The Longinus Directive
by Blue Bongo
Summary: After losing at the Verger Conference, Ash questions his abilities. But, when Scott offers him the chance to challenge the Verger Battle Frontier, Ash jumps at the challenge. However, events are going on behind the scenes. Events that will affect history.
1. Arceus' Sacrifice

Chapter One. Arceus' Sacrifice.

* * *

Countless eternities ago...

* * *

The Hall of Origin. A mystical place that is home to only one Pokemon. A Pokemon of infinite noble wisdom, and unlimited power. One Pokemon to rule them all.....

"Mesprit, Azelf, Uxie!!!!!!"

The three beings of emotion, will and knowledge floated into the Hall of Origin.

"You called upon us, Master Arceus." Uxie asked.

"How can we serve you?" Mesprit said.

"Just tell us how our abilities can be utilised for your purposes." Azelf continued.

Arceus smiled at them.

"I placed a part of myself within you all." He said. "There is nothing you can grant me that I do not already require. However, you can help me. I need you to call forth Dialga, Palkia and Giratina."

"Could you enlighten us with your reasoning, Master?" Mesprit asked.

Arceus paused.

"I wish to gather their opinion." He replied. "I am about to do something that could change the entire course of history. And although I know what might happen, I wish to gather their opinion on how this will affect them."

"We will proceed with that at once, my lord." Uxie said, as the Lake Trio vanished, almost as soon as they had appeared.

* * *

"You called us here." Palkia asked.

"Indeed I did." Arceus said, as he strode along the side of Palkia. He paused to look up into the eyes of his fellow Pokemon.

"Why do you waste my time?!!" Dialga roared. "And since I am the lord of time, then it's not a good idea to waste my time."

Arceus glared at him.

"Speak to me like that again." He said, coldly. "And you will spend eternity as a Magikarp. One that can never evolve."

Dialga promptly shut up at that, even though Arceus wasn't done.

"You might be powerful to most Pokemon, but I am Arceus!!!!! Your power is dwarfed by that which I can call upon. So choose your words carefully. And where is Giratina?"

As Arceus spoke, a portal of dark energy emerged within the Hall of Origin, and the face of Giratina emerged from within it.

"Nice of you to join us." Arceus remarked. "I trust you are well."

"As well as I can be." Giratina replied.

"How is the Distortion World?" Arceus asked.

"I am ruling over it to the best of my abilities." Giratina replied. "However, an underling of mine is causing some trouble."

"Darkrai?" Arceus asked.  
"Darkrai." Giratina confirmed. "You sent your envoy to the Distortion World to check that everything was running smoothly. However, he is incredibly irritating to me. I would appreciate it if you removed him."  
"I would remove him." Arceus smiled. "However, you are the lord of the Distortion World. You alone have the power to do that."

"I did not, because I did not think that you would..."

"Giratina." Arceus said, gently. "I am not a tyrant. I would not punish you for banishing Darkrai from the Distortion World."

"She always was your favourite." Dialga muttered.

Arceus laughed, a sound that echoed through the Hall of Origin.

"I created the three of you to control time, space and the Distortion World." He said. "I love the three of you equally. Dialga, you need to understand that."

Dialga sighed.

"So, what did you call us here for, Father?" He asked.

Arceus smiled.

"Humanity." He replied.

"Excuse me." Palkia said. "What do humans have to do with us?"

"With us!!!" Arceus answered. "They have everything to do with Pokemon. Even as we look down from the heavens, we can see that humans are befriending Pokemon as we speak. Some train with them. Some battle with them. Some use them to wage war. Indeed, humans are a strange and destructive breed. As we look at it. However, I suspect that there may be another side to humanity. That is what we need to decide. We need to ascertain whether or not humanity is a threat to us. It is okay befriending Pokemon in the real world, but I foresee the day when humanity will try to come for us. We are legends because humanity believes we don't exist. But, the time will come when humanity searches us out. To ascertain whether we do exist or not."

"So, what do we need to do to prevent this?" Palkia asked.

Arceus smiled, a wolfish grin that looked strange on his features.

"There is no way to tell from our position as Pokemon how good or evil humans are." He said, glowing with light. "Therefore, in order to discover if they pose a threat to us, we have no choice but to walk among humanity."

Palkia and Giratina looked physically sick.

"Walk among humanity?" They asked. "You mean?"

"Yes." Arceus said. "We become human, and decide how much of a threat they are to us."

He paused.

"However, in human form, you will not be able to access your powers. You will be as defenceless as a human can be. However, there is no need to fear. Should you die, you will be returned here, unharmed."

Dialga laughed.

"Heh, this is something I've got to see." He said.

Palkia rolled her eyes.

"I suppose." She commented.

Giratina didn't look convinced.

"What if....?" She started to ask.

"I swear that it will be completely safe." Arceus said. "You have my word."

He then paused, and shuddered.

"What is it, Father?" Palkia asked.

Arceus opened his eyes, and looked at Dialga.

"Son, you're the lord of time." He said. "Tell me. Is time a continuous thing that has no end, where we all have to follow a certain path. Or does free will come into play?"

Dialga smiled.

"You already know the answer." He replied. "But, I will tell you that free will is a factor, but it can only make slight changes to your path. Everyone and everything has a destiny. If you stray too far from that destiny, then something will happen to put you back on the path to that destiny."

Arceus smiled.

"Indeed, that is the correct answer." He answered. "Congratulations."

He looked at the three Pokemon in the vicinity of himself.

"Are you ready to see how the other half lives?"

As Arceus finished speaking, a light erupted from him and covered Dialga, Palkia and Giratina.

Then, there was silence as the four of them blacked out, and vanished.

* * *

"Hello!!!!"

Arceus found himself being shaken awake by something. As his vision returned, he looked up and saw a surly looking teenaged boy, with dark blue hair. The boy was wearing a set of silver armour that looked remotely similar to Dialga's armour.

"Dialga?" Arceus asked.

Dialga rolled his eyes.

"It is I." He said. "However, if we are to pass as human, it would pay for you not to call me Dialga."

Arceus smirked.

"Of course." He replied. "You will be known from now on as.... David."

"Oh thanks." David replied. "And what about you?"

Arceus paused, thinking.

"How about.... Arthur?" He asked. "Arthur Chaos."

"So, that would make me David Chaos?"

"Exactly." Arthur replied. "Unless you'd rather not be related to me."

David laughed.

"Well, that's not something we can change." He said, lightly.

Using his newly formed human arms, Arthur punched him on the arm.

"Have you seen your sisters?" Arthur asked.

David nodded.

"I have." He replied. "They went to explore this new world."

Arthur sighed.

"Oh for the love of me." He groaned.

* * *

"This place is excellent." Palkia remarked, as she looked around.

"Indeed." Giratina commented.

"Being human is great." Palkia continued.

She had been transformed into a purple haired girl in her late teens, with lightly tanned skin, while wearing a pink dress that resembled Palkia's wings.

Giratina had been transformed into a slightly younger teenaged girl, who had black hair, and wearing a grey shirt and pants with yellow stripes across it.

"So, wonder whether he came around yet." Giratina remarked, as she picked up an apple from a stall.

"Hey!!!!!!!!!" The stall vendor shouted. "You want to eat that, you gotta buy it!!!"

"What an antiquated concept." Palkia remarked. "Trading some sort of currency for an item you can find naturally in the trees."

The stall vendor strode around, and leered at her with a toothless grin.

"You're in the desert, my pretty." He said, with a sneer. "No trees for miles around."

"So, where do you get those apples from then?" Giratina asked.

The stall vendor looked like she'd slapped him.

"Well, that's my little secret, isn't it." He laughed. "Now, are you going to buy something, or not?"

Both Palkia and Giratina shook their heads.

"Then beat it!!!"

The two of them walked away, shaking their heads.

"What an intolerant loathsome human." Palkia remarked. "Truly the worst of his..."

"You two!!!!!!"  
The two of them looked around, and saw their brother and father approaching them.

"Hello, Father." Giratina said, brightly.

Arceus leaned forward.

"Listen to me." He whispered. "Do not reveal your true identities to anyone. You can continue calling my Father, but refer to Dialga as David."

David rolled his eyes.  
"Oh, I like doing that." He said, doing it again.

"Palkia, you shall be known as..... Actually, I think that you could pass with that."

Arthur then looked at Giratina.

"Giratina, from this moment on, you will be known as Giselle."

"Oh, I like that." Giselle muttered.

"Hold on!!!!" Palkia protested. "So, how come these two get nicknames?"

Arceus laughed.

"I think I may have started a trend here." He said. "In future generations, trainers will give Pokemon nicknames to celebrate this moment. I declare it."

He then looked at Palkia.

"But, if it means that much, then your new name is....... Let me think... How about Kira?"

Palkia thought about it.

"Anything better?" She asked.

"No." Arthur replied.

"Then, I suppose it would have to do." Kira said.

"Hey, I think that's cute." Giselle remarked. "Kira."

"Whatever, Giselle." Kira replied, annoyed.

"Okay." Arthur said. "Break it up, you two. We have no need for argument amongst us. What we will do is split up and meet back here at sunset. Then, we will kill ourselves and return to the Hall of Origin."

Giselle raised her hand.

"Isn't suicide supposed to be a sin?" She asked. "Won't we go to the underworld with Heatran?"

"We won't." Arthur replied, wearily. "I already made that arrangement with him."

"Well, you just think of everything, don't you." David commented. "Well done."

"I could do without the sarcasm." Arthur said, dryly. "Anyway, split up."

He looked at the three of them.

"Decide if humanity will be a threat to us."

He watched as his three children started to head in different directions, before turning to go his own way.

* * *

"So, basically that's what I do." The Mareepherd said, as he lay back in bed. "I train Mareep so that their coats can be used to make various fabrics that can aide the people of this City."

She nodded.

"What did you say that your name was again?" He asked.

"Giselle." She said, getting up and going over to where she had left her clothes. "But, it was nice knowing you, Cowell."

"But..." The Mareepherd protested, as she pulled her clothes on and left. "You said...."

"I lied." Giselle replied, as she left through the window.

* * *

"You look like a sturdy young knight." The hulking great figure remarked, as he towered over David. "How would you like to join Her Majesty's private guard?"

"Actually." David replied. "I'm kind of in a hurry, so...."

He couldn't get over how much taller than him the recruiter was. Of course, in his regular form, he would be able to examine the top of the man's head, before ripping him to pieces if he so desired.

"I wasn't asking you to join." The recruiter said. "I'm telling you to join."

David smiled.

"And I'm not asking you to back off." He replied. "I'm telling you to back off."

He walked away, feeling pretty good about what he had done, telling that recruiter where to have gone.

David gulped, as he felt the thick meaty hand on his shoulder.

"You just made the worst mistake of your life." The recruiter laughed. "I think four hours in the pit of no return will soften you up."

"The what?!!!" David exclaimed, as he heard an exclamation.

"David!!!!!"

He instantly made to pull away, as Arthur came over.

"Excuse me, sir." Arthur said. "But, that is my son, and I can assure you that he is needed on my...... Farm."

The recruiter didn't look convinced.

"There aren't many farms around here." He said. "So, try and pull the other one."

"You are not taking my son." Arthur replied, sternly. "You'll have to kill me before that happens."

The recruiter smiled, coldly.

"Okay then." He said, pulling a spear out from across his back.

"Oh." Arthur exclaimed, as the recruiter thrust the weapon forward, and impaled him.

He dropped to the ground, suddenly feeling very weak.

"Father, no!!!!!" David shouted, as Arthur lay on his side, the spear that had killed him, caked in his blood.

As he looked at the blood, the spear began to glow with light.

"What the....?" The recruiter said, as Arthur vanished from sight.

Seconds later, David did too.

* * *

Across town, Kira and Giselle also vanished. Several people saw them one minute, before they were gone in the next instance.

"My eyes must be goin' fricking insane." A villager remarked.

* * *

"Gah!!!!!!" Arceus yelled, as he opened his eyes.

"You okay?" Palkia asked.

He nodded.

"Yeah, I'm just a little.. disturbed."

Arceus looked at the never ending roof of the Hall of Origin.

"Dying is not a pleasant experience." He remarked.

"Whoever said it wouldn't be." Dialga asked, as Mesprit, Azelf and Uxie came floating in.

"How was your trip?" Uxie asked.

Arceus sighed, as he closed his eyes.

"Something has been changed." He said. "Us going down there has changed history."

"But, that was why you took us down there." Dialga smirked, as the room became filled with smoke.

* * *

"So, what was that?" Mewtwo asked, as the memory faded away.

"I fear we may have made a terrible mistake." Arceus replied.

"What in the name of you, was that?" Mewtwo asked.

"A memory." Arceus replied. "A bad memory."

"Why did you bring me here?" Mewtwo asked, as Dialga appeared. "And why did you show me that?"

"Because, I need you to do me a favour." Arceus said.

"What do you want?" Dialga asked.

"Don't speak to me in that tone of voice." Arceus exclaimed.

"For the love of.....!!!" Dialga snapped. "I'm over five hundred thousand years old. Stop treating me like I'm one hundred and twenty thousand."

"I need you to take my friend back in time." Arceus said. "I need you, Mewtwo to go and get that spear. You will have to transport to the Spear Pillar and then to that place."

"The spear?" Mewtwo asked. "The one that killed you?"

Arceus nodded.

"It has my blood on it." He replied. "That alone makes it a more powerful weapon than you."

"Well, I don't like to be referred to as a weapon." Mewtwo said.

"Of course not." Arceus continued. "I was just using it as an example."

Mewtwo nodded.

"Dialga will take you back to that City, and you will get that spear. Only you can accomplish this."

"Why?" Mewtwo asked.

"Because." Arceus explained. "You may have thought that you were created as a weapon for Team Rocket. But, the reason is more simple."

Mewtwo looked confused.

"Once you bring it here." Arceus said. "I will explain everything to you. Who you are. Why you were created. And for what purpose."

Mewtwo smiled.

"I will leave at once." He said.

* * *

Mewtwo walked through the streets, his brown cloak covering his white fur from view.

"Where is this item?" He wondered, as he reached out with his consciousness, looking for the essence of it.

He could sense something that resembled what he was looking for, but it was surrounded by several lifeforms.

"Humans." Mewtwo muttered. "Typical of the luck that we have all had the misfortune to behold at some point or another."

He strode forward, ready to look for the item.

The congregation of people up ahead was stood around a large podium.

At the top of the podium, surrounded by several guards, was a woman who Mewtwo assumed to be some kind of human royalty. She was wearing a golden robe and some kind of crown.

Mewtwo stiffened, as he saw the spear resting in her hands.

"This is a complication." He muttered, as he slipped into the crowd to hear what was going on.

"My advisors and team of experts have decided that there was only one type of being that could have imbused this simple weapon with so much power."

She paused.

"And that was a God of the Pokemon world."

There was a shocked pause from the crowd, as the Queen continued to speak.

"I name this city in the name of the Lord that we killed." The Queen declared. "The Rainbow City, in honour of Arceus."

As she laid the Spear down upon the podium in front of her, Mewtwo decided to act.

Using a fraction of his psychic power, he started to slowly levitate the spear into the air.

There was general gasps from around the area, as the spear floated out of reach.

Mewtwo was feeling very satisfied, before feeling a hand on his shoulder.

He craned his neck slightly, seeing a large human male.

"You look like someone who.."

The distaction was enough to stop the spear from rising. Mewtwo knew he had to act quickly or things would get ugly. Subtelty had to go out of the window.

He focused deep within his mind, before throwing a Focus Punch into the rib cage of the man who had distracted him.

There were screams and gasps, as the figure was thrown back through the air, thirty feet.

Mewtwo then ran forward, shoving people out of the way, until he arrived at the spear.

The Genetic Pokemon quickly picked it up, and hid it in his cloak.

"Now would be a time to go." He muttered.

There was a roar, as Dialga appeared.

"Sorry." He said, in the Pokemon language. Which Mewtwo could speak.

"No problem." Mewtwo replied. "Just get us out of here."

Both of them began to glow with light, before vanishing.

The people of the Rainbow City were stunned, as the two of them vanished, as if they had never been there.

* * *

"That was unpleasant." Mewtwo remarked, as the two of them appeared upon the Spear Pillar.

"Truly." Dialga said, as they exited through the blue portal.

"So, what do we do now?" Mewtwo remarked, still holding the spear. "Just wait for Arceus to beam us up?"

"That would appear so." Dialga said, before the two of them heard the clattering of Rapidash hooves.

"What is that?" Mewtwo wondered, as he looked around and saw several humans on the back of Rapidash.  
They were looking very interested at the two Pokemon.

"Dialga." Mewtwo said. "You might want to get out of here. I can handle this."

"Are you sure?" Dialga asked.

Mewtwo nodded, as Dialga vanished into thin air.

He looked at the crowd of human and Rapidash, before shedding his cloak.

"What in the name of Mew is that?!!!!" One of them exclaimed.

"It appears to be some sort of Meowth evolution."

Mewtwo bristled at the suggestion, before he started to glow with a purple light.

"I AM NO MEOWTH!!!!!!!" He roared, using his psychic power to amplify his voice.

They were startled by the show of anger from the strange Pokemon.

"Get it!!!!!" The leader of the pack roared.

Mewtwo instantly unleashed a powerful Psychic attack that crushed the leader of the pack into nothing.

He was surprised to feel a small sense of regret, as he did so.

"Charge!!!!!"

He was jerked out of his reverie, by the sound of several Rapidash charging at him.

Mewtwo quickly put up a Barrier that blocked them.

"Leave this place!!!!!!!" He shouted, as the humans crashed into the barrier.

Then, he groaned in pain, as something hot crashed into his side.

He spun around, and saw another Rapidash attacking him, one that had gone from the side.

Mewtwo quickly knocked it out cold with a Shadow Ball.

In doing so, he had to lower the Barrier.

Four seconds later, the red hot bodies of a dozen Rapidash smashed into his back, forcing him to one knee and knocking the spear from his hand.

"No!!!!!" Mewtwo yelled, as the blood stained weapon clattered across the dirt.

He suddenly felt himself levitating into the air.

"What is going on?!!!!" Mewtwo wondered, before hearing Arceus' voice in his head.

_Fear not. What needs to be done is going to happen._

Mewtwo looked up, and saw Dialga again, stood perched on a rock.

The dragon and steel type Pokemon opened his jaws, readying his signature move.

Mewtwo closed his eyes....

And felt the shock waves vibrating through the air at the power of the Roar of Time.

He heard the screams below, as well as the crashes and scrapes of moving earth.

When he finally opened his eyes, he could see that the entire Spear Pillar was buried under several hundred tonnes of earth.

"Can handle them indeed." Dialga called, with a smirk before vanishing.

Seconds later, Mewtwo also disappeared.

* * *

"I failed." Mewtwo said, despondently, as he, Arceus, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Mesprit, Uxie and Azelf stood, or floated, around in the Hall of Origin.

"Not quite." Arceus remarked. "With Dialga's help, the spear did not fall into human hands. However, although for the moment, it is buried where no human can get to it. In the future, humanity will excavate the Spear Pillar. And they will find it."

"So, what can we do with it?" Giratina asked.

"This weapon cannot be allowed to fall into the hands of those who would use it for evil!!!!" Arceus exclaimed. "We need to act swiftly."

"Maybe it was destroyed by the dirt." Palkia commented.

"Impossible!!!!" Arceus said. "It cannot be destroyed. However, I ensured that it will not be damaged by encasing it in a box, before your brother decided to bury it under half a mountain."

He looked at Uxie, Azelf and Mesprit.

"Summon him."

"Him?" Azelf asked.

"Yes." Arceus said.

"At once." Mesprit replied.

* * *

Later, Arceus was stood looking out across space, when he heard the flutter of wings.

"How may I serve you, Lord Arceus?" Lugia asked, as he arrived in the Hall Of Origin.

Arceus looked at the Diving Pokemon, before explaining in great detail what had happened. The whole long and convoluted story.

"I need you to protect this with your life." Arceus said.

"It will be done so." Lugia replied. "The Spear of Arceus will never fall into the hands of those who would use it for evil. I promise you!!!!"

* * *

The Spear Pillar. Five Years Ago.

* * *

"Good thing Team Galactic pretty much excavated this place already." One of the workmen remarked. "It makes our job one hell of a lot easier."

"Don't say that in this place." Another workman said. "It'll bring you bad luck."

"Cut the superstitious crap." He shot back. "Nobody actually thinks that Arceus exists. It's just a myth."

The two of them continued to dig, until one of them hit something.

"Hello, there." The second workman remarked. "What's this?"

"We've found something!!!!!!" The first workman shouted back.

There was a scramble, as several more workmen came running over, followed by a figure wearing a lab coat and a gas mask.

"Stand back!!!" He warned, as he pulled a box from the ground.

A box with the mark of Arceus on the front.

With excited breaths, he opened it up, mindful of the clouds of centuries old dust that erupted from within.

He held the blood stained spear above his head.

"We have it!!!!!" He exclaimed. "The Spear of Arceus."

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**So, there you go.**

**Questions? You will have. But, just bear with me.**

**A lot of legendary Pokemon within that chapter.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading.**

**The next chapter will go back to the Verger Conference.**

**Mareepherd. Shepherd. Geddit? I thought it was clever.**

**The very aptly named Spear Pillar.**

**And also, Arceus started the trend of giving Pokemon nicknames in this chapter.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review!!!!!! Please!!!!**


	2. Meeting An Old Friend

Chapter Two. Meeting An Old Friend.

* * *

_"And Charles Goodshow hands him the Verger Conference Trophy. He takes it in both hands, kisses it.... And raises it high above his head. We have the champion of the Verger Region, and it is none over than a trainer from a small town in Sinnoh. Olly Lowe is the champion, beating Arjun Patel six-five in the final..."_

_

* * *

_

"I have to confess." Lance said, looking at Doug.

"You didn't think he'd do it, did you?" Doug remarked.

"Hey, stuff happens." Lance said. "Some of that battle... He didn't look that convincing in the first part of the battle, but he really gave it everything later on. I'm proud of him."

"Me too." Faith remarked, looking around at them.

"So, it's finally over." Doug commented, as he saw Olly still holding the cup above his head.

"Just pray that he doesn't drop it." Elias remarked, with a smirk.

"Yeah, that would be pretty humiliating." Doug smirked, as the TV pictures started to show Arjun on the screen, as a pitchside reporter shoved a microphone in his face.

_"Arjun, you were maybe a bit unlucky to lose. Any regrets? Anything you'd change if you had the chance?"_

_"No, I think I'd probably do everything the same. I was glad to make it to the final, and after the first two battles, I thought I was in with a shot. But, all credit to my opponent. He really wanted to win it, and gave absolutely everything he had to me. And my Pokemon could not defend against it. I'm sad I didn't win, but I'm also happy at how far I came after several years out."_

_"So, what does the future hold for Arjun Patel?"_

_"Not sure." Arjun replied. "Maybe I'll stick around in Verger. Wander around, helping trainers where I can. Plus, I might hang around for the Elite Four challenge."_

_"Okay, thanks for the words, Arjun."_

_"No problem."_

* * *

"That could have been me." Jim muttered, as he watched Olly and his Pokemon get medals.

"Pity you were beaten by Arjun." May remarked, as the three of them sat in the Pokemon Centre and watched it on the TV.

"Yeah." Jim continued.

"Are you going to take the Elite Four challenge?" Ash asked.

Jim shrugged.

"I don't know." He said. "I mean, I am eligible to battle them. But, I mean..."

He tailed off.

"I suppose I'll stick around in Verger until I make a decision."

Jim looked at Ash.

"What about you?" He asked. "What are you going to do now the Verger Conference is over?"

It was Ash's turn to shrug.

"I don't know." He replied. "I mean... I was beaten by you in the quarter final of yet another conference. I just feel like despite everything I do to improve, I'm not actually going forward. I'm no closer to winning a major trophy now than I was when I started my journey all those years ago. The only trophies I've won are the Orange League, and the Kanto Battle Frontier. And if I retire as a trainer, and that's all I've won, what would have been the point? The top trainers are only regarded by how many conference titles they've won."

Jim looked at May, before going and whispering something in her ear.

"Well, I'm going to go and congratulate Olly." Jim said, looking around. "So, I guess I'll see you guys later."

Almost instantly, a Pokeball on Ash's belt exploded and Nightmare appeared.

"Will there be beer?" He asked. "Particularly of the Black Persian variety?"

Jim sighed.

"Yeah."

Nightmare looked at Ash.

"I'm going with him." He said, gesturing to Jim. "He owes me a bottle of Machampagne."

"How do I?" Jim asked, incredulously.  
"You remember when Shaymin knocked me out?" Nightmare asked.

Jim nodded.

"I think Shaymin does." He replied, to Nightmare's annoyance.

"Well, I had a bottle of Machampagne in my stomach." Nightmare said. "And that little runt..."

There were gasps from Ash, May and Jim.

"What, I said runt." Nightmare replied. "What did you think I said. Cu...?"

"Never mind!!!" Ash yelled.

Jim mused on it.

"So that was why Shaymin smelled of grapes." He remarked. "Oh well."

He looked at Nightmare.

"Come on, I'm sure you can find one somewhere."

The Gas Pokemon followed Jim out of the room, and towards The Drunken Snorlax.

* * *

_"Well, I've battled Arjun before, and he's one tough cookie. I mean, I had to be at my absolute best to beat him. I didn't start as well as I would have liked. His Arcanine beat my Luxray and his Staraptor did a lot of damage to Garchomp. But, I like to think that I came back well. And I just want to thank everyone who supported me through this tournament. I want to thank my friends, Doug, Lance, Faith, Jim. These are people who mean a lot to me and I'm just glad that you were behind me."_

_Olly grinned at the camera._

_"And I suppose the inevitable attempts to cash in will commence, now." He said._

"Man, that was an incredibly dodgy victory speech." Lance said, as he necked a bottle of Blue Wailord.

"Yeah, I know." Olly replied, as he watched the replay on the TV. "Can you tell I made it up on the spot?"

"Yep." Doug said. "By the way, I already saw somebody trying to sell DVDs of the final, while I was coming over here."

Lance laughed.

"When they make a movie of your life, I wonder who'll play me." He mused.

"Lance, they're probably not going to make a movie of my life." Olly replied. "And if they did, I'm sure you wouldn't be in it, anyway."

Lance rolled his eyes.

"Maybe I could play myself in a cameo role." He muttered.

"Anway!!!" Faith said. "Who cares."

"Amen!!" Doug shouted. "Let's party!!!!!"

Faith turned around and looked at Olly.

"Hey, Olly." She said. "Tell me you aren't going to sleep with that trophy in your bed tonight."

He smiled.

"No promises."

"Woah!!!" Lance replied.

* * *

"Ash." May said. "Has it ever occurred to you that you could be recognised as a great trainer without having won a conference title?"

"I suppose." Ash replied, as he looked at Pikachu. "I mean, I've been a trainer for all this time, and practically got nothing to show for it."

"You've got your Pokemon." May said. "Aren't they proof of how good you are?"

"Pika!!!!" Pikachu shouted, in agreement.

"I suppose." Ash replied, as May sat down next to him, and put her arm around his shoulder.

"And even if you take your Pokemon out of the equation." She said. "You've still got friends and family who love you. I'd say that you have a lot to be thankful."

Ash nodded.

"Thanks, May." He replied.

"Hey, it's what I do." She said. "You can't let a loss get you down."

"I know." Ash moaned. "I just felt that I could do it this time. I had the feeling. Especially after what happened in the PCC."

He leaned back in the chair and looked at the ceiling.

"I don't know." He remarked. "Maybe I'll never win a championship trophy. But, it's not what it's about. Sure, it's nice to win something. But, I'm not going to let it define me."

May smiled, as she hugged him.

"I knew you wouldn't." She said, as the door of the Pokemon Centre opened up.

Ash gasped, as he saw who walked in.

"Hey, hello Ash." The brown haired man said.

"Scott!!!!!"

* * *

Jim and Nightmare were walking over to The Drunken Snorlax, when they bumped into Solidad.

"Oh, it's you." Jim remarked, seeing her.

"Hello, Jim." She said.

Nightmare looked at her.

"Where's the Mew?" He asked.

She rolled her eyes.

"I don't have that anymore." Solidad said. "Technically, I never did."

"Technically." Jim muttered.

"You still have your doubts about me?" She asked.

"A few." Jim replied. "Given that you tried to kidnap my Shaymin at least twice."

"Hey, it was beyond my control." She insisted. "Is that what this is about?"

"Of course it is." Jim said, angrily. "What else could it possibly be about?"

"All I can do it apologise." Solidad replied. "You can accept it, or you can continue blaming me for something that wasn't my fault!!!"

Jim sighed.

"Okay." He replied.

"Hold on!!!!" Nightmare exclaimed. "What about my hurt feelings. I was assaulted by her Mew!!!!"

"I'm sure you'll get over it." Jim remarked. "You usually do."

* * *

"Hey, Scott." May replied, as she turned around. It had been a while since she had seen him.

"May." Scott remarked. "Pikachu."

Pikachu waved at the burly man.

"Scott, what are you doing here?" Ash asked, slightly surprised to see the owner of the Battle Frontier.

Scott laughed.

"Hey, what am I ever doing anywhere?" He replied. "Looking for tough trainers to compete in the Battle Frontier. And even for new Frontier Brains, seen as how most of the current ones have retired or died."

"Wow, I'm sorry." Ash said. "So, who are the Brains in the Kanto Battle Frontier now?"

Scott thought about it.

"Greta, Lucy, Paul, Anabel and Tucker." He said. "Since Brandon went missing, I shortened it down to five for the moment. But, I'm here looking for new Frontier Brains."

He looked at Ash, who suddenly felt very uncomfortable.

"Ash, do you....?"

"No, I don't want to become a Frontier Brain yet." Ash said. "Still. I feel like I still have more to learn. Even though I have no idea what to do next."

Scott suddenly smiled.

"Hey." He replied. "I have an idea."

"Yeah?" May asked. "And what might that be?"

Scott continued to smile.

"We're in Verger, aren't we?" He asked. "I have been buying up property in this region for the last year or so, and have been interested in building a Battle Frontier here. In fact, it is almost ready to open for business. I need a trainer to run through it, and test it."

He reached into the pocket of his shorts, and pulled out an envelope.

"So, Ash." Scott said, handing him the invitation. "If you want it, it's yours. The chance to test the exclusive new Verger Battle Frontier. The very first contestant. If you win, you still get the trophy."

Ash groaned.

"I don't know, Scott." He replied. "I'm getting kinda sick of being in Verger."

Scott looked like he hadn't been expecting no for an answer.

He sighed.

"Are you still going to be on Starburst Island for much longer?" He asked.

Ash thought about it.

"Maybe another day at the most." He replied. "Why?"

Scott tapped his nose.

"Think about it." He said. "I'll come and find you before you depart. I urge you to consider it. If you still don't want to do it, then I'll find somebody else. If you change your mind, then I will tell you where the first Battle Facility is."

Scott smiled, before turning around and leaving.

Ash was stunned, as he looked at May and Pikachu.

"So..." May remarked. "What are you going to do?"

Ash sighed, as he leaned over and put his head in his hands.

"I suppose I've got a decision to make." He replied, standing up.

He looked at May.

"Can you take care of Pikachu for me, while I'm gone?" He asked. "I need to do some thinking alone."

She nodded, as Ash leaned over and kissed her.

He then stood up, and vanished out of the door of the Pokemon Centre, heading off into the night.

* * *

"Hey!!!"

Olly and Doug turned around to see Scott come over to them.

"Oh cripes." Olly muttered. "Here we go."

The owner of the Battle Frontier managed to maneuver his way through the crowd and over to them.

"How's it going?" Doug asked, as he held his bottle of Black Persian Beer up. "You want a drink?"

Scott shook his head.

"Actually, I wanted to speak to you two." He said.

"What about?" Olly asked.

"I'm looking for new Frontier Brains for Kanto." Scott said. "Are either of you interested."

Doug looked up.

"I might be." He replied. "What do you have in mind?"

"I... Need somebody to replace Brandon." Scott said. "You'll get your own Battle Facility eventually, but in the meantime, you can use the Battle Pyramid."

Doug mouthed something at Olly. Something he couldn't make out.

"I'll think about it." Doug said. "I wouldn't have a problem with doing the job."

"He's a tough trainer, Scott." Olly remarked. "He'll do you a good job."

"And what about you?" Scott asked. "The Sinnoh Battle Frontier needs new blood."

Olly shook his head.

"Easy, man." He said. "I just became Verger champion. I've got an Elite Four challenge to think about. Talk to me again after I've done that, provided I don't win, and we'll see what happens."

"Anyone else here?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, lot's of people." Doug replied, as he and Olly headed to the bar.

"What did you mouth to me?" Olly asked.

"I said it's a coincidence that I'm using Brandon's Regice and I also might get the Battle Pyramid as well."

"Oh."

* * *

Ash sat on the other side of Starburst Island, looking at the ruins that were still standing.

He remembered how he and May had encountered a Darkrai here once. Only to discover that it was a Mismagius, playing tricks with their imagination.

"Still don't understand what happened that day." Ash said, as he threw a stone across the ground.

He had enjoyed his time in Verger. But, did he really want to go walking across the region again? And suppose he did conquer the Verger Battle Frontier. What would it prove? He already had one Battle Frontier trophy.

"But..." Ash said. "I swore that I'd never let a challenge get away from me. And this is a challenge."

As the sun started to rise, he thought through the pro's and cons of his choice.

"I could go back to Pallet Town and mope around wondering what to do." He said. "Or I could go to this new challenge. Gain some more experience."

Something else then hit him.

"While I'm doing this, it might occur to me what else I could do in the future." He realised.

As he looked at the rising sun, he made his decision.

* * *

**Whose That Pokemon? Its cuteness has many admirers. It's found only in certain areas.**

* * *

"You look lonely."

May looked up, and did a double take at the owner of the voice.

"You're somebody I haven't seen for a while." She remarked, looking at Solidad. "Well, I think I saw someone who looked like you at the Eon City Pokemon Contest."

"Yeah, that was me." Solidad replied. "But, it's a long story."

She sat down at the table, opposite from May.

"I'm not lonely." May said, as Pikachu waved a greeting to Solidad.

"Cute Pikachu." Solidad commented.

"He's not mine." May replied. "I'm just taking care of him for a friend for the moment."

"Must be a special friend." Solidad remarked, looking at Pikachu. "He really seems to like you."

May looked at Pikachu.

"He belongs to my boyfriend." She said.

"Didn't you used to travel with a trainer who had a Pikachu?" Solidad asked.

"Yeah, that's him!!!" May replied. "So, where have you been? I haven't seen you on the contest circuit for a while?"

Solidad shook her head.

"Ah, I've been around." She replied. "It's a really long story."

"How long?" May asked.

"Very." Solidad said, as Olly appeared from through the crowd and came over.

"Hey." He said, as Solidad turned around.

"Hey, you." She said. "Congratulations again on your trophy."

"Why thank you." He replied, taking her hand. "You want a drink?"

"I'd love one." She smiled. "Can I get a Carniwine?"

He smiled back.

"You can indeed."

He vanished back through the crowd.

"You two seem friendly." May remarked.

"He's a friendly guy." Solidad shot back.

"How long have you two...?"

"About a week." She answered.

* * *

"Congratulations." Jim said, shaking Olly's hand.

"Thanks, bro." Olly replied. "Sorry you got beat by Arjun in the semi finals."

Jim shrugged it off.

"Hey, it happens." He said.

"You still get the chance to face the Elite Four because you finished in the top four." Olly reminded him. "Are you going to?"

"I'm not sure yet." Jim answered. "I'm going to mull it over."

Olly looked up, and saw the sunlight coming through the curtains.

"Wow, it's morning already." He remarked, looking at the bottle of Blue Wailord. "And I haven't even begun to get close to ten bottles yet."

He saw the look of surprise on Jim's face.

"I had a bet with Doug."

"Nice to see you have that great sense of responsibility." Jim remarked, as Nightmare charged over.

"This Machampagne is frickin' awesome, dude!!!!" He shouted, leaping up and hanging from the lights.

Olly laughed, as he held up a bottle of Blue Wailord.

"Hey, Nightmare." He yelled. "You want some of this?!!"

"Hell yeah!!!!" Nightmare said, as he necked the contents.

"Woooooooooooo!!!!!" Nightmare yelled. "Fists of poison fury."

As Jim and Olly looked at him, he smirked.

"Sorry, I always wanted to yell that."

* * *

Ash made his way through the crowd, where he saw May sat alone, with Pikachu on her shoulder.

"Hey, May." He said, sitting down across from her. "What's going...?"

She looked up.

"Hey, again." She replied. "Did you make your decisions?"

Ash nodded.

"You fancy another trip around Verger?" He asked, as Jim came over to them.

"What's up?" Jim asked.

"I'm going around Verger again." Ash replied.

"What, challenge the gyms again?"

Ash snorted.

"No." He replied. "Verger Battle Frontier."

"Battle Frontier?" Jim asked. "I didn't know there was a Battle Frontier in Verger."

"Yeah, I met Scott earlier." Ash said, as he looked around and saw the owner of the Battle Frontier striding through the rapidly thinning crowds, talking to random trainers.

"Might as well tell him." Ash said, as he got up.

He made his way across the floor towards the brown haired man.

"Scott!!" Ash called.

He turned around.

"Hey, Ash!!!" Scott smiled.

"I wanted to tell you that I accept the challenge." Ash said. "I want to challenge the Battle Frontier of Verger."

Scott continued to smile.

"Well, I'm sure that it can be arranged." He replied, beckoning to Ash to come in closer.

"Okay, you need to first go to the Battle Tower in Frodomar City." Scott said, giving the envelope to Ash. "I'll see you there."

He patted Ash on the arm.

"Well, I have a prior engagement." He replied. "So, I will be seeing you."

Ash looked at the invitation, as he saw Scott leave.

* * *

"Well, I can honestly say that it's been a pleasure travelling with you." Arjun said, as he, Ari and Cinder stood at the dock.

"Where are you going to go?" Cinder asked.

Arjun shrugged.

"I do not know yet." He replied. "What about you?"

Ari smiled.

"Evolution Island." He said. "It's an island off the coast of Verger."

"I'm sure that we will meet again." Arjun said, as Ari nodded.

There was a cough, as the three of them turned around and saw Scott stood there.

"Scott." Ari said.

As he spoke, a speedboat pulled up alongside the pier.

"Are you ready to go?" Scott asked.

"Oh yeah." Ari replied.

Cinder jumped up and hugged Arjun. Ari then shook the hand of the older trainer.

"Well, onward and away." Ari said. "Bye, pal."

Arjun smiled, as he saw Scott, Ari and Cinder get on the boat and power away across the water.

"Farewell." He said.

* * *

Ash, May and Jim finally left The Drunken Snorlax, noting that there were only a few people left in there. One of them was Doug who had waved a bottle of Black Persian at them.

"So, we just need to..." Ash yawned. "Actually, get some sleep first."

As the three of them walked forward, a shadow was cast across their path.

"Huh?" Jim asked, as he looked up.

Ash groaned, as he realised who was stood in front of them.

"You have the invitation for the Verger Battle Frontier." Jane Forrester demanded. "I challenge you for the right to hold that invitation!!!!!"

* * *

**Authors Notes.**

**Enter Nightmare with baseball bat. Seriously, no.**

**Although, I will say that a certain Pokemon makes a return in the next chapter. A certain fire Pokemon. Anyone get who I mean yet?**

**Okay, just bear with me here, as I go through this....**

**Jim Jacobs and Jane Forrester belong to SkyFighter.**

**Arjun Patel belongs to 031ap.**

**Cinder Flare belongs to Megalink1126.**

**Doug Wilson belongs to Dragon Master Paul.**

**Ari DeVarro belongs to AronDelBen.**

**Faith Montgomery belongs to Jeanne Reveur.**

**Elias Mao belongs to Zabuza of the Funk.**

**So, I think everything from the last story is cleared up practically. Y'know, apart from the obvious.**

**Thanks for the reviews. They are all appreciated.**

**Whose That Pokemon is back.**

**And can anyone have a guess on who at least two of the Frontier Brains might be?**

**Nightmare's back!!!!!!!!! Well, he wasn't going to be missing for this.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. In the episode where Scott makes his debut, which member of the Elite Four does Ash battle?**

**Quiz Question Two. Name the members of the Sinnoh Battle Frontier.**

**Quiz Question Three. How many episodes did Scott appear in?**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review!!!!! Please!!!**

**Right, I'm off out to make some Black Persians tonight.**


	3. Confrontation

Chapter Three. Confrontation.

* * *

_Summary. Olly won the Verger Conference, as Scott arrived upon Starburst Island, and offered Ash a chance to compete in the brand new Verger Battle Frontier. However, just as Ash decided to do so, Jane appeared and demanded the chance to battle for the invitation.._

_

* * *

_

"What are you talking about?" Jim asked.

"I'm not talking to you at all." She said, coldly. "I'm talking to him."

Ash glared at her.

"Explain to me why I should do that?" He asked. "Scott gave me this invitation. Not you."

He turned around to leave, before hearing a sarcastic snort.

"Scared of losing it?"

Ash spun around, anger etched on his face.

"Excuse me?"

"If you are so worried about losing to me, what chance will you have in the Battle Frontier?"

"Ash...." May said.

"Don't." He replied. "I need to do this."

"I know!!!" May remarked. "I was going to tell you to kick her ass."

Ash smiled, as he looked at Jim.

"Would you want to referee?" He asked.

"I suppose." Jim replied. "Let me go and find my flags."

"I'll come with you and sort my Pokemon out." Ash said.

"Don't leave me behind!!!" May said, following them.

* * *

"What Pokemon do you have with you?" May asked, as Jim rooted through his bag to look for the flags.

"Pikachu." Ash replied. "And Nightmare."

"So, you might want to hope that it's not three on three." Jim said, as he pulled his flag out.

"Yeah." Ash mused.

"Hold on." May exclaimed. "What happened to the Pokemon who you used against Jim?"

"I sent them back." Ash replied. "I didn't know what was happening. I really need to make some creative team changes."  
"Yeah, well, you better hope and pray." Jim commented. "Okay, let's go."

* * *

"The battle is between Ash Ketchum and Jane Forrester." Jim said.

"How do you want to battle?" Ash asked.

"Three on three."

"Crap." Ash exclaimed. "I only have two Pokemon with me."

She smirked.

"Well, you better battle hard, then."

"So, it's a regular two on three battle." May remarked. "I can't see how that's fair."

"Shut up."

"Don't tell me to shut up, bitch!!!" May snapped.

Jim laughed, before deciding to break it up.

"Okay." He called. "Break it up."

May walked over to Ash, and started to whisper in his ear.

"If you want to borrow Blaziken, or Blastoise, or any of them, then just ask."

Ash shook his head.

"Nah, I'm going to do this my way."

"Oh, and no substitutions." Jane said.

Ash looked ready to protest, but decided against it.

"Then, begin!!!" Jim ordered.

Jane withdrew a Pokeball.

"Staraptor, get going!!!!!!!"

She sent out her Staraptor.

Ash instantly looked at Pikachu.

"Pikachu, are you ready?!!!" He asked.

The Mouse Pokemon nodded, before leaping into the arena.

"Begin!!!" Jim yelled.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!!!!!"

"Staraptor, Fly!!!!"

Sparks erupted from Pikachu's cheeks, as he tried to shock the normal and flying type Pokemon. However, Staraptor flew up into the sky, evading the hit.

"Brave Bird!!!!!!"

Staraptor dropped from the sky, covering itself in blue flames.

"Pikachu, dodge it!!!!" Ash yelled.

The Mouse Pokemon tried to leap out of the way, but the momentum from Staraptor took it crashing into Pikachu, who was sent bouncing away across the ground.

"Chaaaaaaaaa!!!!!" Pikachu cried out.

"Come on, Pikachu!!!!" Ash shouted. "We can do this."

Slowly, Pikachu got back up.

"Now, use Thunderbolt!!!!!!"

More sparks emerged from Pikachu's cheeks, as he tried to zap Staraptor.

"Use Close Combat now!!!!" Jane snapped.

Taking the electric attack, Staraptor flew through the air, wincing in pain. Its wings were glowing with energy, as it struck out at Pikachu.

"Counter with Iron Tail!!!!"

As his tail began to glow with a white light, Pikachu leaped up into the air and struck back at the onslaught, blocking Staraptor's attack.

"Now, use your tail to bounce!!!!" Ash yelled.

Pikachu used his tail to bounce into the air onto Staraptor's back.

"Shake it off with Feather Dance!!!!"

"Pikachu, Thunder!!!!!"

Staraptor kicked up several amounts of feathery down, trying to dislodge Pikachu. The Mouse Pokemon retaliated by sending a large blast of electricity through Staraptor's body, that instantly knocked it out cold.

Pikachu leaped free, and landed on all fours, as Staraptor crashed to the ground, unable to continue.

Jim raised his flag.

"Staraptor is unable to battle." He said. "Pikachu is the winner."

Ash punched the air, as Jane scowled at her Pokemon.

"You are pathetic." She said, recalling Staraptor. "I will deal with you later."

"So, you still don't get it." Ash remarked.

She glared at him.

"Yeah, what have you ever won by being nice to Pokemon?" She asked, before throwing another Pokeball.

"Swampert, get out there!!!!!!"

Ash groaned, as the Mud Fish Pokemon appeared in a blaze of light.

* * *

"Oh no." May whispered, as both Ash and Pikachu looked worried.

"Come on, Pikachu." Ash said. "We can completely do this."

He wasn't convinced though. He'd seen Jane's Swampert battle against his Gabite in the past, and also against Isaac's Electivire. Against Gabite, it had easily won, but Electivire had easily defeated the water and ground type Pokemon.

"Your electric rat has no chance against Swampert." Jane remarked. "Pikachu are only good when they evolve into Raichu. You should find a Thunder Stone at the first available opportunity."

"You think just because Pikachu is at a type disadvantage, he's going to lose?" Ash asked. "Remember Isaac?"

She scowled at the memory of her battle with the leader of the Verger Elite Four in Koble Town.

"Lightning never strikes twice!!!" Jane hissed.

"Let's find out!!!" Ash shouted.

"Begin!!!" Jim commanded.

"Pikachu, Iron Tail!!!!!" Ash yelled.

Pikachu charged forward, tail glowing with a white light.

"Swampert, Mud Bomb!!!!!!!"

Swampert opened its mouth, before launching a large compact orb of mud straight into Pikachu.

The Mouse Pokemon screeched in pain, as he was thrown backwards across the ground, before rolling to a halt at the feet of May.

Jim took one look at Pikachu, before making the decision that he wasn't going to be able to continue. As he raised his flag, May picked Pikachu up and nodded to Ash, signalling that she'd take care of him.

"Pikachu... Is unable to battle." He said, reluctantly. "Swampert is the winner."

"Told you." Jane remarked. "Swampert, that Mud Bomb wasn't nearly powerful enough."

Ash ignored her, as he reached for the only Pokeball he had with him. The purple one that had been housing one of his most powerful Pokemon.

"Nightmare!!!" He shouted, throwing the Master Ball. "I choose you!!!!"

The shiny Gengar appeared in a burst of light, yawning.

"What?" He asked. "I was sleeping."

"That's your secret weapon?" Jane remarked. "What a freak."

Nightmare suddenly paused, and went deathly silent.

"Oh no." May whispered.

Jim took a few steps back, not wanting to be stood between an angry Nightmare and the object of his antagonism.

"You know what." Nightmare remarked. "I thought you were a bitch. But, now I'm willing to change my opinion."

He charged forward.

"I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Swampert, Ice Beam!!!!"

The Mud Fish Pokemon opened its mouth and launched the cold blue beam of ice towards Nightmare, temporarily freezing the Gas Pokemon solid.

"And I win." Jane said.

Ash laughed.

"Yeah, like that's going to stop Nightmare." He remarked, as Nightmare casually stepped out of the ice.

"Yeah, like that's going to stop me." Nightmare smirked, as he pulled his baseball bat out. "Whacking time."

He charged forward.

"Nightmare, beat up Swampert!!!!" Ash shouted.

Nightmare sighed.

"But, that Swampert hasn't hurt my feelings." He said.

_"Slack motherfu***r." _Jane's Swampert remarked.

"Okay, now I'm annoyed." Nightmare yelled, as he turned around and went to attack Swampert.

* * *

Thirty seconds later, Swampert was unconscious on the ground and Nightmare was cleaning his fists off, having unleashed several Shadow Punches and Toxic Jabs into the Mud Fish Pokemon, before its trainer could give an order.

"Now that I feel relaxed." Nightmare said, as he turned around and headed into The Drunken Snorlax. "I'm going for some liquid refreshment of the Black Persian variety."

He vanished inside, leaving Ash stunned.  
"Did he walk out on me?" He asked. "Again?"

Jim groaned.

"Swampert is unable to battle." He declared. "However, Nightmare has left the field of battle, and has been disqualified."

"Damn you, Nightmare." Ash whispered.

Jim sighed.

"Therefore." He continued. "I have to declare the winner of the..."

Suddenly, as he spoke, there was a large roar from above.

Ash instantly looked up, only to be covered with a powerful Flamethrower.

"What the...?" He exclaimed, joyfully. He recognised the large winged Pokemon that looked like an orange dragon. The large tail with the flame on the end made it all the more recognisable.

"Charizard!!!!!" May exclaimed.

The Flame Pokemon landed outside The Drunken Snorlax, and roared a greeting at Ash.

Ash slowly got to his feet, and smiled at Charizard.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. "Weren't you in the Charicific Valley?"

Charizard gestured to his neck, which had something tied around it. It looked like a note.

Ash reached up, and took the bit of paper.

"I thought you might need the help." He read aloud. "Scott."

* * *

**Whose That Pokemon. If it becomes furious, the flame at the tip of its tail flares up in a whitish blue colour.**

* * *

_Twelve Hours Earlier..._

_"Hey, Professor."_

_"Scott." Professor Oak replied, looking over the video phone. "How have you been, my friend?"_

_"Can't complain." Scott said. "Listen, I don't know if you know this, but I'm enlisting a trainer who you know to test out the Verger Battle Frontier. I just want to check that the Frontier Brains pose a challenge."_

_"I did know about the Verger Battle Frontier." Oak confirmed. "However, who might the trainer be?"_

_"Ash Ketchum." Scott said._

_"Aha. That boy really does get around." Oak smiled. "So, why are you getting in touch with me?"_

_"As I recall from when he conquered the Kanto Battle Frontier, he used a Charizard."_

_Oak thought about it._

_"That would be correct." He said._

_"Whatever happened to that?"_

_Oak placed his fingers on his chin, as he thought about it._

_"I believe that Ash's Charizard has spent most of the last five or six years in the Charicific Valley." He remarked. "Although, it has been known to come and visit him from time to time."_

_Scott nodded._

_"Why do you ask?" Oak wondered._

_"Because he is going to need all the help he can get." Scott said. "I'll talk to you some other.... Actually, I wouldn't mind speaking to Gary at some point."_

_"What would you, the owner of the Battle Frontier, possibly want with Gary?" Oak asked, slightly surprised, before it occurred to him._

_"Oh, I see."_

* * *

_"Hey, is this the Charicific Valley?" Scott asked._

_Liza looked at him._

_"It is indeed." She replied. "What can I do for you?"_

_Scott smiled, as he held up his ID card._

_"I'm the owner of the Battle Frontiers." He said. "And a trainer who I know is about to challenge the Verger Battle Frontier. I thought it would be a nice surprise for him to be reunited with his Charizard."_

_Liza nodded._

_"And what is the name of the trainer?" She asked._

_"Ash Ketchum."_

_She nodded again._

_"I know the exact Charizard." Liza replied. "I'm sure that he will be happy to be reunited with his trainer."_

_Scott smiled._

_"He's likely to be on Starburst Island in the Verger Region."_

_

* * *

_

_Liza walked outside, to where Ash's Charizard was stood looking at the sunset._

_"Hey." She said, as she stood next to the Flame Pokemon. "You're needed again."_

_Charizard looked at her._

_"You know, if you want to stay with him." Liza said. "There is not much more that you can accomplish by remaining here. Training with other Charizard will only improve you so much. It is often better to battle against all different types of Pokemon. Only then, can you be considered truly strong."_

_She smiled, before stroking his neck._

_"Anyway, he needs you." Liza continued. "So, get going."_

_The Flame Pokemon nodded, before flaring his wings and taking to the sky._

* * *

"Crafty little..." Ash muttered, as he looked at Charizard. "Your timing couldn't be better."

He then turned around and looked at Jane, with a smirk on his face.

"I am willing to say that this battle isn't over yet."

Charizard roared in agreement.

"Well, then." Jim said, looking at Jane. "Send out your third Pokemon."

She threw a Pokeball.

"Raichu, get out there!!!!!!"

The Mouse Pokemon appeared in a burst of light.

"Type advantage again." Ash remarked. "Don't bet on anything. That's not going to beat Charizard."

"Let's find out then."

"Begin!!!!" Jim ordered.

"Raichu, Thunder!!!"

"Charizard, Fly away!!!!" Ash called.

As the powerful blast of electricity tore through the air, Charizard accelerated up, evading the hit.

"Wow, look at that speed." May remarked.

"Pika!!!!!" Pikachu shouted.

"Charizard, Flamethrower!!!!!" Ash shouted.

The Flame Pokemon opened his jaws, before launching the large stream of fire towards Raichu.

"Protect!!!"

Raichu created a barrier that blocked the flames from hurting it.

"Charizard, go for another Flamethrower!!!!!" Ash commanded.

The Flame Pokemon attacked again, with the same attack. This time, the attack landed, causing Riachu to cry out in pain.

"Raaaaaii!!!!" The Mouse Pokemon complained.

"Raichu, get up!!!!" Jane snapped.

Slowly, Raichu got up, whimpering in pain at the burns.

Ash groaned inwardly. He didn't enjoy seeing innocent Pokemon get hurt.

"Charizard." He said, slowly. "Use your most powerful move, right now!!!!"

Charizard nodded, before starting to glow with a red light. The Flame Pokemon looked even more magnificent covered in flames.

"Raichu, use Thunder!!!!" Jane ordered.

"Ash!!!" Jim called. "Do you know what that move is?"

"It's Blast Burn!!!" May said.

Ash realised what she meant, as Raichu charged up an electric attack.

"Charizard." He said, softly. "You learnt Blast Burn all on your own?"

The giant fire and flying type Pokemon nodded.

"Then, unleash it!!!!!!" Ash yelled.

Charizard opened his mouth and unleashed a powerful fireball that completely engulfed Raichu. The Mouse Pokemon let out a startled squeak, before collapsing to the ground. Any thoughts of using Thunder were forgotten.

Jim instantly raised his flags.

"Raichu is unable to battle." He declared. "Charizard is the winner."

"Oh yes!!!!" Ash shouted, punching the air. "We did it!!!!"

Charizard grinned, before affectionately covering Ash in flames.

"Thanks, Charizard." Ash said, looking at his oldest fire type Pokemon.

Jane recalled her Raichu, before turning to walk away.

"Hey, Jane." Ash called.

She half turned to see what he wanted.

"Good battle."

She then ignored him, and continued to walk away.

"Wow, she's worse than Paul." Jim commented, as he looked at Ash's Charizard.

"Yeah, I'm glad that Cinder beat her in the Verger Conference." May remarked.

"Wow, I wouldn't like a battle with this guy." Jim said, as he gazed at Charizard.

"Yeah, my Charizard's awesome." Ash smiled.

He then looked at the horizon.

"Well, I guess we've got some travelling to do." He said. "Frodomar City, here we come!!!!"

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**I'm keeping it brief, because I've got other plans tonight.**

**Charizard is back. Yay.**

**And Jane will appear more in this story.**

**Thanks for the reviews. They are all appreciated.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. What is the maximum height a Charizard can fly?**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review!!!! Please.**


	4. Wrecked

Chapter Four. Wrecked.

* * *

_Summary. After a little goading, Ash set out to battle Jane. Despite only having two Pokemon with him, he started well with Pikachu beating Jane's Staraptor. However, Pikachu was easily beaten by Jane's Swampert. Ash then sent Nightmare out against the Mud Fish Pokemon. After being insulted by Jane, Nightmare managed to defeat her Swampert in thirty seconds. Nightmare then refused to battle any further, heading into The Drunken Snorlax. As all looked lost for Ash, Charizard appeared to help him out. The Flame Pokemon easily defeated Jane's Raichu with almost arrogant ease. As Jane stomped off, Ash, May and Jim looked to the future, as they decided to go to Frodomar City._

_

* * *

_

"What did you call us here for?"

The shadowy figure smiled, as he sat down at the round table and looked at the five others sat around looking at him.

"We needed to talk about him."

"Him?" A female voice remarked. "What do we have to talk about?"

"He failed the test." The gruff voice of an elderly man said.

"However, I have been informed that he has partaken up another challenge." The figure continued.

"And what test would this be?" A thick and jolly sounding male voice asked.

"One that requires immense skill and will power to beat." The first figure continued.

"You cannot mean...?" A second female voice asked.

"But, that would not prove anything." A fourth male voice remarked.

"However, should he complete it." The first voice persisted. "We would have to act. Surely, it would be proof that he is ready."

"We will decide when he is ready." The gruff elderly man remarked. "And you are right. Should he complete this test, we will set him the ultimate challenge."

There was a smile from the first man.

"So, if there is anything else?" The fourth man asked.

"I can't think of anything." The thick and jolly sounding man said.

"Nor can I?" The first woman asked. "Although, I would like to get back to the Orange Islands tonight. If that is okay, then I will take my leave."

"Feel free." The first man said. "Farewell, and may Arceus watch over you all."

* * *

"Nice to see you again." Ash said, sarcastically, as Nightmare staggered out of The Drunken Snorlax.

"What did I miss?" Nightmare asked, before seeing Charizard. "Holy crap, what did I drink? I could swear that there's a Charizard there."

"There is." May commented. "You're not seeing things."

"Whose Charizard is that?" Nightmare asked.

"Mine." Ash replied.

"Ah." Nightmare said.

* * *

"Okay." Jim said, looking at his mother, Stephanie over the video phone. "I'm getting ready to send Meganium over to you."

"I'm sure Meganium will be very happy." Stephanie said. "I'll take good care of him."

"I'm replacing him with Umbreon on my team." Jim replied. "Meganium did well in my Verger Conference challenge."

"I remember." Stephanie said. "We're very proud of you. Making your way to the semi final."

He nodded.

"And good luck with the Elite Four challenge." She continued. "We'll all be rooting for you."

"Thanks, but I'm still not decided yet." Jim replied. "I mean, at the moment, I probably will be doing it, but..."

There was the sound of a horn outside. Jim sighed, as he placed the Pokeball in the machine and hit the button. He watched as the red and white orb vanished through cyberspace.

"Bye, Meganium." Jim muttered, as the Herb Pokemon was sent back to Johto.

He then watched as Umbreon's Pokeball appeared in the machine.

Jim slowly picked the ball up, and replaced it on his belt.

Hearing the horn of the taxi again, he turned around and ran out.

* * *

"About time." May grumbled, as he dived into the car.

"Hey, there was a busy line." Jim said, as he put his seat belt on. "My mom wanted me to send her Meganium, and I intended to keep that promise."

Ash looked back at the two of them.

"Pity I can't just use Fly to get back to Frodomar City." He said. "But, then I'd have to leave you guys behind."

"Yeah, because I'm not flying there on Swellow." Jim replied. "I know May has Skarmory, but it wouldn't be fair on Swellow to carry me across the water. And no offence, but I wouldn't want to go across the ocean on Swellow, either."

"I know." May said. "That's why we're taking the boat back to mainland Verger."

"Wonder who the first Frontier Brain is." Ash mused. "Whoever it is, I'm going to beat him, or her."

"Yeah, cool it off." Jim said. "Hey, where's Nightmare?"

Ash laughed.

"He gets car sick."

"No way!!!!" Jim exclaimed. "That's hilarious."

"I don't think Nightmare would find it funny if he heard you say that." May remarked.

"Hey, Ash." Jim called. "Did you sort the Pokemon for your first Battle Frontier challenge?"

Ash nodded.

"Pikachu." He said, gesturing to the Mouse Pokemon sat on his knee. "Nightmare, Charizard, Snover, Gabite and Croconaw. I decided to use most of my Verger Team for it."

"Nice thinking." Jim commented. "That way, you have Pokemon with experience of the region."

"Yeah, but I'll make changes if I need to." Ash replied, as they saw the docks up ahead.

"We're almost here." May said.

Jim laughed.

"I just hope it isn't like the boat trip to Verger we had the first time." He said. "Running around trying to catch a Trapinch in the cargo hold."

Ash groaned.

"I remember." He replied. "I think Gible might have been trying to eat me during that time."

Something then occured to him.

"Hey, I wonder if Gabite and Charizard will get along." He said. "Might be something worth seeing."

* * *

Craig Weston finished placing the item in the locker on board the SS Morton, before looking around to see if anyone had seen him do it.

"This should let everyone know that we aren't dead and gone." He muttered, as he slammed the locker door shut and ran in the opposite direction. He then paused, before hopping the railing and charging down the gangplank onto dry land.

* * *

"So, SS Morton, here we come." Ash said, before someone came charging past them, nearly knocking May over. She yelped in pain, as he shoulder barged her out of the way.

"What a dick." May remarked, as the figure streaked off into the distance.

"Wonder why he's running." Jim mused. "Something doesn't seem right."

"Ah, he might just be in a hurry." Ash said, walking up the ramp towards the boat. "I don't think that there's anything to worry about.

May nodded, as she followed him.

Jim shot a glance back in the direction that the crew member had run, seeing nothing there.

"Ah, he's probably right." He said, following Ash and May upstairs.

* * *

Craig finished running, as he turned the corner and paused for breath.

He fished his cell phone out of his jacket pocket, before dialling a number.

It rang twice, before being picked up.

"Yes."

Craig gulped.

"Sir, I have placed the bombs on board the SS Morton." He said. "At nine thirty tonight, they will explode, sinking it."

"You have done well." The voice replied. "Now, did anyone see you leave?"

"Probably not." Craig said. "I mean, there were three people as I left, but they were getting on board. They didn't recognise me, and in a few hours, they'll be blown sky high."

"Yes." The voice continued. "However, should you be recognised, it would compromise the integrity of Operation Resurrection. I expect you to do the honourable thing and vanish."

Craig silently nodded.

"I will do so at once." He replied. "It has been my honour to serve under you."

Suddenly, there was a crack behind him.

Craig spun around...

Only for a Medicham to smash its fist into his face, instantly knocking him out cold.

He let out a small groan, as he slid to the ground.

From his cell phone, there was a small laugh.

"Good, Medicham, good." The voice said. "Now, dispose of him."

* * *

"Hey, I remember you!!!"

The figure turned around, as the trio approached him.

"Blake, right?"

Blake Reinhardt nodded.

"That's right." He said. "And you're Jim Jacobs."

He looked at Ash and May.

"Can't say that I know who you are." Blake remarked. "I've seen both of you on TV, but..."

"Ash Ketchum." Ash said.

"May Maple." May finished.

"Now, I remember." Blake said. "I saw you in the PCC, as well as the Kanto Battle Frontier."

He looked at May.

"And, I saw you in the Johto Grand Festival." He remarked. "You were pretty good."

"Thanks." She replied. "And you are...?"

"Blake Reinhardt." Blake said. "I decided to travel around Verger again. When you go around a region again, you tend to see things that you missed the first time."

"I'm going back to compete in the Verger Battle Frontier." Ash replied.

"I didn't even know that there was one." Blake said. "Hey, here's an interesting bit of trivia for you. I could have been the Factory Head in Kanto. Scott offered me the job. But, at the time, I wasn't interested, so Noland got the job."

Jim twitched, at the name of Noland.

"But, anyway." Blake continued. "I battled your friend in the qualifying rounds for the Verger Conference. He beat me, so I think I'll challenge it again next year."

"Yeah, made it all way to the semi final." Jim said, punching the air. "At least you can claim that you weren't beaten by a nobody."

Ash laughed, as he looked at Blake.

"Hey, exclusive club." He said. "Trainers who were beaten by him in the Verger Conference."

"He beat you too?" Blake remarked. "You seem remarkably upbeat about it."

Ash shrugged.

"Hey, it happens." He replied. "I'm not going to hold a grudge against him for it."

"As well you shouldn't." May commented.

Blake looked at Ash.

"Hey, would you like to have a quick battle?" He asked.

Ash thought about it for all of two seconds.

"You bet!!!" He exclaimed.

* * *

"One on one?" Blake asked. "Or, shall we make it interesting?"

"How do you mean?" Ash asked.

"Double battle?" Blake said. "However, with a twist. If one Pokemon is knocked out, you lose."

"That's the Kumquat Island gym rules, isn't it?" Ash asked.

"I believe so." Blake said. "I didn't compete in the Orange League, but I did travel around the Orange Islands."

"Go on, Ash!!!" May called, as she and Jim watched from the stands.

"That sounds fine with me!!!" Ash said.

He withdrew two Pokeballs from his belt.

"Snover, Croconaw, I choose you both!!!!!" Ash shouted, sending out the Frosted Tree and Big Jaw Pokemon respectively.

Blake quickly looked at the two Pokemon, before making his choices.

"Exploud, Altaria!!!" He called. "Time to shine!!!!"

The two Pokemon quickly emerged.

"This ought to be interesting." Jim commented.

"Begin!!!!" The referee called.

"Snover, use Ice Beam on Altaria!!!!" Ash called. "Croconaw, use Water Gun on Exploud!!!!"

Snover held up her arms and launched the cold blue beam of ice at Altaria. Croconaw fired a powerful jet of water at Exploud.

"Altaria, use Agility to dodge it." Blake called. "Then, go into Aerial Ace. Exploud, use Rollout!!!!"

Altaria evaded the attack, with lightning fast reflexes, before going streaking towards Snover. Exploud curled into a ball, before rolling forward, pushing the Water Gun back towards Croconaw.

Both Pokemon yelled in pain, as they were hit with the attacks.

"Okay, change targets." Ash shouted. "Croconaw, use Ice Punch on Altaria. Snover, use Icy Wind on Exploud!!!"

Croconaw leaped up into the air, fist glowing with a white light for the Ice Punch. Altaria squawked in pain, as the attack landed.

Snover launched a frigid wind towards the rolling Exploud, slowing it down slightly.

"Snover, Needle Arm." Ash yelled. "Croconaw, Superpower. Focus on Exploud."

"Altaria, Fly!!!!!!" Blake called, as the two Pokemon charged at Exploud. "Exploud, Hyper Voice!!!!!"

Altaria accelerated upwards, as Exploud opened its mouth, readying the attack.

Seconds later, the two Pokemon were thrown backwards by the sheer force of the sound attack emerging from Exploud.

Ash winced, as both Croconaw and Snover landed in a heap on top of each other.

"Come on." He whispered. "You can do this."

What was worrying was that neither of them seemed to hear him.

"Altaria, use Fly!!!!!" Blake ordered. "Aim for Snover!!!"

"Come on, dodge it!!!" Ash shouted.

Snover didn't hear him.

"Croconaw!!!" Ash yelled.

Finally, the Big Jaw Pokemon looked up at him.

"Block Altaria's attack with Ice Punch!!!!" Ash called.

Croconaw leaped forward, fist glowing with a white energy, and blocked the attack from hitting Snover.

Altaria screeched, as the super effective attack crashed into its body.

"Snover, Ice Beam!!!!" Ash yelled, seeing that the Frosted Tree Pokemon could hear him again.

She held up her arms, launching the cold blue beam of ice into Altaria.

The dragon and flying Pokemon let out an ear splitting screech as it was frozen solid by the two ice type attacks in the space of a few seconds. Even while encased in the ice, it was clear that it had fainted under the extreme stress of the attack.

"Woah!!!" Blake exclaimed, as the makeshift referee raised his arm to point at Ash and his two Pokemon.

"Altaria is unable to battle. Snover and Croconaw are the winners, and the match goes to Ash Ketchum."

Ash walked over, and looked at his two Pokemon.

"You two did awesome." He said, stroking them on the head. "I'm really proud of you both."

He then looked at Blake who was defrosting his Altaria with an Ice Heal.

"Thanks for a good battle, Blake." Ash replied, as he recalled Snover and Altaria.

Blake recalled his Altaria, after giving a few words of consolation.

"Good job, Exploud." He said, before looking at Ash.

"Good battle." Blake replied, looking up at the clock.

"Almost nine thirty." Blake continued. "I think I'm going to go and get something to eat."

He took a step forward, as the second and minute hands passed onto nine thirty....

And an explosion rocked the boat.

"What the...?" Ash exclaimed, as Pikachu came sprinting over to him.

There was another series of explosions, as passengers and people started to scream.

Jim and May came over.

"What's going on?!!" May asked, as the three of them smelled smoke.

Ash spun around and saw that part of the deck was on fire.

"We're in trouble!!!" Jim exclaimed, as he looked over the side of the railing. "Someone's tried to bomb the ship."

"Oh no!!!" May shouted. "We have to get out of here!!!!"

"Come on, head for the lifeboats." Ash said, as the three of them charged across the deck, heading for the lifeboat station below deck.

* * *

**Whose That Pokemon? If it loses a fang, a new one grows back in its place. There are always 48 razor sharp fangs lining its mouth.**

* * *

"Who could have done this?!!" May asked, as they tried to get through the crowded corridors of the SS Morton.

"I've got an idea." Jim grimaced, as they headed for the lifeboat station....

Only for a fifth explosion to erupt from the room, sending a thick cloud of smoke emerging from within.

The three of them coughed and spluttered, as they were covered by the smog.

"Guess that ideas out." Another trainer remarked, as the first symptoms of panic started to emerge.

"What do we do now?" Ash asked, as the three of them looked at each other.

"Make it back up top and fly out of here." Jim said. "I'll go with you on Charizard, and May can take Skarmory."

"Why don't you just have a double team with Shaymin and Swellow?" May asked.

"Because that seems suicidal." Jim replied.

"It's not important!!!!" Ash exclaimed. "Look, let's just get out of here and argue about it later."

"I've got no problem with that." Jim said, as the three of them charged away, trying to get up to the topside of deck.

* * *

"Okay!!!" Ash shouted, throwing a Pokeball. "Charizard, I choose you!!!!!"

"Skarmory, take the stage!!!!" May yelled.

The two flying Pokemon appeared from their Pokeballs.

"We need to get out of here." May called, as Skarmory squatted down to let her climb on its back.

Charizard reluctantly got down and let Ash climb on his back.

As Jim made to get on, however, Charizard growled at him.

"Oh for the love of..." Ash exclaimed.

"Yeah, I don't think Charizard is going to let him get on." May commented.

"Fine, let's try this then." Jim said, taking out two Pokeballs. "Shaymin, Swellow. Go!!!!"

The two Pokemon emerged in a burst of light.

"Shaymin, switch to Sky Forme!!!" Jim ordered.

Shaymin did so.

"I guess we're lucky that it's still daylight." Jim muttered, as Swellow and Shaymin flew up.

He reluctantly grabbed hold of them, taking Swellow's talons and Shaymin's lower body.

"Hope you both are feeling strong." He said.

"Okay, let's get out of here!!!!" May yelled.

Slowly, the four Pokeom ascended into the air.

"Hold on a second." Jim shouted. "Couldn't Nightmare do some of the donkey work?"

"Do you really want him carrying you across who knows how much ocean?" Ash asked.

"Actually, no." Jim replied. "I can't think of anything that would make me less enthusiastic."

"What about a....?" May started to ask.

"Look, May." Jim said. "You've got Skarmory to rest on. I'm clutching at Shaymin and Swellow. "Whose in the more precarious position."

"Hey, Jim." Ash called, as he looked over from where he was sat on Charizard. "Here's some advice for you. Don't look down."

"Thanks for that." Jim muttered, as the four Pokemon continued to fly across the water. "Just as a favour, can one of you fly underneath me just in case?"

"Sure." May called, as Skarmory flew downwards, floating underneath the three of them.

"I say we just look for the nearest patch of dry land and stop there." Jim said.

"I suppose we could do that." Ash remarked.

* * *

For what seemed like hours, the four Pokemon flew through the air, until Skarmory and Swellow let out a series of squawks.

"Land up ahead!!!!" May called, looking forward. "We're going to be okay."

As she finished speaking, the last vestiges of sunlight gave out.

Jim let out a shout of surprise, as Shaymin switched back to Land Forme.

"No!!!" Ash shouted, as Jim lost his grip on Swellow....

And both he and Shaymin fell out of the sky.

"Jim!!!!!!!!" Ash yelled, as his friend fell through the air towards the water.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**So, it doesn't look good for Jim or Shaymin.**

**Some very secretive and dodgy dealings in this chapter. Aka, the bombing of the SS Morton, and the bit at the start.**

**Blake returns. Blake Reinhardt belongs to SilverSabre.**

**Ash is using most of his Verger squad for the moment. That's actually not a bad team. If Snover, Gabite and Croconaw evolved, you'd say it was a really good team. But, none of them will. For a while.**

**Thanks for the reviews. They are all appreciated.**

**What will happen in the next chapter? Only time will tell.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. When Ash left for the Kanto Battle Frontier, which of his Hoenn Pokemon did he leave behind at Professor Oak's lab?**

**Quiz Question Two. In Pokemon Diamond, how much does an Ice Heal cost?**

**Quiz Question Three. In which episode did Medicham make its anime debut?**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review!!!! Please!!!**


	5. The Lost Temple

Chapter Five. The Lost Temple.

* * *

_Summary. Ash, May and Jim left Starburst Island to travel on the SS Morton. However, persons unknown had placed bombs on board the ship. After a brief battle with Blake, they exploded, leaving everyone on board scrambling for survival. As Ash escaped on Charizard, and May left on Skarmory, Jim had to cling to Swellow and Shaymin. However, the sun set, leaving Shaymin helpless to fly. Soon, the trainer was plunging towards the water...._

_

* * *

_

"Aargh!!!!!!!" Shaymin shouted. "We're all going to die!!!!"

"Calm down." Jim said. "We'll land in the water, call Buizel out and swim to that island."

"You do know that there are Sharpedo in the water?" Shaymin asked, before the two of them hit the water, instantly plunging under the surface.

* * *

"Where is he?" Ash asked, as Charizard swooped down, the two of them searching for Jim.

May, Skarmory and Swellow soon joined them.

"Jim!!!!" May called, as the head of their friend poked above the surface, coughing and spluttering.

"Are you okay?" Ash called.

"Couldn't be better." Jim muttered, as Shaymin suddenly jumped out of the water and landed on his head. "Hey!!!"

"Sorry, I don't like water if I can help it." Shaymin said, as Nightmare suddenly emerged from his Master Ball on Ash's belt.

"Morning all." The Gas Pokemon said, cheerily. "What did I miss?"

"It's night time, Jim might drown and we're stuck in the middle of the frickin' ocean." May replied.

"Screw this, I'm going back to sleep." Nightmare said.

"Uh oh." Ash said, looking across.

"Uh oh what?" Jim called, trying to keep afloat.

"Jim, I strongly advise you not to panic while you are swimming away." Ash said.

"What are you talking about?" Jim asked.

"There might be Sharpedo heading for you." Ash said, softly, as he looked at the large black dorsal fins cutting through the waves.

"Oh crap!!!!" Jim exclaimed, as he turned to swim.

"Jim, you aren't going to escape by swimming." Nightmare said. "You need some help."

He floated down to the edge of the water and looked at him.

"Now, what is your life worth to you?"

"Just get protecting!!!!" May shouted, as she sent out Blastoise and Dusk.

Nightmare instantly charged over to Dusk.

"Hi." He said. "You know, we don't need these guys. We could just float off to that island and make hot and sweaty Pokemon love."  
Dusk Shadow Balled him, causing him to fall into the ocean.

Blastoise promptly swam over and started to drag Nightmare away.

"Blastoise!!!!" May called. "Let Jim get on your back."

The Shellfish Pokemon reluctantly swam underneath the surface of the water, before emerging back underneath Jim, who breathed a sigh of relief.

"Room for two more?" Ash asked, looking at May.

"I suppose." She said, as she hopped off Skarmory and landed on the back of her water Pokemon.

Ash did the same, disembarking Charizard.

"Thanks for the ride, Charizard." He said, holding up the Pokeball to recall the Flame Pokemon. "Let's get you away from all the water."

Charizard roared in appreciation, as he was called back into the ball.

May did the same to Skarmory.

"Ah, there's plenty of room." Ash said, sitting down on the back of Blastoise's shell. "Just let's get over to that island, and take it from there."

Blastoise started to swim across the water, the gentle crashings of the waves soothing as they lightly clapped into the side of Blastoise.

"I can't help but feel like there's something we've forgotten about." Ash said.

* * *

Seconds later, a Sharpedo crashed out of the water and lunged at them.

"Dusk, Ancientpower!!!!!" May yelled.

The Misdreavous floated forward, the orbs around her neck glowing with a red light. With lightning fast speeds, she launched a powerful red burst of light forward and sent the Sharpedo crashing back into the water.

"We have a problem." Ash said, as another one appeared. "Pikachu, use Thun..."

"Don't!!!!!!!!!" Both Jim and May shouted.

"If you do that and zap them while they're in the water, you'll knock out Blastoise!!!!!!" May said.

"Oh yeah." Ash realised, taking out two Pokeballs. "Okay, Snover, Croconaw, go!!!!!"

He sent out the two Pokemon.

_"Oh yes!!!!!!!!" _Croconaw exclaimed, joyfully, upon appearing. _"Water!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

May couldn't help but laugh, as Croconaw instantly dived into the water and started to backstroke across the waves.

"Err.. Croconaw." Ash called. "There are Sharpedo!!!!"

The Big Jaw Pokemon instantly leaped out of the water and back onto Blastoise's back.

"Croconaw, if one jumps out of the water, knock it away with Water Gun. Snover, you do the same, but with Razor Leaf."

"Dusk, use Ancientpower if any come near." May called.

"Shaymin, you use Energy Ball." Jim said, as the Gratitude Pokemon finished shaking himself off.

"Okay." Shaymin replied.  
"Nightmare!!!" Ash called. "Take your baseball bat, and whack anything..."

"Right on it!!!!" Nightmare said, withdrawing the heavy implement. "I'm about to break some Sharpedo ass."

"I'm glad there's no PACTS people around here." Jim deadpanned.

"People Against Cruelty To Sharpedo?" May asked.

"That's the one." Jim said, as Shaymin and Snover combined a Razor Leaf and an Energy Ball to knock a Sharpedo out cold.

Nightmare swung around and sent a Sharpedo crashing a hundred feet back through the air.

"I am the king!!!!!" Nightmare shouted, before a third Sharpedo leaped up and bit him on the head.

"Oww!!!!!" Nightmare yelled. "Son of a bi....."

"Dusk!!!!!" May called.

The Screech Pokemon spun around and blasted the Sharpedo with an Ancientpower, knocking it off Nightmare's head.

Nightmare instantly pulled out a Black Persian Beer, and necked the contents.

"Ah, relief." He muttered, as Blastoise pulled into the cove.

* * *

"We're almost home free." Ash said, before Blastoise let out a groan of pain.

May instantly looked at her water type Pokemon with concern.

"Are you okay?" She asked, as Blastoise started to rock, almost hurling them into the water.

"They're attacking from underneath." Jim called, looking under the water.

"Poor Blastoise." Ash said.

May quickly tried to think of something.

"Blastoise, use Withdraw." She called. "That should make you safe for the moment."

Blastoise nodded, before retreating into its shell.

"I have an idea." Ash said, looking at Pikachu.

"Does this involve Thunderbolting something?" Jim asked.

"Actually." Ash replied. "It does."

He looked at May.

"Have Blastoise use Protect." Ash suggested. "Then, I'll have Pikachu give the Sharpedo a shock."

May nodded.

"Blastoise!!!!" She called. "Protect!!!"

A shield was instantly raised around Blastoise.

"Pikachu, go and use Thunder!!!!!" Ash ordered.

Pikachu leaped into the air, from Blastoise's back, sparks emerging from his cheeks.

He then zapped the water.

Ash, May and Jim all jumped, as they heard several roars from underneath the surface of the water, before the bodies of several Sharpedo floated up and laid on their sides.

"Wow, I feel slightly bad about that." Ash muttered, as Blastoise slowly floated towards the beach at the end of the cove.

Finally, the Shellfish Pokemon climbed onto the beach, as the three trainers slowly jumped off.

* * *

"Dry land." May said, with relief.

"Pity we're on a deserted island in the middle of nowhere." Jim muttered, as he looked for his cell phone. Only for him to discover that the soaking wet piece of plastic was useless.

"Damn." He said, putting it back in his pocket.

"Probably wouldn't get a signal anyway." Ash remarked, as May continued to look out across the water.

"You think we're going to die here?" She asked.

"Of course not." Ash said. "We just need to survive until the morning. Then, we can fly back because Shaymin can switch to Sky Forme again."

"So..." Jim remarked. "Wonder what there is to do here until then."

"We could sleep on the beach." May said.

"Or, we could look around and see what is going on." Jim suggested.

"Ah, either way's good." Ash said, as he and May followed Jim into the trees.

* * *

"I don't recall seeing this Island on a map." Jim mused.

"I never looked." Ash commented. "So, wonder what happened on the SS Morton?"

"No idea." Jim said.

"I wonder if many people made it off alive." May remarked.

"If we ever get back to dry land..." Jim said. "We'll have to find out."

"Wonder if Blake made it off alive." Ash mused.

"Yeah, he seemed like a good guy." May commented.

"That's the fourth time I've talked to him." Jim said. "Olivine Harbour, Stadium Eight, The Drunken Snorlax and the SS Morton."

Both Ash and May looked at him.

"But, you're not keeping track." May laughed.

"No, I'm not." Jim replied, as he saw a light up ahead.

"What's that?" Ash asked.

"No idea." Jim remarked, as the three of them started to go forward.

"Let's find out." May said.

* * *

The three of them walked out into a clearing, which was devoid of trees. However, there were several buildings in the distance.

"What are they?" Ash asked.

The buildings looked like they had been abandoned for centuries. Moss and vines were growing up the sides of them, and they looked as though living with the elements had caught up with them.

"Look like buildings." Nightmare remarked, sarcastically.

Ash reached out to tap Nightmare on the back of the head. The Gas Pokemon was half expecting it, and phased out, letting Ash's hand pass straight through him.

"You shouldn't have done that!!!!" Nightmare yelled, spinning around and Toxic Jabbing him in the stomach.

Ash instantly collapsed to the ground, clearly in pain.

"Ouch!!!!!" He groaned, as he rubbed his stomach. "My stomach!!!!!"

May and Jim looked at each other.

"Ah, he'll be okay in a few minutes." Nightmare said, before there was a rumbling under the ground.

The tremors started off gently, before gradually becoming more violent.

"What is that?!!!!" Jim exclaimed, as he looked around.

May did the same, as Ash slowly got to his feet.

"What is going on?" Ash asked, groaning

Then, the ground exploded, kicking up a huge shower of earth.

* * *

**Whose That Pokemon? Once it takes aim, it blasts out water with more force than a fire hose.**

**

* * *

**

"What the...?" May shouted, as the slightly familiar shape of a huge, dark blue metallic looking Pokemon emerged from the ground. It had a giant cross across its face, as well as four large legs

"No way!!!!!" Jim exclaimed. "How often do you see those in the wild?"

"Who cares!!!!" Ash yelled. "It looks pissed off. Run!!!!"

The three of them turned around to run...

Only to be confronted by the brown and grey form of what looked like a quadruped dinosaur.

"What's going on?!!!!!!" May said, before there was a shout.

"Guys, stand down!!!!!!!!"

The three of them looked around, to see the familiar appearance of a silver haired man, wearing classic explorers clothes running over.

"No way!!!!!" May exclaimed.

The figure ran over to them, before pausing for breath.

"I'm so sorry about my Pokemon." He said. "I told them to guard the area while I went to get something to eat. Even though I didn't expect anyone to show up."

Steven Stone looked up.

"So, how have you been, Ash?" He asked. "Ash Ketchum, right?"

Ash nodded.

"And you're Steven Stone." Jim commented. "Former Hoenn league champion, former CEO of Devon... And Verger Elite Four unless I'm mistaken."

Steven smiled.

"You really have done your research." He commented. "Jim Jacobs."

Jim almost did a double take.

"What?" Steven asked. "You honestly think that I wouldn't now the names of the trainers who finished in the top four of the last Verger Conference?"

He grinned, before looking at May.

"May Maple, right?" He asked. "I'm a friend of your Dad."

"Hey, Steven." May replied. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here training with my Pokemon before the Elite Four challenges." Steven said. "I see you have met Bastiodon and Metagross."

He gestured at the Pokemon, who each gave a greeting.

"I didn't know you had a Bastiodon." Ash remarked.

"Yeah, I found a fossil while travelling in Sinnoh." Steven replied.

"So, is there a way off this island?" May asked. "Wherever this island is."

Steven looked thoughtful.

"Well." He replied. "I got here by using Teleport. But, there is a boat that comes by."

He smiled.

"And, since you ask." Steven continued. "This is Montacore Island. I visited it a few months ago and discovered these ruins. At the time, I was busy and couldn't examine them, so I made a note to come back here."

He paused for breath, looking at the others.

"So, how come you are on the Island?" Steven asked.

"We were travelling back to mainland Verger." Jim replied. "On the SS Morton."

"But, it blew up." May said.  
"Excuse me?!!!!" Steven exclaimed.

"The SS Morton blew up." Nightmare repeated. "As in, it's sat on the bottom of the ocean."

Steven almost did a double take at Nightmare, but decided not to mention it.

"Are any of you hurt?" He asked.

"No." Jim replied. "But, people probably were."

Steven mused about it.

"I can get you off the Island in the morning." He said. "But, I need to finish up what I am doing here, first."

"Sure, that's fine." May replied.

"What are you doing?" Jim asked. "What are those ruins?"

Steven took a deep breath.

"The truth is." He replied. "I am not completely sure."

Nightmare floated over to look at the ancient buildings.

"I'm feeling something here." He remarked. "Something.... Strange."

Steven walked over to him.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I don't know." Nightmare replied. "But, I have to go inside."  
"There's nothing valuable in there." Steven said.

"Ok, I lost the feeling." Nightmare said, quickly, causing Ash, May and Jim to groan.

"I think that it might be some sort of temple." Steven said. "But, I have yet been unable to confirm or deny that."

"Can we take a look?" Ash asked.

Steven nodded.

"Be my guest." He replied. "Just.. Keep it in mind that these could be centuries old."

"Okay." Jim said, as the three of them headed towards the buildings.

* * *

"This place is creepy." May remarked, as the three of them, plus Pikachu and Nightmare, stood in a large room.

"Now, I can feel something." Nightmare said, as he looked around. "I don't know what it is, but it somehow seems familiar and distant at the same time. Like it's somebody I know, but not somebody I know."

"That makes no sense." Jim commented.

"Yeah, neither do you." Nightmare retorted, as Pikachu looked at Nightmare.

"PikaPikaChuChuPika!!!!!"

"See, the electric rat senses it too." Nightmare said, proudly.

"Will you stop calling Pikachu that?" Ash asked.

"No."

"Okay, just thought I'd ask." Ash said, as May walked over to the wall and ran her fingers across it.

"Something really doesn't...." She started to say, before realising that she wasn't in the room any longer.

"Huh?" She asked, looking around.

* * *

_Whereas the room in the future had been bleak and covered in growing plants, this one was almost like new. It was almost certainly the same room though._

_"What's going on?" May asked, as she continued to look around, before seeing a figure clad in blue kneeling before an altar._

_It was not somebody she had never seen before._

_In fact, as the figure stood up, she gasped. It had been a while ago, and she had only seen a painting of him. But, it was definetely him._

_"Sir Aaron!!!!" She exclaimed._

_He strode towards her._

_"But, you're dead!!!!" May said, as he continued to stride forward.._

_Before passing straight through her._

_May gasped, as she turned around and saw him leave the room._

_"What's going on?" She asked, following him out of the exit._

* * *

_"Good evening, Sir Aaron." A valet said, as the Aura Guardian stepped out of the building._

_Lucario looked up._

_"Master, you have returned." He exclaimed._

_"Indeed I have, my friend." Sir Aaron replied._

_"Did you find what you were looking for?" The Valet asked._

_Sir Aaron nodded._

_"I did." He replied. "You can get the message to her majesty that I know where to search next."_

_"I shall alert her at once." The Valet said. "The message requires the most haste. And it should be something that she hears in the next fortnight."_

_"Well, if that is everything." Sir Aaron said. "We must depart."_

_"Where are we to go next, Master?" Lucario asked._

_As May watched, Sir Aaron said something. Something she couldn't quite make out._

_Then, she felt like she was falling, as the ground opened up beneath her...._

* * *

"May!!!!!"

She opened her eyes, as she felt the room return to normal.

"Huh?" She asked.

"Something doesn't really feel what?" Jim asked.

She blinked.

"What just happened?" May wondered.

"What are you talking about?" Ash said. "Is everything okay?"

"I saw something." May replied. "I'm not sure what."

As she spoke, Steven walked in.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Steven, I saw something." May said. "It was like a vision or something."

"A vision?" Steven asked. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure!!!!!" May shouted.

"What did you see?" Steven asked, sounding like he was taking her seriously.

She paused.

"I saw this place when it was new." May said, slowly. "I saw Sir Aaron and his Lucario. He was looking for something here. And I think he found it."

Steven looked thoughtful.

"What is it, Steven?" Ash asked.

"I don't know." Steven replied. "How did you...?"

"I touched the wall." May said. "And, then it happened. I don't know how or why. But..."

Ash walked over, and touched the wall.

Nothing happened.

"Okay." Ash said. "Nothing."

May reached out and touched the wall again.

This time, nothing happened.

"Did you get anything?" Steven asked.

She shook her head.

"Nothing." May said, sadly.

She looked at Steven.

"I know what I saw!!!!!!"

She slowly turned around and walked out.

"Just out of interest." Steven said. "Has she ever done that before?"

Ash shook his head.

"As long as I've known her." He replied. "I've never seen her do that before."

"Me neither." Jim commented.

Steven looked deep in thought, before smiling.

"Ah, I'll look into it." He said. "So, come on."

He gestured at the door.

"Let's get you three back to the mainland."

"Really?" Jim asked. "I thought you couldn't give us a lift until the morning."

"Do the words Gift Ponyta and Mouth mean anything to you?" Steven smiled, as the three of them left the building to see May sat on a tree stump, stroking Steven's Bastiodon.

"I know what I saw." She said.

Steven strode over to her, and looked in her eyes.

"I believe you." He replied. "Now, come on."

He looked at his Metagross, before recalling Bastiodon.

"Metagross." Steven said. "Would you care to Teleport us back to Waterfall Shores?"

The steel and psychic type Pokemon nodded, before the four trainers felt themselves vanish.

* * *

"Hey, we made it." Ash said, as the four of them appeared on the pier at Waterfall Shores. "Now, we can go to Frodomar City."

"What do you have to do there?" Steven asked. "Just out of interest."

"Verger Battle Frontier." Ash replied, as May looked back across the water at Montacore Island.

"Well, I wish you luck." Steven said, before looking at Jim. "And Jim, good luck with your Elite Four challenge. I'll be seeing you there."

He then looked at May.

"May..." He said. "If you ever experience anything like that again, let me know."

Steven bowed, before looking at his Metagross.

"Shall we get out of here?" He asked.

Within seconds, the two of them vanished into thin air, leaving Ash, May and Jim alone.

"That was weird." May commented.

* * *

The constant ring of the cell phone finally cut through his sleeping mind, making him wake up.

"Now, who is that?" He wondered, as he reached onto the table and picked it up.

He looked at the ID, before answering the phone.

"Hello, my friend." The familiar voice on the other end of the line said. "Am I calling at a bad time?"

"Well, I was asleep." He replied. "But, if you're calling me, I can take the time. What can I do for you?"

Steven laughed.

"You are not going to believe this story." He replied. "But, it's something you should know. It might surprise you that it concerns an ancestor of yours."

"Go ahead then." Riley said. "I'm listening."

He paused for breath, as Steven started to talk. Riley listened with interest, as the member of the Verger Elite Four told the story of what had happened earlier that day.

"Well." Riley remarked. "That is indeed most interesting."

He slowly got out of bed, yawning.

"What do you think?" Steven asked.

"I think I need to come to Verger." Riley replied.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Bongo's rule of writing number two. If stuck for material, come up with the most random thing possible and make it applicable to the plot.**

**So, That was.. weird.**

**Nobody died.**

**And an appearance from the two premier steel type trainers around. Steven and Riley. Although, Steven does train Pokemon he raised from fossils. So, Riley probably does have an edge on him.**

**Croconaw still likes water.**

**Thanks for the reviews. They are all appreciated.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. When Ash battled Steven in the PCC, which Pokemon did each trainer use?**

**Quiz Question Two. Which Pokemon movie did Sir Aaron appear in?**

**Quiz Question Three. What fossil is needed to acquire a Shieldon?**

**Quiz Question Four. During the champion battle in Ruby and Sapphire, which Pokemon does Steven use, and at what levels are they at?**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review!!!! Please!!!!**


	6. Aura Memories

Chapter Six. Aura Memories.

* * *

_Summary. Jim managed to survive, as the trio escaped into Montacore Island on the back of May's Blastoise. Upon arriving, the three of them encountered Steven who showed them some ruins. As the three of them looked around, May experienced a strange vision, before the three of them left with Steven to Waterfall Shores._

_

* * *

_

"How was Orre?"

The purple haired man sighed.

"That sun and sand is not good for my skin."

He growled at his associate.

"At this particular moment in time." He remarked. "I could not care less about your skin. So, if you would care to skip the small talk, we can get down to business!!!!"

"You really need to get some some neat social skills." The purple haired man remarked, in a huff.

"I am going to beat you to a bloody pulp, unless you spill what you have." The man with the cowboy hat said. "Stop wasting my time, or you will live to regret it, you inglorious waste of space!!!"

The purple haired man shuddered.

"Okay." He said, nervously. "So, they said that they might be able help. But they then asked what we had to offer in exchange."

The man with the cowboy hat grimaced.

"Confound them!!!!" He snapped, banging his huge fist onto the table. "I do not have time to play games with some backward hicks from frickin' Orre. If they will not help us, then we will have to do this our way. If they get in our way, then we will sweep them aside with as little mercy as possible."

As the purple haired man left the room, he looked at the picture of what had been lost.

"I will not let our efforts have been in vain." Dennis whispered. "No matter what the cost, no matter who has to die. You will be found, and we will have our revenge."

* * *

"You're kidding!!" Riley exclaimed, as he strode into the G-Men operations room.

"We just heard from Jim Jacobs that the SS Morton was bombed. Not the crap the shipping company is giving out about a giant Aggron wandering around in the hold." Norman said.

"So, why are the shipping company holding out against us?" Riley wondered. "What do they have to hide?"

"Bill is looking through the records of Tidal Holdings." Norman remarked. "If there is anything there, then we will find it."

Riley nodded.

"Okay." He said. "I need to go to Verger. I was contacted by an old friend about a most pressing matter. And I think that it..."

He trailed off, realising that Norman probably wasn't the right person to tell the full story to.

"What?" Norman asked.

"I just have a strange feeling." Riley finished, loosely.

"Why do I get the feeling that you aren't telling me everything?" Norman smiled.

"Because I'm not." Riley grinned.

He took Metagross' Pokeball out, and turned to head for the door.

"I'll talk to you when I get back." Riley said, as he saw his Lucario milling around outside the room.

As he walked outside, Riley greeted his Pokemon.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." He remarked. "I know the electric pulses from the equipment gives you headaches."

"Rarr!!!" Lucario replied, as the two of them headed for the elevator.

* * *

"Hello, old friend." Steven said, as he stood up to greet Riley.

The blue clad trainer gripped his hand and gave it a firm shake.

"It has been too long, Steven." Riley smiled, as his Lucario barked a greeting to the former Hoenn champion.

"Good morning, Lucario." Steven said, with a grin. "Is this guy treating you right?"

Lucario barked again, in confirmation.

"So, I came as soon as I heard your story." Riley said, sitting down at the table across from Steven. "That really is interesting."

"Do you have any explanation for it?" Steven asked.

"I have several theories." Riley replied. "All of them utterly implausible unless I actually see the room."

"I thought that might be what you said." Steven said, with a grin. "We can leave at some point."

As Riley made to get up, Steven coughed.

"There's something that I don't understand." He said. "If it was an Aura memory, then why did she get it upon touching the wall. I know about the connection between young Ketchum and Aura. Surely, he would have..."

Riley paused.

"Don't ask me to explain the complex intricacies of how Aura works." He said. "I wouldn't be able to, and the good chance is that you wouldn't understand."

He looked at the door.

"So, if we can make it over there." Riley insisted, as he was followed by Lucario.

"Of course." Steven said. "Montacore Island."

* * *

"You know what is interesting." Riley remarked, as the three of them, including Lucario, appeared upon the island, via the Teleport ability of their Metagross. "You often see many trainers wielding Dragonite, Tyranitar, Salamence and Garchomp. But not many with Metagross. And Metagross is probably more difficult to beat than all of them."

"Because it's the only one of the psuedo legendarys that doesn't have a four times weakness." Steven remarked. "It's also a Pokemon that is incredibly difficult to raise."

He looked at his Metagross.

"Worth it though." Steven finished.

"I would debate about Metagross being my most powerful Pokemon." Riley said. "It's up there. But, Lucario is a good, strong and solid Pokemon. We've been together for a long time. And there was another steel type Pokemon that I recently acquired."

"Which one was that?" Steven asked, as the pair of them recalled their steel and psychic type Pokemon.

"Registeel." Riley said. "A... Friend died and I ended up with his Registeel."

"You don't sound that upset." Steven said.

"Long long story." Riley replied, as the two of them started to walk. "So... How's the family, Steven?"

"Elektra's well." Steven said. "There was a problem a few months ago when she went missing for a few weeks, but..."

"Well, you have Lance to thank for getting her back." Riley replied. "It was entirely his doing. Actually, there was an International Police agent who helped him out."

He grimaced as he remembered Looker.

"Unfortunately, he is no longer with us." Riley continued, sadly.

Steven rolled his eyes.

"I remember the late night visit I got from the G-Men publicist." He said. "That was pleasant."

"Ellis." Riley remarked. "Yeah, she's incredibly good at what she does."

As the two of them approached the buildings in the distance, they descended into silence, neither of them feeling much like talking as they approached the ancient temple.

* * *

"Okay." Riley said, as he, Lucario and Steven entered the room. "Woah!!!!"

"Rarr!!!!!" Lucario barked, clutching his head.

"What is it?" Steven asked.

"Lucario, get out of here!!!!!" Riley yelled, as Lucario's eyes went red with anger.

He didn't seem to hear him.

"Uh oh." Riley muttered, recognising the symptoms.

"What's going on?!!!" Steven asked, before the Aura Pokemon charged forward and smashed a fist into Riley, throwing him backwards across the room.

"Lucario, no!!!" Riley groaned, as he reached into his jacket and withdrew the Pokeball.

"What's with Lucario?!!!" Steven shouted.

"Just, get him out of here!!!!" Riley said, slowly getting to his feet. He then started to cough.

"Okay." Steven said, throwing a Pokeball. "Aggron, I need your help!!!!"

The Iron Armour Pokemon appeared in a burst of light.

"Aggron, Take Down!!!!" Steven ordered.

The rock and steel type Pokemon charged forward, slightly crouching down as it crashed into Lucario.

The Aura Pokemon grunted, as he was forced back across the dirt.

"Towards the door!!!!" Steven shouted.

As Lucario was pushed ever closer to the door, the fighting and steel type Pokemon suddenly grabbed a strength boost from somewhere and managed to force Aggron back the way the two of them had come.

Steven looked on in horror, as one of his prize Pokemon was thrown across the chamber before crashing into the far wall.

"Steven!!!!!" Riley yelled. "Lucario will kill us unless we..."

"What is happening?" Steven asked, as Lucario paced across the ground, looking at both of them, almost as if he was judging which to attack first.

"It's the aura!!!!" Riley called, as he hurled a Pokeball. "Registeel, go!!!!"

The legendary steel type Pokemon appeared in a burst of light.

"Registeel, use Flash Cannon!!!!" Riley ordered.

The steel type Pokemon looked at Lucario, before launching a silver beam of light through the air from the seven red dots on its face.

Lucario gracefully leaped aside, watching the attack crash harmlessly into the wall.

"You trained that Pokemon way too well." Steven muttered.

Riley looked at him, before tossing Registeel's Pokeball over to him.

"We need to work together." He called. "With that Pokeball, Registeel will obey you. Just keep Lucario on the ropes, and try to drive him towards the exit!!!"  
"Okay!!!" Steven shouted, as Riley promptly dived behind a pillar.

The former Hoenn champion, and the current member of the Verger Elite Four looked at Lucario, and then at Registeel.

"Registeel, use Flash Cannon!!!" Steven ordered, echoing Riley's words, as he tried to think what moves the steel type Pokemon might know.

The Pokemon launched another blast of silver light forward, which Lucario easily evaded.

The Aura Pokemon then charged forward, creating a staff of blue energy.

"Bone Rush?" Steven asked, surprised. "Registeel, use Hammer Arm!!!!!"

The large brown arms of the steel type Pokemon began to glow with energy, as it wandered forward.

Lucario gracefully ducked under the attack before smashing the light blue staff into the body of Registeel, who groaned in pain.

"Damn." Steven said, as the light surrounding Registeel's arms faded.

He exhaled sharply.

"Screw it!!!" Steven shouted. "Use Iron Head!!!"

The Iron Pokemon charged forward, the footsteps crashing into the ground.

Lucario dived out of the way, standing in front of the doorway....

And Riley charged from cover.

Lucario let out a startled bark as his trainer tackled him from the temple, the pair of them crashing through the door and into the sunlight.

* * *

**Whose That Pokemon? After nesting in bramble bushes the wings of its chicks grow hard from being scratched by thorns.**

* * *

Almost immediately, Lucario's eyes returned to normal, as he panted for breath.

Riley groaned, as the Aura Pokemon removed the spike on his paw from his thigh.

"Thanks for that." He said, as Steven came running out.

"Are you okay?" Steven asked.

"Yeah." Riley groaned, as he massaged his leg.

"What happened again?!!!!" Steven asked.

"Basically, that place has strong aura readings." Riley said, sitting up. "There are several types of Aura. The main two are Positive Aura and Negative Aura. Everyone has them. Positive Aura is that light feeling you get when you have an extreme sense of happiness. Negative Aura is when you feel sad."

He paused, looking at the temple.

"That place has a type of aura I have never experienced before." Riley said, thoughtfully. "I need to examine it further."

Riley stood up, and looked at Lucario.

"I'm sorry." He said to the Aura Pokemon. "But, you may do something you regret if you come back in there."  
Lucario nodded, a sad look on his face.

"Stay with Steven." Riley continued, before heading into the building.

He could feel the gentle vibrations echoing across the every surface of the strange room, as he looked around.

"What is this place?" Riley wondered, as he reached out against the wall, and brushed his fingers against it. He reached out, focusing on the secrets hidden within the room.

* * *

_Riley blinked, as he appeared in the room which was back in its prime. The plants had gone, and it looked like new._

_"Aha." He remarked, as he saw another blue clad figure kneeling before the altar._

_Since he seemed to be immaterial, he strode around and looked at the face of the figure._

_Riley gasped, as he recognised the face of his ancestor._

_"Sir Aaron!!!!!" He exclaimed._

_There was a cough, and he spun around to see a valet waiting._

_"How is your search for answers coming along?" _

_Riley continued to listen to the conversation, as he saw a picture of a brown haired woman, wearing a crown and looking very regal._

_"What is it about her?" Riley wondered. He could have sworn he had seen her before somewhere..._

_"I am pleased to report to her majesty that my search will soon be concluded." Sir Aaron replied, to the Valet. "I will conclude my findings tomorrow evening, and you can report back to her."_

_The Valet bowed._

_"Of course, sir." He said, respectfully._

_"This could be the answers that we have looking for, Reiger." Sir Aaron remarked, with a smile. "Let us not keep her majesty waiting for longer than we have to. I will retire to my tent now, and I will be completed by midday tomorrow."_

_As Sir Aaron, and his Valet, Reiger, vanished, Riley looked around the room one final time._

_"What is this place?" He asked, before feeling a hand on his shoulder._

_"Riley!!!!"_

_

* * *

  
_

He snapped back to the real word, to find Steven looking at him.

"Huh?" Riley exclaimed, surprised. "What's up?"

"What's happening?" Steven asked.

"This place isn't giving off aura." Riley said. "The aura is..."

He trailed off, going back to the wall.

* * *

_"Good evening, Sir Aaron." Reiger, the valet said, as the Aura Guardian stepped out of the building._

_Lucario looked up._

_"Master, you have returned." He exclaimed._

_"Indeed I have, my friend." Sir Aaron replied._

_"Did you find what you were looking for?" Reiger asked._

_Sir Aaron nodded._

_"I did." He replied. "You can get the message to her majesty that I know where to search next."_

_"I shall alert her at once." Reiger said. "The message requires the most haste. And it should be something that she hears in the next fortnight."_

_"Well, if that is everything." Sir Aaron said. "We must depart."_

_"Where are we to go next, Master?" Lucario asked._

_"We must chase this trail where we can." Sir Aaron replied. "The Aura signals are drawing me across the ocean. I believe that another island within the seas of Verger holds more answers. I believe that it is named Evolution Island."_

_"Evolution Island?" Lucario asked. "What do you hope to find there?"_

_Riley's jaw dropped, as Sir Aaron gave his response._

_"The future!!!!"_

* * *

"That's impossible." Riley exclaimed, as he left the vision.

"So, you're seeing visions of the past?" Steven asked. "I'm not an expert, but don't you need some kind of..."

"Normally, an Aura flower is required to see the past." Riley said. "That place isn't just giving off Aura. It is Aura."

"Excuse me?" Steven replied. "So, you're saying..."

Riley reached out and touched the wall again, searching even deeper for answers.

* * *

_This time, the temple was older. The faint strands of sunlight emerging from the door was the only light within._

_"Now, where am I?" Riley wondered, before seeing the unconscious form of a human on the floor._

_"What the...?!!!" He exclaimed, as three Pokemon he didn't instantly recognise appeared. However, as he examined them closely, he realised that they were the Lake Guardians of Sinnoh. Uxie, Azelf and Mesprit._

_As he wondered why three indigenous Pokemon to Sinnoh were in Verger, they started to float around the unconscious form of the man on the floor._

_"What are they doing?" Riley asked, as a strange blue light started to appear from them._

_As he continued to watch, Riley reached out and touched the blue light with his Aura senses._

_The pure power from within the blue light, instantly scorched him, causing him to wince in pain._

_"Ouch!!!" He hissed, before recognising what the burning sensation was._

_"That's... That's Aura?!!" Riley exclaimed. "But, it's probably the undiluted stuff. Passed down through the ages, it would make sense that it becomes less potent."_

_He watched, as the figure sat up, a vacant look upon his face._

_"Go forth, and recruit, Aura Guardian." Mesprit said._

_"Find others like you." Uxie ordered._

_"Look on Evolution Island." Azelf finished._

_Then, as one the three Pokemon spoke._

_"That is where you will find answers that will affect the future!!!!"_

_Riley suddenly felt a floating sensation, as the vision ended._

* * *

"We are all a slave to coincidence." He remarked, as Steven looked at him.

"What did you see?" The former Hoenn champion asked.

"I saw the past almost as if I was there." Riley replied. "And I think I know what this place is."

He looked at Steven.

"This place is the birthplace of the first Aura Guardian." Riley said. "Unless I'm mistaken, and it happens, Uxie, Azelf and Mesprit gave a human the powers of being able to wield this weapon for a purpose."

He looked across the room, pausing for thought.

"That's why the Aura is stronger here than practically anywhere else I've experienced." Riley mused. "The Aura that those three gave off has fused with the building. Then, Sir Aaron must have seen what I saw. He went chasing after it."

Riley patted himself down, before cursing.

"Do you have a map?" He asked.

"No, sorry." Steven said.

"Does an island named Evolution Island mean anything to you?" Riley asked.

Steven exhaled sharply.

"Well." He replied. "There is an Evolution Island about two hundred miles away. However, there are problems. It was recently bought by a private business. To get there and look around, you need an invititation."

Riley sighed.

"Terrific." He muttered. "Now, where the heck am I going to get that?"

He rolled his eyes, before hearing his cell phone ring.

"How do you get a signal out here?" Steven asked, incredulously.

"G-Men satellite." Riley replied. "I could make a phone call from here to the Brownsands desert if I wanted to. I could call someone in the basement of the Rock Tunnel. I could call someone on top of Mount Silver."

"No need to brag about it." Steven remarked.

"Anyway." Riley said, as he answered the phone. "Hello."

"Riley, it's Bill." The voice on the other end of the phone said. "Are you able to talk?"

"Would I be saying this if I couldn't?" Riley smiled.

"Ha ha." Bill said, lightly. "Okay, I finished digging into Tidal Holdings. Guess who owns it."

"I can guess, but you can tell me anyway." Riley replied.

"Reims." Bill said.

"Reims!!!" Riley exclaimed. "Hold on, I thought Reims was....."

"No, the main building was destroyed." Bill said. "Satellite buildings are in most major cities around the worlds. And the majority of the employees have no idea that C.C vanished. As far as they know, the CEO, is Ian Helveg. And things just carry on as normal."

"So, somebody blew up a boat belonging to Reims?" Riley asked. "I assume that we can only wonder why?"

"I'm going to go out on a limb and say it wasn't Aquaphobes." Bill remarked, dryly.

"So, you think the Coppingers did it?" Riley asked.

"I... Why would they blow up one of their own boats?" Riley asked.

"Capital?" Bill replied. "If the Coppingers are back, then they'd need funds. The insurance would pay out. Tidal Holdings could survive with one less boat."

"That might also explain why Tidal Holdings haven't reported the bombs." Riley remarked.

"However, maybe there could be someone else in the mix." Bill said. "You have to open your mind up to all possibilities."

"I'm not ruling that out." Riley admitted. "However, given the events of the last year or so, you can understand my doubts about thinking that."

He paused, to exhale.

"Okay." Riley said. "Go through a list of passengers, crew members, dockyard workers, anyone who might have been in contact with the SS Morton up to a day before it was sunk. Cross check that with footage from CCTV, and see if you can get a lock on who might have done it."

"Jacobs did say that the bombs all did detonate within split seconds of each other."

"Which suggests that it was a time bomb that was planted by someone." Riley said. "Bill, if anyone can find them, you can."

He coughed.

"Anyway, I need to go." Riley replied. "Let me know if you get anything else."  
"Okay."

Riley hung up, before looking at Steven.

"Sorry about that." He said.

"What was that about Reims?" Steven asked.

Riley sighed.

"Why do you...?" He started to say.

"I sold Devon to Reims." Steven said, bluntly. "That's the whole reason I became a trainer again. I gave it up for a while to run that place... But, I was bored. Bored out of my freaking mind. Then, I met one of my old rivals at Christmas, and it brought back the intensity. I soon sold that place and went to the PCC. Then, the offer from the Verger Elite Four came in."

"What happened to your rival?" Riley asked.

Steven grinned.

"I married her." He replied. "Eventually."

"I never knew you and Elektra were rivals." Riley remarked.

* * *

"So, I guess you'll try to get into Evolution Island now." Steven commented.

"Yeah." Riley replied.

"You know, there is one thing that bugs me about the whole thing." Steven mused. "As far as we know, May Maple has no Aura abilities."

"She doesn't." Riley confirmed. "When I met her, I could sense that."

"So, how did she get some of that memory?" Steven asked. "It wasn't the easiest for you to get. So, how does an eighteen year old girl with no Aura abilities get a brief smattering of memory?"

"I honestly have no idea." Riley replied. "However... There are two reasons that I can think of. One, the aura in that place is so powerful that her unexpecting mind accidentally slipped into the memory."

"Okay." Steven said. "What's the second one?"

Riley cleared his throat.

"Aura is a powerful thing." He said. "It exists in us all. But, only certain people have a powerful link to it. Only certain people can control it. Pokemon are more sensitive to it than people. That was why Lucario went crazy and attacked us. His mind was overloaded by the stuff."

"That might explain Nightmare." Steven mused. "He said he could sense something."

"Excuse me?" Riley said. "Anyway, it is not beyond an impossibility, that some heavily latent Aura resides deep inside her."

He paused.

"Either that, or her connection with Ketchum extends deeper than we know." He said. "Given what I know about him, that is not unlikely."

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Dum dum dum. Mysterious.**

**What does Riley know about Ash. And what is it about May?**

**Next chapter will deviate back to those three, and they are nearly back in Frodomar City.**

**Lucario goes crazy!!!!!!**

**I think I clear up most of the questions about the previous chapter. And what is on Evolution Island?**

**Thanks for the reviews!!! They are all appreciated.**

**Oh, and there is now a forum for all the Pokemon Tournament fics. And theres a link to this trilogy on there. If you want to go and voice your thoughts about this, then go there.**

**In fact, if you just want to go there and look around, it's okay to do that as well.**

**Another Holly and Misteltoe reference.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. How many Pokemon can learn Aura Sphere?**

**Quiz Question Two. How many attacks are Aura based?**

**Quiz Question Three. What is the Platinum link between Riley and Registeel?**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review!!!! Please!!!**


	7. The Cafe In The Woods

Chapter Seven. The Cafe In The Woods.

* * *

_Summary. There was a mysterious meeting between Dennis and a purple haired man. Meanwhile, Riley went out to meet his old friend, Steven. The two of them visited Montacore Island, where upon entering the temple, they were attacked by Riley's Lucario. However, with the help of their Pokemon, they were able to hold the Aura Pokemon back, freeing it. Then, Riley was overcome with several strange memories. As he slowly pieced them together, he realised what he needed to do next..__._

_

* * *

_

"So, what do you think?" Ash asked.

"I think it's about a few hours to Frodomar City." Jim said, looking at the guidebook. "We have to travel across a road, and follow the river. Then, we should by just about be there. I think."

"Because we didn't come this way before." May remarked.

"We didn't." Jim confirmed. "We went the other way to Holimar City."

"So, why didn't we just take the train to Holimar City, then go the other way?" May asked.

"Because Ash saw that sign pointing out directions and instantly charged off." Jim said, dryly.

"Hey, don't judge me." Ash replied. "Like you've never made a bad decision."

"Yeah, but you make plenty." Jim said.

"I do not!!!!" Ash yelled.

"He does.......... Not." May insisted. "Okay.. He makes some, but..."

Nightmare suddenly appeared.

"Right." He said, looking at Ash. "I'm already sick of your argument. So, I'm going to put it to you like this. A blind Caterpie makes better decisions than you. An Ariados with no legs has a better sense of direction than you do."

Ash blinked.

"Nightmare." He said. "Shut up."

"Hallelujah!!" Jim exclaimed. "I wondered how long it would take for you to say that to him."

Nightmare glared at the pair of them.

"Now, who should I Toxic Jab first?" He wondered, aloud.

May winked at Ash, before opening a Pokeball.

Within seconds, Dusk appeared in a burst of light.

Nightmare instantly charged over, all thoughts of hurting his trainer gone from his head.

"Hey, Dusk." He said. "I don't know about you, but I'm thinking of creating a ghost Pokemon love shack in one of the trees. You and me is all we need."

Dusk instantly Shadow Balled him, knocking him down.

"Oww!!!" Nightmare complained, as Ash's Gabite emerged from a Pokeball and dragged him away. "Love hurts."

May smiled at Ash.

"You owe me one." She said.

"Yeah, I'll get round to it at some point." He replied.

* * *

"We've been walking for hours." Ash moaned, as the three of them were still on the road. "Where is that river?"

Jim frantically looked at the map.

"Okay." He remarked. "I think we might be lost."

"Oh great." May muttered. "We're lost. What's next? Are we going to get eaten by Ursaring?"

There was a roar from somewhere.

Ash laughed.

"Oh yeah." He said. "Like some annoyed Ursaring is a match for us? We've all got powerful Pokemon. Let's see how they like meeting Charizard and Gabite and Blaziken and Meganium and Hippowdon and Swellow and..."

"We get the idea." Jim remarked, irritatedly. "I don't have Meganium any more anyway."

"Ah." Ash said. "What do you have?"

"Shaymin, Vibrava, Luxio, Swellow, Umbreon and Buizel." Jim replied. "Why?"

"Just wondering."

"Just... Don't send Luxio out." May said, shivering.

"May, have you ever thought about getting over that irrational fear?" Nightmare asked, as he suddenly appeared from out of nowhere. He instantly jumped on Ash's back, almost knocking Pikachu off.

"IT'S NOT IRRATIONAL!!!!!!!!" May yelled, startling both Ash and Nightmare to the point that they both fell over.

"Okay." Nightmare said. "I think we've established that it's not irrational. And I'm slightly scared now."

"Wow." Jim remarked. "I've not seen anything that scared Nightmare that much since... The Gym Boss."

It was Ash's turn to scream in fear, as he ran around in blind panic.

May shook her head, before seeing something in the distance.

"Hey, what's that?" She asked, seeing a plume of white smoke emerging over the trees.

"It looks like smoke." Jim commented.

"But, what would that be doing over here?" Ash wondered.

Jim shrugged, before stepping off the road and going in that direction.

"Let's find out." He replied.

As Ash and May followed him, they didn't notice the three figures in a nearby tree watching them.

* * *

"So, what is it that they found?" Danny asked.

"Who knows?" Liz replied.

"Maybe we should follow dem." Meowth remarked. "Maybe we can get da drop on dem and grab Pikachu."

"Maybe." Liz mused.

Danny snorted.

"Why just grab Pikachu when we can get the rest of their Pokemon." He said.

"I like ya thinkin', Dan." Meowth commented. "But, word to da wise. When we get cocky and greedy, we tend to get sent blastin' off."

"Yeah, but we're in charge now." Liz smiled. "So, with the power of positive thinking, we can accomplish our goals."

"Yeah, right." Meowth said. "Ya can babble on about the effects of thinkin', but it just needs some cunning and wits."

"Which, we have neither of." Danny remarked, dejectedly.

Liz slapped him on the back of the head.

"Of course we do!!!" She snapped. "We just need to utilise them the best."

* * *

"Hello!!!!" Jim shouted, as he pushed the bushes aside. "Whose there?!!!"

He stepped out into the clearing, seeing a tent surrounding a campfire.

Jim looked up and saw that the smoke wasn't coming from the fire. In fact, the white smoke was from about half a mile away.

"Hello!!!!" Jim repeated, as he heard Ash and May come out behind him.

"What's going on?" May asked, before they saw movement.

Pikachu instantly leaped from Ash's shoulder and landed on the ground. Sparks began to emerge from his cheeks...

And he was suddenly knocked out cold by a large black Pokemon that hit him from the sky.

"What the...?" Ash exclaimed, instantly worried for Pikachu's health.

He reached for another Pokeball, ready to take on the Pokemon.

"Ash, don't!!!!!" Jim shouted, as he saw what the Pokemon was.

Ash looked up, and recognised the Pokemon as Garchomp.

"I can't let Pikachu stay in trouble." He shouted, grabbing the Pokeball. "And that Garchomp looks like trouble."

He threw the Pokeball.

"Charizard, I choose you!!!!!"

Within seconds, the Flame Pokemon appeared, ready to battle.

"Charizard, Flamethrower!!!" Ash shouted.

Charizard roared in anger, before launching a burst of flames towards the Mach Pokemon.

Garchomp instantly flew up, evading the attack.

It spun around and flew forward, turning itself into a large blue bullet that went sailing through the air towards Charizard.

"What is that attack?" Ash wondered. "I've seen it before somewhere."

"Dragon Rush." Jim replied. "It turns the body into a weapon, making it impossible for the target to move."

"Charizard, Dragon Rage!!!!!" Ash yelled.

The flame on Charizard's tail began to burn with a powerful intensity, as he opened his mouth and fired out a stream of red hot flames into the onrushing Garchomp.

The Mach Pokemon hissed in pain, as it was badly injured by the attack.

"Now, Steel Wing!!!!!!" Ash commanded.

As Charizard flew up into the air, Garchomp dropped out of the sky.

Charizard instantly went to search for the ground and dragon type Pokemon, before seeing it grab Pikachu with its claws.

"No!!!!" Ash shouted, as Garchomp flew back into the sky and into the distance.

"Charizard, get after it!!!!" He yelled.

"You'll have no luck there." Jim remarked. "Garchomp can fly faster than a jet plane."

"I'm not abandoning Pikachu!!!!!!!!!" Ash shouted, as Charizard flew into the sky. "That Garchomp took Pikachu for a reason, and I'm intending to find out!!!!!!!!!!"

He ran after the Pokemon, trying to keep Charizard in his eyeline.

"I go where he goes." May said, following after him.

Jim and Nightmare looked at each other, before shrugging.

"You know what?" Jim asked. "We have to go as well."

"Sod that." Nightmare laughed, as he reached into his stomach and pulled a bottle of Black Persian Beer out. "Time for a beer break."

"Just get going." Jim yelled.

"Oh okay." Nightmare sighed. "Tell me why I should do what you say?"

"Because Dusk is over there." Jim replied.

"Yay Dusk!!!!!" Nightmare shouted, running after Ash and May.

* * *

Ash heard Charizard roar up ahead, making him run faster.

"I'm coming Pikachu!!!!!!" He yelled, crashing through some bushes....

And he saw the Garchomp stood next to two vaguely familiar looking trainers. The male trainer was scolding the Mach Pokemon, as the female held Pikachu in her arms. They were also stood besides a log cabin, with a large sign on the outside. There were also a few benches and tables scattered around.

"I just said guard the place!!!" Elias said, sounding slightly annoyed. "Not drop from the sky and kidnap someone's Pikachu."  
"Hey, that's my Pikachu!!!!!" Ash yelled, as Charizard roared in agreement from the sky.

Faith looked up.

"Hey, you again!!!" She said, bluntly. "So, this must be your Pikachu."

Without warning, May, Nightmare and Jim came crashing through the bushes behind him, and smashed into him.

Ash groaned, as he collapsed under the weight of the three of them.

Charizard, Pikachu and Garchomp looked at each other.

_"Sometimes I wonder why I bother." _Pikachu muttered, shaking his head.

* * *

**Whose That Pokemon? It is said that when one runs at high speed, its wings create blades of wind that can fell nearby trees.**

* * *

"So, your crazy Garchomp drops from the sky and attacks Pikachu." Ash said. "Then, I send out Charizard to attack Garchomp in self defense."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that." Elias replied. "I just told him to guard the tents while we went to check out this cafe."

"It seems like such a strange place for a cafe." May remarked. "Middle end of nowhere."

"Yeah, but the food is good." Faith said. "Just had a great steak."

"Come to think of it." Jim remarked. "I could do with a drink."

"Do they do beer?" Nightmare asked, instantly.  
Elias glared at him.

"Oh come on!!!" Nightmare yelled. "What was that for?"

"Possessing me." Elias replied. "Using me to make me act like a jerk."

"Hey, I'm a Gengar." Nightmare said. "You're a human. There's no doubt which of us is the superior species."

"So modest as well." Jim remarked, bringing a series of laughes from both Faith, Elias and May.

Nightmare glared at him, before looking at Elias.

"Okay, I'm sorry about taking control of you." He replied. "It was uncalled for. You didn't deserve...."

Nightmare burst out laughing.

"Oh, I couldn't say that with a straight face!!!!" He said.

Ash sighed, as the door open and two faces looked out.

"I hope that your food was okay." They said, before doing a double take.

Ash, May and Jim instantly reacted.

"You!!!!!!" They shouted, jumping up and pointing.

"Twerps!!!!" Jessie and James exclaimed, shocked and surprised.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Ash demanded.

"It's okay." Jessie said.

"We mean you no harm." James insisted.

"Yeah, right." May replied. "We've heard that before."

"No, it is of course, true." James said.

"We grew disillusioned with our evil ways." Jessie remarked, as she wiped a tear from her eyes. "So, now we try to run an honest business in the cafe trade." James said. "Can you begrudge us that?"

Ash, May and Jim looked at each other.

"So, you're not in Team Rocket anymore?" Jim asked.

"No." James said, as he gestured to his waters uniform. "Hence the new threads."

Ash sighed.

"Okay." He said. "I believe you."

"Oh thanks, twerp!!!" Jessie and James said in unison, as they reached in and hugged him.

Jessie then looked up.

"I suppose we should call you Ash now." She said.

"That would be nice." Ash remarked.

"May." James said. "Jim."

"So, you guys were in Team Rocket?" Elias asked.

The two of them nodded.

"I knew I'd seen you before somewhere." Elias said. "Although, I can't think where."

Jessie and James both shrugged.

"Anyway." Jessie said, gesturing to the large grassy area nearby. "How about you fine customers have a battle while we prepare your order?"  
"Well, I guess." Ash replied, as he looked at Elias and Faith.

"I know." Jim said. "How about a tag battle. Ash and May versus Faith and Elias?"

"Don't you fancy one?" Ash asked.

Jim shook his head.

"Nah, I'm not keen on tag battles." He replied. "I don't dislike them, but.."

He tailed off.

"I'll referee." Jim said.

* * *

"Okay, pick your Pokemon!!!" Jim said.

Elias whistled, and his Garchomp appeared.

"I think I'll use this guy." He said, as the Mach Pokemon flew over the trees and landed on the battlefield.

Faith threw a Pokeball.

"Aggron, go!!!!!" She yelled.

The Iron Armour Pokemon appeared, looking ready to battle.

Ash and May looked at each other.

"Charizard!!!!" Ash shouted, throwing a Pokeball. "I choose you!!!!"

The Flame Pokemon appeared in a burst of shining white light.

"Blaziken, take the stage!!!!" May called, sending out the Blaze Pokemon.

"This should be interesting." Jessie remarked, looking out of the window. "No wonder we could never catch any of their Pokemon."

"I know." James said. "But, that's not who we are anymore. So, we can look back and laugh."

"Begin!!!!" Jim yelled.

"I'll take Garchomp!!!" Ash shouted.

"Okay." May replied. "Blaziken, Sky Uppercut!!!!!"

Blaziken charged forward, arms glowing with a powerful white light.

"Garchomp, Sandstorm!!!!" Elias called.

The Mach Pokemon opened his mouth, and fired a large amount of sand from within its body.

It managed to stop Blaziken's attack, as the Blaze Pokemon struggled to escape the Sandstorm.

"Charizard, use Dragonbreath on Garchomp!!!!" Ash yelled.

The Flame Pokemon opened his jaws and released a thick blast of dark green energy towards Garchomp.

"Aggron, use Protect!!!" Faith ordered.

The Iron Armour Pokemon thundered in front of the attack and managed to block it.

"Damn." Ash exclaimed, as Blaziken leaped from the sand and shook himself off.

"Okay, we need to..." May started to say.

"Garchomp, Dragon Claw on Blaziken!!!!" Elias ordered.

"Aggron, Rock Blast on Charizard."

Garchomp's claws began to glow with a white light, before swooping towards Blaziken. Aggron glared at Charizard, before firing a continuous stream of rocks towards the fire and flying Pokemon.

"Blaziken, dodge it!!!" May called.

"Charizard, Fly!!!!" Ash shouted.

Charizard flared his wings, and accelerated into the air. Blaziken tensed his legs, before leaping away from the attack of Garchomp.

"I've got an idea." May said, looking at Ash. "Just tell Charizard to grab Blaziken and use Seismic Toss."

"Okay." Ash said. "Charizard, you heard her."

May took a deep breath, hoping that this would work.

Charizard roared, before accelerating through the air and grabbing Blaziken. The Blaze Pokemon didn't respond negatively.

"Charizard, use Seismic Toss!!!!!" Ash shouted.

Charizard accelerated into the air, before tucking his wings in and starting to fly around in circles.

"Tell Charizard to throw Blaziken in the direction of Aggron." May muttered.

"Okay." Ash shouted. "Charizard, aim for Aggron."

"Have these two gone crazy?" Elias asked, before Charizard suddenly stopped and hurled Blaziken through the air towards Aggron.

"Blaziken!!!" May shouted. "Sky Uppercut!!!!!"

As the Blaze Pokemon went screaming through the air, he raised his arms and they began to glow with a white light.

"Uh oh." Faith muttered, as Blaziken smashed into Aggron....

And the Iron Armour Pokemon was thrown backwards like it had been hit with a wrecking ball.

Faith exhaled sharply, as her Pokemon went crashing back through the trees, before coming to a shuddering halt, gouging several wounds into the grass and turf.

"Ouch." Elias shuddered, as Jim raised his hand to point at Aggron. "That looked painful."

"Aggron is unable to continue." Jim said. "The momentum from the Seismic Toss added more power to the Sky Uppercut. And add that to the four times weakness to fighting type attacks and Blaziken's naturally high attack power."

"Are you refereeing, or commentating?" Faith asked, dryly, as she went to check on her Pokemon.

* * *

"Anyway, resume!!!" Jim called. "Garchomp versus Charizard and Blaziken."

As Ash was ready to cal an attack, something from within the trees reached out and plucked Pikachu from his shoulder.

"PIKA!!!!!!!!" Pikachu yelled, causing Ash to turn around.

"What the...?" Jim exclaimed, as there was the sound of laughing...

Then, a giant robot that looked like a Scyther cut through the trees. The five of them looked at it, and saw two people and a Meowth in the cockpit.

"Them!!!!" Ash exclaimed.

"Speak of the devil." May muttered, as the motto began.

"Prepare for brand new trouble."

"And make mine a double."

"To rebuild Team Rocket from devastation."

"To unite all rockets in every nation."

"To stop the evils of truth and love."

"Time to spread our name to the stars above."

"Elizabeth."

"Daniel."

"Team Rocket return at the speed of light."

"And we're really ready to fight."

"Meowth, dats right!!!!"

"Who are those losers?" Elias asked.

"We're da new Team Rocket group dedicated to hunting down Pikachu!!!" Meowth laughed, as the three of them placed Pikachu in an electric proof jar.

"And with our Scyther mecha." Liz said.

"We're going to cut you down to size!!!" Danny laughed.

"Oh yeah!!!" Jim shouted, grabbing a Pokeball. "Umbreon, go!!!!!"

The Moonlight Pokemon appeared in a burst of light.

"Umbreon, use Shadow Ball!!!!!" Jim ordered.

The dark type Pokemon raised his head up, creating a lump of black and purple energy. He then launched it towards the mecha.

"Slice it away!!!" Liz called, as Meowth hit a button.

One of the Scyther claws extended and dispersed the attack.

"Woah!!!" Jim exclaimed. "No way!!!"

"We'll get it!!!" Elias yelled. "Garchomp, Dragon Rush!!!!!!"

The Mach Pokemon charged forward, turning his body into a large blue bullet.

"Slice slice slice slice!!!!!" Danny shouted, as Meowth hit a whole barrage of buttons.

Garchomp evaded the first two strikes from the Scyther mecha's claws, before being taken out by the third.

"No!!!" Elias yelled.

As Ash, May and Jim prepared to go for their attacks, the door of the cafe opened up, and Jessie and James came running out.

"What is going on out here?!!!" James demanded.

"Aunt Jess?" Liz exclaimed, seeing Jessie.

"Uncle James!!!!!" Danny shouted, as the two of them stood up to wave.

"Jessie, James!!!!!!!!!" Meowth said, as he waved. "I missed you guys."

May nudged Ash.

"Now's our chance." She said. "Blaziken, use Overheat!!!!"

"Charizard, use Overheat as well!!!!" Ash ordered.

"Umbreon, Dark Pulse!!!!" Jim yelled.

As Liz, Danny and Meowth turned around to see what was going on, they were hit with the trio of attacks. Two white hot fire attacks and a wave of pitch black energy.

The mecha promptly exploded, dumping the evil trio out onto the grass.

"You'll pay for that!!!!" Danny said, angrily. "Pinsir, go!!!!!"

"Go, Ninetales!!!" Liz ordered, as the two of them sent out their Pokemon.

"Charizard, grab Pikachu!!!!" Ash ordered, spotting the electric proof box.

"Blaziken, attack Ninetales with Mega Kick!!!" May ordered.

Jim threw a Pokeball.

"Swellow, use Aerial Ace on Pinsir!!!!" He yelled.

The Swallow Pokemon appeared in a blast of light, before streaking off towards Pinsir.

The Stag Beetle Pokemon bellowed in pain, as Swellow crashed into it. Ninetales howled, as she was hit with the powerful blow from one of Blaziken's mighty legs.

"Oh no!!!" Meowth exclaimed. "At least we still have..."

The three of them turned around to see Pikachu sat on Charizard's head. Both Pokemon were smirking at the evil trio in a very uncomfortable way.

"Oh no!!!" Meowth repeated.

"Charizard, Blast Burn!!!!" Ash yelled. "Pikachu, Thunder!!!!"

Charizard opened his jaws and expelled a powerful burst of flames. Pikachu's cheeks crackled with electricity, before he unleashed a high voltage attack that ripped through the air.

The two attacks crashed into the two trainers and their Pokemon, knocking them to the ground.

"Hey, we're still here." Danny groaned, as he struggled to sit up.

Then, Nightmare walked out of the trees.

"Guess again!!!" He yelled, leaping forward. "Shadow Ball!!!!!"

Nightmare created a lump of red and black energy, before hurling it towards the nearly defeated trio.

This time, the resulting explosion was enough to send them crashing into the sky.

"I told ya we got too ambitious." Meowth said.

"Does it even matter?" Liz asked.

"We're blasting off again!!!!!!!" The three of them yelled.

* * *

"Sorry about doing that to your family." Ash said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Ah, it's okay." James remarked. "It looks a lot less painful when you see it from the ground."

"Amen to that." Jessie said.

"And the food was good." May said, rubbing her stomach.

"Well, we aim to please." Jessie beamed. "Come back some time."

"If we're ever by this way." Jim replied. "We will."

"Right." Elias said, as he and Faith returned from gathering up their tents. "We best be getting off."

"Where are you heading?" May asked.

"Elias is challenging the gyms." Faith said. "I thought I'd go with him."

"Weren't you travelling with Olly?" Jim asked.

Faith shrugged.

"Haven't seen him for a while." She replied. "Not since we left Starburst Island. He went away to do some private training on his own. I honestly have no idea where he is."

Jim shrugged.

"Haven't seen him either." He said.

"So, where are you guys going?" Elias asked.

"We're heading to Frodomar City." May replied. "For the Verger Battle Frontier."

"Whose challenging?" Faith wondered.  
"Ash." Jim said.

"We're going to Frodomar City." Elias said. "We need to pass through to get to Lassana City."

Ash came over, and heard the last part.

"Maybe we can travel over there together." He said. "The more the merrier. Plus, we're lost."

Elias laughed.

"Yeah, I'm sure something can be arranged."

* * *

"We're almost here!!!!!" May said, seeing the outlines of the buildings in the distance. "We're almost at Frodomar City!!!!!"

"Battle Tower, here I come!!!!!!" Ash shouted, punching the air.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**So, next chapter will be Ash versus the unknown Frontier Brain. Although, it is probably the worst kept secret in fan fiction.**

**Particularly since I've confirmed it several times on the forums. **

**Okay, if you want to get to the forum, go to 031ap's profile page and click on the My Forums button underneath the PM button.**

**Seriously, check it out if you have written a tournament fic, or you just want to talk about one.**

**Okay, Faith, Elias, Liz, Danny, Jessie and James all show up. Some lineup.**

**Liz and Danny belong to TerraMichelle101.**

**Thanks for the reviews, they are all appreciated.**

**I guess the match was abandoned. And the first chapter that doesn't abuse Bongo's first rule of writing for what, two chapters now?**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. What episode was Garchomps first appearance in the anime?**

**Quiz Question Two. Who defeated Elias in the PCC?**

**Quiz Question Three. What is the base power of Sky Uppercut?**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review!!!!! Please!!!**


	8. An Indigo Rematch

Chapter Eight. An Indigo Rematch.

* * *

_Summary. Ash, May and Jim ended up lost in the woods as they tried to find the way to Frodomar City. However, as they found a campsite, they were attacked by a Garchomp. Although Charizard managed to drive the Mach Pokemon away, it kidnapped Pikachu. The three trainers instantly followed it through the air, finding a cafe. As they arrived there, it was clear that the Garchomp belonged to Elias, as he and Faith were stopped there. However, the cafe was run by none other than Jessie and James. During the wait for their food, Ash and May faced Faith and Elias in a tag battle. Just as Ash and May looked to be getting the upper hand, they were attacked by the new and improved Team Rocket. How much improved was open to debate as they were swiftly sent blasting off. Later, Faith and Elias agreed to travel with the trio to Frodomar City..._

_

* * *

_

"Right, wonder where to go." Ash said, bouncing up and down on his chair in the Pokemon Centre. "I mean, I think I should check out the Battle Tower, but what if the Tower Tycoon isn't there. I might be wasting my time and that's not something I want to do. What I want to do it find the Tycoon as quickly as possible so I can beat them and get onto the next Battle Facility and conquer that and then get onto the third one, until I get onto the eighth and get proclaimed the grand champion because I really want that so badly. I mean, how prestigious would that be? First ever champion of the Verger Battle Frontier!!!!!"

Nightmare looked at May, Jim, Elias and Faith.

"Do any of you want to hit him, or shall I do it?" He asked, cracking his knuckles.

"You can." Faith muttered, as Nightmare's fists began to glow with purple light.

"Nightmare, don't!!!!" Ash said, leaping over and hugging the Gas Pokemon. "Save your energy for the Tower Tycoon. We're going to go and beat whoever this no mark is!!!!!"

Nightmare sighed, before letting the attack fade away.

"I guess I'll settle for beating some weaker Pokemon senseless." He said.

"Well." Elias muttered, as he and Faith stood up. "It was nice seeing you again, but we've got to get going. That Inferno Badge isn't going to win itself."

"Say hi to Ken for me." Jim called.

"Will do." Faith nodded, with a small smile.

"Good luck." May said.

"Thanks." Elias replied, as the two of them started to leave. "Good luck, Ash."

"So, what do we do now?" Jim asked.

Ash jumped up, and made to go for the door.

"What do you think?!!!" He asked.

Both May and Jim sighed, looking at each other, before getting up to follow him.

* * *

"The Frodomar City Battle Tower!!!" Ash said, pausing to look at the large sleek looking dark grey and maroon structure in front of the three of them. "Home of my first Frontier Symbol."

"So, you finally made it, eh?"

The three of them jumped, as they saw and heard Scott approaching them.

"Don't do that!!!" Jim exclaimed. "You scared the crap out of me."

"Sorry, Jim." Scott laughed. "Couldn't help it."

He gestured at the building.

"So, are you going to go in, or just stand here and admire it?"

"Well...." Ash started to say, before charging forward and through the door.

"He's still as energetic." Scott laughed. "Come on, let's go and see his reaction when he realises who the Frontier Brain is."

* * *

"Hello!!!!!" Ash shouted, as he arrived in the large arena. "Anyone here?"

He looked around, and saw that it appeared to be just like a regular battlefield. There were several seats towering around the arena for spectators. Although, the majority of them were empty.

Apart from one.

Ash walked over, recognising the brown haired trainer, clad mainly in green.

"Hey, Ash." Ritchie smiled. "What's up?"

Ash was surprised, but regained his composure.

"Hey, Ritch." He said. "Where's the Frontier Brain?"

Ritchie started to laugh.

"Oh, he's around here somewhere." He said. "Somewhere. Just waiting for a challenger."

"I'm a challenger!!!!!!!!" Ash shouted.

"Where's your invite?" Ritchie asked.

Ash reached into his pocket, and pulled it out. He held it up in front of Ritchie's face, who nodded.

"Okay." Ritchie replied, as Scott, May and Jim walked in.

He smiled as he saw Scott.

"Hey, boss!!!!"

"Boss!!!!!!!!" Ash exclaimed. "Then, that must mean...."

"Yep." Scott said, with a grin. "Meet the Tower Tycoon Ritchie Speed."

Ash sighed.

"Wow, I did not see that coming." He muttered.

"So, are you ready to battle for the symbol?" Ritchie asked.

"Of course!!!" Ash yelled. "Let's do it."

Ritchie then suddenly looked deflated.

"Actually." He said. "We just need to wait for my referee to arrive."

Ash fell to the ground, groaning.

* * *

Finally, the missing official showed up, as Jim, May and Scott went to sit in the stands.

"This battle is between Tower Tycoon Ritchie and the challenger Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. The battle will be six on six, with no break in between. Neither trainer may make substitutions."

"This facility tests the endurance of the challenger." Scott explained. "With no break, a six on six battle can be a really testing one."

"I see." May said, before standing up. "Go on, Ash!!!!!!! Kick his ass!!!!!!!!!!"

"That's the spirit." Scott remarked.

"Please pick your first Pokemon." The referee said. "Challenger Ketchum, please pick your first Pokemon."

Ash grabbed a Pokeball from his belt and hurled it into the air.

"Snover, I choose you!!!!!!" He yelled, sending out the grass and ice type Pokemon.

"So, he's gone with his Snover to start with." Jim mused.

"Tycoon Ritchie, please pick your first Pokemon." The referee ordered.

Ritchie grabbed a Pokeball and sent it spinning into the air.

"Happy, go!!!!!!!"

The ball exploded, revealing a bug and flying type Pokemon with a light purple body and large white and black wings.

"Butterfree?!!" Ash asked.  
"Remember Indigo Plateau?" Ritchie smiled. "Squirtle versus Happy?"

"Yeah." Ash replied, as the referee raised both flags.

"Begin!!!!!"

Ash instantly thought of his first attack. One that would get him off to a good start. Butterfree on the surface did have an advantage over Snover. But, the ice and grass type Pokemon wasn't defenceless.

"Snover, use Ice Shard!!!!!"

The Frosted Tree Pokemon held up her arms, creating a large lump of ice within her 'fingers'. She then hurled it into the air towards Happy.

"Happy, Gust!!!!!" Ritchie called.

The Butterfly Pokemon began to flap his wings. Within seconds, a powerful wing emerged, with the attempt of trying to stop the ice type attack.

Eventually, it managed to stop the attack, as the two combatants watched the shard of ice drop to the ground and shattered.

"Damn." Ash muttered.

"Happy, Stun Spore!!!!!" Ritchie commanded.

Ash saw the bug and flying type Pokemon flap its wings vigorously, trying to knock several large yellow spores from within.

As they were finally dislodged, Ash made his counter move.

"Snover, use Icy Wind attack now!!!!!"

The grass and ice type Pokemon held up her arms again, before unleashing a cold and frigid wind into the spores, blowing them back into Happy, who let out a strange, yet mournful sound of pain.

"Happy!!!!" Ritchie yelled. "Come on, pal. You can do this. Strike back with Silver Wind!!!!!"

"Snover!!!!" Ash shouted, as he watched the Butterfly Pokemon began to flap his wings. This time, a powerful dark white wind was whipped up.

Ash was at a loss for what attack to use, as the silver coloured wind crashed into Snover, causing her a tremendous amount of pain.

"Snover." He said, softly, as she managed to keep her footing and get back up. "Okay, let's use Ice Beam!!!!!!"

She held up her arms, before launching a cold blue beam of ice from within them.

"Happy, Confusion!!!!!" Ritchie yelled.

The light blue beam of energy was quickly stopped by the psychic attack from the Butterfly Pokemon.

"Reflect it back!!!"

The Ice Beam was sent back at Snover.

Ash smiled.

"I've seen this before." He said. "Snover, use Icy Wind!!!!!!"

Again, the Frosted Tree Pokemon held up her arms, dispelling a second cold and frigid wind.

The attack crashed into the reflected Ice Beam and blew it back into Happy's face.

The Butterfree let out a squeak of pain, as the combined force of the two attacks crashed into him. He was then knocked out of the sky, coming to a halt as he crashed to the ground. It was obvious that the Butterfly Pokemon wasn't going to get back up.

The referee raised his flag.

"Butterfree is unable to battle." He declared. "Snover is the winner."

Ash punched the air.

"Great job, Snover." He called.

Ritchie managed a wry smile, as he recalled his Butterfree.

"Thanks for the efforts you put in today, Happy." He said, replacing the Pokeball on his belt.

* * *

"Ash won the first battle." May said.

"Yeah, but there's still five more Pokemon to come." Jim reminded her. "And I can't help but think that at least three of them will be stronger than that Butterfree. Probably all of them. That might be why he sent Butterfree out first."

"Hey, Scott." May said. "What other Pokemon does Ritchie use?"

He smiled.

"You know I can't tell you that."

* * *

"Rose, it's your turn!!!!" Ritchie yelled, throwing a Pokeball.

Within seconds, a blue, red and white flying type Pokemon appeared in a burst of light. A Pokemon that was familiar to both Ash and Jim.

"A Swellow!!!" Jim exclaimed.

"I didn't know you had a Swellow." Ash remarked.

"Yeah, apparently so." Ritchie replied, dryly.

The referee raised both flags.

"Begin!!!!" He ordered.

"Let's wrap this up quickly!!!" Ash yelled. "Snover, use Ice Beam!!!!"

The Frosted Tree Pokemon raised both arms, aiming at Swellow. She then unleashed the cold blue beam of ice through the air.

Ritchie smiled.

"Oh come on, Ash!!!" He said. "Rose, Double Team!!!!"

Almost instantly, the Swallow Pokemon had made several clones of herself.

Ash groaned, as the Ice Beam sailed through one of the clones, instantly dispelling it.

"Damn." He muttered. "All right, Snover. Hit them all!!!!"

Snover started to fire more and more Ice Beam attacks into the air, trying to hit Swellow.

"Rose, use Agility!!!!" Ritchie yelled.

As one, all the normal and flying type Pokemon charged through the air, evading the attacks.

"Now, Aerial Ace!!!!!!" Ritchie shouted.

A solitary Swellow emerged from within the crowd, moving at an almost blindingly fast speed.

She then crashed her beak into Snover, and sent her bouncing back across the ground.

"Snover!!!!" Ash shouted, worried about the health of his Pokemon.

"Rose, Wing Attack!!!!!" Ritchie ordered.

His Swellow flew through the air, ready to attack the Frosted Tree Pokemon with her wings.

"Snover, come on!!!!" Ash yelled, before seeing his Pokemon get to her feet. "Awesome, now counter with Needle Arm!!!"

Her arms began to glow with a white light, as she struck out against the powerful strikes from Swellow's wings, trying to protect herself.

However, one of the final strikes smashed into her face, knocking her onto her back.

She didn't move.

The referee raised his flag.

"Snover is unable to battle." He declared. "Swellow is the winner."

Ash slowly recalled Snover, looking at the Pokeball.

"Thanks for that great job, Snover." He said, replacing the Pokeball on his belt.

* * *

**Whose That Pokemon. This Pokemon collects honey every day. It rubs honey onto the short hairs on its legs to carry it back to its nest.**

* * *

"I wonder who he'll go for next." May mused.

"The obvious choice would be Charizard." Jim said. "To counter the flying type advantage. But, I don't think he will. Not yet, anyway."

"Croconaw, I choose you!!!!!!" Ash yelled, sending out the Big Jaw Pokemon.

Croconaw grinned upon appearing, before spinning around in a twirl.

"CrocoCrocoCrocoCroco!!!!" The water type Pokemon exclaimed.

"Okay, Croconaw." Ash called. "Let's get ready to rumble."

"Begin!!!!"

"Rose, use Aerial Ace!!!!!" Ritchie yelled.

The Swallow Pokemon charged forward through the air, tucking her wings in.

"Croconaw, Ice Punch!!!!" Ash commanded.

The Big Jaw Pokemon raised his fist, as it began to glow with a white light. He then smashed it into the oncoming form of Rose, instantly knocking her back through the air.

"Croconaw, blast it with Hydro Pump!!!!" Ash shouted.

Quick as a flash, Croconaw opened his jaws and fired the powerful torrent of water into Rose, sending her crashing into the ground.

"Woah, now that's powerful." Scott remarked.

"Try this for size." Ritchie grinned.

Jim had a sinking feeling, as he realised what Ritchie might do next.

"Rose, use Endeavour!!!!!"

Panting for breath, the Swallow Pokemon slowly got up and charged forward through the air.

"Croconaw, dodge it!!!!" Ash yelled.

The water type Pokemon tried to escape, but it was futile, as he took the full force of Swellow's attack.

Now, Croconaw started to look exhausted.

"Croconaw, use Water Gun!!!" Ash ordered.

The tired looking Big Jaw Pokemon opened his mouth, launching a stream of water into Swellow.

After the barrage that she had taken, Rose slumped to the ground, defeated.

The referee raised his flag.

"Swellow is unable to battle." He declared. "Croconaw is the winner."  
Ritchie recalled his second Pokemon, thanking her as he mused which Pokemon to use next.

* * *

"Ash is doing well." May said.

"Yeah, but Endeavour did a lot of damage to Croconaw." Jim remarked. "I wouldn't be surprised if he goes down after another few attacks. Right, Scott?"

"Your logic is sound." Scott replied. "I couldn't agree more."

* * *

"Anubis, go!!!!" Ritchie yelled, sending out Lucario.

The Aura Pokemon appeared in a burst of white light.

"You've beaten it before." Ash said to Croconaw. "So, let's do it again!!!!"

"It's weak, Anubis." Ritchie called to his Pokemon. "So, don't do anything stupid."

Lucario looked insulted at the thought.

"Begin!!!!!" The referee called.

"Croconaw!!!!" Ash yelled. "Use Hydro Pump!!!"

"Anubis, Extremespeed!!!!!"  
As the powerful torrent of water erupted from the powerful jaws of Croconaw, the Aura Pokemon sprinted to the side, evading the hit with ease.

Croconaw groaned in pain, as the glancing blow caused him a high amount of pain.

"Croconaw, Superpower!!!!" Ash ordered.

"Anubis, use Force Palm!!!!"

Croconaw's arms began to glow with a white light, as he leaped forward trying to land the powerful attack upon the Aura Pokemon.

Anubis very calmly stepped away from the attack and smashed his fist into the face of Croconaw.

The water type Pokemon let out a yelp of pain, before collapsing to the ground, a general look of diziness on his face.

The referee took a look at Croconaw, waited a few seconds, before deciding that the Big Jaw Pokemon wasn't going to get back up.

"Croconaw is unable to battle." The referee declared. "Lucario is the winner."

Ash exhaled sharply, aggrieved that he had been undone by a simple move such as Endeavour.

"Croconaw, return!!!!" He called, bringing back the Pokemon to his Pokeball. "Sorry I let you down slightly there."

He replaced the Pokeball on his belt, before grabbing up another.

"This should sort you out." He said, throwing the red and white orb into the air.

"Gabite, I choose you!!!!"

The Cave Pokemon appeared in a burst of light.

"Begin!!!"

* * *

"Gabite should have a good chance against Lucario." Jim muttered. "In theory."

"When did theory ever come into battle?" Scott said, with a smile.

* * *

"Gabite, use Dragon Claw!!!!"

The dragon and ground type Pokemon leaped forward, claws glowing with a bright white energy.

"Anubis, Bone Rush!!!" Ritchie countered.

Lucario held out his hands, creating a staff made of pure aura energy. He then flipped through the air and smashed it into Gabite's stomach.

Gabite hissed in pain, as he leaped backwards, trying to get away from the large reach of the custom made weapon.

"Okay then!!!" Ash yelled. "Attack from a distance with Flamethrower!!!!"

"Anubis, use Dragon Pulse!!!!!" Ritchie countered.

Lucario held his hands up in front of his face, before unleashing a powerful vortex of grey blue energy. The dragon type attack sucked up the flames and, upon doing so, used them to power the attack.

Gabite roared in pain, as the newly powered super attack crashed into his body, and sent him crashing across the arena.

"Come on, Gabite!!!!!" Ash shouted. "We can do this. Let's use Brick Break!!!!!"

Again, the claws on Gabite's arms began to elongate and extend, as the Cave Pokemon charged forward.

"Anubis, Metal Claw!!!!!"

The Aura Pokemon paused, closed his eyes and created more weapons made from Aura. This time, several large claws which appeared on his knuckles.

Anubis leaped forward, and parried Gabite's attack with ease.

"Go for it!!!" Ritchie yelled.

The Aura Pokemon spun around and slashed Gabite across the chest.

Gabite roared in pain, and swiped out at the Aura Pokemon with his claws. Lucario deftly evaded the attack.

"Anubis, Aura Sphere!!!!"

"Gabite, Dragon Claw!!!!"

Within his paws, Lucario created an orb of crystalline blue enrgy, before hurling it through the air.

Gabite leaped in the air towards it, slashing out with his claws.

The glowing white appendage crashed through the sphere of Aura, and caused it to explode instantly. Smoke erupted from the shattered orb, filling the arena. Nobody within the stands could see what was happening.

* * *

"Woah!!!!" Scott exclaimed, as he adjusted his shades. "Who would have thought that those Aura Spheres contained so much power."

"Yeah, but is Gabite okay?" May wondered, as the smoke started to clear.

* * *

As it did so, Gabite was laid unconscious on the ground, defeated by the splash damage that had erupted from within the shattered Aura Sphere.

"No!!!" Ash said, shocked.

"How strong is that Lucario?" Jim exclaimed.

"You didn't think after losing to your Croconaw last time that we weren't going to improve, did you?" Ritchie smiled. "Anubis had only just evolved last time. I was just getting the hang of his abilities."

Ash groaned, as he recalled his fallen Gabite.

"Looks like I'm going to have to go medieval on your ass." He muttered, replacing Gabite's Pokeball on his belt.

He withdrew the fourth Pokeball, the one he had been intending to save for an emergency.

"This Pokemon has some unfinished business with you, Ritchie." Ash said, as he threw the ball through the air.

"Charizard, I choose you!!!!"

The Flame Pokemon appeared in a burst of light, roaring angrily upon emergence.

"Ah, crap." Ritchie muttered.

"Begin!!!" The referee shouted.

"Charizard, Flamethrower!!!!" Ash yelled.

The large orange winged lizard opened his jaws and coughed up a large fireball towards the fighting and steel type Pokemon.

"Dragon Pulse!!!!!" Ritchie ordered.

Anubis raised both paws, before dispelling a large blast of blue grey energy into the Flamethrower.

However, Charizard's attack was a lot stronger than Gabite's, and the force of his fire based attack was enough to punch straight through the Aura energy.

Anubis roared in pain, as he was struck with the flames.

Ash took a deep breath.

"Charizard, Flare Blitz!!!!!" He ordered.

The Flame Pokemon reared his head back, sending a burst of fire into the sky. The flames then started to cover him, as he leaped into the air and streaked forward.

Lucario let out a pitiful whine, as the powerful attack crashed into his body, and knocked him straight to the ground.

Ash punched the air, as the Aura Pokemon didn't move.

The referee waited thirty seconds, before raising his flag.

"Lucario is unable to battle." He declared. "Charizard is the winner."

Ash exhaled that deep breath sharply.

"Awesome, Charizard!!!!" He shouted.

* * *

"And they're back level." Scott remarked. "Both are on their fourth Pokemon."

"You can do it!!!!" May called.

"Go on!!!" Jim shouted. "You can win!!!"

* * *

"You have improved." Ritchie said. "You have improved a lot."

"Thanks, Ritchie." Ash replied. "You have too. I've enjoyed this battle."

Ritchie grinned.

"Try not to enjoy it too much." He said. "Because, you aren't going to win it."

"We'll see." Ash replied.

"Now, it's time for you to meet my oldest Pokemon again." Ritchie said, looking at Sparky, who had been sat on his shoulder the whole time. "The Pokemon who I started with all those years ago."

Ash tensed up.

Then, Ritchie grabbed a Pokeball and hurled it into the air.

"Zippo, go!!!!!"

Ritchie's own Charizard appeared in a blast of flames, and roared impressively.

Ash's Charizard didn't look impressed.

The referee smiled.

"Forgive me for the wise crack." He remarked, before raising both flags.

"Flame on!!!!!!"

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**I always thought that Zippo was Ritchie's starter Pokemon. Because, he didn't keep Sparky out of the Pokeball until he met Ash.**

**That Lucario is one strong Pokemon. Although, they seem to have been showing up lately. Riley's Lucario. Ritchie's Lucario. Ash has a Lucario, which hasn't had much screen time.**

**Who can honestly say that they didn't see Ritchie being the Frontier Brain?**

**And we have Charizard versus Charizard. The battle from the trailer.**

**Ash still has Pikachu and Nightmare in reserve, so bar a tremendous hissy fit from Nightmare...... Cue Nightmare storming off. That probably won't happen.**

**And the worst wisecrack in history.**

**Thanks for the reviews. They are all appreciated.**

**I deliberately tried to make Ash as irritating as possible in the opening paragraph or so, in an attempt to capture his personality.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. What number TM contains the move Dragon Pulse?**

**Quiz Question Two. How many episodes of the Pokemon Chronicles did Ritchie appear in?**

**Quiz Question Three. Why does Ash's Charizard have unfinished business against Ritchie?**

**Quiz Question Four. Who were the first two Tower Tycoons?**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review!!!!! Please!!!!!!!**


	9. Flame On

Chapter Nine. Flame On.

* * *

_Summary. As our heroes arrived in Frodomar City, Faith and Elias departed. The heroic trio made their way to the Battle Tower, where the Tower Tycoon was revealed to be none other than Ash's old friend and rival Ritchie Speed. The two of them agreed to do battle for the first symbol. Ash kicked off with Snover, while Ritchie used Happy, his Butterfree. After a closely fought battle, Snover managed to blow back a redirected Ice Beam into the Butterfly Pokemon. Then, Ritchie sent out Rose, his Swellow, who defeated Snover and injured Croconaw. Croconaw was then defeated by Ritchie's Lucario, Anubis, who also took out Gabite. Enter Charizard who easily overcame the Aura Pokemon. Enter Zippo, Ritchie's own Charizard...._

_

* * *

_

"Things are about to heat up!!!!" Jim shouted, before everyone looked at him.

"You are so lucky Nightmare isn't around." May remarked. "Otherwise, he'd probably beat you with his Bat and walk away thinking how good he is."  
Ash laughed from the battlefield, before turning his attention back to Zippo.

"Okay, Charizard." He said. "You may have beaten Zippo before, but he looks just as strong as you now. So, don't think that this is going to be easy."

The Flame Pokemon looked offended at the notion.

"So..." Ritchie remarked. "Last time, Zippo was a Charmander. No wonder you won. But, this time will be different."

"Beg to differ!!!!" Ash shouted. "Charizard, use Flamethrower!!!!"

The Flame Pokemon opened his mouth, launching the powerful stream of flames through the air towards Zippo.

"Zippo, counter with your own Flamethrower!!!!!" Ritchie yelled.

Zippo opened his mouth and launched his own stream of flames. The two attacks collided in the middle of the arena, and evaporated each other out.

"Glad I wasn't in the middle of that." Jim remarked. "That looked hot."

"Then, I guess we'll have to try something else!!!!!" Ash shouted. "Charizard, use Dragon Breath!!!!"

"Zippo, counter with your own Dragon Breath!!!!!" Ritchie countered.

Both of the large orange lizards opened their mouths, before unleashed powerful blasts of potent, luminous green energy that crashed into each other.

There was still no breakthrough, as the two fire and flying type Pokemon glared at each other.

"This is a lot more cagey than I thought." Scott commented. "I thought that....."

"Zippo, use Slash!!!!!" Ritchie yelled.

"Charizard, Steel Wing!!!!!!"

The large claws on Zippo's hands began to elongate, as he flew forward and slashed at Charizard, who responded by making his wings glow with a powerful white light. The Flame Pokemon then thrust them forward into the powerful claw attack that had been launched with such velocity.

There was an eerie screech, as Zippo's claws raked across the metallic wings of Ash's Charizard, who grunted at the sound.

"Charizard, use Tackle!!!!" Ash yelled.

Taking advantage of the moment, Charizard charged forward and slammed into Zippo, knocking the slightly smaller fire and flying type Pokemon back across the arena floor.

"Now, follow up with Wing Attack!!!!!" Ash continued.

"Zippo, use Steel Wing!!!!!" Ritchie shouted.

Ritchie's Charizard slowly managed to get up, as his wings began to glow with a white light. Ash's Charizard came streaking through the air, ready to strike with his own wings.

Calmly, Zippo deflected the strike by shielding his body with his Steel Wing.

"Zippo, use Overheat!!!!" Ritchie commanded.

The Flame Pokemon opened his mouth, and struck Ash's Charizard with a white hot stream of flames, squarely in the stomach. Charizard roared in pain, but didn't look too fazed by the powerful attack.

"Charizard, use Dragon Breath!!!!!!" Ash ordered.

His Pokemon opened his mouth, unleashing the powerful beam of green energy, crackling with power, into the body of Ritchie's Charizard.

Zippo roared in pain, louder than Ash's Charizard had done after been hit with the Overheat attack.

"Come on, Zippo!!!" Ritchie called. "We can come back from this. Use Aerial Ace!!!!"

Zippo roared again, this time in anger, before tucking in his wings and bombing forward through the air.

Ash winced, as Charizard was hit with the force of the powerful flying type attack. He heard the roar of pain.

"Charizard!!!!!" Ash shouted. "We need to strike back and fast. Use Flamethrower!!!"

His Charizard opened his mouth and sprayed Zippo with a searing burst of red hot flames that knocked the opponent back.

"Charizard, grab Zippo now!!!!" Ash continued, pressing his advantage.

The furious orange lizard lunged forward and grabbed his slightly smaller duplicate around the neck.

"Zippo, use Flare Blitz!!!!" Ritchie yelled. "Don't give it a chance to take off!!!!"

Ritchie's Charizard growled, before covering himself in flames. Ash's Charizard groaned, as his thick, scaly orange skin was burnt by the attack.

"Zippo, throw it off!!!!!" Ritchie continued.

Everyone present, apart from Ritchie, gasped, as Zippo summoned up a huge reserve of strength and flipped Charizard over his shoulders.

Ash gasped, as his Charizard hit the ground with a sickening thud.

"Charizard!!!!" He yelled.

"Zippo, use Wing Attack!!!" Ritchie continued.

"Come on!!!!!" Ash shouted. "Try to escape!!!"

As Zippo stooped down, preparing to strike his opposition fire and flying type Pokemon with his wings, Charizard reached up and stopped the attack.

"Awesome!!!" Ash yelled, as Zippo looked shocked at the recovery from Charizard. "Now, go for a Fire Spin!!!!!"

Charizard managed to push Zippo away, slowly getting to his feet. The Flame Pokemon then brought his head back and launched a ball of flames from his mouth that slowly turned into a spinning column of flames as it raced through the air and engulfed Zippo.

The roars of pain from Zippo were clearly audible, as he was trapped by the raging vortex of flames that razed his body.

"Zippo, use the flames to power up your Flare Blitz!!!!" Ritchie bellowed.

There was a bellow of anger from Zippo, as the Flame Pokemon opened his mouth. Within seconds, all the surrounding flames had vanished into a firey armour that surrounded Zippo.

"Super Flare Blitz!!!!" Ritchie yelled.

Zippo roared, before charging forward, embers flickering to the ground.

"Charizard, Ole!!!!" Ash shouted.

Charizard bellowed, before taking a fighting stance.

As Zippo crashed into him, he was forced back across the ground, before stopping the move stone dead.

"I guess all that training in the Charicific Valley did a lot of good for you." Ash smiled. "Now, go for it. Use Seismic Toss!!!!"

Charizard struck out at Zippo, causing the smaller Charizard to groan in pain, before dragging him up into the air.

"Zippo, no!!!!" Ritchie yelled, as Ash's Charizard began to fly through the air at a breakneck speed, spinning in circles.

Zippo gasped in a slight fear, as Charizard showed the same member of his species little respect.

"Unleash it!!!!!" Ash bellowed.

One final surge through the air...

And Charizard sent Zippo smashed into the ground.

"No!!!!!!" Ritchie yelled, as Ash's Charizard sent a Flamethrower erupting into the sky out of pride.

As the dust cleared, Zipp was laid on his back, defeated.

The referee slowly raised his flag.

"The Tower Tycoon's Charizard is unable to battle." He said. "The Challengers Charizard is the winner."

Ash punched the air.

"Awesome job, Charizard!!!" He called.

The Flame Pokemon growled in agreement, as Ritchie recalled his own Charizard.

"You did great, Zippo." He whispered.

* * *

"So, two Pokemon left." Jim commented. "Ash still has three."

Scott smiled.

"Yeah." He replied. "But, there is a Pokemon left on his team that might cause a stumbling block."

"And that would be...?" May asked.

Jim realised what that Pokemon would be. He'd seen it while training with Ritchie for the Tag Battle Tournament.

"Uh oh." He said, going pale. "Ash might have problems."

"What are you saying?" May asked.

* * *

"Both my remaining Pokemon are strong against Charizard." Ritchie smiled. "But, even with that, I'm not going to send Sparky against him."

He withdrew a Pokeball, and pushed the button.

"Let's see you handle this." Ritchie smiled. "Cruise, get going!!!!!"

The thrown Pokeball erupted in a burst of light....

And Ash groaned inwardly, realising that none of his remaining Pokemon were going to be effective.

Ritchie's Tyranitar roared, proudly, as he saw the slightly exhausted shape of Ash's Charizard in front of him.

"A Tyranitar." Ritchie said, even more proudly. "Meet Cruise."

Ash grimaced.

"We can do this, Charizard!!!!" He yelled. "So, prepare to fire yourself up."

Charizard turned around and shook his head.

"Sorry, couldn't help." Ash said, with a smile.

"Begin!!!!!" The referee shouted.

"Charizard, use Flamethrower!!!!" Ash commanded.

The Flame Pokemon opened his mouth, covering Cruise in flames. Neither Ritchie, nor his Armour Pokemon made to move.

In fact, Cruise looked to be enjoying the heat.

* * *

"Something's bugging me here." Jim said. "Tyranitar has a skin that can't be harmed by any type of attack. Yet, Charizard can melt boulders with its fire type attacks. So, something has to give."

"Some of the Pokedex entries don't actually work in practice." Scott smiled.

* * *

**Whose That Pokemon. It is so overwhelmingly powerful, it can bring down a whole mountain to make its nest. It wanders around in mountains, seeking new opponents to fight.**

* * *

"Cruise, use Rock Slide!!!!" Ritchie called.

"Charizard, Fly!!!"

Cruise roared, stamping on the ground. As he did so, several rocks were kicked up that went crashing through the air towards Charizard.

The Flame Pokemon quickly accelerated upwards into the air, evading the hit.

"Damn." Ritchie said. "However, I wasn't not expecting it. Cruise, just hold there for a second."

Ash quickly thought up the best way how to hurt Cruise. It might just be his best chance.

"Charizard, use Steel Wing!!!!"

Almost instantly, Charizard's wings began to glow with a white light, as he charged through the air.

"Get ready, Cruise!!!" Ritchie yelled.

As Charizard closed in, ready to strike...

The Armour Pokemon reached out and grabbed Charizard's glowing wings.

"Oh no!!!!" Ash whispered, as he saw Charizard looked shocked.

Cruise, however, was grunting in discomfort at the super effective attack that was burning into his palms.

"Let's give it everything we have, Charizard." Ash said, realising that Charizard was pretty much helpless at the moment. Unable to move, there was only one thing to do. "Use Blast Burn!!!!!!!"

Charizard's eyes began to glow with a firey red light, as he opened his jaws. Even from the stands, Jim, May and Scott could see the smoke erupting as a powerful fireball was formed within the mouth of the Flame Pokemon.

"Cruise, use Thunder!!!!!" Ritchie called.

As Charizard unleashed the powerful burst of flames into Cruise's face, the Armour Pokemon sent a sizzling blast of electricity coursing through Charizard's body.

The Flame Pokemon whimpered in pain, before sinking to one knee.

"Cruise." Ritchie said, slowly. "Use Dark Pulse!!!!"

The dark green lizard like rock and dark type Pokemon tensed up, before firing a beam of pitch black energy into the heavily weakened Charizard.

Ash groaned, as he watched his Pokemon fall to the ground in defeat.

The referee raised the flag.

"Charizard is unable to battle." He declared. "Tyranitar is the winner."

* * *

"He's in trouble." Jim said, automatically. "I can't see Pikachu defeating that Tyranitar. It looks like it's at an incredibly high level."

"You forgot about someone." May remarked, as she watched Ash recall Charizard, and speak to the Pokeball.

Jim snorted.

"Yeah, like Nightmare could beat that." He replied. "That Tyranitar is a monster."

"So's Nightmare." May said.

"Yeah, but Tyranitar is a monster with a type advantage." Jim said. "Against anything Nightmare can throw at him."

* * *

Ash looked at Pikachu, before at Tyranitar.

"Either way." He muttered. "It's not going to be pleasant."

He took a deep breath, before reaching down to his belt, and withdrawing the purple Pokeball.

"We're going to be in this together." He said. "We'll win this together. We'll lose this together. But, I prefer the former option."

He threw it into the air.

"Nightmare, I choose you!!!"

The shiny Gengar appeared in a burst of light.

"Cool Gengar." Ritchie remarked. "Looks really strong and fit."

"Thanks." Nightmare said. "And don't let the appearance fool you. I'm actually a closet alcoholic."

Ritchie did a double take, surprised at Nightmare's ability to speak.

Nightmare licked his lips, seeing the Tyranitar.

"I'm in the mood to dish out some pain." He remarked.

"Your Gengar seems pretty confident." Ritchie said, clearly sounding surprised.

Nightmare jumped up and down, waiting for the referee to raise the flag.

Ten seconds later, he was still waiting, as the referee paused for a drink.

"Will you announce the beginning of the battle?!!!!" He shouted at the official.

"Nightmare, chill!!!!" Ash called.

"Bite me." Nightmare replied.

The referee raised his flags.

"Begin!!!"

"Biting him is a great idea." Ritchie said. "Cruise, use Crunch!!!!"

Tyranitar roared, before opening his jaws and starting to take several large thundering footsteps towards Nightmare.

Nightmare laughed.

"Come on, Nightmare!!!" Ash said, as the rock and dark type Pokemon closed in on his Pokemon. "Dodge it."

Nightmare didn't move.

"Nigh...." Ash started to call, as Cruise closed in on the ghost and poison type Pokemon some more.

Then, at the last moment, Nightmare leaped up and smashed Cruise's face into the floor of the gym.

The roar of pain was almost deafening from the Armour Pokemon.

"Oh yeah!!!!" Nightmare said, punching the air. "Now, for my next trick..."

"Use Shadow Kick!!!!" Ash yelled.

As Cruise slowly got up, Nightmare leaped up into the air, foot glowing with a black energy.

Cruise roared in pain, as Nightmare's attack crashed into the back of his head, causing him to stagger forward.

"Cruise, Iron Tail!!!" Ritchie yelled.

Almost instantly, the rock and dark type Pokemon's tail began to glow with a white light. He thrashed out, narrowly missing Nightmare with the strike.

"Strike one!!!!" Nightmare laughed.

Ritchie rolled his eyes.

"Cruise, ignore it!!!" He urged. "Use Dragon Dance."

"Nightmare!!!" Ash yelled. "Stop it from powering up. Taunt it."

Nightmare sighed.

"Man, now I have to think of some abuse." He said, before looking at Tyranitar. "Man, that's one ugly motherfu****g Pokemon. It looks like the side end of a building and is not half as much use. And the genders. You can't tell the frickin' difference. That might be a bitch Tyranitar for all I know. Then again, I suppose it's handy if you ever need to strike a match on something."

Cruise had stopped using Dragon Dance and was glaring at Nightmare with a look of intense hate on his features.

* * *

"Wow." Jim remarked. "That Tyranitar looks pissed off."

The ear splitting roar confirmed his guess, as the Armour Pokemon raced forwards, trying to attack Nightmare.

Nightmare casually bounced backwards across the ground, evading every hit with ease.

"Come on!!!" He called, ducking a Dragon Claw. "You can do better."

Cruise lashed out with a Dark Pulse, which Nightmare evaded by falling to the ground, passing through the solid surface and appearing in Cruise's shadow.

"Give Nightmare credit." May said. "He's incredibly hard to hit, when he wants to be."

Almost instantly, a Pokeball on Jim's belt exploded open, and Shaymin emerged.

"Hey, Shaymin." Jim said. "What's up?"

The Gratitude Pokemon looked at May.

"If he's that hard to hit." Shaymin asked. "How come he didn't want to be when I kicked his ass in that battle?"

Nightmare spun around, angrily to remonstrate with Shaymin...

And was hit with a Dark Pulse from Cruise, which struck him in the back.

Nightmare roared in pain, before falling to the ground.

Ash instantly shot a look of anger at Shaymin, who did look slightly ashamed.

"Sorry." The grass type Pokemon called. "My bad!!!!"

* * *

Nightmare slowly got up, a wicked grin on his face.

"Oh yeah!!!!" He shouted, the echoes causing the windows to shake. "I'm in the mood. And you know what happens?"

He felt his skin start to crawl, as his skin began to turn gold and purple.

"At first this hurt." Nightmare said. "Now, it's kinda cool. It gives me a buzz."

He let out a yell of emotion, as he fell to his knees.

"You made the mistake of your life when you hit me from behind." Nightmare laughed. "Prepare to feel the full force of Nightmare."

Something started to emerge from the spikes on his back, before the golden light began to turn into the shape of a Gengar.

"I really ought to find out what that move is." Ash muttered, as the golden Gengar charged towards Cruise, before slamming its form into the body of the Armour Pokemon. There was a huge crash, as the resulting explosion temporarily blinded everyone present.

* * *

The vision eventually returned, enough for everyone present to see that both Pokemon had been knocked out by the use of the attack.

"I hadn't seen that for a while." Ash muttered, as the referee raised his flags.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle." He declared. "This battle is a draw."

Ash and Ritchie quickly recalled their Pokemon, before looking at each other.

"It's about to get interesting." Ritchie smiled. "For the first challenger, you've really put up a good fight."

"Trial by fire." Ash said, as he looked at Pikachu.

Ritchie looked at Sparky.

"Let's get down to it, shall we?" Ash said, as Pikachu leaped from his shoulder.

Ritchie nodded, as Sparky jumped down.

The two Mouse Pokemon glared at each other, before the referee raised his flag.

"Begin!!!!"

For a split second, Ash and Ritchie glared at each other.

"Pikachu."

"Sparky."

"Thunderbolt!!!!!" They both shouted at the same time.

Both of the small yellow electric Pokemon unleashed a powerful blast of electricity from their cheeks.

The two attacks collided in middair, before cancelling each other out.

"That went well." Jim remarked.

"I think they might just be testing each other." May said.

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack!!!!!"

"Sparky, use Agility!!!"

Pikachu leaped forward, charging at Sparky, who easily evaded the attack.

"Sparky, Iron Tail!!!!" Ritchie called.

"Pikachu, counter with your own Iron Tail!!!!" Ash commanded.

As both of their tails began to glow with a white light, Pikachu and Sparky struck each other with the appendages, both squeaking in discomfort as the hard tail raked across the surface of their fur.

"Sparky, use Slam!!!!" Ritchie yelled.

Sparky recovered quickly, before spinning around and slamming her tail into the body of Ash's Pikachu, knocking the small yellow mouse back across the ground.

"Pikachu!!" Ash shouted. "Don't let it get you down. You're my strongest Pokemon..."

"I'm sure Nightmare and Charizard would dispute that." Jim muttered.

"And we can win this." Ash finished. "Now, use Thunder!!!"  
Sparks began to erupt from Pikachu's cheeks, as he jumped up and zapped Sparky with electricity.

She groaned in pain.

Ash continued forward, wanting to press the advantage.

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack!!!"

Quick as a flash, the Mouse Pokemon charged across the ground and smashed his body into Ritchie's Pikachu.

"Sparky, try to get up!!!!" Ritchie called.

Slowly, she got to her feet.

"Pikachu, Iron Tail!!!!"  
"Sparky, Thunderbolt!!!!"

As Ash's Pikachu jumped into the air, tail glowing with a white light, Sparky let loose an electric attack that instantly coursed up Pikachu's metallic tail and gave him a bad shock.

"Sparky, Double Edge!!!!!" Ritchie called.

His own Pikachu raced forward, ready to land the powerful blow.

"Pikachu, another Iron Tail!!!!" Ash commanded, sensing that the battle was in the balance.

The Mouse Pokemon's tail began to glow with a white light, as Pikachu jumped up and smashed the appendage into the face of the oncoming Sparky, who squealed in pain. The momentum from her own attack seemed to work against her, the sudden stop causing her body to distort in a way that didn't look healthy, or painless.

She fell to the floor of the arena, twitching.

Ash felt slightly bad, as he gave the order that would surely finish her off.

"Pikachu, use Volt Tackle."

Pikachu took a deep breath, before charging forward.

"PikaPikaPikaPikaPikaPika!!!!!!" He shouted, covering himself in electricity.

Ash could see Ritchie close his eyes, as the powerful attack hit Sparky with its full power.

Ritchie blanched, as Sparky bounced across the ground.

All the eyes within the stadium were upon the small female Pikachu, as they watched and waited for her to make a concerted effort to get up.

Finally, after ten almost eternal seconds, the referee put up his flag.

"The Tower Tycoon's Pikachu is unable to battle." He declared. "The Challenger's Pikachu is the winner."

He paused for breath.

"And the match goes to the Challenger!!!!!"

Ash punched the air, before Pikachu jumped up into his arms.

"We did it!!!!!" He shouted.

* * *

_"Sorry about the beating, Sparky." _Pikachu said, looking at her.

She shrugged.

_"Ah, no problem." _Sparky replied. _"I've had worse and survived. Don't worry about it. Although, none of the Pokemon that have defeated me have ever been quite as good looking as you."_

_"Riiiight." _Pikachu said, going slightly red. _"Err.. Thanks. I think."_

She winked.

_"No problem." _Sparky replied, as Ritchie walked over and picked her up, giving her a hug.

"I'm sorry about putting you through that." He said, looking at Sparky. "Can you forgive me?"

* * *

"Well, I guess you beat me." Ritchie sighed, as he and Scott walked out towards Ash, May and Jim.

"I guess I did." Ash replied, as Ritchie reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver box about the size of a paperback book.

He held it over, opening it up to reveal eight slots within the plush case. Seven of the slots were empty, and one had a small gold Frontier Symbol within it.

"As the victor in the Frodomar City Battle Tower." Ritchie said. "I present you with the Rigorous Symbol."

Ash took the Symbol Case from him.

"Thanks Ritchie." He replied, before holding it up above his head.

"I won.... The Rigorous Symbol!!!!!" He shouted.

As he did so, May, Jim and Scott applauded him.

"I guess you'll be wanting to go to the next Frontier Facility." Scott smiled.

"That would be great." Ash replied, placing the Symbol Case in his backpack. "Where is it, Scott?"

Scott grinned.

"You need to head to Sione Beach." He replied. "I'm sure you can find it on a map. The next facility is called the Battle Port."

"The Battle Port?" Ash asked. "Well, that's fine with me."

He looked at May and Jim.

"Come on!!!!" He said, happily. "We haven't got all day."

As the two of them watched him and Pikachu run off into the distance, May and Jim looked at each other.

"There's one thing." Jim said. "You can't doubt his enthusiasm."

"You really can't." May smiled, as the two of them started to chase after him.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**So, he wins the first Symbol. With a titanic battle.**

**Next chapter will focus away from these three.**

**I enjoyed writing the battles, but it almost feels like the battles here go on too long.**

**The point about the Pokedex entries is what I feel. Some of them are really pointless and contradictory. If Charizard can melt boulders with its breath, then why isn't it effective about rock types? If Tyranitar can move mountains, then why can it not knock anything out in one hit. **

**Thanks for the reviews!!!! They are all appreciated.**

**Incidentally, I hit the hundred review mark.**

**Slight hint of SparkShipping. PikachuxSparky.**

**Apparently Nightmare knows Taunt. Just comes to him naturally, apparently.**

**And this is officially the longest chapter so far.**

**Quiz Question.**

**Quiz Question One. What is a Zippo used for?**

**Quiz Question Two. What distinguishing feature does Sparky have?**

**Quiz Question Three. How does Pikachu learn Volt Tackle?**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review!!!!! Please!!!!**


	10. Mansion In The Mountains

Chapter Ten. Mansion In The Mountains.

* * *

_Summary. Ash and Ritchie continued their battle, with Zippo and Charizard going out to battle. Eventually, Ash's Charizard managed to win with Seismic Toss. Then, Cruise, Ritchie's Tyranitar defeated Ash's Charizard. Ash promptly sent out Nightmare, who started incredibly well, not letting Cruise land a hit. Then, Shaymin appeared and accidentally distracted Nightmare, causing him to be hit with a Dark Pulse. Nightmare was almost knocked back, but lasted long enough to strike back with a Cyber Shadow attack that knocked out both of them. With no Pokemon left for either of them, both of them sent out their Pikachu. In a tight fought battle, Ash's Pikachu just managed to triumph, knocking Sparky out with a Volt Tackle. After the battle, Ritchie gave Ash the Rigorous Symbol. Scott then told Ash where to go next. Sione Beach and the Battle Port....._

_

* * *

_

The silver haired woman was dreaming. Of what she was dreaming, she did not know. Of a time and a place that was more peaceful. As she looked at the people in her dream, a white haired man, a light blond woman and a little girl with the same white blond coloured hair as her mother.

It had been a peaceful time, but she knew what was going to happen next. And she was powerless to do anything but watch it.

The dust was slowly being kicked up off the ground, as the stampede of Girafarig charged, running from some thing or another. It might have been in fear, or it might have been mating season.

She watched, as the man started to shout for them to get away. She watched them try to, but even as she turned away, she couldn't block out the sounds of her parents flesh being crushed under the hooves of the normal and psychic type Pokemon.

"No!!!!!!" She shouted, before waking up, covered in sweat.

"Damn nightmares." She muttered. "And there's nothing I can do about it."

Sighing, she threw the sheets off her and headed into the bathroom.

* * *

As the soothing hot water, from the shower, ran down her skin, she thought back to the nightmare she had been having. That had been the actual events of when her parents had been killed one faithful night thirty six years ago. Only she and her sister, Monica, had escaped. But not unscathed. The way the two of them had spent four hours up a tree could have been the moment that the two of them had become closer. But, instead, the two of them had never quite got over it. It had been too long since the two of them had been friends. Too long since they had spoken. After the events of the Girafarig stampede, the two of them had been taken in by an aunt who had been pretty good with them. Who hadn't even been worried when the two of them decided to take up training dark type Pokemon. What had started as a friendly rivalry had developed into a bloody struggle to climb to the top. She thought she had won, but it had turned out to be a hollow victory.

Still thinking about those possible days of salvation, she reached out and grabbed a towel from the rack, before wrapping it around her.

Sometimes, she wished things could have been different. However, the other times, she was glad that they had turned out the way that they did. Apart from the trauma's early on, she had done pretty well for herself.

Smiling slightly, Karen Blackwater wrapped a towel around her hair and headed out of the small room.

* * *

"Umb!!!!!!!"

She looked down, at the small black four legged Pokemon, who had come to greet her.

"Hey, Umbreon." Karen smiled, reaching down to scratch the Moonlight Pokemon behind the ear. "What's up?"

He put a paw on her knee, before licking her hand.

Karen looked over at the clock, seeing that it was a little after seven AM.

"Come on." She smiled. "I'll get you some food."

Umbreon barked happily, before bounding away.

Karen couldn't help but grin. Years before, she'd replaced Lance Stevens as the leader of the Kanto and Johto Elite Four. Her life had become a lot more regimented. Yet, after the obligatory five year period, she had decided to step down and retire as a trainer to have some peace in her life for a while. She had retreated to her hideaway in the Blackthorn Mountains and reconnected with all her Pokemon. Especially Umbreon. The Moonlight Pokemon had been her first, given to her as an Eevee by her aunt all those years ago. She didn't even keep him in a Pokeball any longer. He often seemed so happy roaming around the mansion. Her mansion in the mountains.

As Karen got up to go to the kitchen, she heard the sound of engines outside.

Not the engines of car or motorcycle. Or even that of a plane. What it was, Karen couldn't place.

Her curiousity piqued, she walked to the window wondering what could have caused it.

Umbreon began to growl, softly.

As she looked through the window, Karen could see several lights in the dark sky. Almost as in a triangle shape. Or maybe..

_A pyramid?_

She blinked, as the lights started to descend.

"What is going on?!!" She said, heading for the door.

* * *

Standing on the lawn, shivering slightly, Karen looked up and recognised the structure as something that she hadn't seen since.... Since...

_"Miss Blackwater." Pyramid King Brandon smiled, as he left the giant stone pyramid. "Thanks for coming."_

_"Thanks for the invite." She replied. "Although, I'm slightly bemused at it."_

_"Ah, there's plenty of room." Brandon said, gesturing to the entrance. "Plenty of tough trainers to meet and greet. Spenser, Juan, Lorelei, Koga, Lucian, Lance. To name just a few."_

The memory of that evening still made her smile. Especially meeting a certain flame haired Dragon Master who had spent most of the evening making her feel welcome. Especially after she had been promoted to the Elite Four after Agatha had stepped down to take the Viridian City gym leaders job full time.

Indeed, the phrase as one door closes had never been more appropriate.

However, there was no doubt that the Battle Pyramid was setting out to land on the large clear area of her lawn.

Now, she was intrigued.

Karen watched, with interest, as the large stone structure touched down and the sounds of the engines died.

Folding her arms, she watched the door slide open...

And she couldn't hide the look of surprise that appeared, as the two trainers exited the Battle Facility.

One of them, she recognised as a trainer who had recently become the champion of the Verger Conference. She couldn't quite remember his name off the top of her head.

The other trainer, she did know.

_"Umbreon is unable to battle." The referee declared, raising his flag. As he did so, the crowd went absolutely wild, cheering his name. "Charizard is the winner and the battle goes to Doug Wilson of Viridian City."_

_Karen sighed, before recalling the Moonlight Pokemon._

_"Thank you." She whispered, looking at the figure of the sixteen year old Doug Wilson._

_"Congratulations." Karen said, slightly dryly._

"Hey, Karen." Doug smiled, as the two of them approached her. "Long time no see."

* * *

"So, why do you have the Battle Pyramid?" Karen asked, as the three of them sat in her living room, drinking coffee. Doug had been after something slightly stronger, but since she didn't drink at home, he had been sorely disappointed.

Doug sighed.

"Long story." He replied. "Short version is that I'm temporarily in charge of the Battle Pyramid."

"And why are you with him?" Karen asked, looking at Olly.

He smiled.

"Hey, I'm preparing for an Elite Four challenge." He replied. "Hanging around with strong trainers. It's a good way to prepare. I was only visiting him."

Karen nodded.

"I can appreciate that." She remarked. "Your logic is sound."

She then smiled.

"So, why are you at my home at half past seven on a Tuesday morning?" Karen asked.

Doug grinned, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Okay." He replied. "So, I'm not the greatest navigator in a hundred foot flying Pyramid. What are you, perfect?"

"We were trying to get to Saffron City from Viridian City." Olly said. "We ended up going in completely the wrong direction."

"Yeah, okay." Doug replied. "I do you a favour, giving you a lift to Saffron City, and you continually rip it out of me when I go in the wrong direction."

"Hey, what are friends for." Olly said. "And FYI, I never asked for that lift. I could have had Deoxys Teleport me over. And I can really tell that you are used to flying everywhere on a Salamence."

"Are you two done yet?" Karen asked.

"Just about." Doug laughed. "So, this is where you've been for the last... What, three years?"

"Has it really been three years?" Karen asked.

"Well, last I heard of you." Olly said. "You were leading the Elite Four of Kanto and Johto."

She sighed.

"Yeah." Karen replied. "Well, I don't know if you know this, but upon entering the Elite Four, there is an automatic five year period where the only way to quit the job is by serious health problems. Then, after that five year period, you can continue for as long as you choose to. Or, you can step down. I decided to throw it in, have a few years out while I pondered my future."

"And, what have you thought about for your future?" Doug asked.

"Honestly, I have no idea."

Olly smiled.

"Well." He said. "I have an idea for the next few hours."

He looked at her.

"I don't suppose there's any chance of a battle. I battle the first member of the Verger Elite Four in a fortnight, and I just want to see how my training has done."

Karen sighed.

"Well, it might be nice to have a challenge for once." She said. "This might be my first serious battle for... A while."

Doug laughed.

"Well, looks like it was worth our while coming out here." He remarked. "See, I did you a favour."

Olly nodded.

"I guess you did."

"Would you two like some breakfast?" Karen asked. "I prefer to battle on a full stomach."

"You're not the only one there." Doug said.

* * *

About an hour later, Karen entered the Battle Pyramid for the first time in a while, following Olly and Doug. She had gathered up her Pokeballs, and was ready to see just how good the Verger champion was.

"I take it you need a referee." Doug remarked. "Since the regular guy isn't here."

"Yeah, that would be good." Olly said. "It's just not a battle without some guy raising a flag."

Doug smiled at the comment, before going to dig up a set of flags for his makeshift refereeing duties.

"How do you want to do this?" Karen asked.

"I think that Elite Four battles are always six on six." Olly said. "Aren't they?"

She smiled.

"Well, they used to be." She replied. "Whether they still are or not, I'm not sure. But, I can see that being the case."

"Then, let's go three on three." Olly said, as Doug appeared from the storage compartment, holding a set of flags with the Brave Symbol logo on them.

"As you wish." Karen replied, as Doug went to stand in the referee's area.

"Never thought I'd end up here." Doug muttered, as he looked up. "Okay, send out your first Pokemon."

Karen grabbed a Pokeball from her belt, before pushing the button in the middle of the red and white orb.

"Honchkrow!!!!!" She shouted. "Come out from the night!!!!!!"

The Big Boss Pokemon appeared, squawking in pride.

Olly didn't miss a beat, throwing a Pokeball.

"Luxray, go!!!!"

* * *

**Whose That Pokemon? This Pokemon protects itself by spraying poisonous sweat from its pores.**

* * *

"This is where they are?" Cage asked, looking through his night vision goggles at the large stone pyramid. The Battle Pyramid.

"That is correct." The voice on the other end of the headset replied. "Two G-Men and a former member of the Elite Four. And our intel is of course, correct."

"That seems like quite a dangerous trio."

"It will also be noticed." The cold voice said. "We only intended to make a statement by killing Blackwater. But, the heads of Messr's Lowe and Wilson will make the story front page news. And then, we can claim the responsibility. We need to strike fear into those who have forgotten that we exist. And through fear, we can rise again. Rise to the top."

"I will ensure that they are eliminated." He replied. "With severe preju..."

"Keep thinking that." An unfamiliar voice laughed from behind him.

Cage spun around, only for a knee to smash into his face.

He let out a weak groan, as the last thing he felt was his nose shatter. At least there wasn't the chance for him to feel pain as he lapsed into the sweet senses of unconsciousness.

* * *

"Luxray, Discharge!!!!"

The electric type Pokemon tensed up, before unleashing a large and powerful blast of electricity towards Honchkrow.

"Agility!!!!!" Karen called.

The dark and flying type Pokemon bulleted to the side, its large and majestic wings easily cutting through the air.

"Shadow Ball!!!!!" Karen ordered.

Honchkrow squawked, before creating a lump of black and purple energy on the end of its beak.

Luxray growled, anticipating the stinging hit.

"Iron Tail!!!!" Olly shouted.

The electric type Pokemon bounced up into the air, tail shining and shimmering with a silver light.

Honchkrow unleashed the ghost type attack, only to see Luxray shatter it with the well placed steel type attack.

"Now, use the momentum to go into Spark!!!!!"

Luxray covered himself in electricity, before managing to smash his large body into the slightly smaller body of the Big Boss Pokemon, who cried out in pain, fallling from the sky.

As it landed on its back, the interior door of the Battle Pyramid was opened up.....

And Lance strode inside, dragging the body of a man wearing military camouflage gear.

"Look what I found outside." He said, dropping the body.

Karen raised an eyebrow, slightly surprised.

"Is this some kind of a joke?" She asked.

"More of a crazy story." Lance replied, as he knelt down and started to slap the commando lightly across the face, trying to get him to come around.

"And what do you two have to do with this?" Karen remarked, looking at Doug and Olly.

Doug laughed.

"Well." He said, looking slightly shifty. "It is a very long story."

"Basically." Olly remarked. "One of our tech guys intercepted a scrambled message from somewhere. Unfortunately, it couldn't be traced from where it was going and where it came from. But, the bits that he picked up said that there was going to be a threat on your life."

Karen took it in, before glaring at the three of them.

"What the hell are you talking about?" She demanded. "Who is that guy? And who are you people?"

The three of them looked at each other, before sighing as one.

* * *

"Okay." Doug replied. "Long story short. We're the good guys. That guy is one of the bad guys. Anyway, considering that he was going to break in and kill you, I think you might be more gracious."

Karen rolled her eyes.

"Now, you just make me sound ungrateful." She said, sardonically. "Look, I appreciate that the three of you thought that you needed to break up in here and protect me. But, what makes you think that he'd actually succeed? My home is alarmed, I have six powerful Pokemon. If you had picked up the phone and let me know...."

"Would you have believed us?" Lance asked, as he dumped a bottle of water over the face of the unconscious commando, who started to cough and splutter.

"I'd have believed you, Lance." Karen replied, forcefully, before looking at Olly and Doug. "Probably not those two chuckle brothers who thought that the idea of subtlety was to land a frickin' flying Pyramid on my lawn."

"Hey, it was a brilliantly executed tactical maneuver that worked to a T." Olly said.

"We have a flicker!!!" Lance exclaimed, as the commando groaned.

"Okay, Fester." Lance said. "Who are you, and who do you work for?"

He groaned, before spitting at Lance.

"That was just plain not pleasant." Doug commented, before the commando's hand went to his belt and he managed to knock a Pokeball off.

The ball erupted open and a Houndoom emerged.

"Well, that answers many questions." Olly said, looking at Luxray. "Hey, Luxray, let's take this Houndoom out. Use Thunderbolt!!!!!"

Electricity began to crackle from Luxray's fur, before the electric type Pokemon unleashed the attack towards the Dark Pokemon.

The Houndoom managed to dodge the attack. As the static electricity crackled into the ground, Lance's hair started to stand up.

"I'll get it." Doug shouted, throwing a Pokeball. "Vaporeon, go get 'em!!!!!!"

He sent out the Bubble Jet Pokemon, who purred upon appearance.

"Vaporeon, use Bubblebeam!!!!!" Doug called.

The water type Pokemon unleashed a barrage of bubbles towards the dark and fire type Pokemon, who dodged it. The commando's Houndoom then unleashed a Dark Pulse towards Luxray, who hissed in pain, upon the attack brushing across his fur.

"You two really are amateurs." Karen remarked, rolling her eyes.

She stuck two fingers in her mouth, and whistled sharply.

Almost instantly, the Houndoom lay down and rolled over.

"Whose a good boy!!!" Karen said, walking over and crouching down. The Houndoom wagged its tail as she scratched its belly.

"Okay." Olly said. "Now, I feel...."

"I know the feeling." Doug replied.

* * *

Karen looked up at the pair of them, a look of mock surprise on her face.

"Well, they don't call me a dark type Pokemon master for nothing." She replied, slightly condescendingly.

"Okay, you did something we couldn't." Doug admitted.

Lance wrestled the assassin to his feet.

"And for that." He said. "We bow down to your superiority."

Karen smiled at him.

"You don't have to do that, Lance." She replied.

"Then, I won't." Lance winked. "I'm just going to secure this guy wherever Doug tells me to."

"There might be a closet somewhere." Doug remarked. "But, not in the equipment closet. I don't want him to break the stuff in there. Put him in the chamber where Brandon used to keep his legendary Pokemon."

"Okay." Lance said. "I'll put him in there, but please, don't take off. While I'm only a few miles from Blackthorn City, I might go and see the family."

"Well, I'm sure that that's something that can be arranged." Doug remarked. "In fact, I'll go sought him out. You get off."

Lance dropped him on the ground, bringing another groan of pain.

Karen smirked.

"Well, I'll let you three crack professionals get on with your job." She said, with only a trace of sarcasm in her voice.

"Okay then." The Dragon Master said. "Make sure that he doesn't get away. He's a slippery little..."

He tailed off, before looking at Karen.

"I guess we'll be leaving then."

Doug picked up the assassin by the collar, as the two former Elite Four members left the Battle Pyramid.

"Olly, would you care to open the hatch?" He asked.

Olly pushed the button on the wall, and a large section of the floor opened up, revealing a trap door.

"Don't fall." Doug said, shoving the assassin through the hole. "It gets you down."

Olly closed the hatch up, before the two high fived.

"Job done."

* * *

"So, that was a nice trick with the Houndoom." Lance remarked, as he and Karen walked towards the mansion. "I didn't know you lived up here."

He smiled, slightly nervously.

"To tell you the truth." Lance said. "I didn't know what had happened to you. For all I knew, you were living on the streets of Ecruteak City."

Karen raised an eyebrow, quizzically.

"Why would I be living on the streets of Ecruteak City?" She asked.

"I was just throwing it out there as a example." Lance replied.

"Okay, for example, why would I be living on the streets of Ecruteak City?"

"You know." Lance said. "I'm really regretting coming up with that example."

He looked at her.

"It was a stupid example. I'll admit to that. Now, can we just drop the whole thing?"

"I.. Suppose." Karen said, looking up at the emerging sunlight. "Wow, it looks like it's going to be a hot day today. I don't suppose you fancy a lift down to Blackthorn City? It's really not going to be walking conditions."

"I was planning on flying." Lance remarked. "But, I suppose I could catch a lift. If it's not too much trouble..."

Karen smiled.

"I can honestly assure you that it is not." She replied, placing a hand on his arm.

* * *

"Okay, Heckle." Doug said. "What's your name, and who are you?"

"F**k you." The assassin replied. "I ain't telling you spit."

"Well, he's the cooperative type." Olly commented. "Tell me, have you ever been bitten by a Luxray?"

His electric type Pokemon strode over, growling at the assassin.

Olly then looked at the face of the assassin, something occuring to him.

"Where have I seen this guy before?" He asked. "He looks familiar."

He sighed.

"What's your damn name?" He said.

"I didn't tell him." The assassin shouted. "So, why would I tell yo...?"

"Luxray, Crunch!!!!" Olly started to order, before giving it up.

"What's the matter?" The assassin spat. "Not got the stomach?"

"I'm not sinking to your level." Olly said, recalling Luxray and retreating back upstairs to the main area of the Battle Pyramid.

"You're not going anywhere anytime soon." Doug remarked. "Except to jail."

"Yeah, like I'll be there for long!!!!!!" The assassin shouted. "Soon, we'll rise again from the ashes. You can't keep us down. And we will be back!!!!!"

Doug sighed, before going up the stairs and locking him in the chamber.

"Keep dreaming." He said.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**A return for the most underused member of the Elite Four of all time.**

**And a slightly random chapter.**

**But, on the plus side, the holy triumvirate. Lance, Olly and Doug.**

**And a possible hint of NeoEliteShipping.**

**Who is the assassin? And where has Olly seen him before?**

**Spooky ability Karen has. The ability to calm down Dark Pokemon.**

**And does the Houndoom automatically mean that the assassin is a Coppinger? I guess you'll find out eventually.**

**Thanks for the reviews!!!!!!! They are all appreciated!!!!!**

**It's hard to get Karen's personality, because she has made a grand total of zero appearances in the anime.**

**Even if the excuse as to why the Battle Pyramid landed on her lawn was slightly unbelievable.**

**And it figures that Olly would be in heavy training.**

**And also, the Elite Four battles would presumably be six on six. Even if in the games each of them only uses five.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. In G/S/C, what five Pokemon does Karen use to battle?**

**Quiz Question Two. How many Elite Four members have been shown in the anime?**

**Quiz Question Three. Name the episode that each one made their first appearance.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review!!!!! Please!!!**


	11. Sergio's Last Stand

Chapter Eleven. Sergio's Last Stand.

* * *

_Summary. As they heard that Karen, former leader of the Elite Four, was in danger, Olly, Lance and Doug burst into action with an elaborately executed plan. First, Olly and Doug landed the Battle Pyramid on her lawn in pretense of being , Olly challenged her to a battle, while Lance skulked around in the bushes outside, looking for the assassin. Which worked to a certain extent...._

* * *

"Woah, that's nasty." Nightmare remarked, as he came out of the shadows to see May crouched down at the side of the road, heavily retching.

Groaning, she looked around.

"Must have been something I ate." She said, as Ash came out of his tent.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his voice tinged with worry.

May nodded.

"Just felt a little queasy." She said, wiping her mouth. "Wow, what did I eat that made me do that?"

"It's nothing to do with my cooking." Jim shouted. "It was Ash who cooked last night."

"And it was beautiful." Ash said, defensively. "There's nothing wrong with Torchic eggs, scrambled on toast."

He then looked at Nightmare. "You didn't have anything to do with her mysterious illness, did you?"

Nightmare looked highly offended at the notion.

"How dare you!!!!" He exclaimed. "What kind of world do we live in where the Pokemon is instantly blamed for sudden instances of unexpected vomiting. I'll tell you. We live in this world. This world. It's not pretty, because you are all a big bunch of Pokeist's. Yeah, you heard me, I said it. Rather than blame your laughable culinary skills, you choose to blame something that can't defend himself."

"Just checking." Ash replied.

Nightmare floated over and Toxic Jabbed him.

"Well, I can defend myself, bitch!!!!!" He snapped. "Huh!!!!! How do you like me now!!!!!!!!"

* * *

"Here we are!!!" Jim exclaimed, dramatically. "Agueros Town. After we leave here, only a few miles north to Sione Beach."

"We never came to Agueros Town before." May commented. "Did we?"

"I don't remember it." Ash said. "But, since there's no gym here, there was no point. It's a bit of a small out of the way town."

"It's probably the Verger equivalent of Twinleaf Town, Pallet Town, Littleroot Town or New Bark Town." Jim commented. "Small town with not many people."

"Yeah, but there's no Pokemon lab." May said.

"Probably because it is in Frodomar City." Jim muttered.

As the three of them walked into the town, they heard a siren.

"Woah, what happened?!!!!!" Ash exclaimed, looking around.

Something then occurred to him.

"And where's Nightmare."

"It seems to be coming from that convenience store." May said, as the three of them went charging over to see what was going on.

* * *

The three of them ran inside the building, ready and prepared for action...

Only to groan when they saw who was the cause of the disturbance.

"Not them." Jim muttered.

"Prepare for brand new trouble."

"And make mine a double."

"To rebuild Team Rocket from devastation."

"To unite all rockets in every nation."

"To stop the evils of truth and love."

"Time to spread our name to the stars above."

"Elizabeth."

"Daniel."

"Team Rocket return at the speed of light."

"And we're really ready to fight."

"Meowth, dats right!!!!"

The two humans were holding huge sacks of stuff that they were intending to steal, while Meowth was carrying a sack of money.

"What do you three want?!!!!" Ash demanded.

"Twerps!!!!!" Danny exclaimed.

"So, what?" May asked. "You got tired of stealing Pokemon, so you decided to resort to robbing convenience stores?"

"Ya makin' me blush." Meowth retorted.

"Pikachu!!!!" Ash yelled.

The Mouse Pokemon jumped from Ash's shoulder, sparks emerging from his cheeks.

"Use Thunderbolt!!!!!!!"

As Pikachu prepared to launch the electric attack, there was suddenly the screech of brakes outside.

Then, the window came crashing in, showering the interior of the convenience store with shards of broken glass....

And a small, furry, four legged Pokemon in two shades of blue came crashing through. It also had a tail with a small golden four pronged star on the end.

"Argh!!!!!!" May yelled, hiding behind Ash. "Not that!!!!!!"

"A Luxio?!!!" Jim remarked. "But, what is it...?"

"Luxio, Thunder!!!!!" A voice yelled.

The Spark Pokemon began to crackle with electricity, before unleashing the powerful blast of electricity towards the evil trio of criminals.

The three, Danny, Liz and Meowth, screeched in pain, before being sent crashing through the roof of the building.

"That was random." Liz commented.

"Truly." Danny said.

"Oh well." Meowth finished.

"We're blasting off again!!!!!!!"

* * *

"Where did the Luxio come from?" Ash wondered.

"Who cares." May said, sounding incredibly stressed.

As Jim looked around, the door opened and a man strode in. He was probably in his late fifties, and was wearing a blue jacket and slacks. His hair was rapidly greying.

"Good Luxio, good!!!!" He said.

"Am I really missing the plot here?" Nightmare asked, as he appeared from out of nowhere.

"Sergio!!!!!" The checkout boy exclaimed, as he jumped up. "You came to save us from those villains!!!!!"

The man, who the trio assumed was Sergio, laughed.

"Of course I did!!!!!" He replied, with a powerful confidence within his voice. "I am Sergio. Hero of Agueros Town."

"Oh brother." May muttered. "I have a really bad feeling about this guy."

The cashier gave her an astounded look.

"A bad feeling about good old Sergio?!!!!" He asked. "You're not from around here, are you?"

May glared at him.

"Actually, I'm not." She replied. "And I'm pretty glad that I'm not."

The cashier looked like he was about to get into a huge argument with her, but Sergio stepped in, laughing broadly.

"Oh come now." Sergio said. "It's not an important issue."

He looked at the cashier.

"You have to respect this young ladies right to think whatever she wants."

Sergio then looked at May.

"And, in my spare time, I try to stop the good and pure people of this town from being wronged by the less savoury members of society."

"Well, that's good of you." Jim commented. "What happened to the Police Force?"

Sergio kept the smile on his face, but it had faded a fraction from before.

"Ah, you can never have too many people trying to enforce that with which is our most basic rule for society." He replied.

"I suppose that is true." Ash remarked.

"And what were you three planning on doing here?" Sergio asked.

"We heard an alarm." Jim said. "So, we went to see what it was."

Sergio smiled.

"Well, that's more or less a good thing." He remarked. "Not a part of this community, yet still willing to jump in and help out when it is needed."

May smiled, sardonically.

"Some of us don't need a bloated ego to do the right thing." She said, turning around to leave.

"What's with her?" Nightmare asked.

"Lux Lux!!!!!" Sergio's Luxio agreed.  
"Don't talk to me." Nightmare said. "Nothing gives you that right."

"She just doesn't like Luxio." Jim replied, looking at Sergio.

"Ah, I see." Sergio smiled. "Well, everyone has one Pokemon that they dislike."

"I once had a bad experience with Spearow." Ash remarked, distantly. "Although I don't dislike them."

"What happened?" Jim asked. "You try to catch one while a novice and ended up with a whole flock of them chasing you through the routes."

"Actually...." Ash replied. "That's not a million miles away from what really happened."

He and Jim looked at Sergio.

"Well." Jim said. "It was good meeting you."

"Yeah." Ash replied. "Keep it up."

The two of them slowly turned around and walked out of the door.

* * *

"PokePedia, huh?" Jim asked, looking at Ash's computer.

"Yeah, I'm looking up the Battle Port." Ash replied, clicking on the link.

The page came blank.

"Page has not been created yet." Jim read aloud, as May came striding into the room. "And what was up with you, earlier?"

May glared at him.

"Well, who does that guy think he is?" She replied. "Using a Luxio to stop criminals from doing whatever they want. And he completely blew us off. We went in to see what was happening, before he got there and what thanks do we get?"

"This is all about the Luxio, isn't it?" Ash said, spinning around on his chair.

"Might be." May replied, calming down slightly.

Almost right on cue, Nightmare appeared holding a six pack of Black Persian Beer.

"I have beer!!!!" Nightmare sang. "Although, I only have two left."

"I can see six." Jim said.

"Yeah, but I'm going to mix them together and make one huge mega beer." Nightmare laughed.

"Well, why don't you mix all six together?" May asked.

Nightmare thought about it, before his eyes lit up.

"Thank you, sweet princess!!!!!!" He yelled, before running out again.

"What a fool." Ash said, sinking back into the chair. "Not a single item about the Battle Port or the Frontier Brain."

"Oh well." Jim remarked, as he sat on his bed.

"You might have to play it by ear." May commented. "Hey, you did it in the Kanto Battle Frontier. What's the worst that can happen?"

"I think I'm going to see what the facility is like before deciding on my strategy." Ash mused, jumping up and down. "Man, I can't wait to get over there and win my second symbol."

* * *

**Whose That Pokemon. Strong electricity courses through the tips of its sharp claws. A light scratch causes fainting in foes.**

* * *

"Okay, dat's it." Meowth exclaimed, as he landed one his head. "Dis Meowth is sick o' been blown up into da air and crashing down on da charm."

He reached up and pulled the piece of metal out of his fur, adjusting it.

"Maybe we should get some air resistant costumes." Danny mused. "Then..."

He and Liz rubbed their legs.

"We could avoid the chafing." Liz finished.

"This is gettin' real old real fast." Meowth said. "And youse two aren't much better dan Jessie an' James."

Liz reached out and stamped on his head.

"Shut your big Meowth." She snapped. "Now, listen up and listen up well. Because, this is what we're going to do. We're going to take this small town by storm and destroy the reputation of that have a go hero. Anyone who has qualms about this, speak now or forever know that I don't care."

Meowth raised his paw.

"How are we gonna do dat?" He asked.

She grinned.

"Oh, it's going to be very simple."

"I can make it even simpler for you."

The three of them spun around to see who had spoken.

They weren't expecting to see the well dressed man, who was leaning against the wall of the alley. He had medium length silver hair, and a black goatee, which didn't hide a devious smile. He wore a long brown overcoat, which was opened up to reveal the dark blue Articuni suit, with a red tie.

As expected, his shoes were just as expensive looking as his suit.

"Who are you?" Danny asked.

The man laughed, as he raised his arm up and checked out the gold plated watch. He looked at the time, before lowering it again. As he did so, the three Rockets saw that the face of the time keeping instrument was coated with diamonds.

"You can call me Vincent." He replied, taking a folder from within his coat. "And I believe this might help you."

"Err... Vincent." Liz said. "Who are you and why are you helping us?"

Vincent continued to smile, as he gave the file to them.

"Soon, you'll find out." He replied, turning to leave. "I'll be in touch."

The three of them watched, as the mysterious figure walked through the darkened alley and vanished into the night.

"I'm all for seeing what he gave us." Danny remarked.

"Open it up, Danny boy!!!!!" Meowth shouted.

* * *

"Okay, your Pokemon are all back to full health." The Agueros Town Nurse Joy said, handing back a tray containing seventeen Pokeballs and Pikachu. "I'm a bit concerned that I seem to have misplaced a twenty dollar bill while treating that very interesting Gengar."

"Yeah, he likes to think that he's interesting." Ash said, as Nightmare burst out from the ball.

"You better not have touched my bucket." He demanded, looking at the large red plastic bucket that Jim was carrying.

"What, this?" Jim asked.

"Yeah, it's got five bottles of Black Persian in there." Nightmare replied.

"I thought you had six." Ash said.

"Yeah, I drank one on the way to stealing that bucket." Nightmare said. "Where's that hero when......"

Before Nightmare could finish speaking, a figure wearing a black ski mask burst in, alongside a Machoke.

"Everyone down on the ground!!!!!" He yelled. "Anyone who doesn't will be beaten up by my Machoke. Now, give me the money!!!!"

"Nightmare!!!!" Ash called. "I'll buy you a keg of Black Persian if you...."

Nightmare instantly sprinted over to the Machoke.

"Hey, asshole!!!" He said.

The Machoke looked worried, as the masked thief groaned.

"Nightmare, Toxic Jab!!!!" Ash yelled.

Nightmare held up a fist, that was glowing with a purple light. He then smashed his fist into the Machoke, instantly knocking it out.

"Nuts, I'm out of here." The thief exclaimed, turning to leave.

"No, you're not!!!" Nightmare yelled, leaping up into the air. "Shadow Kick!!!

Nightmare's foot crackled with a black energy, as he send his limb crashing into the back of the escaping criminal.

There was a startled yelp, as he went crashing forward through the doors of the Pokemon Centre.

"Damn, Nightmare is good." Nightmare exclaimed. "And seems to be referring to himself in the third person."

Suddenly the whole Pokemon Centre burst into applause, as Sergio walked inside, dragging the unconscious body of the thief.

"He saved us all." A random man yelled.

"All hail Sergio!!!!" A woman shouted.

Nightmare groaned.

"Oh for the love of Arceus!!!!" He shouted. "I'm five times better than this guy is. I was the one who saved your asses from getting robbed. I'm the one who acted belligerently to a super villain. I'm the one who generally saves the day. So, how come this amateur gets a fan club?"

"You did save us." A second random woman remarked. "But, if you hadn't, Sergio would have turned up."

May let out a small yelp, as Sergio's Luxio appeared.

"Screw you all." Nightmare muttered, striding out.

Sergio's Luxio let out a small growl as Nightmare kicked it on the way out.

"Hey, don't kick my Luxio." Sergio said, angrily.

Nightmare smirked.

"And what are you going to do about it?" He asked. "For I am Nightmare, lord of the night, king of fear. Scarer of things that need scaring."

"LYNCH HIM!!!!!!!" One of the people in the Pokemon Centre yelled.

Nightmare quickly vanished into thin air.

"This town is full of jerks." Jim muttered.

"Poor Nightmare." May said.

"We can't leave until he reappears." Ash remarked. "And that could take all night. He's probably sleeping in a dumpster right now."

* * *

Sergio hummed a little tuneless tune as he and his Luxio crossed the alley, making their way towards their home.

"Another good little nights work there, Luxio." He said.

"Lux Lux Luxio!!!!" The Spark Pokemon agreed.

"We keep going on and on, and those people keep trying to worship the ground on which I walk."

Sergio managed a small little laugh.

"Pity, it's all a big scam." A voice from behind him said.

He spun around, to see the two criminals and their Meowth, that he and Luxio had stopped earlier in the day.

"Excuse me?" Sergio asked.

The female laughed.

"When we landed earlier today." She said.

"We had a very interesting conversation with someone, who claimed to represent the various criminal sects within this crappy little town." The man remarked.

"He seemed to think dat you was payin' dem off to commit small crimes and den you show up and stop dem." Meowth continued.

"That's... That's preposterous!!!!" Sergio blustered.

"Yeah, but why would someone like that lie about something like that?" Liz asked.

"There's no smoke without fire." Danny smirked.

Sergio visibly wilted, his signs of bravado gone. Even his Luxio looked deflated.

"I just wanted to feel needed." He muttered. "I used to own a factory here. Made a stack of cash, employed a whole bunch of people around here. But, for reasons beyond my control, it had to close down. Nobody blamed me, but without that... I never felt needed by anyone. Now, the whole town loves me."

Meowth smirked.

"Dat's a touchin' story." He drawled. "But, don't worry. We can keep a secret."

"On the condition that you do us a favour." Danny smiled.

* * *

"Nightmare!!!!!" Ash yelled, as he, Jim and May began to look for the Gas Pokemon on the streets of Agueros Town. "Where are you?"

"Nightmare!!!!" Jim called.

"Nightmare, I'm sending Dusk out!!!!!" May shouted.

There was no response.

"Yeah, he's really not around here." May mused, before there was a cough.

"What was..?" Ash started to say, before the three of them saw Sergio stood leaning out of an alley.

"Oh, look at that." May said, sarcastically. "It's the big hero."

"Can I talk to you three?" Sergio asked, gesturing for them to come over.

There was something different about him. He seemed deflated. Almost tired.

"What about?" Jim demanded.

"Please, just come over here." Sergio pleaded.

Reluctantly, Ash and Jim started to walk forward.

May remained leaning against the wall.

"Aren't you coming?" Jim asked.

"Not if that Luxio is around there." May replied.

"Fine, we'll see what he wants." Ash said. "And then come back later."

May watched her two friends go around the corner where Sergio had gone...

Only to hear a gasp, followed by a yell.

Against her better judgement, she went running after them, turning into the alley.

However, there was no sign of Ash, Jim or Sergio.

"Now what?" She asked. "Where did they go?"

She cupped her hands around her mouth.  
"Ash!!!!!" May yelled. "Jim!!!!!"

There was no response.

"Where are you guys?!!!!!!!!!!"

She turned around...

"They're not here!!!" Nightmare said.

She yelled in surprise, taking a few steps back.

"Don't do that!!!!" May exclaimed. "You moron."

"Awwww!!!!" Nightmare laughed. "Did bad old Nightmare scare poor little May?"

"Shut up." May replied. "Did you see what happened."

"The question is not what did I see." Nightmare said. "The real question is what did I not see."

"What didn't you see."

"Well, I didn't see Ash and Jim and that strange moronic so called hero not fall down a hole." Nightmare said.

"Nightmare, can you please cut the crap?" May asked. "Because I'm really not following you."

"Okay, they're gone into the ground." Nightmare laughed. "But, where are they now?!!!!!!!"

He descended into chaotic laughter, before looking at a stern faced May.

"So, are we going to rescue them, or not?" May said.

"Yeah, go on." Nightmare replied. "I'm not doing anything at the moment."

Slowly, the two of the walked into the dark alley and found the large pit.

"What could have made that?" May wondered.

"Heavy machinery." Nightmare said. "Or an Onix."

"Wonder how deep it is." May mused.

Nightmare burst out laughing.

"Don't even think about pushing me." May said, angrily.

"Too late." Nightmare replied. "I already did."

* * *

"Let us out of here!!!!!!!!" Ash yelled, as he and Jim were locked in cages. Their Pokeballs had been taken away and locked in a box, while Pikachu had been placed in a Team Rocket patented Pika-Proof cage.

"How, about no!!!!" Danny laughed, as Liz joined in. Sergio stood behind them, looking miserable.

"Sergio, you lying bastard!!!!!" Jim exclaimed. "Pretending to be a hero, while helping the bad guys!!!!"  
"Ah, good ol' Sergio is just covering his ass." Liz smirked. "Don't think too badly of him. I mean, we all have our secrets."

"This isn't right." Sergio muttered. "I shouldn't be doing this."

Danny glared at him.

"Go and make sure that nobody is breaking in." He said. "And then we'll forget about your.. Misdemeanours."

Still looking depressed, Sergio wandered out of the room, followed by his Luxio.

* * *

May grunted slightly, as Blaziken landed on the ground, almost noiselessly.

Seconds later, Nightmare came crashing to the floor. Cue the sound of breaking bottles and a groan.

"Subtle entrance." May muttered, as Blaziken shook his head.

_"Like, woah, dude." _The Blaze Pokemon muttered. _"That entrance was totally whacked out. I mean, you totally blew us out of the water. I'm talking we were on the surface, slightly under the surface. Now, we're in the air, going Woah, this is far out."_

"Quiet, you overgrown chicken." Nightmare snapped. "We're supposed to be making a stealthy entrance."

_"That's just not good, dude." _Blaziken replied. _"If you want to start slinging insults 'round, then you're essentially a big ball of gas."_

"Then, don't put any naked flames near me." Nightmare quipped.

As he finished speaking, a door opened and a head looked in.

"Whose there!!!!!!"

"Damn." May said, before freezing up as Sergio and his Luxio came into the room. "Double damn."

"Come on, May!!!!" Nightmare yelled, as Luxio growled at her. "It's only a frickin' cat with a fancy tail."

He smirked.

"Well, I'm going to go on ahead." Nightmare continued, still grinning. "I'm sure you can get over your fear in time to stop it from killing you."

May didn't respond verbally, but the look she was giving Nightmare suggested that she wanted to wrap her hands around his throat and start squeezing. Either that or she was about to have a massive panic attack.

"Look, I suppose it's something you can do." Nightmare called, vanishing through the wall.

May slowly took a deep breath, as the Luxio advanced upon her.

"I guess you weren't as good as people made out." She said, looking at Sergio. "Where are they?"

"In cages." Sergio replied, his voice flat and emotionless. "About to have their Pokemon stolen. I'm sorry, but I don't have a choice."

"There's always a choice!!!!" May yelled, fire in her eyes. "And I'm about to make the choice not to be scared of that frickin' blue Skitty anymore. Blaziken, use Flamethrower on Luxio!!!!"

The Blaze Pokemon nodded, before leaping up and covering the Spark Pokemon in flames.

The electric type Pokemon growled and moaned in pain, as the flames raced across its fur.

Blaziken dropped to the ground, ready to attack again.

* * *

"Soon, we'll be long gone." Liz exclaimed.

"And you'll be left here until someone finds you." Danny said.

Ash suddenly burst out smiling.

"And what are you laughing at, Twerp?" Liz asked.

"I got a bad feelin' 'bout dis." Meowth said, as the three of them started to shiver.

"Nightmare." Jim shouted, seeing the Gas Pokemon.

"Hit 'em with everything you got." Ash yelled.

Nightmare pulled out his baseball bat.

"Say hello to my little friend!!!!!!!!"

* * *

"Okay, you win." Sergio said, moodily. "I don't have the will to battle with you."

Both May and Blaziken looked at him, shocked.

"But....." May started to say.

"Your friend was right." Sergio replied. "I'm no better than them."

He stood aside.

"Go on." He said, blankly. "Go and help your friends."

Still keeping an eye on Sergio and Luxio, May and Blaziken left the room.

* * *

She found Ash and Jim retrieving their Pokeballs, while Nightmare was drinking a large bottle of White Raichu Vodka.

"What happened?" May asked.

"Nightmare sent those three blasting off." Jim replied. "And then discovered that we're under a bar. He's been raiding the crate's for beer and anything else he can steal."

"Yeah, now whose the frickin' hero." Nightmare said. "I save these two, help you get over your fear of Luxio, found out a fraud..."

He paused as Sergio came in.

"Speaking of fraud's." Jim muttered.

"Okay, I deserved that." Sergio replied, dolefully.

The three of them looked at him.

"Why did you do it?" Ash asked. "Why did the hero of Agueros Town decide to help a bunch of lowlifes like Team Rocket."

Jim looked at Sergio.

"What did Liz mean, when she said that we all have secrets?" He asked.

Sergio sighed.

"I suppose I should tell you everything." He said. "And then, I hope that you can begin to understand why."

"Wow." Ash muttered. "That's kinda sad."

"Kinda." May remarked. "But, not really."

"I can at least understand why you did it." Jim said.

He sighed.

"Look, if you want to continue doing that." Jim continued. "I'll not tell anyone."

"Me neither." May said.

"I won't either." Ash confirmed.

Nightmare coughed.

"What is it worth?" He asked.

Sergio shook his head.

"No." He replied. "I refuse to do the dishonourable thing for any longer."

He sighed, with resignation.

"I am not going to pull the wool over the eyes of those who look up to me any longer."

Ash and May nodded.

"So...." Jim said. "I guess we'll just be leaving."

"Yeah, we need to get to Sione Beach." Ash exclaimed.

Pikachu squeaked in agreement.

"Then, I wish you look with whatever you need to do." Sergio smiled. "Farewell and thank you for reminding me that I used to be a good guy once."

* * *

Later, on the road to Sione Beach.

"So, May." Jim said. "You don't have the fear of Luxio anymore?"

She shook her head.

"I guess not." May replied. "I don't think so..."

Jim opened a Pokeball, and his own Luxio appeared in a burst of light.

"Lux!!!!!!" The Spark Pokemon shouted.

May took one look at the electric Pokemon.

"Err... May." Ash said, as she went white.

"NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" She yelled, sprinting off into the distance.

"I guess she's not over it." Jim said, as he and Luxio shook their heads.

Ash smiled.

"Well, she's got the right idea." He yelled. "Come on Sione Beach!!!!!"

"Pika!!!!!!!"

He and Pikachu started to run after her.

Jim sighed, before recalling Luxio and running after the three of them.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Another random chapter, but I think it works out well.**

**It's a good chapter for Nightmare. He gets some good lines and generally has a good time. He really needs a theme song.**

**Slightly sad about Sergio, but... Does anyone care?**

**Apparently, Ash's cooking skills are fantastic.**

**Thanks for the reviews!!!! They are all appreciated.**

**Next chapter will have them arriving in Sione Beach. But, it might not be the battle next chapter. That might be the chapter afterwards.**

**There's also a reference to Ash's experience in the first episode with the Spearow.**

**Another brand for you. Articuni is a knock off of Armani.**

**And for that matter, who is Vincent. And I'm going to categorically say that he is not the same Vincent who was with Jimmy and Marina.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. Which of Ash's previous travel companions had a fear of a certain type of Pokemon?**

**Quiz Question Two. What was that type?**

**Quiz Question Three. In which chapter, did Nightmare first use the move Toxic Jab?**

**Quiz Question Four. In the first episode, why did the Spearow chase Ash?**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review!!!!! Please!!!**


	12. Looking For The Port

Chapter Twelve. Looking For The Port.

* * *

_Summary. Ash, May and Jim arrived in Agueros Town, where it became apparent that the locals worshipped a local hero named Sergio. However, as they hung around, they discovered that something wasn't right. Team Rocket attacked, and tried to con Sergio into helping them. And almost succeeded...._

_

* * *

_

The rain thundered down, the sound of it crashing onto the pavement almost deafening in the silence.

Wrapping his coat around his body, Vincent stepped into the doorway and pulled his cell phone out.

He swore silently as he saw the lack of signal. The rain was clearly messing with the piece of plastic crap he had bought earlier in the day

"Son of a b...." Vincent started to mutter, as he dropped the temporarily useless phone into the closest bin.

He had bought it to avoid using his own phone on this personal assignment. After the call involving the order of the execution of Karen Blackwater had been intercepted by someone, Vincent tried to avoid using his own phone as much as possible for business purposes. He knew that it hadn't been traced back to him, but he was unwilling to take that chance in the future, somebody might be able to link it back to him.

Still silently seething, he left the relatively dry comfort of the doorway and headed the phonebooth across the road.

He encountered no traffic as he stepped across the road and into the glass confines of the phonebooth.

Reaching into his pocket, he found some change and slid it into the slot, picking the reciever up.

Vincent heard the dialling tone, as the phone continued to ring.

Impatiently, he tapped his fingers on the glass, drumming them in time to the ringing.

Then, someone picked up.

"Lampard, Lampard and Lampard Glass Makers." The voice said. "How may I direct your call?"

Vincent smiled.

"Put me through to Mr. Saka." He said. "Tell him it's Vincent Sturridge."

"One second, sir."

He heard the music over the line, wondering why they had chosen this particular piece of music. Morton's Fourth Symphony. It was something that had never particularly appeased him.

As he waited, Vincent heard the sound of an engine in the distance, followed by a bright light.

He craned his neck, seeing what it was...

Only to freeze slightly as he recognised the patrol car. Then, he straightened up, and brushed himself off. There was practically zero chance of them stopping, getting out of the car and coming over to him.

He wasn't acting suspicious and his record was squeaky clean.

Still keeping an eye on the patrol car, he heard a voice on the other end of the line.

"Yes, who is it?"

He instantly recognised the sharp and curt tones of the man who he respected tremendously.

"It's Vincent." Vincent said. "I could have sworn I told the girl on the other end of the line to tell you that."

There was a small cough.

"So, I've been misinformed." He remarked. "I'll make sure that the appropriate steps are taken."

Vincent cleared his throat.

"It's good to talk to you again." The silver haired man said. "I missed your guidance when you were...."

"Yet, you stepped up into the breach." The voice continued. "You did an admirable job ensuring that we did not vanish. A few years ago, that would have been the case."

Vincent nodded, knowing that he couldn't be seen.

"Now, we have to strike back." The voice said. "Nobody expects anything from us. The general public thinks that we have vanished. The law thinks that we are on the way out."

There was a cold laugh.

"Little do they know that thanks to you, we are stronger than ever."

"Of course." Vincent replied. "Then again, it would hardly be much of a secret if they knew that."

He was vaguely aware that the patrol car had vanished away, possibly to harass some amateur criminals.

"What is the status of your mission?" The voice on the other end of the phone asked.

"I can now track the location of Daniel and Elizabeth." Vincent replied. "Since they replaced Jessie and James....."

There was a derisory snort across the phone.

"Those two morons." The voice said. "Caused me more harm than good. They were completely ineffective and I'm glad that they have gone. The only reason I didn't fire them was because it made my other operatives look better."

"You want me to bring them in?" Vincent asked. "Daniel and Elizabeth?"

There was a brief pause, before the voice replied.

"Do it." He said. "I want those two here for when we pay them a visit. Those that we have some unfinished business with."

"At once." Vincent replied. "I will track them down and they will be at your service within the week."

"Good, Vincent, good." The voice said. "You have done well."

"And I will continue to serve you." Vincent said. "And I will speak to you soon."

"Don't disappoint me." The voice replied, with only a hint of coldness within it.

Vincent breathed a sigh of relief, as the line went dead.

He replaced the piece of heavy black plastic on the phone booth and turned around to walk back into the rain.

* * *

"That was some bad weather last night." Jim muttered, as the three of them sat around the slightly smouldering fire.

"Had trouble sleeping." May said. "That and him snoring."  
She gestured at Ash.

Ash smiled, nervously.

"Hey, I believe that the only way to stop snoring is to place a pillow over someones face and hold it there for three to five minutes." Nightmare called.

"Stop giving yourself ideas." Ash replied.

"So....." Jim said, trying to repair the atmosphere that Nightmare had broken. "Sione Beach just a few miles away."

"Yeah, but I really didn't want to walk into the night anymore." Ash replied. "Eleven PM is just too late. And it was raining."

The three of them then heard rapid splashing.

Ash and May burst out laughing, as they saw Croconaw dancing around in one of the large puddles, happily.

_"Water!!!!!!!!" _Croconaw laughed, joyfully. _"Water, water, water, water, water water, water, water, water!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

"Croconaw seems happy." Jim commented.

"I'm glad." Ash replied. "Who wants to see their Pokemon miserable."

Almost at the same instant, Croconaw opened his jaws and blasted Ash with a Hydro Pump attack, that was strong enough to knock him off his makeshift chair.

"Nice Croconaw, nice." May said, as Ash groaned.

"And I only just got dry." He muttered.

* * *

"Wow!!!" May exclaimed. "Check out that beach!!!!"

"I don't think they call it Sione Beach for nothing." Jim remarked, dryly.

The whole town stretched out in a large line across the end of the beach. Literally, only a small metal fence separated the golden sands from the road.

"So...." Ash said, jumping up and down. "Where's that Battle Frontier Facility?"

"We're looking for the Battle Port." Jim said, scanning the beach. "I would assume that it's somewhere on the beach."

"Maybe you battle on the beach." May remarked.

"Maybe." Ash replied.

"I don't think so." Jim said. "That beach doesn't look like anyone has ever battled on it competitively. At least, not for a while."

As the three of them paused to lean against the railings for a quick break, they saw a Rapidash run across the sands, an unidentifiable figure on its back.

"Someone wanted some exercise." Jim commented.

"Rapidash are such beautiful Pokemon." May remarked.

"I once rode one in a race." Ash said. "Ended up racing some guy on a Dodrio."

"Really?" May asked. "When was that?"

"Oh, it was a while before I met you." Ash replied. "I think it was..... In the Kanto Safari Zone."

"Anyone think that it's odd there isn't a place like that in Verger." Jim mused.

"Maybe there is." May retorted. "Maybe we just haven't seen it."

"I'll see if I can get an update for the guidebook." Jim said. "When we get to the Pokemon Centre."

* * *

"The Battle Port?" Professor Oak said, as he and Ash spoke on the video phone. "Well, I know practically nothing about the Verger Battle Frontier, but at a guess I would assume that you might be battling on or around water. I think there'll probably be at least one water Pokemon involved."

Ash quickly mused on this.

"Well, I'll wait and see." He said. "But, I might be back in touch with you. I might want to get some new Pokemon for this battle, depending on what looks like happening."

"That is a sensible attitude to take." Oak remarked. "Scouting the place out before making a decision."

"I'm just getting my Pokemon healed." Ash said, before hearing an exclamation of joy from the other end of the line.

"What the....?" Ash exclaimed, as he saw the small blue head of a turtle like Pokemon emerge on the screen.

"Squir!!!!!!!!!" The TinyTurtle Pokemon said, in greeting.

"Squirtle!!!!!" Ash shouted. "Is that my Squirtle?"

Oak nodded.

"Officer Jenny brought him around." He replied. "The Squirtle Squad world tour finished, and she wanted to return him to you."

Ash smiled.

"Aww, wow." He said, happily. "It's great to see you again, Squirtle."

"Squirt Squirt!!!!!"

He then made his decision.

"Actually." Ash replied. "Here's what I want to do..."

* * *

**Whose That Pokemon? Its shell is soft when it is born. It soon becomes so hard that probing fingers will bounce off it.**

* * *

He came out of the Pokemon Centre a few minutes later, before seeing May and Jim stood talking to Scott.

"So, any ideas for Battle Frontier's in any other region?" Jim asked.

Scott smiled.

"I have a Battle Frontier in every region." He replied. "Although, as you know, nobody has beaten the Verger Battle Frontier."

"Well, I intend to try." Ash said. "In fact, I intend to do more than try. I intend to win!!!!!"

"That's the spirit." Scott remarked. "So, are you ready for battle number two?"

"Oh yeah." Ash replied. "I'm always ready to battle, Scott."

Scott paused.

"Well, you just make your way on over to the Battle Port." He said. "You finding it is half the challenge. I'll meet up with you later."

The blue shirted man smiled, before readjusting his shades and walking into the Pokemon Centre.

"Now, that's just uncalled for." May remarked.

Ash smiled, confidently.

"Oh come on!!!!" He said. "Between the three of us, we can probably find this place."

"Yeah, you're all moderately intelligent humans." Nightmare commented, emerging from the shadows. "Except for Ash."

"Hey!!!!!" Ash protested. "I resent that remark."

"Only because you can't think of a witty comeback." Nightmare grinned. "Anyway!!!"

He narrowed his eyes at Ash.

"Where's my keg of Black Persian that you promised me?"

Ash sighed.

"Okay, let's go and find Nightmare what he needs." He remarked, listlessly. "And then..."

"Don't sound so enthusiastic about it then." Nightmare said, jumping up and down.

"I don't know who gets more excitable." May commented. "Ash before a battle, or Nightmare before Beer."

"They do say that Pokemon start to resemble their trainers." Jim said, before realising what a bad idea saying that had been.

Nightmare glared at him, before walking over, very calmly, and Toxic Jabbing him to the stomach.

"Yeah, that'll teach you." Nightmare said. "Bitch!!!!"

"Nightmare, where did you pick that habit up?" Ash asked.

"I don't know."

* * *

"Hey, May." Jim said, as Nightmare picked up the largest keg he could find. "I just want to know. You know that slightly illogical fear you have of Luxio?"

She shuddered at the name, but looked up.

"Yeah." May replied. "I think I know what you're talking about."

"What's your view on Shinx and Luxray?"

She shook her head.

"I have no strong feelings about them either way."

"So, if my Luxio evolved, you'd stop treating him like crap?"

"I don't treat him like crap!!!" May protested. "I just avoid and ignore him like the plague."

"Yeah, because that's so much better." Jim said, dryly.

Ash reluctantly gave the store owner some money, and came away.

Nightmare then held up the keg in both hands.

"Here we go!!!!!" He yelled. "Happy times."

"You can't drink that in here." Ash said. "You have to be one the street at the very least."

Nightmare sighed.

"Arceus damn it." He replied. "What kind of world do we....."

"Anyway!!!!" Ash exclaimed. "Let's go and find that Battle Port!!!!"

* * *

"Yes, I'm still confident we'll find the Battle Port." Ash said, four hours later, as the three humans were still looking around for the huge grandiose facility they were expecting.

"Maybe we're looking in the wrong place." May commented. "Or for the wrong thing."

"Nah, we'll find it." Ash said. "I'm sure it's somewhere around here."

Nightmare laughed, as he tried to balance on the empty Black Persian keg. He failed miserably, falling off and landing on his head.

"My pride." Nightmare muttered, groaning. He rolled over and got up.

"Why don't we just look for somebody who knows the area." Jim said. "And ask them."

"Because there isn't anyone here." Ash replied. "Apart from that harbour building."

"Maybe we should ask there." May commented.

"How come it's taken us four hours to think of that?" Jim asked.

"Because you have inferior human brains." Nightmare remarked. "As I have a superior Pokemon brain, I thought of that hours ago. Yet, I decided to let the three of you wander around in the dark, because it amuses me."

"You're a real obnoxious jackass when drunk." May replied, as the three of them headed over towards the building.

"Yes, I am!!!!" Nightmare laughed, punching the air.

* * *

"So, this is where everyone was." Ash said, as the three trainers, plus Pikachu and the slightly inebriated Gengar walked inside.

"The Sione Beach Harbour." May muttered.

The large building was filled with sailors, stood around talking, drinking, smoking and generally looking amused.

Ash stepped forward and coughed, trying to get their attention.

Nobody paid any attention.

"Oh come on!!!!" Ash groaned, before Nightmare jumped up.

"Hey assholes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Nightmare bellowed. "Stop fondling each other and listen up!!!!!"

That got their attention. Each sailor looked at the Gas Pokemon, with a slight tinge of irritation in their eyes.

"Ash?" Nightmare said. "You have the floor."

Ash didn't know whether to be relieved or infuriated with the shiny Gengar.

"Ermm.." He said. "We're looking for the Battle Port."

Everyone burst out laughing. Including Nightmare.

"I assume they're laughing at you." Nightmare said. "So, I'm joining in."

"Thanks, Nightmare." Ash muttered.

He looked at the crowd.

"So... Does anyone know where the Battle Port is?"

One sailor smirked.

"Why should we tell you?" He asked. "You ain't proved that you deserve to find it."

Ash withdrew a Pokeball.

"I'll take any one of you one!!!!" He shouted.

The smirking sailor laughed.

"Okay." He replied. "If you can beat me, I'll tell you where to find the Battle Port."

Ash rolled his eyes.

"I've beaten tougher trainers than you!!!!" He yelled.

"But not uglier." Nightmare laughed, as he walked over to the sailors and reached into the cooler of Black Persian Beer. "Mind if I nab one of these?"

* * *

"This battle will be one on one." The sailor, Morris, laughed. "But, prepare to face my power."

He withdrew a Pokeball, and hurled it through the air.

"Quagsire, go!!!!!!"

Ash watched the blue water and ground type Pokemon appear from the red and white orb.

"Let's see how your little Pikachu matches up against this." Morris smirked.

"I wasn't going to use Pikachu." Ash replied, sneaking a glance at where Nightmare was drinking and laughing with the sailors.

He held up a Pokeball, before throwing it through the air.

"Snover, I choose you!!!!!!"

The Frosted Tree Pokemon appeared in a burst of white light.

"Snooooo!!!!!"

"Good choice." Jim muttered. "Snover has a tremendous advantage against Quagsire."

"Begin!!!"

"Snover, use Razor Leaf!!!!"

"Quagsire, use Mud Shot on the floor!!!!!"

Snover swung her arms and sent a cascade of razor sharp leaves sailing through the air.

Quagsire opened up its mouth, retching up a burst of thick mud that covered the white tiled floor. The Water Fish Pokemon then dropped onto its stomach and slid away from the damaging leaves.

"That would be a great contest move." May commented.

Ash grimaced at the sight of Quagsire sliding towards Snover.

"Quagsire, Headbutt!!!!!"

The Water Fish Pokemon picked up the momentum and leaped through the air, smashing its skull into Snover, who moaned in pain.

"Snover!!!!!" Ash yelled, worried.

"That Quagsire is powerful." Jim remarked.

"Snover, use Needle Arm!!!!!"

Snover bounced forward, her arms glowing. She jumped forward, landing on the mud....

And instantly falling over on her 'face'.

"Oh!!!!" Ash groaned, as the surrounding sailors burst out laughing.

"Hey moron!!!!!" Nightmare yelled. "You should know that Snover can move better on ice than on mud."

Ash considered what Nightmare was saying, and realised that it had some validity.

"Thanks, Nightmare." He called. "Snover, use Ice Beam on the mud!!!!!!"

The grass and ice type Pokemon raised her arms, aiming at the slippery muddy ground. She launched the cold blue beam of ice, instantly freezing it solid.

"Now, use Needle Arm!!!!" Ash yelled.

Snover bounced onto the ice, and charged forward across the frozen surface. She smashed her powerful forearm into Quagsire, causing ripples to shudder across the thick rubbery skin of the water and ground type Pokemon. Quagsire bellowed in pain.

"Quagsire, use Iron Tail!!!!!"

"Snover, use Water Pulse!!!!!!"

The Water Fish Pokemon jumped up, tail glowing with a powerful white light. Snover held out her arms, creating an orb of water within them.

Quagsire brought the powerful appendage forward, shattering into the orb.

Then, it began to groan as the water showered over its slimy skin. Being part ground type meant that Quagsire didn't have the best resistance with powerful water type attacks.

"Snover, finish it off with Razor Leaf!!!!!" Ash commanded.

Snover swung her arms around again, before unleashing several more razor sharp leaves into the slimy blue skin of Quagsire, who let out another bellow of pain, before collapsing.

"Looks like I win." Ash said, proudly. "You did awesome, Snover!!!!"

* * *

As Ash congratulated Snover, Jim looked across and saw an individual who looked slightly out of place. She looked to be in her mid twenties and had very light skin, with short wavey black hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a grey sleeveless shirt with a purple cardigan, a brown skirt and black leggings. She was fairly small and thin.

What caught his attention, was that as soon as the Quagsire went down, she got up, nodded to the sailor and left the building.

* * *

"I guess you do." Morris muttered. "Wow, I take it back, kid. Your power is real and your Gengar is thirsty."

He smiled.

"Well." Morris continued. "Come back here at Nine AM in the morning and the Frontier Brain will see you then."

"Where are they now?" Ash asked.

Morris smirked.

"That would be telling." He replied. "So, since I'm her referee, I'll see you in the morning."

He looked at May and Jim.

"It might be slightly cold, so make sure that you dress warm."

"Hey, we wear these clothes all the time no matter the weather." May replied. "I hardly think a cold wind will get us down."

Morris laughed in response.

As he turned to go away, the three trainers looked at each other.

"That was an anticlimax." May remarked.

"Oh well." Ash said. "I've just got to survive the night now."

Pikachu groaned.

"At least Nightmare's having fun." Jim commented.

"Well, that's the main thing." Ash said, dryly. "Oh well, bring on the night."

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**So... More filler.**

**And who is the mysterious woman in the Harbour?**

**And Vincent makes another appearance. How many of you were missing him already. Some huge clues as to who he is.**

**With Quagsire. I wanted to bring Snover in one the action. A Pokemon she could beat, but not one Pikachu could have done, so....**

**May states the obvious about Nightmare and his favourite beverage.**

**And Ash's Squirtle!!!! Hmm.. Anyone spot the hints?**

**Next chapter will be the battle.**

**Thanks for the reviews!!!!! They are all welcomed and appreciated.**

**Nightmare. The Pokemon you always want on your side when.... I don't know how to finish that sentence.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. In Slateport Harbour, what was the name of Captain Stern's boat?**

**Quiz Question Two. How many Pokemon can learn Needle Arm?**

**Quiz Question Three. How many water and ground type Pokemon are there, and name them?**

**Quiz Question Four. What was the name of the Dodrio trainer who Ash raced against in The Flame Pokemon-A-Thon?**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review!!!!! Please!!!!**


	13. Above And Under The Surface

Chapter Thirteen. Above And Under The Surface.

* * *

_Summary. There was an interesting phone call within a darkened alley. Meanwhile, Ash, May and Jim arrived in Sione Beach and tried to find the Battle Port. Even with all the interruptions and distractions, they still ended up at the Sione Harbour, where Ash battled a Sailor, named Morris. After defeating said Sailor, he told Ash where to come for the battle...._

_

* * *

_

"You have your strategy in place?" Jim asked, as he laid on his bed, reading a magazine that he had picked up in the waiting area of the Pokemon Centre.

Ash was sat on the carpet, leaning against the bed, while having four red and white Pokeballs liad on the carpet in front of him, and one purple and white one.

Pikachu was laid on the bed a few feet away from Ash, snoring gently. May was doing likewise. Every few minutes, Ash would look up at her, a smile on his face, before going back to his task.

He picked up one of the Pokeballs and wiped it, making sure that it was spotless.

"You ever thought about relaxing?" Jim asked. "Your battle is in..."

He looked at his watch.

"Seven hours. Well, you have to be at the Harbour in seven hours."

Almost on cue, Nightmare popped out of the purple Pokeball.

"Yeah, get to sleep!!!!!!" The Gas Pokemon roared. "I'm frickin' starving and I want to eat your dreams!!!!!!"

Ash blinked.

"I think I might go to sleep." He said, blankly.

"THANK YOU!!!!!!!!" Nightmare yelled. "They might taste like six day old pizza, but your dreams are still food dammnit!!!!!!"

"Nightmare, shut up!!!" May groaned, moving around on the bed.

"Don't make me come in there, bitch!!!!!" Nightmare shouted. "Because, I will do it!!!!! If you don't think I won't, then..."

May sighed, as she reached over and tapped a Pokeball on her bed side table.

"Dusk, t...tt..take the stage!!!" She yawned, as the Screech Pokemon erupted from within the red and white orb.

Nightmare instantly charged over.

"Hey, babe." He said. "You want to wait until these morons go to sleep, then eat their dreams?"

Dusk rolled her eyes, before Shadow Balling him.

Nightmare groaned, as he crashed to the ground.

Another of May's Pokeballs opened up, and her Blaziken appeared in a burst of powerful white light. The Blaze Pokemon then grabbed Nightmare's leg and dragged him away, out of the door.

Ash laughed.

"I guess I'm going to bed." He said.

* * *

"Come on, where are they?" Jim muttered, his teeth chattering slightly. "We've been stood here for the last ten minutes."

May wrapped her coat around her body.

"That guy wasn't joking when he said it would be cold." She shivered.

"Piiiiii!!!!!" Pikachu agreed, as Ash stood looking at the Sione Harbour.

"Come on!!!!!!" He yelled. "Let's get in there!!!!"

He went charging across the ground, before entering the building.

Eager to get out of the cold, May and Jim followed him.

* * *

"Aha." Morris commented, as he looked up. "You're on time."

Ash looked at the Sailor, who was mopping the floor.

"Where are they?" He asked, eagerly. "Let's get this battle underway."

"Cool your jets." Morris ordered, as he gestured at the pair of boats. "You've got a good hour long boat ride before you get to battle."

"Oh come on!!!!!!!" Ash yelled, as May and Jim came into the building.

"What's up with him?" Jim asked.

"Got to take a boat ride." Morris replied.

He looked around, and gestured at a small stall across the room, next to the two medium size boats.

"That is the Battle Port." Morris said. "But, the battlefield is not here. You have to take a boat to the battlefield."

Ash sighed.

"Where's the Frontier Brain?" He asked.

"Already on board." Morris replied, gesturing to one of the boats.

"Do we get to meet them beforehand?" Ash wondered.

"You can do." Morris said. "If you want."

"Of course." Ash replied, as he started to walk forward, followed by Jim and May.

* * *

"So, are you sure you're ready and one hundred percent prepared?" Scott asked, before the door opened and the trio of trainers walked in. "Aha, Ash."

"Hey, Scott." Ash replied, before looking around.

Jim gasped.

"You!!!!" He declared. "You were here yesterday. I saw you watching the battle!!!"

The Frontier Brain managed a small smile, as she stopped stroking the Persian perched in her lap. The normal type Pokemon hissed angrily, at the lack of attention.

"That was part of the test." She said. "You have to battle Morris in order to prove your worth."

"Vera, this is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town." Scott explained. "He's setting out to be the first trainer to complete the Verger Battle Frontier. He beat the Frodomar City Battle Tower."

Vera stood up.

"Don't think that I'll be that easy." She warned. "Because, I won't."

"Okay." Morris yelled. "Are we going to get this show on the road?!!!!!"

She sighed, suddenly looking slightly depressed.

"I suppose." Vera muttered.

"Are you okay?" May asked.

Vera looked up.

"I'm fine." She replied, all traces of sadness gone. "Why do you ask?"

* * *

"No way." Ash muttered. "How did Scott arrange for an on the rails boat ride across the ocean?"

Somehow, the owner of the Battle Frontier had managed to place a long metallic track from the Sione Harbour across roughly four miles of ocean.

"I see something up ahead." May said, as she looked around, and saw Scott, Morris and Vera on the other boat. They were standing up, ready for something.

She could see several large dark objects in the distance.

"What is that?" Jim asked, standing up.

Ash walked forward to the front of the boat, and saw that they appeared to be platforms marooned in the middle of the ocean.

Jim suddenly burst out laughing.

"Remember the Cerulean City gym?" He asked. "Several platforms in the pool. This, is just a larger version."

"But, how do those platforms stay immobile?" May asked, as their boat started to circle around the platforms, going in a different direction to the other boat.

"Maybe they're fast to the ocean floor." Jim commented. "Although, this is incredibly dangerous. If there was a tidal wave or something..."

"Don't worry!!!!" Scott yelled from across the ocean. "It's almost one hundred percent safe."

"Oh, that's reassuring." May said, dryly. "It's almost completely safe."

"So, I guess you have got to battle either on the platforms or on the water." Jim remarked.

"At least I planned it okay." Ash said. "I thought I might have to battle on water, so I planned it thoroughly. I didn't expect it to be in the middle of the ocean, but we all have to adapt from time to time."

* * *

He turned around and stood at the edge of the boat, looking at where Vera was stood.

The referee fastened a portable microphone to around his mouth, and started to speak.

"This battle will be between Ocean Rider Vera, Brain of the Battle Port, and the challenger, Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town." Morris declared. "This battle will be three on three, while only the challenger may make substitutions. All aspects of the battlefield may be utilised. Once one trainer has lost their three Pokemon, then the battle is over."

Ash absorbed it in.

"So pretty much standard." He remarked.

"Miss Ortiz and Mr. Ketchum, can you please pick your first Pokemon." Morris said, his voice clearly amplified over the microphone.

Vera took up a Pokeball, pushing down on the button in the centre.

"Let's see you deal with this." She said, throwing it. "Ninjask, go!!!!!!"

The ball exploded, and the bug and flying type Pokemon appeared in a powerful burst of white light.

"Ninnnnnnn!!!!!!!" The Ninja Pokemon exclaimed, suddenly flying around the platforms in incredibly fast circles.

Ash quickly took stock of what Ninjask had to offer. He hadn't brought any fire type Pokemon with him, due to his prediction of the battle taking place. But, he did have one Pokemon that would be able to match Ninjask. At least he hoped so.

Ash grabbed a Pokeball up and pushed the button, feeling it grow within his hand.

"I'll see you a Ninjask." He said. "And raise you a Staraptor. I choose you!!!!!"

He threw the Pokeball, and the Predator Pokemon appeared in the air.

"Alright!!" May cheered. "Go Staraptor!!!!!"

The normal and flying type Pokemon chirped at her, before focusing on Ninjask.

Morris took a deep breath, readying the call.

"Begin!!!!!"

* * *

"Okay, Staraptor!!!!!" Ash yelled. "Let's start off strong. Use Aerial Ace!!!!"

Staraptor nodded, before flying through the air towards the Ninja Pokemon.

"Ninjask, use Screech!!!!!!" Vera commanded.

The bug and flying type Pokemon opened its mouth and unleashed a horrible screeching sound towards Staraptor.

The terrible sound was enough to stop the Predator Pokemon in its tracks, groaning in pain.

"Oh no!!!!" Ash shouted.

"Ninjask, use Fury Swipes!!!!!" Vera called.

Ninjask flew forward, easily cutting through the distance between itself and Staraptor, before slashing at the Predator Pokemon several times with its claws.

Staraptor squawked in anger, and pain.

"Strike back with Wing Attack!!!!!!" Ash ordered.

Staraptor swung one of his huge wings and knocked Ninjask back through the air.

"Okay, Ninjask." Vera said. "Let's use Agility Slash!!!!!"  
Ash paused, wondering what was coming...

And literally seconds later, Ninjask was tearing forward through the air and nailed Staraptor with an incredibly fast Slash attack that the normal and flying type Pokemon never saw coming.

"What the...?!!!" Jim exclaimed. "That was impossible."

"Combo moves." May muttered. "The bane of trainers who like to rush in."

Ash shook the setback off, and looked at Staraptor, who was starting to look slightly tired.

"Come on, Staraptor!!!" He urged, trying to galvanise the Predator Pokemon. "We can do this!!!!"

"Ninjask, use Swords Dance!!!!"

Ninjask began to glow with a red light, as the Ninja Pokemon sharply raised its attack power.

Jim took out his Pokedex, and started to look through a list of Ninjask's moves.

"Hmm, I wonder." He said.

"Wonder what?" May asked.

"Staraptor, use Quick Attack!!!!!" Ash yelled.

The Predator Pokemon flew forward, ready to attack.

"Ninjask, use Double Team!!!!!" Vera said, calmly.

As soon as the words left her mouth, the Ninja Pokemon made several clones of itself. Staraptor crashed through one, to discover that it was an illusion.

"Damn." Ash muttered.

"Ninjask, I think it's time." Vera called. "Use Baton Pass!!!!!"

"Baton Pass?" Ash asked, as Ninjask looked to relax sharply, before being recalled.

The bug and flying type Pokemon was then replaced by a large purple Pokemon that resembled a star. It then started to glow with a blue light.

"Starmie!!!!" Ash exclaimed.

Jim stood up.

"I knew you were going to do that!!!" He said, looking at Vera.

"What does Baton Pass do?" May asked. "And I thought that she wasn't allowed to make changes."

"Baton Pass recalls the current Pokemon." Jim explained. "But, it keeps all the stat changes in effect. It's technically allowed, but it violates all the spirit of the rules."

"So..."

"Starmie has all the speed and power boosts that Ninjask had." Jim replied.

"Eep." May said.

* * *

**Whose That Pokemon? It never stops attacking, even if it is injured. It fusses over the shape of its comb.**

* * *

"Staraptor, do you want to continue?" Ash asked.

The Predator Pokemon nodded, ready for action.

"Then, begin!!!!!" Morris called.

"Staraptor, use Aerial Ace!!!!" Ash shouted.

"Starmie, counter with Rapid Spin!!!" Vera said, quietly.

As Staraptor rushed through the air, the Mysterious Pokemon began to spin around, hurtling itself into the air with ease.

The normal and flying type Pokemon crashed into the spinning Starmie and was thrown backwards, clearly hurt by the defensive attack.

"Who would have thought that Rapid Spin could be used like that." May said.

"What, you thought it was just good for getting Leech Seeds off?" Jim remarked.

Ash grimaced, worried about the beating that Staraptor was taking.

He reluctantly held up a Pokeball.

"Staraptor, return!!!!" Ash yelled, bringing back the Predator Pokemon. "You did your best, but I'm going to go for a different approach."

He reached down, looking for the Pokeball that he needed, before finding it.

"Use Nightmare!!!!!" Jim shouted.

"No way!!!" Ash replied. "Not unless I'm desperate."

He threw the new Pokeball into the air.

"Squirtle, I choose you!!!!!"

The Tiny Turtle Pokemon emerged from the red and white orb.

"Squirtle!!!!!" May exclaimed. "When did he get his Squirtle back?"

"Probably in time for the match." Jim remarked.

Ash looked at Starmie, and then at Squirtle.

"Okay, begin!!!!!" Morris commanded.

* * *

"Squirtle, use Water Gun now!!!!!" Ash yelled.

The water type Pokemon opened his mouth, unleashing the stream of water towards Starmie.

"Starmie, counter with Light Screen!!!!!" Vera called.

The Mysterious Pokemon created a large screen of golden energy, that instantly blocked the burst of water.

"She's countering his attacks really well." Jim commented.

"Starmie, use AgilityTackle!!!!!" Vera ordered.

Starmie whipped through the air at an incredible speed, the momentum from the attack knocking Squirtle across the platform, on his back, and into the water.

"What a hit." Ash muttered. "I need to think of something else."

He looked at Squirtle in the water.

"Squirtle, just stay in the water for a moment." Ash called. "You'll be safe there."

"Starmie, get in the water after it!!!" Vera said, quietly.

The water and psychic Pokemon leaped into the water, trying to track Squirtle.

"This will get you." Vera remarked, with a small nervous smile. "Starmie, Swift!!!!"

Under the surface of the water, Starmie unleashed a wave of several golden stars through the black liquid.

Squirtle groaned, as they crashed into his body.

"Now, Starmie!!!!" Vera called. "Out of the water and use Ice Beam!!!!!"

Ash suddenly remembered something. An attack that his Squirtle had learned while with the Squirtle Squad. And a day at the Wallace Cup in Sinnoh....

The cold blue beam of ice erupted from the large tip at the peak of Starmie's limbs, that covered the surface of water with several large sheets of ice.

"Squirtle, use Aqua Jet now!!!!!" Ash bellowed. "Straight into the ice!!!!!"

There was a small shade of movement in the water....

And the Tiny Turtle Pokemon erupted from the liquid, straight into the Ice Beam.

"What is he....?" Scott gasped, as he watched the battle from a bench behind Vera.

"Heh." Jim remarked. "Looks like he does know what he's doing."

Starmie finished unleashing the Ice Beam, supposedly freezing Squirtle and the Aqua Jet solid.

"Come on!!!!!!!!" Ash shouted. "More Power!!!!!"

The ice began to crack, shatter and shake, before Squirtle broke free of his confines, on the jet of water, still traces of ice remaining on the liquid.

"Uh oh." Vera gasped, amazed and startled. "Dear me!!!"

She groaned, as Squirtle smashed into the gem in the middle of Starmie's body.

The Mysterious Pokemon let out a gasp of pain, groaning and moaning.

"Come on, Starmie!!!!!" Vera pleaded, to her water and psychic type Pokemon.

"Squirtle, use Skull Bash!!!!!!" Ash said, punching the air.

As he finished using the Ice Aqua Jet, Squirtle spun around and powered through the air towards the Mysterious Pokemon.

Starmie let out another strange sound of pain, as the second powerful attack in the space of seconds crashed into its body, sending it crashing to the water.

Morris took a quick look at the water and psychic type Pokemon, before deciding that it would be unable to continue. The large red gem was blinking slowly, signalling that it was defeated.

"Starmie is unable to battle." Morris declared. "Squirtle is the winner."

Ash punched the air, happily.

"You did awesome, Squirtle!!!" He called.

"Squirt Squirt Squirtle!!!!!" The Tiny Turtle Pokemon replied, winking at his trainer.

Vera recalled her Starmie.

"Thanks, Starmie." She whispered. "We'll get you patched up and go fishing later on."

She replaced the Pokeball with her others, before withdrawing another one.

* * *

"Okay, Ninjask." Vera said. "Time to go again!!!"

The Ninja Pokemon appeared in a burst of energy, ready for another round of battle.

"Begin!!!!" Morris bellowed, almost deafening everyone present. "Sorry!!!!"

Ash looked at Squirtle, preparing his strategy.

"Squirtle, use Aqua Jet!!!!!" Ash yelled.

The Tiny Turtle Pokemon powered forward on the tip of a powerful stream of water.

"Ninjask, use Screech!!!!!" Vera countered.

The Ninja Pokemon opened its mouth, before unleashing a powerful scraping horrible sound that made everyone present grimace.

Squirtle managed to ignore it and cut through the wall of sound, creashing into Ninjask.

The bug and flying Pokemon let out a shrill sound of pain.

"Squirtle, use Hydro Pump!!!!!" Ash yelled.

"Ninjask, AgilityX-Scissor!!!!" Vera called.

As Squirtle withdrew into his shell, Ninjask raced forward at a lightning fast speed, before unleashing an X shaped strike of energy that smacked into his shell.

The Tiny Turtle Pokemon came out of his shell, surprised by the speed of the hit, as he went crashing back into the water.

"You're safe there." Ash called. "Squirtle, just sit tight."

"Yeah, okay." Vera remarked, again managing a small smile. "Ninjask, use Air Slash!!!!!"

Ninjask flared its wings, creating a powerful blast of wind that ripped through the water...

And sent Squirtle crashing out into the air, flailing his limbs in worry.

"Squirtle!!!!" Ash yelled.

"Aerial Ace!!!!" Vera said.

The Ninja Pokemon raced forward through the air, landing a powerful blow onto Squirtle.

As he hit the water, Squirtle landed on his back, unable to move.

"No!!!" Ash groaned.

"Squirtle is unable to battle." Morris called. "Ninjask is the winner."

Ash sighed, reaching for a Pokeball and recalling Squirtle.

"You were incredible out there, Squirtle." He said, instantly thinking of who he could use next.

He did have a few Pokemon that were capable of battling in the current conditions the field was in. Lots of water and some ice. As well as the platforms.

However, only one of them had a good advantage against Ninjask.

"Staraptor, back out!!!!" Ash called, sending the Predator Pokemon out again. "I choose you!!!!"

The normal and flying type Pokemon emerged in a blaze of light.

"Staaaaaaa!!!!!" Staraptor squawked, ready for round two with Ninjask.

"Begin!!!!!" Morris yelled.

"Ninjask, use Aerial Ace!!!!"

"Staraptor, counter with your own Aerial Ace!!!!"

At lightning fast speeds, too quick for the naked eye to comprehend, the two Pokemon charged each other, landing glancing blows.

Staraptor came off a fraction better, due to Ninjask's weakness to flying type attacks. Both Pokemon were looking tired after their duels.

"Staraptor, Wing Attack!!!"

"Ninjask, Bug Bite!!!!"

The Predator Pokemon flew forward, ready to strike out at the Ninja Pokemon.

Seconds before Staraptor landed the blow, Ninjask opened its mouth and bit down on one of Staraptor's wings.

The normal and flying type Pokemon screeched in pain, as he began to try and shake the Ninja Pokemon off.

"Come on!!!!" Ash yelled. "Use Peck now!!!!"

Staraptor lunged up, smashing his beak into the body of Ninjask, who screeched in pain, letting go of the appendage.

"Brave Bird now!!!!!!" Ash bellowed, almost at the brink of losing his composure.

The Predator Pokemon took a deep breath, before charging towards Ninjask. A ball of bright blue flames erupted around his body, turning him into a spectral like being charging through the air.

"Ninjask, use...."

Vera didn't get to finish her order, as the powerful hit from the Predator Pokemon whacked into the body of the bug and flying type Pokemon.

Ninjask was thrown backwards by the sheer force of the hit, flailing wildly, before hitting the water with an almighty crash that soaked Vera, Scott and Morris.

As Scott took off his shades, and wiped them clean, Morris took a quick look at the vacant expression upon the face of the stricken Ninjask, before making his call.

"Ninjask is unable to battle." He declared. "Staraptor is the winner."

Ash was really in the jubilant mood now, as he punched the air.

"It's almost in the bag, Staraptor!!!" He yelled.

Vera laughed, a brief sound that sounded surprisingly desolate.

"Let's see how you deal with my oldest friend." She said, softly.

Vera gripped a Pokeball in her hand, enlarged it via the button, before hurling it into the air.

It burst open, the white energy released from within, before taking shape....

* * *

To Be Continued.....

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Let me just start by saying that when I started to write this chapter earlier today, I honestly intended for the battle to take one chapter. It's been a long day and things change.**

**Vera Ortiz belongs to Sage Monarch.**

**So, is Ash going to beat her. He's doing well, with... Ah, you've just read it. You know what happened.**

**And what is her mysterious last Pokemon? And who will Ash's be? There are more questions than answers. But, hey, hasn't that always been the case?**

**Two highly underused Pokemon here. Starmie, which is an awesome Pokemon, and Ninjask. Slightly less awesome but still a fast one.**

**Thanks so much for the reviews!!!! They are all appreciated.**

**It would also appear that Gabite isn't on Ash's team. And it would have been a good time to have used Nightmare. He can't go walking off if he's in the middle of the ocean. Although I pity the Sharpedo who tries to attack him, if he did attempt that.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. Of all the Pokemon in this chapter, which has the highest base speed stat?**

**Quiz Question Two. How many Pokemon can learn Baton Pass?**

**Quiz Question Three. In the Kanto Battle Frontier, who was the second Frontier Brain that Ash battled.**

**Thanks for reading!!!!**

**Don't forget to review!!!! Please!!!**


	14. Frost Bite

Chapter Fourteen. Frost Bite.

* * *

_Summary. Ash began his Battle Port battle with Vera, who was far tougher than he expected. Using, first, her Ninjask and thenStarmie against Ash's Staraptor and Squirtle. It was a tricky battle, due to her defense and speed attacks. However, Squirtle managed to defeat Starmie, before being defeated by Ninjask. At the second attempt, Staraptor defeated Ninjask, causing Vera to send out her last Pokemon..._

_

* * *

_

The light formed, creating a black cat like Pokemon on the platforms. It had a large red plumage upon the crest of its head, as well as several razor sharp claws upon the end of its paws. Its mouth was filled with sharp pointed fangs. Unlike most Pokemon of its type, it had a scar on its arm.

"Weaaa!!!!!" The Sharp Claw Pokemon exclaimed, glaring at Staraptor.

"A Weavile." Jim remarked.

"Weavile." May mused. "That's a dark and ice type Pokemon, right?"

"Yeah." Jim said. "Which means that Staraptor is at a slight disadvantage."

"Staraptor can win this." Ash said, hearing them. "No sweat no doubt."

Vera nodded at Morris, who raised both flags.

"Then.. Begin!!!!!" He bellowed.

"Staraptor, use Quick Attack!!!!" Ash commanded.

Staraptor tensed up, before charging forward like a powerful bullet, aiming for the dark and ice type Pokemon.

"Weavile, use Agility!!!!" Vera said.

The evolved form of Sneasel leaped up into the air, evading the hit with almost arrogant ease.

"Nice." Vera complimented her Pokemon, who winked at her.

"Staraptor, let's use Aerial Ace!!!!!" Ash ordered.

Turning on a pinhead, Staraptor spun around and streaked through the air, hoping to land a hit upon the Sharp Claw Pokemon.

"Weavile, AgilityIce Punch!!!!!!" Vera commanded.

Weavile buzzed slightly to the side, evading the hit with barely concealed ease. Then, as its claws began to glow with a white light, it slashed out at the Predator Pokemon, covering his tail feathers in ice.

Staraptor squawked in pain, but managed to keep going through the air, escaping from the attentions of Vera's Weavile.

"Weavile, use Ice Beam!!!!!" Vera called.

The black coloured Pokemon opened its mouth, unleashing a cold blue beam of ice, through the air, towards Staraptor.

"Dodge it!!!!!" Ash shouted.

With a small grunt, Staraptor plunged to the side, watching the beam of cold energy flash past him.

"Now, use Close Combat!!!!!!" Ash ordered.

"Weavile, use AgilityNight Slash!!!!" Vera countered.

As the Predator Pokemon lunged in, wings glowing with a powerful white light, Weavile charged forward, faster than even Staraptor could comprehend, its large elongated razor sharp claws glowing and crackling with a black energy, darker than the night sky.

Staraptor struck out with one of his wings, feeling it connect with Weavile's body, the fighting type attack causing the dark and ice type Pokemon to shriek in pain.

However, Weavile managed to force its way through, and rake the crackling black energy soaked claws into the breast of the normal and flying type Pokemon.

Staraptor let out a shriek, almost as loud as the one that Weavile had emitted seconds earlier, after taking the extremely effective Close Combat.

"Staraptor, are you okay?!!!" Ash called.

The Predator Pokemon gasped in response, clearly looking exhausted by the constant onslaught of attacks that he had taken during the duels with all three of Vera's Pokemon.

"If Ash's Staraptor is this tough." May commented. "How come this is the first time he's used it for a while? I don't think he used it in the PCC, or the Verger League."

"He didn't." Jim replied. "Ask him after the battle, if it's bugging you that much."

"Staraptor, do you want to continue?" Ash said.

Clearly intent on winning, Staraptor nodded. There was no mistaking the clear desire to go out and defeat Weavile.

"Then, let's use Quick Attack!!!!" Ash shouted.

Staraptor began to fly towards Weavile again, tucking his wings in for added speed.

"Now, go into Aerial Ace!!!!!" Ash commanded.

The already fast attack started to become even faster, as Staraptor became almost a blur.

"Weavile, Blizzard!!!!" Vera called.

Almost instantly, Weavile snapped its head up, opening its mouth. Then, he unleashed the large blast of frozen water and ice towards the oncoming Predator Pokemon, who let out an ear splitting shriek of pain, as the super effective attack crashed into his body, freezing him solid.

There was a large splash of water, as the frozen Staraptor fell into the ocean, unable to continue.

Ash sighed, his shoulders clearly sagging, as the defeated Predator Pokemon floated on the surface of the water.

Morris called out his verdict.

"Staraptor is unable to continue." He declared. "Weavile is the winner."

Ash stopped sighing, putting the defeat into perspective. His Staraptor had put up an extremely good battle, wearing down all three of Vera's Pokemon, and even defeating Ninjask.

"Staraptor return!!!!" Ash called, still thinking as he recalled the Predator Pokemon. "You were incredible today."

* * *

He mused on his next and last Pokemon. Pikachu was a viable option. But, the problem was that Weavile would be easily able to dodge the ranged electric attacks. And the Sharp Claw Pokemon would be able to move around the platforms for physical attacks. Nightmare could probably do a job against the Weavile. But, he was at a clear disadvantage. And knowing Nightmare, he was probably likely to refuse to battle.

Ash continued to muse, thinking of his other two Pokemon. Glalie would be able to battle in the conditions easily. But the Face Pokemon had only a small pool of moves that would be able to hurt Weavile to a large extent. So, that left....

"The obvious choice." Ash muttered, as he reached down and grabbed up a Pokeball. "Okay, Heracross, I choose you!!!!"

Ash threw the ball into the air, and the Single Horn Pokemon appeared in a burst of light.

"Heru!!!!!!!" Heracross exclaimed.

"Hey, it's Heracross." Jim commented.

"Go, Heracross!!!!!" May yelled. "You can do it!!!!!"

"Are you ready to go on and win this?" Ash asked, looking at his Pokemon. His last hope.

Heracross nodded, a small smile on its face.

"Come on, Weavile." Vera said, looking at her Pokemon. "We can beat them. You can do it. You're the best I have."

Weavile nodded, hopping over to lick her hand.

"That's an affectionate Weavile." Jim called over.

"Some Weavile are." Vera called back.

Morris coughed.

"Are the pair of you ready to begin?" He asked, not unpleasantly.

"Of course." Vera said.

"I'm ready to go!!!! Ash shouted.

"Then...." Morris yelled. "Prepare to begin!!!!!!"

He raised his flags, signalling the start of the final battle.

* * *

"Heracross, let's go!!!!" Ash commanded. "Use Horn Attack!!!!"

"Weavile, Ice Punch!!!!"

Heracross lunged forward, using his wings to propel himself through the air. As he did so, his horn became covered in a faint white light.

Weavile's claws also began to glow with a white light, as it jumped up and smashed its fist into Heracross' horn, parrying the blow with ease.

"Weavile, Icy Wind!!!!" Vera called.

Weavile opened his mouth, before exhaling sharply.

A frigid wind laced with snow and small shards of ice crashed into Heracross, who groaned in pain as the cold air covered his hard blue shell.

"Come on, Heracross!!!!" Ash yelled. "Don't let that get you down. Use Tackle!!!!"

Heracross shook the numbing effects of the Icy Wind off, before hurtling forward and landing a body blow into the Sharp Claw Pokemon, who groaned in pain.

"Now, continue with Megahorn!!!!" Ash shouted.

Heracross' horn began to shimmer and shine with a powerful white light, before he thrust forward crashing the powerful attack into Weavile's body.

The force of the attack was enough to make Weavile screech in pain. The bug type attack super effective against the dark type part of the Sharp Claw Pokemon had the desired effect of doing that.

"Heracross, Fury Attack!!!!" Ash called. "Don't let it recover!!!!!"

"Weavile, use Ice Punch!!!!!" Vera ordered.

Weavile thrust his claws up, the sharp appendages glowing with a powerful white light, as he parried the several horn thrusts from the Single Horn Pokemon.

Heracross grunted, clearly not expecting the onslaught from the surprisingly durable Weavile.

"AgilitySlash!!!!!" Vera commanded.

Weavile took a deep breath, exhaled that deep breath, before charging forward at a rapid speed, holding out his arms, ready to impale Heracross upon them.

"Heracross, let it hit you, and use Reversal!!!!!" Ash shouted.

The bug and fighting type Pokemon let out a cry of pain, as the faster than normal claw attack raked across his hard blue shell. Then, he raised both his arms, summoning up energy.

"Unleash it!!!!" Ash said.

Heracross flew forward through the air, ready to strike back at Weavile.

The Sharp Claw Pokemon was hit with the attack, and thrown backwards through the air, hissing in pain as he crashed to a seperate platform.

"Heracross, follow up with Horn Attack!!!" Ash yelled.

The Single Horn Pokemon flew forward through the air, yet again ready to strike with his long and powerful horn.

Weavile roared in pain, as the horn of Heracross crashed into his body, causing even more damage to an already battered Pokemon.

"Weavile, use Ice Beam now!!!!" Vera said. "Freeze that Heracross."

The Sharp Claw Pokemon slowly opened his mouth, readying the attack.

"Heracross, into the water!!!!!" Ash yelled, almost desperately. "Weavile can't get you there!!!!!"

* * *

As the bug and fighting type Pokemon flew into the air, before crashing into the ocean, May looked at Jim.

"This is either going to turn out fantastic." Jim remarked. "Or, it's going to be a complete disaster."

"No middle ground?" May asked.

"No middle ground." Jim confirmed. "But, then again...."

He tailed off, going back to focusing his full attention on the battle.

"Then again what?" May pressed.

"That's kinda like Ash himself." Jim mused. "His decisions either come off fantastically, or they fail epically."

"That's pretty deep." May said. "But, I don't think you can split him down to just those two extremes."

"I do." Jim replied.

"Clearly." May remarked, slightly sourly.

* * *

"Weavile, freeze the water solid!!!!!" Vera ordered.

Weavile redirected the unleashed ice beam over the surface of the water, completely freezing it. Turning it into an impenetrable icy barrier, that let no prisoners escape.

"Now, what are you going to do?" Vera asked. "This battle is more or less over."

Ash stooped over the ice, frantically worried.

"Come on Heracross!!!!!!!!" He screamed. "You have to break free. Come on!!!! Use Mega Horn!!!!!!"

For a second, nothing happened. Then, there was a thunderous crash on the underside of the ice.

Nothing gave.

"Hit it again!!!!!!!!" Ash yelled, almost worried sick at how what had seemed such a good idea at the time may have resulted in his Heracross being badly hurt.

A second crash was soon heard. The cold shiny white surface of the ice gave slightly, but still remained firm.

Ash was struggling to keep his cool.

"Heracross!!!!!" He bellowed. "Hit it with everything you have now!!!!!"

As he finished giving out the order, he felt his voice crack.

"Please!!" Ash whispered. "You... You have to."

For five seconds nothing happened. For ten seconds, nothing happened.

"Heracross." Ash said, softly. "I'm so sorry."

Morris slowly began to raise his flag, having come to the conclusion that the battle was over.

"Heracross is unable to...." He started to say, before there was a huge crash in the middle of the ice.

* * *

**Whose That Pokemon? Vicious in nature, it drives Pidgey's away from their nests and then feasts upon the eggs that are left behind.**

**

* * *

**

"What the....?!!!!!!" Vera exclaimed, as ice and water erupted over her Weavile....

And Ash's Heracross was there, floating in middair, looking drenched from his stint in the water, but still full of fight.

"I knew you could do it, Heracross!!!!" Ash said, punching the air, proudly. "Now, let's strike back and win this!!!!! Heracross, use Close Combat now!!!!!"

"Herrru!!!!" Heracross exclaimed, before swooping through the air towards the surprised and startled Sharp Claw Pokemon.

His limbs, his arms and his horn, began to glow with a bright and powerfully piercing white light, as the Single Horn Pokemon swooped in on Weavile and started to attack.

Skillfully, the bug and fighting type Pokemon landed blow after blow, each one like a hammer to the body for the exhausted Weavile.

Finally, Heracross retreated, and Weavile collapsed to the ground, the shock and exhaustion from the hammer like strikes from Heracross enough to seriously hurt the Sharp Claw Pokemon.

"No!!!" Vera exclaimed.

Morris was shocked as well, as he raised his flag to the sky, and made his decision.

"Weavile is unable to battle." He declared. "Heracross is the winner. Therefore, the battle goes to the Challenger, Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town. Ash Ketchum is the winner."

"Oh yes!!!!!!!" Ash yelled, as he leaped onto the ice to celebrate with Heracross. "We did it!!!! You're the best Heracross!!!"

Heracross spun around, as his trainer slid across the ice to give him a hug on the back.

"Heru!!!!" Heracross replied, returning the gesture.

Ash laughed, as the spiny arms of the Single Horn Pokemon dug into his back.

* * *

"Wow, that kid might be the real deal." Vera remarked, as she turned away to see Scott smiling at her.

"Indeed he might." Scott said. "However, the real winner today was you."

"Excuse me." Vera replied.

Scott smiled, warmly.

"I have to confess." He said. "I wasn't completely sure about your ability as a Frontier Brain. But, after seeing the way that you conducted yourself in this battle, all those doubts have now been erased."

Scott held out a hand, which she shook.

"Congratulations." He said. "You passed with flying colours."

* * *

"Well, I'm glad to be back on dry land." May said, as the three of them got off their boat.

"Me too." Jim remarked. "I'm just not a sea faring person. Especially after the SS Morton got bombed."

"Has that put you off boat travel?" Ash asked.

Jim shook his head.

"No, but I'm a lot less comfortable with it." He replied. "Hey, we all have our examples of neurosis."

"Indeed we do." Ash said. "Look at Nightmare."

"Do we really have to?" May asked, reluctantly. "I haven't seen him for a while, and I was kinda getting used to the....."

There was a small cough, interrupting their conversation.

As they looked around, Vera, Scott and Morris came over to them from the other boat.

"That was a great battle." Morris commented. "I honestly didn't know which way to turn, or what was going to happen next. You two were both awesome."

"Thanks." Ash said, scratching the back of his head, nervously.

"You are one of the toughest challengers I've ever faced, Ash." Vera said, with a small smile. "If you are ever back in Sione Beach, then make sure that you swing by. I wouldn't mind a rematch with you."

"Yeah, sure." Ash replied.

Vera continued to smile, as she dug into a pocket. Then, the smile faded fractionally as she continued to dig.

"Problems?" Scott asked.

"I can't seem to find the Symbol." Vera replied, before sighing. "Oh great, I know what's happened."

She reached down, and took up a Pokeball.

Vera opened up the red and white orb, and her Persian appeared in a burst of white light.

The Classy Cat Pokemon yawned upon appearance, apparently aware of the stern look that Vera was giving her.

"Give it back." Vera said, firmly.

The normal type Pokemon sighed, before opening her mouth, and dropping a circular golden object onto the ground.

Vera bent down and picked it up, wiped it on her skirt, before holding it out to Ash.

"As the victor at the Sione Beach Battle Port." She said. "I present to you, Ash Ketchum, the Calm Symbol."

Ash reached out, and took the golden circle of gold from her, looking at it.

"Alright!!!!" He cheered. "I won... The Cal...."

He paused, suddenly and unexpectedly.

"Why does it have a fishing rod on it?" Ash asked, confused.

"Why not?" Vera replied. "I like to fish, and we're by the ocean. What other oceanic symbols are there?"

"A fish." Jim pointed out.

"A boat." May threw in.

"A Magikarp." Morris remarked.

"Some guy getting drunk and vomiting out of a twelve story window, only to realise that someone is below?" Nightmare asked, suddenly bursting from with the purple Pokeball on Ash's belt. "And then laughing, because it's kinda funny in a twisted way."

"Well, fishing calms me down." Vera said. "Sometimes... I get stressed. And that seems to be the only thing that does it. Plus, about it being called the Calm Symbol, I like to think that you'd find it incredibly difficult to beat me if you don't keep a calm head."

Ash nodded.

"Well, it was great battling and meeting you." He said, placing the Calm Symbol in his Symbol Case, along with the Symbol he had gotten from Ritchie.

"Likewise." Vera replied, as May and Jim nodded. "Well, I'm going to get home and give my Pokemon some treatment. They worked hard today, and need to be brought back up into top condition."

Vera turned to leave, heading for a room at the back.

"Bye, Vera." Scott called. "I'll talk to you sometime."

"Bye, Scott." Vera replied, waving at everyone.

"I've got to get back to cleaning the boats up." Morris said. "Got to keep everything ship shape. If it got into a ship wreck, it would be nautical."

He paused.

"You liking these ocean based puns?"

"Hit and miss." May commented.

"Well, goodbye then." Morris said, as he went to a closet and pulled out a mop and bucket.

"So, I guess you'll be wanting to head off to the location of the third Frontier." Scott said, with a smile, as he looked at Ash. "Since you probably aren't even going to stop and rest."

"Well, I might do..." Ash replied.

Scott continued to smile.

"Your third opponent is on Evolution Island." He said. "You need to get a boat from Red Moon City over there. There is actually a boat available for that purpose. You will need your invitation to get on board."

"I see." Ash said. "Well, it's a long walk to Red Moon City. We should get going."

"You do know that there is a train." Scott replied. "There's a train station in Red Moon City. There's a train station here. You can get there. Of course, it is right across the Verger Region. It will take a few days."

"Well, I suppose we can stop for a night here." Ash said. "Just as long as you promise me that the Frontier Brain on Evolution Island isn't going anywhere."

Scott laughed, as he raised a hand.

"I swear to you on my life, that he is not going anywhere." He replied. "So, there's no hurry."

"So, while we're here!!!" May said. "Let's hit the beach!!!!"

"I'm up for that!!!" Jim exclaimed.

* * *

Vera hummed a slight tune, as she slid her key into the lock of her apartment door. She had been up pretty much all night and wanted to catch some sleep. She felt almost dead on her feet.

"Plus, the rest will give my Pokemon time to recover." She muttered, thinking of Weavile, Starmie and Ninjask. "They did well today."

She continued to hum, as she turned the key and opened the door.

However, as she stepped inside the room, she couldn't help but let out a small gasp.

There was the figure of a man sat at the table in her apartment. A silver haired man.

Although, as she came into the light, she recognised him. And knew that he hadn't had silver hair the last time she had seen him.

"Kamon!!!" She exclaimed.

There was a curse of anger, as Vincent stood up angrily.

"That's not my frickin' name anymore!!!" He roared. "That was just a nickname given to me by people who didn't even know me."

"What are you doing here?" Vera asked, slightly worried. "Vincent."

Vincent smiled, a cold smile.

"I'm honestly glad that you remember me, Vera." He replied. "So, I'm going to tell you a little story."

His eyes glittered with anger.

"Because, there are clearly some things that you HAVE forgotten."

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Ho hum. Make of it what you want.**

**Next chapter will delve into the back story of both Vera and Kamon/ Vincent.**

**If you know who Kamon is, then, yes, it is that Kamon. Not the most common name you're ever likely to hear. Even though it's a nickname. Whatever you know about him, don't come in all guns blazing at me, because most, possibly all will be explained next chapter.**

**So, Ash wins his second symbol, and now needs to travel back across Verger. To Red Moon City. Which might mean a cameo appearance from Tanelle.**

**And of course, there is a train station at Red Moon City.**

**Ash's Heracross.**

**And another Weavile. Is it me, or has that Pokemon got really popular?**

**Thanks so much for the reviews!!!!! They are all appreciated.**

**Even though Nightmare only appears for a few sentences, he still steals it. The king of taking it too far.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. In G/S/C, where was the only place to find Sneasel?**

**Quiz Question Two. Vera's Persian likes to steal shiny objects, but how many of Ash's Pokemon stole items from him before he caught them?**

**Quiz Question Three. In TCOV, how many chapters were set in Red Moon City. And name them.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review!!!!! Please!!!**


	15. Unhappy Memories

Chapter Fifteen. Unhappy Memories.

* * *

_Summary. Ash and Vera continued their battle, with Vera unleashing her Weavile. Ash's Staraptor was beaten by the Sharp Claw Pokemon, who used a Blizzard attack. Next, Ash sent out his Heracross, who managed to put up a good fight. Then, the Single Horn Pokemon was trapped under the frozen water, leaving Ash worried. However, Heracross managed to break free and defeat Weavile with Close Combat. Vera then gave Ash the Calm Symbol, before leaving. Scott then told Ash to go to Evolution Island for the third Battle Symbol._

_Meanwhile, as Vera got back to her home, Vincent was waiting for her..._

* * *

"I've forgotten nothing." Vera said, sadly.

"I think you have." Vincent replied, smugly. He leaned back in his chair and looked at her. "Time to take a trip down memory lane."

He smirked at her.

"I've seen your file. Both the file we have on you, and your Frontier Brain profile." He said. "You grew up in Orre, with your family. Mom, Dad and little brother."

He paused, almost in a mock musing style.

"William, I believe." Vincent remarked. "That was your brothers name."

"Don't talk about them!!!" Vera hissed, going for a Pokeball at her waist...

Only to feel the point of a sharp claw on the back of her leg.

"Huh?!!" She said, looking down to see a black Pokemon with a red feather on the tip of its head. Like her Weavile, it had a series of sharp claws upon the end of its arms.

"Make one stupid move." Vincent said, the slight tinge of anger in his voice. "And you will live to regret it."

"This your Sneasel?" Vera asked, before spitting out the last part. "Or did you steal it!!!!!!!?"

Vincent smirked again.

"That's for me to know." He replied. "Now, I believe that I have the floor."

He laughed.

"Of course, I do." Vincent continued. "Now, I believe that your Dad was a fisherman, your Mom worked at the Herb Shop, and your brother performed at the Club Krabby, with his Pokemon. What would, on the surface seem like one big happy family."

Vera rolled her eyes, as Vincent's Sneasel snickered at her discomfort.

"Yet, you always felt that you were in the shadow of dear little William. Always felt like everyone gave the attention to him." Vincent continued. "Those feelings seemed to grow as you got older. You were confused, badly. So, in order to take the stress of it away, you went fishing with your old man, when he fished for Krabby."

"So, I like fishing." Vera said. "Big deal, plenty of people do."

"But!!!!" Vincent exclaimed, pointing a finger in the air. "When you turned fourteen, dear old Alvin didn't want you to fish with him any longer. Did he?"

Vera sighed, sadly.

"William had started to get sick." She muttered. "While they were away, someone needed to take care of him."

"And you just resented that." Vincent smiled. "You wanted to go away and do all the things the people your age were doing. Not cooped up in a home the arse end of nowhere. You tried to take your mind off this, and off everything. You read trainer magazines and Autobiographies of famous trainers."

"I did." Vera said, quietly. "I still have them somewhere. Favourite one was Dealing With Dragons And Other Problems, by Lance Stevens."

Vincent's eyes flashed with anger.

"Don't mention that name to me." He roared, spraying the carpet with spittle.

"Oh dear." Vera replied, sardonically. "Does good old Lance upset you?"

Vincent didn't reply for a moment, before continuing.

"Like all teenagers your age." He said. "You wanted to train Pokemon."

"Of course I did." Vera replied. "Why are you telling me the story of my life? Which, since I was there, I already know."

"I'm getting to the point." Vincent said. "Don't worry, you're not in any hurry."

"I'm just tired." Vera explained. "I've been up all night."

Vincent smirked.

"Well, take a seat then." He said, moving his leg and pushing a chair over to her with his foot.

"Yeah, I'd rather keep a safe distance from you." Vera replied, casually. "I don't particularly want to breath your foul stench more than I have to."

"Hey, I shower twice daily, when I can manage it." Vincent said.

"You're also an evil bastard." Vera reminded him.

"Actually, people in glass houses." Vincent smirked. "Should not throw Geodudes."

He continued the story.

* * *

"When you turned sixteen, your dear little brother was finally better." Vincent smirked. "But... All was not rosy for you. Your.. Daddy wouldn't let you back on his boat. Tell me, what was it he said?"

Vera groaned, before mumbling something unintelligible.

"I can't hear you!!!!" Vincent said.

"He said that I was a young woman and I needed to do things that women do." Vera replied, a pained look on her face.

Vincent smiled, coldly.

"And what agitated the problem?" He asked.

"He took William on his boat that very same day." Vera said, sadly. "Okay, I snapped. That night, I took a boat to Kanto, wanting to start a journey. I didn't want to be around them any longer."

"But, it wasn't that simple, was it?" Vincent asked.

"Nothing ever is." Vera replied. "If you think that it is, then you are a fool."

* * *

_"Excuse me!!!" Vera exclaimed._

_"I'm sorry, young lady." Professor Oak said, shaking his head. "But, I've given away all my Starter Pokemon. I have none left."_

_"Nothing at all?" Vera insisted. "Not even a Pikachu?"_

_He shook his head again._

_"I am very sorry." Professor Oak repeated. "But, since I didn't know that you were coming, I didn't get enough in."_

_He looked at a calender on his wall._

_"Since it takes time to breed and hatch them." He said. "The next lot of Starter Pokemon should be here in a month. If you want to put your name down on the list, then I can keep one for you."_

_Vera sighed, just feeling drained emotionally._

_"Yeah, I suppose." She replied._

_"So, that's Vera Ortiz, of Orre." Professor Oak said, gesturing to a lab assistant, who instantly started to type something on the computer._

_He smiled._

_"Well, I suppose that I'll see you again in a month." Professor Oak said. "Are you okay for a place to stay?"_

_She shrugged.  
"I'll find somewhere." Vera replied, turning around to leave._

* * *

"Yes, we all have problems getting Starter Pokemon." Vincent said, angrily. "You weren't the only one, so get over it."

Vera smirked.

"Oh dear." She replied. "Memories too painful for you, Kamon."

"What did I say about calling me Kamon?!!!" Vincent roared.

"Seriously, what's with the silver hair?" Vera asked. "You had red hair the last time I saw you."

"It's not something I'm willing to go into." Vincent said. "However, let's just say it's a little joke against the people I used to know. And what they used to call me. What I used to call myself to hide my true identity."

"You're just a barrel of laughs." Vera remarked, dryly.

"But, this story.. Your story is starting to become interesting." Vincent said. "Because it concerns someone very close to my heart."

* * *

_She'd walked to Viridian City, and in her sadness had stopped to rest against a tree on the outskirts._

_"What did I do to deserve this?" Vera wondered, as she leaned against the tree._

_Oddly enough, it didn't feel like wood. It felt like...._

_"Sudoooo!!!!!!!"_

_Jumping forward, she yelped in surprise as the tree moved._

_"Sudowoodo!!!!" The 'tree' exclaimed, as it moved in to attack her._

_"Oh crap!!!!" Vera exclaimed, as she tried to get away from the rock type Pokemon._

_"Get down!!!!"_

_Hearing the voice, she dropped to the floor, landing on the grass which cushioned the blow._

_"Persian, use Water Pulse!!!!"_

_She stole a look up, seeing a white feline like Pokemon stood a few feet in front of her. It was creating a large blue orb within its mouth._

_"Unleash it!!!!" The Classy Cat Pokemon's trainer roared._

_Persian threw its sleek head forward and launched the orb towards the Imitation Pokemon. As it hit, Sudowoodo was soaked in water._

_The Persian's trainer grabbed a Pokeball, and hurled it at the rock type Pokemon._

_The red and white orb hit it, coverting Sudowoodo into red energy, before sucking it inside the ball._

_The Pokeball dropped to the ground, shook a few times, before staying still._

_"Got you!!!" The trainer hissed._

_Vera slowly got up, looking at the trainer. He was about five years older than her, while wearing a black jumpsuit. It had a large red R on the chest, and he wore a beret and mask that hid his facial appearance._

_"You.. You saved me." She said. "Thank you."_

_The man seemed slightly worried, before speaking._

_"Don't mention it." He replied. "Now, forget that you ever saw me."_

_He turned to leave, before Vera grabbed his arm._

_"Where are you going?" She asked._

_"I have to go someplace else." He said. "Look, it's probably not a good idea for you to become associated with me."_

_"Why?" Vera insisted._

_He groaned._

_"Because...." He started to say, before changing the subject. "Anyway, how come you didn't send out your own Pokemon against that Sudowoodo. Why did you need my help?"_

_Her good mood and jubilation, instantly faded._

_"I don't have one." She admitted. "I just moved here from Orre, I don't know anyone, I tried to get a Pokemon from Professor Oak, but he had none left. At the moment, I just feel terrible."_

_"No Pokemon, huh." The man said. "No place to stay."_

_He held out a hand._

_"Maybe I can help you."_

* * *

**Whose That Pokemon. Because its fangs are too heavy, it always keeps its head tilted down. However, its Bite is incredibly powerful.**

* * *

"I'm not proud of what I did." Vera said. "I made some mistakes."

Vincent smirked.

"We all make mistakes." He replied. "It's just a case of what happens after those mistakes. Now, if I remember correctly, you joined Team Rocket of your own free will. Nobody coerced you into doing it."

"I was young at the time." Vera said, limply.

"You were at the minimum age required in order to join." Vincent replied. "You were sixteen years old, so cut the crap. Team Rocket gave you a Pokemon, your Sneasel, and set you out onto becoming a trainer. In return, you helped us out in some of our... Less savoury activities."

Vera sighed.

"I never enjoyed it." She said. "Sometimes, I even felt guilt at it."

"Yet... You stuck around." Vincent exclaimed. "So, you can't have felt that much guilt."

She shook her head.

"You know what the saddest part is?" Vera asked. "You know why I never left Team Rocket earlier on? I could have just vanished off the radar."

"Go ahead." Vincent said.

"Because, it was the only time I felt I appreciated." She replied. "With all the breaks I got from you, I became a powerful trainer. However, eventually, all good things must come to an end. I thought Team Rocket was abandoned when Giovanni was arrested on Starburst Island, about a year ago."

"That's what we wanted everyone to believe." Vincent said. "We wanted everyone to think that Team Rocket was dead. But, our leader didn't get the position by default. He ordered me to take over and run Team Rocket in case something like that happened. With several key members, I went underground. Silently recruited new members. Propogated the ideology."

He paused for breath.

"Yet, how does a former agent for Team Rocket get into the Verger Battle Frontier?" Vincent wondered. "That's what I'm unclear about."

"Trials." Vera said, looking at him. "They were looking for Frontier Brains, so they held a huge tryout competition in Holimar City. I went there, having being wandering the region for a while, looking for somewhere to belong. I managed to make my way into the top six, and was offered the position as the Frontier Brain of the Sione Beach Battle Port."

"I take it your boss doesn't know about your past."

"Of course he doesn't!!!!" Vera exploded. "Do you really think he'd have hired an ex-Team Rocket member?"

She took a deep breath, trying to calm down.

"What about you?" She asked. "The last time I saw you, you wanted to stop Team Rocket. Now, you're running them. The u-turn of all u-turns."

Vincent smirked.

"Well, for that..." He said. "You really have to know about me."

He took a deep breath, before starting to talk.

* * *

"Okay." Vincent said. "As you know, my father, is the leader of Team Rocket. Giovanni himself. I was abandoned in an orphanage at the age of seven, when my mother died. Until later, I had no idea who my Dad was. All I knew was a hatred of Team Rocket. My mother passed that down to me. Eventually, I left that place when I was about fourteen. I heard that Team Rocket were operating in Johto. So, from Viridian City, I travelled west, eventually ending up in New Bark Town. However, I knew that Team Rocket would be difficult to bring down. I had no chance of doing it alone. I needed a Pokemon."

He paused.

"But, since people were looking for me." Vincent said. "I had walked out of an orphanage. I couldn't walk into Professor Elm's lab and ask for a Pokemon."

He swallowed.

"I saw three trainers get their very first Pokemon that day." Vincent said. "Jimmy with his Cyndaquil. Marina with her Totodile. And Jackson with his Chikorita. The Professor stepped outside to see them off. When he did that, I went in through the window, grabbed a Pokeball and made off with it."

"So, you are a thief." Vera remarked. "I was just searching for random insults to throw at you."

"I, along with my newly acquired Totodile travelled through Johto." Vincent said. "I captured a large array of Pokemon, challenged several gyms, looking to become strong enough to defeat Team Rocket. I'm going to admit to it. I didn't treat my Pokemon the best. I saw them as tools."

Then, he laughed bitterly.

"Several months later, I was investigating Team Rocket activities at the Lake of Rage." Vincent said. "I encountered a certain Dragon Master there. He was there to do what I was doing. He offered me help, which I turned down. I battled him.... And he destroyed me. His Dragonite and his Red Gyarados swept my entire team. I was humiliated. Crushed. I left the area, to muse. What I had been doing wrong. I wanted to be as strong as Lance. Stronger even."

"Lance is a fantastic trainer." Vera remarked. "Loved by thousands. Millions maybe."

"He told me that the secret of being strong was to have trust with your Pokemon." Vincent said. "Love. Trust. Friendship. I set out to treat my Pokemon better. In doing so, I made my way to the Silver Conference. I was beaten in the last sixteen by a trainer, whose name escapes me. I remember that his Bayleef defeated my Feraligatr. He had a Swellow and an Umbreon as well. Thus, denying me the chance to have a possible rematch with the newly crowned champion, Lance."

"So, when did you become an evil psycho?" Vera asked, folding her arms.

"All in good time." Vincent said. "Anyway, after the Silver Conference, I didn't know what to do with myself. I stalked around the regions, looking for answers as to who I was. Team Rocket had vanished from mainstream criminal activities. The leader had vanished."

He laughed.

"Then, they say that fate has a funny way of playing games with you."

* * *

_"Feraligatr, return!!!!" Vincent called, bringing back the Big Jaw Pokemon. He looked at the defeated Granbull, smirking._

_"I think you need to improve slightly." He remarked, to the Granbull's owner._

_The girl, whose name was Kirsty, nodded._

_"Thanks for the battle anyway." She replied. "I will try to improve."_

_Vincent managed a small smile._

_"Do or do not." He said. "There is no try."_

_He watched her walk away, before going back the way he had been going. Vincent had been climbing Mt. Ember, looking for Pokemon and hoping to gain some perspective._

_Earlier in the day, he had captured a Magmar, before continuing towards the peak._

_

* * *

_

_Vincent hummed lightly, before hearing a roar of anger._

_A hand instantly went to the six Pokeballs on his waist, wondering who or what was causing the commotion._

_Looking around, he heard the roar coming from a small cave._

_"Could be anything." He said, running forward towards the large rock opening in the side of the mountain._

_Vincent stuck his head through the hole, looking around for the commotion._

_He wasn't expecting to see a Rhydon defeated on the ground, and a man in an explorer's costume stood watching. A small brown Pokemon that looked like a three headed Diglett was stood in front of him._

_As he watched, the man threw a Pokeball at the Rhydon, watching the Drill Pokemon get sucked inside._

_"Are you going to watch all day?" The man asked._

_"I heard a roar." Vincent said. "Came to see what was happening."_

_The man smiled, showing incredibly white teeth._

_"I can assure you that I do not need your help." He replied. "Your assistance is not required."_

_Vincent felt himself becoming pissed off with the attitude of the man._

_"Hey, I did the decent thing." He snapped, loudly. "I came to check on the commotion. Now, in future, you might want to..."_

_"Quiet!!!!" The man said. "You'll bring the room crashing down."_

_"Huh?" Vincent asked._

_Slowly, the man walked forward, coming out of the cave._

_As he stepped into the sunlight, he took his hat off, revealing short black hair._

_"What are you doing here?" Vincent asked._

_"Musing." The man replied. "Tell me, what is your policy with Pokemon?"_

_"What does that matter?" Vincent asked._

_"Because, I would like to know." He replied. "You can tell much by a trainer upon how they battle."_

_Vincent reached down, pulling up a Pokeball from his belt._

_"You want to find out?" He asked. "Bring it on!!!!"  
The man smirked, reaching for a Pokeball of his own._

_"I choose Kangaskhan!!!!" He said._

_"Nidoking, go!!!!!" Vincent yelled._

_

* * *

_

"So, you had no idea who he was?" Vera asked.

"There was something familiar about him." Vincent replied. "But, I couldn't place it."

He took a deep breath.

"Anyway." He said. "We battled. Battled hard. But, he unleashed his Dugtrio. A Pokemon that triggered a landslide. We were caught up in it. I almost died. He almost died. But, he knew something. I later found out that the meeting wasn't coincidence. However, he didn't intend for it to turn out that way. But..."

Vincent paused.

"He saved my life." He said. "Pulled me from the rocks. He then told me that he was my father. I didn't believe him at first. Until he proved it. There was a picture of him, my mother and a baby who he said was me. I still wasn't convinced. But..."

He tailed off, before going onto another topic.

"Anyway, he told me that my mothers, and by extension, my hatred of Team Rocket was because she was looking for an excuse to hate him. It was a shock. Knowing that my entire trainer career had been built upon the lies of a parent. However, he offered me the chance to make amends. He had been wanting to take up private training, so he gave me control of Team Rocket when he wasn't around. Which became more and more frequently."

Vincent sighed.

"Then, that moment came around." He said. "I presume that you know of Claudia Coppinger, leader of the Coppingers. She came to him, offered him the chance to rule the world. Some harebrained plan. She recruited Cyrus of Team Galactic as well. But, it went wrong. Cyrus and Giovanni were arrested. Coppinger was arrested, then killed outside the court house."

"So, why are you here?" Vera asked.

Vincent managed a wolfish grin.

"He got out recently." He said. "And now, with his release, Team Rocket are coming back. We're shooting up towards the stars. Our first act, will be to have revenge upon the Coppingers. Once our rivals in criminality have fallen, the rest of the world will soon follow."

He held out his hand.

"I offer you the chance to return to the fold." He said. "Help us out."

Vera thought about it for a second. Only a second.

"No." She replied. "I don't need you any longer. I was just looking for a place to belong. A place where I feel appreciated. Here, I do. In the Verger Battle Frontier."

She looked at him.

"Sorry, Kamon."

He didn't react to her use of the name.  
"If you are sure that's what you want." Vincent said. "Shame to have lost you."

"Vincent, we shared something once." Vera replied. "But, it's long gone. It was nice seeing you again. But, I have to know. Was that the only reason you gave me the option of coming back?"

"Of course not." Vincent exclaimed. "I do have some degree of professionalism."

"Glad to hear it." Vera smiled.

Slowly, Vincent recalled his Sneasel.

"I'll let myself out." He said, looking into her eyes. "Take care of yourself, Vera."

"You too." She replied, watching him walk out of the door.

Almost instantly, as he left the room, she felt an intense wave of sadness wash over her.

"Bye, Kamon." Vera whispered.

* * *

He stepped out onto the sidewalk, genuinely feeling regret at her rejection.

"Oh well." Vincent said, trying to brush it off.

"Time to bring those two morons to the boss."

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**So...**

**Like the way I managed to make Silver/ Kamon/ Vincent's Backstory congruent with the anime. I also used elements of both the game and the manga. However, throwing it all in, such as the manga version owning the Red Gyarados wouldn't have worked, so it had to be done carefully. Plus, his defeat by Lance in the Team Rocket base in Mahogany Town.**

**And it explains the Vincent/ Jackson thing. A character under this name appeared in both The Legend of Thunder and an episode of the anime. However, in TLOT, he was known as Vincent. In Tie One On, he was known as Jackson. One of them was a probably a dub error, but since I'm going with the anime version, he's called Jackson. Anyway, it doesn't matter. Plus, it might get confusing if he was called Silver here, given that Ash's Dad is called that as well. The fact that it was an alias manages to explain it away.**

**Interestingly enough, Jane's appearance was based upon that of Silver's.**

**And another rarely used Pokemon in one of the flashbacks. Actually, two if you include Dugtrio.**

**It also would appear that Vincent is a fan of Star Wars. And that Team Rocket is indeed coming back. More dangerous than ever. Although given that most criminal organisations in Pokemon are about as dangerous as a sleeping Snorlax, that might not be much of an accomplishment.**

**And Danny and Liz are next on Vincent's list.**

**A trainer with a Bayleef, Swellow and Umbreon. Wonder who that could have been.**

**Thanks for the reviews!!!! They are all appreciated.**

**Sadly no cameo apperance from Lance, but Giovanni shows up in flashback form.**

**This takes Bongo's first rule of writing to a whole new level. But then again, I got Vera's backstory from Sage, and decided to use it. No point letting random information go to waste.**

**Quiz Question.**

**Quiz Question One. Which was Kamon's only appearance in the anime?**

**Quiz Question Two. Which of the main characters owned a Sudowoodo?**

**Quiz Question Three. In Tie One On, which three Pokemon did Jackson use to battle Ash?**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review!!!! Please!!!**


	16. Sins Of The Father

Chapter Sixteen. Sins Of The Father.

* * *

_Summary. Vincent showed up, and managed to get under Vera's skin. Telling her the story of her life, and by extent, his own. His life with Pokemon, his life as a trainer and his relationship with Giovanni, the leader of Team Rocket. After much musing, he offered Vera, a former Team Rocket operative a chance to return to the organisation. She refused, and Vincent left...._

* * *

Paul hummed, as he waited for the elevator to descend towards him. He'd been away at the Battle Tavern for the last fortnight, challengers had been coming to face him thick and fast. Due to the constant battling, he'd had practically no chance to come over and see the love of his life. This was the first time he had set foot in the Battle Salon in that time, and the place hadn't changed that much.

He assumed that Anabel was on the top floor in her living quarters, and figured that he'd come in and surprise her. Plus, he wanted to get out of his apartment in Celadon City, because the phone kept ringing. He'd answered it the first time, only to discover who was on the other end of the line. Not someone he wanted to speak to particularly. Since he had violently slammed the phone down, it had been ringing every six hours for the last four days.

The worst part was that he couldn't just leave it off the hook. Due to the pressing nature of his job, he needed to be available for contact. Both from his boss, Scott, or other Frontier Brains.

"I really need to get a cell." Paul muttered, as the elevator doors pinged open.

He quickly stepped inside, hearing them close after him.

* * *

As he stepped out of the large metal box, Paul was not expecting the sight that beheld him.

Anabel's living quarters had been ransacked thoroughly. Several clothes were laid in crumpled piles upon the violet coloured carpet. There were a few broken bottles as well, and one of the couches had been overturned.

"Anabel!!!!" Paul shouted. "Are you in here?"

Privately, he didn't know what to think. If she was here, then there was a chance she would be badly hurt. If she wasn't... He didn't want to think about it.

"Anabel!!!!!" He bellowed, repeating himself. "Hello!!!!"  
As he finished speaking, the phone rang, breaking him out of his melancholic reverie.

Despite it not being his home, he walked over and picked it up. Only a part of him wondered who it was.

"Hello." He said. "I'm sorry, but Anabel can't come to the..."

"I know." The cold voice on the other end of the line replied. There was no emotion within it. "She's with me. And having a very nice time. Looks like she's having some very nice dreams."

Paul gripped the receiver angrily, feeling his hand shake.

"Let her go!!!" He hissed, the anger threatening to overcome him completely. "She has nothing to do with you."

"Well, at least I've got your attention." The cold and sarcastic voice said. "Now, are you paying me your full and undivided attention?"

"I suppose." Paul replied. "And I'm also thinking that if you hurt her, I will kill you. Slowly and painfully. You do that, nothing will save you from me."

"You really are full of anger." The familiar voice commented. "No matter how much you hide it. No matter how much you pretend to be one of those trainers who treats their Pokemon with love and kindness, and all those other useless emotions. You really are just like me."

"I'm nothing like you!!!" Paul shouted. "Tell me where she is!!!!!"

There was a sarcastic laugh.

"Not that easy, Paul." He replied. "I'm not going to give anything to you that easily. Acquiring something without a challenge is.... Pointless."

"Please!!" Paul said, quietly. His voice almost cracked. "Let her go."

There was a laugh. And not one that suggested that the speaker was happy.

"Unless you come to me in the next twenty four hours." The cold voice replied. "I will throw her into a pack of hungry Weavile. And I will send you a video of them ripping her apart. That's not something you want on your conscience, is it?"

Paul was visibly shaking with anger.

"Where are you?" He asked. "And what the hell do you want?"

"As I said, I'm not going to give you that information." The voice laughed. "However, I will inform you that I am somewhere in Kanto. Kanto Kanto Kanto. You know who I am. You know what my goals were and how I set out to accomplish them. Therefore, can you work out where I am?"

"You're kidding!!!!" Paul shouted. "How am I supposed to work that out from that?"

"I'm sure you'll find a way." The voice replied, airily. "Otherwise, you'll be getting the ultimate snuff film through the post in the next few days."

"You bastard!!!!" Paul said.

"Goodbye, Paul." Cyrus replied. "And don't talk to your father that way."

The end of the line went dead, leaving Paul alone, holding the purple plastic reciever in his hand.

Overcome with anger, he flung the phone against the wall. Hoping to hear it shatter, he was bitterly disappointed.

"Son of a bitch!!!!" He shouted, kicking the overturned couch.

Sighing, Paul looked around the apartment for clues.

* * *

"I came as soon as I got your call." Koga said, the ninja appearing within Anabel's apartment with a puff of smoke.

"How do those work?" Paul asked, with an interest that was hardly at the right time to discuss.

"Ancient ninja secret. One that has been passed up and down from members of my clan through the ages." Koga replied. "So.. Agent Sullivan has been taken."

"It would appear from this very room." Paul said, angrily. "When I find him..."

"I need you to remain calm." Koga remarked, looking at Paul. "Anger clouds judgement. Keep your mind free of emotion, and we will find them both."

"It's a bit hard." Paul retorted. "The person I love most in the world has been kidnapped by the person I hate the most."

"Then, this is perhaps not the best place for you to be." Koga suggested. "If you cannot treat this, as you would any other missing persons, then..."

"Fine." Paul said, reluctantly. "I'm just not happy that my father broke in here, kidnapped my girlfriend and taunted my over the phone."

"Does this mean that Team Galactic is returning?" Koga asked. "I have heard rumours from a few of my sources that Team Rocket is coming back from the ether. If Team Galactic were to as well...."

He tailed off.

"He didn't say." Paul replied, angrily. "Although, when I find him, it's one of the questions I intend to ask him."

"Tell me exactly what he said." Koga said, calmly. "It may be our only chance of tracking him down."

"He said that he's in Kanto." Paul said. "And then he said Kanto three times. He said that I knew who he was. What his goals were and how he would accomplish them."

"Cyrus." Koga mused. "A dangerous fanatical.."  
Paul managed a small smirk.

"That's my Dad you're talking about." He said.

"He set out the control the powers of Giratina, Dialga and Palkia." Koga replied. "Several years ago in Sinnoh. So, how does that link to Kanto."

Paul sat down on the couch that he had replaced back on its four legs, and thought about it.

"Judging by Looker's reports on the case." Koga said. "From what I remember..."

"Wait, Looker's reports?" Paul asked. "Were the G-Men not involved with that particular incident?"

"Unfortunately, we did not have the jurisdiction." Koga explained. "Although, it was a headache that none of us needed. All things considering, we were happy to let International Police handle it. Until the events upon the Spear Pillar, which were.... Unfortunate."

"None of it matters." Paul said. "He tried to create a new world, using technology. And also, he tried to utilise the power of the Lake Guardians. It was a mixture of the two that let him create the Red Chain."

"You have read those files." Koga commented.

"It's common knowledge." Paul replied. "But, what link does that have to Kanto?"

"None that can be seen easily." Koga said.

"What about..." Paul started to say, before words deserted him. "He said that if I don't find him in the next twenty three hours, then he'll see that Anabel is ripped apart by a hord of hungry Weavile."

"That's odd." Koga remarked. "Weavile aren't normally indigenous to Kanto. They are only really found in one place."

Paul jumped at the chance.

"Where?" He asked.

"A forest linking Saffron City and Lavender Town." Koga replied. "I know that Sabrina was slightly annoyed, because they keep coming into Saffron City at night, and she cannot do too much about it. Which was partly why her Pokemon now know fighting type moves."

"Wait, doesn't Saffron City have the largest collection of companies and corporations in Kanto?" Paul asked.

"I believe so." Koga replied.

"Including companies that could have technology similar to that of which Cyrus used to create the Red Chain the first time?" Paul asked.

"You think that might be what he's doing?" Koga replied.

"I'm not jumping to conclusions." Paul said. "But, I recently spent some time in Sinnoh. The Veilstone Galactic building is no more. It is now a hospital. The Eterna Galactic building has been stood there gathering dust for years. If all these places are not viable options for him any longer, then he'd have to run to ground and find new ways of doing so. And since Devon was swallowed up by Reims..."

Koga took out his cell phone, and dialled a number.

"So, what are we looking for?" He asked. "Large conglomerate companies in Saffron City that could have the technology capable of building something that could could control a legendary Pokemon?"

"Something like that." Paul replied. "There's one thing that bugs me. How did that bastard, Cyrus, manage to get in here and capture Anabel. That is also something I'll have to ask him when I find him."

Koga nodded, as he heard the answer on the other end of the line.

"This is Bill."

* * *

"Well, first of all, I'm sorry about Agent Sullivan." Bill said, as he stood looking at Paul and Koga. "She was a good..."

"She's not dead." Paul said, angrily. "But, we need to hurry. Otherwise..."

He didn't want to focus on that particular train of thought.

"Okay." Bill said, turning his laptop around. "I did a search of the companies listed within the confines of Saffron City. It turns out that not that many are willing, or indeed able to conduct that kind of research. So, I narrowed it down to three choices."

The three of them looked at the screen.

"Topaz International." Bill said. "SaffCorp."

He paused.

"And Silph."

"Silph?" Koga asked. "I thought that was overtaken by Reims."

"Actually, Reims let it go." Bill said. "Turns out that it wasn't as profitable as they thought. It's back in command of Henry Charlston Banks now."

"So, what do you think?" Paul asked. "Could she be in one of them?"

"I would think so." Koga said. "The problem is that we don't have time to search three buildings. There's only the three of us around at the moment. Riley is off who knows where. Norman is back in Hoenn. Flint and Phoebe are on vacation in Hoenn as well. Lance... I haven't heard from Lance for a while. Doug..."

"Call Doug." Bill said. "He's only in Viridian City. He could be over here in a heartbeat."

"I don't know." Paul replied.

"I'll get right on it." Koga said, looking at Bill. "Get in touch with Surge as well."

He looked at Paul.

"Look, this isn't just affecting you." He said, trying to be kind, yet firm at the same time. "Those of us who know Anabel like her. And losing her will affect us all. Too many G-Men agents have been lost in the past six months. Brandon, Noland, Volkner, Clair, Looker. We can't afford to lose another. So, accept the help. Because you might just need it."

Paul sighed, knowing that it was the right thing to do.

"Okay." He replied. "I see your logic."

"Then, let's get going." Koga said, clapping his hands.

"I'm going to get over to Saffron City and check on Silph." Paul called. "I've been there before, so I should know my way around."

He took a Pokeball from his belt, before opening it up.

"Gallade, standby!!!!"

The psychic and fighting type Pokemon appeared in a burst of light.

"Laade!!!!" He said, respectfully bowing to Paul.

"Gallade." Paul called. "Let's Teleport over to Saffron City."

His Pokemon nodded, before the two of them started to slowly fade away.

"When did Paul go to Silph before?" Koga wondered. "Anyway, it doesn't matter."

He started to dial a number, ready to get in contact.

* * *

**Whose That Pokemon? Because of its ability to slip undetected through walls, it is said to be from another dimension.**

* * *

As he walked through the reception area of the large building, Paul thought about the last time he had been within this building.

It had been when he first became a trainer. He had travelled through Kanto and ended up in Saffron City. He had gone to Sabrina for a battle.

He vividly remembered using his Skuntank and Grotle against her Haunter and Kadabra. And then how she had refused to give him a badge after he had defeated her. She had told him to prove himself by driving Team Rocket out of the Silph building.

Paul had done so. He had intimidated the living crap out of a bunch of Rockets and made it to the top floor where he had faced their leader.

But this time, something was different. He wasn't trying to go through and get a badge. This literally was a matter of life and death.

And if he failed in his mission....

He didn't want to finish the thought.

Walking to the elevator, Paul pushed the button and waited.

* * *

"There's so much that I could have been doing right now." Doug said, as he arrived upon the top floor of the SaffCorp building. His Haunter nodded in agreement, the Gas Pokemon having been used to Teleport him to the top.

He had been planning to go and see Lucy that night, but his duty had to come first. However reluctantly he felt about it.

Doug pushed the door open, looking around.

There was a wizened old man sleeping at a desk in the chairman's office. His secretary was nowhere to be seen.

"Going to go out on a limb, and say that they aren't here." Doug said, turning around to leave.

He took his phone out, and started to dial a number.

* * *

"Well, it's a pleasure to have you two fine gentlemen here." The Topaz International representative said. "But, I'm afraid that we haven't been open for the last fortnight. There was an infestation of Raticate, and we've had to hire an exterminator."

Koga and Lt. Surge looked at each other.

"Where is this exterminator now?" Surge boomed.

"Inside." She said. "Why do you...?"

Surge pushed past her, making his way into the building.

"You can't go in there!!!" She yelled. "There are Raticate."

"Do I look scared?" Surge replied, as Koga sighed.

"I apologise for my friend's actions." He replied. "He's... A bit...."

He held up his badge.

"Pokemon G-Men, I need to get in there." Koga said. "He's with me."

Without waiting for her response, he walked inside, following Surge.

As he did so, his phone began to ring.

* * *

"Where is she?!!!!!" Surge bellowed, holding the exterminator against the wall. "You damn well better tell me, or..."

"I just remove Raticate from buildings, and then toss them in the sewers!!!!" The exterminator gasped.

"Surge!!!" Koga said, coming inside. "It's okay. They aren't here."

"How do you know that?" Surge replied.

"I got a call from Bill." Koga said. "Both Doug and Paul have called in. Doug didn't find anything except some guy sleeping on the job. However..."

He tailed off.

"Paul found something."

* * *

Paul crouched down behind a small plant, watching the two Team Galactic members patrol the corridor.

"I really hate these guys." He muttered, wondering the best way to get through to the office, without alerting them that he was here.

He could have used Honchkrow to attack them from the air. But, he didn't have the Big Boss Pokemon with him. Paul currently had with him, Torterra, Regirock, Gallade, Weavile, Electivire...

And Gliscor.

He reached for the Pokeball containing the Fang Scorp Pokemon.

"Gliscor, standby for battle!!!!!" He whispered, opening up the Pokeball.

The ground and flying type Pokemon emerged, balancing upon its tail.

"Scorr!!!!" It roared, upon appearing.

Paul instantly went to put his finger over his lips, silencing Gliscor.

But, it was too late. The two Team Galactic grunts came over.

"Damn!!!" Paul hissed. "Go for them with Steel Wing now!!!!"

Gliscor leaped through the air, wings glowing with a white light, surprising the two criminals.

They both cried out in shock, as Gliscor crashed into them and knocked them out cold.

Almost as soon as they had hit the ground, Paul was up on his feet, running towards the main office board room.

Gliscor bounced after him, ready to help out.

* * *

"You better hope that he shows up." Cyrus hissed. "Because, I am not renowned for my patience."

Anabel ignored him, closing her eyes.

Strangely enough, she could hear something.

_"Jeez, slow the hell down."_

Cyrus looked over at the door, hearing the turn of the knob.

"Well well well." He said, as his Weavile pricked up its ears.

The door opened, and Paul walked in, an irritated look on his face.

"My son." Cyrus exclaimed, a slightly strange smile on his face. "You're early."

"Hate to upset you." Paul replied, putting his hands in his pockets. "Well, at least not until I'm sure that she's free. Then, I'm really going to..."

"Ah ah ah." Cyrus said. "Now, I have your full and undivided attention."

The Sharp Claw Pokemon clicked its claws, looking at Anabel.

"What do you want?" Paul snapped.

"I just want to talk." Cyrus replied. "I don't want to battle."

He reached behind his back, took a Pokeball out and recalled his Weavile.

"Just listen to me." Cyrus said. "Give me five minutes to say what I have. Then, I will let her go."

He looked at Anabel.

"I personally ensured that she came to no harm." He explained. "During the capture, no harm came to her. It was done as quickly and painlessly as possible."

"So's suicide." Paul said, angrily. "Let her go now, or no deal."

Cyrus smirked.

"Don't take your old man for a fool, Paul." He replied. "That is the one thing that I am not. If I let her go, then you will have no reason to listen to me."

Paul sighed, folding his arms and looking at his watch.

"If she isn't untied in the next five minutes." He said, not bothering to finish the statement.

"Of course." Cyrus replied. "Now, here we go."

He took a deep breath and started to tell his story.

* * *

"As you know, I was captured on Starburst Island, along with the leaders of Team Rocket and the Coppingers. I had a trial. A slightly biased one, but hey, nothing in this life is perfect. There was practically no way that I was going to walk out of that court room a free man. I was originally given five life sentences for trying to end the world, and various other charges that were too tiresome to remember."

"Yet, you're stood in front of me." Paul remarked.

Cyrus nodded.

"Clearly." He replied. "So, about a month ago, and about a year into that spell of jail, I had a very interesting visitor. A man who you know as Dennis. Claudia Coppinger's personal bodyguard, and second in command. He told me that he had a connection that could have got me out of that hell hole. All I had to do, was give him some information."

As he spoke, Cyrus walked behind Anabel, and took out a knife.

Paul instantly took a step forward, reaching for a Pokeball.

"No!!!" Cyrus said. "It's to cut the ropes."

"What was that information about?" Paul asked.

"He was looking for a certain item." Cyrus replied, reaching down and cutting one of the ropes binding Anabel to the chair. "A legendary item known as the Spear of Arceus."

"The Spear of Arceus?" Paul said, surprised. "What is that?"

"Couldn't tell you." Cyrus replied. "That's what I told Dennis. Of course, he was as good as his word, and saw that I was released. I don't know what his connection was, and frankly I don't care."

"So, why are you telling me this?" Paul asked.

"I'm not a moron." Cyrus said. "I know full well that you enlisted in the Pokemon G-Men."

He sighed.

"Look, I don't expect you, or your brother to forgive me for been a terrible father." Cyrus continued. "But, if Dennis is looking for this item, then it might not be good for the rest of the world. So, I thought that it was something you should know."

He cut the last of the ropes, completely freeing Anabel, who instantly turned around and slapped him.

"How did he capture you?" Paul asked.

"He came to the Battle Salon." Anabel replied. "His Honchkrow was injured. Supposedly. The second I turned away, he put some chloroform under my nose. Bang, I was out."

"Told you it was painless." Cyrus muttered.

"So, why was your apartment in a dump?" Paul asked.

Anabel smiled.

"Espeon had a hissy fit." She said. "And it's never a good thing when psychic Pokemon do that."

"So, you basically resort to kidnap to tell me how a criminal gave you a one way ticket to freedom?" Paul remarked, looking at Cyrus.

"Well, I did try to call you over the phone." Cyrus replied. "You never answered. You refused to listen. I left several messages, but as far as I know, you never heard any of them."

He sighed again.

"Look, prison changed me." Cyrus insisted. "I had plenty of time to think about what I did. And I was filled with horror. An emotion that I had never experienced before. Even when I brought forth Giratina from the Distortion World, I never felt that. And it's not something I want to ever experience ever again. As long as I live."

He exhaled sharply.

"Anyway, I've said everything I needed to." Cyrus replied.

He walked over to Paul, and placed his wrists in front of him.

"Team Galactic is truly finished." Cyrus insisted. "Do with me whatever you want. I only wanted to do this. Tell you this. It might have been irrelevant. But, if there's the slightest chance that the information can give me redemption, then it will have been worth it."

Paul sighed, feeling weary.

"Get out of here." He replied. "I'm not going to haul your ass back to jail. But, in future. If you want to tell me anything..... Just give me a call. I probably won't hang up."

"Thanks." Cyrus said, turning and leaving the room through the door.

Paul groaned, before looking at Anabel.

"Are you okay?" He asked. "Look, I'm sorry. If I'd just listened to what he had to say, none of this would have happened. He used you to get to me, and that's just not something I ever want to happen again."

"I'm fine." Anabel insisted. "I'm just pretty pissed that I let my guard down. I knew that there was something about that Honchkrow. Deep down, I knew he wasn't injured. But, still I offered my help."

"That's the kind of person you are." Paul said. "That's why I love you."

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Awww...**

**Anyway, in the original idea, Cyrus died. Suicide. Jumps off the roof of Silph after battling with Paul. But, I decided to make it more relevant to the plot. Bringing the Spear of Arceus back into it.**

**Pretty good for the fandom. Koga, Surge, Cyrus, Paul, Anabel, Bill. And a brief cameo from Doug. Actually, I think Koga needs more love. We need more ninjas in fanfiction.**

**So, a pretty big surprise at the end. I think that nobody who read first few paragraphs would have seen the ending coming.**

**Not bad for a chapter which I basically came up with on the spur of the moment.**

**And next chapter, I might go for one that doesn't have a Sneasel or a Weavile in. It gets rather old.**

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews!!! They are all appreciated.**

**No idea where I'm going to go next chapter. Maybe back to Ash, May and Jim. Maybe... ah, I'll think of something.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. How many appearances does Cyrus make in Pokemon Platinum?**

**Quiz Question Two. How many know Pokemon do both Cyrus and Paul own?**

**Quiz Question Three. How many known PCC battles did Paul use his Gliscor in?**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review!!!!! Please!!!**


	17. The Long Awaited Battle

Chapter Seventeen. The Long Awaited Battle.

* * *

_Summary. Paul made his way over to the Battle Salon, hoping to meet up with Anabel. However, as he found her apartment ransacked, and her missing. His fears weren't displaced when he got a phone call from Cyrus, who set a test for him. Paul, with the help of Koga, Bill and others, managed to track down the Galactic leader to the Silph building in Saffron City. He confronted Cyrus in the board room, where Cyrus told him what had happened. Then, he let Anabel go. Paul then let Cyrus go, leaving him and Anabel to reunite...._

_

* * *

_

"And we're in Holimar City." Jim announced, as they stepped off the train. "Only another day to kill before we can get the train to Red Moon City."

Ash groaned.

"So, what takes a day?" He asked. "It would have been quicker walking."

"Actually." May pointed out. "It would have taken about sixteen times as long to walk."

"Yeah, but I'm terrible with maths." Ash said. "And travel. And..."

"Okay." Jim said, breaking up the conversation. "How about we go get something to eat and head over to the Pokemon Centre?"

"Are our Pokemon hurt?" Ash asked.

"No, but if something's going to happen, it probably will there." Jim remarked, walking off.

"I've got no problem with following him." May said, walking after him.

Ash let out a groan, before looking at Pikachu.

"I guess we've got no choice but to wait around, buddy." He said, heading after the two of them. "Never mind, we'll be on Evolution Island before we know it."

Ash looked up at the building outlines of Holimar City.

"I wonder what we'll get up to while here." He muttered.

* * *

"Well, you earned this badge." Buck smiled, as he held out the badge. "The Holy Badge."

"Thanks, Buck." Max replied, as he took the badge and looked at it. "I'm glad they changed that rule about having to have seven badges before battling here."

"It was my first act upon being given the permanent position as gym leader." Buck said. "It would just be inconvenient for trainers to have to backtrack across themselves. And most trainers are probably tough enough to give me a match."

"I've always wondered this." Dawn remarked, as she came over, Piplup sat on her head. "But, isn't it a hard life being a gym leader?"

"What do you mean?" Buck asked. "Of course, there is a lot of responsibilty and you have to work hard..."

"No, that's not what I meant." Dawn said. "Isn't the main criteria of your job to lose?"

Buck laughed.

"Well, it's not quite that black and white." He replied. "I don't give away gym badges cheaply. Trainers really have to work to earn them."

"I'm not criticizing." Dawn said. "I was just wondering. Just musing randomnly."

"Heh, you do that a lot." Max remarked. "It's one of those quirks about you that I like."

Buck scratched the back of his head.

"I take it the two of you will be heading over to the Pokemon Centre." He said. "I need to go and get some sleep."

"Some sleep?" Max asked, looking at his watch. "But, it's four PM."

"Yeah, but I've been awake since eleven PM last night." Buck replied. "So, good luck with the rest of the gyms."

"Thanks, sir." Max said, as he and Dawn started to head away.

Buck managed a weak grin, before turning back into his gym, yawning.

* * *

"All Pokemon are completely healthy." Nurse Joy said, giving the tray of Pokeballs back to the three trainers. "Healthy and strong."

"Thanks, Nurse Joy." Ash replied.

"Yeah, that's great." May smiled.

"Ok, what next?" Jim asked, as the three of them took back their own Pokeballs.

"Well...." May said.

"Let's get something to eat!!!" Ash yelled, startling several people around them.

* * *

"At least Pokemon Centre food is relatively consistent." Jim muttered, finishing the last of his fries. "No matter what the region, it always tastes the same."

"I personally think that they have a Chansey in the back doing the same thing over and over." Ash remarked.

"Either that, or a takeout nearby." May quipped.

"Well, there is a place that serves Fried Torchic nearby." Ash reminded her.

May blanched.

"I don't think Blaziken would appreciate me eating that." She said. "So, I do it when he's in his Pokeball."

"That makes sense." Jim remarked.

Ash was drifting in and out of the conversation, looking at the collection desk, where trainers got their Pokemon back from Nurse Joy.

He was startled to see a black haired teenaged boy about sixteen years old, and a girl with dark blue hair, who looked about a year older. A Piplup was stood next to her, looking refreshed. Like the Penguin Pokemon had been swimming in a pool of cold water.

"Hey, May." He said. "Is that who I think it is?"

She turned around, to see who he was talking about, and her eyes lit up.

"Max!!!!!!" She called.

"Hey, Dawn!!!!!" Ash yelled.

The two of them jumped up instantly, surprised at the shock of people calling their names.

Max quickly regained his composure, before looking at them.

"Hey, it's those guys." He said.

May shot him an indignant look.

"Is that what we are now?" She asked. "Those guys?"

"Nah, you're my sister." Max laughed. "I'll always treat you like a stranger."

Jim laughed, earning a dirty look from May.

"Hey, Dawn." May said. "How are you?"

She smiled.

"I'm fine." She replied. "What about you?"  
"Well, we've been dragged around Verger looking for the Battle Facilities." Jim muttered.

"Hey, will you hear me complaining when we have to go across for your Elite Four battles?" Ash asked.

"Probably." Jim said.

There was a miniature explosion at Ash's belt, as one of his Pokeballs opened up...

And Nightmare appeared.

"Not that guy!!!" Max exclaimed.

"Hey, meatbag." Nightmare said. "Hey, Hat-girl."

"Meatbag and Hat-girl." Ash remarked. "You're like the two worst superheroes ever."

"What are you doing in Verger, Max?" May asked.

Max smirked.

"Challenging the Verger gyms." He replied. "I already have two badges."

He held up his badge case, revealing the two badges.

"The River Badge and the Holy Badge." Max said, proudly. "Oh yeah!!!!"

"Yeah, I've got all eight." Jim muttered. "You don't hear me boasting about it."

"Hey, hard luck in the Verger Conference, Ash." Dawn said.

"Thanks." Ash replied. "I'm almost completely over it. And I'm now going for the Verger Battle Frontier."

"The Verger Battle Frontier?" Max asked. "That's awesome. How many symbols do you have at the moment?"

"Two." Ash replied. "The Rigorous and Calm symbols."

"So, are you heading for the third now?" Max said, jumping up and down.

"Yeah." Ash answered. "I am."

"May." Dawn said. "Do you know if there is a contest circuit in Verger?"

May looked surprised.

"I never heard that there was one." She replied. "And given that I've got a pass for it...."

"What?" Dawn exclaimed. "Where did you get that?"

"Contest a few months ago." May said. "It was first prize. Unfortunately, Team Rocket attacked it, and it was declared a draw. I don't know if they decided to follow up with it. Maybe. Maybe not."

"Hard luck." Max remarked.

He looked at Ash.

"So, what are you doing now?" He asked.

"Just trying to kill time." Ash said. "The train doesn't leave for another day or so. We can't get to Red Moon City until then. Unless we walk. And that would take about a week, give or take."

Max smiled, mischievously.

"Well, you've got no excuses this time." He replied, leaning on the table in front of Ash. "I, Max Maple, challenge you to a battle. That one you promised me a heck of a long time ago. And again, a little over a year ago. You aren't getting away with not giving me it this time."

Ash rolled his eyes.

"Okay, I accept your challenge." He replied. "Let's get down to it!!!!!"

* * *

"This battle is between Ash Ketchum and Max Maple." Jim said, slightly dryly. "Each trainer will use three Pokemon, in a best of three battle. The battle is over when one trainer has lost two Pokemon."

He looked at the two trainers.

"Please pick your first Pokemon, now!!!"

Max grabbed up a Pokeball, and twirled in across his fingers.

"Okay." He said. "I'm going to start strong. Slaking, let's get out there!!!!"

The normal type Pokemon appeared in a burst of light, yawning almost as a reflex.

"Slaking!!!" Ash exclaimed, as the Lazy Pokemon scratched its stomach.

He took a deep breath, before looking at Pikachu.

"I choose you, Pikachu!!!!"

The Mouse Pokemon nodded, before running onto the field.

* * *

"Come on, Ash!!!" May called.

"Go, Max!!!!" Dawn yelled, before looking at May. "How can you cheer against your own brother?"

"You heard him earlier." May said, sarcastically. "Apparently, he'll always treat me like a stranger."

* * *

"Begin!!!!" Jim called.

Ash knew that Pikachu would instantly get the first hit on Slaking, due to the superior speed.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!!!!" He called.

Sparks began to emerge from Pikachu's large red cheeks, before the Mouse Pokemon unleashed the large blast of electricity through the air towards Slaking.

"Ground it!!!!" Max called.

With a disgruntled moan, Slaking sat up and stuck its hands into the ground.

The electric attack crashed into the normal type Pokemon, who let out a small groan of pain, before directing the attack into the ground.

"No way!!!" Ash yelled. "That's impossible."

"Slaking, use Calm Mind!!!!" Max called.

Slaking dropped back to the grass, clearing its mind of all thoughts.

"And since it requires no movement." Max said, smugly. "Slaking can keep using it for as long as he wants to. Pretty soon, Slaking won't even feel those electric attacks."

"Then, let's go a different route." Ash replied. "Pikachu, use Iron Tail!!!!"

Pikachu jumped forward, tail glowing and shining with a white light.

He smashed the appendage into Slaking's face, bringing a roar of pain from the normal type Pokemon.

What was worrying for both Ash and Pikachu was that Slaking didn't seem to feel the attacks.

"Plus..." Max said. "Defense is pretty good."

"Damnit." Ash muttered. "Pikachu, let's use Volt Tackle!!!!!"

"Slaking, use Hammer Arm!!!!!" Max commanded.

Pikachu covered his small body in electricity, before charging across the ground towards Slaking.

The large brown ape like Pokemon reared up, and flexed his huge muscles. The thick brown fur began to glow with a white light similar to the way Pikachu's tail had done so a few seconds earlier.

Slaking let loose a massive roar, before bringing the two powerful limbs down on top of the advancing Pikachu.

Both Pokemon let out groans of pain. Slaking because he had just smashed his fists into a ball of electricity. Pikachu because he had just been hit with a powerful attack from a Slaking that was unquestionably powerful.

"Come on, Pikachu!!!" Ash called, as his Pokemon looked around, slightly dazed by the hit. "Use Iron Tail!!!"

Slowly, Pikachu got up and charged forward, ready to unleash another steel type attack into Slaking.

Unable to move, due to Truant, Slaking took the attack in the face.

"Now, use Thunder!!!!" Ash ordered.

Electricity began to crackle from Pikachu's cheeks, as he launched the powerful blast of lightning towards Slaking, who roared as his fur was singed by the attack.

"Slaking, use Hyper Beam!!!!!" Max called.

Slowly, the Lazy Pokemon stood up, ready to unleash his most powerful attack.

"Pikachu, use Agility!!!!!!" Ash shouted, desperately. If Pikachu was hit with the attack....

He didn't want to think about what might happen if that happened.

Slaking fired the large orange beam through the air, only for Pikachu to dart to the side evading it, barely.

"Now, charge up a Thunderbolt, but don't release it!!!!" Ash called.

Pikachu gave him a surprised look, before doing so. His small yellow body began to shine with the stored electricity.

"What are you planning, Ash?" Max asked.

"Oh, you'll see." Ash smirked. "Pikachu, use Iron Tail, but unleash the electricity through it."

Pikachu leaped up into the air, tail glowing with a white light.

He struck Slaking in the body, sending a powerful blast of electricity through the body of the Lazy Pokemon, who groaned in pain.

"Slaking, use Headbutt!!!!" Max called.

The normal type Pokemon got onto all fours, and started to bound after Pikachu, lowering its head.

"Come on, Pikachu!!!" Ash shouted. "Get back at it with Volt Tackle!!!!"

Pikachu covered his body in electricity, before charging head on into the oncoming Slaking.

The two attacks met, creating an explosion.....

* * *

**Whose That Pokemon. It will try to guard its trusted trainer with its life. It has the ability to see the future.**

* * *

"Pikachu!!!!" Ash yelled.

"Slaking!!!!" Max shouted.

The dust cleared, revealing that Slaking had fainted. The Lazy Pokemon was laid on its back, mouth open.

Pikachu was still stood on his feet, breathing heavily.

"Amazing." Dawn commented. "Slaking looks exactly like he's sleeping."

"Slaking is unable to battle." Jim started to say. "Pikachu is..."

Before he could finish, Slaking slowly sat up.

"Nice time to take a nap." Max remarked.

Slaking nodded, as if to ask him what his point was.

"Pikachu, we need to finish this!!!" Ash yelled. "Thunderbolt!!!!"

"My Slaking can take much more than you can give, Ash!!!" Max replied, as the blast of electricity hit his Pokemon.

Slaking slowly brushed it off, before glaring at Pikachu.

"Slaking." Max called. "Use Body Slam!!!!"

The Lazy Pokemon let out a disgruntled moan, at having to move. He bounded forward, before leaping down and crashing into Pikachu, who let out a squeak of squashed pain.

"No!!!" Ash yelled.

Jim took a look at where Pikachu was wedged under Slaking, before making his judgement.

"Pikachu is unable to battle." He declared. "Slaking is the winner."

Ash sighed, as Max jumped up and down.

"Awesome, Slaking!!!!" He yelled. "You did it."

"Can you recall Slaking, so I can get Pikachu back?" Ash asked.

Max held up the red and white orb, bring the Lazy Pokemon back to the ball.

Ash instantly walked onto the battlefield and picked Pikachu up in his arms.

"Sorry, pal." He muttered, as he crossed over and gave the Mouse Pokemon to May, for her to take care of while he finished the battle.

* * *

He went back to his trainer area, and looked at Max.

"How am I doing, Ash?" Max asked.

"Not bad, Max." Ash replied.

Max hurled a Pokeball into the air.

"Sceptile, let's go!!!"

Within the burst of white light, Max's Sceptile appeared.

"Sce!!!!" The Forest Pokemon roared.

"Sceptile!!!!" Ash exclaimed, reaching for a Pokeball.

As he did so, one of them opened up, and Nightmare appeared.

"What did I miss?" The shiny Gengar asked.

"Okay, you can go and battle." Ash said, gesturing to the Sceptile.

Nightmare looked at the Sceptile.

"I'm not going to waste my time battling an overgrown lizard?" He said. "Unless, there's beer involved."

"I'm sure we can work something out." Ash groaned.

Nightmare bounced into the arena, before seeing Max.

"Okay, Meatbag." He said. "Let's see how good you are."

Jim raised his flag.

"Begin!!!" He shouted.

* * *

"I love you, Nightmare!!!!" Dawn called.

May gave her a surprised look.

"He helped me out once." Dawn replied. "I was suffering from Amnesia. However, Nightmare went inside my memory and... Wait a second, weren't you there?"

"Only for the closing curtains." May said. "I heard Nightmare yelling in pain."

* * *

"Nightmare, use Shadow Ball!!!!" Ash called.

Nightmare held out his hands, creating a lump of red and black energy. He then hurled it through the air towards Sceptile.

"Leaf Blade!!!!!" Max ordered.

The Forest Pokemon leaped up, creating a blade of green energy. He sliced through the attack, dispersing it with ease.

"Hey!!!!!" Nightmare said. "Nobody screws with my Shadow Ball!!!!"

He charged forward, fists glowing with a purple light.

"I suppose I should tell you to use Toxic Jab." Ash muttered. "Since you seem to be intent on using it anyway."

Nightmare landed two powerful, poison backed blows into the grass type Pokemon's stomach, knocking him onto his back.

"How do you like me now?" Nightmare shouted. "Huh? Bitch."

Ash groaned.

"Nightmare, use Lick!!!!" He called.

"You want me to lick that?" Nightmare said. "I don't know where it's been."

Ash gave him a dirty look.

Nightmare sighed, before wrapping his tongue around the body of the Forest Pokemon, who screeched in pain, as he became unable to move.

"Now, what?" Nightmare asked, his voice slightly muffled.

"Shadow Punch!!!!" Ash said.

Nightmare withdrew his tongue, and leaped forward, smashing his shadow backed fist into Sceptile's throat.

Surprisingly, the Forest Pokemon went down, almost instantly.

"Is that it?" Nightmare asked, poking the defeated Sceptile with his foot. "I expected more."

"I guess those Toxic Jabs were really effective." Ash muttered.

"Sceptile is unable to battle." Jim declared. "Nightmare is the winner."

Ash punched the air.

"Hey, Nightmare." He said, holding his hand up. "High five."  
Nightmare smirked, before leaping up and punching Ash five times in the face with Shadow Punch.

Ash instantly crashed to the ground, groaning in pain.

* * *

Max slowly recalled his Sceptile, stunned at how easily Nightmare had beaten the Forest Pokemon.

"But..." He said.

"Don't worry, Max." May called. "Your Sceptile isn't the first Pokemon that Nightmare has done that to."

"I once beat up Mew, you know." Nightmare said, going to sit next to May.

* * *

Ash slowly got up.

"Where am I?" He asked, still seeing Pidgey's flying around his vision.

"You need to send out your last Pokemon." Jim said.

"Okay, Gardevoir!!!!" Max yelled. "Let's get going."

He threw the Pokeball, sending out the Embrace Pokemon to battle.

Ash began to think which of his Pokemon would be the best to battle Max's Gardevoir.

"I choose...." He said. "I choose Gabite."

He took the Pokeball out, and hurled it through the air.

"Go!!!"

The Cave Pokemon appeared in a burst of light, baring his teeth at the psychic type Pokemon.

"Okay." Jim called. "Begin!!!!!"

"Gardevoir, use Shadow Ball!!!!" Max called.

The Embrace Pokemon created a lump of black and purple energy, before launching it towards Gabite.

"Dig!!!!!" Ash yelled.

Quickly, Gabite dived under the ground, hiding himself from the attack, which sailed wildly wide.

"Gardevoir, reach out with your mind!!!!" Max said. "Try and find Gabite. Then, use Focus Blast!!!!"

Gardevoir's eyes began to glow with a blue light, as he searched for the Cave Pokemon.

"Gabite, go for it now!!!" Ash called.

As Gardevoir unleashed the blast of blue and gold energy towards the ground, Gabite charged up and smashed into his opponent, bringing a cry of pain from Gardevoir.

"Gabite, use Crunch!!!!" Ash yelled.

Gabite lunged at the Embrace Pokemon, fangs bared.

"Magical Leaf!!!!!" Max countered.

Gardevoir spun around, sending an array of multicoloured leaves into the onrushing dragon and ground type Pokemon, who hissed in pain.

"Gabite, Dragon Claw!!!!" Ash commanded.

His claws glowing with a white light, Gabite leaped forward and slashed at the Embrace Pokemon, causing him a high amount of damage.

"Gardevoir, use Psybeam!!!!!!" Max shouted. "Now!!!!"

The psychic Pokemon took aim at Gabite, before unleashed a beam of rainbow coloured light that crashed into the scales of the Cave Pokemon.

Gabite shook his head, trying to shake the mental effects off.

"Come on, Gabite!!!!" Ash yelled. "Let's strike back with Flamethrower!!!!"

The dragon and ground type Pokemon opened his mouth, firing the flames through the air towards his opponent.

"Gardevoir, Psychic!!!!" Max countered.

His eyes glowing with a blue light, Gardevoir stopped the oncoming flames in mid air. Frozen in the air.

"Now, send it back to Gabite!!!!!" Max called.

Gardevoir pushed his head forward, sending the flames back into Gabite.

The Cave Pokemon hissed in annoyance, but was relatively unharmed by the hit.

"Gabite, use Dragon Rage!!!!" Ash yelled.

His Pokemon held up his mouth, slowly opening it. Within the jaws of the Cave Pokemon, a large ball of red and blue flames started to form.

"Now, fire!!!!"

Gabite flung his face forward, blasting the Embrace Pokemon with the white hot searing flames.

Gardevoir shrieked in pain, as he tried to shake the blow off.

"Gardevoir, use Recover!!!!" Max said, worried.

"Gabite, use Crunch!!!!"

Gabite lunged forward, and clamped his jaws down on Gardevoir's head.

The Embrace Pokemon let out a second shriek of pain, before slowly going down to the ground.

"No!!!!!!" Max shouted, as Gabite reared his head back up and roared proudly.

Jim quickly put his flag up.

"Gardevoir is unable to battle!!!" He declared. "Gabite is the winner. Battle goes to Ash!!!!"

Ash punched the air.

"Oh yes!!!!" He declared.

Max sighed, as he went to his fallen Gardevoir's side.

"I'm sorry, Gardevoir." He said, patting the Embrace Pokemon on the shoulder. "You did your best, but I failed you slightly."

May and Dawn came over.

"Unlucky." May commented.

"Yeah right." Max said. "What do you.."

"Because I'm your sister." May replied. "And I don't want to see you lose."

She and Pikachu then went over to where Ash was celebrating.

Dawn reached over and hugged him, placing a light kiss on his cheek.

"Don't take it so hard." She said. "Ash does have a heck of a lot more experience than you. And Nightmare is..."

"You rang!!!!" Nightmare replied, appearing next to her.

Dawn leaped up, letting out a startled yelp.

"Don't scare me!!!" She said, angrily.

"Hey, I'm a ghost Pokemon." Nightmare replied. "It's what I do, babe."

"Don't call my girlfriend, babe." Max said, slightly angrily.

"What are you going to do about it?" Nightmare asked.

* * *

"Hey, Max." Jim said, as the five of them walked back to the Pokemon Centre. "Just wondering. Why Gardevoir, not Gallade?"

Max paused to muse his answer.

"Well." He replied. "I like Gallade, but at the time, I had a Hitmonchan with me. And I didn't want to go for the weakness to flying types more than I had to. Plus, it was Kirlia's decision. He decided to evolve into the graceful Gardevoir."

"What happened to your Hitmonchan?" Ash asked.

"Oh, I still have it." Max replied. "But, I mainly keep him at my Dad's place now. Dad uses him to help his Pokemon defend against various types of attacks."

He looked up at May.

"Did you hear that Dad is apparently taking care of a legendary Pokemon?"

"I never heard that." May replied.

"Wonder what legendary Pokemon Norman could be using." Ash said.

"Regigigas." Jim replied.

Everyone looked at him.

"I'd think." Jim said, trying to cover his slip of the tongue. Mainly for the benefit of Dawn and Max. Ash and May knew that he worked for the G-Men in his spare time. "I mean, your Dad trains normal type Pokemon, and Regigigas is the only normal type legendary Pokemon that I can think of."

"Makes sense." Dawn said, as the five of them walked into the Pokemon Centre.

As they walked over to the counter, Max turned around and looked at the TV, that was on in the corner of the room.

"Hey!!!!" He exclaimed. "It's Aunt Nancy."

May, Ash, Jim and Dawn instantly spun around.

"So, that must mean..." Jim said, as the camera angle panned around to show a full stadium of people watching the battle.

Nancy was stood watching and waiting, as her opponent came into the arena.

"Oh!!!!" Max exclaimed. "It's him."

"I know that guy." Jim remarked, as Olly waved to the crowd, before going to his trainer area.

"It must be the first Elite Four battle." May commented.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**So, the next chapter will probably be some of the battle between Olly and Nancy.**

**And Max and Dawn show up.**

**And I only remembered Piplup until after the chapter was about eighty percent done. So, I had to go back. Most irritating.**

**And Nightmare appears to have a fan. Actually, he has a lot of fans. But, not many of them are in the story. **

**Odd how May is the only known member of her family who doesn't own a Slaking. Her Dad does, her Aunt does and her brother does. Weird. I might remedy that later in the story. But, no promises.**

**And there won't be a contest circuit in Verger. I'm going to be honest, I'm not a fan.**

**Thanks for the reviews!!! Well, to those of you who bothered. All reviews are appreciated.**

**It also appears that Buck is the permanent Holimar City gym leader.**

**Norman, of course, got Regigigas from Lance.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. Slaking is Norman's signature Pokemon. But in the anime, which of his Pokemon was first revealed?**

**Quiz Question Two. In the anime, how many Pokemon did Max befriend?**

**Quiz Question Three. Which of Ash's Pokemon did Max borrow to battle Vivi Winstrate?**

**Quiz Question Four. As of Rise To The Top, which six Pokemon did Dawn have on her team?**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review!!! Please!!**


	18. No Easy Way Out

Chapter Eighteen. No Easy Way Out.

* * *

_Summary. On their way to the third Battle Facility, Ash, May and Jim stopped over in Holimar City. While there, they met up with Max and Dawn, who were travelling through Verger. Ash and Max promptly set out to battle. Max's Slaking defeated Ash's Pikachu, but Ash struck back with Nightmare and Gabite beating Max's Sceptile and Gardevoir. Then, as they went back to the Pokemon Centre, they saw a possibly interesting battle starting to unfold on the TV..._

* * *

_"And we're half way through this battle, and Lowe is behind. He started off well when his Gallade defeated the Elite Four member Nancy's Slaking. However, he had some problems with her Snorlax, and lost both Gallade and Garchomp to the Pokemon, before his Toxicroak took the Sleeping Pokemon out. Then, the Poison Mouth Pokemon was beaten by Nancy's Clefable."_

_"He needs to pull his finger out. He's currently having a shocker."_

_"I think he will get better in the second half. Because, he has a history of starting battles poorly and making up for it later. Losing his two Pokemon with the type advantage will be worrying for him though."_

_"Well, we're almost ready to go back to the stadium on Starburst Island, where Olly Lowe is taking on the first member of the Verger Elite Four. The score is currently three two to Nancy."_

"What do you think of the battle so far?" Jim asked, looking at Max.

"It's good." Max exclaimed. "My aunt is kicking his ass."

"Yeah, but for how long?" Ash wondered. "He isn't going to take this lying down."

* * *

"What do you have left?" Lance asked, as he strode into the room.

"Luxray, Dragonite and Empoleon." Olly replied, leaning against the wall, arms folded. "I'm not making the same mistakes twice. I was a little surprised at how strong her Snorlax was, but it's not a problem. No point crying over it now."

"No Deoxys?" Lance said, surprised.

"No Deoxys." Olly confirmed. "Saving him for the moment."

"What's your strategy for the second half?" Lance wondered.

"I don't know." Olly said. "I'm making it up as I go along."  
"Thought so." Lance smiled. "Good luck, my friend."

"Hey, Lance." Olly remarked. "Thanks for coming around."

"You know what she has left?" Lance asked.

"I've got a vague idea." Olly replied. "I've still got to knock out the Clefable. I think there's an Ursaring in there as well."

The bell rang.

"Good luck again." Lance repeated. "Go get her."

"That's what I've been thinking of doing for the last ten minutes." Olly said. "I'm ready for it. Raring to go."

He grabbed up his Pokeballs, and headed for the exit.

* * *

"Damn." Norman commented. "It's been a while since I saw you battle in a competitive fixture."

"I'll take your response as a compliment." Nancy smiled.

"And this guy is no mug." Norman continued. "I mean, I know him pretty well, and...."

"It's not over yet." Nancy remarked. "A wounded trainer is always the most dangerous one."

The bell rang, signifying that the second half was about to get underway.

"It will be soon." She said, before turning around to leave the room.

* * *

"Okay." The referee said, starting to explain the rules.

"Our referee from Ecruteak City, Mr. Ferguson, is currently just reminding the combatants of the rules..."

Ferguson stuck his flags up.

"Please pick your first Pokemon!!!" He shouted.

Nancy withdrew a Pokeball, holding the red and white orb in her hand.

"Clefable, back out!!!!!" She called, sending out the Fairy Pokemon.

"Clefa!!!!!" The normal type Pokemon exclaimed, upon appearing.

Olly took out a Pokeball, pushing the button in the middle.

"Dragonite, go!!!!!" He yelled, sending out the Dragon Pokemon.

"Clefable versus Dragonite. A mismatch on paper, but Pokemon battles are not won on paper."

Ferguson raised his flags again.

"Begin!!!!" He shouted.

"Clefable, use Ice Beam!!!!!" Nancy commanded.

Slowly, the Fairy Pokemon opened its mouth, before launching the cold blue beam of ice through the air towards Dragonite.

"Dragonite, Flamethrower!!!!!" Olly countered.

The Dragon Pokemon, in turn, opened his mouth, unleashing a stream of red hot flames into the oncoming ice, instantly melting it.

Clefable yelped in pain, as the flames seared her skin.

"Clefable!!!" Nancy called. "Are you okay, my darling."

Clefable nodded, looking at her trainer.

"Then, let's use Metronome!!!"

"Nancy goes for an attack that could do just about anything here." The announcer remarked.

"Dragonite, Protect!!!!" Olly called, just to be on the safe side.

The Dragon Pokemon quickly erected up a protective barrier, just as Clefable finished waggling her fingers.

As she lowered her arms, Clefable began to glow with a white light.

"What the....?" The announcer declared, before the Fairy Pokemon exploded in a blast of light.

* * *

Dragonite was, of course, completely unhurt and unharmed by the Explosion attack.

As the smoke cleared, Nancy's Clefable was collapsed on the ground, defeated by her own attack.

"And that really is heart breaking." The announcer remarked. "Clefable's Metronome, a grab bag of techniques came up with Explosion. But, the wily opponent came up with Protect, just in time. And the scores are level, at three Pokemon defeated each."

Nancy quickly recalled her Clefable.

"A magnificent job, my friend." She said, replacing the Pokeball with her others.

Slowly, she took another one out.

"Blissey!!!" Nancy shouted. "Come on down!!!!"  
She threw the red and white orb, sending out the Happiness Pokemon.

"And the crowd goes wild." The announcer said, hearing the rapid applause for Blissey. "This normal type Pokemon has really put everyone in a good mood."

Ferguson smiled, before putting his flags up.

"Begin!!!!" He declared.

"Dragonite, use Flamethrower!!!!!" Olly ordered.

The dragon and flying type Pokemon opened his mouth, firing a large stream of flames through the air towards Blissey.

"Water Pulse!!!" Nancy countered.

Blissey held up her hands, creating a bright blue orb of energy within them. She then hurled it into the flames, dissipitating them easily.

"Dragonite, go for an Iron Tail!!!!"

"Blissey, use Double Edge!!!" Nancy countered.

The huge tail of Dragonite began to glow with a bright white light, as he charged forward.

Blissey also charged forward, smashing her bulky form into the metallic appendage.

Dragonite let out a startled moan, as the reverbarations rang up his tail. But, he didn't seem hurt by the assault.

"Of course, Blissey has a good defence, high health. But, the attack power is quite low. So, the best form of defense is often to meet something head on."

"Have this head on." Olly muttered. "Dragonite, use Dragon Breath, now!!!!"

The Dragon Pokemon opened his mouth, unleashing a wave of thick green energy into the Happiness Pokemon, who moaned in pain.

"Blissey, Egg Bomb!!!!" Nancy ordered.

Reaching down to her pouch, Blissey pulled out a replica egg. She took aim at Dragonite, before hurling the orb through the air.

"Eat this." Olly said. "Water Gun!!!!"

Dragonite fired a stream of water from his jaws, pushing the Egg Bomb back towards Blissey.

"Blissey, Protect!!!" Nancy ordered.

As Dragonite had done earlier, Blissey erected a large shimmering barrier around her, protecting herself from the oncoming attack. The mixture of Egg Bomb and Water Gun crashed into the barrier, making a miniature explosion that obscured Nancy's view of Dragonite.

She therefore didn't see Olly muttered something out of the corner of his mouth, before starting to speak normally.

"While it's immobile!!!" Olly called. "Focus Punch!!!!"

Dragonite tightened his focus, readying the powerful attack.

Nancy smirked.

"Don't bet on it." She said. "Blissey, use Swift."

The Happiness Pokemon opened her mouth, firing several small golden starts into Dragonite. The Dragon Pokemon groaned, apparently losing his focus and being unable to move.

"What are you going to do now?" Nancy smiled.

"Nothing." Olly replied. "But, Dragonite is. Use the Focus Punch!!!"

Dragonite lunged forward and smashed his fist into Blissey, sending the normal type Pokemon crashing back across the arena.

Nancy raised an eyebrow, slightly surprised.

"You used Substitute without me noticing." She remarked.

"I did." Olly said. "Smoke and mirrors. A close friend told me that."

"Close friend can't help you now." Nancy replied, as her Blissey stood up. "Use Softboiled."

"Son of a..." Olly exclaimed, as Blissey withdrew another replica egg from her pouch and started to bite down on it.

"Now, what are you going to do?" Nancy asked. "What are you going to hit Blissey with?"

"Pretty much everything." Olly replied. "Dragon Rush!!!!!"

Dragonite leaped up into the air, and streaked forward, turning his body into a large blue bullet of energy.

There was another crash, as Dragonite smashed into Blissey, knocking her back to the ground.

"Now, Earthquake!!!!" Olly said.

Dragonite spun around, flying back into the air, before turning around and smashing straight into the ground.

Blissey moaned, worriedly as shock waves came crashing into her, causing her more damage.

Olly shook his head, as he examined Blissey from afar. She seemed to not be losing much health.

_I'm not convinced about going all out to defeat Blissey. Dragonite could exhaust himself on Blissey and then be easily beaten by another of her Pokemon. No, I need to play this carefully. And I don't think she'll fall for the Substitute and Focus Punch combo again. Plus, I need to watch on that health. Substitute can wear the users health down. At least he still has some protection from the last Substitute._

"Blissey, use Double Edge!!!!"

Nancy's commands broke him out of the thoughts, as the Happiness Pokemon charged forward and smashed her body into Dragonite.

Dragonite roared, as the substitute broke, revealing the original Dragonite inside.

Olly took a deep breath.

"Okay, Dragon Dance!!!" He called.

A mystical energy started to emerge around Dragonite, as he spun around in time to some unheard melody of music.

"Just keep dancing." Olly said. "If you have to evade an attack, then dance out of the way."

* * *

"He's lost his mind." Dawn commented.

"Actually, several trainers do incorporate Pokemon dance movements into their attacks." Max replied. "Rudy of Trovita Island is one of the more famed trainers for it, but Fantina has been known to do it. Several fighting type trainers do it. It increases the movement abilities of their Pokemon. It's especially handy for Pokemon who don't have great defence, so they rely on their movement to get them out of trouble. Their speed and agility."

"He has a point." Jim said. "Most fighting Pokemon don't have the best defense you'll ever see. So..."

He tailed off, as the battle continued.

* * *

**Whose That Pokemon. Although it is a good climber, it prefers to snap trees with its forelegs and eat the fallen berries.**

* * *

Dragonite spun around, evading a Double Edge attack from Blissey.

The Happiness Pokemon spun around, and tried to hit Dragonite again. The Dragon Pokemon easily evaded it.

"Speed and Attack." Olly replied. "Which means that after a few seconds...."

He tailed off.

"Dragon Claw now!!!!"

Dragonite shot forward and smashed his claws into Blissey, drawing a shriek of pain from the Happiness Pokemon.

"Brick Break!!!!"

Both of Dragonite's arms began to glow with a powerful white light, as he smashed them into the body of Blissey, who was knocked out cold by the force of the super effective attacks.

Ferguson raised his flag.

"Blissey is unable to battle." He declared. "Dragonite is the winner."

Olly punched the air, as Nancy recalled her Blissey.

_Just two Pokemon left. And I'm still pretty okay at the moment. I'd be worried if her next Pokemon knocked Dragonite out quickly. But, I'll have to ensure that that doesn't happen._

"You're the first challenger to have knocked four of my Pokemon out." Nancy remarked. "Well, as the first member of the Verger Elite Four."

Olly sighed.

"We all get lucky sometimes." He said. "I intend to show you that it isn't luck."

Nancy smiled, before withdrawing a Pokeball.

"Ursaring, go!!!!"

The Hibernator Pokemon emerged in a powerful burst of white light, roaring in anger.

"And Nancy's next Pokemon is her Ursaring. A powerful combatant to be sure. But, can this annoyed old bear battle and defeat this powerful and pumped up Dragonite?"

* * *

"I remember when her Ursaring was a Teddiursa." Max said. "It was the cutest little thing I ever saw."

"Yeah?" Dawn asked. "That Ursaring sure looks strong though."

"Is it me?" Jim remarked. "Or is every Ursaring you see perpetually angry?"

"It's not you." May said.

* * *

"Begin!!!" Ferguson shouted.

Olly folded his arms, before making his move.  
"Dragonite, Brick Break now!!!!"

Again, the Dragon Pokemon's arms began to glow with a white light, before he streaked forward through the air at a lightning fast speed.

"Ursaring, Roar!!!!!" Nancy commanded.

The Hibernator Pokemon reared back its head, before unleashing a powerful sound wave into the dragon and flying type Pokemon.

Dragonite ran away scared, returning to his Pokeball.

Another one exploded on Olly's belt, and his Empoleon was dragged out.

"And a timely Roar from Ursaring brings out Empoleon. A clever technique from Nancy to nullify the Dragon Dance used earlier, which means that Dragonite will be at normal strength when Lowe sends it back out."

"Begin!!!" Ferguson ordered, as Empoleon and Ursaring stared each other down.

"Empoleon, Bubblebeam!!!!" Olly commanded.

The Emperor Pokemon opened his beak, before firing several large bubbles towards Ursaring.

"Ursaring, hack them down with Slash!!!!" Nancy ordered.

Its large claws glowing with light, Ursaring swiped at the oncoming bubbles, shattering them. The Hibernator Pokemon roared with anger, as his fur became wet from the exploding foam.

"Empoleon, Aqua Jet!!!!" Olly said.

Before Nancy could react, Empoleon had jumped into the air and was propelled across the ground by the powerful blast of water, delivering the blow into Ursaring, who let out a groan of pain as the heavy Empoleon crashed into his stomach.

"Now, Metal Claw!!!!"

"Ursaring, Hammer Arm!!!!" Nancy countered.

The normal type Pokemon's arms began to glow with a powerful blue and white light, as he smashed the two powerful limbs into Emperor Pokemon.

Empoleon squawked in pain, as the super effective attack crashed into his body.

"Ursaring, Focus Blast!!!!!" Nancy ordered.

Slowly, Ursaring created an orb of blue and white crackling energy within his paws. The Hibernator Pokemon then took careful aim, before launching the orb into Empoleon, causing more damage to the water and steel type Pokemon.

"Damn." Olly muttered.

"This highly combative Ursaring is proving to be one tough cookie. Can Empoleon strike back?"

"Ursaring, finish it with Thunderbolt!!!!" Nancy commanded.

Olly's smile return.

"Give it another try." He replied. "Empoleon, Metal Claw!!!!!"

As Ursaring began to charge up electricity, Empoleon's flippers began to glow with a silver light. Then, Ursaring discharged a powerful burst of electricity through the air towards the Emperor Pokemon.

Empoleon blocked the attack with the metallic flippers, eventually driving it into the ground.

Olly applauded his Empoleon.

Nancy glared at him.

"Ursaring, use another Focus Blast!!!!"

"Empoleon, use Hydro Pump!!!!"

* * *

"Wow!!!" Max exclaimed, his eyes shining. "This battle is awesome."

"You really haven't changed through all these years." Ash commented.

Jim was looking pretty nervous.

"She's tougher than I thought." He commented. "I must crack on with my training for when I face her."

"You're facing her?" Dawn asked.

"I got to the semi's of the Verger Conference." Jim replied, before smirking at Ash. "Beating a certain trainer not a million miles away from here."

Nightmare appeared from the general direction of the bar.

"He's a smug little bitch, isn't he?" He remarked, before looking at the TV, where the Focus Blast and the Hydro Pump had collided with each other, causing a miniature explosion.

* * *

"Empoleon, use Drill Peck!!!!"

"Ursaring, use Dynamic Punch!!!!"

The Emperor Pokemon leaped forward through the air, spinning around like a drill. Ursaring's fist began to glow with a powerful pulsating energy, as he swung his arm forward into the oncoming Empoleon.

The water and steel type was hit with the full force of the attack, and sent crashing back across the arena floor, before landing in a heap at Olly's feet.

Olly instantly went to check on his Starter Pokemon, hoping that Empoleon was okay.

Ferguson looked around, before raising his flag, his decision made.

"Empoleon is unable to battle." He said, hearing the jeers of the crowd. "Ursaring is the winner."

Olly took a deep breath, before recalling his Empoleon.

The Roar attack had disrupted his coordination.

He replaced the Pokeball on his belt, before withdrawing Dragonite's Pokeball back out.

"Dragonite, let's get this show back on the road!!!!!!!" He yelled, sending out the Dragon Pokemon.

The dragon and flying type Pokemon yawned, upon appearance.

"And the exhausted Dragonite is back out." The announcer remarked. "This Pokemon really does look tired."

"You can do it, Dragonite." Olly said, giving the Dragon Pokemon some encouragement.

"Begin!!!!!" Ferguson ordered.

"Dragonite, Aerial Ace!!!!!" Olly commanded.

He charged forward at a lightning fast speed, crashing into the much smaller Ursaring.

The Hibernator Pokemon staggered back, allowing the chance to Olly to continue on.

"Dragonite, Brick Break!!!!"

"Ursaring, Slash!!!!"

The two attacks were launched by the two powerful combatants, the punches from Dragonite crashing into Ursaring's stomach, the powerful claws from Ursaring digging into Dragonite's neck.

The whole stadium went silent for a second...

Before both Pokemon fell to their knees.

* * *

"Draw all over it." Nightmare commented. "Neither of them are getting back up from this."

"How could you know that?" Max asked.

"Because I speak Pokemon, dumbass." Nightmare replied.

"Don't call me a dumbass." Max growled.

Nightmare smiled, before walking over to Max.

"You don't like me, do you Max?" He asked, sweetly.

"Nightmare, leave him alone." Ash ordered.

"Screw you, bitch." Nightmare said, glaring at Max.

Max took a deep breath.

Nightmare smiled sweetly, before vanishing into the ground.

"What was that about?" May asked.

"I don't know." Max said. "I guess he chickened out."

Ash frantically gestured for Max not to say those words.

Bare milliseconds later, Nightmare erupted from the floor, kicked Max's legs out from underneath him, before holding him up by one leg.

Nightmare then floated up in the air, and started to go over to the small fountain in the centre of the floor in the Holimar City Pokemon Centre.

"Nightmare, just drop it!!!" Ash called.

"Gladly." Nightmare replied, dropping Max into the fountain.

Max let out a burble of surprise as he crashed into the water.

"Oh for the love of Arceus." Dawn groaned, as Max broke the surface, and Nightmare burst out laughing.

"Haha, he's wet!!!!" Nightmare laughed. "What a loser."

* * *

As both heavyweight titans dropped to the floor, the referee, Ferguson raised his flags.

"Both Ursaring and Dragonite are unable to continue." He declared. "Therefore, this is a draw."

Both Olly and Nancy recalled their fallen Pokemon. Both of them congratulated their Pokemon, knowing that each of them had done a good job. Both of them had defeated powerful opponents.

"And we're down to one Pokemon each." The announcer said. "What will happen now?"

Nancy took out her last Pokeball, and sent out Kangaskhan.

The Parent Pokemon growled, upon appearing.

"And Nancy unleashes her Kangaskhan." The announcer continued.

Olly calmly sent out his last Pokemon.

His Luxray appeared in a burst of electrical light.

"And we have Luxray versus Kangaskhan!!!" The announcer yelled, anticipating the battle between the two Pokemon. "I'm sure that the results of this will not be a _shock_ to everyone."

There were groans around the stadium.

With a smile, Ferguson raised both flags.

"Begin!!!!" He called.

"Luxray, use Shock Wave to begin!!!!" Olly ordered.

The electric type Pokemon began to crackle with electricity, before unleashing the attack towards Kangaskhan.

"Dig!!!!!" Nancy commanded.

The Parent Pokemon started to claw at the ground, digging a hole.

The normally unmissable electric attack hit the ground and crackled into nothing.

"Damn." Olly muttered.

He looked at Luxray.

"Use your vision to find Kangaskhan." Olly called. "Then, use Iron Tail on the ground above it."

Luxray began to scan the arena with his special vision, looking for the Parent Pokemon.

He found her.

A small grin began to play across Luxray's mouth, before he leaped up, tail shining with a silver light.

Dirt was thrown up from the arena, as the bulky Kangaskhan was knocked out of the ground by the force of the hit.

The crowd went wild, as Luxray growled at his opponent.

"Luxray, Thunder!!!!!" Olly bellowed.

More electricity began to emerge from the dark blue fur of the electric type Pokemon, before he dispelled it into Kangaskhan.

The Parent Pokemon roared in pain, as the electricity penetrated through her thick scales.

"Luxray, Crunch!!!" Olly continued.

"Kangaskhan, use Mega Punch!!!!!"

As Luxray bounded across the ground, Kangaskhan swung her fist, trying to knock the electric type Pokemon away.

Luxray easily evaded the hit, ducking under the large and powerful fist.

Kangaskhan roared in pain, as the teeth of Luxray bit down into the skin on her stomach.

"Now, go into Thunder Fang!!!!"

More electricity began to appear from Luxray's mouth, transferring into Kangaskhan, causing her even more pain.

"And that is a clever strategy." The announcer remarked. "Having taken damage from Crunch, Luxray then uses Thunder Fang while still closed in, causing even more damage."

* * *

"That's just brilliant." May commented.

"I notice that you aren't scared of Luxray." Jim remarked, dryly.

"I told you I wasn't." May retorted. "Only Luxio."

"Wait!!!!" Max exclaimed, as he finished drying himself off. "You're scared of Luxio?"

May glared at Max.

"Do you want me to call Nightmare back over?" She asked.

That shut Max up. He wasn't willing to get into another argument with the Gas Pokemon.

* * *

"Kangaskhan, Comet Punch!!!!" Nancy ordered.

The Parent Pokemon threw several powerful punches into Luxray, trying to shake off the electric type Pokemon.

"Get off!!!!" Olly called.

Luxray let go of her skin, before the barrage of attacks could crash into him.

"Now, use Iron Tail!!!!" Olly commanded. "Aim for the head!!!!"

Luxray's tail began to glow and shine with a silver light. He leaped up into the air, before bringing the powerful appendage down onto Kangaskhan's skull.

Another roar of pain from the Parent Pokemon, whose legs were starting to look shaky.

"Luxray, Volt Tackle!!!!!" Olly yelled.

The electric type Pokemon took a few steps back, before covering his large blue body in electricity, secreted through his mouth.

He then ran forward, before smashing his body into Kangaskhan's stomach, causing her to double over in pain.

"And Kangaskhan looks ready to go down!!!!" The announcer yelled. "We are almost ready to see our knockout. And is Lowe going to go through to the second Elite Four battle against Steven Stone."

Olly took a deep breath, not taking anything for granted.

"Luxray, Thunderbolt!!!!"

He sent a final blast of electricity through his thick, luxurious blue fur, a blast of electricity that coursed through Kangaskhan's body...

And knocked her to the ground, on her back.

The crowd went wild, cheering Luxray's name.

Nancy sighed, sadly, as Ferguson raised his flag.

"Kangaskhan is unable to battle!!!!!" He shouted, barely able to be heard over the roar of the crowd. "Luxray is the winner and the battle goes to Olly Lowe of Twinleaf Town!!!!!!!"

* * *

As the announcer finished speaking, the five trainers looked at each other.

"Wow." Dawn muttered. "I'm impressed."

"I can't believe he beat Aunt Nancy." Max bemoaned. "Still, I've met the guy a few times. He's a nice enough guy and I'm glad for him."

"Anyway." Ash said, looking at the clock. "I'm going to get some sleep. We've got a train to catch in the morning."

"Hey, maybe we'll get the train and go to Red Moon City with you." Max remarked. "There's a gym there, right?"

Jim nodded.

"Yeah, the gym leader.... I presume it's still Tanelle." He said. "Apparently there was some fiasco there, involving a power struggle between two trainers. The official gym leader, appointed by the Pokemon league, and some yahoo who wanted the job."

"Nice." Max remarked.

"Anyway, I guess we'll see you in the morning." Dawn said.

"Look forward to it." May replied.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**So... Olly beats Nancy.**

**I didn't show the first part of the battle, because I wrote a Slaking battle yesterday and didn't want to do another.**

**I hope you enjoyed it.**

**I've got a couple of ideas for next chapter, but nothing confirmed.**

**There's a reference to the power struggles in Red Moon City between Tanelle and Jake.**

**Another reference is Olly giving Max some advice before his first match of the PCC.**

**Thanks for the reviews!!!! They are all appreciated.**

**And Nightmare does the right thing and throws Max in a fountain. Gotta love that Gengar.**

**Okay, so... I guess there's nothing to do but go to the quiz questions.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. What is the size difference between Dragonite and Ursaring?**

**Quiz Question Two. How many appearances did Jake make in TCOV? And name the chapters.**

**Quiz Question Three. Which trainer in the anime was the first to use steel type attacks to block electric attacks?**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review!!!!! Please!!!!**


	19. The Haunted Train

Chapter Nineteen. The Haunted Train.

* * *

_Summary. Ash, May, Jim, Dawn and Max watched the interesting battle between Nancy and Olly. Olly got slightly lucky when Nancy's Clefable blew herself up, although her Blissey and Ursaring proved to be supremely strong, taking out his Dragonite and Empoleon. Then, Olly's Luxray managed to defeat Nancy's last Pokemon, her Kangaskhan, sending him through to a battle against Steven. Meanwhile, Max and Dawn decided to travel to Red Moon City with Ash, May and Jim._

_

* * *

_

"On the road, far from home." Max hummed, as he walked back into the room he was sharing with Dawn.

His girlfriend was still asleep, snoring gently.

Max paused to stop and watch the gentle rise and fall of her chest...

Before seeing a familiar dark blue shape hovering over her and laughing gently. A strange dark grey energy was emanating from her and into the dark blue shape's mouth.

"You!!!!!!!" Max exclaimed, as Nightmare looked up. "Leave her alone."

He reached for a Pokeball, sending out Gardevoir.

"Don't you dare hurt her!!!!!" Max bellowed.

"I'm not..." Nightmare started to say.

"Gardevoir, Psychic!!!!" Max commanded.

The eyes of the Embrace Pokemon began to glow with a blue light, trapping Nightmare.

"Oh, you're going to regret this." Nightmare laughed.

* * *

Jim was walking around outside the Pokemon Centre, when he heard a window shatter above him.

He looked up, only to see Max come crashing into a bush next to him, yelping in pain.

Jim looked at the younger trainer.

"Let me guess." He said. "Nightmare decided to eat Dawn's dreams, you caught them in the act, thought that Nightmare was hurting her, attacked him, only to get thrown out of a window."

"How'd you know that?" Max asked, climbing out of the bush.

"Just a random guess." Jim replied. "It seems like the sort of thing that Nightmare might do."

"What does Ash see in that frickin' Gengar?" Max asked. "He's disobedient, violent, arrogant, drunk..."

"He's also incredibly strong." Jim said. "And you make it sound like he doesn't listen to Ash. He does in battle."

He paused.

"Sometimes."

He shook his head.

"Look, it's just outside of battle that Nightmare...."

"Why are you defending him?" Max demanded. "He's bad news."

He tailed off.

"He's behind me, isn't he." Max groaned.

Nightmare emerged from Jim's shadow.

"No, I'm in front of you." He replied. "Bitch."

The Gas Pokemon looked at Jim.

"What were you doing, walking around out here?"

"Looking for my Umbreon." Jim said. "He ran off."

"Oh, I'll help you find him." Max replied, as his Gardevoir came floating down. "My Gardevoir can sense things."

"Not dark types, you moron." Nightmare remarked.

* * *

"Morning, all." Ash said, cheerily, seeing a grumpy looking Max, a peppy looking Dawn and a normal looking Piplup sat in the Pokemon Centre. Jim was also sat across from them, stroking his Umbreon.

"Your stupid Gengar attacked me last night." Max remarked.

"Why, what did you do to him?" Ash asked.

"Well, I thought he was hurting Dawn." Max said, sheepishly.

"Yeah, and I told you that I said Nightmare could eat my dreams." Dawn replied, slightly annoyed. "It's nothing he hasn't seen before."

"Wait a second." Jim remarked. "He finds May's dreams creepy, yet Dawn's are....."

"Where is May, anyway?" Dawn asked.

"Just finishing getting dressed." Ash said. "She told me to get out, because apparently it's not helpful for me to lick her...."

He tailed off.

"Never mind." Ash remarked. "It's not important."

"So, what's the Red Moon City gym leader like?" Max asked.

"She was the only gym leader I had to battle twice." Ash said. "The first time I got beat, using Gible, Snover and Pikachu. The second time, I used Nightmare against her Dusknoir. And won."

He punched the air.

"Great memories."

"But, it's about a six hour train journey." Jim remarked. "So, any magazine's you want to get or anything, then...."

* * *

"The good old train." May commented, as the five of them, not including Pikachu, Nightmare and Piplup arrived on the platform. "We should travel by train more often."

"Well, when you first travel a region." Max said. "It's often a good idea to walk around it. Because then you get to see all the Pokemon, the out of place towns, meet interesting people."

Nightmare leaned up to Ash.

"I can throw him off the moving train, if you want." He whispered. "And even if you don't want. Just give the words."

"Don't do it." Ash warned.

Nightmare sighed.

"You're mean."

"Okay." Jim said. "Let's get on board and be on our way."

* * *

As the five got on board the train, a strange figure watched them, and the rest of the people enter it, from beneath a cloak.

"Let all who travel upon that train be subject to the horrors that are beholden upon it." She said, croakily.

* * *

"This train really is nice." May said, as she settled back into the seat. "Seats are comfy, plenty of leg room."

"Yeah." Ash remarked, as Pikachu and Piplup shared a seat.

There were six seats in the carriage.

Unfortunately for Max, he came inside to find that Nightmare had taken his seat.

"Just give me a frickin' break." Max muttered, looking at the Gas Pokemon.

"Okay, Nightmare." Ash said. "Give him his seat back."

Nightmare smirked.

"Gladly." He replied, standing up, before going over to Ash and dragging him out of his seat.

"This is going to be a long trip." Jim muttered.

"I know the feeling." Dawn commented, before she settled back in her chair and began to read a book on advanced coordinating.

"How come you're reading that?" May asked, slightly surprised. "Don't you already have a stack of experience to call upon in coordinating?"

"Yeah, but I like to see what they come up with." Dawn replied.

Ash sighed, as he walked out of the carriage.

"I'm going to get a drink." He said.

"Ooh, get me a beer!!!!!!!" Nightmare shouted.

"Yeah, you stole my seat." Ash replied. "Think again."

He turned around, before seeing a small purple light at the far end of the corridor, slightly in an alcove.

"What is that?" Ash asked, taking a few steps towards it.

Only for the light to vanish.

"Huh?" Ash said, running over to check it out.

There was nothing there.

"Something's really not right here." Ash remarked. "Oh well."

He turned to leave, not hearing the small laugh from the alcove.

* * *

"So, they're on this train?" Danny asked, as the trio wandered the restaurant car. Danny and Meowth were wearing waiter uniforms, while Liz had managed to dig out a waitress uniform from somewhere.

"Of course." Liz said. "We'll just wait until they come in here, grab the Pikachu and run."

"How can dis plan fail?" Meowth remarked, as he handed a bowl of Torchic Noodle Soup to a passenger. "Enjoy yer meal, sir."

He then did a double take.

"Haven't I seen ya before somewhere before, buddy?"

The silver haired passenger laughed.

"Oh, I doubt that." He said.

Meowth thought nothing more of it, as he turned around and saw Ash entering the carriage.

"Twerp alert." He called, to Danny. "But no Pikachu."

"Twerp alert." Danny muttered to Liz.

"Twerp alert." Liz said to a customer who she was serving coffee.

"Excuse me?" The customer replied.

"Sorry for the disturbance, sir." Liz frantically backtracked.

* * *

"Hi, can I get some Pecha Juice." Ash replied. "A bottle of Black Persian, and some White Raichu Vodka."

"Not mixing them, are you?" The barman asked.

"Not planning on it." Ash said, placing a few notes of money on the bar. "Things can change before I get back to my carriage though."

"I don't recommend mixing Black Persian and White Raichu. Otherwise, you will end up feeling it in the morning."

"The Black Persian is for my Gengar." Ash replied. "And, I'm sure that the White Raichu will get drunk by someone. If all else fails, mix it with the Pecha Juice."

"You got some business in Red Moon City?"

"No. But, I need to get some place from there." Ash said.

"Where you heading?"

"Probably to the harbour." Ash replied. "Need to see a guy about a guy who knows about a boat."

"That sounds vague." The barman remarked, placing the drinks on the bar.

"That's because I'm telling it that way." Ash replied, picking them up and walking off. "Thanks."

* * *

He walked past the CD player, only to hear it go off.

_"Henry was a simple guy..._

_Livin' in a complex world._

_Unable to realise his dreams._

_One day..._

_One day..._

_Henry met a girl._

_A complex girl..._

_Livin' in a simple world._

_But, I guess that's why they're worlds apart._

_Worlds apart._

_Worlds apart."_

"Which moron put that in the CD player?" The barman called.

There were general murmurs of negative reply from the passengers.

"And I've never heard a song like that either." Someone said.

"But that must mean...." Someone else called.

The whole carriage looked over, seeing the CD player levitate above the stand it was on.

Ash spun around, almost dropping the drinks.

"That's just creepy." Danny muttered.

A little girl screamed, as the CD player started to spin around.

"A ghost!!!!" She yelled, in fright.

"Nightmare, quit screwing around." Ash shouted.

No response.

* * *

"Wonder what's taking Ash so long?" Jim remarked.

"Who knows." Nightmare said. "Want me to go look for him."

"That's nice of you." May commented. "How come you're been so helpful?"

"Because he has my beer." Nightmare said. "And if that get's lost, I'll be distraught."

He slowly got up, and ambled away.

"Don't hurry up at all." May remarked.

"Oh, I wasn't intending to." Nightmare said.

Pikachu yawned, as he laid down and went to sleep.

"I'll find my beer." Nightmare declared. "Even if I have to pluck it from his cold dead hands."

"He always sounds so positive." Dawn said. "Turning what could be a bad situation into a good one."

"He always sounds like a jackass." Max commented.

"Oh, give him a break." May said.

* * *

"Err... Nightmare?" Ash asked.

The Gas Pokemon came through the door, seeing the spinning CD player, and several spooked diners.

"Yeah?" He said, before looking at the strange occurrences. "Woah, that's some f****d up s**t."

"You mean..?" Ash said, suddenly looking terrified. "That's not you?"

"Of course not." Nightmare replied, walking over to Ash and taking his beer. "What makes you think that.....?"

"So, it's a real ghost?" Ash asked, clearly worried.

Nightmare looked at the CD player.

"I would say so." He remarked, as the lights went out and several items started to levitate up and down upon the tables.

"Holy crap!!!!" Ash exclaimed, turning around and running out.

Several people followed him. Including Danny, Liz and Meowth.

As he came running out, Meowth looked around to see that the silver haired man had vanished.

"Where did he go?" The Scratch Cat Pokemon wondered. "Ah, he probably did da runner already."

He ran out, slamming the door behind him.

Alone in the bar, Nightmare rubbed his hands together.

"You don't scare me." He said, walking over to the bar.

* * *

"There's a ghost in the restaurant carriage!!!!" Ash exclaimed, charging into the carriage he was sharing with May, Jim, Max and Dawn.

"Yeah, right." Max said. "There's no such thing. Apart from ghost Pokemon. Are you sure it wasn't your stupid Gengar?"

Ash spun around.

"Oh no!!!" He exclaimed. "Where's Nightmare?"

"Calm down." May said. "What happened?"

"I was getting some drinks." Ash gasped. "And the CD player started to spin around in midair, after playing a strange song. Then, the lights went out and stuff started to levitate."

Jim smirked, standing up and heading for the door.

"This is something I've really got to see." He said.

"Jim, wait." Ash exclaimed.

"Actually, I ain't afraid of no ghost." Max remarked, following him. "You fancy this, Dawn?"

She shrugged.

"I can give or take it." Dawn replied, following the two of them.

Ash groaned, before he and May followed suit heading towards the restaurant car.

None of them noticed the purple light.

* * *

**Whose That Pokemon? It chants incantations. While they usually torment targets, some chants bring happiness.**

**

* * *

**

"There's some strange noises coming from in there." Jim commented.

He reached out, and pushed the handle.

"Jim, no!!!" Ash said.

The trainer from Mahogany Town slowly slid the door open, before walking in.

There was then a laugh of disbelief.

"Well, you weren't wrong, Ash." Jim said.

Ash walked inside, only to see Nightmare laid in the middle of the room, groaning, as he laid on a pile of Blue Wailord bottles.

"I know what I saw." Ash snapped, angrily.

* * *

Crouched low to the roof of the moving train, Vincent plotted his next move. He needed to ensure that Liz, Danny and Meowth didn't get sent blasting off. Otherwise, he could spend even more time tracking them.

He had placed a homing beacon in the pocket of Liz's jacket, when she had served him some bread to go with the soup he had been enjoying.

Although, the strange disturbance in the carriage had prevented him from getting them on their own.

Musing about what that could have been, Vincent reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked like a pair of glasses.

In fact, they were actually a highly sensitive scanner. It sensed unnatural disturbances within the surrounding area, then gave an accurate conclusion on what was causing it.

His Gallade had Teleported him up onto the roof. Calling the psychic and fighting type Pokemon back out, Vincent prepared to get back into the train, in on the action.

* * *

As Ash finished speaking, the lights went out.

"Uh oh." May muttered, as the secondary lighting came on.

"Still think everything's fine and dandy?" Ash asked.

"That can be explained." Max said, before Dawn yelped.

"That can't!!!!" She shouted.

Everyone looked around to see what Dawn was looking at.

On the wall, there were several large words written in what looked like blood. Or a similar red liquid.

**Move In Stop Move Away Go In Under Stand.**

"That makes no sense." Max said. "They are just randon words."

"There has to be something there." Jim remarked, looking at the words.

"Looks like I was right." Ash said, a slight sense of triumph in his voice.

"Lights going out, levitating, stuff spinning around and writing on the wall doesn't mean...." Jim started to say. "Actually, that's just convinced me. WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!!!!"  
"No, we're not." May said. "Unless the train crashes into something, then we...."

"Don't even go there." Ash groaned. "Don't give whatever is doing this, an idea."

"What should we do?" Dawn asked.

"Just go back to the cabin." Jim suggested. "We'll wait this out. Just get off the train at Red Moon City, and don't look back."

Max walked towards the door they had come from, trying to turn the handle.

He was surprised to find it jammed.

"Oh no!!!!" He exclaimed.

"What is it?" May asked.  
"It's locked." Max replied.

"Right." Jim said. "Screw this. I know an expert on ghosts, and I'm going to give her a call."

He took out his cell phone, and started to dial a number.

He heard it ring a few times, before getting the answering machine.

_"Hi, this is Phoebe. I'm not here right now, because I'm probably out hunting ghosts. So, leave me a message and even if I die, I'll get back in touch with you from beyond the grave."_

Jim groaned, as he hung up.

"Not in?" Max asked.

"She's not answering." Jim replied, as the five of them looked at the other door.

"I'll get it." Ash said, heading over to it.

He turned the handle, and it opened in his hands.

"Let's go." He called.

Quickly, everyone else, including Nightmare left the restaurant car.

* * *

Minutes after the five trainers had left, Vincent and his Gallade appeared in the restaurant carriage.

"There has to be answers here." Vincent muttered, looking around the large metal carriage, with the plush interior.

His scanner then arrived upon the strange writing.

"Hmmm." Vincent said, scanning the writing. "Let's see your secret."

As the scanner scanned them, he realised what the words meant.

"Of course." He exclaimed. "That must be it."

* * *

"I saw a purple light." Ash mused. "I wonder if...."

"Wonder what?" Max asked.

"A lot of ghost Pokemon are purple." Jim commented. "Maybe..."

"I like the way you meatbags are blaming the ghosts for the problems." Nightmare said, angrily. "Can't we all just get along?"

"You're the one who aggravates things." Max remarked.

"Oh shut up!!!" Nightmare exclaimed. "You make me want to vomit. And since I don't have a working stomach, then...."

"Just break it up, you two." Dawn said. "Please."

"So, where would this ghost be?"

"It's probably not a frickin' ghost." Nightmare exclaimed.

He sighed, before vanishing through the ceiling.

"I'm going to end this, once and for all." Nightmare said.

"What a...." Max started to say, before the train screeched to a halt.

"What now?" Jim asked.

* * *

"What do we do?" Meowth asked, slightly worried.

"We find the twerps, grab Pikachu and run." Danny said, confidently.

"But, if this place is haunted." Liz remarked.

"There's no such thing as ghosts." Danny snorted. "It's probably just some lost Gastly or something."

"Yeah, but do ya really wanna take da risk?" Meowth said.

* * *

Nightmare strode across the roof of the train, the immobile carriages making easy transport.

"Now, where are you?" He muttered, before hearing a roar.

Then, almost seconds later, there was a crash in the carriage below him.

"That seems pretty useful to go on." Nightmare muttered, sticking his head through the door.

"What are you intending to do to me?!!!!" The woman wailed.

Nightmare saw a silver haired man stood looking at her. He was wearing a pair of natty looking glasses.

"I know what you are." He said, coldly. "You cannot hide from me."

He held out a Pokeball, opening it up.

A Feraligatr appeared in a burst of light, roaring angrily.

"Feraligatr, use Slash!!!!"

The Big Jaw Pokemon charged forward on four legs, before running his claws through her skin.

Surprisingly, the powerful claw attack did nothing to her, the afflicted areas just letting off smoke.

"You shouldn't have done that." She hissed.

Slowly, she began to change.

"While in human form, you are vulnerable." Vincent snapped. "Let's see your true form."

Soon, she resembled the Pokemon that she was.

Vincent smirked, at the Magical Pokemon in front of him.

"Miiiiiiss!!!!"

"Mismagius." Nightmare exclaimed, quietly. "That explains much."

Vincent wasn't impressed.

"Feraligatr, use Crunch!!!!" He ordered.

The Big Jaw Pokemon charged forward, ready to attack.

Mismagius unleashed a Magical Leaf attack into the water type Pokemon, causing tremendous pain to him.

Vincent's Feraligatr roared in pain, at the strength of the super effective attack.

"Damn." Vincent muttered. "Use Hydro Pump now!!!!"

His Feraligatr opened its jaws, unleashing a powerful blast of water towards Mismagius.

The ghost type Pokemon was hit with the attack, and let out a shriek of pain.

"Feraligatr, return!!!!" Vincent said, recalling the Big Jaw Pokemon.

He withdrew another Pokeball.

"Magmortar, go!!!!!!"

The fire type Pokemon appeared in a blast of flames, aiming its cannon at Mismagius.

"Flamethrower!!!!" Vincent commanded.

The cannon on Magmortar's arm began to glow with a red light, before it unleashed a ball of fire towards Mismagius.

Mismagius' eyes began to glow with a blue light, stopping the attack in middair.

The flames was then forced back into Magmortar, who seemed highly unconcerned about the effects of the attack.

"It's powerful." Vincent muttered. "This might be worth catching."

He looked at Magmortar.

"Overheat!!!!!"

Magmortar raised the cannon on its arm again, before firing a white hot stream of flames into Mismagius, causing a high amount of pain to the Magical Pokemon.

"Magmortar return!!!" Vincent called, bringing the fire type Pokemon back into the Pokeball.

He took another red and white orb from within his coat, before throwing it into the air.

"Sneasel, go!!!!!"

The Sharp Claw Pokemon appeared in a burst of light.

"Snea!!!!!"

Nightmare watched the battle with interest.

"Sneasel, use Dark Pulse!!!!" Vincent commanded.

The dark and ice type Pokemon began to glow with a black light. He then sent several waves of black energy into the ghost type Pokemon.

The Magical Pokemon screeched in pain, clearly hurt.

Vincent took one look at it, before making one last command.

"Night Slash!!!!"  
The claws on the edge of Sneasel's arms began to crackle with another black energy, as the Sharp Claw Pokemon leaped up and raked Mismagius across the face.

The ghost type Pokemon instantly fell to the ground, unable to carry on.

Vincent took an empty Pokeball out, before hurling it at the defeated Magical Pokemon.

The ball hit Mismagius, before sucking it inside. The red and white orb bounced to the floor of the carriage, before shaking twice.

Then, the button glowed with a red light, signalling that the capture was complete.

* * *

At the same time, the lights came back on around the train, and it started to move again.

"What the heck?" Dawn exclaimed.

"Something's not right." Jim said.

"Actually, it might be right." Ash replied. "I think the ghost might have been stopped."

"Maybe Nightmare did it." Max mused.

Nightmare appeared through the ceiling.

"Did you do something?" Max asked, looking at the Gas Pokemon.

Nightmare smirked.

"Actually." He replied. "I did. I don't think you have to worry about the Mismagius any more."

"Wait, Mismagius?" May asked.

"Yeah, I heard him say that his friend told him to haunt the train. Scare everyone." Nightmare replied. "But, I don't think anyone will have to worry about it ever again."

Max groaned.

"No way." He replied, turning around. "Follow me."

* * *

"Let's get 'em now!!!!" Meowth hissed, as the three of them saw the five trainers stood around talking. Then, Max began to lead them away.

"Right!!!!" Danny and Liz exclaimed, preparing to run through the empty carriage....

Only for a Gallade and a Nidoking to block their way.

"ARGH!!!!!!!!!!" The trio exclaimed, turning to run.

They found a Feraligatr and a Magmortar blocking that way as well.

"What did we do to deserve dis?!!!!!!" Meowth yelled.

Then, there was a sound of sarcastic applause, as the silver haired man who had helped them out in Agueros Town walked between Gallade and Nidoking.

"I knew I'd seen ya somewhere!!!!" Meowth remarked.

"Daniel. Elizabeth and Meowth." He remarked. "Team Rocket squad number ten."

They saluted.

"You know who we are?" Liz asked.

He smiled.

"My name is Vincent." He said. "I've been running Team Rocket while Giovanni was incarcerated. And now, he's out."

He continued to smile.

"And he wants to see you. In person."

"Us?" Danny asked.

"In person?" Meowth continued.

"Why?" Liz wondered.

Vincent smiled, slightly coldly.

"I didn't ask." He replied. "He didn't tell. But, I would advise you not to keep him waiting longer than you have to. I am to escort you over there, so you don't get lost. He has been in his new home, so I will direct you there."

"Thanks, I guess." Liz replied.

* * *

"What's your point?" Jim asked, as the five of them stood in the restaurant carriage, looking at the words still on the wall.

Max smiled.

"Check out the first letters of the words." He said.

As they did so, everyone groaned.

"That's contrived." May replied.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Well, I hope that was entertaining.**

**Vincent got in touch with Danny and Liz, and caught a Mismagius in the process.**

**Just out of interest, how many of you scrolled back up to check it out? Or got it first time?**

**Next few chapters should be pretty good. It'll be four, five chapters max before Ash's next battle in the Battle Frontier.**

**Vincent has a good team of Pokemon. Feraligatr. Magmortar. Gallade. Nidoking. Pretty powerful. Plus, countless others in reserve, probably.**

**Max continues to annoy Nightmare. Put it this way, I think more people would be bothered if Nightmare left, rather than if Max didn't make another appearance.**

**Thanks for the reviews!!!!! They are all appreciated.**

**Also, I like Phoebe's answering machine message.**

**And I also wrote that little snippet of the song played on the levitating CD player. It's not great, but...**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. How does Misdreavous evolve into Mismagius?**

**Quiz Question Two. Out of the three main characters full teams of Pokemon, including ones elsewhere, how many ghost Pokemon are there? And name them?**

**Quiz Question Three. Which two cities were connected by the train in G/S/C?**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review!!!!! Please!!!!**


	20. Training Assault

Chapter Twenty. Training Assault.

* * *

_Summary. As Ash, May, Jim, Max and Dawn made their way to Red Moon City via the train, it turned out that the train was haunted by a Mismagius. Vincent, the Team Rocket Executive, managed to stop the Magical Pokemon, by defeating and capturing it. He then got in touch with Danny, Liz and Meowth, escorting them to Giovanni. Ash and co then set out to enjoy the rest of the train journey._

_

* * *

_

Dennis watched the minor occurences happening around him, as he stood leaning against the wall. Several plainclothes Coppinger grunts scurried around their business, some of them using computers, trying to find information on whatever it was that they were looking for. He could see another one on a cell phone arguing with his wife. One henchman was placing several pins in a large map of the Pokemon world, signalling places that they had searched for traces of her.

"This isn't right." He muttered, under his breath. "It should not be me doing this. It should be her. I will find her. We will rise to the top once more, against all the challenges of Verger. Nothing can stop us from fulfilling our destiny."

He looked up at the large computer screen, seeing a series of diagrams flash across. Well, to the regular average person, they would resemble diagrams. He knew what they really were.

As a door opened nearby, Dennis looked around to see his purple haired second in command approach him.

He didn't particularly like him, but until she was found, he was willing to tolerate him. To a certain extent.

"We need to talk." The purple haired man said. "Now."

"I was about to suggest the same thing." Dennis replied. "Step into my office."

"I thought you'd never ask." He smiled.

Dennis' glare was enough to silence him.

* * *

As he stepped into his office, Dennis sat down in the black leather recliner, and looked at his co-worker.

"So, what did you want?" Dennis asked.

"You first."

Dennis sighed, before reaching into the desk for a folder. He took it out, and placed it on the desk, where the purple haired man picked it up.

"Who is the greatest enemy of the Coppingers?" He asked. "Who was the one who stopped the mistress? Who was it who freed Arceus? Who was it who despite all our attempts to plot an elaborate death for him, is still breathing?"

The purple haired man rolled his eyes, before both of them spoke as one.

"Lowe." Both of them said.

"I guess great minds do think alike." The purple haired man replied.  
"Never suggest that you and I are anything alike." Dennis snarled.

"Someone's grumpy this morning."

Dennis groaned, before relaxing back in his chair.

"He's not very far from where we are." He said. "Not at full strength so it would be easy to capture him."

He looked at the purple haired man.

"I don't suppose that you are willing to head over to where he is with a team of grunts...."  
The purple haired man smirked.

"Well, I thought you'd never ask, honey." He said. "Just tell me where he is, and I'll ensure that he is taken care of."

Dennis pushed the folder over.

"Make it clean and quick." He said. "No traces that he was ever there."

As the purple haired man nodded, saluted and left the room, he was struck with an idea.

* * *

He made his way over to one of the phones and started to dial a number.

He heard the ringing, waiting for the person to answer.

Eventually, he got the answer.

"Hello?" The familiar voice said.

Disguising his voice, he began to speak.

"Olly Lowe is north of Holimar City." He said, quickly. "Not too far from where you are."

"I see." The familiar voice replied. "Who is this?"

The purple haired man hung up.

* * *

Olly sat on the grass, as he looked across the Pokemon he had brought out with him for training. He had gone with some of his less used ones, just to think about possible replacements for the second Elite Four battle in a fortnight.

Ivysaur and Dusclops, two of the Pokemon he had had with him while travelling in Verger, sparred with each other. The grass and poison type Pokemon trying to strike Dusclops with his vines, while the ghost type Pokemon blocked them with her hands. Elsewhere, Magmar and Raichu worked on evading and blocking attacks. Magmar would launch several Ember attacks at Raichu, while the Mouse Pokemon tried to dodge it. Then, Raichu would try to zap Magmar with Thunder Wave attacks, while the fire type Pokemon worked on its footwork.

He then looked at Gallade and Poliwrath. Despite using Gallade against Nancy, he had brought the psychic and fighting type Pokemon out with him for teleporting purposes. Poliwrath was firing a constant barrage of Bubblebeam attacks at him, while Gallade would block them and reflect back with Confusion attacks. Then, Poliwrath would try and dodge them, despite the fact that the bubbles wouldn't do any damage to the water and fighting type Pokemon.

He continued to watch, musing on how to changes the training for the best. Doing the same thing over and over was, at first beneficial, but after a few hours, it became more of a liability.

"Okay!!!!" He called. "Dusclops and Poliwrath, Magmar and Raichu and Gallade and Ivysaur. Change over."

A few hours later, he decided to have some lunch. He had brought a can of Torchic Noodle Soup along with him.

"Magmar!!!" He called. "Come over here."

The Spitfire Pokemon wandered over, leaving burning footprints in the grass.

"Mag?!!!" She asked.

"Hold your hand out." Olly requested.

She did so, not registering any surprise as he placed the opened can in her hand.

"Just don't spill any." Olly said. "Then, I'll get you some Lava Cookies."

She perked up, looking happy at the mention of her favourite delicacy.

Olly looked at the other Pokemon, then at the trees around them. There were several berries upon them.

"Ivysaur." He called. "Cut down as many berries as you can with Razor Leaf."

The Seed Pokemon did so, sending several razor sharp leaves up into the trees.  
"Gallade, grab those falling berries with Confusion!!!!" Olly called.

The psychic and fighting type Pokemon nodded, before his eyes began to glow with a blue light. The falling berries were suspended in middair.

"Okay, divide them up into three piles." Olly said. "Raichu, Poliwrath and Dusclops, you mulch them up into a fine paste."

The three Pokemon nodded, before going to the task.

Olly then turned back to Magmar, who had placed the boiling hot soup on the grass.

"Thanks." Olly said, before reaching into his bag and pulling out several dishes.

The Pokemon then went back to putting the berries into six of the dishes.

Olly watched them, before going to put the slightly cooler soup in the last dish.

He didn't see someone watching him from the trees.

* * *

"You in any hurry?" Maren called down, from the wheel of her boat. "To get to Evolution Island?"

"Actually, I'm not." Arjun replied, as he settled back in the deck chair of the boat that he had charted to take him out to the island. "So, no hurry."

He looked around at his Pokemon. Arcanine, Luxray, Glaceon and Absol were sleeping on the deck, while his Staraptor flew behind the boat in the sky. His Feraligatr was swimming next to the boat, cutting through the water with powerful strokes.

"So, what do you need to do on Evolution Island?" Maren asked.

"Meeting friends." Arjun replied. "It's their birthdays."

"Both of them?" She exclaimed, slightly surprised.

"Yeah, coincidence, right." Arjun said. "I knew that, but I got a call from Ari a few days ago, saying that if I wanted to come out here, then he could get my name on the invitation list. I thought I'd drop some presents off while I was at it. I travelled with them last year, so...."

"Well, Evolution Island up ahead!!!!" Maren called, interrupting him. "Sorry about that, but I'm just letting you know."

"I appreciate that." Arjun said, looking at the large hunk of rock up ahead.

* * *

"Well, let's get going." Olly replied. "Don't want to keep her waiting."

He recalled all his Pokemon, and turned to leave. He needed to get to a slightly lower ground before Gallade could teleport him back into Holimar City. Usually, his main teleporting Pokemon was Deoxys, but since he had left the DNA Pokemon at Professor Rowan's lab, that wasn't an option.

Humming lightly, he suddenly felt like he was being watched.

Turning around, he scanned the area, wondering where the sensation had come from.

His question was answered, as something crashed into him from behind and knocked him to the grass.

The breath knocked from him, he was temporarily unable to fight back as his head was smashed into the grass, creating a dull pain.

Taking a deep breath, he pushed himself up, knocking his assailant away from him.

He spun around, ready to confront the person who had decided to attack him.

He then gasped, realising who the attacker was.

"You!!!!" Olly exclaimed. "What's the big idea?"

Eric Trimble looked up at him, fury etched on his face.

"I got a call telling me that you were here." He said, angrily. "Whoever it was did me a huge favour."

Olly rolled his eyes.

"I don't have time for your crap." He replied.

"My crap?!!!!!" Eric raged. "You murdered my brother!!!! You brought the crap down on yourself."

"And I already told you that your brother was a sadistic bastard who deserved everything he got." Olly said, bitterly. "He killed someone I cared about. He tried to kill May Maple at least twice. He hurt someone else I care about. I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

He paused, before continuing.

"You knew what he was like."

"That doesn't give you the right to end his life!!!!!!!!" Eric bellowed. "I did care about him."

"Yeah, I had no other choice." Olly said. "He was trying to end the world."

"That still doesn't justify it." Eric replied. "In the end, you're just as bad as he was."

He spat on the ground.

"I don't know why I ever looked up to you." Eric continued, angrily. "I challenge you to a three on three Pokemon battle, no substitutions."

"Why?" Olly asked.

"Don't back out of this!!!!!!" Eric said, angrily.

"Fine, I accept your challenge."

* * *

**Whose That Pokemon? Its short arms stretch when it throws punches. Its technique is equal to that of pro boxers.**

* * *

"This should do it." Eric remarked, looking at the makeshift arena.

"Fine." Olly said, a distant look in his eyes. "Just make this quick. I've got to meet someone in Holimar City tonight."

"I don't care particularly." Eric remarked, throwing a Pokeball into the air. "Breloom, go!!!!!!"

The grass and fighting type Pokemon appeared in a burst of light.

"Ivysaur, let's attack." Olly said, sending out his own grass type Pokemon.

The Seed Pokemon glared at Breloom.

"Let's get this underway." Eric scowled.

Olly quickly thought of his strategy.

"Ivysaur, use Vine Whip!!!!!"

The grass and poison type Pokemon brought a pair of vines from the pink flower on his back, before sending them whipping towards Breloom.

"Knock them away with Mach Punch!!!!!" Eric commanded.

Breloom reached out with its fists, and knocked the vines away, with ease.

"I thought you'd be better than that." Eric remarked.

Olly ignored him.

"Ivysaur, use Tackle!!!!"

"Breloom, counter with Force Palm!!!!"

Ivysaur bounded across the grass, ready to slam his body into the Mushroom Pokemon.

Breloom calmly swung a fist, pushing Ivysaur back.

The Seed Pokemon groaned in pain, as he tried to recover his senses.

"Headbutt!!!!!" Eric called.

It was Breloom's turn to charge forward, as it smashed its skull into the body of Ivysaur, knocking him onto this side.

"Come on, Ivysaur!!!!" Olly called. "Use Body Slam!!!!"

Eric calmly waited, as Ivysaur came charging forward again. He only responded once the blow had come.

"Counter!!!!!"

Breloom reared up, its body glowing with a white light, as he hit Ivysaur with a powerful blow that knocked the grass and poison type Pokemon out.

He lay defeated on the grass.

Eric smirked.

"Oh dear." He remarked, as Olly recalled his Pokemon. "Not going too well for you, is it?"

* * *

"Evolution Island Harbour." Maren declared, as the boat docked up. "When you want to leave, just give me a call."

"So, you're the official charter for transporting people to Evolution Island?" Arjun asked.

She nodded.

"There should be a direct line to the Red Moon City Harbour up there." Maren explained. "Just use it when..."

"Okay." Arjun nodded. "I'll be sure to do that."

"Don't do something stupid like try to leave on a Pokemon." Maren continued. "These waters are filled with Sharpedo."

"I wasn't intending to." Arjun replied, as his Feraligatr climbed onto the dock, and shook himself off.

"Well, good luck with whatever you need to do." Maren said, as the rest of Arjun's Pokemon disembarked the boat.

"Thank you." Arjun said. "And thanks for the lift."

He and his Pokemon watched her pull away from the small dock, and vanish into the distance.

"Okay." Arjun remarked. "Let's get up there and surprise them."

His various assortment of Pokemon cheered in their various tongues, before starting to walk up the small path in the trees.

* * *

He'd been walking for about fifteen minutes, when he saw the Battle Facility up in the distance. It was a large building, sprayed in a mixture of browns, reds and greys, that resembled a stately mansion.

"The Battle Mansion." He muttered.

Arjun looked around, seeing a small building slightly to the side of the large Battle Facility.

"Hmm." He said. "I wonder."

Striding over, he made his way to the small cottage and knocked on the door.

He only waited a matter of seconds, before the door opened, and Ari came out.

"Ah, you came." He remarked.

"You don't sound too surprised." Arjun replied.

"Well, Maren makes sure to call and tell us that she's dropped someone off." Ari said. "So, yeah, I knew you were coming."

"Who is it?" Cinder called.

"It's only Arjun." Ari yelled back.

"You two the only one's here?" Arjun asked.

Ari nodded.

"Well, Scott gave me the gig here." He replied. "And I got carte blanche to choose my own referee. So, I got Cinder to do the job, and there's no need for anyone else."

"Doesn't that get lonely?"

"Well, soon there'll hopefully be an influx of trainers coming and going." Ari said.

"Any challengers coming up?" Arjun asked, as Cinder came out of the other room, doing whatever she was doing.

"I haven't heard anything yet?" Ari replied.

"Hey, Arjun." Cinder said.

"Good morning." Arjun smiled.

"So, you want to look around?" Ari said. "I can show you the apartment, while Cinder can show you the Battle Mansion."

"That sounds good." Arjun replied, as he followed Ari inside.

* * *

"So, a nice place." Arjun said, having seen all the rooms. "You've been here, what? A few weeks?"

"That's about it." Cinder replied.

Arjun nodded, seeing a small collection of Gundam mecha action figures on a table in the corner.

"I see you've got comfortable then." He commented. "So, I wouldn't mind seeing the Battle Mansion."

"Ah, I need to check something else out." Ari replied. "Don't think me a bad host, but I'm sure Cinder can show you around."

"Of course." Cinder said, beckoning for Arjun to follow her.

* * *

"Nice." Arjun remarked, as the two of them entered the Battle Mansion. "Have any battles actually taken place here yet?"

Cinder shook her head.

"It's not technically open for battle yet." She said. "But, I'm sure that nobody would ever know if that happened."

The Battle Mansion had a large battlefield in the entrance hall, with several doors around the arena. In between the doors were several couches for observers to sit on. At the Frontier Brain's end, there was a large staircase, leading to the upper levels of the Battle Mansion.

"Yeah, I can see that this would be a tough place to win at." Arjun said, before hearing a commotion outside.

"What's that?" Cinder asked.

The two of them quickly went outside, to see that Ari and Cinder's Pokemon had met up with Arjun's.

"Easy to tell them apart." Arjun muttered. "Mine are about twenty years older. Easily."

* * *

"Dusclops, use Destiny Bond!!!!!"

A large ghostly shadow emerged from underneath the Beckon Pokemon, and engulfed Eric's Aggron.

As Dusclops went down, so did the Iron Armour Pokemon, crashing out cold.

"Bastard." Eric muttered.

"That's a draw." Olly said, knowing that he had a chance of getting a draw out of the battle.

Both trainers recalled their Pokemon.

"Below the belt tactics from you there." Eric snapped. "What happens when you know you are outclassed. If you had battled with honour, then I'd have already won this battle."

"Yeah, well, you didn't." Olly replied, as Eric sent out his Vespiquen.

The Beehive Pokemon buzzed loudly at him.

Olly rolled his eyes.

"Raichu, go!!!!"  
He sent out the Mouse Pokemon, who dropped to all fours and glared at the bug and flying type Pokemon.

"Last battle." Olly said. "Raichu, Thunderbolt!!!!!"

The Mouse Pokemon unleashed a powerful blast of electricity through the air, aiming for Vespiquen.

"Power Gem!!!!" Eric yelled.

The Beehive Pokemon launched a beam of red beam of rock type energy through the air, blocking the blast of electricity.

"Aww, son of a..." Olly exclaimed.

"You should know that all Vespiquen are female." Eric remarked. "Slash!!!!"

She raised her claws and slashed at Raichu, causing a large amount of pain to the defensively fragile Mouse Pokemon.

"Raichu, use Brick Break!!!!!"

"Vespiquen, Defend Order now!!!!!!"

Raichu's paws began to glow with a powerful white light, as he struck out at the Beehive Pokemon. Vespiquen responded by summoning several insects and blocking the attack.

"Thunderpunch!!!!" Olly called.

"Vespiquen, use Attack Order!!!!!" Eric countered.

The several small insects redirected from forming a protective barrier around Vespiquen, and went to attack Raichu.

The electric type Pokemon howled, as the insects bit down on his fur.

"Fry them with...."

Eric smirked.

"Vespiquen, use Bug Buzz!!!!!"

She let out a horrible blast of sound that caused Raichu to cover his ears in a clear sense of discomfort.

"Now, Giga Impact!!!!"

The Beehive Pokemon flew forward, turning into a pulsating orb of pink and gold energy.

Raichu was hit with the full force of the attack and was instantly knocked out cold.

Olly sighed, before recalling the electric type Pokemon.

Eric recalled his Vespiquen, before walking over.

"Now, what did that accom....?" Olly started to ask, before Eric punched him in the face.

Something in Olly's head just snapped, as he struck back, knocking Eric to the ground.

He then leaped on him, and landed several more punches, feeling his knuckles go slippery with the shiny red blood from the battered mess that was rapidly becomming Eric's face.

As the younger trainer groaned, Olly looked up.

He was surprised to see several Houndoom surrounding them.

"Err.. Eric?" Olly said, standing up. "Were these Houndoom your idea?"

"Houndoom?" Eric groaned, as he sat up.

He saw the dark and fire type Pokemon, before groaning.

"Know nothing about them." He muttered. "They look pissed."

"Eric, this isn't going to be good." Olly said. "The only hope we have of stopping them is if we work together."

"I'd rather die!!!" Eric groaned, spitting up blood.

Olly smirked.

"Well, you will then." He said.

He sent out Gallade, Poliwrath and Magmar, who looked ready to battle.

Eric groaned, as he stood up.

"This isn't over." He said, sending out Gastrodon and Infernape.

"Didn't think it was." Olly replied, as he saw a pair of Coppinger grunts in the background. There were undoubtedly more around somewhere.

"Just focus on the Houndoom." He muttered, as he and Eric began to give their Pokemon orders.

* * *

"I see that you have some new Pokemon since I saw you last." Arjun remarked, looking at Cinder's Pokemon.

Her Charmeleon had evolved into a Charizard, who was proudly stood looking at all the other Pokemon. He also could see that her Bagon had evolved into the bulky Shelgon.

The other five Pokemon were the same as he remembered. Torkoal, Typhlosion, Monferno, Combusken and Gabite.

"But, I'm slightly confused." Arjun remarked. "You have seven Pokemon with you."

Ari came out of the apartment.

"Actually, I can fill you in on that." He said. "All our extra Pokemon are sent here, instead of the regional Pokemon lab, or our homes. So, I don't have to call home everytime I want to get a new Pokemon in."

Arjun nodded.

"Most impressive." He replied. "Seems you have a nice little niche carved out here."

"Thanks." Ari said. "We like it too."

* * *

A pair of Houndoom leaped on top of Poliwrath, holding the Tadpole Pokemon down. Magmar and Gallade were defeated. Infernape was trying to punch them away, while Gastrodon was being dried up by a large amount of Flamethrower attacks, rendering it immobile.

"We're screwed." Eric muttered, wiping blood away from his nose.

Olly sighed, as he recalled his Pokemon. Eric did the same.

"Run." He said, turning to leave.

Before either of them could do so, a series of small darts whistled from out of nowhere, and hit the pair of them in several places.

Olly groaned, as he fell to his knees, his vision clouding over.

As he crashed to the grass, falling to the depths of unconsciousness, he thought he could hear a high pitched laugh.

Trying to force his eyes open, he saw a Banette appear from nowhere, and a shock of long purple hair.

* * *

Arjun jerked awake, having heard something.

He opened his eyes, and sat up on the couch that he was sleeping on.

"Wha... What was that?" He yawned, looking around.

He could have sworn that it sounded like moans.

Smirking slightly, he lay down and went back to sleep.

* * *

"Thanks, Mom." Ari said, as he took the phonecall. "Yeah, Evolution Island is great. Just me and...."

He paused.

"Yeah, thanks for the card and the custom Pokeball." He continued. "I'll be sure to catch something useful with it. I'm not going to waste it on a Weedle."

As Arjun helped himself to some coffee, he could see Cinder yawning.

"Both of you seem sleepy." He remarked, a small smile on his face.

"Rough night." Cinder replied, as Ari hung up.

"Yeah, really rough." He agreed. "I had this dream that I was being chased by a...."

Ari paused momentarily.

"Magmar through a volcano." He exclaimed. "I dreamed I was being chased by a Magmar in a volcano. And I could hear a voice yelling out terrible puns about beating the heat."

"Sounds weird." Arjun commented. "You.. You ought to watch what you eat and drink before going to sleep."

Ari smirked slightly, before his cell phone rang again.

"Hello." He said, picking it up. "Yo, Leo. Haven't seen you for a while, mate."

* * *

"This is a peaceful place." Ari remarked, as he, Cinder and Arjun sat on the grass, looking at the ocean. "I suppose most people would think that it is like a park. But, there's no Keep Off The Grass signs."

He laughed.

"How do those even get there, anyway?"

"Who knows." Cinder replied.

"Tropius." Arjun said. "The park warden, or whoever, gets on a Tropius and flies over it, barely six inches off the ground. Then, he or she smashes the post into the ground and flies away. Job done."

"Is that true?" Cinder asked.

Arjun shrugged.

"Who knows." He replied. "It sounds like it could be."

The three of them heard a disturbance, and looked up to see Cinder's Monferno and Combusken arguing over a berry.

"Oh for the love of....." Cinder exclaimed. "Knock it off, you two."

They ignored her, and started to attack each other.

Combusken smashed its claws into Monferno, who responded by hitting the fire and fighting type Pokemon with a Mach Punch.

Combusken squawked, before leaping on top of Monferno and pushing it into the trees.

"Oh damn." Cinder muttered, standing up. "I'll get them."

She recalled the rest of her Pokemon, as did Arjun and Ari. Then, the three of them followed the two brawling Pokemon. Their angry cries were heard over the chirps of Swablu in the trees.

* * *

"What's over here?" Arjun asked, trailing slightly behind the much younger Ari and Cinder in the running.

"Don't know, mate." Ari replied. "Not spent much time over here."

Cinder pushed through a large thick bush, and paused.

"What the...?!!!" She exclaimed.

Ari and Arjun came out of the woods, and saw what she saw.

"Well, who the hell put that there?!!!" Ari demanded.

The three of them saw Combusken and Monferno still punching each other on the grass in front of a large abandoned building.

"It looks like a factory." Arjun remarked.

Cinder quickly recalled Monferno and Combusken, who went into their Pokeballs happily.

"Let's check it out." She said, walking forward.

Arjun and Ari followed her to the door.

Arjun reached out and pushed the door open.

The three of them walked inside.

Almost instantly, a large robotic voice erupted.

"Hostile DNA recognised. Taking defensive measures."

Ari looked around, and saw a large pair of objects next to the door.

"We must have tripped the security system." Cinder exclaimed, as the ground started to move.

"What the...?!!!" Arjun exclaimed. "It's a conveyor belt."

As he made to step off, the ground gave way, and deposited them in a pit.

"This started well." Ari muttered, dryly, as he stood up in the pit.

He looked around, and saw a large door hewn into the rock.

Arjun apparently saw it as well.

"This isn't a pit." Ari said.

"It's a holding cell." Arjun finished, a grave overtone to his voice. "We're trapped."

* * *

"Where is he?" Solidad wondered, as she paced around the hotel room.

Taking her cell phone out of her purse, she dialled a number.

The sound of ringing could be heard over the other end of the line. It remained for twenty seconds, before going to voicemail.

_"Hey, this is Olly. I'm not here right now, but leave a message and I'll get back to you when I get your message."_

"Damn." She said, a feeling of worry passing over her. "Something's wrong. That's really not like him not to pick up."

Continuing to pace up and down, she wondered what to do next.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**So.... Not looking good.**

**This is part of the mammoth story arc written for AronDelBen's birthday. Hey, his story is really that good.**

**Main plot suggested by 031ap. Written by Blue Bongo.**

**At least two more chapters to do this arc. Then, Ash shows up.**

**And it would appear that those who guessed that Ari was the Frontier Brain guessed right.**

**And Eric shows up. Eric Trimble belongs to RREA36.**

**Thanks for the reviews. They are all appreciated.**

**And what is the connection between Eric and the purple haired man. All will be revealed shortly.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. Which movie did Maren, the boat charter owner, appear in?**

**Quiz Question Two. How many Pokemon are female only? Name them.**

**Quiz Question Three. How much does a Lava Cookie cost?**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review!!!!! Please!!**


	21. Progenitors

Chapter Twenty One. Progenitors.

* * *

_Summary. Dennis plotted the ways to bring the Coppingers back to their former glory. He and his cohorts set out to stop their greatest enemy. Meanwhile, Arjun travelled out to Evolution Island to meet up with Ari and Cinder. Olly was training outside Holimar City, when he was attacked by Eric Trimble. The two of them battled, with Olly losing. Then, they were attacked by Coppingers, with both of them being knocked out. Arjun, Ari and Cinder, meanwhile, found an abandoned factory on Evolution Island, only to set off the alarm. They were then trapped in a pit. And Solidad realised that something was wrong....._

_

* * *

_

"Just calm down." Riley insisted. "Now...."

"He's been kidnapped." Solidad shouted. "I am pretty calm!!!!"

"Just go through it again." Riley said. "Just tell me what happened."

"He wouldn't answer his cell phone." Solidad replied. "That's pretty unusual for him. I've tried calling him about forty times in the last few hours, and he's still not picking up."

Riley sighed.

"Actually." He said, sadly. "I have to confirm that we have lost contact with him."

"We need to find him, now!!!" Solidad replied, slightly angrily.

Riley coughed.

"I know." He said. "We do need to do that. But, just hold tight. I'm on my way over with several other agents. We're going to take a look around, see if we can spot a sign of him. Meet me in your hotel room in a few hours."

She heard Riley hang up on the other end of the line.

* * *

"Not the greatest digs I've ever been in." Ari muttered, as he looked around his jail cell. The three of them had been escorted from the holding cell by a team of Coppinger grunts, and a pack of angry looking Houndoom, before being thrown into yet another prison cell. "Although, given that I once spent the day in Olivine City, this runs a close second."

"You're not wrong." Arjun called from the cell opposite them. "The Persian it is not."

Cinder was sat on the floor, in the corner, looking miserable.

"Captivity sucks." She muttered.

"Don't worry." Ari replied, leaning against the wall. "We'll get out of here."

"Of course." Arjun called. "I've got a plan."

"That's a relief." Cinder groaned.

"All relief has vanished."

"Huh?" Arjun exclaimed, jumping up and running to his cell door.

"What is it?" Ari asked, as three people strode past the doors. A portly blond haired man, a tall thin man with blue hair, and a pink haired woman.

"You!!!!!" Arjun shouted. "What are you doing here?!!!"

"Who are they?" Cinder asked, standing up and looking at the strange trio.

"We just arrived in time to witness our crowning achievement." The blond haired man remarked, with a snicker.

Arjun laughed.

"You have no chance." He commented. "You were routed in your attempts to defeat Almia. And that's a region with no Pokemon trainers. In Verger, you really are out of your depth."

The tall blue haired man smirked.

"Today will be different." He replied, as the red haired woman held up a tray with three small plastic containers on it. Inside them were a trio of cotton swabs.

"We'll go and upload your DNA to the mainframe." She said. "Standard procedure."

"How did you get that?!!!" Arjun demanded.

"Waited until you were unconscious." The blond haired man smirked. "Anyway, we'll bid you goodbye for the moment."

"Au revoir!!!" The blue haired man smiled, as the three of them left.

"Who are they?" Ari asked, looking at Arjun. "You seem like you know."

Arjun groaned.  
"The Sinis Trio." He replied. "A trio of criminals from Almia, who tried to take over the region. Fortunately, they were stopped by the Pokemon Rangers. Ice, Heath and Lavana."

"Why did they want our DNA?" Cinder asked.

Arjun shrugged.

"So, what was your escape plan?" Ari asked.

Arjun tapped his nose.

* * *

"Wake up, you son of a bitch!!!!!"

He slowly opened his eyes, hearing the voice.

"Shut up and let me sleep." He muttered.

"We're in a prison cell, you moron." Eric yelled.

Olly jerked his eyes open.

"Huh?"

"Yeah, now you decide to wake up." Eric said.

"Shut up and let me think." Olly groaned.

He slowly got up, and slid back across the ground, leaning against the door.

"You really look like you're think...." Eric started to say.

Olly glared at him, silencing him.

He could hear the guards outside. Judging by the voices, there were at least two of them.

"That kids a maximum security prisoner."

"Yeah, they're likely to take him out back and shoot him later."

"You're screwed." Eric remarked.

Olly groaned, before reaching down to his belt.

"And you're not helping." He said, finding that his Pokeballs were gone. He also couldn't see his backpack anywhere. "You got your Pokemon?"

"If I did, my Infernape would be beating the crap out of you now." Eric muttered.

He ignored the remark, before looking around to see anything that could be used as weapon.

Surprised, he found a large stone on the floor.

"What's the point of that?" He asked. "Why is that here?"

Eric shrugged.

"I grabbed it before passing out." He replied. "Managed to pocket it. I thought about throwing it at your head, but decided that it wasn't worth wasting a rock."

Olly continued to ignore him, as he looked around the cell.

He saw the cat flap that the guards could put food through, before coming up with an idea.

Taking the rock, he smashed it into the slightly smaller alcove.

The scraping sound made Eric shudder.

"What was the point of that?" He asked.

"You'll see." Olly replied.

* * *

"Lucky they didn't search me." Arjun said, holding up a pocket knife.

"Why do you even have that?" Cinder asked.

"Sometimes Feral's teeth get small silvers of meat caught in them." Arjun replied, looking at the lock. "It makes his breath smell bad and can lead to gum disease. And gum disease can lead to other stuff. So, I keep it around for that purpose."

"Glad you do." Ari said, as he heard the scratching sound of Arjun digging the knife into the lock.

"Just don't talk to me for a second." Arjun muttered.

He worked at the lock, trying to dig it open.

Eventually, after a few minutes, it gave way, the door swinging open gently.

"You're a magician Arjun." Cinder said.

"Well, I don't pull Buneary out of hats." Arjun remarked, stepping outside and looking around. "Hold on."

He temporarily vanished from sight, before reappearing with his Pokeballs.

"They were over there." He explained, throwing a Pokeball. "Along with yours."

Arjun's Feraligatr appeared in a burst of light, roaring proudly.

"A little quieter?" Arjun asked. "That would be most appreciated."

He then smirked.

"What I've got planned isn't going to be the most quiet." He said, looking at Ari and Cinder. "You might want to stand back."

They did so.

"Superpower!!!!!" Arjun commanded.

The Big Jaw Pokemon's arms began to shine with a white light, before he bounded forward and smashed both fists into the metal door.

It crumpled under the hit, a loud crash as it fell to the ground.

"Now, I am the Amazing Arjun." Arjun laughed, as Cinder stepped out first, followed by Ari.

He quickly gave the two of them their Pokemon back, and they left the prison block.

* * *

After roaming around for about half an hour, having gotten lost several times in the maze like bowels of the building, the trio eventually found an elevator.

"About time." Ari said.

"Does anyone think that it's strange we didn't see anyone down here?" Cinder asked.

"Let's not look a gift horse in the mouth." Arjun reminded them, as he punched the button.

Seconds passed, as they heard the mechanics whirring. Eventually, the large metal box reached their level.

"Let's get out of here." Ari said, as they piled inside.

Cinder pushed the Up button, and it started to shudder upwards.

Ten seconds passed, as the three of them waited for it to get to the destination.

"Feels like we're going to the top of the building." Arjun remarked.

"Maybe we are." Cinder mused.

* * *

As the doors opened, she was proved right.

The three of them stepped forward, exiting the elevator.

"What the....?" Ari exclaimed. "Why is there no ceiling?"

Arjun looked up, seeing that the sky was visible from where they were stood.

"This is strange." He said, before seeing a door across the corridor. "Let's see what's behind door number one."

He walked forward, and pushed it open, before going through.

Ari and Cinder followed him, into a huge room.

"Damn, this is big." Ari commented.

Arjun didn't reply, as he looked across the room and saw the Sinis Trio stood around a strange orb in the middle of the room.

Each member was holding an orb. Lavana with a red orb. Ice with a blue one. And Heath was holding the yellow one.

"What are those?" Cinder whispered.

"That can't be..." Arjun gasped. "They look like the Red, Yellow and Blue orbs of Almia."

"So, what are they doing here?" Ari remarked, dryly.

They continued to watch, as a light emerged from the large orb in the middle of the room, and hit the three orbs of Almia.

The jewels began to shimmer with their respective coloured lights.

"What's going on?" Ari wondered, before the three of them heard the beating of wings.

"I don't think that's the most pressing issue at the moment." Arjun said, still looking at the sky.

"Oh my Arceus." Cinder said.

* * *

**Whose That Pokemon? It freezes water that is contained in winter air and makes it into snow.**

* * *

The three of them watched as a huge Articuno, Moltres and Zapdos flew aboves them.

"They're huge." Ari remarked.

Arjun took a quick guess that they were at least twice the size of a regular member of the legendary bird trio.

They continued to gape in shock, as the three members of the Sinis Trio held up their orbs, aiming at the respective Pokemon.

Beams of red, blue and yellow light emerged from the orbs and hit the pumped up legendary bird Pokemon.

Smirking, the Sinis Trio turned to look at Ari, Cinder and Arjun.

"Do you know what they are yet?" Ice asked.

Arjun nodded.  
"The Progenitors." He said, slowly. "Of all the possible Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres in the world, those are considered the originals."

"The originals?" Cinder asked.

"We made it pretty easy for you to escape." Heath snickered. "So you could watch us grab the ultimate power in this world. What was it you said about failing miserably in Verger."

Ari and Cinder stepped forward.

"We're not going to let this happen." Ari said.

Ice smirked.

"Okay then." He said. "How about a battle. We challenge the three of you to a four on four battle each."

"They'll be no challene." Lavana remarked.

"I'll take the fire type trainer wannabe." Cinder said, glaring at Lavana.

"Guess I'll go for you then." Ari replied coldly, looking at Heath.

Arjun looked at Ice.

"Shall we?" He asked.

Ice reached into his pocket, and took out a remote control.

He hit the large red button in the middle of it, and the floor started to descend. The Sinis Trio held up the gems, and the respective legendary bird flew down and perched in front of them.

"Huh?" Ari asked.

"Cargo elevator." Arjun muttered, as the elevator arrived in an even bigger room. "And I expected them to use the Progenitors."

* * *

"Take the rock out!!!!!" A guard yelled. "I can't put your food through the flap."

Olly ignored him, hoping and pleading that the guard did what he had planned.

He felt a moment of jubilation, as the sound of a key in the lock of the door was heard.

The door slowly opened up, and the guard came in.

Olly instantly leaped up and smashed the door into the guards face, instantly knocking him out.

He leaped out of the cell, surprising the other guard.

The guard still had a look of surprise on his face, as Olly's attack knocked him down. The trainer from Twinleaf Town smashed his foot into the guards face, putting him out cold.

"Still can't get decent help." Olly muttered. "Well, not if you're a bad guy."

He looked around, and saw a table with his and Eric's Pokeballs in the corner.

"Do they really have to make it this easy?" He muttered, grabbing them up, before going back to his cell mate.

"Ready to leave?"

Eric scowled.

"Why?" He asked. "It wasn't me that they were after. It's you that they want dead. If they come back, I'll tell them where you went."

"Get over it!!!!" Olly snapped. "You think you're the only person I ever pissed off?"

He paused, knowing that it probably wasn't a good idea to aggravate Eric further.

"Look, okay." Olly said, slightly sincerely. "I'm sorry. All right? I apologise for the unforeseeable circumstances that lead to your brothers death."

"Cut the crap." Eric replied. "You murdered him."

Olly sighed.

"Look, you can try to kill me after we get out of here." He said. "But, these are really bad people. They are probably the sick bastards who your brother worked for. And if they find you here alone, they will probably kill you just out of spite. Now, I don't want to be responsible for wiping out the entire Trimble family."

Eric managed a small smile.

"Okay." He said. "I'll work with you."

He pointed at him.

"But, when we get out of here." Eric began to say.

"Yeah, whatever." Olly replied, putting Eric's Pokeballs on the floor and walking through the door.

* * *

"Come on!!!!!" Solidad said, hearing the familiar voice on the answering machine for what seemed like the hundredth time.

_"Hey, this is Olly. I'm not here right now, but leave a message and I'll get back to you when I get your message."_

Looking at her watch, she wondered what was taking Riley so long.

Almost right on cue, she heard the knock on her door.

"About time." She muttered, darkly, as she opened the door.

"Sorry about the delay." Riley replied. "I had to call a few people and it took longer than I thought."

The blue clad trainer wasn't alone.

His Lucario stood next to him, along with a pair of red haired trainers. One male, and one female.

"This is Buck." Riley said, introducing the red haired male. "He's the Holimar City gym leader, but he's been with us for a while."

Buck nodded.

Riley then looked at the red haired girl.

"And this is Flannery." He replied. "She recently joined us. I brought her out here for some experience."

Flannery smiled.

"Yeah, I know who she is." Solidad said. "I did travel to Lavaridge Town at some point in my life."

"Many people do." Flanney replied. "Mainly for the hot springs."

"Well." Solidad remarked. "Come on in."

"Okay, I've got Bill through." Riley replied, as he placed his cell phone on the desk, and put it on loudspeaker.

"Yo, everyone." Bill called. "How's tricks?"

"Good." Buck said.

"Yeah, about the mission." Bill remarked. "I've got a building owned by Reims only a few miles away from your location in Holimar City. And, Olly's cell phone is still giving off a signal in that vicinity. You might want to fetch it. It might tell something."  
"All it'll probably say is that he's got a lot of missed calls." Solidad muttered, as she started to head for the door.

"Woah, hold your Ponyta's." Riley said.

"We can either sit around chatting." Solidad replied. "Or we can do something useful."

"Listen, we need to plan this carefully." Buck insisted. "Fools rush in."

"I'm through waiting around." Solidad snapped.

"Look, either wait for us to form a plan, or I'll get Lucario to stop you." Riley warned, angrily.

Solidad paused for a moment.

"Fine then." She said. "Do your worst."

She started walking again.

Riley nodded at Lucario, who got up.

The Aura Pokemon bounded towards Solidad, ready to restrain her.

In one fluid moment, Solidad stepped aside, flipped Lucario onto his back by the wrist and shot a derisory glare at Riley.

"Anything else you want to prove?" She asked.

"Lucario?" Riley said, shocked.

The fighting and steel type Pokemon barked, slightly embarrassed.

"Look, Solidad." Flannery said. "I know you're worried. But, rushing in blindly, getting captured and so on isn't going to help anything."

Solidad groaned, before turning around.  
"Damn you." She muttered, offering a hand to Lucario. The Aura Pokemon accepted it, getting up.

"Sweet moves." Buck remarked.

"So, here's what we're going to do." Riley said.

* * *

"Yeah, right." Lavan taunted. "Call yourself a fire type trainer. I could be a better fire type trainer that you in my sleep."

"I'm a better fire type trainer than you." Cinder replied. "You couldn't even stoke up an atmosphere."

Cinder sent out Charizard, Typhlosion, Monferno and Combusken. Moltres went to battle them, along with Lavana's Magmortar, Blaziken and Infernape.

"Get down to it." Lavana ordered.

"Okay, go!!!!" Cinder called.

Her newly evolved Charizard shot into the sky to take on the Progenitor Moltres. Typhlosion went for Magmortar and started to attack with a series of Shadow Claw attacks.

However, Monferno and Combusken were glaring at each other. They didn't see the sight of their evolved forms coming towards them.

Cinder winced, as Blaziken kicked her Combusken into the wall, and Infernape punched her Monferno into the ground.

* * *

"Ursaring, Hammer Arm!!!!!!" Ari ordered.

The Hibernator Pokemon charged forward, smashing its arms into the Magnezone, who instantly collapsed.

"Gallade, Brick Break!!!!"

The Blade Pokemon leaped up, before gracefully planting a fist into the electric and steel type Pokemon's body.

Magnezone instantly went down.

Heath grunted, before recalling the Pokemon.

He looked at his other two Pokemon. Rhyperior and Zapdos, facing Ursaring, Gallade and Dusknoir.

"Dusknoir, use Hypnosis." Ari ordered. "Gallade, use Confusion. Both on Zapdos. Ursaring, continue to keep an eye on Rhyperior."

He smirked slightly, as Gallade and Dusknoir double teamed Zapdos, whil Ursaring evaded attacks from Rhyperior and struck back with Hammer Arms and Secret Power attacks.

* * *

Meanwhile, Arjun and Ice both still had four Pokemon left. Ice was using his own Gallade, Garchomp, Froslass and Articuno versus Glaceon, Arcanine, Absol and Luxray.

"Froslass, use Destiny Bond!!!!" Ice ordered.

"Ajith, cancel the Night Slash, and use Will 'O' Wisp." Arjun countered.

The Disaster Pokemon stopped his attack, before flames started to spin around his body. He then launched them into Froslass.

The ice and ghost type Pokemon instantly went down from the burn damage, plus the dark and fire type attacks she had taken from Absol, Luxray and Arcanine.

"Excellent work." Arjun complimented.

Absol looked quite proud.

Ice scowled, before recalling his Froslass.

"Gallade, Focus Blast on Absol." He called.

Arjun frantically tried to think of a move that could counter it, but it was too late, and the orb of blue and gold energy crashed into the Disaster Pokemon, knocking him out.

"Fleeting victory." Ice smirked.

Arjun groaned, before recalling the dark type Pokemon.

* * *

"I hear voices." Eric muttered.

"Yeah, me too." Olly replied, as they saw a room with the door slightly ajar next to them. "Let's see what's behind door number one."

"What's that off?" Eric asked.

"I don't know." Olly smirked. "Some TV show."

They snuck inside, finding themselves in a darkened conference room.

"That's lucky." Olly muttered, as the two of them hid behind a large console.

"It won't be if they turn the lights on." Eric said, looking at the people in the room, who were intently listening to what a hooded and cloaked figure with a surprisingly feminine voice was saying.

"Anyway, so the G-Men agent in the cell will be dealt with harshly. We will hang him from a streetlight outside the Pokemon Centre in Holimar City."

"Knew it wouldn't be cake and ice cream." Olly muttered.

"That will show everyone about how stupid it is to mess with us." Another familiar voice remarked.

Olly almost did a double take.

"Arceus, that's Copper." He muttered. "I thought he was in jail."

"Obviously has a good lawyer." Eric whispered.

"You really think that that's brutal enough?" Someone else asked.

The cloaked figure at the front stiffened.

"I don't care as long as he ends up dead." He replied. "So, there."

He cleared his throat.

"I can't tell." Eric whispered. "Is that a male or a female?"

"Who knows." Olly said, in hushed tones. "It's either a really effeminate man, or a really butch woman."

"Anyway, onto the next topic." The conference leader continued. "We need to find someone with the appropriate DNA to mark the next stage of the RADA project."

Olly almost did a double take.

"The RADA project." He muttered.

"Maybe we should clone them, just in case something like last time happens." Someone offered up.

Copper stood up.

"Unfortunately, since Apex went missing." He said. "Anyone's data scanned into our mainframe has come up negative. Rest assured, that we are getting data almost by the hour."

There was a large screen behind the cloaked figure.

Olly looked out, and watched, as a loud beeping sound was heard.

"Hello." Copper remarked. "We have a match."

"About time." The cloaked figure said, in a slightly petulant tone, as he turned around.

"What is it about him?" Eric asked. "Something seems familiar."

"Cinder Flair." Copper read aloud. "Currently held hostage on Evolution Island."

"Well, we were due some luck." The cloaked figure said. "Bring her here. Now!!!!"

* * *

"Well, Lucario says that he was here." Riley said, as he, Buck, Flannery and Lucario arrived at what looked like the remains of a campsite.

"That's pretty cool that you can understand what Lucario says." Flanney remarked.

"It's not a direct translation." Riley replied, trying to brush it off.

Buck looked around, seeing a pair of backpacks nearby.

"Why would he have two backpacks?" He asked.

"Maybe he met a trainer." Flannery said. "They battled."

Riley crouched down, and looked at the grass.

"There's some blood here." He muttered, as Buck walked over to the backpacks, and began searching through them.

"Well, I've found his cell phone." He said. "Oh, she was right. There is about a hundred missed calls here."

Riley stood up.

"What about the other one." He asked.

He didn't notice a small red dot from a laser sight in the middle of his back.

Flannery did.

"Riley!!!! Get down!!!!!" She yelled.

* * *

The Coppinger rifleman heard a whistle.

He looked around...

Only for Solidad to smash her fist into his nose, instantly feeling it shatter under the powerful strike.

He went down in a whole world of pain, instantly dropping the weapon.

"Sorry about that." She said, dragging him up. "But, I can't let you shoot my friend."

* * *

"Look what I found." Solidad said, dragging the wounded grunt into the remains of the camp site.

"So, we were right." Buck remarked. "What did we say about planning."

Riley crouched down next to the injured grunt.

"Well, you made a mess of his face." He commented.

"Hey, it's not my fault that, due to what the Coppingers did to me, I punch like a wrecking ball." Solidad replied.

"Never said it was." Riley said. "In fact, as much as I hate to ask you to use that power, it's actually kinda handy."

She sighed.

"What else did they do to you?" Buck asked.

"As I said, I can punch like a wrecking ball, due to enhanced strength. I can heal minor wounds really quickly." Solidad replied. "Reactions are pumped up."

"Can you fly?"

"I'm not a cartoon character." She protested. "Although, if I really want to I can run pretty fast. And also, my senses are increased. Vision, hearing, smell."

"No taste?" Flannery asked.  
"Okay, no more questions." Solidad said. "You're embarrasing me!!!!"  
She smiled.

"But, thanks for asking, anyway."

Riley looked up.

"He's coming around." He said, as the injured grunt coughed up some blood.

"Okay, sparky." Buck called. "Where's the Coppinger base?"

No response.

Solidad came over.

"Want me to break his arm?" She asked, half jokingly.

"You're getting into this quite a lot." Flannery remarked.

"I'm not joking." Solidad said. "If he doesn't talk...."

The grunt whispered something in Riley's ear.

"Okay, let's go." Riley replied. "It's north of here."

"What about him?" Buck asked.

Riley nodded, before turning around and punching the guard in the already mangled nose, knocking him out.

"Apparently, they came out in an car together." He said. "So, if we can find that, then we can catch the ride out of here and leave them high and dry."

"I like that plan." Flannery remarked.

* * *

Cinder watched, as Lavana's Magmortar crashed to the arena floor, defeated. Meanwhile, her Charizard was looking exhausted after the barrage of attacks that he had been taking from Moltres' powerful fire type attacks.

Meanwhile, her other Pokemon were being pounded by their evolved forms. Blaziken had picked up Combusken and began to smash the Young Fowl Pokemon into the ground.

Meanwhile, Monferno was watching Infernape carefully.

"Monferno, go help Combusken!!!!" Cinder ordered.

The Flame Pokemon ignored her, continuing to watch Infernape.

"Please!!!!" She called.

Still, Monferno ignored her, as Blaziken dropped Combusken and decided to attack Monferno from behind.

At the same moment, Infernape also went for Monferno, the fire and fighting type Pokemon being sandwiched by the attack.

"Combusken!!!" Cinder yelled, as Moltres knocked out Charizard with an Aerial Ace.

Typhlosion went into attack the Flame Pokemon, but Moltres struck out with a wing and knocked the Volcano Pokemon out.

"No!!!!" Cinder yelled.

"Pathetic." Lavan remarked. "You and your Pokemon."

* * *

Ursaring had taken down Rhyperior with an Ice Punch, but the Drill Pokemon had struck back with a Stone Edge attack, just in time to knock the normal type Pokemon out.

With just Gallade and Dusknoir left, Ari stared at the Progenitor Zapdos.

"Come on." He hissed.

In a move that was a little too spooky, Zapdos seemed to hear him. The Electric Pokemon burst forward, unleashing a powerful Drill Peck into the Blade Pokemon.

Gallade let out a groan, before crashing out unconscious.

"And now, Dusknoir is alone." Heath remarked.

* * *

Both Combusken and Monferno were more or less defeated. They were on the verge of collapsing in a mixture of fatigue and horrible injuries inflicted upon them by their evolved forms.

Cinder stared at Lavana with hate in her eyes.

Somehow, Monferno and Combusken managed to roll over and look at each other. As they gazed into each other's eyes, something seemed to register.

Almost as if they were willing to call a truce.

Suddenly, without warning, both of them began to glow with a powerful bright white light.

"Huh?!!!" Cinder exclaimed. "No way!!!!"

Both her Pokemon began to stand up, revealing a pair of newly evolved Pokemon in Blaziken and Infernape. They faced Lavana's Infernape and Blaziken, looking ready to beat the living daylights out of them.

"Now, what do you have to say?" Cinder asked.

Lavana smirked.

"Moltres, Sky Attack."

* * *

The cloaked figure looked up, having heard something in the corner.

"Well, well well." He remarked. "It appears that we are not alone."

As his colleagues began to leave the room, he slowly strode over until he stood next to the console.

"What do we have here?" He asked, reaching around and pulling Eric out.

"Argh!!!!" Eric yelled. "Don't hurt me."

The figure sighed.

"Perfect." He muttered. "I bet that pesky G-Men agent has vanished as well."

He shook Eric up and down.

"Where is he?" He demanded.

Eric didn't say anything.

"Well, I guess I'll have to resort to torture then." He said, taking out a Pokeball, and sending out a Cacturne.

"Who are you?!!!" Eric gasped.

Slowly, with his free hand, the figure reached up and removed his hood.

Eric almost screamed.

The purple hair was the same. As was the face, apart from the large scar across one eye which had blinded it, leaving a milky white visage.

"But... But..." He said, shocked. "You're..."

"Dead?" Harley asked. "Hello, brother. Long time no see."

* * *

The barriers separating the three battlers collapsed.

Both Ari and Cinder were defeated, their opponents having only their legendary birds, Moltres and Zapdos, left.

Arjun, surprisingly, still had three Pokemon left against Ice's Articuno. However, they all looked exhausted.

Cinder and Ari recalled their Pokemon, watching and praying that Arjun could defeat the Freeze Pokemon.

It was an idle hope, since if by some miracle, Arjun did manage to knock out the legendary bird of ice, then Moltres and Zapdos would probably set down on him and his Pokemon.

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, several Coppinger grunts appeared onto the scene.

Ari spun around, only for one to punch him in the face and knock him to the ground.

He then heard Cinder let out a scream.

Forcing his eyes open, Ari saw several grunts grabbing Cinder and dragging her away.

He was shocked by this sight, but decided not to waste time on wondering.

Slowly getting to his feet, he began to chase after them.

He eventually followed the small squad to a helipad outside the building. Already warming up, with the rotors whirring, was a helicopter.

Ari hid behind a crate, as one of the commando's took out a hypodermic, and stuck it in Cinder's neck, despite her struggles.

A few seconds later, she went limb.

"Bastards." Ari muttered, as they deposited her in the helicopter, before climbing in afterwards.

Knowing that he only had a few seconds to make the break across the tarmac, Ari charged forward, hoping that nobody decided to look around him.

As the helicopter lifted off the helipad, he jumped up and managed to grab one of the skids.

Gritting his teeth, he began to hold on for dear life.

"I'm not letting go." He told himself.

* * *

"Aww, hell." Arjun muttered, as the three legendary birds circled around him in the air. Lucius, Flare and Nieva all looked uncomfortable at the piercing gaze of the flying type Pokemon.

Taking out the rest of his Pokeballs, Arjun sent out Feral and Storm.

He also took out the newly available Centre Restore, before breaking it open and pouring the contents over his exhausted Pokemon.

"Come on." He muttered, looking at the Sinis Trio. "Make my day."

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**So....**

**Okay, Harley's still alive. How and why will be revealed next chapter.**

**Next chapter will be entitled Zenith, and will probably be up tomorrow.**

**Oh, and I'm working on a follow up to The Stuff Of Nightmares.**

**Can Ari save Cinder? Can Arjun survive against three pretty angry legendary birds? What will happen to Eric? And will Riley, Solidad, Buck and Flannery get there in time?**

**However, it appears that the Coppingers have the same flaw as all the other grunts employed by evil teams. Individually, they have the intelligence of a dead Slugma.**

**Thanks for the reviews!!!! They are all appreciated.**

**Still most of the ideas by 031ap. Next chapter should be the conclusion.**

**And it also means that Olly is off the hook where Eric is concerned.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. In how many games can the legendary birds be captured?**

**Quiz Question Two. What is the name of the leader of Team Dim Sun?**

**Quiz Question Three. What was the name of the previous gym leader of Lavaridge Town, before Flannery?**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review!!!! Please!!!!**


	22. Zenith

Chapter Twenty Two. Zenith.

* * *

_Summary. Arjun, Cinder and Ari were transported to a prison cell, where they discovered that the Sinis Trio were involved. They managed to escape, discovering that the evil trio were intending to bring back the legendary bird Progenitors. Then, they set out to try and stop them. Meanwhile, Olly and Eric managed to break out of their cell, as Riley, Solidad, Buck and Flannery searched for them. Ari and Cinder were defeated by Lavana and Heath who were using Moltres and Zapdos against them._

_At that point, Eric was captured by a cloaked figure who was revealed to be a still alive Harley._

_And Cinder was taken by a squad of Coppinger grunts, causing Ari to chase after them by holding onto the skids of a helicopter. And Arjun was surrounded by the three Progenitors._

_

* * *

_

"Harley, I'm your brother!!!!!" Eric protested, as Harley's Cacturne threw him to the ground. "Don't do this, please!!!!!"

"Then, tell me where he is!!!!" Harley snapped. "Or, it won't be pleasant for you."

Eric didn't say anything.

"Cacturne, Pin Missile." Harley ordered.

The Scarecrow Pokemon raised both arms, unleashing a series of needles into him.

Eric screamed in pain, as they creased his skin. But, he didn't say anything.

"I guess I'll have to increase the pain." Harley smirked, taking out more Pokeballs.

"Come on!!!" Eric pleaded. "You don't have to do this!!!"

"Then, tell me what I want to know." Harley said. "Why are you defending him?"

Eric didn't reply.

Harley opened up more Pokeballs, sending out Banette, Ariados and Octillery.

"Banette." He called. "Use Night Shade!!!!!"

A wave of black energy passed from Banette, before crashing into Eric. His skin was scorched by the attack.

Harley smirked, as he heard the screams of pain.

"Ariados, my darling." He called. "How about a Fury Cutter."

The Long Leg Pokemon scuttled forward, horn glowing with a white light, before slashing Eric in the back.

As blood spattered the floor, Harley laughed.

"Is it really worth it?" He asked. "Protecting him?"

Cacturne unleashed another Pin Missile barrage into Eric, shredding the skin on his arm to a series of large bloody gashes.

Still, Eric refused to crack.

Harley growled, angrily.

"Come on!!!!!" He yelled. "Tell me where he is!!!!!!! I don't have all day."

Eric calmly spat up blood onto the floor in front of him.

"Octillery, Seed Bomb in the back." Harley said.

As the Jet Pokemon prepped the attack, Olly let out a sigh from behind the console.

"Damn, I hate being me sometimes." He muttered.

* * *

Harley smirked, as his target stepped out from behind the console.

"What took you so long?" He asked. "And you were behind there all that time?"

Olly didn't reply.

"You aren't as smart as you think you are." Eric groaned.

Olly looked at Eric, and then at Harley.

"Let him go." He said, a cold emotion in his voice.

"Err... No." Harley replied, sarcastically. "Unless you want to make a trade."

He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a pair of handcuffs, before sliding them across the floor.

"You can end all of this now." He smirked. "Put them on, and I'll let him go."

Eric's eyes widened, as Olly started to bend down.

"Don't do it." He called, feeling weakened by the attacks from Harley's Pokemon.

Olly winked at Eric.

"It'll be okay." He replied. "Go on. Have a nice life."

He put the shackles around one wrist, as Eric slowly got up, and started to walk towards him.

"I'm not leaving you." He hissed.

"Run." Olly replied. "Find a guy named Riley and tell him that your brother is still alive."

Harley coughed.

"Actually..." He said.

"Shut up." Eric replied, as he ran out of the room.

Harley rolled his eyes, before shrugging.

"Always my brother." He said.

His Pokemon looked at Olly.

"Now, time for some fun."

* * *

Eric ran out of the room, before looking around.

"I'll get you for this, Harley." He muttered, as he tried to think of a plan.

He pretty much felt bad that he had treated Olly like crap because he thought he had killed his brother. Yet, Olly had saved him from being tortured by Harley, who was turning out to be more trouble than he thought.  
"I'm sorry." He muttered.

* * *

"Nieva, use Icy Wind on Zapdos." Arjun called. "Feral, use Rock Slide on Moltres. Flare, use Flamethrower on Articuno."

His Glaceon, Feraligatr and Arcanine all unleashed their super effective attacks into the legendary trio of winged mirages.

"Lucius, use Scary Face!!!! Storm, use Steel Wing!!!!" He shouted. "Both on Articuno."

Luxray and Staraptor unleashed their attacks on the Freeze Pokemon, causing some damage and status effects.

As the three legendary bird Pokemon began to power back up, using a mixture of Curse and Calm Mind.

Arjun groaned, realising that if they powered up, they would be even harder to beat.

He hoped and prayed that this would work.

"Storm, use Whirlwind on Zapdos." He said. "Flare, if Moltres unleashes any fire attacks, block them. Nieva, try and counter anything Articuno throws at you.

Staraptor began to flap his wings rapidly, blowing Zapdos back slightly. It also had the effects of restoring the Electric Pokemon's stats back to normal.

However, as an Ice Beam from Articuno nearly froze Nieva solid, only her type saving her, he realised that there was little chance of him winning.

"Unless..."

He looked around, and saw Ice, Lavana and Heath holding the three orbs of Almia. Using them to control the three Pokemon.

Quickly, he made his plan, whispering orders to Feral, Storm and the revived Ajith.

The three of them instantly collapsed to the ground, looking like they were defeated.

"Now, Flare, Nieva and Lucius." Arjun called. "Take on your opposite type."

His Arcanine went to face Moltres, Luxray against Zapdos and Nieva against Articuno.

"You can't win." Ice remarked.

"I know." Arjun replied. "But, that doesn't stop me from trying."

* * *

"There it is." Flannery remarked, seeing what looked like an abandoned factory at the bottom of the hill they were stood on.

Riley rested his chin on his hands, and thought about it.

"What do you think?" He asked, looking at Buck, Solidad, Flannery and Lucario.

"I've been here before." Solidad said. "There's an alarm system, as well as several guards. The five of us have no chance of making it through without being detected."

She paused.  
"One of us, maybe."

"Let me guess." Buck quipped. "You want to go down there, beat the crap out of the guards, disable the alarms and wait for us."

She looked impressed.

"That's a great idea." Solidad said.

"You are sure that you know your way around?" Riley asked.

She nodded.

"I can get down there, scale the fence, take the guards out."

"Before any of them react?" Buck remarked.

"That's the point." Solidad replied.

"Why don't you skip scaling the fence completely?" Flannery asked. "I'm sure that someone here has a flying Pokemon that can hold a human on their back. Just drop in from a low height."

Solidad smiled.

"Well, gives me a chance to use my Pidgeot." She quipped.

"Hey, Solidad." Buck said. "When were you here before?"

She rolled her eyes.

"You don't want to know."

Pulling her hair back into a ponytail, she headed down the hill.

"I'll get a message to you when it's safe to come down." She called.

"Glad she's on our side." Riley muttered.

"Rargh!!!!" Lucario agreed.

* * *

"You've marked my once perfect visage, with an untidy blemish." Harley said, gesturing at the damaged eye on his face. "Now, the unique symmetry has been destroyed."

Olly smirked. Well, as much as he could, tied from the ceiling of the room, his arms above his head.

"Want me to make a matching pair?" He asked. "How did you survive, anyway?"

Harley looked at him.

"Banette and Teleport." He replied. "A great combination. Before I hit the ground, I managed to escape."

"Lucky you." Olly muttered, sarcastically.

"I guess I'm a lucky guy." Harley said. "But, you on the other hand."

His Cacturne snickered.

"Look, if you're going to do it." Olly snapped. "Just do it. I'm not in the mood for listening to your crap."

"Gladly." Harley retorted. "Cacturne, use Pin Missile."

The Scarecrow Pokemon unleashed the attack into him.

As he felt the glowing green needles smash into his skin, Olly was determined not to let the pain show.

"I wouldn't mind seeing how much you can take." Harley replied. "Since I was taken in by the mistress, I learned the subtle nuances of torture. Unfortunately, nobody has managed to last long enough to amuse me for more than a few hours."

"Bite me." Olly said.

"Cacturne, Needle Arm!!!!!"

The grass and dark type Pokemon swung its arm forward, landing a powerful blow into his stomach.

Olly groaned, feeling the spikes digging in.

"Hurt enough for ya?" Harley laughed.

Then, Cacturne began to drag its limb across, causing even more pain.

Still, Olly did not scream.

Harley tapped a foot impatiently.

"Come on." He snapped. "Make my day."

Olly closed his eyes, before shaking his head.

"Damn you!!!!" Harley screamed, before regaining some composure. "I see that you are going to be a challenge. Breaking you will be my crowning achievement."

Olly glared at him.

"You haven't got the...."

Cacturne smashed a Needle Arm into his face, knocking him out cold.

* * *

He couldn't believe that none of the people within the helicopter had noticed him clinging to the skids. In fact, he didn't know which he was more surpised about. Nobody noticing him, or the fact that he had managed to cling on for the journey.

Fortunately, it had only been what seemed like a short flight. In reality, it had probably been only a few hours.

As the helicopter began to lower, he looked around for a place to hide once they hit the ground.

At least there were no people on the helipad below.

Quickly, Ari dropped the short distance to the ground, landing on one knee.

He winced in pain, before staggering behind the crates.

For what seemed like an eternity, he waited.

Then, he heard the roll of wheels, and the sound of footsteps.

Sneaking a look around, he saw a few people wearing lab coats pushing Cinder away on a gurney. She was still unconscious.

"Damn." He muttered, as the grunts followed them inside.

He continued to wait, until they were almost out of sight, before chasing after them.

Slowly and as stealthily as he could manage, he followed them through the corridors of the strange building, until they ended up in a laboratory.

An ever growing bad feeling continuing to climb over him, as he slowly walked inside and hid behind a console, watching what events were unfolding.

The lab doctors pushed the gurney next to a strange machine, and after opening the clear plastic door, worked as a team to place Cinder into the machine, hooking her up, via several cables.

"Take some DNA." One of them ordered. "We can't miss the chance to get clones from the source. If something happens to her, then we might not find another for months."

Slowly, Ari called out Magmortar and his Rotom, still in refrigerator form, ready to battle. He continued to wait, despite being increasingly uncomfortable with the machines that were whirring to life.

* * *

**Whose That Pokemon? It spins strong string, not only from its rear, but also from its mouth. It is hard to tell which end is which.**

* * *

"Hold it!!!!" Buck yelled, seeing someone up ahead.

The four of them had come into the grounds of the factory, seeing several unconscious guards dotted across the grass, all with various injuries.

Riley's Registeel and Metagross had worked together to get them through the thick heavy door that seemed to be there only as a deterrent.

With Solidad leading them, as she had been there before, and Riley's Lucario bringing up the rear, they had gone through the halls single file, until finding a trainer, looking for a way out.

A trainer wearing a light grey sweater and dark grey pants.

"Don't hurt me!!!" He pleaded.

"Who are you?" Riley asked.

"I'm Eric." Eric said. "Eric Trimble."

Riley visibly relaxed.

"I've heard of you." He said. "Your brother is..."

"Harley." Eric yelled. "He's still alive."

"What?!!!!" Both Buck and Solidad exclaimed at the same time.

Solidad smirked.

"Where is he?" She asked.

"Back there." Eric said. "He's.. He's torturing Olly."

"He keeps surprising me." Solidad commented. "I didn't think I could want to kick his ass any more."

Flannery let out a small laugh.

"Lead on." Riley said. "I'm Riley. That's Buck, Flannery, Solidad and Lucario."

"Okay." Eric replied, as he spun around. "Let's go."

The five followed him.

* * *

"Now!!!!!" Arjun yelled.

At his command, Feral, Ajith and Storm jumped up and charged towards the Sinis Trio.

Clearly surprised, the trio stepped back, still holding the orbs out in front of them.

Feral bit down on Ice's wrist, almost severing the hand from the rest of the arm.

Storm struck Lavana in the same place, her shriek of pain audible.

And Ajith slashed out at Heath's wrist with his horn. Fortunately for Heath, he pulled his wrist back in time.

He didn't escape unscathed, as Absol's horn sliced through his fingers, bringing a bellow of agony out.

At the same time, the three orbs fell from the grip of their owners, and shattered upon the ground.

"Oh dear." Arjun remarked, lazily, as Moltres, Articuno and Zapdos turned around to glare at the Sinis Trio. "I wouldn't like to be you right now."

Articuno unleashed a powerful Blizzard. Zapdos fired a Thunder attack. Moltres used Fire Blast.

Arjun closed his eyes, as the three supremely powerful attacks hit each member of the Sinis Trio.

As he opened them, he saw that both Lavana and Heath were either dead, or severely injured. Lavana was badly burned beyond recognition, as her body laid at an awkward angle. Heath's body was crackling with latent static, as his limbs twitched occasionally. His eyes were staring up at the sky, clear and unseeing.

Ice was frozen solid. Whether he was dead or not, Arjun didn't know. But, he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

_"We're free again." _Moltres remarked.

_"What happened to us cannot be tolerated." _Articuno said.

_"So, we attack then." _Zapdos stated.

_"What about the human?" _Moltres asked. _"He did aid us in our time of need."_

Articuno nodded, before flying down and landing next to Arjun.

"You want me to fly with you?" Arjun asked.

Again, Articuno nodded, gesturing at his back.

_"I shall carry you." _Articuno replied. _"To battle!!!!!"_

_"To battle!!!!" _Zapdos and Moltres repeated.

Arjun slowly climbed on the back of the Freeze Pokemon, slightly surprised by how cold it was.

He recalled the rest of his Pokemon, as Articuno took to the sky.

* * *

"Don't move." Ari yelled, leaping out from his hiding place with Magmortar and Rotom.

Without even looking around, a hulking figure wearing a cowboy hat took out a Pokeball, and sent out a Swampert and a Houndoom.

"Hydro Cannon and Overheat." He ordered.

Ari was stunned, as the Mud Fish Pokemon unleashed a large burst of water into Magmortar, knocking the fire type Pokemon out. Houndoom blasted Rotom with a powerful white hot stream of flames that had the same effect on the Plasma Pokemon.

"You honestly think that you could sneak in here, without my knowledge?" The hulking figure asked. "I've been watching you on the cameras."

"Let her go!!!!" Ari shouted.

"If you want her." Dennis smirked. "Go and get her."

He started to go towards the tube, only for Dennis to spring forward, with an agility that was belied by his hulking figure.

Ari let out a gasp of pain, as he crashed into the wall, the sharp sensation of pain erupting up his spine.

"Luckily, we perfected the RADA serum." A Coppinger scientist remarked, opening the door up.

He held a hypodermic needle in his hand, before injecting the contents into Cinder's neck.

"What are you doing?!!" Ari said, struggling to his feet.

"You really are in over your head." Dennis remarked, as the scientist pushed down on the plunger.

Ari managed to stagger over to where Cinder lay.

"What did you..." He started to ask, before her eyes opened up.

"Cinder?!!" Ari asked.

"Love hurts, boy." Dennis remarked. "But, I'm sure that she can prove that to you."

At his words, Cinder's eyes became sharply focused, as she broke free of the restraints and clamped her fingers around Ari's throat.

"What are you...?" Ari gasped, his face turning slightly purple.

"Unlike the Apex project." The Coppinger scientist remarked. "The Zenith project has no free will at all. At a cost to some of the power."

Cinder threw Ari backwards, sending him dropping like a stone to the ground.

He coughed, frantically trying to get his breath back.

"Bastard." He muttered.

* * *

Harley slowly held up a knife, cleaning the blade with a silk cloth.

"Do you know how I got this knife?" He asked.

"Do you think I care?" Olly replied, slightly hoarsely.

He was struggling. Harley had been true to his word, and been completely masterful in the way he had set about torturing him.

After a while, the purple haired lunatic had gotten bored with using his Cacturne, and gone onto use Octillery and Ariados, before taking out his knife.

"I got this knife." Harley started to say. "As a gift from the mistress, when I killed that pesky former Sinnoh Champion."

Almost as he finished speaking, the door crashed open.

In the time it took Harley to turn around, something came charging over and struck a powerful blow in his solar plexus, causing him to double over.

He dropped the knife, only for Solidad to snatch it up and hold it to his throat, slamming him into the wall.

"Did you miss me, bitch?" She asked, angrily.

"Well well well." Harley gasped. "The prodigal daughter returns."

"Hey Solidad." Olly called. "Stab him in the face."

"Don't!!!" Eric yelled, running in.

"And my brother returns." Harley snickered. "You wouldn't kill me in front of my brother, would you?"

"I should do." Solidad replied. "In fact, I'd like to."

She let him go, before turning around and throwing the knife into the wall opposite.

"But, since I'm not like you." She snapped. "I'm not going to."

Harley instantly reacted, throwing a Pokeball.

"Go, my cool Cacturne!!!!!"

The Scarecrow Pokemon erupted from the red and white orb.

"No, you don't!!!!" Eric roared, throwing his own Pokeball. "Infernape, go!!!!"

The Flame Pokemon appeared in a bright white light, and jumped up and down, ready to battle.

"Use Flare Blitz!!!!!" Eric commanded.

Infernape began to cover his entire body in flames, before leaping forward and smashing into Cacturne, knocking the grass and dark type Pokemon out instantly.

"No!!!" Harley exclaimed, sadly.

Eric strode over.

"Why'd you do it?" He shouted. "Why did you become evil?"

"Evil?" Harley replied. "Evil is only a word. I don't like to think of the world in such a way. The world isn't black and white. There are shades of grey. I use those shades of grey to cause as much pain and suffering as possible. Because, that's what I like. I like to see the pain on the faces of those that I hurt. The suffering of those who have no hope. And seeing what happened to Pink Bitch over there."

Solidad bristled.

"Was one of the most ecstatic moments of my life. Everytime I used to torture you as a brat was just a test to see how far I could push you. I remember when I pushed your Eevee into the road."

Eric looked up.

"That was you?!!!" He exclaimed.

Harley smiled.

"Who else would it be?" He replied. "Eevee don't normally display suicidal tendencies. I used to strangle Meowth as well. Then, when they died, they'd usually scratch the hell out of me. And I'd feel alive, as I looked at the blood running down my arm."

Eric glared at him.

"As far as I'm concerned." He snapped. "You're no longer my brother."

He doubled his fist, and smashed it into Harley's face, sending him the same way as his Cacturne.

"Nice hit." Buck remarked, as he and Riley helped Olly down.

Eric looked at Olly.

"You were right all along." He said. "I've behaved like a jackass, while you were doing the right thing. I'm sorry."

Olly shook it off.

"No problem." He replied. "Ever attack me again, and I'll hurt you though."

"Fair enough." Eric said.

Olly groaned.

"What is it?" Riley asked.

"Cinder." He said. "They're trying to bring back the RADA project."

"Damn." Flannery muttered.

"More than damn." Solidad exclaimed. "We have to stop them. I am not going to stand by and let some other poor girl be subject to the horrors that I was put through."

"We will." Riley said.

Lucario barked in agreement.

"Let's go." Olly shouted.

* * *

Ari groaned, coughing up blood as Cinder threw him into the wall again.

"You don't know what you're doing." He groaned, trying to stand up.

"Actually, I've never seen things more clearly." Cinder smirked, picking him up by the collar. "You are to be destroyed."

"Hey!!!" A voice called from above. "Word to the wise. Abusive relationships never last."

Cinder looked up, and saw Olly leaning from a balcony above them.

"You!!!" She snapped.

"Me." Olly said, yawning. "And I'm not in the greatest mood."

Riley, Buck, Solidad and Flannery appeared behind him.

"I'm glad to see you guys." Ari muttered.

"It's your call, Riley." Olly said, as Dennis glared at them.

"Attack!!!!" The blue clad trainer ordered.

Buck sent out Claydol, Umbreon and Cloyster. Riley called out Registeel, while Lucario stepped up taking a battle stance. Flannery sent out Magcargo, Torkoal and Camerupt. Olly sent out Poliwrath and Gallade. Solidad called up her Lapras, Slowbro and Pidgeot, while Eric brought out Infernape, Gastrodon and Aggron.

"Nice Aggron." Riley remarked, his steel type appreciation rising to the surface.

"You are not going to stop us." Dennis said, coldly. "Zenith, kill the boy."

Cinder began to throttle Ari, causing him to groan.

"That's your big plan?" Solidad asked, questioningly. "You took control of someone else. You bastard."

She started to go towards Cinder.

"I'm going to stop her from killing that boy."

"Fine." Riley said, as the Coppinger grunts and scientists around the room sent out their Pokemon. The grunts sending out Houndoom, and the Scientists using Honchkrow.

Olly saw the Honchkrow and sent out Raichu to counter them.

Dennis sent out his Salamence and Machamp to join Swampert and Houndoom.

"Let the battle begin." Buck muttered.

* * *

Claydol used Earth Power to defeat a pair of Houndoom. Cloyster and Umbreon worked together to stop more, as the Bivalve Pokemon used water attacks to bring down the Dark Pokemon. Umbreon used Iron Tail and Take Down attacks on any other Pokemon that came near, Houndoom or Honchkrow.

Buck nodded, appreciatively, watching over his Pokemon.

"Hey!!!"  
Cinder dropped Ari, and turned around to face Solidad.

"You don't have to do this." Solidad replied. "I can help you."

"Resistance is futile." Dennis said. "Unlike you, she has no free will. Due to the inhibitor. And unlike you, that inhibitor is not on the exterior of her body."

He looked at Cinder.

"Attack her."

Without hesitation, Cinder strode towards Solidad, and threw a punch.

Solidad easily blocked it, before flipping Cinder onto her back. Careful not to hurt her more than was necessary.

"That's the best you have?" She asked, looking at Dennis. "Face it, you'll never have another Apex on your hand. I will see that that never happens."

"So, as I predicted, you are stronger than Zenith." Dennis remarked, before turning his attention to the battle, as Registeel flung a Houndoom into the wall.

"Machamp, hit that Registeel with a Focus Punch!!!!"

All four of his Machamp's hands began to glow with a white light, before he bounded forward and smashed all four fists into the steel type legendary Pokemon.

Registeel let out a strange shriek, before collapsing to one knee.

Riley's jaw dropped, shocked at the power of Dennis' Pokemon.

"Mew almighty." He muttered, recalling the steel type legendary Pokemon.

Riley reached for the Pokeball of his Metagross, sending out the Iron Leg Pokemon.

"Attack that Machamp with Psychic!!!!!!"

Metagross did so, forcing Machamp to his knees.

Dennis coughed.

And right on cue, his Swampert, Salamence and Houndoom all hit Metagross with super effective attacks. Swampert with Mud Bomb. Salamence and Houndoom with Flamethrower attacks. The steel and psychic Pokemon instantly crashed to the ground with a resounding thud that rang out through the room.

"Slowbro, Lapras, use Ice Beam on that Salamence." Solidad called, turning back to the battle.

Her two water Pokemon unleashed the attacks into the dragon and flying Pokemon, bringing a roar of pain.

* * *

Ari groaned, as he tried to get up. His body was horribly sore all over.

"Bloody hell." He muttered, testing to see if anything was broken.

He seemed to be okay, everything was unbroken.

Apart from his pride.

But, that thought seemed to fade away, as he saw Cinder coming back towards him. The blank look of anger in her eyes still.

"Aww crap." He groaned.

* * *

"That's the only one left." Eric said, as his Infernape glared at Dennis' Houndoom.

All the other Pokemon in battle were defeated.

All, apart from Olly's Gallade, who had used Recover to restore some health.

"Let's take it down." Olly said.

"Right." Eric replied. "Infernape, Mach Punch!!!!"

"Gallade, Brick Break!!!!!"

Dennis smirked.

"Protect!!!!" He ordered.

The Dark Pokemon quickly created a shield, that blocked the two attacks with an almost arrogant ease.

"Overheat on Gallade!!!!"

The dark and fire type opened its jaws, and spat a ball of white hot flames into the Blade Pokemon, instantly knocking him out.

"Damn." Olly muttered.

"I'll stop it." Eric called. "Infernape, use..."

"Houndoom, Take Down!!!!!"

Dennis' Houndoom leaped forward into the startled Infernape, knocking the Flame Pokemon onto its back. The fire and fighting type Pokemon moaned in pain.

"Houndoom." Dennis said. "Come back."

He reached into his pocket, and pulled out an item.

"Centre Restore!!!!!" Buck yelled. "We're screwed."

Dennis broke the item over his Pokemon, and they slowly got back up, looking stronger and angrier than ever.

"My Pokemon are as strong as legendaries." Dennis boasted. "Possibly even stronger. There is nothing that you can do to stop them."

Suddenly, without warning, the roof blew apart....

* * *

"Speaking of legendaries!!!!!" A voice yelled.

A Staraptor dropped in from the hole, followed by a huge Articuno, Moltres and Zapdos.

On the back of Articuno, was Arjun.

Dennis growled in anger, looking around.

Within seconds, the progenitors began to attack the Coppinger grunts in the lab, striking them with various elemental attacks.

The battle was over, as soon as it had begun, the bodies of the grunts laid on the ground, unseeing and uncaring.

"Come on!!!!!!" Dennis yelled, at the three birds. "Do your worst."

_"I shall go for the Machamp." _Zapdos remarked, unleashing a Drill Peck into the fighting type Pokemon, who screamed in pain before collapsing.

_"Houndoom is mine." _Moltres screeched, unleashing a Sky Attack into the Dark Pokemon, who fainted instantly.

Articuno dropped Arjun off onto the ground, before going to join them.

_"So, it is left for me to take on Salamence and Swampert?" _He mused, before unleashing a supremely powerful Blizzard attack.

The two Pokemon were instantly frozen solid by the attack, unable to continue.

Growling, Dennis recalled his Pokemon.

_"It is time for this human to pay for his sins." _Moltres said. _"Preferably with Hellfire."_

Before the three Pokemon could react, Dennis reached to his wrist and pushed down on an object there.

He quickly vanished.

"Damnit." Flannery muttered. "He got away."  
"It's not over yet." Solidad said, turning around to where Cinder had just kicked Ari across the room. "We still have to break her out of her state."

* * *

Ari gasped in pain, as he rolled to a halt against the wall.

"I'm never pissing her off again." He said, with difficulty, as he sat up.

She advanced on him, still looking murderous.

"This always works in the movies." Ari muttered, as he looked at her. "Cinder, I know you don't want to do this. You don't really want to kill me."

She ignored him, before going for the throat.

He leaped up, and grabbed her shoulders.

"Cinder, I...." He started to say, before kissing her.

_I've officially lost the plot._

He did feel a slight sense of resistance, before it vanished. Lost in the passion.

As he broke away, she looked up at him.

"Tell me that's you." Ari said.

She headbutted him.

* * *

Articuno and Zapdos looked over at the pair of them. Articuno focused upon them, using Mind Reader.

_"It appears that the flame haired female is not herself." _Articuno mused. _"Another victim of the senseless sadism that her own kind has perpetrated. Some sort of machine is controlling her."  
"I suppose we owe them something." _Zapdos replied, seeing Arjun look at Cinder with surprise.

The Electric Pokemon took a deep breath, before unleashing a small burst of electricity towards Cinder.

"No!!!!!" Ari yelled, standing up, and grabbing Cinder's falling body.

His hair stood up on one end, as the static elecricity ran through his body.

"Come on!!!" He urged. "Don't die."

She coughed slightly, before looking up at him, opening her eyes. Revealing her normal visage.

"Ari." She said, weakly. "I'm sorry."

She then perked up.

"I'm not dying or anything. I'm just sorry about beating the crap out of you."

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**This was originally longer, but the rest of it will be up in the next chapter. The fallout.**

**In the original draft, Ari's kiss is enough to bring her around.**

**Dennis escaped. Damn.**

**And I kinda like writing legendary Pokemon when they speak. The progenitors are generous.**

**Thanks for the reviews!!! They are all appreciated.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. How many electrical attacks does Zapdos learn? Name them.**

**Quiz Question Two. Where is the only place to catch Ariados in Diamond and Pearl?**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review!!!!! Please.**

**Happy Birthday AronDelBen.**


	23. Sanctuary

Chapter Twenty Three. Sanctuary.

* * *

_Summary. Harley began to torture Eric, only for Olly to step in and take Eric out of the firing line. At the same time, Solidad, Buck, Riley and Flannery were trying to break in. Arjun came up with a sneaky plan to stop the Sinis Trio. Ari made his way to the lab, where he saw them do something to Cinder. Eric met up with the G-Men, and they made their way over, where Solidad and Eric defeated Harley. Ari tried to save Cinder, but was beaten back by Dennis. Arjun's Pokemon managed to shatter the control the Sinis Trio held over the Progenitors. Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres then unleashed their wrath upon Ice, Heath and Lavana. Articuno then offered to take Arjun to unleash their wrath on those who tried to enslave them. Cinder flipped out, under Dennis' control, and began to attack Ari. Olly and co managed to get in, and stop the Coppinger grunts, with the help of the Progenitors. Dennis escaped, and Zapdos managed to shock Cinder out of her trance._

* * *

Everyone present watched, as the three legendary bird progenitors took to the sky, and began to vanish into the distance.

"Wonder where they came from." Flannery mused.

"Who knows." Buck said. "I don't think anyone will ever know where they originated from."

"But, they were surprisingly friendly." Arjun commented. "Despite the fact that they are incredibly powerful."

"Maybe in majesty, they can find humility." Riley remarked. "Maybe that's a lesson that we can all behold and adhere to. No matter how powerful we, or our Pokemon, become, there is always the time to offer our help to those that need. Isn't that the reason that we fight? The reason we need to stop people like the Coppingers? Because we have the chance to do so. And we need to take those chances in future. No more slipups."

He looked at the afternoon sun.

"We can't allow that."

* * *

"So, listen." Solidad said, looking at Cinder. "If you ever feel depressed about what they did to you and you want to talk about it, then just give me a call. I'm available to talk. I went through the same things."

She paused.

"Although, possibly I had more to feel guilty about."

Cinder looked up at her, and then over at where Ari and Arjun were talking to Riley.

"I nearly killed him." She said, bitterly. "What did you do that could make you feel more guilty than me?"

"I killed seventeen people." Solidad replied. "Sixteen of them who I regret doing."

She paused again.

"One guy I shoved out of a helicopter in Frodomar City. I don't regret that."

Shaking her head, Cinder turned around to walk away.

* * *

"Again, I'm sorry." Eric said. "I nearly got us both killed."

Olly was holding an ice pack to his face, but brushed it off.

"Forget about it, Eric." He replied. "I'm not that concerned. In fact, you did pretty well. You let some important people know where I was. Who knows what might have happened had you not showed up when you did."

Buck came walking over, hands in pockets.

"I don't envy whoever has to clean this mess up." He said. "But, at least we know that Dennis is still out there."  
"We knew that before." Olly said.

"And we know that Harley is still alive." Buck continued.

"We'll have him in our custody soon." Riley remarked, coming over. "I've sent Flannery over to handcuff him, and we'll take it from there."

He looked at Eric.

"There are a few matters that we need to discuss." He said. "You made some questionable decisions. Several of which nearly resulted in the serious injury of Olly. However, you showed undoubted bravery and courage in going back against those decisions, despite knowing that the consequences could be dire."

He clapped Eric on the shoulder.

"Listen, you might need to come with us. I have a proposition for you."

"Okay, sure." Eric replied.

Buck looked around at where Ari, Arjun and Cinder were being reunited.

"What about them?" He asked. "They have helped us out on too many occasions now."

"I may consider it." Riley replied. "They have been involved. They have been helpful."

"That'll please Scott." Olly said, dryly. "Another of his Frontier Brains joining the G-Men. Especially when you consider what happened to Brandon and Noland."

"Yeah, well." Riley retorted. "I don't particularly give a damn what he thinks. We don't deliberately send agents out to die."

"No, but look at it." Olly said. "Doug, Paul, Anabel, Lucy. That's over half the Kanto Frontier brains."

"That's because they're the best." Buck remarked. "Although, we might have to see with the Verger Frontier Brains."

"I personally think that there are more gym leaders than Frontier Brains in there." Riley remarked. "Brawly, Surge, Ken, Buck, Flannery, Maylene."

He shook his head.

"Anyway, it doesn't matter."

Solidad came over to them.

"You think she'll be okay?" Olly asked, looking at Cinder.

"She seems pretty down." Solidad replied. "Then again, who wouldn't be."

"Yeah." Buck remarked. "At least nobody on our side was hurt."

Olly coughed.

"Oh yeah." Buck said. "I think Ari's pride was hurt slightly."

Olly coughed again.

"That's a nasty cough you've got." Buck smirked.

"Right, let's go." Riley said. "There's nothing for us here any longer. We'll just wait until Flannery gets here and..."

Almost right on cue, the Lavaridge Town gym leader walked into the room, an angry look on her face.

"What's up?" Riley asked.

"The scumbag isn't there any more." She said, angrily. "He escaped."

Riley banged his fist on the table.

"Damnit." He snapped. "We needed him."

"Well, it wasn't my fault." Flannery said.

"I never said it was." Riley replied. "Anyway, what's done is done and likewise."

He sighed.

"We'll put an alert out on him."

"That won't find him." Eric said. "If he doesn't want to be found, then he isn't going to be."

"Yeah, but we still have to do it." Riley replied. "No matter how pointless. Come tomorrow, he'll be the second most wanted figure in the Pokemon world."

"Whose the first?" Buck asked.

"Dennis." Riley replied.

"Ah yeah." Buck said. "Sorry, had one of those moments."

* * *

"Let's get back home." Ari said, calling out his Gallade. "Back to Evolution Island. Where I think that that abandoned factory can stay abandoned."

Riley did a double take, before spinning around and running over.

"Hold on a second." He replied. "Evolution Island?"

"Yeah." Ari said, slightly bemused. "I'm the Frontier Brain there."

Riley looked relieved.

"Life is full of coincidences." He said. "Look, to cut a long story short, I need to take a look around that Island. Is that okay?"

Ari nodded.

"Yeah." He replied. "You're not planning to destroy the natural ecosystem of it, are you?"

Riley shook his head.

"I need to look for some ruins." He said. "Take a look around them, and that's it."

"Okay." Ari replied. "You have my permission. Come whenever you like."

Riley nodded.  
"Thanks." He said. "I would come back with you, but I need to take care of some stuff first."

He turned around, and walked back over.

"Strange." Arjun remarked. "But, if he's interested in ruins, then..."

"Mmm-hmm." Cinder said. "Well, it's been a strange birthday."

"Oh yeah." Ari said. "I had forgotten."

"Well, it's been a long and strange day." Arjun said. "For us all."

The three of them walked towards the exit, going past Olly, who turned around and smirked.

"Hey, Ari." He said.

Ari turned around.

"Yeah."

Olly gestured to him, before whispering something in his ear.

Ari blushed slightly, before groaning.

He then carried on walking.

Buck looked at Olly.

"What did you say to him?"

"I'll tell you some other time." The wounded trainer replied.

* * *

"It's amazing." Cinder remarked. "The phone has never rung so much as it has in the last few days."

"Well, at least you're popular." Arjun laughed.

Almost as soon as she had dropped back to the couch, the phone rang again.

"Oh for the love of..." She groaned.

"I'll get it." Ari said, getting up.

He picked the phone up.

"Hello."

"Hey, Ari." The cool laid back voice of his boss said on the other end of the line.

"Scott." Ari said. "What's up?"

"I'm just calling to tell you that you should have your first challenger in the next day." Scott replied. "So, you might want to be prepared."

"I'll send you a list of Pokemon." Ari said. "Just in the morning. It's my girlfriends birthday, so I'm a little preoccupied at the moment."

"Well, wish her a happy birthday from me." Scott replied. "Okay, I'll let you get back to it. And I'll see you at some point tomorrow."

"Bye, boss." Ari said.

"Ah, don't call me boss." Scott remarked. "See you around, Ari."

Ari smiled, before hanging up.

"What's up?" Arjun asked.

"I get my first challenger tomorrow." Ari said, rubbing his hand together.

"So..." Arjun said, reaching into his bag, and pulling out a box wrapped in a fire type themed wrapping paper.

"That looks interesting." Ari commented, as Arjun reached over and gave it to Cinder.

"Happy Birthday." He said.

Cinder quickly took the paper off, and opened up a box revealing several bunches of Passho, Shuca and Chart Berries.

"I'm sure that they'll come in handy." Arjun remarked. "And very hard to find."

He paused.

"I also got this as well. I've read it, so I'll pass it along to you."

He reached into his bag, and pulled out a book.

Cinder took it from him.

"So You're Challenging The Verger Elite Four?" She read the title aloud. "Sounds like it could be handy."

"It has a mini biography of the four trainers." Arjun said. "Pokemon used, tactics they employ and other fun facts."

"Thanks, Arjun." Cinder smiled.

Ari reached under the couch, and pulled out a box.

"I specifically went diving for these myself." He said. "Turns out that the waters around here are littered with Clamperl. So, I managed to get enough up and take them to a place in Red Moon City."

Cinder opened the box, to see a necklace made from Clamperl pearls.

"That's gorgeous." She exclaimed. "Thanks!!!!!!"

She half dived on Ari, who let out a groan of pain.

"Sorry!!!" She said, recoiling.

Ari rubbed his ribs.

"It's okay." He groaned. "Just a little bruised."

"You want me to check it out?" Arjun asked. "I am a qualified Pokemon Doctor."

"Am I a Pokemon?" Ari said, before bursting out laughing. "No, I'll be fine. There's no need."  
He looked at Cinder.

"Unless you have a Nurse's unif..."

He was interrupted by Arjun taking out a pair of six packs of Black Persian.

"Who wants one of these?" Arjun asked. "Now that you can do it legally."

"Yeah, go for it." Cinder said.

* * *

"I don't know." Arjun said. "That cake was great."

"Yeah." Cinder replied. "Where did you get that?"  
Arjun sighed.

"Somewhere in Verger." He explained. "Let me think..."

He stood up.

"Actually, I'll tell you in the morning." He said. "I'm going to give you two some peace, and go do a bit of preparation for the Elite Four matches in a month or so."

"See you later." Ari smiled.

Arjun walked out of the door, before it automatically locked itself.

"Fancy another beer?" Cinder asked.

"Yeah, it dulls the pain." Ari said, without thinking.

She sighed angrily.

"Will you stop sounding like you blame me for that?!!!" Cinder exclaimed. "I said I was sorry. It wasn't my fricking fault."

"Look, I don't blame you." Ari said, before seeing an unopened present. "What's that one?"

She shrugged.

"I didn't know there was another." Cinder replied, reaching over to the tag. "Hey, it's from my great uncle Blaine."

"The guy from the Cinnabar Island gym? Ari asked.

"Yeah." She said. "He's slightly eccentric."

"There's a card with it." Ari remarked, seeing a small envelope.

She picked it up and opened it up.

Cinder groaned, as she read it.

"I hate his frickin' riddles." She said, dropping it on the table. "I'm not even going to bother."

"He say what it is?" Ari asked, opening his third Black Persian.

"Yeah." Cinder replied. "Dusparcex. Ribbed for pleasure."

Ari groaned, before taking up another beer and giving it to her.

* * *

**Whose That Pokemon. It's body is composed of plasma. It is known to infiltrate electronic devices and wreak havoc.**

* * *

"What do you reckon the challenger will be like?" Cinder said, slightly drunk.

Ari shrugged.

"Could be someone we know." He replied. "Could be a complete stranger."

"Are you okay to battle?" Cinder asked. "You know, with your..."

"Yeah." Ari said. "You didn't hurt me that bad."

He let out a small groan as he sat up.

"Either that or it's all going numb." He said.

She nestled up to him, before rolling onto her stomach.

"Again, I'm sorry." She muttered, kissing him.

"All is forgiven." Ari replied, sliding his hand up Cinders back. "I can't stay mad at you for too long. Because I love you."

"I know." She said, unbuttoning his shirt.

Ari groaned slightly, as she accidentally pressed down on a bruise on his chest.

"Sorry." She said, apologetically. "Maybe this isn't a great idea."

"Nah, it's a great idea." Ari replied. "How can this idea be anything but a success."

"You're drunk." Cinder laughed.

"So are you." Ari retorted. "And you have super powers."

"Yeah." Cinder said, sadly. "You don't think of me any differently? Do you."

Ari shook his head.

"Why would I do that?" He asked. "If anything, I'm even more in love with you than I was before."

The two of them looked around at the package from Blaine.

"Nah." Cinder said, as the two of them got up and headed for the bedroom.

* * *

Scott hung up the phone, and looked around at the battle that was taking place before him.

"Rotom!!!!" Tanelle commanded. "Use Shadow Ball!!!!!"

The Plasma Pokemon unleashed the lump of red and black energy towards the Sceptile who it was battling.

"Sceptile, dodge it!!!!" Max commanded.

The Forest Pokemon leaped up into the air, and flipped away. The attack crashed into the arena, and faded away into nothing.

"Max's Sceptile sure is strong." Ash commented.

Nightmare smirked.

"Who beat the hell out of that thing before?" He asked. "Yeah, me. No big green lizard is a match for me."

"Yeah, but you aren't battling." May remarked.

"Hey, who won this battle for him when we came here before?" Nightmare asked, slightly sharply.

"You did." Jim said, dryly. "Now, are you ever going to let it go?"

"Probably not." Nightmare replied, going back to the battle. "Go Rotom!!!! You can do it!!!!!"

Dawn glared at Nightmare slightly, as did Piplup.

"What?" The Gas Pokemon asked. "Why you looking at me."

Piplup strode over to Nightmare.

"Piiiipp!!!! Luppp Lup!!!" Piplup said, angrily.

Nightmare burst out laughing.

"You're Piplup has one heck of a beak on him." He remarked, reaching out and flicking the Penguin Pokemon over.

"Nightmare, leave Piplup alone." Ash warned.

The Gas Pokemon sighed.

"Killjoy."

"Sceptile, Leaf Blade!!!!!"

The leaves on Sceptile's arms began to glow with a green light, before elongating into a pair of sword like appendages.

Swinging out, Sceptile slashed Rotom, causing damage to the ghost and electric type Pokemon.

"Now, use Mega Drain." Max commanded.

The Forest Pokemon opened his mouth, sucking energy from the Plasma Pokemon.

Slowly, Tanelle's Rotom fell to the ground and failed to move.

The referee raised his flag.

"Rotom is unable to battle." He declared. "Sceptile is the winner, and the battle goes to Max Maple of Petalberg City."

Max punched the air.

"Oh yes!!!!" He exclaimed. "I won!!!"

Tanelle groaned.

"I lost." She moaned, before brightening up. "Still, I shouldn't be sad. Max, you deserved this win."

She recalled her fallen Rotom, before managing a small smile.

* * *

"Is this place still a great sanctuary for ghost Pokemon?" May asked, looking around.

"Of course." Tanelle replied. "Why?"

May threw a Pokeball up into the air.

"Dusk, take the stage!!!!"

The Screech Pokemon appeared in a burst of light.

"Miiisss!!!!" She yawned.

"Such a cute Misdreavous." Tanelle remarked.

"Thanks." May said, before Nightmare bounded over.

"Ah, Dusk." He said. "This place is a sanctuary for ghost Pokemon. Which means that we could find a place to go together where nobody would disturb us. Just you, me and..."

Dusk launched a Shadow Ball towards him.

However, Nightmare was prepared for it, and leaped aside.

Everyone present then heard a yelp of pain.

Max had been stood behind Nightmare, and as the Gas Pokemon had leaped out of the way, the Shadow Ball had hit Max.

The black haired trainer let out another high pitched moan, as he collapsed to the ground, holding the area of his body that had been hit with the attack.

Ash, Jim and Scott winced, seeing how much pain Max was in.

"That looks painful." Scott commented.

Jim managed a small smirk.

"Well, I know what you won't be doing tonight." He said, looking at Max, and then at Dawn.

Dusk floated down and nuzzled Max's face, almost apologetically.

"Poor Max." May remarked.

Tanelle rolled her eyes.

"I suppose I'll give him his badge when he can move." She said, before looking at Dawn. "Or, you can give it to him."

"Whatever." Dawn replied. "Whatever suits you the best."

Tanelle reached into her pocket and took out a Moon Badge.

She walked over, and gave it to Dawn, who pinned it onto the strap of her dress.

"Don't worry Max." She said. "I'm sure you'll get over it."

He let out a groan in response.

"I don't care how much of a jerk you are." Nightmare remarked. "You don't deserve that."

Ash and Jim looked at the Gas Pokemon in clear shock.

Ash opened his mouth several time, as if to speak, before realising that there was nothing to say.

"So, Ash." Scott said. "Are you ready for your third Frontier Battle in the morning?"

Ash nodded.

"I am, Scott." He replied. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be. I'll go right now if..."

"Woah." Scott smiled. "Hold your Ponyta's. It's nearly midnight. He's currently in the middle of something. You aren't going to do yourself any favours by charging off."

He laughed.

"Incidentally." Scott continued. "There are certain rules that you need to adhere to for the next facility. I'll have a list for you by Nine AM, which will tell you what you need."

"What I need?" Ash asked. "What do you mean?"

Scott smiled, before tapping his nose.

* * *

"Damnit!!!!" Dennis bellowed, as he strode through the remains of the lab, where the battles had taken place.

"Sir!!!!!" A replacement lab technician called. The white coated technician had been part of a team brought back to the place with him. "We are in the process of checking to see what damage was done."

Dennis looked at him with a stony glare.

"Don't tell me that." He said. "Do it first."

The technician looked slightly intimidated, before going back to work, along with the rest of them.

"We have managed to recover the Zenith DNA coding, Sir!!!!!!" A second lab technician called. "It has not been destroyed, or removed from the system. I think the original samples might still be around here somewhere as well."

Dennis smiled, coldly.

"Then transport them to the second largest lab we have." He replied. "Do with it what you can."

He looked around.

"What about the map?" He asked.

A third technician shook his head.

"The hard drive has been damaged." He replied. "Maybe we can repair it. But..."

"Don't give me a maybe!!!!" Dennis roared. "Take it with you. If you can repair it, fine. If you can't, don't waste my time!!!!!"

Almost dropping the machine, the technician turned around, with it under his arm and left the room.

"Why am I surrounded by fu****g idiots." Dennis said, angrily.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Next chapter will be Ash versus Ari, in the Battle Mansion battle.**

**And what are these rules that Ash needs to adhere to?**

**Tanelle Emerson belongs to Jeanne Reveur.**

**The first part was the final part of the idea contributed by 031ap. The second part was all written by Blue Bongo.**

**And poor Max. That was suggested by SkyFighter. At least Dusk looks like she feels bad about it. You know it's bad when Nightmare offers sympathy.**

**Thanks for the reviews!!!!! They are all appreciated.**

**Also, it looks like the whole Riley Aura Quest is back underway now he has Ari's permission to look around Evolution Island.**

**And just what did Olly whisper in Ari's ear?**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. Which four Pokemon was Tanelle shown to own in TCOV?**

**Quiz Question Two. Name all Elite Four members who have been involved in the G-Men at some point.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review!!!! Please!!!!**


	24. The Familiar Frontier

Chapter Twenty Four. The Familiar Frontier.

* * *

_Summary. The Progenitors vanished into the sky, seemingly never to return. Solidad tried to comfort Cinder, by offering her help if she wanted it. Everyone else mused on the events, as Flannery discovered that Harley had escaped. Elsewhere Ari, Cinder and Arjun celebrated Cinder's birthday. Max, meanwhile, won the Moon Badge from Tanelle, before suffering an unfortunate accident with Dusk's Shadow Ball. And Dennis and his team scoured the remains of the lab._

_

* * *

_

Ari groaned, as he slowly got out of bed.

"First the bruises, now the fingernail scratches across me back." He muttered, looking around for his pants. "Still, what a night."

Still grinning, he found them half under the bed, he pulled them on and walked towards the kitchen, where Arjun was sat having some coffee.

"Morning." Arjun said. "I have to comment, you really look like hell this morning."

He shoved the coffee pot over.

"Nah, I'm fine." Ari replied. "Just a little sore."

"I'm not surprised." Arjun said.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, you took a beating." Arjun remarked. "Why, what did you think I meant?"

"Doesn't matter." Ari said, reaching over to his laptop. "When are you leaving?"

He saw Arjun's reaction.

"Not that I'm trying to get rid of you." He said, quickly. "I was just asking."

"Well, didn't you say that there was a trainer coming over later?" Arjun asked. "I'll watch the battle between you and the challenger, and then catch a lift back with them."

"Heh, that makes sense." Ari commented, turning his laptop on.

"What are you up to?" Arjun asked.

"I'm just e-mailing Scott a list of the Pokemon I'll be using for the battle." He said. "So, he can make sure that the challenger has the right ones."

"Why, how do you battle?" Arjun asked.

Ari told him.

"Ah, I see." Arjun commented. "Which six will you be using?"

Ari spun the laptop around to show him.

Arjun nodded.

"I didn't know you had one of those." He remarked, gesturing to one of the shown Pokemon.

"Yeah." Ari replied. "Got it from a fossil I found a few years ago."

"And some of the others I've seen before." Arjun commented. "Especially Dusknoir."

"Mmm-hmm." Ari said. "How was that training you set out to do last night?"

"Great." Arjun replied. "Very invigorating."

"So, I guess there's nothing to do, except play the waiting game." Ari said, as he put the relevant information in the e-mail, and hit the send button. "Now, how about some breakfast? You want some?"

* * *

"Okay, Ash." Scott remarked, as he came striding into Ash's room.

Ash was just pulling his sneakers on, while May was still in bed.

"Morning, Scott." Ash said.

"You ever heard of knocking?" Nightmare asked, leaning against the wall.

Scott held out a bit of paper to Ash, who took it from him.

"What's this?" He asked.

"I'll explain." Scott said. "You ever travelled the Orange Islands? Competed in the Orange League?"

"Yeah." Ash replied. "I did. I won the Orange League."

"You remember Trovita Island?" Scott said.

Ash tried to remember.

"Vaguely." He replied.

"Guy name Rudy was the leader." Scott said.

Ash groaned.

"Yeah." He replied. "I remember him. Why?"

"The Battle Mansion operates on the same principles as the Trovita Island gym." Scott said. "Only the brain picks the types. You need to take six Pokemon of the same type as his. On that bit of paper is a list of the types you need."

"Okay." Ash replied, looking at the paper. "I see."

He clucked his tongue.

"I'll go down and give Professor Oak a call." He said, before looking at May. "I'll be back up, and then we can go get some breakfast."

"Okay." May said, as Ash leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

He looked at Pikachu.

"Are you going to wait here with May?" He asked.

"Pi?" Pikachu replied, slightly confused.

"Electric type isn't on the list." Ash replied. "So, looks like I can't use you, buddy."

Pikachu looked slightly upset, before Nightmare coughed.

"Don't worry." Ash said, looking at the Gas Pokemon. "You'll be battling."

"Frickin' awesome!!!!!" Nightmare cheered. "It's Black Persian Time!!!!!!"  
He took out a bottle of Black Persian, and started to swallow the contents.

* * *

"Ah, I see." Professor Oak remarked. "So, you're already ready for your third Frontier Brain battle."

"Yeah." Ash replied. "I'm heading out to Evolution Island later today."

One of Oak's eyes twitched slightly, before returning to normal.

"Ah." He said. "I'm not familiar with that place."

"Me neither." Ash said. "So, I need to swap some Pokemon around?"

"Of course." Oak smiled. "Who and what do you need."

Ash took a deep breath, before starting to look at the screen picture of his Pokemon next to the computer.

"Let's see." He said, ticking the checkboxes with his mouse. "I'll have... Him, him, him, him and her. I need a ground type, a grass type, a water type, a fighting type and a fire type, as well as the ghost type who I already have."

"Okay." Oak remarked. "I'll just begin the transfer in a moment, if you care to insert the Pokeballs of those that you are sending back."

Ash did so, putting in the four Pokeballs.

Seconds later, five Pokeballs came over.

He quickly placed them on his belt, before looking at Professor Oak.

"Hey, Ash." Professor Oak said, looking at him. "Be careful."

"Always am." Ash replied. "Why?"

"Can't I be worried about the trainers whose Pokemon I look after?" Oak asked. "I don't want to have to break the sad news to them that their trainer was hurt."

He paused.

"That's why I'd have Tracey do it."

Ash managed a small smile.

"Anyway, I can only wish you good luck today." Oak said. "Ensure that you win the match, and when you want me to, I'll send you your regular travelling Pokemon back."

"Thanks." Ash smiled. "Bye, Professor. And tell my Mom and Dad that I'll call them when my battle has finished."

"I'll be sure to do that." Oak said, as he hung up.

* * *

Ash turned around, and saw Jim talking on his cell phone to somebody.

He slowly walked over, wondering what he was doing.

"Yeah, I'm always thinking of you." Jim said. "I'll see you in a couple of weeks, month at max, yeah?"

There was a muffled response at the other end.

Jim saw Ash coming over, and shooed him away, mouthing a series of very rude words at him.

Ash did his best to look mock offended, before nodding and walking away.

* * *

"I can beat that bit of random knowledge." Max said. "Do you know that eating a whole Tauros liver will kill you, because it's poisonous. But, eating the kidney will act as an antidote."

"Okay, I give up." Jim replied. "You beat me on useless facts."

"And Max wins again!!!!" Max said, triumphantly. "I am awesome."

"So, you'll be heading to the next gym now?" Jim remarked, looking at Max.

Max nodded.

"Yeah." He replied. "That's exactly what I'll be doing."

"Stone City, or Sycamore City?" Ash asked, nearly knocking his Orange Juice over, as he shifted around.

"Sycamore City is the grass type gym, right?" Max asked.

"Yeah." May said, before looking at Ash. "Remember how you used Gible in that battle?"

Ash laughed.

"Yeah, that was his first competitive battle." He said.

"Well, it was great seeing you guys." Dawn smiled. "Must travel together again sometime."

"Yeah." Ash remarked, before Nightmare popped up through the table.

"Has the irritating one gone yet?" He asked.

"No, Max is still here." May said, without thinking. "He's sat behind you."

Nightmare turned around, to see Max glaring at him.

"You're floating in my breakfast." Max said, angrily.

Nightmare looked down.

"No wonder I can taste Grumpig Bacon and Torchic Eggs." He commented. "It's good."

"You eat through your stomach?" Dawn asked.

"Actually, my mouth is where my stomach is." Nightmare said, deliberately opening his mouth up wider and swallowing half of Max's breakfast. "Plus, the best thing is. He looks like he wants to attack me, but I know he can't actually run after me."

Max groaned, the annoyed look on his face fading, as Nightmare vanished.

"I really hope he gets beaten up in your Frontier Battle." He remarked. "But, that you still win."

"Thanks, Max." Ash said, as the five of them got up to leave.

Max slowly got up, still walking very gingerly.

"Man, the pants are really chafing me." He muttered. "Sore sore sore sore."

Jim smirked.

"Borrow one of Dawn's dresses." He said, jokingly. "Then, your pants won't chafe you."

Max and Dawn glared at him, before May hit him on the back of the head, lightly. Ash was trying to hide his smirk.

"It's not funny." She said.

"Nightmare disagrees." Nightmare remarked, reappearing. "It's hilarious. And don't even think about hitting me, because I'll fade out. And you'll look like a fool. As usual."

"Just think of the cycling you have to do to get to Stone City." Ash remarked, looking at Max.

Max groaned.

"Okay, let's go to Sycamore City." He muttered, wincing at the thought of the saddle.

* * *

"So, this is the boat?" Ash remarked, looking at it.

Scott came over to them.

"Yeah." He replied. "I've got an experienced sailor, who can traverse the waves with no problem."

"Oh good." Jim muttered. "At least there's only a slight chance we might die this time."

"What's his problem?" Scott asked.

"Nearly drowned." May replied. "So, he's skittish."

"I'm not skittish." Jim said, glaring at her. "If I was skittish, I'd be running around shouting how we were all going to die."

"Boat travel is perfectly safe." Ash said, before a large flame erupted from the boat that Scott had hired out. "Arceus Christ, what the heck is that?!!!!!"

A green haired woman stuck her head up over the cabin.

"Sorry!!!!" She called. "I put too much lighter fluid on the barbecue."

"Who has a barbecue at nine o'clock in the morning?" May asked.

"Hey, I've been up all night." The boat owner said, slightly annoyed.

Ash looked at her.

"Where do I know you from?" He asked. "I feel like I've seen you before somewhere."

She looked at him.

"Chosen one." She smiled.

He groaned.

"Shamouti Island." He replied. "Orange Islands, a few years ago."

"How've you been?" She said. "Ash, right?"

"Yeah, I've been good." Ash replied, scratching his head. "Maren, I think."

She smiled.

"That's right."

She looked at May and Jim.

"What happened to the red headed girl?" She asked. "The one who seemed pretty sweet on you."

May went slightly red.

Jim smirked.

"Now, whose uncomfortable?" He muttered in her ear.

"Shut up, Jim." May said.

"She... Went back to her home City to become the gym leader there." Ash replied. "And the other guy....... Yeah, he works with Professor Oak now."

"Well, look at that." Maren commented. "Anyway, I take it you want a lift to Evolution Island."

"That would be great." Ash said. "Especially if there's some barbecue going."

May groaned, as Nightmare appeared out of nowhere.

"You know what I'd like." He said. "A Black Persian and some Miltank grilled on a boat."

"Well, it's your lucky day." Maren remarked. "What a charming Gengar."

"If only she knew..." Jim muttered, winking at Nightmare.

"Hey, Jim." Nightmare said. "You might want to avoid f*****g me around while we're in the middle of the ocean."

Jim instantly shut up.

"Okay, let's go." Scott smiled, rubbing his hands together. "I want to see how you two crazy kids go at it."

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to see how this hermit gets on against Ash." Jim said.

Scott smiled.

"Hermit might be a little out." He said. "Would you have classed Spenser as a hermit?"

"Well...." Ash replied, before reconsidering. "Actually, I'm not going to say a bad word against that guy."

* * *

**Whose That Pokemon? Always furious, and tenacious to boot. It will not abandon chasing its quarry until it is caught.**

* * *

"Man, that tastes great." Nightmare remarked, leaning back against the side of the boat. "Now, I'm just about ready to sleep for a few hours, and...."

"What about the battle?" Ash exclaimed.

"Screw the battle." Nightmare said. "I'm going to sleep for now. Wake me up when you're ready for the battle. Just beware if it's too early."

"Eh, what's the worse that can happen?" Ash replied, as the boat hit a wave.

Jim was clutching the side of the boat, his face slightly white.

"Does anyone else think that it's safe for us to be going along while the driver is eating a Torchic drumstick?" He asked.

"Calm down." May said. "Do you want Dusk to give you some calming Hypnosis?"

"With Nightmare around?" Jim asked. "No way. He'll probably draw on my face or something."

"Nightmare doesn't do that." Ash pointed out.

"He's got a magic marker and a devilish look on his face." Jim said.

"You're overreacting." Ash muttered.

"Yeah, I'm not." Jim replied.

"Just calm down." Scott laughed. "Think of how great it will be to get back on dry land."

"Speaking of which." Maren called down. "We should be docking in the next ten minutes on Evolution Island."

"I see." Ash said, jumping up, and punching the air.

Jim let out a startled yelp, as the boat rocked slightly.

"Will you not do that?!!!" He shouted.

"Sorry, mate." Ash said, sitting back down.

* * *

"And we're here." Maren said, throwing a rope across the bollard on the dock.

"Soon." Ash exclaimed, jumping out of the boat and onto the dock. "We'll soon be battling."

"So, what can you tell us about the Brain?" Jim asked Scott, as he got out of the boat, relief etched on his face.

Scott smiled.

"Nothing." He said. "Sorry."

"Ah, it's okay." Jim said, as Ash turned around and helped May out of the boat.

"I guess I'll head back to the mainland." Maren called, as Scott got off. "Give me a call when you want to get back."

"Will do." Scott replied, as he scratched his arm. "Okay. Let's go and find the Battle Mansion."

"The Battle Mansion." Ash said, punching the air. "Let's do it."

Scott gestured to the narrow trail leading through the woods.

"Okay." He replied. "Go ahead, and I'll catch up with you. I just need to make a phone call."

"That's fine." Jim said, looking much more relieved now that they were nowhere near the water.

The three of them started their trek through the woods.

Watching them go, Scott took out his phone and dialled a number.

Eventually, he got an answer.

"Yeah, I'm down at the dock." He said. "Care to pick me up?"

"Right, okay." The voice replied, before hanging up.

Roughly five or six seconds later, a Gallade appeared in a burst of white light.

"Good morning." Scott remarked.

The Blade Pokemon bowed, before gesturing up the trail.

"Yes, thank you." Scott smiled.

Slowly, the pair of them vanished in the same burst of white light that Gallade had appeared from.

* * *

"No way." Jim remarked. "Even if nobody told me, I'd never have guessed that this was the Battle Mansion."

"It looks.... Slightly creepy." May commented, looking at the Battle Facility.

"Yeah, but I've gone into scarier buildings to try and get badges or symbols." Ash replied, heading for the door.

"Like when?" May asked.  
"The Pokemon Tower in Lavender Town, and the Ecruteak City gym." Ash said, as he grasped the handle.

He pushed the door open, and Scott turned around with a smile.

"What took you so long?" He asked.

Jim and May looked at him.

"How did you get here so quickly?" Jim asked.

Scott smirked.

"Magic." He replied.  
"So, where is this Frontier Brain?" Ash yelled.

"Ho-Oh, don't shout." Jim said, irritably.

Scott's grin got even wider, as he stepped aside...

To reveal Ari stood there.

Albeit, a slightly more battered looking Ari than the last time any of them had seen him. He had a large black eye.

"Nice shiner." Jim commented.

"Thanks." Ari replied, slightly sarcastically, as Ash saw the battlefield behind him.

"So, are you the Frontier Brain here?" Ash asked, slightly surprised.

Ari nodded.

"There's nobody else here." He remarked. "Except my referee."

The trio looked around, as Cinder came out of another room, yawning slightly.

"So." Ari said, rubbing his hands together. "I didn't expect it to be you. But, hey, let's go for it. Are you ready to do this, mate?"

"Of course." Ash replied. "This time, I'm not going to settle for a Fire Stone."

* * *

May, Jim and Pikachu sat down on one side of the arena, while Scott sat down next to a large lever.

"What's that do?" Jim asked.

"You'll see." Scott grinned, as Ash and Ari took their places on the battlefield. Cinder stood in the middle, and started to read the rules from a little card.

"The Battle Mansion battle between Mansion Master Ari DeVarro and the challenger from Pallet Town, Ash Ketchum is about to begin. Each trainer will use six Pokemon in a series of type elimination battles. The machine to your right will call out the required type to be used in battle. Should a type not the designated type be called out, the trainer will face automatic disqualification, unless it was an honest mistake. In the event of a draw, then it is the decision of the Mansion Master, the referee and the Frontier Judge to reach a decision on whether the challenger is worthy of being awarded the Ardent Symbol."

"Wow, this is complicated." May remarked.

"Not really." Scott said. "It's basically two Pokemon of the same types battling each other."

"And you're the Frontier Judge." Jim commented. "Aren't you?"

Scott nodded.

"That's correct." He replied.

"Frontier Judge." Cinder called, as she picked up her flags. "Can you please use the machine to call out the first type."

Scott reached up, and pulled the lever.

Seconds later, a large booming voice erupted through a speaker system.

"The Fighting Type!!!!!!!!" It called.

"So, can both trainers please send out a fighting type Pokemon?" Cinder requested.

Ash reached down to his waste, and pulled out a Pokeball. He pushed the button, and enlarged it to twice its usual size.

"Okay, Primeape." He called, throwing the red and white orb "I choose you!!!!!!"

He sent out the Pig Monkey Pokemon, who blinked slightly. Then, he turned around and glared at Ash.

"Err.. Don't glare at me." Ash pleaded. "Beat down on whatever Ari sends out."

Primeape nodded, before narrowing its eyes at Ari.

The Mansion Master lazily pulled out a Pokeball, and hurled it into the air/

"Gallade!!!!" Ari yelled. "Engage!!!!!"

Almost on cue, the Blade Pokemon appeared.

Ash groaned.

"Bloody hell." He muttered.

* * *

"Smart decision." Jim muttered. "Having a Gallade around to counter most fighting types."

"Yeah." Scott said. "It is."

"Gallade versus Primeape." Cinder declared, raising her flags. "Begin!!!!"

"Okay, Primeape!!!!" Ash yelled. "Let's start with Cross Chop!!!!"

Crossing his arms, the Pig Monkey Pokemon charged forward, ready to strike Gallade.

"Teleport!!!!" Ari ordered.

Gallade quickly vanished, leaving Primeape swiping at thin air.

"Confusion!!!!" Ari yelled, as Gallade reappeared on the far side of the arena, in front of Ash.

Gallade's eyes began to glow with a blue light. The same blue light that surrounded Primeape. The fighting type Pokemon growled in discomfort, as he tried to escape the grip of Gallade's mind.

Slowly and surely, he managed to do so.

"I knew you had the power to do it." Ash called. "Now, use Take Down!!!!"  
Primeape ran forward again, his fur glowing slightly.

Ari quickly made his countering strategy.

"Gallade, Feint!!!!" He called.

Tucking his blades in, and stepping to the side, Gallade calmly evaded the hit from the furious Primeape.

"Psycho Cut!!!!!" Ari shouted.

The very same blades began to glow and crackle with a blue psychic energy, before Gallade extended them out and sent them crashing into the back of Primeape, who bellowed in pain.

"Primeape, spin around and use Karate Chop!!!!" Ash yelled, worried. Unless he and Primeape could land a hit on Gallade, they had no chance of winning.

Primeape did so, spinning around to land the powerful attack on Gallade.

The psychic and flighting type Pokemon quickly teleported away, evading the hit with almost arrogant ease.

"Come on, Primeape!!!!" Ash called, the worry etched on his face. If Gallade was this tricky, then what chance did he have against Ari's other five Pokemon. This was the first time he had battled the trainer in a competitive one on one battle. "We have to come back from this. Gallade has low defense. So, if you can land a few powerful hits, we have a chance."

Primeape glared at Gallade, who had reappeared a few feet away from him.

"We have to play this carefully." Ash said. "We rush in, and that Gallade will either dodge, or hit you from behind. And no matter how tough you are, you can't take too many Psycho Cuts."

_"Puny human." _Primeape said. _"You think and talk too much, when I could be destroying."_

"Okay." Ash called. "Use Slash, now!!!!"

The Pig Monkey Pokemon bounded forward towards Gallade.

"Teleport and Psycho Cut!!!!!" Ari ordered.

Ash wasn't fooled.

"Spin around and use Mega Kick!!!!!" He bellowed.

Primeape did so, whirling around at a speed that nobody expected...

And smashed his foot into the face of Gallade, who staggered back, groaning in pain.

Ari raised an eyebrow, slightly surprised.

His Gallade quickly jumped up.

* * *

"That was smart." Jim remarked. "Ash knew that Gallade would appear behind Primeape, so he had Primeape use a move that would be really strong against Gallade."

"Because Gallade have low defense?" May asked.

"Because Gallade have a low defense." Scott confirmed. "Usually, something that powerful does have a weak point somewhere. And in Gallade's point..... It is his defense."

"I thought Gallade would win this easily." Jim remarked. "But, looks like Primeape can still do some damage. Maybe it might come down to who can inflict the most damage."

"Primeape, use Slash!!!!" Ash called.

Primeape reached out, and raked his slightly hidden claws across Gallade, who collapsed to one knee in pain.

"No way!!!" Jim exclaimed.

"Gallade, Zen Headbutt!!!!!" Ari commanded.

The Blade Pokemon's head began to shine with a blue and white sparkling light, as he charged forward and smashed his helmet like skull into Primeape's stomach.

Primeape let out a strangled yelp, before crashing slowly to the ground.

"Brick Break!!!!" Ari bellowed, before wincing slightly and rubbing his stomach.

Both of Gallade's fists began to glow with a white light, before he brought them crashing down on the top of Primeape's skull, instanty knocking him out cold.

The Pig Monkey Pokemon laid defeated on the ground, as Ash groaned.

"Oh no." He muttered.

Ari smiled, as he high fived Gallade.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**To be continued in the next chapter.**

**So, a great start for Ash. Primeape defeated. Only five Pokemon left.**

**Still, Ash can do it... Can't he?**

**Anyone want to guess which other Pokemon Ash will use? I've tried to use some that he hasn't used for a while.**

**Gives it a feeling like in the game version of the Battle Frontier, with the machine calling out the types.**

**Jim seems to have developed a really dry sense of humour.**

**And Ari really has been in the wars.**

**Thanks for the reviews. They are all appreciated.**

**The majority of the battle will be in the next chapter.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. In ADB's fic, what is the nickname of Ari's Gallade?**

**Quiz Question Two. Which Pokemon used to draw on Ash and his friends in the early series of the anime?**

**Quiz Question Three. In which episode did said Pokemon stop appearing?**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review!!!!! Please!!!**


	25. Ardent Battles

Chapter Twenty Five. Ardent Battles.

* * *

_Summary. Ari and Arjun talked, mainly about their plans for the immediate future. Meanwhile, Scott told Ash what he needed for his battle with Ari. Ash immediately set out to get them from Professor Oak. Meanwhile, Max and Dawn departed the group, heading for Sycamore City. The trio and Scott made their way to the docks, where Ash was reintroduced to Maren, the boat owner who took them to Evolution Island. Once there, Ash and co quickly realised that Ari was the Frontier Brain of the Battle Mansion. He and Ash then set out to battle. Ash sent out his Primeape against Ari's Gallade, but the Pig Monkey Pokemon was defeated, despite putting up a decent fight...._

_

* * *

_

"Primeape, return!!!!" Ash called, bringing the fighting type Pokemon back to his Pokeball.

"Gallade, come back." Ari said, also bringing back the Blade Pokemon. "A magnificent battle, my friend."

"You did great, Primeape." Ash remarked, replacing the Pokeball on his belt.

"I didn't think that Primeape would damage Gallade as much as it did." Ari commented. "Pretty powerful Pokemon."

"Thanks, Ari." Ash replied. "But my other five Pokemon are much stronger than Primeape."

"I'd like to think that mine are stronger than Gallade as well." Ari said, airily. "So, don't think that..."

Shocking everyone present, the door opened up and Arjun walked into the room.

"Don't do that." Cinder said, slightly angrily. "You scared the heck out of me."

"Sorry." Arjun replied, apologetically, as he sat down next to Scott. "I was out doing some training and lost track of the time."

Ari shook his head.

"Anyway.." He said.

Scott reached up to the lever, and gave it a pull.

Almost right on cue, the loud booming voice erupted from the speakers.

"The Water Type!!!!!!"

Slightly confident, Ash reached down and pulled out a Pokeball.

"Kingler, I choose you!!!!!"

The large orange crab like Pokemon appeared in a burst of light, as Ash threw the Pokeball into the air.

"Koookie!!!!!!" Kingler exclaimed, clicking his claws.

Ari took out a Pokeball of his own, and threw it into the air.

"Milotic, engage!!!!"

Ash sighed, inwardly. He knew that Milotic could be a tough opponent. He had faced one at least twice that he could remember. Against Juan in the Sootopolis City gym, and also against Lucy in the Battle Pike.

Both times, Pikachu had come through and defeated the Tender Pokemon. But, Pikachu wasn't here. Kingler was.

Cinder raised her flags.

"Begin!!!!" She declared.

* * *

"A battle between a Pokemon of brute force and power against a Pokemon of incredible grace." Arjun commented. "This should be interesting."

"Very interesting." Jim commented.

* * *

"Kingler, use Bubblebeam!!!!" Ash called.

"Milotic, Ice Beam!!!!"

Kingler opened his jaws, ready to unleash a powerful blast of large bubbles.

Milotic opened its mouth, sending a cold blue beam of ice into the bubbles, freezing them solid.

The frozen water crashed to the ground, and shattered.

"Milotic." Ari called. "Use Twister!!!!"

Arching her tail back, Milotic aimed the powerful appendage at Kingler, before creating a powerful whipping wind, that screamed and howled through the air.

Kingler groaned, as the wind whipped around his hard orange shell.

"Break through it!!!!" Ash shouted. "And hit Milotic with Crab Hammer!!"

Kingler swung a huge claw forward, cutting through the winds with ease.

The huge claw, then glowing with light, crashed into Milotic, bringing a squeal of pain from the Tender Pokemon.

"Wrap!!!" Ari called.

Milotic reached out with her tail, trying to trap Kingler.

"Get out of there!!!!" Ash yelled.

Kingler rapidly scuttled away, easily evading the slow, cumbersome movements of Milotic.

* * *

"I thought Milotic were more agile and graceful than that." May commented. "Each one that I've seen has."

Arjun looked at her.

"You've seen one in water, I would wager." He remarked. "However, on land, a Pokemon like Milotic is slightly constricted in movement. And the trainer really has to work hard to get the most out of it, while in that situation."

Jim smiled.

"Kingler can move better than Milotic while on the land." He said.

* * *

"So, we employ hit and run tactics." Ash muttered, hearing what Jim had said.

He looked at Kingler.

"Use Water Gun now!!!!"

Kingler opened his mouth, firing a torrent of water into Milotic, who brushed it off with ease.

"Now, go in with Stomp!!!!"  
Kingler flexed his legs, before leaping up into the air.

"Knock it away with Aqua Tail!!!!!" Ari yelled.

Milotic swung her tail upwards, the large appendage dripping with water.

Kingler grunted, as he was thrown backwards by the sheer force of the hit.

"That looked painful." May commented, as Kingler slowly got back up.

"Pika!!!!!" Pikachu yelled, trying to encourage and motivate Kingler.

Kingler clicked his claws in reply, before turning back to face Milotic.

Ari stroked his chin.

"Milotic, let's take precautions." He said. "Use Aqua Ring."

Ash smiled.

"No." He replied. "Kingler, use Taunt!!!!"

"What?!!" Ari said, his calm demeanour gone for a split second, before reappearing.

As Milotic tried to use the health restoring attack, Kingler raised a claw and made an obscene gesture at the Tender Pokemon.

Milotic glared at the Pincer Pokemon, angry at what the gesture implied.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to do this the old fashioned way." Ari said. "Use Hydro Pump now!!!!!"

Milotic opened her small mouth, quickly unleashing a powerful blast of water towards Kingler.

"Protect!!!!" Ash yelled.

Kingler managed to twist both claws in front of his body, creating a large protective bubble that blocked the hit with ease.

Kingler lowered the limbs, before dropping the protection.

"Okay, Mud Shot!!!!" Ash ordered.

Raking one of his claws across the ground, Kingler sent a powerful blast of mud streaking into Milotic's eyes.

Ari smiled, slightly.

"Let's go for it." He called. "Mirror Coat!!!"

"Oh no!!!" Ash groaned, as the surface of Milotic's scales began to glow and shine with a silver light.

Then, the light reached out and struck Kingler full on.

The Pincer Pokemon then dropped slightly, looking tired after the effects of the hit.

* * *

"Mirror Coat is a great equaliser." Jim remarked. "Strike back with double the damage."

"Yeah." Scott commented. "So, this battle is getting pretty stretched. Wonder who will come up trumps."

"Come on, Ash!!!!!" May called.

"Pikapi!!!!!!"

* * *

"Come on, Kingler!!!!" Ash pleaded, looking at his slightly dazed Pokemon. "We can get back into this."

Kingler groaned, before straightening up.

"All right." Ash said. "Okay. Let's use Crabhammer!!!!!"

Kingler scuttled forward, slightly slower than before, but still with more speed than Milotic could muster to dodge.

Milotic let out another yell of pain, as the powerful claw attack crashed into her.

"Kingler." Ash called. "Let's finish this now. I just hope it works."

He took a deep breath.

"Use Guillotine!!!!"

* * *

May, Jim, Scott, Arjun and Pikachu all held their breath, as Kingler reached out with his claws, the gap between them pulsating with energy...

And let it out, as the claw closed around Milotic's neck, and shut tight.

Milotic let out a gasp of pain, before closing her eyes and sliding to the floor.

Ash punched the air, as Cinder raised her flag.

"Milotic is unable to battle." She declared. "Kingler is the winner."

"Looks like that inability to move freely on land cost Milotic badly." Scott remarked. "But, hey, Kingler was stronger than most of us thought."

"It's a Pokemon he hasn't actually used that much." May commented. "But, he seems pretty powerful."

Both Ash and Ari recalled their Pokemon, Kingler and Milotic, respectively.

"Good battle." Ari remarked.

"You talk like it's over." Ash replied.

Ari smiled, as he looked at the lever.

"It's only just begun." He said.

The booming voice reappeared from the hidden speakers.

"The Ground Type!!!!!"

Ash quickly processed it.

"The ground type." He muttered, reaching down for his next Pokeball.

"I'll let you pick first." Ari said, dryly. "Because, there's no way that you will beat my ground Pokemon."

"I beg to differ." Ash replied, throwing the ball into the air. "Let's see your ground attacks work on this. Gliscor, I choose you!!!!!!"

The ball exploded, sending out the Fang Scorp Pokemon, who instantly landed on his tail.

"Scor!!!!!!!" The ground and flying type Pokemon hissed.

"I see what you're trying to do." Ari remarked. "But, I've out thought you at your own game."

He threw his own Pokeball.

"Garchomp, engage!!!!"

Ash groaned, as the Mach Pokemon emerged from the red and white orb.

"Oh damn!!!" He muttered.

* * *

"Yeah, Gliscor is screwed." Jim commented.

"I wouldn't rule it out." Arjun remarked, seeing the look of determination on Gliscor's face. "It looks pretty ready to battle. I'm sure that Gliscor will put up a good fight here. And you never know."

Cinder raised both flags.

"Begin!!!!"

Ash quickly thought up his strategy. It might not be enough to defeat Garchomp, but he and Gliscor were determined to do their best in beating the Mach Pokemon.

"Okay, Gliscor." He called. "Let's strike first. Use Quick Attack!!!!"

Gliscor leaped up into the air, ready to strike Garchomp with the lightning fast strike.

Ari didn't blink.

"Iron Head now!!!!" He countered.

Garchomp leaped up into the air, gracefully, as its skull began to glow with a shiny silver light.

Gliscor let out a wail of pain as he was battered away by the powerful strike.

"Come on!!!" Ash called, as Gliscor slowly jumped up, clicking his claws. "Let's use X-Scissor."

Gliscor crossed his claws, before bouncing forward and slashing them into Garchomp in a cross like motion.

Garchomp let out a slight hiss, glaring at the defiant Gliscor.

"Garchomp, use Dragon Claw!!!!" Ari ordered.

The claws on Garchomp's wings began to glow with a white light, before he struck out at the Fang Scorp Pokemon.

"Dodge it!!!" Ash yelled.

Gliscor managed to glide away, evading the hit.

"Now, Gliscor!!!!" Ash called. "Strike back with Ice Fang!!!!"

The long sharp fangs in Gliscor's mouth began to glow with a blue light, and freeze over. He then dropped down and bit onto Garchomp's wing.

Unlike after taking the hit from the X-Scissor, Garchomp let out a loud roar of pain, clearly hurt by the effects of the attack. Part of his wing was frozen by the attack.

* * *

"Woah." Jim remarked. "I did not see that coming."

"Now, you look like eating your words." May commented.

* * *

"Garchomp." Ari said. "Take Down!!!!!"

The Mach Pokemon leaped up into the air, still moving with difficulty due to the frozen wing. But still, he managed to hit Gliscor with the powerful hit, that knocked the Fang Scorp Pokemon onto his back.

"Go in for it with Crunch!!!!" Ari shouted, seeing that Gliscor was vulnerable.

Ash tensed up, frantically trying to think of a move that might stop Garchomp.

Then, it hit him.

"Gliscor, Screech!!!!!!!" He bellowed.

The ground and flying type Pokemon opened his mouth, and emitted a horrible sounding, ear splitting screech that made everyone present flinch from the terrible sound.

"Now, Night Slash!!!!!" Ash shouted.

Gliscor jumped up, claws crackling with a black energy. Then, he glided up into the air, and raked them across Garchomp's body.

Garchomp roared again, this time more in anger, than in pain.

"Garchomp." Ari said. "Come on. Just clear your head, and we'll get back into this."

The Mach Pokemon slowly landed on the ground, and did so, breathing deeply.

"Okay." Ari called. "How about a Dragon Rush!!!!!!!"

Garchomp flared his wings, knocking the last of the ice off. He then flew towards Gliscor at a fast speed, turning his body into a powerful blue bullet.

"Gliscor!!!!" Ash yelled. "Come on!!!! Use Ice Fang now!!!!!"

Again, Gliscor's teeth began to glow and freeze over, as the Fang Scorp Pokemon prepped the attack.

He then glided towards the oncoming Garchomp, opening his mouth as wide as he could.

Garchomp didn't look like pulling out of the attack. Neither did Gliscor.

Everyone present watched with a mixture of shock, fear and interest, as Garchomp crashed into Gliscor, and continued to push the Fang Scorp Pokemon back through the air. Towards the wall.

The plucky Gliscor continued to try and strike back, biting Garchomp on his long dark blue neck with a series of Ice Fang attacks.

"Come on!!!!!" Ash yelled, sensing that Garchomp was weakening slightly. "Keep it up!!!!!!"  
Gliscor opened his mouth again, readying another Ice Fang. The fangs in his mouth seemed to elongate larger than ever, as he stooped down and clamped down onto Garchomp's neck for one final time.

The Mach Pokemon let out a shriek of agony, before the blue latent energy from the Dragon Rush faded away.

The two Pokemon, with nothing to keep them in the air, promptly fell out of the sky, Gliscor crushed under the weight of the Mach Pokemon.

However, Garchomp also looked in a terrible condition. The two Pokemon both let out a final groan of defiance at each other...

Before fainting at the same time.

Ash and Ari looked at each other, before shrugging.

* * *

**Whose That Pokemon? It lives in the shallows of warm seas. When the tide goes out, it digs up prey from beaches.**

* * *

"Wow." Scott remarked, as he watched the two trainers recall their Pokemon. "This battle is really heating up.

"I know." Arjun said. "It's a good one. I wouldn't mind seeing what comes next."

Both Ash and Ari looked at Scott.

"Okay." Scott said. "After three Pokemon, the score is one apiece."

Both Ash and Ari nodded, as Scott reached up, and pulled the lever.

After being heard three times already, the imposing sound of the booming voice was becoming quite novel.

"The Fire Type!!!!!!"

Ash smiled.

"This is one I can win." He said, quietly to himself.

Ari withdrew a Pokeball, and hurled it into the air.

"Magmortar, engage!!!!" He shouted, sending out the Blast Pokemon.

Ash's smile continued.

"Do you know what he's using?" Jim asked, looking at May.

She shook her head.

"I don't." May replied. "But, he looks confident. I think he probably has something like Charizard or Infernape in reserve."

Ash took the Pokeball out.

"This has special significance." He said, looking at Ari. "The next Pokemon I'm going to use. Remember our last battle? Remember the Fire Stone?"

He pushed the button down in the middle of the Pokeball, enlarging it.

"Okay, Flareon." Ash shouted. "I choose you!!!!"

The Flame Pokemon appeared, looking ready to battle.

* * *

"Wow, you couldn't have been more wrong." Jim muttered.

Both Ash and May shot glares at him.

Flareon remained blissfully unaware at what he was implying.

"Magmortar versus Flareon." Scott said. "Should be interesting."

"You do know what Flareons ability is?" Arjun asked, looking at Jim and May.

"Flash Fire?" May asked.

"Correct."

Cinder looked pleased at the number of fire types around her.

"Okay." She called. "Begin!!!!!"

* * *

"Magmortar, use Mach Punch!!!!" Ari commanded.

Quick as a flash, Magmortar was up on the attack. The Blast Pokemon sent a lightning fast punch into the body of Flareon, who whimpered in pain.

"Huh?" Ash said, surprised.

"Did you honestly think I was going to use a fire type attack?" Ari asked. "Be serious."

Flareon shook off the effects of the Mach Punch, and growled at the much larger Magmortar.

"Flareon, use Shadow Ball!!!!" Ash called.

Flareon created a lump of black and purple energy on the end of his nose, before hurling it towards Magmortar.

Ari smirked.

"May not be able to use it to attack." He said. "But, block it with Flamethrower!!!!!!"

Magmortar raised the cannon on its arms, sending a stream of red hot flames erupting into the oncoming ball of shadows, instantly dispelling it into nothing.

"No!!!" Ash exclaimed, before looking at Flareon.

Flareon looked back at him.

"Okay, let's try a different tactic." Ash said. "Use Quick Attack!!!!"

Flareon bounded forward, moving at a lightning fast speed.

Magmortar grunted, as the smaller fire type Pokemon crashed into his stomach.

"Thunderpunch!!!!!" Ari ordered.

Magmortar's free arm began to crackle with electricity, as the Blast Pokemon stooped down and swung his fist into Flareon's face.

The Flame Pokemon let out a groan of pain, as the static coursed through his muscles.

He dropped to one knee, shaking slightly.

Almost as if it sensed the imminent defeat of his opponent, Magmortar raised the cannon on his free arm and pointed it at the face of the heavily weakened fire type Pokemon.

"I take it you want to finish with Hyper Beam." Ari commented, looking at his Magmortar.

The Blast Pokemon nodded, eagerly.

"Then, feel free." Ari said.

Light golden energy began to shimmer around the barrel of Magmortar's cannon, as he charged up the energy needed for the attack.

"Come on Flareon!!!!!!!" Ash yelled, worried sick for the health of his Flareon. "You have to move. Come on!!!!! Please!!!!!"

He saw Flareon slowly try to get up...

Only for Magmortar to unleash the powerful energy beam attack into the fire type evolution of Eevee, who let out a screech of pain.

* * *

"No!!!" May whispered, as the powerful energy faded away.

Everyone present looked at the area where Flareon had been, expecting to see a defeated fire type Pokemon.

But to their surprise, the Flame Pokemon was nowhere to be seen.

And a large hole was next to Magmortar, who had a bemused look on his face.

The Blast Pokemon was panting heavily, as the exertions of unleashing the Hyper Beam caught up with him.

"Where did...?" Ari started to ask, before Flareon erupted from the ground behind his Pokemon.

"Did you just use Dig on your own?" Ash asked, surprised.

Flareon let out a bark of acknowledgment, as he glared at the immobile Magmortar.

"Okay." Ash yelled. "Flamethrower!!!!"

Flareon opened his mouth, unleashing a stream of red hot flames into Magmortar's back.

Slowly, the Blast Pokemon began to move again, shooting a dirty look at his opponent.

"Magmortar, use Focus Blast!!!!!" Ari said, clearly annoyed.

Magmortar aimed the cannon on his arm at Flareon, before unleashing a blast of white and blue energy towards Flareon.

"Dodge it!!!!!" Ash yelled.

The Flame Pokemon easily leaped aside, evading the hit with ease.

"Magmortar, use Rock Tomb!!!!" Ari bellowed.

Still pleased with himself, Flareon didn't see Magmortar aim at the ground slightly in front of him.

Then, Magmortar smashed his arm into the ground, sending several rocks crashing up and out of the ground.

They encased Flareon within them, causing the Flame Pokemon to be unable to move.

At first, Ash heard a long pitiful whine from his Pokemon. Then, there was nothing.

"Flareon!!!" He shouted, running onto the battlefield to try and get his Pokemon out of there.

Cinder looked at Scott, who nodded.

Both of them knew that Flareon was defeated.

She raised her flag, as Ash dug his unconscious Flareon out of the rocks.

"Flareon is unable to battle." Cinder declared. "Magmortar is the winner."

* * *

"Even with the advantageous ability." Arjun remarked. "Magmortar was just too strong for Flareon."

"I think Ash needs to do some serious training with Flareon." Jim commented. "I'm not criticizing, but..."

He watched as Ash and Ari recalled their fire type Pokemon.

"Only two possibilities left now." Scott said, reaching for the lever. "Will it be ghost or grass?"

"I really don't want to see Nightmare at this point in time." Jim groaned.

"Oh, lay off Nightmare." May said. "What's the worst that could happen?"

Scott pulled the lever, as the loud voice erupted from the speakers.

"The Grass Type."

Jim breathed a sigh of relief.

Ari mused on the decision, knowing that if he won the next battle, he would be declared the victor. If he lost, then...

_"Ah, Dusknoir has never let me down. I'll beat him in this round, or in the next one. It doesn't matter."_

He withdrew his fifth Pokeball, and pushed the button, enlarging it to twice its normal size.

"Engage!!!" He yelled, throwing it into the air.

Ash gasped, as he saw the Pokemon that appeared in front of him. It was one that he hadn't seen for a while, due to its incredible rareness. Plus, the fact that it was supposedly extinct.

It had a large green body, with several yellow markings upon that body. It balanced on four stubby legs, and had a yellow band around its neck. On its head, were several large orange hairs.

"A Cradily!!!" Jim exclaimed.

"What?" May asked. "I thought they were extinct."

"Apparently not." Ari said, dryly.

* * *

Ash smiled, as he reached behind his back and took out his own Pokeball.

"Bayleef!!!!" He yelled. "I choose you!!!!"

The Leaf Pokemon appeared in a burst of light, as he threw the Pokeball into the air.

"Bayy!!!!" The grass type Pokemon exclaimed, before bounding over to him and nuzzling his leg.

"Hey, Bayleef." Ash said, slightly sheepishly. "What's up?"

She then saw the Cradily, and looked at him with a confused look. Almost as if she was wondering what it was.

"A Pokemon is a Pokemon, Bayleef." Ash said. "Okay? So, let's get out there and win, win, win!!!!!!"

She nodded.

Cinder raised her flags.

"Begin!!!!" She shouted.

Ash and Ari glared at each other, before preparing to unleash their Pokemon on each other.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**So, I guess it'll be continued in the next chapter. Which, if you are interested, will be called, Nightmares On The Horazon.**

**So, it's going pretty well. Some good battles here. Well, I think that, but I'm incredibly biased.**

**And a rare Pokemon in Cradily. Seriously, when was the last time you saw that?**

**Also, Ash's Kingler. Something that's not used very often, but is quite powerful.**

**Thanks for the reviews. Especially, those that have bothered. They are all appreciated.**

**So, who will win? Ash or Ari? Ari currently has the advantage, with the score 2-1. But anything can happen.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. Which Pokemon is actually taller? Gliscor or Garchomp?**

**Quiz Question Two. What Pokemon would a female Magmar or Magmortar need to be breeded with for it to know Mach Punch?**

**Quiz Question Three. In which episode did Ash's Chikorita evolve into a Bayleef?**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review!!!! Please!!!**


	26. Nightmares On The Horazon

Chapter Twenty Six. Nightmares On The Horazon.

* * *

_Summary. Ash and Ari continued their battle in the Battle Mansion, with Ash sending out Kingler to battle Ari's Milotic. The Pincer Pokemon managed to eventually bring out the win, using Guillotine on the Tender Pokemon. However, Ash's Gliscor and Ari's Garchomp fought out a heavily contested draw, the two knocking each other out. Then, Ari's Magmortar managed to defeat Ash's Flareon with a fair amount of ease. Leaving Ash to send out Bayleef against Ari's Cradily...._

_

* * *

_

The two trainers glared at each other, before making their moves.

"Bayleef, use Tackle!!!!!" Ash commanded.

Ari didn't react, as the Leaf Pokemon charged across the ground, lowering her head.

The grass type Pokemon crashed into the Barnacle Pokemon at full speed.

Yet, it didn't seem to register the hit, as Bayleef shook her head, slightly dazed from the impact.

"Huh?!!!" Ash exclaimed.

* * *

"Will someone please tell him that Cradily is part rock type." Jim groaned. "That's not going to work."

"Doesn't that give Bayleef a slight advantage?" May asked. "Because rock types are weak against grass types."

"A slight advantage, but an advantage all the same." Arjun commented.

* * *

"Cradily!!!" Ari called. "Use Constrict!!!!"

Extending its neck out, Cradily wrapped the long part of its body around Bayleef, temporarily trapping her.

Bayleef let out a yelp of discomfort, as she tried to escape.

Cradily wasn't going to let her do that easily.

"Use Acid!!!!" Ari commanded.

The Barnacle Pokemon opened its mouth, and expelled a thick purple liquid over Bayleef, causing her to groan and cry in pain.

"Bayleef, Vine Whip!!!!" Ash yelled.

The Leaf Pokemon sent a pair of vines from the leaves on her neck, crashing into Cradily.

The force of the attack was enough to drive Cradily away. The Barnacle Pokemon seemingly hurt by the attack.

"Awesome, Bayleef!!!" Ash shouted. "Now, Razor Leaf!!!!!"

Swinging the leaf on her head, Bayleef let out a grunt as she sent several razor sharp leaves crashing into Cradily, who growled in pain.

"Cradily, use Ancientpower!!!!!" Ari commanded.

The Barnacle Pokemon began to glow with a white light, as it slowly created several large orbs of multicoloured energy in front of its body.

It then fired them rapidly through the air towards Bayleef.

"Shoot them down with another Razor Leaf!!!!" Ash yelled.

Again, Bayleef slashed through the air with the large leaf on her head, sending a trio of leaves cutting towards the Ancientpower orbs.

The two attacks met in the middle of the arena, before cancelling each other out in a small explosion, that didn't hurt either combatant.

* * *

"I miss my Bayleef." Jim said, watching the battle. "Well, I miss Meganium."

"It's an odd choice to be using Cradily." Arjun remarked. "It's not a great Pokemon for battling with. Unless..."

He tailed off, focusing his full attention on the battle.

"Unless what?" May asked.

He shook his head.

"Never mind."

* * *

"Bayleef, use Body Slam!!!!!" Ash shouted.

The Leaf Pokemon charged across the ground, before leaping up into the air.

Ari sighed.

"Confuse Ray now!!!" He commanded.

A flash of sinister light surrounded Cradily, before being unleashed into Bayleef's eyes.

The surprise was enough to counter the attack, as Bayleef fell away back to the ground, surpised by the effect.

"Come on, Bayleef!!!!" Ash yelled, desperately. "Don't get confused."

His words were futile and in vain, as the grass type Pokemon began to bang her head on the ground.

Ash groaned, clearly not happy with what Cradily had done to Bayleef.

"You have to snap out of it!!!!" He pleaded, trying to break Bayleef out of her confused state. "Use Vine Whip!!!!"

A pair of vines snapped out from the leaves on her neck, leaving him hopeful that she would be able to pull through.

As she started to whip herself across the body and face, he let out a groan of sadness.

"Please." He whispered. "Just think about what you're doing. This isn't you."

She bit herself on the right foreleg, growling slightly.

* * *

"Poor Bayleef." May said.

"That's one confused little..." Scott remarked.

"Pika." Pikachu replied, sadly.

* * *

As Bayleef finished gnawing on her leg, Ari smirked.

"Use another Acid attack." He ordered.

Cradily retched loudly, before coughing up another ball of thick purple acid over the Leaf Pokemon.

Bayleef let out a howl of agony, before slowly getting up and looking at Ash.

"You there, Bayleef?" Ash asked.

She nodded.

"Then, let's get back to business!!!!" He said, punching the air. "Use Razor Leaf!!!!"

For the third time, Bayleef swung the leaf on her head through the air, and sent the razor sharp leaves raking through the air.

This time, they crashed into Cradily's body, bringing a screech of pain from the Barnacle Pokemon.

"Now, Vine Whip!!!" Ash commanded.

Again, Bayleef extended her vines and sent them wrapping around Cradily's neck.

"Throw it!!!!" Ash yelled.

Bayleef grunted with the effort, before swinging around and sending the Barnacle Pokemon crashing into the wall.

Cradily groaned, clearly hurt by the hit.

"Come on!!!!" Ari called. "You can shake it off."

Slowly, the rock and grass type Pokemon shook its head, trying to get rid of the dull pain inflicted by the wall.

"Now, use Energy Ball!!!!" He continued.

The Barnacle Pokemon created a green ball of energy within its mouth, before launching it towards Bayleef.

"Bayleef, block it with Light Screen!!!!!"

As the words left Ash's mouth, the Leaf Pokemon quickly erected a shimmering shield of light.

The ball of glistening green energy crashed into the shield, before the pair of them shattered into nothing.

"Bayleef, use Synthesis!!!!!" Ash called, knowing that if Bayleef could get most of her health back, he had a great chance.

She grunted with concentration, as she drew energy from what little sunlight was creeping through the ajar door at the entrance of the Battle Mansion.

Bayleef instantly looked slightly more healthier, as Ari looked slightly annoyed.

"Tackle!!!!" Ash called.

Bayleef charged towards Cradily, ready to attack.

"Double Team!!!!!" Ari countered.

Suddenly, where there was one Cradily, there were five.

Bayleef stopped, slightly unnerved as they cackled at her.

"Not a problem!!!!" Ash yelled, punching the air. "Use Magical Leaf!!!!!"

Bayleef swung the leaf on her head through the air. This time, a series of multicoloured leaves raced through the air, instantly searching out the real Cradily.

The Barnacle Pokemon let out a shriek, as the searching leaves crashed into it.

"Now!!!!!" Ash commanded. "You have to use Leaf Storm!!!!!!"

The Leaf Pokemon swung the leaf on her head yet again, but this time, sent out a huge amount of leaves that shredded and raked into the supposedly durable Cradily.

With an almighty gasp and sigh, Cradily fell to the ground in defeat.

Ash jumped up and down, knowing that they were level, going into the last battle.

Ari grimaced, seeing that his Cradily had been defeated.

"Damn." He muttered.

"Cradily is unable to battle." Cinder declared, a slightly worried edge in her voice. "Bayleef is the winner."

* * *

**Whose That Pokemon? It is said to take lost spirits into its pliant body and guide them home.**

* * *

"So, it's come down to this." May remarked.

Ash and Ari recalled their Pokemon. Ari calling Cradily back, while Ash paused to let Bayleef nuzzle his leg.

He gave her a congratulatory pat on the head, fondling the leaf. Then, he brought her back to the Pokeball.

Jim sighed, remembering the moments he had shared with his Bayleef.

"I miss him." He said. "Note to self. Call Mom and see how Meganium is."

May reluctantly patted him on the shoulder.

"There there." She replied. "I'm sure that Meganium is okay."

"Yeah, I'm not worried about him." Jim said. "I just miss the Pokemon."

Scott smiled, as he looked at Ash and Ari.

"The moment of truth." He remarked. "Is he going to get the third symbol?"

Despite it being redundant, Scott reached up and pulled the lever.

For the sixth time in the last hour, the voice boomed out of the hidden speakers.

"The Ghost Type."

* * *

"I'm sure you've met this Pokemon before." Ari smiled, withdrawing a Pokeball from his jacket and hurling it up into the air.

His Dusknoir appeared in a burst of white light.

"Duuus!!!!" The Gripper Pokemon exclaimed, before looking around to May and Cinder and bowing towards them.

"That's an impressive Dusknoir." Ash said, taking out the purple Master Ball. "Looks strong and powerful. But, that's not going to be enough."

He pushed the button on the middle of the ball, feeling it grow to twice its regular size.

"Okay." He shouted. "Nightmare, I choose you!!!!!"

He hurled the ball into the air, and the shiny Gengar appeared in a burst of purple light.

"Good morning." Nightmare yawned, looking around.

"Hey Nightmare." Jim called.

"Hey Nightmare." May said.

Scott smiled at the Gengar, who started to take deep inhalations of air.

"What's up?" Ash asked.

Nightmare smirked.  
"Don't you smell it?" He asked. "It's money!!!!"  
He started to walk around, to the slight irritation of Ari.

"Are we going to battle?" He asked. "Or not?"

Nightmare glared at him.

"Then, send out a Pokemon." He said. "I can't see anything past that wimpy looking Dusknoir."

_"Excuse me?" _Ari's Dusknoir replied, sounding slightly irked.

"You ought to get those ears checked out." Nightmare said, loftily. "I said, I can't see anything past that wimpy looking Dusknoir."

_"Oh, so that's the way it is." _Dusknoir said. _"I'm going to take you apart, and drag you to the spirit world. Because that's where you're going."_

Nightmare smirked, as Cinder raised her flags.

"Save me a seat." He retorted.

"Begin!!!!" Cinder yelled.

* * *

For a moment, Ash and Ari stared at each other. Nightmare cracked his knuckles, while Dusknoir floated their impassively.

"Whose going to blink first?" Arjun muttered.

Ash did.

"Nightmare, Shadow Punch!!!!" He bellowed.

The Gas Pokemon raced forward, throwing a punch from the shadows towards Dusknoir.

"Counter with your own Shadow Punch!!!!" Ari countered.

Dusknoir threw a punch of his own, from the shadows, aiming for Nightmare.

The two ghost type Pokemon grunted with pain, as they were hit with the same attacks at the same time. Both attacks were super effective, so both of them had large chunks of health removed at that instant.

Nightmare jumped back, half shooting a glance at Ash, awaiting orders.

"Use Shadow Kick!!!" Ash yelled.

Nightmare jumped forward again, before rising into the air, foot crackling with a black energy.

"Dusknoir, use Shadow Sneak!!!!" Ari countered.

The Gripper Pokemon raced forward, partly hiding in the shadows.

Nightmare yelped, as the pure ghost type Pokemon erupted into his face, striking him several times, and forcing him back towards Ash.

"Nobody drives me back!!!!" He yelled, shaking a fist at Dusknoir, who seemed to be laughing at his expense.

"Come on, Nightmare." Ash called. "Keep a clear head."

Nightmare gave him a slightly dirty look.

"Okay, point taken." Ash said, backing off slightly. "Use Shadow Ball!!!!!"

Nightmare quickly created the lump of red and black energy in his hands. He then pitched it through the air towards Dusknoir.

"Counter with Will O'Wisp!!!!!" Ari commanded.

Dusknoir raised his hands, creating several small orbs of sky blue flames around him.

He then sent them crashing into the Shadow Ball, instantly dispelling it into nothing.

"Damn." Nightmare muttered.

Ash smiled.

"Hey, Nightmare." He called. "How about a Hypnosis attack."

Nightmare smirked.

"I think I get where you're going." He replied, staring at Dusknoir.

Rays of dark grey energy began to emanate from Nightmare's eyes, as he tried to lull Dusknoir to sleep.

"Counter it with Ominous Wind!!!!" Ari yelled.

Dusknoir glared at Nightmare, raising both hands.

A thick, black, mysterious wind emerged from within him, which managed to block the waves of sleep inducing energy.

Ash could see that Nightmare was getting more and more frustrated by the second.

"Keep calm!!!!" He urged. "Don't let it get to you."

"I AM CALM!!!!!!" Nightmare bellowed. "Stop telling me to calm down!!!!!!"

* * *

"He seems to be losing the plot." Jim commented.

"Come on, Nightmare!!!!!" May called. "You can do it!!!!"

"Pika Pika Chu!!!!!"  
He turned around and flipped them both off.

May rolled her eyes.

"If you want to be that way." She said, slightly annoyed. "Come on Dusknoir!!!!!"

Nightmare groaned.

* * *

"Use Shadow Kick!!!!" Ash yelled.

Nightmare leaped through the air with all the grace of a falling piano, and smashed a ghostly powered kick into the face of Dusknoir.

The Gripper Pokemon let out a wail of pain, bringing a triumphant arm pump from Nightmare.

"Oh yeah!!!!" He exclaimed. "What do you do when you need a hand? You bring me out and I'll kick its ass. Kick its ass, kick its ass. Who is the guy who...."

Nightmare's triumphant song was interrupted by Dusknoir rising back up behind him, looking slightly annoyed.

"This is going to be a bitch." Ari smirked. "Payback."

"You suck." Nightmare commented, before being blasted across the room by the beam of powerful black and purple energy.

He roared in pain, before slowly getting up.

"That was pretty cheap." Nightmare muttered.

"Hey, you were the one singing when you could have been dodging." Ari pointed out.

"Whatever." Nightmare replied, looking at Ash. "Come on!!!! Give me a order. I want to beat this thing into the ground."

_"You do that, and I'll just float back up." _Ari's Dusknoir replied, in a singsong voice. _"You can't nail down a ghost that easily. You should know that."_

"Come on!!!!!" Nightmare yelled, looking at Ash. "He's royally pissing me off!!!!!!"

"Nightmare, calm do...." Ash started to say.

"Tell me to calm down, and I will kill you in your sleep." Nightmare snapped.

"Then, use Shadow Ball!!!!!"

Nightmare created a lump of red and black energy, before instantly pitching it into Ari's Dusknoir.

"Was that so fricking hard?!!!" He yelled, before bringing his full attention back to the battle.

Dusknoir glared at him.

"Night Shade!!!!!" Ash called.

Nightmare raised both hands, before sending a wave of black energy through the air towards the Gripper Pokemon.

"Counter with your own Night Shade!!!!!" Ari commanded.

His Dusknoir raised his hands, sending his own wave of black energy into the oncoming Night Shade from Nightmare.

The two attacks met in the middle of the arena, creating a stalemate lock.

Nightmare and Dusknoir tried to force the continuous wave of black energy towards the other. The two attacks were turning into one, as they slowly pushed up towards each other. Nightmare slowly pushing it along the ground, while Dusknoir floated through the air.

Gradually, they got closer, as the audience watched with interest.

* * *

"Typical that the TV cameras aren't here." Scott smiled. "This battle is awesome. Good thing those security cameras are on. There will be some record. I can put this in the first episode of Frontier Fridays."

"I love that show." Jim remarked. "Especially when I was on it. You put my battle with Tucker on there."

"That must be going back a while." Scott smiled.

* * *

After much exertion, Nightmare and Dusknoir were staring, face to face, literally a few feet away from each other.

The Night Shade wave had been turned into its smallest possible form, merely a meter long beam of black light.

Nightmare shoved forwards....

And the two waves of energy exploded, throwing the pair of them back through the air.

Ash's heart skipped a beat, as Nightmare crashed into the wall and went sailing through it.

Ari also look just as worried, when his Dusknoir did the same thing, only with the opposite wall.

* * *

"Isn't that classed as leaving the battlefield?" Arjun asked.

A few minutes later, both Nightmare and Dusknoir reappeared through their respective walls, glaring at each other.

"This really might turn nasty." Jim said.

"Let's hope it doesn't." Arjun replied. "The last thing we all want is a pair of seriously hurt Pokemon on our hands."

May didn't say anything.

"Hey, May." Jim remarked. "Penny for the thoughts."

She didn't reply for a second.

"Do you think this might stop Nightmare being so arrogant if he gets knocked down a peg or two?" She asked. "I mean, I don't want Ash to lose this battle, but...."

"I can't see Nightmare changing at all." Jim smiled. "So, don't worry about it."

* * *

"Nightmare, Shadow Kick!!!!"

Nightmare spun around, sending a roundhouse kick, his foot crackling with a black energy, through the air and into the face of Dusknoir.

"Fire Punch!!!!" Ari yelled.

Dusknoir's fists began to smoulder and burn, as the flames erupted upon the large digits.

He punched Nightmare in the stomach, causing the smaller ghost and poison type Pokemon to grimace in pain.

"Careful!!!" Nightmare said, angrily. "You're warming up my beer. You don't drink Black Persian hot."

Ash groaned, worried at how Nightmare's thoughts seemed to be elsewhere.

"Use Shadow Punch!!!!" He yelled, hoping to get Nightmare's attention back on the battle.

Nightmare threw a punch into Dusknoir, his fist glowing and pulsating with the same ghostly energy as his previous attack.

"Weave, and use your own Shadow Punch!!!!"

Dusknoir floated slightly backwards, evading the hit by only a few milimetres.

"Oh crap." Nightmare groaned, as Dusknoir's own Shadow Punch smashed into his already burnt stomach.

He bellowed in pain, clutching the afflicted area that had been targeted by the Gripper Pokemon.

"I'm going to defeat you!!!!" Nightmare shouted, his voice shaking the very walls of the Battle Mansion.

He ran forward, and tackled his body into Dusknoir's, forcing the Gripper Pokemon back towards the wall.

As he pinned the ghost type Pokemon into the wall, Nightmare threw several Shadow Punch and Toxic Jab attacks into the considerable girth of the opponent that had caused him so much trouble.

"You!!!!" Nightmare bellowed, crashing a Toxic Jab into Dusknoir's 'face'. "Are not going to win."

As he threw more and more attacks into the Gripper Pokemon, his own pain began to fade away.

Dusknoir remained motionless, save the occasional moan of pain, as Nightmare chanelled all of his fury, all of his frustration and all of his pain, into the severe beating that he was giving to Dusknoir.

Then, as Nightmare began to pant with a mixture of exertion and exhaustion, Dusknoir's eye opened up.

There was a look of almost sadistic pleasure within that eye, as he threw Nightmare back, with a powerful Shadow Punch.

Nightmare staggered backwards, reeling from the pain of the hit. One of his eyes was closed from the impact.

"Dusknoir." Ari said. "Another Shadow Punch!!!!"

Dusknoir doubled a large fist, before smashing it back into Nightmare's face, targeting his already injured eye.

Nightmare bellowed in pain, as his body swung around, revealing his injured side.

Ari's eyes lit up, with the glitter of triumph.

"It's almost time." He replied, sounding slightly sad. "I've enjoyed this battle. But, it's now over. Over and out."

He smiled.

"Use Psychic!!!!!!"

Dusknoir's eye glittered with malice, as he raised both hands...

And blasted a wave of dark blue energy into the already injured side of Nightmare. The wound, created by a Fire and Shadow Punch, was instantly widened, as Nightmare's eyes instantly went black.

Then, Ash, May and Jim heard a sound that they had only heard once before. A sound that chilled them all to the bone, because they knew what it meant.

Nightmare was screaming in absolute agony. It was a sound that they would never forget, as long as they lived.

* * *

Tears welled up in Ash's eyes, as he saw the pain that Nightmare was in. He could only imagine at the agony he must be in to make a sound like that. The ghostly gaseous form was shaking and shivering, as the normally sarcastic and cocky grin was distorted into something unrecognisable. Ash felt physically sick, as he watch his Pokemon.

He couldn't do it, as he stepped forward. He wouldn't let Nightmare take much more damage. He wouldn't be able to forgive himself if that happened.

"Stop." He said, quietly. "Don't do it. I give up."

"What?!!!" Scott exclaimed.

Ari looked at him.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

Ash nodded, unable to look at him.

Ari looked at Cinder, who raised her flags.

"The challenger has forfeited the battle." She said, slightly surprised. "The Mansion Master is the winner."

Ash instantly ran forward, and grabbed Nightmare in his arms.

"Nightmare!!!!" He said, desperately worried. "Are you okay?"

There was no response, as the Gas Pokemon lay in his arms, deathly quiet.

"Nightmare?!!" Ash said, trying to bring a response from his Pokemon. "Nightmare, please speak to me!!!!!!"

Still no response.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Oh no.**

**Who saw that coming, honestly.**

**I'm actually tearing up after writing that.**

**But, I hope that you enjoyed the battle between Nightmare and Dusknoir. Even though it has a sad ending.**

**Still, Bayleef won a battle that turned out to be irrelevant.**

**Thanks for the reviews!!!!! They are all appreciated.**

**Looks like Ari will be showing up again in a future chapter in the near future. Maybe next chapter, maybe not. Because, Ash still has to try and win the symbol.**

**Let's all just hope that Nightmare is okay.**

**In all fairness, isn't Dusknoir just a gen four Gengar? They more or less evolve in the same way, and have most of the same attacks.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. How much taller is Dusknoir than Gengar?**

**Quiz Question Two. What fossil is needed for a Lileep to be resurrected?**

**Quiz Question Three. How many of the same moves learned naturally do the two Pokemon, Dusknoir and Gengar, learn?**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review!!!!! Please!!!**


	27. Declaration

Chapter Twenty Seven. Declaration.

* * *

_Summary. Ash and Ari continued their battle, with Bayleef facing off against Ari's Cradily. In an intense battle, Bayleef pulled off a narrow victory by unleashing a Leaf Storm into the Barnacle Pokemon, knocking it out. Then, the two trainers sent out their ghost Pokemon. Ash with Nightmare, and Ari with Dusknoir. The two Pokemon faced off, only for a lucky hit from Dusknoir to put Nightmare in a world of pain, and unconscious. Ash forfeited the battle to prevent Nightmare being hurt even more....._

* * *

"Jeez, how much longer is it gonna take to get where we's goin'?" Meowth asked, as the three of them followed Vincent through the forest.

The silver haired trainer didn't reply, as he continued to stride forward, impassively ignoring them.

"Charming fellow, isn't he?" Danny commented.

"Completely." Liz said. "I wonder what he's like when he is actually ignoring you."

Again, Vincent didn't respond, as he paused for breath.

Danny, Liz and Meowth used the moment to catch up with him.

"Are you going to quit slowing me down at all?" Vincent asked, coldly, as he looked back at them. "We don't have much time. And you wouldn't want to piss the boss off."

He paused, with a smirk.

"Would you?"

Grumbling slightly, the trio began to follow Vincent again.

* * *

"Oh my." Danny remarked, as the four of them saw a large building up ahead. "That is spectacular."

"Indeed." Liz said. "That's the boss's summer retreat."

"In essence." Vincent replied. "He's currently here. We need all available agents here, so...."

"How come dat is?" Meowth asked.

Vincent frowned, before smashing the heel of his boot into Meowth's head.

"Do not interrupt me." He hissed.

Meowth groaned in pain, before looking up.

"I'm sorry." He said.

Vincent's whole expression changed, as he reached down and scratched Meowth's ears. It was an expression closely resembling a smile.

"Then, you are forgiven." He replied.

Meowth purred, as the strong fingers scratched his ears.

"Forgiveness is bliss." He said, eyes half closed in pleasure.

"Sometimes Meowth just freaks me out." Liz muttered.

As she finished speaking, a bright light snapped onto them, temporarily blinding them.

"Hold it!!!!!"

They heard a snort of derision from Vincent, as he stepped forward.

"Stand down." He snapped.

The torch light vanished, as they saw another Team Rocket guard looking at them.

"Who do you think you are, telling me to stand down?!!" The guard said, sounding indignant. "Only my superior officer, or the boss tells me to stand down."

Vincent smirked, coldly.

"Stand down, or I'll put you down." He replied.

The guard stepped back, almost instinctively.

"Show me some ID." He said. "Or, I'll have to take you to the boss."

"You don't need to see my ID." Vincent replied. "I don't answer to some little pissant like you."

The guard reached down to his belt, and took up a Pokeball.

"Last chance."

Vincent laughed.

"You are going to use that?" He asked.

The guard threw the Pokeball, and sent out a Growlithe.

The Puppy Pokemon growled at Vincent who didn't look impressed.

"Can't dis be resolved peacefully?" Meowth asked.

Vincent looked at the guard.

"Go on then." He said. "Take us to the boss."

The guard looked really worried by the self confidence of Vincent's demeanour.

"I'm giving you an order." Vincent warned.

The guard completely wilted.

"Go ahead." He said. "You obviously work here."

"Thank you." Vincent replied, as he gestured for Liz, Danny and Meowth to go ahead.

He paused to look at the guard.

"You're doing a good job." He remarked. "But, seriously. Ever stop me here again, and I will ensure that the results will not be pleasant for you."

He patted the guard on the shoulder.

"Anyone else than me does what I just did, make sure that you give them a damn good kicking."

He reached into his pocket, and tucked a twenty dollar bill into the breast pocket of the guard.

* * *

"Okay." Vincent said, as he saw the trio waiting at the door. "Go inside, and make yourselves comfortable. If you need anything, then there should be a maid walking around somewhere. I'm going to inform him that you are here."

"Nice meetin' ya." Meowth replied.

Vincent took out a key and unlocked the door, before showing them inside.

He then followed them into a grand entrance hall, with various priceless and rare artifacts lining various shelves and the walls.

"It's like I died and went to heaven." Liz exclaimed, seeing the items. "But, they decided I wasn't ready, so they sent me back here."

Meowth snickered, before Vincent turned left and headed up a staircase.

"Wonder what it takes to get comfy down here." The Scratchcat Pokemon remarked.

Danny looked around, seeing the maid that Vincent had mentioned approach them, holding a tray of drinks.

"Oh, I can't imagine much." He said. "Not at the moment anyway."

The maid went slightly red at what he was implying.

* * *

Vincent knocked on the door. He waited for a few moments, before hearing the cough from inside.

"Come in."

He pushed the door open, and saw Giovanni sat behind his desk, feeding chunks of Finneon to his Persian.

"Hello, Father." Vincent said.

Giovanni managed a brief smile, before returning his face to the regular blank mask that he usually wore.

"Welcome back." He replied. "I trust that your foray into Verger was a success."

"They are downstairs." Vincent said. "I couldn't quite understand why you needed them. Since they replaced the previous two morons, their record hasn't actually been that great. They almost succeeded in Agueros Town, with my help. Yet, everytime they nearly succeed, they end up screwing it up."

Giovanni raised a hand to silence him.

"You would question my wisdom?" He asked.

Vincent backed down slightly.

"Of course not." He replied, an edge to his voice. "I am just thinking aloud as to why..."

"Silence!!!!!" Giovanni snapped.

He then stood up, looking at his son.

"I will tell you why I need those morons." He replied. "But, I am only going to let your insolence go this once. And that's because you're my son. Next time, you will not be so fortunate."

Vincent nodded.

"I only hope that you can accept my sincerest regrets." He said.

Giovanni sat back down, and looked at his son.

"Okay." He replied. "This is why I need them...."

* * *

"Anything else I can get you?" The strawberry blond maid asked, as Danny and Liz finished their drinks.

Danny smiled, looking at her.

"Well." He said, reaching out and rubbing his fingers across her nylon clad leg. "I can think of several things, but..."

Liz glared at him. He ignored her.

"I'm sorry." The maid said. "Not while I'm working. Come find me later, and maybe we can talk."

She turned on her heels, and walked away.

"You got burned." Liz remarked.

"Well well well."

The three of them turned around, and saw another pair of Team Rocket agents. Both wearing the black uniforms. One of them had long blond hair, while the other has short and green hair.

"If it isn't the team that replaced the losers." The blond woman remarked.

"Cassidy." Liz exclaimed.

"Barry!!!!!" Danny shouted.

"It's not Barry, you moron!!!!" Butch shouted. "What kind of moron is named Barry? It's Butch."

"And don't call my aunt a loser." Liz snapped.

"Or my uncle!!!!!"  
"She's right." Butch smirked. "Why broadcast it, when we know that they clearly are."

Meowth hissed at them.

"So, they still have the cat." Cassidy remarked. "How cute."

"Hey, Cassidy." Meowth said. "How 'bout you take a pineapple, and shove it up ya...."

* * *

The maid slipped into the room, before retching slightly, as she remembered the way Danny had touched her.

She quickly reached into the nearby vase, where she had been hiding her cell phone, before taking it out. Fortunately, there were no security cameras in the room. She had scanned it carefully, to make sure that there was nothing to incriminate her.

She dialled a number, before waiting for it to ring.

Eventually, someone picked up on the other end of the line. A familiar voice.

"Petalberg Gym." Norman said. "How can I help you."

"Norman?" She said. "It's me."

"Aha." He replied.

"I can't talk for long."

"Understandably."

"Listen, he is bringing in as many Team Rocket agents as possible." She said. "And I just got felt up by one."

"I'm sorry." Norman replied. "I'm sorry, but you were our only hope for this. Most of our other female agents were too recognisable for the job. Plus, with your acting ability, you were perfect."

She sighed.

"I know." She said. "Okay, I'm just letting you know."

"I appreciate it." Norman said. "Don't do anything that would compromise your cover."

"I'm not intending to."

"Then, you better get back before anyone suspects anything." Norman replied. "Remember, you need to find out what he's planning. Then, once you do that, get the heck out of there. There'll be a van nearby, with one of our agents waiting."

She nodded.

"Okay." She replied. "Over and out."

"Bye, Ellis." Norman said.

As he hung up, Ellis Crumley put the cell phone back in the vase.

Looking into the mirror, she straightened her hair and dress, before putting a big smile on her face.

"Time to face the world." She muttered, before leaving the room.

* * *

She had been a relatively minor actress before joining the G-Men as civilian employ. She really shouldn't be here. But, after rumours that Team Rocket were regrouping, she had volunteered to go undercover at the summer home of their devious leader, recently released from jail. It had been a stupid idea, but not one that she regretted.

Although, it was currently taking all of her skills to avoid being found out.

As she moved back towards the main entrance hall, she felt herself crash into someone.

Cursing silently, Ellis looked up...

And her heart let out a sharp jump, as the silver haired trainer looked down at her. He was a good six inches taller than her, and it was something that she instantly noticed.

"Excuse me, sir." She said. "I apologise for my error. I was slightly lost in thought."

He smiled.

"No problem." He replied. "I just came out of there. I should have been looking where I was going."

He patted her on the arm.

"Think nothing of it." He said, turning around and walking back towards the entrance hall. "In fact, I could use a glass of that Machampagne if there's any left."

She smiled, trying to put a slightly nervous edge to the expression. It wasn't that hard, since she was still trying to recover from the shock.

"I'll just get you some right away." She said. "Sir."

He nodded.

"Well, that would be fantastic."

She watched him turn a corner, before turning herself around and heading to the kitchen.

* * *

**Whose That Pokemon? Its tail is thick and powerful. If it binds an enemy, it can snap the victim's spine quite easily.**

* * *

"Domino." Vincent said, as he saw the blond haired operative ahead of him. "Long time no see."

She smiled, coyly.

"Hey, Vinnie."

He grimaced, still slightly surprised by the way the maid had crashed into him.

"How are you, Dom?" He asked, smirking slightly.

The look of annoyance on her face made his day.

"Still 009?" He asked.

"Actually, I was promoted." Domino replied. "I'm now 008."

Vincent looked around, seeing a tall man with dark blond hair stood next to the piano. Along with Liz, Danny, Meowth, Cassidy, Butch and Domino, he was the only other Team Rocket operative there.

"You know who that is?" Domino asked.

"007." Vincent replied, lazily. "Craig Daniels."

She looked slightly surprised at his knowledge.

"Hey, I don't sit around filing my nails." He said. "I do actually do some research into those who I need to do some research into."

Domino looked abashed, as he strode past her and over to the only chair available.

The maid came over, holding his drink on a tray.

He took it from her, flashing her a smile.

"Thanks." He said.

"No problem." She replied, seeing something in his eyes. A glint of something.

Hoping and praying that it wasn't what she thought it was, she quickly turned around and walked out.

* * *

As she left the room, Vincent waited for a few seconds before getting up and following her.

"Where are you going?" Daniels asked, standing up to take a battle position.

"None of your frickin' business." Vincent replied, as he pushed the door open and followed her out.

* * *

"Hello?" Norman said, answering his phone for the second time in the last half an hour.

"Norman!!!" Ellis yelled. "They know!!"

"What?"

She pushed the door open, throwing her high heeled shoes aside.

"There's a silver haired guy there." Ellis said, as she started to run across the grass. "He knows that I'm not who I say I am."

"Then, I'll alert them to your position." Norman replied. "Go now. Get out of there."

"I'm going." Ellis said. "Don't worry."

"I'll give you a call when I get in touch with them." Norman said. "Just run."

As Ellis headed to the trees, she turned her head slightly....

And saw the silver haired trainer standing at the door.

"So, my suspicions are confirmed." He said, loud enough for her to hear. "Run, little girl, run."

He took out a Pokeball.

"Nidoking, go!!!!"

He sent out the Drill Pokemon, who let out a roar that seemed to shake the earth.

"The hunt is on." He laughed, as the poison and ground type Pokemon began to search for her. "You might want to surrender now, or prepare to be ripped apart by my Nidoking."

Ellis leaned against a tree, shaking silently. None of her Pokemon would be able to even come close to damaging the hulking Nidoking.

She could see him sniffing the ground.

"I know you're here." Vincent yelled. "Where are you?"

There was a danger that her heart might burst out of her rib cage, it was beating that fast.

Ellis knew that she had to get out of the immediate area, and fast.

She peeked around the tree, seeing Nidoking looking in the opposite direction.

Then, she made her move, taking a few steps forward.

She let out a groan, as she stepped on a twig. Then, a small gasp of pain, as the shards dug into her almost bare foot.

Nidoking looked up, pricking his ears up.

"Oh sh..." Ellis muttered, as he saw her.

With an almighty roar, the Drill Pokemon raced forward towards her.

She instantly ran forward, trying to get into the thick trees. Hoping that it would make it as difficult as possible for him to pursue her.

* * *

"What's going on out here?" Daniels asked, stepping outside.

Vincent glared at him.

"Turns out we had a mole in our midst." He said. "So, since you were the one in charge of hiring and firing, I'm going to do your job for you. Now, piss off back inside and listen to what my old man has to say."

Daniels looked annoyed.

"Listen to me." He snapped, sounding furious. "Just because you're the bosses kid..."

"I'm ahead of you in the Team Rocket hierarchy." Vincent said, his own anger echoing through the air. "You screwed up. I don't think you'd keep that rank for long if he finds out that you hired someone who had the intention of spying on us. So, go back inside, I'll take care of it."

Daniels looked like he wanted to continue arguing, but the roar from Nidoking persuaded him otherwise.

"I'm not taking the fall for this." He muttered, before turning around and going back inside.

Vincent withdrew a pair of Pokeballs, before throwing them into the air.

"Sneasel, Honchkrow!!!!!"

The pair of dark type Pokemon emerged from their containment capsules in a burst of white light.

"Help Nidoking track her down." Vincent said, as he walked forward.

They nodded, as Honchkrow took to the sky, while Sneasel scampered into the bushes.

Vincent and Nidoking then started to chase after her.

* * *

Ellis thought she was away, when her phone started to ring.

Startled, she quickly answered it, trying not to alert her pursuer to her position.

"Hello."

"Ellis, it's Anabel." The voice of the Salon Maiden said.

Ellis breathed a sigh of relief.

"What do you need?" She asked.

"Well, we're coming for you." Anabel said. "We've teleported to a position just south of the mansion. Get to us, and we'll get you out of here."

As Anabel finished speaking, a Hyper Beam attack whistled through the air and immolated a tree next to her.

Ellis let out a scream, as she heard curses from the silver haired trainer.

"You okay?" Anabel asked.

"Yeah." Ellis replied, almost retching from the smell of smoke. "I'll get there as fast as I can."

Hanging up, she started to run again.

It terrified her, hearing the roar of laughter from the silver haired trainer.

* * *

"And without further ado." A Team Rocket aid said, as the orange suited dark haired man approached the balcony above the entrance hall. "I give you our esteemed leader, Giovanni!!!!"

Giovanni looked down on them all, a small, yet unnerving smile on his face.

"Welcome to you all." He said. "You are certainly not the first, and certainly not the last group of Rocket operatives I have called here. However, you are all going to be debriefed with the same mission."

He paused.

"For years, we have searched to commit crimes by stealing Pokemon, and using said Pokemon to commit more crimes. But, while the police and other various law enforcement groups were persecuting us for this, another group did almost exactly the same, using us as a cover. Nobody knew about them. At least, not enough to focus attention on them."

He looked around.

"I am, of course, talking about the Coppingers."

He banged his fist on the solid oak banister.

"Those rats got in touch with me about a year and a half ago." He shouted. "And they offered us the chance to join them at the high table of global domination. I, along with Cyrus of Team Galactic, made my way to Starburst Island where my alter ego, Henri Saka, was competing in the PCC. We made a deal with Claudia Coppinger, who had captured an army of legendary Pokemon. Wanting some of that power, I joined them. But, then, a combination of the G-Men and Deoxys sent myself, Cyrus and Claudia to jail."

He smiled to himself, slightly strange to all of those watching.

"But, then, Coppinger died. She was shot outside the court house. Meanwhile, Cyrus and myself were sent to rot in jail for a year."

His eyes flashed with anger, clearly annoyed at the memory.

"Yet, it was all a double cross. She wasn't dead. It was a clone of her that had been killed. And in one swift move, she had wiped out her competition. Leaving her free to go on, until she vanished a few months ago. With her disappearance, the Coppingers were defeated. Apart from a select few that remain."

He looked down again at everyone.

"You wonder why I have called you here." He said, anger on his face. "One simple reason. Revenge."

Giovanni smiled coldly.

"Revenge is cold and pure." He continued. "It is the one thing we all have to fall back on. I want the remnants of the Coppingers smashed into small pieces. Nothing remains. Anyone sees a Coppinger operative, I want them eliminated. No mercy. If their leader should show up, I want nothing for her to come back to."

He finished his speech.

Meowth instantly leaped up and applauded.  
"Dat speech was da business, boss man!!!" He called.

Danny and Liz groaned, as Giovanni gave the Scratchcat Pokemon a furious look.

However, those months in prison must have mellowed Giovanni out, as he brushed it off, before leaving.

"That was unusual." Danny remarked.

"See, I can be da top cat again." Meowth crowed. "Da boss obviously likes yours truly."

* * *

Ellis heard something...

And said something swooped down from the sky, and hit her squarely in the back.

She gasped in pain, before slipping to the ground.

The breath was knocked from her, as whatever had hit her landed on her back, pinning her down.

Ellis heard a cawing sound of triumph, as she tried to turn and see what it was.

She was startled, seeing into the cold black eyes of the Honchkrow.

"Damn." She muttered, before hearing the loud, ponderous footsteps of the Nidoking.

She saw the boots of the silver haired trainer approach her, followed by the purple and silver clawed feet of the Drill Pokemon.

"Well, what do we have here." The trainer remarked, crouching down next to her. "A spy."

He cupped her chin in one hand, tightening his fingers.

"Shame what I have to do." He said.

She tried to spit in his face, but his grip kept her mouth close.

"Honchkrow." He ordered, gesturing away.

The Big Boss Pokemon flew from her back, removing a heavy weight from there.

"Now, I don't suppose you want to tell me who you work for." Vincent said.

Slowly, she shook her head.

He grimaced.

"Shame." He repeated, before looking at Nidoking.

The poison and ground type Pokemon strode towards her, a ferocious grin on his face.

"Do it." Vincent ordered.

The next thing Ellis felt, was the large thick purple tail wrap around her body. She was unable to move one side of her body, courtesy of the hit from the Honchkrow's Aerial Ace.

As Nidoking tightened his tail around her body, she began to come to terms with the fact that she was going to die.

Ellis closed her eyes, feeling sick inside.

* * *

"Well, that was weird." Liz remarked, as she, Danny and Meowth left the mansion.

"You really think da boss will pay good money to have Coppiners killed?" Meowth asked.

"It was Coppingers." Danny corrected. "And I think he will."

"We could be rich!!!!" Liz exclaimed.

There was a pair of snorts.

The three looked around, seeing Cassidy and Butch striding past.

"We're going to be richer." Cassidy said.

"Plus, we're already Giovanni's favourites." Butch snickered.

"Shut up, Bergkamp." Danny said.

"It's not Bergkamp, it's Butch!!!!!" Butch bellowed. "Will you take the trouble to learn my name?!!!"

"Err... No!!!" Liz replied.

Cassidy and Butch looked at each other, before sighing.

"I guess we'll take our jetpacks out and head to Verger." Cassidy said, condescendingly. "Seen as how we earned them."

"Right on, Cass." Butch laughed, as the two of them ran away.

As Meowth watched them do so, he snickered.

"I really do dislike those guys." He muttered.

"Seconded." Liz remarked.

"Thirded." Danny finished.

They sighed.

"So, let's get back to Verger." Liz said.

As they started to walk, they heard a loud hissing sound. They spun around, and saw Cassidy and Butch erupt into the sky upon their jetpacks.

"Tha' still looks like fun." Meowth remarked, sounding dejected.

"Ah, who needs jetpacks." Danny said.

"Us." Liz replied, dryly.

"Yeah, I suppose."

* * *

Ellis felt a giant crack...

Followed by a scream of pain from the Nidoking that was trying to kill her.

She was suddenly dropped to the ground, and looked up to see a Gallade stood over her. His blades were extended, and the Drill Pokemon was clutching his tail, a mixture of whimpers and growls.

"Laadde!!!" The Blade Pokemon said, offering her a hand.

Ellis took it, slowly getting up.

"I really hope that you're friendly." She muttered.

He nodded, as Vincent glared at them.

"So, you've got some backup." He said. "I'll show you who you are messing with."

He looked at Honchkrow.

"Use Aerial Ace!!!!"

As the Big Boss Pokemon streaked through the air, aiming for her protector, Elias heard a voice from the trees.

"Gallade, use Protect!!!!"

The Blade Pokemon created a shield around himself, also protecting her, from the strike.

"Show yourself!!!!!" Vincent shouted.

Ellis breathed a sigh of relief, as a familiar face emerged from behind a tree, his arms folded.

"Very well." Paul replied. "I'm here. Take your best shot."

Vincent looked like he'd seen a ghost.

"No!!!" He exclaimed. "You!!!"

"Me." Paul said, lazily.

He came to stand by his Gallade, and Ellis.

"Sorry, Kamon." He replied. "But, you're not killing her."

Vincent's face went as black as thunder.

"You bastard." He said. "You absolute...."

"Careful." Paul warned, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "There's a woman present. And I'd hate for her ears to burn from your foul mouth."

He winked at Ellis, letting her know that he was just saying it to wind Vincent up.

"So, how did Paul Reed, resident badass of the Sinnoh region end up working for the good guys?" Vincent asked.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand, Kamon." Paul replied, dryly.

"STOP CALLING ME KAMON!!!!!" Vincent roared.

"Gallade, get us out of here." Paul ordered. "Use Tele...."

"Not so fast." Vincent smirked. "You don't get away from me that easily."

He looked at Honchkrow.

"Mean Look!!!!"

The dark and flying type Pokemon glared at them, making Gallade feel nervous about escaping.

"Damn." Paul groaned, as he stepped forward.

He looked at Elis.

"Don't do anything stupid." He muttered out of the side of his mouth. "I'll take him out."

"You really think you can beat him?" Ellis asked.

"I have before." Paul smiled, slightly roughly. "Just wait your chance."

He turned back to Vincent.

"Okay, Vincent." He said. "What do you want?"

"I have no quarrel with you." Vincent replied. "I just want to make sure that the girl doesn't talk."

"All this for her." Paul said, dryly. "You really are pathetic."

"Yeah, but you're still not going anywhere until..."

Another voice, a more feminine voice called from the shadows.

"Alakazam, Shock Wave!!!!"

A medium sized burst of electricity erupted through the air, before connecting into Honchkrow.

The Big Boss Pokemon screeched in pain, before sinking to the ground.

Paul looked at his Gallade.

"Now!!!!"

Freed from the Mean Look attack of Honchkrow, Gallade instantly began to focus.

Almost instantly, the three of them vanished, to Vincent's anger.

"Son of a bitch!!!!!" He shouted.

* * *

Paul and Ellis arrived back in a clearing, along with his Gallade.

"Thanks for that." Ellis said, clutching her shoulder.

"No problem." Paul replied, seeing the pain she was in. "You okay?"

"I was hit in the shoulder with an Aerial Ace." Ellis replied. "Hurts like hell."

"Can imagine." Paul said. "You want me to take a look at it?"

She shook her head.

"No." She replied, before another burst of light erupted next to them.

A figure wearing dark clothes, and an even darker balaclava appeared there. Along with an Alakazam as well.

"I guess you helped me out." Ellis said, looking at the figure.

The figure reached up and pulled the balaclava away, revealing herself to be Anabel.

"No problem." Anabel said, repeating what Paul had said a few moments earlier. "I sense that you're in pain."

"Aerial Ace in shoulder." Paul remarked.

"Sounds painful." Anabel commented.

"I can't feel my arm." Ellis said.

"Okay." Anabel remarked. "We'll get you back to civilization, and you can see a doctor."

Ellis managed a weak smile.

"Thanks." She replied.

"Okay." Anabel and Paul said as one, before looking at their Pokemon. "Teleport!!!!"

Within seconds, the five of them vanished into the night.

* * *

"What?!!!" Giovanni exclaimed. "There was a mole here?"

Vincent nodded.

"Unfortunately." He replied. "The maid, Roberta Murphy, was working for the G-Men. I tried to get to her, but there was an interference from a pair of trainers."

Giovanni scowled in anger.

"What helped you find that out?" He asked. "That there was a mole?"

Vincent smiled.

"I came out of my discussion with you." He replied. "Only to go and look for a drink. I saw her heading into a room she shouldn't be going into. I went after her, and heard her talking to someone on the phone. Someone named Norman."

Giovanni smiled.

"Norman Maple." He said. "High ranking G-Men agent."

"I didn't grab her straight away." Vincent remarked. "I got a drink off her first, before going after her. Unfortunately, she caught onto my intentions and escaped. I chased after her, but I didn't anticipate the interference of someone else."

Giovanni sighed.

"I suppose what's done is done." He said. "Still, I am furious that this has happened."

Vincent looked at him.

"If Daniels had been more careful in who he hired." He remarked. "This wouldn't have happened."

"Indeed." Giovanni said.

He reached down to stroke his Persian.

"Nothing changes." He said. "In fact, I don't think the G-Men could criticize us for doing something that they would like to do themselves. In fact, they may end up thanking us."

Giovanni continued to smile, a smile that could scare an Arbok.

"But, send Daniels in." He said. "I would like to speak to him."

Vincent nodded, before turning around and leaving.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**So......**

**Am I going to stop starting the author's notes like that any time soon?**

**Okay, so you get Vincent, Giovanni, Paul, Anabel, Butch, Cassidy, Domino and Ellis.**

**Meanwhile, Ellis Crumley belongs to Sage Monarch.**

**Maybe Team Rocket aren't as dangerous as everyone thought. Although, a wounded animal is the most dangerous.**

**And a brief history of the events in Rise To The Top and The Challenges Of Verger.**

**It doesn't look good for Daniels either.**

**Thanks for the reviews!!!!! They are all appreciated.**

**Vincent still has more of a part to play in the story. Very misunderstood character.**

**Okay, Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. Where can a moon stone be found in Sinnoh?**

**Quiz Question Two. Which TM contains the move Shock Wave?**

**Quiz Question Three. How many Pokemon are classed as the Drill Pokemon? Name them.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review!!!!! Please!!!**


	28. The Aura Knight And I

Chapter Twenty Eight. The Aura Knight And I.

* * *

_Summary. Liz, Danny and Meowth followed Vincent to Giovanni's summer home, where it became apparent that he was bringing all the Team Rocket agents there for revenge on the Coppingers. Meanwhile, Vincent discovered that the maid was a spy sent by the G-Men. He then set out to capture her, using his Nidoking, Honchkrow and Sneasel to pursue her through the forest. Fortunately for Ellis, she was saved by Paul and Anabel, while Giovanni was surprisingly unconcerned about it...._

_

* * *

_

"Swampert, use Hydro Pump!!!!"

The Mud Fish Pokemon opened its mouth, aiming at the tree. A powerful torrent of water erupted from his jaws, and smashed into the wooden trunk.

Jane looked at the splintered wood, before scowling.

"You call that power?" She asked. "Try again."

Her Swampert looked at her disconsolately, before aiming at another tree.

"Don't look at me like that." Jane threatened. "I will not tolerate your insolence."

The water and ground type Pokemon sighed silently.

"Your Swampert looks depressed."

Jane turned around, to see a man clad in a blue suit and hat, as well as a Lucario, stood behind her.

"Excuse me?" She snapped. "Who asked you?"

He didn't seem put off by her rudeness.

"I was just passing by, and offered my opinion." He said. "I commented that your Swampert looks depressed."

Jane glared at him.

"I don't mollycoddle my Pokemon." She said. "Knowing that they are being turned into winners should make them happy enough."

He smirked.

"What have you actually ever won?"

She scowled at him, with a face as black as thunder.

"I didn't ask you to stick your nose into my business." Jane said. "So, don't."

He grinned.

"Are you always in this much of a bad mood?"

Jane didn't see the funny side.

"Either you piss off of your own free will, or....."

"Or what?" Riley replied.

"Swampert." Jane said.

The Mud Fish Pokemon turned around.

"Use Mud Bomb on his Lucario."

The water and ground type Pokemon opened his mouth, before launching an orb of thick brown compact mud through the air towards Lucario.

Riley shook his head, before looking at the Aura Pokemon.

Lucario got the general gist of it, as he raised both fists up and erected a protective barrier that easily blocked the hit.

"Come on!!!!!" Riley said. "That the best you have?"

"Swampert, Earthquake!!!!" Jane bellowed.

The Mud Fish Pokemon reared up, before coming crashing down. A powerful shock wave sent crashing across the ground, towards Lucario.

Riley shook his head.

"You know what to do." He said.

Lucario leaped up into the air, jumping over the oncoming attack with ease.

Jane was slightly surprised at the agility of the fighting and steel type Pokemon.

"Use Force Palm!!!!!!!!!!!" Riley commanded.

The Aura Pokemon dropped to the ground, in front of Swampert. He then smashed his palm into the face of the Mud Fish Pokemon, instantly knocking it to the ground.

"I think we've proved the point." Riley said, stretching.

"What is your problem?!!!" Jane snapped. "Coming over and knocking my Pokemon out."

"I would hasten to remind you that you were the one who attacked me." Riley replied, as he and Lucario started to walk away. "Don't start what you can't finish."

Jane glared at him, as he vanished into the trees.

* * *

"Your Pokemon are all fighting fit." Nurse Joy said, giving him the tray of six back. "Thanks for visiting the Red Moon City Pokemon Centre. We hope to see you again at some point."

Riley smiled at her.

"Thanks for the help." He replied, putting the six Pokeballs back on his belt, before releasing Lucario back out.

The Aura Pokemon looked at Nurse Joy, before giving a short bark of appreciation.

"Thank you, Lucario." Nurse Joy smiled.

"Come on, Lucario." Riley said. "We've got places to go. Come on, let's go to that place, Oakwells, before heading over to Evolution Island."

The fighting and steel type Pokemon barked again, before following his trainer out of the building, heavily anticipating the food at the diner.

Nurse Joy smiled again, before going back to her duties.

* * *

Ash didn't say anything, as he looked at the bed.

Nightmare lay on the bed, his wounded body bandaged up as best as possible. He hadn't come around yet. He'd been unconscious for the last day, and Ash was feeling terrible.

Not even May had been able to comfort him.

"What I'm feeling, is nothing compared to what Nightmare feels." Ash muttered.

The terrible moments after the battle were constantly replaying in his head.

_"Nightmare!!!!!" Ash shouted._

_There was no response at all._

_"Nightmare, please wake up!!!!"_

_Arjun jumped up, and ran over._

_"Let me see!!!!" He yelled, crouching down next to the heavily injured Gengar._

_He looked at Nightmare, and went white._

_"Ari!!!" Arjun yelled. "Is there a Pokemon Centre on this Island?"_

_"There is." Ari said. "But, it's only a machine for sticking a Pokeball through."_

_Arjun swore violently._

_"That's not going to cut it here." He exclaimed. "He's too badly hurt. He's lost a lot of ectoplasm."_

_May, Jim, Scott and Cinder came over, only for Arjun to gesture for them to get back._

_"Give me some room." He said. "I need a room, so I can try and help him."_

_Ari reached into his pocket, and took out a set of keys._

_He then unlocked one of the doors that lined the arena._

_"Give me a hand." Arjun said. "And be careful."_

_Ash slowly got up, and cradled Nightmare's legs in his arms. Arjun took the Gas Pokemon by the arms. Jim and Ari came over, and helped them by taking the sides of Nightmare._

_"Ho-oh, what a mess." Jim muttered, as some purple gas got on his shirt._

_"Arjun, you gotta help him." Ash pleaded. "Please."_

_"I can't promise anything, as I'm not used to treating ghost types." Arjun replied, gravely. "But, I can't ignore my Hippocratic oath. I will do my utmost to help him."_

Ash heard the door open.

Not looking around, he saw Ari come in and sit next to him.

"How is he?" Ari asked.

Ash sighed.

"Still not awake." He replied. "I'm really worried about him."

"I know." Ari said. "I didn't want to hurt your Pokemon."

He looked at Ash.

"You must really care about that Gengar."

"I do." Ash replied, looking at Nightmare. "I can't even tell if he's alive or not."

He was tearing up, with sadness.

"What if Nightmare never gets better." He asked, looking at him. "What if I failed him completely?"

"He will." Ari replied. "You didn't fail Nightmare. My Dusknoir got a lucky shot in. I doubt we could recreat that moment in a thousand years."

Ash managed a really weak grin.

"I'm not challenging you in a rematch." He said, softly. "Not until I know that Nightmare is better."

Arjun came to the door, before coughing slightly.

Ash immediately looked up.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Can I have a quick word?" Arjun asked.

"Sure." Ash replied, standing up.

* * *

He stepped outside, where Arjun didn't look to be in a good mood.

"I'm sorry, Ash." Arjun said. "I can't help Nightmare. Not with what we have on the Island. And by the time the boat gets out here, takes me back, I've found the stuff and got back, it might be too late to help him."

Ash visibly slumped against the wall.

"But.." He started to say.

"I'm so sorry." Arjun repeated.

"There has to be something we can do." Ash said, stubbornly. "I refuse to let Nightmare down."

"The only hope is that someone on the mainland is coming in this direction." Arjun replied. "Otherwise...."

"What about Teleporting?" Ash asked. "Surely you can....?"

"It's just too far." Arjun replied, softly. "End up in the drink."

Ash turned around, and punched the wall, angrily, achieving nothing but a large stabbing pain in his hand.

"Son of a bitch!!!!" He screamed.

"Easy." Arjun said, as he went to the phone. "I'll give Nurse Joy a phone call right away and see what we can do."

* * *

"That was beautiful." Riley said, as the waitress took his plate away. "The nicest Farfetch'd I've had in a while. The potatoes were to die for. Give my compliments to the chef."

She smiled at him, before turning to depart into the kitchen.

"How were the berries?" He asked, looking at Lucario.

The Aura Pokemon barked appreciatively, before throwing a Pecha Berry up into the air and catching it in his jaws.

He looked at his watch, before leaning forward and picking up his Black Persian.

"About forty five minutes before we go to the boat." Riley said. "Then, we can find out what Sir Aaron was doing on that island."

Lucario nodded, before pricking up his ears at the sound of the phone ringing.

Riley settled back, and drank some of his beer.

Then, he heard something.

"Is there a trainer here who was heading to Evolution Island?" The barman called.

He looked around.

"Yeah, I was heading to Evolution Island." Riley shouted. "Why?"

"You've got a phone call from Nurse Joy."

Riley got up, and went over to take the receiver from him.

"Hello."

* * *

A quick sprint over to the Pokemon Centre, where Nurse Joy had a bag full of medicine for him.

"Thanks for doing this." She said. "You will help out a wounded Pokemon a lot by doing this."

"Well, it's worth it then." Riley replied. "Bloody handy I was going out there."

She gave the bag to him, which he cradled in his arms.

"Okay, I'll get over there as fast as I can." Riley said.

"Arceus bless you, Riley Quinn." Nurse Joy remarked, as he and Lucario ran out of the building. "Good thing you mentioned where you were eating lunch."

* * *

"Hey, Mister."

Riley paused for breath, as the three rough and tough looking trainers blocked his way. He looked around at the dock, before realising that they must be Sailors spoiling for a fight.

Lucario growled at them, before tensing into a battle position.

"What's in the bag?"

"Nothing that concerns you." Riley snapped. "Now, get the hell out of my way."

The lead Sailor looked slightly annoyed.

"You ought to respect those that..."

"Lucario, Aura Sphere!!!!!!" Riley commanded.

The Aura Pokemon held up his paws, creating an orb of bright blue energy within them. He then hurled it into the stomach of the leader of the Sailors, instantly bringing him to the ground, clutching his gut.

The other two Sailors gave him dirty looks, before sending out a pair of Tentacruel between them.

"You have to battle to get through." One of them said.

Riley sighed.

"I really don't have time for this." He replied. "Lucario, stand down."

Reluctantly, the fighting and steel type Pokemon backed off. Riley gave him the bag of medicine.

He then grabbed up a pair of Pokeballs.

"Metagross, Registeel!!!!!!" He yelled, throwing them up into the air. "Go!!!!!!"

His two powerful steel type Pokemon erupted from their Pokeballs, facing the pair of Tentacruel.

"Do you really want to do this?" Riley asked, slightly sarcastically.

He didn't see any sign of them backing off.

"Metagross, use Psychic!!!!" He commanded. "Registeel, use Hyper Beam!!!!"

Almost as soon as the battle had begun, it was over.

The two attacks crashed into the water and poison type Pokemon and instantly knocked them out.

"Now, get the hell out of my way." Riley said, angrily.

Astounded at how easily they had been bested, the two Sailors stepped aside.

Riley recalled his two Pokemon, before continuing on his way.

* * *

**Whose That Pokemon? A well trained one can sense auras to identify and can take in the feelings of creatures over half a mile away.**

* * *

"Go go go!!!" Riley urged, as he stepped into the boat.

Maren looked at him.

"Excuse me?" She said.

He took a deep breath.

"My name is Riley Quinn." He said. "You were due to take me to Evolution Island. But, there's a problem, I need to get there as soon as possible. It involves an injured Pokemon."

Maren looked at him even more closely.

"Then, why didn't you say so." She replied, throwing her book down and heading to the wheel.

"Hold onto your tail, Lucario." Riley urged, as she slammed down on the accelerator.

* * *

"I feel really bad for him." Cinder remarked, as she, May, Jim and Ari sat on the grass outside the Battle Mansion.

"I didn't know he cared for Nightmare that much." Jim commented. "The two of them have such a hate-hate relationship going on."

"I saw his eyes when Dusknoir hit him with that Psychic attack." Ari said. "And when Nightmare went down. He was genuinely upset."

"I've got to go and see him." May said, standing up. "I can't let him suffer."

"There's probably nothing you can say that will make him feel better." Ari told her. "We can only sit back and wait."

"That never ends well." May replied, angrily, as she strode inside.

* * *

She saw Ash still sat next to Nightmare's bed, resting his head on his hands.

"Ash." She said, softly.

He didn't respond, but she saw the gentle shaking of his shoulders.

Taking a deep breath, she walked in and sat down next to him.

"You can't blame yourself for it." She said, reaching out and placing her hand on Ash's.

"I can." Ash replied, sadly.

As he looked up, she saw that his eyes were red and blotchy.

"I should have trained Nightmare better." He continued to say, bitterly. "Shouldn't have let him get so confident and arrogant."

"Nightmare does what Nightmare does." May replied. "You couldn't train that out of him, and it would have been stupid to try. Point is, Ari got lucky."

Ash groaned.

"He said that as well." He said, shaking his head. "Look, I appreciate you trying, but there's nothing you can say that will make me feel better. I'm wrecked and tired, but I can't rest until I know that Nightmare is safe and well."

He looked at the heavily weakened Gengar.

"I just wish he was here and awake." Ash said. "I wish he was here, and we were thinking about strategies for the rematch."

He smiled, slightly bitterly.

"Normally, I can't stop can't thinking about battles." He replied. "But, today... Nothing is more far from my thoughts. I'd trade in my life as a trainer in exchange for Nightmare's health."

* * *

"Well well." Arjun remarked, as the boat pulled up at the dock alongside it, and he saw the blue clad trainer sat on one of the seats, and his Lucario. "Just can't seem to stay away."

"You're the one who called and asked for the medical supplies." Riley realised.

"That's correct." Arjun said. "Injured Gengar."

Riley picked up the beg of medicine, and gave it to Arjun.

"Compliments of Nurse Joy." He replied, as Arjun took it. "Make sure that you use it to save that Gengar."

Arjun smiled, as he turned around to go back to the Battle Mansion.

Riley nodded.

"I'll see you around." He called. "Maybe I'll stop in at the Battle Mansion and see how you're doing."

"Thanks again." Arjun remarked, before vanishing.

"Hey, Riley."

He turned around, seeing Maren leaning over the side of the boat, gesturing to him.

Riley walked over to see what she wanted.

"That's a really great thing you just did." She said, patting him on the arm. "When you want to leave, just give me a call and I'll come running."

He winked.

"Nice to know." Riley smiled, as she smiled at him, before turning tail and going back to the boat controls.

Lucario sighed, as his trainer watched her accelerate away across the water.

"What?" Riley asked, looking at his Pokemon.

He then took a deep breath, and focused on something.

"You feel that?" Riley said, looking at Lucario.

The Aura Pokemon barked in agreement.

"So, there is a sense of Aura on here." Riley remarked. "Can you track it?"

Lucario nodded, as he closed his eyes and started to run.

Riley followed him, as fast as he could.

* * *

"Is this where it's coming from?" Riley asked, as he and Lucario arrived at the edge of the cliff.

Lucario barked, replying in the positive.

"But, where is...." Riley started to ask, before it hit him.

"I see."

He stepped forwards, and looked over the edge, trying not to gulp, as he saw the roaring ocean at least a hundred feet below.

"Not what I wanted to see." He groaned, before searching around.

Riley eventually spotted a small ledge about twenty feet down.

"I need to examine it." He said, looking at Lucario. "Wait here. If it's anything like that other Island, then..."

Lucario nodded in agreement, before sitting down to meditate.

Riley withdrew a Pokeball, and sent out his Metagross.

"Okay." He said, looking at the Iron Leg Pokemon. "We need to examine this part of the cliff face."

Metagross' face remained blank and impassive.

"I need a lift down there." Riley said. "Would it be possible for you to do so?"

Metagross nodded, before starting to move.

_"Assume hovering position. Leg thrusters online."_

Slowly, it rose into the air, using the energy produced from within its legs to hover.

Riley followed the steel and psychic Pokemon to the edge of the cliff, before stepping on top of it.

Fortunately, there was plenty of room on the large top of the Iron Leg Pokemon, and Riley was able to make himself comfortable.

However, comfort was the last thing on his mind, as he eagerly scanned the sheer rock face of the cliff, looking for the opening that he was sure was there.

Riley punched the air, seeing something.

"Over there!!!!" He urged, gesturing to Metagross.

Without much of a response, the steel and psychic type Pokemon began the slow hover towards the gaping hole in the rock.

* * *

"Okay." Arjun said, as he mixed two of the medicines together. "Try and get him to ingest these, and we can take it from there."

He gave Ash some pills and a thick liquid in a bottle.

"What will these do?" Ash asked.

"Well, I'm not going to go into the specifics." Arjun smiled. "But, the medicine will heal his wounds, and the pills are just to keep him calm when he wakes up. He might be slightly violent."

"Yeah, I'm all for that." Ash said, smiling slightly. "I don't particularly want him waking up and then beating the crap out of us all."

"There's also some adrenaline pills, but, I don't think that I'm going to use them unless we need to."

"I thought adrenaline was usually administered in a jab." Jim remarked.

"Normally, yes." Arjun replied. "But, it may have escaped your notice, that Nightmare is a ghost."

Jim looked slightly embarrased, before nodding.

"Okay." He said. "I knew that. I'd just forgotten."

He then paused.

"Maybe Shaymin can act as a calming influence upon Nightmare." He remarked, taking out the Pokeball.

Jim sent out Shaymin, who instantly yawned upon appearing.

"Morning." He said, before seeing Arjun.

"Arjun!!!!!"

The Gratitude Pokemon waddled over and rubbed against Arjun's leg.

"Nightmare's not very well." Jim said.

"Oh no!!!" Shaymin replied.

"Anyway, I'll go and give him these." Ash said, as he, Jim, Arjun and Shaymin went into the other room, where May was sat with Nightmare. Dusk was floating above her, while Pikachu sat on her shoulder.

"Wow, it's like a funeral parlour in here." Jim muttered.

Ash glared at him, before walking over to Nightmare with the medicine.

"Now, what would be the best way to do this." Ash wondered, as he looked at the pills.

"Put them in a Black Persian." May suggested.

Jim laughed slightly, before stopping.

"Okay." Ash said, opening Nightmare's mouth and pouring the liquid in. "Here goes nothing."

For a second, nothing happened....

* * *

Riley had recalled his Metagross, before advancing into the cave.

He could feel the Aura bouncing off the wall, making him even more eager to find the source and the secrets from within.

Finally, he arrived at a small altar within the end of the secret cavern underneath the island.

"Aha." He said, looking at it.

He paced around it for a moment, then another moment.

Riley mused on it, before reaching out and touching the altar.

_He blinked, before realising that he was in the same room, but in a different time._

_Riley looked around, seeing that his ancestor, Sir Aaron was stood by the altar._

_There was nothing out of the ordinary within the room, but the Aura Knight was tucking something into his cloak._

_"What is that?" Riley asked, wondering aloud._

_Almost instantly, Sir Aaron turned around and headed for the exit._

_With no other choice, Riley followed him._

* * *

_As Sir Aaron scaled the cliff, Riley found himself floating up after him._

_"This makes it easier." He muttered. "Actually, using Metagross was easier than climbing this thing."_

_As the Aura Knight reached the top, a large blue furred arm reached down and pulled him up._

_Sir Aaron dropped to the grass, looking at his Lucario._

_"Thank you, my friend." He said, standing up to congratulate the Aura Pokemon._

_Riley noticed with a small sense of irony, that his ancestor was doing exactly the same thing as he had done in the future._

_"Sir Aaron!!!!"_

_All three present looked around, and saw the valet running over. Riley noted that it was the same man as from the first vision on Montacore Island._

_"Did you get it?"_

_Sir Aaron nodded._

_"I did indeed, Reiger." He replied, reaching into his cloak, and pulling out a small golden orb._

_"What is that?" Reiger asked._

_Sir Aaron smiled._

_"I believe that it is the key to finding the answers that we seek." He replied. "I have discovered that there is a third Island. Starburst Island."_

_Riley groaned. The obvious choice._

_"Upon Starburst Island, there lies a door that can be unlocked by this." Sir Aaron explained. "Behind that door.... Well, I don't know. But, I am sure that another piece of the puzzle will be unravelled."_

_"Then, we shall set sail." Reiger said, as he turned around and began to run back._

_"Duty to the queen calls." Sir Aaron remarked, looking at Lucario._

_The Aura Pokemon nodded._

_"We have to depart."_

_Seconds later, the two of them began to run after Reiger...._

_

* * *

_

Riley jerked out of the Aura induced memory, the last words of Sir Aaron echoing in his ears. He quickly discovered that he was back in the small cavern, underneath Evolution Island.

"Starburst Island?" He asked.

He then smiled.

By a happy coincidence, his old friend Steven Stone was battling a competitor on that place in a few days. He might swing by and surprise him.

However, the pleasant thoughts soon faded away, as he wondered what it was that Sir Aaron had tried so hard to track down.

"Surely it can't be anything good." Riley mused. "What could possibly be worth tracking down at this intensity. And am I wasting my time? The chances that Sir Aaron didn't already find it are slim indeed. But, if he did find it, then why are the aura memories still active. Is it a coincidence? Or is it something more? A sign of things to come? Or a chance to put right what he didn't do."

Still musing, he turned tail and headed out towards the exit, confident that he had discovered everything possible within.

* * *

The liquid slipped into Nightmare's mouth, as everyone waited with bated breath. Even Ari and Cinder came to watch from the doorway.

For the second, they watched.

Then, slowly, Nightmare's eyes opened up.

"Nightmare?" Ash asked, sounding relieved.

Slowly, the Gas Pokemon sat up and looked around.

"Wow." He remarked, looking around the room. "Who died."

He then smiled, before seeing Ari.

"You." Nightmare said, coldly. "You."

Ari looked slightly worried, as Nightmare jumped off the bed.

"You bastard, I'll kill you!!!!!!!"

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**And the moral of this story is don't put Nightmare in a coma. Or he'll wake up cold, hungry and stone cold sober.**

**So, Riley is back on his trail of mystery.... I do actually know what's going on now. Before, I was making it up as I went along, but now I do know.**

**And Nightmare recovers. It was touch and go for a moment, but he pulled through.**

**Thanks for the reviews!!! They are all appreciated.**

**Next chapter will possibly be the rematch between Ash and Ari.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. How many of Ash's previous Pokemon have been injured that badly? Name them.**

**Quiz Question Two. How many steel type attacks does Lucario learn naturally? Name them.**

**Quiz Question Three. Who gives you the Secretpotion in D/P/P?**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review!!!! Please!!!**


	29. Training Daze

Chapter Twenty Nine. Training Daze.

* * *

_Summary. A lone Aura Guardian made his way through the woods, heading for Red Moon City. Riley battled Jane on his way, his Lucario easily beating her Swampert. Then, he got his Pokemon healed in Red Moon City. Meanwhile, Ash mourned his comatose Gengar, as Arjun revealed that he couldn't help the Gas Pokemon with what he had. Cue a mad dash from Riley to get over in time to help out. He managed to get there in time to give Arjun the medicine, before heading out on his Aura quest. Riley found an Aura memory pointing him in the direction of Starburst Island. Meanwhile, Ash gave the medicine to Nightmare, who instantly woke up and tried to kill Ari....._

_

* * *

_

Riley put his hand on the handle of the door of the Battle Mansion...

Only for the heavy wooden door to crash open and whack him in the nose.

Almost on cue, the Frontier Brain came sprinting out, leaping over Riley and vanishing into the woods.

Riley stood up, only to be knocked over by a shiny Gengar who came bouncing out of the building and followed the Frontier Brain into the forest.

"What the Heatran?" Riley said, as he stood up.

He heard voices coming...

And was surprised to see Ash, Jim, May, Cinder and Arjun coming out.

"Wow, if that's what Nightmare's like after taking calm pills..." May commented.

Ash held out his hand, showing that he still had them inside his palm.

"I never got the chance to give Nightmare them." He said, slightly sheepishly. "I didn't think it would act that quickly."

"Anyway." Jim said. "Nightmare's just come out of a coma. How much power does he actually have."

A shout of pain answered the question.

"I hope that wasn't Nightmare." Ash muttered.

"I hope that was Nightmare." Cinder replied. "Otherwise, Ari might be seriously hurt."

Ash turned around, ready to argue with the fire type trainer.

"Now, listen to me..." He began to say, angrily.

Arjun looked up, seeing Riley.

"So, you came back." He remarked.

Ash turned around, also seeing Riley. The shock of it was enough to stop his rant at Cinder.

"Hey, Riley." He said. "What are you doing here?"

Riley shrugged. He wasn't willing to reveal his true mission to just anyone.

_"Plus..." _He thought. _"If you got involved with this, then your mother would hunt me down and kill me."_

"Just out for a visit." He replied.

"Riley's here inspecting the Battle Facility." Cinder piped up. "Just offering his professional opinion."

"Nothing bad is happening?" Jim asked, trying to put a slight edge on his words. "Is it?"

Riley shook his head.

"Of course not." He said. "Why?"

Almost at the same moment, Ari came charging out of the woods, gasping for breath.

Riley's Lucario snickered slightly.

Seconds later, Nightmare came running out after him.

"Hey, Nightmare." Ash said.

"Bite me." Nightmare replied, before collapsing.

"Nightmare!!" Ash called, running over.

"Ah, he's okay." Arjun remarked. "Probably just sleepy."

Ash held up the purple Master Ball, and recalled Nightmare.

"I'll let him sleep it off then." He said.

He then turned around, and looked at Ari.

"Okay." Ash said. "How about that rematch?!!!!!"

Ari looked up, gasping for breath.

"Yeah, just let me catch my breath."

"Don't you need to call Scott, anyway?" Cinder asked. "And tell him to get his ass over here."

Ari nodded.

"Okay, Ash." He replied. "I tell you what. Seen as how I put your Gengar in a coma. I'll make it up to you. The next battle we have will be three on three, but you get to pick the types."

Ash mused on it.

"Okay." He said, confidently. "I'll have an electric type, a normal type and a steel type."

Ari grimaced.

"Sorry." He remarked. "No steel type."

"What?" Ash asked.

"I'm personally not a fan of it." Ari explained. "Well, apart from Dialga. But, I don't have one."

"Okay, fighting type then." Ash said.

Ari smiled.

"That's fine." He replied. "Feel free to use one of the computers to sort out your team."

Ash nodded, as he looked at Pikachu.

"Hey, buddy." He said. "You ready to do this?"

Pikachu nodded, sparks crackling from his cheeks.

"We all know that Nightmare isn't in a battling condition." Jim muttered. "But, I'm surprised Ash didn't ignore that."

Ash turned around and headed into one of the rooms with a computer and Pokeball transport machine.

He paused, to look at Riley.

"I'm going to use a Pokemon that you gave me in this battle." He said. "Are you sticking around for this battle?"

"I might do." Riley replied. "Just to see how well you've trained that Pokemon."

* * *

"I'm sorry to hear that." Professor Oak remarked.

"Yeah." Ash replied. "But, at least Nightmare's okay."

"That is, of course, the main thing." Professor Oak said. "So, you have a rematch?"

"Yes." Ash replied, cheerfully. "Very shortly. I was wondering if you could send over these two Pokemon, and I can get some quick training in."

"Of course." Oak replied, looking around at the lab. "I'll just go get them, and send you them over in a few moments."

He quickly paused.

"Is there any particular one that you'd like?"

"Nah, just my regular battling one." Ash replied.

"Okay then." Oak said, before vanishing offscreen.

* * *

"You've got them?" Cinder asked, as Ari finished recalling the Pokemon he needed into their Pokeballs.

"Yeah." Ari said.

"I'm still not comfortable with you only giving him a three on three battle." Cinder insisted. "It's easier to win on a three on three, than in a six on six."

"Hey, I know that." Ari replied. "Plus, it's a two way thing."

He sighed.

"And I did put his Gengar in a coma. I do feel bad about that." Ari continued. "Hey, just because I'm a Frontier Brain, doesn't mean that I don't feel remorse."

"You shouldn't have to justify it." Cinder remarked. "Are you really willing to...."

"Yes." Ari replied. "In here, my decision is final."

He looked at her.

"Please." He said. "Just trust me. I do know what I'm doing."

"I hope that you do." Cinder remarked. "I really hope that you do."

* * *

"Hey, Jim." Ash said, looking at his friend. "How about a quick warmup?"

Jim smirked.

"Well, I thought that you'd forgotten about my Pokemon training abilities." He remarked.

"Double battle." Ash said.

"Fine." Jim replied, taking out a pair of Pokeballs.

"Just... Don't go out of the way to injure my Pokemon too badly." Ash said, as Jim threw his Pokeballs.

"Buizel, Shaymin, go!!!!!!"

The Sea Weasel and Gratitude Pokemon appeared in bursts of light.

"Bui Bui Buizel!!!!!!"

"Hello!!!!"

Ash looked at Pikachu, who instantly bounded into the arena.

"Okay, Lucario." Ash shouted, throwing a Pokeball into the air. "I choose you!!!!"

His own Aura Pokemon appeared in a burst of white light, instantly taking a battle stance.

Riley, who had been sat on the fence, looked at them.

"Would you care for me to referee?" He asked. "It is of little inconvenience for me."

"Sure." Jim replied, as the blue clothed trainer stood up and strolled to the edge of the grassy area.

"Okay." Riley said. "Pikachu and Lucario versus Shaymin and Buizel."

"Hold on." May remarked. "You've just seen a Shaymin, an incredibly rare Pokemon, and not batted an eyelid."

Riley smirked.

"You want to see my Registeel?" He asked.

"Okay, point taken." May replied.

Riley looked around.

"Begin!!!!!" He called.

Ash looked at Jim.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt on Buizel!!!!" He called. "Lucario, use Dragon Pulse on Shaymin!!!!!"

Both of his Pokemon began to prepare their attacks. Sparks erupting from Pikachu's cheeks, and Lucario prepping his Aura.

Jim quickly made to counter.

"Shaymin." He yelled. "Use Seed Bomb to counter Pikachu. Buizel, use Ice Beam into the Dragon Pulse!!!!"

Shaymin created a large orb of thick green energy in his mouth, before launching it into the Thunderbolt. The two attacks exploded on contact, before the smoke faded out into nothing.

Buizel launched a cold blue beam of ice into the swirling grey vortex of energy, instantly cancelling it out.

Ash blinked slightly, as he rethought his strategy.

"Buizel, Aqua Jet!!!" Jim yelled. "Shaymin, Tackle!!!"

Both of his Pokemon powered forward across the ground, ready to strike.

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail on Shaymin." He called. "Lucario, hit Buizel with Force Palm!!!!!"

The yellow Mouse Pokemon leaped through the air, tail glowing with a white light, before striking Shaymin in the head.

The Gratitude Pokemon yelped in pain, before being thrown backwards.

Lucario smashed his fist into the onrushing Buizel, forcing her back towards Jim.

"Lucario, use Aura Sphere now!!!!" Ash commanded. "Pikachu, use Thunder on the Aura Sphere!!!!!"

Lucario sent a crystal coloured blue orb of pure Aura energy hurtling towards the two Pokemon, while Pikachu fired a powerful blast of electricity into the sphere.

The resulting explosion was enough to cover Shaymin and Buizel in smoke and smog.

Arjun had stepped out to watch the battle with interest.

"Buizel, use Sonicboom." Jim commanded. "Shaymin, use Energy Ball. Aim for Pikachu!!!!"

The Sea Weasel Pokemon leaped up into the air, before snapping her tail several times. Almost at the same time, a harshly powerful burst of sound erupted through the air.

Shaymin opened his mouth, unleashing a slightly smaller ball of green energy.

The two attacks sailed towards Pikachu, who looked nervous.

"Lucario, parry them with Bone Rush!!!!!" Ash shouted.

The Aura Pokemon leaped forward, creating a pure blue staff made of Aura energy.

He parried the Sonicboom into the air, before striking the Energy Ball into a nearby tree.

Pikachu squeaked a grunt of thanks, which Lucario accepted gracefully.

"Yeah." Ash yelled, punching the air.

"Don't get too carried away." Jim warned, as Shaymin and Buizel looked ready to continue the battle.

* * *

**Whose That Pokemon. It spins its two tails like a screw to propel itself through the water. The tails also slice clinging seaweed.**

* * *

"Scott." Ari said, as he and his Gallade appeared to greet the owner of the Frontier Brain.

"Good evening, Ari." Scott smiled. "Now, I hear that my test runner is ready for a rematch."

Ari nodded.

"We're battling three on three in a few moments." He replied. "Using normal, electric and fighting types."

Scott looked at Ari's Gallade.

"So, I take it that he'll be battling." He remarked.

Ari shook his head.

"Actually, I'm not using Gallade." He explained. "I'm using my other fighting type Pokemon."

"Aha." Scott smiled. "Tricky."

Ari returned the smile.

"He'll be expecting Gallade." He replied. "I'm not one to lose the element of surprise."

"Which, is one of the reasons why I hired you." Scott said.

"So, you aren't surprised that I'm changing the rules to three on three for this battle." Ari asked.

Scott shook his head.

"I'm not." He replied. "Because, you are the Mansion Master. You make your own rules. I can't tell you how to run it."

Ari grinned.

"Like I thought." He said. "Okay, let's go find him."

* * *

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack on Shaymin!!!!"

The Mouse Pokemon streaked forward, lightning quick, and smashed into the Gratitude Pokemon away.

"Buizel, use Water Gun on Pikachu!!!!"

The Sea Weasel blasted a stream of water towards the electric type Pokemon.

"Dodge it!!!!!" Ash yelled. "Lucario, help out!!!!"

The Aura Pokemon dived forward, and pulled Pikachu out of the way of the attack, via the tail.

_"You're lucky I'm not a Ninetales." _Pikachu remarked, wincing slightly.

_"Yeah." _Lucario replied.

Ash smiled, slightly.

"Hey, Lucario." He shouted. "Throw Pikachu through the air towards Buizel. Then, Pikachu, use Volt Tackle!!!!"

Lucario flexed his muscles, before hurling the small yellow electric type Pokemon through the air.

Electricity began to surround Pikachu's body, as he sailed towards Buizel.

She let out a screech of pain, as the super effective attack smashed into her brown fur.

"No!!!!!!" Shaymin yelled, glaring at Pikachu.

Jim looked at Riley.

"Call it." He pleaded. "It's not worth it."

Riley smiled.

"Of course." He said, looking at Ash. "Stop battling."

Ash nodded, as both his attacking Pokemon stopped movement.

"Is Buizel okay?" Ash asked.

Jim nodded, as he ran over to his water type Pokemon, where Shaymin was licking her wounds.

"Are you okay, Buizel?" He asked.

"Bui." She replied, weakly.

"She says yes." Shaymin said, between licking the black smouldering patches of fur on her body. "Might sting for a moment though."

"Oh that's good then." Jim replied, looking at Ash.

"Good to see that Pikachu's electric sacks are in great shape." Ash remarked.

Arjun laughed.

"That's a strong looking Pikachu." He replied. "You've obviously trained him well."

He smiled.

"Maybe I wouldn't mind battling him before I leave the Island." He continued. "I would like to see how my Feraligatr measures up against your Pikachu."

"But, wouldn't Pikachu have an unfair advantage?" Ash asked.

Arjun continued to smile.

"I'm sure that we could work around it." He replied. "Just, keep it in mind."

He laughed again.

"Mind you." Arjun said. "If I can guess which electric type Ari will use against your Pikachu, he will need to be in top condition."

"What does he use?" Ash asked.

Arjun shook his head.

"I'm not going to tell you." He replied. "Why spoil a surprise."

He saw Ash's face fall slightly, at his words.

"To just be challenging the Verger Battle Frontier." Arjun said. "That is the sign that you are a talented trainer. You don't need any prior information from me. I have faith that you can win."

He chuckled.

"Although, I will tell you that it is a final stage evolutionary form."

Ash screwed up his face in thought, before giving up.

"Ah, I guess I'll find out sooner or later." He remarked. "Besides, like you say. Why spoil the surprise?"

Arjun smiled, before a Pokeball at Ash's belt exploded, releasing a Pokemon in a burst of white light.

Nightmare appeared, looking a lot better.

"You look well." May commented. "For someone who was in a coma a few hours ago."

"Yeah, well." Nightmare replied. "I thought you were going to say something about me being a ghost."

"That as well." Jim muttered.

"Nightmare!!!!!" Shaymin exclaimed. "You're all better."

"No way." Nightmare replied, looking at the Gratitude Pokemon. "Nothing much gets past you, does it?"

Shaymin's face fell slightly.

"Sorry, buddy." Nightmare said, trying to sound sincere. "I guess I'm just a bit tired."

"For someone who spent most of the prior day laying on his ass." Jim muttered, sardonically.

May heard him, and smiled slightly.

Nightmare looked at Jim.

"I can hear you." He replied. "I'm not deaf."

He smiled. Like most things about Nightmare, it was cold, dark and evil.

"Now, stop making dry quips about me." Nightmare said. "Or I'll hit you with a baseball bat. Now, unless you have a baseball bat antidote...."

He tailed off.

The Gas Pokemon then looked at Ash, a hugely unfamiliar expression on his face.

"Dumb trainer." Nightmare said. "Ash."

Ash looked at Nightmare.

"Something you want to say to me?" He asked.

Nightmare sighed.

"Don't judge me from this." He replied. "I'm still a bit woozy from the Secret Potion."

He looked at Arjun.

"Thanks for that by the way."

Riley let out an indignant cough, before deciding to let it go.

"Maybe I won't rob you now." Nightmare said.

Arjun smiled.

"Thanks for that." He replied.

The ghost and poison type Pokemon then looked back at Ash.

"I was hurt badly by that Dusknoir." He said, softly. "I can still feel that Psychic attack crashing into my side. You immediately went onto that field, forfeited the battle and got me help as quickly as possible."

He swallowed, looking sheepish at the words that were coming out of his mouth.

"I guess..." Nightmare said, stumbling over the words. "I guess... I guess I just didn't know how much you cared for me. I mean, I figured because I'm a Gengar, you didn't feel as much love for me, as you did for that lovable electric rat."

_"Okay, I'm getting sick of him calling me that." _Pikachu muttered.

"But, I was sort of aware of you waiting by my bedside." Nightmare continued. "It touched my cold dead heart. I mean, I've usually given you the same amount of respect as I felt that you were giving me. But, something else occurred to me. You really do care for me."

Ash smiled.

"I give all my Pokemon the same amount of love and trust." He replied. "Nightmare, as soon as I captured you, I was determined to train you up in the best way I could. I like to think that I did that."

Ash held out his arms.

"Give your trainer a hug." He pleaded.

Nightmare snorted.

"Hell no." He replied.

"I suppose that was too much to expect." May remarked.

_"True, very true." _Pikachu commented.

* * *

They were interrupted by the sound of footsteps approaching them.

Arjun looked around, seeing Ari and Scott approach.

"Hello." He called. "Look whose here."

Everyone present looked around.

Scott saw Riley, and instantly glared at him.

"I want a word with you." He said, angrily. "I've got a bone to pick with you."

"Of course." Riley replied, hands in pockets. "I thought that you might."

"And don't send your spokesperson either." Scott continued. "I'm not falling for her fast talking charm any longer."

Riley smiled.

"Good old Ellis." He replied.

"What?" Ash asked.

"Never mind." Riley said. "Long story."

"Does it concern that thing?" Jim said.

"That thing with the thing?" Riley asked. "Yeah, that thing."

"Okay, there's too many things up in the air." May remarked.

Ari looked around, seeing an odd collection of Pokemon. A Pikachu, two Lucario, a shiny Gengar, a Buizel and a Shaymin."

"I'm sure there's a joke in here somewhere." He deadpanned, looking around.

Ash looked at him, before holding up his fist.

"Are you ready to battle?" He asked. "Because my Pokemon are all fired up, and ready to go!!!!"

Ari laughed.

"You can talk big, Ash." He replied, casually. "But, you lost the first time. What makes you think that is really going to be different?"

Ash smiled.

"I've got thos unshakeable feeling of self belief." He replied. "Something that I didn't have in the first battle. And you will not beat me. I guarantee you that."

Arjun looked around, a half smile on his face.

"Anyone want to take bets on this battle?" He asked. "Just asking."

Nightmare looked up, rubbing his hands.

"Maybe I can get money from you in a different way." He smiled.

"Then." Ari replied. "If you're that confident, then let's get back to business."

As everyone present recalled their Pokemon, apart from Pikachu, Riley's Lucario and Nightmare, the group of people started to make their way towards the Battle Mansion.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**To be continued in the next chapter.**

**So, that will be the rematch battle between Ash and Ari.**

**And what is Riley's link to Ash.**

**Ash will be using Pikachu and Lucario for definite. But, who is his normal type Pokemon? Feel free to take a guess. There is a clue in here somewhere.**

**I liked the double battle between Ash and Jim. Lucario and Pikachu compliment each other quite well.**

**Thanks for the reviews!!!! They are all appreciated.**

**Okay, so just look forward to the next chapter.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. Name every single normal type Pokemon that Ash has ever owned.**

**Quiz Question Two. How many of his friends have captured normal type Pokemon. Name the friend and the Pokemon.**

**Quiz Question Three. In which movie did Lucario make its debut?**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review!!!!! Please!!!**


	30. Fired Up For The Rematch

Chapter Thirty. Fired Up For The Rematch.

* * *

_Summary. Nightmare tried to kill Ari before getting tired and passing out. Meanwhile, Ash and Ari decided on their rematch, with the electric, normal and fighting types being used. Ash and Jim then set out to train for the battle, with Ash's Pikachu and Lucario battling Jim's Shaymin and Buizel. However, Jim pulled out when it looked like Buizel might be badly hurt. Scott showed up, had a bit of a row with Riley, before everyone set off to battle._

_

* * *

_

"It's looking good." May remarked. "I'm looking forward to this battle."

"Actually, I am." Riley said. "It's been a while since I saw an intense battle. Well, not one which wasn't deadly life threatening."

He smiled.

"I battled a trainer yesterday." He said. "Man, that was easy. Well, I was walking along, when she and her Swampert attacked me."  
Lucario barked in agreement.

"Still, Lucario was able to defeat her." Riley finished.

"Girl with a Swampert." Jim mused. "Where have I heard that before?"

He shook his head, as Scott opened the door of a room, and looked at Riley.

"You know that talk?" He said, still looking annoyed. "How about now."

Riley sighed, before heading over to the room.

* * *

"Right." Scott said, angrily. "I'm not comfortable about you trying to recruit for the G-Men around here."

"That's not why I'm here." Riley replied.

"Huh?" Scott gasped, surprised.

"Trouble seems to find them." Riley said. "Only a week ago, your referee was subjected to horrible experimentation. I saw her flip out and beat up your Mansion Master pretty badly. Bad things happen to good people. I might be acting as the unofficial leader of the G-Men, but contrary to what you think...."

"Do you know how many Frontier Brains have been injured or killed in the last few years?!!!" Scott exploded.

"Brandon." Riley said. "And Noland."

He looked at Scott.

"Don't think that you're the only one who has lost good people." Riley said, angrily. "The Johto Pokemon league lost Claire Cohen last year."

Scott nodded softly.

"What about Darach?" He asked. "He went missing."

"Darach?" Riley replied. "Darach was working with a criminal group, planning to extort Caitlin's family. Then kill her. Who would you rather have lost? A butler with a freaky dress sense, or....."

"I didn't want to lose either." Scott said, his face going red with anger.

Riley let out another sigh.

"This is why I don't do PR." He remarked. "Listen. Your Frontier Brains are adults. With the exception of Caitlin. They know the risks when they sign up. Some people want to make the world safer."

"Do they?" Scott asked. "Because, the crime keeps on coming. Every day you open the newspapers and see that someone has been gunned down in the streets."

Riley glared at him.

"I'm not going to argue with you." He replied.

Scott sighed.

"Look." He said. "I'm sorry, okay."

Riley raised an eyebrow.

"I know that I can't stop them from signing up." He continued. "But, understand it from my point of view. When the dust clears, and another one falls...."

He tailed off.

Riley grinned.

"Speak to the PR." He replied. "We'll work something out."

"That's all I needed." Scott said. "Right, let's get back to the battle. Don't want to miss this."

"Now, that is something that we can agree on." Riley remarked.

Without speaking another word, the two trainers headed out to the arena.

* * *

Ash and Pikachu were stood silently, waiting for the start of the battle.

Ari was just as silent, stroking his chin with a serious intent.

May, Jim, Nightmare and Arjun had sat down on the plush seats at the side of the battlefield, watching and waiting.

Scott and Riley headed over to sit down, while Cinder came over with her flags.

"Okay." She said. "This battle is about to get underway. This is the official Battle Frontier rematch between Mansion Master Ari DeVarro..."

She paused to blow a kiss at him.

"And the challenger, Ash Ketchum."

"Blow a kiss at him and see what happens." May muttered, under her breath.

Jim looked around at her.

"Huh?" He asked, not really listening.

"Nothing." May replied.

Riley's Lucario smirked at her.

"This rematch." Cinder continued. "Will be a three on three battle with no time limit. As per usual, both trainers will unleash a Pokemon of the same type, randomly allocated by the machine. When one trainer has won two out of three matches, he will be declared the winner. Should this match be a draw, then the Mansion Master, referee and Frontier Judge will confer upon a decision to decide whether the trainer deserves it or not."

She looked at Scott.

"Would you please pull the leaver?" She asked.

Scott nodded, as he reached up to pull the leaver.

Ash was expecting the booming voice from the speaker.

However, this time, the voice was different. Before, it had been a thick masculine baritone. This time, it was clearly a female tone.

It sounded somewhat familiar.

"Where have I heard that voice before?" Ash asked, as it finished announcing that the first battle would be between electric types.

Cinder looked at him.

"That's my voice." She replied. "Decided to make a few minor adjustments."

"Okay." Ash said. "Not something that affects me."

He thought about the electric type usage, and looked at Pikachu.

"Do I even have to ask?" He said, looking at Pikachu.

_"Well, it would be nice." _Pikachu quipped, as he jumped into the arena.

Ari smiled.

"Just as I predicted." He said.

"Wow." Nightmare remarked, loudly. "You saw a Pikachu on his shoulder, probably the most recognisable electric Pokemon that there is, and realised that he'd probably use it."

He got up and bowed down to Ari, sarcastically.

"I bow down in knowledge of your impenetrable wisdom." Nightmare said, the sarcasm positively dripping from his voice. "Enlighten me further."

"Nightmare, get off the damn field." Ash said, groaning inwardly.

Reluctantly, Nightmare turned around and went back to his seat.

"My turn." Ari smiled, hurling a blue and white Great Ball into the air. "Electivire, engage!!!!"

He watched, as the Thunderbolt Pokemon erupted from the blue and white ball, and roared at Pikachu.

"Oh nuts." Ash muttered.

* * *

"Ash is screwed." Jim muttered.

"Damn you." May said, looking at him. "Do you have to be so frickin' negative all the time?"

"It's not insurmountable." Arjun commented. "But, it will be difficult."

"Did you expect it to be easy at this level?" Riley asked.

"Point taken." Jim said. "Then again, in the first match, we thought Flareon's ability would give it an advantage over Magmortar."

"Yeah, but Magmortar can learn more variations of attacks than Pikachu." Scott said.

"The only move Pikachu knows that could do some damage to Electivire is Quick Attack." Jim remarked, working it out. "Electric attacks are completely useless. Iron Tail won't do much damage."

"Since you've already worked out that he's going to lose." Nightmare said. "Who wants to pay up now?"

"Not a chance." Arjun replied.

Nightmare swore loudly, interrupting Cinder as she was about to signal the start of the match.

She turned around to glare at him.

Nightmare glared back.

"You are so lucky you're a ghost." She remarked. "Otherwise, you'd be in a world of...."

Nightmare yawned, ignoring her.

"Tell it to someone who cares." He said.

Cinder ignored him, raising her flags.

"Okay." She shouted. "Begin!!!!"

* * *

Ash immediately thought of his strategy, and how best to implement it.

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack!!!!" He called.

Almost faster than the naked eye could visualise, Pikachu raced forward, ready to crash into Electivire.

Ari smiled.

"Protect." He countered.

His Electivire instantly erected a large barrier around his body, blocking the hit with ease.

Pikachu crashed into the light blue shield, letting out a groan as he hit it.

"Damn." Ash muttered.

"Okay, Electivire." Ari said. "Use Thunderbolt!!!!"

As soon as the words left his mouth, the electric type Pokemon fired a huge blast of electricity towards Pikachu.

"Counter it with your own Thunderbolt!!!!" Ash yelled. Although the attack wouldn't do much to Pikachu, he wanted to avoid it.

Pikachu's cheeks began to spark with electricity, before launching the attack.

The two blasts met in the middle of the arena, before Pikachu's completely overwhelmed Electivire's and was forced back into the Thunderbolt Pokemon.

Everyone supporting Ash groaned, as Electivire let out a thick laugh.

"Did you just plan that?" Ash asked, looking at Ari.

"Of course." Ari replied, lazily. "I purposely instructed Electivire to hold back with any electric attacks. Just in case."

He looked at the irritated Pikachu.

"Now, Quick Attack!!!!" Ari bellowed.

Nobody saw Electivire move across the ground and crash into Pikachu.

The Mouse Pokemon let out a cry of despair, as he was sent sailing through the air.

"Pikachu!!!" Ash yelled.

Fortunately, the small yellow electric type Pokemon managed to spring back up onto his paws.

"Let's go for an Iron Tail!!!!!" Ash called.

Pikachu leaped forward through the air, tail glowing with a bright white light.

"Electivire, Brick Break!!!" Ari countered.

The large and powerful fists of the Thunderbolt Pokemon also began to glow with a strong white light, as he bore down on the oncoming Pikachu, blocking the attack.

Pikachu grunted, as his tail crashed into Electivire's fist. The opponent electric type Pokemon also let out a small groan.

The two Pokemon jumped back away from each other, still not letting up.

"Electivire, use Swift!!!!" Ari commanded.

The Thunderbolt Pokemon raised both hands, before unleashing several small golden stars through the air towards Pikachu.

"Pikachu, dodge them with Agility!!!!" Ash yelled.

Pikachu tried to leap to the side, only for the golden rays of stars to crash into him.

May and Jim groaned.

"Oh right." Ash said, slapping his forehead. "I forgot that Swift can't be dodged."

* * *

**Whose That Pokemon? Once it takes aim at its foe, it makes a headlong charge. It is famous for its violent nature.**

* * *

"Pikachu, strike back with Quick Attack!!!!" Ash ordered.

Ari smiled.

"I've been wanting to try this move out for a while." He remarked. "Use Flamethrower!!!!"

"What?" Ash yelled.

Electivire stooped down, and belched up a large stream of flames into the onrushing Pikachu, who gasped in pain as the searing flames scorched his fur.

"Come on!!!!" Ash shouted, seeing Pikachu drop to the ground. "You have to get back up."

Pikachu's breathing sounded fairly ragged, as the Mouse Pokemon tried to get back up.

"Use Rock Smash!!!!" Ari commanded, sensing a victory.

Electivire leaped up into the air, fingers glowing with light.

He then came crashing down towards Pikachu, ready to deliver a knockout blow.

"Pikachu!!!!" Ash yelled.

Slowly and surely, Pikachu managed to roll out of the way of the attack that left a pair of fist marks in the arena floor.

"Use Slam!!!!" Ash countered.

Pikachu leaped up, ready to smash his tail into Electivire's face.

"Protect!!!!" Ari shouted.

* * *

As the light blue barrier came up, created by Electivire's mind, something flashed on in Pikachu's mind.

_"That won't save you now!!!!" _Pikachu laughed, as he flipped to the side of the barrier at a lightning fast speed.

Electivire roared, as the side of Pikachu's tail smashed into his side, avoiding the Protect completely.

"What?!!!" Both Ash and Ari yelled at exactly the same time.

"Pikachu just learned Feint." Arjun said.

"Feint?" May asked. "Is that the move that lets you bypass Protect?"

Nightmare looked like he wanted to make a sarcastic remark, but decided not to.

Electivire gasped for breath, as Pikachu retreated for a moment.

It appeared that the Feint attack had done some heavy damage to the Thunderbolt Pokemon.

Ari looked momentarily worried, before shaking it off.

"Electivire, are you okay?" He asked.

The electric type Pokemon nodded at him, growling slightly.

"Then, use Brick Break!!!!"

Electivire slowly got up and ambled towards Pikachu.

"Electivire isn't moving well." Arjun remarked. "I'd say that Feint attack might have caused more damage than we thought."

"Pikachu." Ash called. "Use Quick Attack now."

The Mouse Pokemon raced forward, and crashed into one of Electivire's legs.

With a yell of pain, the Thunderbolt Pokemon toppled over.

Ash almost punched the air...

Before seeing Electivire land on top of Pikachu.

Ash groaned, as Pikachu let out a yelp of crushed pain.

"That's hardly fair, is it?" He pointed out.

"Actually, it is in the rules." Scott pointed out.

Ash groaned again, as Cinder took a quick look at the two Pokemon on the battlefield.

Electivire had been knocked out by the Quick Attack, while Pikachu had been defeated by the unintentional Body Slam.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle." Cinder declared. "This round is a draw."

Ari recalled his Electivire, before Ash went to retrieve Pikachu.

* * *

After giving the Mouse Pokemon to May, Ash returned to his trainer area, ready to resume his battle against Ari.

Cinder nodded at Scott, who reached for the lever and gave it a pull.

Her voice echoed out over the building.  
"The normal type."

Ash wasn't unhappy with the choice. He wasn't perfectly happy, but either way suited him.

"You want to pick first?" Ari asked.

"Does it matter?" Ash replied.

He grabbed a Pokeball from his belt, and tossed it into the air, casually.

"Tauros, I choose you!!!!"

The Pokeball exploded in a burst of white light, sending out the Wild Bull Pokemon.

He appeared on the arena, and began to paw at the ground.

Ari stretched out, before taking up his own Pokeball.

"Ursaring!!!!!" He shouted, throwing it through the air. "Engage!!!!"

The Hibernator Pokemon emerged from the Pokeball, roaring at Tauros.

Ash's normal type Pokemon didn't look bothered. In fact, Ursaring looked slightly intimidated by the fearsome gaze from Tauros.

"Come on!!!!!" Ash yelled. "Let's get down to it."

Cinder raised her flags.

"Begin!!!!"

* * *

"No sarcastic comment?" May asked, looking at Jim.

He shook his head.

"I can't separate them." He replied. "There's probably nothing between them."

"I think that Tauros might have the advantage with experience." Arjun said. "Ari's Teddiursa only evolved into Ursaring a few months ago. It was about a month before the Verger Conference."

"And Ash has had Tauros since before I knew him." May commented. "I saw his Tauros take on a Metagross once. And hold his own."

Scott smiled.

"I remember that battle." He replied.

* * *

"Tauros!!!!" Ash commanded. "Let's start off strong. Use Take Down!!!!!"

Tauros crashed forward across the arena, charging towards Ari's Ursaring.

"Use Scary Face!!!!!" Ari countered.

The Hibernator Pokemon bellowed at Tauros, making a frightening face that slowed Tauros down.

"Ursaring, use Slash!!!!" Ari ordered.

The evolved form of Teddiursa charged in and swiped a paw into Tauros' face, bringing a bellow of pain from the Wild Bull Pokemon.

"Tauros!!!" Ash called, determined not to lose. "Use Horn Attack!!!!"

His horns began to shine with a light, before Tauros smashed them into the stomach of Ursaring, this time, bringing a howl of pain from the normal type Pokemon.

"Now, use Stomp!!!!!" Ash commanded.

Tauros reared up, trying to gain the room to bring his hooves crashing down onto Ursaring.

"Hammer Arm now!!!!!!" Ari countered.

Ursaring's arms began to glow with a thick white sheen, as the Hibernator Pokemon sent them crashing into his opponent.

Tauros was sent crashing away across the arena, bringing a groan from Ash.

"Tauros!!!" Ash yelled, seeing his Pokemon laid on his side. "Can you get up?"

Ari held his breath....

Before seeing the Wild Bull Pokemon get slowly to his hooves and take up another battling position.

"Okay." Ash said. "Let's use Zen Headbutt!!!!!"

Tauros charged across the arena again, lowering his skull. A large bright blue ball of energy was forming there, which crackled with all the colours of the rainbow.

Ursaring groaned, as the full weight of Tauros crashed into him. He flinched slightly.

* * *

"These two really are going at it." Riley remarked.

"Well, that's Ash all over." May said. "No other way to battle."  
"Usually, I have to bail him out." Nightmare replied. "But, I can't this time."

"I'm sure he'll pull through." Jim commented. "He usually does."

* * *

"Tauros, go for a Take Down!!!!" Ash yelled.

Again, the arena floor began to shake, as Tauros charged forward.

This time, Ari and Ursaring were ready.

"Ursaring, use Secret Power!!!!!" Ari ordered.

A pink wave of energy emanated from Ursaring, and began to surround Tauros.

The disorientating attack was enough to stop the Wild Bull Pokemon in his tracks.

Tauros shook his head, before whipping himself with his three tails to brush it off.

"Come on, Tauros." Ash called. "We have to do this. Let's use Fissure, now!!!!!"

Ari smiled.

"Ursaring, Hyper Beam." He commanded.

Tauros reared up onto his hind legs, before coming crashing down onto the arena floor. A powerful vicious shock wave streaked across it, heading for Ursaring.

Ursaring leaned forward, opening his jaws. He then unleashed a powerful beam of orange light towards Tauros. The heat from the energy made the spectators sweat for a moment.

At the same time the Fissure attack hit Ursaring, the one hit knockout move enough to send the Hibernator Pokemon collapsing to the ground, the Hyper Beam from Ursaring crashed into Tauros.

The Wild Bull Pokemon let out a roar of pain, before being overcome with the sheer power of the damage.

There was a tremendous thud, as both Pokemon crashed to the ground.

"No way." Jim said. "Again?"

Cinder took a quick look at the two Pokemon, before making her decision.

"Both Tauros and Ursaring are unable to battle." She declared. "Again, this battle is a draw."

* * *

"Wow." Arjun commented, as he watched Ash and Ari recall their normal type Pokemon. "Two draws so far. I wouldn't have seen that coming."

"Yeah." Riley replied. "Good battle. Although, I can't help but feel that there might be a winner in this one."

"Well, there has to be." Jim said. "Even if it goes to a panel."

"Is it worth you pulling the lever?" Cinder asked, looking at Scott.

He grinned, before giving it a yank.

A slightly clearer version of Cinder's voice was heard over the hidden speakers.

"The fighting type!!!"

"Why does that one sound slightly clearer?" Ari asked, looking at her.

"I'd just had a drink." She replied.

* * *

"Okay." Ash shouted, taking out a Pokeball. "Lucario, I choose you!!!!"

He threw the red and white orb into the air, and the Aura Pokemon appeared in a burst of white light.

Riley smiled, upon seeing his favourite Pokemon emerge.

His own Lucario barked a sign of encouragement towards his offspring.

Ash's Lucario returned the gesture.

Ash looked at Ari.

"Come on." He called. "Send out your Gallade and we'll get...."

Ari laughed.

"Oh." He replied. "I'm not intending to use Gallade."

He withdrew a Pokeball, and hurled it into the air.

"Engage!!!!"

Ash took a deep breath, waiting to see what came out.

He was slightly surprised to see a blue and brown Pokemon about the size of a child. It was balancing on a large horn on its head, while flailing its legs and tail around in the air.

* * *

May took out her Pokedex, trying to remember what it was.

"I don't think I've seen one of those before." She muttered, scanning the Pokemon.

**"Hitmontop. The Handstand Pokemon, and the evolved form of Tyrogue. It fights while spinning like a top. The centrifugal force boosts its destructive power by ten."**

"Very rarely used Pokemon." Arjun remarked.

Cinder looked at Ari and Ash, then at Lucario and Hitmontop.

"Okay." She said. "If you are both ready, then begin!!!!!!"

* * *

Ash took a deep breath, before thinking how best to get past Hitmontop.

He thought it through, before making the decisions.

"Okay, Lucario." He called. "Let's start off with Aura Sphere!!!!!"

The Aura Pokemon held up his hands, before creating a ball of clear blue energy. He then hurled it towards Hitmontop.

"Hitmontop." Ari said. "Use Rapid Spin!!!!"

The Handstand Pokemon began to spin around at a rapid speed, blocking the orb from hurting him.

Lucario growled, as his attack crashed into the wall.

"Come on!!!!" Ari called. "Let's use Rolling Kick!!!"

Hitmontop spun around again, using the momentum from the spinning to power across the ground towards Lucario.

"Lucario!!!" Ash yelled. "Counter!!!!"

As the powerful kick crashed into Lucario's stomach, the Aura Pokemon reared up, glowing with a blue light. He then struck Hitmontop with a powerful punch, getting the Handstand Pokemon back.

"Now, use Bone Rush!!!!!" Ash continued, trying to press his advantage.

Lucario bounded forward, creating a blue staff of Aura within his paws.

Hitmontop moaned, as the staff crashed into his body.

"Strike back with Triple Kick!!!!" Ari ordered.

Hitmontop spun around, landing several powerful strikes with his feet into Lucario's body. The Aura Pokemon growled in pain, at the super effective attack.

Riley's Lucario was stood watching the battle, almost anticipating every move Ash's Lucario made.

"Lucario, use Force Palm!!!!"

Aiming for Hitmontop's face, Lucario struck out with a fist, managing to get in the hit.

The Handstand Pokemon gasped, before spinning backwards away from Lucario.

"Lucario, Dragon Pulse!!!!" Ash yelled.

Lucario raised both hands in front of him, channeling his aura into the rapidly appearing vortex of blue grey energy.

"Hitmontop, Detect!!!!"

As the Aura Pokemon fired the attack through the air towards Hitmontop, the Handstand Pokemon did a massive spin away from it, evading it with barely concealed arrogance.

That seemed to irritate Lucario.

"Don't lose your cool." Ash warned. "Think what happened to Nightmare."

That seemed to calm Lucario down.

"Okay." Ash said. "Aura Sphere now!!!"

His fighting and steel type Pokemon created another orb of Aura energy. Lucario took careful aim, before sending it crashing into Hitmontop.

Ari smiled.

"Let's make this interesting." He remarked. "Use Agility and Gyro Ball!!!!!"

Hitmontop raced forward at a quick speed, before leaping into the air and hurtling towards Lucario.

"Gladly." Ash retorted. "Use Extremespeed and Bone Rush!!!!"

Lucario created a staff of pure blue Aura energy, before racing forward, possibly faster that Hitmontop was moving.

The two Pokemon crashed into each other, before everyone present heard a powerful bellow of pain.

Both Pokemon landed on the floor of the arena...

And Hitmontop went down in a bruised and battered heap.

* * *

Cinder groaned slightly, before raising her flag. She had decided that Hitmontop wasn't going to get up.

"Hitmontop is unable to battle." She declared. "Lucario is the winner."  
She paused.

"And the winner of the battle is the challenger!!!!!"

Ash punched the air, before sliding across the arena floor on his knees. He high fived Lucario, charged over to where Pikachu and May were sat, hugging both of them.

"I think he's happy about winning." Riley remarked, dryly.

"You think?" Jim asked.

* * *

Ari sighed, as he reached into his pocket.

"Well." He said. "You came back against me well. You shook off defeat, and managed to best me the second time around."

He reached out and shook Ash's hand.

"As the Mansion Master." Ari continued. "It is my pleasure to confer upon you, the Ardent Symbol. You have shown that your Pokemon are strong, even against their own types. You deserve this symbol."

Ash reached out, and took the small golden symbol.

"All right!!!!" He cheered. "I won..."

"Say it, and I'll Toxic Jab you." Nightmare warned.

"I won the Ardent Symbol." Ash said, quietly.

Pikachu, Tauros and Lucario celebrated.

Ash quickly put the Ardent Symbol in his Symbol Case, and pocketed it.

"You okay?" He asked, looking at Ari.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ari said. "It's been a strange few days, that's all."

Scott, Riley and Arjun applauded.

"A fine battle." Riley remarked. "You have trained Lucario well."

"All the way from a Riolu." Ash said.

He then looked at Scott.

"So..." He said. "Where do we need to go next?"

Scott smiled.

"The next Battle Facility?" He asked. "Does the name Perrin City mean anything to you?"

Jim reached into his bag, and pulled out his guidebook.

Ash and May watched, as he flicked through a few pages.

"It's a small City in the mountains south of Mt. Hielo." Jim said. "What do we need to find?"

"The Battle Stage." Scott replied.

He laughed.

"I thought I'd tell you now, so you don't plague me with questions on the boat ride back." The owner of the Battle Frontier said.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**So, he finally wins it.**

**And yeah. I didn't want to write another six on six battle for the rematch.**

**The original plan was for Tauros to beat Ursaring. Then Pikachu to lose to Electivire. Then, Lucario beats Hitmontop.**

**What happened to Pikachu was just unlucky.**

**Mind you, when writing Tauros, there's not a whole lot of variety in the moves. Run at opponent very fast, or run at opponent very fast. Not a lot of finesse in there.**

**Thanks for the reviews!!!! They are all appreciated.**

**And Nightmare has the mastery of sarcasm.**

**I didn't know if May had seen a Hitmontop before. Just if anyone knows, let me know.**

**And I thought that it was about time that Pikachu learnt a new move.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. How many Frontier Brains did Ash have to challenge more than once? And who were they?**

**Quiz Question Two. Whose Metagross did Ash's Tauros beat?**

**Quiz Question Three. How much does a Great Ball cost?**

**Quiz Question Four. How many Pokemon can learn Gyro Ball?**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review!!!!! Please!!!**


	31. Sleepless Nights

Chapter Thirty One. Sleepless Nights.

* * *

_Summary. Ash and Ari had their rematch, as Scott made sure to yell at Riley. It was a shocking start as Ash's Pikachu and Ari's Electivire managed to draw, despite Pikachu learning Feint. In fact, Pikachu was unlucky as Electivire's last action was to fall on top of him. Then, Ash sent out Tauros to face off against's Ari's Ursaring. However, this also ended as a draw, when Tauros' Fissure and Ursaring's Hyper Beam hit each other at the same time. Then, with his last throw of the dice, Ash sent in Lucario to face Ari's Hitmontop. Despite the type disadvantage, Lucario managed to win, knocking out Hitmontop and granting Ash the Ardent Symbol. Scott then told them to head to Perrin City....._

_

* * *

_

Lance walked out of the Dragon Shine, feeling slightly depressed. He hadn't exactly been in the greatest mood since arriving at the sacred location within Blackthorn City. It was saddening to know that centuries worth of his ancestors were cremated within the small building behind him.

He had come here, hoping to clear his head and gain some perspective before looking at the job in hand. Now, he felt worse than ever, an impending sense of his own mortality nearby.

Sighing, he sat down next to the dark waters that swirled around nearby, and began to think back to the first time that he had came here. Some twenty six years ago....

* * *

_"Lance Stevens." The Master of the Dragon Clan proclaimed, looking down at him._

_Lance stiffened, expecting and waiting. He was trying his best, not to be intimidated by the towering presence of Draco, a famous figure in Blackthorn City, but a living legend within the Dragon Clan. The howling wind echoing through the chambers, and the roar of the dark waters against the shore, made it a tough task. Plus, the fact that Draco's breath smelled like he had been living off Goldeen soaked in garlic for the last several months._

_"As the newest member of this sacred order..." He continued, reaching down to his waist and pulling out a Pokeball. "It is our honour to give you your very first Pokemon. A Pokemon that embodies both the heart and soul of the noble organisation that you serve."_

_Lance reached out, only for the Dragon Clan Master to withdraw it._

_"On the condition that you pass the initiation." He continued._

_"What do I have to do?" Lance asked._

_Draco smiled, as he stepped aside, to reveal a hole in the wall, too small for a fully grown human. Even at sixteen, Lance would have to stoop to get inside._

_"Retrieve the Dragon Fang." Draco boomed, his voice echoing around the area. "Then, you will become a man!!!!!!"  
_

He looked around, at the Shrine, knowing that that particular Dragon Clan Master was reserved for the special place amongst the legends.

"Draco." Lance muttered. "What would you think if you saw the world the way it was today."

He had come here to think, after hearing from Ellis that Team Rocket was indeed returning. And to contemplate his task. Something, that upon the surface, appeared almost impossible.

"What is it that drives a man like Giovanni?" Lance wondered. "What and why?"

Alone with his memories, Lance recalled the events of the last few days. And why he was here.

* * *

_"It's not like you to wear black, Ellis." Brawly remarked, as she, Paul and Anabel came into the building._

_The spokesperson for the G-Men had her arm in a sling, and was wincing gingerly as she walked into the room._

_Lance was stood at the back of the room, reading a newspaper. _

_"Not unless it has red and pink dots on it as well." Brawly continued, apparently comfortable with ripping on Ellis._

_"Hey!!" Paul said, angrily. "Back off, Brawly. You weren't just chased through the forest by a lunatic with a Nidoking."_

_Brawly looked slightly surprised. It wasn't like Paul to do that._

_"Who was that guy?" Anabel asked. "You seemed to know who he was."_

_Paul sighed._

_"He's from a part of my life I'd rather forget." He replied. "I don't know who he really is. I first met him while travelling in Johto. He was trying to destroy Team Rocket."_

_"And now he works for them?" Ellis asked. "Seems like a right little mercenary."_

_"I know that he was.... Not too unlike me at the time." Paul said. "Although, I heard that a powerful dragon type trainer beat some sense into him."_

_Lance looked up, from the newspaper._

_"This trainer?" He asked. "What did he look like?"_

_"Well, I could tell you that he went under a variety of names." Paul said. "His real name is Vincent, but he's been known as Silver and...."_

_"Kamon?" Lance asked. "I was that dragon type trainer. It was in Mahogany Town, and Team Rocket were plotting to try and create a machine that forces Pokemon to evolve."_

_He laughed._

_"Why do you think I have a Red Gyarados?" Lance said. "It was a test subject."_

_He then continued._

_"I met him in that lab." Lance remarked. "I wasn't willing to let him rush in and destroy my carefully laid plans. So, I had to knock out his Pokemon to prevent him doing that."_

_"I will say one thing." Anabel commented. "I could read his Nidoking's aura. That Pokemon wasn't mistreated. In fact, he was probably well trained."_

_"So, this makes things difficult." Brawly remarked._

_Paul looked at Ellis.  
"Say whatever you like about him, but he wasn't a mercenary. I don't know what made him change his mind about Team Rocket, but it must have been something pretty major."_

_"You think he's a danger?" Lance asked._

_"Do I think he's dangerous?" Paul replied, rhetorically. "I know he's dangerous."_

_"Someone should keep tabs on him." Brawly said. "Try and find out who he really is, and what he wants."_

_He looked at Lance._

_"Someone strong enough to bring him in, if need be. And someone who doesn't have commitments."_

_"I'd love to do it." Paul replied. "But, the Battle Tavern gets pretty busy."_

_"Likewise." Anabel remarked. "And I know that you've got the Dewford Gym."_

_Lance sighed.  
"Fine." He said. "I'll do it."_

_He grinned, looking at Brawly._

_"That was what you were planning for, right?"_

_"Okay, you got me." Brawly admitted._

_Swishing his cape around him, Lance walked towards the door._

_"I'm fine by the way." Ellis said, sitting down and rubbing her foot with her good hand. "It's not like I was attacked by a Honchkrow and Nidoking."_

_"Yeah, and you were saved by a Gallade and an Alakazam." Paul pointed out. "If it had come down to it, I could have thrown out Regirock and Torterra."_

_"And I had Metagross." Anabel remarked. "Unless he had a few legendary Pokemon to throw out, then, you were probably perfectly safe with us."_

_Lance sighed._

_"Well, I'd love to stay and talk." He said. "But, I've got to hunt down this guy."_

_"Where are you going to go?" Anabel asked._

_"I'll find somewhere to start." Lance replied._

* * *

He picked up a stone, and hurled it across the water, watching it ripple and bounce.

"I'm wasting my time." Lance said, softly.

Near the ripples, a Magikarp stuck its head out of the water, flapping around.

"Simple Magikarp." Lance mused. "What will your life show you? What will all of our lives show us?"

He stood up, and brushed his cape off, before heading towards the exit.

All thoughts of Team Rocket and Vincent, were starting to grate on his nerves.

As Lance stepped out into the cold midnight air of Blackthorn City, he began to wonder how a certain dark type trainer, not a million miles away from the City, was doing.

* * *

"What is it?" Anabel asked, as she lay in bed. "You haven't seemed the same since...."

"Since what?" Paul replied. "Since Vincent?"

"Exactly." She said.

"I guess that seeing him rattled me." Paul remarked. "Not seen him for a while, and... Well, it sprung up."

"What happened between you two?" Anabel asked.

Paul sighed.

"Okay." He replied. "Here's what happened when we first met, several years ago."

* * *

_Paul scowled in reply, as a female trainer waved at him from the other side of the road. He'd just left Violet City with the Zephyr Badge in hand, having used his Rhydon, Sneasel and Torterra to beat down that ridiculous gym leader, Falkner._

_He was just contemplating his next move, when he heard the sound of sirens._

_Paul looked around, seeing an Officer Jenny pull up alongside him._

_"What's your problem?" He asked._

_"Have you seen a red headed boy around?" She asked. "He stole a Totodile from Professor Elm in New Bark Town."_

_"No." Paul replied._

_"If you do, will you inform the local branch of law enforcement?" Officer Jenny asked._

_"Perhaps." Paul said, shrugging his shoulders. "Depends."_

_He watched, as she accelerated away._

_"Hmm." He remarked. "A Totodile."_

_Paul lacked a water type Pokemon. Apart from the Barboach that had began to suck his neck in Hoenn, and he had captured to get the damn thing off._

_"So, if the Totodile is already stolen." He muttered. "Then, that makes it fair game."_

* * *

Anabel looked slightly shocked, but said nothing.

"Hey, I was young and stupid at the time." Paul replied. "Well, stupid might be the wrong word, but...."

"So modest as well, still." Anabel remarked, bringing a small smile from him.

"Yeah, it runs in the family." Paul said. "So, I went looking for him."

"Did you find him?" Anabel asked.

"Of course." Paul replied. "In the Union Cave."

* * *

_Paul heard someone swearing angrily within the dark._

_He looked around, and saw a red haired trainer fumbling his way around._

_Paul had just released his Magmar, and was letting the Spitfire Pokemon guide him around. Despite his complaints about standing in puddles of cold water._

_"Where is that exit!!!!" The red haired trainer said, angrily._

_Paul let out a small laugh, causing his prey to look around._

_"Whose there."_

_Using the light from Magmar, Paul managed to sneak around the back of the red haired trainer._

_"Let me guess." Paul said, dryly, making his prey jump. "Running from the law."_

_The red haired trainer spun around, seeing him leaning against the wall._

_"What the hell do you want?" He demanded._

_Paul smirked._

_"What's so funny?"_

_"I find it amusing watching newbies roaming around in the dark." Paul said. "Nowhere to go."_

_The red haired trainer scowled at him._

_"Don't call me a newbie!!!!" He snapped._

_"Or what?" Paul asked. "You'll send your Pokemon out against me?"_

_He glared at him, before reaching for a Pokeball._

_Paul smirked again, as the red haired trainer sent out a Totodile._

_"So, you are the one who stole the Totodile." He remarked. "Does it even obey you?"_

_"Are you going to battle, or just talk me to death?"_

_Paul's smirk vanished. The attitude of the younger trainer was pissing him off._

_"Okay." He replied, lazily reaching for a Pokeball. "If you win, I don't tell the police where you were. If I win, I get your Totodile."_

_"What, are you going to give it back to the Professor?"_

_Paul snorted._

_"Hell no." He replied. "I need a water type Pokemon."_

_"How does that make you better than me?" The red haired asked._

_"I don't care about comparisons." Paul replied. "Are you in or out?"_

_"Fine, do your worse!!!!!"  
Paul grabbed a Pokeball, and hurled it into the air._

_"Torterra, standby for battle!!!!!!"_

_The Continent Pokemon erupted from the red and white orb, before crashing to the ground, glaring at the Big Jaw Pokemon._

_"Huh." The red haired trainer commented. "The bigger they are, the harder they...."  
"Torterra, use Leaf Storm!!!!!!"_

_The tree on the back of Torterra's back began to glow with a green light, before he unleashed thousands of leaves into the small blue crocodile like Pokemon._

_Unsurprisingly, Totodile instantly crashed to the ground, in defeat._

_Paul gave his opponent a codescending smirk._

_The red haired trainer threw his hands up in the air, clearly frustrated by the defeat._

_"Fine!!!!" He said, angrily. "Take my Totodile."_

_He made to throw the ball to Paul, who laughed sarcastically._

_"I've changed my mind after seeing it battling." He remarked. "I don't need a weakling like that."_

_He recalled Torterra, before he and Magmar started to walk away._

_"Hey, let's battle again!!!!!" The red haired trainer yelled._

_"No chance." Paul said. "That wasn't even close to being a challenge. Come find me when you get better. I'll be glad to knock out your collection of weaklings again."_

* * *

"That was pretty harsh." Anabel commented.

"Yeah." Paul replied. "Maybe I created a monster."

He groaned.

"If Team Rocket come back." Paul said. "It'll all be my fault."

"That's a slight over reaction." Anabel remarked. "You ever see him again?"

Paul nodded.

"After I travelled to Cianwood City." He said. "I saw him acquire a Sneasel through some dubious methods. I battled the Sneasel with my own Sneasel, which I had just caught near Mahogany Town. It was a draw."

Paul rolled his eyes.

"I remember at the time, I was furious." He said. "Almost released Sneasel. But... I didn't. And that Sneasel later became my Weavile. Evolved before the Silver Conference."

"You always seem to have Weavile in your team of six." Anabel commented. "Ever since I've known you."

"Didn't always." Paul remarked. "And I met Vincent one last time, before the other day."

"When was that?" Anabel asked.

"It was in Pastoria City." He said, thinking back. "He'd caught a Croagunk, and was entering the festival. I commented on his Croagunk, and he went into a wild rage. We ended up battling. I used Torterra, Electabuzz and Honchkrow against his Feraligatr, Sneasel and Magmortar."

Paul sighed.

"Another draw." He replied. "Point is, he's tough. I don't know if Lance can stop him."

"I don't know Lance that well." Anabel commented. "But, you can't deny that he's a powerful trainer."

"I know." Paul said. "I've just got a bad feeling about the whole thing."

* * *

He opened the door, and stepped outside, feeling the cold midnight air enter his nostrils.

Doug left the Battle Pike, before stretching out.

He'd come over to visit his girlfriend, who was now sleeping soundly. For some reason, he'd been unable to drop off to sleep, something playing on his mind.

Actually, he hadn't been sleeping that well since taking over at the Battle Pyramid. Something about sleeping in a giant pyramid didn't set him right.

Reaching into the pocket of his pants, he pulled out a hip flask of Whiscashy and swallowed some of the warming liquid.

"Do I really want to stick around at the Battle Pyramid?" Doug wondered to himself. "I mean, I like the steady job and the constant influx of top trainers. But, unlike the previous Pyramid King, I'm not the leader of the Battle Frontier. Not that that's a problem. I don't need that to prove that I'm a top trainer."

He knew that after Brandon had been killed, Anabel had been promoted to the rank of top Brain in the Battle Frontier.

Running through the list in his head.

"Greta, Tucker, Paul, Lucy, Me and Anabel." Doug muttered. "What a lineup. You'd have to be a talented trainer to get past those six."

_"I can agree, totally."  
_Doug spun around, a hand on one of his Pokeballs, wondering where the voice in his head had come from.

"Who said that?" He said, looking around.

_"I ask that you don't attack!!!!" _The voice in his head urged. _"I come with a message from an old friend."_

"Show yourself." Doug said. "And who is that old friend?"

He heard a swift motion of movement from behind him, before spinning around again....

And a beam of black energy crashed into him. Several spots sparkled before his eyes, as he tried to make out what had caused the attack.

Almost instantly, he felt the effects overcome him and he crashed to the ground, sleeping like a Snorlax.

* * *

**Whose That Pokemon? It can lull people to sleep and make them dream. it is active during nights of the new moon.**

* * *

He got up, and looked around.

"Where the hell am I?" He asked, scanning the area.

As he did so, he felt a growing sense of dread.

The sky, normally sky blue, was a shocking mixture of red and black. Like a giant Shadow Ball had struck it.

"What's going on?" Doug asked, feeling sick inside.

He looked at the ground, seeing nothing but dirt. No grass, bushes, trees or plants of any sort.

The worst part was the noise.

There was none.

Normally, the chirping of Pidgey, the squawk of Spearow, the howl of Poochyena and the squeaking of Rattata could be heard for miles around, no matter where you were stood.

As he strained his ears, Doug couldn't hear a thing.

He then retched slightly, seeing something that looked like a heavily burnt Tangela.

"That's random." He muttered, continuing to observe the area.

As he saw no sign of life, the thoughts momentarily entered his head that he was the only living thing for miles around.

Although, the mortifying thought entered his head that that might not be too far from the truth.

"Hello!!!!!!!!" He yelled, shouting at the top of his voice.

_"Don't shout!!!!"_

"Huh?" Doug exclaimed, looking around for the source of the voice.

He saw nothing.

"Where are you?" He asked. "Who are you?"

_"Don't shout." _The voice repeated. _"You'll call it here."_

"Call what?" Doug asked.

_"Keep shouting, and you'll find out."_

Sighing, Doug lowered his voice.

"Where are you?" He repeated.

_"I shall show you."_

A black energy, not too dissimilar to the one that had hit him earlier began to appear upon the ground.

"Huh?" Doug repeated, stepping back.

As he watched, a Pokemon began to appear from within the vortex.

A black Pokemon that he had seen before, once. Although, that had been a picture, and the real life version was infinitly more terrifying than the illustration.

Doug instantly withdrew Firestar's Pokeball, and hurled it into the air.

Darkrai shook its head, before the Pokeball vanished into a black pool of energy.

He grimaced, before looking at the dark type Pokemon.

"What do you want?" Doug said, angrily.

_"A moment of your time, Doug." _The Pitch Black Pokemon replied. _"Can you spare that?"_

Darkrai laughed.

_"Actually, since I used Dark Void on you." _It said. _"You don't really have a choice. I can keep you here forever if I want."_

He paused.

_"But, I won't." _Darkrai replied. _"I'll say what I need to, and you're free to wake up at your own accord."_

Darkrai looked at Doug.

_"You look uncomfortable."_

"I'm not used to talking to a Pokemon." Doug admitted.

_"Would you like me to take a shape more familiar to you?" _Darkrai asked.

Before Doug could answer, the Pitch Black Pokemon began to change shape.

It grew a lot larger, and started to resemble a human.

The change was quick and instantaneous, as a human that Doug had known appeared in front of him. A woman who had been dead for a while.

"Not a fan." Doug remarked.

"But why?" Claire asked, straightening her clothes up. "Is it because I'm dead."

"That's partly it, yeah." Doug replied. "So, what do you want."

He looked at his watch, before realising that he hadn't worn it before being hit with the Dark Void.

"I want to give you a message from an old friend." Claire replied. "Someone who liked you, yet had to depart to the heavens when the call came. Someone who still watches out over you, hoping that you don't screw up."

"Mewtwo?" Doug asked, hopefully.

Claire began to change again, this time taking on the appearance of the white furred Genetic Pokemon with the long purple tail.

Mewtwo held up a three fingered paw in greeting.

"Correct." He replied. "As I said, Mewtwo is watching you from above."

"That's nice to know." Doug replied. "But, what's your point?"

Mewtwo sighed.

"Something's coming." He said, looking at Doug. "And it's more dangerous than you will ever know."

"The Coppingers?" Doug asked.

"Even more dangerous than they." Mewtwo replied. "I have seen the future. Even as we speak, events are unfolding. They cannot be stopped at this point. Someone you know will acquire incredible power. And then they will cast destruction over the land."

"What are you talking...." Doug began to say, before Mewtwo began to shape shift again.

This time, the brown coated figure, with the soot coloured hair stood up in front of him.

"You're kidding." Doug muttered, as Looker dusted his coat off.

"Kidding is the one thing I am not doing." Looker replied.

Taking a deep breath, he began to speak.

_"Look to the past, the present and the future._

_Chambered with the essence of eternity._

_One will leave intact, while one will leave shattered._

_What has been done in the past will deviate the present._

_And the future will be corrupted._

_More than ever before."_

"What?" Doug asked. "Another prophecy?"

"A prophecy that it is not." Looker replied. "This is not a prediction. It is what is going to happen."

"But, who is going to go psycho on the world?" Doug asked.

"It will happen." Looker said. "If I told you who it was, the laws of time and space would ensure that someone else took up that mantle. The singular way to stop it is to kill every single human in the world. And then, you would probably do it."

Doug looked around.

"Is that what this is?" He asked. "A nightmare version of the future?"

"Correct." Looker replied. "This is going to happen. And nothing, nothing I say, can stop it."

He folded his arms, before shifting back into the visage of Claire.

"So, do you believe me?" She asked, putting a hand on his arm.

"I don't know." Doug replied, softly.

She put her hands on his shoulders, spinning him around.

"Look!!!!!" Claire said. "Could you dream something like this without my help?"

"Well, you always used to scare me when I met you." Doug deadpanned. "The real Claire that is, not you."

Claire laughed.

"You have to believe me." She said. "Or this, a harsh nightmare, will become a terrible reality."

"But how?" Doug asked.

She shook her light blue hair.

"You really don't want to know."

Claire winked at him.

"Au revoir, Doug." She said.

Then, she held out her hands.

A black energy began to shine from them, before extending out and wrapping around Doug.

He gasped, quietly at first.

Then, he began to scream.

* * *

"Doug!!!!!"  
He opened his eyes, finding Lucy stood over him, shaking him awake.

"Woah." Doug muttered. "Where am I?"

"You're outside the Battle Pike." Lucy said, crouching down next to him.

Doug looked up at her, groaning.

"You shouldn't be out here." He remarked, seeing her in only her black and purple robe. "It's cold."

"What happened?" She asked, ignoring his concern.

He sighed.

"I slipped on something." He replied, sitting up. "I'm okay."

"Come back to bed." She said, gesturing to the door.

"How can I turn that down?" He grinned, standing up and following her inside.

* * *

Darkrai sighed, as he floated into the Hall of Origin.

"Okay!!!" He called. "You know what? I'm sick of being used as a frickin' messenger. When people see me, they instantly want to attack me. Next time, send Cresselia."  
Mewtwo smirked.

"Join the club." The Genetic Pokemon remarked. "I take it you did it?"

"Of course." Darkrai replied. "Although, part of me wants to see what happens next."

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Darkrai. The ominous messenger of choice for omniscient beings to deliver doomsday warnings. Accept no substitutions.**

**It's an old theme, but hey, Darkrai seemed appropriate.**

**And appearances from Looker and Claire. Although, they weren't real. Just shapes taken by Darkrai.**

**Only six Brains in the Kanto Battle Frontier.**

**And Paul and Vincent flashbacks.**

**The rare sight of Doug makes an appearance. How about that?**

**Thanks for the reviews!!!!! They are all appreciated.**

**Okay, I'm getting slightly less reviews lately. If you don't want to review, send one in and tell me why. Heh heh.**

**Seriously, do you like this as much as the others?**

**And who is the mysterious figure who destroyed the world. A friend of Doug's... Could be anyone.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. How many different types of attacks does Darkrai learn?**

**Quiz Question Two. How many people are in Cianwood City?**

**Quiz Question Three. In the anime, where was the Battle Pike located?**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review!!!!! Please!!!! And I mean please!!!! Pretty please with a Cherrim on top.**

* * *


	32. Dangerous Obsession Redux

Chapter Thirty Two. Dangerous Obsession Redux.

* * *

_Summary. In a series of seemingly unrelated stories, Lance mused on his quest to track down Vincent, while also thinking about his life in the Dragon Clan. Meanwhile, Paul told Anabel how he had met the Team Rocket executive, and destroyed him in battle the first time that they met. And Doug was paid a visit by Darkrai, who used Dark Void upon him to show him a bleak vision of the future, warning him that someone he knew would destroy the world. It was also revealed that Mewtwo asked the dark type Pokemon to do that...._

_

* * *

_

Ash sat up in the boat, having been asleep.

"Heh." Jim remarked. "You're awake."

"I'm so glad that I've got you around to tell me these things." Ash said, sarcastically. "Otherwise, I don't know how I'd cope."

Nightmare looked around at Ash, a slight glimmer of respect in his eyes.

"Okay." He remarked. "Good sarcasm."

Ash heard a groan, and looked around to see May grimacing in discomfort.

"You okay?" He asked, looking at her.

"Just a bit of a stomach ache." She said. "I'll be fine."

Riley and Lucario looked at each other on the other side of the boat.

"You know." Riley remarked. "There's another half an hour before we reach Red Moon City. If you want to send out your Pokemon, then..."

"That's a great idea." Jim commented, as he reached down to his belt and withdrew his six Pokeballs. "You guys up for that?"

Ash looked around.

"Sure." He replied, looking at Pikachu and Nightmare.

He then took out four other Pokeballs.

May took out four Pokeballs of her own.

"Okay!!!" They shouted. "Everyone go!!!!"

Ash sent out Flareon, Snover, Croconaw and Gabite. Jim brought out Shaymin, Swellow, Buizel, Vibrava, Luxio and Umbreon. May called upon Blaziken, Delcatty, Dusk and Skarmory.

"Hey." Riley remarked, looking at May. "You have a Skarmory!!!"

She nodded.

"Can we see some of your Pokemon?" Ash asked, looking at Riley.

He grinned.

"Well, a few of them are too heavy to fit on the boat." He remarked, before throwing a pair of Pokeballs and sending out his own Skarmory and Empoleon.

"What else do you have on you?" Jim wondered.

"Metagross, Steelix and Registeel." Riley replied.

"Woah!!!" Ash exclaimed. "Registeel?"

"It was a gift from a friend." Riley replied.

"Who, Brandon?" May asked.

"No, Lance." Riley answered.

"Ah."

* * *

"Yeah, it was nice to see you again, Maren." Ash remarked, as the four humans got off the boat.

"Pity Arjun couldn't make it back with us." Jim commented.

"Yeah, but I'm going back for him in a few hours." Maren replied. "Anyway, I agree with what you say, Ash. Stay safe, and if you ever want to go back to Evolution Island, come and find me."

"At this point in time, I'm not sure that I need to." Ash said. "But, if I do, I will take you up on it."

Riley nodded.

"Likewise." He remarked, before stretching.

"So, I guess we head to Stone City now." Jim said. "Then, north to Perrin City on Mt. Hielo."

Riley smiled.

"Well." He replied. "This is where I leave you."

"Where are you going?" May asked.

"I need to go to Starburst Island to look for something." Riley replied. "But, I bid you all farewell."

He bowed slightly, before he and Lucario left the area.

"Bye, Riley." All three of them called.

* * *

"You felt it too, Lucario." Riley remarked, looking at his Pokemon. "Didn't you?"

The Aura Pokemon nodded, barking in the confirmation.

"I sense a disturbance." Riley commented. "Something's not right."

He mused upon what he had sensed upon the boat.

"Aura." Riley continued, almost walking into somebody, who gave him a dirty look. "One of the foundations of life, a simple yet mysterious force of energy. However, due to the very foundations of it, a powerful source of strength and integrity. It can only exist in one person at a time, at the levels needed to control it."

He paused, knowing that that power currently resided within him. There could only be one Aura Guardian at a time.

"Yet, I sensed it." Riley remarked. "Not just one Aura signal on that boat. But two."

The blue clad trainer stroked his chin.

"One of them had to be coming from him." He said. "But, the second one. If I hadn't been focused, I wouldn't have noticed it. It was a minute signal."

Shaking his head, Riley put it to the back of his mind, and thought of the best way to get to Starburst Island. It really wasn't his business.

However, it kept rearing its ugly head.

As far as he knew, neither Jim Jacobs or May Maple had any connection to the ability to control Aura. But, unless Maren had it, then his finely tuned Aura senses were telling him otherwise

"Rarrr!!!!" Lucario said, agreeing with his frustration.

Hoping to let off steam, Riley kicked the ground. Achieving nothing but a dull pain in his foot.

* * *

"So, what do we do now?" Ash wondered, as they wandered across the streets of Red Moon City.

"Get on a bike and head across Cycling Road." Jim suggested. "That's probably the best way to get to Stone City. Unless you want to swim."

"Not really." May replied. "Quite a lot of water over there."

Jim looked at Ash.

"Don't say something about looking for a Pokemon out there." He said. "I really don't fancy swimming."

"Well, since you're afraid of water." Nightmare remarked, sticking his head out of Ash's shadow.

"I am not afraid of water." Jim replied, angrily.

Nightmare began to cluck like a Torchic.

"Oh right." He said. "Excuse me. You're terrified of it. I forget."

"Shut up." Jim remarked.

"Ash!!!" Nightmare complained.

"Don't even think of bitching to me about it." Ash said. "You made your point now...."

Nightmare leaped up and Toxic Jabbed Ash in the stomach.

"Whose laughing now." Nightmare retorted, before sighing. "Huh, I don't enjoy that as much anymore."

"So.. You'll stop doing it?" Ash groaned.

Nightmare Shadow Kicked him, almost resulting in his trainer being hit by a car as he landed in the road.

"Nah, it gets better." Nightmare snickered.

He then dragged Ash out of the road.

"If you die, who cleans my ball." Nightmare smirked.

"Excuse me?" May asked, not hearing him properly.

"You've got a dirty mind." Nightmare muttered. "Bitch."

* * *

As the group walked away, arguing, a hobo sat on the corner of the street looked up. He then pulled out a photo, and looked at the person on the photographic paper, before smiling.

He reached into his pocket, pulling out a cell phone.

Quickly dialling a number, he put it to his ear and heard it ring.

"Hello!!!" The voice on the other end of the line trilled lightly.

"Yeah." The hobo said. "You know that brown haired girl?"

He heard a gasp of anticipation.

"Yes?" The voice said, happily. "Have you spotted her?"

"Indeed I have." The hobo replied. "She's in Red Moon City."

* * *

"And live on Verger Radio, we have the second member of the Elite Four on the line, Steven Stone. Steven, what's happening."

"Good afternoon, Idina." The steel type trainer replied, calmly. "I trust that you are well."

"Great thanks." She said. "So, how's the family?"

"Excellent." Steven answered.

"So, Steven." Idina asked. "You've got your first battle as a member of the Verger Elite Four in a few days, against a much respected trainer. What's your plan to beat him?"

"Well, a stronger than steel defense is always a great place to build from." Steven replied. "So, I can work from there, and hopefully wear down his Pokemon, before striking back at the crucial opportunity."

Ash zoomed out of listening to the radio that was on in the background, as Jim began to say something.

"Huh?" He asked, looking back at his burger on the table.

"I was just asking you what you thought the next Frontier Brain would be like?" Jim said, slightly annoyed.

"I.... I guess I don't know." Ash replied. "No idea."

"Well, if we've got to climb up a mountain." May said. "Then...."

"I think there's a cable car." Jim remarked, looking at his guidebook. "Runs most days, but not at night."

"I see." Ash said. "So, there's no hurry to get to Stone City."

"Hey, guys!!!"

Nightmare groaned.

"Not them again." He said, shaking his head, as Max and Dawn came running over.

"You're back." May remarked.

"Yep." Max smirked. "Won the Sycamore Badge with ease. Used Magmar, Sceptile and Gardevoir."

"Three good Pokemon." Jim remarked. "Solid and dependable."

"You never fancied evolving Magmar into Magmortar?" May asked.

Max shook his head.

"Actually, no." He replied. "I want to be slightly different than the rest of the crowd. Stand out from the herd."

"You're a moron." Nightmare said.

"He's only just arrived." May pointed out. "And you're giving him abuse."

"Somebody has to." Nightmare retorted, dryly. "It's a tough job, but one that I'm more than willing to oblige to doing."

* * *

**Whose That Pokemon? It chases down prey in a pack. It will never disobey the commands of a skilled trainer.**

* * *

"Hey, Max." Jim said. "You want to battle? I'm trying to get into shape for when I challenge the Verger Elite Four."

"You're challenging the Verger Elite Four?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah." Jim replied. "Finished in the last four of the Verger Conference."

"Wow." Dawn remarked. "You beat anyone tough to get there?"

Ash groaned.

"It was Ash that he beat to get to the semi final." May explained, patting him on the back.

"Sure, I'll battle you." Max smiled. "How many?"

"One on one?" Jim asked. "That do you?"

"Of course." Max said.

May coughed.

"I just have to go to the Pokemon Centre." She said. "Delcatty has been having a bit of a cough and sneeze. I just want to get her checked out."

"Sure, go ahead." Ash replied, leaning around to give her a kiss.

"You want me to come over with you?" Dawn asked.

May shook her head.

"Nah." She replied. "Enjoy the battle."

* * *

"Blastoise, go!!!!" Max yelled, sending out the Shellfish Pokemon, who roared in pride. The water type Pokemon aimed its cannons at Jim.

"Let's see." Jim mused.

He laughed.

"Probably a good thing May isn't here." Jim said, throwing a Pokeball. "Luxio, it's your turn!!!!!"

He sent out the electric type Pokemon, who growled at the larger Blastoise.

"Okay." Ash called, as he, Pikachu, Nightmare and Dawn watched from a bench. "At your own pace."

"You really take this seriously, huh?" Jim remarked.

"Only about as seriously as I take everything else." Ash said.

"Get Nightmare to referee." Dawn suggested.

Jim laughed.

"Yeah." He said. "I like that idea."

"No way!!!!!" Max exclaimed.

Nightmare jumped up.

"Blastoise is unable to battle." He declared.

"No, he isn't." Max replied, angrily.

Nightmare threw a Shadow Ball at Blastoise, instantly knocking the water type Pokemon onto his back.

"Yes, he is." Nightmare retorted. "You want to argue about it?"

"Yeah!!!!" Max replied. "You're a reckless jerk."

"You're a useless meatbag." Nightmare shot back. "You couldn't catch a Pokemon if it ran up your ass and started to sing Light of my Life."

* * *

"Yeah, your Delcatty is okay." Nurse Joy remarked, as she looked at the normal type Pokemon. "She just has a slight cold."

She reached into the pocket of her apron and gave a capsule of pills to May.

"Give her one of these a day, and she should be coughing up furballs in no time."

"Thanks." May replied, putting them in her bag.

"Oh, by the way." Nurse Joy said. "You are May Maple, correct? Of Petalberg City, Hoenn."

"That's right." May answered, slightly surprised. "Why do you ask?"

"There was someone looking for you earlier." Nurse Joy replied. "He rented a room out, and asked me to direct you up there if you came in."

May was puzzled.

"He give you a name?" She asked.

"I think his name was Norman." Nurse Joy said. "I've seen him on the TV before."

She breathed a sigh of relief.

"That's okay." May remarked. "It's my Dad."  
Pausing to wonder why her father was out here, she looked at the phone.

* * *

"Okay." Max exclaimed. "You know what, you're a lousy Pokemon. You are arrogant, disobedient, over confident, cocky...."

"Most of those words mean the same thing." Nightmare pointed out. "Maybe you're not as smart as you think."

He grinned, before slapping his stomach.

"And stop listing my good qualities when trying to insult me, bitch." He said, as Jim's cell phone began to ring.

He answered it, listening to Max yell at Nightmare.

"Jim, it's May." May's voice said. She could be heard loud and clear over the line.

"What's up?" Jim asked. "Don't tell me you're missing Ash. I haven't seen my girlfriend for a few months, and you don't hear me...."

"Shut up." She replied. "Listen, you're in the G-Men with my Dad. Did he tell you if he was going to be in Verger?"

"No." Jim said. "Why?"

"Nurse Joy just told me that a guy named Norman, who she'd seen on TV, was asking for me and waiting upstairs."

"That's weird." Jim remarked. "But, not implausible."

"I know." May said. "I've just got a bad feeling about this."

She laughed.

"I'm just letting you know." May said.

"Okay." Jim remarked, as Nightmare leaped on Max and began to Toxic Jab him. "I've just got to stop Nightmare from killing your brother."

"Huh?" May asked, before Jim hung up.

* * *

"Hey, Nightmare!!!!" Ash yelled, as he and Jim pulled the Gas Pokemon off Max. "Leave him alone."

"I'll kill you, you little bitch!!!!" Nightmare roared, trying to break free. Dawn came over and helped Max up, as he tried to scramble his glasses back on.

"You still have those calm pills Arjun gave you for Nightmare?" Jim asked.

Ash nodded, as he reached into his pocket.

With either incredible bravery or stupidity, Ash popped the cap, removed a pill and dropped it in Nightmare's mouth.

The Gas Pokemon instantly went limp.

"Holy crap!!!" Ash, Jim and Dawn exclaimed, as the three of them ran over to check on Nightmare.

Max groaned, as he crashed back to the ground.

"Is he okay?" Dawn asked.

Nightmare looked up, eyes open.

"I'm fine." He replied.

"Those seemed to work." Ash said.

Nightmare then leaped straight up and smashed his head into Ash.

"EVER DO THAT AGAIN, AND I WILL MURDER YOU IN YOUR SLEEP!!!!!!!!!" The ghost and poison type Pokemon roared in anger.

Ash whimpered in pain, as Nightmare continued to mercilessly beat him.

"At least he's not doing that to me." Max remarked, brushing himself off.

Nightmare paused to grin at Max.

"You're next." He said, with a sadistic laugh.

* * *

May pushed the door open, before walking inside. It was a typical Pokemon Centre bedroom.

"Dad?!!" She called, looking around.

She gulped, upon hearing a sadistic laugh.

"Hello, May."

May spun around to the direction of the voice.

And her heart dropped, as she saw Harley coming out of the bathroom. He looked different to the last time she had seen him, with his damaged eye.

But, the Cacture, Houndoom and Mightyena at his side were the same.

As was the knife he carried within a hand.

Almost instantly, May went for the door, hoping to escape.

"Mightyena!!!!" Harley commanded.

The black furred dark type Pokemon raced forward and blocked her escape, growling at her.

Knowing that if she took another step, the Mightyena would attack, May stopped her movement.

Next, she tried to get to a Pokeball.

"Mightyena." Harley said. "If she moves a muscle, please remove said muscle from the rest of her system."

May quickly relaxed.

"What's the matter, May?" Harley laughed. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"But.... You're dead." May stammered. "Or so I heard."

"Don't believe everything you hear." Harley said, lazily. "As you can see, I'm very much alive and kicking."  
He took the knife up, and pointed it at her.

"Which is more than you will be shortly."

* * *

Jim took his phone back out, and began to dial a number.

It didn't take long for the leader of the Petalberg City gym to answer.

"Hello." Norman replied. "I'm sorry, I can't speak at the moment, as I'm in the middle of a gym battle."

Jim gasped.

"A gym battle?" He asked. "So, you're in Petalberg City?"

"Where else would I be?" Norman replied, sounding slightly surprised.

Jim instantly hung up, looking around at Ash, Dawn and Max.

"May might be in trouble." He said, sounding worried.

"What makes you think that?" Ash asked.

Jim quickly told him.

Ash gasped, before looking at Pikachu, then at Nightmare, and finally at Jim.

"We need to get going." He said.

"I know." Jim replied, as Ash and Pikachu began to run towards the Pokemon Centre.

He looked at Max and Dawn.

"Stay here." He urged. "We'll take care of it."

He then looked at Nightmare, who shrugged.

"I want to keep beating up the little moron." He remarked.

Jim sighed.

"Dusk might be in trouble!!!" He said.

"Then, let's go!!!!" Nightmare yelled, running after Ash.

Jim sighed again.

"Sometimes, I can't fathom him." He muttered.

* * *

"Why do you want me dead so much?" May said, angrily.

"Because you're my opposite." Harley replied. "I'm what you could have been, had things been different. You are the light to my dark. The calm and gentle side to my angry and sadistic part."

"The sanity to your demented mind." May retorted.

He laughed.

"Maybe." He replied. "Maybe the only ones who can see the perfect world are those with a little insanity within them."

He raised the knife, and lovingly ran the sharp blade across his finger.

"All I know, is that my perfect world doesn't involve you."

* * *

"Nurse Joy!!!!" Ash exclaimed, crashing into the counter. However, in doing so, he nearly knocked himself out silly as he crashed to the carpet.

"Pika Pika Pikachu!!!!" Pikachu said, anxiously.

"Oi, idiot nurse." Nightmare bellowed. "There's a Misdreavous with a hot little body about to get possibly hurt, and I intend to save her, so maybe I can make some sweet Pokelove tonight."

Jim shoved him out of the way.

"Has a girl named May Maple been here?" He asked.

Nurse Joy blinked, as Nightmare jumped up and shoulder barged him aside.

"She's upstairs in Room Twelve." The Pokemon Nurse said.

"To Room Twelve!!!!" Nightmare yelled, jumping up and floating through the ceiling. "Away!!!!"

Ash stood up, very gingerly, and looked at Jim.

"Let's go." He urged.

* * *

"So what?!!!" May yelled. "Most of our perfect worlds don't involve people that you hate. Yet, you don't go around mudering them, you sick bastard."

Harley snickered.

"Yeah, but I can get away with it." He replied. "Nobody will ever know."

May suddenly smiled.

"What's so funny."

"Somebody will." She replied. "And it'll be a real nightmare, trying to convince anyone otherwise."

"What the...?" Harley asked, before feeling a tap on his shoulder.

He looked around, seeing the shiny Gengar who had plagued him before.

Harley groaned, before the Gas Pokemon crashed a Toxic Jab into his groin.

He screamed in a voice that suddenly got a couple of octaves higher.

"Let it never be said." May remarked. "That you don't lack finesse."

Nightmare grinned.

"Of course." He replied.

Harley slowly stood up, looking at May and Nightmare.

"You'll pay for that!!!" He hissed, looking at his Pokemon. "Everyone, use Dark Pulse!!!!"

His three dark type Pokemon began to glow with a black energy, before they prepared to unleash their attacks.

Nightmare tensed up....

Before the door of the room burst open, and Ash, Jim and Pikachu burst in.

"What the hell?!!!" Jim exclaimed, seeing Harley. "You're dead."  
"He's not." May replied.

"I'd never have guessed." Jim said.

"Fire the Dark Pulse!!!!" Harley commanded.

Ash looked at Nightmare, who was starting to look worried.

"Pikachu, help Nightmare out with Thunderbolt!!!!" He yelled.

The Mouse Pokemon unleashed a blast of electricity through the air, which blocked the Dark Pulse attacks with ease.

"Damn!!!" Harley muttered. "Time to bail."

He recalled Cacturne and Houndoom, before sending out Banette.

"No!!!" Jim yelled. "Don't let him escape!!!"

Ash looked at Harley, who was in the process of holding up the Pokeball to recall Mightyena.

"Use Iron Tail!!!" He yelled at Pikachu.

Pikachu leaped forward, tail glowing with a white light.

Harley screamed in pain, as the appendage crashed into his hand, shattering Mightyena's Pokeball.

He yelled again, clutching his damaged fingers.

"Screw it!!!" He yelled. "Banette, Teleport."

Within seconds, the pair of them vanished.

Pikachu and Genger looked at Harley's Mightyena, who seemed cowed by their glares.

"Damn it." Jim shouted. "Now what."

The Mightyena looked scared, as he lay down and tried to hide under the bed.

"Aww, he's scared." Ash remarked.

Nightmare laughed.

"He will be when I make roast Mightyena." He said, menacingly.

The Bite Pokemon whimpered.

"Ah, leave him alone." Ash ordered.

Nightmare grumbled, as Ash crouched down next to the dark type Pokemon.

"Can't believe that Harley abandoned a Pokemon." May remarked.

"He did it before, remember?" Jim asked. "At the Poke Ringer contest?"

Ash stroked the scared Mightyena, feeling his heart beating rapidly.

"I suppose we should give him to Nurse Joy." Ash remarked, whistling. "Come on, boy."

The Bite Pokemon instantly wagged its tail, getting up to follow him.

* * *

"Wow." Max remarked. "Harley really is an evil guy."

"Yeah." May said. "I'm worried that he keeps trying to kill me."

"Luckily for you." Jim commented. "He's incredibly bad at it."

"Mmm hmm." May said, as Ash came out of the Pokemon Centre.

"Nurse Joy said that she'll give that Mightyena to the first trainer who seems appropriate." Ash remarked.

"Yeah." Dawn said. "That's good."

"I feel kinda bad for him." Ash remarked. "Just raised by a jerk, and then abandoned."

The five of them then began to walk down the street.

"You do know that it's Halloween tomorrow." Max said.

"Huh?" Ash asked.

"Where has this year gone?" Jim remarked, shaking his head.

As they continued to walk, they heard a howl.

Ash looked around, seeing the Mightyena he had just given to Nurse Joy chasing towards them.

"What the...?" He asked, surprised.

Jim laughed.

"Well well." He remarked. "You do have a way with Pokemon, Ash."

"You know what?" Max said.

"I think Mightyena wants to go with you." May commented.

Ash sighed.

"Well, I'm sure I've got the room." He replied, crouching down next to the Bite Pokemon. "Do you...?"

Mightyena barked at him, before licking his face.

Ash laughed, before taking out a Pokeball.

Almost instantly, the dark type Pokemon touched a paw against the ball. He was then sucked inside in a ball of red light.

The red and white orb shook slightly, before remaining still.

It then vanished in a burst of white light.

Ash laughed.

"Heh." He said. "Looks like I caught Mightyena."

"Or, Mightyena caught you." Dawn remarked, sagely.

"No, I caught him." Ash said, sounding annoyed.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Ash caught a new Pokemon. Excluding evolutions, he'll probably get one more before the end of the story.**

**A slightly unused Pokemon, but seems loyal.**

**And Harley still wants to kill May. Can't he just let the incident over the cookies go?**

**The sight we all want to see. Nightmare refereeing a battle between Jim and Max. Of course, he'll always be fair and impartial. Towards Jim.**

**And next chapter, will be the Halloween Special.**

**Thanks for the reviews!!!! They are all appreciated so much.**

**Harley has some sense of subtlety. Pretend to be Norman.**

**And the drugs don't work. Not on Nightmare, anyway.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. Which other anime character has pretended to be Norman?**

**Quiz Question Two. How many Pokemon has Ash captured without battling. Name them.**

**Quiz Question Three. Where can the Dark Pulse TM be found?**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review!!!! Please!!!**


	33. Three Wishes Of Evil

Chapter Thirty Three. Three Wishes Of Evil.

* * *

_Summary. Ash, May and Jim arrived back in Red Moon City, where Riley left them behind. Meanwhile, they met back up with Max and Dawn. Max set out to battle Jim, but Nightmare decided that he wanted to referee it. Cue a huge argument. Meanwhile, May went to get her Delcatty some medical help, but was told that someone named Norman was waiting for her. Slightly surprised, she went up to find Harley waiting for her. Jim had taken a phonecall from her, and he and Ash went to help her out. A combination of them and their Pokemon managed to drive Harley away, causing him to leave Mightyena behind. Although he first tried to leave the Mightyena with Nurse Joy, Ash discovered that the Bite Pokemon wanted to go with him. So he caught it...._

_

* * *

_

"Ash." Jim muttered, looking at him. "I really need to talk to you."

"What is it?" Ash asked, as he finished brushing Pikachu's sleek yellow fur.

"It's about Harley." Jim said, continuing to look at Ash. "He keeps trying to kill May."

Ash groaned.

"I'm sick of him." He replied.

"He's been unlucky a few times." Jim said. "He can't continue to be that unlucky. Sooner or later...."

Ash went slightly pale.

"I don't know." He said. "I'd rather not think about him. But...."

He paused.

"It might sound empty and cliched." Ash replied. "But, if he hurts May, then I will kill him."

"You're right." Jim said, dryly. "That does sound cliched."

"On to a more cheerier subject." Nightmare said. "It's Halloween today."

He looked around the Stone City Pokemon Centre at everyone.

"And you, my friends, and idiot meatbag and glasses. Are going to be completely scared shitless!!!!"

Nightmare floated away, laughing.

"Why do I not have a great feeling about this?" Max asked.

"Because you'll probably be his prime target tonight." Ash suggested. "Anyway, what does it matter? We'll be on our way up to Perrin City by that point."

"Actually..." May said. "Didn't you see that sign?"

"What sign?" Ash asked.

"Cable car to Perrin City not running." Dawn explained. "Because it's Halloween."

Ash groaned.

"And the gym isn't open either." Max bemoaned, as the pair of them crashed to the ground.

"So, what to do?" May asked.

Jim grinned.

"Well, we hit the bars." He said. "Almost every place I saw on the way over has special deals on, where if you come in in costume, you get....."

"Woah woah woah." Max replied. "What are you....?"

"I thought you needed to be an adult to get in there." Nightmare commented. "Over sixteen years old?"

He laughed at Max.

"Although, you could probably get in with an adult." He remarked. "The least annoying meatbag of you is over sixteen, right?"

Dawn pointed at herself.

"You talking to me?" She asked.

"Hmm." Nightmare said. "I have a scale of people I dislike."

He pointed at May.

"She can be annoying, but other times, she's nice. Plus, she has Dusk, so it's worth being nice to her."

He looked at Ash.

"Until recently, I thought he was a bit of an idiot. Actually, I still think that. But, he's the good kind of idiot."

He looked at Max.

"What can I say?" Nightmare asked. "The most irritating, stupid, terrible..."

"Keep it clean." Jim warned.

Nightmare looked around at Jim.

"Actually, I can also stand you quite a bit." He remarked. "You're a good guy. Plus, you've started to act a bit like me, so...."

He gave Jim the thumbs up, before looking at Dawn.

"I know all your secrets." He said. "Apart from the ones you got after I invaded your mind."

Jim and Ash burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry." Ash said. "That just sounds wrong."

"You're the one who asked me to do it." Nightmare pointed out.

Max sighed.

"Okay, I'm going outside for some air." He said, standing up.

As Max left the room, Nightmare laughed.

"Shall I pour some water on his seat?" He asked.

"Don't vandalise the Pokemon Centre." Ash said. "Don't you see the signs?"

Everyone looked up, seeing the sign that Ash was talking about.

**Please Do Not Vandalise The Pokemon Centre. Otherwise, The Chansey On Duty Will Hurt You.**

"Like I'm scared of a Chansey." Nightmare said, dryly.

"You guys fancy doing that tonight?" Jim asked.

"I don't know." Ash replied. "Normally, I don't celebrate Halloween."

"So, take a break and do it this time." Dawn suggested, perkily. "Worst case scenario, Nightmare gets so drunk that he forgets to scare us all."

"I like that idea." Nightmare said.

"The costume part is the one that freaks me out." Ash said, grumpily.

May laughed.

"Dress up in a Cacturne costume." She snickered. "And just see what happens."

Nightmare also laughed.

"Yeah, you'll not be getting any for a while." He laughed.

"I wasn't going to." Ash said. "Now, I'm really not going to."

He looked at May.

"Maybe I'll dress up as a Luxio."

She glared at him.

* * *

"Damn Gengar." Max muttered, kicking a trash can in the alley between the Pokemon Centre and HootHooters. "Always making me feel bad."

He sighed.

"I wish...." Max said. "I wish..."  
_"Hold it!!!!"_

Max looked around, reaching down to his Pokeballs.

"Whose there?" He asked.

_"A friend of a friend."_

Max paused, as a large smooth black and white pebble dropped to the ground in front of him.

_"Pick it up."_

"Huh?" Max asked.

_"Pick up that large black and white stone, you moron. I know you can see it."_

Max was slightly stung by the comments, but he knelt down to pick the stone up.

He then felt the stone vibrate within his hands, before something emerged in front of him.

Something familiar.

"Yargh!!!!" He yelled, shocked by what was floating in front of him.

"Hello, Max." The small white, blue and gold Pokemon said.

Max was speechless.

"Jirachi?" He exclaimed. "What are you....?"

"I always said I would watch out for you." The Wish Pokemon said. "And since I can sense that you are miserable, I am here to grant you a gift."

"What kind of gift?" Max asked.

"Three wishes." Jirachi replied. "Anything you want."

"Anything?" Max asked.

"But, don't rush them." Jirachi smiled. "I have all the time in the world. Any time you want me to show up, just rub the stone."

The steel and psychic Pokemon then vanished.

Max pocketed the stone, before turning around and heading back into the Pokemon Centre.

* * *

"Basically, he...." Nightmare started to say, before Max came in. "Speak of the Heatran."

"Shut up, Nightmare." Max said, sitting down.

"What's up?" Dawn asked.

"I'm not sure." Max replied. "Either I just got incredibly lucky or someone is going to be laughing at me for playing the worlds best practical joke."

Nightmare laughed.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said. "But, I swear on the life of my trainer and his friends that it was nothing to do with me."

"Well, that's good enough for me." Ash replied. "I believe him."

"Only because you've got a blind spot where Nightmare's concerned." Max said, putting his hands in his pocket.

He unknowingly touched the stone.

"I wish you could see what a jerk Nightmare is." Max said.

There was a flash of white light, and Nightmare vanished.

"Huh?" Ash asked. "What just happened? I feel like we were in the middle of something."

Max looked around.

"What happened to Nightmare?" He asked.

Ash, May, Jim and Dawn looked at him.

"Who?" They all asked as one.

* * *

"Damn." Jim muttered. "Whose stupid idea was it to go and look around for a Halloween costume?"

"I believe that it was yours." Max remarked.

"Okay, I'm an idiot." Jim said.

"And the only time I don't have the recorder with me." Ash replied, sadly.

"I know." Jim said. "That's why I said it."

"So, we're still looking for....." Max said. "Is there a costume here that makes me look incredibly cool?"

"What about dressing up in a giant Luxio costume?" Jim asked.

"I'm not doing that." Ash insisted. "May would kill me."

"That's partly why I suggested it." Jim remarked. "Just to see the look on her face."

"I'm not that cruel." Ash said. "Anyway, I was thinking of taking that Aura Guardian costume."

"Why?" Jim asked.

"Because you wore one a few years ago?" Max asked.

"But, that wasn't for Halloween." Ash pointed out. "It was because I beat a lot of other trainers and they decided that I was the best candidate to.... Anyway, I was sat on my ass for most of the night. That was when Lucario appeared, and thought I was Sir Aaron."

"What about you, Max?" Jim asked.

"I don't know." Max replied. "What's the point, really? You guys'll all be getting blitzed, and I'll be the one who gets to watch you stagger around."

He sighed, putting his hands in his pockets.

"I wish I was sixteen."

There was another flash of white light, and Ash and Jim blinked.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Jim asked, as Max took his hands out of his pockets.

"I said it must be great to be sixteen." Max replied.

Ash and Jim both gave him strange looks.

"You are sixteen." Ash replied. "Aren't you?"

Max reached into his pocket for his trainer ID, as Jim picked up a pack and laughed.

"Not very Halloween-y." Jim said, before putting it down.

He picked up another one, as Max saw on his ID that he was now sixteen years old. He then smiled, realising what had happened.

"Heh, that would work." Jim remarked, putting the package under his arm.

"Wonder how May and Dawn are going on." Max suggested, as he tried to grab a look at Jim's costume.

"Who knows." Ash replied.

"So, which bar was it that you saw?" Max asked, looking at Jim.

He smiled.

"I think it was called Drogbas." Jim replied. "Free admission, two free drinks. Then, you have to start paying."

* * *

Nightmare groaned, as he woke up.

"What have I been drinking?" He muttered, as he found himself laid on the ground. "Whatever it was, I wouldn't mind having it again. Now where am I?"  
He looked up, and saw a sign on the wall.

"Drogbas Halloween Party." He remarked. "All welcome. Free drink."

He laughed.

"And of course." Nightmare laughed. "Plenty of humans to kill."

He continued to laugh, as he floated upwards and hid in the floor above.

* * *

"Go on!!!" Dawn urged. "That'd be sweet. Give Ash and Max a nice surprise."

"But, how would we decide who wore what?" May asked, as they looked at the two packages. "What about I wear the white one, and you..."

"I look better in white." Dawn insisted.

"Yeah, but didn't you travel through Sinnoh while wearing black and pink?" May asked.

"Well, I want a change." Dawn retorted.

"Okay." May said. "We'll get both, and then decide something afterwards."

Dawn sighed.

"Okay." She replied. "Do that, and we'll battle to decide who wears what."

May reluctantly agreed.

"It's about time I beat you." She said.

* * *

**Whose That Pokemon. It is said to have the ability to grant any wish for just one week every thousand years.**

* * *

"What did I miss?" Ash asked, as Jim came into the room.

"May and Dawn are about to battle." Jim said.

"Honestly?" Max asked. "What about?"

"Their costumes." Jim replied. "They can't decide whose going to wear what."

"You're kidding." Ash exclaimed, as he went to the window. "What happened to battling for the pride? I thought you weren't supposed to use Pokemon to settle personal differences."

"You're not." Jim said. "But people still do."

Ash leaned out of the window to see that Dawn had Mamoswine out, while May had called up her Hippowdon.

"Heh." Max replied, as he and Jim looked out of the window next to Ash. "This ought to be worth seeing."

"I could put the footage on PokeTube." Jim suggested. "That way the whole world gets to see a pointless argument turn nasty."

Max laughed.

The two girls had convinced some random guy to come over and referee their battle.

"I'm surprised that they didn't ask you to do it." Max commented, as he looked at Jim.

"They did." Jim replied. "I told them that I needed to go and take a shower. My Umbreon rolled in something and then decided to jump on me repeatedly."

"So that's what that smell is." Max exclaimed. "I thought it was Ash."

"Hey!!!!" Ash protested. "I don't smell!!! Right, Pikachu."

The Mouse Pokemon nodded, looking bored.

"Not compared to the average herd of Tauros." Jim remarked, as the makeshift referee raised his flags to signal the start of the battle.

Almost immediately, Mamoswine and Hippowdon charged forward and crashed into each other, with a heavy thud.

"Wow." Max commented. "I'm glad I'm not in the middle of that."

"It'd probably hurt, no." Jim said, as he started to take his jacket off and head to the bathroom. "Okay, I'm going for that shower."

"See you in a second." Ash called.

"Oh, and if you hear something banging against the wall." Jim yelled. "It's probably my Umbreon."

"What's he doing to his Umbreon in the shower?" Max asked.

"Not what you think." Jim called. "You sick minded little fuc...."

The sound of the running water drowned out the rest of his words.

Ash laughed, as he went back to the battle.

Dawn's Mamoswine had just hit Hippowdon with an Ice Beam attack, and the ground type Pokemon was baying like a truck horn.

"Hey, keep that noise down!!!" Jim yelled, from the shower.

Ash laughed, as Hippowdon charged forward, and hit Mamoswine with a Fire Fang. It was Mamoswine's turn to roar in pain.

"Hey, Jim." He shouted.

"What?" Jim yelled, sounding annoyed. "Don't talk to me. I don't want to drop the soap."

"There's nobody in there with him, is there?" Max asked.

"Just Umbreon." Ash replied, as Hippowdon hit Mamoswine with a Double Edge and knocked the ice and ground type down and out. "Heh, I did not see that coming."

* * *

Down on the battlefield, Dawn and May recalled their Pokemon.

"Guess I get to pick then." May said.

"Damn you." Dawn retorted.

"Yeah." May said, smirking. "Damn me."

She laughed.

"Oh by the way, I'm being sarcastic."

"No way." Dawn replied. "I'd never have guessed."

"Are we going to stand here and trade sarcastic barbs all night?" May asked. "Or, are we..."

"Well, I'm having a great time doing it." Dawn replied.

* * *

"Damnit Jim!!!!" May yelled, as she went into the bathroom. "It looks like you cleaned one of your Pokemon in here."

"I did." Jim replied, as he looked up from the couch. "It was Umbreon. I would have done it earlier outside, but I needed to use it as well, so I decided to cut corners since I need him to go with my Lord of Darkness costume tonight. And I would have cleaned the shower as well, but I was under the impression that it cleans itself. Plus, I didn't know that you were going to use it instantly when you came in."

"And I thought that you didn't do cliched." May remarked.

"Yeah, apparently I do." Jim retorted, as he pulled a pair of black jeans on. He was already wearing a black T-shirt to go with it.

"What about you, Ash?" May asked.

"Well... " Ash said. "I'm not telling you. But it's something you've seen me in before."

"It's not your underwear is it?" May replied, lightly.

"Burn!!!!" Jim yelled, as he picked up a plastic bag and tucked it under his arm.

"I can't help feeling like someone should be making sarcastic remarks right now." Ash said.

"Anyway." May said, as she shooed them out. "Get out of here."

As she shut the door on them, Jim looked at Ash.

"Hold on, how did we end up out here?" He asked. "Did she just throw us out? I bet you're glad that you didn't rent out a giant Luxio costume."

He then went white.

"Speaking of Luxio." Jim groaned. "I left him in there."

Ash rolled his eyes, before hearing a scream from inside the room.

"May, do you want me to come and get Luxio?" Jim called.

"You bastard!!!!" She yelled. "He's looking at me while I'm in the shower."

"What's in the plastic bag anyway?" Ash asked.

"My cape." Jim replied. "And... Erm... Black face paint."

Ash burst out laughing.

"You're wearing a cape as well." Jim pointed out.

"Yeah." Ash said. "I need to go and get that. And the rest of my costume."

"Okay, let's go." Jim replied, as the door half opened, and his Luxio came scampering out.

* * *

"I take it that's you, Max." Ash said, looking at the sixteen year old in front of him.

Like Jim was now doing, he was wearing a black cape, with a giant Haunter face mask covering his head.

"Yeah." Max replied, his voice slightly muffled.

"Nice Haunter face." Jim commented.

He was wearing a full black robe with the hood up and a really black face, while his Umbreon was sat on his shoulder.

"Nice Umbreon." Max said, reaching up to stroke the Moonlight Pokemon.

The dark type Pokemon instantly bit him.

"Woah!!!" Max exclaimed.

"Yeah, he does that from time to time." Jim said, stroking Umbreon under the chin. "Except to me."

_"Why do you bite people?" _Pikachu, sat on Ash's shoulder as usual, asked Umbreon.

_"Do I know you?" _Umbreon replied.

_"Bitch." _Pikachu muttered.

_"Whore." _Umbreon retorted.

_"Wanker." _Pikachu shot back. _"Hold on? Where did I learn that?"_

Ash, now wearing his Aura Guardian costume, looked around.

"At least I can stop focusing on Pokemon battles for the night." He said.

"I never thought you switched off." Jim remarked. "I thought you had Standby and Battle modes."

He laughed.

"Add a For in there." He continued. "And you have Paul."  
"I saw him recently." Max said. "When I was...."

"We probably saw him more recently." Jim deadpanned. "When the world was about to end."

"How come you can blatantly talk about that, and I can't?" Ash asked.

"Because of the employment issues." Jim replied, before hearing several wolf whistles from the male clientele of the Pokemon Centre.

"That doesn't sound good." Max remarked.

Ash looked around, a small smile on his face. A small smile that rapidly got bigger.

Max also did.

"Aww, man." He said. "I didn't wish for that. But, I should have done."

May stepped down the stairs, a small smile on her face.

She was wearing a white dress, with shades of light blue, that came to her knees, with a small split up the side. Upon her hair, she was wearing something that looked slightly reminiscent of a Glaceon's skull cap and ears, and white high heels.

Max grinned even wider, as his view of Dawn got better.

The coordinator from Twinleaf Town was wearing almost the exact same clothes as May, only in a dark shade of black, with several golden rings. And where May had the Glaceon effect ears, Dawn had a pair of Umbreon ears on her head.

"What's that got to do with Halloween?" Jim asked.

Ash and Max didn't reply.

"Hey, guys!!!" Jim called. "What's that got to do with... Hey."

May and Dawn arrived over.

"Ready to go?" May asked.

"Damn!!" Ash muttered.

"I was hoping for that effect." May smiled.

"You ready to go, Max?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah." Max replied, eagerly. "I just need to head to the bathroom first."

"Nice to see you have that effect on him." Jim remarked.

He leaned over to Max, and whispered something in his ear.

Max immediately recoiled.

"That's not why I'm going to the bathroom!!!!" He quickly said, before vanishing.

Jim laughed.

"What did you say to him?" Ash asked.

"I just asked him if he wanted to..." Jim started to say, before thinking better of it. "If he was going to relieve himself."

Both May and Dawn groaned.

"Seriously." May remarked.

* * *

Max took the Haunter mask off, and ran some water over his face.

He really wasn't feeling great.

Max felt even worse, as he coughed several times, before seeing several drops of blood spatter against the white porcelain basin.

"Huh?" He said. "That's not good."

As he looked at it, he remembered that he still had Jirachi's stone in his pocket.

"I guess it really worked." Max said. "Three wishes. And I've got one left."

He put the bleeding to the back of his mind, and headed out.

* * *

One of the bar staff at Drogbas wandered upstairs, looking for any spare glasses. He knew that it was going to be a long and busy night.

He was humming slightly, already hearing the DJ warming up.

_"It feels like the end of time..."  
_He picked up a pint glass, before feeling the air grow colder.

"Hmm." He mused. "That's weird."

_"Like something bad is coming."_

He heard a laugh from behind him, before turning to see a shiny Gengar.

"Au revoir." The Gas Pokemon said, before hitting him with a baseball bat.

The ghost and poison Pokemon then continued to swing away at him, mercilessly beating him.

"And Nightmare is the king!!!!!" Nightmare exclaimed. "Home run!!!!"

* * *

"Wow." Max commented, as he and Jim pushed their way to the bar. "It's busy."

"Yeah." Jim replied.

Max slowly reached down to the stone in his pocket, contemplating using his last wish to avoid queuing up all night.

"Nah, I'm not going to waste it on that." He muttered.

"Huh?" Jim asked.

"Never mind." Max replied, as the two of them got to the bar.

As they got served, they ordered three Black Persians, a double White Raichu and Cola and a Carninwine from a girl dressed as a shiny Infernape.

"Nice tail." Jim remarked, as she bent down to get the bottle of White Raichu vodka.

* * *

Nightmare strolled around the ceiling, watching an assortment of strangely dressed humans gyrate below him.

"Filthy species." He muttered, standing next to the speakers.

_"Because.. Love is noise. Love is pain."_

He took out his bat, and smashed it to pieces, in a fit of anger.

There was a scream below him, as the useless piece of equipment crashed to the dance floor, nearly crushing someone.

"F**k, missed." Nightmare muttered, before hearing screams from below.

Apparently, someone had seen him.

He burst out laughing, as several people began to point at him.

"That Gengar just tried to kill someone."

Nightmare continued to laugh.

"That was a rehearsal." He shouted, pulling out his baseball bat and whip. "Time to play a little game of Kill All Humans."

He dropped to the ground, and started wading into them.

* * *

"What's that?" Max asked, looking around, as he heard screams, and someone shouting something about killing all humans.

"Don't know." Ash said, standing up.

Almost instantly, the business end of a whip came cracking out of nowhere and left a cut on his cheek.

Ash yelped in pain, as Jim, May and Dawn stood up....

To see a Shiny Gengar running around hitting people with a pair of deadly looking weapons.

Max's heart almost stopped.

"Oh crap." He muttered.

He quickly realised what had happened. How Jirachi had answered his wish had put them all in danger.

There were muffled screams, as Nightmare injured more people with vicious strikes, perfectly aimed to cause the most discomfort.

"Stop!!!" Max yelled, charging forward.

The shiny Gengar spun around and threw a Shadow Ball at him.

Fortunately, it went a fraction wide.

Max tore the Haunter mask from his face.

"A Gengar?" Ash remarked, looking at Pikachu. "It looks powerful. Come on, Pikachu. Let's get him with Thunderbolt!!!"

The Mouse Pokemon nodded, before leaping to the ground. Sparks began to erupt from his cheeks.

Nightmare shoved away his bat and whip, before spinning around.

"You wanna play rough?" He yelled. "Come on!!! I take you all to hell!!!!"

He leaped out of the way of the Thunderbolt, before countering with Night Shade. An attack which caused a tremendous amount of damage to Pikachu.

"No!!!!" Ash yelled.

"It's too strong." Jim called. "Let me try."

He looked at Umbreon.

"Let's get him with Dark Pulse!!!!"

The Moonlight Pokemon nodded, before leaping forward to strike.

Nightmare again, evaded the black beam of energy, before striking Umbreon with a Poison Jab.

"Stop!!!!" Max shouted, standing forward.

He took Jirachi's stone out of his pocket, and rubbed it.

The Wish Pokemon appeared instantly, freezing everyone within the bar apart from Max, Nightmare, Ash, Jim, Dawn, May, Pikachu and Umbreon, within their place.

"You rang?" He asked.

"Reverse it." Max pleaded. "Bring the regular Nightmare back. He's better than that guy."

Jirachi laughed.

"What's going on?" Ash asked.

"Actually." He said. "I will gladly do that. I will do it. But, you should be warned."

He smiled, an evil smile that made Max shiver.

"Actually, I should have mentioned this before." Jirachi remarked. "Those three wishes. They... Have a price."

"What?" Max asked.

"Yeah." Jirachu replied, glowing with a blue light.

"Nightmare!!!" Ash yelled. "Why are you attacking people?"

"Seems like the thing to do." Nightmare said, shrugging.

Ash reached up, seeing that the cut on his cheek had healed. And the wounded people, attacked by Nightmare were starting to recover from their injuries.

Max looked at his ID, seeing that he was fifteen again.

"The price." Jirachi replied. "Is your life."

"Excuse me?!!!!" Max exclaimed.

"What?" Dawn asked. "You can't take him."

"I am." Jirachi replied. "He willingly used the three wishes. I never forced him to. If he had read the fine print, he would have known that the price was his life. I'm just that kind of Jirachi. I take people's souls in exchange for their wishes."

Jirachi laughed, looking at the injured Pikachu and Umbreon.

"But, who is going to stop me." He replied. "Those are the only Pokemon you have with you. Face it, Max is going the same way as the Growlithe that go to puppy dog heaven."

The Wish Pokemon laughed again.

Then, there was another laugh.

"Arf 'Arf, psycho."

Jirachi turned around, seeing Nightmare.

"Nobody steals the souls of people I know, apart from me." The Gas Pokemon replied. "So, how hard do you want to make this?"

Jirachi smirked.

"No harder than it has to be." The Wish Pokemon replied, unleashing a Psybeam towards Nightmare.

Nightmare easily evaded it, before retaliating with a Shadow Ball, that crashed into Jirachi.

The steel and psychic type squealed in pain, before Nightmare followed up with a Shadow Kick, sending him to the ground.

"I'm still open to negotiation." Nightmare said. "If you want to back out now..."

He hit Jirachi with a Shadow Punch.

"Then, you can't do that."

He grabbed Jirachi by the throat and hurled him into the air.

"Wait!!!" Jirachi exclaimed. "Don't hurt me. I can let it slide. I don't want to get into this with you."

Nightmare laughed.

"Damn straight." He replied.

Jirachu vanished.

"I won't forget this!!!" He yelled, as the people in the bar started to dance again, seemingly unaware that anything had happened.

"Wow." Ash muttered.

* * *

"I'm sorry." Max said, as Nurse Joy checked on Pikachu and Umbreon. "I screwed up."

"Hey, everyone does it from time to time." Dawn remarked, sitting down next to him.

"Yeah, look at Ash." Jim laughed. "He does it on a regular basis."

"When did I last screw up?" Ash asked.

"So, what are you going to do if you ever see that Jirachi again?" May asked. "I don't want my little brother to end up dead."

Nightmare was sat on the counter of the Pokemon Centre, trying to fathom if any of the passing trainers had anything worth stealing.

"Hey, mini meatbag." He said. "Do you really hate me that much?"

"I don't hate you." Max replied. "I just wish you wouldn't rip on me so much."

"Can't promise anything." Nightmare said. "But, I'll try to do it a little less from now on."

"Thanks." Max replied, as Nurse Joy called Ash and Jim over to retrieve their Pokemon. "So, shall we head back out and see if we can catch some of the late night atmosphere?"

"Yeah, but no alcohol for you." May said, with a smile. "You're fifteen, mister."

"Oh come on!!!" Max exclaimed.

Laughing, Ash, May, Jim and Nightmare headed out.

Dawn gave Max a sympathetic look, before taking his hand and dragging him after them.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Wow, I hope that you liked that.**

**I know it's a bit early for a Halloween special, but I needed some filler. Next chapter may be the fourth Frontier Battle.**

**I said maybe.**

**I liked the idea of an evil Jirachi.**

**And I tried to make this a bit more humourous. Hope that worked out.**

**Thanks for the reviews!!! They are all appreciated.**

**So.....**

**Nightmare not so much hilarious, as evil in this chapter. But, it also ends some of the antipathy between him and Max. And his whip returns.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. How many legendary Pokemon have two types? Name them.**

**Quiz Question Two. How many steel type attacks does Jirachi learn? Name them.**

**Quiz Question Three. What item is needed to get Jirachi in Ruby and Sapphire?**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review!!!!! Please!!!**


	34. Between A Stone And A Perrin

Chapter Thirty Four. Between A Stone And A Perrin.

* * *

_Summary. As Halloween approached, everyone got ready to celebrate it. Max set the tone, when a Jirachi appeared to him, and offered him three wishes. Max's first two wishes were that Ash could see how much of a jerk Nightmare is. Jirachi promptly changes time so Ash didn't catch Nightmare._

_Looking for Halloween costumes, Max also used his second wish to become sixteen, so he could drink. However, Nightmare attacked the bar that they were in, leaving Max to try and use his last wish to reverse it. Then, Jirachi turned nasty, trying to take Max's soul. As everyone looked on helplessly, Nightmare stepped forward to defend him, eventually managing to drive Jirachi back. After, Max apologised to Nightmare, who agreed to stop ripping on him every thirty seconds..._

_

* * *

_

"My head." Ash groaned, as he rested an ice pack against his throbbing temple.

"Someone's a light weight." Nightmare snickered. "Real light weight."

He then groaned.

"While you two were out of it last night." Nightmare continued. "I tried to score with Dusk."

"How did that go?" Ash asked.

"Oww!!!!!" Nightmare yelled. "My head."

"You're drawing attention to us." Ash replied.

Nightmare shook his head.

"I'm a shiny talking Gengar with a bad attitude." He said. "And for some reason, you're still wearing that bloody costume from last night."

He took a deep breath.

"And you smell like you slept in a ditch." Nightmare continued. "Anyway, my point is we don't lack attention."

Ash sighed, as he relaxed back.

"I really hope I didn't do anything stupid last night." He muttered.

Nightmare burst out laughing.

"Don't worry." He said. "I was partly sober throughout, and I'm sure I'd remember otherwise."

"Yeah, right." Ash muttered. "Anyway, I'm going to get showered and changed."

Nightmare laughed.

"I'm just going to stay here and have a few Black Persians." He called.

* * *

"Well, look who showed up." Jim remarked, as Ash walked into the room.

May instantly turned over in bed, and looked at him. She was still wearing her Glaceon ears.

"Where were you?" She asked, sitting up to look Ash in the eye.

"Sorry." Ash replied, sheepishly. "I got a bit lost on the way back to the Pokemon Centre."

He sat on the bed next to May.

"If it's any consolation." He said. "I did miss you last night."

"What was up with you, anyway?" Jim asked, as he went into the bathroom to wash the black face paint off. "You didn't seem to want to drink."

"Just didn't feel like it." May replied.

"Hey, May." Ash said. "What were you and Dawn actually meant to be last night?"

She laughed.

"You ever hear of that cult that worships Eevee and its evolutions?" She asked.

"Yeah." Jim replied, coming back into the room.

"High priestess for that cult." May replied.

"Okay." Ash said. "I'm sorry I asked."

"At least Nightmare didn't kill everyone." May remarked.

"Yeah, that's the one real good point of the night." Jim replied. "And nobody remembered the way he did that. Thanks to that Jirachi who tried to kill Max."

"You ever heard of anything like that?" Ash asked.

Jim shook his head.

"Although." He said. "It wouldn't be a surprise. All Pokemon have their separate abilities and personalities. So, if this Jirachi decided to do that, is it really such a surprise."

Ash took his cloak off and hurled it onto the bed.

"Maybe I'll ask Professor Oak about it later." He remarked. "He might know something about it."

"Yeah." Jim said, dryly. "He might. He might also not."

"But, there's no harm in asking." Ash replied. "And it might be an incredible discovery otherwise."

"Oh for the love of Ho-oh." Jim groaned.

* * *

"Well, I guess we'll be heading over to the Stone City gym." Max said, jumping up and down.

"First of all." Dawn remarked. "You drank way too much caffeine last night."

"Give my regards to Gene." Jim said.

"What can you tell me about his Pokemon?" Max asked.

"Would it really be fair on everyone else?" Ash replied.

Pikachu nodded in agreement.

"Remember how we met Roark here?" May said.

"Yeah." Ash and Jim both answered at the same time.

"Wonder if he's still the mayor." Jim said.

"Wait!!!" Dawn exclaimed. "Roark? As in Roark of the Oreburgh Gym?"

"The one and the same." Ash replied. "Not a common name, is it?"

"Maybe we should swing by and say hello." Jim mused.

"That's a great idea." Ash said. "I just need to follow something up."

* * *

"Good morning, Ash." Professor Oak replied, as he appeared on the screen.

"Hi, Professor." Ash said, as he looked at his mentor.

"How is your journey going?" Oak asked.

"It's going great." Ash replied. "I'm just about to head up in the cable car to Perrin City."

"Aha." Oak said. "So, presumably you will want some new Pokemon."

"Yeah, I will." Ash answered. "But, when I get there. Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something else."

"Really?" Professor Oak replied. "About what?"

"Well, this is going to sound strange." Ash replied. "But, as you know, it was Halloween yesterday."

"Yes." Oak said.

"Well, you remember Max?" Ash asked. "He encountered a Jirachi yesterday."

"Ah." Oak said. "A rare and powerful Pokemon."

"Yeah, but the problem was..." Ash started to say. "It offered Max three wishes. However, when he used them up, it tried to kill him."

"Excuse me?" Professor Oak replied, looking slightly startled. "Did you just tell me about a killer Jirachi?"

"Yes." Ash replied.

Oak sighed.

"I wouldn't worry about it." He said, looking more calmer. "Events like this are few and far between. I don't think that you have to feel concerned about any more killer legendary Pokemon."

* * *

"Come in!!"

The five humans walked into the office, where Roark was sat behind the desk, looking at something on his PC.

"Hey, Roark." Ash said.

The former gym leader of Oreburgh City looked up, with a smile on his face.

"I didn't expect to see you guys here." He remarked. "Jim, May, Dawn, Max."

"You know Max?" Dawn asked, slightly surprised.

"Only when I battled him in the old Oreburgh Gym." Roark smiled. "He defeated my Graveller, Onix and Cranidos that day."

He looked at Max.

"Who did you use, Max?" He asked. "I forget."

"Sceptile, Squirtle and Hitmonchan." Max replied.

"Indeed." Roark said. "And Jim. Bayleef, Cranidos and Monferno if I remember correctly."

"Right." Jim replied. "Those were the three that I used. Although, I don't have any of them with me."

Roark looked at Ash.

"Only Pikachu." He said. "My Turtwig evolved into Grotle, and is currently with Professor Oak. And I traded my Aipom away."

"Shame." Roark replied. "That Aipom was quite good."

"Traded her for my Buizel." Dawn explained. "And she later evolved into Ambipom."

"I see." Roark said, as he looked around. "So, what can I do for you?"

"Well, we just stopped in to say hi." May said.

"I'm going to challenge the gym leader." Max proclaimed.

"And we're going to Perrin City." Ash replied. "To challenge the Battle Facility there."

"Aha." Roark said. "The Battle Stage?"

"Is that what it's called?" May asked, as she looked around Roark's office.

Her eyes fell upon a picture he had on his desk, a picture of him, his son, Gene, and a brown haired woman, who looked vaguely familiar.

"I think so." Roark replied. "You can see it from the mountains, when you ride the cable car."

"It might be great to scout out the battlefield." Ash said, looking around.

"That's not going to help you win." Jim pointed out.

"Anyway." Roark remarked, looking at Max and Dawn. "I'll be happy to point you to the Stone City gym."

"Thanks, Roark." Dawn said, brightly.

May nudged Jim in the ribs, pointing at the photo.

"Why does that woman look familiar?" She muttered.

Jim took a quick glance at it.

"I'll tell you later." He replied.

"And do you know how to get to the cable car station?" Roark asked, looking at Ash.

"Yeah, we'll find it." Jim said.

"Then, I wish all of you luck." Roark replied, showing them the door.

* * *

"That was tactful, May." Jim remarked, as they left the building.

"What?" She replied. "I just wondered who she was, because I feel like I've seen her before somewhere."

Jim sighed.

"Okay." He said. "She used to be a gym leader in Sinnoh. Which was probably where she met Roark."

"Well, it's been nice seeing you again." Max said, looking around. "Good luck with the Battle Stage."

"Thanks, Max." Ash replied. "Good luck with the rest of the gym battles, if we don't meet up again."

"Bye, Dawn." May said. "So long, Max."

"Later, Jim." Max replied. "Bye, May."

"Bye, everyone." Dawn called, as she and Max headed off into the distance.

"What was the name of that gym leaders name?" May asked.

Jim sighed.

"Can you drop it?" He replied. "Anyway, if you really must know, I think it was....."

He groaned.  
"Ash!!" Jim said. "What was the name of the gym leader in Eterna City?"

Ash shrugged.

"Gardenia?" He replied.

"That was it." Jim said, as he looked at May. "Happy now."

May smiled.

"Very." She replied.

* * *

"I'm not comfortable travelling by cable car." Ash muttered. "Never have been. Probably never will be."

"Yet, you still criticise me for the irrational fear of water." Jim replied, as he looked down from the cable car.

"Well, we all have our flaws." May remarked, before gasping. "That must be it!!!"

Ash looked out of the window, seeing a large stage in the middle of the large cleared area in the mountains. Nearby, there were several large rows of seats for spectators to watch.

"So far so Tucker." Jim commented, dryly, viewing the spotlights. "I don't like to judge, but that guy really did make me uncomfortable."

"It'll probably not be like that." May said, as she spotted Perrin City in the distance. A pretty regular unremarkable City, made slightly unusual by the large radio tower in the middle of it.

"Is that a radio tower?" Jim asked, fishing out his guidebook.

"Looks like one." Ash commented.

"Pika!!" Pikachu agreed.

Jim found the relative page, and began to read aloud.

"All of Verger's radio broadcasts come from Perrin City." He read. "This makes for several interesting characters on the streets. There are also a selection of large gourmet restaurants, wine bars and...."

He slipped down a few paragraphs.

"Although Pokemon trainers tend not to visit this city due to the lack of a gym. However, soon the inclusion of the Battle Stage on the outskirts is sure to attract wandering trainers to this city."

He dropped it into his bag.

"Pretty normal, yeah." Jim said. "Anything else that you want to know?"

"Nah." Ash replied. "We just need to find the Frontier Brain, so I can kick his or her ass and get on the road again."

"Well, you're enthusiastic." Jim commented. "That's the main thing."

"And optimistic." May remarked.

"Hey, it's what drives me on." Ash said.

* * *

**Whose That Pokemon? With its sweet aroma, it guides Volbeat to draw signs with light in the night sky.**

**

* * *

**

"So, where to go?" Jim mused, as the three of them left the Pokemon Centre, where Ash had changed his Pokemon around, apart from Pikachu and Nightmare, who were seemingly ever present.

"I'm glad that you didn't leave me with the old man." Nightmare remarked, as he sat between May and Jim smoking a big fat cigar. "He smells like Magikarp. If he smelled like Black Persian, then we wouldn't have a problem."

"You can make a problem when there isn't one." Jim commented.

Nightmare purposely blew smoke out in his face, causing Jim to cough.

"How do you even do that?" Jim asked. "You don't have lungs."

"I know." Nightmare said. "This way, it isn't bad for me."

He punched the air.

"Bonus!!!!" The shiny Gengar exclaimed, before the three of them heard the sound of battling.

"What is that?" Ash asked. "It sounds like battles."

He began to jump up and down.

"Let's get going!!!!" He shouted, before sprinting over there.

"Someone inject him with Mamoswine tranquilisers." Nightmare remarked. "It would save us all so much trouble."

He reached into his stomach, and pulled out the calm pill that Ash had given to him, to try and stop him from killing Max earlier.

"Maybe I might slip that in his drink." Nightmare said.

"Where did you get that?" Jim asked.

"Didn't swallow." Nightmare replied.

"Don't do it until after he's had his Frontier Battle." May warned. "Please."

Nightmare grinned.

"What's it worth?" He asked.

"I'll tell Dusk that you...."

"I'm in!!!!" Nightmare replied. "Deal."

The three of them looked at each other, before following Ash and Pikachu towards the sound of battling.

* * *

"Illumise!!!" The female trainer commanded. "Use Zen Headbutt!!!!"

The Firefly Pokemon raced forward through the air, a large ball of white and blue flashing energy emerging at her head.

She crashed into the Glalie, and sent the Face Pokemon falling into the ground, defeated.

The makeshift referee raised his hand.

"Glalie is unable to battle." He declared. "Illumise is the winner, and the battle goes to Idina."

Ash pushed his way through the relatively large crowd, to see what was going on.

He didn't expect to see a woman in her mid twenties, with dark brown, slightly curly hair facing off against a fifteen year old boy, who was recalling his Glalie.

The female also had brown eyes, and was wearing a brown tank top with the words 'Let he among us without sin, be the first to condemn' written on it in golden letters. She was also sporting a pair of dark blue jeans, with several holes in them.

"Come on?!!!" She called. "Aren't there any serious challengers?"

Ash nudged the trainer closest to him.

"Who is that?" He asked.

The trainer turned around and gave him a sarcastic look.

"That's Idina." He replied. "She does a radio show. And she's quite an intense battler, if you know what I mean."

He winked at Ash, making the Pallet Town trainer feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Anyone beaten her?" Ash asked, looking at the Illumise.

"Few and far between." The trainer replied.

* * *

"I'll beat her." Ash said, pushing his way forward.

May, Jim and Nightmare arrived, just in time for Ash to challenge the brown haired woman.

"This isn't going to go well." Nightmare muttered. "I can feel it in my beer."

"You can see stuff in your beer?" Jim asked.

"Nah, just because of it." Nightmare replied. "High five!!!!"

He held up a hand, which Jim reluctantly slapped.

Nightmare pulled out, and hit him in the stomach with a Toxic Jab.

"Ouch!!!!" Jim exclaimed, doubling over in pain. "That's really fuc.... Really painful."

"Sorry." Nightmare replied. "Missed."

"What do you mean you missed?!!!!" Jim exclaimed. "You hit me, you prat!!!!"

"Yeah, but I was aiming for another part of the body." Nightmare replied, making Jim wince even more.

* * *

"Then, pick your Pokemon." Idina remarked, as her Illumise chirped at Ash.

Ash laughed.

"This will make a great warm up before I face the Frontier Brain." He exclaimed, looking at her. "Nightmare, I choose you!!!!"

He waited for a few seconds. Then, the crowd began to mutter amongst themselves.

"Nightmare?" Ash asked.

"I'm over here!!!" Nightmare yelled. "And you can forget about it."

Ash groaned.

He then looked down at Pikachu.

"Okay, Pikachu." He said. "I choose you!!!"

_"Don't force yourself." _Pikachu replied, walking onto the battlefield.

He waved at the Illumise, who instantly scowled at him.

_"Don't you dare force your male expressions upon me, you scruffy little mouse!!!!!" _The Firefly Pokemon exclaimed. _"I will defeat you and everyone of your filthy gender."_

_"Okay." _Pikachu said. _"What the fu...."_

"Begin!!!!" The referee shouted.

Almost instantly, without Idina giving her an order, Illumise streaked forward and crashed into Pikachu with a Zen Headbutt.

Pikachu shrieked in pain, clearly unprepared for the powerful hit, as he went bouncing back across the ground.

"Hey!!!" Ash exclaimed. "Pikachu, are you okay?"

The Mouse Pokemon slowly got up, and nodded.

"Then, let's use Thunderbolt to start!!!!" Ash ordered.

Sparks began to charge from Pikachu's red cheeks, before he launched the blast of electricity towards the Firefly Pokemon.

Ash grinned, as the powerful blast hit Illumise square on.

Then, it vanished as the bug type Pokemon forced her way through the blast, still looking ready to go.

"What?!!" Ash said, surprised.

"Strength without will is nothing." Idina replied, slightly condescendingly. "Use Bug Buzz!!!!!"

Illumise began to rub her wings together, creating a horrible scraping sound that made Pikachu flinch in pain.

As the Mouse Pokemon tried to recover from the cringeworthy effects of the attack, Idina was ready to attack again, not giving Pikachu a chance.

"Use Quick Attack."

Illumise vanished in a lightning fast burst of speed, before crashing into Pikachu, who groaned in pain.

"Come on!!!" Ash yelled. "Use Iron Tail now!!!!"

Pikachu managed to finally shake the effects off, and leap into the air. His tail began to glow with a bright white light, before he swung the shining appendage through the air, cutting into Illumise, who squealed in discomfort.

"Now, follow up with Quick Attack!!!" Ash continued.

The Mouse Pokemon darted forward, smashing his small body into Illumise.

She let out a brief gasp, before regaining her composure.

* * *

"That's one tough little Illumise." Jim remarked.

Nightmare laughed.

"Seems she's a touch sexist." He replied. "Even though I'm convinced that that's a one way thing. Some of the thing she's yelling at Pikachu are just not pleasant. In fact, to males in general. It makes me feel offended."

"Wonder why." Jim mused. "Wonder why she feels like that."

May rolled her eyes.

"And you two are completely dense." She said. "Isn't it probably obvious?"

"Okay then." Jim replied. "You explain it."

"Gladly." May said. "Illumise are a female only species right?"

"Yeah." Nightmare answered.

"So, since Volbeat are supposedly pretty closely related to Illumise." May continued. "Maybe she feels a sense of frustration about something. Which is why she dislikes male Pokemon."

Nightmare snorted.

"Am I the only one who thinks that is the biggest load of Tauros crap?" He asked.

"Nope." Jim said.

* * *

"Pikachu, use Thunder!!!!" Ash yelled.

Pikachu launched the powerful blast of electricity towards Illumise.

She took a deep breath, managing to ground out the hit with difficulty.

_"Must.. Not... Let... Him... Win!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" _She exclaimed, before powering forwards and crashing into Pikachu with a second Zen Headbutt.

The Mouse Pokemon groaned, clearly in pain. The Illumise, although she didn't look that tough, packed a heck of a punch, and knew how to hit him where it hurt.

Then, he collapsed to the ground, unable to continue.

Ash sighed, as the makeshift referee raised his hand.

"Pikachu is unable to battle." He declared. "Idina and her Illumise win again."

Unable to look at his opponent, Ash walked out onto the battlefield and picked Pikachu up in his arms.

"It's okay, buddy." He muttered. "You did your best."

He took Pikachu away, walking back through the crowd, to some polite applause for him.

Then, the crowd began to applaud Idina rapidly.

Ash didn't see Scott in the background, applauding along with them.

* * *

"Man." Ash said. "She was tough."

He sat down in the waiting area of the Pokemon Centre, watching Nurse Joy check Pikachu out.

"What do you think?" Jim asked.

Ash slowly stood up.

"Well." He replied. "It's a minor setback, but not one that I'm willing to stop my quest to win the next Frontier Symbol."

"That's the spirit." May commented, as the Pokemon Centre doors opened up, and Scott walked in.

"Ah, Ash." Scott said, happily. "I finally found you."

He clapped Ash on the shoulder.

"I saw your battle earlier." He remarked. "You were unlucky."

"Thanks, Scott." Ash said. "So, can we get over to the Battle Stage?"

"Oh, you found out that it was called the Battle Stage." Scott remarked. "Well, I think that it should just be about ready, so if you want to follow me, and we'll head out to the Battle Stage. I take it you saw it from the cable car."

Ash, May and Jim nodded.

"Then, you'll know what to expect." Scott laughed, gesturing to the door. "Come on, I'll give you all a lift."

* * *

"Wow." May remarked, as she and Jim stepped into the front row seats that were surrounding the Battle Stage. "It's packed out."

"There has to be ten thousand people here." Jim commented, counting quickly.

The sky was just starting to get dark, and the spotlights were starting to come on, bathing the Battle Stage in light.

The referee came onto the stage, bowed to the audience, before going to his area.

Then, the announcer began to warm up.

"Ladies and gentlemen!!!!!" He called, his voice amplified by the microphone. "Welcome to... The Battle Stage, live from Perrin City. We have a spectacular battle lined up today, with the maiden battle of this magnifiencent facility sure to be an exciting one."

He coughed.

"In the red corner." He declared. "A trainer who needs no introduction, other than he is the first trainer to try and conquer the Verger Battle Frontier. He has swept the three before, and now he comes here. Give it up, for Pallet Town's most famous trainer of recent times. Ash Ketchum!!!!!"

May and Jim applauded, as Ash and Pikachu walked onto the stage, to thunderous applause.

"He's popular." Jim remarked.

May rolled her eyes, as someone held up a sign begging Ash to marry her.

Ash waved to the crowd, before the announcer began to speak again.

"And in the blue corner, blue being the colour of course, we have our Frontier Brain. Someone who you will have all heard speaking at some point. She's as deadly on the battlefield as she is in the studio!!!!"

He paused, building the atmosphere.

"Put your hands together for the one and only Stage Diva Idina!!!!"

Ash saw his opponent wander out onto the stage, and gasped.

"You!!!" He exclaimed.

Idina laughed.

"So, we meet again." She remarked.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**So.....**

**Anyone see that coming?**

**Idina Tunstall belongs to Jeanne Reveur.**

**And the next Frontier Battle is about to get underway. Seems slightly quick, but hey.**

**Roark and Gardenia. Should please some people. Others probably won't care.**

**Nightmare still can be as scathing and as blunt as possible.**

**Thanks for the reviews!!! Those that have bothered to review are all appreciated.**

**How's that for a rarely used Pokemon? Illumise.**

**Okay, there was another part to this chapter, but I'm going to stick it at the start of the next chapter.**

**And what Nightmare said about Ash having a poor sense of direction comes true yet again.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. When Ash battled Gene in TCOV, which Pokemon did Gene use?**

**Quiz Question Two. How many episodes of the anime did Roark appear in? Name them.**

**Quiz Question Three. Who was originally asked to become a gym leader before Roark got the opportunity?**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review!!!! Please!!!**

**And that part I can't stress highly enough.**


	35. The Stage Is Set

Chapter Thirty Five. The Stage Is Set.

* * *

_Summary. Ash recovered from sleeping in a ditch, by talking with Nightmare. He then went to get changed, and meet back up with May and Jim. He also asked Professor Oak for advice on the killer Jirachi, but was told not to worry. He, Max, Dawn, Jim and May then went to meet up with Roark, the Stone City mayor, who pointed them in the direction of their destinations. Ash, May and Jim then made their way upto Perrin City, where Ash instantly got into a battle, using his Pikachu against Idina's Illumise. Showing some surprising determination, the Firefly Pokemon managed to defeat the Mouse Pokemon. Scott then showed up, and took them to the Battle Stage. Then, Ash realised that he was facing off against Idina, the trainer who had previously beaten him...._

_

* * *

_

_"Just rub the stone."_

Damian Green picked up the smooth white stone, and held it in his hand.

Almost instantly, the rare Pokemon, Jirachi appeared out of nowhere.

"Hello, Damian." The Wish Pokemon said. "You have done me a huge service, by freeing me from that terrible prison."

The steel and psychic Pokemon looked at him, with happiness in his eyes.

"In return, I can but only offer you three wishes. " Jirachi continued. "Three wishes, for whatever your heart desires."

As Damian started to speak, the stone suddenly got very hot in his hand.

Yelping in pain, he dropped the scorching hot rock to the ground, hearing the dull thud on the stone sidewalk.

"What's the big idea?!!!" He said, looking at Jirachi.

The Wish Pokemon gave him a puzzled look, before shaking its head.

"I have no idea." Jirachi replied, before he screamed in pain.

"What's wrong?" Damian asked, reaching out to try and help the steel and psychic type Pokemon.

However, as his finger tips were inches away from the Pokemon, it vanished into thin air.

Damian was puzzled, wondering what had happened.

He was even more shocked, when the stone at his feet exploded, covering the lower part of his body with an intense heat.

Wincing in pain, he hopped up and down, trying to get the burning sensation to go away.

"What the heck just happened?" He asked.

The silence of the alley didn't tell him anything.

* * *

"What the hell just happened to me?" Jirachi demanded, as he looked around the area. He had found himself somewhere alone in the sky. "Some joker brought me here, and whoever..."

"Silence!!!!"

Jirachi turned around, and was shocked into silence by what was floating in front of him. A familiar shape to all legendary Pokemon. What was unusual, was that instead of the blue patches of feathers upon his body, there were red ones instead.

"You!!!" He exclaimed, surprised. "What are you....? I thought you were....?!!"

"A myth?" The Diving Pokemon replied. "You thought one. And if you dare to speak my name aloud, I will end you here and now."

"So..." Jirachi said, not knowing how to answer. "What's up?"

"I know what you are doing." Lugia replied, anger in his 'voice'. "And this has to stop now."

"What has to stop?" Jirachi asked, mock innocently.

"You conning humans and then taking their lives." Lugia continued. "You are abusing your power, something that Arceus will not tolerate."  
"I don't see Arceus around here." Jirachi retorted.

"I'm here on his behalf." Lugia continued. "And he is not very happy."  
"Bite me." Jirachi replied, sarcastically. "You cannot stop me."

Lugia smiled.

"I was hoping to do this peacefully." He said. "So be it."

The strangely coloured Lugia opened his jaws, prepping a bright ball of orange energy within.

Jirachi quickly moved to defend himself, unleashing a Shadow Ball towards the psychic and flying type Pokemon.

Cancelling the attack, Lugia quickly used Protect to block the attack.

"So, you would dare to attack me." Lugia said, more anger in his voice. "I have stopped more than you."

The evil Jirachi responded by hurling a second Shadow Ball towards the Diving Pokemon.

Lugia flared his wings, and swooped down, evading the hit with ease.

"Then, do your worst!!!" Jirachi bellowed.

He never saw the Aeroblast coming. The white hot beam of energy, normally weak against steel types, crashed into his back, scorching his snow white skin badly.

Jirachi screeched in pain, the terrible wound threatening to overcome all his senses.

"Repent." Lugia ordered. "Repent your sins, and maybe you will be granted mercy."

Jirachi didn't reply, apart from a few short sharp gasps of pain.

"Last chance." Lugia warned.

"I...." Jirachi slowly said. "I can't.."

"Then, I bid you farewell." Lugia replied, opening his jaws. "And I'm sorry that I failed to offer you a second chance. But, your power will live on. With a more suitable bearer."

Jirachi rolled his eyes, the last action he made, before the second Aeroblast engulfed him.

As the energy residue faded, the rogue Jirachi had vanished, never to be seen again.

"Again." Lugia said. "I am sorry."

Turning around, he began to fly away towards his next destination....

* * *

"Well well well." Idina smiled. "I didn't expect to see you again so soon."

"Likewise." Ash replied. "But, this time I intend to win."

"Then, do your best." Idina shot back.

The referee nodded to the announcer, who began to speak again.

"Okay, so the battle between Stage Diva Idina, and the challenger, Ash Ketchum, is about to begin. Since this is our first time here, you may or may not know that this battle will be a four on four double battle. Each trainer will send out two Pokemon at a time, until one of them is out of useable Pokemon. Neither trainer is permitted to make changes to their Pokemon, unless it is enforced by a Pokemon attack, aka Whirlwind, Baton Pass, etcetera. The battle will be over, when one trainer has none of their four Pokemon left."

The referee raised his flag, looking at Ash.

"Please pick your two Pokemon, Mr. Ketchum." He ordered.

Ash took a deep breath, before grabbing a pair of Pokeballs from his belt. He knew what strategy he was going to go with.

"Freezer burn." He said, looking at the pair of red and white orbs. "Okay, Snover and Quilava, I choose you both!!!!"

He threw them into the air, and heard the crowd go wild, as the Frosted Tree Pokemon and the Volcano Pokemon emerged in a powerful bright light.

"And he goes with a pair of opposites." The announcer declared. "Snover, weak against fire type attacks, is paired up with Quilava."

Ash could see that his opponent had a small smile on her face, as she looked at his Snover. He put it to the back of his mind, not really caring about what it implied.

Idina reached around the back of her jeans, and withdrew two Pokeballs of her own.

"Drapion, Illumise!!!!" She yelled, throwing the pair of red and white orbs out over the arena. "Playtime!!!!"

Ash tensed up, seeing the pair of Pokemon that appeared. Pikachu's nemesis, Idina's maniac Illumise, and a Drapion. A tough opponent at the best of times.

"And the Stage Diva starts with her signature Pokemon in Illumise, and also, her Drapion."

Idina remained calmly confident, before turning to the crowd and winking.

The referee raised both his flags.

"On your mark." He said. "Begin!!!!!"

Before Ash could even think of his strategy, Idina was already on the move.

"Drapion." She commanded. "Go play with Snover. Use Cross Poison!!!!"

The Ogre Scorp Pokemon charged forward, a deadly looking purple poison dripping from his large vice like claws.

"Snover, dodge it!!!!" Ash yelled.

The Frosted Tree Pokemon managed to backpeddle away, just narrowly evading the hit.

* * *

"Woah." Jim commented. "That Drapion is serious."

"You think maybe he should put Snover on Illumise?" May remarked. "Since she hates male Pokemon?"

"Yeah, but if Illumise knows some bug type attacks." Jim reminded her. "Which she may do, Snover will be taken apart."

"Come on, Ash!!!!!!" May yelled.

* * *

"Quilava, use Flamethrower on Illumise!!!!" Ash commanded. "Snover, use Ice Beam on Drapion!!!!"

Quilava leaped up into the air, opening up his mouth.

As the flames erupted from within his jaws, he tried to spray the Firefly Pokemon with the red hot attack.

"Illumise, dodge it." Idina ordered. "And then use Zen Headbutt!!!"

She looked at her Drapion, who had just been hit with the cold blue beam of ice in the shoulder from Snover's attack.

"Melt that ice with Fire Fang." She said. "And then, go use the same attack on Snover."

The small flames erupting from around his teeth, Drapion bit down on the ice, melting it away.

He then started to rampage towards Snover.

"Water Pulse!!!" Ash yelled.

Snover held up her arms, creating a shimmering blue sphere of energy.

She then sent it crashing into Drapion's face, instantly causing the Ogre Scorp Pokemon to bellow in pain, as he was temporarily blinded by the attack.

"Quilava!!!!" Ash commanded. "Go use Flame Wheel on Drapion. Snover, use Razor Leaf on Illumise."

The Volcano Pokemon curled up into a ball, unleashing a stream of flames from within his body. He then propelled himself towards Drapion, crashing into the back of his head.

Snover swung her arms around, sending a flurry of razor sharp leaves sailing into Illumise's body.

Although she didn't seem too badly hurt by the attack, Ash noticed that Illumise wasn't looking as interested to dodge it.

"Hmm." He muttered, rethinking his strategy.

"Illumise, use Zen Headbutt on Quilava." Idina called. "Drapion, also attack Quilava, but use Crunch!!!!"

The two Pokemon charged towards Quilava, both landing their attacks upon the Volcano Pokemon.

Quilava yelped in pain, as the powerful psychic type headbutt crashed into his body, courtesy of a Illumise who looked like she was enjoying causing him pain. Then, the powerful jaws of Drapion closed down upon him, causing a huge amount of damage.

"Snover!!!" Ash yelled. "Help Quilava out by using Ice Beam on Illumise."

He saw that Quilava was still partly stuck in Drapion's jaws, giving him an idea.

"Quilava, Flame Wheel!!!!!" He shouted.

Both of Idina's Pokemon cried out in pain, as the attacks landed. Illumise for the Ice Beam attack that crashed into her back, freezing her wings.

Drapion also bellowed in pain, as Quilava covered his body in flames, burning his mouth.

"Oh yeah!!!!" Ash shouted, punching the air. "Now, combine on Illumise. Use Ice Beam and Flamethrower!!!"

Snover and Quilava unleashed their attacks towards the Firefly Pokemon.

"Drapion, use Protect!!!!!!" Idina commanded.

The Ogre Scorp Pokemon raced in eager, to protect Illumise from damage.

The two attacks crashed into the barrier.

_"Not bad." _Illumise muttered. _"For a guy."_

"Now, Illumise!!!!" Idina shouted. "Use Zen Headbutt on Quilava!!!!"

The bug type Pokemon flew up from behind Drapion's shield, and raced forward, crashing her head into the small flame resistant fur lined body of Quilava.

The Volcano Pokemon groaned in pain, trying to see where Illumise was.

"Snover, use Ice Shard on Illumise!!!" Ash ordered, knowing that Quilava was momentarily helpless.

The Frosted Tree Pokemon spun around, and hurled several shards of ice into the back of Illumise.

She howled in pain, momentarily forgetting Quilava.

But Ash had fatally forgotten about Drapion.

"Drapion, Rock Slide!!!!" Idina commanded. "Aim for Quilava."

Ash groaned, as Drapion smashed his claws into the ground.

A large shock wave went charging through the battlefield, before several large rocks came bursting out of the ground, landing a powerful blow into Quilava.

Dazed, and already hurt from the attacks that he had already taken, the Volcano Pokemon spun around, badly hurt by the super effective attack.

The crowd went wild, singing and chanting Idina's name.

They went even more crazy, as Quilava collapsed to the ground, unable to move.

Ash groaned, shaking his head slightly.

The referee raised his flags.

"Quilava is unable to battle." He declared.

Ash quickly recalled the Volcano Pokemon.

"You did great, Quilava." He muttered, replacing the Pokeball on his belt.

Knowing exactly what he needed, Ash grabbed up his next Pokeball. He needed power. Lots of power.

He looked at the purple Master Ball, and absent mindedly noted that it was the same colour as Idina's Drapion.

"Nightmare!!!!!" Ash yelled. "I choose you!!!!"

He hurled the Master Ball into the air, and watched it open up over the arena.

He caught the returning ball in his hand, and grinned as Nightmare appeared over the arena.

"Now what?" Nightmare asked, sounding very disgruntled.

* * *

**Whose That Pokemon? Its entire body is armored with hard scales. it will protect the young in its burrow with its life.**

* * *

"We love you, Nightmare!!!!!" Jim said, as May opened up one of her Pokeballs, bringing out Dusk.

"What the heck are you doing?" Jim groaned.

She ignored him, and started to whisper something in Dusk's ear. Or where her ears would be if she had any.

_"Go on, Nightmare!!!!!" _Dusk called, hearing what her trainer had said.

* * *

"And with the use of his third Pokemon, Ketchum has sent out his Gengar to assist Snover. Will these two be able to work together to bring down Idina's Pokemon?"

Ash flinched inwardly. He had momentarily forgotten that Nightmare would have to work with Snover.

"Nightmare." He said. "Just... Help Snover out if she needs it."  
Nightmare looked at his partner for the battle.

"What's it worth?" He asked.

_"I'll tell Dusk that you're not a jerk." _Snover replied.

"Fair do's." Nightmare said. "Okay, ref. Get your ass moving."

The referee glared at Nightmare, before raising his flags to signal the restart.

"Okay, Nightmare!!!!" Ash yelled. "Use Toxic Jab on Illumise. Snover, use Water Pulse on Drapion."

Nightmare leaped forward, and tried to land the poison backed blow into the Firefly Pokemon.

Illumise flew backwards, narrowly evading the hit.

"Bitch!!!!" Nightmare snapped, trying to follow up the attack.

Snover hurled the shimmering sphere of water into Drapion's face, causing the Orge Scorp Pokemon to run around blindly.

Eventually, the poison and dark type Pokemon got the water out, and glared at Snover.

"Drapion!!!!" Idina ordered. "Use Giga Impact on Snover, now!!!"

The Ogre Scorp Pokemon bounded forward, trying to strike Snover with the pink and gold orb that his body had become.

Nightmare snickered.

"I'll deal with it." He said.

He focused quickly, and unleashed a Shadow Sneak that let him grab Illumise by her wings.

_"Let me go you misogynist bastard."_

Nightmare whacked her on the back of the head.

"Shut up." He said, pushing Snover out of the way of the oncoming Drapion.

He then stood in front of the Ogre Scorp Pokemon, and held up Idina's Illumise.

The Firefly Pokemon screamed, as Drapion crashed into her.

Nightmare, of course, was completely unharmed.

He tossed the defeated Illumise aside, and yawned.

"That was piss easy." Nightmare remarked, as the referee raised his flag.

"Illumise is unable to continue." He declared.

Ash smiled.

"Awesome job, Nightmare." He said. "You too, Snover."

Nightmare looked down at Snover.

"I'm not quite sure what you did." He remarked.

_"Hey!!!!!" _Snover replied.

* * *

"Trust Nightmare to think of that." May commented.

"Yeah, but that was actually a stroke of genius." Jim said. "Really creative."

He grinned.

"I think he might actually just win this." Jim continued. "If Nightmare can shake off his arrogance for the rest of it."

He then paused.

"Hold on!!!" Jim exclaimed. "Where did Nightmare learn Shadow Sneak?"

* * *

"Illumise, return!!!!" Idina said, recalling her Pokemon.

The crowd applauded Illumise off, as Idina replaced the Pokeball with her others.

"So, what you got now?" Ash asked.

"Family reunion." Idina replied, tossing a ball into the air. "Something abominable, if you'll pardon the pun."

"Well, I can see why you're on the radio." Ash deadpanned, as the white light erupted from the ball, revealing a Pokemon that was instantly familiar to one of his own.

Snover groaned, as a hulking Abomasnow appeared in a burst of light.

As his partner looked terrified, Nightmare snorted.

"The bigger they are." He said. "The harder they fall in a heap, and cry like a little bitch."

The referee raised his flags.

"Restart!!!!!" He ordered.

"Nightmare!!!!" Ash ordered. "I want you to hit Abomasnow with a Toxic Jab. Snover, I want you to use Icy Wind on Drapion."

Nightmare cracked his knuckles together.

"Oh, I'm looking forward to beating down on this big bastard." He said, leaping forward, his fists becomming surrounded by a purple light.

Snover meanwhile, held up her hands, and directed a cold frigid wind towards Drapion, making it hard for the poison and dark type Pokemon to move freely.

Nightmare danced around the Abomasnow, landing several poison backed punches into his body.

"Oh yeah!!!!" He said. "I'm in the zone."

He then leaped back, as Abomasnow roared in pain, and tried to bludgeon him with a Wood Hammer.

"Come on, Rocky!!!" Nightmare said. "You'll never be the eye of the tiger with moves like that."

He laughed, before jumping over and throwing Snover at Abomasnow.

"I'm bored." Nightmare remarked. "You fight him for a bit."

_"Eep." _Snover groaned, looking at her evolved form.

_"Do you want it nice and quick?" _Abomasnow asked, prepping another Wood Hammer. _"Or, slow and painful?"_

"Don't just stand there, Snover!!!!" Ash called. "Use Ice Beam now!!!"

Reluctantly, Snover held up her hands, and launched the cold blue beam of ice towards Abomasnow.

"Block it with Ice Punch!!!!" Idina commanded.

Abomasnow held up a glowing white fist, blocking it with ease.

"Come on, Snover!!" Nightmare yelled, as he straddled Drapion's head, and pounded the Ogre Scorp Pokemon with Shadow Punches and Toxic Jabs. "Stop trying to hit him and hit him."

"He's right!!!!" Ash called. "Ice Shard!!!!"

Still slightly worried, Snover raised her hands again, and hurled a barrage of small light blue shards of ice into the stomach of her evolved form..

And Abomasnow let out a bellow of pain.

_"Good hit." _He admitted, begrudgingly.

Snover looked pretty proud of herself.

"Wood Hammer!!!!" Idina ordered.

Only for the Frosted Tree Pokemon to smash a powerful fist down onto the head of his pre-evolved form, instantly knocking her out.

"No!!!!" Ash exclaimed, as the referee raised his flag.

"Cease and desist." He ordered, looking at Nightmare who was still hitting Drapion in the head. "Snover is unable to continue."

Ash sadly held up the Pokeball, and recalled the Frosted Tree Pokemon.

"You were excellent today." He said, looking at the red and white orb. "Thanks."

He blew out his breath, feeling the pressure of the crowd glancing at him.

* * *

"Wonder who he's got in reserve." Jim muttered.

"Could it be Pikachu?" May asked.

"That does seem like the sort of thing he might do." Jim commented.

* * *

Ash threw his fourth and last Pokeball into the air, releasing his final Pokemon of the battle.

"Snorlax!!!!" He commanded. "I choose you!!!!"

The Sleeping Pokemon erupted from the Pokeball, and instantly flopped to the ground.

"Oh great." Nightmare remarked. "Now how the hell am I supposed to work with that? Smell like a cheeseburger and hope that it follows my lead?"

Ash groaned, as the announcer began to speak.

"With Ketchum down to two Pokemon, while the Stage Diva has three, this battle is sure to get very interesting. A Gengar and a Snorlax facing a Drapion and an Abomasnow. Hold onto your seats, because things are about to happen!!!"

The referee signalled the restart, and Snorlax reluctantly got up to take a fighting position.

"Okay." Ash called. "Snorlax, use Ice Punch on Drapion. Nightmare, use Toxic Jab on Abomasnow!!!"

Snorlax lazily wandered forward, fist glowing with a blue and white light, before smashing his powerful fist into Drapion, who roared in pain.

Nightmare went back on the attack, facing Idina's Abomasnow, who grunted and moaned as several Toxic Jabs smashed into his body.

"Now, slam it with Shadow Kick!!!!" Ash yelled.

Nightmare looked around, with a grin.

"Hold on." He called, before turning to run away.

He bounced up off the side of Snorlax, using the Sleeping Pokemon as leverage, before smashing the ghost type kick into Abomasnow's face.

_"Oi!!!" _Snorlax exclaimed.

Abomasnow roared in agony, as he was temporarily blinded by the attack that Nightmare had unleashed upon him.

"Now, Snorlax, use Heabutt on Abomasnow!!!!" Ash yelled.

The normal type Pokemon leaped forward, managing to propel himself through the air with ease, despite his huge bulk.

Abomasnow let out a second loud shout of pain, as the full force of Snorlax's attack smashed into him, sending the Frosted Tree Pokemon bouncing across the ground.

Then, he came to a halt at the feet of Idina, unable to continue.

The crowd went wild, at the second knockout in the space of a few minutes, as the referee raised his flag.

"Abomasnow is unable to continue." He declared.

"And with that powerful instance of Snorlax really using his head, we're all even. Both trainers now have two Pokemon left. Although, Drapion has been out since the start of the battle, and is starting to look tired. And both Gengar and Snorlax look relatively fit and healthy. But, what will the Stage Diva throw out as her final trump card?"

* * *

Ash watched, as Idina recalled her Abomasnow, offering a few words of sympathy to the Frosted Tree Pokemon.

Then, she smiled.

"It's time for you to meet my oldest and most loyal friend." Idina said. "The Pokemon I have had since I began my journey."

Ash tensed up.

"Whatever it is." He replied. "It's going down."

Idina hurled the Pokeball into the air.

"Nidoqueen, go!!!!!" She shouted.

Ash inhaled sharply, as the blue and brown Drill Pokemon appeared in front of him.

"Aww man." He muttered, as he realised how strong the poison and ground type Pokemon looked.

"This is not going to be easy."

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**So, I hope you enjoyed that so far.**

**Okay, the Nightmare knocking out Illumise part was something that I came up with off the top of my head.**

**And despite him having an ego the size of Johto and Kanto put together, Nightmare actually works quite well with other Pokemon.**

**Everything is set for a final battle now. Can Ash win? Only time will tell.**

**Damian Green belongs to SouthernJaguar94.**

**And speaking of which, rogue legendaries have to answer to a shiny Lugia? You were probably wondering if that had some relevance to the plot. Well, it does. So there.**

**Thanks for the reviews!!! They are all appreciated. No really, they are.**

**And it will also be revealed next chapter where Nightmare learned Shadow Sneak, since Gengar can't learn it in D/P/P.**

**And Ash's Snover battles again. That's unusual.**

**Quiz Question.**

**Quiz Question One. At what level does Lugia learn Aeroblast in D/P/P?**

**Quiz Question Two. How many legendary Pokemon have a larger height than Lugia? Name them.**

**Quiz Question Three. Which of Ash's rivals owns a Nidoqueen?**

**Quiz Question Four. Name the Island where Ash caught his Snorlax.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Okay, so I implore you not to forget to review!!!! Please!!!**


	36. Double The Pain And Pleasure

Chapter Thirty Six. Double The Pain And Pleasure.

* * *

_Summary. The evil rogue Jirachi that had tried to attack Max, was dealt the harshest form of punishment by a shiny Lugia. Meanwhile, Ash began his battle with Idina. He started, in a four on four double battle, with Snover and Quilava against Idina's Illumise and Drapion. Soon, Quilava went down after taking several powerful powerful hits. Ash promptly replaced his defeated fire type with Nightmare, who in turn, came up with an ingenious way of defeating Illumise, by holding her in front of a Giga Impact. Then, Idina called out Abomasnow in replacement. The change resulted in intimidating Ash's Snover. However, Snover got a few good hits in, before being defeated by Wood Hammer. Ash then called out Snorlax, who combined well with Nightmare to take Abomasnow out with a Headbutt. Idina then sent out her last Pokemon, Nidoqueen......_

_

* * *

_

Lugia stretched his wings, as he landed upon the large stone pedestal at the peak of the Merlin Plateau.

"As I sit here, relieved of my task." He said. "I grant an audience with the oldest of the old."

He closed his eyes, reaching out with the power of his mind, until he found what he was looking for.

Most wouldn't have been able to sense it. At the last count, he was only one of four Pokemon in existence who could do so.

_"Myself." _Lugia thought to himself. _"Mew. Mewtwo... And Arceus."_

He continued to reach out with his mind, reaching around the unseen anomaly.

Lugia felt it shudder...

Before the dimensional hole in reality tore open with a small quiet ripping sound.

Watching and waiting until it was large enough for him to pass through, Lugia continued to recover from his long journey.

Eventually, it was large enough to be able to let his wide bulk through.

Flaring his wings, Lugia ascended into the air, and flew through the rip in time and space.

* * *

He landed upon the other side, instantly feeling the difference in atmosphere of this place. A place where he had only really frequented from time to time. But, not one where he would like to stay for a long period of time.

"You have returned."

Lugia looked around, seeing Arceus stood nearby.

"I have, my lord." Lugia replied, bowing slightly. "I am here to divulge to you that the rogue Jirachi is no longer a problem. He is.... Taken care of."

"Yes, I know." Arceus said. "And there was also no way that you could have done anything more. He didn't want to come back over to the side of light. Had he continued on his rampage, then lots of humans would undoubtedly have been killed."

Lugia nodded.

"Still, a satisfactory outcome." Arceus continued. "You have brought some pride and security back towards the heavens."

He paused.

"I'm sure I don't need to ask you this." He said. "But, is the Spear safe?"

"It is safe." Lugia replied. "Secure and safe."

"Then, that is a good thing." Arceus answered, as Mewtwo strode into the part of the Hall of Origin that they were in.

"Good morning." Mewtwo said, looking at Lugia.

"Likewise." Lugia replied. "How has your stay here been so far?"

"Pleasant." Mewtwo answered.

Arceus coughed.

"Okay." He said, looking at Lugia. "If I need you again, then I will get into contact with you. Your human identity remains uncompromised?"

"Nobody suspects that who I have been posing as, is anything other than what they look like on the surface." Lugia confirmed.

"Then, return to your post." Arceus said, his eyes glowing with a blue light.

Lugia bowed down, before sensing that the dimensional rip had reopened up, behind him.

"I bid you farewell, my lord." The Diving Pokemon replied, before turning around and flying through the air, towards the portal.

"Farewell, Longi..." Arceus started to say, before his personal enforcer vanished through the portal and vanished, cutting the end of the word off.

* * *

"And we have... Gengar and Snorlax against Nidoqueen and Drapion!!! The referee is about to get the battle underway!!!!"

The referee raised his flag, signalling the start of the final battles.

"And we're off!!!!!" The announcer yelled.

Ash took a deep breath, before considering his next move.

But again, Idina was one step ahead of him.

Thrusting her arm forward, ready to attack, she called out her first move.

"Nidoqueen, use Earth Power on Snorlax!!!!" She commanded. "Drapion, use Crunch on Gengar!!!!"

Nidoqueen reared back, tensing up her muscles.

She then roared, unleashing a powerful blast of red hot scalding earth into Snorlax's body.

The Sleeping Pokemon groaned, slightly in pain from the effects of the hit. Fortunately, his large bulk protected him from too much damage.

Drapion scuttled forward, opening and shutting his jaws rapidly, as he tried to bite down on Nightmare.

Ash quickly thought of a counter strategy.

"Nightmare, dodge and strike back with Shadow Kick!!!!" He ordered. "Snorlax, use Ice Punch on Nidoqueen."

Nightmare gracefully leaped backwards, away from the attack.

Then, in the same graceful motion, he jumped back forward again, and kicked the Ogre Scorp Pokemon in between the eyes.

Snorlax drew his fist back, making it glow and shine with the effects of ice. He then sent it crashing into Nidoqueen's body.

The Drill Pokemon grunted in pain, but managed to remain relatively unharmed.

"And that impenetrable defence of Idina's Nidoqueen is seen yet again."

Ash sighed. He'd thought that Ice Punch would do a stack of damage to the poison and ground type Pokemon.

"Okay!!!" He called. "Change of plans. Snorlax, use Body Slam on Drapion. Nightmare, use Shadow Ball on Nidoqueen."

Nightmare and Snorlax both went to do their tasks, the Sleeping Pokemon slowly walking towards Drapion, and the Gas Pokemon creating a lump of red and black energy within his hands.

"Drapion, Dig!!!!" Idina called, frantically, as Snorlax closed in on her Pokemon.

The poison and dark type Pokemon scrabbled at the ground, trying to escape.

Nidoqueen roared in pain, as the powerful Shadow Ball crashed into her blue scaled armour, leaving a faint burn.

"Yeah!!!" Ash said, as he looked around.

Then, he heard the ground shake slightly, as Snorlax crashed to the ground, on top of Drapion.

"It's helpless!!!!" Idina called, looking at Snorlax, then at her Nidoqueen. "Use Superpower and aim for the head."

Nidoqueen charged forward, her arms glowing with a powerful white light, before smashing both of her large fists into Snorlax's head.

The Sleeping Pokemon bellowed in pain, as Drapion emerged from the ground, and crashed into the ample stomach of the normal type Pokemon.

A second bellow, as Snorlax was hit with the two powerful attacks in quick succession.

"Snorlax!!!!" Ash called, worried.

A few seconds passed...

And the Sleeping Pokemon reared back up, bellowing in anger and outrage.

"Awesome!!!" Ash exclaimed. "You really came through here!!!"

Snorlax growled in response, as he scratched his stomach with a large clawed hand.

The audience applauded Snorlax.

"Snorlax, let's restore some health with Rest!!!!" Ash called.

Without needing a second invitation, the normal type Pokemon dropped to the ground, and shut his eyes.

Seconds later, he was snoring gently.

"Okay, Nightmare!!!" Ash commanded. "Protect Snorlax while he's asleep."

Nightmare gave him a fish eyed look.

"What do I look like?" He asked. "A frickin' bodyguard?"

"Just do it." Ash groaned.

Nightmare jumped in front of Snorlax, grinning at the two Pokemon, Nidoqueen and Drapion, who were glaring at the sleeping normal type Pokemon.

"Nidoqueen, use Double Kick!!" Idina ordered. "Drapion, use Poison Fang. Both of you, go for Snorlax!!!!"

They instantly charged for him, Nidoqueen leaping through the air ready to strike with her feet, Drapion opening and shutting his jaws.

"Oh, that's just not fair." Nightmare muttered.

He charged up a Shadow Ball, before hurling it into the air at Nidoqueen, before smashing a Shadow Punch into Drapion's face.

Nidoqueen roared in pain, as the lump of ghost type energy crashed into her body.

Drapion actually seemed less hurt, possibly due to his resistance to ghost type attacks.

"Why do I always get the shit jobs?" Nightmare asked.

"Because you're great at cleaning up." Ash replied.

"Touche." Nightmare muttered, as he leaped forward, ready to strike. "Quit wisecrackin' and give me a damn order."

Ash blinked.

"Okay." He said. "Use Shadow Kick on Nidoqueen."

As Nightmare floated over to attack Nidoqueen, Idina saw an opening.

"Nidoqueen, dodge it now." She called. "And draw his attention."

The Drill Pokemon managed to get back away, evading Nightmare's kick with difficulty.

"Hey!!!" Nightmare said, angrily. "Get the hell back here."

He started to chase after the poison and ground type Pokemon.

Idina smirked, as she looked at her Drapion, and then at Ash's slowly waking up Snorlax.

"Use Cross Poison!!!" She ordered. "Now!!!"

Drapion scuttled forward, slashing his claws into Snorlax's body.

Almost as soon as he woke up, Snorlax was groaning again, as some of the deadly purple poison seeped through the pores in his skin.

He grunted, as the poison entered his system.

"Damn." Ash groaned.

"Ha." Nightmare said. "I'm glad I can't be poisoned."

He then shook his head.

"Unlucky though."

Finishing his little aside, Nightmare turned around and attacked Nidoqueen with a Shadow Punch, hitting her square in the horn.

She roared in absolute agony, the horn been the most sensitive part of her body.

"Nice hit, Nightmare." Ash complimented.

"Heh, hit 'em where it hurts." Nightmare replied.

"Drapion, use Crunch on Gengar!!!!" Idina ordered.

Nightmare sighed, spinning around to defend himself, as he heard the scuttling of Drapion's claws on the ground.....

Only for Snorlax to grab the Ogre Scorp Pokemon by the tail, and hurl him to the ground.

As Drapion let out a shrivelled gasp of discomfort, Nightmare nodded, appreciatively.

"Okay, good hit." He conceded.

He then walked over to the depleted Drapion, and unleashed a Shadow Kick to his head.

With one final gasp, Drapion slumped to his stomach, unable to contine.

Ash punched the air, as the referee raised his flag.

"Drapion is unable to continue." He declared.

Nightmare and Snorlax high fived each other, as Idina recalled the poison and dark type Pokemon.

* * *

"He's almost there." May said, eagerly.

"And if Snorlax and Nightmare can't knock out a Nidoqueen between them..." Jim remarked. "Then, he doesn't deserve to get the win."

"That seems pretty harsh."

"Harsh." Jim conceded. "But, probably fair. It's two against one. There's no discernible advantage, apart from that."

"You think he can do it?" May asked. "You think he can conquer the entire Verger Battle Frontier?"

Jim didn't reply, as he leaned forward against the railing.

"Who knows." He said. "Lots of stuff can happen in the next few months. And that's when he'll probably get to the last Frontier Brain. Assuming he gets that far."

"Nice to know that you have such faith in him." May remarked, scathingly.

* * *

**Whose That Pokemon? Its stomach can digest any kind of food, even if it happens to be moldy or rotten.**

* * *

"And Drapion is finally down." The announcer exclaimed. "Despite being one of her openers, it has been on the field the longest of any Pokemon around."

Ash quickly looked at his two Pokemon. Nightmare was using the moment to take on some fluids, in his case, some Black Persian, while Snorlax had stopped for a break, yawning and scratching his stomach.

Idina looked at her Nidoqueen, who was staring impassively at her two opponents.

"We've been in tougher scrapes than this." She told her Drill Pokemon. "Remember Tucker? Our battle with his Arcanine and Swampert. Just go out and fight."

The poison and ground type Pokemon nodded, scraping her foot against the ground, in an early attempt to intimidate the two Pokemon.

Nightmare wasn't impressed, as he snorted.

"Yeah, right." He replied. "I'm so not scared by that. I've been more intimidated by my trainer, after he's had a curry."

"Hey!!!" Ash exclaimed.

The referee raised his flags.

"Begin!!!!" He ordered.

Ash quickly made his strategy.

"Snorlax, use Body Slam!!!!" He ordered.

The Sleeping Pokemon leaped up from his reverie, and with surprising speed, charged across the arena floor towards Nidoqueen, ready to flop down on her.

"Come on!!!!" Idina called. "Endure it!!!!"

Digging her large clawed feet into the ground, Nidoqueen held her much larger opponent back, trying to avoid being crushed by the huge bulk of the normal type Pokemon.

"And this is astonishing!!!!!" The announcer yelled. "The normally mild mannered Nidoqueen is holding back the gargantuan Snorlax with a really interesting use of the move Endure. And will this contest of wills result in tragedy for one Pokemon."

Ash sighed.

"Nightmare." He called. "Go and distract Nidoqueen."

The Gas Pokemon sighed.

"Again with the shitty jobs." He muttered, floating forward.

As Nightmare appeared behind the Drill Pokemon, the crowd momentarily held their breath.

Then, Nightmare grabbed Nidoqueen's chest.

With a screech of indignation, the Drill Pokemon turned around to attack him...

And Snorlax collapsed on top of the both of them.

The crowd burst into rapturous applause.

"Err, Nightmare." Ash called.

Seconds later, the ghost and poison type Pokemon emerged through Snorlax's back, looking completely unhurt.

The crowd went even more wild, as Nightmare took a bow.

"And that is almost unrestrained arrogance from the very popular Gengar, who is appealing to the crowd's sense of adventure."

"That's right." Nightmare snickered, as he patted Snorlax on the rump. "Anyone for squashed Nidoqueen?"

Snorlax didn't reply.

"Oi!!!" Nightmare said, poking Snorlax with his foot.

Then, Snorlax went crashing into the air, sending Nightmare along with him.

"Look out in the stands!!!!!!!" Nightmare shouted, as Snorlax went falling towards the crowd.

There was some very rapid movement in the seats, as the fans sat there made a rapid exodus.

Ash groaned, as Snorlax crashed into the seats, and let out a whimper of pain.

In the middle of the arena, several bruises and scrapes on her thick scaley hide, was Idina's Nidoqueen. She was panting heavily, but still standing and ready to battle.

"No way!!!!" Ash exclaimed.

He looked to his Snorlax, who was groaning in pain.

"Hyper Beam from below." Idina said. "Combined with Endure, it's our standard defense against big heavy Pokemon."

"Damn." Ash muttered, as he ran over to his Snorlax.

"Snorlax." He said, placing his hand on the stomach of the Sleeping Pokemon. "Can you continue?"

With a weak groan, Snorlax managed to stand up.

Ash breathed a momentary sigh of relief, as he and Snorlax returned to the arena.

"Okay." Ash said, looking at the referee. "We're ready to resume."

The official made the flag gesture, to signal the restart.

"And we're recovered!!!" Idina exclaimed. "Nidoqueen, use Superpower on Snorlax!!!"

"Nightmare!!!!" Ash yelled. "Help Snorlax out."

He paused, before looking around.

"Where's Nightmare?" He asked.

* * *

"Hi!!!" The eighteen year old blonde girl said, as Nightmare dislodged himself from her lap, in the back rows. "Can I get your autograph."

Nightmare shook his head, before taking a pen.

"Which one do you want me to sign?" He asked, looking at her chest.

She glared at him.

"Oi, Nightmare!!!" Ash yelled.

He sighed.

"Sorry, love." He said. "But, I've got to go and kick that Nidoqueen's ass."

He turned to sprint down through the rows, shoving several spectators away, and knocking a few drinks over.

He then turned around and stole a Black Persian Beer from someone.

"Hey!!!!!"

* * *

As the Gas Pokemon charged onto the arena floor, Nidoqueen smashed her shining white arms into the head of Ash's Snorlax, and for the second time in moments, the normal type Pokemon crashed to the ground.

This time, he didn't move.

Ash sighed.

Nightmare strolled over, and patted the defeated Snorlax on the head.

"Hard luck." He remarked, swallowing the last of his stolen beer.

The referee raised his flag.

"Snorlax is unable to continue." He declared.

The crowd applauded Snorlax off, as Ash recalled his Pokemon, leaving just Nightmare and Nidoqueen on the battlefield.

The Drill Pokemon was staring at Nightmare with absolute hatred in her eyes.

"What the hell did I do?" Nightmare asked.

He grinned.

"Come on." The Gas Pokemon said. "Why so serious?"

* * *

"Let's just hope Nightmare doesn't do what he did in the last Frontier Battle." Jim muttered.

"What, lose?" May replied.

"Yeah, that." Jim said. "I was going to say throw it away. But, your thing works as well."

"Damn straight." May answered. "It always does."

"And we're down to the final battle." The announcer declared. "Two poison types against each other. What is going to happen here? Can anyone tell? We are about to find out."

"And... Begin!!!!!!" The referee bellowed, surprising everyone.

* * *

Almost instantly, Nidoqueen charged forward, ready to attack Nightmare.

"Stone Edge!!!!!" Idina commanded.

Nidoqueen smashed her large hands into the ground, before pounding them repeatedly against the hard arena surface.

Stones were kicked up by the assault, that shattered into Nightmare, causing him a tremendous amount of discomfort.

"Okay." He panted, slowly standing up. "Everyone gets one."

He leaped forward, smashing a Shadow Kick into Nidoqueen's horn.

She howled in agony.

"But no f*****g more!!!!" Nightmare shouted, as the crowd gasped.

"And a colourful choice of language from the Gengar there." The announcer remarked.

Nightmare took a deep breath, before floating around to the back of Nidoqueen.

"Can you fly without wings?" He asked, grabbing her tail, and looking around.

* * *

Seconds later, in exactly the same stands that Snorlax had crashed into a few moments earlier, which had been refilled fairly rapidly, a blue and brown dinosaur like Pokemon went crashing into the seats, nearly injuring some spectators, and causing several thousands of dollars worth of damage.

Nightmare floated up, towards the prone Drill Pokemon.

He landed next to her.

"Don't fall." Nightmare suggested, as he grabbed her by the neck. "It gets you down."

He then hurled her back towards the arena, watching her bounce down across the seats.

She let out a small yelp, as she rolled to a stop at the edge of the arena.

Nightmare jumped down, his permeable form able to absorb potentially damaging falls from great heights.

He looked at the bruised and battered Nidoqueen.

"I think you've had enough." Nightmare muttered.

He then smiled, before smashing a Shadow Kick into her head.

Idina's Nidoqueen let out a final gasp of pain, before collapsing in a heap.

"Now, you've had enough." Nightmare said, as the crowd went wild. Even the section that had nearly been killed by the battle had some applause.

"Nidoqueen is unable to continue." The referee declared. "Stage Diva Idina is out of useable Pokemon, so the winner is the challenger, Ash Ketchum and his Gengar."

"Hold on!!!" Nightmare exclaimed. "I did all the bloody work!!!!"

His complaints were drowned out, by the applause from the crowd, as Ash ran onto the field and hugged him.

"Argh!!!!!" Nightmare shouted. "Get the hell off me."

* * *

"Well, that was intense." Scott remarked.

"Tell me about it." Idina said.

Nightmare was leaning against the wall, flicking a coin up in his hands.

"Say what you like." He muttered. "I feel fantastic."

Ash looked at Idina.

"Great battle." He said. "I really enjoyed it."

Idina smiled.

"So did I." She replied. "I haven't enjoyed such a battle in so long. I enjoyed it infinitely more than our first battle. I did not expect to see you there, but I was glad that you were my opponent."

Idina reached down to her pocket, and withdrew a golden symbol from within.

She held it out, and handed it to Ash.

Ash took it from her, and looked at it.

"I present to you, as the victor in the Battle Stage, the Ideology Symbol."

Ash smiled.

"Thanks, Idina." He said, turning around and holding it to the sky.

"I won the...."

Nightmare Toxic Jabbed him, in the lower back.

"What have I been saying to you?" He warned.

Idina, May, Jim and Scott laughed, as Ash collapsed to the ground, twitching.

"Ideology Symbol." Ash groaned, as he stood back up.

"Ash." Idina said. "I liked you as a challenger. How would you like to be on my radio show tomorrow?"

Ash rubbed his sore area, before looking at his opponent.

"I'd love to." He said. "How many other chances am I going to get to voice my aspirations to become the greatest trainer of all times to everyone listening."

"Oh brother." Jim muttered, as he pulled Nightmare aside.

"Hey, don't touch what you can't afford." Nightmare said, grumpily.

Jim then let go of him.

"I meant to ask you something." He remarked. "But, I can't remember what."

He shrugged.  
"Ah, it'll come to me."

"Well, Ash." Scott said, shaking the Pallet Town trainers hand. "You got your fourth Symbol, and I'm impressed."

He smiled.

"I'll tell you that your next symbol is in Holimar City." Scott said. "I suppose that I will see you there when you get around to it."

With a small laugh, the owner of the Battle Frontier turned around, and headed back towards Perrin City.

"Well, I'll see you at ten AM tomorrow." Idina remarked, as she headed back into the Battle Stage.

"Hey, do we get to be on the radio as well?" May asked.

"Only if you climb the tower." Nightmare muttered, before straightening up.

"Hold on!!!!" He exclaimed. "You should be interviewing me. I did more to beat you than he did."

"So modest as well." Jim muttered. "But, hey, we all knew that."

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Okay, he has the number four symbol. Only another four left.**

**Next chapter will probably still be with them, but the second part might deviate away.**

**But, it will change perspective very shortly. Promise. The action will switch to Starburst Island soon. **

**Nightmare is getting pretty brutal with some of his battles. I actually think that he liked battling with Snorlax.**

**And looks like he's popular with the crowds. Except when he tries to steal beer from them.**

**Okay, thanks for the reviews!!! They are all appreciated.**

**So, Shiny Lugia has a name. Huh. Look at that. Anyone want to take a guess at it.**

**Seemed to be a lot of poison types in this pair of chapters. Odd.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. Nidoqueen need a Moon Stone to evolve. Where are the three Moon Stones found in fire red and leaf green?**

**Quiz Question Two. How many Pokemon are heavier than Snorlax? Name them.**

**Quiz Question Three. In G/S/C, which two cities had radio towers in them?**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review!!!!! Pretty please with a Cherrim on top.**


	37. On The Airwaves

Chapter Thirty Seven. On The Airwaves.

* * *

_Summary. Lugia returned to Arceus, informing him that the rogue Jirachi was no longer a problem. Meanwhile, Ash and Idina continued their battle, with Snorlax, Nightmare, Drapion and Nidoqueen trading blows. Snorlax and Nightmare combined well to take down Drapion, before a powerful Hyper Beam attack sent Snorlax crashing into the stands. The Sleeping Pokemon recovered, only for Nidoqueen's Superpower to send him down and out. With nothing else to lose, Ash let Nightmare loose on Nidoqueen. And the Gas Pokemon promptly went nuts, defeating Nidoqueen after a slow start. After the battle, Idina gave Ash the Ideology Symbol, and invited him onto the radio. Scott then told him that he needed to head to Holimar City next...._

_

* * *

_

"I just don't see why you get all the glory." Jim muttered, grumpily.

"Because I'm awesome." Nightmare replied. "Don't I deserve some glory?"

"Not when you milk it." Jim muttered.

"Ah, get over it." Nightmare said, holding up a fist. "You want some of this?"

"You want Shaymin to kick your ass again?" Jim shot back.

"That was an isolated incident." Nightmare said. "Although clever, it wouldn't happen again."

"So." Jim remarked. "Now, I remember what I wanted to ask you. How did you learn Shadow Sneak? Because, your evolutionary family doesn't naturally learn it. In fact, I don't even think it can be bred in."

Nightmare sighed.

"You want me to tell you a story?" He asked. "As far as I know, I'm the only Pokemon in existence that knows Toxic Jab and Shadow Kick. Why does Shadow Sneak surprise you."

He then paused.

"I'll tell you how I know that move." Nightmare replied. "On one condition."

He looked at Jim.

"I want you and Ash to have a rematch at some point." Nightmare said. "I hated losing to Shaymin. And I want to put it right. You don't have to do it right now, but before the next Frontier Symbol challenge, I want to have battled and beaten Shaymin."

Jim smiled.

"Well." He replied. "Since I need to do some training for that eventual Verger Elite Four challenge, I may just do that. It takes about a ten day walk from here to get to Holimar City, so.... If he agrees to it, which..."

"You know he will." Nightmare muttered.

"We'll have it at some point." Jim mused.

He looked at Nightmare.

"Okay, so spill."

Nightmare sighed.

"Okay." He replied. "Here's what happened...."

* * *

_Nightmare stood on the rocks outside the Battle Mansion on Evolution Island, looking at the night sky. His wounds from the Dusknoir attack were incredibly painful, making him unable to sleep._

_"Son of a bitch." He muttered, wincing in pain as he moved his arm._

_"I can only apologise."_

_Nightmare jumped slightly, before turning around to see Ari's Dusknoir floating next to him._

_"Where the heck did you come from?" He asked._

_"Where do we all come from?" Dusknoir replied, sounding rhetorical._

_"Listen to me, you crazy Dusknoir..." Nightmare began to say._

_"Horazon."_

_Nightmare was shocked into silence._

_"Huh?" He asked._

_"The name that my parents gave me." Ari's Dusknoir replied. "It was Horazon."_

_"Horazon." Nightmare said. "Interesting. My parents called me Nightmare. Because I wasn't intimidating enough. My brother was called frickin' Casper."_

_"That was most unfortunate." Horazon remarked. "Anyway, I truly regret that Psychic attack."_

_"Ah, it's okay." Nightmare replied, begrudgingly. "I'd have done exactly the same thing, if I'd got the opportunity."_

_"I can offer you something by way of a truce, if you wish." Horazon said, with a smile in his voice._

_"Oh yeah?" Nightmare replied. "What?"_

_"A move." Horazon continued. "A move that will enable you to get the upper hand over fast and evasive foes in the future."_

_"Shadow Sneak?" Nightmare asked._

_Horazon nodded._

_"There's a few hours until sunrise." He remarked. "If you want to learn it, I can assist you."_

_Nightmare grinned._

_"Well, why not." He said. "I never turn down an opportunity to learn new ways to throw a huge amount of hurt on someone or something."_

_"Then, shall we begin?" Horazon asked._

_"No time like the present."_

* * *

_"Okay, you're a fast learner." Horazon conceded, as Nightmare perfected the attack. "That didn't take as long as I anticipated."_

_"Damn straight." Nightmare said, as he reached into his stomach and pulled out a couple of Black Persians. "Let's celebrate the Shadow Sneak."_

_He handed one to Horazon, who looked slightly bemused for a moment, before popping the cap and swallowing the contents._

_"Nice." Nightmare commented._

_"Could I trouble you for some more?" Horazon grinned._

_

* * *

_

"And that was while everyone was asleep?" Jim asked. "What else do you get up to while we're asleep?"

He blanched.

"Actually, I don't want to know."

Nightmare laughed.

"Anyway." He said. "The point of this conversation is that I should get to go on the radio, giving the Pokemon of the world something to think about."

"Does your voice even transmit across the airwaves?" Jim asked.

"Only one way to find out." Nightmare said, as he looked at the clock on the wall of the Pokemon Centre. "Come on, what's keeping them for so long?"

Jim shook his head.

"Don't ask." He replied. "You know Ash and May like to.. Enjoy each others company after either of them wins."

"So, that's why we're sat in the Pokemon Centre at midnight, drinking Black Persian." Nightmare remarked. "I wish they'd do it more often."

Jim sighed.

"Hey, Jim." Nightmare said. "So, what do you think? You think I can get Ash to make a complete prat of himself live on national radio?"

"It would probably be funny." Jim conceded. "But, I can't see him appreciating it."

"Which would make it even funnier." Nightmare said.

"He might just tape your Master Ball shut again." Jim remarked.

"Yeah." Nightmare said. "Then, the listeners will get to hear some authentic Pokemon on human violence."

"As long as it's not to me." Jim muttered.

"Oh well." Nightmare replied, as he looked around. "I'm going to get some more Black Persian."

"You want some company?" Jim asked.

"Nah, you can't walk through walls." Nightmare said. "You'll just slow me down. Plus, you can be seen on security cameras, whereas I can't."

He punched the air.

"Which makes breaking into convenience stores very handy indeed."

Jim groaned.

"I'd rather you didn't tell me that." He said, taking out his G-Men badge, and sliding it over to Nightmare.

"I didn't know you were still in there." Nightmare remarked.

"I'm currently not active." Jim said. "I mainly joined for revenge. Revenge against those thugs that killed my sister. Now, I've no reason to carry on. Of course, if they need me, I'll be there."

"Yeah." Nightmare replied. "I enjoyed beating down on those people. It's great."

He stood up.

"I'll be back later." The Gas Pokemon said, walking out.

* * *

**Whose That Pokemon? It has the power in its clawed arms to make scrap of a car. The tips of its claws release poison.**

* * *

"Okay." Ash said, as he, May, Jim, Pikachu and Nightmare strolled into the studios. "This is nice."

"Actually, it's pretty standard." Idina replied, as she sat in the waiting room, tending to some of her Pokemon. Her Nidoqueen and Drapion were out of their Pokeballs.

The Drill Pokemon instantly glared at Nightmare, who winked at her in response.

"Nice to see you again." He said.

Ash looked at the Drapion, who was having his claws filed to a sharp point.

The Ogre Scorp Pokemon took one look at Ash, before scuttling over to him, claws raised.

"Argh!!!!" Ash exclaimed, as the poison and dark type Pokemon pressed up against him, and wrapped his powerful arms around him. "Don't kill me!!!!! Please!!!!"

Nightmare turned around, ready to strike.

"Nobody kills my trainer, except me!!!!" He bellowed, leaping for Drapion.

"Woah, woah!!!" Idina said, as Drapion withdrew from Ash, having given him a hug. "Listen, Drapion just does that from time to time. He doesn't mean to hurt you."

Drapion gave a grin to the three trainers.

"He's actually a very docile Pokemon." Idina insisted. "It's just, when he does that, people assume that he wants to attack them. But, seriously, he's harmless."

Nightmare sighed.

"Awww." He moaned. "I wanted to hit something."

"So, are you ready for...?" Idina started to ask, before Nightmare meandered past her and into the studio.

"Uh oh." Ash said, running in to try and retrieve the Gas Pokemon.

Idina winced, as the DJ currently on air gave a few obscene hand gestures at the trainer and Pokemon. Then, Nightmare leaped up to try and attack him, only for Ash to put Nightmare back in the Master Ball.

May and Jim couldn't help but laugh, as Ash came running out, trying to keep the purple Pokeball shut with his hands.

"Nightmare's going to kick your ass when he gets out." May remarked.

"Yeah." Ash said, tossing the purple and white orb to Jim. "That's why I think he should cool down here for a moment."

Almost as soon as the ball left his hand, Nightmare erupted out.

"Hey!!!!" He exclaimed. "Don't put me in there."

"Nightmare, just chill out." Ash urged.

Idina laughed, as she reached into a cupboard, and pulled out a pair of headphones and handed them to Nightmare.

"You can come on as well." She said. "Just try to keep the bad language to a minimum."

"I can't promise anything." Nightmare replied. "Just try not to aggravate me."

"Well, I'm sure that we can achieve that." Idina smiled. "Okay, you're my second big guest of the week. I had Steven Stone on a few days ago, and I've got Olly Lowe on in the morning before the Elite Four battle."

"So, I'm between those two." Ash said. "That's terrific."

The light above the studio door went out, and Idina looked at him.

"Okay." She said. "We're about to go on air."

"Hey, Ash." Jim called. "Don't embarrass yourself."

Ash gave him a strange look, almost as if to ask why he'd do that.

* * *

"Good morning everyone." Idina said, into her microphone. "You've been with Scott Danvers, in for Roger Cain, for the last two hours, and now you've got Idina for the next three hours. And we've got a fantastic show for you today. We've got Poke Sports Commentator, Jerry Jones, on in the last hour, who'll be previewing the start of the Indigo League season. Also, in the second hour, we'll have Is It A Shieldon, the nations favourite competiton, Professor Rose's Pokemon Quiz and also all the breaking news from around the stadiums as it happens."

She paused for breath.

"But, in the first hour of the show." Idina said. "We have a special guest in. He's come out to Verger all the way from Pallet Town. He had a crack at the Verger League, but crashed out in the quarter finals to one of his close friends. And now, he's challenging the Verger Battle Frontier. Ash Ketchum is in the studio, people."

Ash leaned forward to speak into the microphone.

"Thanks for that introduction." He said. "Made me feel special."

"So, Ash, how are you doing in the Verger Battle Frontier?" Idina asked, writing something down on a piece of paper and sliding it over to him.

Ash looked at it, noticing that she was asking him not to mention that she was the Stage Diva in Perrin City.

"Okay." He said. "Yeah, I'm doing well. I just acquired the fourth symbol yesterday. And I will tell you that that Stage Diva is one tough trainer. I only just managed to beat her. Fortunately, my Gengar, Nightmare, whose sat right beside me, managed to really come through."

"Nightmare, was it tough battling the Stage Diva?" Idina asked, showing the paper to him.

"Yeah." Nightmare replied. "She was fairly tough, but no match for me."

"So, you're a Pokemon." Idina continued. "Yet, you can speak. Which makes you perfect for radio. Would you care to explain to our listeners how it is that you can do that?"

Nightmare sighed.

"No." He replied. "It's not really something to explain. I just worked really hard at battling, both mentally and physically. As a result, I can now hold my own against pretty much any Pokemon out there. Even...."

"It's true." Ash said, butting in. "He's probably one of my strongest Pokemon."

Nightmare coughed, angrily.

"Who do you have stronger than me?" He asked, angrily. "Your electric rat? The big green lizard? The other big lizard, that is basically orange?"

"Nightmare, chill out." Ash said.

"Okay." Idina replied, backing off slightly. "Nightmare, what is the greatest memory you have of your trainer? What do you like the most about him?"

Nightmare took a deep breath.

"That's a tough one." He muttered. "Well, he is very enthusiastic. He's also has this girl travelling with him, who has this complete babe of a Misdreavous, so that's always worth mentioning."

He paused.

"Apart from that, nothing else." The Gas Pokemon continued. "Go on, ask me the bad things about him."

"Actually, we don't have time." Idina said. "So, Ash. Do you think you can complete the Verger Battle Frontier?"

Ash smiled.  
"Well." He replied. "I wouldn't be competing if I didn't think I had a reasonable chance of winning."

"I've just got your profile up on PokePedia." Idina said, turning her computer around. "It says, that you finished top sixteen in the Indigo League."

"I was young at the time." Ash replied. "I was facing a friend of mine, and we were having a tough battle. Basically my Charizard refused to obey me, and took a nap in the middle of the battle. Then, I was declared the loser."

"That sounds unlucky." Idina commented.

"It's okay." Ash replied. "We've gotten a stronger link with each other since. Charizard now listens to me, and we get on great. I recently got him back permanently from the Charicific Valley, and used him in one of my Frontier battles. I'm sure I'll use him again at some point."

"Okay." Idina said. "We like to hear about trainers gaining a stronger bond with their Pokemon. After that, you went to the Orange Islands."

"Yeah." Ash answered. "I challenged the Orange Crew, including Drake, the leader and managed to win it all."

"Weren't you the first trainer to knock out his Dragonite, as leader of the Orange Crew?" Idina asked.

"As far as I know." Ash replied, shrugging. "Of course, that was a while ago. There's a good chance someone has beaten him since."

"Of course." Idina said. "And after that...?"

"Well, I went to Johto." Ash answered. "Followed my rival, Gary Oak, out there. Caught some new Pokemon, and got to the Silver Conference. I defeated Gary, and...."

"Wait, was that when you went out to Harrison James and his Blaziken?" Idina asked.

"Yeah." Ash replied. "That was a good battle with Harrison. Must track him down and have a rematch sometime."

Idina looked at him.

"What?" Ash asked.

* * *

"Oh my Ho-oh." Jim groaned. "Wondered how long it would take for him to drop a clanger."

"Why?" May asked.

Jim looked at her, shaking his head.

"Harrison died." He replied. "Was murdered a few months ago."

"Oh no!!!" May exclaimed. "Did you know him?"

"Yeah." Jim said. "He was... A good friend of mine. We had an unbelievable record in tag battles."

He went misty eyed.

"Ah, his Blaziken and my Bayleef used to team up so well together."

"You want a moment alone?" May asked.

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"No." He said.

"Just checking."

* * *

"And then, you went to Hoenn." Idina asked.

"Oh crap." Nightmare muttered. "Here we go."

Ash glared at him, which lead to Nightmare flipping him off.

"Well, it was all change when I went to Hoenn." Ash said. "I left one of my long term travel partners behind, Misty Waterflower, and set out alone. However, I met new friends, one of who is waiting outside, because you wouldn't let her on air."

Nightmare walked over to the wall, and stuck his head through to the room where May and Jim were sat.

"I think he's talking about you." He muttered. "This ought to be worth hearing."

He then walked back in.

"I mean, I travelled with her for about two years." Ash said. "But, I met up with her later on in life, and we ended up dating. It's not affected our travelling relationship at all. In fact, we're happy, and I love her a lot."

* * *

In the waiting room, May went slightly red.

"Awww." Jim snickered. "That's so sweet."

May hit him on the back of the head.

"I'm slightly embarrassed." She muttered. "It's nice to hear it though."

* * *

"Okay." Idina replied. "So, how was Hoenn?"

"I liked it a lot." Ash said. "Good place. But, I was foiled again in the Ever Grande Conference. This time, by another friend of mine. Tyson King."

"The guy with the Meowth in Boots?" Idina asked. "I interviewed him about two months ago."

"How is he?" Ash asked.

"He's great." Idina said. "Well, he was when I spoke to him. He could have suffered personal tragedy since then. Not that I hope he has."

She paused.

"Then, it would have been the Kanto Battle Frontier?" Idina continued. "A special place in my heart, because one of my old rivals, Tucker, is a Frontier Brain there."

Ash rolled his eyes.

"You weren't one of his legions of female fans?" He asked. "Were you?"

Idina shook her head, a slightly strained look on her face.

"No." She replied. "But, eventually, you did it. You beat the Battle Frontier. And then...?"

"Sinnoh." Ash said.

* * *

Jim got up, and headed to the vending machine. He needed to grab a drink, and was thinking of bailing out of the studios to do some training.

"Probably get more use out of it." He muttered. "Rather than hearing his bloody life story."

He dropped some coins into the machine, and looked at the options of drinks.

"Think I'll go for some Pecha Juice." Jim said, as he punched the button.

* * *

"Wow, so Tavern Master Paul used to be..."

"Yeah." Ash replied. "My friends and I were on the front line of his brutality for several months. In fact, that's where my Infernape came from. Paul had a Chimchar, and released the little guy. I instantly took him onto my team, and he evolved twice in the space of half an hour in the PCC final. But, I would like to point out that Paul is a good guy now. He treats his Pokemon with love and respect."

"With a little help from me nearly killing his Electivre." Nightmare commented, dryly.

"And whenever I've seen him battle since." Ash said. "He's looked tough. I don't know if I could take him right now. I suppose if I put my strongest team up against his strongest team, I honestly don't know what might happen. I might win, or I might get slaughtered. But, I just have a feeling that our long standing rivalry has another chapter yet to be revealed."

Idina nodded, before looking at her script.

"Actually, I'm glad you brought that up, because I'd like to talk to you about the PCC." Idina said. "We all saw it on TV. You nearly won it, for a disturbance and the rant by that crazy woman. So, what happened with that?"

Ash shook his head.

"I'd love to tell you." He replied. "But, I honestly have no idea."

"But, you had a fantastic run in that tournament." Idina pressed. "You were probably one move away from winning it."

"Yeah." Ash said. "But, it was in the past. Something that I decided to forget about, and move on. I then came to Verger."

"Aha." Idina replied. "This is where we get to the part of your story that we know. You were knocked out in the quarter finals by another one of your friends. You keep some interesting company, as they keep beating you in tournaments."

Ash nodded.

"Yeah." He replied. "Jim was the latest in my long line of travelling buddys. I never travelled with someone that I was competing against before. It was unusual. But, it improved me as a trainer."

Ash paused.

"And now, I'm setting out to conquer the Verger Battle Frontier." He said. "If any of the Frontier Brains are listening, then I'm coming for you."

Idina applauded.

"Well said." She remarked. "I know that you'll do it. Maybe you can come back on if you do do it."

Ash smiled.

"When, I do it." He said.

"He's so confident." Nightmare muttered. "You know what they say come before a fall. A bloody big Gengar with a cheeky grin stood behind him."

"So, Nightmare." Idina remarked. "Just answer me the one question. Do you like having Ash as your trainer?"

Nightmare blew out, quickly.

"Ermm." He said, scratching his neck. "Define like. I mean, it's such a strong word. I mean, do any of us actually use the word like to describe how we feel about things?"

Nightmare sighed.

"But." He replied. "As a trainer, I suppose I couldn't have...."

He looked like he was about to choke.

"I suppose I could have got a worse trainer." Nightmare muttered, quietly.

"Thanks, Nightmare." Ash said, patting him on the back. "I love you too."

Nightmare glared at him.

"Don't touch me." He muttered. "Nothing gives you that right?"

"So, you have to head to Holimar City for the next Frontier Symbol." Idina remarked. "Any ideas who you'll use yet?"

Ash shook his head.

"I haven't really thought about it." He said. "But, I'm sure that I'll think of something. And I am going to win. In fact, I intend to win a lot. I set myself a lot of high goals, and I want to fulfull them."

He paused for breath.

"What about after you conquer the final Frontier?" Idina asked. "What then?"

Ash shrugged.

"Honestly." He replied. "I have no idea. I do want to win a Conference title at some point, so I may go back to one of the previous leagues I failed in, and set out for a second chance."

"Well, I'm sure that we'll be watching and waiting with anticipation." Idina said. "Anyway, we've taken enough of your time, so good luck with the future, and we'll maybe speak again."

"I'd like that, Idina." Ash replied. "I've have a rocking time, and just thanks for having me on."

* * *

As he came out of the studio, Ash saw May leaning back in her chair, slightly asleep.

"I'm awake." She admitted, sitting up.

"Where's Jim?" Ash asked, looking at the clock on the wall. "I was only in there for three quarters of an hour."

"Don't know." May replied. "He vanished about ten minutes ago."

"Ah, I'm sure he'll show up." Ash said, as Pikachu and Nightmare came out of the studio.

Nightmare was adjusting something in his stomach.

"Wonder if I can sell these somewhere." He muttered, as he looked up.

"So..." Nightmare said. "Let's go get some Black Persian."

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**A bit of a random chapter here. And quite difficult to pick a Whose That Pokemon.**

**So, Ash and Jim may have a rematch soon. Maybe. **

**And Ari's Dusknoir makes an appearance.**

**Also, a brief history of Ash.**

**And Tucker gets a mention. He doesn't get a lot of love.**

**Nightmare isn't quite as outrageous on air. Maybe he gets stage fright.**

**Hey, Harrison gets a little mention. Probably the last one for a while.**

**Thanks for the reviews!!! They are all appreciated. Really, they are.**

**Okay, so the next chapter will swing over to Starburst Island. With a certain Aura Guardian. A certain Steel type Elite Four member. And a Lucario.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. Which two Pokemon did Tucker use against Ash?**

**Quiz Question Two. Which Pokemon did Tucker use in Pokemon Emerald?**

**Quiz Question Three. Including the Pokemon he owned in Rise To The Top, how many Pokemon did Harrison own. And name them.**

**Thanks for taking the time to read this.**

**Don't forget to review!!!! Please.**

**Oh come on? How long is it going to take you?**

**Pretty please with a Cherubi on top.**


	38. Ruins Revisited

Chapter Thirty Eight. Ruins Revisited.

* * *

_Summary. Jim and Nightmare had a talk with each other, while trying to kill some time. Nightmare made Jim promise to challenge Ash to a rematch, while also telling his friend about how Ari's Dusknoir taught him to use the move Shadow Sneak. Ash and Nightmare then ended up on the radio, where Idina went over his life story, up to that point. Ash ended up going into more details over it, while Jim got bored and decided to train. As it finished, Ash pledged to complete the Battle Frontier, as he and May set out to find Jim and go to Holimar City..._

_

* * *

_

"Poliwrath!!!!" Olly commanded. "Use Submission now!!!!"

The Tadpole Pokemon charged forward towards Steven's Aggron, and jumped up into the air, hurdling the Iron Armour Pokemon with ease.

Steven growled angrily, as the water and fighting type Pokemon landed behind the steel and rock type Pokemon, and jumped onto his back.

Aggron roared, as Poliwrath pulled down, trying to cause as much damage as possible.

"And Aggron is being slowly put under pressure by the powerful muscles of this extraordinarily strong Poliwrath."

Aggron's proud roar of pain was slowly reduced to a whimper, as the scraping sound of his metal skin brushing together was heard by all in the audience.

Those in the front row winced at the horrible sound that hurt their ears.

"Aggron, try to break free!!!" Steven urged.

The steel and rock type Pokemon struggled against the vice like grip shown by the large blue Pokemon with the black and white swirl on his stomach, but managed to break free slightly.

"Now, hit Poliwrath with your tail!!!!" Steven urged.

The Iron Armour Pokemon lashed out, with the powerful appendage, striking the Poliwrath in the stomach, causing the water and fighting type Pokemon to double over in pain.

"Now, use Take Down!!!!" Steven shouted, following up on the attack.

Aggron spun around, and charged into Poliwrath, dealing a powerful body blow into the Tadpole Pokemon, who groaned in pain.

"Poliwrath!!!" Olly commanded. "Use Hypnosis!!!!"

The water and fighting type Pokemon straightened up, before focusing his two small eyes upon Aggrons.

Strange waves of lightly coloured energy emerged from Poliwrath's eyes, and floated through the air, digging deep into Aggron's brain.

With a strangled groan, the rock and steel type Pokemon fell asleep, crashing to the ground.

The crowd cheered the move by Poliwrath.

"Use Focus Punch." Olly ordered. "If you wouldn't mind."

The Tadpole Pokemon bounded forward, fist glowing with a white light. He then waited a few seconds, beginning to focus on building his power up to maximum levels.

Steven remained impassive, despite knowing that there was little chance of Aggron surviving the hit.

As Poliwrath leaped forward, and smashed his huge white gloved fist into Aggron's face, he knew he was right.

The force of the attack sent Aggron rolling across the ground, until the Iron Armour Pokemon crashed to a halt at Steven's feet.

The referee looked over, instantly making the decision that Aggron wasn't going to be able to continue.

"Aggron is unable to battle." He declared. "Poliwrath is the winner."

The crowd went wild with applause, as the referee finished his statement.

"Steven Stone is out of useable Pokemon, and therefore the winner of this battle is the challenger, Olly Lowe!!!!"

More rapturous applause from the crowd, directed at both trainer and Pokemon, as they took a bow.

* * *

"Well well." The announcer yelled. "What an exhilarating battle. If you think back to the start, Lowe took an early lead when his Garchomp knocked out Steven's Magnezone out, before drawing with the Elite Four member's Bastidon. Then, Steven got serious and sent out his Metagross, which defeated Lowe's Magmar, with ease by using its Earthquake attack. Lowe then sent out Charizard, who drew with Metagross, just barely. Then, in the second part of the battle, both trainers going in three Pokemon down. Lowe brought out Empoleon, while Steven utilised his Skarmory. Although Skarmory had the advantage with the speed attacks, Empoleon's defense managed to hold strong, and eventually Skarmory went down. Then, Steven unleashed his Steelix. Despite the type advantage, the Iron Snake Pokemon managed to beat Empoleon with a pair of powerful ground type moves. But not before Empoleon inflicted some serious damage on it. Then, Lowe sent in Gallade, who managed to finish off Steelix, with some pretty strong fighting type attacks. However, it came down to the wire, when Steven's last Pokemon, his Aggron, was sent out. Aggron managed to hold out against Gallade's high attack, and strike back with some of its own powerful attacks. But, once Lowe revealed his last Pokemon to be a Poliwrath, then there was no doubt that the advantage was his, and he made the most of it. He'll face Winona Edwards next week."

Pausing for breath with a slight cough, he began to go through the obligatory stuff.

"And I'm sure that you will be aware that in a few days time, the runner up in last years Verger Conference, Arjun Patel, will be facing Nancy Maple in the first of his Elite Four challenges. So, tune in for that. It's sure to be good. And also, remember while we're on Pokesports One, we have the opening game of the soccer season, Mahogany Town versus Snowpoint City in a few days time. So, if you want to get your fix of the action, then think Pokesports One."

* * *

"That was awesome." Solidad remarked, as he came into the dressing room. "I didn't know your Poliwrath was so strong."

"Well." Olly replied. "I don't use him much, even though he's a strong Pokemon. Due to his typing, I sort of figured that today would be a good time to have him as my trump card. Has a resistance to steel type attacks, and can utilise fighting type moves. Why not."

The Tadpole Pokemon, still striding next to him, nodded silently.

"And he's strong, because I use him to guard my villa in Sinnoh." Olly said. "Heh, some random guy gave it to me a few years ago. Unfortunately, I'm never there, so I leave my Poliwrath, and sometimes my Gallade to guard it. There's a pool, so he gets plenty of water, and basically, he uses it to train."

"So, whose guarding your Villa now?" Solidad asked.

"Deoxys." He replied. "I figured he wouldn't be much use against a steel type trainer. Even though he knows Superpower, a move that would be really effective against steel type Pokemon, I didn't think there was enough of an argument to throw him in."

Olly smiled.

"But, he'll be used at some point in the remaining two battles." He said. "Count on it."

He sighed.

"Look, Solidad." He said. "There's something I need to take care of while I'm here. So, can you give me an hour or so alone, while I do it. Please?"

She nodded.

"Sure." She replied. "I've no problem with that."

He stood up, recalled his Poliwrath, and kissed her.

"I'll see you later." He said, turning to leave. "Thanks for the support."

* * *

"Why do I have a bad feeling that you've shown up?" Elektra asked.

"Because I bring death and disease wherever I go?" Riley deadpanned, as he met the brunette outside the stadium. "It's pretty much what I do. More or less my thing."

"Not really." Elektra said. "Although, I do have that bad memory of being locked underground in the desert with a friend of yours."

Riley rolled his eyes.

"Doug." He answered. "Haven't seen him for a while actually. But, he's fine. I trust you've suffered no ill effects since then?"

She shook her head.

"None." Elektra replied. "Picture of health. All my Pokemon are fine and dandy."

Riley nodded.

"Well, that's good to hear." He said, before seeing the steel type trainer emerge from the doors.

He instantly came over to Elektra, grasping her hand and planting a long and passionate kiss on her mouth.

As he broke away, he turned around to Riley.

"Long time, no see." He remarked.

Riley laughed.

"No kiss for me?" He asked, slightly dryly.

"Only if you want one." Steven said, even more sarcasm in his voice.

He looked at Elektra.

"You remember Riley?" The steel type trainer asked. "He's an old friend of mine."

"I knew that." She said. "We were just talking."

He nodded.

"Okay." He said, before returning his gaze to Riley. "I presume that you're here for some particular reason."

"You presume correctly." Riley replied. "I wouldn't mind a quick word with you on a sensitive subject."

"A sensitive subject?" Steven asked. "This wouldn't happen to be linked with the events that occured on Montacore Island, would it?"

"You're either incredibly perceptive." Riley said. "Or..."

"Well, I have no particular desire to be attacked by your Lucario again." Steven remarked. "I still have the bruises in places."

"Yeah, he's a dirty little fighter when he wants to be." Riley answered, dryly. "But, he wasn't in control of his actions. Put it this way, he won't be anywhere near whatever is down there. In fact, I don't need help with you getting in on the action. I need information. I need to pick your brain of some knowledge."

"Then, I'm sure I can be of help." Steven said. "However, on the one condition."

"I just know that I'm going to like this." Riley muttered.

"Not afraid of a little battle, are you?" Elektra asked.

"Excuse me?" Riley said, slightly shocked.

She withdrew a Pokeball, holding it up to the air.

"Battle me." She said. "A little battle while Steven gets his Pokemon healed. I could use the excercise."

Riley shook his head.

"Is that all?" He asked, slightly surprised.

"Why, what were you expecting?" Elektra retorted. "Just battle until Steven's Pokemon are rested up."

* * *

"Okay, in your own time." Riley said, as Lucario came to stand by him.

"Who are you using?" Elektra asked. "Let's make this two on two."

"Double or single?" Riley said.

"Double." She replied.

Riley exhaled sharply, before thinking his options.

He then smiled.

"Of course." He said, looking to Lucario at his side.

"Lucario, it's you I choose for one of my Pokemon." Riley remarked.

The Aura Pokemon barked eagerly, before leaping into the arena.

"And also." Riley said, taking up a Pokeball. "This should give you something to think about."

He hurled the Pokeball into the air.

"Registeel, let's go!!!!!"

The legendary steel type golem appeared in a burst of white light, ready to battle.

"Impressive." Elektra commented.

"Thank you." Riley replied. "But, I'm not here to impress you. I'm here to beat you."

Elektra smiled.

"Steel types." She said. "Just like my husband. I see why you and he are old friends."

"Right." Riley remarked. "So, who are you using?"

She withdrew two Pokeballs from the small of her back, and tossed them into the air.

"Nidoqueen, Torkoal!!!!" Elektra called. "Battle time!!!!"

The Drill Pokemon, and the Coal Pokemon emerged from their red and white orbs, ready to battle.

"Then, let's get this underway." Riley said.

* * *

**Whose That Pokemon? Tempered by pressure underground over tens of thousands of years, its body cannot be scratched.**

* * *

He looked at Lucario and Registeel.

"Registeel!!!" He ordered. "Use Ancientpower on Torkoal. Lucario, use Bone Rush on Nidoqueen!!!!"

Lucario charged forward, creating a large staff made purely of blue Aura energy within his hands, before trying to strike Nidoqueen with the weapon.

Registeel held out its arms, creating several large orbs of energy around his body. It then sent the attacks crashing through the air towards Torkoal.

Elektra remained impassive for a moment, before making her move.

"Torkoal, Protect!!!" She ordered.

The fire type Pokemon managed to crawl in front of the two attacks, taking the Ancientpower attack with no damage, before the Bone Rush thrust was parried by the clear white shield of energy.

"Now, Nidoqueen." Elektra said. "Use Earthquake."

Riley groaned, as he realised what her technique was. While Torkoal was normally weak against ground type attacks as well, the Protect was keeping the fire type Pokemon safe.

"Lucario, Detect!!!!" He cried, knowing that there was little he could do to help Registeel. "Registeel, just try and... Use Iron Defense as best you can."

As Nidoqueen slammed her large legs onto the ground, sending several large shock waves coursing through the arena, Lucario's eyes began to glow with a blue light.

The fighting and steel type Pokemon quickly leaped up into the air, narrowly evading the ground type attack.

Registeel let out a strange moan, despite the shining silver surface of its skin showing that the Iron Defense was succesful. The Earthquake attack was clearly hurting the Iron Pokemon.

"Now, use Thunder on Registeel." Elektra ordered. "Torkoal, use Fire Blast."

Slowly, Nidoqueen began to generate electricity somehow. As the static charge began to build up, she launched the powerful blast of electrical energy towards Registeel.

Torkoal opened his mouth, and unleashed a red hot ball of flames through the air towards Registeel. As it hummed through the air, it split into a five sided ball.

Riley winced, as the two strong attacks crashed into Registeel. If the steel type legendary didn't have such a great defense, then there was good chance that it would be on the canvas right now.

"We need to strike back." Riley muttered. "Lucario, use Force Palm on Torkoal. Registeel, go for Flash Cannon on Nidoqueen."

Not expecting a counter attack so quickly, Elektra and her Pokemon were taken by surprise, as Lucario charged forward and smashed a fist into the hard shell of Torkoal, bringing a groan of pain from the fire type Pokemon.

Registeel took aim at Elektra's Nidoqueen, before unleashing a beam of pure silver light from the red dots on the brown part of its body.

Nidoqueen grunted in pain, as the silver energy cascaded into her thick blue scales, creating several sparks of light.

Elektra raised an eyebrow, still slightly shocked.

"That was...." She started to say. "Okay, change of plan. Aim for Lucario. Nidoqueen, use Superpower. Torkoal, use Ember."

Nidoqueen's thick muscular arms began to glow with a powerful white light, as she bore down on the Aura Pokemon.

Torkoal opened his mouth, unleashing several small balls of fire towards Lucario.

Riley smiled, as he saw Steven come out of the Pokemon Centre.

"Lucario, Detect." He commanded. "Then, stand down."

Again, the eyes of the fighting and steel type Pokemon began to glow with a sky blue light.

The Aura Pokemon flipped away from the two attacks, bending away from the Superpower attack, and gracefully evading the Ember.

Then, just as Riley had commanded, Lucario stood down, kneeling to the ground.

"What are you...?" Elektra asked, before seeing Steven.

She grinned.

"Must have a full battle one of these days." Elektra remarked.

"I wouldn't mind that." Riley admitted.

* * *

"So, what are you implying?" Steven asked.

"Three islands. All surrounding Verger." Riley said. "All have an impressive supply of Aura residue within selective chambers somewhere upon them. Montacore Island. Evolution Island. And now Starburst Island. Do you know of any historical or geographical link between the three places?"

Steven looked thoughtful, as he mused upon the subject.

"I cannot think of one." He remarked. "However, given my keen interest in the subjects of history, I have often mused about the three islands surrounding Verger. Verger itself is an Island. But, why are there just three islands? It could, of course, be a coincidence. But, I don't believe in them."

"Strange." Riley said. "However, I intend to find the Aura concentration upon this island, and find out what it was that my ancestor was searching for."

"Then, I wish you luck." Steven remarked. "I will continue to look into the mystery, make a few calls, see what I can find."

"I guess I'll be going then." Riley replied, standing up to leave.

* * *

"Can you find anything, Lucario?" Riley asked, as he and his Pokemon, Lucario and Skarmory, stood on the roof of one of the hotels of Starburst Island. "Can you pick anything up from around this place?"

The Aura Pokemon shook his head.

"Okay." Riley mused. "So, it is probably not on this part of the island."

He looked across the horizon.

"That leaves one place left to search." Riley said.

He looked at Skarmory, before nodding.

The Armour Bird Pokemon instantly crouched down onto the ground, allowing him to climb onto the back of the steel and flying type Pokemon.

Folding his legs underneath him for maximum comfort, Riley felt his main method of aerial transport stand up, and flap his wings.

Then, with an uneasy jerk, the two of them were in the air.

Lucario leaped up, and grabbed the taloned feet of Skarmory with his paws, making his own method of transport.

The Armour Bird Pokemon grunted with the exertion, needed to hold both of them, before getting into his stride and flying much more freely.

"If you see anything, Lucario." Riley called. "Let me know."

"Rarrg!!!!" Lucario replied, clearly enjoying the surreal experience on the unusual transport.

* * *

They had been flying through the air for about ten minutes, when Lucario barked the confirmation to what Riley was suspecting.

"It's here." Riley said, grimly. "Put us down, Skarmory."

The steel and flying type Pokemon screeched in reply, scaring some Pidgey out of the trees below them, before starting to descend towards the ground.

"So.." Riley mused, as he and Lucario stood on some hills. "Where is it coming from?"

Far below them, at the base of the hills, were something that resembled ruins.

"Ruins." Riley said. "Where have I heard that before."

Thinking back to the previous G-Men reports of the incidents on Starburst Island, where Lance had been attacked by Claudia Coppiner, before being mysteriously healed. Former Sinnoh champion, Cynthia Jacobs being found dead in her hotel room. And the incident in the Starburst Stronghold Stadium where Claudia Coppinger had attacked the final of the PCC, and the supposed death of Noland, only for him to reappear months later.

And there had also been the mention of a prophecy. Found on some ruins.

Riley looked at Lucario.

"Would you care to wait here?" He asked. "I don't know what's down there."

Lucario groaned, before crouching down in the lotus position to meditate.

Taking a deep breath, Riley started his descent towards the ruins.

* * *

He took a step towards them, wiping the dust and dirt off the engraved words.

"The corruption of the creator." He read aloud. "The death of a champion. The towering inferno. The sacrifice of one. The darkness will arrive."

Wondering if it really had come to pass, Riley looked around.

He couldn't find anything of note, until he absent minded rubbed a hand against one of the smaller parts of the ruins.

Then, it hit him like a train.

* * *

_"What does it mean?" Sir Aaron asked to himself, as he held the strange golden orb within his gloved hand. With his other hand, he was leaning against the part of the ruins that Riley had just touched._

_"It appears to be some kind of prophecy, but what in the name of the previous Aura Guardians before me does it mean?"_

_The ancient Aura Guardian mused upon it for a further few seconds, before replacing the golden orb within his cloak._

_Then, as Riley watched him turn to leave, something caught Sir Aaron's eyes._

_He turned around, seeing a small indentation within the ruins, underneath the prophecy._

_"Hmm." Sir Aaron muttered, as he stuck a gloved finger into the hole, moving it around. "I wonder."  
Reaching back into his cloak, he pulled out the golden orb and placed it against the hole._

_Almost instantly, light began to erupt from the hole, surrounding the orb._

_There was a slight gasp of surprise from the Aura Guardian, before it all went black._

* * *

Riley instantly returned to reality, a slight headache shocking him.

"Ouch." He muttered, rubbing his temple. "That's..."

His eyes instantly noticed it.

Within the exact same place as the indentation had been in the vision, was a small golden orb.

Despite it being seemingly welded to the stone, Riley reached out to touch it.

As he probed, pushed and pulled it, he felt it move slightly against his touch.

"Hmm." He muttered, gripping his two fingers, and his thumb around the edge of it.

With as much strength as he could muster in those three digits, he pulled it back.

The golden orb gave for a slight second, before coming away in his hands.

He held it up to the light, seeing no markings of any kind upon it.

"What is it?" Riley asked, feeling how smooth and cold it was. "What does this do."

On a slight hunch, he held it against the indentation again.

And again, almost as quickly as it had done in the vision, streams of bright light began to erupt from the hole.

The golden orb felt hot in his hands, as it was sucked into the hole.

Then, as it did so, Riley felt the ground open up beneath his feet.

Seconds later, he was falling......

Into the darkness.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Okay.**

**Anyone remember the prophecy? Seems a long time ago.**

**Appearances from Steven and Elektra.**

**And Olly also beat Steven. So, it's all going on.**

**I'm not completely sure where the next chapter will go. Maybe it will carry on with this. In fact, it probably will.**

**Actually, it covers more than you can imagine. All will become clear as the story carries on.**

**Okay, so thanks for the reviews!!! They are all genuinely appreciated from the very depths of my heart.**

**And I didn't really want to write a full battle. It can get quite grating.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. How many TM moves are Nidoqueen, Torkoal, Lucario and Registeel all able to learn?**

**Quiz Question Two. Where is the only location where you are able to catch Torkoal in R/S/E?**

**Quiz Question Three. Which main character owns a Torkoal? Oh come on!!!!**

**Quiz Question Four. How many red dots does Registeel have on its face?**

**Okay, so thanks for reading.**

**And please, seriously, don't forget to review!!! Please!!!! Pretty please with a Cherrim and Cherubi combo on top.**

**Okay, again. Thanks.**


	39. The Aura Chamber

Chapter Thirty Nine. The Aura Chamber.

* * *

_Summary. Olly managed to defeat Steven in the Elite Four, with some difficulty. Then, he set out to do something private. Meanwhile, Riley made his way onto the very same island, meeting up with Elektra and Steven. Riley asked his old friend for some help, and was told to battle Elektra for a moment. Riley did so, utilising his Lucario and Registeel against Elektra's Torkoal and Nidoqueen. However, there was no winner. Then, Steven and Riley started to look for connections between the three islands. With no immediate results, Riley went out to look for the Aura source on Starburst Island. Using his Skarmory and Lucario to search from the air, he managed to locate something near the ruins. He found the ancient prophecy, and also managed to acquire the Aura memory. Using the directions from it, he managed to find something. Then, as he withdrew and replaced the golden orb within the plinth, a golden light erupted from it, and he found himself falling...._

_

* * *

_

"Wondered how long it would be before I ended up here." Olly muttered, as he looked at the small black gravestone in front of him. "I guess when I saw your illusion everywhere, it kind of put me off visiting here."

He could see the words on it, written in large golden letters.

"Cynthia Jacobs." He read aloud. "Champion of both people and Pokemon."

Then, there were her dates of birth and death.

"1987-2009." Olly said, shaking his head. "And the guy who killed you is still out there, somewhere. Thought I'd taken care of him on the Merlin Plateau. But, somehow, he survived."

He sighed, taking the flowers he had picked up from a vendor on his way over, and placing them on the grave.

"I'm sorry." He remarked. "I made the wrong decision. I chose to save Lance with Celebi's power. Yet, I did not know that the price would be your life. If I had to go back and make that decision..."

He left the words trailing, as he shook his head.

"Just, I can't say how sorry I am."

"It wasn't your fault."

He spun around, slightly startled by the voice.

Olly wondered where the voice had come from, as there was nobody around in the immediate distance.

"Hello!!!!" He called.

There was no response, apart from the howling wind around the small valley.

"I know that someone is out there." He muttered.

Still no reply.

* * *

Riley didn't know how long he was falling for. It could have been seconds, it could have been hours.

Then, he hit the ground, before feeling the soft feeling of the cooling air rush across him.

Knowing that by all rights, he should be dead.

Of course, not knowing how long he had fallen for, meant that he didn't know how far he had fallen either.

Slowly, he got to his feet, wondering what had happened to Lucario, and whether the Aura Pokemon was frantically looking for him.

As he looked around the area, he was shocked and surprised by the sights that beheld him.

"Oh my Arceus." Riley muttered, seeing where he was.

It was a chamber, although unlike one that he had ever seen before in his entire life.

And he hadn't felt anything like it ever.

The Aura energy crackled off the walls, making his hair stand up slightly. The walls themselves were a light blue shade, which was no doubt a side effect from having so much Aura running through them. The mystical force had stained the stones with the energy residue, making it seem colder than it actually was.

"What is this place?" He asked, seeing a large stone plinth in the middle of the room. It was really the only distinguishing feature within the strange place, but it seemed calmly imposing in its uniqueness.

Taking a step forward, he found himself able to see what the plinth was.

Upon the highly polished surface, was a large map, beautifully engraved within the stone.

"This couldn't have been done by hand." Riley muttered, running a finger over the surface, feeling how smooth it was. "If this is as old as I think it is, then it couldn't even have been done by a human."

_"You are correct."_

"Wonder if I'm the only one who heard that voice." Riley said, removing his hat to scratch his head.

He reached out with his mind, utilising all his Aura abilities trying to find where the voice was coming from.

_"You will not be able to find us."_

As his Aura powers faded out, he realised that the voices were right. For before the second voice had used the plural word 'us', he had already recognised it as a different tone.

"So, where are you?" He asked.

_"We are all around you."_

He instantly took a step back, looking around for the source....

And was shocked by the sight of a small Pokemon floating in front of him. It was a fairy like Pokemon, with two gray tails that were each encrusted with a red gem. It also had a partially yellow face with another red gem encrusted into its forehead. It's eyes were closed, and it appeared to be wearing a yellow helmet.

_"Do you know who we are yet, Riley Quinn?" _The Pokemon asked, its 'voice' echoing through his head.

"We?" Riley replied, as two more Pokemon appeared.

Both of them were grey fairy like Pokemon, as was the first one. And both of them had a pair of tails that were each encrusted with a red gem. However, there were certain asthetic differences on the rest of their body.

One of them had a partially megenta face, with four long, drooping appendages, and like the first Pokemon, another red gem in the middle of its forehead.

And the third, had a partially cyan face with yet another red gem within the dead centre of its forehead. It also had a cone shaped head with fins on the side that made it resemble a crown.

_"Well, do you?"_

"I am aware of your existence." Riley muttered, trying to keep his cool. "Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf."

_"Correct." _Mesprit remarked.

_"You have partaken a dangerous and trialling quest to reach this point." _Azelf continued.

_"For that, we have to applaud you." _Uxie said, patting his small paws together in a sound that resembled applause.

The other two Pokemon also did so, making Riley feel slightly important.

_"But...." _Uxie said.

"There's always a but." Riley muttered.

_"You know who we are." _Mesprit remarked. _"What we have done in the past that affected you."_

"The first Aura guardian." Riley said, slightly surprised. "You created him."

_"Again, you are correct." _Azelf told him.

_"We created the first of your noble race of warriors eons ago." _Mesprit continued. _"You have an amazing gift that we bestowed upon humanity."_

_"Yet, you have never once questioned why you have the ability." _Azelf remarked.

_"However, you are starting to wonder it now you are alone with us." _Uxie said. _"In fact, we can see that you have many questions. While the first of your questions might be the most pertinent, it is also the most irrelevant."_

"Where am I?" Riley asked.

_"You called it." _Azelf mused, looking at Uxie.

The Knowledge Pokemon looked at the blue clad Aura guardian.

_"This is not a place you will find on a map." _Uxie continued. _"Nor anywhere else but legend. A place where the answers can be found. This is the Aura chamber. A place that was made by the Aura that engulfs us all. This map in front of you is.... Well, it's a guide. A guide how to complete the quest that you've begun."_

_"We three created this place." _Azelf said. _"Only those who have followed the trail from the three islands are deemed worthy to enter it. And of course, only an Aura guardian would be able to follow the clues left behind."_

Riley smiled.

"So, I'm worthy." He remarked. "Okay, are you willing to answer my questions?"

_"As long as we don't have to give too much of the plot away." _Mesprit smiled.

"The plot?" Riley asked. "What do you...?"

_"Do you believe that life is scripted?" _Uxie asked. _"Like a theatre event that you humans find so attractive from time to time?"_

Riley started to answer, when he was interrupted by Azelf.

_"Or, do you not believe in fate?" _He asked.

"I honestly never thought about it." Riley replied. "But, I don't like the idea that I'm not in control of my own decisions."

_"Nobody is really in control of their own decisions." _Mesprit said. _"Not even us. We are only here because it is a pre-written event in time."_

"Did this happen to Sir Aaron?" Riley asked.

_"It did indeed." _Azelf answered. _"But, he was unable to complete the quest. We knew that the quest was not his to complete. He was sent back to his homeland, a deep sense of his own failure."_

_"However, he didn't leave empty handed." _Uxie commented. _"We gave him the information that the opposing armies were coming to try and defeat his homeland. And also how to stop it."_

_"We sent him to the Tree of Beginning." _Mesprit continued. _"And he sought a sense of redemption by making the ultimate sacrifice."_

"How do I know that you're not intending to do the same to me?" Riley asked.

_"We have honest faces." _Uxie replied, dryly.

"Touche." Riley answered. "So, what do I need to do?"

_"What do any of us need to do?" _Azelf said. _"Something has been lost. An item that can offer the answer to any question that any one person has."_

_"You would have to use the map to find it." _Mesprit remarked, gesturing to the stone plinth.

Riley paused, before stepping forward and looking at it.

As he looked at the shape of the island, and the various areas around it, he realised that he knew what it was.

"This is Verger." He muttered. "Isn't it?"

_"Indeed." _Uxie commented. _"The island that you know as Verger. We refer to it as something else."_

_"We named it Vongolh." _Mesprit added.

Riley traced his finger around the outline of the island, musing on it.

"Any clues." He asked.

_"Would you really require them?" _Mesprit replied. _"Just...."_

_"Look at where they meet." _Azelf offered.

An infuriated Uxie turned around, and glared at the Willpower Pokemon.

"Now, you just said something that you shouldn't have said." Riley remarked. "Oh well, I'll be on my way, and...."

_"Not so fast." _Uxie hissed. _"Since your proving challenge has been more or less rendered redundant, you must now prove yourself in another way."_

Riley groaned inwardly, as the three Pokemon of the Sinnoh Lakes started to circle around him.

"I just know that this is not going to be good." Riley muttered to himself.

_"Are you ready for the challenge?" _Mesprit asked.

"Actually, I'm no.." Riley began to say, a deep sense of dread filling him.

_"Too late." _Azelf said, as the three Pokemon of the Sinnoh Lakes began to glow with a blue light.

Almost instantly, he dropped his hand to the back of his coat, looking for a Pokeball to defend himself with.

_"Lost something?" _Uxie asked.

* * *

Somewhere else, Lucario finally plucked up the courage to climb down the hill, and see what was happening.

He wasn't a cowardly Pokemon by nature, but after seeing what the effects of the exposure to the pure and undiluted Aura could do to his senses, it wasn't a risk that he was willing to take lightly. The very last time that it had happened, he had attacked his trainer and nearly caused serious damage to him.

And that wasn't something that he wasn't willing to go through again.

Taking deep breaths, trying to block out the ringing in his head, Lucario sprinted through the blue mist that was threatening to overcome his vision, and his sense of focus.

_"The faster I move.... The less chance it will have to cloud my mind."_

As his paws pounded across the ground, he felt something small and hard connect against one of his claws.

Lucario looked down, and saw a red and white orb at his feet.

* * *

_"You only have your Aura abilities to survive." _Uxie said, as Riley finished looking for his Pokeballs.

"Where are my Pokemon?" Riley shouted, his voice echoing around the chamber.

_"You didn't bring them with you." _Mesprit remarked.

The white light being given off by the three Pokemon started to extend out, until all three strands of energy touched Riley.

He hissed in pain, as the light scorched his skin, even through his clothes.

"That's painful." He groaned.

_"And it ends." _Azelf said, as the pain suddenly subsided without any warning of the almost instant cease in its short stabbing bursts.

Then, Riley felt himself fading away.

* * *

**Whose That Pokemon? It is thought that Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf all came from the same egg.**

**

* * *

**

He reappeared, but not back on Starburst Island.

At least, not in the regular world version of Starburst Island.

"Oh crap." Riley muttered, as he looked around the place.

The night sky, high above him, was a mixture of midnight blue and a deep blood red, showing that he wasn't anywhere that he wanted to be.

"Now where am I?" Riley shouted.

As he waited for an answer, knowing that it might be futile, he looked around the area.

Actually, the landscape seemed to be relatively familiar to the part of Starburst Island that he had been in before entering the Aura chamber.

The ruins were behind him, but they were scrubbed clean of any distinguishing marks.

No prophecy. No golden orb.

Shaking his head, Riley was then startled by a voice in his head.

_"This is an Aura created version of the Distortion World." _Uxie's 'voice' said. _"Using your Aura abilities, you must escape from here. However, I am not going to lie to you. There will be challenges. Challenges so terrifying that you cannot begin to imagine."_

"Well, don't spoil the surprise." Riley replied, dryly. "I'm really anticipating this. And you're threatening to ruin it."

He sighed.

"So, how do I....?"

_"Reach out and focus."_

Still shaking his head, Riley closed his eyes, and reached out with the Aura senses within his mind.

At the same time, he saw a bright blue line appear on the ground in front of him.

"Follow the bright blue line." He muttered. "How original."

With a few misgivings, he began to follow the line, moving with a slight difficulty across the black and grey grass.

* * *

"How's the Grumpig?" Solidad asked.

"Fantastic." Olly replied. "Probably the best Pokemon I've eaten for a while. And that's not something that you say everyday."

"Butcher." Someone muttered from a table nearby.

"Hmm." Solidad commented. "Vegetarians."

Olly turned around, and looked at the man who had made the quip.

"I don't criticize your lifestyle choice." He pointed out. "So, how about I get you a spoon, and you can eat my ass."

He turned back around to his meal, shaking his head.

"Always liked Psyduck with Leek." Solidad said, eating some more of her meal.

"Yeah, it's not one of my favourites." Olly replied. "I like it with the sauce and the pancakes, but not dry like you're eating it."

"So, I can't get over this." She remarked. "But, seriously, how is it that that Poliwrath of yours is so strong. He looks like he could give me a round. I mean, I'm surprised you don't use him more often."

He sighed.

"Well, I don't like to use two water type Pokemon in my team, unless I have to." Olly said. "But, the thing is, Empoleon is my first choice water type Pokemon, because I've got such a special connection with him. Being my first Pokemon and all."

Olly managed a smile.

"I used to spar with Poliwrath though." He said. "Whenever I've got him around, I usually do that. It keeps him sharp, with both his defense and reflexes."

"Must spar with him sometime." Solidad mused. "I wouldn't mind that."

"Yeah, as long as you don't beat him too badly." Olly remarked. "You do have super powers though."

"And you're again with making me sound like a cartoon character." She smiled.

"Yeah, funny how I keep doing that." He remarked. "So, what was your first Pokemon?"

* * *

Riley couldn't tell how long he had been walking. All he was focused on, was following the blue line, only revealed by the patented Aura vision that he was using to guide him.

Then, he sensed something.

Something big, dangerous...

And he could have sworn that it was ugly as well.

As it got closer, Riley dived backwards, opening his eyes up.

He gasped in shock, as he saw a large grey Pokemon float above him.

"No way!!!!" He said in horror, scrambling backwards across the grass. "Is my day going to get any better, or...."

His words were cut off by a primal scream from the Pokemon floating above him.

It looked vaguely familiar, but he couldn't quite place the name of it with the face that was floating above him.

It was a long gray serpentine body, with six black streamers on its back that each had a red spike on the end. Its mouth was hidden by a pair of head plates, which were swinging open sideways when the mouth opened and closed. There were more spike like protrusions where the legs would be, and there were four golden spikes near the edge of the tail. The middle of the body was a mixture of black and red, as well as several golden spikes that resembled a rib cage.

"Oh shit." Riley muttered.

_"That is Giratina." _Uxie told him. _"When I said that there would be challenges, I was exaggerating. There is one challenge. And it is in front of you. Try not to die."_

Riley swore again, as Uxie vanished from his head.

Taking several deep breaths, he closed his eyes, against his better judgement.

Focusing his Aura vision, he saw the bright blue line on the ground. And he also managed to spot Giratina above him, outlined by an evil red light.

"Okay." He muttered, finishing his breathing techniques. "Time to run."

He heard the earsplitting roar of Giratina above him, as he began to sprint across the grassy ground, charging underneath the long snake like body of the Renegade Pokemon.

With his heightened senses, he heard the invisible wings of the ghost and dragon type Pokemon chasing after him.

"Yeah, I'd come back here." Olly said, as the two of them left the restaurant. "Good food. Quick service. And..."

* * *

He paused, seeing something running down the street.

"What is that?" He wondered.

Solidad looked at the onrushing form, recognising it.

"Is that a...?" She started to ask.

"Lucario." Olly said, as the Aura Pokemon came to a stop in front of them, panting for breath. "What is..."

The fighting and steel type Pokemon started to bark at them, before making a serious of paw gestures.

"What's with him?" Solidad asked.

"I think he wants us to follow him." Olly said. "Right?"

"Rarggh!!!!" Lucario replied, nodding, and gesturing.

Looking at each other, Olly and Solidad began to follow the Aura Pokemon.

* * *

Gasping for breath, Riley continued to sprint through the strange world, not daring to slow down. He didn't want to think of the consequences that might happen if the ghost and dragon type Pokemon caught up with him.

As it swooped down above him, Riley quickly dropped to the ground, feeling the rush of the air on the back of his neck.

Not stopping for too long, he quickly scrambled to his feet and began to sprint again, keeping his intent focus on the blue line, that was starting to get brighter and thicker.

Taking a brief second to look up, he saw a large blue object up ahead.

_"You are nearing your exit." _Uxie said, within his head.

The sudden interruption was enough to almost break him out of his stride.

Almost.

Pumping his arms faster, he tried to increase his speed, wanting to get out of here before Giratina managed to get another pass at him.

He had somehow noticed that after making one pass to try and get him, Giratina lazily followed him through the sky, keeping a beedy eye on his progress. Then, every minute or so, it would swoop down to try and pounce.

Riley had managed to evade every single attack so far. But, he wasn't wanting to keep on trying to do it.

He could only get lucky so many times.

That thought passed through his mind, as he was barely paces from the large blue portal like object.

Then, Giratina swooped down and raked one of its claws across his back.

Riley screamed in pain, losing his momentum and crashing to the ground, the breath knocked out of him as he landed on his stomach.

Groaning in pain, as the sharp pain in his back continued to ache.

Still knowing that he had to get out of here, Riley took a deep breath, evaluating his injuries.

* * *

"What's that up ahead?" Solidad shouted, pulling ahead of Olly to run alongside Lucario.

"Okay, that's just not fair." Olly muttered.

He could see what she was referring to though.

A large blue object floating in the air up ahead.

Next to some very familiar ruins.

"Not this bloody place again." He groaned.

* * *

He could feel the blood running down his back. The open wounds hurt like hell.

But, fortunately, nothing seemed to be broken.

Riley saw Giratina hovering above him, almost watching and waiting for him to give up the escape.

"Like that's going to happen." Riley muttered through gritted teeth.

Slowly, he took a deep breath, and climbed to his feet.

Pushing forward, he ran towards the portal like object.

With a final dive, and sensing Giratina nearby, he leaped towards the blue portal.

* * *

"Wonder what it does." Solidad remarked, as the two of them looked at the blue portal.

"Who knows." Olly said, before a blue clad figure came crashing through it, and smashed him to the ground.

"Son of a bitch!!!!" Olly yelled, shouting in pain.

Solidad looked at the portal, which quickly vanished.

Riley instantly reached up to his shoulder, checking something out.

He was surprised when he found that it was unharmed.

"That's weird." Riley mused. "Really weird."

He heard Olly groaning in pain.

"Sorry about that." He said. "Didn't know you were standing there."

As he stood up, and looked around, he heard Uxie's 'voice' in his head for one final time.

_"Don't forget your golden prize. You earned it. And will need it."_

A small laugh followed, as Riley looked around to the golden orb on the ruins, below the prophecy.

"I see." He muttered, reaching over to take it out.

This time, he pocketed it, not wanting to go back to the Aura chamber.

"I guess these are yours." Solidad said, picking up Riley's Pokeballs.

He took them from her, thankful to have them back.

Olly had slowly picked himself up, and was walking very gingerly.

For the first time, Riley really seemed to notice them.

"Fancy seeing you here." He remarked. "What are the odds."

* * *

"How did it go?" Steven asked, as Riley came into the room.

Riley didn't reply, instead choosing to place the golden orb on the table.

"Ever seen anything like that before?" He said.

Steven looked at it, before shaking his head.

"Never." He replied.

Riley sighed.

"You got a map of Verger?" He asked. "And a pencil and a ruler?"

"What do you need them for?" Steven wondered, reaching into a draw.

He deposited the items in front of Riley, who instantly opened the mouth, and started to plot points.

Steven didn't say anything, just watching, as Riley measured and marked for the next five minutes.

Eventually, he looked up, with a grin.

"I now know where I need to go." He said, holding the map up, to gesture at a point between the three islands. "The only place where the intersections of the three islands meet. That's where I am going next."

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Random chapter.**

**Very random.**

**And Riley discovers something about the Aura guardian past. **

**But, it's surely about to get very interesting.**

**And Olly and Solidad reappear.**

**And some very rare Pokemon in here. All indigenous to Sinnoh legendary Pokemon.**

**Thanks for the reviews!! They are all really appreciated. I mean it. They are.**

**And I think we will all agree that the Whose That Pokemon is slightly difficult today.**

**Not really much to write here, so...**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. What is unique about Giratina's role as a dual type Pokemon?**

**Quiz Question Two. What is different about Riley's sprite in Diamond and Pearl, and the one in Platinum?**

**Quiz Question Three. Match the three Lake Pokemon to their respective lake.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Okay, so don't forget to review!!!!! Please!!!**


	40. Celebration And Return

Chapter Forty. Celebration And Return.

* * *

_Summary. Olly visited Cynthia's grave on Starburst Island, while Riley ended up in a strange and mysterious chamber somewhere other than the island. He was visited by Uxie, Azelf and Mesprit, who told him that he needed to partake upon a quest. However, a slip of the mouth from Azelf meant that he had to prove himself. The three Pokemon of the Sinnoh Lakes then deposited him in a strange world, where he was pursued by Giratina. Meanwhile, his Lucario went to get help in the form of Olly and Solidad. They arrived just in time to find Riley, who realised that he knew where to go...._

_

* * *

_

"Come on!!!!" Ash urged. "Let's get going."

"Hold on." Jim said, grumpily, as he sat in the Perrin City Pokemon Centre, watching the TV. "I want to hang here for another few hours or so. I'm not wanting to miss this."

"It's just a soccer game." Ash pointed out. "We could be heading to Holimar City by now."

"Yeah, but a few hours either way won't make a difference." Jim shot back. "Go on. You can think of your strategies for the next battle, and May can do whatever."

He sighed.

"Look my sister is playing in this game." Jim insisted. "I just want to see her do well."

It was Ash's turn to sigh.

"You ever think maybe we're not cut out to be travelling companions?" He asked.

"I think that people have been thinking that for a while." Jim grinned.

"All right." Ash replied. "I might go and do some training with Flareon. See if I can get his strength up."

"Because he needs it." Jim muttered.

"I just feel like Flareon may have been a bit neglected in training." Ash continued. "I mean... Or I could just catch up on some sleep."

He paused.

"I mean, it's not really my fault." He continued to say. "I just got Flareon at a late time. And as a result, I've not really had the time to..."

"Just do whatever you've got to do." Jim groaned.

Ash turned around, and headed back to his room.

"Think I'll go and find May." He muttered.

* * *

_"And here on Pokesports One, we have the opening of the soccer season, with Mahogany Town playing in Snowpoint City, on the infamous plastic pitch. Of course, a necessity due to the type of terra firma that is found in Snowpoint."_

_"That's right, we're just waiting for the two teams to come in from the coaches, but we do know that Mahogany Town will be playing in their black, maroon and white home kit, a colour combination that has not been taken well by the fans. Snowpoint, the home team will be playing in their usual white and blue. Of course, the colours famously worn by the Snowpoint City gym leader."_

_"How do you see this match going, Jason?"_

_"Well, Snowpoint are excellent going forward. I can see them scoring at least once. Not even The Big Carvanha can keep them from doing that."_

_"Of course, Tom Soprano, the new Mahogany Town coach brought in during the close season, has been trying to stamp his ideas out onto his team. He'll make them competitive, an element that they were distinctively lacking under previous coach Bob Jones."_

_"What about Soprano's signings?"_

_"Well, he's signed Nate Harding from Dewford Rovers. That'll be a loss to Dewford, because they're defense will miss him. In fact, I think that Dewford might go down this season. They have a good defense, but they struggle to score goals. And it only takes one goal to win a match, if the other team can't score. And there's no question that Harding is one of the best keepers out there. He's also signed Daniel Folk from Twinleaf Town, the young player who looks like he'll be a world beater in the future. He's got pretty much everything in his locker. He can play out wide, play in the middle, play behind the forward, defend. Good signing. I'm surprised that Twinleaf Town let him go. But, hey, money talks."_

_"And then, there's Megan Jacobs. Of course, comes from a fairly famous sporting family. Half sister former Sinnoh Champion. Brother runner up in Verger, and previous winner of the Johto league. Father a famous PokeRinger."_

_"Yeah, although she's not a popular figure here. She's getting jeered by the crowd, but I'm sure she can shake it off."_

_"I know what you mean, Snowpoint fans do have a certain sense of arrogance. I mean, traditionally, it's unusual for females to play professionally. But, if they're good enough, then I've no problem with it."_

_"Well, Soprano wouldn't be starting her unless she wasn't good enough. That much we know."_

_"Okay, we've got the teams. For Snowpoint, new signings Pacheco, Howard and Thura all start, at right back, centre midfield and left wing respectively. So, it's Bart in goal, a back four of Pacheco, Roberto, Constantine and Cink. In midfield, they have Pique, Howard, Alan and Thura, with Owner and McDougal up front. For Mahogany Town, it's Harding in goal, across the defense, Maguire, Edwin, Burton and King. In the midfield three, there is Folk, Evans and Astio. And the forward line consists of Price, Jacobs and McBride."_

_"So, can Mahogany, perennial relegation candidates pull off a major shock here?"_

_"They can, but it's not likely."_

* * *

_"So,we're going to get this game underway, the two teams are out on the pitch, and ready to play."_

_"And Cink skips around the challenge of Ross King, and gracefully rolls the ball into the net, past the despairing dive of Nate Harding. Snowpoint City Two. Mahogany Town Nil."_

Jim groaned, as Snowpoint City went 2-0 up.

"I hate seeing this happen." He muttered, as Nightmare walked into the room, the lobby of the Pokemon Centre in Perrin City.

He looked over to see Jim watching the game.

"Whatcha doing?" He asked.

Jim looked over at him.

"Watching the game." He answered.

Nightmare glanced at the TV.

"From the shotgun!!! Blue 18, blue 18!! Set, Hike!!!!!"

He created a Shadow Ball, shaped like an oval shaped ball, and tossed it into the air.

Jim rolled his eyes.

"Wrong type of football." He remarked.

It was Nightmare's turn to roll his eyes.

"Oh." He said. "Don't need this anymore, do I?"

He tossed the Shadow Ball over his shoulder, not seeing it hit an unsuspecting trainer in the back of the head, knocking him out cold.

Nightmare looked around, seeing Jim shake his head at him.

"Okay." Nightmare said. "I think I'm going to go and eat some dreams. So, if you're looking for me..."  
He turned around, and ran away.

"But, it's 9 AM!!!!" Jim yelled.

"Someone'll be sleeping." Nightmare called back. "Probably Ash. I saw him snoring like a Snorlax earlier."

Jim shook his head, before going back to the game.

That caused him to shake his head even more.

* * *

_"Evans crosses the ball into the area, Jacobs gets up at the far post, and heads it down... AND MAHOGANY TOWN HAVE EQUALISED!!!!! From two goals down, they have pulled level through Scott Price, who has rifled in Megan Jacobs' flick."_

Jim leaped up, punching the air.

"Oh yes!!!!" He shouted.

_"And the crowd are turning on the Snowpoint players, giving them some tremendous abuse. And the atmosphere is turning ugly. Coins are being thrown onto the pitch, and the stewards are looking worried. They sense that there might be crowd trouble."_

_

* * *

_

"Aha." Nightmare said, as he dropped onto Ash's back, waking him up. "You're awake."

"I was sleeping." Ash muttered. "Guess I lay down and dropped off."

"Shouldn't you be training or something?" Nightmare asked.

"I meant to." Ash replied. "You seen May anywhere?"

Nightmare shook his head.

"I saw Jim looking depressed." He replied. "That's it."

"Okay." Ash said. "So, you fancy training with Flareon?"

"Yeah, I could use an easy warmup." Nightmare replied.

Ash glared at him.

"Well, face it." Nightmare said. "That Flareon is a bit of a wuss."

"Which is why he needs toughening up." Ash replied, opening up a Pokeball, and sending out Flareon.

The Flame Pokemon blinked slightly.

Nightmare smirked, before instantly using Astonish on him.

The fire type Pokemon instantly went to hide under Ash's bed.

"What did you do that for?" Ash demanded.

"Just to see what would happen." Nightmare replied, almost killing himself laughing. "And it was worth it."

Ash glared at him, before trying to convince Flareon to come out from underneath the bed.

* * *

_"And we're in the last few seconds here at the Snowpoint Stadium. It is currently deadlocked with both teams two goals apiece. Mahogany Town have a corner kick, and they have brought most of their players up for it. They have five, six, seven players in the box. And Daniel Folk is about to take the corner kick. He stands, waiting for the whistle. The referee blows it, and he hits it right footed into the area..."_

Jim leaped up into the air.

_"AND MEGAN JACOBS SCORES THE WINNER IN THE FIFTH MINUTE OF INJURY TIME!!!!!!!!! The Snowpoint players can't believe it. The manager can't believe it. The crowd are furious, and I think that there will be trouble at some point here. Jacobs wheels away, celebrating her goal with aplomb."_

Jim punched the air, ran over, hugged the on duty Nurse Joy and Chansey, before running upstairs.

_"And we thought they didn't have a chance in hell, but the Mahoagany Town travelling support are going absolutely crazy in the stands to our left. They're not going back to Johto sober tonight."_

_"This is the first time they have won their opening season game in the last six years!!!"_

* * *

"Where've you been?" Ash asked, as May came into the room.

"Just went out for a walk." She said. "Needed some air. What've you been doing?"

"Sleeping." Ash admitted, slightly sheepishly. "I didn't get much last night."

"What?" May asked. "Which room were you in?"

"I'm talking about sleep." He said.

"Oh." She replied, as Jim came crashed in, a huge smile on his face.

"I love everyone!!!!!" He said, giving May a hug.

He then leaped over and hugged Ash and Pikachu, before looking at Nightmare, who was sat on the bed picking his teeth.

"Touch me." Nightmare said. "And you will be murdered."

"Ah, okay." Jim replied, backing away slightly.

"You ready to go?" Ash asked, almost immediately.

"Come on!!!!" Jim shouted. "You think way too much of battling. Let's go celebrate. I'll buy everyone drinks."

"It's nine AM in the morning, Jim." May said, slightly irritably.

"Actually, it's closer to eleven." Jim replied. "And they'll be plenty out drinking now anyway."

"No way man!!!" Ash exclaimed. "Holimar City."

Jim looked at Nightmare.

"I'll pay for you all to get smashed in the Flying Ponyta Bar." Jim said.

A Pokeball opened up and Shaymin appeared on the bed.

"I second that motion." The Gratitude Pokemon exclaimed.

"I agree with the motion that results in major drinkage." Nightmare said.

"Damn!!!" Ash exclaimed.

He looked at May, who had a pained look on her face.

"I suppose a quiet drink would be nice." She said.

"Aww, don't do this to me." Ash pleaded.

Nightmare sighed, walking over to May and putting a hand on her arm.

"I'll convince him." He said, with a grin.

The Gas Pokemon looked at Ash.

"Trainer." He said, sounding very respectful. "Now, I have to put up with a lot of crap from you. You force me to battle like your personal slave. So, I'm going to offer you an ultimatum. Either you come out and celebrate with your friend, because he's obviously in a good mood. Plus, there's free booze. And that can't be bad."

Nightmare grinned.

"Or, I'll start giving you nightmares. Excuse the pun."

"You're the only thing that gives me nightmares when I'm awake." Ash muttered.

"Excuse me." Nightmare said, sweetly.

Ash shook his head.

"Nothing." He replied. "I don't know..."

"Get off the bloody fence!!!" Nightmare exploded, walking over to Ash and frog marching him out of the door. "It's leaving splinters in your ass."

Looking at each other, May and Jim shook their heads and walked out.

* * *

**Whose That Pokemon? When exposed to the moon's aura, the rings on its body glow faintly and it gains a mysterious power.**

* * *

"Who is for karaoke?" Nightmare said.

"No!!!" Ash, May and Jim instantly replied.

"I'm not singing Light of my Life again." May remarked. "Not unless I have to. I can't even remember the frickin' words off the top of my head."

"That's our song." Ash said, happily. "Always has been. Always will be."  
He stood there contentedly for a moment, before Nightmare hit him on the back of the head.

"Less talking, more drinking."

The three trainers, plus Nightmare and Pikachu, looked around the bar, seeing that a small celebration was in process. There were beakers of punch around, as well as several hustlers, trying to get people to give up their cash.

And several trainers, customers and barflys all milling around, talking to each other. And out of their Pokeballs, were several various types of Pokemon.

"Let's send them all out." Ash said, grabbing up a handful of his Pokeballs.

May and Jim did the same, before the three of them chucked the red and white orbs into the air.

* * *

Nightmare snickered, as he opened up the bottle of White Raichu, and started to pour it into the punch left behind by Buizel, as she went to talk to Ash's Croconaw and May's Blastoise.

He then looked up to see Jim's Umbreon staring at him. A blank expression on his face.

"Hey you!!!" Nightmare exclaimed. "What are you looking at? This isn't a public performance!!!!!"

"....."

The Moonlight Pokemon looked at him with a blank expression, staring intently.

"So, you want a staring contest?" Nightmare said, angrily. "Do ya?"

Umbreon still didn't respond.

"I'm warning you!!!" Nightmare continued. "I'm the master of the stare. You will cringe and crawl under the piercing gaze of my stare. I will look into your soul, and leave you a burnt out wreck."

He narrowed his eyes at the dark type Pokemon, before accidentally blinking.

"Damnit!!!!!" Nightmare exclaimed. "That's not fair. I had dirt in my eye."

He shook his head, before seeing Jim and his other four Pokemon come back over, as well as Buizel.

Nightmare quickly dumped the contents in the beaker, and chucked the bottle into his stomach.

May came over with Jim, shaking her head.

"I can't believe he did it." She said. "I physically can't believe that he was dumb enough to do that."

"What did he do?" Nightmare asked.

"The moron just got absolutely slaughtered at Poker." Jim said.

"How much did he lose?" Nightmare replied, trying not to laugh.

"250." May muttered, shaking her head

"You're right." Nightmare said. "He's a moron."

Shrugging his shoulders, he headed over to where his trainer was still shaking his head, incredulous with disbelief.

"......"

Umbreon watched the scene with disbelief.

Nightmare then turned around, winking.

"Don't tell her." He mouthed.

* * *

Umbreon watched Buizel lap up some of her punch.

"Hey, Buizel." Shaymin said, turning around.

He was slightly surprised by the way her eyes were bloodshot.

_"Well, look who it is." _Buizel slurred. _"Mr I don't have the grapes to commit to a relationship. Even though that it is supposedly immoral. How is it so wrong for two Pokemon that clearly like each other to..."_

"Err..." Shaymin replied. "What do you....? Is that the alcohol talking? Or is it really you, Buizel?"

* * *

_"Go on, little buddy." _May's Blaziken said, holding up the bottle. _"Take a swig of this."_

Jim's Vibrava opened his mouth, before the Blaze Pokemon poured the thick clearless liquid into his mouth.

The dragon and ground type Pokemon's eyes began to bulge out, as he panted for breath.

_"Cr.. Crikey, Bruce." _Vibrava panted. _"That stuff will put hair on yer chest, buddy. None of that feathered crap._

_"Really?" _Blaziken asked. _"Ya think so?"_

Dusk floated by the pair, a small smile on her face.

_"Only one way for you to find out." _She said.

Nightmare suddenly appeared from out of nowhere, singing.

"Only one way for me to show how much I love you, baby!!!!" He warbled.

_"Oh brother." _Dusk muttered, as she sent a Shadow Ball crashing into him.

Nightmare instantly crashed to the ground, groaning in pain.

Blaziken and Vibrava looked at each other.

_"Gimme that stuff, Vib." _Blaziken replied, necking the contents of the Blue Wailord.

The fire and fighting type Pokemon then leaned on a large black Pokemon, trying to look cool.

_"OI!!!!!!" _May's Hippowdon exclaimed. _"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE LEANING!!!!!"_

_"Sorry, peep." _Blaziken said, a sheepish grin on his face. _"Thought you were a table."_

_"DO I LOOK LIKE A FRICKIN' TABLE?!!!!!!!!"_

* * *

Jim leaned against the bar, seeing that May and Ash were enjoying themselves. Despite May making him keep Luxio at least half the room away from her.

He'd even brought out his Mahogany Town replica shirt to the bar.

Something that was not lost on the blitzed man next to him. An unpleasant looking person wearing a Snowpoint City replica shirt.

"Why do you look so familiar?" Jim wondered, looking at the chunky figure, with the shaved head and several tattoes.

"What's it to you?!!!" The blitzed fan replied. "Dumbass fool."

"That's just not pleasant." Jim said. "So your team got beat. There's no need to..."

The shaven headed thug glared at him, before smashing a bottle of Black Persian onto the bar.

"I guess there is." Jim said.

"Either I fillet you now, or we do it in a Pokemon battle." The thug said.

Jim groaned, looking around to his Pokemon. Buizel was almost as blitzed as the guy he was about to battle. Shaymin looked like he'd been drinking out of the huge bowl of Black Persian that had been put down for the Pokemon. Vibrava was flying backwards and Swellow was nowhere to be seen.

That only left....

He clapped his hands, and Luxio came padding over.

A few seconds later, so did Umbreon.

"Okay." Jim replied. "Do your worst."

Almost instantly, the thug sent out a Machamp and a Houndoom.

"Oh crap!!" Jim muttered.

* * *

"Hey, what's going on over there?" May asked.

Ash looked around, seeing Jim about to battle.

"And he says I think about battling too much." Ash said, darkly. "Hypocrite."

"Let's stick around and watch the show." May said, placing her hand in his lap.

He managed a weak grin.

* * *

"Machamp, hit that Umbreon with Cross Chop!!!!"

Seeing that he had made the seemingly sensible move of using his fighting type against the dark type Umbreon, Jim instantly gave the order for his Pokemon to dodge.

Umbreon gracefully flipped away, evading the hit.

"Luxio!!!" Jim called. "Use Thunderbolt on Houndoom."

The Gleam Eye Pokemon began to charge up electricity, before unleashing the attack into the Dark Pokemon.

Houndoom grimaced in pain, but managed to shake the attack effects off.

"Machamp, hit Umbreon with a Focus Punch!!!" The drunk commanded. "Houndoom, block any attacks aimed at Machamp."

Jim sighed.

"Luxio, use Shock Wave!!!" He ordered. "Umbreon, Swift!!!!"

The two Pokemon launched their attacks towards Machamp, only for Houndoom to leap in front of them, blocking with a grunt and groan of pain.

Machamp then burst out from behind Houndoom, all four fists glowing with a white light. He then smashed them into Umbreon, landing the blows square across the muzzle.

For a second, nothing happened.

Then, Umbreon went careening through the air at a tremendous speed, before crashing into a table, instantly snapping it like a toothpick.

_"Aww hell no." _Luxio muttered, seeing that Umbreon wasn't moving. _"Oh well. Time to use this. I guess there's no time like the present."_

With a deep breath, he began to glow with a white light.

"No!!!" Jim said, surprised, as the body shape of Luxio began to change rapidly, until eventually it faded away.

In Luxio's place, stood a newly evolved Luxray.

"Oh yeah!!!" Jim said.

To make things even better, Umbreon slowly managed to get back up, despite the super effective blow.

_"Well, that trumps my grand finale of evolution." _Luxray remarked.

"....."

The drunk growled in anger, before gesturing at the two Pokemon.

"Attack Luxray." He ordered. "Before it has a chance to acclimatise to its new form."

* * *

"So, what are your feelings on Luxray?" Ash asked, looking at May.

She shrugged.

"I have no strong feelings about them." May said. "Although, he looks kinda cute."

Ash faceplanted against the table.

* * *

Luxray groaned in pain, seeing several stars, as Houndoom and Machamp pounded him with some vicious blows. A Crunch attack here, a Cross Chop there. A Fire Fang to the head, and and Vital Throw to the ground.

Then, there was the powerful sound of an attack being launched, and a Psychic attack crashed into the Machamp, instantly sending the fighting type Pokemon crashing through the wall.

Unsurprisingly, the fighting type Pokemon was knocked out cold.

Even with one eye swollen shut, Umbreon almost managed a smile.

Nightmare strolled by, appraising the damage.

He grinned at Umbreon.

"Yo, Dawg!!!!" He exclaimed.

This time, Umbreon managed a grin towards the ghost and poison type Pokemon. Then, he went back to the battle.

"Not even so much as a thank you?" Nightmare asked, complaining. "What's wrong with this world?"

Umbreon leaped forward, and used Double Edge into Houndoom, instantly flooring the dark and fire type Pokemon. The powerful physical attack was enough, in conjunction with the electrical attacks unleashed by Luxio/ Luxray were enough to knock the Dark Pokemon out cold.

"And that's the match." Jim muttered, seeing Nightmare lazily watching from the sidelines, while drinking Black Persian out of a vase that he had picked up somewhere.

"It might be your match." The drunk snickered, before withdrawing a knife. "But, it's the end of your life."

He charged forward, moving faster than his drunken stupor would suggest.

As he saw the knuckles of his attacker, Jim viewed a distinct tattoo of a three headed Houndoom on it.

"Crap!!!" He muttered, as he stepped to the side, evading the knife thrust.

He then took a deep breath, and unleashed a roundhouse kick into the back of the attack, sending him crashing into the table that Umbreon had shattered.

"You're one of the thieves who stole my Shaymin." He said, as Nightmare wandered over.

He looked at Jim, then at the grounded grunt, then back at Jim.

"Where the hell did you learn that?" He asked.

Jim smiled.

"Combat training from when I joined up with the G-Men." He said. "Basic necessity."

"You mean that you actually have to be able to fight?" Nightmare replied, incredulous. "They must be pretty desperate if they have you in their ranks."

"I'll try to forget that you said that." Jim said, dryly.

He took out a pair of handcuffs from his back.

"And you keep those around, because...?" Nightmare asked. "Saving them for when you meet up with Maylene?"

"Get off my back!!!" Jim said, angrily, as he handcuffed the drunken grunt.

Nightmare walked around to the other side of the snapped table, grinning at the slowly waking up goon.

"You have the right to remain silent." He said. "Anything you say can, and will be used against you."

He took a deep breath, smelling the air, before looking at the injured grunt.

"And you also have the right to soak in your own urine."

* * *

"So, he attacked you?" Officer Jenny asked.

"Yeah." Jim replied. "Look, Officer. I don't want to tell you how to do your job.."

He tailed off, before taking out his G-Men badge and holding it up.

"He's a grunt working for a criminal organisation known as the Coppingers." Jim said. "I trust that you'll keep that in mind."

"Of course." Officer Jenny replied.

She watched a pair of junior officers drag the grunt away, before turning back to Jim.

"Thanks for the help." She said.

Jim shook his head, watching the police leave.

He turned around, looking at the barman.

"So..." The barman said. "You've almost destroyed this place."

Jim let out a weak grin, before tossing a coin to the barkeeper.

"Sorry about the mess." He said, before turning around and walking out very quickly.

"Hey, son of a bi...!!!!!" The barman shouted.

* * *

Jim walked outside, to find Ash and May, as well as all their Pokemon waiting for him.

"That went well." He replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Are we going to go to Holimar City yet?" Ash asked, sounding slightly impatient.

Jim grinned.

"Unless you're interested in a little rematch." He said.

"Excuse me?" Ash replied.

"You heard." Jim smiled.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**And yet another inspirational SkyFighter idea. As well as some of the dialogue.**

**Next chapter will be Ash versus Jim in Stone City. So, maybe appearances from Roark and Gene.**

**And, as he said, a little rematch. It will probably be three on three.**

**Ash really doesn't have much of a life. And he's terrible at Poker.**

**Thanks for the reviews!!! They are all appreciated.**

**Okay, so much more of a moreness coming up. The next Frontier Battle will be in a few chapters, but haven't decided when yet. Presumably when I can't think of Filler.**

**And Jim's Luxio evolved. Now May has nothing to fear.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. How many appearances in the anime and movies has Luxray made? Name them.**

**Quiz Question Two. Which is the only fully evolved electric type Pokemon to have a lower base speed than Luxray?**

**Okay, so thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review!!!! Pretty please with a Cherubi on top.**


	41. A Rocky Rematch

Chapter Forty One. A Rocky Rematch.

* * *

_Summary. Jim watched some soccer, and after his team won, he took Ash, May and all their Pokemon out to celebrate. However, the celebration turned rough, as Nightmare spiked Buizel's drinks, Blaziken got blitzed on Blue Wailord and less surprisingly, Nightmare got Shadow Balled by Dusk. Then, Jim got into a battle with a drunk Snowpoint fan, who turned out to be a Coppinger grunt. Jim unleashed his Umbreon and Luxio against a Machamp and Houndoon. Luxio also evolved into Luxray, after thinking that Umbreon had been defeated. The two Pokemon managed to defeat their opponents, and the grunt was arrested by Officer Jenny. Then, Jim asked Ash if he fancied a rematch...._

_

* * *

_

_"Well." _Luxray remarked. _"This is different."_

The electric type Pokemon was sat between May and Jim on the cable car, which was heading back towards Stone City. Ash had already gone ahead earlier to try and find a place in Stone City for the two of them to have a battle.

To the surprise of the recently evolved Pokemon, May absentmindedly had her hand on the back of his neck, and was stroking him.

Jim was also a little surprised.

"So, I guess you don't have any problem with my Pokemon now." He said, looking at May with a slightly icy look.

"Hey, my slightly irrational fear was with Luxio." May replied, shrugging. "Not Luxray."

"You're one weird little...." Jim began to say, before shaking his head. "Never mind. I'm honestly going to get into it."

He took a deep breath.

"Actually, I think Luxray is kinda cute." May said.

Jim couldn't take it any longer.

"What the hell, May?!!!!" He exclaimed. "You have a deathly fear of Luxio, so much so that whenever I let him out for food, you'd use your Hippowdon to make sure that he came nowhere near you. Now he's a Luxray, you think he's cute."

_"I feel so uncomfortable right now." _Luxray muttered.

Jim looked out of the window on the door, seeing a familiar figure wearing a blue jacket waiting and waving for them.

"Looks like we're about to get underway." He said. "Wonder if he found a place."

May jumped up and started to wave back.

* * *

The shaven headed grunt groaned, as he woke up in the cell.

"Someone's awake."

He instantly looked up, seeing a sharp suited man sat outside the cell. He had a very light coloured silver hair.

"The hell are you?" He demanded.

"I'm your lawyer." The figure laughed. "Well, that's what I told her."

He stiffened up.

"What do you really want?"

"Well, that's the real question, isn't it." The silver haired man replied. "Let's cut through the crap. I know that you are a Coppinger. What I want to know, is that was it just an isolated accident you getting arrested in this City. Or were you here on someone's orders?"

The grunt glared at him.

"I ain't telling you spit."

He shrugged.

"Well, don't then." He replied. "Stay here and rot."

He smiled.

"Oh, and by the way. A couple of people were murdered yesterday. Be a tragedy if there was incontrovertible evidence linking you to the scene of the crime."

He jumped up and rattled the doors of his cell.

"I'll kill you!!!!" He said, reaching his arm through the cell.

The silver haired man watched the appendages flail out, a few feet in front of him, not really in any danger of coming into contact with him.

"You're just a little too short." He said, coldly. "Now, are you going to answer the questions, or are am I wasting my time."

The grunt sighed.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Vincent." Vincent said.

"I'm Angus." He replied. "I didn't do anything. I just was in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Mm-hmm." Vincent said, leaning against the wall. "Try again without lying, and I might believe you."

"How did you....?" Angus exclaimed, shocked.

"I didn't." Vincent replied. "You just told me."

"Son of a bitch!!!!" Angus spat.

Vincent laughed.

"I think you were looking for trouble." He said. "I think a certain leader of your group sent you after this trainer that you attacked."

Angus didn't reply.

"And I think that you got their a little early, and decided to have a few drinks. Maybe watch the game. Then, you got sloshed, and were caught with your pants down when he walked in. You remembered your mission and tried to attack. But, in your state, you were easily beaten. And here we are."

"You don't half talk a lot of crap." Angus muttered.

"Is that the truth?" Vincent smiled.

He sighed.

"Yeah." Angus said. "It is."

"Thanks for your time." Vincent replied. "So, where is your boss now?"

Angus narrowed his eyes at him.

"You don't want to find him." He said. "And you probably can't. I'm only a grunt. I joined up for a few dollars more. I wouldn't know where to find him."

Vincent raised an eyebrow.

"And that's the truth." Angus continued. "Think about it."

As Angus said it, Vincent knew that it was likely that a grunt wouldn't know where the leader of his criminal organisation was.

"Okay." He said. "I know where you're coming from."

Vincent sighed. He'd just had to check it out anyway. While he was in Perrin City.

Turning away, he headed for the door.

"Wait." Angus called. "Can you get me out of here quickly? You're my lawyer after all."

Vincent smiled, before reaching into his coat.

"Just sign this." He said, throwing over a piece of paper and a pen. "Papers for your release."

Angus took them, and did so.

Vincent took them back off him, before putting the pen inside his suit jacket.

"I don't think we'll ever see each other again." He said, listlessly. "Not where you're going."

"Huh?" Angus asked.

"I have your written confession here to two counts of murder, one count of attempted murder, several instances of blackmail and one count of selling Torchics on the black market."

"That's bogus." Angus said.

"Yeah, but it has your signature on it." Vincent laughed, heading away.

"You son of a bitch!!!!!!"

"Hope that the sentence isn't too long." Vincent said, as he opened the door, and headed out into the main part of the police station, away from the holding cells. "Although, I think that it might be."

Infuriated with both Vincent and himself, Angus gnashed his teeth together, and banged his fist onto the cage like door.

* * *

"So, did you manage to find a place for us to battle?" Jim asked.

Ash took a deep breath.

"Well." He said, leading May and Jim forward, Pikachu on his shoulder. "I couldn't find a place at short notice. But, then I went to talk to Roark."

Ash smiled, as they stood outside the Stone City gym.

"He gave Gene a call, and it turns out that the gym was closed today." Ash said. "As long as we clean up afterwards, we even get his referee and everything."

"Well, that was nice of him." May commented.

"Yeah." Jim remarked. "I can continue my one hundred percent record here."

Ash snorted.

"I've got a great record here too, Y'know." He muttered. "Battled one. Won one."

"Okay, don't rub it in."

Everyone jumped slightly, as Gene came out of the gym.

"Hey, Gene." Jim said, trying to shake off his surprise. "You're still here."

"Yeah, I need to catch up on some paperwork." The gym leader explained. "So, I'm closed up for the day. But, you can use it, on the condition that you clean up afterwards."

"Then, let's get going at it." Ash said.

* * *

"Are the two of you ready to battle?" The referee asked, as Ash stood in the challengers part of the gym arena battlefield.

Since he had won the previous encounter between the two of them, Jim had instantly claimed the area normally used by Gene.

Ash hadn't been in the mood to argue it with him, but instead had gone to the challengers area without disputing it.

"So, how do you want to do this?" The referee asked.

"We'll each use three Pokemon, in a best of three battle." Jim said. "Therefore..."

"No changes." Ash remarked.

"Correct." Jim replied. "You sure that you want to do this?"

Ash smirked.

"This time, I'm going to beat you." He remarked.

"Keep dreaming." Jim shot back. "Also, just thought I'd let you know. My last Pokemon will be Shaymin."

"And you're telling me this because?" Ash asked.

Jim smiled, not choosing to answer.

"Then, at your own leisure." The referee said, raising his flags.

Ash turned around to the stands, where May and Pikachu were sat watching.

He waved at them, seeing them wave back at him.

* * *

"Begin!!!!" The referee commanded.

Jim instantly grabbed a Pokeball from his belt, and hurled it into the air.

"Luxray, go!!!!" He yelled.

Ash also threw a Pokeball to the ground.

"Flareon, I choose you!!!!"

Jim sent out the electric type Pokemon. Ash sent out the fire type evolution of Eevee.

"Luxray versus Flareon." The referee declared. "And begin!!!!"

"Time to see what you can do, Luxray." Jim called. "Use Thunderbolt!!!"

Luxray's fur began to crackle with a bright blue electricity, before he launched the sizzling blast through the air towards Flareon.

"Flareon!!!" Ash called. "We did a bit of training earlier. So, we can do this. Let's block that electricity with an Ember attack."

Flareon opened his mouth, sending several small round hot balls of fire into the air.

They collided with the Thunderbolt, blocking it to a certain extent.

Ash punched the air, knowing that the block would give Flareon some confidence.

"Let's follow that up with a Shadow Ball." He called.

Flareon opened his mouth, focusing all his energy into a lump of black and purple energy, that he balanced on the tip of his nose.

"Fire!!!!" Ash yelled.

The Flame Pokemon launched the lump of ghost type energy through the air towards Luxray, who groaned in pain, as the sinister energy passed across his body, causing him to involuntarily shiver with discomfort.

"That's a great hit." Ash complimented his fire type Pokemon.

Jim shook his head.

"I suppose we should get into the game." He remarked. "Luxray, use Discharge!!!!"

Another bright blue electrical energy began to shimmer and shine on the body of the Gleam Eyes Pokemon.

Luxray roared in anger, then with a clear intent, unleashed the blast of electricity towards Flareon, the attack raking through the air, as the fire type evolution of Eevee took a tremendous shock from the large burst of electrical energy.

Flareon whimpered in pain, but managed to shake off the effects of the electrical blast.

"Nice work." Ash called.

"Okay." Jim conceded. "You and Flareon have improved. But, it'll not save you."

"Put your attack where your mouth is." Ash shot back.

"Luxray, use Thunder!!!!" Jim ordered.

"Flareon, Dig!!!" Ash commanded.

As his Pokemon leaped into the air, and dived down under the ground, he thought that it was handy he had remembered most of the moves from when the Flame Pokemon was an Eevee. Even with the new rush of fire type moves into his memory.

Luxray grimaced, as the electrical attack crashed into the ground, completely missing Flareon, and fading out.

"Yeah, right." Jim said. "You can't hide."

He looked at Luxray.

"Go for it." He ordered.

Within mere seconds of the order, Luxray's eyes began to glow with a golden light.

Then, there was a small roar of laughter from the Gleam Eyes Pokemon.

"What's going on?" Ash asked.

"Have you forgotten what Luxray's eyes can do?" Jim said. "Use Shock Wave now."

Taking aim at the submerged Flareon, Luxray launched a blast of electricity into the ground, which instantly caused some of the arena to kick up.

Along with the debris, was Flareon.

"Luxray can see through solid objects with X-ray vision." Jim said. "So, you can run, but you can't hide."

"Hide from this." Ash replied, seeing that Flareon was slightly better than he expected. The electrical energy from Shock Wave hadn't done much damage to his Pokemon, but the abrasive action from the stones kicked up from the ground had done some heavy damage.

"Flareon, use Overheat!!!!!"

As the Flame Pokemon began to glow with a red light, Jim shrugged his shoulders.

"We're not bothered by that." He said, listlessly. "Luxray, use your Thunder attack, now!!!!"

Flareon fired a powerful, red and white beam of heat that cut through the air like a knife through butter, aiming towards Luxray.

Luxray barely had time to respond, launching the shimmering blast of blue electricity into the onrushing flames, instantly creating an explosion, the mixture of flames and electricity not a good combination.

The arena was instantly filled with smoke, blocking the view of their Pokemon from both trainers.

* * *

**Whose That Pokemon? It circles the sky in search of prey. When it spots one, it dives steeply to catch the prey.**

* * *

May and Pikachu watched with intent, as the smoke cleared.

And Luxray was down on the ground, defeated.

In the same view, Ash's Flareon was still on his feet, dust and debris marking his thick cream coloured fur.

But he was crucially still standing.

The referee raised his flag, not afraid to make the decision.

"Luxray is unable to battle." He declared. "Flareon is the winner."

Ash punched the air again, as Flareon wandered over to him, a vacant look on his face.

_"What's my name?" _He asked, as Ash stroked his head.

"You did great, Flareon." Ash congratulated the fire type Pokemon.

_"Ah, so my name is Flareon."_

He gave the Flame Pokemon a congratulatory pat, before summoning him back to the Pokeball.

Jim recalled his fallen Luxray.

"Good effort." He remarked. "It's not over yet. But you've given your all. I'm sure that you'll get used to your new form eventually. It can be hard."

Ash withdrew a second Pokeball, and hurled it into the air.

"Let's go!!!" He yelled. "Snover, I choose you!!!!"

He threw the red and white orb, bringing out the Frosted Tree Pokemon.

Jim looked at Snover, before smirking.

"I think I have the ideal Pokemon for this." He muttered, taking out a Pokeball of his own. "Okay, Swellow, let's fly!!!!"

He threw the Pokeball into the air, bringing out the Swallow Pokemon.

* * *

May looked around, to see Roark walking into the gym.

"Hey." He said. "May, right?"

"Yeah." She replied. "What's up?"

"Just came to watch the battle." Roark said. "I still enjoy seeing a good battle from time to time. Plus, I've got a key to the gym. So, I can get in whenever I want to."

Pikachu instantly wandered over to Roark to greet the former Oreburgh gym leader.

* * *

"Snover versus Swellow." The referee declared. "Begin!!!!"

As he raised his flags, Ash didn't waste any time.

"Snover!!!" He shouted. "Ice Beam!!!!!"

Snover held out both her hands in front of her, driving a cold blue beam of energy towards the normal and flying type Pokemon.

"Dodge with Agility!!!!" Jim commanded.

Tucking his wings in, with incredible speed, Swellow darted to the side, evading the attack with ease.

"Go into Aerial Ace!!!" Jim said.

Neither Ash or Snover saw the attack coming. The first thing they knew about it, was Snover crashing backwards, almost being dislodged onto her back.

Fortunately, she managed to keep her footing, with the help of one of her arms.

"Fastest thing on wings." Jim remarked, sounding slightly proud.

_"Damn straight." _Swellow muttered.

Ash grimaced, realising that Swellow would be a tough opponent to beat.

"Come on." Jim remarked, dryly. "If you can't beat a Swellow, what chance do you have against the remaining Frontier Bra...."

"Ice Shard!!!!" Ash yelled.

Snover swung her arms forward, sending several small silvers of ice hurtling through the air into Swellow's moving wings.

The Swallow Pokemon shrieked in pain, as he almost fell from the sky, but managed to recover in time.

"Follow up with Razor Leaf!!!!" Ash yelled.

Again, Snover swung her arms around, this time creating a flurry of razor sharp leaves. They floated in the air for a moment, suspended by an invisible force. Then, another thrust from Snover's arm, and she directed them towards Swellow, with a vicious intent.

"Parry them with Wing Attack!!!" Jim ordered.

With several lightning fast wing strikes, Swellow managed to knock away the oncoming leaves, avoiding taking the meagre damage that he would have done otherwise.

"Damn." Ash muttered.

Snover looked slightly disheartened at the way Swellow had shrugged away her attack with apparent disconcern.

"Come on, Snover." Ash yelled. "We can do this. Spray fire with Ice Beam!!!"

Snover raised her arms, aiming at Swellow.

She then fired several burst of the cold blue beam of ice through the air, trying to get a hit on Swellow.

"Double Team!!!" Jim ordered.

Swellow glowed with a slight white light, before creating several copies of himself.

All of Snovers attacks went wildly wide, crashing into the cloned copies of Swellow.

Unfortunately from Ash's perspective, none of them were the real Swallow Pokemon.

"Swellow, use Aerial Ace!!!" Jim commanded.

The normal and flying type Pokemon streaked forward through the air, tucking his wings in for added speed.

Snover let out a second yelp of pain, as she spun around in pain, again trying to regain her footing.

"Time to finish this." Jim called. "Heat Wave!!!!"

Swellow squawked in determination, before flapping his wings rapidly.

The air around Snover got very hot very quickly, scorching the body of the grass and ice type Pokemon.

Who had a huge weakness against fire type attacks.

Snover screeched in pain, her eyes going blank from the hot attack that was rapidly overcoming her senses.

"Use Peck!!!" Jim ordered.

Swellow flew forward, and smacked his beak into the centre of Snover's body.

The Frosted Tree Pokemon instantly collapsed, unable to take much more damage.

As she lay on her back, defeated, the referee raised his flag.

"Snover is unable to battle." He declared. "Swellow is the winner."

Ash groaned, as he ran onto the battlefield to check on Snover.

"You okay, Snover?" He asked.

She trilled a weak response in reply, really badly hurt by the attack.

"I'm sorry." Ash replied, holding up the red and white Pokeball. "Take a good long rest for the moment."

Snover was sucked back into the Pokeball.

Jim recalled Swellow, offering him a few words of detailed congratulation.

"You did great, Swellow." He said, replacing the Pokeball on his belt.

* * *

"These two really have improved as trainers since I last saw them both battle me." Roark remarked.

"Really?" May asked.

"Well, in all fairness." Roark said. "I didn't get a true gauge of Ash's power when I battled him as a gym leader, because he only had Pikachu, Aipom and Turtwig. However, I can see that he had matured into a powerful trainer."

"I never saw that battle." May remarked. "I was, regretfully, in Johto."

"Regretfully?" Riley asked. "None of the times we share with our Pokemon can be considered regretful. In fact, completely the opposite. We should treasure those that we hold dear."

"I suppose that's fair enough." May said, before bringing her attention back to the battle.

* * *

"Okay, Shaymin, let's go." Jim yelled, sending out the Gratitude Pokemon.

Shaymin appeared in a burst of white light, yawning slightly, as he always seemed to do when coming out of the Pokeball.

"Morning all." Shaymin said.

Roark blinked with surprise.

"A Shaymin?" He asked. "That's rare."

"Yeah, that's right." Jim said. "I didn't have him when I came through Stone City for the badge."

Ash withdrew a very familiar looking purple Master Ball.

"Only one Pokemon for the job." He said. "And I'm sure he'll be raring to go for this chance."

He threw it into the air, bringing out Nightmare.

The Gas Pokemon appeared in a burst of black smoke.

The origin from which was clear when Nightmare stubbed his cigar out on the ground and threw into his stomach.

"Isn't that a fire hazard?" Shaymin asked.

"What, smoking in a Pokeball?" Nightmare replied. "I don't see any of those signs on there, saying No Smoking."

The referee coughed.

"Okay." He said. "When you're ready to get the battle underway, we can. Both trainers have one victory, this one decides it."

"I can beat you again." Shaymin smiled.

"Yeah, right." Nightmare replied. "Keep dreaming."

The referee raised his flag.

"Begin!!!!" He declared.

Ash and Jim looked at each other. Nightmare winked at Shaymin.

"Nightmare, use Shadow Kick!!!" Ash commanded.

Nightmare leaped forward through the air, his foot glowing with a dark purple energy.

He smashed the blow into Shaymin's head, knocking the grass type Pokemon back across the ground.

"Not so cocky now, are ya?" Nightmare remarked.

"Shaymin, read my thoughts." Jim called. "And then use Tackle."

Both Ash and Nightmare simultaneously snorted.

Then they looked at each other.

"That was weird." Ash muttered.

Nightmare looked at Shaymin, who was charging towards him.

"Like that's going to work again." He said.

"Use Shadow Punch!!!" Ash ordered.

Nightmare held up a fist, before smashing the glowing appendage into the oncoming Shaymin, who was thrown backwards by the force of the hit.

"Ouch!!" Shaymin muttered. "That really hurt."

"This is going to be easy." Ash said. "Nightmare, use Toxic Jab."

"Gladly." Nightmare replied, bouncing forward, his fists dripping with a purple light.

"Err... Jim." Shaymin called.

"Yeah." Jim replied.

"I think I'm about to learn a new attack." Shaymin said.

"Well, then use it." Jim yelled, almost desperately.

As soon as his words left his mouth, Shaymin's eyes began to glow with a blue light.

Nightmare was frozen in middair, shocked by the move from the grass type Pokemon.

"Oh crap." He muttered, before wincing in pain.

"Go on." Jim called. "You know that you want to."

Shaymin twitched his neck, before sending Nightmare crashing into the wall of the gym.

He went sailing straight through it.

"Should really have used Foresight." Shaymin muttered. "It might have hurt him otherwise."

Nightmare quickly limped back through the wall, stumbling slightly.

"So, you learned Psychic." He muttered. "That's hardly fair."

"You learned Psychic?" Jim exclaimed. "Freakin' sweet."

He looked at Shaymin.

"Okay, for mobility." He instructed. "Switch to Sky Forme!!!"

Shaymin instantly did so, changing into the different form after briefly glowing with a white light.

The Gratitude Pokemon instantly took into the sky, flying around Nightmare.

"Nightmare, use Shadow Ball!!!" Ash called.

Nightmare held out his hands, before unleashing the lump of red and black energy through the air towards Shaymin.

The grass and flying type Pokemon easily flew out of the way, sailing through the air with almost unrestrainted arrogance.

"Use another Psychic!!!" Jim commanded.

Again, Shaymin's eyes began to glow with a blue light.

And again, Nightmare was surrounded by the same blue light, the stuff covering his body.

However, he managed to shake it off.

"Nice one." Ash exclaimed.

Nightmare shot him a disparaging look. Almost as if to say, It was nothing.

"Can't do it too many times." Nightmare laughed, condescendingly. "Now, I'm going to hit you."

He streaked forward, striking Shaymin with a Shadow Punch.

Shaymin grimaced in pain, but still looked ready to fight on.

"Strike back with Air Slash!!!" Jim ordered.

Shaymin opened his mouth, before unleashing a burst of air from within, that ripped into Nightmare's stomach, causing him to groan in pain.

"Use Seed Bomb!!!" Jim continued, pressing his advantage. "Now!!!"

Still keeping his mouth open, Shaymin created a ball of green energy.

He then sent it sailing through the air towards Nightmare, who winced as the attack exploded over him, covering him in seeds.

"Aww, that's disgusting." Nightmare complained, wiping some of the stuff off him.

"Hey, Shaymin." Jim called. "Leaf Storm!!!"

Nightmare groaned, as the Gratitude Pokemon began to glow with a green light. The grass and flying type Pokemon then unleashed a large barrage of leaves through the air, the amount of which shocked even Nightmare.

He was even more shocked, as they raked into his body, driving him to his knees.

"Ouch." Nightmare muttered. "I'm really not having the greatest time here."

"Tough." Shaymin said, sweetly.

Jim shook his head.

"Come on, Nightmare." He said, almost as sweetly as Shaymin had managed. "Not getting too tired, are ya?"

Nightmare slowly stood up....

Only for Shaymin to blast him with a Psychic attack.

He instantly went down, complaining.

Ash waited for him to get back up.

But, he didn't.

"Oi!!" Ash complained. "You better be seriously hurt."

He then groaned, realising what he had said.

"I mean, you better not be faking injury."

Nightmare still didn't move.

"I think he might have fainted." Jim commented.

The silence from the fallen Gengar proved him right.

The referee slowly raised his flag.

"Gengar is unable to battle." He declared. "Shaymin is the winner."

Ash grimaced in frustration. He'd been beaten by Jim yet again.

"Son of a...." He exclaimed, as Nightmare slowly sat up, groaning in pain.

He looked around at Jim, who was congratulating Shaymin.

"Don't tell me I got beat by the runt again." Nightmare complained.

"What do you want me to tell you?" Ash asked.

"Aww, son of a...." Nightmare exclaimed.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**I hope that you enjoyed that.**

**And Ash still can't beat Jim. Although, they were hardly using their strongest Pokemon.**

**Still, Flareon won a battle. What were the odds.**

**And Nightmare just can't beat Shaymin. He has real problems when it comes to that Pokemon. And to compound his misery, Shaymin learned Psychic.**

**Maybe Jim does have a psychological advantage over Ash. His constant barbs might be doing a better job of putting him off than you think. Hardly sporting conduct, but effective.**

**Okay, so thanks for the reviews!!!! They are all fantastically appreciated.**

**And Vincent royally cons Angus.**

**Plus, appearances from Roark and Gene. What more do you want? I imagine quite a lot. But, that's all your getting.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. In G/S/C, how many battles against the rival take place?**

**Quiz Question Two. How many grass type attacks does Shaymin learn naturally. Name them.**

**Quiz Question Three. Which three Pokemon did Paul use against Roark in his battle?**

**Okay, thanks for reading. Thanks for taking that time.**

**Now, this part I can't stress enough.**

**Don't forget to review!!!!! Please!!!! Pretty please with a Celebi on top.**


	42. Assault On Warehouse Ten

Chapter Forty Two. Assault On Warehouse Ten.

* * *

_Summary. Ash went ahead to look for a battlefield, while May and Jim had a chat. Mainly about Jim's newly evolved Luxray. Meanwhile, Vincent made a visit to Angus, the hulking trainer who had tried to attack Jim in Perrin City. After getting some information, he trick Angus into signing a confession of guilt. Ash and Jim were able to use the Stone City gym to battle. Roark even came to watch. Ash used Flareon to begin, while Jim used his newly evolved Luxray. Flareon managed to pull out a narrow win, after an Overheat and Thunder attack collided, knocking out the electric Pokemon. Then, Ash sent out Snover to battle Jim's Swellow. However, Swellow's speed managed to undo Snover, as well as the Aerial Ace and Heat Wave attacks. Then, Ash sent out Nightmare to battle Shaymin. Nightmare didn't do too well, and was duly beaten by Shaymin._

_

* * *

_

"Damn ice on the wall." Ash muttered, as he took the hammer up on the ladder and started to try and crack the frozen water that had been deposited on the wall.

"Well, if you hadn't told Snover to spray fire her Ice Beam." Jim said, as he mopped up the ground.

"If you hadn't told Swellow to dodge it." Ash shot back.

"What was I supposed to do?" Jim yelled. "Let the damn move hit him?"

"Well, if you had have done, then I wouldn't be cleaning ice off the damn wall!!!" Ash shouted. "I don't have a problem doing that, but I do have a problem with your fricking comments."

"Wow, someone's in a bad mood." Shaymin muttered from the seats, where he, Swellow and Luxray were relaxing.

"Hey, Shaymin." Ash said, proving the point of the grass type Pokemon. "How about you zip it."

"Don't talk to my Pokemon like that." Jim said, angrily.

"Or what?" Ash snapped.

Jim gestured at Swellow, who quickly flew up, across the gym, and knocked the ladder out from underneath Ash.

The Pallet trainer let out a yelp of pain, as the ladder crashed to the ground, taking him with it.

"Okay, that was just harsh." Shaymin muttered.

Ash quickly stood up, kicked the ladder against the wall. It let out a sharp crack, but didn't seem to be damaged any further

"Fine." He said, angrily. "Clean the bloody place yourself."

Jim didn't say anything, as he watched Ash storm out of the building.

* * *

"Damnit." Nightmare muttered, as he sat outside the Stone City gym, an ice pack on his head. "Why can I not beat Shaymin?"

May and her Blastoise both shrugged.

The water type Pokemon had been responsible for creating the ice pack.

"I mean, is he really stronger than me?" Nightmare asked. "Or am I not as strong as I think?"

"Nah, I'm sure that's not it." May insisted.

"What is it about that Pokemon?" Nightmare complained. "I never seem to be able to give back my full power to what he throws at me."

May sighed.

"There might be an explanation." She said, slowly. "But, if I tell you it, then you might not like it."

Nightmare looked up at her.

"I'm not afraid of anything you can tell me." Nightmare replied.

May took a deep breath.

"Maybe you can't beat Shaymin, because you like him too much." She said. "He's probably the closest thing you have to a friend. He's your drinking buddy, and maybe you subconsciously take that into account when you go out to battle him. You don't throw your attacks with as much venom, and he does. Bad combination."

Nightmare shook his head.

"I don't know." He muttered. "I really don't..."

He was interrupted by the sight of Ash storming out of the building, slamming the gym doors shut.

"Hey, dude." Nightmare said. "Where's Jim?"

"Jim who?" Ash said, angrily. "We're going and leaving him here. Or he can do whatever he wants. I don't particularly care."

"What happened?" May asked.

"He's a dick." Ash replied, as he recalled Nightmare back to the purple and white orb that was his Master Ball. "Arrogant dick."

He turned to leave, before seeing that May wasn't following him.

"And I'm leaving." He said.

May sighed.

"Don't suppose that it's something that you can work out." She remarked, recalling Blastoise, and standing up.

"Not something that I really want to do." Ash said.

Slightly confused, May started to follow Ash away.

* * *

"Where's your friend?" Gene asked, as he came into the gym, to see Jim just finishing the clean up job.

"Might be a term used in the loosest sense." Jim muttered.

"Huh?"

"He decided to bail." Jim said. "Couldn't handle the banter."

Shaking his head, he held up the Pokeballs, recalling Swellow and Luxray.

"Something you want to talk about?" Gene asked.

"Not really." Jim replied. "Actually, I guess I need something to do for a while."

Gene sighed.

"Something bad really happened." He remarked. "Huh?"

"Bit of an argument." Jim replied. "Nothing else. And then for some reason, I decided to tell Swellow to knock him off a ladder."

Gene shook his head.

"That was moronic." He remarked.

"Ya think?!!!" Jim exclaimed, angrily. "I know it was. I just didn't think at the time."

"That is patently obvious." Gene muttered.

Jim walked over to Shaymin, and picked the Gratitude Pokemon up in his arms.

"Hey, if he can't take some banter." Jim said.

"It's not really the time to do it." Gene remarked. "Not after you've just beaten him in a battle. Show some decorum."

"Normally, I do." Jim replied. "I guess... I was in such a good mood after the battle. I wasn't thinking about what might happen."

"Well, that's obvious." Gene said.

* * *

"Wow, I didn't think Jim had it in him." Nightmare muttered. "I instantly respect him more."

"You shouldn't do." Ash said, angrily, as he rubbed some Dittol into the huge cut into his arm, where Jim's Swellow had knocked him off the ladder. "Because, you were terrible in that battle. Complete lack of effort, and your heart wasn't in it."

Nightmare narrowed his eyes at him.

"I don't have a heart." He replied. "So there."

"That's right." Ash continued, bitterly. "Make jokes about it. Good old Nightmare, he's got a quip for every occasion."

May sat up on the bed, looking up at him.

"There's no need to take it out on us." She said, angrily. "So Jim did something to annoy you. He's still your friend, and you'll work it out. So, stop taking it out on Nightmare. He really doesn't deserve it. Can't you see he's in pain after that battle?!!! It wasn't easy for him being beaten by Shaymin. Again."

She glared at him.

"I don't want to work it out." Ash replied. stubbornly.

Pikachu, laid on the bed next to May, instantly face planted onto the covers.

May sighed.

"You really are a stubborn..." She began to say, before throwing her hands up into the air. "Damn, I'm going out until you get over yourself."

She looked at Pikachu.

"You coming, Pikachu?" She asked.

The Mouse Pokemon nodded, before hopping up onto her shoulder.

"Now, cool down." May said. "Okay."

She walked over to the door, put her hand on the handle and opened it up.

"So, no goodbye?" Ash asked, momentarily cooling down.

May looked around, no trace of a smile on her face.

"Goodbye Nightmare." She said.

"Later, peeps." Nightmare replied.

Ash looked at Nightmare.

"I honestly don't know where that came from." Nightmare admitted.

As he heard the door shut, Ash instantly turned around and kicked the chest of drawers.

* * *

"I don't know, Pikachu." May muttered, as the two of them left the Pokemon Centre. "He really can be a moron, sometimes."

Shaking her head, she and the electric type Pokemon walked towards the road, heading for the restaurant across the road.

"I suppose there's nothing left to do except let him cool off." She said.

"So, how exactly does this plan work again?" Danny asked.

"Basically, we wait here, do the jobs for which we are paid, and hope that something comes up." Liz replied, as the two of them stood behind the counter.

"Dat's right." Meowth replied.

They were instantly alerted, when the door opened up, across the room from them.

They instantly all burst into wild smiles.

"It's da twerpette and Pikachu." Meowth exclaimed.

"We're in luck." Danny said, as May came over to them.

"Hi." She said. "Can I get some coffee?"

"Of course." Liz smiled. "One coffee coming up."

"Don't forget to enjoy it." Meowth offered up.

"Thanks." May said, as Danny poured her a cup.

"That'll be three dollars." Liz remarked.

May gave her some coins, before taking the cup back to a table that she had picked out.

"Okay." Meowth muttered. "Here's da plan."

The three of them crowded around, as Meowth relayed the plan to them by word of mouth.

* * *

"Okay, thanks for the coffee." May said, as she stood up to go.

"No more?" Liz asked, holding up the coffee dispenser.

Meowth was frantically trying to hide a box marked 'Rhyperior Sedatives' under the counter.

"Nah, I've got to get back to where I need to go." May replied. "But, it was good."

"Thank you, come again." Danny said, kicking the box out of Meowth's paws. There was a small crash, as tablets fell across the floor.

Meowth leaped up, and scratched Danny across the face, as May left the building.

"Ouch!!!!" Danny screeched. "You dumbass!!!! You nearly took my eye out."

"Break it up, you two." Liz said. "I think we know what we now have to do."

* * *

May strolled across the road, before seeing a familiar face across the street, heading to the Pokemon Centre.

"Hey, Jim!!!" She called, waving her arms in the air.

Jim looked around, seeing her.

"Hey, May." He called, before his eyes widened up.

"What is it?" May asked, as the sun suddenly went dark, and the area she was stood in was covered in shadows.

"May, look out!!!!!!" Jim yelled, taking a step forward.

The next thing May knew, a large metal claw clamped around her stomach, and she was being lifted into the air.

She craned her neck, slightly worried, seeing a large Meowth headed balloon, with a big red letter 'R' on its forehead.

And there was a basket with three familiar figures within it at the base of the hydrogen based method of transport.

"Oh no!!!" She exclaimed.

"Prepare for brand new trouble."

"And make mine a double."

"To rebuild Team Rocket from devastation."

"To unite all rockets in every nation."

"To stop the evils of truth and love."

"Time to spread our name to the stars above."

"Elizabeth."

"Daniel."

"Team Rocket return at the speed of light."

"And we're really ready to fight."

"Meowth, dats right!!!!"

She shook her head, frustrated at the situation she had found herself in.

"We've got Pikachu at last!!!!" Meowth exclaimed.

Jim reached for a Pokeball, ready to send out Swellow.

"Not so fast, twerp." Danny called. "You send the balloon down, and your friend goes down with it."

Jim grimaced, knowing that Ash really would kill him if he sent May blasting off with Team Rocket.

May also sighed, before looking at Pikachu.

She also looked at the rapidly vanishing ground.

"Pikachu." She said, softly. "Jump away from me."

"Chuuuuuuuuu!!!!!" Pikachu replied, shocked. He shook his head, not willing to leave her.

"Do it!!!" She yelled, shrugging her shoulders, trying to dislodge the electric type Pokemon.

Pikachu sighed, before looking at Jim, who was jogging after the balloon.

"He'll catch you." May said. "Go on. Don't let them get you."

Still sounding unwilling, Pikachu gradually slipped down her body, and eventually let go.

"CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!" He yelled, falling through the sky.

* * *

"You idiot!!!" Danny exclaimed. "Pikachu just got away."

Liz shook her head.

"Maybe we should let her go." She remarked, looking at May.

"No way!!!" Meowth said. "Maybe we can do a trade. The twerpette for da Pikachu."

"I like that idea." Liz smiled.

Meowth picked up a megaphone from the basket, and started to speak.

* * *

**Whose That Pokemon? It grips its prey with its pincers. It can't move if it is cold, so it lives in warm places.**

* * *

Jim held out his arms, and grabbed Pikachu out of the air.

"I've got you." He muttered.

Then, he heard Meowth's voice echoe out across the sky.

"We'll be in touch, twerp!!!!"

He looked up, seeing the Balloon vanish off into the distance.

"Damn." He muttered. "Ash is really going to go off the deep end."

He quickly pushed the button on the Pokeball in his hand, and sent out Swellow.

"Follow them." Jim urged. "Don't let that giant Meowth head out of your sight."

_"An odd request at any other time." _Swellow muttered. _"But, it is getting quite a regular occurence."_

He flapped his wings, before taking after the balloon.

Jim watched the Swallow Pokemon for a moment, before putting Pikachu down on the ground.

"Okay, let's get back to Ash." He said.

Pikachu nodded, in silence, before scampering away towards the Pokemon Centre.

* * *

Reluctantly, Jim followed Pikachu back to Ash's room.

As the Mouse Pokemon stopped outside a door, Jim slowly raised his hand, and knocked on the door.

It quickly opened up, and Ash stood there.

Ash took one look at Jim, before slamming the door shut.

"Ash, wait!!!!" Jim yelled, banging on the door. "You have to hear me out."

"I don't want to." Ash shouted. "You're a jerk. I thought you were my friend."

"Ash, it's May!!!" Jim bellowed, banging his fist on the door. "Get your ass out here."

He heard some movement inside the room, and Ash slowly opened up the door.

"What about May?" Ash asked.

"Team Rocket got her." Jim said, softly. "Couldn't save her. I saw her across the road, but she didn't react quick enough. They got her on the claw thing from the Balloon. I couldn't bring down the Balloon without risking May getting hurt."

He saw Ash's face fall.

"I'm sorry, man."

"It's all your fault." Ash said, bitterly.

Jim sighed.

"Explain to me how that is." He replied.

"You put me in a bad mood." Ash said, angrily. "You made me drive her out of here."

Jim couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Ash." He said, dryly. "It wasn't my fault."

He took a deep breath.

"SO GET OVER IT!!!!!"

Ash blinked slightly.

"Okay." He said.

"Thank you." Jim replied, shaking his head. "Geez, you can be a moron sometimes."

Ash glared at him.

"But, it's not important." Jim said, quickly. "So, we need to think of a plan."

"Where did they go?" Ash asked. "We need to find them."

"Yeah, but that's easier said than done." Jim remarked. "I mean, I sent Swellow to follow them, but that can only get us so far. We can't just storm in there. We would need some help."

Almost right on cue, the phone in the room rang.

"Who the hell is that?" Ash asked, scathingly.

"I think you're meant to answer it." Jim said. "That's how you know who it is."

Ash shook his head, before striding over and grabbing up the receiver.

"Hello!!" He said, angrily.

"Miaow miaow miaow miaow!!!" The voice replied, sarcastically. "Hey, Twerp."

"Meowth?" Ash asked. "Where did you learn to use a phone?"

"I think ya'd be worried 'bout some more pressin' issues at da moment, twerp." Meowth said. "Such as da Pinsir tha's about to rip your little girlfriend in half."

"I hate to sound cliched." Ash replied. "But, you hurt her and...."

Meowth chuckled.

"Tha' does sound cliched." He drawled. "So, come to Warehouse Ten, and you and da other twerp give up ya Pokemon. Then, you get her back in near perfect condition. Perfect condition if ya hurry."

"Warehouse Ten?" Ash asked. "Where's that?"

"I'm sure ya'll find it." Meowth said, before hanging up.

Ash almost threw the phone against the wall, but refrained from doing it just in time.

"Who was that?" Jim asked.

"We're screwed." Ash replied. "Basically, we hand over our Pokemon or May's head gets seperated from the rest of her body."

"What do you want to do?" Jim asked.

"Do you really have to ask?" Ash replied. "I don't really want to give up my Pokemon, but..."

He tailed off.

"It's May, man." He said. "How would you feel if it was Maylene?"

Jim sighed.

"But, it's not." He replied. "You can't give up your Pokemon. I won't let you."

"I'm not intending to give them up." Ash said. "But, we need some help. A distraction of some kind."

Jim looked at the door, before gesturing to it.

"Let's get down and see if we can find anyone." He said, taking out his G-Men badge. "I've got a reason why someone might help out."

* * *

"You see anyone you know?" Ash asked, as the two of them, plus Pikachu strolled around the Pokemon Centre.

Jim scanned the face of everyone around him, until he saw someone across the room from them, drinking a Cannalave Coffee, and eating a box of Onion Rings.

"Actually, I do." He smiled, dragging Ash over. "Come on."

He looked up, seeing the two very familiar trainers.

"Well well." He remarked. "It's been a while. Not wanting to battle me again, are you? Because, I've improved a lot since then."

"So have we." Ash replied. "But, that's not why we're here."

He leaned back, biting into an Onion Ring.

"So, what can I do for you both?" He asked.

Jim sat down across from him, and placed his badge on the table.

He picked it up, and looked at it.

"You're not here to arrest me?" He asked. "Are you?"

"You haven't done anything wrong?" Jim shot back. "Have you?"

"Touche."

"You used to be a Pokemon Ranger, correct?" Jim said.

"I believe that is something that I told you." He replied. "That's not a criminal offence."

"We need your help." Ash said, urgently.

"Do you?" He asked. "Where's your female companion?"

"Kidnapped." Ash replied. "That's why we need your help."

He looked up at Ash.

"You two are more than just friends." He remarked. "Are you not."

Ash nodded.

"Yes." He said. "I love her."

He picked up the box, offering it to Ash and Jim.

Ash declined, but Jim took one, popping it into his mouth.

"You like this beautiful food?" He asked, looking at Jim.

"Yeah, it's damn good." Jim replied.

"Where do you need me?" He asked, finishing his coffee, draining the last of the dregs. "I can help you."

Jim took a map out of his bag, and placed it on the table.

"Okay." He said. "So, here's what we do...."

* * *

"You think they'll come?" Danny asked.

"He'll come." Meowth said. "At leas', I hope tha' he does. I really don' wanna follow up on tha' threat to kill da twerpette."

"It's not our style." Liz conceded. "But, unless they show up in the next ten minutes, your Pinsir has to start hacking."

Danny sighed.

"He'll like that." He muttered, looking around to where the Stag Beetle Pokemon was stood over a bound and gagged May.

Almost as he finished speaking, the door opened up, and Ash and Jim walked in.

"What took you so long?" Danny asked.

Ash ignored him, looking at May.

"May!!!" He yelled.

"She's alive." Meowth said.

"I know that." Ash replied. "I can see her moving and blinking. Now..."

"Let her go." Jim snapped.

Liz held out a bag.

"Pokeballs, please." She said.

"We're not giving them up, until that Pinser backs away." Jim replied.

* * *

He broke the surface, removing the mouthpiece from his mouth.

"Bonus." He muttered, looking around. He was also trying not to gag from the smell.

He had dived into the river, with his Feraligatr and managed to swim underneath the warehouse district into the sewers underneath Warehouse Ten.

Climbing into the ladder, he moved up it, and pushed the manhole cover off.

He quickly held the Pokeball down, bringing back his Feraligatr, who was too bulky to fit through the manhole cover.

Looking around, he saw a wall sign, indicating that he was in Warehouse Ten.

"Time to get this party started."

* * *

"We're not going to get anywhere any time soon, are we?" Liz asked.

"Nope." Ash replied.

He sighed.

"Okay." Jim said. "I tell you what."

He managed a quick wink at Ash.

"We'll send Pikachu over, and Pinsir backs off a few feet."

"I think we can arrange that." Danny muttered.

Ash reluctantly crouched down, so Pikachu could jump to the ground.

"Don't shock them." He whispered. "Whatever you do."

Pikachu looked slightly upset, as he walked across the floor of the warehouse.

Danny gestured to Pinser, who backed away.

The second the large brown bug type Pokemon moved more than a foot away from May, three things happened very quickly, the first being that the door behind Danny and Liz crashed open to reveal a slimly built man wearing a scuba costume, and a face mask that disguised his face.

Almost at the same time, a foul thick smell hit everyone's nostrils.

In the third instant, a blue and white blur streaked across the room, past Liz and Danny and crashed into Pinsir, knocking the Stag Beetle Pokemon to the floor, defeated.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!!!!!!" Ash yelled.

"Altaria, use Silver Wind!!!!" The figure in the scuba uniform commanded.

The dragon and flying type Pokemon flapped its wings, unleashing a large wind, lined with several strange colourless powders.

Combined with Pikachu's electric attack, it created a devastating effect that instantly blasted Danny, Liz, Meowth and Pinser up into the air, and through the roof.

"We're blasting off again!!!!!!" They yelled, fading into the distance.

"How does that not kill them?" The scuba diver asked.

"They're very very lucky." Jim replied, as Ash went over to untie May.

"Thanks for the help." Jim continued, looking at the diver.

He removed his face mask, a grin on his features.

"It was no problem." He replied. "Although, I think that I may need to take a shower."

"Just dive in the river." Ash suggested, as he finished removing the ropes around May.

He then removed the gag, causing her to groan.

"That tastes foul." She muttered, before looking at the blue haired diver. "Although, not as foul as..."  
"As I smell?" The diver asked. "Yeah, I'd avoid myself after swimming in the sewage system as well."

"Are you okay?" Ash asked, looking at May.

She nodded.

"Yeah, apart from a few bruises." She replied. "I take it you two have made up."

Ash nodded.

"Well, that turned out well." She muttered, standing up.

"Yeah." Jim remarked. "Hey, Ash."

Ash looked around.

"Sorry about being a bit of a jerk." Jim said, honestly. "It was out of order. I just enjoy winning."

"Hey, Jim." Ash laughed. "Keep something in mind. You used three of your strongest Pokemon. I didn't."

Jim sighed.

"Heh, you want to go again?" He asked.

"Not at the moment." Ash said. "I think I just want to get out of here as soon as possible."

"Amen to that." May muttered, as Ash hugged her, wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm so sorry, May." He said, sadly. "You nearly died. Because I was being a jerk."

"Yeah." May replied. "On both accounts."

She sighed.

"Although, I suppose you can't be completely to blame."

Ash looked at Jim, winking.

"We're going to go ahead." He said, as the two of them headed for the door.

Jim shook his head, before turning to the diver.

"Thanks for the assistance, Blake." He replied.

Blake Reinhardt grinned.

"Not a problem." He said.

Jim reached into his pocket, and pulled out a card.

"If you ever feel the need to get into the business of helping people out on a regular basis." He said. "Give this number a call."

Blake looked at it, before dropping it into his pocket.

"I'm sure that I will." He said. "I'm sure that I will."

He grinned.

"Well, I'm going to go and jump in the river again." Blake laughed, recalling Altaria. "If I go back to the Pokemon Centre now, I'll probably get kicked out."

"And we should get going to the next town." Jim said. "I think Ash will combust if we don't get on the road to Holimar City."

"Then, good luck to the three of you with whatever you're doing." Blake said, as Jim turned to walk away.

As he closed the door, Blake took the card out of his pocket, and looked at it.

"Maybe." He said. "Maybe not. I don't know if I'm ready. But, I'll sleep on it."

He pocketed it, before turning to leave.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Blake Reinhardt returns.**

**Anyone guess that it was him?**

**And Ash and Jim have a bit of an argument. And Team Rocket are back. And as useless as ever.**

**Actually, they'll have their very own chapter in a few chapters. **

**And Ash makes a valid point about his battle with Jim.**

**Onion Rings. The greatest food ever.**

**Ash's logic is brilliant.**

**Thanks for the reviews!!! They are all appreciated. Massively.**

**Not quite sure where to go next chapter. It might keep with these three, or go somewhere else.**

**And it's great writing the way Meowth speaks.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. How many Pokemon can learn Silver Wind?**

**Quiz Question Two. Where can Pinser be obtained in Pokemon Platinum?**

**Quiz Question Three. Which two top trainers use Altaria in R/S/C?**

**Thanks for reading.**

**And of course, as always, don't forget to drop a review!!!! Pretty please with a Luxray on top.**


	43. Foresight

Chapter Forty Three. Foresight.

* * *

_Summary. Ash and Jim got into an argument, which turned ugly. It resulted in Ash storming out, and ready to leave without him. However, Team Rocket attacked, capturing May. They wanted to make a trade, all of Ash and Jim's Pokemon for May. Ash and Jim went to get some help from Blake, who was conveniently in the Pokemon Centre. They went to the warehouse, and had a brief standoff with Team Rocket. Meanwhile, Blake came through the sewers and managed to get the drop on the evil trio. His Altaria combined with Ash's Pikachu to send Team Rocket blasting off again. Then, they decided to get out of Stone City, but not before Jim gave Blake a card with a phone number on it...._

_

* * *

_

Blake sighed, as he climbed out of the river. He'd been swimming around the cooling dark waters for the last hour or so, with his Lanturn and Feraligatr, trying to get rid of the smell that had caked his rented scuba costume.

He recalled Lanturn, who wasn't able to move easily on the land. Not that he couldn't, but flopping slowly across the ground wasn't an ideal method of movement for anyone.

The Big Jaw Pokemon clambered onto the banks of the river, before shaking water droplets from his thick scaly hide. Like a Growlithe.

"Good evenings work, huh?" He remarked, looking at the water type Pokemon.

"Tooooorr!!!!!!" Feraligatr replied, picking at his teeth with a claw.

Blake laughed at the sight.

"You didn't eat a Goldeen while we were in there, did you?" He asked.

His starter Pokemon looked mildly offended by the notion.

"Just checking." Blake insisted, as he stood up.

There were still several faint lingerings of the smell of raw sewage on the black waterproof costume he was wearing.

Blake looked at his Feraligatr.

"Little spray down?" He asked. "Water Gun!!!!"

The Big Jaw Pokemon opened his mouth, unleashing a short blast of water across Blake's body, ensuring that he was completely hosed off.

"Thanks, man." Blake remarked, as he strolled over and patted the Pokemon on the head. "It's appreciated."

The water type Pokemon playfully mock nibbled at his fingers, taking care not to bite down on them.

"Good, Feraligatr." Blake said, as he held up the Pokeball. "I guess we'll get out of here now. Onto our next adventure."

The evolved form of Totodile was brought back into his Pokeball, by the beam of red light.

"Let's get out of here." Blake repeated, replacing the Pokeball with his others, and turning to go to the place where he had left his clothes.

* * *

"Come one, come all!!!!!"

Doug looked around, as he strode his way through the carnival that had seemingly built up overnight.

Although, he had landed the Battle Pyramid nearby, it had been late at night, and he hadn't stepped out to look around, seeing who or what was around out there.

He had parked up, and instantly dropped off to sleep, trying to get the disturbing images out of his head.

Since that visit from Darkrai, he hadn't been sleeping well.

He had been thinking that the Dark Void attack was more potently deadly than he had realised. It had clearly stopped him from sleeping peacefully.

"Damn Darkrai." Doug repeated.

However, what he had seen in the nightmarish version of the future disturbed him more than the mere fact of being unable to sleep.

True to his word with Darkrai, he hadn't mentioned the hellish dream to anyone. Not even Lance, his closest friend. Actually, he hadn't seen Lance for a while. The Dragon Master had been on a secret mission, known only to himself and a few others. Any attempts that Doug had made to get in touch had been directed straight to Lance's answering message.

_"Good morning. This is Lance Stevens. I'm not able to take your call at the moment, but leave a message and I'll get in touch. Okay. Bye."_

And Olly had also been off the radar. He had seen some of his battles in the Elite Four challenge, and had been impressed.

But, Olly hadn't been to the G-Men headquarters for a while. Doug went up every few days, every week at the most.

"Heck." Doug muttered. "Even Solidad shows up to them more than he does."

He honestly didn't know what to think about the coordinator turned G-Men operative. Sure, it had been against her will, but she had been a high ranking assassin in the Coppingers. And surely it wasn't beyond the capabilities of the evil criminal team to bring her back under their control. She probably didn't want to admit it, but she was a killer.

"Then again." Doug said, to himself. "She's a killer who could break every bone in your body. So, it might not be the greatest idea to mention that to her. And for the moment, she's our hammer."

His thoughts were interrupted by the sight of a vendor trying to sell him some Yellow Clefairy liquor.

He quickly shook his head, gesturing him away.

"No, no thank you." Doug said, forcefully.

"Ya haven't got the stomach for this stuff anyway." The girl said.

With a smirk, he turned around, took the bottle from her, and necked the contents, managing to drain the medium sized bottle in a few gulps.

As he gave her a sweet smile, and returned the empty bottle to her, she was shocked.

He reached into his pocket, and gave her a ten dollar bill.

"Keep the change." He said, dryly.

Annoying the girl selling it, he quickly turned around and walked away.

* * *

He then arrived at a large tent on the fringes of the carnival, a large sign outside indicating what was inside.

"Mistress Moon." Doug read aloud. "Fortune Teller, Soothsayer and Clairvoyant."

He shook his head.

"This sounds like a rip off." He remarked.

"Perhaps."

Doug spun around, surprised.

He saw a small boy stood there, behind him.

"Excuse me?" Doug asked.

"Might be a rip off." The boy replied. "But, on the other hand, it might not be. Only one way for you to find out?"

Doug shook his head, looking around.

"You're not her bloody son, are you?" He asked, looking back around. He then did a double take in shock.

To his surprise, the small boy had vanished. Almost as if he had never been there at all.

"Hello?" Doug asked, shocked.

Shaking his head, he turned around and walked inside the tent. Against his better judgement.

* * *

"Welcome!!" The woman in front of him said, as she looked up at him.

"Not what I was expecting." Doug remarked, as he looked around the room. "Apart from the crystal ball."

The inside of the tent was pretty much regular, with the grass below his sneakers, and a large table. Which had the said crystal ball propped up on its surface.

Mistress Cress on the other hand, was not what he had been expecting. He had been expecting some decrepit old hag, telling him to cross her palm with silver.

Actually, Mistress Moon was probably in her late twenties or early thirties.

She had rich blond hair, that came down to her shoulders, with a pair of bright blue eyes. He couldn't tell how tall she was, due to her being sat down. But, she looked like she was fairly short. Maybe about five feet ten at a guess.

And she was wearing a long purple and blue dress, that was not dissimilar to that worn by the Hearthome City gym leader, Fantina.

As she placed both hands on the table, he saw that she was also wearing a pair of yellow gloves that went up to her elbow.

"Glad that I exceeded expectations." She muttered.

Doug raised an eyebrow at her.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"Nothing." She replied. "So, are you going to sit down."

"Perhaps." Doug said.

"I can assure you that I'm not going to ask you to cross my palm with silver." She smiled. "Not until after. I'll do my thing, and you can decide whether you want to do that or not."

He paused, slightly.

She looked like she could sense his discomfort.

"I promise I won't bite." She said, pursing her purple lips at him. "And you never know. You might learn something."

Slightly reluctantly, Doug sat down, across the table from her.

"You done this much before?" He asked.

"Only once." Mistress Moon replied. "But, it's not about me."

"The last guy didn't die, did he?" Doug asked, trying to mask his discomfort with a joke.

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"As far as I know." She answered.  
"That's reassuring." Doug muttered. "Okay, so...."

"Do you want to begin?" She asked. "Because, I need your confirmation."

He took a deep breath.

"Go for it." He replied.

She held out her gloved palms above the crystal ball.

"Take my hands." She requested.

Thinking about some of the ridicule he'd take if any of his friends or co-workers saw this, Doug held out his hands, and felt the soft satin of her gloves on his palms.

The crystal ball began to shimmer and shine with a black and red light, masked by a white smoke.

Slowly, she began to moan.

"My my." Mistress Moon murmured. "That is most interesting."

"What is?" Doug asked.

"Everything, Mr. Wilson." She replied. "Everything."

She opened her eyes, looking at him.

"You have seen some interesting things over the last few years." Mistress Moon remarked. "Most interesting things."

He opened his mouth to speak, but she shook her head, keeping him silent.

"The PCC. What happened at the final of that particular competition. All the things that you saw while travelling through Verger. And the way some of your blood was stolen at the Verger Conference."

She paused, leaving Doug feel even more uneasy. He had been thinking about that for the last few days. Especially since....

* * *

_Roger Black walked into the Battle Pyramid, which was moored up outside Viridian City. Doug had come back to his home city to pick some things up, and to restock the supplies on board._

_He was just putting the Black Persian Beer into the refridgerator, when he saw his old rival._

_"Fancy seeing you here." Doug remarked._

_"Hey, Doug." Roger said, folding his arms._

_The bruises he had sustained in his severe beating on Starburst Island still hadn't completely faded away. Even though that had been at least three months ago._

_"You look like shit." Doug commented._

_Roger managed a weak grin._

_"I could say that you are that." He said. "But, I'm not here for that."_

_He paused._

_"Look, I just wanted to apologise again for what happened in the Verger Conference. I was intimidated into doing it. I didn't particularly want to steal your blood."_

_He grinned._

_"I'm not a Zubat, or a Golbat." Roger insisted. "My point is, I'm sorry. And I don't know what happened to it after I was beaten up and thrown in the ocean."_

_Doug shook his head._

_"Ah, don't worry about it." He insisted. "It's in the past now. What's done is done. And stuff."_

_He looked at the arena._

_"Hey, while you're here." Doug said. "How about a quick battle. For old times sake."_

_Roger sighed._

_"Well." He replied. "I don't want to beat you too badly."_

_Doug snorted._

_"Yeah, like that's going to happen." He said, dryly. "I don't think that's something that you need to worry your head about."_

_He hurled a Pokeball into the air, sending out Dragonair._

_Roger smirked._

_"Like some undergrown Dragonite is going to stop me." He remarked, listlessly._

_He withdrew a Pokeball, and hurled it into the air._

_"Bastiodon, go!!!!"_

_Roger sent out the rock and steel type Pokemon, who pawed at the ground, looking ready to attack Dragonair._

_"Down to business." Doug said, dryly._

* * *

**Whose That Pokemon? It blinds prey with an intense burst of light, then swallows the immobilised prey in a single gulp.**

* * *

"But." Mistress Moon trilled. "The most unusual event of that period, happened just a few days ago."

She looked at him.

"Did it not?"

He nodded, tilting his head just a few inches, before retreating it.

"You were visited by a Darkrai." She said. "He appeared before you in the guise of people that you knew, and told you that something bad was going to happen."

She smiled, as the crystal ball turned from the mixture of red, black and white, to a more calming and serene version of blues and purples.

"Did Darkrai speak the truth?" Doug asked.

Slowly, Mistress Moon blinked twice, before smiling.

She then sighed.

"Whether you believe that Darkrai spoke the truth or not." She said. "It is not the important question."

Mistress Moon looked at him.

"Legendary Pokemon never lie." She remarked. "They occasionally bend the truth from time to time. But, a full on lie is something that they never do. They are incapable of doing so. Something I believe that you are aware of from your time with Mewtwo."

Doug sighed.

He knew that she was right. Mewtwo had been incapable of telling him lies. Only half truths and refusals to answer were his defense against questions that he didn't want to answer.

"So, in the answer to your question." The fortune teller replied. "Darkrai was not decieving you."

Doug blew out sharply.

"Damn." He muttered.

"And you still can't do anything to stop it." Mistress Moon said, calmly.

"Excuse me?" Doug asked. "What do you mean?"

"You can't stop what is coming." The fortune teller repeated, the same amount of calm within her voice. "It is going to happen. You can't do anything against it. No matter how much you try."

Doug stood up.

"The second that anyone believes that." He said. "Is the moment it becomes true. I will find a way to stop the world ending."

"Your efforts are futile." She replied, standing up. "And I think that our time together is over."

Doug looked at her.

"Who are you?" He demanded.

"It's time to wake up." She said. "And smell the coffee."

* * *

The smell of coffee woke him up.

He looked around and saw Lucy drinking some, while reading a magazine.

"You finally got to sleep." She commented.

He rubbed his eyes, exhaling sharply.

"It's mainly about what I dream when I get off." Doug said.

"Bad dreams?" She asked.

"Bad dreams." He repeated. "Keep getting them. Almost like someone's trying to tell me something."

He dropped his head back onto the pillows.

"And it's wearing me out."

Lucy placed a hand on his chest.

"Anything I can do to help?" She asked.

"I'm not sure." Doug replied, thinking about the freakish dreams he had been having. "I think it might be beyond you."

"Oh, I don't know." Lucy said.

Her hand vanished from his chest, as he lay on his side.

"I think I have some talents that may help you sleep."

He was about to shake his head, when he sensed something next to him. Something unusual.

_"Without those bad dreams."_

The voice in his head instantly made him jump into the air, out of bed.

He spun around, wondering where Lucy had gone.

Floating across from him, where the Pike Queen had been sat, was a rare Pokemon indeed. A Pokemon that was a mixture of golds, purples and blues. She also resembled a moon to a certain extent.

"Am I going to be plagued by you and your legendary cohorts?" Doug asked, sighing. "Let me guess. You must be Cresselia."

_"You are correct." _She replied. _"And I apologise for what my demented brother did to you."_

"Excuse me?" Doug asked.

_"Darkrai." _She answered. _"He was a little over enthusiastic with his Dark Void. That's why you keep dreaming bad dreams. There are trace shades of the stuff left in your system."_

"Wait a second!!!!!" Doug said, shocked. "Darkrai is your brother?"

_"Of course." _She answered. _"Is that really so hard to believe?"_

"How does that work?" Doug asked.

_"Don't ask me to go into details. Basically, the two of our species are in balance. If a Cresselia is born, then so is a Darkrai." _Cresselia replied. _"But, believe me. He is. And like most brothers, he tends to get things wrong from time to time."_

"Wouldn't know." Doug replied. "My brother gets things wrong all the time."

The Lunar Pokemon smiled at him.

_"Touche." _She replied.

"So, Darkrai gave me bad dreams?" Doug asked. "How can I ever trust that Pokemon ever again."

Cresselia laughed, a sound that was strange in his head.

_"Don't worry." _She replied. _"I'm related to him, and I trust him about as far as I can throw him with Psychic."_

"Psychic attacks don't work on dark type Pokemon." Doug commented. "But, I guess that was your joke."

She looked at him.

_"What I told you before, still stands." _Cresselia insisted. _"What Darkrai told you is going to happen. I can't stop it. Darkrai can't stop it. You can't stop it. Nothing can stop it."_

"Something can stop it." Doug insisted.

Cresselia shook her head.

_"Am I talking to myself?" _She asked. _"Anyway, why I was here."_

The Lunar Pokemon began to glow with a strange purple light, which reached out and touched Doug.

_"Be healed." _Cresselia said. _"From the nightmare of Darkrai to the sweetness of Cresselia."_

The beam coursed across his body, making him feel even more exhausted than he had done previously.

Then, he blacked out.

* * *

The smell of coffee woke him up.

He looked around and saw Lucy drinking some, while reading a magazine.

"You finally got to sleep." She commented.

He rubbed his eyes, exhaling sharply.

"It's mainly about what I dream when I get off." Doug said.

"Bad dreams?" She asked.

"I had a dream within a dream." He replied, wondering how rare that was.

"That's rare." She remarked, almost as if she had read his mind.

Doug groaned.

"You're not a Cresselia, are you?" He asked.

She gave him a quizzical look.

"That was the second part of my dream." Doug explained. "Weird."

"Sounds it." She remarked. "You had anymore strange dreams lately?"

"Only the one about the world ending." Doug muttered, under his breath.

"Huh?" She asked.

"Never mind." He replied.

It then occurred to him. Cresselia hadn't invaded just one of his dreams. He now realised why Mistress Moon was so familiar.

"Damn." He muttered.

Leaning back against the pillow, he wondered if what the Lunar Pokemon had said would turn out to be true.

_"Legendary Pokemon never lie."_

* * *

She screeched slightly, as she awoke. Using her powers to heal the human of her brothers influence had knocked her out. She always awoke from fainting with a small scream. It was part of her personality. Not something that she could change, or indeed, something that she wanted to.

"Well well." A familiar sneer commented. "Someone's awake."

Cresselia raised her head, looking around to see her brother floating nearby. They were in the one place where legendary Pokemon returned to when they fainted in the wild. A place of sanctuary for them.

"Hello, Darkrai." She replied. "What do you want?"

"Well, can't I see my dear sister from time to time?" The dark type Pokemon asked.

"I've been running around, correcting one of your messes." Cresselia said. "That's my eternal role. Run around after you, help those that your reckless attitude screwed up badly."

"Hey, every Pokemon has a purpose." Darkrai replied. "I was given the ability to give humans and Pokemon bad dreams. And you know why that is?"

"To make my life as difficult as possible?" Cresselia replied.

"Because we all need some fear in our lives." Darkrai said, ignoring her. "There's plenty to fear while awake. So, the nightmares are more of the same."

"That's crap." Cresselia remarked, shaking her head. "And you're really starting to annoy me with your reckless way of doing business."

"You consider this business?" Darkrai smiled, in a thick syrupy voice. It was a tone that suggested that he was incredibly happy. "I consider it more of a hobby."

"You... You arrogant..." Cresselia snapped.

Darkrai barked out a laugh.

"What are you going to do about it?" He asked. "Most of your attacks are useless against me."

She smiled. She was going to enjoy this.

"Not all of them." Cresselia replied.

She opened her mouth, and launched a rainbow coloured beam of energy through the air towards Darkrai.

He growled in pain, as the attack crashed into him.

"Aurora Beam?" He asked. "Is that the best that you can throw against me?"

She smiled sweetly at him.

"Awww, did poor little Darkrai get hurt?" Cresselia asked.

The response of the dark type Pokemon was to unleash a Dark Pulse attack towards her.

She gracefully evaded the attack, watching it crash into the wall. The walls didn't sustain any damage, instead remaining whole.

Cresselia fired an Aurora Beam back into Darkrai, who groaned in pain, as it struck him in the shoulder.

"You bitch." He began to roar, unleashing a second Dark Pulse towards his sister.

The attack never landed.

As Cresselia braced herself, a large red barrier erupted in front of the two of them, causing a seperation.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!!!!!"

Both of them were cowed by the sound of the booming voice that came out of nowhere.

Almost instantly, Arceus appeared, his voice arriving before he did.

"There is one rule." He said, angrily. "You do not fight in this place. This place is a sanctuary."

Darkrai looked like he wanted to launch an attack at Arceus, but he knew it would be both futile and stupid.

"Okay." He remarked.

"Okay." Cresselia said. "I'm sorry."

Arceus glared at them.

"Don't let it happen again." He warned, before turning around to go. "The Hall of Origin is not a place to fight. Settle your differences elsewhere."

The two Pokemon watched him stride away into nothing, before vanishing into the thin air.

"Told you." Darkrai muttered.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Filler alert!!!!!!!**

**Bongo's rule of writing number four. Throw in a battle between legendary Pokemon.**

**Mind you, not so much a battle.**

**And we get Doug and Lucy.**

**Anyone get who Mistress Moon really was? I'm sure you did, because I'm equally sure that none of my readers are stupid. Don't prove me wrong. Please?!!!**

**And there's even more Blake at the start.**

**Roger Black belongs to Dragon Master Paul.**

**And the Doug's blood sidestory? I do know where I'm going. So, trust me.**

**Thanks for the reviews!!!! They are all spectacularly appreciated in every sense of the word.**

**Next chapter will go back to Ash, May and Jim. And it will feature the return of a character of the day from the very first season of Pokemon.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. What was the move that Cresselia used to heal Doug?**

**Quiz Question Two. Who learns more moves that are relevant to their type? Cresselia or Darkrai?**

**Eternal thanks for reading.**

**Now, don't forget to review!!!!! Pretty please with a Combee on top.**


	44. Behind The Camera

Chapter Forty Four. Behind The Camera.

* * *

_Summary. Blake went swimming in the river, trying to get rid of the smell of raw sewage. Then, Doug had some very strange dreams. He dreamed of a carnival, where he saw a fortune teller named Mistress Moon. She told him that it was inevitable that the world would end. Then, he awoke from the dream, where he was healed by Cresselia. It turned out to be another dream. Then Cresselia and Darkrai fought in the Hall of Origin, before being broken up by Arceus..._

_

* * *

_

"We're almost at Holimar City." Ash sang. "We're on the road to..."

He paused.

"I don't know where I'm going with this." He admitted.

"Tell us something we don't know." May said, grumpily.

"What's up with you?" Jim asked.

She sighed.

"Jim, I love him." May said. "But, Ash, honey. Your singing is driving me crazy."

"Just enjoying the walk towards my next Frontier Symbol." Ash replied. "Maybe I should hum."

"And that would annoy me." Jim remarked."A lot."

"Not a big fan of humming?" May asked.

"Nope." He replied. "I apparently turn violent when I hear it."

As Jim finished speaking, a huge explosion rang out over the horizon.

"That violent, huh?" May asked. "You can make things blow up just by thinking about it?"

"That wasn't me." Jim said.

"Huh." Ash remarked. "Oh well, it's probably nothing. Let's keep going."

He made to walk in the opposite direction, only for Jim to grab the back of his jacket.

"Woah Ponyta." Jim exclaimed. "That explosion sounds interesting. Let's get over there and see what's happening."

Ash groaned.

"But..." He said. "Holimar. Frontier. Symbol!!!!"

"Actually, I agree with him." May commented. "It does sound interesting."

Ash groaned, and face planted to the ground.

Pikachu sighed, before poking his head with a paw.

* * *

"Wonder what's going on here?" Ash asked, as they came to the top of the hill, looking down towards a lake.

"Hey, is this the Slowpoke Lake?" May said, looking at Jim.

"No." Jim replied. "That's miles away."

He opened up his guidebook.

"This is Lake Bredin." He said. "And I don't know why that stuff is there."

There were several cranes, and various other equipment at the bottom of the hill, as well as several people wandering around looking busy.

"It looks like they're shooting a movie, or something." Jim remarked.

"Hey, let's go down there." May said. "We might get cameo roles if we just show up unannounced."

"I bet you we don't." Jim said.

She held out her hand.

"Get on it then." She replied. "How much."

He sighed.

"Ten dollars." Jim said.

May slapped his hand.

"You're on."

Shaking his head, Ash started to walk down the hill. Jim and May followed him, still looking at each other, edgily.

* * *

"Okay." The writer said, looking at the director of the movie. "So, the giant Sharpedo comes out of the water, and bites the bridge in half."

"Will people buy that?" The director asked. He was a medium sized man, with brown slicked back hair, which had flecks of grey in there, jammed underneath a grey flat cap. He also wore a red jacket above a grey and white shirt and black bowtie, and a pair of dark blue slacks. And carried a megaphone.

"Well, Cleavon." The writer said. "Do it tastefully enough and they might accept it."

"How do you make a giant Sharpedo biting into a bridge look tasteful?"

"I'm sure you'll find a way." The writer replied. "But, keep it in mind that people don't go to movies to pick plot holes in them. They got to be entertained."

Cleavon shook his head.

"But, there has to be a certain degree of accuracy and realism." He said.

"Well, that's not my problem." The writer remarked, turning around to head to his trailer.

A PA ran up to the director.

"Mr. Schpielbunk." He said. "There are three kids trying to get onto the set."

Cleavon turned around, seeing who he was referring to.

"Oh dear Mew." He muttered.

Ash, May and Jim strode over to him.

"Don't I know you from somewhere?" Cleavon asked.

"Yeah, my friends Psyduck appeared in one of your movies." Ash replied. "Mr. Schpielbunk."

"Which one was that?" He asked. "I have made many many movies."

"I liked From Dusclops To Dawn." Jim said, holding out his hand. "Jim Jacobs. Fan of your movies."

"From Dusclops To Dawn was my breakthrough film." Cleavon replied. "Who would have thought the story of a young girl being pursued by a Dusclops would be such a moment in my career."

"I think it was called Pokemon In Love." Ash said. "Psyduck and Wigglytuff? You were filming near Pallet Town."

"Ah yes." Cleavon said, his eyes misting up behind his shades. "I remember."

"So, what movie are you filming here?" May asked.

"Well, it's not a good time for movies." Cleavon replied. "So, I'm making a film on a short budget."

Ash looked around at the equipment.

"Looks like it." He remarked, dryly.

"What movie?" Jim asked.

"Independent flick." Cleavon said. "It's a story about an age old battle between two prehistoric Pokemon."

"Rampardos and Bastiodon?" Ash asked.

Cleavon shook his head.

"Okay." He said, looking at them. "Here's the plot. A team of oil drillers discover an iceberg in the ocean. Frozen within it, are a giant Sharpedo and a giant Octillery."

Jim raised an eyebrow, as he looked at Ash and May.

"When the iceberg is defrosted." Cleavon continued. "They are still alive, and continue to battle. Then, the scientists who defrosted them try to stop them from destroying everything."

"That makes no sense." May remarked. "If they're in the water and unable to get out, how can they destroy everything?"

Cleavon deflated.

"Talk to the writer." He said. "The waterfront gets screwed up pretty badly."

"Anyone famous in it?" May asked.

"None of my movies have any mega stars in them." Cleavon replied. "I take great pleasure in unearthing unknown actors and actresses and turning them into the stars of tomorrow."

"In other words." Jim said, dryly. "They're cheaper."

"Correct." Cleavon admitted.

"Any chance of a cameo?" May asked, hopefully.

"Maybe." Cleavon said. "A couple of extras didn't show up. See if we can manage without them, but, if we can't, then maybe."

Jim looked at May.

"You don't win the money until we're actually on film." He said.

"And you're not going to edit us out?" Ash asked. "Because, you've burnt me and my friends in that way before."

"Yeah, but this movie needs humans in it." Cleavon said. "Otherwise, it's just two huge Pokemon fighting, and people won't know what the heck is going on."

"True." Ash conceded.

"So, who does it have in it?" May asked again.

"A little known actress named Ellie Cole." Cleavon replied. "She's the lead. And it also has Thomas Grandin in it as well."

"Wasn't he in Starmie Wars?" Jim asked.

"Yeah." Cleavon said. "He's made a career out of playing bitter scientists who nobody believes when he says that something bad is going to happen. And he's doing more of the same here."

"Which one was Starmie Wars?" May asked. "I never saw that one."

"That's the one where Starmie rise out of the sea to attack humanity." Jim said. "It's good. If unspectacular."

"And lost millions at the box office." Cleavon bemoaned. "Apparently, that was the reason why they don't trust my movies with a huge budget any longer."

"I thought it was a good movie." Jim insisted. "I went to see it."

"Well, we've got some scenes to shoot." Cleavon said. "And then we're heading to Holimar City for the City scenes."

"Great." Ash said, instantly. "Can we catch a lift? We're going there."

"You don't hang around, do you?" Jim muttered.

"Well, you might have to ride in the back of a truck." Cleavon replied.

"I've no problem with that." May said.

"I've done it before." Jim said. "Funny actually, I was going to Holimar City at the same instance."

"Well, seen as how you were in one of my previous movies." Cleavon replied. "Feel free to stick around and watch the filming."

He looked at his watch.

"I've got to get going." He said. "We need the daylight, and I can't stand around chatting."

"Fair enough." May replied.

* * *

**Whose That Pokemon? It traps enemies with its suction cupped tentacles, then smashes into them with its rock hard head.**

* * *

"So, this is where the filming begins." Jim muttered, as the three of them stood around the area, watching the filming take place.

The three of them had been milling around, waiting for something to happen. They had met the writer, Terry Johnson, and also the actress who was being filmed across from them, Ellie Cole.

She was about medium height, and in her mid twenties, with shoulder length black hair. Her eyes were the colour of hazelnuts, and at this moment in time, she was just climbing out of Lake Bredin, wearing a white one piece swimming costume.

They watched her drop to the towel on the small sandy beach at the edge of the lake, and lay on her back, absorbing the suns rays.

"I could do that." May muttered.

"Anyone could." Jim said. "But, I'm sure that it gets a whole lot tougher."

Then, the cell phone in her bag began to ring.

"Take it that this is part of the plot." Ash remarked, flipping through a script. "Yeah, it is."

Jim was watching the filming, as Ellie answered the cell phone, first looking at the caller ID.

"Get a shot of the ID." Cleavon called.

The camera panned around to do so.

"Background sounds can be edited out, I presume." May said.

"Yeah." A sound engineer stood nearby replied, looking around. "We don't have a lot of time, so we have to do that."

"Hello." Ellie said, into the phone.

Cleavon gestured for the camera to move forward to catch the conversation.

"Jessica." The gravelly voice of Thomas Grandin replied from the other end of the line.

"Rick?" She asked. "What's up? I'm on vacation for the next few...."

"There's been a discovery in the oceans of Verger." Grandin replied. "Something that you will probably want to see. It's big, Dr Connors, it's big. Possibly something bigger than we have ever seen."

There was a pause.

"Ever."

Ellie sighed.

"Where is it?" She asked.

"Waterfall Shores." Grandin replied. "It was spotted by an oil rig. Nearby steam trawler towed it in, and we've got clearance to examine what's frozen inside."

"What is it?" She asked.

"You have to see it to believe it."

Grandin's character hung up the phone, leaving Ellie with a confused look on her face.

"And... Cut!!!!!" Cleavon called.

The cameras were turned off, and everyone present began to move, a pair of over eager PA's running on with a robe for Ellie.

"What do you reckon?" Cleavon asked, looking around to the trio.

"This story makes no sense." Ash exclaimed, holding up the script.

"It'll be released in a couple of months." Cleavon replied. "And it doesn't on ink and paper. But trust me, when you see the full version on screen, it will be so much better."

He grinned.

"I'm a good director like that."

Cleavon then yelped, as his megaphone picked itself up from his chair and began to float around the air.

"Okay." Jim said. "That's just unusual."

"It doesn't take a lot to get you excited." May remarked, as Cleavon tried to grab the voice amplifying instrument from whatever was holding it.

"What's doing that?" Ash asked, before Nightmare appeared, holding the megaphone.

"Sorry." The Gas Pokemon replied, listlessly. "Couldn't help it."

"That's Nightmare for you." Jim said.

"What did I miss?" Nightmare wondered. "I've been sleeping. A lot."

"You don't do anything." Jim pointed out. "Why are you tired?"

"Because I stay up all night." Nightmare replied. "You stay up all day and night and see how long it gets you. Or rather, how long you last."

Cleavon was stroking his chin.

"Hmm." He muttered. "I wonder if I can get this amazing talking Gengar into my movie somehow."

"Oh, you don't want to do that." May remarked.

Nightmare winked at her.

"May, dearie." He said, slightly condescendingly. "If I ever want your opinion.... Actually, I'll never want your opinion."

"Hmm." Cleavon continued to muse. "You look pretty strong. How would you like to do a buddy action movie with a Dusknoir."

"Will there be Beer?" Nightmare asked.

"Maybe."

"Then, I'll think about it." Nightmare said.

"Hey!!!" Ash exclaimed. "What about the way we're going to conquer everything that stands in our way."

"That's your dream." Nightmare replied. "Not mine. I do enjoy hitting things, but...."  
He paused.

"Actually, I think I know where you might be able to find a Dusknoir to do the job." The Gas Pokemon remarked. "Yeah, sign me up."

"Well, it'll not be for a while." Cleavon insisted. "One year, two maximum. So, you can go and do your thing with your trainer."

He paused again, thinking it through.

"Although." Cleavon said. "I'm not convinced by exactly how strong you are."

Nightmare flexed an arm, trying to show off his ghostly muscles.

"Maybe some kind of test against another Pokemon or something." Cleavon said.

Everyone around went silent for a moment.

"Nobody wants to say it, do they?" Nightmare asked, rubbing his hands together. "The tension is almost unbearable."

* * *

"Okay." Jim said, wearily, as he stood on the beach. "This battle is incredibly moronic, but it's between Ash Ketchum and May Maple. Each trainer will use one Pokemon, and the battle is over when one of the said Pokemon is unable to continue."

Ash and Nightmare stood on one side of the beach, while May remained on another side of it, forming a makeshift battlefield arena.

Everyone was stood around watching, even those who were meant to be loading various pieces of equipment into the vans.

"Nightmare, I choose you." Ash said, privately hoping that May didn't send out the one Pokemon she owned that Nightmare probably couldn't beat in a one on one fight.

She grabbed up a Pokeball, pushing down on the button.

"Okay, Blastoise!!!!" May exclaimed.

Ash breathed a sigh of relief.

"Take the stage!!!!"

The Shellfish Pokemon erupted from the Pokeball in a burst of white light.

"Toooooooise!!!!!!" He exclaimed, aiming his shoulder cannons, with the sound of a cocking shotgun.

"He's a big fella." Nightmare remarked.

Cleavon looked around at his camera.

"Actually." He said. "Get this on film. I have an idea for it."

There was a scramble to get a camera set up for filming the battle.

May smiled at Jim.

"You owe me ten dollars." She said.

"Damnit." Jim muttered.

He looked at the cameraman.

"You nearly ready yet?" He asked.

"Almost!!!!"

"Okay, so no cutting until the battle is over." Cleavon called. "Roll the camera, and at your own leisure."

Jim raised both hands into the air.

"Begin!!!!" He commanded.

Knowing that Nightmare was probably faster than Blastoise, Ash quickly thought up his strategy.

"Nightmare, get behind Blastoise." He ordered. "And...."

"Hit him with my baseball bat?" Nightmare asked.

"No." Ash groaned. "Use Toxic Jab!!!"

Nightmare gracefully leaped through the air, sidestepping behind Blastoise.

His fists began to glow with a purple light, before he threw several powerful punches into the shell of the water type Pokemon.

Blastoise grunted in pain, but his hard shell absorbed most of the blows. It also had the effect of blocking any poisoning seeping into Blastoise's system.

"Awesome block." May called. "Now, hit Nightmare with Bubblebeam!!!"

The final evolved form of Squirtle spun around, and launched several bubbles towards Nightmare that sailed through the air in a spiral effect.

The way it did so confused Nightmare, making him unable to dodge easily.

The Gas Pokemon grunted, as the light permeable frames of the bubbles crashed into him.

"Ouch." He muttered. "That's slightly painful."

He jumped up, flexing his arms around.

"Use Shadow Ball!!!!" Ash ordered.

Nightmare held up his hands, creating the lump of red and black energy.

"Blastoise!!!" May called. "Block it with Rapid Spin!!!!"

Nightmare hurled the attack towards the Shellfish Pokemon, who leaped into the air to spin around at a fast speed, blocking the attack, which dispersed into the air.

"Damn." Both Ash and Nightmare exclaimed at the same time.

"Tough nut to crack." Nightmare said. "I guess I need a big old nutcracker."

"Use Shadow Sneak." Ash ordered.

Nightmare sighed, folding his arms.

He then blazed forward through the shadows, and struck Blastoise with a blow to the shoulder.

"Bite!!!" May said.

Her Blastoise spun his head around, and clamped his jaws down onto Nightmare's hand.

The Gas Pokemon yelped in pain, trying to shake Blastoise off. The dark type attack was causing him a tremendous amount of discomfort.

However, given that the water type Pokemon was a lot heavier than he was, the shaking off wasn't happening.

"Nightmare!!!!" Ash called. "Chill out. Use Toxic Jab."

The ghost and poison type Pokemon got what Ash wanted him to do, and directed several large amounts of poison into Blastoise's mouth.

Almost immediately, the Shellfish Pokemon retreated away, looking like he wanted to vomit.

"Blaa!!!!" He groaned, trying to shake the horrible taste out of his mouth.

"Nightmare, Shadow Punch!!!!" Ash ordered.

Nightmare leaped over and smashed his fist into Blastoise's face, in one powerful uppercut, sending the water type Pokemon down onto the ground, onto his shell.

"And you're down." Nightmare laughed, placing his foot onto Blastoise's large yellow stomach.

"But not out." May called. "Blastoise, use Hydro Pump!!!"

The Shellfish Pokemon aimed both his cannons at Nightmare, still able to aim, even in his most immobile position.

"Uh oh." Nightmare muttered, as water blasted from the two cannons on Blastoise's shoulder and crashed into his stomach, sending him flying through the air.

Nightmare yelled in pain, and worry, as he landed on the ground.

"Now, use Rapid Spin and Hydro Pump to get back up." May called.

Blastoise withdrew into his shell, before spinning around at a quick speed. Combined with the two forceful jets of water, he managed to quickly get onto his feet.

"I didn't know how strong that Blastoise was." Ash admitted, looking at an incredulous Nightmare.

"I think I'm getting seasick." Nightmare complained.

Jim looked at the director and the cameraman.

"You got enough footage yet?" He asked.

Cleavon looked at his cameraman, who nodded.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Okay." Jim said. "If you want to call it a draw, I'm sure that we could be on our way."

Ash instantly perked up.

"Yay!!!" He exclaimed, running around. "We're on the road to Holimar City. I'm on the road, to become the greatest trainer. And I won't quit 'til I'm number one. We keep on trying, trying, trying and then we'll try some more. To stay together, and find a place worth fighting for!!!!"

May and Blastoise looked at each other, before shaking their heads as one.

"At least he's not humming." Jim said, as he looked around.

May came over to him, holding out her hand.

"I believe that you owe me some money." She remarked, triumphantly.

* * *

"I've got to tell you." Ash said, as he looked at May, in the back of the truck. "I was worried that you might send out Dusk to battle Nightmare. That would have been incredibly painful to have watch. I actually don't know what would have happened."

"It would have gone one of two ways." Jim remarked. "Either Nightmare would have dropped to the ground, and been knocked out in one hit, before declaring his love for her. Or, he would have just closed his eyes and given her a damn good kicking."

May looked at him.

"That's pretty depressing, thinking of your Pokemon taking a beating like that."  
"I don't mind it when it's about Nightmare." Jim said.

"You better not let him hear that." Ash remarked. "And I don't want to see Nightmare get beaten up."

Without warning, the truck stopped, and the panel at the front of the truck opened up.

"We're at Holimar City!!!!" The driver called.

At the same time, the truck door opened up, letting the light into the cab.

"We're finally here!!!!" Ash said, punching the air. "And I'm going for that badge!!!!!"

He paused.

"Symbol, even."

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Next chapter will be the start of the Frontier Brain battle. And there might be a cameo for another Holimar City based OC.**

**May's Blastoise is tough. **

**Cleavon Schpielbunk. The Steven Spielberg ripoff from season one. I know someone mentioned Duplica on the reviews. That's something I wouldn't mind doing at some point in this story. It's an idea for filler.**

**But, it was never going to be Ritchie. Especially since he already appeared in the story. He might appear again at some point, but don't bet on it. Please don't put your money on it.**

**And the plot of the movie is a reference to a movie that came out recently called Mega Shark Versus Giant Octopus. And I want to see it, just plainly because I'm wondering how bad it is.**

**And it appears that I like terrible movies.**

**And remember Pikachu's Jukebox?**

**Thanks for the reviews!!!! They are all appreciated so so much.**

**Starmie Wars. What was I thinking?**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. How many songs were ever used in Pikachu's Jukebox. Name them.**

**Quiz Question Two. What is the weight difference between Gengar and Blastoise?**

**  
Quiz Question Three. How many episodes did Schpielbunk appear in? Name them.**

**Okay, so thank you for reading.**

**Now, please, don't forget to review!!!!! Pretty please with a Tangela on top.**


	45. Analysis Underway

Chapter Forty Five. Analysis Underway.

* * *

_Summary. Ash, Jim, May and Pikachu found their way onto a film set, while trying to get to Holimar City. Where acclaimed director, Cleavon Schpielbunk was making a movie involving a giant Sharpedo and a giant Octillery. The three of them got to stick around and watch some of the filming involved, before in trying to prove something, Ash and May battled, Nightmare versus Blastoise. The battle was filmed, and in exchange, the trio managed to get a lift to Holimar City in the film trucks..._

_

* * *

_

"So, now that we're here." Ash said. "Where do we go?"

Jim groaned.

"I thought you knew what we were doing." He said, sadly. "Now, I find that you're not, and I was being optimistic."

"You're always being optimistic." Ash replied, shaking his head.

"Okay." May said, calmly. The normally unflappable brunette looked like she wanted to strangle both of them. "Just calm down the pair of you, and we can get back to business. Let's just go to the Pokemon Centre, see what we can track down, and take it from there."

She narrowed her eyes at the two of them.

"Who died and made you the voice of reason?" Jim asked. "I thought it was my job to ensure that nothing stupid happened?"

"You're mainly the guy who implements the stupidity." She remarked.

He looked like he wanted to argue with her, but decided against it.

"So..." Jim said. "Pokemon Centre?"

"Pokemon Centre." Ash replied.

Pikachu, sat on Ash's shoulder as per usual, shook his head.

* * *

"Your Pokemon are all healed and ready to go." Nurse Joy replied, as she handed back the Pokemon to the trio.

Ash replaced his Pokeballs on his belt, and looked at the phone.

"Maybe I'll go and get some different Pokemon out for the upcoming battles." He said. "I don't know what's coming up, but I could sure make a guess at it."

"That's kind of pointless." Jim commented, as he checked through his six Pokeballs, before placing them back on his belt one at a time. "You just got them healed, and now you're going to replace them?"

"Pretty much." Ash replied. "Couldn't send them back to Professor Oak while injured and unfit, could I?"

"Well, I don't know." May said. "It seems like a good idea."

She had placed the six red and white orbs that she had taken back from Nurse Joy in her bag, looking around to where Ash's gaze was fixated.

"I'm going to go and do that." Ash exclaimed, as he headed over.

Jim shook his head.

"Meanwhile." He replied. "I'm going to stand outside and see if I can find some way of locating the Battle Facility."

"That seems unusually helpful of you." May commented.

"What?" Jim asked. "I want to see my friend succeed at what he does."

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"I do." He insisted.

Ash came running out of the Pokemon Centre.

* * *

"Everything's great!!!" He yelled. "Everything's okay."

"You get your Pokemon?" May asked.

Ash nodded, vigorously.

"Four new Pokemon." He said. "Sent out Flareon, Snover, Croconaw and Gabite. Brought in...."

"Well, don't spoil the surprise." Jim urged. "We're in the mood for surprises."

"Okay, so what do you think?" Ash asked. "Where do you reckon we should go?"

Jim took a deep breath.

"I thought this through." He said. "There's a place of great information in Holimar City. The college. Maybe somebody there will know something."

"Well, somebody there would know something about something." May remarked. "But, is that something something that we would need to know something about, or is it something different that we'll find something about?"

Both Ash and Jim looked at her, before applauding.

"Were you trying to set a record for the most times you could say the word something in one sentence?" Jim asked. "Because, seriously. That's a tremendous effort?"

She beamed at him.

"Thank you." May replied.

* * *

"That's the guy you want." The receptionist replied, gesturing behind the three of them. "He can direct you to anything."

The three of them looked around, seeing the short framed man, leaning on a cane. He had thick black hair that was turning grey in places. He also wore a pair of glasses, and a dark grey shirt and a pair of dark brown pants. He was also talking on a cell phone very rapidly to someone, looking highly animated.

"Professor David Fleck." She insisted. "He's....."

"Someone we met before." Jim muttered. "Remember when we were in Holimar last year?"

"At that breeder conference in this very building?" Ash asked. "I've not forgotten."

"Maybe he can help us." May said.

"Maybe." Jim remarked.

The three of them walked over, hearing some of his conversation.

"Ah, don't worry." Fleck said, a smile on his face. "Winona's a tough old nut, she's been with her Pokemon for a long time. But, her flying type Pokemon have a pretty big weakness. They're not great defensively. Well, other than her Skarmory. But, that's mainly typing. Since you battled her last time, in the Fortree Gym, she reinvented herself and her strategy. She now uses an attacking focus. So, your Pokemon need to be able to defend. Her new attacking strategy is what brought her to the attention of the Verger Elite Four. They managed to get her transferred over from the Hoenn Elite Four, which...."

He paused, seeing Ash, May and Jim.

Fleck mouthed the words, Do You Want To Talk To Me, at them.

Ash nodded.

"Well, son." Fleck said. "I'll talk to you later, before you battle her. If I don't, then have a lot of good luck."

He hung up, turning around to look at the trio.

"I met you at the Breeder Conference here, a few months ago." He said. "I battled the two of you, Ash Ketchum and Jim Jacobs. Jacobs, your Meganium battled my Probopass. And Ash, your Pikachu defeated my Yanmega."

"Good memory." May remarked. "I don't even remember that and I was there."

Fleck smiled.

"It's my business to remember things." He said. "So, what can I do for you?"

"We're looking for something in Holimar City." Ash replied.

"There's a lot of something in this place." Fleck answered. "Narrow it down a tad for me."

"Battle Facility." Jim said. "Probably recently opened up. In the last six months, or a year."

Fleck stroked his chin.

"Well, some places like this are common." He remarked. "Is this of the legal kind, or of the illegal kind?"

"Legal." Ash replied. "Part of the Verger Battle Frontier."

"Hmmm." Fleck muttered. "Wish I could help you, but I don't know anything about it."

He sighed.

"Although, I did hear a rumour that an abandoned warehouse was bought up about a year and a half ago." He said. "And that it would be turned into something else, other than being used for storing boxes of stuff. And also, one of my students did come see me about six months ago and tell me that she had got her dream job."

He tapped the temple of his head.

"Photographic memory." Fleck said. "I don't know if that helps, but I think that if you want to find this place badly enough, then you can do it."

He held out his hand.

"Now, if you'll excuse me." The wily old Professor said. "I have to go and show some students how to really win a Pokemon battle. One of them bet that he could beat me in a six on six. I intend to prove him wrong."

They watched him head off into the distance, shuffling slightly on his cane.

"Is it me, or is he a really likeable guy?" Jim asked.

"Nah, it's not you." May said.

Ash blew out, exhaling sharply.

"So..." He remarked. "Shall we see if we can find this abandoned warehouse and see what secrets are there."

"Go on." Jim said. "We're not getting anywhere anytime soon. It's our only lead."

* * *

**Whose That Pokemon? It raises its pincers with eyelike markings for intimidation. It also swings them down dangerously.**

**

* * *

**

"So, it turns out that there are a lot of warehouses in this City." May groaned, as the three of them sat down at the table in the Pokemon Centre.

"This is just too confusing." Ash said, looking at the map that Jim had got of Holimar City. "I don't even know where we are, or where to even start looking."

"We're here." Jim remarked, placing his finger on the Pokemon Centre icon. "And, we need to...."

He paused.

"Okay, I'm officially confused." Jim muttered.

"Shouldn't Scott have shown up by now?" May asked. "At least we could have asked him."

"And he probably wouldn't have told us." Jim said. "He's made us look for the other ones on our own. So, he's not going to give us a handout here."

"He might do." Ash replied. "But, we don't know where he is. So, that idea's out of the window."

"Hello." May said, seeing a blue shirted man walk into the Pokemon Centre, who also had brown hair and was wearing a pair of shades. "Don't declare it yet, because that idea has just climbed back in through the window."

Ash looked around.

"Scott's here." He said, standing up.

"Hey!!!!!" Jim yelled, also standing up. "Scott!!!!"

The owner of the Battle Frontier turned around, seeing them.

"I was wondering when you'd get here." He remarked, in his laid back voice. "I expected you a couple of days ago."

"Yeah, we ended up staying in Perrin City and Stone City for slightly longer than expected." Jim said. "But, we're hear now."

"And looking for the Battle Facility." May pointed out. "But, we can't seem to find it."

"Where have you been looking?" Scott asked.

"Abandoned warehouses." Ash replied.

Scott smiled.

"Well, you're almost there." He said. "You just need to know which is the right one to look in."

"Can you show us which is the right one to look in?" May asked. "Because we've been running over half of Holimar today, and still not managed to find it. Can you please take pity on us, oh mighty owner of the Battle Frontier."

"What's with her?" Scott asked, looking slightly nonplussed.

"Just had one of those moments." May admitted. "And I'm tired. Haven't been sleeping great."

"Who ever does these days?" Scott answered. "Yeah, I'll show you where it is. Do you want to go now, or in the morning?"

"Now!!!!" Ash exclaimed, almost jumping out of his seat.

"Then, follow me on." Scott replied, calmly.

* * *

"This is the place." The owner of the Battle Frontier explained, as the four of them stood in front of a large warehouse.

"Never would have guessed." Ash said.

In contrast to the other warehouses, this one had large purple and white stripes on the door. Even in the night sky, it was clearly visible.

"We were near here earlier." Jim groaned. "How did we miss this?"

"I saw it earlier." May replied. "I remember thinking that the door looked pretty."

"Oh for the love of Ho-oh." Jim muttered. "Didn't you even think about mentioning it?"

"Well, no." She admitted.

Ash ignored the pair of them.

"I guess we'll get going into there." He said, taking a step forward towards the door.

He placed his hand on the handle, and pushed it open.

"Anyone here!!!!" Ash yelled.

He took a step inside, looking around for any sign of the Frontier Brain. It was dark, making it difficult to try and find them.

"Hello!!!!" Ash called, his eyesight just barely adjusting. It was slow going.

Then, the lights snapped on.

Everyone present, apart from Scott whose eyes were protected by his shades, was temporarily blinded by the sudden invasion of the bright light.

"Welcome to the Battle Lab." A female voice stated from across the room.

Ash blinked several times, trying to get rid of the sunspots in his vision.

Finally, he managed to open them up, seeing who his opponent was.

He was surprised by what he saw. He didn't know what he had been expecting, but the eighteen year old girl stood across the room wasn't it.

* * *

She had long black hair, with a stripe of purple on the right side of her locks. Her eyes were a dark purple colour as well. She was wearing an unbuttoned white jacket with a purple T-shirt underneath it. Also, she was attired in a pair of white pants with a bright purple belt. Rounding off her clothes, she was wearing a pair of purple shoes.

Ash could also see that she had a small clip on screen covering one of her eyes, that attached to her right ear.

"Ash Ketchum." Scott said. "Meet Lab Specialist Dani. Your next opponent."

Ash smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you." He said.

She looked at him, with a strange intensity. Actually, as he looked at her, he could see that the small screen over her right eye was focusing on Pikachu, sat on his shoulder.

Something that Pikachu was also aware of, and feeling slightly uncomfortable about.

"Likewise." She replied, eventually. "Tell me about your Pikachu. Nearly ten years old, male, main attacks, Thunderbolt, Iron Tail, Thunder, Quick Attack, Volt Tackle and Feint main used moves. Probable place of birth, Pallet Town."

Ash almost fainted.

"How do you know that?" He asked. "Only I know that."

She smiled, before gesturing to the screen over her eye.

"Wonders of technology." Dani replied. "I grew up in Mossdeep City. My father worked at the Space Centre, and would often take me along. He showed me how to operate different types of high tech computers. I eventually created this. I call it my Scanner. It lets me calculate my opponents strengths and weaknesses, and the strategy that they will use. I can also gain basic information on the Pokemon. I figured the moves out by a few basic observations."

She paused for breath.

"Your Pikachu has extremely well developed electrical sacks." Dani said. "So, therefore moves such as Thunder and Thunderbolt would be used more frequently. More frequently than lower level attacks like Thundershock. Pretty much every Pikachu around would know speed attacks like Quick Attack and Agility. And the tail looks pretty supple, which would hint at the regular use of Iron Tail."

"Okay, wow." Jim muttered.

"I quickly made a name for myself using this Scanner." Dani continued. "Because, it also has one more purpose. It can be used to communicate with certain types of Pokemon."

"No way." Ash replied.

_"Yeah, right." _Pikachu muttered.

"She's a tough trainer." Scott said. "Top eight in Hoenn. Top four in Sinnoh and Kanto. It took Lance to beat her against the Johto Elite Four. And she's beaten the Kanto and Sinnoh Battle Frontiers. Which, is why she's here. Unlike you, Ash, she did accept my offer."

"Burn." Jim muttered.

"So, do you want to get this battle underway?" Ash asked. "Because, I've been looking forward to this battle all week."

She managed a small smile.

"Then, I hope that I don't disappoint."

Almost immediately, a small robot floated from around the large room, which Ash only just began to notice.

It was filled with several seats for spectators to watch, but was pretty empty apart from that. There were several doors around that lead to somewhere else.

"This is ROB." Dani said, gesturing to the robot. "I created him to be my referee."

"Like with Spenser?" Ash asked, looking at Scott. "Because, he used that idea as well?"

Scott nodded.

"Exactly like Spenser." He replied. "In fact, that was where she got the idea from. However, the robot has to take very special and strict tests every so often to check that it isn't giving bad decisions."

"I can see why that would help." May remarked.

"Okay." Scott said. "Let's get up to the seats, and let this battle get started."

May and Jim followed the owner of the Battle Frontier towards the seats, while Ash went to stand in his trainer area.

* * *

"This is an official Frontier Battle Lab battle." ROB explained. "Between the Lab Specialist Dani Empson, and the challenger."

Ash rolled his eyes, even though he could understand why he didn't get the name check.

"This battle will be a straight three on three battle, but only the challenger is permitted to make Pokemon substitutions. The battle is over when all three of one trainers Pokemon are unable to continue."

"Is that all?" Ash asked.

Dani nodded, as she withdrew a Pokeball, and pushed down on the button in the middle. It grew to twice the size within her hand.

"Then, can the pair of you please begin at your leisure?" ROB requested.

"Thanks, ROB." Dani said, as she threw the Pokeball into the air, sending out her first Pokemon to battle.

As the white light erupted from the ball, her first Pokemon was revealed.

Ash immediately recognised which Pokemon it was. It was one that he had seen many times before.

A large red Pokemon, that had a pair of large wings, and a pair of equally large claws, which had black and yellow markings on them. Upon its head, was a three point crest above a pair of white eyes. The main part of its body was also black in a few places, and it had a pair of thin metallic looking legs.

"Sci Scizor!!!!!" It hissed.

* * *

"A Scizor." May said, surprised. "That's an unusual Pokemon."

"Yeah, but wait until you see it in action." Scott smiled. "You won't be trusting your eyes for a while after this."

* * *

"A Scizor." Ash exclaimed, a huge smile on his face. "I have the exact Pokemon for this battle. In fact, battling a Scizor has become pretty much his speciality."

He grabbed a Pokeball from his belt, and pushed down the button. It grew in his hand, before being tossed into the air.

A small four legged Pokemon emerged from the ball. He was a mixture of orange, brown and grey, and had a large shell. The skin on his long neck was orange, and he resembled a turtle.

The shell had several large red holes in places, which would occasionally emit steam.

"Toooooo!!!!!" Ash's Torkoal exclaimed.

Dani didn't say anything, just letting a smile play across her mouth.

"I know what you're thinking." She said. "Let's see how your strategy plays out."

ROB began to beep.

"Let the battle begin!!!!" It declared.

Dani raised an eyebrow at Ash.

"You may have the first move." She said.

Ash laughed.

"Your mistake." He exclaimed. "Torkoal, use Flamethrower!!!!"

As the Coal Pokemon opened his mouth, ready to unleash the red hot stream of flames towards his opponent, Dani continued to smile.

"You know what to do." She said, looking at Scizor. "Get ready for it."

Torkoal launched the attack through the air, hoping to score a direct super effective hit on Scizor.

Then, a second later, Scizor was gone.

The flames hissed through the air, before evaporating into nothing.

"Huh!!!" Ash exclaimed. "Where did....?"

"Aerial Ace!!!!" Dani ordered, her eyes staying alert as she watched around the arena.

Scizor suddenly appeared from out of nowhere and struck Torkoal with a lightning fast hit.

Torkoal bellowed in pain.

"Now, Double Hit!!!!" Dani continued.

Still visible, Scizor struck out at Torkoal with her claws, crashing the heavy limbs into Torkoal's shell.

"Torkoal, use Ember!!!!" Ash yelled.

The fire type Pokemon craned his neck around, trying to get the hit in on the Pincer Pokemon.

"Agility!!!!" Dani said.

Almost as soon as she had appeared, Scizor vanished. The Ember attack crashed into nothing, leaving a few burns on the floor.

* * *

"Damn." Jim muttered, rubbing his eyes. "That Scizor is fast."

"I happen to know that when she was a Scyther." Scott said. "Dani's Scizor was one of the fastest Pokemon around. She could keep up with an Electrode for speed. Even after evolving, she kept most of it. I also know that Dani has done a lot of work with her, making her as fast as she can be."

"So, how can Ash win?" May asked.

"He'll have to figure something out." Scott said, dryly.

* * *

"Torkoal!!!" Ash called. "Keep your guard up. We need to anticipate where that Scizor will strike next."

He looked around, trying to see where Scizor was.

It dismayed him that the Pincer Pokemon wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"So, basically, your Scizor is moving faster than the speed of light." He muttered. "That's impossible."

Ash continued to search out, until he noticed that Dani's eyes were still searching around the battlefield.

"Your Scanner." He muttered. "That's it."

He looked at Torkoal.

"Torkoal!!!" Ash yelled. "Use Heat Wave now!!!!"

"Kooooooooooa!!!!!!"

The Coal Pokemon took a deep breath, before unleashing a hot, humid burst of air from within his shell that instantly surrounded him, filling the arena with the overpowering heat.

There was a slight screech of pain, as Scizor suddenly appeared out of nowhere, stunned from the sudden increase in temperature.

She quickly began to flap her wings, trying to regulate the temperature of her body.

"Come on!!!!" Ash yelled. "Hit her now with Overheat!!!"

Torkoal opened his mouth, and fired the powerful burst of white hot flames through the air, landing a direct hit into Scizor's abdomen. The bug and steel type Pokemon dropped out of the sky, and landed on one knee.

"Oh yeah!!!" Ash exclaimed. "We're on the way up."

Dani continued to smile, as her Scizor managed to get back up.

"What!!!!" Ash said, shocked. "That should have...."

"But didn't." Dani replied.

Ash groaned.

"Torkoal, use Flamethrower." He called.

"Scizor, Agility!!!!" Dani commanded. "Dodge it, and then hit Torkoal with Night Slash!!!"

Again, Scizor was gone, as the flames passed through the air where she had been floating a few seconds earlier.

"Oh for the love of...." Ash exclaimed, before Scizor reappeared, smashing her claws into Torkoal. The large claws were glowing with a black energy that pulsated and crackled in an evil way.

"Torkoal, no!!!!" Ash yelled.

The fire type Pokemon groaned, before staggering around.

Ash was dismayed to see that Torkoal was on the ropes. How much longer his Pokemon could last was open to debate.

"Come on, Torkoal!!!!" He yelled.

A small smattering of a plan was beginning to form within his head, as he tried to encourage Torkoal.

_"So, if I attack, Dani and her Scizor will just counter it with another attack. Unless...."_

"Torkoal!!!!" Ash commanded. "Trust me here."

The Coal Pokemon nodded, looking at him.

* * *

"Use Flamethrower now!!!" Ash ordered.

"What a moron." Jim muttered. "It didn't work the first three times, so...."

He paused.

"Although, I'll give him the benefit of the doubt."

"As well you should." May said. "He'll think of something."

* * *

The red hot blast of flames tore through the air, aiming for Scizor.

"Dodge it." Dani ordered. "And let's finish off with X-Scissor."

Scizor vanished immediately, as the flames hit the area where she had been.

Ash smiled.

It was enough to cause a register of emotion on Dani's features.

"Torkoal, use Lava Plume now!!!!" Ash bellowed.

A look of anguish passed over Dani's face, as she realised what would happen.

Torkoal let out a gasp of pain, as he forced out of the tip of his shell, a large stream of lava. It flew up into the air...

And then, as Scizor arrived to strike Torkoal, claws crossed around her body, ready to strike, the lava came dropping down onto her back.

She shrieked in pain, again. This time, the heat and the power of the attack was enough to send her crashing to the ground.

And she didn't move.

ROB scanned the fallen Pincer Pokemon, before bringing a flag out of its arm.

"Scizor is unable to continue." It declared. "Torkoal is the victor."

Ash punched the air, pleased that he had managed to take the almost impossibly fast Scizor.

Dani smiled at him, before recalling her Pokemon.

"Thank you, Scizor." She said. "You did exceptionally well."

She replaced the Pokeball with her others, before looking at Ash.

"Game on!!!"

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Okay, I hope that you enjoyed that.**

**Dani Empson belongs to Megalink1126. If you have any complaints about the validity of her Scanner, then please direct them to him. Nah, just kidding.**

**But, that is one freaking fast Scizor.**

**And a cameo for David Fleck.**

**Anyone want to have a guess at what ROB is a reference to.**

**Thanks for the reviews!!!!! They are all spectacularly appreciated!!!!! In a good way!!!!**

**Ash's Torkoal. I think that it's the first time he's used it since the battle with Olly in the PCC. If I'm wrong, then let me know on that. But, I know that he probably didn't use it in the Verger Conference.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. How many Pokemon have a higher base speed than Scyther?**

**Quiz Question Two. Which of Ash's Pokemon battled Scizor in the Pincer Pokemon's debut episode?**

**Quiz Question Three. Actually, name that episode as well. And for a bonus point, there's a really big mistake within that episode. Tell me what it was, and you get a cookie.**

**Okay, so thanks for reading, taking your time, etc.**

**Can Ash beat Dani in a battle that seems set to be tough? Only time will tell!!!!**

**And seriously, don't forget to review!!!!! Pretty please with a Torchic Noodle Soup on top!!!!**


	46. Analysis Concluded

Chapter Forty Six. Analysis Concluded.

* * *

_Summary. Ash and co arrived in Holimar City, and wandered around looking for the Battle Facility. They eventually decided to check out the college, where David Fleck told them a cryptic clue about warehouses holding secrets. They then spent the day searching for a warehouse with no luck. Scott then directed them to the correct warehouse. Once there, the three of them, Ash, May and Jim, met the Frontier Brain, Dani, and her robotic referee, ROB. The battle then began, with Ash's Torkoal battling Dani's Scizor. Despite the type advantage, Torkoal didn't have the easiest time, and was almost beaten. But Ash and Torkoal managed to bring out a Lava Plume attack that knocked Scizor out...._

_

* * *

_

"Game on!!!!" Dani said, withdrawing a Pokeball from behind her back. "You'll have your hands full with this one."

"That's the way I like it." Ash replied.

She enlarged the red and white orb in her hand, by the push of a button.

"Jolteon!!!!" Dani called, throwing the Pokeball through the air. "It's your turn to shine!!!!"

The Lightning Pokemon erupted from the orb, a small yellow Pokemon about two and a half feet tall. Its fur was thick, yellow and spikey, while it also had a collar of thick white fur around its neck. The eyes were a jet black, and it also had a pair of pointed ears, while walking on four legs.

"A Jolteon." Ash said.

* * *

"Ash's doing pretty well." May commented.

"Yeah, but he needs to be careful." Jim said. "Jolteon are even faster naturally than Scizor. If Dani's Pokemon are naturally fast, then he might have a problem with this one. Plus, I think it was obvious that they have a good defense. I mean, her Scizor took an Overheat at point blank range and survived the hit."

"I don't invite just anyone to become Frontier Brains." Scott said.

"I gathered that." May remarked.

"But, I should be interested to see this Jolteon in action." Jim mused. "As well as her last Pokemon."

"Come on, Ash!!!!" May called. "Beat her."

* * *

Ash smiled at the crowd, before looking at Torkoal.

"You want to continue, Torkoal?" He asked.

The Coal Pokemon nodded, looking ready to battle. He pawed one his his feet on the ground.

"Then, can the pair of you begin!!!!!" ROB requested.

Ash looked at Torkoal, just debating which the first move should be.

Dani waited, impassively. Her Jolteon flared his fur up and down, relaxing and inflating his spikes.

"Torkoal." Ash said, warily. "Use Body Slam now!!!!!"

The fire type Pokemon charged forward, as fast as his stubby legs would carry him.

"Agility to evade it!!!!" Dani called. "And then use Thunder Wave!!!!!!"

Jolteon darted to the side, evading the attack from Torkoal.

Then, the Lightning Pokemon emitted a light burst of electricity that coursed into Torkoal, making it harder for him to move.

"Koooooo!!!!!" Torkoal moaned, small traces of tears running down his face.

"There there, Torkoal." Ash said. "It's okay. We can still win."

He looked to the Coal Pokemon.

"Let's use Flamethrower, now!!!!"  
Torkoal spun around, aiming for Jolteon. He managed to unleash a blast of red hot flames towards the Lightning Pokemon.

"Double Team!!!" Dani commanded.

Within mere moments of the command, Jolteon had created several clones of himself.

The fire type attack crashed into one of the copies, and instantly brought it fading away.

"No!!!" Ash yelled.

"Charge Beam!!!!" Dani said.

The clones of the Jolteon instantly opened up their mouths, charging up bursts of electricity from within their bodies.

"Torkoal, use Iron Defense!!!!" Ash shouted, desperately.

Torkoal tried to retreat into his shell, but it was to no avail. The paralysis, induced by Jolteon's Thunder Wave had made him unable to move.

And, as the Charge Beam crashed into him, the Coal Pokemon let out a weak yelp of pain, before crashing to his stomach.

ROB quickly looked at Torkoal, before raising a flag that emerged from it's side.

"Torkoal is not able to continue battling." It declared. "Therefore, Jolteon is the victor."

Ash shook his head lightly, before holding up the Pokeball to recall Torkoal.

"You were excellent, Torkoal." He said to the red and white orb. "Thanks for your help, and take a good long rest for the moment."

He replaced the Pokeball on his belt.

* * *

"What do you think of Jolteon?" Scott asked, as he looked at Jim.

"Looks fast and powerful." Jim replied. "Not a whole lot more that I can say. I haven't been able to get much of a reading on his power yet."

"Wonder who Ash will use next." May mused.

"I think we'll find out shortly." Jim said.

* * *

Pikachu pulled on Ash's ear, looking at him.

"What's up, Pikachu?" Ash asked.

The Mouse Pokemon gestured to the arena.

"Sorry, Pikachu." Ash replied. "I know you want to battle, but it's not going to be yet. Just be patient."

He reached behind his back, and pulled out a second Pokeball.

"Time for an old friend to come out and battle." Ash said.

He pushed down the button, enlarging the Pokeball, before hurling it through the air.

"Bulbasaur, I choose you!!!!!"

The red and white orb opened up, sending out a burst of white energy that materialised into Ash's second Pokemon.

Bulbasaur, the squat blue four legged Pokemon with the large green bulb on his back emerged onto the arena floor, ready to battle.

"Bulll!!!!!!" He exclaimed.

* * *

"It's Bulbasaur!!!" May exclaimed.

"Good choice." Jim remarked. "On the surface. Bulbasaur does have a resistance to electric type attacks, but if there's a high enough difference in level and power, then it doesn't matter."

* * *

"Please begin at your own pace." ROB ordered.

Ash quickly went over a strategy in his mind.

"Bulbasaur!!!" He commanded. "Let's start with Razor Leaf!!!!"

Bulbasaur took aim at the electric type Pokemon, before sending several very sharp leaves sailing through the air, ready to graze and cut into Jolteon.

"Counter with Pin Missile!!!" Dani ordered.

Ash groaned, as Jolteon flexed up his fur, unleashing several needle like beams of white energy through the air.

They crashed into the oncoming leaves, and instantly shredded them into tiny pieces.

However, they didn't stop there.

Bulbasaur howled in pain, as the bug type attack carried on going, and landed several glancing blows into his body.

"Bulbasaur!!!" Ash called. "Are you okay?"

Slowly, his Pokemon looked up to nod a confirmation.

Ash breathed a sigh of relief.

"Bulbasaur." He said. "Go with Leech Seed, now!!!"

A small brown seed began to emerge from the large bulb on his Bulbasaur's back. Taking several small breaths, Bulbasaur forced the attack out, sending it through the air, searching out Jolteon.

"Shoot it down with Discharge!!!" Dani ordered.

Jolteon's spiky fur began to crackle, before he craned his back up.

Mere seconds later, the oncoming Leech Seed was fried by the powerful blast of electricity that had been emitted from within the body of the Lightning Pokemon.

Bulbasaur also grimaced in pain, as some of the electricity waves passed through his system, but he managed to remain unharmed for the most part.

Ash was starting to get worried now. Neither Bulbasaur nor Torkoal had been able to land a hit on Jolteon. And Bulbasaur was starting to get worn down by the attacks he was suffering.

"Bulbasaur!!!" Ash called. He was frantically running through the moves Bulbasaur knew, in his head, wondering if there were any that might be able to help him out in this particular instance.

He could only think of one.

"Use Sweet Scent!!!!!" Ash ordered.

Bulbasaur half closed his eyes, before relaxing all the muscles in his body. A heavenly fragrant scent emerged from the bulb on his back, instantly making Jolteon relax.

* * *

"Well, that's like summer in a bowl." Jim said, smelling the scent. "That smells better than anything that my Meganium has ever done."

May looked at him, slightly confused by the comment.

"Okay, that came out wrong." Jim muttered.

* * *

"Now, Vine Whip!!!!" Ash yelled, snapping everyone out of their reverie.

Bulbasaur snapped the vines out of the bulb on his back, and sent them crashing into Jolteon, who whimpered in pain.

"Grab him!!!!" Ash shouted.

A deft flick with the attack, and Bulbasaur managed to trap Jolteon's two front legs with the rope like vines.

The Lightning Pokemon struggled to break free, but was finding it difficult.

"Jolteon, use Thunder!!!!" Dani ordered.

The electric type Pokemon relaxed for a moment, sending a large electrical discharge through the vines.

Bulbasaur growled in anger, as the strong electric attack coursed through his body, making it harder for him to keep up the attack. He quickly withdrew the vines, freeing Jolteon, who instantly scampered out of range.

"That's pretty cheap." Ash muttered. "But, fair."

He looked at Bulbasaur, who was barely able to move at this point.

"Bulbasaur." Ash called. "We've not got a choice. We have to end this now."

"And I was having fun." Dani said, dryly.

"Just try and keep moving." Ash said. "Then, use Razor Leaf!!!!"

Bulbasaur fired several knife sharp leaves through the air, towards where Jolteon was.

"Double Team!!!" Dani called.

At her words, Jolteon created several copies of himself again.

Ash hadn't been unexpecting this. In fact, he had been counting on it.

"Bulbasaur, hit them all with Vine Whip!!!!"

Again, the vines erupted from Bulbasaur's back and smashed into clone after clone of Dani's Jolteon.

As they fell and vanished into nothing, Ash could see that there was only one of the Lightning Pokemon left.

"That must be the real one!!!" He yelled. "Use Razor Leaf again!!!"

Taking a deep breath, Bulbasaur unleashed more leaves through the air towards the one remaining Jolteon.

As they made contact, the Lightning Pokemon vanished. It was also a clone.

"Huh?!!" Ash exclaimed.

"Iron Tail, now!!!"

The real Jolteon appeared from out of nowhere, tail glowing with a white light. He then bounded forward, and struck Bulbasaur with the powerful glowing appendage.

Bulbasaur groaned, before slowly falling to the ground.

* * *

**Whose That Pokemon? If agitated, it uses electricity to straighten out its fur and launch it in small bunches.**

* * *

"Come on, Bulbasaur!!!!!" Ash yelled. "You're almost as stubborn as I am!!!! You can't be done yet!!!"

As his words passed into Bulbasaur's ears, the Seed Pokemon thought better about going to the ground, and managed to slowly get back up.

He didn't look in the greatest shape though.

"Just try and give me a little more." Ash pleaded.

Despite his injuries, Bulbasaur look eager to continue. The Seed Pokemon gave his trainer a weak grin.

"Let's use Synthesis." Ash called.

Small droplets of solar energy emerged from the large green bulb on the back of Bulbasaur, and scattered into the sky.

They sought to float into the sky, before forming into a small orb of solar energy that managed to recover and restore some of Bulbasaur's health.

Ash breathed a sigh of relief, as did Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur." Ash commanded. "Let's go for the next move."

He had noticed that Dani hadn't attacked him while Bulbasaur was healing.

_"So, she wants to counter attack." _Ash thought. _"I'll give her a counter attack."_

He had tried to out guess her previously, without much success.

"But, this time, it will be different." Ash promised, more to himself than Bulbasaur. "Use Leech Seed now!!!"

The Seed Pokemon readied the attack, launching the tiny brown seed towards Jolteon.

"Block it with your Discharge!!!" Dani called. "And follow up with Quick Attack!!!"

Jolteon fried the seed, with a quick blast of his wide ranging electric type move, instantly causing it to split into nothing.

He then streaked across the ground, ready to strike Bulbasaur with the lightning fast body check.

"Bulbasaur, use Tackle!!!!!" Ash commanded. "Then, use Vine Whip to throw you into the air!!!"

Bulbasaur charged towards Jolteon, before the two of them came together in a light crash.

The grass and poison type Pokemon quickly recovered from the blow, and did what Ash had ordered, using his Vine Whip to propel himself up into the air.

* * *

"What can Bulbasaur do from the air?" May asked. "That's a slightly strange method of attack."

Jim smiled.

"I think I can guess what he's going to do." He remarked. "It's easier to hit something from the air..."

"Bulbasaur!!!!!" Ash yelled. "Razor Leaf now!!!!"

From the air, Bulbasaur launched a flurry of razor sharp leaves down towards the ground, ready to strike down into the slightly stunned Jolteon.

The Lightning Pokemon whimpered in pain, as they sliced into his skin.

"Than it is from the ground." Jim finished.

Jolteon continued to whimper in agony, as he staggered around in pain. The Razor Leaf attack had clearly caused some major damage to him.

"Let's finish this off, now!!!!" Ash yelled. "Bulbasaur, Sleep Powder."

A small blue and green seed pod began to emerge from the bulb on Bulbasaur's back, before being expelled in a powerful blast of light.

It exploded above Jolteon, and put the electric type evolutionary form of Eevee to sleep. He lay down on the ground and began to snore.

"Bulbasaur, Solar Beam, now!!!!" Ash commanded.

Slowly, faint shafts of sunlight began to creep into the area, before being sucked into the bulb on the back of Bulbasaur's back. The bulb began to glow repeatedly, before Bulbasaur finally unleashed the white hot beam of blue energy through the air, crashing into Jolteon.

As the residue faded away from the arena, Jolteon was shown to still be collapsed on the ground, but this time, was clearly defeated.

ROB raised it's flag.

"Jolteon is not able to continue." It declared. "The victor is Bulbasaur."

Ash jumped up and down.

"You're great, Bulbasaur!!!!" He exclaimed.

"Bulba!!!" The Seed Pokemon replied.

* * *

"So, Ash only has only one Pokemon left to beat." May smiled.

"Yeah, he's doing pretty well." Jim commented. "He's doing better than I would be in this position, I have to admit."

"You think that you'll happen to challenge this challenge at some point?" Scott asked, looking at Jim.  
"I might do." Jim replied. "No promises. Can't hurt. Although, I do have the advantage in that I know what I'll end up facing."

"That's true." Scott smiled. "Okay, you're banned from competing."

"Huh?"

"Just kidding."

"Funny guy." Jim said, dryly. "That's so funny that I forgot to laugh."

* * *

"Jolteon, return!!!!" Dani called, bringing back her electric type Pokemon to his Pokeball. "You have done extremely well, my friend."

She focused her Scanner on Bulbasaur.

"Your Bulbasaur is well trained, Ash." She remarked. "Still has quite a bit in the tank."

"You better believe it." Ash replied.

She withdrew a Pokeball, and held it up to the air.

"Say hello to my signature Pokemon."

Dani tossed the Pokeball into the air, watching it open up.

The Pokemon that erupted from within the red and white orb was one that Ash was really unfamiliar with.

"I've not seen one of those before." He muttered, reaching into his pocket for the Pokedex that he still kept around, but rarely used. "Let's check it out."

He opened it up, and focused on the Pokemon.

The Pokemon in front of him, that was floating in the air, had a small egg shaped body that was pink, with a blue stripe around the middle. It also had three small blue limbs. Its head was another egg shaped orb, but was completely pink, apart from a blue nose, and yellow eyes with a small black pair of markings within it. There was also a pointed crest on its head.

"Okay." Ash said.

**"Porygon-Z." **His Pokedex said. **"The Virtual Pokemon, and the evolved form of Porygon2. Its programming was modified to enable work in alien dimensions. It did not work as planned."**

"Okay." He repeated.

"Begin the battle." ROB ordered.

Ash quickly wondered the best way to attack such an unusual Pokemon.

"All right, Bulbasaur." He called. "Let's get this underway. Use Sleep Powder now!!!"

Another blue and green seed pod began to emerge from the bulb on Bulbasaur's back, before being sent hurtling through the air towards Porygon-Z.

Dani smiled.

"Magic Coat!!!" She called.

The Virtual Pokemon began to shine with a white light, as the powder broke down and covered it.

It was protected by the Magic Coat, before unleashing the effects of the attack back towards Bulbasaur in a bright pink light.

The Seed Pokemon groaned, as the sleepiness quickly overtook him.

He flopped to the ground, helpless to defend himself.

"Okay, Porygon-Z." Dani said. "Use Psybeam!!!!"  
With a strange whistling sound, the normal type Pokemon unleashed a rainbow coloured beam of psychic energy through the air which crashed into Bulbasaur, and sent the grass and poison type Pokemon bouncing back through the air, and off the ground.

As his Pokemon came to a standstill, Ash and everyone present could tell that Bulbasaur wasn't going to get back up.

ROB raised the flag.

"Bulbasaur is unable to continue." It declared. "Porygon-Z is the winner of this round."

* * *

"How can you battle a Pokemon that you know nothing about?" May asked.

"Blind luck." Jim replied. "I've seen Porygon in action. Also, Porygon2, but not this."

"Well, you're in for a Pokemon lesson then." Scott said.

"Let me guess." May remarked. "Lots of dodging and countering."

* * *

Ash recalled Bulbasaur back to the Pokeball.

"Thanks for taking out Jolteon for me, Bulbasaur." He muttered. "I really appreciate you doing that."

He shrunk the red and white orb down, replacing it on his belt.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Dani asked.

He smiled at her, before looking at Pikachu.

"Pikachu." Ash said. "We've been together for a long time, fought many battles."

The Mouse Pokemon looked ready to jump into the arena.

"Who do you think I should use?" Ash asked.

The electric type Pokemon face planted to the ground.

"Just kidding, buddy." Ash said.

He looked at Dani, and her Porygon-Z.

"Pikachu, I choose you!!!!"

* * *

"Porygon-Z vs Pikachu." ROB declared. "Let this final battle get underway!!!"  
"Pikachu!!" Ash called. "Remember Hearthome City?"

His electric type Pokemon nodded, slightly confused.

"We'll do that." Ash said.

Knowing that he had to get Dani and Porygon-Z to attack first, he quickly called up the first move.

"Use Quick Attack!!!" Ash commanded.

Pikachu began to charge across the ground, towards the floating Virtual Pokemon.

"Porygon-Z, dodge it!!!" Dani called.

The normal type Pokemon quickly floated up, evading the attack.

"Now, counter with Signal Beam!!!"

As Pikachu slowed to a halt on the ground below it, Porygon-Z unleashed a strange green and red beam of energy through the air, straight down towards Pikachu.

"Counter with Thunderbolt!!!" Ash yelled.

Sparks emerged from Pikachu's red cheeks, before unleashing a blast of electricity into the oncoming Signal Beam.

The two attacks collided in the middle of the air, before creating a minor explosion, which didn't really affect either combatant.

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail!!!" Ash called, hoping and praying that she did what he was hoping.

Pikachu charged into the air, tail glowing with a bright white light.

He struck out towards Porygon-Z, trying to land the blow.

"Protect!!!!" Dani ordered.

Her Pokemon quickly created a shimmering clear barrier around its body, making sure to protect itself from any inflicted damage.

Ash jumped up and punched the air.

"Pull out of it!!!" He called. "And go into Feint!!!!"  
The white light faded away, being replaced with a faint red one.

The Mouse Pokemon flipped over the shielded Virtual Pokemon, and slammed his tail into the unshielded back of Porygon-Z.

The normal type Pokemon let out a brief buzz of pain, before spinning around.

Pikachu landed safely back on the ground, looking ready to strike again.

Porygon-Z quickly shook the effects of the attack off, and also looked ready to continue.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!!!!!!" Ash yelled.

"Porygon-Z, Psychic!!!!" Dani commanded.

The yellow and black eyes of the Virtual Pokemon began to glow with a bright light, before it focused on the onrushing electricity.

The electricity was surrounded by a blue light, before being focused back towards Pikachu.

"Get out of there!!!" Ash shouted.

The Mouse Pokemon tried to scamper away, but was caught up in the reflected Thunderbolt, and groaned in pain, as the electricity, combined with the power of Porygon-Z's mind, cracked into his body.

* * *

"That looked like it hurt." May said.

"Oh, it undoubtedly did." Jim commented. "Put it this way, I wouldn't want to get hit by that move."

"Come on, Ash!!!!!" May yelled. "You can do it!!!!"

* * *

Pikachu slowly got up, and shook himself off.

"You okay to continue?" Ash asked.

The Mouse Pokemon nodded.

"Well, play it carefully." Ash said. "But, use Iron Tail now!!!!"

Pikachu leaped into the air, tail glowing with a white light, ready to strike.

Dani smiled.

"Magnet Rise!!!!" She called.

Ash wondered what she was trying to do....

When he saw that Pikachu was struggling to complete the attack. The Iron Tail attack was slowly fading away, as Porygon-Z began to levitate even further into the air.

Eventually, Pikachu began to fall back to the ground. The magnetic effects of Porygon-Z's attack had made Iron Tail completely useless for the moment.

"Clever." Ash muttered, begrudgingly, under his breath.

He looked at Pikachu again, wondering how best to attack.

_"Iron Tail is useless. Can't use Feint unless it uses Protect. Something that she'll probably not do. Thunderbolt and Thunder will just be reflected back with Psychic. And Quick Attack doesn't have the range."_

His counter attacking strategy more or less thrown aside, Ash quickly came up with a plan.

"Okay, Pikachu." He called, hoping to Arceus that this worked. "Let's start off with Thunder!!!"

Pikachu shook his head, before unleashing the powerful blast of electricity into the air.

As it sailed towards Porygon-Z, Ash could already begin to see Dani's lips moving, ready to give the order.

"Psychic!!!!" She ordered.

As Porygon-Z's eyes began to glow, Ash quickly put the rest of his plan into action.

"Use Iron Tail on the ground!!!!!" He called. "Get into the air, and aiming for Porygon-Z."

Pikachu did so, turning his tail into a steel appendage, before crashing it into the ground. The force generated was enough to send him into the air.

Porygon-Z quickly reflected the electricity back through the air, towards the oncoming Pikachu.

"Go into Volt Tackle!!!!!!" Ash yelled.

As Pikachu sailed through the air, he could see it in slow motion. First, Pikachu covered his flailing body, sailing through the air, with a thick sheen of electricity. Then, the reflected Thunder attack crashed into him, creating an even large ball of electricity.

Not even Dani and Porygon-Z could react that quickly. The momentum from Pikachu's Iron Tail into the ground sent the Mouse Pokemon powering through the reflected attack.

"PIKACHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!" The Mouse Pokemon bellowed, as he, and the larger than normal Volt Tackle crashed into Porygon-Z, creating an explosion that was about ten times larger than the one created earlier in the battle.

* * *

"Wow." Jim muttered. "That was an impressive bit of work."

"But, you're forgetting one thing." Scott remarked. "The more damage that Volt Tackle does, the more damage that the user takes back in exchange."

He adjusted his shades.

"So, you think that Pikachu could have survived that?" The owner of the Battle Frontier asked.

* * *

As the smoke cleared from around the arena, everyone present could see that both Pikachu and Porygon-Z were laid on the ground, badly bruised and covered in various smudges of varying degrees.

Pikachu's tail was shifting slightly. Porygon-Z's eyes were flickering at various moments.

"Come on, Pikachu!!!" Ash pleaded.

As he watched, Porygon-Z's eyes slowly stopped flickering.

And as he continued to watch, Pikachu slowly got to his feet.

His eyes lit up, as Rob produced a flag.

"Porygon-Z is unable to continue." The robotic referee declared. "Pikachu is the victor and the battle is awarded to the challenger!!!"

"Yeah!!!!!" Ash yelled, punching the air and dancing around. "We did it."

Pikachu took several deep breaths.

"Pika Pika Pi Pikachu!!" He muttered.

* * *

"Well, you proved that you had the knowledge and the techniques to defeat me." Dani admitted, as the five of them stood outside the Battle Lab. "And for that, it is my pleasure to award you with this Frontier Symbol."

She reached into her pocket, and withdrew a small golden circle.

"This is now yours." Dani said, taking Ash's hand, and placing the Symbol within his palm. "The Analysis Symbol."

Ash held it up between his three fingers.

"Awesome!!!!" He declared. "I won.... The Analysis Symbol."

He spun around to pose with it. Pikachu also struck a pose.

"First time I've done that in a while." Ash said, taking out his Symbol Case. He opened it up, seeing the other four symbols that he had gathered.

Placing it inside, he closed it up, and looked at Dani.

"Thanks, Dani." He said. "It was a great battle."

"No doubt." She replied. "I'd like to battle again at some point in the future."

"Maybe." Ash answered. "But, I do want to go on and continue the Verger Battle Frontier."

He looked at Scott.

"Speaking of which." He said. "Where do I go next?"

Scott smiled.

"No rest for the wicked." He remarked, looking at his watch. "Okay, next, you'll have to backtrack on yourselves. You need to find the Battle Colosseum in the Fang Mountains."

"Okay." Ash said. "Let's get down to it."

Almost immediately as he finished speaking, Jim's cell phone began to ring.

He quickly looked down at it, pushed a few buttons.

"Message?" May asked.

He looked up at her, a huge smile on his face.  
"It's Maylene!!!" He announced, with a happy lilt to his voice. "She's arriving in Holimar City in the morning."

Ash groaned.

"Does this mean we've got to stick around?" He asked.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Okay, so he's got another Frontier Symbol. That makes it five.**

**And yes, Maylene is arriving to join the group for a while. Well, at least until after the next Frontier Brain.**

**Porygon-Z. Is there a more rarely used Pokemon? As a result, it's a hard Pokemon to write. Which was maybe why the battle wasn't as detailed.**

**Still, we got to see Bulbasaur again. Does anyone not like Bulbasaur?**

**Next chapter might have Butch and Cassidy in it.**

**If you're going with the old style Frontier Symbol name sounding like the name of the Brain, then Dani, and Analy are pretty similar sounding. It's tenuous, but relevant.**

**And Pikachu saves Ash's ass. Again.**

**Come to think of it, where was Nightmare in all this?**

**Interesting use of Magnet Rise, I think.**

**Okay, so thanks for the reviews!!!! They are all appreciated highly.**

**Very true what Jim said about Bulbasaur and electric attacks.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. In that vein, whose Electabuzz beat Ash's Bulbasaur in the Orange Islands?**

**Quiz Question Two. What item is needed to evolve Porygon2 into Porygon-Z? And where is it found?**

**Quiz Question Three. Ash mentions his Hearthome counter attacking strategy. How many episodes did Fantina appear in?**

**Okay, so thanks for taking the time to read this.**

**Don't forget to review!!!! Pretty please!!!**


	47. The Great Team Rocket Rivalry

Chapter Forty Seven. The Great Team Rocket Rivalry.

* * *

_Summary. Ash and Dani continued their battle. Dani's Jolteon defeated Ash's Torkoal, with relative ease. Ash then sent out Bulbasaur, who after a long and hard fought battle, managed to defeat the evasive Jolteon with Solarbeam. Dani, then down to her last Pokemon, brought out Porygon-Z, who unleashing a Psybeam attack, defeated Bulbasaur. Ash then sent in Pikachu to battle the Virtual Pokemon. A bit of quick thinking by Ash managed to result in Pikachu knocking the normal type Pokemon out with Volt Tackle. Ash then got his fifth Symbol. Jim discovered that Maylene was coming to Holimar City the next day..._

_

* * *

_

It was a cool and breezy night in Holimar City. And across the City from where Ash Ketchum was battling Dani Empson for the Analysis Symbol, something was about to unfold. A trio of possibly misunderstood characters were waiting and watching for something.

"Are you sure about this?" Liz asked.

"Crystal sure." Meowth replied. "Dis guy looks shiftier than a Shiftry on smack."

"Is that just enough for us to be following him?" Danny asked.

"Of couse." Meowth said. "Better to be safe than sorry."

They looked down to see the figure that they were trailing vanish into a building.

"Ya think dat we should follow him inside?" Meowth remarked.

"Let's go." Liz said, as the three of them left the roof that they were stood on, and headed for the stairs.

"Heh, won'er wha's like for a peaceful life." Meowth muttered.

"Something that we'll never ever know." Danny said, slightly down.

He took a deep breath, letting his mind wander about what that would be like.

* * *

_Opening his eyes, Danny looked around the bedroom. He was laid in bed, and he could hear the gentle snoring of someone next to him._

_He craned his neck slightly, to see Liz's red hair and the back of her head next to him, still sleeping._

_As he sat up, he could see Meowth also still asleep, snoring away in a small basket at the bottom of the bed._

_The Scratchcat Pokemon looked so peaceful._

_"Life's good." He muttered._

* * *

He drifted out of his reverie, to see both Liz and Meowth looking at him.

"Ya done dreamin' yet, Danny Boy?" Meowth asked.

"Huh?" He replied.

Liz held out her hand, and snapped her fingers in front of his eyes.

"Wake up!!" She muttered, grumpily. "We don't have all day."

"Sorry." Danny replied, slightly sheepishly. "I guess I was just thinking of a better time."

He sighed.

"But, it'll probably never happen."

"Never say never." Liz remarked, giving him a small smile.

The three of them crossed the street, noticing that there was no traffic around.

"Seems weirdly quiet." Meowth muttered.

"Almost too quiet." Danny conceded.

Then, as they were still musing, a black van screeched around the corner, at high speeds, before coming to a halt in front of them.

The bright headlights blinded Meowth, bringing him back to another time.

Another time that this had happened.

* * *

_Meowth covered his eyes with one of his paws, the light unbelievably bright._

_"Wha's that?" He asked._

_He'd been separated from Jessie and James for a while, as the pair of them had been sent blasting off into a different direction._

_Then, he was in a world of pain, as something large and metallic hit him._

_Every part of his small furry body ached, before he blacked out._

_As he was going out of consciousness, he heard a car door slam._

_"Well done, moron." Someone yelled. "You crashed into a Meowth."_

_

* * *

_

_He awoke, to see a bright light above him. It burned his eyes, forcing him to close them._

_"Am I dead?" Meowth asked._

_There was a small shriek that he heard, before the thick dull pain in his head put him out cold again._

* * *

_He didn't know how long he had been out cold for. But, he awoke to find a Chansey rubbing something over his head._

_"Wha're you doin'?" Meowth asked._

_"You're sweating badly, sweetie." The Chansey replied. "Just wiping it off for you."_

_"Err... Thanks." Meowth said. "I guess. Where am I?"_

_"You're in a Pokemon Centre." Chansey answered. "You were brought in three days ago by a couple who hit you with their car."_

_"That explains the pain." Meowth muttered. "Am I goin' to die?"_

_"Not even close." The Egg Pokemon replied. "So, don't even think about it."_

_She began to sing, a calming lullaby that made his eyelids feel heavy._

_"Rock a bye Meowth, on the tree top. When the bough breaks, the cradle will drop."_

_Again, Meowth felt himself drop to sleep._

_"Not again." He whispered, silently._

* * *

_Every day, he came around briefly, to find the Chansey taking care of him._

_"Why you doin' this?" Meowth groaned._

_"Because, it's my duty, sweetie." The normal type Pokemon replied. "I'm going to do my best to help you. Nurse Joy comes in to check on you every now and then, but I'm watching over you."_

_"Like an angel." Meowth exclaimed, coughing slightly with the pain._

_"If you like." She said._

* * *

_A week had passed, when they came for him._

_"Meowth!!!!" The familiar female voice said, slightly relieved._

_"We've found you!!!!" The other familiar voice remarked. This one was a male._

_"Yeah." Meowth replied, wearily. "Wha' took ya so long?"_

_"Well, if you weren't in the Pokemon Centre!!!" Jessie snapped. "Ungrateful little..."_

_She paused._

_"You're badly hurt, Meowth." James commented._

_"No way." Meowth said. "I'm a bit better now."_

_"Come on!!" Jessie remarked. "Let's get out of here."_

_The two of them reached down to pick Meowth up._

_"No!!" Meowth pleaded. "I'm not well."_

_They grabbed him up off the table...._

_And instantly almost dropped him, as Meowth began to screech in pain._

_"Meowth, quiet down!!!" Jessie urged._

_Then, the lights snapped on._

_"We've got to get out of here." James said, pulling Jessie's arm away. "We'll be back for you, Meowth!!"_

_"Oh joy." Meowth muttered._

_The door opened up, and Nurse Joy came in._

_"What's going on in here?" She asked._

_Not knowing what to do, Meowth just looked up at her._

_"Meowth!!!" He said, not wanting to reveal the fact that he could talk. Just in case the police had a warrant out for the arrest of a talking Meowth._

_She walked over to him, and sat on the bed._

_"You have a bad dream?" Nurse Joy asked._

_He nodded, continuing to smile._

_She reached down and reconnected some of the cables and tubes to his body._

_"You have to be more careful." Nurse Joy insisted. "No wonder you were in pain, having disconnected these."_

_"Meowth!!!" Meowth replied._

_She smiled, and reached out to scratch his ears._

_"You can drop the act." She said. "I know full well that you can speak the human language."_

_He groaned._

_"Oh brother." He muttered. "Now, I'm done for."_

_"Why would that be the case?" She asked._

_He realised that maybe there wasn't a warrant for the arrest of a talking Meowth._

_"Just have a bad feelin'." He admitted._

_"What were you doing in the road?" Nurse Joy asked. "Were you running away from something?"_

_Meowth shook his head._

_"Nah, nothin' like that." He answered. "I was separated from my friends. I was lookin' for 'em, and must 'ave accidentally wandered into the road."_

_"You were brought in a week ago." The pink haired Nurse continued. "We've been trying to help you as best we can."_

_"Is it long before I can leave?" Meowth asked. "Not that I don' appreciate the hospitality."_

_"A few days." She replied. "Now, just be a bit careful when you sleep."_

_"Meowth!!!" Meowth said._

_

* * *

_

_He came out of the room a few days later, seeing a badly disguised Jessie and James waiting for him._

_"Are those your friends?" Nurse Joy asked._

_Meowth nodded._

_"Thanks for the help." He said, sincerely._

_He looked at the Chansey behind the counter._

_"Thanks to you too." He continued. "Angel."_

_She smiled at him._

_"Bye, sweetie." She replied. "Stay safe."_

_With a returning smile, he turned around and walked towards his two friends, Jessie and James._

* * *

"Wha'?" Meowth asked, looking up.

"What's this joker playing at?" Danny demanded.

The doors of the large black van opened up...

And a pair of black clad Team Rocket operatives emerged from within. One male, one female. The female had long blond hair, while the man had short green hair.

They were both carrying sets of high tech listening equipment, and were looking around.

"Well well." The blond woman remarked.

"Look at these jokers." The green haired man commented.

"You!!!!" Meowth exclaimed.

"Cassidy!!!" Liz shouted.

"Barry!!!!" Danny called.

"It's not Barry, you moron!!!!" Butch exclaimed. "What kind of fool is called Barry. It's the sort of name that irritating blond haired kids are called. It's Butch, you dumbass!!!"

"Okay, Biff." Cassidy said. "Calm down."

"Well, then." Danny remarked. "You can get out of here right now."

"Or you can prepare for trouble!!!" Liz said.

"And make mine a double."

"To rebuild Team Rocket from devastation."

"To unite all rockets in every nation."

"To stop the evils of truth and love."

"Time to spread our name to the stars above."

"Elizabeth."

"Daniel."

"Team Rocket return at the speed of light."

"And we're really ready to fight."

"Meowth, dats right!!!!"

The three Rockets looked at their opponents.

Cassidy and Butch burst out laughing.

"Wow, you came up with that motto all by yourselves." Butch remarked.

"That's really impressive." Cassidy said, sarcastically. "Not!!!"

The two of them looked at each other.

"Let's show them how to really do something cool for a motto." Butch said.

"Prepare for trouble that you've never seen."

"Make it double, you're going green."

"To show you up with humiliation."

"To chase you out of every nation."

"To make you run around in extreme pain."

"Our witty motto will make you go insane."

"Cassidy."

"And it's BUTCH!!!!!"

"You're out of Team Rocket at the speed of light."

"Even if you fight!!!"

They both pointed at Danny, Liz and Meowth.

"That's right."

* * *

**Whose That Pokemon? It lays several eggs a day and won't share them with those that have evil in their hearts.**

* * *

Meowth snorted.

"Yeah, okay." He muttered. "Youse are still out of ya depth."

"You should talk, Meowth." Cassidy said. "You're the short one."

"Below the belt." Danny commented.

"Quiet, you." Butch remarked.

"Shut up, Belic." Danny shot back.

"IT'S BUTCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Butch yelled.

He paused.

"Where did Belic come from, anyway?"

"What do you have against us?" Liz demanded.

"Not so much you." Butch commented. "More your relatives. Jessie."

"And James." Cassidy continued.  
"So, you hate us for some pissy little rivalry with some people who aren't even in Team Rocket any longer?" Danny inquired, raising an eyebrow. "You're both slightly pathetic for that."

"Only slightly?" Meowth asked. "Make that more than slightly."

"You don't know the full story." Cassidy remarked.

"Enlighten us." Danny said. "Why should we have to put up with you for something our Aunt and Uncle did."

"Hey, my little brother is a coordinator." Butch remarked. "Live that down."

As he finished speaking, both Cassidy and Butch looked at Meowth, who gulped.

"Why don't you ask your friend, Meowth." They both laughed, evily.

Danny and Liz did so, gazing at the Scratchcat Pokemon.

"I'm sure dat I don' know wha' they're on wid." Meowth said, unconvincingly.

"Your memory isn't that bad." Cassidy remarked.

"Tell us, Meowth." Liz ordered.

Meowth sighed.

"Dis isn't really relevant." He muttered.

"We're not asking about relevance." Danny said.

Meowth sighed.

"Okay." He replied. "Basically, we completed Team Rocket trainin' ahead of these guys."

"That is not the full story though." Cassidy reminded the normal type Pokemon. She was clearly enjoying his discomfort.

"There was something else after that." Butch said.

Meowth sighed again.

* * *

_"Aha." Giovanni remarked, as Jessie, James and Meowth walked into his office in Viridian City. "My new crack team of operatives have arrived."_

_He pushed down on the buzzer, speaking into it._

_"Send them in."_

_"Err.... We're here." Jessie said, confidently. "Ready to rocket."_

_"Dat's right." Meowth continued, glaring at the Persian sat on Giovanni's lap._

_The Classy Cat Pokemon shot him a look of indifference, before going back to being stroked._

_"Aha." Giovanni remarked, slightly surprised. "I see."_

_He paused._

_"Well." The Team Rocket leader continued. "There is an item that needs stealing."_

_"Well, sir, we're excellent thieves." James said. "I've been stealing pens from the offices downstairs and...."_

_Jessie stamped on his foot._

_"You tell us where it is, and we'll break in and have this item in your possession in no time at all." She said._

_"That's what I like to hear." Giovanni replied. "This item is being shipped from Vermillion City in two days time. It is in a small box that will be very non descript."_

_He paused._

_"It is off vital importance that the box is not opened until it is back here in Viridian City."_

_"Consider it done!!" James replied, as the three of them saluted and walked out._

* * *

_"We've got it." Jessie said, into the phone._

_"That was quick?" Giovanni replied, surprised. "Quicker than I anticipated."_

_"Well." Jessie continued, looking at where James and Meowth were holding the box. "We don't like to disappoint. We should get it to you in the morning."_

_"Remember." Giovanni said. "No opening it up."_

_She looked at where James and Meowth were throwing the box to each other._

_Smacking her palm into her head, she continued to speak._

_"Of course, Mr. Giovanni, sir." She said._

_She heard a small crash, and James with an apologetic look on his face._

_"I just heard a crash." Giovanni remarked, sounding surprised._

_Jessie sighed, seeing that James had dropped the box onto the pavement, and it had opened up slightly._

_The two of them were trying to fix it quickly._

_"Two cars crashed into each other at the end of the street." She quickly said. "Looks like some people are dead. Anyway, we should go in case the police show up, and we don't want to compromise our delivery date."_

_She quickly hung up, and dived outside the phone booth._

_"YOU IDIOTS!!!!!" Jessie screamed._

_"Sorry, Jess." Meowth said._

_James held up the box, which was open at one side._

_"Just, what were you thinking?" She raged._

_"There's something inside here." James muttered, ignoring her ranting and ravings completely._

_He tipped the box upside down, and something fell to the ground._

_Something long and brown. It also had a few claws on the end._

_"What is that?" Jessie asked, her curiosity overcoming her anger._

_Meowth picked it up._

_"It looks like a Lopunny's foot." He muttered. "But, why does da boss want one?"_

_"Maybe he wants something to hug at night." James commented, a smile on his face._

_Both Jessie and Meowth shook their heads._

_"Still, I suppose that we should get going to Viridian City." Meowth muttered. "It's a long walk, and we're tired."_

_"I'd rather be settling down at the Pokemon Centre for the night." James groaned._

_"Well, we're not." Jessie replied. "So, let's get going."_

_She made to leave, before a huge truck pulled up alongside them._

_A door opened up, and the driver got out._

_"Hey." He said. "I wonder if you folks could do me a favour."_

_"Maybe." James replied._

_"Well, I'm delivering a consignment of beds to Viridian City." The driver said. "And I need some people to ride in the back and check that they're all okay."_

_Jessie, James and Meowth looked at each other._

_Then at the Lopunny's foot._

_"Sure!!!" They all said at once._

_"There's some food in the cab if you want it." The driver continued. "As well as some Black Persian. I can't drink it because I'm driving, but you're welcome to it."_

* * *

_"Do you know the stories about Lopunny's feet?" Jessie asked, as the three of them lay on the beds._

_"Only da legends." Meowth said, before snickering. "Geddit? Leg ends?"_

_Both Jessie and James shook their heads._

_"They're incredibly lucky." Jessie said. "And this is incredibly lucky."_

_"You think that they're linked?" James asked._

_"You think that they aren't?" Jessie replied._

_"The thought had crossed my mind." James remarked._

_"Okay." Meowth said. "So, if dis is lucky, den why are we givin' it to da boss?"_

_"Because he wants it." Jessie replied._

_"We could become da boss with dis!!!" Meowth yelled._

_

* * *

_

_"I'm sorry." Giovanni said. "But, I no longer need the package."_

_"Excuse me?" Jessie replied._

_"I decided that it was no longer relevant to the research that we were going to undertake." Giovanni said. "But, I can tell that you are top agents. I want you to do all my dirty work from now on."_

* * *

"But dose two didn't like it." Meowth pointed out. "We went on about fifty missions dat year. Every single one passed without a hitch. We were da pride of Team Rocket. And I was on my way to becomin' da top cat again."

"You didn't do it off your own skill." Butch pointed out. "You did it because you had a Lopunny foot."

He smiled.

"But, your true ability was shown eventually." He said.

"Wasn't it." Cassidy smirked.

* * *

_"Dis place is da business." Meowth remarked, as he sat on the sofa of the new office._

_"And we get an office right next to the office." Jessie said._

_"We're really going into the big time now." James smiled, as he turned on the water cooler and enjoyed a cold refreshing drink. "We get a Dewgong Class Water Cooler."_

_"Wonder where we'll be next year." Meowth wondered, as Jessie laid the Lopunny's foot on the table._

_"Who knows." James said._

_Then, without warning, the window shattered._

_"Wha' da?" Meowth exclaimed, as a large brown and cream bird like Pokemon came crashing into the office. It had a long yellow and pink feathered braid protuding from the back of its skull, and large powerful wings._

_"A Pidgeot?!!" Jessie remarked. "It must be a gift from one of my many young male admirers down in the grunt ranks."_

_Meowth and James both shook their head._

_Something that Jessie wasn't unaware of._

_"Well, what else could it be?" She demanded._

_Almost as if to answer her question, the Pidgeot swooped forward and clamped its talons down on the Lopunny's foot._

_"It's stealin' da foot!!!!" Meowth exclaimed, as he leaped for the Pidgeot._

_It easily flew aside, and headed for the window._

_"Grab it!!!" Jessie called._

_James leaped for the Bird Pokemon, but it spun around and hit him with a Wing Attack._

_He groaned in pain, before falling backwards._

_With that, the normal and flying type Pokemon soared through the window and away into the distance._

_"We're screwed." Jessie said, as the door came crashing open and Giovanni walked in._

_"What are you three doing in here?" He asked. "I decided to move your office to the one in the basement."_

_He looked at the window._

_"And you'll have to pay for that."_

* * *

"Ouch." Liz remarked.

"The three of you...." Cassidy began to say. "This is the best part."

"The three of you then proceeded to screw up every single mission that you were ever given." Butch smiled, a glint in his eyes. "Because, while you have the Lopunny's foot, life is great. But, when you lose it, you become an official pariah."

"We saw your true colours." Cassidy said. "You were then given a straight forward mission to raid the Viridian City Pokemon Centre. You screwed it up, and then embarked upon a nine year quest to try and catch a Pikachu."

Danny and Liz face planted to the ground.

"So, that's why." They muttered.

"You've been jinxing us." Danny said, looking at Meowth.

"Well, it's not like dat." Meowth said, scratching the back of his head. "Not so black and white, but...."

He looked at Butch and Cassidy.

"We've been trailin' da Coppinger agent." He said, angrily. "And we're gonna be takin' him to da boss and regainin' our reputation as da best in da business."

"Hard chance." Cassidy replied. "We've been doing the same, and we'll be taking him in."

"No way!!!" Liz exclaimed. "Run for the door."

Everyone present instantly charged towards the door of the warehouse.

* * *

They all made their way to the room where the Coppinger grunt had been tailed to.

As Butch pushed the door open, they were surprised by what they saw.

A medium sized man, with spiky red and blond hair had the Coppinger grunt up against the wall by the throat.

"Now, are you going to tell me what you're doing here?" He asked. "Or do I have to take you downtown?"

"Go to hell." The Coppinger grunt gasped.

He stamped his foot down on the red and blond haired trainers foot, causing him to loosen his grip.

The grunt then smashed his forehead into the nose of the red and blond haired man, bringing a gasp of pain.

The grunt began to run, as his opponent staggered back, blood running down his face.

He leaped to the ground, and managed to grab the moving leg of the Coppinger grunt, pulling him to the ground.

As the Coppinger let out a pained groan, the red and blond haired man got up, and pushed him onto his stomach.

Taking out a pair of handcuffs, he proceeded to put them on.

"You have the right to remain silent." He gasped. "By the power invested in me by the Pokemon G-Men, you are under arrest."

Danny, Cassidy, Butch, Liz and Meowth looked at each other.

"Let's get da heck outta here." Meowth said.

* * *

"Well, that went well." Cassidy moaned.

"I guess we all screwed up." Butch mused.

"Not all of us." Liz smiled, as she and Danny looked at each other.

"Huh?" Butch asked.

"Now!!!" Liz shouted, as she and Danny threw Pokeballs. "Ninetales!!!!

"Exeggutor!!!" Danny called.

The two of them sent out their Pokemon.

"Ninetales, Flamethrower!!!" Liz called.

"Egg Bomb!!!" Danny ordered.

Exeggutor launched several large white orbs through the air towards Butch and Cassidy. Ninetales unleashed a long stream of fire.

The two attacks landed on Cassidy and Butch, creating a small explosion.

The force was enough to send them crashing into the air.

"We're stealing this part." Cassidy moaned.

"Heh, what can you do." Butch replied.

"Quiet, Belch." Cassidy said.

"IT'S BUTCH!!!!!" Butch bellowed.

"We're blasting off again!!!"

* * *

As they watched their rivals float off into the distance, Danny and Liz held up their hands, and high fived.

"Team work." They said.

"Well, I guess we'll follow up our stuff now." Meowth remarked.

"Just one thing bugs me though." Liz said.

"Wha's dat?" Meowth asked.

"Whatever happened to that Lopunny's foot?" She asked.

"I guess we'll never know." Danny replied.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Filler Alert!!!!! First Rule of writing abuse Alert!!!! Flashback Alert!!!**

**Actually, I like this chapter.**

**And Danny and Liz get to send someone else blasting off for a change.**

**Cassidy and Butch have their own new motto as well.**

**Okay, in case you haven't worked it out, a Lopunny's foot is a take on a rabbit's foot.**

**They may or may not appear in the next chapter. Haven't decided yet.**

**Thanks for the reviews!!! They are all appreciated greatly.**

**Meowth got hit by a car. And it explains why Jessie and James were so unlucky.**

**And Butch has a brother. Little brother, green hair. Coordinator. Wonder who that could be.**

**And Buck was also in the chapter. Just not named.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. How many anime episodes have Butch and Cassidy appeared in? Name them.**

**Quiz Question Two. How many Pokemon learn the move Egg Bomb? Name them.**

**Quiz Question Three. I can't think of a third, so insert own question here.**

**Okay, so thanks for reading.**

**Sorry about the delay. Site screwed up and wouldn't accept my document.**

**And please, don't forget to review!!!!**


	48. In The Pink

Chapter Forty Eight. In The Pink.

* * *

_Summary. Liz, Danny and Meowth tracked a Coppinger agent to a warehouse in Holimar City. Upon arriving, they immediately met up with old time rivals, Cassidy and Butch. There were immediate tensions thrown up, especially when Meowth revealed why there was such a hatred between Jessie and James and Cassidy and Butch. A long story involving a Lopunny's foot and a lot of luck. When the foot was stolen, they became completely useless as Team Rocket agents. As they tried to get back to the Coppinger agent, Buck swooped in and arrested him. Then, to add insult to injury, Danny and Liz sent the two of them blasting off..._

_

* * *

_

The various machines around him hummed with an evil indignation. At first, it had been semi annoying. Now, he had decided to accept it. Of course, his other option had been to smash them to pieces with his bare hands, but that wasn't something that was helpful.

He sat there, stroking his chin, and musing. His large leather recliner perched at the top of a brief parapet in the laboratory gave him an excellent view of the events undertaking below.

Several scientists scurried scared at the thought of being the one who had to break the bad news to him that the admittedly risky plan was an abject failure.

It was what spurred them on.

"This isn't going to work." One of them muttered.

He smirked, as the others around the scientist flinched.

"I'm sure that you can find a way." He called down.

"This has just never been done before." Another one said, sounding decidedly worried. "So, we have to proceed with caution."

"That's where you are wrong." Dennis replied. "Ancient writings tell that this method has been used before."

"Huh?"

"Eons ago." Dennis continued. "The ancients used to use the blood of those touched by Arceus to locate the legendary lord."

He paused, letting the thoughts sink into their skulls.

"The blood of Doug Wilson, the G-Men agent who was brought back to life by Arceus. That is our key to finding the mistress. She had power that came close to Arceus. Therefore, we should be able to use the blood of that worm to find her!!!"

"Sounds like you're clutching at straws." Someone muttered.

Dennis smirked.

"I'm glad that you think that." He said. "If you think that, then your full range of thoughts and emotions are not on the job."

He leaned back into his chair, and clicked his fingers.

Almost immediately, his Houndoom leaped from the shadows downstairs and clamped its jaws down onto the throat of the insolent scientist.

There was a brief burble of agony and pain, before the Dark Pokemon dragged the struggling scientist away.

Dennis looked down at the remaining scientists.

"Anyone else have any little faith in our plan?" He asked.

"I think it's a great plan." Someone said.

"Thank you." Dennis replied.

"Errr... I should go and check the other project." One of the scientists said, turning to leave.

"You do that." Dennis replied.

He settled back, thinking deeply.

* * *

"He's insane." One of the doctors muttered.

"Maybe." Another one replied. "But, he's insane enough to think of killing us without hesitating if we don't do what he asks."

"We should never have signed up to this." The first one said.

"Yeah, but we did." The second doctor remarked. "So, we have to grin and bear the consequences."

"What do you think is going to happen if he gets the power needed to bringing her back?" The first one exclaimed. "The world will be screwed. We'll be screwed."

"Maybe they won't turn on those who have served them." The second one muttered, hopefully.

"Wake up and smell the coffee!!!!" The first one hissed. "Why would they do that."

Shaking his head, the first one walked over to the several tubes that surrounded the large laboratory.

"When that does happen." The first one continued, gesturing to the tubes. "They'll have an army. Nothing will be safe."

"An army." The second one mused again. "That's what we're building. How many humans could stand up to one of these things anyway."

He tapped on the Plexiglas covering of one of the tubes.

"Practically none." The first one said. "You unleash just one of these things into a heavily crowded area, and it'll be a massacre. They'll kill without remorse. They won't ever give up from completing the task that they have been ordered to do. And nothing can stop them. Pretty much the perfect weapon."  
He wiped the condensation off the tube, seeing the blank emotionless face, below the red hair of the female that was growing inside of it.

"Where did they get the source material from, anyway?" The second doctor asked, as he took out his clipboard, and checked up the vital signs.

"I think from someone that they captured on Evolution Island." The first doctor remarked. "I think they called it Zenith DNA or something."

"Look, I only grow these things." The second doctor said. "I don't need to know the life story of it."

He looked at the first doctor.

"I have the utmost faith that I will be spared in what comes forth." He insisted. "Because, if I am the only one who can create this army, then they will be cutting off one of their arms."

"You are going to regret this." The first doctor said, grumpily. "I just know it."

He turned to leave.

* * *

"We've found something!!!!" One of the scientists called.

"Put it on my screen." Dennis said, opening up his laptop.

"We ran the blood details through the system, sir." Another scientist explained. "It contained several anomalies. Anomalies not seen since we examined the blood of Cynthia Jacobs all those years ago. Basically, those who have been touched by Arceus do have irregularities within their blood. Could it be something to do with the fact that they were dead, and brought back to life. Blood does congeal once the heart stops beating, but not for a while. So, it's not something that we can explain."

Dennis raised a hand, silencing him.

"So, what did you find?" He asked.

The scientist gulped.

"Well, there are also some minerals within the blood." He said. "Minerals that are found only in one place in the entire world."

"That's incredibly lucky." Dennis muttered, as a map of Verger appeared on his laptop screen.

The highlight area began to glow with a red light.

"Interesting." Dennis said, standing up.

"What do we do?" A third different scientist asked.

"Nothing." Dennis replied, heading for the door.

"I'll handle it myself."

Everyone present looked at each other, as the hulking figure strode out of the door.

It was slammed shut, leaving everyone nervous.

* * *

Jim sat there, humming the theme tune to some random generic TV show that he had seen at some point.

"Come on, come on!!!" He muttered, as he was positively buzzing in his seat.

"You look happy." Nightmare remarked, as he floated around nearby.

"Why should I not be happy?" Jim asked, as he looked around to see Ash and May sleeping on the plastic sleeps of the train station. "The moon's bright, the stars are shining, the Murkrow are cawing, and...."

"I think I'm going to vomit." Nightmare said. "I really dislike seeing people unnecessarily happy and cheerful. I think it might give me skin cancer."

"You don't have skin." Jim pointed out.

"How cruel." Nightmare replied. "I'd never tell you that you don't have skin."

"Actually, I would hope that you would if I was walking around with no skin." Jim shrugged. "Otherwise, I might look a bit of a fool."

"I could make a remark about how you look normally." Nightmare muttered. "But, I'm not that cruel."

He paused.  
"Actually, I am." The Gas Pokemon said. "You normally look like a fool."

"Thanks, I love you too." Jim replied, dryly.

"So, you never know." Nightmare commented. "I might actually get used in the next Frontier Battle. Or I might be frozen out again. Like that battle last night."

"Ash told me you were sleeping like a baby." Jim remarked. "That's why he didn't use you. That kinda explains why you never came out at any point in that battle."

"Mmm." Nightmare said. "Well, I'd had a few Black Persians."

"Tell me something I don't know." Jim muttered, dryly. "You probably had more than a few. You probably drank a barrel or something and then crashed out in your Pokeball."

Nightmare looked at him, narrowing his eyes.  
"What are you?" He asked. "Psychic or something?"

"Why, was I right?" Jim smiled.

"Little bit." Nightmare admitted. "I might have broken into a local pub nearby the Pokemon Centre when you weren't looking. And I might have smuggled away slightly more Black Persian than I should have done."

He licked his lips.

"But, I've eaten some dreams, and I feel ready to go."

Nightmare pumped his fists up and down.

"I feel like I could punch a brick wall and not get hurt." He said.

"What, because your hand will pass through it?" Jim asked, listlessly. "You think you could punch my Umbreon and not get hurt?"

"Or my Lucario?"

Jim quickly spun around, and saw the pink haired girl stood behind him.

"Hey." He said, with a smile. "Long time no see."

Maylene smiled back.  
"Likewise." She replied.

He started to walk towards her, so much he wanted to say to her....

But Nightmare stuck his foot out, and Jim ended up crashed out on the floor of the train station.

"Ouch." He groaned.

"Gotcha!!!" Nightmare snickered.

He looked down at the prone Jim.

"Hey, you bleeding?" He asked. "Wait, yeah, you're bleeding."

* * *

"Great to see you again, Maylene." Ash said, as the four trainers left the train station, Jim holding an ice pack to his slightly bloody nose.

"That must have hurt." May commented.

"Yeah, well I wouldn't have taken it, had Nightmare not decided to trip me up." Jim pointed out.

"That was pretty harsh." Maylene commented. "Does he do that often?"

"Frequently." Ash and May both said at the same time.

"You want to see my bruises from the Toxic Jabs." Ash asked.

Jim groaned.

"We're not that friendly." Maylene replied.

"Fair enough." Ash said.

"You been travelling for a long time?" May asked.

Maylene looked like she was musing it over.

"Ermm... I travelled from Veilstone to Cannalave City by Teleport." Maylene said. "Then, I got the boat out from there to Waterfall Shores."

"And let me guess." Jim remarked. "You got the train down here from Waterfall Shores."

"Yeah." She replied. "Just literally arrived."

"You want to go for something to eat?" Jim asked.

"Actually, I wouldn't mind that." Maylene admitted. "So much for purveying the myth that fighting type gym leaders live off berries."  
"Who'd actually believe that?" Ash asked. "I don't think I've ever met a fighting type gym leader who would do that."

He smiled slightly.

"Chuck was a bit...." Jim said. "Well, put it this way, I don't think that he lives off berries."

"Me neither." Maylene replied. "And I know for a fact that Brawly doesn't."

"Why would anyone live off berries, involuntarily?" May asked.

"Health kick." Jim remarked. "Stupid bet."

"Or to get in touch with their Pokemon." Ash pointed out.

"Sorry I asked." May muttered. "Seems like more trouble than it's worth. But, then again..."

"Or maybe, a trainer might be practising in case they get lost in the middle of nowhere." Jim pointed out.

"What are the odds of that happening?" May asked.

"Pretty good if you live in a world where random stuff happens." Maylene commented.

* * *

**Whose That Pokemon? Upon hearing its eerie howls, other Pokemon get the shivers and head straight back to their nests.**

* * *

As they walked away, three familiar characters watched them from a rooftop.

"So, there's a fourth twerp." Danny commented.

"That's a gym leader, ya moron." Meowth muttered. "We tangled wid her in Veilstone City."

"So, why is she here?" Liz asked. "Doesn't she have her nasty little gym leader business to engage in."

"She looks like she's close with da new twerp." Meowth pointed out.

"The new twerp?" Danny asked.

"Eh, dey used ter travel wid another twerp." Meowth explained. "One from somewhere else. Though, he has left our minds, he'll always be in our hearts."

"Huh?" Liz asked.

"Never mind." Meowth said.

"There has to be a reason why she's here." Danny continued.

"Maybe..." Meowth muttered. "Maybe she has a reason to be here. Maybe..."

He paused.

"Maybe she's a Coppinger." Meowth said. "And he's one too."

"That would be the perfect cover." Liz commented.

"But, how can we be sure?" Danny asked.

"Who needs to be sure." Liz exclaimed. "We've got Meowth's intuition!!!!"

"Oh brother." Danny said.

"Dat would explain why da third twerp appeared on the scene only recently." Meowth continued. "He's usin' da twerps as deep cover to go around and do his nefarious stuff!!!!"

"They're a real pair of dangerous lovers." Liz remarked.

"Eh?" Meowth asked.

"We have to try and get them." Danny said, rubbing his hands together.

* * *

"So, how's Veilstone?" May asked, as she leaned back against the bench. The four of them had come to a small park in the middle of Holimar, early in the morning with some cheap food from an all night convenience store.

"It's good." Maylene said.

"Given out many badges lately?" Jim wondered.  
"Actually, no." Maylene admitted. "Challengers have been rather thin on the ground in Sinnoh. Seems like everyone wants to get their first Pokemon and head straight out to Verger."

"The novelty will wear off eventually." Ash said. "It's only because it's new."

"So, I've been a bit rusty." Maylene commented. "Not much battling, and too much training isn't a great combination."

"Why don't you battle either Ash or Jim?" May asked. "They'll give you some heavy testing."

"I don't know." Maylene said, looking at Jim. "I don't know if I could battle him just for the heck of it. In a competetive battle, sure

"Then, I'll do it." Ash exclaimed. "I need some more practice for the Verger Battle Frontier!!!"

"The Battle Frontier?" Maylene asked. "I didn't know that there was a Battle Frontier in Verger."

Ash reached into his pocket, and pulled out his Symbol Case.

"Observe." He said, displaying his five symbols, and pointing out the relevant Symbol.

"The Rigorous Symbol. The Calm Symbol. The Ardent Symbol. The Ideology Symbol and the Analysis Symbol."

"Okay." Maylene conceded. "That's pretty impressive."

"How many are there, anyway?" May asked.

"I think that there's eight." Ash said. "I remember Scott mentioning it."

Jim looked at Maylene and Ash.

"Well, if you want to battle." He said. "Then, I'll referee."

Ash narrowed his eyes at him.

"No favouritism." He warned.

"As if I would." Jim said, sounding offended.

"I've got my eye on you." Ash smirked.

* * *

"This practice battle between Ash Ketchum and Maylene Daws is about to begin." Jim said. "Each trainer is going to use two Pokemon and there is no time limit. No changes may be made."

Maylene withdrew a Pokeball, and enlarged it in her grip.

"Machamp!!!" She called, pushing the Pokeball out into the air. "Go!!!!"

The four armed fighting type Pokemon erupted from the red and white orb.

"Maccc!!!!!" The Superpower Pokemon bellowed.

Ash grinned.

"This looks like a challenge." He said, bringing out a Pokeball of his own.

He tossed it into the air.

"Croconaw, I choose you!!!!!"

Ash sent out the Big Jaw Pokemon, who instantly danced around happily.

"Croco!!!!!!" The water type Pokemon gargled.

"Begin!!!!" Jim shouted.

Ash wasted no time.

"Croconaw!!!" He ordered. "Water Gun now!!!!"

The evolved form of Totodile opened his large jaws, powering a blast of water through the air towards Machamp.

"Block it!!!!" Maylene yelled, making a punching motion. "Karate Chop!!!"

Machamp pumped his arms, blocking the jet like stream of water with a powerful strike.

The fighting type Pokemon then barged forward, and landed a series of blows into Croconaw, who winced in pain as the strong fists crashed into his body.

"Croconaw!!!" Ash yelled.

"Mach!!!!" Machamp crowed, flexing his large chest muscles.

"Let's not stand for that." Ash said, angrily. "Croconaw, let's use Ice Punch, now!!!!"

Croconaw slowly stood up, fists glowing with the frozen white energy.

The Big Jaw Pokemon sent them crashing into Machamp's stomach, causing the Superpower Pokemon to double over in pain.

"Maaa!!!!!" Machamp complained.

"Headbutt!!!!" Maylene ordered.

From the doubled over position, Machamp charged forward and smashed his thick ridged skull into Croconaw, trying to force the water type Pokemon back into a tree.

"Seismic Toss!!!!!" Maylene ordered.

Ash quickly tried to think of a way to get out of this jam, as Machamp picked Croconaw up in his large meaty hands, ready to throw him into the sky.

"Bite!!!!" He called. "Don't let him throw you!!!"

Croconaw clamped his large jaws down onto Machamp's arm, preventing himself from being tossed into the air.

The Superpower Pokemon bellowed in pain, and tried to throw Croconaw off.

"Croconaw!!!" Ash yelled. "Hydro Pump, now!!!!"

The Big Jaw Pokemon leaped back, dislodging himself from Machamp's arm, before sending an even more high pressure blast of water into the face of the fighting type Pokemon.

With a sound that resembled a rock hitting a brick wall, Machamp was forced back.

"Follow up with Superpower!!!!" Ash continued.

The blue scales on Croconaw's arms began to hum with power, and gradually shine with a bright white light. The erupting power made the Big Jaw Pokemon grin with glee, before charging forward, and smashing the two enhanced limbs into Machamp.

The superpower Pokemon let out a weak grunt of pain, before falling to one knee.

"Machamp?" Maylene asked. "Are you...."

The Superpower Pokemon reared up in anger, clearly still ready to fight on.

"I thought it was down." Ash said, surprised.

"Guess not." Jim remarked.

Croconaw glared at Machamp, ready to resume attacking.

_"Insolent reptile." _Machamp hissed. _"I will rip you from limb to limb for your lack of respect."_

_"Chill, dude." _Croconaw said, dancing back away from the murderous looking Superpower Pokemon. _"Let's find some water and just dance."_

"Resume!!!!" Jim ordered.

* * *

As he finished speaking, something crashed into the middle of the arena, something that resembled a large white ball.

"What the heck is that?" Ash asked, before it burst open, shedding the entire area full of smoke.

Everyone began to cough, as the smoke began to make them choke. It also fogged their vision, rendering them momentarily unable to see.

"Smoke bomb." Jim shouted. "Where is everyone?"

"I'll take care of it!!!" May yelled, throwing a Pokeball. "Skarmory, take the stage!!!!"

Everyone else heard the sound of a Pokeball opening up, followed by the metallic screech of Skarmory announcing its arrival.

"Skarmory, use Gust!!!!" May commanded.

Almost as soon as the smoke had arrived, it was blown away, courtesey of the rapid wing strikes from the Armour Bird Pokemon.

"What caused that?" Jim asked.

"Who knows." Maylene said, before turning around, and letting out a gasp.

Ash and May instantly turned around to see what she was surprised by.

"Not them again!!!" Both of them said.

"Prepare for brand new trouble."

"And make mine a double."

"To rebuild Team Rocket from devastation."

"To unite all rockets in every nation."

"To stop the evils of truth and love."

"Time to spread our name to the stars above."

"Elizabeth."

"Daniel."

"Team Rocket return at the speed of light."

"And we're really ready to fight."

"Meowth, dats right!!!!"

"Team Rocket!!!" Ash, May and Jim yelled at the same time.

"What happened to the other Team Rocket members?" Maylene asked, slightly confused.

"Ah." Meowth said. "It was a touchin' sight. When dey realised dat dere mission was a hopeless one, dey walked off into da sunset leavin' me with da next generation."

"Liz." Liz remarked, with a smirk.

"Danny." Danny continued, with a grin.

"And we know what ya are." Meowth exclaimed. "Youse two are workin' for da Coppingers."

He pointed at Maylene and Jim, who looked at each other for a moment.

Then, they burst out laughing.

"They're not denying it." Liz muttered.

"No, they really aren't." Danny said.

Both Jim and Maylene reached into their pockets, before taking out ID cards.

They held them up to Danny, Liz and Meowth, who let out a groan as one.

"Oh nuts." Meowth said. "We're screwed."

Danny and Liz both glared at Meowth.

"You said that they were Coppinger agents!!!! They shouted.

"You agreed with me!!!" Meowth shot back.

The three of them put nervous grins on their faces.

"Well, we'll just be getting on our way." Danny said, as the three of them backed away.

"Not so fast." May exclaimed.

Her Skarmory squawked in agreement.

"We're doubly screwed." Meowth said.

"We should battle!!!!" Liz shouted, going for one of her Pokeballs.

Danny did the same, as they sent out Ninetales and Pinsir.

"You interrupted the battle." Mayelene exclaimed. "This can't be allowed to stand!!!"

She looked at Machamp.

"Let's take them down, Machamp." Maylene said, angrily.

"You need some help?" May asked.

Skarmory clicked his beak, hopefully. Pikachu also looked ready to battle.  
"Nah, there's only the two of them." Maylene replied.

"Well, she doesn't lack confidence." Ash muttered.

"Ninetales, use Fire Spin!!!!" Liz commanded.

"Pinsir, wait a moment, and then used Guillotine!!!" Danny shouted.

Maylene smiled.

"Machamp, use Stone Edge on Ninetales!!!!" She commanded.

The Superpower Pokemon bellowed in pride, creating a trio of rings of stone pebbles around his body.

He then drove them across the arena towards Ninetales.

The rock type attack crashed through the oncoming flames, easily absorbing them, before whacking into Ninetales.

The snow white fire type Pokemon whimpered in pain, before reeling to the ground.

"Uh oh." Liz muttered.

Danny winked at her.

"I'll handle this." He said. "Pinsir, Guillotine!!!!!"

The Stag Beetle Pokemon charged forward, clicking the large claws above its head.

The bug type Pokemon clamped them around Machamp's body, preventing it from moving.

"Maaa!!!!!" The fighting type Pokemon exclaimed.

"Break free!!!!" Maylene yelled. "And..."

She crossed her arms in an X shape.

"Use Cross Chop!!!!"

Machamp mimicked the motion from his trainer, but sent his four arms crashing into Pinsir, landing several powerful strikes, the pure power emanating through the air.

Pinsir slowly staggered back, dazed and stunned by the attacks.

"Oh no!!!!" Danny exclaimed.

He looked down at Meowth.

"Get in there."

"No way Jose." Meowth replied.

"Our turn!!!" Ash and May shouted.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!!!!" Ash commanded. "Croconaw, use Hydro Pump!!!!"

"Skarmory, use Air Cutter!!!" May called.

Sparks erupted from Pikachu's cheeks, before being launched in a powerful blast of electricity towards Team Rocket. Croconaw opened up his jaws, firing out a powerful torrent of water at the same time.

Skarmory flew up into the air, before flapping his wings. A powerful wind erupted from within them, which joined in with the water and the electricity in striking Team Rocket.

The five of them all screamed in pain, before the resulting explosion sent them crashing into the air.

"I think that this plan took the cake." Danny muttered.

"All dis talk of cake is making Meowth hungry." Meowth said.

"All that's about to happen is that we're rising." Liz groaned.

"We're blasting off again!!!!"

* * *

"So, does that happen often?" Maylene asked.

"Frequently." May said.

"Not as frequently as it used to." Ash butted in. "But, it's still annoying."

"So...." Jim remarked.

"..Lid." Maylene finished.

"Well, are we going to get going?" Ash asked. "The sixth Symbol isn't going to win itself."

"He'll do that a lot." Jim whispered loudly. "Just grin and bear it."

Maylene rolled her eyes.

"I'll try to remember that." She said.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Okay, another chapter done.**

**And Maylene joins the group.**

**Next chapter will be more filler, and the return of an old character. But, the chapter after that, will bring in the introduction of the sixth brain.**

**Thanks for the reviews!!! They are all appreciated wildly.**

**It must have been too good to be true for Danny and Liz, not blasting off in the last chapter.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. How many anime episodes did Maylene appear in?**

**Quiz Question Three. How many gym leaders/ Elite Four members have used Machamp?**

**  
Quiz Question Two. What is unique about Maylene in the anime?**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review!!!!! Pretty please!!!**


	49. Berried Past Secrets

Chapter Forty Nine. Berried Past Secrets.

* * *

_Summary. Dennis put some of his plan into motion, getting the scientists under his command to analyse Doug's blood, which pointed out the way to completing his master plan. It was also revealed that another scientist was growing something within the labs in the Coppinger hideout. A army. Then, Maylene arrived in Holimar City. As she arrived, and met up with Ash, Jim and May, Team Rocket came up with the brilliant deduction that Jim and Maylene were Coppinger agents, and set out to try and kidnap them. However, during Ash and Maylene's battle, they weren't as sneaky as they could be, and were sent blasting off by Maylene, Ash and May. Then, the four trainers left for their next destination...._

_

* * *

_

"Can't believe that it's a week since we left Holimar City." Maylene commented.

Jim nodded, looking at his guidebook.

"I know." May said. "It's quite surprising how much ground that you can cover in a week, if you walk quickly."

"Okay." Jim remarked, closing his guidebook. "We're almost where we need to go."

He looked up.

"We need to pass through this forest." Jim explained. "Then, we'll be climbing the Fang Mountains."

"And there, I'll get my sixth Symbol!!!!" Ash exclaimed.

"Pika!!!!!"

"That forest looks kind of spooky." May commented, eyeing up the dark spaces in between the trees in front of them.

"Ah, what's the worst that could happen?" Ash asked.

"There could be Ursaring in there." Maylene remarked. "But, who needs to worry about them."

She looked at May.

"You're with a fighting type trainer. And I'm sure that we all have Pokemon that can battle a dangerous old bear."

"Yeah." Jim said. "What are you worried about Ursaring for, anyway? You have Blaziken and Hippowdon. Both of who could put some major hurt on them."

"That's true." May replied, perking up.

"Then, let's get going!!!!" Ash exclaimed again, running into the trees. "We're on our way."

* * *

After tripping over various protuding roots from the ground, Ash eventually calmed down and decided that walking was probably the best policy.

"You see anything about this forest in the guidebook?" May wondered, as the four of them weaved their way through the trees.

"Yeah, I seem to remember that this is a place that is full of bug type Pokemon." Jim said. "Bugs and berries."

"Sounds like a good combination." Maylene commented.

"Yeah, I get what you mean." Jim replied. "Because having bug Pokemon around is good for the health of berries. They can pollinate them, and...."

"I thought that was only Butterfree and Beautifly." May said.

"In theory, all bug type Pokemon should be able to." Ash remarked. "Although, my Heracross likes to just eat sap."

"Oh, you have a Heracross?" Maylene asked. "That's a great fighting type Pokemon."

"Not against flying types." Jim said.

"Yeah, but if that was the case." Ash pointed out. "You wouldn't use it against something that is part flying type."

He looked at Maylene.

"What other Pokemon do you have besides the ones I saw in that famous gym battle?" Ash asked.

"What, the draw?" Maylene asked. "Well, you've seen my Machamp and Lucario. My Meditite evolved into Medicham. I also acquired some other fighting type Pokemon. I've got a Breloom and a Hitmontop. And also, an Infernape that was a gift from a Pokemon breeder friend, when she was a Chimchar."

"Sounds like a good friend." Jim remarked. "Anyone famous?"

"Paul's brother." Maylene said.

"How is Paul?" Ash asked. "I haven't seen him for a while."

"I don't speak to him that often." Maylene admitted. "But, I think he's fine. Working for Scott in the Battle Frontier."

Ash stroked his chin.

"Hmmm." He muttered. "Maybe once I've finished in Verger with the Verger Battle Frontier, I might go out and see how tough he actually is."

Jim snorted.

"I think he was my rival a lot longer than he was yours." He remarked.

"It's not a contest." Ash said. "But, I think that he disliked me more than he did you."

"No way!!!" Jim replied. "His Ursaring nearly killed my Staraptor. I think that constitutes hate more."

"Well......." Ash started to say, before giving up. "Okay, you got me."

"Are they like this often?" Maylene asked, interestedly.

"Yeah." May answered. "Sometimes it gets amusing. Other times, it's a bit annoying."

She smiled.

"But, it's usually a nightmare."

She then put her hands over her mouth, as a familiar dark blue shape erupted from Ash's shadow, yawning.

"Evening all." Nightmare said. "What did I miss?"

"It's eleven thirty in the afternoon." Jim replied. "So, I don't know what you've been doing."  
Maylene let out a small involuntary laugh.

Nightmare turned around, quickly, only to do a double take at the sight of the pink haired gym leader.

"You're new." He muttered. "But, haven't I seen you before somewhere?"

"Probably." Maylene said.

"Then, that's just peachy." Nightmare remarked. "Okay, I'm going back to sleep."

He went back to Ash's shadow, and within seconds, a loud snoring sound was heard.

"That was.... Random." Maylene said.

"It probably gets more random." Ash replied. "From here on in."

* * *

"Does anyone else think it's odd that we've been walking through this place for like an hour, and we haven't seen any Pokemon?" May commented.

"That is weird." Jim said.

He looked at Ash.

"Make a comment about them being scared of your skills as a trainer, and....."

"I wasn't going to!!!!!" Ash exclaimed. "I'm not that arrogant."

"Yeah, right." The voice from Ash's shadow said.

Shaking his head, Ash turned around and stamped on his shadow.

Well, he tried to.

"Try again!!!!" The voice said, sweetly.

Ash continued to try and stamp on his shadow, knowing that he probably couldn't hurt Nightmare while he was in the shadow.

However, he quickly got tired, and paused for breath. Each time he had missed his shadow, Nightmare had thrown up several sarcastic comments, insulting Ash, his parentage, his Pokemon training skills, his choice in girls and Pikachu.

"Okay, I give up." Ash muttered.

There was a laugh, as Nightmare rose out of the ground, and Toxic Jabbed Ash into the ground.

"You give up too easily!!!" He laughed. "You should have been looking at where I was going to be. Not where I was."

"Strange Gengar." Maylene remarked.

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"But..."

"That's good enough for me." Nightmare laughed, returning to his Master Ball. "If you need me, I'll be squeezing my ass into my Pokeball."

"Such a vivid picture." May muttered, before the four of them heard a rustling in the bushes.

"What is that?" Maylene asked.

Jim turned around, looking into the bushes from where he was stood.

"I can't see anything." He said.

Then, something leaped from the bushes and crashed into his stomach.

Jim grunted in pain, as he was sent sprawling into the ground.

"Get it, get it!!!!!" He yelled.

Maylene and May looked at each other, before shaking their heads.

May reached down and picked up small purple monkey like Pokemon with a large hand on the end of its tail.

"It's only an Aipom." She said.

Jim quickly stood up, brushing himself off.

"Well, now I know that." He replied, quickly.

Ash also stood up, apparently recovered from the Toxic Jab.

"That Aipom looks freaked out." He remarked.

"I can see why you'd think that." May commented, as the Long Tail Pokemon tried to get away from her.

She reached out and tickled the normal type Pokemon under the chin.

Aipom responded by hitting her with its tail and running off into the forest.

"That was just uncalled for." May said.

"Wonder what it was running from." Jim said.

Then, there was another rustling in the bushes.

"Another Aipom?" Ash asked.

"Maybe." Maylene said.

The bushes gave one final rustle...

And a light brown head poked out. It was very non descript, having a pair of yellow eyes, with a black iris, and a beak like mouth.

The one distinguishing feature was that it had a halo.

As it emerged from the bushes, it was floating with a pair of jagged looking brown wings. Also, it had a grey underbelly and a pair of small stubby arms.

"No way!!!" Ash exclaimed. "Tell me that's not what I think it is."

Pikachu jumped down off his shoulder, looking ready to battle. Sparks flew from his cheeks.

"Pikachu, come back." Ash said. "You can't hurt it."

"Shedinja." Maylene hissed.

As the Shed Pokemon let out a wayward moan, there were several more rustlings in the bushes.

And more of them began to emerge.

"Uh oh." May said.

"This must have been what Aipom was running from." Jim remarked. "Aipom doesn't have any attacks that would hurt one of these things."

"Let's not debate this." May suggested. "And run."

"I'm all for fighting them off." Ash said, grabbing up a Pokeball.

"There's too many of them." Maylene said.

"Yeah, but they aren't difficult to beat." Ash argued. "One hit and...."

He turned around to see Jim, May and Maylene running off into the distance.

"Oh damn."

He and Pikachu turned to run after them.

* * *

They had been running for about five or ten minutes, when they arrived in a clearing. Completely surrounded by thick trees with no way out.

"Crap." Maylene muttered.

"Yeah." Jim said. "Double crap."

The four of them turned around to see the Shedinja gathering at the only exit.

"Well, Ash." May remarked. "Looks like you got your wish."

"Yeah." Ash replied. "Lucky us."

"There has to be about thirty Shedinja in front of us." Maylene said, counting them.

"We need to send out Pokemon that can get past Wonder Guard." Jim said. "Shedinja's ability."

He grabbed a pair of Pokeballs, and hurled them into the air.

"Swellow, Umbreon!!!!" Jim yelled. "Go."

May did the same.

"Blaziken, Dusk!!!" She called. "Take the stage!!!!"

"Flareon, Gabite, Nightmare!!!" Ash shouted, sending three Pokeballs into the sky. "I choose you!!"

Maylene sent out Infernape, Lucario and Breloom.

To the surprise of everyone else.

"Why Breloom?" May asked.

Maylene grinned.  
"You'll see." She said.

"I guess we've got to do this." Ash remarked.

Nightmare looked at the Shedinja.

"I hate these things." He muttered. "Make me want to lash out and...."

"Then, do it!!!!" Ash, May, Jim and Maylene all yelled.

"Nightmare, use Shadow Ball." Ash called. "Flareon, use Ember. Gabite, use Flamethrower!!!"

"Lucario, Dark Pulse!!!" Maylene commanded. "Infernape, Ember!!!"

"Blaziken, use Fire Spin!!!" May ordered. "Dusk, Shadow Ball."

Nightmare jumped around, seeing Dusk.

"Dusk!!!!" He exclaimed.

He sidled over to her.

"You know, we could leave the meatbags behind here." Nightmare said. "Float off into the distance, and...."

He tailed off, seeing the look Dusk was giving him.

"You're going to Shadow Ball me, aren't you?"

_"Got it in one." _Dusk replied, crashing the attack into him.

_"Wow, I really wish I could fly right about now." _Gabite muttered, sounding bored. _"Then, I could take him somewhere out of this clearing."_

_"I'm sure you'll be able to fly one day." _Dusk commented.

_"Oi dudes." _Blaziken called. _"We're about to get our asses handed to us on a plate. And I only like raw Grumpig on a plate. Not my ass. So get with the tale, and we'll start to survive."_

"Swellow, use Heat Wave!!!" Jim ordered. "Umbreon, use Dark Pulse!!!"

All of the Pokemon unleashed their attacks into the oncoming Shedinja, instantly knocking them out in one hit.

"Easy." Ash said. "Like I said."

Then, more showed up.

Maylene smiled.

"You wanted to see about Breloom?" She asked. "Breloom, use Poison Powder!!!"

The grass and fighting type Pokemon opened its mouth up, before coughing out a large purple seed that went crashing into the air above the newly arrived Shedinja.

The seed then broke open, scattering a large amount of purple spores over the Shed Pokemon.

For a moment nothing happened.

Then, they all fell to the ground, defeated.

"Of course." Jim said. "Status effects can get past Wonder Guard."

He clapped.

"That was spectacularly good."

"Creep." Ash muttered, under his breath.

May shook her head, giving him a dirty look.

"Wonder what's got the Shedinja riled up." Maylene remarked.

"Don't know." Ash said. "But, you have to bet that it's not good."

As he finished speaking, another wave of the Shed Pokemon floated into the clearing.

"Aww crap." May said.

"Don't these things ever give up?" Ash exclaimed.

Jim looked around.

"I don't think our Pokemon can hold out for too much longer." He said.

"How many of these things are there in the forest?" Maylene wondered, as Lucario spun around and sent a Dark Pulse crashing into one of the newly arrived Shedinja.

Then, something started to rain down on them.

And a voice erupted from behind the Shedinja.

"Cover your mouths, noses and eyes!!!" The voice bellowed.

Without thinking, Ash looked up.

And instantly got some of the strange powder in his eyes.

He yelped in pain, and started to flail around trying to get rid of it.

"Ash, chill!!!!" May yelled.

"Dance meatbag dance!!!!" Nightmare shouted.

As he ran around the clearing frantically, he ran into something and knocked himself out cold.

* * *

**Whose That Pokemon? It uses its tail to pluck fruits that are out of reach. Its tail is more adept than its real hands.**

* * *

He awoke a few hours later, a stinging pain in one of his eyes, and a strong ache in his head.

"Ouch!!!" Ash muttered.

"He's awake." Someone called. "Hold him down!!!!"

He was still unable to see out of his eyes completely, and was suddenly aware of himself being held to the ground.

"Hey, let me go!!!!!" Ash yelled.

"Calm down!!!" A slightly familiar voice said. But, due to the pain in his head, he couldn't quite place it.

"Ash, just stay still." Another voice said. This one was a female one, but not as familiar.

"Young man, we can't help you unless..." A completely unfamiliar gruff voice barked.

Then, he felt something wet crash into his face, especially his eyes.

He gasped in pain, but his vision instantly returned to normal.

Ash looked up to see Jim and Maylene holding him down. There was also another man, an older one. He had thick brown hair with tinges of grey, tucked underneath a baseball cap.

His two friends let go of him, allowing him to sit up.

He could see the older man better now. He was wearing a thick orange vest above a green T-shirt, and a pair of khaki coloured slacks.

"What happened?" Ash asked.

"We were attacked by Shedinja." Jim said.

He gestured to the strange man.

"But, Garret was nearby and managed to give us a hand. A Butterfree flew by and sprayed some Poison Powder over the area. However, you ignored what he said, and got some of it in your eyes. Then, you ran into Blaziken and knocked yourself out."

"Blaziken?" Ash asked. "Felt like a tree."

"Nope, it was Blaziken." May said.

Ash looked out behind Garret, and saw her watching from afar.

"Basically, I poured some water mixed with Pecha extract into your eyes." Garret explained. "If we hadn't done so, then you would probably have been blinded."

"But, we couldn't do it while you were unconscious." Maylene said.

"Thanks." Ash replied.

"We managed to get away from the Shedinja." May said, coming over and kneeling on the grass next to him."

"How come they were attacking us?" Ash asked.

"That's what I'm here to find out." Garret said. "I'm with the Forest Patrol. We've been getting several reports of Shedinja attacking travellers. So, I'm here to find out why."

"How's it going?" Maylene wondered.

"I've found nothing." Garret replied. "But, I'm going to go deeper into the forest."

"Towards the Fang Mountains?" Ash asked.

"Yeah." Garret said. "Why?"

"Because that's where we are going." Jim replied.

"Hey, if you need some help." May offered.

Then, without warning, a Pokemon flew down and landed on Garret's arm. A Pokemon with large black and white wings. It also had a pair of antenna, and a pair of red eyes and blue claws, mandibles and feet.

"Is that... A Butterfree?" Maylene asked.

"But, it's...." May said.

Ash looked at the pink Butterfree in front of him.

"Where have I seen a pink Butterfree before?" He asked, scratching his chin.

"Not common to find them." Garret said. "They are rarer than humility from that Gengar that abused me earlier."

Ash looked at Jim, who nodded.

"Yes, it is that Gengar." Jim said, dryly.

Ash looked at the pink Butterfree. He had to know.

"Garret." He asked. "Where does that Butterfree come from?"

"She lives here in the forest." Garret answered, sounding puzzled. "Why?"

"Can you show me where?" Ash asked, hopefully.

* * *

"Why are we here?" Maylene wondered, as they came into a clearing.

"The wildlife, apparently." May replied, seeing the high amount of Caterpie and Metapod around the area.

"Good thing none of us have a fear of bugs." Jim remarked. "Otherwise, we'd be pretty worried right about now."

Garret paused at the head of the group, before pointing into the tree.

"Up there." He said.

Ash looked up, seeing a regular coloured Butterfree in the tree.

His eyes began to mist over. It had been a while since he had seen this Pokemon. But, he still recognised the Butterfly Pokemon.

"Butterfree!!!!!" Ash yelled.

The bug and flying type Pokemon turned around.

A brief moment passed, as he looked down on Ash.

And then, there were several chirps of joy, as the Butterfree flew down and landed on his shoulder.

"Let me guess." Jim said. "Friend of yours."

_Ash, Misty and Brock watched as the swarm of Butterfree flew off into the distance. Ash's Butterfree leading the pack, alongside the pink Butterfree, looking proud to be going away for a new life and new challenges.  
"Bye bye Butterfree." Ash whispered. "I'll miss you."_

_He watched, until the Butterfly Pokemon were mere specks on the horizon._

_"Ash." Misty said. "Are you okay?"_

_He was vaguely aware that she had placed a hand on his shoulder._

_"I'll be fine." He replied._

_He straightened up.  
"So." Ash exclaimed. "On to Saffron City."_

"Oh yes." Ash replied, as the Butterfly Pokemon nibbled his arm.

"You want to tell us?" Maylene asked.

Ash sighed, still unable to believe that he had been reunited with his Butterfree.

"When I first started out on my journey." He said. "The very first Pokemon I captured was a Caterpie. He evolved a short time later, first into Metapod, then into Butterfree. However, about a month and a half later, we came to a place where the Butterfree were joining up to mate."

He swallowed.  
"I let Butterfree go to join up with them." He said. "That's why I recognised the pink Butterfree. She was the chosen mate of my Butterfree."

He looked at the bug and flying type Pokemon on his arm.

"And this is the first time that I've seen him in a long time." Ash said.

"That's so touching." May remarked.

"So, how've you been, Butterfree?" Ash asked.

"Frreeeee!!!!!" The Butterfly Pokemon replied.

_"Wow, this is unexpected." _Pikachu commented.

_"How've you been, Pikachu?" _Butterfree asked.

_"Surviving." _Pikachu replied, grumpily. _"But, it's been a while since we saw you."_

_"What happened to the red haired girl who disliked me?" _Butterfree asked.

_"No idea." _Pikachu said. _"Not seen her much lately?"_

He looked at Ash.

_"He's only ever had one bug type Pokemon since you, you know."_

_"Really?" _Butterfree preened. _"What?"_

_"A Heracross." _Pikachu replied.

"Wish we could know what they were saying." May said.

Jim perked up.

"Well, we could ask Nightmare." He said. "But, there's not much chance of him telling you for nothing."

He took up a Pokeball.

"But, I know someone who will."

Jim dropped the red and white orb to the ground, and Shaymin appeared in a burst of white light.

"Bet he yawns." Ash remarked.

As he predicted, Shaymin was yawning as he materialised.

"Morning all." The Gratitude Pokemon said.

He then took a step backwards.

"Woah." Shaymin remarked. "That's really not good."

"What isn't?" May asked.

"I can sense something." Shaymin replied. "Something strange."

He took a deep breath.

"But, it seems dangerous."

Maylene looked at Garret.

"Could that be what is driving the Shedinja wild?" She asked.

"Depends what it is." Garret said. "We don't actually know."

Jim looked at Shaymin.

"Can you guide us?" He asked.

"I guess." The grass type Pokemon said, slowly changing into Sky Forme. "Okay, let's go."

"You coming, Butterfree?" Ash asked.

The Butterfly Pokemon nodded.

"Then, let's get going." May said.

* * *

"It's around here somewhere." Shaymin said.

"We need something that can dig." Ash remarked. "And I think that someone can be found."

He took out a Pokeball.

"Gabite, I choose you!!!!"

The Cave Pokemon emerged from his Pokeball.

Ash took a deep breath. He never quite knew how Gabite would react in certain situations. The ground and dragon type Pokemon obeyed him in battle, but was often quite testy outside the battle.

"Hey, Gabite." He said. "Do you want to dig up the ground?"

_"Do I?!!!!" _Gabite exclaimed, happily, before starting to tear up the ground.

Then, a strange sound echoed through the air, a sound that sent chills down the spines of those that heard it.

Garret went white.

"That's the battle cry of a Shedinja." He said. "They're coming."

"Gabite!!!" Ash yelled. "Dig faster."

"Send out your Pokemon!!!" Garret commanded, sending out a Numel.

"A Numel." Maylene remarked. "Interesting choice."

Everyone sent out their Pokemon that they had previously used to battle the Shedinja.

Jim also called Vibrava out to give Gabite some help with the digging.

_"Okay, Bruce." _Vibrava said. _"Shift over and give us some room to do the digging, mate."_

_"You better not slow me down." _Gabite hissed.

Shaymin let out an involuntary yelp.

"The thing is getting stronger!!!" He yelled.

"Hey, Shaymin." Jim called. "You want to help out over here? You know flying type attacks, while in that form. You can hurt the Shedinja."

"Okay." Shaymin replied, flying over.

Suddenly, Gabite crashed into something.

_"Crikey Bruce!!!" _Vibrava exclaimed. _"We've got something. And it looks better than the sight of a cold Forretress's on a winter morning."_

Jim ran over, and helped the two Pokemon pull the item out of the ground.

"What is this thing?" He asked.

It was a small black rectangular box, with no distinguishing features whatsoever.

"The signal is coming from it." Shaymin said, timidly. "And hearing it is quite painful."

Jim dropped it to the ground, before smashing his foot into it.

There was a small hiss and a crackle, before Shaymin relaxed.

"It's gone." The Gratitude Pokemon replied. "Thanks for that."

Jim picked it up, and looked at it.

His stamp had cracked the plastic, and there were several exposed circuits. He touched around it, feeling something that resembled a set of speakers.

Slipping his pocket, he made up his mind to send it to Bill at the G-Men HQ for analysis.

Ash looked around.

"Where did the Shedinja go?" He asked.

Garret walked to the edge of the small clearing.

He could hear the beating of the departing wings.

"They're leaving." He remarked. "We're safe."

* * *

"What the heck is that thing?" Maylene asked.

Jim held it in his palm.

"I'm sending it over to Bill." He replied. "Can I borrow your Medicham to do so?"

She nodded.

"At least you stopped us from being attacked by those Shedinja." Maylene remarked. "I didn't want my soul to be stolen."

"Nobody wants that." Jim said. "But, hey, I got the chance to save the day."

She smiled, reaching out and taking his hand.

"I know." Maylene replied. "Thanks for that."

She stood on the tips of her toes to reach up and kiss him on the lips.

"Maybe I'll do it more often." Jim laughed, as they broke away after a few seconds.

"Don't let it go to your head." Maylene said. "Either way, I'm not fussed. You could be a hero, or you could be a regular joe. I don't mind. I'll still think of you in the same way."

* * *

"I've had so many adventures since you left me." Ash said, looking at where Butterfree was sat on the log across from him. "I've been to different regions, won several badges. Gained new Pokemon and friends. But, you were the first Pokemon that I captured. We'll always have a special bond."

He looked around the trees, seeing the Caterpie and Metapod watching and waiting impassively.

"Looks like you got a pretty good life going." Ash replied. "Normally, when I meet back up with one of my former Pokemon, I want to gain them back."

He sighed.

"But, you might be needed more here." Ash said, weakly. "You don't need me. You've obviously got everything you need."

He sighed, holding out a hand.

"But, I'll never forget you." Ash said.

The Butterfly Pokemon held out a tiny hand, and shook his former trainers hand.

Garret came over.

"Odd that you met up with your old Pokemon." He commented. "What were the odds."

"I'm leaving him here." Ash said.

"Ash." Garret replied. "If you ever want to call upon your Butterfree for a battle."

He took a card out of his pocket, and gave it to Ash.

"Then give this number a call." Garret continued. "I'll see that he gets to you."

"Thanks, Garret." Ash replied, as Maylene, Jim and May came over.

"You ready to head to the Fang Mountains?" May asked.

Ash stood up, rubbing his hands.

"Oh yeah." He said.

Butterfree fluttered up.

"Freeee Free!!!" He said, urgently.

Ash took a deep breath, trying to figure out what the bug and flying type Pokemon was asking.

"You want to come to the edge of the forest with us?" He asked.

"Nah." Garret remarked. "I think he wants to guide you out. It's easy to get lost."

Ash smiled.

"Thanks, Butterfree." He said.

He continued to smile, as the bug and flying type Pokemon flew into the sky, and started to leave them away.

"Bye, Garret!!" Maylene yelled.

"Later man." Jim called.

"Bye!!!" Ash and May shouted.

* * *

As they walked through the forest, they could see the now peaceful Shedinja watching them from the trees.

"At least it's a lot more peaceful this time." May said.

Then, they heard a buzzing behind them.

The four of them spun around...

And started to run through the woods at the sight of what was following them.

A black and yellow bee like Pokemon, with two pointed grey stingers on their forearms.

"Beedrill!!!!" Ash yelled, as they charged behind Butterfree, trying to outrun them.

"What was it that you said about peace?" Jim shouted to May.

"Forget it!!!" May replied.

Ahead of them, Butterfree shook his head.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Ends on a light hearted note.**

**Being playing a lot of Dead Rising lately, so hence the oncoming Shedinja. They just keep on coming.**

**Aww, Ash's Butterfree is back for a few moments. And then he leaves it behind again. The most forgotten of all his Pokemon.**

**And like a Bagon, Gabite dreams of flight. Could it be a flash to the future? Or is it?**

**Thanks for the reviews!!! They are all appreciated.**

**And Ash might use Butterfree again at some point. Might. Not in the next Frontier Battle. Be patient, lot of battles to come.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. Jim says that Aipom doesn't learn any moves that would hurt Shedinja. What move does Aipom learn that would hurt that Pokemon?**

**Quiz Question Two. How many gym battles did Ash use Butterfree in?**

**Quiz Question Three. How many episodes did Ash's Butterfree appear in? Including as a Caterpie and Metapod.**

**Quiz Question Four. And also, what was the name of the final episode that Butterfree appeared in?**

**Thanks for the reading!!!!!**

**Don't forget to review!!!! Pretty please with a Tropius fruit on top.**


	50. Brains And Brawn

Chapter Fifty. Brains And Brawn.

* * *

_Summary. Ash, May, Jim and Maylene travelled through a dark forest, where they were attacked by a continuous wave of Shedinja. They were cornered, with no way out. When all seemed lost, they were saved by a member of the Forest Patrol and a pink Butterfree. Ash was slightly hurt, and helped out by Garret, of the Forest Patrol. He also recognised the pink Butterfree, and used it to go back to his former Pokemon, Butterfree. Shaymin recognised a strange signal, and directed everyone to a strange source. Gabite dug it up, and Jim smashed a strange object. Ash made the decision to leave Butterfree behind, with an option to recall. Then, they wandered off into the sunset...._

_

* * *

_

"Woah." Bill remarked. "This is some heavy stuff."

He walked over to the phone in his office, and picked up the reciever.

He had been examining the piece of technology that Jim had sent over via Medicham mail. Not something that was easily found on the streets.

It disturbed him that this had been found in a forest. Normally, it would be found in inner cities.

"Or warzones." He muttered, putting the receiver back down.

Shaking his head, Bill put down the phone and headed over to his computer.

"Who makes this stuff." He wondered.

He sighed, thinking about how he had gotten this job in the G-Men lab.

Bill had been approached by Volkner about a year and a half ago, after Kevin Noland, the previous G-Men quarter master had been pronounced dead in the final of the PCC. He had been presumed to have crashed a plane into one of the towers of the Starburst Stronghold Stadium on Starburst Island, in order to ward off a hoard of mirage Houndoom who were intent on killing everyone inside. And also Groudon.

If he hadn't seen the security footage, and the TV photos, as well as the testimony of everyone there, then he would not have believed the whole thing had happened.

* * *

_He groaned, as the banging on the door increased. He'd not slept for days._

_"That's the luck I have." Bill muttered, as he stepped down the stairs. "Luck of someone who has no luck."_

_He yawned, before unlocking the door and opening up._

_He then paused, seeing a man stood out in the rainy midnight sky. A man with shocking blond hair, and a sky blue jacket._

_"William Morientes?" The man asked._

_"Yeah." Bill replied. "Look, man, it's late, and...."_

_He held out a hand, which a surprised Bill took._

_"My name is Volkner." Volkner replied. "And I would like to talk to someone of your talents."_

_"It's late." Bill repeated. "I'm tired."_

_Volkner sighed._

_"I've got to get back to Sunnyshore City in the next three days." He said. "I know that it's...."_

_He paused to look at his watch._

_"Wow, you're right." Volkner remarked. "It is late."_

_He sighed again._

_"Just give me five minutes." Volkner said. "Please. Hear me out, and then I'll be on my way."_

_It was Bill's turn to sigh._

_"Okay." He replied._

* * *

He had been offered the job by Volkner, which after much deliberation, he had taken. He had met many interesting people, and seen some unusual thing.

As he had done all those months ago, Bill sighed, as he began to look up some of the components within the strange black box, on the computer.

* * *

"Well, we're here." Jim remarked, as the four trainers exited the forest.

Ash groaned, before looking up to the sky.

He saw the contours of his Butterfree's body, and wondered if he was doing the right thing. It was something he always wondered. The Butterfly Pokemon looked incredibly strong. Stronger than when he had released him in the past.

"Butterfree." Ash said.

The bug and flying type Pokemon flew down to land in front of him.

"There's so much I want to say." Ash said, sadly. "And so little time."

He paused, a lump in his throat.

"But, I know that we will see each other again."

Butterfree chirped lightly, before flying up.

"Bye bye Butterfree." Ash called.

He watched the Pokemon vanish off into the distance, over the trees.

"You okay?" May asked.

He nodded.

"I'll be fine." Ash said, softly.

Jim laughed.

"I know what will cheer you up." He said. "Let's get up for that battle!!!"

Ash perked up.

"Symbol number six." He declared. "Here I come."

* * *

They had been climbing for half an hour, when they saw someone on the trail. A shaven headed man, possibly in his mid thirties sat on the rocks.

"Excuse me." Maylene called.

He turned around, revealing a face with very dark facial hair, groomed into a thin beard about half a centimeter long, above a very impressive chin. He was wearing a green plaid shirt and brown pants, underneath a pair of overalls. There were also a pair of very heavy boots on his feet. And he was carrying a hatchet on his back, secured by a small rope.

"Yeah." He replied. "What's up?"

"We're looking for something around here." May said.

"Lot of things around here." He replied. "You got stones, rocks and a whole lot of other crap. Mainly open air."

"We're looking for a part of the Verger Battle Frontier." Ash said. "Do you know anything?"

For a moment, the hiker didn't look like he was going to answer.

Then, he broke out into a grin.

"So, you're taking the Battle Frontier challenge." He remarked. "Yeah, there's a Battle Facility on this mountain."

Ash punched the air at the news.

"Then, I'll have my sixth Symbol in no time!!!" He exclaimed. "Woohoo!!!!"

The hiker laughed.

"Well, good luck." He remarked.

"Thanks for the help." Jim said.

He shrugged.

"Not a problem." He replied. "I'm sure helping you out will come back to me at some point."

He gestured up the roughly hewn path, as the four trainers wondered what he meant by those words.

"There's a Pokemon Centre as well." He continued.

"Great!!!" Ash said, instantly forgetting the cryptic message. "Let's go."

The four of them set off, leaving the hiker resting on the rocks.

He looked down at a silver coloured rock below him, before poking it with his foot.

"Ah, well, Forretress." He said. "Let's get going. Can't stay here all day."

The Bagworm Pokemon let out a grunt in response, before extending out the red parts of his body, and opening his eyes.

* * *

"Man, we've been climbing for a while." Maylene muttered.

"Yeah, but with every step that we take, we get closer to the next Symbol." Ash said, brightly.

He then groaned.

"My bag feels heavier though." He said.

"Err... Ash." May replied. "There's a reason for that."

He turned around and took his bag off. He opened it up to find it full of rocks.

"Well, who did that?!!" Ash complained.

Jim snickered.

"Who do you think?" He asked.

Ash glared at Jim.

"You son of a bi...."

"It was Nightmare." Maylene said, quickly.

Ash relaxed.

"Okay." He replied, tipping the rocks out of his bag. "Where is that Gengar?"

He looked around, seeing the Gengar floating above him.

"Aha." Nightmare remarked. "I've got your attention."

Ash rolled his eyes.  
"What do you want?" He asked.

"Can you use me in the next battle?" Nightmare pleaded. "I want to take something on."

He looked up.

"And there's a Pokemon Centre about a mile up the trail."

Nightmare then gasped.

"And free money."

As Nightmare vanished over the horizon, Maylene looked around at Ash, May and Jim.

"What did he mean by that." She wondered.

"Either someone dropped some coins on the ground." Ash said.

"Or he's about to rob someone." Jim remarked, dryly.

"Anyway, if there's a Pokemon Centre...." May commented.

"Let's go!!!" Ash yelled, driving them forward.

* * *

Finally, they arrived at a small Pokemon Centre high in the mountains. The normally white walls outside were scarred with dust, and little chips within the smooth surface. Several of the large letters were at the point of falling off the large sign on the roof, and there were several weeds around the entrance.

"This must be a bleak place to live." Maylene remarked.

"Really bleak." May continued.

"Hello!!!" Ash yelled.

The door opened up....

And Arjun stepped outside.

"What's with the noise?" He asked.

"Arjun?!!!" Jim exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

Arjun grinned.

"I could ask you the same question." He replied. "Anyway, to answer yours, I'm here doing a brief bit of training. Just putting my Pokemon through their paces before my next Elite Four battle."

He looked around, at Ash, May and Maylene, before back to Jim.

"I see that you are probably after something on these mountains." Arjun remarked. "Not much to find here. It's a pretty bleak and desolate place."

"We're looking for a Battle Facility." Ash said, eagerly.

"Have you seen anything that looks like that?" May asked.

Arjun stroked his chin.

"Well." He said. "I did see a Gengar earlier. But, he went into the Pokemon Centre."

He sighed.

"There's nobody here." Arjun explained, looking at the Pokemon Centre. "It's abandoned."

"So, where do you get the Pokemon for the..." Ash started to ask, before Nightmare came charging out of the Pokemon Centre.

He paused in front of them, trying to look innocent.

"What did you do?" May asked.

"Nothing." Nightmare replied.

Arjun turned around, and looked across the mountain range above them.

"I suppose that there is something up there." He remarked. "Something that might be what you are looking for."

"Can you show us?" Maylene asked.

Arjun smiled, showing pearly white teeth.

"Of course." He replied.

The trainer turned around, and swept his hand forward in a gesture.

"Follow me." He said.

* * *

**Whose That Pokemon? Its entire body is surrounded by a steel hard shell. What lurks inside this powerful armour is a total mystery.**

* * *

As they walked up the trail, May looked to Arjun, knowing that there was something that she wanted to ask him.

"What's up?" Arjun asked, reading her perfectly, and sensing that there was something that she wanted to speak to him about.

"You said you were doing some training for the Elite Four challenge." May said, slightly reluctantly.

"That's correct." Arjun replied. "What's troubling you?"

"So..." She continued. "You beat my aunt, Nancy, didn't you."

He relaxed.

"Yes, that's correct." Arjun answered.

The older trainer looked down at her.

"I didn't know that she was related to you." He remarked. "She gave me a tough battle, but I managed to beat her six Pokemon."

He continued to look at May.

"I don't really have a read on how strong you are." Arjun remarked. "I mean, I've seen you battle, in the Frodomar City Tag Battle. But, I can't say..."

"I'm a coordinator." May replied. "Albeit one who took a break out to come to Verger with Ash."

"Shame that there are no contests in this region." Arjun said. "That would make you feel less redundant."

"I don't mind." May remarked. "I've been doing contests nonstop for the last five years. Nice to have a break. I've come up with some new techniques that will help me get better in the next few times that I do them."

"I see." Arjun replied.

There was a shout of glee from up ahead.

"We've found something!!!!" Ash exclaimed.

* * *

"Wow." Maylene commented. "That's...."

"Intimidating." May said.

"I was going to say impressive." Maylene replied. "But, hey, whatever."

"That has to be it." Ash remarked.

The huge stone structure was displayed on the peak of a hill in front of them.

It could have been there for a thousand years. It could have been there longer.

With its huge stone walls, and bleak colours of grey and faded black, it was an impressive sight. The seemingly endless amount of turrets peered out over them, almost as a warning.

"You think that that is it?" Jim asked. "Looks kind of old to be a battle facility."

"Maybe it's a unique type." May suggested.

Ash looked at Arjun.

"Have you ever seen anything like that before?" He asked.

Arjun shook his head.

"Not really." He replied. "But..."

Arjun tailed off.

"But what?" Maylene asked.

Arjun grinned.

"First time for everything." He replied.

"Let's get up there and check it out." Ash said, walking forward.

Fortunately, there was a relatively smooth trail hewn into the mountain.

"That does add credence to the whole this is the Battle Facilty theory." May commented.

"Well, only one way to find out." Ash remarked.

* * *

The large entrance in front of them gaped. Two large stone doors, that looked like they were immovable by hand.

Crudely engraved around the rim, were the words Battle Colosseum.

"Friendly place." Maylene remarked. "Not."

"Friendly doesn't mean anything in a place like this." Arjun commented. "A place that smells of battle."

"Well, there's going to be one more before the day's over." Ash said, reaching for the handles.

He yanked at them, feeling them give about a centimetre.

"Damn." He groaned, as a sharp pain shot up his arms. "They're heavy."

He continued to pull at them, but they didn't give.

"Weakling." Jim commented, as he came over. "Here, I'll show you how it's done."

Ash stepped aside, letting Jim at them.

The trainer from Mahogany Town gripped the handles, and pulled back....

Only for them to fail to budge.

"Now, this is just not fun." Jim muttered.

"Weakling." Ash commented.

As Jim turned around to give him a dirty look, the door shot forward and sent him crashing to the ground, the force of the hit from the solid stone doors knocking him onto his back.

"Ouch!!!" Jim groaned, as everyone present stared at the hulking figure in front of them.

* * *

The first thought that emerged in Ash's mind when he saw the man in front of him, was that he was part Machamp.

Then, he saw that the figure was human, and was relieved.

Not for long though.

"What do you want?!!!" He demanded.

Ash could see that the man had muscles on top of his muscles, and was easily six inches taller than anyone present, except Arjun. However, he still had a few inches over the Pueltown trainer.

The thick heavyset frame was visible underneath a faded black vest. Although he wore a pair of brown slacks, it was clear that his legs were easily as thick as tree trunks. There was also a pair of old sneakers on his massive feet.

However, his face wasn't visible due to a dusty white hockey mask that masked his features. But, thick wirey black hair could be seen.

"What do you want?!!!!" He repeated in a course voice that echoed around the stone corridors that surrounded them.

"I'm here to challenge the Battle Facility." Ash said, stepping forward.

The figure snorted.

"Yeah, right." He replied, turning around to leave.

"You're not worthy."

He reached out behind the door, and pulled something.

Almost immediately, it began to close.

"No!!!" Ash yelled.

Arjun stepped forward and sidled through the closing door.

* * *

The masked figure turned around to see Arjun stood behind him.

"What's your problem?" He demanded.

"There's no problem." Arjun insisted.

There was something about his voice. Something that reminded him of someone from a long time ago.

"Other than what you are making." Arjun continued. "That trainer out there has earned the right to be here. Therefore, you can't be the one who judges that he isn't worthy, without battling."

There was a sarcastic laugh.

"Always with the crap, Arjun."

Arjun felt like he had been stung by a Combee.

"Arjun!!!" He said, shocked. "Who the hell are you?"

More sarcastic laughter.

"Don't you recognise me."

"It's kinda hard with the mask." Arjun said, bitterly.

"Huh?" The strangely familiar man replied.

"You play much hockey?" Arjun asked.

Behind the eyeholes, there was an inward flicker of emotion.

"Oh, right."

The figure reached up and pulled the mask away.

Arjun groaned, as he recognised the large face with the thick black eyebrows and five day old beard. The thick lips and the slightly yellowed teeth.

And the half closed milky white eye, the result of a savage attack by a Rhyhorn years earlier.

"You." Arjun commented, almost doing a double take at the sight of who was under the mask. "Long time no see."

The man under the mask snorted.

"I didn't notice." He replied.

"So, how's life been?" Arjun asked. "Pedro."

Pedro smirked, before starting to take several steps towards Arjun, one at a time.

Arjun held out his hand, and waited.

* * *

"This is pretty depressing." Ash remarked, as the four of them sat outside the entrance to the Battle Colosseum.

He looked at May.

"I know." He exclaimed. "How about using Hippowdon to charge the door in."

"I don't think that would be appreciated." Maylene commented.

"Hey, we were more or less kicked out." Ash said, rounding on her. "I don't think that.."

"Dude, chill." Jim said, jumping up.

"Well, I'm annoyed." Ash replied. "Are we even in the right place, or...."

Without warning, the door came scraping open with a deafening shriek.

Everyone present stood up, to see Arjun being manhandled out of the door.

"I want you out of here, right now." The now unmasked man said, angrily. "I'm really not in the mood for the crap you might throw at me."

Maylene looked at the man, and let out a brief gasp.

"You!!!" She declared.

Hearing her voice, the man turned to her.

He then let out a rough bark of a laugh that sounded like an Ursaring shredding tree bark with its claws.

"Well, look at that." He remarked. "The tough little girl grew up."

Maylene glared at him.

"I see you're still a jerk." She commented.

He snorted.

"Oh, you're so cutting." He retorted, dryly. "That the best you can come up with?"

Maylene continued to shoot daggers at him with her eyes.

Something that he shrugged off.

"So, which of you is wanting to challenge me?" Pedro asked.

Ash almost recoiled.

"Challenge you?" He exclaimed. "What do you...?"

"I'm the Frontier Brain." Pedro smirked. "Mountain Gladiator Pedro Armstrong."

He looked Ash up and down.  
"Well, I've got to tell you." He commented, roughly. "You're not looking like a tough challenger."

Ash bristled.

"I'm stronger than I look!!!" He shouted. "So, hit me with your best shot."

Pedro raised a fist, and Ash instantly flinched.

"They nickname me the Brawny Brain." He said. "What do they call you? Weakling?"

Ash really was starting to get annoyed. He couldn't believe that Scott had hired such an abrasive character to be a Frontier Brain.

"They call you dumbass." Maylene remarked, dryly.

Jim grinned at her.

"You been kicked out of your gym yet?" Pedro shot back.

Arjun, looking fed up, decided to step in.

"Okay, Pedro." He said. "That's enough."

The Brawny Brain shook his head.

"This is my domain." He laughed, harshly. "I decide when enough is enough."

Ash growled angrily, startling May who was stood beside him.

"Okay!!!" He shouted. "I challenge you to a battle."

"Sorry." Pedro replied, leaning against the wall. "Can't battle officially until the Frontier Judge gets here."

"Scott?" Ash asked.

Pedro grinned at him. It wasn't a pleasant sight as he revealed several missing teeth.

"So, looks like you wasted a trip for a moment." He replied, listlessly. "There's a Pokemon Centre behind this place. Get to it and bunk down there until you're needed."

He stretched out.

"I'll see you weaklings later." He drawled, lazily.

Maylene almost jumped forward, the rage etched on her features.

"Not so fast!!!" She shouted. "You're not getting away with insulting me, or my friends. You can't battle Ash officially because the Frontier Judge isn't here. But, I'm not letting you get away with this."

Pedro half turned.

"And what are you going to do about it, short stuff?" He asked.

"I challenge you!!!" Maylene said. "Right here. Right now."

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**So, Maylene is going to battle Pedro. The seemingly abrasive Frontier Brain.**

**Pedro Armstrong belongs to 031ap. And if he's reading this, I made up the description, because you forgot to send me one. And I didn't notice until this afternoon.**

**Okay, I'm a moron.**

**Next item on the agenda.**

**And the seemingly random part with the hiker is relevant. All will be revealed later. If anyone wants to have a guess, then feel free.**

**And a message to the anonymous reviewer, Portuguese, With Pride. I'm not ignoring you, but it's not easy to converse with you. I'm taking your points on board. And I'm not interested in the idea about Ash getting Barry's Empoleon. But, thanks anyway.**

**Thanks for the reviews!!! They are all spectacularly appreciated with wild elation and joy.**

**So, can Maylene get the better of Pedro? Or is she going to get her ass handed to her.**

**Only to be found out next chapter.**

**And the fiftieth chapter. Yay!!!!**

**Also, how Pedro knows both Arjun and Maylene will be revealed next chapter as well.**

**And a cameo by Volkner. And Bill.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. Nancy is mentioned. How many chapters has she appeared in in both TLD and TCOV. And name them.**

**Quiz Question Two. How many anime episodes did Bill appear in?**

**Quiz Question Three. How many Pokemon learn Poison Sting? Don't name them.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review!!!! And for the benefit of The KPL, pretty please with a Chansey egg, Oddish Salad, Farfetch'd leek and Miltank steak on top.**


	51. Fight For Pride: Maylene Vs Pedro

Chapter Fifty One. Fight For Pride. Maylene Vs Pedro.

* * *

_Summary. Bill did some digging into the black box, and remembered how Volkner recruited him into the G-Men. Meanwhile, Ash, May, Jim and Maylene bumped into a hiker and discovered an abandoned Pokemon Centre. They also encountered Arjun, who pointed them towards their destination. He went with them, where they arrived at the Battle Colosseum. They soon encountered the Mountain Gladiator, Pedro Armstrong, whose rude and uncaring demeanour was surprising for a Frontier Brain. Unable to battle Ash officially, due to Scott not been there for observation, Pedro brushes them away. However, Maylene stepped in and challenged him..._

_

* * *

_

Pedro looked at Maylene, before bursting out laughing.

"I'm not joking." She said. "I'm not going to stand here and let you insult me, or my friends. Put your money where your muscles are."

He continued to laugh.

"Go play with your toys." He said. "You might embarrass yourself otherwise."

She glared at him.

"Oh well." Maylene replied, lazily. "If you've not got the grapes."  
He stopped laughing.

"Very well." Pedro answered, a sharp tone in his voice. "I'll battle you if that's what you want."

He paused, with a disgusted look on his face.

"Just don't cry when you lose."

He turned around and headed back into the Battle Colosseum.

"We'll battle in here in five minutes." Pedro said. "Don't be late."

As he vanished, Jim looked around to Maylene.

"What were you playing at?" He asked.

"I'm a gym leader." Maylene explained. "I can take him."

"Frontier Brains are on a different level to gym leaders." Jim said. "This isn't something I can watch."

He turned around, shaking his head.

"Jim!!" Maylene called.

He half turned his head.

"Have some faith." She urged. "I've got a good feeling about this."

"Maylene." Ash said. "How do you know him? He seemed to recognise you."

She turned around to look at him. There was trepidation on her face.

"A few years ago." She replied. "He showed up in Veilstone City, wanting to see the gym. I let him in, and he battled my disciples."

"You have disciples?" May asked.

Maylene gave her a dirty look.

"Yes." She replied. "Anyway, he tore them to pieces. Not literally. They were swept aside, and Pedro challenged me to battle."

She shook her head.

"I wasn't really in the mood." She continued. "And it was clear that he wasn't interested in the battle for the badge. He was just wanted to prove that he was better than me."

Maylene sighed.

"And that wasn't something I was interested in battling for."

"But, isn't that the same reason that you're battling him?" Arjun asked.

Everyone present jumped. They had momentarily forgotten about Arjun's presence.

"It's more a matter of personal honour." Maylene replied.

She looked at Arjun.

"And how do you know that scum?" Maylene pressed.

Arjun exhaled sharply.

"I'm nearly fifty years old." He said. "In that time, you get around, meet people and forge a rivalry with some more."

He paused.

"Pedro was one of those people."

"That''s interesting." May commented. "So, what....?"

"What happened?" Arjun replied. "Well, we had a rivalry going. But eventually, I decided to go and study Pokemon medicine. It wasn't an easy decision, but, at the time, I felt like it was the right one."

"Do you still think that?" Ash asked.

"Well, I came out of retirement for Verger last year." Arjun replied. "And I've still got an Elite Four challenge to partake upon. Although, what happens after that will be open to debate."

Maylene took a deep breath, as she looked at the doorway to the Battle Colosseum.

"Guess I've got to go and do this then." She said.

* * *

"Okay, wow." Jim muttered, as he, Ash, May and Arjun went to sit in the seating areas of the Battle Facility.

The arena was a large stone circle, with a large amount of seats raised up around it. All cut out of stone. The battlefield was surrounded by a small stone wall, that prevented access to the combatants. Upon the four stone pillars around the arena, there were four burning torches, that flickered in the winds.

"So, this is why they call it the Colosseum." May said.

They saw Maylene enter through one of the entrances, across from where Pedro was waiting in his own trainer area.

The referee was also waiting, a skinny, pale skinned man, with hair darker than a Murkrow's wing. He also had a tattoo of a Seviper running up his neck.

"You ready, pipsqueak?!!!" Pedro demanded.

Maylene scowled at him in response.

"I'm surprised that you agreed to Maylene battling him." Jim muttered, looking at Ash. "Normally, you'd be jumping up and down begging to battle."

Ash shrugged.

"Hey, if Scott's not here." He replied. "Not a lot I can do."

He managed a small grin.

"Plus, I get to see his battle strategy, and what his Pokemon are."

Jim nodded, slightly appreciative.

"Okay, maybe you're smarter than I thought." He conceded.

May turned around and gave him a strange look.

"Ash is smarter than you think." She remarked.

"Not like you're biased or anything." Jim shot back.

May rolled her eyes, as Arjun raised a hand.

"Okay, you two." He said. "Let's keep this friendly."

"Arjun." Jim replied. "Does Maylene even have a chance against him?"

Arjun didn't reply for a few seconds.

"Of course." He answered, keeping his voice devoid of emotion. "There's always a chance."

* * *

The referee coughed, clearing his throat.

"This unofficial battle between Mountain Gladiator Pedro, and Veilstone Gym Leader Maylene is about to get underway." He declared. "Since this is an unofficial battle, both trainers may use six Pokemon each, and both trainers may make changes as they wish."

He raised a flag.

"Challenger, send out your first Pokemon."

Maylene took up a Pokeball, and pushed down on the small button in the centre.

"Okay, Infernape!!!" She called, pushing the ball out into the arena. "Go!!!"

The red and white orb opened up, bringing out the Flame Pokemon.

Infernape bounced up and down, before beating its palms against its stomach.

Pedro snickered.

"So, you're sending out an overgrown Chimchar." He commented. "I'm going to put you down like a Poochyena."

He took a Pokeball up, and absolutely hurled it into the air.

"Poliwrath, battle stance!!!!!"

The ball exploded, bringing out the blue and white Tadpole Pokemon.

"Poli!!!!!" The water and fighting type Pokemon exclaimed, gruffly.

Maylene didn't look disheartened.

"Eep." Jim commented.

"So, he's gone for the type advantage." Ash muttered.

Arjun smiled.

"So, he still has that Poliwrath." He remarked.

"Begin!!!!!" The referee declared.

Maylene didn't waste any time.

"Infernape, Mach Punch!!!" She commanded, making a punching gesture with her fist.

The fists of the fire and fighting type Pokemon began to glow with a white light, before the Pokemon charged forward, ready to strike.

As it leaped through the air, Pedro smirked.

"Waterfall!!!!" He bellowed.

Infernape closed in, still intent on landing the blow...

Only for Poliwrath to cover his body in a large amount of water.

The Tadpole Pokemon charged forward at a high speed, meeting with Infernape in the middle of the arena.

Poliwrath's body was better suited to absorbing the blow of the Mach Punch, than Infernape's was to absorb the Waterfall.

The Flame Pokemon shrieked in pain, as it fell backwards, rolling on the ground, trying to get dry.

Pedro continued to smirk.

"Poliwrath, use Earthquake, now!!!!!"

Raising both fists into the air, the water and fighting type Pokemon brought them smashing down into the ground repeatedly, sending several large and powerful tremors coursing across the arena towards the prone Infernape.

"Come on!!!" Maylene called, knowing that the flinching Infernape was helpless to move, let alone dodge the super effective attack. "You have to...."

She closed her eyes, as the Earthquake landed, cutting her off in mid sentence. The strong and lethal attack was devastating in its brutality, forcing Infernape sailing into the air, the fire and fighting type Pokemon really looking in pain.

Pedro stopped smirking, as he gave one more order.

"Poliwrath, use Giga Impact, now!!!!"

The Tadpole Pokemon looked at the flailing Infernape, before using his powerful legs to propel himself up into the air.

As he sailed into the sky, his normally blue body began to shimmer and turn into a gold and pink orb.

Maylene grimaced, as Poliwrath crashed into Infernape with a sickening thud.

Her Pokemon crashed to the ground in front of her, clearly unable to continue. His eyes were blank as he lay on his back, defeated.

"No!!!" She muttered.

The referee raised his flag.

"Infernape is unable to battle." He declared. "Poliwrath is the winner."

* * *

"Holy crap." Ash exclaimed.

"No way." May said.

Jim was jittering back and forth.

"This isn't going to end well." He muttered, looking at the arena.

"You can't judge anything by a water type beating a fire type." Arjun commented.

* * *

"Infernape, return!!!" Maylene called, bringing back the Flame Pokemon.  
She paused, knowing that there was nothing she could say that would ease the pain and humiliation of her Pokemon's defeat.

"Thanks." She muttered, replacing the Pokeball with her others.

Seeing that Poliwrath was temporarily unable to move, she quickly made her choice.

Maylene tossed a Pokeball into the air.

"Breloom, go!!!!" She commanded.

The Mushroom Pokemon emerged, looking ready to fight.

"Begin!!!" The referee declared.

Not wanting to give Poliwrath more time to recover than she already had, again, Maylene went on the offence.

"Seed Bomb now!!!!" She ordered.

Slowly, the grass and fighting type Pokemon opened its mouth, creating a large ball of green energy.

Taking a deep breath, he launched the attack into the air.

The large orb of energy floated above Poliwrath for a moment, before exploding, showering the Tadpole Pokemon in an array of seeds.

As they cascaded over his slimy skin, Poliwrath let out a disgusted moan.

Pedro rolled his eyes.

"That didn't even scratch the surface." He called. "You'll have to up your game, little girl."

She gritted her teeth, knowing that he was enjoying taunting her.

"Breloom, use Sky Uppercut!!!" Maylene shouted.

The arms of her Pokemon began to glimmer and glow with a shiny white light, as he bounced forward, ready to send the Tadpole Pokemon crashing into the sky.

Pedro snickered.

"Ice Punch!!!" He bellowed. "Then, Giga Impact!!!!"

Poliwrath stepped back, watching Breloom's attack sail high and wide.

The water and fighting type Pokemon then leaped forward, rolling behind the Mushroom Pokemon and smashing a frozen fist into the back of one of Breloom's legs.

The grass and fighting type Pokemon let out a shriek of pain, as he was partly frozen to the ground, and unable to move.

Poliwrath rolled away, before turning back around.

He focused up his energy, eventually releasing it and charging forward, turning himself it another pink and golden orb of energy.

"Not again!!!" Maylene yelled, as her Breloom was knocked free of the frozen ice, by the force of the hit, and sent crashing through the air, and rolled across the ground, landing at her feet.

Even without looking, she could tell that the Mushroom Pokemon wasn't going to be able to get back up.

Something that the referee was also aware of, as he raised his flag again.

"Breloom is unable to battle." He declared. "Poliwrath is the winner."

* * *

"Well, I think I'm getting a read on his strategy." Ash remarked.

"What, use Giga Impact a lot?" Jim asked.

"Yeah." Ash answered.

"Good strategy." Jim commented. "In the loosest sense of the word."

"Giga Impact is a powerful move." Arjun said. "If it's used correctly, and you can take the hits while recharging, then you're half way there to causing a lot of damage."

May just watched, silently.

"I just need to come up with Pokemon that can defend." Ash said.

"Good luck with that." Jim muttered.

* * *

**Whose That Pokemon? Its legs can stretch double. First time foes are startled by its extensible reach.**

* * *

"Breloom return!!!" Maylene called.

"Still think you can win?" Pedro asked.

She really was starting to get annoyed now.

"Hit this." She muttered, throwing out her third Pokeball. "Medicham, go!!!"

She sent out the Meditate Pokemon, who put his palms together, ready to unleash damage.

"Med!!!!!" The fighting and psychic type Pokemon trilled.

The referee looked at both Pokemon before raising his flag.

"Begin!!!"

This time, instead of rushing in, Maylene paused to think about what was happening. Pedro had been getting to her, and she had lost two Pokemon to stupid mistakes that she normally wouldn't have made from her lapse of judgement.

"Medicham." She called. "Let's start with Confusion."

The eyes of the Meditate Pokemon began to glow with a light blue light. The same light blue glamour that surrounded Poliwrath, attacking the mind of the Tadpole Pokemon.

Even though the fatigued Pokemon was unable to move, he still let out a small groan of pain, as his eyes half closed in discomfort. When they opened up fully, there was a blank expression of something that was lost there.

Maylene allowed herself a small mental cheer.

But quickly pushed it away, knowing that it wasn't the right time. She was two Pokemon down while Pedro hadn't even lost one. Not the ideal time to celebrate.

Pedro held up a Pokeball.

"Return!!!" He commanded, bringing back Poliwrath to the red and white orb. "You've done your job for the moment."

* * *

"Why did he bring Poliwrath back, I wonder." May commented.

Arjun looked at her.

"By looking at Poliwrath's eyes." He remarked. "It was obvious that the Pokemon was confused by Medicham's attack. I think that Pedro made the right decision."

"Still, that's one tough Poliwrath." Jim said.

He grinned at Ash.

"Better you than me, mate."

Ash didn't reply. He was thinking through all of his Pokemon that could stand up against the Tadpole Pokemon.

He had something in mind.

* * *

"Now, Hitmonlee!!!!!" Pedro bellowed. "Battle Stance!!!!"

He gripped up a Pokeball, and hurled it through the air at a high speed.

It burst open, revealing the Kicking Pokemon.

"Hitmonleee!!!!!" The fighting type Pokemon exclaimed.

The referee looked at Pedro, who nodded.

"Resume!!!!" He declared.

"My turn!!!" Pedro shouted. "Hitmonlee, Mega Kick!!!!"

For a moment, the Kicking Pokemon looked like he was going to stand there.

Then, without warning, one of his legs snapped forward and thumping into the side of Medicham's head, instantly sending the Meditate Pokemon spinning to the ground, and doing several rolls across the hard stone ground, whining in pain at every twist and turn.

Maylene went pale. She knew that her Medicham didn't have the greatest defence. And Mega Kick was a powerful attack.

"What were you actually planning to do?" Pedro asked, slightly sarcastically. "Stand there and get beaten down?"

"This." Maylene replied, angrily.

The Veilstone gym leader looked at her Medicham who was slowly getting up.

"Use Teleport." She called. "And then Psycho Cut!!!"

At her words, the fighting and psychic type Pokemon vanished.

"Hitmonlee, watch out!!!" Pedro roared.

It was too late, as Medicham reappeared behind the Kicking Pokemon. He extended his fist out in a straight line, before sending a dark purple and blue wave of psychic energy through every muscle of it.

"Counter now!!!" Pedro shouted.

Hitmonlee let out a strangled groan, as Medicham chopped his hand into his lower back, sending him tripping to one knee.

Maylene smiled....

Only for it to be wiped away, as Hitmonlee quickly got up, turned around and smashed another series of powerful flashing kicks into the face and body of Medicham.

Using all the memories of the pain unleashed into his body by the Meditate Pokemon, Hitmonlee continued the savage assault, giving plenty of it back in spades.

As he finally desisted, Medicham crashed to the ground, several bruises on his face and upper body.

The referee quickly made the decision. A decision that was unanimous by everyone else present.

"Medicham is unable to continue." He said. "Hitmonlee is the winner."

* * *

"How did that Psycho Cut not do anything?" May asked. "That should have been super effective."

"It was." Jim said.

"But, looks like Pedro worked on his defense as well as his attack." Arjun commented.

He managed a weak smile.

"When we were rivals." Arjun muttered. "I was the defensive one. He was the one who loved his powerful moves."

Jim shook his head, as he watched Maylene recall Medicham.

"I knew that this was a bad idea." He muttered.

May looked at him, slightly annoyed.

"Well, don't say that I told you so." She remarked, angrily. "Give her some support!!!!"

Jim exhaled sharply.

"Come on Maylene!!!!" He called. "You can do it!!!!!"

* * *

"Go, Hitmontop!!!!" Maylene shouted, pushing a Pokeball out of her hands.

Pedro snickered, as the Handstand Pokemon emerged onto the arena.

"So, it's a battle of the Tyrogue evolutions." He remarked. "However, I think that you will find that Hitmonlee is vastly superior to your Hitmontop."

Instead of rising to the bait, she gave him an icy smile.

"Well, I guess we'll find out." Maylene retorted.

"Begin!!!!" The referee commanded.

Both Maylene and Pedro looked at each other.

"Triple Kick!!!" Maylene called.

Hitmontop spun forward, using the horn on his head as a method of movement. He launched a trio of kicks, each with an increasing amount of power.

Pedro smiled, coldly.

"Blaze Kick!!!!" He countered.

The Kicking Pokemon's foot began to burn. Flames suddenly erupted around the claws and sole of his foot, making the air around them heat up rapidly.

He spun around, extending out one of his elasticated legs.

"Aim for the horn!!!!" Pedro bellowed.

Without blinking, Hitmonlee snapped his leg down, and kicked the sharp, pointed horn out from underneath Hitmontop.

The Handstand Pokemon, without the balance provided by the horn, was instantly on his back, momentarily defenceless.

A small burn had emerged upon his head, between his horn and his eyes.

"Don't let it back up!!!" Pedro commanded. "Stone Edge now!!!!"

Hitmonlee crossed both arms in front of his brown body, creating a trio of rings around him. The energy given off turned into a continuous stream of small stones.

The Kicking Pokemon then spun around, and launched a trio of perfectly placed kicks that whacked into each ring of stones, causing them to whistle through the air above the arena.

Even as Hitmontop was slowly getting back to his feet, the stones peppered his body, sending him back to the cold stone floor.

The fighting type Pokemon howled in pain, despite the relative strength against rock type attacks.

"Hitmontop!!!" Maylene shouted. "Try to get up!!!"

With an almighty effort, her Pokemon tried to get up off the ground.

And managed to do so.

Hitmontop took a deep breath, and glared at his opponent.

Pedro wasn't impressed.

"Hitmonlee." He said, briskly. "Let's hit it with Mega Kick!!!"

As it had done against Medicham, one of Hitmonlee's stretchy legs shot forward like a bullet.

"Rapid Spin!!!" Maylene called, desperate to try and counter the hit.

The Handstand Pokemon jumped into the air, flipped upside down onto his head, and began to spin around like a drill.

The powerful kick crashed into the spinning Pokemon, but the blow was absorbed into the spin.

It also seemed to increase the power of the attack.

Hitmonlee yelped, as he withdrew his foot, which was badly bruised after coming into contact with the spinning Hitmontop.

"Okay, Hitmonlee." Pedro commanded. "Put it down with Bounce."

He paused for breath.

"Now!!!!"

* * *

"Bounce is a flying type move." Jim said, worriedly.

"So, it'll be super effective against Hitmontop." May commented.

"Correct." Arjun remarked, resting his chin on his hands. "I'm afraid that there is no way back for your friend."

He sighed.

"Shame."

* * *

Hitmonlee tensed up his long legs, crouching down slightly.

Then, he bounced up into the air, with an amazing force.

Hitmontop looked up to try and keep a track on the opponent, so eager not to get beaten.

The last thing he saw was Hitmonlee's feat coming down into his face, staggering him.

"Tooooop!!!!" The Handstand Pokemon groaned.

Pedro paused to scratch the scar over his eye. It was a disconcerting sight for everyone present. Except the referee who was probably used to it.

"Now, finish with Giga Impact!!!!"  
Hitmonlee took a disdainful look at Hitmontop, before using his legs to leap forward through the air.

As Poliwrath had done, he quickly transformed his body into a shimmering orb of pink and golden energy.

The dazed Hitmontop, weak and weary from a combination of the physical blows he had taken, and the burn on his head couldn't get out of the way in time.

With an earsplitting crack, Hitmonlee crashed into the relative in his evolutionary line, instantly flooring the Handstand Pokemon.

As the dust cleared, the Kicking Pokemon was stood triumphantly above Maylene's Hitmontop.

The Handstand Pokemon was defeated.

The referee cleared his throat.

"Hitmontop is unable to battle." He proclaimed. "Hitmonlee is the winner."

He turned to look at Maylene.

"I have to inform you that you have lost four Pokemon." The referee told her. "The Mountain Gladiator has all six. Do you still wish to continue?"

Maylene took a deep breath. On the one hand, she would save her other two Pokemon from taking a beating. Not even the most wild optimist would have backed her to win. But, on the other hand, she would have let her friends down. And herself.

Making her decision, she looked at the referee.

"It's not worth it." She replied, recalling Hitmontop and quickly turning to walk out.

The sound of Pedro's laughter followed her out of the arena.

Echoing every step that she took.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**This chapter is loosely based on the one where Paul battles Brandon.**

**Pedro is pretty tough. And likes Giga Impact.**

**So, can Ash beat him? It might be a tough task. In fact, scratch that. It will be tough.**

**Hitmonlee and Poliwrath. But, he doesn't specialise in fighting types. He has others.**

**Can't think of much to write here.**

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews!!!! They are spectacularly appreciated!!!!!**

**Okay, next chapter will have the fallout. And the start of the battle between Ash and Pedro.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. What would have to be the father for a Medicham to learn Psycho Cut by breeding?**

**Quiz Question Two. Which rival in the anime owns a Breloom?**

**Quiz Question Three. How does Tyrogue evolve into Hitmonlee and Hitmontop?**

**Quiz Question Four. Which gym leader uses a Poliwrath?**

**Okay, so thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review!!!! Please!!!**


	52. Fight For Glory

Chapter Fifty Two. Fight For Glory.

* * *

_Summary. Pedro accepted Maylene's challenge, and the two of them set out to battle, with Ash, May, Jim and Arjun watching in the stands. Maylene started with Infernape, against Pedro's Poliwrath. As expected, Poliwrath won, knocking Infernape out with Giga Impact. The Tadpole Pokemon also beat Maylene's Breloom, before being recalled against Medicham. Pedro then brought out Hitmonlee, who defeated Medicham and Hitmontop. Then, at the referee's urging, Maylene threw in the towel....._

_

* * *

_

"Maylene." Jim called, going towards the exit of the stands, trying to catch up with her.

Pedro, still laughing, turned to the stands to look at Ash.

"I hope you're more of a challenge than your friend." He chuckled.

He looked at the referee.

"Come on." Pedro said. "Let's go finish brewing that Lunashine."

Ash watched, as the two men left the arena.

"Poor Maylene." May remarked.

"Yeah." Arjun said.

He scowled in the direction that Pedro had gone.

"Always the same." Arjun commented. "Always the charm of a Nidoking."

Arjun got up, and followed Jim out of the seating area.

Ash exhaled sharply, as he leaned forward against the seat in front of him.

"You okay?" May asked.

"It's not about me." Ash said, as he stood up.

"We should check on Maylene." He continued.

* * *

Maylene kicked the wall angrily.

"Son of a...." She started to growl.

"Hey."

She turned around to see Jim stood behind her.

As he looked at her, she realised that she was shaking with anger.

"What?" She asked.

"That was...." Jim started to say. "Okay."

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"You're a pathetic liar." Maylene said, her voice tinged with emotion. "I was...."

"Unprepared." Jim butted in.

He walked towards her.

"Maylene, just because you were beaten by him, doesn't mean that he's better than you."

"I wasn't beaten." Maylene retorted, bitterly. "I was destroyed."

Jim reached out to her, and grabbed her shoulders.

"You had no idea what would have happened." He said. "Neither would anyone else. Ash probably wouldn't have done much better in the same situation."

He gulped.

"I don't think I'd have been able to cope with those Giga Impacts without thinking of a way to counter them beforehand."

Maylene sighed, shaking her head.

"My Pokemon were just beaten up and rolled apart for nothing." She said, sadly. "What was I thinking. Battling for pride. Now, I look like an idiot."

"Actually...."

The two of them turned around to see Arjun coming through the door.

"I think you're pretty brave." Arjun continued. "You set out to challenge someone who was obviously stronger than you. Because, he was insulting you and your friends. You felt the need to stand up for what is right. You were being brave. All for your friends for life."

He sighed.

"And if you and your Pokemon had come together as one, you might have won the battle."

Jim raised an eyebrow, slightly surprised by Arjun's choice of words.

Ash and May came out of the tunnel.

"Maylene!!!" Ash said. "Sorry that you got beat."

He then grinned.

"But...."

Jim gave him a dirty look, trying to silently implore him not to say what he thought that Ash was going to say.

Ash got the message, his smile fading away.

"I'm so sorry." He quickly said, sounding sincere.

"Likewise." May said. "We both feel bad for you."

Maylene managed a weak grin. It was a poor reflection of how she felt.

"Thanks guys." She replied.

Jim put his arm around her shoulder.

"Now come on." He said. "Let's go and find that Pokemon Centre. Get your Pokemon healed up."

She didn't argue, as the five of them went looking for the Pokemon Centre.

* * *

"Fortunately." Nurse Joy remarked, as she gave Maylene her Pokemon back. "None of them are seriously hurt."

Maylene took a deep breath, relieved to hear the news.

"That's a relief." She said.

Maylene looked around to where Jim and May were sat waiting for both her and Ash.

The other trainer in question was currently over at the computer, talking to Professor Oak.

"However, you made the right decision forfeiting the match." Nurse Joy continued to say. "Your four Pokemon are only hurt minimally. Had the other two gone in, then..."

The Nurse paused.

"Who knows what might have happened."

* * *

"That seems pretty strange." Professor Oak remarked. "However, if Scott has put this man in charge, then you should trust his judgement."

"Yeah, I guess." Ash mused. "Funny how Scott hasn't shown back up yet."

"I'm sure he'll be along shortly." Oak remarked.

"Yeah, I guess." Ash repeated.

"So, if your opponent focuses on powerful attacks like Giga Impact." Oak commented, bringing the attention back to the upcoming battle. "You'll need Pokemon that are either capable of absorbing that amount of damage, or have the speed to dodge it."

"Don't know about the dodging part." Ash said. "Not many Pokemon have both a great defence and a high speed."

"Still, I'd recommend a flying type Pokemon in your team." Oak continued.

As Ash looked at the screen, he saw a large black dog like Pokemon running across the lab.

"Hey, is that the Mightyena I caught?" He asked.

"Yes." Professor Oak replied. "He's a lively one."

Ash reached up and stroked his chin.

"Hmm." He muttered. "I wonder..."

He looked at Oak's picture on the screen.

"What is your opinion of the Mightyena?" Ash asked. "What did you think of him upon examination?"

"Well, he has quite a good defense." Oak said. "And he can be pretty good going the other way."

Ash's eyes lit up.

"That's great!!!!" He exclaimed.

"You want me to send him over?" Professor Oak asked.

"Yeah." Ash replied, ticking off his Pokemon on his fingers. "I'd also like...."

* * *

The four of them were sat around waiting, when Scott showed up, striding through the door like he owned the place.

Which, he probably did.

"Hey, guys." The brown, curly haired man called. "What did I miss?"

Jim stood up, to look Scott in the eye.

"How do you employ a guy like that as a Frontier Brain?!" He demanded, angrily. "He's a complete jerk?"

"Jim..." Ash said.

"No!!!" Jim retorted angrily.

"Who are we talking about here?" Scott asked.

"Bloody Pedro." Jim continued. "Bloody psychopathic Pedro."

Scott glared at Jim.

"I don't question your judgement." He said, angrily. "Now, I'll kindly ask you not to question mine. I can employ whoever I choose to work in my Frontier facilities. I'll admit he's not your typical brain, but he's good at his job."

He continued to glare at Jim, taking a step forward, forcing him to take a step back.

"Now, you can either accept my judgement, or you can leave this facility for the purposes of this battle."

"Jim, calm down." Maylene said.

Scott scowled at Jim.

"I'd listen to her, if I were you, Jim." He said, coldly. "Trust my judgement."

Jim reluctantly sat down.

"I'm just going to have a word with Pedro." Scott replied. "If you want to watch the battle..."

He looked at Ash.

"Or even partake in it, then you should go over to the Battle Colosseum." Scott continued.

As he walked away, everyone looked at each other.

Then, Ash stood up.

"Well, I'm not letting Pedro beat me down." He said. "I'm going over there."

Pikachu jumped up.

"Pika!!!!" The Mouse Pokemon exclaimed.

"And Pikachu's with me." Ash said.

_"Err... That's not what I said." _Pikachu muttered. _"Ah, what's the point."_

May looked at him.

"I'm with you as well." She replied.

"Knew I could count on you." Ash said, holding out his hand.

May took it.

"Jim, Maylene?" Ash asked, looking at them both.

Jim sighed, before putting his hand on top of May's.

"Fine." He said. "Get to it."

Maylene then put her gloved fist on top of the pile.

"Kick his ass." She exclaimed.

Ash smiled.

"Thanks to you, Maylene." He said. "I know how to."

* * *

"Woah, my hand's moving." Pedro remarked, as he finished the bottle of the foul smelling Lunashine.

"Well, it normally doesn't." Karim, his referee, shot back.

Pedro snickered, before Scott walked into the room.

"Woah, it smells like an explosion in a sewage factory in here." Scott commented.

"Nice to see you too." Pedro said, dryly. "Boss."

"You all ready to go and battle?" Scott demanded.

Pedro rolled his eyes, leaning back in his chair.

"I'm always ready, boss man." He said, listlessly. "Throw that kid in front of me, and I'll beat him."

"I shouldn't be so overconfident if I were you, Pedro." Scott grinned. "This 'kid'..."

He accentuated the word Kid to prove a point.

"Has beaten five previous Frontier Brains." Scott continued. "He also beat the seven brains of Kanto a few years ago."

Pedro snorted.

"He ain't met me yet." He remarked, dryly.

The Brawny Brain slowly got to his feet, shaking his head like a wet Poochyena would do to its fur.

"Bring it on." Pedro hissed.

"You sure you're okay to battle?" Karim asked.

Pedro took a deep breath, before seemingly returning to normal.

"Takes more than some Lunashine to put me down for the count." He said, dryly.

* * *

Karim shook his head, as he looked at Pedro stood in one area of the arena, while Ash stood in the other side, looking focused and ready to battle.

In the stands, Arjun, Scott, May, Jim and Maylene were watching with interest. Maylene and Jim were holding hands, both determined to watch and cheer Ash on as much as possible.

Arjun and Scott both had looks of general impassiveness on their faces. A look that suggested they weren't really concerned who won.

Obviously, Scott didn't care. If Pedro won, then he would have an excellent Frontier Brain on his hands. If Ash won, then the game would get very interesting.

"Okay." Karim said, the tattoo on his throat making his O's sounding slightly different than normal. "This battle will be between the Mountain Gladiator, Pedro Armstrong and the challenger, Ash Ketchum. As all battles conducted in the Battle Colosseum are, this will be a five on five battle, with both combatants able to make changes at their choosing. This battle will be over when all five of one trainers Pokemon are defeated and unable to continue."

Karim looked at Pedro.

"Mountain Gladiator, are you ready?!!!"

Pedro nodded, barely moving his head. Karim looked to Ash.

"Challenger Ketchum, are you ready?!!"

"I'm ready." Ash said, eagerly.

Karim raised a flag towards Pedro.

"Mountain Gladiator, please select your first Pokemon."

Pedro withdrew a Pokeball, tossing it into the air.

"Poliwrath!!!!!" He shouted. "Battle Stance!!!!"

The Tadpole Pokemon emerged from the red and white orb, flexing his mucles and looking ready to battle.

"So, you're starting with Poliwrath." Ash said, bluntly. "Just as I expected.

"Just send out your Pokemon." Pedro replied.

Ash took a Pokeball out from his belt, and pushed down on the button. He felt it grow to twice the size in his hand.

"Okay!!!" He called. "Grotle, I choose you!!!"

He tossed the ball into the air, bringing out the Grove Pokemon.

"Gro!!!!!!" The grass type Pokemon exclaimed, as he appeared on the stone floor of the arena.

Pedro snorted.

"Yeah, that didn't go so well for your friend." He commented, smirking in the direction of Maylene.

"Yeah well, Grotle and I are going to show you up." Ash shot back.

Karim raised his flags.

"Okay, begin!!!!" He ordered.

* * *

Without waiting for a moment, Ash quickly gave out the order.

"Grotle!!!" He ordered. "Let's strike with Energy Ball now!!!"

Grotle opened up his beak like mouth, creating a blue and green orb of energy within the maws of his jaws.

With a brief grunt, he launched it towards Poliwrath.

"Bulk Up!!!!" Pedro commanded.

Taking a deep breath, Poliwrath seemed to expand his body, growing slightly larger, and more resilient.

The Energy Ball crashed into him, with a slippery sounding whack, but surprisingly, didn't seem to do much damage.

"Huh?" Ash asked.

"Got to up your game!!" Pedro shouted. "Poliwrath, use Waterfall now!!!"

The water and fighting type Pokemon began to shimmer with a blue light, which gradually turned into a clear blue liquid.

With a grunt, Poliwrath charged forward, with enough force to climb up a waterfall, and careened into Grotle's face, bringing a strangled gasp of pain from out of the Grove Pokemon.

"Grotll!!!!" The grass type Pokemon complained.

"That looked like it did some damage to Grotle." May remarked. "Even with the type disadvantage."

"That's what Bulk Up does." Jim said. "Increases damage and defense."

"Even with moves like Waterfall." Arjun said.

"Come on, Grotle!!!" Ash yelled. "Use Razor Leaf now!!!"

The tufts of plants on Grotle's back began to glow with a green light, before unleashing several razor sharp leaves, each capable of cutting a gash into a steel panel, through the air.

They slashed across Poliwrath's thick slimy skin, bringing a gasp of outrage from the Tadpole Pokemon.

Pedro looked slightly annoyed.

But, not quite as annoyed as Poliwrath.

"Use Ice Punch!!" He commanded.

The two white fists at the end of Poliwrath's arms began to glow with a white light.

The water and fighting type Pokemon bounced forward, striking Grotle with a pair of hammer blows to the body.

Grotle cried out in pain, as the right side of his face froze up.

"Damn." Ash muttered.

"Time for the big finish." Pedro smirked.

Ash knew what was coming.

"Giga Impact!!!!!" Pedro bellowed.

Poliwrath charged forward, rapidly turning his well defined body into a pulsating orb of gold and pink energy.

Ash wasn't satisfied in the knowlege that he had been right.

"Come on, Grotle!!!" He called. "Brace yourself."

It then hit him.

_"Grotle can't defend against that." _Ash thought. _"But, I can do something that Pedro and his Poliwrath won't expect."_

He grimaced.

"I'm sorry, buddy." Ash called. "But, we have to do this. Use Rock Climb!!!!"

Grotle took a deep breath..

Before charging forward, head first into the oncoming Giga Impact.

* * *

**Whose That Pokemon? With its extremely tough muscles, it can keep swimming in the Pacific Ocean without resting.**

* * *

There was a thunderous smacking sound as the two Pokemon, using their respective attacks came together.

A large cloud of dust was kicked up from the emanating shock waves, before the two momentarily airborne Pokemon fell to the ground.

Amazingly though, after a few moments, both of them got up.

* * *

"No way." Maylene exclaimed. "My Pokemon go down after one hit from that, and his stays up."

"A Grotle can have great defense." Arjun remarked. "My starter Pokemon all those years ago was a Turtwig. I've had first hand experience. Plus, the Rock Climb might have helped soften some of the blow."

"And now, Poliwrath is helpless." May smiled.

* * *

Something that Ash wasn't unaware of.

He smiled.

"Grotle." He called. "How about another Energy Ball."

Again, Grotle began to create a shimmering orb of blue, green and white energy within his mouth.

He fired it through the air, watching it crash into Poliwrath, who was unable to block, or move, or defend.

The Tadpole Pokemon let out a bellow of agony, before falling to one knee.

"Tackle, now!!!!" Ash yelled, smelling blood.

Seeing the downed Poliwrath, Grotle raced forwards, ready to bring all of his considerable weight into the weakened Pokemon.

Pedro laughed.

"Submission, now!!!" He called.

Poliwrath jumped up and over the onrushing Grotle.

Grotle gasped in surprised.

He was even more surprised when the Tadpole Pokemon landed on top of him.

Ash smiled.

Poliwrath had played right into his hands.

* * *

"What's he smiling about?" May asked.

"No idea." Jim said. "Seems like a big...."

He tailed off.

"Unless...."

* * *

_"Croagunk!!!!" Brock yelled. "Jump on Torterra's back and use Brick Break!!!"_

_The Poison Mouth Pokemon did so, leaping onto the back of the Continent Pokemon, fist glowing with a white light._

_Paul snorted._

_"Torterra." He said, angrily. "Use Leaf Storm now!!!!"_

_The tree on the back of the grass and ground type Pokemon began to glow with a green light, before thousands of leaves erupted from them._

_The poison and fighting type Pokemon was instantly torn to shreds by the attack, the force enough to send him crashing up into the air._

* * *

_Leaf Storm. Leaf Storm. Leaf Storm._

Ash pushed the words away from his mind. He had the memory in his memory.

And some heinous act that Paul had done in the past was going to help him.

"Grotle." He called. "Leaf Storm!!"

The tufts of grass on the back of the Grove Pokemon began to shine with a green light.

Then, like Torterra had done to Croagunk all those years ago, a continuous stream of leaves erupted from the small grass on the back of the shell.

Poliwrath's eyes widened....

Before the water and fighting type Pokemon was thrown off by the force of the attack.

Pedro was stunned, as his Pokemon went crashing up into the air, until eventually, he was blasted into the ceiling of the Battle Colosseum.

Then, with a scraping sound, Poliwrath fell from the roof back down to the stone floor.

Upon seeing that his eyes were blank, Karim raised his flag.

"Poliwrath is unable to continue." He declared. "Grotle is the winner."

* * *

"Yes!!!" Maylene and Jim cheered at the same time.

May reached around and the three of them hugged.

"It's not over yet." Scott reminded them. "Still four Pokemon to go."

Maylene smiled, wryly.

"Well, he's doing better than me in one Pokemon, than I did in four." She said, slightly self deprecatingly.

"Don't be like that." Jim groaned.

* * *

Ash held up a Pokeball.

"Grotle, return!!!" He called, bringing back the Grove Pokemon.

He looked at the red and white orb.

"Take a good long rest for the moment." He muttered, before replacing it on his belt.

Without pausing, Ash reached down and brought out a second Pokeball.

"Mightyena!!!!" He yelled, tossing it into the air. "For the first time, I choose you!!!!"

The Pokeball opened up, bringing out the Bite Pokemon.

"I'd forgotten about that." May admitted.

"Wasn't that the Mightyena that he reclaimed from Harley?" Jim asked.

"I think so." May said.

"Harley?" Maylene asked. "Harley who?"

"The creepy purple haired guy who dresses up as a Cacturne and wants to kill me, and possibly devour my soul." May replied.

"Oh, that Harley."

Jim looked at Maylene, incredulous.

"How many Harley's do you know?"

* * *

"Stupid move." Pedro hissed, throwing his own Pokeball into the air.

"Hitmonlee, Battle Stance!!!!"

Pedro sent out the Kicking Pokemon, ready to battle Mightyena.

"We don't need a type advantage." Ash proclaimed. "We'll beat you any which way we can."

Karim looked at the pair of combatants, before raising his flags.

"Begin!!!!" He declared.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**When you pick on someone your own size... It's not as fun.**

**And Paul actually did Ash a favour. At least in hindsight.**

**And Mightyena gets a runout. How it'll do against Hitmonlee is open to debate.**

**Jim finally shows some emotion. That's unsual.**

**Thanks for the reviews!!!! They are all appreciated spectacularly. And I mean it.**

**Like Pedro's out of battle entertainment. Lunashine.**

**And just a polite notice. I don't condone anonymous reviewers using the review system to have a go at each other. Just keep it in mind.**

**And I also love May's description of Harley.**

**And Arjun does say the words to Galactic Battles.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. In which episode did Mightyena make its debut?**

**Quiz Question Two. Which episode did the brief flashback come from?**

**Quiz Question Three. How many Pokemon can learn Leaf Storm?**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review!!!!! Pretty please!!!**


	53. Power Play

Chapter Fifty Three. Power Play.

* * *

_Summary. Jim tried to comfort Maylene after her loss to Pedro. Arjun also got involved. Then, everyone headed over to the Pokemon Centre, for Maylene to get her Pokemon healed up, and for Ash to get some new ones out of Oak's lab. Ash got his new Mightyena out for the first time, as Scott showed up. Jim shouted at Scott, before being put in his place. Anyway, the battle began between Ash and Pedro, with Ash using his Grotle against Pedro's Poliwrath. Using a technique seen by Paul, several years earlier, Ash and Grotle used Leaf Storm to take the Tadpole Pokemon out. Ash then sent out Mightyena, while Pedro went with Hitmonlee....._

_

* * *

_

"Begin!!!" Karim yelled.

Ash quickly thought through the moves his Mightyena would know.

"Err... Take Down." He called.

Almost immediately, Mightyena shot off across the arena.

Pedro shook his head.

"Superpower now!!!" He said, dryly.

As the Bite Pokemon closed in, Hitmonlee's legs began to shine and glow with an evanescent bright white light.

The Kicking Pokemon snapped them up, with a sound similar to that of a whip cracking, and landed a pair of powerful blows into Mightyena, bringing a yelp of anguish from the dark type Pokemon.

Mightyena was thrown across the arena floor, rolled a few times, before managing to get back up on to his paws.

"Grrrr!!" The dark type Pokemon growled at Hitmonlee.

"Lee Hitmon!!!!" The Kicking Pokemon replied.

Ash grimaced.

"Okay, Mightyena." He called. "Use Bite, now!!!!"

Again, the Bite Pokemon charged forward, aiming for Hitmonlee. Saliva dripped from his open mouth, teeth shining with energy.

Pedro's Hitmonlee let out a small moan of pain, as the teeth closed around his arm.

He tried to shake it off, but Mightyena held tight.

"Use Mega Kick to get it off you." Pedro commanded.

Hitmonlee looked as if he was focusing, before bringing up one of his legs up into Mightyena's side, causing a tremendous cracking sound.

Mightyena was instantly thrown off, and yelped in pain at the powerful blow. Especially at the close range that it had been dealt.

* * *

"Mightyena looks pretty solid defensively." Maylene commented.

"Well, it took two powerful blows." Arjun remarked. "I wonder how many more it can take."

As Mightyena stood up, it was clear that the Pokemon was limping slightly.

"Not many, I'd imagine." Jim mused.

"Come on, Ash!!!" May called.

* * *

"Mightyena!!" Ash said, looking at his Pokemon. "Do you still want to continue?"

Mightyena gave him a goofy grin, before nodding.

Ash smiled.

"Okay then." He called. "Let's use Assurance!!!!"

The Bite Pokemon instantly perked up.

His two front paws began to glow with a purple light, as he charged forward and smacked them into Hitmonlee's body.

The Kicking Pokemon let out a small gasp of discomfort, but didn't seem to be overly hurt.

"Hi Jump Kick!!!!" Pedro shouted.

Hitmonlee tensed the muscles in his elasticated legs, before bounding forward, unleashing all the stored energy into one powerful momentum.

Mightyena roared in anger, as he was sent hurtling through the air by the force of the attack. Several tufts of fur were sent showering over the stone floor.

The dark type Pokemon crashed to the ground, panting for breath.

Ash sighed.

"Okay, Mightyena." He called, knowing that if the overly eager Bite Pokemon was going to continue, then he would be defeated very quickly, and possibly badly hurt.

Ash held up the Pokeball.

"Return for the moment!!!!" He said, bringing back the dark type Pokemon.

Mightyena was sucked back inside the red and white orb.

"I guess it's time." Ash muttered, withdrawing a familiar looking purple and white Pokeball.

"Nightmare, I choose you!!!"

He threw the capsule into the air, bringing out his next Pokemon.

* * *

"Here he comes." May commented, as Nightmare appeared on the floor of the arena. "Do it for Dusk, Nightmare!!!!!"

"Come on, Nightmare!!!!" Jim yelled.

"You the Gengar!!!!" Maylene shouted.

* * *

"Aww." Nightmare remarked, brushing his eyes. "All the emotion is getting to me."

Ash groaned.

"Don't tell me you pick this moment to develop tear ducts." He said.

Nightmare turned around and gave him a surpise look.

"Of course not." He replied. "Right, what weakling am I beating down on?"

Ash cleared his throat, looking at Hitmonlee.

Nightmare turned around to see the Kicking Pokemon.

"Is that it?" The Gas Pokemon asked. "A giant sack?"

Hitmonlee glared at Nightmare, apparently not happy at being described in that way.

"Oh, sorry." Nightmare said, sarcastically. "You don't like being called sack. How about...."

His eyes glittered.

"How about the Hobo Pokemon?"

Karim quickly stepped in.

"Okay." He said. "Less of the abuse..."

"Quiet you." Nightmare muttered.

"And let the battle begin!!!!" Karim enunciated.

* * *

"Nightmare!!!!" Ash yelled. "Shadow Ball now!!!"

Nightmare held out his palms, creating a large lump of red and black energy. He spun it around slightly, making it even more potent.

"Now, launch it!!!" Ash shouted.

Nightmare took a deep breath, before pitching it through the air.

"Blaze Kick!!!" Pedro ordered.

Flames erupted from Hitmonlee's foot, as the Kicking Pokemon spun around and brought the burning appendage crashing into the lump of ghost type energy, instantly dispersing it.

"Woah!!!" Ash exclaimed.

Nightmare also let out an exclamation of disgust.

"Okay." Ash said, brushing if off. "Let's go for a Shadow Kick!!!"

It was the turn of Nightmare's foot to erupt in a strange purple energy, as the Gas Pokemon jumped through the air and brought his limb crashing into Hitmonlee's face, knocking the Kicking Pokemon onto his back.

"Lee-eeee!!" Hitmonlee complained.

Pedro glared at Ash and Nightmare.

"Now, I'm pissed." He said, angrily, as his Hitmonlee slowly got to his feet. "Use Stone Edge now!!!!!"

Hitmonlee crossed his arms, both of them in front of his brown body, creating a trio of rings of pure energy around him. The emitted energy began to slowly turn into a continuous stream of small stones.

Then, as he had previously done against Maylene's Hitmontop, Hitmonlee spun around and launched a trio of perfectly placed kicks that careened into each ring of stones, causing them to whistle through the air above the cold stone arena floor.

The attack crashed into Nightmare, peppering his cold gaseous body, and causing him some problems.

"Ouch!!!!" Nightmare exclaimed, as he doubled over in pain, rubbing his body. "That really stung."

He groaned, angrily.

"Hitmonlee." Pedro called. "How about a Foresight."

"No!!!" Ash yelled.

The eyes of Hitmonlee began to glow with light for a brief moment, as the Kicking Pokemon identified Nightmare.

* * *

"Now what does Ash do?" May asked.

"Foresight makes a ghost Pokemon able to be hit by a normal or fighting type move." Arjun remarked. "Therefore cancelling out the advantage."

"And Nightmare is vulnerable to Giga Impacts." Jim continued. "Now."

"Come on, Ash!!!" May yelled.

Nightmare rounded on her.

"What about me?" He rasped, clearly still feeling the effects of the well placed Stone Edge attack.

* * *

"While that ridiculous Pokemon is struggling, hit him with Blaze Kick!!!" Pedro commanded.

Again, Hitmonlee's foot began to burn, the flames emerging with a sudden spurt of heat.

He closed the distance between him and Nightmare, ready to strike the ghost type Pokemon with a powerful attack.

At the last moment, Nightmare jumped up and grabbed Hitmonlee's stretchy leg.

"Now, you just pissed me off." He said, angrily.

Nightmare let out a grunt of exertion, before spinning around and throwing Hitmonlee back across the arena floor.

"I'll give you ridiculous." Nightmare muttered, as he continued towards the fallen Hitmonlee, who struggled to get away.

The Gas Pokemon reached out a hand, and grabbed one of Hitmonlee's feet, pulling him back towards him.

"Don't walk away when I'm talking to you!!" Nightmare snapped, pulling his arm forward and sending Hitmonlee sailing into the air.

The fighting type Pokemon let out a weak groan, as he crashed into the hard stone surface.

"Nightmare, Shadow Kick!!!" Ash called.

Nightmare's foot began to glow with a ghostly purple light, as he leaped forward and kicked Hitmonlee across the ground.

The Kicking Pokemon cried out, clearly being badly hurt by the assault.

Nightmare backed away, punching the air.

"I think you've had enough." The Gas Pokemon muttered.

As he got a moment's respite, Hitmonlee slowly got up, shaking himself off.

Then, Nightmare spun back around and landed a powerful Shadow Punch into Hitmonlee's body, instantly sending the fighting type Pokemon crashing to the ground.

"Now, you've had enough." Nightmare said, dryly.

Karim took a quick look at Hitmonlee, raising his flag.

"Hitmonlee is unable to continue." He declared. "Gengar is the winner."

"That's Nightmare, bitch." Nightmare muttered.

* * *

Pedro looked furious that he'd lost two Pokemon.

"Hitmonlee, return!!!" He said, angrily.

Ash took a deep breath.

"Nightmare." The Pallet trainer called, holding up the purple and white Master Ball. "I want you to come back for the moment."

The Gas Pokemon said several very rude words to his trainer.

"Listen to me." Ash urged. "You can be hit with all types of attacks right now. You're vulnerable."

He paused, letting it sink into Nightmare's head.

"This won't be your last contribution." Ash promised. "Once I recall you, the Foresight should wear off."

Nightmare sighed, comfortable with the reasoning.

"Okay." He said, reluctantly.

The beam of red light cannoned out of the Master Ball, bringing Nightmare back.

"Okay, Grotle!!!" Ash yelled, hurling out a Pokeball. "Back out. I choose you!!!!"

He sent the Grove Pokemon back out.

"Groo!!!!"

Pedro smirked.

"That's the way you want to play it?" He asked. "Bring it on."

He withdrew a third Pokeball of his own.

"Tangrowth!!!!" Pedro roared. "Battle Stance!!!!"

Ash flinched, as the Vine Pokemon emerged from Pedro's Pokeball.

It had been a while since he had battled one. Not since....

_"Not since the PCC. I remember that Gary used one against me. I beat it with Swellow. But, I don't have Swellow with me. I have Grotle, Nightmare, Mightyena... Plus those other two. One of them would be a really bad choice. But, maybe the fifth.... I'll see how Grotle does."_

Karim looked at both trainers.

"Begin!!!" He declared.

* * *

Ash took a deep breath, thinking out his strategy.

He exhaled, before giving the order.

"Grotle!!" He commanded. "Razor Leaf, now!!!"

From the tufts of grass on his back, Grotle launched a flurry of razor sharp leaves that whistled through the air, trying to rake their damage across the bundle of vines that was Tangrowth.

"Power Whip!!!!!" Pedro screamed.

The two arm like protrusions on Tangrowth's body began to glow with a powerful green light.

The grass type Pokemon sent them swinging forward across the arena, watching them strike down the onrushing leaves.

However, as the leaves fell at the powerful strikes, the Power Whip attack continued on, extending out and whipping into Grotle's body.

Grotle whimpered in pain, as the probing and scathing vines connected with his body.

"Damn." Ash muttered.

He looked at Tangrowth, wondering how best to attack.

"Grotle, Bite now!!!" He called, desperately.

The Grove Pokemon lumbered forward, trying to bite down onto Tangrowth.

Pedro snickered.

"Giga Impact." He said, listlessly.

Tangrowth's body began to glow with a pink and gold light. The pulsating lights began to shimmer for a moment, before folding outwards into an orb that would protect the user from damage.

Then, it leaped forward and crashed into the oncoming Grotle, kicking up dust.

"No!!!" Ash yelled, worried for his Grotle's health.

* * *

**Whose That Pokemon? It knows where pure water wells up. It carries fellow Pokemon there on its back.**

* * *

As the dust cleared, Grotle was revealed to be laid on his stomach. His eyes were blank, showing that there was no chance of the grass type Pokemon continuing in the battle.

"Damn." Ash muttered.

The referee, Karim raised his flag for the second time in the same amount of minutes.

"Grotle is unable to continue." He said, thoughtfully. "Therefore, Tangrowth is the winner."

* * *

"Poor Grotle." Maylene commented.

"He was weakened by his battle with Poliwrath." Jim said. "I didn't think that Grotle would be able to carry on much longer."

"I can see where you got that assumption from." Arjun remarked. "Poliwrath might have been defeated by Grotle, but he gave as good as he got."

* * *

"Grotle, return!!!" Ash called, bringing back the unconscious Grove Pokemon.

He cleared his throat.

"Thanks, pal." He muttered, shrinking down the red and white orb before replacing it back on his belt.

"Your overgrown turtle was no match for Tangrowth." Pedro remarked, bluntly.

"Yeah, and I'll accept that." Ash said, trying not to let Pedro get to him. "But, you haven't won this battle yet. I'm still winning."  
He gritted his teeth.

"And I'm not letting this go!!!"

He had kept his hand by his belt, and he withdrew another Pokeball.

"Mightyena, I choose you!!!" Ash yelled, bringing the red and white orb up, and throwing it up into the air.

He watched it split open in the middle of the arena, and bring the Bite Pokemon out again.

"Grrr... Igh!!!" Mightyena howled, as the dark type Pokemon materialised out of the white energy.

"So, you've gone with the puppy again." Pedro said, loftily.

* * *

"Why did he not use a Pokemon with a type advantage against Tangrowth?" Jim said, breezily. "Does he even have his head in this?"

"As you seem so fond of saying." May remarked. "Type advantage doesn't mean a thing."

Jim smirked, as he turned to May.

"I bet you twenty bucks that Mightyena doesn't beat Tangrowth." Jim said.

"And what makes you think that?" May asked.

"He's been with his Tangrowth for a long time." Jim replied. "Ash has been with his Mightyena about twenty minutes."

He cleared his throat.

"They say that you shouldn't rely on type advantage. Experience trumps type advantage every single time."

"That's not true." Arjun commented. "One thing trumps them all."

"And what's that?" Maylene asked.

"Luck." Arjun replied.

"Rather be a lucky trainer than a tough trainer." Scott muttered.

* * *

"Begin!!!" Karim exclaimed.

Ash didn't give it a moment's rest, as he thought up his strategy.

"Mightyena." He called. "Let's use Take Down."

Mightyena barked happily, as he scampered across the ground, ready to crash into Tangrowth.

Pedro shook his head.

"Your Mightyena is almost as easy to read as you are." He commented.

He smirked.

"Tangrowth, use Rock Slide."

The pink fingers of Tangrowth began to wave around, almost as if the Vine Pokemon was using Metronome.

Then, as Mightyena closed in, several large rocks erupted from the ground, crashing up and under into the stomach of the Bite Pokemon.

Mightyena howled in pain, as he was forced into the air by the force of the blows, the sharp and jagged rocks digging into his stomach, causing him a tremendous amount of insatiable discomfort.

"Mightyena!!" Ash yelled.

The four legged dark type Pokemon landed on all fours, panting heavily.

"Come on, Mightyena." Ash called, almost worried sick for the health of his Pokemon. "Let's try another tactic."

He paused, trying to think through the ranged attacks that Mightyena knew.

_"Let's see.... Dark Pulse.. Shadow Ball... I can't think of anything else..."_

"Dark Pulse!!!" Ash called, almost without thinking.

Mightyena's fur began to shine with a black aura. Then, with a defiant howl, he unleashed the pulsating blasts of onyx energy through the space between him and Tangrowth.

Pedro wasn't impressed.

"Block it with Brick Break!!!!" He bellowed.

Tangrowth's fingers began to glow with a pure white energy, as he reached up to block the onrushing attack, shattering the midnight coloured wave of energy.

Then, Tangrowth continued on, still ready to attack.

"Mightyena, get out of there!!!" Ash screamed, seeing that his Pokemon was stranded in no man's land.

Mightyena tried to escape.

But, the Vine Pokemon closed in upon him and landed several extremely powerful super effective blows into Mightyena's back, flooring the Bite Pokemon.

"Grrr..." Mightyena complained, barely able to move after the powerful hits sustained.

"Mightyena, get up!!!!!" Ash yelled, urgently.

Pedro tutted.

"Well, we're just getting started." He said, lazily. "Why run out on a good time?"

He looked at his Tangrowth.

"Use Power Whip now!!!"

Tangrowth's long arms extended out, almost into a whip like appendage.

Mightyena howled, as the raking attack crashed into his body, still unable to move easily.

Desperately, Ash fumbled out the Pokeball from his belt.

"Mightyena." He called, aiming it at his Pokemon. "Re...."

"Block!!!" Pedro commanded.

Tangrowth moved in front of the oncoming beam of red light, blocking Ash from recalling his Pokemon.

"You son of a bitch!!!" Ash raged.

"All's fair." Pedro replied. "Now, if you didn't want that to happen, then you should not have brought that thing in, if you weren't willing to deal with the consequences."  
He looked at Tangrowth, and then at Mightyena.

"I tell you what." Pedro said. "Tangrowth, make it quick. Use Giga Impact!!!"

Ash closed his eyes, before hearing the crashing sound of Tangrowth hitting Mightyena with the powerful attack. Then, Mightyena letting out a weakened, despondent howl, before the sound died.

Ash forced his eyes open, seeing Mightyena on the ground defeated.

Karim was already raising his flags.

"Mightyena is...."

_"Shit!!!!! I badly let Mightyena down here. I should have done some training beforehand with him. Now, he might be badly hurt."_

"Is the winner." Karim finished saying.

Recalling Mightyena, Ash grimaced.

"I'm sorry, Mightyena." He muttered. "I really am."

"Not gonna cry, are you?" Pedro taunted.

Ash scowled at him in response.

* * *

"Scott." Jim said. "How can you stand by and defend your Frontier Brain over an incident like that?"

"I thought that you'd dropped that." Scott replied.

"Yeah, well, that's just not pleasant." Jim shot back. "That shouldn't be tolerated. Not by us, not by you."

"I'm amazed, Jim." Scott commented. "I thought that you were made of stronger stuff than that."

Jim rolled his eyes.

"Does anyone actually enjoy seeing a Pokemon get hurt like that?" He demanded. "Because, if you do, then you are one sick fuc..."

"He's broken no rules." Scott replied. "Maybe he's slightly overzealous, but I'd rather have a Frontier Brain who can do the job, than..."

"In other words, you're scared of him." Jim said, darkly.

In that moment, Scott looked like he'd been punched in the face.

"Okay, you." He said, standing up. "I want to talk to you outside."

"I think that if there's anything you can say, then you can say it here." Jim replied, angrily.

Scott was red with anger.

"I'm not going to ask you again." He said. "Outside."

Jim sighed.

"Okay, but if I come back with a mark on me, then I am so getting the G-Men on your ass." He said, muttering the last part of the sentence under his breath.

He slowly got up, following Scott out of the seating area, and out of the door.

* * *

Ash held up a Pokeball.

"I am going to defeat you." He said, darkly. "If it's the last thing I do in my life."

"What Pokemon do you have that can defeat my magnificent Tangrowth?" Pedro replied.

"The perfect one." Ash shot back.

He threw the red and white orb into the air.

"I choose you!!!!!" Ash yelled.

The ball opened up, emitting a large amount of white light.

Light that formed into the shape of a normal and flying type Pokemon.

"Pidgeot!!!"

Ash's Pidgeot emerged from the Pokeball, spread out his wings and looked ready to battle.

Pedro snorted.

"Now, you're just clutching at straws." He remarked.

"Pidgeot and I can beat your Tangrowth." Ash shot back. "So, go ahead and watch us."

"He's a cocky one." Karim remarked, as he raised his flags.

"Okay, begin!!!!"

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Lousy place to end it for the moment.**

**Ash has two fresh Pokemon in reserve, plus a relatively fit Nightmare.**

**And Pedro is in the same boat. Tangrowth, plus two other Pokemon.**

**Mightyena got pretty beat up. He'll probably be okay.**

**Okay, so thanks for the reviews!!! They are all spectacularly appreciated with a passion.**

**And what does Scott need to tell Jim?**

**All will be revealed in the next chapter.**

**Coming soon.**

**Okay, so time for the quiz.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. Where are Tangela found in Platinum?**

**Quiz Question Two. Of the Pokemon that appear in this chapter, which is the heaviest?**

**Quiz Question Three. How many Pokemon can learn Ancient Power?**

**Okay, so thanks for reading!!**

**Don't forget to review!!! Please!!!**


	54. Mind Versus Might

Chapter Fifty Four. Mind Versus Might.

* * *

_Summary. Ash and Pedro continued their battle, with Pedro using his Hitmonlee against Ash's Mightyena. Mightyena managed to inflict some damage, before being recalled by Ash in favour of Nightmare. Despite having Foresight used on him, Nightmare managed to defeat Hitmonlee with a few well placed blows and a pair of sarcastic put downs. Then, Ash recalled him to get rid of the Foresight effect, sending out Grotle. Pedro brought out a Tangrowth, who defeated both Ash's Grotle, and quite brutally, his Mightyena as well. Ash then sent out Pidgeot...._

_

* * *

_

"Begin!!!" Karim declared.

Ash wasn't in any mood to wait around. Not while Tangrowth was immobile.

"Pidgeot!!!" He called. "Let's start out with a Quick Attack!!!"

One second, Pidgeot was stood on the ground in front of him.

The next, the Bird Pokemon had leaped up, tucked his wings into his body to reduce wind resistance, and streaked through the air at a speed that was almost invisible to the naked eye.

Tangrowth was hit with the blow, and sent tottering back by the force of the rapid strike.

"Now, Wing Attack!!!" Ash yelled.

Rapidly extending out his wings, Pidgeot struck out at Tangrowth, delivering several hammer like blows to the Vine Pokemon, who let out a dry screech of pain, that sounded like the burning of leaves in a hot summers day.

"Tangrowth, Rock Slide!!!!" Pedro roared.

Again, the grass type Pokemon began to wave his large pink fingers around, before powerfully bringing several rocks bursting out of the ground towards Pidgeot.

"Time to dodge, Pidgeot!!!" Ash yelled. "Into the sky!!!"

The Bird Pokemon flared his wings, and soared into the wide spaces in the air, evading the rising rocks with ease. Stones shattered at a certain height above them, trying to splinter into Pidgeot's wings, preventing him from flying.

"Now, Pidgeot!!!" Ash commanded. "Aerial Ace!!!!"

* * *

"So, explain to me why you employ a guy like that, to be a Frontier Brain, a position of prestige, power and responsibility." Jim said. "He is, if not the biggest dick within the surrounding five hundred miles, then is surely in the running, and just missed out on the title."

Scott glared at him.

"Explain to me why I should have to explain to you why I hire the people that I do." Scott snapped. "I don't ask you why you catch the Pokemon that you caught, or the reasons behind them."

His right eye twitched in anger.

"Your main problem is that Pedro beat your girlfriend in a Pokemon battle. He didn't just beat her, he destroyed her. He beat the holy crap out of her Pokemon, and you can't deal with that."

"How is it that you can't see what is in front of his eyes?!!!" Jim demanded.

Without replying, Scott removed his shades, revealing a pair of unusually white eyes.

Jim did a double take, as he realised that Scott was blind. He had not seen that coming.

"Now, I don't have to explain anything to you." Scott shouted, showering Jim with spittle. "So, you can either accept your girlfriends defeat, and accept that she wasn't good enough to defeat one of my Frontier Brains. Or you can continue to bitch and cry about it. Now, are you done yet, because I really want to get back and enjoy the battle, because so far, it's been a good one. Until your whining."

Scott put his shades back on, still leaving Jim slightly stunned that the owner of the Battle Frontier had such a big secret.

"Hey, Scott." Jim said, as he turned around to leave. "Why do you have so much faith in Pedro?"

Scott grinned.

"I tell you what." He replied. "Stop bitching me out about him, and you'll see after the battle if Ash wins."

Scott held out a hand.

"We cool?" He asked.

Jim shook it.

"Yeah, I suppose that we're cool." He replied.

"Just trust me." Scott said.

Jim sighed.

"Okay." He replied, before debating whether to go with it.

"Hey, Scott." Jim wondered. "So, how long have you been..."

He tailed off.

"What?" Scott asked.

"You know..." Jim continued, thinking that it was a bad idea. "Never mind."

* * *

Propelled forward on a powerful bright white burst of energy, Pidgeot shot forward like he had been fired from a cannon, aiming for Tangrowth.

The Vine Pokemon screeched, as the normal and flying type Pokemon landed the powerful glancing blow into his side.

"Feather Dance!!!!" Ash yelled, sensing an opportunity to weaken Tangrowth further.

With a squawk, Pidgeot spun around in the air, throwing up a large amount of down over Tangrowth, who instantly spluttered with shock and surprise.

"Damn!!" Pedro muttered. "Use Payback!!!"

Tangrowth's visible eyes began to hum and shine with a ferocious black energy. Then, his fingers did the same, as the grass type Pokemon raised them up and jabbed them into Pidgeot, who was still at close range.

Pidgeot squawked in outrage.

"Follow that up with Seed Bomb!!!!" Pedro roared.

Tangrowth held out his arms, creating a pulsating green orb of energy.

Pidgeot had retreated to a safe distance, to avoid another physical blow.

"You can't get far away enough to avoid this." Pedro muttered. "Launch it!!!"

Tangrowth pitched the Seed Bomb forward, towards the Bird Pokemon.

"Pidgeot!!!" Ash shouted. "Gust Attack now!!!!"

As the green orb closed in, Pidgeot began to flap his wings at a rapid speed, kicking up a huge wind.

For a moment, the Seed Bomb carried on forward...

Then, with the power of the Gust stopping it, the momentum was lost. And it started to blow back towards Tangrowth.

The Vine Pokemon hissed in anger, as the orb of green energy crashed into his face, showering him with several large green and white seeds.

"Pidgeot!!!!" Ash yelled, sensing an opportunity. "Aerial Ace!!!"

"Tangrowth!!!" Pedro roared, his eyes almost popping out of his skull. "Use Rock Slide now!!!!"

As Pidgeot arrowed forward, Tangrowth again brought more rocks out of the ground, sending them hurtling into the air.

Ash blanched, as Pidgeot flew into the rising maelstrom.

"Uh oh." He muttered.

* * *

May, Arjun and Maylene looked around, as Scott and Jim came back in.

"What was that about?" Maylene asked.

"Never mind." Jim replied, gruffly.

He looked at Scott.

"I'm willing to back your judgement for the moment." Jim admitted. "After what you said to me outside."

Scott smirked.

"And I'd ask the three of you to trust me." He said, looking at the other three. "As well. Please."

* * *

There was a brief screech of discomfort from within the rising rocks.

Ash's heart almost sank.

_"Not Pidgeot as well!!!!"_

Then, the rocks started to crack.

"Huh?!!" Both Ash and Pedro yelled, as a large twisting vortex of wind erupted from within the Rock Slide.

"Is that....?" Ash asked.

"Ash!!!" Arjun yelled, from the stands. "Your Pidgeot knows Twister."

As he finished speaking, the rocks completely shattered, along with the twisting column of wind.

And Pidgeot was there, flapping his wings in the air, completely unharmed.

"Oh yes!!!!" Ash yelled.

Both Pedro and Tangrowth looked shocked at the sight.

* * *

"So, Pidgeot used the Twister to protect himself from the Rock Slide." May remarked. "That could almost be a contest move."

"Yeah." Jim said, listlessly.

"That was an excellent strategy." Arjun commented. "Even if it was completely lucky."

"What was it you said about being a lucky trainer?" Maylene smiled.

* * *

As Pidgeot flapped his wings, they began to glow with a solid white light.

Ash saw this.

"Do you know another new move?" He asked, surprised. He hadn't used Pidgeot much recently. The Bird Pokemon had obviously picked up some new tricks.

Pidgeot nodded.

"Then, do it!!!!" Ash yelled.

With his wings still shining with light, Pidgeot flared them viciously...

And sent a huge swipe straight through the air.

There was a huge snapping sound, as the strike ripped through the air...

And Tangrowth was thrown backwards, like he had been hit with a Flare Blitz..

The Vine Pokemon landed on his back, eyes blank.

"Oh yes!!!" Ash shouted, punching the air.

"And Pidgeot knows Air Slash as well." Maylene remarked, from the crowd.

Karim quickly took a look at Tangrowth, before raising his flag.

"Tangrowth is unable to battle." He declared. "Pidgeot is the winner."

Pidgeot landed on the arena floor and flared his wings, proudly.

"Awesome, Pidgeot!!!" Ash called.

Pidgeot let out a proud chirp in reply.

Pedro recalled his Tangrowth, a look of annoyance on his face.

"Can you feel the pressure?" Ash said, dryly.

Pedro laughed.

"I'll give you pressure!!!!" He roared, throwing another Pokeball into the air. "Nidoking, Battle Stance!!!!"

The ball burst open, bringing out the purple and white Drill Pokemon.

"Grrrawr-Ing!!!!" The poison and ground type Pokemon roared, angrily.

Ash exhaled sharply.

_"Pidgeot is probably no worse than anything else to battle that Nidoking." _He thought. _"Okay, let's go for it."_

Karim raised his flags.

"Begin!!!" He called.

* * *

**Whose That Pokemon? Its arms are made of plants that bind themselves to things. They grow back right away if cut.**

* * *

Pidgeot instantly took to the sky, taking off from the arena floor with a graceful swipe of his wings.

"Pidgeot, let's start out with Quick Attack!!!" Ash yelled.

Pidgeot bulleted through the air towards Nidoking, ready to land the lightning fast blow.

"Nidoking, Superpower!!!" Pedro bellowed.

The thick powerful muscular arms of the Drill Pokemon began to shine with a glittering white energy, as he swiped out and smashed into the oncoming Pidgeot.

Pigeot let out a wretched screech, and was thrown back the way he had come and sent crashing into the wall by the sheer force of the hit.

"Pidgeot!!" Ash yelled, instantly worried.

Slowly, Pidgeot slid down the wall, before landing in a crumpled heap at the base.

"Pidgeot, are you okay?" Ash asked, frantically heading over to his Pokemon.

The Bird Pokemon let out a weak trill in response.

"Damn, no." Ash muttered. "Are you going to be able to continue?"

Pidgeot slowly tried to struggle to his feet.

"Don't do this unless you have to." Ash pleaded. "If you can't continue, then.."

Pidgeot squawked angrily, clearly not ready to go down.

"You still want to continue?" Ash asked.

The Bird Pokemon nodded.

Ash sighed, still not convinced.

But, if Pidgeot wasn't willing to give up the battle, then neither was he.

"Let's then go." Ash called, as the two of them turned back to the arena.

* * *

"Pidgeot seems really stubborn." Arjun commented.

"Most of Ash's Pokemon are." May remarked.

"I know." Arjun remarked. "I've met his Gengar."

* * *

"Pidgeot." Ash said. "Use Aerial Ace now!!!!"

Pedro smirked.

"Nidoking, let it hit you." He commanded.

Ash was slightly surprised, but didn't think anything of it, as Pidgeot streaked into the Drill Pokemon.

Nidoking winced in anger as a small bruise appeared on his shoulder.

"Thanks for that." Pedro snickered. "Now, Nidoking, use Avalanche!!!!!"

"Oh crap." Ash muttered, his face paling.

Nidoking roared, proudly, and raised both of his huge hands to the sky.

Seconds later, a huge amount of ice and snow came crashing down out of the air and crash landed on top of Pidgeot.

"No!!!!" Ash yelled, as he ran onto the arena battlefield and tried to dig out his Pokemon.

* * *

"Avalanche always does more damage if the user took a hit before unleashing it." Jim muttered.

"True meaning of payback." Arjun commented.

"Poor Pidgeot." May remarked. "Must be cold underneath all that."

* * *

His hands were cold, as he scraped against the frozen water and snow.

Eventually, he managed to dig out Pidgeot, who had fainted under the duress.

"Damn." He groaned, taking out a Pokeball and recalling the Bird Pokemon.

"Pidgeot is unable to continue." Karim said, slightly redundantly. "Nidoking is the winner."

Without looking at Pedro, Ash turned back to his trainer area.

_"My last Pokemon would be effective against Nidoking. But, Nightmare is immune to quite a few of the attacks. So, I guess that means...."_

"Nightmare, I choose you!!!" Ash yelled, sending the purple and white Pokeball into the air from his grip.

The Gas Pokemon emerged in a sheen of bright white light.

"Me again?" He asked. "You're too kind, dear trainer."

Nightmare stretched out.

"Then again, if you were a kind trainer, then I wouldn't have had my ass crammed into a little purple orb for the past...."

Nightmare shrugged.

"I don't know, I can't count."

He looked at Ash, and then at Karim.

"Okay, so are we going to get this party started?"

Karim shook his head, clearing his vision.

"Yeah, sure." He replied. "Okay, begin!!!"

* * *

"Nightmare should have a good advantage here." May commented.

"Yeah, immunity to both poison and ground type moves." Maylene said.

"But, that doesn't guarantee a win." Jim pointed out.

"It's quickly starting to become the mantra." Arjun remarked, relaxing back.

* * *

"Nightmare, use Shadow Ball!!!" Ash yelled.

"Let it hit you." Pedro commanded.

"Nightmare, stop!!!!" Ash shouted, realising what was coming.

Nightmare had already charged up the lump of red and black energy and was hurling it towards the Drill Pokemon.

"What?" Nightmare asked, as Nidoking roared in pain. The energy coursed through his body.

"Now, you've going to get hit with Avalanche." Ash said, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Err... I don't like cold things." Nightmare replied.

"You're kidding." Ash exclaimed, as Nidoking raised his paws to the air.

Another second wave of snow and ice came crashing down on top of the Gengar.

Ash grimaced, as the falling material came to a halt on the ground, completely making a snow Gengar in the middle.

Nightmare shook himself off, throwing the snow to the ground.

"I'm now completely pissed." He remarked.

"Well, do you want to take it out on Nidoking?" Ash asked.

"Actually." Nightmare replied.

He leaped forward through the air, a black mass of energy erupting from his foot.

The ghost and poison type Pokemon crashed his foot into Nidoking's horn, instantly knocking the Drill Pokemon onto his back.

"How do you like me now?!!" Nightmare demanded, picking the poison and ground type Pokemon up by the throat. "Huh? You want to use Avalanche on me now."

He spun around and threw Nidoking back into the snow and ice.

The Drill Pokemon started to shiver, as the snow covered his back.

"Nightmare, Shadow Punch!!!!" Ash yelled.

Pedro glared at his Nidoking.

"Might want to fight back." He said. "Use Iron Tail!!!!"

Nidoking's tail began to glow with a white light, as he leaped up and blocked the attack.

Nightmare growled, as his fist crashed into the solid metal object.

"Go into Aqua Tail!!!" Pedro commanded.

From steel to water, the consistency of Nidoking's tail changed again. This time, it crashed out in a powerful dripping appendage that knocked away Nightmare's breath.

"Not so lippy now." Pedro remarked, looking at Nightmare. "Are you?"

He paused.

"Well, you won't be."

He looked at Nidoking.

"How about a good old fashioned Thunder Punch!!!"

Nidoking's sadistic grin was clear for everyone present to see.

His fist crackled with electricity, as he reached out and crashed the powerful appendage into Nightmare's stomach. Nightmare's soaking wet stomach.

The Gas Pokemon hissed in pain, as the standing water amplified the power of the attack, causing him to sink to his knees.

"Finish him off with Shadow Claw!!!" Pedro ordered.

Nidoking's claws began to crackle with the same dark energy that Nightmare's foot had done for the Shadow Kick.

He reached out and grabbed Nightmare by the throat, before raking the Shadow Claw across his stomach.

* * *

"No!!" Ash exclaimed.

Nightmare let out a sharp gasp of pain, as he turned to Ash.

The Gengar winked.

Then, his skin began to glow with golden lines.

"That always randomly kicks in." Nightmare remarked, before he began to growl in outrage. "How do you like the Cyber Shadow, biiiiiiii....!!!!"

He roared in anger.

"What's going on?" Pedro asked.

As the golden cracks in Nightmare's skin began to widen up, and the golden Gengar began to emerge, Ash gave the Frontier Brain a casual, yet sarcastic smirk.

"Say good night to your Nidoking." He said.

The golden Gengar erupted from the defeated Nightmare and charged across the cold stone floor.

It crashed into Nidoking, with a blast of light, both blinding and deafening.

* * *

"What is that attack?" Maylene asked, as soon as the ringing in their ears faded.

Jim looked over at Scott, who had a pained look on his face.

Their vision was still momentarily clouded so they couldn't see what happened on the battlefield.

"It's called Cyber Shadow." Jim said, louder than normal. "It's a bit like a combination of Last Resort and Explosion."

As the vision returned to normal, they could see that both Nidoking and Nightmare were on the ground, defeated.

"And it's pretty potent." May commented. "Nightmare is the only Pokemon we know in existence that knows that move."

"That'a a real game breaker." Arjun remarked. "How come they didn't use it against Ari and his Dusknoir?"

"It's not really something that can be controlled." Jim explained. "Nightmare only seems to be able to use it in a near fainted state."

"Like when he was hit with the Shadow Claw." Maylene replied.

"Whereas, if you want my unprofessional opinion." Jim said. "Against Ari, Dusknoir hit Nightmare with a Psychic attack, that was quick and painful. Instant knock out. Nightmare didn't have the chance to use Cyber Shadow."

* * *

"Both Gengar and Nidoking are unable to continue." Karim declared. "This battle is a draw, with both trainers going into their last Pokemon."

Ash and Pedro both recalled their fainted Pokemon, giving venomous stares to each other.

"Then, I will unleash upon you all my power." Pedro said, simply, as he took out a Pokeball.

He lightly tossed it into the air.

"Aggron, Battle Stance!!!!"

He watched, as the Iron Armour Pokemon erupted from the red and white orb.

"Arrrrgg!!!!!" The rock and steel type Pokemon bellowed.

Ash took a deep breath, thinking about what he needed.

_"I can either use Pikachu, or I can use.... Actually, he's probably the best choice."_

Exhaling out, Ash reached up with his final Pokeball.

"Okay." He called. "We have to do this now."

Continuing to even out his breathing, Ash threw the red and white orb into the air.

"Corphish, I choose you!!!" He shouted, bringing out the Ruffian Pokemon.

The energy spilled out of the ball, setting Corphish on the arena floor.

"Coorr!!!!" The water type Pokemon exclaimed, clicking his claws.

"We can do this, Corphish." Ash called.

Karim raised his flags.

"Begin!!!" He ordered.

Ash wondered how best to attack a Pokemon with a great defense like Aggron.

"Corphish." He called. "How about a Bubblebeam!!"

The Ruffian Pokemon opened up his claws and launched a rapidly fired stream of light compact bubbles across the arena.

"Smash through and use Superpower!!!" Pedro commanded.

His Aggron rampaged forward, through an attack that should have been super effective, the large metallic limbs glowing with a powerful white light that was almost as intimidating as its ferocious visage.

"Corphish, Protect!!!" Ash yelled.

The water type Pokemon created a small blue barrier around his body that managed to force back the glancing hammer like blows from Aggron.

Aggron growled in anger.

"Come on, Corphish!!" Ash called. "We have to strike back now, but with Crabhammer. Aim for the face!!!"

Claws glowing with a white energy, Corphish leaped up and struck out into Aggron's face.

There was a loud clanging sound, as Corphish's claws met with Aggron's metallic skin. Then, a piercing shriek as the Ruffian Pokemon brought it down across the skin.

Aggron roared with anger, as several deep scratches emerged down his face.

"Aggron, use Dragon Claw now!!!"

The thick, pointed metallic spikes on Aggron's hands began to shimmer with energy, as he reached out and slashed into Corphish's body.

Corphish squeaked in pain.

"Come on!!!" Ash repeated, trying to get every ounce of endeavour out of his Pokemon. "Keep up the Bubblebeams!!!!"

The Ruffian Pokemon clicked open his claws, firing another stream of bubbles into Aggron, targeting the already wounded part of the Iron Armour Pokemon's face.

Aggron howled in anger and pain, the part of its face further weakened and damaged away.

Something was nagging away in the back of Ash's mind.

_"Where have I seen this before?"_

* * *

_"That's it!!!" Ash exclaimed, seeing the crack in the Metagross's body. "Swellow did the job."_

_He reached for the Pokeball on his belt._

_"Grovyle, I choose you!!!"_

_The grass type Pokemon emerged in a blaze of light._

_"Grovyle!!!" Ash shouted. "Target the crack in Metagross's head."_

_Tyson, his opponent didn't look worried._

_"Just hang tight for the moment, Metagross." He called._

_

* * *

_

Ash jerked back to reality.

"Corphish!!" He shouted. "Continue to target that part of its face!!!"

Corphish growled as he unleashed several hundred more bubbles into Aggrons face, each one of them making a miniature cracking sound.

Whether it was the sound of the armour weakening, or the bubbles popping, nobody was sure.

But the roar of Aggron's pain wasn't unmistakable.

Something that Pedro wasn't unaware of.

"Aggron." He said. "Let's finish this right now."

He smiled, coldly.

"Use Giga Impact."

Ash inwardly groaned, as Aggron rampaged forward, turning his body into a gold and pink weapon, more impressive than that of any of Pedro's previous Pokemon.

He shouted an order, just wondering if Corphish could hear him over the oncoming Aggron.

Then, there was the crash, the sound of two Pokemon coming together.

The screeching roar, and then the kicking up of dust...

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**And another cliff hanger.**

**This is one long battle. Four chapters so far in one part or another.**

**So, is Corphish going to survive, or will Aggron leave Ash defeated.**

**And some really surprising information about Scott.**

**And a small cameo from Tyson. Albeit in flashback.**

**Also, two of Ash's Pokemon took a bit of beating in this chapter. Mightyena and Pidgeot.**

**Cyber Shadow makes a reappearance.**

**Next chapter will have the conclusion of the battle, and also the possible return of two other characters.**

**Thanks for the reviews!!! They are all appreciated with spectacular gusto.**

**And it would appear that most, if not all of Pedro's Pokemon know Giga Impact.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. Which Pokemon was the first one in the anime to use the move Giga Impact?**

**Quiz Question Two. How many gym battles/ Frontier battles did Ash use Corphish in? And who against?**

**Quiz Question Three. How many Pokemon can learn the move Twister naturally?**

**Thanks for reading.**

**And please!! Don't forget to review!!!!**


	55. Threat To The Order

Chapter Fifty Five. Threat To The Order.

* * *

_Summary. Ash and Pedro were continuing in their battle. Ash's Pidgeot and Pedro's Tangrowth started to battle, with Pidgeot managing to narrowly get the edge. Meanwhile, Scott and Jim had their argument, with Scott revealing that he is blind. Pedro brought out his Nidoking against Pidgeot who was beaten with a Superpower and an Avalanche. Ash then sent in Nightmare, who started well, before fading away. Then, the Gas Pokemon used Cyber Shadow, taking both of them out._

_In the final throw, Ash sent in Corphish against Aggron. With Aggron using a devastating Giga Impact, can Corphish survive...?_

_

* * *

_

There was a loud beeping sound emitting from the computer in the corner.

"Huh?!!" Bill exclaimed, as he looked up, and over at it. "What the...?"

He quickly got out of the chair he was trying to catch a few hours sleep in, and went over to it, urgency etched on his face.

As he pulled the mouse back to take the screen saver off, he saw what the program had identified.

"No way!!" Bill exclaimed, as he saw the face. "It's him."

Reaching for the phone, he quickly checked the location, and the time.

_"Three minutes ago, and in Holimar City."_

Quickly, he dialled a number.

He didn't have to wait long for an answer.

"Hello." The voice yawned on the other end of the line. "This is..."

"Lance." Bill said, quickly. "You know that guy you were hunting?"

"Who, Vincent?" Lance replied, sounding much more awake.

"Yeah." Bill answered, trying to find the street name. "Well, I developed a program. I can tag a picture of a face into a system and if that person walks past a security camera anywhere around the regions, then it'll let me know."

He heard a silent pause.

"I found him." Bill continued. "He's in Holimar City."

"I guess I'll head there then." Lance replied. Bill could hear the sound of stretching in the background.

"Where are you?" Bill asked.

"Currently, I'm in Blackthorn City." Lance answered. "But, it's not more than a couple of hours flight to Holimar."

"I can get one of our teleporters over there if you want." Bill insisted. "Then, you could be there in half an hour."

"Nah, I can manage." Lance replied, sounding slightly annoyed. "Trust me, I need to finish up..."

There was another pause, followed by a small laugh in the background.

"Something." The Dragon Master finished. "Anyway, once I've finished up, I'll be over there."

Bill sighed.

"You know, I should really report you for dereliction of...."

Lance hung up.

"Son of a bitch." Bill muttered.

* * *

Lance dropped the phone onto the table, and relaxed back into bed.

"I should probably get going." He muttered.

Karen leaned over to rest her head on his chest.

"Who was that?" She asked.

"Work." Lance replied. "I need to get over to Verger pretty quickly."

He looked at her.

"Sorry about having to rush off." Lance continued, sincerely.

Karen shrugged.

"It's fine." She replied, not quite as sincerely. "I mean, it's slightly annoying, but hey, if you need to go and track down a psychopath, then..."

Lance sat up.

"Knew you'd understand." He muttered. "I'll make it up to you."

She grinned at him, before leaning over and kissing him on the lips.

"I know that you will." She replied.

"I don't know when I'll be in touch." Lance said, slightly sheepishly. "But, I will be."

He slowly pushed the covers off himself and reached for his pants.

"Hey, Lance."

He turned his head.

"Be careful."

The Dragon Master grinned.

"Always am." He replied, cockily.

* * *

He came out of the mansion in the mountains a few minutes later, wondering if he had time to stop off for coffee on his way to Verger.

Shaking his head at the thought, he reached for his Dragonite's Pokeball and tossed it up into the air.

"I choose you!!!"

As the ball opened up in the air, the Dragon Pokemon appeared.

"Ready to fly?" Lance asked.

_"When am I not?" _Dragonite asked. _"These damn fine wings aren't just for show, or using Wing Attack."_

Lance grinned.

"Point taken." He replied, as the dragon and flying type Pokemon crouched to the ground to allow him onto his back.

_"Where to, boss?"_

"To Verger." Lance said, patting the scales on his Pokemon's neck. "We've got a date with a guy who needs stopping."

* * *

As the dust came up, Ash shielded his eyes.

"Cor.. Corphish!!" He choked, calling out to his Pokemon. "Can you hear me? Are you okay?"

He tried to clear his throat, hoping and praying that Corphish had heard his orders.

And as the dust faded away, he realised what the outcome was.

Everyone present gasped at the sight that beheld them.

Corphish was holding Aggron back with his Protect attack. The very attack that Ash had called seconds earlier.

"You heard me!!!" Ash exclaimed, joyously. "Brilliant, Corphish!!"

"Phish Cor!!!!" Corphish replied, as Aggron flopped back, exhausted from the exertions of using Giga Impact.

"Time to wrap this up." Ash said. "Corphish, Crabhammer now!!!"

Again, Corphish's claws began to shine with the pure power from within, as he leaped up and struck Aggron's face.

The Iron Armour Pokemon panted in discomfort, as the blow echoed through his skin.

Corphish landed back on the arena floor, still looking like he had enough in the tank to continue against Aggron.

Aggron on the other hand was starting to look weaker. The bent and bruised metal on his face twisted his visage beyond the normal sight.

"Corphish!!!" Ash bellowed. "Use Bubblebeam!!!"

The Ruffian Pokemon clicked open his claws, launching a stream of bubbles through the air towards Aggron.

"Charge through it with Iron Head!!!!" Pedro roared.

The rock and steel type Pokemon lowered his head, and charged forward, footsteps thundering into the ground. His skull was starting to become enveloped in a powerful silver sheen.

The bubbles thumped into him, but through some almost supernatural will power, the Iron Armour Pokemon managed to charge through, and smash into Corphish, sending the smaller water type Pokemon crashing through the air.

"Cooorr!!!!" Corphish exclaimed, worriedly.

"Fire a Bubblebeam at the ground to cushion your landing!!!!" Ash shouted, worried as to what might happen if his Pokemon landed awkardly.

Corphish did so, creating something with a crash mat effect.

The Ruffian Pokemon bounced off the makeshift landing, and clicked his claws beligerently at Aggron.

A gesture that seemed to enrage Aggron.

And Pedro.

"Aggron, Superpower now!!!!!" The Brawny Brain bellowed.

Aggron didn't need telling twice, as he charged forward across the arena, the signature glow of his arms signifying the intent he was showing towards Corphish.

"Block it with Crabhammer!!!" Ash shouted.

Corphish's claws also started to glow with a white light, as he leaped up and blocked the vicious two armed strike from his opponent.

"Carry it on!!" Ash yelled. "Go for the face!!!"

With a final burst of energy, Corphish swung upwards and hit the already weakened part of Aggron's face.

The rock and steel type Pokemon howled in pain, as he staggered backwards.

"Okay!!!" Ash shouted, sensing a victory. "Finish it off with Bubblebeam!!!!"

As the bubbles erupted from Corphish's claws, Aggron was overcome with pain.

The weakened roar was testament to that.

Then, as Aggron stood there for a second, it gradually became too much.

And the Iron Armour Pokemon collapsed to the ground.

Ash didn't say anything, just hoped and prayed.

He hadn't looked around, but he wondered if everyone in the stands was also feeling how he was at the moment.

He saw Karim mouthing something, before the referee began to speak aloud.

"Aggron is unable to battle." He declared. "Corphish is the...."

He was drowned out by cheers from the crowd.

May, Jim and Maylene were jumping up and down, hugging each other and cheering.

Both Arjun and Scott were applauding.

Corphish turned around to scuttle over to Ash.

He dropped to the ground to pet the Ruffian Pokemon on the head.

"We did it, Corphish." He muttered.

"Corph!!!" The water type Pokemon replied.

* * *

"Congratulations." Pedro said, holding out his hand to Ash. "I guess I was wrong about you."

"People usually are." Ash replied, as he shook the hand.

Pedro laughed.

"Heh, you've got spunk, kid." He remarked. "I like that. You'll go far."

"You're kidding." Jim said, shocked. "You mean the whole I'm going to kill you and your Pokemon thing is just an act."

"Got it in one." Scott replied, patting Jim on the shoulder. "Told you to trust me."

"More a test to see how trainers respond to intimidation." Pedro continued. "I mean, yeah, I'm a pretty grumpy sadistic guy."

"No shit." Maylene muttered.

"But, I will respect those that who have beaten me." Pedro remarked, ignoring the comment from Maylene.

He grinned, before looking at Ash.

"I guess that there's something here that belongs to you."

He reached into his pocket, and took a golden circular symbol out. It looked tiny in his huge hand.

"I hereby present you with the Resolve Symbol as proof that you have beaten the Battle Colosseum."

Ash took the symbol, and held it up to the light.

"Don't even think about it." Nightmare remarked, as he leaned on May's shoulder. Something that May wasn't impressed with.

"Do you mind?" She asked.

"No, not really." Nightmare replied.

"I won the Resolve Symbol." Ash said, quietly.

Pedro shook his head.

"Guess I need to go back to training." He remarked. "Improve for the next challenger."

"Well, I'll let you know when that happens." Scott said.

He looked around to Ash.

"Well, Ash." The Battle Frontier owner continued. "You're almost at the end of the challenge. Just two Frontier Facilities left to face."

"And I'm only the third toughest." Pedro pointed out. "You might have beat me, but I predict that you will lose at least once in those last two battles."

"Thanks for the faith." Ash muttered, dryly.

"So, where do we need to go next?" May asked, as Jim took his guidebook out.

"That would be Dewdrop Town." Scott explained. "It's between Agueros Town and Frodomar City."

"Then, that's where we'll go." Jim said.

"We best get going." Maylene remarked.

* * *

As the four of them left the area, Arjun, Pedro and Scott watched them appear away over the horizon.

"Tough trainer." Pedro remarked.

"Never battled him." Arjun said. "Well, once I have. My Feraligatr beat his Totodile."

"Not much of a contest." Pedro commented. "You would expect a Feraligatr to beat a Totodile. Actually, scratch that. You'd expect any fully evolved Pokemon to beat its pre evolution form."

"Doesn't always happen." Scott pointed out.

"That's true." Pedro said. "Eight or nine times out of ten it does happen."

"Well." Scott yawned, stretching. "I suppose that I should get going."

"You okay to get down the mountain?" Pedro asked.

"Yeah." Scott replied. "My Kadabra can Teleport me down."

He opened up a Pokeball, bringing out the Psi Pokemon.

"Kada!!!" The psychic Pokemon remarked.

"Can you Teleport me down the mountain?" Scott asked.

Arjun and Pedro watched, as he vanished.

"So, where do you go from here?" Pedro asked.

"Starburst Island." Arjun replied. "I've got an Elite Four battle."

Pedro smirked.

"What?" Arjun asked.

"Fancy a quick one?" Pedro said, grumpily. "For old times sake?"

Arjun sighed.

Then, the two of them threw Pokeballs into the air.

"Branch, go!!!" Arjun shouted.

"Tyranitar, Battle Stance!!!"

The trainers two Pokemon emerged, glaring at each other.

"Okay, go!!!"

* * *

**Whose That Pokemon? Many odd things happen when this Pokemon is close by. For example, it can make clocks run backwards.**

* * *

"Okay, I'm here." Lance said, into his cell phone.

His Dragonite had landed in the centre of Holimar City, amidst general interest from several onlookers.

Although Dragonite were starting to become more common for trainers to use, they were still rare enough for general interest.

"Nice Dragonite, buddy." Someone said.

"Thanks." Lance replied, recalling the Pokemon.

"Okay, I haven't managed to locate him again on a camera." Bill said. "But, we can't wait around for him to run in front of a camera somewhere. You might have to do some good old fashioned investigation."

"Oh joy." Lance muttered, sarcastically. "As if my life isn't exciting enough already."

He looked around the City centre, trying to recognise anyone.

"Don't see him anywhere." Lance continued. "I'll keep looking."

"I'll send a picture to your cell." Bill said. "So, you can ask around.

"Thanks." Lance replied. "If you see anything else, let me know."

"Fine." Bill said. "Although, you might want to consider why he might be in Holimar City."

Lance paused.

"Why would a Team Rocket member be in a Holimar City?" He wondered.

"Could be just about anything." Bill said, listlessly. "You figure that out, and you'll find him."

Bill hung up.

Lance cursed angrily, drawing several shocked looks from the people around him.

He ignored them, before turning around and stalking away.

* * *

Bill was just enjoying his coffee, when the phone rang again.

"Yeah." He said, answering the phone.

He hissed slightly as some of the hot drink spilled onto his leg.

"Yeah, it's me again." Lance stated, as his voice was heard on the other end of the line. "Just, can you get me a list of known Team Rocket covers. Companies, people, stalls, safe houses, anything."

"Well, don't think that you'll get lucky on the safehouses." Bill replied, dryly. "They call them that for a reason."

He typed something into his computer. A list came up.

"Well." Bill replied. "There is one place."

"Go on." Lance said.

"Only one known Team Rocket cover in Holimar City. Lampard, Lampard and Lampard Glass Makers."

Lance nodded, even though Bill couldn't see him.

"Okay, I'll check that out." He said. "Thanks for the help, Bill."

"Nah, maybe I can enjoy my drink now without being interrupted." Bill said, grumpily.

He heard Lance hang up, and sighed.

Bill was about to pick up his drink, when the phone rang again.

"What is it now, Lance?!!" He demanded. "Give me a break."

Jim coughed on the other end of the line.

"It's Jim." He said.

Bill groaned.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"I was just wondering if you found out what that thing was I sent over." Jim said.

Bill groaned again.

"Err... It's a transmitter." He replied. "Gives out signal waves that drive Shedinja crazy. You stopped it, good job, case closed. No way of tracing who put it there."

"Errr.. Okay." Jim said, sounding slightly surprised. "Ermm.. Thanks."

He quickly hung up.

* * *

"Warehouse." Lance muttered, as he crouched on the top of the building across from the Glass Makers building. "Just had to be a frickin' warehouse."

He didn't see anything overly out of the ordinary, as he took out his scope and scanned the area around it.

"No guards." He remarked. "Not even one."

As he continued to sweep the area, he focused on one of the security cameras.

And he could see that the cable beneath them had been yanked out.

"And the plot thickens." Lance mused. "I assume that Vincent disabled them. But, why would he do that, if it's a Team Rocket building. Presumably he could have asked someone inside to have turned them off while he came in. And that's even if he does know about Bill's software."

Deciding that he wasn't going to get the answers sat on a building opposite the warehouse, he reached within his cape and withdrew his Grapple.

A standard grappling hook launched from the end of a small handgun. Backed by nearly a hundred feet of solid steel cable.

The Dragon Master took aim at the roof of the Glass Maker warehouse, before pulling the trigger.

He saw it shoot across the space between the two buildings, before feeling it catch on something.

"Bingo." Lance muttered, as he ran forward and leaped off the building, into the thin air.

He pushed down on the button on the side of his Grapple, and felt the cable pull him up.

The Dragon Master grunted as he crashed into the side of the building, nearly putting his boot through one of the windows.

Fortunately, he managed to refrain from doing so, flattening out his foot as so to take it on the side.

The tips of his boots were backed by steel, and so would have shattered the window like it was nothing. Instead, the side of his foot just let out a dull thud.

Breathing a sigh of relief, he managed to pull himself up onto the roof.

As he dropped to the cold concrete of the roof, he saw something.

A man, wearing a security guards uniform lay on the roof next to him.

However, Lance could tell from the small tattoo on his arm that he was a Team Rocket member.

_"Most, if not all Rockets have a tattoo somewhere on their body. Usually a snake like Pokemon. It's a mark of distinguishing them."_

He vaguely recognised the ink mark as that of a Seviper.

But, he wasn't really interested in that.

What really caught his attention, was the fact that the mans neck had been brutally broken, his head at a one hundred and eighty degree angle.

"So, that's where they went." Lance muttered.

He didn't bother checking for a pulse. The Rocket was clearly dead.

Knowing that he needed to get inside, Lance got to his feet and headed for the door.

* * *

Vincent rubbed the ice pack against his eye.

"You really have caused me a lot of problems." He remarked, to the struggling girl in the chair. "Breaking in here, and killing my people."

She didn't reply, instead choosing to struggle.

"I really am interested to know how you managed to get in here, and take down several armed Team Rocket guards. Lucky I arrived when I did, otherwise you might have got away."

Vincent crouched down to look her in the eyes.

"Good thing I always carry a sedative in my pocket should I need it." He remarked. "Otherwise, you might have killed me as well."

Even in her heavily weakened state, he could see that she wanted to kill him. She wanted to break free of the ropes and snap his neck into two pieces.

Not willing to take any chances, he had been looking for more tranquilisers.

"So, who are you?" He wondered.

She still didn't reply.

Vincent sighed, shaking his head. He really didn't have the time, or the patience for this.

"I'm going to give you an option here." He said. "Either you talk, or...."

He reached into the pocket of his suit and pulled out the curved knife that he kept there. It had been a gift from someone close to him. It was made out of a Weavile's claw, and was extremely sharp.

"Or, I'll slice off your skin one piece at a time." Vincent said, dryly. "Look into my eyes, and you will see that I'm not joking."

* * *

Lance arrived on the landing of the interior part of the warehouse. The main area, which consisted of a balcony, where he was stood, that overlooked a large area down below.

In the pit, he could see a silver haired man stood around a red haired girl who looked to be about fifteen or sixteen. Even from this distance, Lance could see that she was tied to a chair and looked to be drugged.

And the man was holding a knife above her.

Watching with an almost repulsed interest, Lance saw the silver haired man stride around behind the girl.

He leaned down and put his hand on her shoulders, before whispering something in her ear.

She struggled to get away.....

And the man reached around and stabbed her in the left eye with his curved knife.

The scream echoed around the building, causing Lance to flinch.

The silver haired man wasn't finished though.

He continued to twist and pull with his weapon, until...

Lance was very glad that he hadn't eaten recently at this point.

Until he pulled out the shattered remnants of her eyeball.

The Dragon Master didn't have an especially weak stomach, but the sight of a sixteen year old girl having one of her eyes ripped out would have made anyone feel queasy.

Then, Vincent took the knife down, eyeball matter still skewered on the end, and placed it near her mouth.

As he forced the blade into her mouth, he also massaged her throat, ensuring that it went down smoothly.

Lance retched...

And Vincent spun around, looking to see where the sound had come from.

"Shit!!" Lance muttered, as he spun away, intent on getting away from the light that was pouring in through the window behind him.

"Who goes there?!!" Vincent bellowed.

He turned to the girl.

"Sorry, love." He muttered. "But, I think that I've got some new prey. Ciao."

Lance saw his foe rake the knife across her throat, and the blood billow down her chest.

"Son of a...." He exclaimed.

He could hear the sounds of the girl dying below him.

And what really upset him was that there was nothing he could do to save her.

Lance gritted his teeth, as he got to his feet, and jumped over the balcony.

"You want me, Kamon!!!" He yelled. "Here I am. Come and get me!!!"

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**The preceding scene contained disturbing imagery and should not have been read by someone of a nervous disposition. Or someone who was eating. Hell, I was eating a sandwich while writing that part and I feel slightly queasy.**

**Vincent is a sadist. No news there.**

**And Lance may have developed a slight death wish.**

**Anyway, the next chapter will probably have a battle between Lance and Vincent. **

**Elsewhere, Ash wins the Resolve Symbol. Pedro turned out to not be too bad after all.**

**So, only two Frontier Brains left. For those keeping track, they've both already appeared.**

**But, where....??? Heh heh. One in this story, one in Challenges Of Verger. Possible guesses on a review, if you please.**

**Figures that Lance's Dragonite would have an ego the size of a small country.**

**And some LancexKaren. I really like those two together.**

**And who was the girl that Vincent killed? Red hair, about fifteen or sixteen? Sound familiar to anyone? **

**Thanks for the reviews!!! They are all appreciated wildly!!!!**

**Ash's Corphish only really used two attacking moves throughout that battle with Aggron. Crabhammer and Bubblebeam. Bit like the anime really.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. What is the size difference between Corphish and Aggron?**

**Quiz Question Two. How many anime opening songs does Aggron appear on? Name them.**

**Quiz Question Three. How many anime appearances has Dragonite been in? Name them all.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Okay, so don't forget to review!!!! Please!!!!!**


	56. Hunter And Hunted

Chapter Fifty Six. Hunter And Hunted.

* * *

_Summary. Ash's Corphish managed to beat Pedro's Aggron in a tightly fought contest. Pedro then gave Ash the Resolve Symbol for beating him. Meanwhile, Bill got into contact with Lance, who was told that Vincent was in Holimar City. Lance immediately headed over there, tracking down a Team Rocket cover to a warehouse. There, Vincent tortured someone. As Lance was discovered, Vincent killed the girl. An annoyed Lance leaped down to challenge Vincent...._

_

* * *

_

"Okay, Kamon." Lance repeated, as he crashed to the ground. "Here I am."

He didn't hear anything for a moment.

Then, a sadistic laugh echoed through the large, empty area, sending a chill down Lance's spine.

"Well, well." Vincent remarked, as he strode out of the shadows. "I wondered how long it would be before I encountered you again."

Lance stood up, seeing that Vincent was tossing his knife up and down in the air, catching the hilt in his hand with every throw.

"You surprise me." Lance said, angrily. "When I first met you, you were just a misguided trainer. Now, you're a big cheese in Team Rocket and a murderer."

Vincent smirked.

"Oh come on, Lance." He said. "You think that I'm a murderer?"

"I don't think." Lance shot back. "I know."

He gestured to the girl in the chair.

"I saw you torture and kill her."

Vincent clucked his tongue.

"You have no idea what you just walked in on, do you?" He asked.

"Then, why don't you enlighten me." Lance retorted, barely able to keep his anger in check.

"I'll do more than that." Vincent said, lazily. "I'll tell you a little story. Just for old times sake."

He cleared his throat, before starting to speak.

"As you know, I set out with my goal to bring down Team Rocket. I didn't care about becoming strong or powerful. I just wanted to take those bastards down. However, I quickly realised that I needed that power to take them on. And power isn't easy to come by. When I battled you in Mahogany Town, you showed me that you were light years away from me. So, I revaluated my training methods."

"Light years aren't a measure of distance." Lance muttered. "Rather of time."

"Whatever." Vincent replied, annoyed at being interrupted over something so trivial.

"At your insistence, I trained within the Dragon's Den. I was there for a month, before I went over to Kanto."

Vincent's eyes glittered with something.

"Then, while travelling the Sevii Islands, I found my father."

Lance didn't say anything, letting him continue.

"He had left the Viridian City gym several years earlier and was training in the mountains." Vincent said. "I met him, and I realised that everything, every reason that I became a trainer was for the wrong reason. He wasn't someone that had to be hated. In fact, he'd been looking for me. He offered me an Olive Branch, and I took it. I was through chasing shadowy organisations through the shadows in hopes of defeating them."

Vincent smirked at Lance.

"But, that's something that I'm sure you can relate to."

"Excuse me?" Lance replied.

"Face it." Vincent snapped. "You're doing the same thing now to the Coppingers that I did to Team Rocket. You're just as bad as I am."

Lance glared at him again.

"I didn't kill her." He shouted, gesturing at the girl with the slit throat. "An innocent human."

Vincent snickered.

"Define human." He said. "And before you start throwing accusations around, you might want to consider the facts."

He reached into his pocket and took out a remote.

"Let there be light." Vincent sneered, waving the lump of plastic around.

He pushed down on a button, bringing the lights on.

* * *

Lance was shocked to see several bodies around the area, all wearing security guard uniforms.

"You think an innocent human could have done this?" Vincent asked.

Lance looked around, seeing that most, if not all, of the bodies were displaying similar injuries to that one upon the roof.

As he continued to scan the floor, he saw that there were several shell casings on the ground as well.

"Ten armed security guards." Vincent said, bitterly. "All decent Team Rocket operatives. And this innocent girl tore through them like they were butter."

He shook his head.

"I've seen the security footage." Vincent continued. "Bullets just bounced off her."

"So, how did your knife kill her then?" Lance asked, curious despite himself.

Vincent tossed the blade up into the air.

"Not an ordinary weapon." He replied, listlessly. "This knife is a weapon that has been around for centuries. This was a weapon that was created by a holy warrior in order to stop those that endangered the free world. It was made from the claw of a pure Weavile, soaked in the light of Cresselia and engraved with the words of Arceus."

He wiped the blood off the blade.

"Legend has it that this weapon will kill anything. Be it human, Pokemon, Demigod."

"So, how did you get it?" Lance asked, curiosity overcoming him.

"It was a birthday present from someone." Vincent replied.

"You're kidding." Lance exclaimed. "Who gives that away as a present?"

"Someone who cared enough to get me such a rare item." Vincent retorted. "Someone that…" He tailed off.

"You've got a secret." Lance remarked.

"I'm a book of secrets." Vincent answered.

He held his knife up.

"Unfortunately, one that you'll never read." He exclaimed, charging forward.

* * *

Lance immediately went into defensive mode, stepping back away from the strike, which would have opened him up immediately.

Not deterred, Vincent continued his assault with the knife, trying his best to take Lance down with the weapon.

As another strike sailed wide, Lance kicked out with his steel toed boots and managed to catch Vincent in the leg.

The Rocket Admin yelped in pain, before swinging down and aiming at Lance's leg.

Fortunately, he managed to get it away, before the biting blade cut through the leg of his pants.

Still trying to kill him, Vincent slashed out again, this time cutting into Lance's arm.

The Dragon Master roared in pain. He'd been stabbed before while working for the G-Men, but this time it felt different. His entire arm felt numb from the point where the blade cut in, to the end of his shoulder.

"Do you feel the power?" Vincent hissed. "What would you do with a blade like this? Probably nothing different to me."

"What are you talking about?" Lance demanded.

"Because, you and I aren't so different." Vincent said, coldly, as Lance tried to massage some feeling back into his arm.

"I'm nothing like you." Lance insisted.

"Everyone has a side of darkness inside them." Vincent remarked. "No matter how squeaky clean they try to be, every human being is capable of committing an act of atrocity."

Lance opened his mouth to argue, before deciding that Vincent wasn't worth it.

"Made you think though." Vincent said, before lunging forward.

Without thinking, Lance feinted to the side, as Vincent's knife raked through the air, piercing the point where he had been stood moments earlier.

Then, the Dragon Master grabbed Vincent's wrist and twisted around.

He heard the knife clatter to the floor and instinctively kicked it away into the shadows.

"I liked that knife." Vincent hissed, as he brought his skull crashing forward into Lance's nose.

Lance recoiled back in pain, the stinging blow forcing his head back.

Vincent threw him to the ground, the thump from the warehouse floor driving more pain up his spine.

Then, a pure survival instinct took over.

Lance tensed his legs back and sent both of them crashing into Vincent's stomach, driving him back.

The time gained was enough to get back on his feet.

And once that happened, Lance was going for his opponent.

He smashed his fist into the side of Vincent's jaw, determined to cause as much pain as possible.

However, instead of being stunned by the blow, Vincent managed to get away, and glare at Lance from across the arena.

"We're not going to settle this anytime soon." He remarked, casually. "Not like this."

With an almost casual grin, he took out a Pokeball.

"Still think you can beat me?" Vincent taunted.

* * *

**Whose That Pokemon? A smart and sneaky Pokemon. A pair might work together to steal eggs by having one of them lure the parents away from the nest.**

* * *

Lance wiped the blood away from his face, and withdrew a Pokeball of his own.

"I know I can." He replied. "And I'm taking you down."

Vincent threw a Pokeball, sending out his first choice.

"Sneasel, go!!!"

The Sharp Claw Pokemon emerged, sharpening its claws against each other.

"Snea!!!" It exclaimed.

Lance sighed.

"Amateur." He remarked, as he hurled a Pokeball of his own into the air. "Gyarados, go!!!!"

Lance's Red Gyarados emerged from his Pokeball, almost filling the entire arena.

The Atrocious Pokemon roared at Sneasel, unimpressed by his opponent.

"You should show some respect." Vincent remarked. "If not, then I can teach you some."

Lance ignored him.

"Gyarados, Dragon Rage." He commanded.

The water and flying type Pokemon opened his jaws, unleashing a powerful blast of red flames towards Sneasel.

"Dodge it." Vincent commanded.

With incredible speed, Sneasel darted to the side, evading the blast.

"Now, counter with your Ice Beam!!"

The dark and ice type Pokemon opened his jaws, firing a burst of frozen cold water towards Gyarados.

The large red serpent didn't even seem to feel the attack.

"You forget that my Gyarados is mainly of the water type persuasion." Lance remarked. "An ice type move won't even register against him."

"I knew that." Vincent said, coldly.

He stroked his chin.

"Sneasel, use Night Slash now!!!!"

The Sharp Claw Pokemon bounced forward off the ground, claws glazed with a ferocious black energy.

Gyarados roared in outrage, as the attack ran over his scales.

Lance tutted.

"What are you actually trying to prove?" He asked. "Are you trying to search out and test the strengths of my Gyarados? Because, that is a futile effort."

"Wouldn't hurt you to gain some humility." Vincent muttered.

"I save my humility for those that deserve it." Lance replied.

He looked at the Sneasel.

"Gyarados, use Brine, now!!!"

The Atrocious Pokemon opened his mouth, unleashing several powerful bullet like bursts of water from within the gaping maw.

Sneasel hissed in pain, as they ripped into his small black body, causing him a tremendous amount of discomfort.

"Sneasel!!" Vincent called, listlessly. "Use Dark Pulse now and aim for the face!!!!"

The Sharp Claw Pokemon raised both claws, unleashing a powerful blast of jet black energy up into the air.

As Vincent had ordered, the blast careened straight into Gyarados' face, bringing a vicious roar of anger from the shiny Pokemon.

Lance grimaced, as he recognised the pain that his friend was in. There was a burn underneath one of his eyes, courtesy of the well placed attack.

"Let's not stick with this for any longer than we have to." The Dragon Master urged, desperately. "Gyarados, use Iron Tail now!!!"

The huge red serpent's tail began to glow with a white light that was in stark contrast to the red hue of his scales.

Swinging out with the heavy appendage, Gyarados aimed at Sneasel, managing a direct hit.

"Snea!!!!" The Sharp Claw Pokemon exclaimed, the anguish in its voice a clear sign of the pain that had been inflicted by the super effective attack from Lance's Pokemon.

"Now, use Water Pulse!!" Lance ordered, determined to finish off the Pokemon with both dark and ice type persuasions.

His Gyarados roared, before opening the mean looking jaws as wide as they would go. Then, he started to create within the maw, a shimmering blue orb of pure energy, that rippled like water.

"Fire!!" The flame haired trainer commanded.

The Atrocious Pokemon swung his thick muscular neck, before driving the attack through the air, powerfully expelling it from his jaws.

"Shatter it with Slash!!" Vincent bellowed.

His Sneasel leaped up, bringing his claws down into the onrushing orb, that roared through the air with all the power and grace of running water.

As the latent water dripped to the ground, the orb shattered in the midst of its flight.

Lance grimaced. The Sneasel was proving to be a tricky opponent.

"Okay, Gyarados." He called, rethinking his strategy. "Let's use Rain Dance."

The water and flying type Pokemon began to glow with a powerful blue light, a light which continued to hum, before being directed up into the air of the makeshift battle arena.

It would have continued to rise, had the ceiling not stopped it.

Then, it began to slowly morph and mutate into a black cloud which eerily leered over the two Pokemon combatants.

Then, it began to shower them with heavy drops of rain.

It didn't bother Gyarados, a Pokemon used to much worse water than this, but Sneasel looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Now, what are you trying to accomplish?" Vincent asked.

Lance smiled.

"The Gyarados." He replied. "Is a Pokemon of many many special and unique abilities. For starters, it is one of the few water Pokemon that can do this."

He coughed, clearing his throat.

"Use Thunder!!!"

Vincent sighed, as Gyarados' body began to crackle with electricity. Then, the Atrocious Pokemon dropped the powerful blast of shocking static down through the air and watched as it crashed on top of Sneasel, electrocuting the already soaked and weakened Sneasel.

With a howl of desperate agony, the dark and ice type Pokemon crashed to the ground in defeat, unable to continue.

"Thunder doesn't miss in the rain." Lance remarked. "Like Blizzard in a snow storm."

* * *

Vincent recalled his Sneasel.

"You did well, Sneasel." He commented to the Pokeball, before shrinking it down and replacing it with his others.

"That surprises me." Lance commented. "You don't seem like the type."

"I really did adhere to what you told me." Vincent remarked. "So, what you must mean is that I'm not like the average Team Rocket member. Using their Pokemon just as a means to an end."

He spat on the ground.

"You're right." Vincent said, viciously. "I'm not like them. I never will be. And I don't intend to be."

"Okay." Lance replied, slightly surprised. "I'm still going to take you in though. Pokemon lover or not."

"Then, you'll have to try a bit harder." Vincent replied, tossing another Pokeball up into the air. "And for your information, that raincloud will be a two way thing."

A strange Pokemon that Lance wasn't that familiar with emerged from the red and white orb. He had seen one before though, but not since Volkner had passed on.

"A Magnezone?" He asked.

"Correct." Vincent replied.

The steel and electric type Pokemon buzzed in response.

"Unusual." Lance commented. "But, I see what you are thinking about doing. Matching up a Pokemon with a weakness against electricity with an electric type. You think you're the only one who has ever tried to do that?"

Vincent opened his mouth in mock surprise.

"Oh no, you saw through my cunning strategy." He said, dryly. "What am I ever going to do now?"

Lance recalled his Gyarados.

What was worrying was that Vincent didn't seem to be too disheartened by the switch.

"_What are you planning?" _Lance wondered in his head, as he gripped his next Pokeball, and brought in his Flygon.

Vincent cleared his throat.

"So, you've brought in a ground type." He remarked. "I see what you're trying to do."

Then, he said the next part in a sarcastic rehash of what Lance had said to him moments earlier.

"You think that you're the only one who has ever used a Pokemon with a type advantage against a Pokemon with an incredible weakness to that type?"

Lance ignored him.

"You assumed that my strategy would be to shock your Gyarados into submission." Vincent commented. "But, you could not have been more wrong. I specifically taught my Magnezone this move for this exact situation."

"Then use it." Lance said, annoyed. "And stop going on about it."

Vincent snickered, before looking to his Magnezone.

"So sorry about making you do this." He said. "But, use Explosion!!!!"

"Explosion?!!" Lance exclaimed, as the Magnet Area Pokemon began to shimmer with a white light.

* * *

Then, both the Dragon Master and his Flygon were sent crashing back through the air by the force of the massive burst of energy that erupted from the electric and steel type Pokemon.

Lance crashed into a shipping container. His Flygon into a wall.

But, as the remnants of the attack faded, he could see Vincent recall the Magnet Area Pokemon to its Pokeball.

He quickly scanned the floor, looking for something.

A quick look of anguish shot over his face when he didn't find it.

But, as Lance started to move, he decided to cut his losses.

As the trainer from Blackthorn City began to regain his composure, Vincent turned around and headed for one of the large ground floor windows.

* * *

His senses coming back to him, Lance heard the smash of breaking glass.

"Damnit." He muttered, looking around to the dragon and ground type Pokemon who was unconscious nearby.

He held up the red and white orb in his trembling grip.

"Fly…Flygon return." Lance called, his teeth still shaking from the powerful Explosion that had almost done him and his Pokemon in.

The Mystic Pokemon was sucked back into the orb, via the red light.

He then turned to where Vincent had vanished through the window, realising that chasing him was a futile exercise.

"Damn." He repeated, kicking the ground with one of his heavy boots.

He was surprised to hear a small clattering sound.

Lance realised that his vision was quickly returning to normal as he looked down. The various objects around the room were at least staying still for most of the time now.

And he bent down and picked up what he presumed Vincent had been looking for.

"Nice knife." Lance muttered.

He held the hilt in his gloved hand, wondering if what the Team Rocket executive had said about it had been true.

It certainly did have several markings on it. And it did look to be made of a Weavile's claw.

"Hmmm." Lance muttered, putting it inside his cape. "I'll have to have it examined at some point."

He then looked over to where the girl was in the chair.

His heart fell, as he strode over to look at her.

"Poor bitch." Lance remarked, as he examined her.

She appeared to be wearing some sort of black assault suit, which upon his touch was revealed to be made of leather.

"Now, this is just taking it too far." Lance muttered. He remembered the incidents last year involving Apex.

He reached up a hand and brushed the hair out of her bloodied face, involuntarily wincing as he saw her empty eye socket.

"Sick bastard." Lance muttered, as he took out his cell phone and took a photo.

He then sent it over to Bill, before dialling him up.

* * *

"Oh no!!!" Bill exclaimed, as he saw the photo flash up on his screen. "Not her."

"You know her?" Lance asked.

"Her name is Cinder." Bill replied. "Cinder Flare. She recently joined us after an attack on her, and two others on Evolution Island."

Lance paused.

"And she helped out in the battle against the Coppingers on Merlin Plateau last year."

"I couldn't help but think that I'd seen her before somewhere." Lance admitted. "So, she's with us?"

"Yeah." Bill replied. "Last I heard, she was based on Evolution Island, along with a fellow Johtoman of yours."

"Who?" Lance asked, surprised.

"Ari DeVarro." Bill replied. "Just hold on a second, I'll get back in touch."

* * *

The phone rang, jerking him out of a sound sleep.

"Who the heck is that?" Ari wondered, as he reached over to grab it up.

She grunted in response, clearly not willing to wake up unless she had to.

Ari picked it up and hit the answer button.

"Hello." He said. "I'm not interested in buying anything."

"Ari." Bill's voice replied. "I'm not selling anything. Actually, I bring you bad news."

The Ecruteak trainer sat up.

"Oh Ho-oh, what?" He asked.

"Cinder's dead." Bill replied. "Lance found her in a warehouse in Holimar City. She's been pretty badly tortured."

Ari gasped, almost doing a double take in response. He then realised that she was laid next to him.

"Is this a joke?" He asked, looking around. "She's right next to me. Sleeping."

Bill spluttered on the other end of the line.

"Excuse me!!!" He exclaimed.

"Look, we were dating before we got into the G-Men. "Ari said. "So, I really couldn't.."

"That's not what I'm worried about." Bill remarked. "You could have relations with an Electivire for all I care. So, who does that body belong to in Holimar City?"

"Can I deal with it in the morning?" Ari asked. "I'm really not in the right frame of mind right now. It's the middle of the night where I am."

Bill sighed.

"Okay." He replied. "I'll be back in touch."

He hung up, leaving Ari confused.

* * *

"WHAT?!!!" Lance exclaimed.

"Yeah." Bill replied. "It makes no sense."

Lance heard a beeping.

"Hold on a second." He said. "I've got a call on the other line."

He changed the line.

"Hello."

Lance heard the familiar voice on the other end.

"Hey, Lance." Riley said. "I heard that you're near where I am. I need some help with something."

Lance sighed.

"Can it wait?" He asked.

"Actually, it's probably not a good idea to do that." Riley replied. "Look, man, this is important."

Lance sighed again. His throat was starting to get sore.

"Okay." He replied. "I need to finish up with what I'm doing and then I'll meet up with you."

"Thanks, pal." Riley answered. "I'll see you soon."

As the Aura trainer hung up, Lance went back to Bill.

"What was that?" Bill asked.

"Honestly, I have no idea." Lance replied, honestly.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Okay, I'm not going to be able to update for the next few days, because the charger for my laptop broke. I need to wait until a new one is delivered before I can update regularly.**

**So, I leave you with this.**

**What does Riley need Lance for? What is the mystery about the Cinder in the warehouse? More questions than answers.**

**And Ari make a quick cameo.**

**Vincent is either very astute or completely insane. Take your pick. Ah, well, it's a fine line.**

**Thanks for the reviews!!! They are all appreciated.**

**Normally, Magnemite's evolutionary family can't learn Explosion. I thought that they could in previous generations. Tell me if I'm wrong there. Anyway, if they can't, and never have, they can in Verger.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. How many water type Pokemon can learn electric attacks? Name them?**

**Quiz Question Two. In the anime, which rival owned a Flygon?**

**Quiz Question Three. How many Pokemon learn Explosion? Name them.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review!!!!! Please!!**


	57. Unopenable Doors

Chapter Fifty Seven. Unopenable Doors.

* * *

_Summary. Lance jumped down to confront Vincent, who was amused to say the least. As the two of them traded verbal insults, Vincent revealed his knife was special. He then tried to kill Lance with it, only for Lance to break free. Sensing that he might lose, Vincent challenged Lance to a battle. Lance's Red Gyarados beat Vincent's Sneasel, before the canny Rocket operative brought in his Magnezone, whose Explosion took out Lance's Flygon and allowed Vincent to escape. Lance and Bill discovered that the girl Vincent had killed was Cinder, but Ari quashed that theory by telling them that she was with him. Lance then got a call from Riley, asking for help…_

_

* * *

_

After leaving the warehouse, Lance had wandered around in a state of mild shock for a moment, before realising what needed to be done. He had made a few phone calls, one to Riley to arrange a meeting place for them, a twenty four hour diner on the other side of the good part of Holimar City. And there was also the small matter of the wound on his arm, courtesey of his fight with Vincent, and the point where his knife had hacked into his skin.

The Dragon Master had stopped at a local convenience store to pick up a bandage and some sundries for his knife wound.

He was now sat in the alley behind the store, wincing in pain as the Dittol covered the gaping wound in his arm.

"Son of a bitch." He muttered, reaching for the bandage. "The life I lead."

Lance wrapped the piece of cloth around his arm, tightening it up. The still wet blood was already seeping through onto the snow white bandage.

Trying to be as careful as possible, he reached down to the tape and pulled a piece off, securing it to the bandage.

"It's not perfect." He said, aloud. "But, that always was my weak point in training."

He managed a small grin, thinking back to how he failed Field Medic 101. Twice.

Lance's slightly jubilant mood then faded away, as he remembered how Vincent had escaped from his clutches.

"Should have had Gyarados grab him at the first chance." He muttered. "Instead of just battling him."

Shaking his head, Lance stood up and stretched out his uninjured arm.

"So, I guess I should go see what Riley wants." He said to nobody in particular.

The Dragon Master had already alerted the local police to the slaughter at the warehouse, his first call of business since leaving the place, and could hear the sirens of their squad cars wailing through the night.

"Wonder what they'll make of it." Lance muttered, as he wrapped his cape around himself for warmth against the chilly night sky and headed into the darkness.

* * *

"What took you so long?" Riley asked, as Lance came into the diner. The blue clad trainer was leaning back in the red plastic seating, arms behind the head, resting his ankle on his knee. His Lucario was meditating on the white tiled ground, eyes closed.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Lance replied, sarcastically. "I had a murder to take care of."

Riley raised an eyebrow.

"I'm trailing after the Rocket Executive, Vincent." Lance elaborated. "I cornered him in a warehouse not too far from here."

"Who'd he murder?" Riley asked.

"A girl named Cinder." Lance replied.

"Cinder Flare?" Riley exclaimed.

"We thought so." Lance answered. "But, Bill got in touch with someone who claimed that Cinder was with him."

"So, what?" Riley asked. "We've got clones of a sixteen year old girl running around?"

He suddenly went pale.

"Oh crap!!!" The Aura guardian exclaimed.

"Oh crap, what?" Lance asked.

Riley groaned.

"About a month ago." He said. "Olly was abducted by Coppinger agents. It was how we discovered that Harley Rocastle was still alive. Anyway, as we set out to get him back, the trio of Ari DeVarro, Cinder Flare and Arjun Patel were also involved with another incident. The two of them came together, and…."

He paused.

"Basically, the Coppinger performed some experiments on Cinder, and she has power comparable to that which Solidad gained from the similar experiments."

"Where are you going with this?" Lance asked. "So, there are two super powered humans are running around now?"

"There could be more." Riley pointed out. "Who knows how long those sick games have been going on? But, they might have kept some of her DNA on system and been able to clone her from that."

"Now, we're moving into Sci-Fi territory." Lance groaned, scratching his head.

"They definitely have the technology." Riley reminded him. "I'd say that this is worrying."

Lance shook his head.

"It's incredibly worrying." He muttered. "But, it explains a lot."

"Such as?" Riley asked.

"Vincent said that Cinder was shot several times and didn't feel anything." Lance continued. "And she did a number on the guards. I saw the way they were ripped apart. Like paper. It was almost like…"

He swallowed, before clearing his throat and gesturing for some coffee

"It was almost like they had been run through with heavy machinery used on them." Lance continued.

"Listen to me, Lance." Riley said. "I spoke to Cinder. Sure, she has a few debatable quirks to her personality. But, she didn't…."

"Who doesn't have debateable quirks to their personality?" Lance asked, rhetorically.

"But, she didn't strike me as a bloodthirsty killer." Riley replied. "In fact, if anything, she seemed like she didn't want that power."

"I suppose that it could be overwhelming." Lance said.

* * *

Their conversation was interrupted by the waitress bringing over some coffee, which was listlessly poured into a hastily placed cup.

Lance smiled at her, before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a few loose coins. He dropped them into her apron.

"Thanks." He said, turning back to Riley as she sauntered away. "So, we were saying about it being overwhelming."

"We've no idea." Riley reminded him. "Look what happened to Solidad. The way she was controlled for over a year. Who knows what psychological damage that could have done to her?"

"She seems relatively balanced." Lance pointed out.

"And that's something that we have to thank Olly for." Riley pointed out. "He seems to be a calming influence on her. I'm praying that she doesn't go off the deep end again."

"Again?" Lance asked.

"Well, you know what I mean." Riley replied. "She can be violent and destructive."

"So can anyone." Lance reminded him.

"That's fair enough." Riley admitted. "But, not everyone can do what she does."

"Does that bother you?" Lance asked. "The fact that she has that ability?"

Riley sighed.

"Not really." He answered. "I'd like to believe that her intentions are pure. But, there's something that doesn't quite sit with me. Something about her working for the bad guys for all that time."

Lance looked like he was about to say something, but Riley raised a hand.

"I know it was against her will." He said. "But, do you honestly think…."

Riley paused.

"Ah, it doesn't matter." He remarked. "I'll sleep on it."

"No, man." Lance said. "If there's something troubling you, then…"

"It's nothing." Riley answered.

Lance sighed.

"So, why did you call me here?" He asked.

Riley grinned.

"I thought that you'd never ask." He replied.

Lance rolled his eyes.

"Well, I wouldn't want to disappoint." The Dragon Master deadpanned.

Something then triggered in his mind.

"Hey, Riley." Lance said, reaching into his cape. "You know a thing or two about Pokemon lore, right."

"I'm not an expert." Riley admitted. "But, I have picked up a few scrapes of knowledge around the years."

Lance carefully and discreetly withdrew the knife he had taken from Vincent and placed it on the table.

"You ever hear anything about that?" He asked. "Guy I got it from claimed it was supernatural."

"Supernatural?" Riley replied, slightly surprised. "One way to find out."

He held out his hand above the knife, and closed his eyes.

The Aura guardian hummed slightly, showing Lance how much focus he was putting into the task.

Then, a clear blue light began to emanate over the skin of Riley's palm.

It touched the knife, before crackling wildly.

The lights in the diner started to flicker, before Riley's eyes jerked open.

"Ouch!!!!" He exclaimed, leaping up and clutching his face.

The waitress looked over to see what was going on. Lance quickly scooped the knife back into his cape, and went to Riley.

"Are you okay?" He asked, sounding worried. "Let me see."

Riley looked up, letting Lance see his face.

Lance breathed a sigh of relief.

"I thought that was worse." He said, seeing that a blood vessel in Riley's eye had burst, leaving his left eye bloodshot. And a slight trickle of blood ran out of his nose.

"Really bad migraine." Riley replied, as he grabbed a napkin up and wiped his nose.

"So, what did you...?" Lance asked.

"Don't ask." Riley answered. "But, yeah, the knife is not normal. The Aura readings coming from that thing are off the chart."

"So, he may have been telling the truth." Lance mused.

"Where did you get that?" Riley asked.

"Vincent tried to kill me with it." Lance replied. "I wanted to see if it was as important as he claimed."

Riley looked like he was musing it over.

"Anyway." He said, standing up. "Wasn't that evidence?"

"Article fourteen, clause A." Lance replied. "At any time they choose, any said law enforcer of the G-Men has the right to confiscate weapons of a possible supernatural origin."

"That's a dumb law and you know it." Riley muttered.

"I wasn't the one who had it put in." Lance said, raising his hands defensively.

"Are you sure?" Riley asked.

"Yeah." Lance answered, raising an eyebrow.

He cleared his throat, before draining the small cup of rapidly cooling coffee in one gulp.

"So, do you think that we'll ever get onto the reason as to why you called me here?"

"You're the one who keeps going off the subject." Riley said, lazily.

He reached out for his hat, which was hanging off the chair behind him.

"Anyway, I need your help."

* * *

"Perfect." Lance muttered, as the two of them left the diner.

Large heavy drops of rain were spurting out of the sky, almost soaking them with a deliberate intent.

"Ah, it's okay." Riley remarked, taking out a Pokeball. "We need to Teleport from here anyway."

He opened up the red and white orb, bringing out a huge dark blue Pokemon, with four massive legs. It had a silver cross across its face, and an impassive look.

"Metagross." Riley called. "Teleport!!!"

The eyes of the Iron Leg Pokemon began to shine with a light blue energy, which slowly began to expand outwards, touching both Lance and Riley.

Then, the three of them vanished.

* * *

**Whose That Pokemon? It is formed by two Beldum joining together. Its steel body won't be scratched if it collides with a jet.**

* * *

Lance fell to his knees, landing on the cold earth as they reappeared.

"Ouch." He muttered, raising his hand up and pulling a thorn out of it.

He looked around, hearing the jarring thud of Metagross landing behind him.

Lance also saw Riley sat on the back of the steel and psychic type, one leg dangling over his Pokemon's face.

"Takes some getting used to." Riley remarked, jumping down. "It's different for each Pokemon. An Alakazam learns it normally, so can be more proficient. A Pokemon like Metagross doesn't. You have to specifically train it for the occasion."

"I think I prefer flying." Lance said, shaking his head.

Riley looked around.

"Okay, I think we're safe here." He said. "I'm about to tell you why I got you here."

The Aura Guardian took out the Pokeball, bringing his Metagross back.

"Right then." Riley replied. "It started a while ago. I was on Starburst Island."

* * *

_Steven didn't say anything, just watching, as Riley measured and marked for the next five minutes._

_Eventually, he looked up, with a grin._

_"I now know where I need to go." He said, holding the map up, to gesture at a point between the three islands. "The only place where the intersections of the three islands meet. That's where I am going next."_

_"And where is that?" Steven asked, peering forward._

_Riley smiled._

_"Mount Hielo." He said._

_

* * *

_

"So, we're on Mount Hielo." Lance remarked.

"Yeah." Riley answered, as he started to walk forward across the grass. "But, I already came here."

"So, why come back?"

* * *

_"You feel anything, Lucario?" Riley asked, as the two of them strode across the grass._

_The Aura Pokemon shook his head, sadly._

_"Not even a hint." Riley muttered, reaching into his pocket for the small golden orb that he still had. "And this thing isn't doing anything."_

_He shrugged his shoulders, looking to the sky._

_"Maybe we need to go higher."_

_"Rarrgh!!!" Lucario replied, slightly disdainfully. He had already worked out that if what they were looking for wasn't here, it was probably somewhere else._

_"I know." Riley said, shaking his head. "You don't have to tell me."_

_The two of them walked in silence, as they started to climb up the side of the mountain, ready to try and find what they were looking for._

* * *

"Okay." Lance said, slightly surprised. "So, how much further do we have to go?"

Riley rolled his eyes.

"If I've judged this right." He answered. "We should be there by the time I finish the story."

"That seems lazy, yet convenient." Lance replied.

"Er, what're you going to do." Riley countered.

"Touche." Lance muttered.

Lucario, leading them up ahead, having being released from his Pokeball by Riley, shook his head surprised and confused.

_"Humans are a very strange species." _He remarked.

* * *

_"I've got something." Riley said, as he perked his head up._

_His hat slid back across his head, after the sudden movement, prompting a quick hand to reach up and secure it back._

_"Rargh!!" Lucario called, as the fighting and steel type Pokemon gestured to something on the ground._

_Riley stooped over, peering at the grass._

_"There's nothing there." He said, slightly surprised. "You're not losing your judgement, are you?"_

_Lucario gave him a disgruntled look, before reaching down and crashing a fist into the ground._

_Riley watched, with a raised eyebrow, as the Aura Pokemon pulled and ripped at the wet and moist earth, dragging several huge chunks out with large methodical movements._

_"You didn't bury a bone there, did you?" Riley asked, stroking his chin._

_Lucario growled angrily, but chose to ignore the quip. He didn't understand a humans sense of what passed for humour._

_Instead, he took it out on the ground, kicking up flecks of dirt towards Riley._

_The Aura guardian also didn't rise to the bait, knowing that Lucario was just trying to wind him up._

_"Not going to work, my friend." He remarked, as Lucario finished digging._

_The Aura Pokemon then stood up, smirking proudly._

_Riley stepped forward and looked down._

_His hope and expectation faded away, as he saw a thin layer of dirt at the bottom of the hole._

_"What's your point?" He asked._

_Lucario muttered something under his breath that Riley didn't quite catch. However, he didn't think that it was pleasant._

_"You've been quite moody lately." He remarked._

_Lucario ignored him, before raising both hands up above the hole. The Aura Pokemon then readjusted his aim, towards the hole._

_Determination etched on his face, the fighting and steel type Pokemon created a small orb of grey blue energy, that billowed out into a swirling vortex of energy that was a lot smaller than normal._

_"Impressive." Riley commented, as the weak Dragon Pulse attack brought the dark dirt scattering out into the air. "You do have the control of a Master Lucario."_

_Lucario smirked dryly, before making a hand gesture which suggested a show of arrogance._

_"Yeah, right." Riley said, lightly. "In your dreams."_

_"Rarggh!!!" Lucario shot back._

_"Okay, I deserved that." Riley replied, putting his hands in his pockets. The Aura connection enabled him to understand Lucario to a certain extent._

_The Aura Pokemon gestured down the hole, as Riley withdrew his hands from his pockets and looked down the hole._

_"Holy crap." He muttered._

_A stone circle within the ground, perfectly symmetrical in its shape, was what lay in front of him. Engraved within its surface were several strange words._

_The Aura guardian couldn't make out what the words said, but they appeared to be quite old. Actually, he thought upon examining it further, it appeared to be Leric._

_"Leric." Riley said to himself. "A little used language not really spoken outside certain areas of Orre."_

_Lucario shrugged, clearly none the wiser._

_"So...." Riley said, dryly. "How many people do I know who speak that language?"_

_Even as he said the words aloud, he realised that the few people who spoke the language weren't likely to tell him what it meant. They were hard to find, and harder to convince._

_He tapped his cheek with two of his fingers, trying to work out where to go from here._

_Then, on a hunch, he held his hand out above the stone slab. The lower surface of his skin was about eight feet above the strangely engraved stone._

_Yet, he felt something. A strange sensation bouncing across his palm._

_Lowering his hand, the feeling got stronger._

_He eventually reached as low as he could go, feeling some extraordinary sensations pass, not just through his hand, but through his body._

_Realising that there was only one thing to do, Riley stood up and stepped down on top of the stone._

_Now the sensations started to reverberate through him...._

_

* * *

_

"Interesting." Lance commented.

"Yeah." Riley replied. "Felt great. Like drinking ten White Raichu's, then having sex with ten different, but damn hot women. Then, eating some Onion Rings with hot sauce in bed. Then having each of those ten women going down on you one after another."

"That good, huh?" Lance asked.

"Oh yeah." Riley said. "But, that wasn't the whole story."

"It wasn't?" Lance asked.

Lucario coughed, as the two of them stopped walking. The fighting and steel type Pokemon gestured to the ground, showing them that they were at the stone slab.

Riley closed his eyes, smiling.

"Can you feel it?" He asked, a tinge of ecstasy on the edge of his voice.

"Err... No." Lance said, honestly. "Now, what did you drag me here for?"

Riley smiled, as he headed towards the stone slab.

Every step, his grin got wider.

"Oh yeah!!!" He shouted, as he jumped down into the hole. "I brought you here, because.... Oh, you'll see in a moment."

His entire body shaking, Riley slowly raised his hands into the air.

Lance looked around, seeing a pair of trees across from the Aura guardian. Those were what Riley seemed to be focused on.

They didn't seem to be regular trees. They were black and the bark upon them was a dull shiny colour. Upon their branches, there were no leaves to speak of, which made them slightly unappealing.

Then, something erupted from Riley's palms.

Lance jumped back, as the pure blue Aura energy burst out above the surface of the grass, making the morning dew glisten in its light.

Then, it hit the area between the two trees, creating a strange portal of energy.

A portal that pulsated with the dark blue energy, all around the entrance, a medium sized gap that might be big enough for someone to enter if they stooped.

"This is why I brought you here!!!" Riley shouted, his voice seemingly quiet over the roar of the Aura. "You have to enter through there. If I move from here, then it will close."

He sighed.

"There should be no risk in this." Riley called. "Get in there and you'll be fine. You won't be hurt, I swear."

"How do you know that?" Lance asked.

"Because I'm getting images in my head." Riley replied, his eyes almost being covered by a strange white light. "Just trust me!!!"

Taking a step forward, Lance looked at the blue portal.

"Okay!!!" He shouted, running forward and diving through it.

As he vanished through the medium sized hole in the pulsating blue energy, something in Riley's pocket began to burn.

He was surprised, as the Aura guardian tried to see what was going on.

His pocket ripped open, the golden orb removing itself from within there.

"Huh?!!" Riley exclaimed, shocked.

It floated through the air, unaided, before heading towards the portal.

"What's going on?!!" Riley shouted, as the golden orb floated through after Lance.

Then, the very second that it vanished, the portal closed.

Riley collapsed to his knees, all of the powerful sensations running through his body gone and forgotten.

He coughed violently, seeing several spatters of blood appear on the pale white stone below.

"What's going.. On?!!" He coughed, wondering where Lance had gone.

* * *

Unknown to him, he and Lucario were being watched from the trees....

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**I have my new charger. YAY!!!! I can update again.**

**Anyone miss me?**

**So, very very strange events going on.**

**What does the golden orb have to do with anything? Where is Lance? And what was that stone?**

**Okay, so.... I brought in the flashback rule again. But, it makes great filler.**

**Thanks for the reviews!!! They are all appreciated!!!**

**And who is watching them from the trees?!!!**

**Riley's Lucario does have a slightly arrogant personality. And apparently, there are ranks amongst them. Master Lucario at the top.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. Who has appeared in more anime episodes? Lance or Riley?**

**Quiz Question Two. In this series of stories, how many chapters have both Lance and Cinder appeared in? Name them.**

**Quiz Question Three. Out of the trio, Arjun, Ari and Cinder, who has made the most chapter appearances in TCOV and TLD?**

**Thanks for reading!!!  
Don't forget to review!!!! Pretty please with a... Insert own food here.... On top!!!!**


	58. Shattering Worlds

Chapter Fifty Eight. Shattering Worlds.

* * *

_Summary. Lance treated his own wounds, and made his way to meet Riley in a diner, where the Aura guardian explained what was going on. The two of them went to Mount Hielo, where Riley and Lucario told him their explanations for how and what they had been up to. Riley showed Lance a smooth stone panel, which opened up a portal. Riley then urged Lance to go through the door._

_The Dragon Master did, charging in. Then, as he left, Riley's golden orb followed him through._

_Unbeknown to them, someone was watching them...._

_

* * *

_

Lance hit the ground, hard on the other side of the portal.

The wet grass instantly soaked through his clothes, causing a shiver to charge up his spine.

"Damn." He muttered, before feeling something fall onto the small of his back.

Surprised, he rolled over and felt it fall onto the grass next to him.

Lance twisted his body around, finding a small golden orb laid on the grass.

"Huh?" He asked. "What is that?!!"

Reaching out towards it, his fingers outstretched, he was surprised to see it sail up into the air and away from him.

"What the...?" Lance exclaimed, as he twisted around to see where it had gone.

He watched it lazily float through the air, before falling into another hand.

The Dragon Master looked at the figure stood in front of him. A man wearing a cape. He was kneeling on the ground, the cape surrounding the majority of his face. The only thing extended was his hand, which was holding the orb, gripping it between his four fingers and thumb.

"Who are you?!!" Lance asked, slightly confused.

He had barely had the chance to take the area around them in, but it appeared to be the same as the previous place he had been in, before leaping through the portal. The general landscaping seemed to be the same, but the colours were vividly different.

It really had been a while since he had seen blue grass, and trees with fluorescent green leaves.

"The question." The figure kneeling on the grass replied, calmly. "Is not who I am. Yet, who are you?"

"I know who I am." Lance answered, roughly. "Yet, I have no idea who you are. So, you might see my...."

The figure kneeling on the grass coughed, silencing him.

"I also know who you are." He said. "Lance Stevens, the Dragon Master. You know that in their natural environments, dragons are mythical Pokemon. They're hard to catch and raise, but their powers are superior."

"What's your point?" Lance asked. "And just who are you?"

With a slow, and possibly menacing intent, the figure stood up and stretched out, revealing his face to the Dragon Master. A pale white face underneath a shock of jet black hair.

But the face was familiar. It was a face that Lance saw every day when he looked in the mirror. With the exceptions of the chalk like complexion, and the several small scars that marred the skin.

"You're.... You're me." He whispered, shocked into almost silence.

The more Gothic version of him smiled.

"Actually, I'm not." He said. "Your name is Lance. My name is Wataru. I'm the part of you that is created whenever you make a decision. I am your opposite. Whatever the decision that you make, I am what happens in the exact opposite sense. You could possibly refer to me as the more negative side of you."

"Interesting." Lance replied. "So.... Why are you here?"

Wataru smiled.

"I am here to ascertain if you are indeed worthy." He remarked, reaching out and cracking his knuckles. "I have been waiting for a long time to do this."

"Wait!!!" Lance shouted.

"You have many questions." Wataru said. "All of which will be answered as I test the strength that you have gathered. We will ascertain whether you are worthy or not."

He placed the golden orb within his cape, before holding the same hand out.

Within his palm, appeared a black and white Pokeball.

"One on one." Wataru exclaimed. "You are now under examination conditions."

* * *

Lance wasn't willing to face the consequences of defeat. Not when he didn't know what would happen in that case.

He reached behind his back for a Pokeball, before hurling it up into the sky.

"Dragonite, go!!!!" He roared, sending out the dragon and flying type Pokemon.

The huge dark yellow beat emerged from the red and white orb, yawning slightly. Then, with a signal of intent, he tensed out his yellow and green wings to their full size and growled at Wataru.

Wataru didn't seem too intimidated.

"I knew that that was what you were going to do." He commented, lazily.

The black and white Pokeball in his hand opened up, bringing out a strange black energy.

As Lance watched with interest, the decidedly evil looking energy formed itself into a shape.

He gulped, as a black Dragonite emerged from the energy, glaring at his own Dragonite.

"You seem surprised." Wataru remarked. "But, as I am your opposite, then...."

"You should be using a Salamence in that case." Lance muttered.

Wataru laughed.

"True." He replied. "But, I guess great minds think alike."

Wataru's Dragonite growled in agreement.

"So, are we going to get this underway." Wataru asked.

Lance exhaled, sharply.

"Okay then." He remarked. "Dragonite, Dragon Claw!!!"  
The Dragon Pokemon raised up one of his hands, watching his already sharp claws extend out with a humming white light.

Wataru didn't react, apart from a small smile.

Then, as Dragonite raked the elongated claws across his opposite number, Wataru's Black Dragonite faded out in a sharp crackle of black energy.

"Huh?!!" Lance exclaimed, shocked.

Wataru smirked, as his Dragonite reappeared into focus.

"Dragon Dance." He called, listlessly.

His Dragonite tensed up, a barrage of red and blue flames dancing across the surface of his scales, before he limbered up, flexing the powerful muscles on his neck.

Lance was slightly worried at this point.

"Dragonbreath!!!" He shouted, more in hope than anything.

His Dragonite opened his jaws, forcing out a thick blast of green energy towards Wataru's Dragonite, ready to try and cause the other Pokemon as much damage as possible.

But, again, Wataru's Dragon Pokemon faded out as the attack crashed into his body, the energy blasting harmlessly through.

"What's going on?!!!" Lance yelled. "That thing's impossible to hit."

Wataru didn't reply.

Lance really was starting to freak out.

"Interesting." Wataru mused. "You cannot see what is in front of your eyes."

He narrowed his own eyes at Lance, who suddenly felt slightly uncomfortable by the gaze.

"And yet you were the one chosen by the Aura guardian."

Lance was stung by the words. Or more accurately, the meaning behind them.

_"What's going on?!!" _He wondered in his head.

"Dragonite, Wing Attack!!" Wataru ordered, snapping Lance out of his reverie.

The dragon and flying type Pokemon charged forward, wings shimmering with a bright white light, that was strangely contrasting to the dull black shades on its scales.

"Dodge it!!!" Lance yelled.

But, it came too late, as the powered up Dragonite crashed the two powerful wings into Lance's Dragonite, bringing a howl of pain from the Dragon Pokemon.

"No!!!" Lance shouted. "Strike back with your own Wing Attack!!"

At his words, Dragonite thrust out his own wings, trying to land the blow onto Wataru's Dragonite.

Again, the attack wildly passed through its body, not doing any damage.

"Damn!!" Lance roared.

Something then occurred to him. Something that had been there before, yet he hadn't registered it before.

He then smiled.

"Let's try this out then." He said. "Dragonite, use Ice Beam."

Slowly, the Dragon Pokemon opened his mouth, before creating a small ball of light blue energy within the maw.

"Ready...." Lance called. "And aim for the wings. Now, fire!!!"

Dragonite readjusted his aim, and sent the beam of freezing cold energy across the grass.

As it passed through the body of Wataru's Dragonite, it hit the wings of the Dragon Pokemon....

And Wataru's Dragonite howled in pain, as the two appendages froze over.

He tried to break the ice away frantically, before giving it up as a bad job.

Wataru instantly tried to remove the shocked look from his face, but it was proving to be a tricky task.

Then, he replaced it with a smile, before applauding.

"Congratulations." He remarked. "You managed to work it out."

"All attacks to the body passed through." Lance said, casually. "Then, I noticed that the wings didn't. So, I figured that they weren't invulnerable."

Wataru held up the black and white Pokeball, bringing back his Dragonite.

"And with that observation, you pass the test." He remarked, causing the Pokeball to vanish into thin air.

"Err... Good." Lance replied, not sure what to make of it.

* * *

Wataru looked at him.

"Now." He continued. "You wanted to know why you were here."

"That would be nice to know." Lance answered.

Wataru cleared his throat, before looking at Lance.

"Okay." He replied. "You were brought here by an Aura guardian, correct."

Lance nodded.

"Riley." He answered.

"Anyway, it is told that an Aura guardian will bring someone here." Wataru continued. "That person is the Aura Chosen. The Aura guardian has to open the door up, so that the Aura Chosen can enter here."

"So, you were always going to appear to whoever showed up?" Lance asked.

"Well, there would have been a few aesthetic differences." Wataru replied. "I might not have been exactly this way, or even in this guise at all. But, I would have been here no matter what."

"Cryptic." Lance muttered. "So, why am I here?"

Wataru reached around his back, and withdrew the golden orb.

"And what the heck is that?" Lance asked.

"Questions, questions, questions." Wataru answered. "Yet, not enough answers."

"Then, why don't you give me some." Lance demanded.

"You are here because the Aura guardian brought you here." Wataru replied.

"That's not really answering my question." Lance said.

"But, it is what you asked." Wataru answered.

He looked at the golden orb.

"And this..." He replied, softly. "Is a vessel."

"A vessel for what?" Lance asked.

"The essence." Wataru replied.

"The essence?" Lance said, surprised. "The essence of what?"

Wataru didn't reply for a moment, before smiling.

"Of eternity." He said, just as softly.

"The essence of eternity?" Lance asked. "What kind of name is that?"

"I did not name this." Wataru replied, smiling slightly.

He then relaxed his shoulders, sighing.

"I suppose that I should bid you farewell." Wataru remarked.

"Why?" Lance asked. "Where are you going?"

Wataru smiled.

"Actually." He replied. "Before I go, I have a gift to give you."

He strode forward across the grass towards Lance.

"Let me have your hand." Wataru said.

Slightly reluctantly, Lance held up his hand.

Wataru took it in both of his own hands, before closing his eyes.

Lance was shocked, as a blue light began to emanate from around Wataru. He felt it creep across his hand and up his arm.

"What the...?" He started to ask.

Then, as soon as it had began, it ended.

Wataru looked up, a weak smile on his face.

"Enjoy." He remarked. "You now have something that no other human in the world possesses."

"And what is that?" Lance asked, as Wataru removed his hands from Lance's own hand.

The Dragon Master was shocked to find a large tattoo running from the back of his hand, up his sleeve.

Pulling the fabric up, he saw that it extended up his arm, seemingly ending at the shoulder.

Wataru winked.

"All the fun of the surprise is finding it out." He remarked, with a smirk. "And, now..."

He held out the golden orb and tossed it up into the air.

Then, as Lance watched it suspend itself in the air a few feet above their heads, Wataru began to change dramatically, leaving Lance shocked.

"I truly do bid you farewell." Wataru remarked. "Keep the essence of eternity safe. And handle with care."

"Huh?!!" Lance exclaimed, as Wataru began to change into a thick black and white energy.

He continued to watch with shock and surprise, as Wataru's energy ripped up into the air, before crashing into the golden orb.

As Lance continued to watch, the orb changed from a thick golden colour, to a clear glass orb.

He could see the black and white energy swirling around within the clear coloured orb. Along with that energy, were several golden flecks which were presumably remnants from the previous shape of the orb.

"What's going on?" Lance asked.

At his words, the orb dropped out of the sky, falling towards him.

Lance held out his hand, and caught it in one of his gloved hands.

At first, nothing felt different.

Then, something hit him square on in the stomach, throwing him back through the air.

He gasped in pain, before blacking out momentarily.

* * *

**Whose That Pokemon? It is nicknamed the elemental spirit of the desert. Because its flapping wings whip up a cloud of sand, the Pokemon is always enveloped in a sandstorm while flying.**

* * *

Almost instantly, he came back around.

"What the...!!" He yelled, starting back with a fright.

"Lance!!!"

The Dragon Master looked around, seeing Riley run over to him.

"What happened?!!" Riley asked, kneeling next to Lance.

"I don't know." Lance admitted, as he saw the glass orb, with the swirling black, white and gold energy inside laid on his stomach.

"And what's that?" Riley wondered, reaching out a hand.

"Don't touch it!!!" Lance yelled.

Riley paused, withdrawing his hand.

"I don't know what it is." Lance said, slightly more calmer, as he pulled one of his gloves off to wrap it in the hand covering. "So, it's probably not a good idea to...."

He gasped, grabbing the orb in his one gloved hand, and shoving Riley back with his other.

"Get back!!!" Lance yelled, throwing himself away.

And a huge Hyper Beam crashed into the ground where the two of them had been.

* * *

If it had hit them, then they both would have been dead.

However, the splash damage caused both of them some considerable distress.

Riley groaned in pain, as the latent heat burned into his chest, sending some of his suit jacket and shirt into flames.

Shocked, he rolled onto the ground, trying to put it out.

Lance, on the other hand, had landed on the wound courtesy from Vincent's knife, opening it up.

Plus, the heat had burned into it, causing it to hurt even more.

Gritting his teeth, Lance sat up to see where it had come from.

He was slightly surprised to see a huge Salamence in the sky above them.

"What the..?" He wondered, as Riley managed to put the fire out and sit up as well.

The two of them saw that Salamence was prepping another Hyper Beam.

"Get back!!!" Riley yelled. "Let's get out of here!!!"

Lance jumped back, turning towards the trees.

Riley did the same, scrambling up...

Only to run into a hulking figure, wearing a cowboy hat and a thick brown trench coat. It felt like running into a brick wall, and in the same way, he went crashing to the ground, landing on his ass.

"Well well." Dennis remarked, airily, as he bent over and picked Riley up by the throat with a huge hand.

Riley was shocked by the display of power from the Coppinger assassin. He wasn't a heavy guy, but he wasn't the lightest either.

"I haven't seen you for a while." Dennis hissed, as he slowly began to tighten his grip around Riley's throat. "But, this makes it so much more sweet."

The colour in Riley's face began to change, as the vice like fingers wrapped around his windpipe and began to crush it.

* * *

Lance saw the Salamence up in the sky, and knew that if they had no chance of escaping with the Dragon Pokemon watching them.

"Flygon!!!!" He yelled, withdrawing a Pokeball.

He pushed the button down and launched it into the air.

"Take that Salamence's attention!!!" Lance ordered, as the red and white orb opened up.

The Mystic Pokemon, recovered from the last battle she had been in, burst out.

"Use Dragon Claw on Salamence!!!" Lance bellowed.

He then spun around to see where Riley was.

"Oh shit." Lance muttered, as he saw the behemoth throttling the Aura guardian.

He tucked the orb in his pocket, careful to handle it with his gloved hand, before reaching behind his back for Vincent's knife.

From what he remembered about Dennis, there was no point in going in with hand to hand moves.

The Dragon Master withdrew the supposedly mystic knife from behind his back, and headed forward.

* * *

Above them, Lance's Flygon flew towards Dennis' Salamence, ready to take on the dragon and flying type Pokemon, a Pokemon not dissimilar to itself.

The Dragon Pokemon had focused its attention on Flygon, and seemed to be awaiting an attack.

Lance's Flygon raced forward, her wings beating through the air with rapid, consistent strokes, the claws on one of her arms extending out and ready to land a vicious, probing blow.

Salamence lazily flew out of the way of the Mystic Pokemon's strike, before striking her with his wings.

Flygon bellowed in outrage, feeling the strike.

She glared at the Dragon Pokemon, before shooting a glance at her trainer down below.

Seeing that he was slightly preoccupied, Flygon decided to fight Salamence on her own accord.

Opening her jaws, she forced out a powerful yellow and orange blast of energy that ripped through the air, cutting into Salamence's body.

With a roar of pain, Dennis' Salamence, clearly ready for retribution began to soar towards her.

* * *

As he felt the pulse slow down under his fingers, Dennis looked into the eyes of the man he was about to kill.

"Can you feel it rushing towards you?" He asked, coldly. "The one thing that is inevitable in life. It comes to us all. Yours is just earlier than normal."

Riley's eyes were in the process of going blank, but as they did, Dennis could see something.

He dropped the crumpled Riley to the ground, and spun around...

Just in time to grab Lance's wrist in his hand, as the knife was about to plunge into and across his throat.

"Don't play with sharp objects." Dennis hissed, exhaling into Lance's face.

The Dragon Master grimaced at the smell.

"You might get hurt." Dennis said, twisting Lance's wrist around, so the knife fell out off his grasp.

The point thumped into the ground at their feet.

"Bastard." Lance shouted, angrily.

Dennis smirked, as he threw Lance across the clearing, watching him crash into a tree.

As he bounced off the hard wooden surface of the bark, something tumbled out of his pocket.

Dennis continued to smirk, as the small glass orb rolled across the grass. The black and white spectral energy within it danced around the golden flakes, beckoning to him.

"And I'll just get what I came for." He said, coldly, as he strode over and took out a cloth from within his pocket.

Dennis bent over and picked it up, wrapping it in the cloth.

"No!!" Lance shouted, struggling to get up.

Dennis laughed at the feeble attempt of the Dragon Master to move, clearly taking a moment to savour the occasion.

Then, something whistled through the air, narrowly missing his head, and slamming into one of the trees with a dull thud.

Dennis turned around to see Riley barely stood up, his arm in a position that suggested he had thrown the knife, formerly belonging to Vincent, at Dennis.

Fortunately for the Coppinger, in his weakened state, Riley hadn't been able to get the accuracy behind it, and it had gone wide.

"Missed." Dennis announced, even though it was unnecessary for him to do so.

Then, Lance leaped up, with an almost superhuman show of strength and determination, and dived towards the cloth covered orb.

He managed to get a hand to it, pulling the cloth from around it, and watched as the piece of fabric fell towards the ground.

With his other hand, the Dragon Master scrabbled for the orb, not realising that Dennis' eyes had gone white.

As the bare skin on Lance's hands touched the glass orb for the first time, his hands now devoid of his gloves, he felt several huge electrical shocks erupt through his system, before something hit his mind.

* * *

_Fire rained down from the blackened sky, falling down to scorch the already burned ground. There was no grass, it had been burnt away. Instead, there was just smoking earth, a dreadful sight at the best of times._

_Several pools of strange black energy were scattered sparingly across the otherwise bare and bleak land, which all pulsated with strange sensations at random points._

_It was indistinguishable from whether it was night or day, but there was no moon. No stars, nothing that suggested that anything was looking down on what little was left below._

_And in the final views, there was something floating impassively through the air, like a giant serpent. It wasn't clear what was there, what it was, or who. But, a sense of impending evil was emanating from around it._

_That was the only living thing around the scene._

_As a closer look revealed, several skeletons, of both humans and Pokemon littered every part of the ground, some charred by the rain of fire, some broken by other unknown methods._

_And all in all, there was a small laugh in the background...._

* * *

He snapped out of it, as Riley's Lucario came crashing into Dennis, knocking him away from Lance.

The Dragon Master shouted in surprise, as the orb escaped from his hand, and he returned to normal, the images still burnt into his retinas.

He blinked several times, as Dennis dropped the orb to the ground, before turning around and whacking his powerful, meat shaped fist into Lucario's jaw, instantly flooring the Aura Pokemon. Lucario let out a weak cough, before passing out.

The Coppinger turned back to look at Lance, a look of savage triumph on his face.

"When I find her." He said, triumphantly. "That's what we're going to do to the world. You saw it. I saw it. You might want to start running."

He bent down and scooped the glass orb, now glowing with a dark red light in places, up in the same piece of cloth.

"Salamence!!!" Dennis bellowed, looking to the heavens. "Knock that annoying Flygon out with Dragon Strike!!!"

Lance groaned, his body aching from the effort he had put into taking the vision.

"Dragon Strike?" He whispered, as he tried to get up.

There was a flash of black and golden light from above, as Salamence buzzed forward through the air, and brought both front legs crashing into Lance's Flygon, delivering a boxing like motion, several powerful punch like strikes delivered to the body of the Mystic Pokemon.

Lance's Pokemon let out a weakened yelp, before her body gave out, sending her crashing through the air towards the ground.

The Dragon Master shouted out in displeasure as his Pokemon crashed to the ground.

"Since I want you to die in the inferno." Dennis said, coldly. "I'm going to let you live."

His Salamence flew down to the ground, lowering its body to allow him to climb on.

"No!!" Lance yelled, as he watched the Coppinger vanish into the air.

With his strength fading away, the Dragon Master tried to get to his feet.

But, his legs gave out, the stress of the last few moments finally getting to him, and he felt himself falling to the ground.

As he started to fall unconscious, he saw that Riley was also spread eagled on the ground, unconscious. As was his Lucario.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**And what was the point of that.**

**Lance works like a Seaking to try and get that orb, and Dennis swoops in, beats the pair of them, and their Pokemon, up and steals it.**

**And another unique Coppinger move. Dragon Strike.**

**Wataru is Lance's name in Japan. **

**And what gift did he give to Lance. It will be revealed next chapter, but it's a good one. **

**And also, an apocalyptic vision of the future. How cliched.**

**I enjoyed writing this chapter.**

**Thanks for the reviews!! They are all appreciated.**

**It's all about to hit the fan in the next few chapters. Friends are lost, villains emerge, people reappear. And maybe some answers. No promises about the last one though.**

**And where has the essence of eternity been heard before?**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. Which movie did both Salamence and Flygon appear in?**

**Quiz Question Two. How many other Pokemon besides these two have a x4 weakness to ice type moves. Name them.**

**Quiz Question Three. In the anime, how many different trainers have used a Dragonite?**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review!!!! Please!!!!**


	59. The Depths Of Canalave City

Chapter Fifty Nine. The Depths Of Canalave City.

* * *

_Summary. Lance found himself in a strange place, where an even stranger version of himself, named Wataru, battled him as a test. Using his Dragonite, Lance managed to figure out the weakness of Wataru's seemingly indestructible Dragonite, and passed the test. Wataru then faded away, locking himself in the golden orb which Lance found out was a vessel to hold the essence of eternity. Lance took it back out, where he and Riley were attacked by Dennis. The Coppinger nearly killed both of them, despite their best efforts. And he managed to get the essence of eternity. Lance made a final play for it, but was greeted by a horrific vision. Then, Dennis escaped, as the pair of them passed out...._

_

* * *

_

The shrill beep of the phone was like a knife through his sleeping skull.

Groaning, he twisted over in bed, and reached over for it, the light of the display marking it out in the darkness.

He pushed the button down, and put it to his ear.

"Hello, cherries." He said, without checking who it was.

"Don't ever great me like that again, you insignificant pile of pus." Dennis' voice growled across the line.

He blanched.

"Sorry, honey." He muttered.

"Just keep it impersonal. Just keep it to a simple Sir." Dennis demanded. "Otherwise, I think that you'll find my fist meeting with your head repeatedly."

He stiffened up.  
"Sorry, Sir." He replied, clearly not bothering to mask the slight trace of contempt in his voice.

"I have it." Dennis laughed. "I have the means to bring her back. Can you feel how close it is, Harley?"

Harley yawned.

"Well, that's just fine and dandy, Dennis." He remarked. "But, you were just interrupting my beauty sleep. And although I don't dislike talking to you, I was just having the most pleasurable dream about gutting a certain little brunette coordinator."

Dennis cleared his throat.

"That seems slightly unhealthy." He remarked. "You might want to talk to someone about your obsession at doing that."

"Don't tell me what's unhealthy!!" Harley snapped, before realising that that was a stupid mistake.

Dennis was silent for a moment.

"I didn't hear that." He said. "But, repeat that transgression, and my partial deafness won't become a recurring theme."

Harley didn't need to be told twice. But, he decided to take the conversation in a different direction.

"I'm just saying." He whined. "How many people have you killed? Yet you nail me because...."

Harley grinned at the thought of what had just been implied. He probably wouldn't have said no, the sadistic side of him secretly enjoying the thoughts and implications of the pain that would probably come from it. The thought of the hulking olive skinned figure riding him like a Ponyta, waving his cowboy hat in the air.

Anyway, there was no need for Dennis to know about that.

"Because I have fantasies about removing the bones and vital organs from May Maple while she's still alive. I dream of hearing her screams, and her pleas for mercy. And I can only smile at the thought of how I'm going to turn a deaf ear on them. Then, I'm going to hurt her more than she ever thought possible. I've been practising on Zigzagoons, and I think I might...."

"I've never killed anyone that I didn't have to." Dennis said, interrupting him. "I'm not a mindless bloodthirsty monster. I only kill when threatened."

"You must feel threatened a hell of a lot then." Harley muttered, dryly.

"Listen to me." Dennis said. "I don't care about your grudge. But, we now have to focus all our resources on finding the Mistress. When we do, I will personally make sure that the coordinator is delivered in chains to you."

Harley smiled in glee. Cradling the phone between his ear and his shoulder, he put his hands together and rubbed them in delight.

"Then, I will get as much help in as I can." He said.

"And you might want to keep a tight leash on her." Dennis remarked. "For all the times you've had her cornered, you seem to let her slip through your fingers. And that does worry me that you are unable to keep a hold of one battle weak girl."

Harley looked down at the scars etched into the skin on his fingers, courtesy of a certain Pikachu's Iron Tail attack. An attack which had caused him to lose both face in the Coppingers, and his trusty Mightyena.

"It won't happen." He said, trying to convince both himself and Dennis. "Next time, I encounter her, only one of us is walking out of there alive."

Grinning maniacally to himself, Harley hung up the phone.

"And it's going to be me." The purple haired coordinator sang to himself. "I'm walking out the door, having murdered her. She had it coming, while I'm going. When she's dead and gone, I'll finally be free. Free of anyone who was ever mean to me..."

Someone in the next room banged on the door.

"Shut the hell up, you sick bastard!!!!!" The guy yelled. "It's three AM."

Shaking his head, Harley climbed back under the covers and closed his eyes.

It wasn't long before he was sleeping again, and dreaming of a world without May. A world of blood stained flowers and the corpse of the brunette floating down the river, out of his life forever.

Even in his sleep, a smile began to ride across his mouth.

* * *

Dennis hung the phone up, a disgusted expression on his features.

He hated dealing with Harley, the former coordinator was like a parasite in the works, always one step away from seriously ruining the carefully laid plans, with his deranged moments of insanity.

"But." He said, managing to bury his feelings about his co-conspirator. "If the mistress chose to utilise his skills, then who am I to argue with her decisions."

Dennis turned around and started to head down the road.

He would never argue or question the choices that she had made throughout her too-brief time in control of the Coppingers.

After all, what she had done for him meant that his loyalty towards her was undoubtedly unquestionable. He would lay down his life for her.

She had earned it. His respect didn't come easily, but....

Claudia had vanished off the face of the earth, and he wasn't ever going to rest until he found her.

* * *

_The jeering of the crowd wasn't the thing that bothered him the most. He could get by with avoiding being affected by the seething cauldron of hate, despite less strong minded people being affected adversely by it._

_What did mildly piss him off was the fact that they often hurled coins at him, the metal rims digging into all parts of his body before bouncing away. His body was covered in small welts, and though the pain was inconsiderable, it was still an irritation._

_It was an idea used to try and get to him. To try and incite him into throwing one back at them. He had fallen for it previously, only to be tasered in the back, sending him to his knees on the ground. Upon which a shower of coins and other material had come raining down on top of his back. The rich onlookers invited in to watch the blood bath screeching and revelling in his moment of humilation._

_He knew that in this place, he could be facing murderers, rapists, thieves..._

_And yet, the one that the crowd always willed to lose was him. Because, he was a hulking brute of a man. And humans always feared and hated those that were fundamentally different to them._

_He hated them, just as much as they hated him. If every single one of them was been murdered, he would not have lifted a finger to help them._

_In fact, he may have joined in at some point._

_"And in the blue corner, we have the man the crowd love to hate!!!" The announcer declared, over a cacophony of abusive chants. "Open your mouths and toss it at him. It's Dennis."_

_He pulled his wrists apart, hoping to try and break the handcuffs._

_But, as usual, there was no joy._

_"And in the red corner, put your hands together for a man who has escaped the death penalty in three regions." The announcer continued. "It's Colby!!!"_

_Dennis narrowed his eyes at his opponent, bathed in the adoration of the crowd. A scrawny man, in his early twenties, wearing the standard issue orange prison pants and a slightly stained white vest._

_Two wary guards strode up to each of them, and started to slowly remove the restraints around the wrists of the two combatants._

_"And we're live from Canalave Prison." The announcer said, as the shackles dropped to the sawdust scattered floor of the arena, bringing out a dull clank of metal on stone. "With Ultimate Prisoner Fighting."_

_Dennis cracked his knuckles, keeping it in mind how intimidated his opponent looked._

_The guards retreated to a safe distance, far enough away for safety, yet close enough to intervene if it turned completely nasty and out of hand._

_"And begin, Weedles!!" One of the guards shouted, firing a pistol into the air to signal the start of the event._

_Without blinking, Dennis strode forward, extending his arms out._

_Colby raised his fists, despite seemingly already accepting what the outcome of the fight would be._

_A small smile began to emerge across Dennis' face, as with one fast and powerful strike, he smashed the attempted foray at self defense aside, before brutally crashing his fist into Colby's chin, feeling something crack within, and putting the hapless combatant onto his back, writhing in pain._

_With no mercy, Dennis brought his foot back and whipped it into Colby's side, feeling a rib shatter from the blow._

_Colby screeched in pain, and tried to get away, pushing himself back across the ground._

_Slowly, Dennis strode forward, doubling his fist._

_Then, with one swift downward blow, he shattered the entire breast bone of his opponent, hearing a sickening burble of pain from the out of his depth fighter._

_He shook several times, the pain clearly threatening to overcome him._

_"And this is brutal." The announcer shrieked through the ancient tannoy system._

_Even in the wake of his inevitable victory, the crowd still weren't willing to support Dennis, instead cheering for Colby to make a comeback._

_A sense of impassiveness crossed across Dennis' face, despite inwardly wanting to murder Colby as brutally as possible._

_However, as the guards moved in, he stepped back._

_"And the winner, by rendering his opponent unable to continue!!!" The announcer yelled. "The still undefeated Dennis!!!"_

_He held out his wrists, ready for them to manacle them back up, and lead him back to his cell._

* * *

Dennis scowled, as he remembered the moments. The battles in prison, just to entertain the worst part of humanity. Those that enjoyed watching the suffering of the people considered below them.

In a way, they were worse than he was.

But, he had been raised from the mess by a visit from his salvation.

* * *

**Whose That Pokemon? Its poisonous stinger is very powerful. Its bright colours are intended to warn off enemies.**

* * *

_"You've got a visitor." The guard remarked, opening the door._

_Dennis looked up from where he was sat in his solitary confinement, not replying._

_"Hey, Abomasnow!!!" The guard repeated, harshly. "You've got a visitor. Now, get off your ass and...."_

_Dennis turned around, narrowing his eyes in annoyance._

_The guard recoiled slightly._

_"I don't wish to see any visitors." Dennis said, softly._

_"Well, she wanted to see you." The guard replied. "I wouldn't turn her down if I were you."_

_A look of seething resentment on his features, Dennis stood up and headed for the door._

* * *

_He sat down behind the bulletproof glass, seeing his visitor sat on the other side. He had never seen her before in his life._

_She was wearing an expensive looking black and grey suit, and leaning casually back in her chair, legs crossed._

_She was listlessly twisting the cord of the phone around her finger._

_Reaching over to the phone on his side, Dennis put it to his ear._

_She brushed her long brown hair aside from her ear, and put it to her own._

_"Who the hell are you?" Dennis demanded. "And what do you want with me?"_

_She smiled, coldly._

_"I just want to talk." She answered. "All I ask is that you listen. And I may be able to help you leave this place."_

_She held up her hand and gestured around the room._

_"I wouldn't be here if you hadn't called me over." Dennis replied, begrudgingly. "I'd still be in my cell."_

_She narrowed her eyes._

_"You know what I meant." She remarked. "You can't enjoy spending every waking moment in here."_

_"No worse than anywhere else." Dennis replied. "Everywhere I ever went, I was treated with contempt. By arrogant bastards who...."_

_She slowly looked him up and down._

_"Is that why you're in here?" She asked._

_"I'm in here, because somebody decided to try and rob me." Dennis said. "So..."_

_He paused, to scratch at something on his chin._

_"I broke every bone in his body, the larger ones in a couple of places. His friends tried to help out, and they also met.... Unfortunate accidents. The police said that it was like they'd been run over by a tractor."_

_Dennis leaned back._

_"They decided that I was a danger to society." He said, raising one of his hands behind his neck to rest on. "So, they locked me up and threw away the key."_

_"No, they didn't." She remarked. "I know about the prisoner fighting ring. Let's just say that I saw you smash Colby into hamburger."_

_Dennis glared at her, his eyes contorting into a gaze of contempt._

_"So, you're one of the..."_

_"Before you ask, I never threw coins at you." She said, coolly. "I wasn't there to watch one of you die. I was there, because I was interested in you."_

_Dennis was slightly confused._

_"So, why you interested?" He asked. "I'm not interested in maintaining a long distance..."_

_She smirked, clearly guessing what he was thinking._

_"You misunderstand my intentions." She said. "I'm also not interested in what you're thinking."_

_She leaned in close to the glass._

_"Say some evidence showed up proving that you were not guilty of your crimes. Witnesses vanish without a trace, some officials recollections of what happened change...."_

_She paused, letting it sink in._

_"What would you do after getting out?"_

_Dennis began to think that he was getting the general gist._

_"Well, if we're talking circumstances." He said, considering it. "Say for instance, that that happened. I'd feel quite grateful in that situation. And I'm sure that some arrangement could be reached."_

_She smiled, a slightly cold emotionless picture._

_"Then, I'm sure that we can make an arrangement."_

_He watched her stand up, leaving her chair._

_"I'll be in touch." She said. "And I'd offer you a hand to shake, but they don't seem to trust you enough for that."_

_Dennis narrowed his eyes, as he watched her leave, wondering whether he would hear from her again._

_And what her plans for him were._

* * *

He saw the car waiting for him, exactly where he had ordered it to be left.

If it had not been here, someone would have found their head rolling across the ground.

As Dennis headed towards the automobile, he found himself thinking back towards what had happened next.

He had been granted a pardon by the warden, been given several dirty looks by the same guards that had made him fight other inmates. And gasps of relief had been breathed among the inmates who now knew that they wouldn't end up maimed at his hands.

And, just as she had promised, a limo had been waiting for him outside.

It felt just like yesterday that he had climbed into it, to find her waiting for him.

* * *

_"What happened?" Dennis asked._

_She glanced at him, from resting her chin on her fingertips._

_"As I said." She remarked. "Some new evidence showed up. Plus, there was a train crash, couple of people who swore you killed those people died. And the officials decided that the other people involved framed you, and bribed them. So, you walked free."_

_"Now, you have to answer my question." Dennis remarked. "Why did you have me released?"_

_She smirked. Unlike her cold emotionless smiles, this was full of life, and she seemed to be sharing a private joke with herself._

_"You have a dislike for humans." She commented. "Tell me, what do you think of me?"_

_Dennis was slightly confused._

_"Well, I'm no longer in that hell hole." He said. "You obviously had something to do with that, so I'm grateful for it. But, I've had some bad experiences with other humans."_

_His face twisted up in anger, veins protruding out of his neck._

_"I was raised by Pokemon." Dennis spat, angrily. "My parents abandoned me, and I was raised by Machamp. So, don't be surprised that I don't have the greatest faith in my species."_

_She relaxed back in her seat, clearly not passing any judgement over him._

_"There are strange parallels." She remarked. "My parents died in strange circumstances."_

_He almost laughed._

_"Let me guess." Dennis said. "You know nothing about how it happened."_

_She looked mildly insulted, before a wash of clarity passed across her face._

_"Seems there's no point washing around it." She commented._

_He nodded._

_"Well, I like the straight talking." Dennis remarked._

_He realised that it was something else. The way she treated him was different to how virtually every other person around had done so._

_She respected him. She treated him as her equal._

_"Dennis." She said, a more gentler tone coming into her voice. "I saw you in that... Well, I'll call it sport, but we both no that it wasn't. I saw you in that sport, willing to do whatever you had to do to survive. And I need somebody like you in what I am about to undertake."_

_He raised an eyebrow, surprised._

_"And what would that be?" He asked._

_"All in good time." She replied. "All will be revealed. But, suffice to say that when I am done with the world, it will treat me like a God."_

_"Lofty ambitions." Dennis commented. "So, how are you...?"_

_She raised a hand to silence him._

_"All in good time." She repeated._

_Dennis sighed, clearly frustrated._

_"Can I at least get your name?" He asked. "You've done quite a bit for me. I'm about to work for you. That would be..."_

_She smiled her trademark smile. It was starting to grow on him, even though most humans would have found it disconcerting._

_"Claudia." She replied. "Claudia Coppinger."_

_

* * *

_

He found the key in the dashboard compartment, and slid it into the ignition.

That had been two years ago.

In that period of twenty four months, he had completed numerous potentially tricky missions. With a high success rate.

Of course, there had been failures.

The whole incident involving the escaped Shaymin had been particularly humiliating.

But, since his success rate far rose above the few miserable episodes, he had kept his head.

And he would keep his head for a much longer time.

Until he found the mistress.

Then, he would offer himself up as a sacrifice if need be, in tribune to the failure that he had contributed to, in the moments leading up to her disappearance.

"Soon." He said, softly, as he turned the key, flooding power into the engine. "Very soon."

Almost as a reaction of triumph, he reached into the pocket of his coat, and brought out the orb that he had taken from the two G-Men.

"Soon." He said for a third time. "You're going to help me bring this world to its knees. And she is going to fulfill her ambition of becoming a God."

He partially removed the cloth, seeing the black and white cloud of energy within it. Surrounded by several golden flakes, all pinging off the glass container.

It seemed to sense who was in possession of it, as with each touch of a golden flake against the side of the glass, small, but angry red sparks were kicked up.

Dennis couldn't help but smile at the sight, knowing that whatever was inside the orb was pissed off with him.

Yet, there wasn't a damn thing that it could do about the way he held the orb in the air.

"Spark away." He remarked to the glass orb, with the strange material inside. "There's nothing that you can do about it."

Although it had been a while since he had laughed, he felt a small chuckle emerge from within him, as he pocketed the orb again, making sure that it was secure.

"You're not getting away from me." He muttered, buttoning the pocket up. "Not now. Not ever."

As he began to head towards his next destination, he began to think of what was yet to come....

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Eepp.. Badass.**

**Dennis' backstory. Where he came from, how he met Claudia and why he joined the Coppingers.**

**And a little cameo from Harley.**

**And also some disturbing thoughts from the purple haired sicko.**

**A mention of his previous appearance, where he lost his Mightyena, and was wounded by Pikachu.**

**Dennis has little faith in humanity.**

**Thanks for the reviews!! They are all appreciated wildly!!**

**And it's also Claudia's first appearance in TLD. Albeit in flashback.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. Out of all the evil leaders of the various teams in the anime, who has made the least appearances?**

**Quiz Question Two. In how many contests has Harley beaten May?**

**Thanks for reading!!!!**

**Don't forget to review!!!! Please!!!**


	60. The Symbol Of A Culture

Chapter Sixty. The Symbol Of A Culture.

* * *

_Summary. Dennis got in touch with Harley, where the two of them had an interesting conversation about the morality of what they were doing. Dennis partially revealed his obsession with bringing Claudia back, while Harley's short term gain was to kill May. Dennis also then thought about the moments throughout his past where he had met Claudia, got out of jail, and joined the Coppingers on their quest for dominance. He then left the area in a car......_

_

* * *

_

Lance groaned.

It was the first sign that he was alive. The second sight was the morning sun burning into his eyes, so used to the darkness.

How long had he been unconscious? He didn't know, but it must have been at least a few hours. And he needed to find out what had been happening in that period.

Weakly, he scrabbled at the ground, trying to get up. The mud felt weak underneath his hands, not giving him any leverage to move freely.

Taking a deep breath, that wracked his lungs with agony, the Dragon Master slowly tried again to push himself up.

He crumpled back to the ground, his entire body aching in complete discomfort.

"Ouch!!!" Lance roared, as he rolled onto his back. The morning dew felt soothing on the back of his head, managing to relieve some of the aches.

"Hey, Lance."

His spirits were lifted by the weak sounding gasp from Riley. He sounded slightly better than Lance felt, despite supposedly suffering what looked like serious injuries to his throat.

Managing to crane his neck, Lance looked around to see the Aura guardian sat up, rubbing his throat. All the bruises and cuts from Dennis' attack were seemingly gone, rendering him in what looked like the best of health.

"You okay?" Lance asked, each word like a knife in his throat.

"Yeah." Riley rasped.

From what Lance could see, his co-worker was clutching his other hand into a fist, and focusing heavily.

"Are you?" The Aura guardian asked.

Lance smiled in spite of himself.

"I could use a beer." He muttered.

"Sorry, no beer." Riley replied. "I can help you in other ways though, if you want."

Lance slumped his head to the ground.

"Damn." He muttered. "I'm intrigued about the relief though."

He saw a small blue light emanate from out of Riley's hand, the shade shining on the dark green grass turning it a strange and unusual colour.

"What's that?" He asked, curiously.

Riley groaned, as he lost focus.

He dropped to his back, and the bruises on his throat sprung back into view.

"Just give me a second." The Aura guardian muttered.

His body screaming out in agony, Lance managed to sit up again.

"What are you actually trying to attempt?" The Dragon Master asked.

Riley coughed.

"I can heal others using my Aura powers." He said, thickly.

"But, what about you?" Lance asked. "Can you...?"

"I can't use it on myself effectively." Riley groaned. "I can only build it up and feel the painkilling effects."

"Want to run it past me why that is?" Lance wondered.

Riley clenched his fist together, leaving marks in his skin.

And as the Aura began to build up in his palm, he sat up.

"Basically." He said. "Aura energy reaches out to a person, and heals them by attacking their DNA. And I can't use it on myself because my DNA is pretty Aura soaked, and repels it."

"That sort of makes sense." Lance remarked.

"Anyway." Riley replied, raising his clenched hand at Lance. "Just hold your breath for a moment."

"Huh?" Lance asked.

The Aura guardian opened up his hand, and launched a beam of bright blue light across the clearing towards Lance, hitting the Dragon Master square in the chest.

Lance, who had been in the process of exhaling, let out a yelp of pain, before crashing back to the ground, and rolling across the ground.

He was unconscious as he hit the ground.

* * *

The Dragon Master opened his eyes, wondering where he was.

Fortunately for him, all the pain wracking into his body had vanished.

"Well, that's a bonus." He remarked, standing up.

However, he quickly noticed that he wasn't in the clearing.

"Oh." Lance muttered, looking around. "Where am I now?"

He could see that he was in a strange chamber, a chamber with dark black walls, and an even darker stone floors.

And there was a strange plinth in the middle of the even stranger chamber.

"You seem lost."

Spinning around, with a swish of the cape, slightly startled by the sudden voice, Lance looked at the source of the interruption to ascertain where it had come from.

He didn't expect a teenage girl about fifteen or sixteen years old stood there leaning against one of the walls. She had hair as dark as midnight. which was styled out into several unusual bangs that extended out all over her hair.

And she was casually attired in a grey shirt with red and yellow striped adornments across the sleeves, and a pair of grey pants, with flashes of the same colour running up the side of the leg.

It was slightly surprising that she was barefoot, but he wasn't overly concerned with it.

"Who are you?" Lance asked.

She didn't reply for a moment, looking him up and down.

"So, you're the Dragon Master." She remarked. "Dragon Master, Dragon Tamer, Dragon King. They all mean the same thing, yet all have different implications."

She nodded, as if she were appraising something.

"Like the cape."

Lance started to sigh, clearly irritated by her lack of willingness to answer his questions.

"Who are you?" He repeated, this time, putting a more demanding tone into his voice.

Something that she was apparently aware of, as a dirty look passed across her features.

"Do not speak to me like that." She said, coldly. "Names are irrelevant, which is why I didn't answer your question."

Lance raised an eyebrow. He wasn't completely shocked by the way she had come back, but it had been slightly surprising.

"So, where am I?" He asked.

"Somewhere where you've never been before." She remarked. "Otherwise, you wouldn't be asking."

The Dragon Master was starting to become even more irritated by the second.

"Any chance of me getting a straight answer from you?" He asked, an acid edge in his voice.

She smiled.

"I don't give out straight answers to those who seek them." She remarked.

Then, she did something that surprised Lance immensely.

She winked.

"Enjoy your gift." She remarked. "And keep that orb safe."

Lance groaned, as he remembered how he had been hurt in the first place.

"Oh right." She continued, seemingly indifferent. "You lost it."

The Dragon Master opened up his mouth to reply, before being cut off.

"YOU MORON!!!!!!"

"Excuse me?" Lance asked.

"Do you know what is going to happen now that the orb is in enemy hands?" She demanded. "Did you not see the warning vision?"

"I did." Lance replied, quietly.

"Then, you have to get it back!!!!" She screeched, angrily. "Otherwise, your entire world will be doomed. And that's not something that I want to happen."

As she finished her rant, a small smile played across her lips.

"So, get on it!!!" She remarked, slightly edgily.

The only thing missing, Lance mused, was a stamp from the foot.

"Do you even understand what you've done?" She demanded.

"I'm starting to." Lance replied. "But..."

"You're not!!!" She yelled.

Then, Lance felt something cold and wet hit him across the face.

* * *

He sat up, spluttering for breath.

"Aha." Riley remarked, his Empoleon stood next to him.

The Aura guardian was stood up, despite being slightly stooped over, his right hand clenched into the same fist as before.

The Emperor Pokemon had just hit Lance with a water attack, seemingly in order to bring him round.

Lance shook his head, before reaching up to pat his hair back into shape.

He then realised that all his injuries were healed.

"Hey, I'm fit again." He remarked, patting his body up and down.

"Aura healing." Riley remarked. "Better than a Pokemon Centre."

Lance finished testing out his previously injured body parts, before jumping to his feet.

"Damn, that feels good." He exclaimed.

The Dragon Master then paused.

"Who was that girl?" He wondered, aloud.

The Aura guardian looked at him, slightly surprised by his sudden change of topic.

"Which girl?" Riley asked, his interest piqued.

"I had a strange dream while knocked out cold." Lance answered.

He turned around to where his Flygon was laid on the ground, still slightly unconscious from the unusual attack by Dennis' brute of a Salamence.

"In fact." He continued to muse. "I've been having a few of those for the last few hours."

Lance quickly sidled over to the side of his Flygon, and placed a hand on the neck of the Mystic Pokemon.

"Damn." Lance muttered, feeling and sensing how weak his Flygon was. The Dragon Strike attack had been pretty thorough in causing damage to his Pokemon.

Sighing, he closed his eyes, thinking about how he shouldn't have sent Flygon in to battle Salamence alone.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, before hearing Riley say something.

Then, the tattoo on his hand began to glow with a piercing white light.

* * *

Riley grimaced, the feeling of his fingers digging into his palm finally starting to slowly get to him.

But, as long as he held the small orb of Aura in transition within his hand, then he could move freely.

He wasn't a fool, he knew that the second he dropped the leverage in holding it, his body would give out almost completely, leaving him a wreck on the ground.

_"It's not permanent." _He thought. _"But, it should work until I can get some proper medical attention. I managed to heal both Lucario and Lance. Therefore, I'm not completely alone in this."_

A sudden thought flashed through his head, causing his concentration to drop slightly.

Pangs of pain ruptured through his lungs, almost bringing him to his knees before managing to regain control.

"Problem is." Riley said, loud enough for Lance to possibly hear as he kept his vigil by the side of his weakened Flygon. "If I lose concentration, and the pain rushes in, then the chances of me losing concentration are greater."

Then, Lance's hand began to glow with a white light that almost instantly temporarily blinded him.

* * *

**Whose That Pokemon? It lives in dense jungles. While closing in on its prey, it leaps from branch to branch.**

* * *

Lance felt warm inside, as the light ran from the tattoo, all the way up his arm.

Then, it started to creep out towards Flygon, the pulsing energy wrapping around the dragon and ground type Pokemon.

Flygon let out a slightly strangled hiss, as her body was bathed in the light, renourishing her. Her small scrapes and wounds began to fill in, healing her of her injuries.

Almost as soon as the event had began, it was over.

The Mystic Pokemon raised her head up, and licked Lance's none tattoed hand, with her rough and dry tongue.

"Hey, girl." Lance said, happy that his Pokemon had been healed. Even though he wasn't quite sure.

As she slowly got to her feet, he had a brief moment to remember how he had met his dragon and ground type Pokemon.

* * *

_"So, why are we here?" Lance asked, leaning against one of the large rocks, impassively. "Why did you call me over, Claire?"_

_Claire looked at him, an annoyed look on her face. Even underneath the Go-Goggles._

_"I'm trying to catch a Gible." She said, raising her hand through the air to gesticulate at the desert around them._

_"So, why am I here?" Lance asked. "You want a Gible. I don't. Not the slightest bit interested in catching one."_

_"Some rare dragon type Pokemon around here." Claire continued. "I invited you out here, cousin, because I thought that there might be something that you would be interested in."_

_Folding his arms, and sighing, Lance looked around._

_"Okay, I'll check it out." He said, resignedly. "If I see a Gible, I'll let you know."_

_"How come you don't want one?" Claire asked._

_"I've got a Dragonite." Lance replied. "After that, Salamence and Garchomp are an anti climax."_

_"They all have their redeeming points." Claire argued, as the two of them started to go their separate ways._

_"Salamence is basically Hoenn's version of Dragonite." Lance pointed out. "And Garchomp is the same for Sinnoh."_

_"Yeah, but you can find Gible in Hoenn." Claire reminded him. "And Bagon and Dratini in Sinnoh."_

_"I do want a new dragon for my collection." Lance mused. "But, not either of them. Something unusual."_

_"You've got an Altaria, right?" Claire asked._

_"Yeah." Lance said. "Caught it outside the Sky Pillar as a Swablu. Battled it with Aerodactyl, and managed to catch it."_

_"You call yourself a Dragon Master." Claire remarked. "Yet, you have Grovyle, Charizard, Aerodactyl and Gyarados. None of which are dragons."_

_"You have a Gyarados." Lance reminded her, slightly icily._

_She sighed._

_"Point taken."_

* * *

_Lance had been walking for a few hours, when he had discovered a small cave grafted open into the rock._

_His interest getting the best of him, the Blackthorn trainer headed inside to see what was there._

_He hadn't found a Gible, but had heard a large crashing sound, like the beating of wings._

_Now, he really was getting interested._

_Taking out Grovyle's Pokeball, he crept forward, utilising all of the stealth skills he had learnt in Stealth 101 from the G-Men's training program._

_Then, he saw it._

_Lance smiled, as the Vibrava buzzed around nearby._

_"You'll do." He remarked to himself._

_He felt slightly strange, the buzzing of the wings making his head ache._

_Lance put a hand to his temple, feeling sick by the sound._

_He raised Grovyle's Pokeball, and tossed it up into the air._

_"Go!!!" Lance yelled._

_The Wood Gecko Pokemon emerged in a flash of light._

_"Gro!!!!"_

_Vibrava noticed the intruder, and turned around, buzzing in anger._

_"Vyle!!!" Grovyle retorted._

_"Let's get this underway!!!" Lance yelled. "Seed Bomb!!!!"_

* * *

_Grovyle had knocked out Vibrava with a Dragonbreath attack, leaving him able to capture the Vibration Pokemon._

_He had then returned to the entrance of the Hoenn Desert, finding Claire with her newly captured Gible._

_"Guess we both ended up with something." Lance remarked._

_He stretched out his arms, feeling the bruise where Vibrava had unleashed a wayward Sand Tomb towards him._

_The attack had kicked up several rocks, causing one of them to whack into his arm, bringing up the ugly black and blue mark._

_"I've had worse." Lance muttered, replacing his sleeve over his arm._

* * *

He looked around at Riley, who had a shocked look on his face.

"Am I the only one who is shocked here?" Riley asked.

"Why, what happened?" Lance asked, oblivious to what he had done.

"You.. You healed Flygon." Riley said.

Lance gave out a blank look.

"That's impossible." He replied.

"Yeah, of course it is." Riley said. "But, it doesn't change the fact that you just healed a badly wounded Flygon back to perfect health."

Lance looked at his Flygon, who nodded.

"Huh." He muttered. "Strange."

The Dragon Master exhaled out sharply, before running his hands through his hair.

"You're not surprised by it?" Riley asked.

Lance walked over to the tree to retrieve Vincent's knife from where it had crashed into the bark, courtesy of Riley's wayward throw.

"So, I can heal Pokemon." He said, shrugging. "With the power of my mind, and with a weird tattoo on my hand."

He realised what he had just said.

"Actually, now I say it out loud, it does sound stranger than normal."

Riley looked at him.

"What?!!!" He asked.

Lance held up his hand, revealing the tattoo grafted onto his hand by Wataru.

"Got a gift after I vanished." He replied.

Riley narrowed his eyes, trying to peer closer to it and get a better view.

"Let me see that." The Aura guardian asked.

Lance walked over, replacing Vincent's knife behind his back as he did so.

He held out his hand, pulling up his sleeve to reveal the whole inkmark creeping up his arm.

"Arceus." Riley muttered.

"What is it?" Lance asked.

"It appears to be Leric." Riley said, more to himself than to Lance. "The same language as..."

He looked at the stone plate in the ground.

"That's too much of a coincidence." The blue clothed Aura guardian said, as he looked at the mark closer. "Now, I don't speak or read complex Leric, but I did once look at the basic symbols. The Lerians used symbols to mark certain people. People of a certain stature."

Lance was checking out the mark on his arm.

"What is it?" He asked. "What does it mean?"

"Your title." Riley said. "Dragon Master."

Lance raised an eyebrow.

"So, why would a negative version of myself mark me with a Leric symbol?" He asked.

Riley let out a gasp of pain, his concentration momentarily fading away. The choke marks reappeared on his throat.

"Hey!!" He rasped. "Let's just go get some medical help. Then, I'll try and explain why. I think I might have an explanation."

* * *

"Mmm-hmmm." The doctor remarked, as he finished looking over Riley. "I'll have to give you some pain killers, but you seem to be recovering at quite a steady pace. Have a night in here, and we'll check you out, see if you can leave in the morning."

"Thanks, Doc." Riley winced. "Can I just have a quick word with my friend before you put me under?"

The Doctor nodded.

"Yeah." He replied. "I'll go get your anasthetic. You can have a few minutes."

He turned to leave, letting Lance into the room.

"Looks like you'll be okay." Lance remarked.

"Yeah." Riley replied, still wincing slightly. "As I said, Aura healing on myself is slow, but it does work."

He groaned.

"Okay, Lance." He said. "I need you to go and see an old friend of mine. Steven Stone. He's part of the Verger Elite Four. He's been helping me out on this Aura quest. He might know more about Lerian Symbology. If he doesn't, he'll know someone who does."

Lance sighed, as he walked over and patted Riley on the arm.

"You want me to call anyone over to keep watch on you?" He asked.

"Yeah, Buck's based over here." Riley groaned. "Get him over, just in case anyone tries anything while I'm asleep."

Lance paused.

"I also need to know if you want any loved ones over." He asked.

Riley shook his head.

"No." He replied. "I'm single, man. It didn't work out with Jasmine."

Lance blew out sharply.

"Didn't know man." He said. "I'm sorry."

Riley brushed it off.

"Ah, I'm over her." He replied. "Have been for a while."

Lance nodded, as the Doctor came back in.

"Okay, can you please leave?" He asked. "He needs some sleep."

Lance exhaled, reaching out to shake the Doctors hand.

"Yeah, I will." He replied. "Thanks for helping."

"Hippocratic Oath." The Doctor answered.

Lance looked as the Doctor started to administer the sedative into Riley's system.

"I'll get in touch with Steven." He called. "Get some rest."

But, Riley was already in the process of passing out.

"Is he going to be okay?" Lance asked.

The Doctor nodded.

"Yeah, the rate his body is healing." He replied. "He should be fine."

"Good." Lance said, turning to leave.

"Hey, Lance!!"

The way the Doctor called his name, made the Dragon Master stop and turn around.

"Yeah."

"My daughter is a huge fan of yours." The blue haired Doctor said. "Any chance of an autograph."

Lance was slightly touched. It had been a while since he'd been asked that.

"I'll go one better." He said. "You got a cell with a camcorder?"

The Doctor nodded, fishing it out of his white coat.

* * *

Five minutes later, Lance left the room having made a personal message to the Doctor's daughter, some girl named Marina...

And his ego was feeling pretty well stroked.

"Great feeling." He muttered, wondering the best way to travel to Starburst Island.

"All roads lead to there." The Dragon Master commented, as he continued down the corridor leading towards the exit. "It's the road you choose that makes it interesting."

As the Blackthorn City trainer walked through the doors, he thought back to who the strange girl in the dream had been, wondering what her goals had been and why she had appeared to him...

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Any ideas as to who she was?**

**Marina. A reference to Marina been a fan of Lance.**

**Is it me, or am I writing more flashbacks now?**

**Still, you get a cameo from Claire.**

**Riley can heal people and Pokemon with his Aura powers. Lance can heal Pokemon. A reference to the Lance of Pokemon Special....**

**And it's not going to get a whole lot better over the next few chapters. Suspicions and tensions grow. But Steven shows up. So...**

**Thanks for the reviews!!!! They are all wildly appreciated!!! So keep doing it!!!!**

**Anyway, interesting contrast with Lance getting Vibrava and Claire getting Gible.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. In Heart Gold and Soul Silver, Lance uses a Dragonite, Salamence and Garchomp in the rematch. Which other three Pokemon does he use in this battle?**

**Quiz Question Two. In order for a Treecko to be bred to learn Dragonbreath, what would have to be the parent?**

**Quiz Question Three. Which has a higher appearance rate in D/P/P, Gible or Trapinch?**

**Okay, so thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review!!!! Please!!!**


	61. Rogue

Chapter Sixty One. Rogue.

* * *

_Summary. Lance came around from his injuries, to discover that Riley was slipping between perfectly healthy and mortally wounded thanks to his Aura abilities. As the Aura guardian used his powers to heal Lance, the Dragon Master slipped into another strange dream where he encountered a strange girl. She spoke to him, being very cryptic, until Riley and his Empoleon managed to bring Lance out of it. Lance then healed his Flygon using a strange power, driven from Wataru's gift. The two of them went to the emergency room, where Riley had to be sedated, but not before telling Lance to find Steven..._

_

* * *

_

With the exception of the various times he had spent unconscious in the past several days, Lance hadn't slept for a while. Normally, he would have gone to have caught a few hours sleep at the nearest Pokemon Centre.

But, the words of the strange girl in his unconscious vision had rattled him. The way she had seemed so serious when she had mentioned the orb. And, there was the vision.

That had seemed real. And the familiarity when he had heard the laugh at the end. He couldn't place where he had heard the sound before. But, it had sounded distorted.

He couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. And without Riley around to watch his back, he needed to step carefully, tread cautiously and think things through clearly.

But, the lack of sleep wasn't making things clear within his mind.

And it was that moment then, that he vowed to do whatever it took to stop the coming end of the world that he had seen.

Bringing out the Pokeball of his favourite dragon type Pokemon, he tossed it into the air, and prepared to fly. It was a long road to Starburst Island, and he didn't no how much time was left. Dennis could, in theory, use the orb at any moment.

"So, no time to waste." Lance said, dryly looking at the sky.

* * *

The wind whipped into his hair, as Dragonite's wings beat into it, cutting through the air with ease.

"Come on, Dragonite." Lance muttered, urging his Pokemon to pick up the pace. "We need to get moving faster."

_"You're not the one using your wings to fly through the air." _Dragonite remarked, slightly irked. _"When you learn to fly, I'll start to listen to your demands."_

Lance cleared his throat.

"I suppose you can't really go much faster." He said, patting the Dragon Pokemon on the back of the neck. "You're doing a great job."

On the surface, Dragonite appeared to take the apology well.

Inside, he was wondering what was bringing about the change of demeanour in his closest friend.

_"Something is bothering him." _Dragonite thought. _"Something bad enough to make him act different than normal. I'm worried about this. It might be something that I need to keep a close eye on."_

Spotting Starburst Island up ahead, the Dragon Pokemon tucked his wings in and started to descend down through the air.

_"Hey, Lance." _Dragonite said, unaware if he could be understood or not. Either way, he was intent on making sure that his trainer got the general gist of it. _"Don't do anything stupid."_

The Dragon Master didn't reply, as the two of them headed towards the ground.

* * *

As he strode towards the rebuilt Starburst Stronghold, Lance felt a slight sense of regret that he had never battled there.

_"It was only used for the final of the PCC. Shame I went out in the group stage, having been drawn in the group of death. But, I would do everything again. And I've got some memories of this Island. Nearly dying for one. Courtesy of Claudia Coppinger and her Aerodactyl. Then, I was back here for the Verger Conference last year. Another disappointing time for me. Beaten in the last sixteen by Ari. Maybe I'm washed up as a trainer. Maybe not. But, that's not important. The important thing is getting back that orb at all costs. And maybe the secrets of this Leric tattoo can help me out in that quest. Nothing else matters."_

His private thoughts interrupted, Lance looked up at the sound of two Pokemon attacking each other from the stadium.

He had been directed here, having been told that Steven was using the stadium to train in, for an upcoming battle against a fire type trainer.

Lance managed a wry smile, knowing that the steel type trainer would struggle badly against a fire type specialist trainer.

_"Even if he has spent years trying to perfect the defense against fire types, it will be tough for him. And whoever this trainer is, he or she will probably know that."_

He began to grin, as he strode into the stadium.

* * *

"Marowak, Flamethrower!!!!" Elektra commanded.

The ground type Pokemon opened up his jaws, blasting a bright red burst of fire through the air, the embers falling onto the floor of the arena, leaving a slight amount of burns.

Steven rolled his eyes.

"Bastiodon, Iron Defense!!!" He commanded.

His Pokemon, his steel and rock type Pokemon closed his eyes, focusing sharply. As he did so, his thick stubbley skin began to shine with a white light, which signalled that the already almost impregnable brown hide was now even more so.

The flames howled into Bastiodon, instantly bringing up the temperature around the area.

But, Bastiodon managed to hold out against it, taking the attack in his hard metallic shield like face. With his eyes closed, there was nothing vulnerable there for the flames to hurt.

The rock like components of the shield type face managed to repel it more than would be possible in a pure steel type.

"All part of the ruse." Elektra smiled. "Earth Power now!!!"

Marowak roared, raising his bone to the sky.

Then, with a bellow of outrage, he brought the club crashing into the ground with a thunderous crack.

For a moment, nothing happened.

Then, the earth underneath Bastiodon caved away in a sea of boiling hot mud, bringing the Shield Pokemon sinking into it.

Bastiodon roared in anger and discomfort, as the scalding earth caked over his skin.

"Okay, that's enough." Steven said, reaching out with his Pokeball. "Bastiodon return."

The beam of red light shot out, bringing back the rock and steel type Pokemon.

As his Bastiodon vanished, the earth instantly returned to its normal state.

And the sound of applause rang out across the empty stadium.

"That's an excellent Earth Power." Lance remarked, from the front row of the stands.

* * *

"So, what do you want?" Steven asked, as he mopped the towel into his face, wiping up the sweat that had accumulated from the humidity of the Earth Power attack.

"Some information, actually." Lance replied, folding his arms and leaning against the side of the advertising hoardings.

"You people always seem to want information of some sort." Elektra commented, dryly. "And he's the guy you come running to."

"What makes you think that I would want to help you?" Steven asked. "I don't make a habit out of offering up information to people I barely know. People who barge into here, and..."

"Well, since you owe me one." Lance replied, loftily, gesturing to Elektra with his thumb. "I think we might be able to work something out."

Steven looked around at Elektra, then at Lance.

"Well." He said. "If we're working things out that way, then you don't owe me anything. Seen as how you more or less let them take her in the first place."

Lance sighed.

"Okay, I was caught napping." He replied. "I didn't expect it. You can't blame me for that. And I more or less redeemed it by getting her back."

Steven glared at him.

"As, I'd expect from a trainer of your quality." He said. "And of your reputation. It's not a guarded secret that you're in the G-Men."

Lance looked slightly shocked, before grinning.

"Then, you'll know that I wouldn't be here, unless I really do need help." He remarked.

"Sorry, I can't help you right now." Steven said. "I've got to go back and shower, and sort my Pokemon out. Then, I've got a battle to partake in. So, come back in about five hours, and we'll see...."

Something about Steven's demeanour was really pissing Lance off. Like he didn't give a shit.

He looked around, seeing that Elektra was talking to her Marowak.

Then, something within the Dragon Master just snapped. Whenever he had met Steven, he had never liked the practical aspect oof the steel type trainer. The way he wasn't ever willing to rush into things without thinking every possible consequence through.

He had respected him as a trainer. But. there were some aspects of his personality that he didn't like.

And, with time an issue, he wasn't willing to sugarcoat his words.

As Steven made to leave, he made up his mind.

"You think that this is a joke?" Lance asked, softly, ramming an arm out in front of the steel type trainer, blocking his exit.

"Excuse me." Steven said, glaring at the Dragon Master.

"All one big joke?" Lance repeated, reaching out a hand and flicking a speck of dust from Steven's training clothes. "Well, let me tell you this, you blind son of a bitch. The whole world is going into one big storm of shit. Big pieces of brown shit, all falling from the sky and aiming to make the world smell. And I know that you probably wouldn't want to be..."

Steven rolled his eyes.

"You really ought to listen to yourself." He remarked. "Respected champion drivelling on about something that is impossible."

The glint of arrogance in Steven's eyes grated hard against Lance's self control.

"I guess all those rumours of your enjoying the Black Persian were more than just rumours."

As Lance had done a few moments ago, Steven reached out and flicked something from Lance's cape.

_"Self righteous little prick."_

Lance coughed, clearing his throat, as he worked out the best way to work this.

_"Ah, screw finesse."_

"Well, if that's what you think." Lance remarked, readjusting his cape. "Then, I'll not have to worry about the consequences of this."

He smiled sweetly, at Steven, before bringing his head back, and then smashing it into Steven's nose, feeling it shatter.

Steven roared in anger, but it was weaker than it would have been, had his nose not just been smashed.

* * *

And Elektra was on her feet.

"Marowak, Bone Club!!!" She commanded, angrily.

The Bone Keeper Pokemon raced forward, raising his club like a staff.

Almost instantly in the same motion, a Pokeball erupted on Lance's back, bringing out his Sceptile.

"Sce!!!!" The Forest Pokemon hissed, blocking Marowak's path to Lance.

Opening his mouth to ready a Flamethrower, Marowak wasn't intimidated by the sight of the grass type Pokemon.

He launched the stream of red hot flames through the air towards Lance's Pokemon.

_"Stupid move!!!" _Sceptile hissed again, as he rolled aside in order to evade the hit with ease.

He opened up his mouth, and fired several shattering golden seeds into the body of the ground type Pokemon.

Marowak roared in anger, as he crashed to his knees, clearly a result of the painful attack.

Elektra glared at the Forest Pokemon, before recalling Marowak.

"You want it?" She asked, taking out a second Pokeball. "Bring it out."

* * *

**Whose That Pokemon? From its birth, this savage Pokemon constantly holds bones. It is skilled in using them as weapons.**

* * *

"You still think this is a joke?" Lance repeated, savagely, as he pulled Steven up by the collar and held him against the hoardings.

With the still warm blood smeared onto his forehead, Lance made a terrifying sight to observe. He held up the tattoo in front of Steven's face.

"What do you know about Leric languages?" He demanded.

Steven scowled at him through the visage of the blood smeared over his mouth and lower part of his broken nose.

"What's it to you?" He said, raggedly. "You're the one about to be eaten."

"Huh?" Lance asked, before hearing the sound of his Sceptile being barged out of the way. The Forest Pokemon roared in agony, before rolling into the hoardings.

He also recognised a second roar, this one coming from a much more dangerous Pokemon than a Sceptile. A Pokemon that he had prior experiences with, mainly through dealing with Doug.

_"Shit!!!!"_

He wanted to dive out of the way, recognising the sound of a charging Salamence. But, his body wouldn't work as he commanded it.

And a strange feeling was washing over him.

Then, he spun around, holding his hand out in front of him.

* * *

Elektra's Salamence was just a few feet in front of him.

If he had seen a mirror, he would have known that his eyes were glowing with an intense white light.

His hand was just inches away from the rampaging jaws of the Dragon Pokemon.

There wasn't time for him to wonder what he was doing, or even to question the logistics of it.

But, he did see the white and blue pale mixture of energy surrounding his hand. It extended out and engulfed Elektra's Salamence, causing her to stop.

"SIT!!!!" Lance roared, his voice sounding weaker by the humming of the the energy emanating from him.

And like he had ordered, the dragon and flying type Pokemon dropped to her haunches and sat down. It would have been funny, had the situation not been so serious.

"What the fudge?!!" Elektra exclaimed. "Is wrong with you?"

She could see Lance's eyes return to normal.

"Next time you think of attacking me." Lance said, angrily. "Don't."

"You came in here and attacked Steven." Elektra pointed out.

"Because he's dicking me around." Lance bellowed at her.

She didn't recoil, he had to give her credit.

"You don't bother me." She remarked. "I trained with a Dragon Master who makes you look like the junior that you are. Remember Morgan Drake? After him, you don't intimidate me in the slightest."

Lance swallowed. He did. The former leader of the Dragon Clan was legendary in Blackthorn City, until he fallen out of love with the trust and moved to Ever Grande City and become a sailor.

"Good man." He replied.

"And better than you." She commented. "He had finesse."

Lance turned around, seeing uniformed security guards coming into the stadium.

"Might want to start out by running." Elektra remarked, dryly.

Lance smirked at her, before swishing his cape around, in a slightly melodramatic fashion. It was a useless gesture, contrived entirely to show her that he wasn't intimidated.

"You might want to ensure that someone looks at his nose." He said, sarcastically, before turning to run.

* * *

He charged out of stadium, only to run into something smaller than him.

Lance grunted, as a head crashed into his stomach, winding him.

It was enough to pause him from his run.

"Watch where you're going." A voice said, angrily.

Staggering backwards, Lance looked down to see a red haired teenage girl stood in front of him, rubbing her head.

And she looked incredibly familiar.

"You!!" Lance exclaimed. "You're.. You're dead."

She looked slightly puzzled.

"Excuse me?" She replied.

Then, she looked behind him.

"Might want to watch out."

Lance spun around, only for the giant fist of a Machoke to crash into his face, knocking him out cold.

Not for the first time in a while, he crashed to the ground, unconscious before he hit the floor.

* * *

He slowly came around a few hours later, finding himself in a small interrogation room, possibly in a Police station on the Island.

One of his hands had been cuffed to the table, rendering him unable to move freely.

With his other hand, he ran through his clothes, finding out what was missing.

His Pokeballs were gone, as well as Vincent's Knife. He couldn't find his wallet either.

"Damn." He muttered, trying to yank his hand free of the cuffs.

Then, the door opened up.

"So, you're awake." The voice of an Officer Jenny remarked, as she came into the room.

"Look, Officer." Lance said. "There's been some mistake here."

"You have broken the nose of a member of the Verger Elite Four in two places." She said, coldly. "Threatened his wife, and resisted arrest. Point me the mistake out, please?"

"Resisted arrest?" Lance asked. "That's slightly harsh."

She shrugged up her arms.

"I don't make the rules. I enforce them." She replied. "You, on the other hand know them. Since you work for the G-Men. And you chose to break them."

"I was on a case." Lance said, angrily.

"And were you actually ordered to assault a member of the Elite Four?" She asked.

"He was being a dick." Lance yelled, trying to break out of the handcuffs.

She crouched down, and peered into his eyes.

"No excuse." She replied.

Then, the door opened again, and figures that Lance recognised walked in. Norman, Buck and Brawly.

He momentarily felt a wave of relief pass over him.

Something that faded away, as he realised how pissed off they looked.

"Excuse us." Norman said, coldly. "We'd like to talk to him."  
Officer Jenny turned around, almost as if she was wanting to argue.

But, the black look on the face of the Petalberg gym leader made her think twice.

"If you need me." She muttered. "I'll be outside."

"We won't." Brawly remarked.

* * *

As she left the room, Norman strode over and smashed his hands onto the table.

"What the hell were you thinking?" He demanded, angrily. "Do you have any idea how much damage you've done? If you think I'm pissed off, you should see Ellis. She's almost ready to kill."

Lance rolled his eyes.

"I was following up a lead." He replied, looking at Norman, square in the eyes.

"This really does pain me." Norman said, shaking his head. "Having to do this."

"You're making a mistake, Norman." Lance muttered.

"No, you made the mistake." Norman yelled. "You made a big mistake in coming to this place."  
He sighed.

"We don't want to do this." Buck remarked, as he held up an evidence bag.

Lance's heart beat faster, as he saw his personal effects in the bag. His Pokeballs, wallet and knife.

Buck dropped them on the table.

"You're out." Norman said. "Verger League is demanding it. Otherwise, they would really would throw the brown stuff against the fan."

"So, you're using me as an excuse to save face?" Lance asked.

"We don't have a choice." Brawly commented.

"And that's crap." Lance shot back. "You could have told them to go and screw themselves."

"That would have been diplomatic suicide." Buck remarked.

"Sorry to drown you in it." Brawly commented.

Lance sighed, dropping his head to the table.

"You can stuff that apology." He remarked, softly. "But, it makes me feel less guilty."

"Guilty about what?" Norman asked.

Lance looked at Buck. He could hear something calling out to him. A distinct voice, easily recognisable.

"You currently have a Shelgon on your person." He remarked. "Correct?"

Buck looked slightly puzzled.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

Lance raised his free hand sharply into the air, the light erupting from his eyes.

The Pokeball on Buck's belt erupted open, bringing out his Shelgon.

"Shel!!!" The dragon type Pokemon roared.

"What the...?" Norman exclaimed.

"Dragonbreath!!!" Lance yelled, still slightly unsure as to how this was happening. He kept his focus on the dragon type Pokemon.

Right on cue, Shelgon's mouth opened up as wide as possible, powerfully launching the thick green blast of energy towards him.

Lance yanked up the handcuffs...

And felt a sense of relief, as he felt the metal links separate from each other, freeing him.

He was instantly on his feet, leaping up to throw an uppercut into Norman's face, knocking the normal type trainer back towards the other two, who had started to advance on him

Lance reached down, grabbing Vincent's knife from the evidence bag, and in one swift movement smashed his foot into the side of Buck's face.

He then spun around, and brough the knife underneath Brawly's throat, feeling the blade dig into the skin slightly.

"You really want to do this?" Lance asked.

Brawly glared at him, new found hate on his features.

"You're not going to get away with this." He commented.

Lance rolled his eyes.

"Only one way to find out." He remarked, before knocking Brawly to the ground with a well placed headbutt.

He grabbed up the bag, and turned around to Buck's Shelgon, bringing up his hand.

It was ironic that he seemed to be able to control dragon type Pokemon.

"Smash the wall." He remarked, eager to get out.

The armoured Pokemon charged towards the wall, causing Lance to duck as it crashed through, making a large hole.

"Son of a bitch." Norman shouted, staggering to his feet. "You're not going to get away with this!!!"  
"He said that as well." Lance commented, gesturing at Brawly.

As Norman lunged at him, Lance ducked out of the way and through the hole, escaping for the moment.

* * *

He had seen several Police officers charging towards the interrogation room, before sidling his way through the corridors, looking for the exit. He had already checked the contents of the bag, replacing his wallet in his pocket, and examining the health of his Pokemon. From what he could tell, the Police hadn't interfered much with any of his stuff.

_"Gotta love that Police protocol."_

Lance didn't want to involve the law enforcement agents in combat, armed only with a knife. They were undoubtedly armed, and it would be a waste of time.

Time that he did not have.

Looking around, he tried to find the right way to go.

"Where to go." He muttered.

Then, without warning, he saw an unusual sight.

The teenage girl from his Aura induced vision was stood up ahead of him, gesturing to a door.

"You want to get out?" She remarked. "That way."

Without speaking, he followed her lead, running forward....

And out of the door into the cold afternoon wind.

It was ironic that the Police station on Starburst Island was located next to the very stadium that he had been looking for Steven in.

"Yes!!" Lance exclaimed, looking back to thank the girl.

But, she was gone.

He looked around, wondering the best way to go.

There was one choice ruled out, as he heard the thunder of boots, the sound of the police chasing him.

With no choice, Lance turned around and headed for the Starburst Stronghold Stadium. People were filing into the huge stadium, as if they were going to see some event inside.

Hoping to hide in the throngs of people, Lance ran into them.

* * *

"Sorry about the delay, ladies and gentlemen."The stadium announced through the tannoy system. "But, due to a commotion earlier, challenger Cinder Flare will battle Winona Wing today, as Steven Stone is slightly injured with a broken nose. Therefore, the battle will be rescheduled, and Winona will battle Cinder today."

The stadium was rapidly filling out, as Lance pushed his way through the crowds, aware that the police, and undoubtedly more G-Men were following him.

"Damn." He muttered, not daring to bring out Dragonite and escape into the sky with this many people around.

He needed to make his way to a secluded spot, where he could actually escape.

Noticing the door to the men's room, he quickly decided for a pit stop, hoping to avoid any of the officers looking for him.

None of the people around seemed to take any notice, as he vanished through the door.

"That's one heck of a shiner." Lance remarked to himself, as he looked in the mirror, at the bruise on his eye. He had splashed some water onto his face, before smoothing his hair back over his head, trying to make himself less conspicuous.

"Indeed it is."

He groaned, turning around to see the teenage girl stood behind him.

"You again." He remarked, shaking his head.

"Me again." She retorted.

"Why are you following and helping me?" Lance asked.

"Because, you're important." She answered. "There's no need for you follow the human laws. They are a complete waste. They only set out to hinder you."

He felt solace in her words, knowing that there was truth in what she was saying.

"They're trying to stop me from saving the world." Lance groaned. "Do any of them have some perspective?"

"Humans." She commented. "Almost all of them are pathetic. Musing thoughtless creatures trying to do their own thing, no matter how selfish it is to others."

"That seems slightly derogatory." Lance remarked, looking at her. "Why do you have so little faith in your own kind?"

She didn't reply.

"I take it that you liked your gift." She commented. "Dragon Master. That title is really apt now. The ability to focus your will upon them. And then, to heal them of any wounds that they would sustain."

She winked at him.

"You can thank me later." She smiled, a strange smile that didn't convince Lance. "And you also get a nice tattoo out of it."

Lance raised an eyebrow.

"You speak Leric?" He asked. "And you were responsible for it?"

She nodded.

"Guilty on both counts." She replied. "But, you're wasting your time with the Leric nonsense. It is a Leric symbol, but, it's not something that you should concern yourself with."

He looked coldly at her.

"Okay." She answered. "The Lerians use these symbols to mark out a special person, a person with a similar mindset to the type of Pokemon. This mystical symbol would... Bring out the best of those qualities. Have to credit the Lerians, they were a really interesting people."

She then shook her long black hair.

"Pity they're all extinct now." She commented. "Anyway, I'm sure that you have things to do. So, I'll let you get on with it. I'll be in touch."

Lance blinked, only to find that she had gone when he opened them up after a split second.

"Damn." He muttered, heading towards the door.

* * *

He was outside a few moments later, most of the crowds having got to where they needed to be. Lance couldn't see anyone around for a while, so he took out Dragonite's Pokeball and tossed it into the air.

The Dragon Pokemon erupted into vision, looking ready to fly.

"Let's go!!!" Lance shouted, urging his Dragonite down onto the ground.

The dragon and flying type Pokemon eagerly obliged, laying down onto his stomach.

It took less than three seconds for Lance to get on, and five more for the dark yellow dragon to get up into the air.

"Let's get going!!!" Lance yelled, as the two of them headed up into the sky.

They didn't look back, leaving Starburst Island behind.

* * *

"Land here!!!!" Lance shouted, trying to get his Pokemon's attention.

Dragonite noticed the small Island below them, and promptly started to descend downwards.

It took him a few minutes to land on the sandy beach, where the Dragon Master flopped to the grainy silt, laid on his back.

"We are so screwed." He remarked, almost completely out of breath.

* * *

"He still on the Island?" Norman asked.

Both Buck and Brawly shook their heads.

"Witness saw a Dragonite flying off the land outside the stadium." Buck remarked.

"Damn." Norman said, angrily. "Put out the words. Lance Stevens is now our number one target. Focus all efforts on bringing him back."

He was slightly choked as he said the next few words. All to his surprise.

"He's no longer on our side."

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**So.... Lance is now a bad guy. In the eyes of some at least.**

**Manga Lance is pretty apt right about now. Heal and control dragons, and slight badass.**

**He's not been making great decisions lately.**

**And who is that girl!!!!!? She apparently gave Lance the gift. Or, more appropriately, told Wataru to do it. Is it a good thing, or a bad thing. For a clue as to who she is.... Look back.**

**And if that's not a cryptic clue, I don't know what is.**

**Steven got his ass kicked.**

**Thanks for the reviews!!! They are all appreciated!!! Wildly!!!**

**A mention of Morgan Drake, of the Hoenn Elite Four.**

**Cinder appeared as well. Albeit cameo.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. In Pokemon Special, how many chapters does Lance appear in?**

**Quiz Question Two. How many Pokemon can learn Earth Power by Move Tutor.**

**Quiz Question Three. In the anime, which Pokemon did Winona use to battle Ash?**

**Thanks for reading!!!**

**Don't forget to review!!! Pretty please!!!**


	62. Dropping Like Dew

Chapter Sixty Two. Dropping Like Dew.

* * *

_Summary. Lance made his way to Starburst Island, to meet with Steven. Steven wasn't willing to help him out, and a momentary lapse of judgement resulted in him attacking the steel type trainer. Then, he managed to surprisingly hold off Elektra's Salamence with his strange new powers. But, another lapse, this time of concentration, and he woke up in the Police station. Norman arrived and told him that he was out of the G-Men. Using his powers, Lance managed to take control of Buck's Shelgon and use it to escape the cell, and hide in the throngs of people going into the stadium. Before being greeted by the strange girl from the vision, who told him things. Things that could help him. Then, he managed to escape the Island...._

_

* * *

_

The ringing of the phone cut through the silence, like a Scythers claw through a Caterpie's body, waking both of them up.

"Don't you ever put that thing on Silent?" Solidad asked, grumpily, as her own phone started to ring.

"Don't you?" Olly quipped, as he picked up his cell phone and looked at the screen. "It's Norman."

Solidad reached over and checked her own out.

"Mine too." She commented.

"How the heck does he do that?" Olly asked to himself, as he hit the answer button. "What's up?"

Norman was sat with two cell phones to his ears, both talking into each at the same time.

"We've got a problem." He said, hearing Solidad answer her phone, and yawn out a greeting.

"Can't it wait until the morning?" She asked, sounding slightly grumpy about being woken up.

"Unfortunately, no." Norman replied. "Why, did I wake both of you up?"

"Just a bit." Olly answered, looking at his watch to try and find out what time it was. "What's so urgent that you have to wake us up at...."

He paused, trying to make out the numbers in the dark.

"Two AM."

Norman sighed.

"One of our agents has gone rogue." He said.

"Oh for the love of Arceus." Olly groaned. "Is that really worth waking us up for?"

"It's not an ordinary agent." Norman said, softly. "I believe that he was a friend of yours."

"A friend?" Olly asked. "Well, I have plenty of them."

"Actually, now you have one less." Norman replied, casually. "Lance Stevens has gone rogue. He attacked a member of the Verger Elite Four this morning, resisted arrest and then escaped from custody."

Olly couldn't help grinning.

"Well, you can't keep him down, can you?" He remarked. "That guys got style."

"If he approaches you." Norman said, a warning tone in his voice. "Arrest him on sight. I've got people looking for him now."

"Big wide world." Solidad commented. "You'll not find him. Not easily."

"I don't expect him to be loitering inside the nearest Pokemon Centre." Norman remarked. "Now, I've got to get off. There's about twenty other agents that I need to inform."

The line went dead, leaving the two of them in silence.

"What are you going to do about it?" Solidad asked.

"Nothing at the moment." Olly replied. "Currently, I'm about to go back to sleep."

He turned around, knowing that she couldn't see his grin in the darkness.

"Unless you're feeling in the mood for...."  
"Nope." She answered, guessing where he was going.

"Well, good night then." He said, throwing his phone onto the bedside table and closing his eyes.

"Night."

* * *

"Wow, Norman." Jim muttered, as May came out of the tent. "That sounds bad."

"Norman?" May asked. "My Dad?"

Jim nodded, turning away.

"Okay, if I see him." He said. "Oh, by the way, your daughter's just got out of bed. You want to say anything to her?"

There was a brief silence from Jim, before he turned around to May.

"He says that he loves you, and for you to be careful." He said.

"Hey, I'm the very epitome of careful." May commented, leaning back. "And with Nightmare guarding the camp by night, we're even more careful."

Jim felt something cold and wet land on his head.

He reached up to wipe it off his forehead, realising that it was an amber colour.

On a hunch, Jim reached out and tasted it with his tongue.

"What's up?" May asked.

"It's Black Persian." Jim answered.

He looked up, and saw Nightmare sleeping in the tree above him, a half empty bottle of Black Persian in his hand.

"I guess our noble guard did a great job." May commented.

Jim shook his head, before sitting down on the grass.

He took out his guidebook, and began to flick through the pages.

"Another half days walk, and we should be at Dewdrop Town." Jim commented.

"That should please Ash." May remarked.

"Yeah, little things and minds." Jim muttered.

"Huh?" May asked.

"Never mind." Jim replied.

* * *

"Dewdrop Town." Maylene said, as the small town appeared over the horizon, at the base of the hill they were stood at the peak of.

"And my seventh symbol." Ash remarked, punching his fist into the air. "I'm going to win it today. "

"That's the spirit." May commented.

"Spirit I'll need to win today." Ash repeated.

"Somebody please stop his enthusiasm before he gives himself a tumour." Jim said, grumpily.

"What's up with you?" Ash asked.

"Didn't sleep great." Jim admitted. "I keep having this dream that a shiny Gengar murders us in our sleep."

"What do you think brought that on?" May wondered.

"Maybe that other night when Nightmare got drunk and said he'd kill us all in our sleep." Jim said, dryly.

"Yeah, that might have something to do with it." Ash said. "Ah, I don't think he'll do that."

"I do." Maylene commented. "He seems unstable."

"Nah, he's all talk." Ash replied, defending his Pokemon. "He might do some wacky stuff, but he's okay really."

"Yeah." May said, softly.

"Don't rush out to defend him then." Ash said, sounding outraged. "He's come through for us lots of times."

Both Jim and May looked at each other.

"That's true." May commented. "He has."

Jim sighed.

"Yeah, I'm just sleepy and grumpy." He admitted.

"Anyway!!" Ash said, jumping up and down. "Time to go and win that symbol."

* * *

"Thanks for visiting." Nurse Joy said. "We hope to see you again."

"Okay, Nurse Joy." Ash replied. "I'm sure that I will. Even though I've probably seen hundreds of your family over the past several years."

She smiled.

"A lot of trainers say that eventually." She said. "If not to me, then to one of my family."

Ash smiled, as he took his Pokeballs back.

He looked around to May, Jim and Maylene who were also in the same process of retrieving the Pokemon they had stored with Nurse Joy for treatment.

* * *

"Okay, so you just want that one Pokemon?" Tracey asked, over the screen.

"Yeah." Ash replied. "I heard a rumour about this next Battle facility, and I want to have a Pokemon that can cope with it. Otherwise, I should be pretty fine."

"All right then." Tracey said, as he held up the Pokeball containing the Pokemon that Ash wanted, and slotted it into the transference capsule.

Ash quickly took out Flareon's Pokeball, and placed it in his part of the machine.

"Stand by for transfer." Ash heard Tracey say.

Then, with a resounding burst of light, the Pokeball vanished.

Less than five seconds later, it was replaced by another red and white orb.

Ash grabbed it up, and ran over to where his friends were sat.

"I'm ready to go." He exclaimed, leaping up and down.

"Calm down." Maylene muttered. "It's not like it's going anywhere."

"And, we still need Scott to direct us where to go." Jim commented.

"Speak of the Heatran." May said.

Everyone turned around, to see the owner of the Battle Frontier walk into the Pokemon Centre.

"How does he always know where to go." Jim wondered. "Especially with....."

"Hey, Scott!!!" Ash shouted.

Almost on cue, he turned around and headed over to the four of them.

"Hey, guys." He said. "Ash, May."

He looked at Jim.

"How you holding up, Jim?" Scott smirked. "Still got reservations about me?"

"Nah, actually I'm good." Jim replied, slightly creeped out.

"And hello, Maylene." Scott continued.

She smiled at him.

"Okay, so are you ready for the Frontier battle?" Scott asked.

"I'm always ready." Ash replied.

"Then, let's go." Scott replied.

* * *

"We're in the middle of a field." May commented, as they got out of Scott's car.

Jim had been looking petrified all the way through the journey, and had been unwilling to speak to anyone throughout.

"Okay." He said, jumping out. "This has been bugging me."

He looked at Scott.

"How do you drive while blind?"

Scott raised an eyebrow.

"Blind?" He asked.

He reached up and removed his sunglasses.

Jim jumped back, seeing that Scott's eyes were a normal blue colour.

"But, last time I saw them." He said. "They were... White."

Scott laughed.

"Oh, okay." He replied. "They were special contact lenses. Wore them for an event the previous night. It was my kids birthday party, and I put them in to freak her friends out."

May and Maylene looked at each other.

"What a great family life you must have." May commented.

"And I forgot to take them out." Scott said, ignoring what May had just said.

"Again, I've got to agree with May." Jim said. "We're in the middle of a field."

"Well." Scott said, listlessly. "Until you find it, I'm going to read the paper."

He got back into his car, and started to read the Verger Express.

"Guess we should start looking then." Ash said.

"Pika!!!!" Pikachu cheered in agreement.

The Pallet Town trainer looked around the horizon, scanning the area for any sign of life, or a battlefield.

"I don't see anything." He said.

Scott smiled.

"And you've checked absolutely everywhere?" He asked, cryptically.

Maylene looked around at her travelling companions.

"You hear that?" She asked.

"Hear what?" May replied.

"Take that as a no then." Maylene commented, dryly.

"Hear what?" Jim asked, looking at her, with a curious intent in his eyes.

"Like a humming sound." She answered. "I don't know."

* * *

**Whose That Pokemon? Its tail also has a small brain. It bites to repel any foe trying to sneak up on it from behind.**

* * *

"What's that over there?" May asked, as she, Ash, Jim and Maylene finished strolling around on the hill.

Ash looked around, seeing a small cottage.

"Maybe someone who lives over there can help us." Jim remarked.

Ash turned around, rolling his eyes.

"You think?" He asked.

"Hey, sarcasm is the lowest form of humour." Maylene pointed out.

"Except when Nightmare does it." May said, dryly. "Then, it would be the highest point of wit."

"Is it me, or is Nightmare spending more and more time in his Pokeball?" Jim commented.

Almost right on cue, Nightmare emerged from Ash's shadow, causing his to shiver from the sudden drop in temperature.

"Nah, it's you." He commented. "I just don't like the sun."

"Well, you picked an odd time to bring that up." May remarked.

"It's not that I don't like it." Nightmare said. "I can cope with it. But, I'd rather be running around at night. I've got sensitive skin."

"You don't have skin." Maylene commented.

Nightmare glared at her.

"How cruel." He replied. "I'd never say that you don't have skin."

"Actually, if I didn't have skin, I'd probably be too dead to care." Maylene shot back.

"Oh come on!!!" Nightmare muttered. "How am I supposed to come up with a comeback for that?"

Ash sighed.

"Shouldn't we be over talking to whoever owns that cottage?" He asked.

"I suppose you should be." Jim said.

Ash sighed, before turning around to walk towards the small building.

* * *

He knocked on the door, wondering what would be on the other side.

Ash waited for a few moments, before the red door opened up.

He was slightly surprised by who stood in front of him.

"Anabel?!!" He asked.

As he finished speaking, he realised that it wasn't the Salon Maiden, but someone who looked incredibly similar.

Her hair was about six inches longer, and she had eyes the same colour as the blood red door. In that lavender coloured hair, she was wearing a black orchid, and a red scarf around her neck. The familiar looking girl was also wearing a maroon cloak, along with a black skirt and a pair of boots in the same colour.

"Excuse me?" She asked. "I'm not Anabel."

"Sorry." Ash replied, mentally kicking himself. "You look a lot like... Someone I used to know."

"The Salon Maiden?" She asked.

"Yeah." Ash answered, scratching the back of his head.

"I think that you'd find I'm twice the trainer she is." She remarked, blushing slightly, before holding out a hand. "I'm Stratina."

"Stratina?" Ash asked, as he shook her hand.

"Yeah, I was the lucky one with the name." She commented, slightly dryly. "So, tell me. Have you won the Ability Symbol?"

Ash nodded.

"It was a while ago." He answered. "Quite a while ago, but yeah. I managed to get it."

"So, you must be the one I heard conquered the Kanto Battle Frontier. One of the first to do so."

Ash nodded.

"Yeah." He answered. "I'm Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town."  
"And now, you must be out for the same honours of Verger."

"Actually, I am." Ash replied. "I'm looking for the Frontier in this town."

Stratina smiled.

"Then, you must have already got six symbols." She said.

She reached out and patted him on the cheek.

"And I accept your challenge."

Ash started back, recoiling from her touch.

"Huh?" He asked. "You're the Frontier Brain?"

"Correct." She replied.

Ash rolled his eyes.

"Let's get it on." He said.

* * *

"So, you found her." Scott remarked, as Ash and Stratina came over to his car, where May, Jim and Maylene had come to wait for him.

"Yeah." Ash said.

May narrowed her eyes at Stratina.

"Aren't you...?" She asked.

"If you ask me if I'm Anabel, I won't like it." She commented.

"So, you're not Anabel?" May asked.

"Of course she's not Anabel." Jim said.

He looked at her.

"You're not, are you?" He asked.

She rolled her eyes.

"If I had a nickel for every time people made that connection." She remarked.

Scott decided to jump into the conversation before it turned nasty.

"Okay." He said, standing up. "I believe that there's about to be a battle we need to undertake."

Stratina nodded, before cupping her hands around her mouth.

"You might want to stand back." She commented.

"Okay, bring down the Battle Sky!!!"

Ash and May looked at each other with surprise, before seeing something above them, descending down towards the six of them.

"Holy crap." Maylene remarked.

"What the heck is that?" Jim asked.

Both Stratina and Scott smiled.

"Say hello the Battle Sky." Scott said, as a huge battle platform continued to lower itself down in front of them.

"How does that even stay in the air?" May wondered, seeing how it wasn't anchored by any type of ropes, or anything else visible.

"Psychic Pokemon." Stratina replied. "They hold it up during battle, or whenever a challenger comes by."

"You must have some pretty powerful psychics." Jim commented.

Scott smiled.

"You have no idea." He replied. "It isn't in the air all the time. Just before a challenger shows up, during the battle, and..... Basically, the other times, it lays dormant here."

"Under Stratina's guard." Ash said.

"Yeah." She replied, stretching out. "You can't see them, but around this place, there are ten wickedly powerful Alakazam, all focusing in exactly the same sync to keep this up in the air."

"That explains the humming sound I heard a while ago." Maylene mused.

"I wouldn't want to battle one of those." Ash commented.

"Don't worry." Stratina replied, shaking her head. "I don't use an Alakazam. Unlike my sister."

"So, Anabel is your...?" May asked.

"Yeah." Stratina said. "Now, can we quit talking about my family?"

Ash looked at the Battle Sky stage, before grinning.  
"Well, are we going to get this show on the road, or what?" He asked.

* * *

"This battle will be between the Sky Angel, Stratina, and the challenger, Ash Ketchum. This is an officially sanctioned Verger Battle Frontier contest, with both trainers using three Pokemon to battle. Only the challenger may make changes, and the battle will be over when all three of one trainers Pokemon are unable to continue."

"I miss the seats." May commented, as she, Jim, Maylene and Scott crammed into the cramped, albeit roomy for what it was, basket of a hot air balloon.

"Yeah, but that would be even more difficult to hoist up into the air." Scott remarked.

"Fair enough." May commented.

"Okay, challenger." The referee said, having arrived shortly after Ash's quip about getting the show on the road. "Please pick your first Pokemon."  
Ash took a deep breath, before grabbing a Pokeball up in his hand.

"Snover!!!" He yelled. "I choose you!!!"

The red and white split open, bringing out the Frosted Tree Pokemon, who appeared on the arena floor.

"Sno!!" She declared, pumping her fists up, ready to battle.

* * *

"So, he's gone with Snover." Jim commented.

"Should be interesting." Scott remarked. "Just depends what Stratina uses to counter it with."

"I suppose you can't tell us what she uses." May muttered.

"Sorry, I can't." Scott replied. "Otherwise, where would the surprise be?"

* * *

Stratina withdrew a Pokeball from behind her back, before launching it up into the air, with a casual flick of her wrist.

"My friend!!!" She called. "Go!!!"

Her own Pokeball opened up, bringing out a large yellow and black Pokemon which stood on four legs. It had hooves, and a white face at the end of a long neck, as well as two small horns atop its head.

"Wow." Maylene commented. "It's been a while since I saw one of those."

"A Girafarig?" May asked.

The referee raised his flags, signalling the start of the battle.

"Begin!!!" He declared.

Ash quickly thought the best way to strike the slightly unusual Pokemon.

"Snover!!!" He commanded. "Use Ice Beam now!!!"

Rapidly raising her hands, a beam of cold blue light erupted from the tips of her fingers and struck through the air towards Girafarig.

Stratina didn't say anything.

But, as if she had given an order, the Long Neck Pokemon suddenly darted to the side to evade the hit.

It then hit Ash, that the similarities between Anabel and Stratina were more considered than he'd first thought.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." He muttered.

"Wondered how long it'd take you to work it out." Stratina remarked.

"That is just so not fair." Ash groaned.

She smiled, both at him, and then at her Girafarig.

_"Stomp!!!!"_

Ash was shocked into action, as the normal and psychic type Pokemon suddenly erupted forward from a standing position and reared up, ready to stamp down on top of Snover.

Snover wailed in pain, as she was brought to the ground by the crushing force of the attack, expertly delivered by the giraffe like Pokemon.

"That was quite a Stomp attack." Ash commented, as much as he didn't like to admit it.

"Thank you." She said, politely, showing her pearly white teeth.

Then, without warning, Stratina's Girafarig shot forward, a blue light starting to appear at the tip of his horns, with a crackling emergence.

_"Zen Headbutt!!!"_

* * *

"This would be really annoying to experience in battle." Jim commented. "But, since I'm watching it instead, it's actually kind of entertaining."

He smarted mentally, thinking of the trouble he had encountered battling Anabel. Who more or less had the same ability.

"Hey, Jim." Maylene said. "It's been four months since the Verger Conference. You do have an Elite Four battle coming up in the next two months. Shouldn't you be at least thinking about the training needed to battle them."

Jim shrugged.

"I should be." He replied. "But, I've just got a nagging feeling in the back of my mind. It's just... If I wasn't good enough to beat Arjun in the semi final, then what chance do I have against the likes of..."

He tailed off, leaving Maylene to reach out and squeeze his hand, which was leant against the weaved basket.

* * *

"Snover!!!!" Ash yelled, worried for his Pokemon who was sent crashing through the air by the powerful force of the Zen Headbutt attack, an attack that was wreaking havoc with Snover's much smaller body.

She smacked into the ground, rolling across the suspended platform slightly, before struggling to a halt.

Slowly, she managed to climb up to her feet, and shoot a defiant look at Girafarig.

"That's the spirit, Snover." Ash called, raising his clenched fist into the air. "And since you're okay, how about unleashing a Razor Leaf?"

She did so, swinging her arms through the air to launch a cascade of sharp edge leaves towards Girafarig.

Again, as per usual, Stratina said nothing.

_"Psychic!!!!"_

But, the eyes of the Long Neck Pokemon began to glow with a crispy blue light, an aura which erupted out and captured the leaves in mid motion, freezing them like a photo.

_"Return to sender."_

The leaves, backed by the force of the Psychic attack, were brought hurtling back towards Snover, the grass and ice type Pokemon letting out a horrified scream of pain.

Then, Stratina began to speak.

"Girafarig." She called. "How about an Iron Crunch?"

Ash mouthed the words, Iron Crunch, wondering what the move did.

Then, the Long Neck Pokemon lunged forward, his tail glowing with a white shining energy, turning into solid metal.

Still wondering why it was called Iron Crunch, when it was clearly an Iron Tail, Ash opened his mouth to tell Snover to dodge.

Then, the mouth on Girafarig's tail began to open up, snapping its iron teeth.

"Oh you have got to be...." Ash started to say, shocked by the sight of what was about to happen.

Enough to take his focus away from the battle.

And Girafarig's tail bit into Snover, bringing a shrill howl of agony from the Frosted Tree Pokemon.

Despite her defiance, Snover couldn't bring herself to stand up against the attack.

With one final shrill moan, she fell to the ground, unable to continue.

Almost immediately, the referee began to slowly raise his flags.

However, he took a few seconds to bring them to their peak, and speaking.

"Snover is unable to continue." He declared. "Girafarig is the winner."

* * *

"Oh crap." Jim muttered. "How tough is that Girafarig?"

"I think Ash needs to pull his finger out." Maylene commented. "Otherwise, he's going to get beat."

"Have some faith, Maylene." May said, angrily.

* * *

"Snover, return!!!" Ash called, bringing back the ice and grass type Pokemon.

She vanished in the beam of red light, before quickly being replaced on Ash's belt, in her Pokeball.

"You did good, Snover." Ash muttered, reaching for another Pokeball.

He had brought this Pokemon from Oak's lab, hearing that the Frontier Brain in Dewdrop Town specialised in psychic types.

Enlarging it in his hand, Ash hurled it into the air.

"Noctowl, I choose you!!!"

His first shiny Pokemon emerged from the red and white orb, and instantly took to the sky.

The referee cleared his throat, looking at the two combatants.

"Okay." He called. "Begin the second match. Girafarig versus Noctowl."

He raised his flags, before dispersing them again.

This time, Ash was taking no chances.

"Noctowl!!" He called. "Start with Foresight."

The Owl Pokemon hooted, before his eyes began to glow with a white light.

A similiar white light momentarily covered Girafarig, before fading away.

Then, to retaliate, Girafarig launched a beak of rainbow coloured through the air, sending it crashing into Noctowl.

The normal and flying type Pokemon hooted in pain, the thick blast of energy smashing into his muscles.

"Damnit, Noctowl!!!" Ash almost exploded. "Fight back with Confusion."

As before, Noctowl's eyes began to glow with a bright light, this time a blue one.

The light surrounded Girafarig, momentarily trapping the Long Neck Pokemon in a wave of mental energy.

"Not so fun when they strike back with psychic attacks." Ash said, coldly. "Is it?"

Stratina didn't reply, instead smiling slightly.

Electricity began to crackle in Girafarig's horns, before being discharged through the air.

"Noctowl, dodge!!!" Ash hoped, desperately hoping that it was a Thunderbolt or a Thunder.

As Noctowl dodged to the side, he realised what the electricity was.

The electricity followed Noctowl around, zapping the normal and flying type Pokemon to the ground.

Noctowl squawked in anger, but more in pain.

"Damnit!!" Ash repeated, angry with himself for letting his Pokemon take a beating.

He exhaled sharply, before looking at Noctowl, who had struggled up to his talons.

"Okay, Noctowl." Ash yelled. "We're going to go down hard. Use Take Down now!!!!"

The Owl Pokemon leaped up into the air, and streaked forward through the air, being propelled by a powerful bright light.

Girafarig roared in pain, as the force of Noctowl's hit knocked him to the ground.

In her surprise, Stratina lost her focus.

"Psybeam!!" She called.

Girafarig launched the beam of rainbow coloured energy through the air, sending it towards Noctowl.

"Strike back with Air Slash!!!" Ash yelled.

Noctowl flared out his wings, sending a powerful burst of air ripping through the sky.

It collided with the Psybeam, causing it to explode in a brilliant cascade of light.

"Okay, Noctowl!!!" Ash shouted. "Take Down!!!"

Again, Noctowl charged forward through the air, as fast as his wings would carry him.

"Zen Headbutt." Stratina yelled.

The tips of Girafarig's horns began to glow with an orb of crackling blue and white energy, before he bounded through across the floor.

The two Pokemon collided in the middle of the arena, with a ripping crack...

And both of them crashed to the ground.

"No way!!!" Ash said, bitterly, as the referee raised his flags again.

"Both Girafarig and Noctowl are unable to continue." He declared. "This match is a draw."

* * *

Out in the balloon, May shook her head.

"Where's that faith now?" Maylene asked, slightly sarcastically.

May turned around and gave her an infuriated look.

"He's not going to win this." Jim said, in a matter of fact tone.

May thought about hitting him on the back of the head, but decided against it.

* * *

Both Ash and Stratina recalled their Pokemon.

"Thanks, Noctowl." Ash said, relieved to have taken Girafarig down. Even though he really couldn't afford to rest. He still had two of Stratina's Pokemon to knock out.

"Great job, Girafarig." Stratina remarked, as she replaced the Pokeball with her others.

She quickly didn't waste time withdrawing another, and snapping it into the air, with a subtle flick of her wrist.

"My friend!!!" She called. "Go!!!"

Ash had seen the Pokemon that emerged on a few occasions. It was a rare and unusual looking flying type Pokemon with green, white and red feathers, as well as a hooked yellow beak.

"A Xatu?" He asked.

Stratina smiled.

"Shouldn't you be...?" She asked.

Ash looked to his shoulder, where Pikachu was looking ready to battle.

"Let's go, Pikachu." Ash said, pointing out with his arm. "I choose you!!!"

The Mouse Pokemon bounced across his arm, before leaping into the arena.

Then, the referee raised his flag ready to go.

"Begin!!!!" He commanded.

He needed to win, and win fast.

"Pikachu!!!" Ash yelled. "Thunderbolt!!!"

As he had done many times before, sparks began to emerge from Pikachu's cheeks, before he launched the blast through the air towards Xatu.

Stratina shook her head.

And as she did so, Xatu's eyes began to glow with a blue light.

_"Psychic!!!"_

"Not another psychic attack!!!" Ash groaned, as the blast of lightning was suspended in middair.

The Mystic Pokemon jerked his head slightly, and managed to send the blast of lightning back towards Pikachu.

"Dodge it!!!" Ash yelled.

Pikachu tried to leap aside, but Xatu's reactions were faster than the electric type Pokemon's, and he was launched up into the air by the force of the reflected Thunderbolt crashing into the ground.

"Use the momentum to go into Iron Tail!!!" Ash bellowed.

Pikachu forced himself forward, swinging his tail to try and land a blow on the psychic and flying type Pokemon.

Stratina wasn't fooled though.

_"Tail Wind and Zen Headbutt!!!" _She thought, communicating with the Mystic Pokemon.

Xatu raised his wings, bringing a powerful wind emerging from within them.

Then, as his skull began to crackle with the contempory blue and white orb of energy, he shot forward like he had been fired from a cannon, smashed straight past the Iron Tail, and into Pikachu's stomach.

The Mouse Pokemon wailed in pain, as he was forced back through the air, bouncing off the ground, once, twice, before coming to a halt.

"Pikachu!!!" Ash yelled, worried for his Pokemon.

With iron determination etched onto his face, Pikachu slowly stood up, flexing out his crumpled tail.

"Piiii!!!" Pikachu squeaked, ready to carry on.

Stratina shook her head.

_"I'm sorry, little Pikachu." _She thought.

Pikachu looked at her, with a quizzical expression.

_"Twister and Ominous Wind."_

Again, the Mystic Pokemon held out his wings, the appendages glowing with a purple light.

Then, Xatu launched them out, creating the energy into a twisting vortex of wind.

"Hang tough, Pikachu!!!" Ash yelled, recognising the Twister.

Then, to his shock, Xatu opened his beak and forced out a breath of red hot flames that dispersed into the Twister, turning it into a spinning vortex of fire.

"Oh shi...." Ash started to say, before being cut off by the howling roar of the attack crash into his oldest friend, Pikachu.

He could only just hear Pikachu's screams of pain under the bellowing of the flaming vortex.

"Pikachu!!" Ash said, softly and sadly. "I'm sorry."

* * *

As he finished speaking, the vortex faded away, dropping the burned and blackened Pikachu to the arena floor.

It was obvious to everyone present that the Mouse Pokemon wouldn't be able to continue.

Even to the referee.

"Pikachu is unable to continue." He declared, softly. "Xatu is the winner."

He pointed a flag at Stratina.

"The Sky Angel is the victor." He continued to announce.

Ash groaned, as he ran onto the field to check on Pikachu.

The electric type Pokemon looked up at him, a pained expression on his face.

"Pii!!!" Pikachu groaned, as Ash cradled him into his arms.

"I'm so sorry, Pikachu." Ash muttered, as he turned around.

Then, he was aware of a bursting bright light behind him.

Turning his head, Ash looked around to see two familiar faces emerging, alongside a Gallade.

Neither of them were people that he particularly liked, or even wanted to see.

Paul looked at Anabel, before shifting his gaze to Xatu, then at Ash cradling Pikachu in his arms.

"No way!!" He exclaimed. "You lost already, and with a type advantage?"

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**So, Paul and Anabel show up. With a typical Paul greeting.**

**And Ash lost.....**

**Guess he'll need a rematch then.**

**Almost exactly the same circumstances he lost against Anabel against.**

**Stratina belongs to Jigglypuff's Pillow.**

**And if anyone guessed that Stratina was the seventh brain, then.... Well done.**

**Nobody ever uses a Girafarig.**

**Okay, so thanks for the reviews!!! They are all appreciated!!!!**

**That's a tough Xatu. Able to beat Pikachu.**

**In the next chapter... There'll be a battle between legendary Pokemon. And possibly the start of the rematch between Ash and Stratina.**

**And is it me, or does it look like May is really starting to get pissed off by Maylene.**

**Oh, and credit to TM101, for suggesting that Scott wore special contacts. Explains it away.**

**Anyway...**

**Quiz Questions. **

**Quiz Question One. When Girafarig first appeared in the anime, what move was it trying to perfect?**

**Quiz Question Two. Which Elite Four member uses a Xatu?**

**Quiz Question Three. In Anabel's first appearance, which Pokemon did she save Ash and co from?**

**Okay, so thanks for reading.**

**And please. Don't forget to review!!!! Pretty please!!!!**


	63. Former Rival Clash: Regirock Vs Shaymin

Chapter Sixty Three. Former Rival Clash. Shaymin Vs Regirock.

* * *

_Summary. Olly and Solidad were alerted by Norman to Lance's defection, as was Jim. Then, the four of them made their way over to Dewdrop Town, where they met up with Scott who directed them to the Battle Sky, a facility run by Anabel's sister, Stratina. Both she and Ash quickly engaged in battle, with Ash using Snover against her Girafarig. The Long Neck Pokemon quickly won, causing Ash to bring in Noctowl. Noctowl only faired marginally better, as he and Girafarig were knocked out at the same time. Ash then sent Pikachu in to battle Xatu, but the Mouse Pokemon was beaten as well._

_As he was trying to grasp what had happened, Paul and Anabel showed up..._

* * *

Ash stood up angrily.

"What the heck do you mean by that, Paul?" He demanded.

"Calm down." Paul said, breezily. "You might bust a blood vessel."

Alongside him, his Gallade made a coughing sound, as if he was trying to disguise a snicker.

Ash glared at his former rival, as he slowly stood to his feet. Pikachu was struggling slightly, clearly hurt by the bruising encounter with Xatu.

Stratina coughed.

"What do you two want?" She asked, sounding mildly irked.

Anabel spun around, a smile on her face.  
"What?" She said, grinning. "We came out to see you battle Ash."

"Pity it's already over." Paul commented. "I was actually looking forward to it."

"Well, it was a good battle." Jim called over.

As he finished speaking, Nightmare emerged from his Master Ball on Ash's belt.

"If you enjoy seeing a merciless beating." He commented. "I was just talking to Snover in her Pokeball, and she sounded pretty beat up."

He looked over at Anabel.

"Aren't you the one who broke up with Ash by pouring soda over him when he said something dumb?" He asked.

Then, Nightmare added something in a highly sadistic tone of voice.

"Which is exactly the sort of thing that he would do."

Anabel rolled her eyes.

"You seem awfully intent on bringing that up every time you see me." She commented. "Any particular reason?"

"Because it's so damn funny." Nightmare snickered.

* * *

Over on the balloon, May was shaking her head.

"Will someone please throw something at Nightmare?" She asked. "He's making everyone uncomfortable. Ash. Anabel. Me. Probably Paul."

"I don't think Paul has ever been uncomfortable." Jim commented. "He'd just made a snide comment and walk away."

"He's still making everyone else slightly edgy." May insisted.

"Except me." Scott said.

"And me." Maylene remarked.

"And I don't care either way." Jim finished, as he reached down into his bag. "But, I will throw something at Nightmare. If I can find said something..."

He pulled out a frying pan.

"Ah haven't seen this old thing for a while." He commented. "Not since I was chased by an Aerodactyl."

"You never use that pan?" May remarked.

"Yeah, it has Aerodactyl's teeth marks in it." Jim said. "And it makes everything else taste like fossil anus."

"Wonder how that works." Maylene commented.

"Don't question the logic." Jim remarked.

He looked over to where Ash was shaking his head, at Nightmare's antics.

"Although, once I couldn't imagine a time whenever I'd not be unhappy to see Paul here."

* * *

"So, why are you here?" Jim asked, as he, May, Maylene, Anabel and Paul sat down in the Pokemon Centre, while Ash went over to get Pikachu, Noctowl and Snover healed of their injuries.

"Already told you." Anabel said. "Came to see the battle between Ash and Strat."

"Can't have been that desperate." Maylene commented.

"Plenty of people arrive to battles late." Paul remarked. "They're just usually not over as fast as that."

He leaned forward, resting his chin on his hands.

"Meanwhile, Jim." He said. "How've you been?"

The Tavern Master looked at Maylene.

"And how's Veilstone City?"

Maylene gave him a surprised look.

"It's... The same as before." She replied. "It's not changed at all since you were there living there. The meteor rocks are still there, the Veilstone Galactic building is looking like a haunted mansion, and the department store makes as much money as ever, yet there's a constant range of gambling addicts running in and out of the Game Corner."

"Must go there again." Paul said.

"And I've been good." Jim remarked. "Got the semi's of the...."

"SON OF A GROWLITHE!!!!!!!!!!"

He was shocked into silence by Ash's curse from over by the counter.

The Nurse Joy said something else to him.

"DOUBLE SON OF A GROWLITHE!!!!!!!"  
"Well, I see he's in a good mood." Paul commented.

Shaking his head, Ash came over to them, only holding one Pokeball in his hand, and a newly healed Pikachu on his shoulder.

He wasn't looking happy, as he sat down next to May.

"What's up?" Jim asked. "Seen as how you interrupted me."

Paul smiled, slightly warmer than everyone had previously expected from him.

"Yeah, I saw that battle between you two." He remarked. "Very interesting."

"My freakin' Noctowl can't battle in the next few weeks." He said. "Wing injury."

"Your Noctowl gets beat up quite a bit." May commented. "Remember when Nightmare hit it with a baseball bat?"

Jim coughed.

"Are we expecting a flashback here?" He asked.

Everyone looked at him.

"Sorry, reference to TV." He replied. "I can't remember what show, but it was funny."

"You done joking yet?" Ash demanded.

Jim shook his head.

"What's the big problem?" He asked. "You just send Noctowl back to Professor Oak, and get another one in. It undoubtedly sucks for Noctowl, but..."

"Yeah, I can't do that either." Ash said. "Pokeball transport system is down."

Jim mused on that.

"Yeah, you have problems." He replied.

"You mean you only have those three Pokemon with you?" Anabel asked.

"No." Ash answered, slightly snappily. "But, I was wanting to use those three again in the rematch. I'm not about to pander to public perception and bring in Pokemon that would be percieved as more powerful, just because I got beat."

He sighed.

"Anyway, even if I did want to bring in Charizard, Sceptile and others." Ash remarked. "Transport system is down."

"Oh yeah." Jim muttered.

"And I mean, I was wanting to use a flying type Pokemon." Ash commented. "If only to try and counter Xatu."

"Err... Ash." Anabel said. "Stratina doesn't use the same three Pokemon in every battle. She mixes and matches. So, next time, she might not even use Xatu. Or Girafarig."

"I still wanted to take the chance." Ash bemoaned.

May stroked her chin, before her eyes lit up with a bright energetic passion.

"I have an idea." She said, slowly.

Everyone looked at her, as she reached down into the depths of Ash's bag, and pulled out a slip of paper.

"I'll be back in a moment." May said, sliding out of the couch like chair, via squeezing past Ash.

As everyone watched her go, Jim leaned back.

"So, how are we going to pass the time?" He asked.

"There's an automatic one day waiting period before I can challenge again." Ash remarked.

Paul smirked.

"Jim." He commented. "This might just be a rumour, but, I hear that you have a Shaymin."

Jim raised an eyebrow surprised.

"Where'd you hear that?" He asked.

"Rumours." Paul replied. "Like I said."

"Maybe I do." Jim answered. "Maybe I don't."

"You do though." Ash pointed out.

Jim shook his head.

"Why do I bother being mysterious?" He asked. "When you're just going to blurt it out."

"Sorry, I'll not bother next time." Ash said, dryly.

Paul laughed.

"How about a little battle?" He remarked. "Just legendary Pokemon? Nothing else."

"Paul?" Ash asked, looking at him with a slight surprise. "When did you catch a legendary Pokemon?"

The Veilstone trainer backed away slightly.

"Catch might be the wrong word." He conceded. "I was given it."

"Who gives away a legendary Pokemon?" Jim asked.

"I don't know." Ash muttered. "But, I sure as hell hope we bump into him soon."

Jim smirked.

"I don't think he'd give you a legendary Pokemon." He remarked. "We're part of an exclusive club."

"What, the we have legendary Pokemon because we're awesome club?" Paul said, sarcastically.

"Yeah!!" Jim replied, before catching the sarcasm. "I mean, no!!!"

"So, what do you say?" Paul asked.

Jim sighed.

"We need a referee." He said. "And that might be hard to do. I don't think Anabel would be impartial."

Paul glared at him.

"I don't trust Maylene to be impartial." He said.

Both Maylene and Anabel glared at Paul and Jim respectively.

"And what about Ash or May?" Anabel asked.

"Like the way I just got signed up." Ash said, bitterly. "Anyway, I need to practice with Pikachu, Snover and another one of my Pokemon."

* * *

"Are you ready, Paul?" Jim said, pumping up his fist to the Tavern Master, trying to psych him out.

Paul remained indifferent, his expression remaining the same.

"Who needs a referee anyway." He commented. "And just remember what happened the last time we battled."

"No Staraptor freezing up against Ursaring this time." Jim retorted, as he hurled the Pokeball into the air.

"Okay, Shaymin!!!" He yelled. "Go!!!"

He spun around and launched the ball into the air, bringing out the Gratitude Pokemon, who was thrown onto the ground.

"Hello!!!" He said, shaking his head to clear the drowsiness.

Paul didn't reply, instead reaching behind his back for a Pokeball of his own.

"Hey, Anabel." May said. "What legendary Pokemon does Paul use?"

The Salon Maiden smiled at her.

"I'm sorry." She replied. "I'd love to tell you, but you're about to find out."

"Come on, Jim!!!" Maylene called.

May smirked.

"If I was the sadistic type." She remarked. "I'd be making sly little comments about Jim's battle style. But, I'm not."

She looked around to where Ash was sat at the opposite end of the stands, talking to Pikachu, Snover, Croconaw, Gabite and Nightmare.

As usual, Nightmare was drinking a Black Persian and more interested in poking Gabite in the back of the head.

And the Cave Pokemon was looking momentarily more annoyed by the minute.

"Hey, May." Anabel asked. "Where did you run off to earlier?"

"I'd love to tell you." May replied, smiling slightly. "But, you'll probably find out if you stick around."

"Touche." Anabel groaned, realising the significance of the words that May had just used. It was almost a sarcastic rehash of the words she had used earlier.

* * *

**Whose That Pokemon? This odd Pokemon can see both the past and the future. It eyes the sun's movement all day.**

* * *

"Now!!!" Paul shouted, throwing the red and white orb into the air. "Regirock, standby for battle!!!!!!"

Almost on cue, as the ball burst open, the Rock Peak Pokemon erupted from within the depths of the ball.

The rock type Pokemon let out a belligerent mysterious sound of a bygone age, which was possibly a greeting.

Or a battle cry.

"So, you have Regirock." Jim commented.

"Apparently so." Paul answered. "Are you ready to do this, or not?"

"Come on, Jim." Shaymin called, optimistically. "We can win this."

Nightmare had turned around to see Shaymin and Regirock facing off.

"Go lump of rock!!!" He yelled.

"Hey!!!" Shaymin yelled back. "Whose side are you on?"

Nightmare shook his head.

"Nobody's." He replied.

"Okay, let's go." Paul said.

He looked at Jim, who didn't waste a moment.

"Shaymin, Energy Ball!!!" He yelled.

The grass type Pokemon opened his mouth, readying the pulsating orb of green energy, with the blue and white sparks inside.

"Fire!!" Jim commanded.

His Gratitude Pokemon thrust forward, pushing out the blast towards the Rock Peak Pokemon.

Paul didn't react for a moment.

Then....

"Iron Defense!!!"

The hard stone body of the legendary rock type Pokemon began to glisten and shine with a metal coat that blocked most of the damage from the attack that should have been super effective.

Jim blanched, as Regirock shook off any other signs of weakness.

"Did that even do anything?" He asked.

"Apparently not." Paul answered. "I would have expected slightly more. From a Shaymin."

Both trainer and Pokemon began to bristle with anger.

"Shaymin." Jim said, coldly. "Let's hit them with a Magical Leaf."

The grass type Pokemon began to focus, creating several leaves in the air around him. With a flick of his head, he sent them dispersing through the air towards the Rock Peak Pokemon.

"Let's counter that with Ancientpower!!!" Paul bellowed.

Regirock began to cover his body with a beating red light, as he raised up his huge paws, aiming at Shaymin.

Then, he fired several large orbs of energy through the air towards the oncoming leaves.

There were several miniature explosions created, as rock met leaves in the middle of the air.

"Now, Rock Slide!!!" Paul continued.

Still in an offensive mode, Regirock flexed out with its arm and swiped out at the ground, sending a shock wave into the earth.

"Shaymin, dodge!!!!" Jim commanded.

The Gratitude Pokemon rolled to the side, narrowly evading taking damage as a flurry of huge boulders ripped up out of the cool earth.

"Whew." Shaymin said, relieved.

"Time to show Paul a few moves." Jim called. "Switch to Sky Forme!!!"

Shaymin's body began to glow with a white light, before he transformed into the version of himself that was able to fly.

Again, Paul didn't react for a moment, thinking through his strategy.

"Rock Blast." He called.

"Fly into the air!!!" Jim yelled.

Shaymin bulleted up into the air, evading the cumbersome burst of small rocks that had been forced out of Regirock's 'hands'.

Now, Paul managed a small smile.

"Lock On." He commanded.

Jim's heart fell, as he realised what was going to come.

A small cross hair appeared on the side of Shaymin's airborne body, before vanishing.

"We have to strike first!!!" He yelled. "Launch an Energy Ball!!!"

Shaymin did so, repeating the attack he had started the battle off with.

This time, it crashed into Regirock's hard stone body, causing a little damage.

"Zap Cannon!!!!" Paul ordered.

As it did for most of its attacks, the Rock Peak Pokemon raised both hands, creating a sparking crackling yellow ball of energy.

Then, with an indifferent intent, it unleashed the attack through the air.

"Get out of there!!!!" Jim yelled.

Using all the speed he could muster, he tried to outrun the electric attack.

But, no matter how many times he weaved around, trying to shake it off his tail, it continued to chase him, closing in.

Then, it hit him, the powerful blast of electricity instantly riding into his muscles, and making him unable to continue flying.

He fell through the air, at nearly a hundred miles an hour, at that speed hitting the ground in a few seconds.

And bouncing into the air.

"Ouch!!!" Shaymin groaned, nursing his bruised body.

Paul raised an eyebrow.

"Regirock." He called.

"Shaymin can't move." Jim shouted. "Don't do it."

"Prepare to fire Hyper Beam." Paul said.

He looked at Jim.

"Do you want to give up?" Paul asked.

Jim hated doing this. He hated the thought of losing to Paul again.

"Yeah." He muttered, bitterly. "It's not worth Shaymin getting hurt."

"Smart move, Jimmy boy." Paul said. "Regirock, stand down."

He strode forward onto the battle field, and patted the Rock Peak Pokemon on the back.

"Professional job, Regirock." He said, rapping his knuckles into one of the orange peaks on the back of the rock type Pokemon.

Jim had also come onto the field, to pick Shaymin up in his arms.

"Hey, Jim." The Gratitude Pokemon said, weakly.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry." Shaymin whispered.

Jim shook his head.

"Ah, it's okay." He replied.

"Ended up like the last one." Paul remarked. "You carrying your Pokemon out in your arms. Only, it's not Glaceon this time."

Jim glared at him.

"You know what?" He asked. "You still are..."

"Hey, I had a good battle here." Paul finished. "You are a worthy opponent."  
He looked around at Ash, before smirking.

"At least you have recorded wins against me." Paul remarked, loud enough for Ash to hear.

Ash jumped up, angrily.

"I was about five seconds from beating you in the PCC final!!!" He said, angrily.

"Yeah, but you didn't." Paul answered, lazily shrugging his shoulders.

* * *

"Nice night." Ash remarked, as he looked over at the black sky from the balcony of the room he and May were sharing in the Pokemon Centre.

"Mmm." May commented, as she lay on the bed, reading a magazine she had picked up earlier.

"Guess I'll just have to use Croconaw in the Frontier rematch tomorrow." Ash said, sadly. "Shame."

"Hey, Ash." May said, swinging her legs around off the bed to look at him. "Look, I know that you wanted to use a flying type to combat Xatu, or her other psychic type Pokemon."

"Is she a psychic specialist?" Ash asked, looking around.

"Yeah, Anabel said that she was." May answered, as she stood up and strode over to where he was leaning against the railings.

She slipped an arm around his waist, reaching up to him.

"I know it was part of your strategy, but I don't get how." She continued. "Then again, I think you'd be in the same boat in a contest."

Ash nodded, as he returned the gesture, wrapping one of his arms across her shoulders.

"Probably." He replied.

"I mean, Noctowl getting seriously hurt wasn't your fault." May continued. "Sometimes, stuff like this happens."

"Yeah, I know that." Ash said.

"I seriously tried to get you some help." May remarked, looking at the night sky. "I called..."

Ash peered out into the distance, seeing something up ahead. Something heading towards them.

"What is that?" He asked.

"I'm trying to open...." May began to say, before looking out to where he was gazing.

She breathed a sigh of relief.

"He's here." She said.

"He?" Ash asked, as the purple bodied, white winged Pokemon emerged into view.

May looked up at him, smiling.

"I gave Garret a call." She said. "Told him that you needed a flying Pokemon. And couldn't get one from the lab. So, I got him to send you Butterfree."

The Butterfly Pokemon landed on the railings in front of them, chirping lightly.

Ash looked at May for a moment. She looked at him back.

Butterfree looked at both of them.

Then, without warning, Ash sprung forward and planted a large kiss on May's mouth.

She hadn't been expecting it, but was pleasantly surprised.

As he broke away, she smiled.

"I guess that helps you out." She said.

"You have no idea." Ash replied, happily. "Now, I've got the first Pokemon I ever captured on my side. How can I lose?"

Butterfree chirped happily, clearly pleased by the compliment.

"And with you cheering me on." Ash continued. "That's a bonus."

May looked slightly hurt.

"That came out wrong." Ash admitted, as he turned around and looked at the bed.

"Come on." He said, with a wink. "Got to be up early in the morning. How about..."

She didn't reply, as she grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him across the floor of the room, before shoving him onto the bed.

* * *

Paul was snoring away, as Anabel watched him from the balcony of the room they had got to share.

"Sweet dreams." She commented.

"Touche, sis."

Anabel spun around, seeing Stratina stood next to her, the Xatu she had used to battle Pikachu stood perched on the railings.

"Don't do that." She said, angrily. "Sneaking up on me."

"Sorry, Annie." Stratina answered.

"What do you want?" Anabel asked, cooling off. It wasn't her style to hold anger within her system for long.

"Actually, I wanted to ask you a favour." Stratina said. "Seen as how you're my sister and all."

"Never stops you, does it." Anabel answered.

"Well, my referee came down with some sickness." Stratina answered. "And since your old friend, Ash, wants a battle in the morning, I can't conduct it without someone whose authority that Scott recognises."

"So, you came to me." Anabel commented. "How did you even know that I was awake?"

"Well, we're sisters." Stratina pouted. "You mean you can't tell when I'm near. Or what I'm doing."

She smiled.

"Guess I was always better."

Anabel went slightly red.

"You're not the better psychic." She said. "And you're not the better trainer."

"I disagree." Stratina replied. "And it's not like you're biased or anything."

She smiled.

"So, you want to do this or not?"

Anabel groaned, loosening some muscles in her neck.

"Yeah, I will do." She replied. "Because you're my sister. My life blood. My..... You get where I'm going with this, right?"

"I do." Stratina answered, still smiling.

"Then, I'll see you in the morning." Anabel muttered. "Now, get off my balcony."

As she finished speaking, both Stratina and Xatu vanished in a blast of white energy.

* * *

"This battle." Anabel said. "Is the official Battle Frontier rematch of the Battle Sky challenge contested between the Sky Angel Stratina and the challenger Ash from Pallet Town. As before, both trainers will use three Pokemon each, while only the challenger may make changes. It is over when one trainer is out of usable Pokemon."

It had taken a while for Ash to agree to having Anabel as the referee. It eventually taken Scott to tell him that he wouldn't be battling for another week until Stratina's referee recovered if he didn't accept it.

However, with more people around, the balloon was slightly more cramped, leaving everyone present slightly annoyed.

"Just hurry up." Paul said, nastily, as Jim's foot caught him on the back of the knee. Accidentally.

"Come on, Ash!!!" May yelled.

Ash smiled at her, before looking at Stratina.

"Time to try and do your best." She called. "Give me a better battle than before."

"That wouldn't be hard." Ash remarked.

He raised a hand to the air.

"Okay, Butterfree!!!" He yelled. "I choose you!!!"

There was a flutter of wings, and the Butterfly Pokemon came flapping down, ready to battle.

Stratina smiled.

"All right then." She commented, taking out a Pokeball. "Let's get this underway."

She flicked it up into the air, with a snap of her wrist.

"My friend, go!!!!"

Ash didn't react, as her Xatu came back out.

It didn't fool her.

"I can sense your heart beating faster." Stratina remarked, listlessly. Almost as if she was trying to put him off his game.

"It's not going to work, Stratina." Ash said, more to convince himself than her.

Anabel looked at both combatants, before raising her flags.

"At your mark, begin!!" She commanded.

Almost immediately, Xatu held out his wings with a powerful striking intent, creating a powerful Tailwind to increase speed. Then, it bulleted forward like an arrow, smashing straight into Butterfree.

* * *

"Damn." Jim muttered. "That was a strong Aerial Ace."

"Tailwind is being used to increase the power and speed of the attack." Paul commented. "It makes it damn near impossible to dodge."

"And flying type attacks are super effective against bug types." May said. "So, that's got to hurt!!"

* * *

Ash grimaced, annoyed that he'd been caught on the hop.

"Butterfree." He called. "Stun Spore now!!!"

The bug and flying type Pokemon began to rapidly flap his wings, sprouting out a thick yellow powder through the air.

Xatu groaned, as the paralysis caught up with his body, rendering him unable to move easily.

"That's the stuff!!" Ash said, triumphantly. "Now, Tackle!!!"

Butterfree flew forward at a rapid speed, ready to strike into Xatu.

Stratina said nothing, letting Xatu vanish into thin air.

"Damn." Ash muttered. "Now, where do we go from here?"

Butterfree chirped in response.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**I had an idea for the conclusion of this chapter, but timing is bad, so I will use it next chapter.**

**So, Ash gets Butterfree back for the battle. Courtesy of May calling Garret.**

**And Paul and Anabel as well.**

**The two legendaries were Shaymin and Regirock.**

**And Nightmare loves bringing up the incident involving Ash, Anabel and soda.**

**Thanks for the reviews!!! They are all wildly appreciated.**

**So, the next chapter will have more of the rematch. Possibly all of it.**

**And several mentions to the last time Paul and Jim battled. And the events after when Claudia attacked Jim.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. In the Paul versus Jim battle in the PCC, which twelve Pokemon were used between the two trainers.**

**Quiz Question Two. What other electric attack does Regirock learn naturally besides Zap Cannon?**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review!!! Please!!**


	64. Actions Speak Louder Than Thoughts

Chapter Sixty Four. Actions Speak Louder Than Thoughts.

* * *

_Summary. The meet and greet between Ash, Paul and Anabel didn't go so well, but it remained civil. Until Ash discovered that his Noctowl was injured by the battle with Girafarig, leaving him with a slight selection crisis. However, May rushed off to make a phone call, where Jim agreed to battle Paul. Their legendary Pokemon collided, with Paul unleashing Regirock against Shaymin. However, some quick thinking from Paul pulled in a win by default, as Jim was unwilling to let Shaymin be hurt. Then, Ash's Butterfree returned, and Stratina asked Anabel to be her referee for the rematch with Ash. In the battle, Ash started with Butterfree against Xatu..._

_

* * *

_

"Watch out Butterfree!!!" Ash called.

Butterfree looked around, frantically searching for the Mystic Pokemon.

"Frree!!" He muttered, wondering where Xatu had vanished to, using his Teleport attack.

Ash suddenly jerked his head up and focused on Stratina, wondering if she knew.

Then, a green and white blur shot down on of the sky and hit Butterfree from above with the Tailwind and Aerial Ace combo from before.

Ash winced, as Butterfree let out a shrill gasp of pain.

The Butterfly Pokemon shook his wings, trying to even out the pain wracking his body, as he was reeling from the two super effective attacks taken in the last twenty seconds.

"Free!!" He muttered, ruefully.

As Ash opened his mouth to try and give some encouragement to the bug and flying type Pokemon, Xatu reappeared in the air across the arena from Butterfree.

The Mystic Pokemon almost semed to be smiling at the expense of the first Pokemon Ash had ever captured.

It enraged him slightly, that Butterfree was being hit at will.

But, it gave him an idea. One that might just work.

"Okay, Butterfree!!" Ash called. "Let's make our comeback with Silver Wind!!!!"

The Butterfly Pokemon nodded, with a little bob of his head, before starting to flap his wings.

A pale white howling wind erupted from the small scales on Butterfree's wings, razing through the air towards Xatu.

Ash also kept an eye on Stratina's eyes. She seemed to be watching the battle with a fierce intent.

But, he was wondering what was happening within in her head. What attack she would call out next.

In the end, her eyes betrayed her. A small flash shot across her iris.

And Xatu began to create a Tailwind.

"Now, Butterfree!!!" Ash yelled. "Use Whirlwind!!!!"

The Tailwind began to emerge up around the two combatants.

_"Aerial Ace." _Stratina commanded, mentally, not really concerned with what Ash was planning.

Then, the wind from Butterfree's wings crashed into the wind kicked up by Tailwind.

Xatu had been using the speed from Tailwind to power up his Aerial Ace. But, with the flow of the winds disrupted by Butterfree's attack, the attack sailed narrowly wide of Butterfree.

* * *

Paul shook his head.

"That's actually pretty impressive." He remarked. "Using Whirlwind to counter a Tailwind."

"Because Whirlwind is normally used to blow an opponent away." Jim said. "But, then again, it can be pretty disruptive."

"To both strategy and coordination." Maylene commented.

"That move wouldn't look out of place in a contest." May said.

Paul looked like he wanted to say something sarcastic, but the feeling of Jim accidentally stepping on him again made him forget it.

"Will you watch where you're standing?" He demanded, slightly annoyed.

* * *

"Now, strike with Sleep Powder!!!" Ash commanded.

Again, the Butterfly Pokemon began to shake his wings out, this time sending a small blue powder.

The attack covered Xatu, making the eyes of the Pokemon feel incredibly heavy.

"Xa.... Xa...Tu." He said, before flopping to the ground in a slumber.

"Yes!!" Ash shouted, punching the air.

Stratina lazily shook her head.

"Butterfree, use Gust!!!" Ash commanded.

Spreading out his wings, Butterfree began to shake and move them with as much power as he could manage.

The mildly potent flying type attack burst out in a sand raising movement, that struck into the sleeping Xatu and bringing an involuntary reaction of discomfort from the psychic and flying type Pokemon.

"Awesome hit, Butterfree!!!" Ash yelled. "Now, use Tackle!!!"

The Butterfly Pokemon flared his wings in around his body, and dived forward through the air, ready to strike Xatu.

_"Xatu, wake up." _Stratina called. _"Your ability should be kicking in right about..... Now."_

Right on cue of hearing her thoughts, Xatu slowly opened his eyes, and struggled to his taloned feet.

_"Now, Teleport!!!!"_

His eyes shining with a blue energy, a blue energy that hummed loudly around the arena in a strange echo.

Then, the Mystic Pokemon vanished.

And for the second time, Butterfree nearly crashed into the ground.

"Damnit!!!" Ash exclaimed, angrily. "How did Xatu wake up so fast?"

Stratina smiled, before clearing her throat.

"Xatu's ability." She replied. "Early Bird."

She then smiled again.

"You might want to watch out from above."  
_"Hit them from below with Aerial Ace!!!"_

Butterfree instantly looked up to the sky above him...

And Xatu powered up into him, with potent force.

Butterfree let out a shriek, as he was knocked back through the air.

Ash grimaced, as he realised that Butterfree wasn't going to be able to take too many more hits like that.

_"I think you've worn it down enough." _Stratina called to Xatu. _"Combine Twister and Heat Wave now!!!"  
_Xatu nodded, a small smile emerging in his blunt beak, as he opened his wings to prepare for the Twister attack.

* * *

"This is getting interesting." Jim remarked, as he looked at his watch. "It's already half as long as the other battle, so we might be in for a treat."

Scott nodded, as he leaned against the edge of the basket, watching the battle with intent.

"Indeed." He commented.

"How much more do you think Butterfree can take?" May asked.

"Hard to say." Maylene replied, looking at the Butterfly Pokemon. "Could be several more hits. Could be one powerful one."

* * *

Holding the Twister in suspended animation with the force of his psychic ability, Xatu began to heat up the air with several large vigorous powerful strokes.

The latent heat began to filter into the vortex that was straining to break free in front of him, making the normally mild winds about twenty times hotter.

Ash went pale, as he realised what was about to happen. The same as that had happened to Pikachu.

"No!!" He whispered, frantically running his mind across all the ways to try and get Butterfree out of the situation safe and unfainted.

Nothing was instantly forthcoming, so he just blurted out the first attack that came into mind.

"Whirlwind!!!"

Butterfree instantly started to thrash her wings forwards and backwards as fast as he could, aware of what would happen if the flaming vortex made contact with him.

His skin would shrivel up badly, causing him immense pain. And he would let his trainer down. Badly.

Using those memories to push himself, Butterfree continued in his attempts to force the attack back.

Eventually, he managed to force it back into the middle of the arena, and slowly back towards Xatu. Slowly, but surely.

_"You cannot keep this up." _Xatu remarked, his voice blank and emotionless.

_"Push it forward with a Psychic attack." _Stratina ordered.

_"With pleasure, Miss Stratina." _Xatu answered, his entire body glowing with a fantastically belligerent blue light.

"Damn!!" Ash muttered, as the mixture of Twister and Heat Wave began to creep back towards Butterfree. "Butterfree, strike back with Signal Beam!!!!"

Momentarily stopping the Whirlwind, Butterfree opened his mouth and launched out a blast of powerful green and white energy towards the several mixtures of the vortex, growing more powerful with each second.

Then, as the energy given off by the Signal Beam mixed with the energy of the Psychic attack, combined with the heat given off by Heat Wave....

There was a hugely powerful explosion that startled everyone present. The sheer force of the attack ripped outwards swallowing up both Xatu and Butterfree.

* * *

"Handle with care." Maylene quipped, as the ringing in her ears faded away.

"Touche." Jim said, lazily.

"This looks painful." May remarked, worried.

"Of course it's going to be painful." Paul said, dryly. "Either that, or some frickin' awesome special effects were just let off without us knowing."

Everyone looked at him.

"You don't crack jokes often, do you?" Jim asked.

Paul shook his head.

"Might want to keep it that way." Jim said.

Paul turned around and glared at him.

"Do I criticize you?" He asked.

"You used to." Jim pointed out.

* * *

The energy residue and the by product of smoke slowly began to fade away, revealing the result of the battle.

Ash groaned, as he saw Butterfree knocked out cold on the ground.

"Damn." He muttered, shaking his head. "I'm so sorry, Butterfree."

Then, with hope he looked over to see if Xatu was down.

Hope that was quickly dashed when the Mystic Pokemon slowly climbed up to his feet.

"Tuu!!!!" He exclaimed, raising his wings out, majestically resembling a totem design more than ever.

Ash angrily kicked the ground, before shaking his head.

"Butterfree is unable to battle." Anabel declared. "Xatu is the winner."

"Just give me a sec, Stratina." He said, taking out a Pokeball.

Annoyed that he'd had to resort to this, Ash hurled the red and white orb towards Butterfree.

"Come back." He said, the ball sucking the Butterfly Pokemon inside via the medium of a bright white energy.

Stratina looked slightly surprised, as he went out onto the field and retrieved the Pokeball.

"So, that wasn't your Butterfree?" She asked.

"It was." Ash replied. "But, I released him to go and start a family. Then, when my Noctowl was injured, May brought my Butterfree back. So, I have to recapture him to bring him back."

Stratina raised an eyebrow. She was slightly surprised by the event, but said nothing of it.

"Okay then." She replied.

Ash watched the Pokeball vanish from his hand.

"Guess the Pokeball transport system is working again." He said, shaking his head.

Pikachu tugged at the collar of his jacket, eager to go at Xatu again.

Ash nodded.

"Okay then!!" He yelled. "Pikachu, I choose you!!!"

The Mouse Pokemon eagerly dived onto the battlefield, ready to battle.

Sparks flew from his cheeks.

Anabel looked around, checking the Pokemon were ready.

"Okay." She said. "Begin."

Ash didn't waste any time. He didn't think that Xatu was in much of a battling condition after being hit with the explosion.

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack!!!" He shouted.

The electric type Pokemon quickly darted forward, ready to strike.

_"Teleport." _Stratina called out, mentally. _"Then, use Night Shade."_

Xatu vanished, seconds before Pikachu would have hit him.

"Turn and use Thunderbolt!!!" Ash commanded, hoping and praying.

As Xatu appeared behind Pikachu, the Mouse Pokemon flipped around, seeing a beam of energy darker than a Honchkrow's wings sailing past him.

Then, with an almighty show of force, he zapped Xatu with a powerful jolt of electricity.

The Mystic Pokemon squawked in pain, before his body gave out.

Ash smiled, as Xatu thumped to the ground, unable to keep up, the lightning draining his resolve.

For the second time in thirty seconds, Anabel raised her flag.

"Now, Xatu is unable to battle." She said. "Pikachu is the winner."

"No surprises there." May beamed.

Paul snorted.

"An electric type beating a heavily weakned flying type." He said. "Yeah, real big surprise."

* * *

**Whose That Pokemon? To protect its trainer, it will expend all its psychic power to create a small black hole.**

* * *

Stratina held out the Pokeball, recalling Xatu.

"Magnificent efforts my friend." She said, giving the red and white orb an affectionate tap.

She then replaced it with another one, not giving either Ash or Pikachu time to recover.

"Okay, my friend!!!!" Stratina shouted, snapping a Pokeball into the air with a flick of her wrist. "Go!!!"

Ash was slightly surprised by the Pokemon that appeared.

A graceful looking Pokemon that looked as if it were wearing a white dress emerged in the light, as well as having long green hair.

"A Gardevoir?" He asked.  
"Voir!!!!" The Embrace Pokemon replied, not to Ash, but as a greeting to her trainer.

Ash looked over to Pikachu.

"Line 'em up and we'll knock them down." He said.

"Pika!!!!"

Anabel smiled, slowly, before raising her flags.

"Begin!!" She called.

* * *

"What do you reckon?" Jim asked.

"Could be very interesting." Scott commented. "Either way, it should be good."

* * *

She watched him, carefully anticipating his next move.

He was aware of it.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt now!!!" Ash commanded.

Sparks flew out of the rosy red cheeks of the Mouse Pokemon, before launching the blast of electricity through the air towards Gardevoir.

_"Magical Leaf!!!"_

Tossing her hair back, Gardevoir's eyes began to shine with a pure white energy.

Right on cue, several mixtures of dark red, green, purple and blue leaves appeared from out of nowhere.

The Embrace Pokemon focused on the oncoming electrical blast, and brought the leaves swaying into them.

With a crackling hiss, the electricity faded out with barrage of sparks.

"Uh oh." Ash groaned.

Stratina winked at him.

It probably was designed to infuriate him, make him lose his cool.

He only just managed to keep a lid on it.

"It's not going to work, Stratina." Ash said, angrily.

"Then, why so angry?" She smiled.

He ignored her, and looked at Pikachu.

"Use Iron Tail!!!" He continued.

Pikachu tensed out his four legs and burst forward, tail glowing with a white sheen of energy.

_"Double Team and Teleport." _Stratina thought.

As the electric type Pokemon closed in, the psychic type Pokemon vanished.

She reappeared behind Pikachu.

"Quick Attack!!!" Ash yelled.

Turning quickly, Pikachu leaped through the air and crashed through the Gardevoir, discovering that it was an illusion.

"Oh crap." Ash muttered.

Then, another Gardevoir appeared behind him.

"Get it, Pikachu!!!" Ash called.

Clearly exhausting from the efforts, Pikachu tumbled towards Gardevoir, trying to land a hit.

Only to discover that this one was also an illusion.

Then, a fourth Gardevoir floated down above Pikachu, closed in.

_"Magical Leaf and Psychic." _Stratina ordered, in her head. She could sense that Pikachu wasn't going to last much longer.

Again, Gardevoir created several leaves in middair. Then, she made them spin around with her psychic powers.

"That's not right." Ash muttered.

Gardevoir spun around, forcing the high amount of leaves through the air at a much higher speed than normal.

Stratina shook her long lavender hair...

And her Embrace Pokemon unleashed the leaves through the air towards Pikachu.

Pikachu wailed in pain as he was thrown backwards through the air by the sheer volume and force of the leaves.

"No!!!!" Ash yelled, as he saw the Mouse Pokemon heading for the edge of the arena.

Moving quickly, he ran over as fast as his legs would carry him and managed to grab Pikachu by one of his arms before he vanished over the side.

Ash took a deep breath, before pulling the electric type Pokemon back.

"I'm sorry, Pikachu." He said.

It hurt him seeing how the scrapes, bruises and cuts were hurting his Pokemon.

Shaking his head, Ash stood up and spun around, taking out a red and white orb.

"Okay, Pikachu." He said, putting the Mouse Pokemon down on the floor, where he lazily shook himself off. "Return."

"So, he's bringing Pikachu back." May said.

* * *

"That Gardevoir looks strong." Maylene remarked. "I wouldn't want to battle it."

"Because you're a fighting type trainer." Paul commented. "And she'd cream you."

He nodded his head.

"Like milk."

A remark that confused everyone.

"How are milk and cream the same thing?" May asked.

"Both come from a Miltank." Paul replied.

* * *

"Snover, I choose you!!!" Ash yelled, sending out the Frosted Tree Pokemon.

Pikachu's replacement in battle burst out, tensing her arms up.

"Snooo!!!" She called, waving them around.

"Careful with those arms, Snover." Ash said. "You could put something's eyes out."

He managed a weak smile.

"Knocking Gardevoir out will do instead."

Anabel rolled her eyes, before raising the pair of flags that she had been issued with.

"Begin." She declared. "Snover versus Gardevoir."

Both Ash and Stratina stared at each other. Snover and Gardevoir did as well, focusing their attentions and anger at their opponent.

After about fifteen seconds of intimidation, Anabel coughed.

"Err... I said it was okay to start." She called.

"We heard." Ash replied. "Okay, Snover, Razor Leaf now!!!!"

With a shrill cry of intent, Snover raised her arms to the air and swung them around, creating a shower of leaves.

She then launched them through the air, sending them towards Gardevoir.

_"Counter with Magical Leaf!!!"_

To counter Snover, Gardevoir created her own blast of leaves, directing them into the onrushing razor sharp leaves.

They cancelled each other out, rendering in a stalemate.

"Okay, follow that up with Icy Wind!!!" Ash called.

Snover held out her arms, joining them together. She fired a cold frigid wind, directing it through the air.

Gardevoir hissed in pain, the chilling blast freezing up her joints making it incredibly difficult for her to move.

"Awesome Snover!!!" Ash yelled. "Now, follow that up with Needle Arm!!!!"

Snover leaped forward, using her stubby legs to push herself up into the air. Her arm shone with a powerful green light, before she drove it into Gardevoir's upper body.

Gardevoir shrieked in pain.

_"Guess we need to take this up a level." _Stratina remarked.

_"You think?" _Gardevoir asked.

_"Okay, so use Psychic."_

Eager for retribution, Gardevoir's eyes quickly burst into a sheen of blue energy.

The energy ripped out across the arena, entrapping Snover.

She yelped as Gardevoir flung her across the arena, smashing her into the ground.

_"Ouch!!!" _Snover groaned.

"Come on, Snover!!!" Ash yelled. "You have to get up!!!"

She quickly did so. Even after taking the heavy hit, she still had plenty left to continue.

"Okay!!" Ash continued. "How about an Ice Beam!!!"

Snover pointed one hand out towards Gardevoir, aiming at the psychic type Pokemon.

She quickly unleashed the cold beam of light blue energy, striking Gardevoir in the shoulder.

She whimpered in pain at the hit, before glaring at Snover.

* * *

"This really might turn nasty." Maylene remarked.

"I don't think Snover and Gardevoir like each other." Jim said.

"Why should they?" Paul asked. "They're mortal enemies for the moment. Beat the stuffing out of them now, make friends later."

* * *

_"Use Future Sight!!!" _Stratina called.

Hearing her, Gardevoir quickly began to look into the future, foreseeing an attack. She began to glow with a sharp yet small blue light, as the attack was planned.

"Snover, strike back with another Icy Wind!!!" Ash commanded.

Another cold burst of wind, a heavily slowing attack, struck out into Gardevoir.

Stratina smiled.

"This is where it ends." She commented. "Use Hypnosis."

Ash was slightly confused, as Snover was encaptured by the hypnotic gaze of the Embrace Pokemon. Why was Stratina letting him hear her strategy.

He was disheartened, as Snover fell asleep, her poise slumped as she remained on her feet.

"Come on, Snover!!!!" Ash yelled. "Wake up."

"She can't hear you." Stratina said, bluntly.

She looked at her Gardevoir.

"Use Dream Eater."

The Embrace Pokemon opened up her mouth, and began to float towards Snover. A purple energy was starting to form at the edge of her mouth.

A similar ball of purple energy was starting to appear on Snover's forehead.

"Snover!!!" Ash shouted, in a last ditch attempt to bring her around.

She groaned, as Gardevoir started to eat the dreams she was having.

Eventually, Gardevoir began to back away, waiting.

"Come on!!" Ash asked, angrily, as he looked at her. "What are you waiting for?"

She smiled.

"You remember my attack three attacks ago?" She asked.

"Huh?" Ash said, shocked. He hadn't noticed.

Stratina smiled, as she looked to the sky.

"Here it comes." She remarked.

Ash looked up....

And a seismically huge burst of blue and white energy erupted from a hole high up in the sky.

The Pallet Town trainer groaned in sadness, feeling every moment of agony that Snover was feeling.

"I'm sorry, Snover." He said, as the smoke cleared.

His Pokemon was laid in a small smoking crater, clearly hurt.

"Snoo!!" She groaned. "Sno..Ooo.. Ver."

Ash had to restrain himself from running onto the battlefield. It took every moment of constraint to stop himself. The battle was still in play.

_"Not... Again." _Snover groaned, the effort needed to speak hurting her.

_"Looks like you're down." _Gardevoir remarked, fanning out her white dress like body.

Infuriated at the slight, the Frosted Tree Pokemon slowly stood up.

_"Face it, shorty." _Gardevoir continued. _"You can't beat me."_

Snover smiled at her, sweetly.

_"I know." _She said.

Then, she began to glow with a shiny burst of white energy, the feeling of refreshment and power running through her.

* * *

Ash suddenly looked upbeat, as he realised what was happening.

"Snover!!!" He exclaimed. "You're... You're evolving!!!"

Even though he couldn't see it, she turned around and winked.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Bit of a cliched cliff hanger. But, she's finally going through with it. A long time since he caught her.**

**And that was always intended to happen in the rematch.**

**Damn.. Stratina is tough. And Ash doesn't have much left in reserve.**

**Anyone get the feeling that Jim still doesn't like Paul?**

**And Ash officially recaptures Butterfree.**

**Also, this is why psychic types used to be invincible in Red, Blue and Yellow. **

**Okay, so thanks to those that bothered to review!!! It's appreciated.**

**The conclusion will be in the next chapter, as Ash and Stratina finish their battle. If anyone wants to have a guess at her last Pokemon, then feel free. Hint, it's one of the ones that her sister uses.**

**And I was tempted to have both Xatu and Butterfree knocked out by the explosion. But, decided to go against form.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. How many chapters is it since Ash caught Snover?**

**Quiz Question Two. What is the size difference between Snover and Gardevoir?**

**Quiz Question Three. How many attacks do both Xatu and Butterfree learn naturally?**

**Thanks for reading.**

**So, don't forgrt to review!!!! Please!!!**


	65. A Strategy For A Smile

Chapter Sixty Five. A Strategy For A Smile.

* * *

_Summary. Ash and Stratina continued their rematch, with Butterfree managing to hold his own against Xatu. But, an explosion took out the Butterfly Pokemon, but Xatu remained in battle, although much weakened. Pikachu easily took out the Mystic Pokemon, but was badly beaten by Stratina's Gardevoir, nearly sent plummeting over the side. Ash managed to save the Mouse Pokemon, before recalling him for the moment, sending out Snover. The Frosted Tree Pokemon and the Embrace Pokemon fought it out, before a series of powerful hits put Snover on the canvas. With her health down, Gardevoir taunted her. And Snover retaliated by choosing to evolve..._

_

* * *

_

She felt herself grow larger, and her body fill with power. She was towering over Gardevoir now, determined to make her pay for the taunt about her previous stature.

_"Aww yeah." _She coughed. _"I like this."_

* * *

"Snover evolved." May commented, as the newly evolved Pokemon stood up in the middle of the arena and roared majestically into the surrounding void.

"Impressive Abomasnow." Both Paul and Jim said at the same time, before glaring at each other.

May took out her Pokedex. She hadn't seen one of the grass and ice type Pokemon for a while.

"Let's check it out." She said, curiously. "I haven't seen one of these since....."

"Wasn't Abomasnow in one of the previous Frontier battles?" Jim asked, dryly. "And didn't one chase us when we first arrived in Verger."

May ignored him, as she pointed the device at Ash's new Pokemon.

**"Abomasnow." **Her Pokedex said, in its electronic voice. **"The Frosted Tree Pokemon, and the evolved form of Snover. It whips up blizzards in mountains that are always buried in snow. It is the abominable snowman."**

"Hey, Jim." May asked. "How strong can Abomasnow get?"

Jim shrugged.

"Depends." He replied. "On the trainer. Normally, they're only found in Sinnoh."

He shook his head.

"And the Sycamore Woods."

"I do remember that now we talk about it." May said. "It was where Ash caught Snover."

Paul smirked.

"Guess he might finally have a grass type Pokemon that can even pose a challenge to my Torterra." He remarked, listlessly.

"He had a Sceptile, you moron." May replied.

Paul shook his head.

"You honestly think that Sceptile is more deadly than Torterra?" He asked. "Poor deluded..."

"We all know that Meganium is king." Jim said. "How many times did Bayleef beat the snot out of your Torterra?"

Paul didn't reply, before May butted in with her own two cents.

"Actually, I've got a Venusaur." May remarked. "So, I think you'll find that...."

Maylene sighed.

"I feel so left out right now." She muttered. "Because I don't have a grass type starter Pokemon."

Scott smiled at her.

"Ah, don't worry about it." He replied, dryly. "Kids and their Pokemon."

* * *

"Snover?" Ash said, as his Abomasnow stretched out her arms. "I mean... Sorry, Abomasnow."

"Snooooo!!!!!!" The Frosted Tree Pokemon replied, with a roar that seemed to come from the depths of her stomach.

"Nice to meet you, Abomasnow." Ash replied.

Stratina coughed.

"This is a nice meeting." She said. "But, I believe we were...."

Abomasnow roared at her in anger.

"Okay, I see your point." Stratina replied, getting the message loud and clear.

Ash raised both his hands behind his head to stretch.

"Chill out, Abomasnow." He called. "We can manage this."

He looked over at Anabel.

"We're ready to get back....."

Pausing for a moment, something just occurred to Ash.

He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his Pokedex, quickly scanning Abomasnow. He wanted to see if she had learned any new moves while evolving.

A small smile played across his mouth, as he read what was on the screen.

Ash looked back up at Anabel, smiling.

"Okay." He replied. "Now, we're ready to get back underway."

He cleared his throat, looking to Abomasnow.

"Let's really get ready to cool things down." Ash said, wondering how many people would groan from hearing the pun.

Turns out nobody was impressed.

Once the groans of dissent had quietened down, Anabel raised both her flags.

"Resume." She said.

* * *

Stratina didn't say anything, but instead called out an attack with her psychic ability to communicate with Pokemon.

Not for the first time in this battle, or even in the previous one, Ash had wondered what she had been saying.

As the lump of black and purple energy came burst from the mouth of the Embrace Pokemon, he recognised it as a Shadow Ball. And his idle wondrance had been answered.

"Abomasnow, counter with Ice Beam!!!" He commanded.

Instead of her previous methods of launching attacks, by swinging her arms, Abomasnow simply opened her mouth and powerfully sprayed out the freezing cold beam of pale blue energy towards the oncoming Shadow Ball.

The two attacks met in the middle of the arena, the now more powerful Ice Beam pushing back the Shadow Ball with a deathly intent.

The push back was with such speed that Gardevoir might have been hit with both attacks had Stratina not given the telepathic order to dodge.

The attack faded out with an evil sounding roar, as it sailed wide off the edge of the arena. Gardevoir reappeared moments later, looking slightly relieved to not have been hit by the attack.

_"Gardevoir." _Stratina called. _"Use Magical Leaf now. Use Psychic to control them."_

The Embrace Pokemon swept forward a flurry of leaves from out of nowhere using the power of her psychic abilities. Then, she reached out with the same powers making them spin around for added power.

With an almost casual flick of her head, she sent the attack rushing through the slightly cooling air towards Abomasnow.

"Counter with Icy Wind!!!" Ash commanded.

Again, Abomasnow opened her mouth up wide, forcing out a gust of teeth chatteringly cold wind that blew the makeshift Leaf Storm back towards Gardevoir.

The psychic type Pokemon's eyes registered the amount of pain that she was in, but she remained silent, as if she was unwilling to let Abomasnow have the moment of satisfaction.

"Looks like you're running out of juice." Ash commented, lazily.

For the first time in the battle, he thought saw a bead of sweat appearing on Stratina's forehead. However, he blinked, and it was gone.

"And how much more can Abomasnow take?" Stratina asked.

She reached up to rub the back of her neck, shifting her lavender locks to do so.

"A couple of months ago, I bumped into a wandering Move Tutor." She commented. "He managed to persuade me to teach my Gardevoir this next move. Never thought I'd need it, but I'm actually glad that I had the foresight."

She smiled, sweetly.

"Fire Punch!!!"

"Fire Punch!!" May repeated.

"Yeah, Abomasnow's done for." Paul remarked. "She won't survive that."

"Because, she's both a grass and an ice type. Both of which are weak against fire type moves." Jim continued. "Which, of course Fire Punch is."

As Gardevoir's hands burst into flames, and she began to float gracefully towards Abomasnow, Ash knew that he had to react fast, or his newly evolved Frosted Tree Pokemon would be literally toast.

"Abomasnow." He said, desperately. "Use...."

He smiled, quickly. No time like the present.

"Use Wood Hammer!!!"

With the Embrace Pokemon moving in ever closer, Abomasnow's powerful arms began to glow with a strong green light. Power rippled through her muscles, before with the exact right timing, she brought them down on top of Gardevoir, at exactly the same moment that the psychic type Pokemon rammed her hand into Abomasnow's stomach.

It was hard to tell whose cry of pain was the loudest, as both combatants were hit with potent attacks.

On reflection to the people in the ballooon watching, it was probably Abomasnow who let out the loudest roar of pain, as she took super effective damage from the Fire Punch, and recoil damage from her own Wood Hammer.

But, to say that Gardevoir wasn't hurt by the crushing strike would have been wrong. She was reeling from the force of the strike.

Then, there was a dust raising crash as both Abomasnow and Gardevoir crashed to their knees.

* * *

Abomasnow glared at the psychic type Pokemon, hatred in her eyes. She had never disliked any Pokemon as much as the Gardevoir in front of her.

And, as Gardevoir's legs gave out beneath her, and at the same time, Abomasnow rose up, proud and happy, she managed a small smile.

A smile which faded slightly as she heard Stratina's voice in her head.

_"Don't hate Gardevoir." _She said to the Frosted Tree Pokemon. _"She's a winner. And her will to win can sometimes...."_

Anabel raised her flag towards Stratina.

"Gardevoir is unable to battle." She declared. "Abomasnow is the winner."

* * *

Ash breathed a sigh of relief, as Stratina held up a Pokeball and recalled her fallen Gardevoir.

_"Listen to me, fallen angel, you have to take a rest now." _She said to Gardevoir. _"Thanks for the help."_

Even in defeat, she would have sworn that Gardevoir spoke to her in reply.

Shaking it off, Stratina turned around to place the Pokeball with her others.

"Hmmm." She muttered, thinking to her other Pokemon.

And there was only one choice.

She quickly reached around, grabbing up her third and final Pokeball.

"Okay, my friend." Stratina called, hurling it into the air with her trademark flick of the wrist. "Go!!!!"

Ash tensed himself, as the red and white orb split open in middair, releasing the ball of white energy that would soon become a Pokemon.

As he saw which Pokemon appeared on the arena floor to face him, he couldn't help but smile at the choice.

"That's brilliant." He remarked, listlessly. "So, you are more like your sister than you'd like to admit."

Stratina gave him a look of disdain at the remark.

But, her final choice of Espeon made it more accurate than she'd like to believe.

As the small purple Sun Pokemon appeared on the battlefield of the arena, he thought back to when he'd won the Ability Symbol, beating Anabel's Espeon with Pikachu.

"A feat I may have to repeat." He said.

Anabel smiled, slightly dryly, even as Stratina looked nonplussed.

The Salon Maiden knew what he was talking about.

"At least there aren't any lights for you to short out." She commented.

"Touche." Ash replied.

Anabel looked at Espeon and Abomasnow, before raising both flags to the air.

"Okay, go!!!" She commanded.

* * *

"You think Abomasnow has enough left to beat Espeon?" Maylene wondered.

"I don't think that's the question we need to be pondering." Jim said. "I think the real question is do Abomasnow and Pikachu have enough to beat Espeon. Because, they're both weakened."

He pointed to Abomasnow.

"Anyone else see that burn?"

As everyone present looked at the mark in question on Abomasnow's body, they nodded.

"That's not going to give up hurting. It's not going to go away." Jim continued. "It's going to keep on scratching away, until Abomasnow passes out cold."

He coughed.

"Pardon the pun."

* * *

Ash tried to blank out all sounds from around him and focus on the battle.

"Come on Abomasnow!!" He called. "We can do this."

The Frosted Tree Pokemon growled in reply.

Stratina grinned. An expression that her Espeon mimicked to almost perfection.

Ash shook his head.

"This really isn't going to end well." He muttered to himself.

He then perked himself up, knowing that his demeanour might affect Abomasnow's confidence, and put her out of her stride.

"Sorry, Abomasnow." Ash said, shaking his head. "Just had a moment of madness."

He removed his hat to run his hand through his hair.

"Use Razor Leaf now!!!"

As she had done when she was a Snover, Abomasnow swung her arms around, dislodging some razor sharp leaves from her body.

And launched them towards Espeon.

Stratina tensed her neck.

_"Flash!!!" _She commanded, mentally.

The gem in the middle of the Sun Pokemon's head suddenly let out a blast of pure light, temporarily blinding Abomasnow.

The Frosted Tree Pokemon bellowed in anger, as she heard the Razor Leaf sail wide of the intended target.

_"Espeon, Swift!!!" _Stratina commanded.

Right on cue, Espeon opened her mouth unleashing several small golden stars through the air towards the much larger target of Abomasnow.

She roared in pain, feeling the sharp shuriken like blows crack into her stomach.

"Bomm!!!!!" Abomasnow bellowed, infuriated by the attack.

"Abomasnow, chill!!!" Ash shouted, worrying about the personality change that his Snover seemed to have gone through since evolving.

* * *

"The two main traits of Abomasnow." Maylene remarked. "Short tempered and territorial."

Everyone looked at her in surprise.

"What?" Maylene replied. "I used to do some training with Candice, the Snowpoint Gym leader. I noticed it about her Abomasnow."

"So, now that Snover evolved...." May said.

"Yeah." Maylene answered. "Prepare to see some mood swings."

Jim rolled his eyes.

"Terrific." He muttered. "That's all we need. Abomasnow being angered by everything."

He then smiled.

"Can't wait till she meets Nightmare."

* * *

**Whose That Pokemon? Its fur is so sensitive, it can sense minute shifts in the air, and predict the weather.**

**

* * *

**

"Strike back with Ice Shard!!!" Ash ordered, trying to satisfy Abomasnow.

She opened her huge jaws, and coughed up several small broken bits of ice. Then, she launched them across the ground towards Espeon.

The Sun Pokemon yelped in pain as they raked across her fur, causing her a small amount of discomfort.

Stratina didn't lose her focus.

_"Somersault into the air and launch a Psybeam!!"_

Pushing herself up into the air with a powerful thrust from her legs, the gem on her head began to glow again, this time with a rainbow coloured light. She managed to flip herself over while in the air, disorientating Abomasnow's fix on her.

Then, the beam of energy burst out towards Abomasnow, hitting the Frosted Tree Pokemon in the shoulder.

She roared in pain, and tried to brush the disorientating sensations away, shaking her head.

Espeon landed on four legs again, a smile on her face.

_"Quick Attack and Iron Tail." _Stratina commanded, mentally, knowing that there was a chance that Abomasnow wouldn't see her defeat coming.

The psychic type Pokemon streaked forward across the arena floor, her fur flattening out to make her move more rapidly.

Then, as she bounded across the ground, her normally purple tail began to shine with a potent white sheen.

Ash was sensing something was wrong.

"Use Wood Ha...." He started to say, before Espeon crashed her tail into Abomasnow's head.

And everyone present realised what had happened, as Espeon remained suspended in middair for a second, her tail still jammed into the gap between Abomasnow's eyes.

For a moment, nobody said anything.

Then, Espeon pulled away and dropped to all fours on the ground.

And Abomasnow toppled backwards onto her back, unable to continue.

Ash groaned, knowing that this didn't improve his chances of victory.

He peered out of his area at Abomasnow, noting that she didn't seem badly hurt. Just unconscious.

Anabel raised a flag to offer her judgement.

"Abomasnow is unable to continue." She declared. "Espeon is the winner."

Shaking his head, Ash held up the Pokeball in his hand.

"Abomasnow, return!!!" He called, bringing his newly evolved Pokemon back.

She returned to the ball via the beam of red light.

Ash felt all eyes on him as he collapsed down the Pokeball to its transport size and replaced it on his belt.

He blew out, before looking up to Pikachu stood on the ground beside him.

"Pikachu." Ash said, hoping that the Mouse Pokemon was rested up, after his battle with Gardevoir, enough to defeat Espeon.

He crouched down.

"It's you and me, buddy."

Pikachu nodded his head.

"Pika!!!" He replied, before bouncing onto the field, sparks emerging from his cheeks as per usual.

Anabel coughed, a hollow sound that was probably to clear her throat before speaking.

"Pikachu versus Espeon." She declared. "The deciding battle."

The Salon Maiden raised up her flags, before dispersing them downwards.

"Begin!!!"

* * *

For a moment, Ash took what seemed like an eternity to plan his strategy.

_"Espeon, Swift." _Stratina called out with her mind.

Espeon opened up her mouth, coughing up a barrage of small hard golden stars. They burst out at a high speed, searching out Pikachu.

"Block them with Thunderbolt!!!" Ash yelled, trying to counter the move.

Pikachu fired out a blast of powerful electricity, managing to stop the Swift attack in its tracks.

There were several small explosions, as the sharp projectiles exploded into nothing.

"Pikachu, Quick Attack!!!" Ash ordered.

The Mouse Pokemon ran forward, trying to body check Espeon.

_"Flash!!!!" _Stratina commanded.

As before, the gem on Espeon's head let out a brilliant burst of illuminating energy, blinding Pikachu for the moment.

"Chaaa!!!" Pikachu complained, shaking his head to try and clear his vision.

_"Now, throw Pikachu into the air with Psychic!!!"_

Espeon's eyes began to glow with a blue light, a strangely eerie vision.

The same haunting blue light began to surround Pikachu, lifting the Mouse Pokemon up into the air.

"Piiii!!" Pikachu complained, before Espeon swung her head around, sending him crashing into the ground.

Dust was kicked up, as his small yellow body cracked into the hard stone arena.

His body aching, Pikachu slowly stood up, trying to limber himself up.

But, on the plus side, his vision had returned.

He fluttered his tail to let Ash know that little fact.

"Okay, Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!!!" Ash shouted, more out of hope than anything.

"Chuuuuu!!!!" Pikachu exclaimed, unleashing the electrical force through the air towards Espeon.

_"Block it with Psychic!!!"_

Again, Espeon surrounded her eyes with the blue light, the sign that the strong psychic type attack was in use.

The electric attack from Pikachu was caught in middair by the attack, gracefully suspending it.

A strategy was starting to form in Ash's mind, as he saw the attack start to come back towards the Mouse Pokemon. It was a variant of something that he had used before

"Pikachu!!!" He shouted. "Go right through it with Volt Tackle!!!!"

As the refracted Thunderbolt bent back towards him, Pikachu raced forward, covering himself in electricity.

He crashed through his own electricity, drawing it towards him with the electricity from Volt Tackle.

Then, with an almighty effort, he burst through the shaky remnants of static in the air.

Espeon saw him coming too late. Too late to dodge. Too late to move.

And the onrushing Pikachu whacked into her with a powerful blow. A blow that sent her sailing up into the air like she'd been hit with a sledge hammer.

"Peeeee!!!!!" She cried out, as she rolled through the sky, before crashing to a stop back on the ground.

"Now, Iron Tail!!!!" Ash ordered, sensing that the initiative was coming back to him. And he wasn't going to let it slip out of his grasp.

With Espeon struggling to her feet, Pikachu bounded forward as fast as he could manage, and leaped up into the air.

His tail began to glow with a white light, as he aimed for Espeon.

* * *

_"Come on!!!" _Stratina commanded, desperately hanging on with her fingernails. At least, metaphorically. _"Jump up and use your own Iron Tail."_

Pushing herself harder than she would have liked, Espeon leaped up into the air, bringing her shimmering white tail around to bear.

And there was a clang that echoed around the arena, as the two Iron Tail attacks met in the air.

Pikachu glared at Espeon, as the two of them remained in the air for a moment, before dropping to the ground.

"Pikachu, use Thunder!!!" Ash yelled, not wanting to give an inch in this battle.

Literally seconds after hitting the floor, Pikachu was already in the process of launching another electrical blast towards Espeon.

"Espeon!!!" Stratina called, surprising everyone that she was speaking. "Use Psybeam!!!"

The red jewel on Espeon's forehead began to glow with a mixture of lights, all the colours of the rainbow. Then, she unleashed the Psybeam, moments before being hit with the full force of Thunder.

The Sun Pokemon let out a shriek of agony, as steam and smoke began to emerge from her sleek purple fur. With a groan of pain, she slumped to her stomach and fell to the ground.

But, the Psybeam also hit Pikachu, knocking the Mouse Pokemon onto his back, his fur burnt and blackened in places.

"Pikachu!!!!" Ash yelled.

Stratina took a deep breath.

_"Little Espeon." _She called out with her mind, checking on her Pokemon. _"Are you okay?"_

Both Pikachu and Espeon were down on the ground, barely moving.

* * *

"Hey, Scott." May asked. "What happens if this ends up being a draw?"

Scott coughed, before stroking his chin.

"Sudden death." He replied. "Or, it can be judged whether the challenger deserves the Symbol or not. Depends what the Frontier Brain thinks."

"Good battle." Paul remarked.

"You say it like it's over." Jim commented.

Paul rolled his eyes.

"That's because it is." He replied.

Jim turned around, seeing what Paul could see in the arena.

* * *

Pikachu slowly got to his feet, but he looked highly unsteady on them.

"Pii.... Pi...." He groaned, it hurting him to even speak.

And his heart almost sank, as Espeon slowly got to her paws, an annoyed look on her face.

He heard Jim say something sarcastic to Paul, as she did so.

The Mouse Pokemon stared her out for a moment, wondering what it would take to beat her. And he was almost tuckered out completely. It was taking all his composure and strength to remain on his feet.

Then, with a final groan, she collapsed to the ground, in defeat.

Ash's eyes lit up, as he realised what this meant.

Anabel waited for a moment, before raising her flag.

"Espeon is unable to continue." She declared. "Pikachu is the winner. And the battle goes to the challenger, Ash Ketchum."

She paused.

"He is the winner."

The words echoed in his head, as Ash ran onto the field and grabbed Pikachu up into the air.

"We did it!!!" He yelled, holding Pikachu up in the air.

"Piii...." Pikachu groaned, hurt but happy.

* * *

"Good battle." Paul repeated.

"It was." Maylene said, leaning back against the basket.

"At least he won." May remarked, folding her arms, a satisfied look on her face.

* * *

"Guess you won." Stratina remarked, as she walked out into the middle of the battlefield to check on Espeon.

She bent down and stroked the purple fur on the back of her neck, checking for the pulse.

Satisfied, Stratina took out a Pokeball and recalled the Sun Pokemon.

"Rest, my friend." She said.

Ash came out into the middle of the field to join her.

"I enjoyed this battle." He admitted. "Plus, I got a new Pokemon out of it."

She smiled.

"Evolution is a sign that a Pokemon is trained to the peak of its potential." She said. "You did a good job with Snover, and I think that you'll do a similar job with Abomasnow."

Continuing to smile, she reached around her back, and brought her hand back, with her small fist closed.

"Congratulations for beating the Battle Sky." She said. "This is a sign that you have beaten me, the Sky Angel. I've fallen from grace, and this is the proof."

She held out her hand, revealing a small golden circle.

"Symbol number seven." She continued. "And I can only wish you luck in your final challenge."

Ash reached out, and took the symbol from her.

"Thanks, Stratina." He replied.  
"I present to you the Strategy Symbol." Stratina said. "Again, congratulations."

Holding it up to the light, Ash spun around and held it out to show everyone in the balloon.

"I won the Strategy Symbol!!" He exclaimed, happily.

He saw several slightly dubious looks in the balloon, as Paul, Jim and Maylene glanced at each other, shaking their heads.

"Still behaves like a...." Paul started to say.

"Well done!!!" May called, accidentally standing on Paul's foot, his growl of anger cutting out what he was about to say.

"Again, I wish you luck upon the Final Frontier." Stratina said, reaching out and taking Ash's hand.

She gripped it, sending a sense of warmth up it.

"You'll need it." She continued. "And I also enjoyed this battle."

Ash smile politely, as he tried to withdraw his hand.

"Any time." Stratina said, letting go. "Any time you want to have a rematch..."

"I'll come and find you." Ash replied. "A lot of Frontier Brains seem to offer that up."

He bowed his head slightly, as a sign of respect, before turning to go over to the balloon.

* * *

Stratina watched him go, only for Anabel to come over to her.

"What's up?" Stratina asked.

Anabel smiled.

"You like him, don't you?" She remarked.

Stratina turned around, an incredulous look on her face.

"What makes you say that?" She asked.

Anabel continued to smile, in a mysterious way.

"Because, that's how I felt about him the times when I battled him." She said, listlessly.

"I thought he was a tough challenger." Stratina replied.

Anabel coughed.

"And the rest." She said.

"Anyway." Stratina remarked, casually smirking at her sister. "I saw some of the footage of the battle between you and him. Poketube's great."

She continued to smirk.

"At least I didn't lose a Metagross to a Tauros."

Anabel opened her mouth to argue, but decided against it.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Stratina asked. "Head back to Kanto?"

Anabel nodded.

"Probably." She replied. "Go back to the Battle Salon. Beat some challengers. Such is life."

"Amen, sister." Stratina commented, as she reached out to hug Anabel.

The Salon Maiden returned the gesture with gusto.

"Stay safe." Anabel said.

"Likewise." Stratina replied.

* * *

"So, Scott!!" Ash called, as he climbed into the balloon, stepping over the dead space between the platform and the basket. "Where's the next Frontier?"

Scott took one look at him, before bursting out laughing.

"You really don't know when to give up, do you?" He asked.

Ash shrugged.

"Not when I'm so close." He replied.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**So.... No rest for the wicked.**

**He gets Symbol number seven.**

**One left. One left to conquer the Verger Battle Frontier. And then.... Who knows what the future holds. Well, I do. But, apart from that.**

**It's kinda strange, being the only person in the world who knows what happens over the rest of the story. I'm sure I'll manage.**

**Okay, so thanks for the reviews!!! They are all appreciated. Wildly.**

**Next chapter.... I'll think of something. It will start with Ash and co. Then, it might change.**

**So, both Stratina and Anabel use Espeon. Weird. But, not strange in this Eevee evolution centred world that we live in.**

**And I got the thing about Abomasnow's personality from Bulbapedia. Surely she's not going to start not listening to Ash now she evolved.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. Abomasnow is only one of two grass Pokemon who can't learn Sunny Day. Who is the other?**

**Quiz Question Two. How many ice types can learn Sunny Day?**

**Quiz Question Three. Which trainer in all the games uses an Espeon at the highest level?**

**Quiz Question Four. Where are Abomasnow's found in Sinnoh?**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review!!!!! Please!!!**


	66. The Snows Of Sinnoh

Chapter Sixty Six. The Snows Of Sinnoh.

* * *

_Summary. Snover evolved into Abomasnow, and set to work on defeating Gardevoir. It was an even match until Gardevoir used Fire Punch, and Abomasnow used Wood Hammer. Gardevoir was knocked out, but managed to burn Abomasnow. Stratina's next and last Pokemon was Espeon. The Sun Pokemon managed to knock out Abomasnow with an Iron Tail, leaving Ash to send in Pikachu. After she started by refracting a Thunderbolt, Pikachu used it to power up Volt Tackle and cause a huge amount of damage. Then, as the two of them traded blows, both were hit with a Thunder and a Psybeam. Pikachu managed to survive it. Espeon didn't. Ash was awarded the Strategy Symbol, and then immediately asked Scott where to go next..._

_

* * *

_

"Okay!!" Scott said, as the balloon slowly descended, with himself, Ash, May, Jim and Maylene inside. Paul had jumped out to Teleport back to the Pokemon Centre with Anabel, rather than go back with the rest of them.

"So, where do we go?" Ash asked. "Can't believe I've only got one symbol left to win."

"I know." Jim commented. "Two months ago, you were depressed because I beat you in the Verger Conference. Now, you're one battle away from being the grand champion of the Verger Battle Frontier."

He shook his head.

"How time flies." He said.

"So, where do we go?" May asked.

Scott smiled.

"How are your sea legs?" He asked. "Another island."

Jim groaned.

"Not water." He replied.

"Ragnar Island." Scott said. "Two hundred miles off the coast of Verger. A small settlement in a densely forested, very remote island."

"Sounds friendly." Ash commented. "Is it like before where there's an official boat?"

"Like when we went to Evolution Island?" May continued.

Scott rolled his eyes.

"What do you think I am?" He asked. "Of course there is a boat."

He blew out slightly, thinking.

"Okay." Scott continued. "When you leave Dewdrop Town, you need to head to Cuellar City. Which isn't a long way from here. There's a harbour at that place. Go there, and there's a boat there that goes to Ragnar Island."

Jim took out his guidebook and began to flick through it.

"I see Cuellar City." He said, holding it open at one page. "But, no Ragnar Island."

Scott laughed.

"That's because technically, not all of the island in Verger waters." He replied. "Only about a mile of it comes into Verger. The rest of it is in international waters. But, legally, the battle facility is in the Verger part."

"You make some strange decisions." May remarked.

"Hey, there wasn't a spooky looking island completely within Verger waters." Scott said. "Not even I can dictate the flow of geography. And believe me, I've tried."

"Is there a story behind that?" Ash asked, as he put the Strategy Symbol with the other six in the Symbol case.

"Probably." Scott answered. "But, it's not something that I'd like to go into."

Ash didn't hear him as he looked through the seven golden symbols.

The Rigorous Symbol, the Calm Symbol, the Ardent Symbol, the Ideology Symbol, the Analysis Symbol, the Perseverance Symbol. And now the Strategy Symbol.

"I'm almost there." He said, softly. "Seven down. One left."

"Like a gym challenge." May said, as she looked over his shoulder to see the seven golden symbols. "Eight in all."

"Yeah, well." Scott remarked. "Each region has different numbers."

He shifted his neck around, trying to gain some relief from the slight cramp.

"Kanto had seven. Sinnoh had five. Verger has eight."

Both Jim and May looked slightly indignant.

"So, how come Johto doesn't get one?" Jim asked.

"Or Hoenn?" May piped up.

Scott rolled his eyes, and groaned.

"There's only so many ideas and tough top trainers." He replied, shaking his head. "And these are statistically the most densely populated regions."

He reached out a hand and swept it out in front of them.

"Voila." Scott continued.

"Is that your way of saying that you purposely built them here because of that?" Jim asked, listlessly.

"Of course." Scott replied. "Reason behind seemingly random moments."

* * *

Nurse Joy held out the Pokeball in her hand, gesturing for Ash to take it.

"We've ran some checks on your Abomasnow." The pink haired Nurse explained, talking rapidly to save time. There was quite a large queue developing behind Ash, all needing their Pokemon healed.

"Is everything okay after evolution?" Ash asked.

She nodded.

"Usual growing pains and the sense of pride after taking such a drastic change in stature." Nurse Joy continued. "But, she should be a hundred percent very shortly. I'd advise some light training with her, just to help her acclimatize as best you can."

"Well, she's already battled." Ash continued. "And she did pretty well."

Nurse Joy nodded.

"I'd still recommend it." She continued. "And also, your Noctowl is probably ready to travel back in a Pokeball as well."

"So, I can send it back?" Ash asked.

She nodded.

"I'll go get him for you." Nurse Joy replied, turning around to head into the back room.

* * *

"So, I guess you're going back." Jim said, as he leaned back on the sofa.

"Yeah." Anabel answered. "Just came out to see the battle, and then go back."

"And I suppose that you didn't think of calling in sick." Jim continued.

Paul snorted.

"What would be the point." He replied. "Scott was here anyway."

"So, it would have been pointless." Maylene remarked.

"Yeah." Anabel said. "Anyway, I'm not in the act of phoning in sick when I'm not."

"Not ever?" Jim asked.

She stared at him.

"Not ever." She repeated.

"Well, that's a conversation killer." Maylene remarked, as May came over from whatever she had been doing.

"Where did you go?" Jim asked.

May looked at him.

"Just to get some Pokemon checked out." She replied. "Made a call to my parents."

"How is Norman?" Anabel asked, slightly offhand.

May raised an eyebrow, surprised by the question. And it was clearly shown in her face.

"How do you know my dad?" She asked.

There was a moment of irritation on Anabels face, before it faded away.

"Met him a few years ago at a gym leader and Frontier Brain meet and greet." She replied.

May nodded, apparently satisfied with the explanation.

"Oh." She said. "I thought you knew him through the G-Men."

Anabel went slightly pink.

"Yeah." The Salon Maiden replied. "That's it."

Paul, Jim and Maylene shook their heads.

"Vessel of secrecy." Jim muttered, dryly.

Paul glared at him, moments before Ash came over.

"Well, every thing's fine." He said.

The Pallet trainer looke down at Paul.

"I need to take care of something." Ash said. "But, then, I wonder if you fancy a quick battle for old times sake?"

Paul exhaled out of his mouth sharply.

"Let me guess." He remarked. "You want me to battle your Abomasnow?"

"Yeah." Ash answered.

Paul reached up a hand and stroked his chin absentmindedly.

"Maybe." He replied. "Just hang tight a second."

The Tavern Master stood up.

"I need to go get a Pokemon from the Battle Tavern." He answered, heading over to the phones.

* * *

"So, you've won the seventh Verger battle symbol." Professor Oak remarked, over the phone.

"Yeah." Ash replied, holding his case up to the screen. "Seven symbols. One left."

"Well, don't forget that you can still call any of your Pokemon in if you need them." Oak continued.

"Actually, that's kind of what I'm calling about about." Ash replied. "You should have got a Pokeball a bit ago containing a Butterfree?"

Oak nodded.

"Indeed I did." He answered. "What about it?"

"I need you to send me back Butterfree." Ash replied. "I'll send you Noctowl, you send me Butterfree. I'll go do what I need to do and then come back for Flareon."

"Mind if I inquire what you intend to do with Butterfree?" Professor Oak asked.

"I'm going to release him." Ash answered. "See, my Noctowl was injured. So, May called in Butterfree from the forest where he was living. I used him in the battle, but he was knocked out and I had to capture him in order to bring him back out of the firing line."

"Ah, I see." Oak answered.

Ash smiled.

"Oh." He replied. "And my Snover evolved."

"Congratulations." Oak said, warmly. "I've always wanted to study an Abomasnow."

Ash sighed.

"Well, I tell you what." He replied, slightly sadly. "Give me a few hours and I'll send you Abomasnow over to observe. I wasn't planning on using her in the last battle anyway."

Professor Oak grinned.

"That is appreciated." He said. "Anyway, if you want to put Noctowl's Pokeball in the machine, I'll gladly make the swap happen."

Ash did so, watching it vanish.

As the second Pokeball reappeared after travelling the huge distance from Oak's Pokemon Laboratory in Pallet Town.

Ash reached down and grabbed it up out of the rubber slot, looking at it with regret in his face.

"Ah, I guess it's goodbye." He said, sadly.

He then perked up.

"Again." He remarked.

* * *

It was getting dark, as he stood outside the Pokemon Centre, thinking about what he was about to do. And part of him was shaking his head sadly.

"Okay, Butterfree!!" Ash yelled, tossing the red and white orb into the air. "Go!!!"

It left his hand and sailed up into the air, releasing the Butterfly Pokemon in a burst of blue light.

He shook his antenna around in the air, clearly surpised to be out in the open air.

"Freee?!!" He asked, looking down at Ash.

"Sorry I had to recapture you." Ash said, holding out his hand.

The Butterfly Pokemon fluttered down and landed on the outstretched limb.

"I've released you now, Butterfree." Ash said. "You're free to go back to the forest now."

The first Pokemon he had ever caught gave him a sad look, suggesting that he wasn't happy to leave.

Ash picked up on it almost immediately.

"You've got a life back in that forest." He said. "And I'm sure you'll be happier there rather than being stuck at Professor Oak's lab."  
He felt a lump rising in his throat.

"Bye bye Butterfree." Ash muttered, turning his head away. "Just spread your wings and fly away. Please!!!"

With a final look at him, Butterfree slowly rose up into the air, shooting a second sad look at him.

"Seems a litte harsh."

Ash spun around, almost startling Butterfree into flying away.

He saw May coming out.

"Well, I'm just trying to do the best for Butterfree." Ash said.

"Did you actually consider that you can do that without wondering what Butterfree thinks?" May asked.

Ash turned around.

"Butterfree, do you want to...?" He started to ask, before the bug and flying type Pokemon nodded his head rapidly.

"But, I don't know if I can promise you a place in my team." Ash said, sadly. "And I don't want to..."

May coughed.

"Can't you just do what you did with Charizard and Squirtle all those years ago?" She asked.

Ash went slightly white.

"I almost made a bad mistake." He groaned. "It never occurred to me..."

He looked at Butterfree.

"You want to do that?" Ash asked.

The Butterfly Pokemon nodded rapidly.

"Well, I guess we'll have to put it into motion." Ash continued.

There was a small laugh, not of derision from behind the two of them.

"Always the same."

Ash turned around, seeing Paul leaning against a tree.

"What's up, Paul?" Ash inquired.

The Veilstone trainer was rolling a Pokeball around one of his fingers, looking completely relaxed.

"You still want a battle?" Paul replied. "Because, I've got the Pokemon I want to use to battle your Abomasnow."

Ash groaned.

"It's not Magmortar, is it?" He asked.

Paul narrowed his eyes at him.

"Of course not." He replied. "Where would be the challenge in using that?"

"Then, I'll accept your challenge." Ash said.

"Wasn't it you who challenged me?" Paul asked.

"Formalities." Ash replied.

* * *

**Whose That Pokemon? Groups of this Pokemon migrating in search of water have been mistaken for moving forests.**

* * *

There was a makeshift battle arena carved in the dirt outside the Dewdrop Town Pokemon Centre. And at night, the lights from within the Pokemon Centre illuminated it up, making it a great place to battle.

Both Ash and Paul, two former rivals, stood at opposite sides of it, Paul closest to the Pokemon Centre door, while May and Pikachu sat on a dark bench watching.

"So, you ready to do this?" Ash asked, as he held Abomasnow's Pokeball out in his hand.

"I'm always ready." Paul retorted. "Beat me and I might give you a symbol."

"Oh yeah." Ash remarked. "You're a Frontier Brain now. How's that working out for you?"

"Not complaining." Paul answered.

He pushed down on the button in the middle of the red and white orb, enlarging it in his hand.

Paul cleared his throat, before launching it into the air.

"Torterra!!!" He shouted, watching it open up. "Standby for battle."

The ball split open, sending out a burst of white energy outside of it.

And Paul's Torterra appeared in a flash.

"Terra!!!!" He bellowed.

Ash ignored how much stronger Torterra looked since the last time he had battled the Continent Pokemon.

"Okay Abomasnow!!" He commanded. "I choose you!!!"

Ash hurled the Pokeball into the air, bringing out the Frosted Tree Pokemon, who roared at Torterra.

Torterra looked slightly worried for a brief moment, knowing that his species were weak against ice types on a whole.

Then, the look of distress was gone, replaced by a cocky grin that looked strange on the beaked visage of Torterra.

"Ready when you are." Ash said.

"Bommm!!!!!" Abomasnow agreed.

Paul shrugged his shoulders.

"Then, strike." He answered. "Don't tell me."

Something about the indifference didn't make Ash feel quite right.

But, he pushed it to the side.

"Abomasnow!!" Ash commanded, raising his voice for effect. "Use Ice Beam now!!!"

With a casual grunt, Abomasnow opened her mouth, expelling the thin beam of cold light blue energy through the air towards the heavily ice weak Torterra.

"Protect!!" Paul countered, folding his arms.

Almost immediately, the grass and ground type Pokemon kicked up an orb like barrier around his body, perfectly blocking the attack.

"Snoooow!!!!!" Abomasnow roared, annoyed at the way that Torterra had nonchalantly nullified the effects of her attack.

"Terraaa!!!!!" Torterra roared back, clearly enjoying the way the short tempered Abomasnow was rising to the bait.

"Torterra." Paul called. "Earthquake now!!"

With another roar, the Continent Pokemon reared up on his back two legs, before coming crashing back down with an earth shattering thud that brought a devastating shock wave rippling through the ground towards Abomasnow.

The Frosted Tree Pokemon growled in anger, as the attack ripped into her, kicking up the dirt around her feet.

But, her natural resistance to ground type attacks enabled her to survive with a minimum of damage.

"Not a bad defence." Paul commented, sounding off hand. "Of course, let's see how it handles this."

He brought his fist to his mouth and coughed into it.

"Hyper Beam!!!!"

Torterra rapidly opened up his beak and fired out a thick dark yellow and orange beam of light that burst across the arena floor with a scorching intent and hit Abomasnow square in the stomach.

The grass and ice type Pokemon roared in pain, as the burn marks from the white hit hit instantly rose up on her snow white fur.

* * *

"I don't know, Pikachu." May said, looking at the two combatants. "Does that Torterra seem a lot larger than others?"

Pikachu shrugged.

"Maybe it's just at a high level." She continued. "But, that's bad for Abomasnow."

_"Now, you're just stating the obvious." _Pikachu muttered, irritatedly.

* * *

"Abomasnow!!" Ash said, worried.

She instantly rose up and glared at Torterra, who was taking a moment to recover from the exertions of launching a powerful attack like Hyper Beam.

"Now's our chance to strike!!" Ash called, seeing that his Pokemon was relatively unhurt by the force of the attack, apart from a few burns and bruises.

"Let's use Icy Wind!!" Ash commanded.

With a slightly evil grin, Abomasnow opened up her mouth and expelled a harshly cold blast of air that surrounded Torterra, stiffening up the thick joints of the Continent Pokemon, slowing down his movement.

Torterra howled in pain, the drop in temperature quite unbearable for him.

"Torterra." Paul said, waringly. "Banish away the pain to the back of your mind."

A shudder passed across the large and hulking form of Torterra, as he tried to do so.

Then, he stood up straight, straight as a Torterra could stand and glared at Abomasnow.

"Mental toughness." Paul replied.

He ran an eye up and down Abomasnow, almost as if he was searching for something.

"Torterra, use Giga Drain now!!" Paul said.

As he did so, Ash noticed that there was slightly more emotion in his voice now. More than there had been most of the times when he had battled Paul.

A pair of light green tendrils of energy slowly snaked their way out of the trio of stone spikes upon Torterra's back, and creeped across to Abomasnow.

The Frosted Tree Pokemon roared in annoyance, as they wrapped around her body and her arms, rendering her temporarily immobile.

She let out several little gasps of anguish, as they dug into her fur, draining some of the health.

"Come on Abomasnow!!" Ash shouted. "Break free of that and use Wood Hammer!!!"

With a thick throaty roar, the fur on Abomasnow's arms began to shine with a thick white sheen.

At first attempt, the tendrils let out an angry hiss as she tried to break out of them. At the second attempt, they gave slightly.

At the third attempt, Abomansow ripped out of her constraints and charged towards Torterra, raising both arms above her head for a powerful overhead smash.

"Not so fast." Paul said. "Torterra, counter with your own Wood Hammer.

He paused, for a fraction of a second.

"Now!!!"  
The Continent Pokemon began to glow with a green light, as he also charged forward, ready to counter Abomasnow's attack with a body blow of his own.

At exactly the same moment that Abomasnow brought her fists down onto Torterra's shell with a thunderous crash, the grass and ground turtle like Pokemon smashed into the lower part of her body.

Abomasnow screeched in pain, as she was forced back by the impact of the hit, the lower part of her body heavily bruised from the murderous hit from Torterra.

She was whimpering slightly, as every step she took caused her to moan in anguish.

* * *

Ash cursed inwardly, as he realised that a toe to toe confrontation with Torterra probably wasn't the best idea. Although the Continent Pokemon and Abomasnow were the same size, roughly, Torterra probably weighed a lot more. And thus, as he had just seen, could gain more momentum for physical strikes.

He then remembered the other move that Abomasnow had learned right after evolving.

And figured that it was worth a try.

"Hey, Abomasnow." Ash shouted. "Let's finish this off with Sheer Cold."

Almost immediately, she straightened up, and opened her mouth.

Everyone present watched with interest, as a cold mist slowly began to emere from deep within her body.

It slowly drifted towards Torterra, who watched with interest as well.

Then, as it made contact with the grass and ground type Pokemon, it instantly turned into a series of spiked and jagged icicles that quickly began to spread around and cover Torterra's body.

Within seconds, he closely resembled an ice statue.

"Checkmate." Ash said.

Paul smirked.

"We'll see." He answered.

He continued to look at Torterra.

After about five seconds, the thin sheets of ice surrounding his body began to shatter, rendering Torterra completely fit and healthy.

"What the...?!!" Ash exclaimed, shocked.

"You do know that if there is a positive difference in strength between the Pokemon who gets hit by Sheer Cold and the Pokemon using the attack." Paul commented. "Then, the attack fails."

He looked at Torterra.

"Use Hyper Beam now!!!"

Torterra instantly opened up his black beak and unleashed a second white hot burst of energy which scorched across the arena, before smashing into Abomasnow, this time hitting her in the upper body.

Her wounds hurting her madly, Abomasnow couldn't keep it up any longer.

With a long gag of agony, she slowly toppled backwards and crashed to the ground, kicking up several inches of dirt.

* * *

Ash gasped in shock, as he ran onto the battlefield to check on Abomasnow.

"Are you okay?" He asked, worried.

"Abo!!!!!" She weakly replied, her eyes blank.

Reaching around his back for the Pokeball, Ash held it out and recalled her to her home.

"Take a good long rest." He muttered, before replacing it with his others.

"Good job, Torterra." Paul said, as he recalled the grass and ground type Pokemon to his Pokeball.

Ash stood up, and looked at his former rival.

"See you're still a tough trainer." He remarked.

Paul managed a small grin.

"See you're still not." He said back.

Ash looked highly offended.

"That was a joke." Paul replied, quickly. "And I'm sure that your Abomasnow will be okay."

Ash nodded.

"I'm sure she will too." He answered.

"Anyway, good battling you." Paul continued, as he put Torterra's Pokeball back on his belt. "I guess I'll see you when I see you."

"You not sticking around?" Ash asked.

He shook his head.

"Nah." Paul answered. "Getting the train to Holimar City in a few hours. The only reason I battled you was to kill some time."

He managed a small crooked smile.

"As I'm sure many have said to you before." Paul continued. "Good luck with the final symbol."

Ash nodded.

"Thanks, Paul." He replied, holding out a hand.

With a slight reluctance, Paul accepted it and gave it a quick shake.

Then, without saying a word, he turned to leave, heading back into the Pokemon Centre.

* * *

As soon as the door had shut, Ash instantly hissed out several curses, still annoyed at his inability to beat Paul.

"Damnit." He finally muttered, as he felt May's arm reach around his shoulders, and her kiss the back of his neck.

"So, what are we going to do for the rest of the night?" She whispered.

Ash shrugged, nearly dislodging her arm.

"I'm sure we'll think of something." He replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, later that night in Dewdrop Town, a red haired figure slowly climbed their way up a fire escape...

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**So...**

**He got beat by Paul. Again.**

**You really have to give him credit. He shows up for a few cameos in chapters, and beats both Ash and Jim.**

**And Abomasnow got beat. Oh no. But, she might not be around for much longer if Oak wants to examine her.**

**And they need to go to another Island. That should be fun.**

**Thanks for the reviews!!!! They are all appreciated!!! Wildly!!!!**

**So... A red haired figure... Wonder who that could be. Well, I know. And I'm sure that someone else does as well. You know who you are.**

**And Ash might be keeping a hold of Butterfree in the same way that he did with Charizard and Squirtle.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. Which two egg groups do both Torterra and Abomasnow fit into?**

**Quiz Question Two. How many Pokemon can learn Sheer Cold? Name them.**

**Quiz Question Three. How many ice attacks does Abomasnow learn naturally?**

**Okay, so thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review!!! Please!!**


	67. Striking Nerves

Chapter Sixty Seven. Striking Nerves.

* * *

The Pokemon Centre was full that night, as PokeSports One was tuned into on the TV. Several trainers were packed inside watching the battle live from Starburst Island on the screen.

A battle between Isaac Stormcrow, leader of the Verger Elite Four, and Arjun Patel, the Pokemon trainer turned medic from Pueltown.

A battle that was rapidly drawing to a close.

_"And Patel is in trouble here." _The announcer declared. _"Both of these trainers are down to their last Pokemon, and it is Isaac's trademark Pokemon, his Electivire, facing Patel's Torterra. If you're just joining us, this has been a fascinating battle. But, Electivire has quite the upper hand, despite not being allowed the access to its electrical attacks."_

_"Electivire!!!" _Isaac called, on the screen. _"Use Brick Break now!!!"_

The massive fists of the Thunderbolt Pokemon began to glow with a tremendous white light, as he bore down onto the Continent Pokemon and smashed them into Branch's face.

Branch roared in pain, the sound of the blows echoing around the stadium. They even drowned out his roar of anguish.

_"Branch!!!" _Arjun called, almost a desperate edge to his voice. _"Use Earthquake now!!"_

With a final act of defiance, Branch's Torterra tried to rear up and launch an earth shaking strike through the ground towards his attacker.

Isaac didn't seem impressed.

_"Jump into the air." _He commanded. _"And land on Torterra's back."_

Tensing the muscles in his powerful legs, Isaac's Electivire bounced up into the sky, evading the Earthquake with ease.

And landed on the back of Branch.

Branch growled at the indignation, but efforts to shake off the Thunderbolt Pokemon in his weakened state were futile.

_"Electivire." _Isaac commanded, listlessly folding his arms. _"Ice Punch!!!!"_

Puling back one of his huge arms, a smattering of icicle frostings emerging from the glowing fist of white energy, Electivire swung down into Branch's face, landing a devastating blow that had the Continent Pokemon screaming in pain, via a low guttaral voice.

_"Terrrrrraaaa!!!!" _Branch roared, the sound echoing around the Pokemon Centre.

"Jeez, that poor Torterra." One random trainer remarked.

"Getting his ass kicked." Another commented, as he finished up his Black Persian.

Then, with a thunderous crash, the Continent Pokemon slipped to his stomach, sinking to the ground with an almost stadium shaking bang.

The referee took one look at the proceedings, as Electivire jumped off Branch's back.

Then, in a slow and methodical fashion, he quickly raised a flag.

_"Torterra is unable to battle." _He declared. _"Electivire is the victor and the battle goes to Isaac!!!"_

The sounds of the crowd cheering were almost deafening to hear, even to the people watching in the Pokemon Centre.

Then, as the moments passed, everyone present and watching slowly began to burst into applause at the sights of the battle that they had just seen.

"That was brilliant." Someone claimed.

* * *

"Keep watch." The voice on the end of the radio ordered. "We had an anonymous tip that Number One on Verger's Most Wanted is in Dewdrop Town. If you see him, call for backup immediately. Do not engage him in combat, unarmed or Pokemon battle at all."

Officer Jack East looked up at the sky, seeing a Verger Military Police helicopter flying high above him.

His partner, Detective Helen Cole, shook her head.

"This is overkill." She muttered. "He's probably not even here."

"What causes a guy like him to go completely psycho?" East wondered. "Respected trainer, Elite Four member. Top G-Men agent."

"I think they're starting to dig up information about his mental state." Cole remarked. "Suggesting that...."

"Hey, I looked up to the guy." East continued. "He was.... Inspirational."

"And now he's one of them." Cole reminded him. "He's not on our side any longer."

She patted him on the arm.

"Your determination to see the good in people isn't going to happen this time." Cole continued.

An International Police cruiser roared past, coughing up a slight amount of dust in the road.

"Lance Stevens isn't here." Cole repeated. "And they're not going to find him by sending a lot of helicopters and over zealous International Police agents crawling around the streets."

As they continued their patrol, they passed the entrance to a dark alley.

They continued on their way, not noticing a red haired figure dressed entirely in black, slipping into the alley from a large supposedly empty doorway that they had just walked past.

* * *

She managed to walk through the alley at a brisk pace, yet also stealthily enough to evade detection, just in case someone was hiding in the shadows as she had been doing.

Seeing a fire escape, she slowly began to climb up it, slightly worried about the way her bright red hair was glinting in the moonlight.

_"Ah well. Better than the shaved head look."_

Examining the side of the building she could see, she deduced that it was some sort of brick apartment building.

Even though it wasn't relevant, she still found herself wondering about the people inside. What they were doing, and even about them.

It was moments like this that shook her from her concentration.

Pushing it to the back of her mind, she continued to climb up the metal frame of the ladder, until she reached the top of the fire escape.

Seeing the relatively empty space of the rooftop was slightly unnerving. Since the reinvention of her skills, she preferred to avoid large open empty spaces with nowhere to hide. She much prefered the shadows.

But, to get to her target, she needed to hop across the gap between two buildings.

Taking a deep breath, she ran forward across the roof, heading for the gap.

And as she was about to jump, a helicopter emerged from above, the people on board apparently noticing her movement.

Hissing out a curse, she lost her focus and jumped a fraction of a second early.

And, instead of landing safely on the opposing roof top, she felt herself slip down the side of the next building.

* * *

"You see anything?" The pilot asked, as he spread the spot light on the front of the chopper around the pair of rooftops.

"Nah, I thought I did, but they're not there." His co-pilot replied. "Guess it must have been the shadows."

"Moving shadows." The pilot answered. "We've officially been working too long."

Shaking his head, he began to turn the helicopter around and head towards their next destination.

"Up for a beer after this?" The co-pilot asked.

"Oh heck yeah." The pilot remarked.

* * *

With a grunt, Maria Estrella pulled herself up onto the roof top, the grunt one of exertion, as she flopped to the stone base.

"Wow." She muttered. "Damn chopper. Making my life more difficult than it has to be. All because some moron decided to tip the authorities off about someone that isn't even here."

Getting to her feet, Maria continued across the roof, before looking at her target. A large white building in the distance, surrounded by a thicket of trees.

"Betaware Medical Lab." She remarked. "Here I come."

Looking down to the sidewalk, she took out the grappling gun from the holster on the side of her thigh, and jumped down.

It was roughly twenty stories down, but thanks to the quickly taken shot into the roof, she managed to make it down without a scratch.

Quickly turning around, withdrawing her grapple and sprinting across the road, she entered the trees and considered her next move.

* * *

Reaching into the small pack on her belt, she pulled out a small black case and prised it open with her nails.

Once opened, she took a contact lens out and slipped it into her eye. The process was quickly repeated with the other one.

Instantly, she could see in the dark with relative ease, the night vision contacts having been given to her to help her complete her mission.

Now that she could see what she was doing, she replaced the case in her pack and continued through the woods.

As she did so, she started thinking about the events that had drawn her here.

* * *

_She staggered away from Stark Mountain, feeling outraged at the events that had taken place._

_"Damn!!" She groaned. "Why did this have to happen?"_

_Maria felt sick to her stomach, the way that she had been betrayed. She felt so used by the way things had gone._

_"Damn." She repeated, sinking to her knees._

_It had been the first time she had thrown up in years, but the way she purged her guts out onto the ground made her feel slightly better._

_Standing back up, and wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, Maria began to think about the promise that she had made._

_"I need to do it." She said, softly. "I need to do it. For him."_

_She started to quickly walk through the pouring rain, unsure where the rain ended and her tears began._

* * *

Eventually, she arrived at a wire fence.

From where she was stood, she could see the main entrance, heavily guarded by several very intimidating looking figures wearing blue and orange jumpsuits. They were also, undoubtedly, armed. Nothing visible on the surface, yet the tell tale bulges in places were noticeable.

"Evade the hired help." She muttered. "Check."

Reaching down to the ground, she removed one of her gloves and rubbed her index and middle fingers into the dirt.

Then, with as much precision as she could manage under the circumstances, she smeared it over her face, making it harder for her to be seen and identified.

She also reached up and smoothed her hair back, to keep it from getting into her eyes.

"No room for failure." Maria muttered, as she set out to continue around the fence for a less guarded place.

She soon found a less well guarded place, and promptly slipped a pair of wirecutters out of her pack.

"Here goes nothing." She muttered, as she leaned forward and started to cut her way into the place, through the fence.

It took her thirty seconds to do, but she eventually managed to get in, dropping the cutting implement outside, leaving it behind.

* * *

Maria had already sneaked her way around one white building on the complex, before hearing the sound of patrolling guards.

"Damn." She muttered, quickly looking around for a place to hide.

"So, I heard that they recently engineered a berry powder that heals virtually all status effects and restores most of the strength." One of the guards was saying.

"No way!!"

"Way."

Quickly, she ducked behind a pair of trashcans, hoping that they were as unobservant as they sounded.

Pressing her back against the large metal containers, she hoped to get lucky.

"So, you think that...." One of them started to ask.

Maria peeked around through the crack, seeing the two guards, along with their Pokemon, one using a Mightyena, one using a Raichu.

They were mere feet away from where she was hiding.

Keeping her breathing to a minimum, she hoped and prayed that they didn't notice her.

Then, to her dismay, the Mightyena started to bark, and scratch at one of the trashcans.

"What is it, boy?" His trainer asked.

The other guard snorted.

"Probably just smells some old meat they chucked out." He commented. "That, or some chew toy that nobody wanted."

Shining his light over the stuff, the two of them decided that there was nothing there worth taking any notice of.

"Move along." The second one said.

* * *

Maria continued to wait for a few moments, just to be sure that they had really left the area. She didn't want to have gone out into the open, only for one of them to come back over.

She'd seen satellite pictures of the place, and knew that the back entrance was usually sparsely guarded, and was heading over there.

* * *

She could see just one guard, looking half asleep.

"This is going to be too easy." Maria muttered, as she reached into a pocket and withdrew a couple of coins.

Taking careful aim, she tossed it out through the air, hearing it crash against the side of the building.

Almost immediately, the guard opened his eyes up and turned around to investigate it.

"Huh?" He asked, heading over to where she had thrown the coin.

Maria leaped out of her hiding place, and silently tiptoed across the dry ground towards the distracted guard.

He was still unaware, right up to the point where she knocked him out, striking him on the neck, careful to aim for the pressure point that she had known about for many years. She had been aiming at and knocking opponents out with that method for almost as long.

He would have collapsed to the ground, had she not held him up and dragged him over to the door.

Quickly taking his hand, she slipped his finger across the fingerprint scanner and heard the door click open.

Maria quickly stuck her head inside, checking for anything within the immediate vicinity of her.

Satisfied that she was alone, she noticed a maintenance closet across from her. Dragging the guard across, she opened it up and dumped him inside.

She quickly closed the door behind her, leaving him alone inside the small room.

* * *

**Whose That Pokemon? Heedless of enemy attacks, it closes in, shoves its tails onto the foe, and looses high voltage.**

* * *

Once she had done so, she looked around seeing the empty cement hallway, lined with all sorts of various different pipes of a multitude of colours.

Maria smiled, as she spotted her target. An airduct on the ceiling, large enough for her to fit through.

Her smile quickly faded away, as she heard footsteps.

Without a moment to waste, she darted forward and jumped onto one of the pipes, hoping that it didn't give way under her weight. She wasn't that heavy, but she was unaware of how stable it was.

Fortunately, it held and she was able to gain the height she needed to push her way through the grate.

As she did so, she pulled herself up and into the ducts, dragging her legs inside as a guard walked down the corridor below her.

She quickly replaced the covering, and recoiled slightly as he shone a light up into the vent, looking to see what the slight noise was.

* * *

_Maria began to slowly remove the awkward clothes that had been the symbol of what she had done. Now that she had the chance to think back and look over them, she felt a sense of amusement._

_"What was the point?" She asked, as she pulled the boots off. "Was it all worth it?"_

_Actually not in the mood for the slow and time consuming process, Maria reached over to the table beside her and took up a knife._

_Taking a deep breath, she raised it up to the front of her clothes and ran the blade down the middle, splitting them in half._

_As she was finally free, she exhaled out._

_"I need a shower." She muttered, heading into the small bathroom of the room she had broken into in the Pokemon Centre._

_Having first jammed a chair against the door so that nobody could disturb her, she walked into the bathroom, left her Pokeballs on the sink and climbed into the shower._

_Within seconds, the hot water was steaming across her bare skin._

* * *

Maria had been briefed where to go once in the air vents. It had been as thorough as could possibly be considering that the floor plans were only sketchy at best.

After about ten minutes of crawling, which had included jamming a fan using a piece of chain that had been left laid in the vent for some reason that she didn't know why, Maria came to a long shaft down.

"Bingo." She muttered, sticking her head out to find out where she was.

As she looked up, she swore and quickly withdrew her head back.

If she had kept it out for much longer, the elevator, descending down would have removed it.

Regaining her composure, Maria waited for it to pass her, before thrusting herself forward and landing on the roof of it.

Praying that nobody inside the metal box had heard the thud, she quickly sat up and waited for it to reach its destination.

It continued to descend for another thirty seconds, before arriving as far as it would go.

Maria immediately saw another air duct, and made for it, knowing that she only had a few moments before it started to ascend again.

She heard the doors closing, and flung herself forward through the hole, quickly pulling her leg inside before the elevator pulled up.

"Secret basement number one." She muttered, as she started to crawl through the metal ducts.

* * *

_"Here we are." Maria muttered, as she finished walking along the small path leading to the small forest nearby from Veilstone City. The locals called it the Spring Path._

_She had swiped some new clothes from the Pokemon Centre room, and was now wearing a black shirt and a pair of jeans._

_Still unsure what she was doing here, Maria continued to walk, until she arrived at a small lake at the base of a huge sink hole._

_And down at the base of the hole, nestling on top of a small platform, was a large hole, the entrance to a cave._

_"Bingo." She said, heading towards the small dents in the side of the rock face._

_She had done every bit of research possible into finding out what she had been seeking. Maria had travelled to the Canalave Library hoping to find answers, virtually gone across half of Sinnoh._

_And now she was here. Heading towards an ancient cemetery._

* * *

As she was searching for what she was looking for, she passed a gap in the metal ducts which revealed a very strange sight. It looked down into an empty storeroom. Well, mostly empty.

A green haired girl, about the same age as Maria, in her early to mid twenties was wearing a uniform jumpsuit, and was talking very rapidly into a cell phone.

"Of course, Vincent." She continued. "Everything's working out nice. I can get you the samples for whenever you want them."

Wondering why the name Vincent sounded so familiar, Maria continued on her way.

* * *

Maria quickly found a vent in the duct above the place that she was looking for.

"Aha." She muttered.

It was a hollow feeling, knowing that the intel that they had received was right.

She could look down and see that a laboratory was down below her. And, since the intel had been bang on the money so far, she would have bet the few remaining coins she had in her pocket that it was a top secret Coppinger laboratory.

They had taken the phone call a few days ago, from an employee on the surface who had been worried about the way that the lower levels of the building had been operating, sending mysterious containers out in the dead of night, people who didn't work there moving around the building like they owned the place.

And the way that several employees had vanished without a trace.

"An advanced medical company on the surface, yet conducting highly illegal experiments down below." She muttered. "Damn."

She then gave up speaking so that she could hear what was being said down below. Several white shirted men were chattering intently. She reached into the bottom of her pack, withdrawing the recorder and pushing the button down so that there was a record of what was being said.

"I haven't seen the girlfriend in six days." One of them moaned. "We've been working so much."

"And we're not even close to being finished." Another said. "This project is killing us."

"If only we could get past that failure to make a clone Shaymin." A third one continued. "You know, like the one that escaped several months ago. If we could do that, then we might get a few days off."

"The boss is going to be pissed that even with the DNA sample, we haven't been able to recreate a Forme changing Shaymin."

Maria heard a door open from below...

And her heart sank even further, as a strange man with long purple hair, dressed like a Cacturne walked in.

She had heard rumours of this mans existence. Rumours that he tortured and killed for fun.

His voice creeped her out even more. It was a sweet sickly tone that made her want to scratch her skin.

"How is the project coming along?" He asked.

Without waiting, Maria gave into the urge and scratched the back of her hand.

For the first time, she noticed the scientist standing next to a strange machine. It was turning a liquid the colour of vomit into a strange gas that was being pumped into an even stranger looking explosive cartridge, about the size of a football.

"There were quite a few setbacks." The scientist said, softly. Almost as if he was worried. "There are problems with developing a Nerve Gas that wouldn't be destroyed by the explosive charge in the pack. And, we only have fifteen capsules ready for use."

He hesitated, before continuing again.

"And they only spread the gas over a small area. Only about a quarter of a kilometer."

The man dressed as a Cacturne shook his head and made a tsking sound.

"Dennis isn't going to be happy with this." He remarked. "And when he isn't happy, bones get broken."

"Actually, those fifteen that we currently have are more than enough for what we have planned." The scientist continued. "More than enough to demonstrate the might of the Coppingers. Mr. Harley, sir."

Harley relaxed at that mention.

"What about the Shaymin?" He asked. "How is our attempt to create another legendary army going on?"

A different scientist shook his head.

"The clones are too weak." He explained. "They're unstable, and they literally rot alive from the outside in a matter of days. Makes the lab smell like a cesspit."

Harley sighed.

"Arbok." He said. "I'm going to tell you something. You haven't failed the Coppingers yet."

He smiled, coldly.

"So, I suggest that you keep trying."

* * *

Maria breathed a sigh of relief, as she switched the recorder off.

She had more than enough evidence to justify a raid at this point, and was needing to get out. And fast.

Trying to twist around in the vent, she felt something creak.

Then, the metal duct started to move.

"Oh crap." She muttered.

Seconds later, Maria was falling through the air, her body crashing against the sides of the air duct. She was glad that she didn't bruise easily.

Then, as the duct hit the laboratory floor with a bone jarring thump, the side cracked open and she rolled free.

"What the....?" Arbok exclaimed, before charging over to the alarm button.

Harley had been on the phone, talking to Dennis when he saw Maria roll out of it.

For a moment, the only sound in the room was Arbok heading for the alarm.

Then, she heard the order given on the other end of the line. The cold emotionless voice of the current Coppinger leader.

"Somebody please kill that intruder." He said. "And get the Death Cloud out of there. Take them to the place where they need to be. Intact."

* * *

Almost immediately, the alarm went off, the sound breaking Maria out of her reverie.

She jumped to her feet, noticing a scientist charging towards her, a scalpel in his hand.

Maria quickly evaded to the side, before twisting the wrist of the scientist, making him drop the weapon.

She also threw a punch, knocking him to the ground.

Looking around, she saw that one of the scientists had become lost in translation. And the secret loading deck door was opening up.

As another scientist reached into a desk drawer and pulled out a handgun, taking aim at her, she quickly dived to the ground, hearing the bullet crash into the fallen air duct behind her.

Crawling along the ground on her stomach, she darted under a table, and tackled the trigger happy scientist to the ground, kicking him in the throat as she scrambled past him.

He let out a weak groan, as she left him in her wake.

"Somebody kill her." Harley requested, as he turned around and headed for the other exit.

* * *

Maria dived out of the door, feeling her knees hit the ground.

Now, the sound of the alarm was drawing the heavily armed guards out.

Quickly, she got to her feet and started to run across the ground, heading for the sanctuary of the trees.

Almost by an amazing stroke of luck, she found herself back at the hole in the fence she had cut.

With no hesitation, she stepped through it and was out of there.

Once she was behind cover, she turned around to see a medium sized truck pulling up outside the building.

And the remaining scientists were starting to pile the canisters inside it.

One good thing for Maria was that they didn't seem to be worried about her. In fact, they had more or less forgotten about her.

As she sank to her knees, she fished out her phone and started to dial a number. In the last few months, she had learnt it off by heart.

* * *

_As she finished climbing down the side of the rock face, Maria looked at the gaping darkness ahead of her._

_"Time to go and do what needs doing." She said, looking around at the small yet deep looking lake, trying to convince herself more than others._

_"I could not agree more, mademoiselle."_

_Maria spun around to see who had spoken, only for a gunshot to ring out through the echoing darkness._

_It crashed into the ground at her feet, making her tense up._

_She groaned, as a black haired man walked out of the cave, holding a handgun in his fist, not pointed directly at her. He was wearing a dark brown suit, and a light brown overcoat._

_"You again." She said._

_"I arrested one of your colleagues on Stark Mountain." He replied. "My name is Looker, and I'm with International Police, on loan to the G-Men."_

_He grinned._

_"And now." He continued. "You are under arrest."_

_He continued to smile as he withdrew a set of handcuffs._

_"Commander Mars, I believe that your name is."_

_She glared at him, as he gestured to the ground._

_With no option, she got down onto her stomach and put her hands behind her back._

_He quickly cuffed her._

_"Okay, let's be having you." Looker continued. "I believe that some say you are nicked."_

* * *

As she finished dialling the number, hearing the ringing sound on the end, she culminated her thoughts about the events leading up to this point. Volkner had come to her cell, and offered her a chance for redemption.

With a choice between that and life imprisonment, she had accepted his offer.

And as Bill answered the phone, she was glad that she had done so. Because she was helping people now. And not in the way that Cyrus had wanted to. By creating a whole new world in his image.

She had completed training in a matter of months, and this had been her first mission.

And she knew that it was going to be a tough one. She knew that more than ever.

"Bill, it's me." Maria said. "We've got a problem...."

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**So... Commander Mars. Alive. And working for the G-Men. Weird.**

**This chapter... Well, most of it... And probably the next two are SkyFighter ideas.**

**The first part with Arjun battling Isaac was my part.**

**Pretty unusual chapter, but hey, I think it works. If it doesn't, feel free to drop me a review and tell me why.**

**Actually, did anyone work out that Maria was Mars up until Looker confirms it.**

**Also... Yay!!! A Looker cameo. I miss writing that guy.**

**Thanks for the reviews!!! They are all appreciated!!! Massively.**

**Looks like Arjun's Elite Four challenge is over. Ended at the hands of Isaac.**

**And the brown stuff is about the hit the fan. What do Dennis and co have in mind.**

**And also, what was the relevance of the green haired girl in Betaware labs, talking to someone named Vincent? Even more weird.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. How many times is Mars battled in Pokemon Platinum?**

**Quiz Question Two. What was the name of the episode in which Mars made her debut?**

**Quiz Question Three. Which other Galactic member does she team up with to battle on the Spear Pillar?**

**Okay, so thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review!!!! Please!!!**

Summary. Scott told everyone present that they had to go to an island for the final Frontier. Meanwhile, Ash sent his Noctowl back and tried to release Butterfree. However, the Butterfly Pokemon didn't want to go. He had earlier challenged Paul to a battle, and the Tavern Master came for it, unleashing his Torterra against Ash's newly evolved Abomasnow. After a bruising battle, Torterra claimed the victory with a Hyper Beam attack. After Paul and Ash explained some pleasantries, Paul revealed he was going back to Kanto. And a red haired figure was on the move...

* * *

__


	68. Race Against Time

Chapter Sixty Eight. Race Against Time.

* * *

_Summary. Arjun was bested by Isaac in his Elite Four challenge. Meanwhile, a G-Men agent named Maria Estrella, formerly Commander Mars of Team Galactic, broke into a secure medical facility having acted on a tip off. She discovered that the Coppingers were preparing nerve gas to attack somewhere, but before she could escape, she was compromised. With some luck, she managed to escape, thinking about what brought her into this situation. Then, she managed to get in touch with Bill, to let him know the bad news..._

_

* * *

_

"I'm shocked." Bill replied, as he heard her. "I didn't expect a call from you at this point. It's still daylight hours in Johto. Because of the time difference, I wasn't quite expecting you yet. Unfortunately, I'm not in the office at the moment, so I can't do much for you."

He sighed.

"But, hold on and I'll forward your call to my assistant, Bebe."

Maria sighed.

"This isn't convenient." She said. "But, since it can't be helped."

She held on for a moment, before hearing who she presumed was Bebe on the other end of the line.

A fact that was confirmed moments later.

"This is Bebe." She said. "How may I help you."

Maria took out her recorder, before starting to upload the information to Bebe.

"I'm sending you some data." She said. "The Coppingers managed to escape with something that they called the Death Cloud. I can't be sure, but I think that it's some sort of nerve gas. They had about fifteen canisters. And they're on the loose."

She groaned.

"In a truck."

"Did you...?" Bebe started to ask.

"I couldn't get the licence plates." Maria said, sadly. "They didn't have any, so...."

"Eep." Bebe said, panicking slightly. "Okay, so, we'll have to... We'll have to..."

"You're new, aren't you." Maria asked.

"Slightly." Bebe replied. "I was only recruited last month to try and help Bill out."

"Me too." Maria answered. "First mission. What a time for it to go down."

Bebe coughed.

"Yeah, I've got your file up on the screen." She said. "You really do have a checkered past."

Maria laughed.

"Nobody is perfect." She said. "The truck is more pressing, I believe, than my past."

Bebe nodded, relieved that Maria couldn't see her.

"Okay, I'll try and pull something off the satellite." She said.

There was a beeping sound, and Bill's voice was heard.

"Alrighty then." He called. "I've found a place to get in and I'm here to help out."

He cleared his throat.

"Bebe, get in touch with Norman. Maria, get your ass over to the police station in Dewdrop Town, I'll call ahead and let them know that you're coming. They'll provide you with some stuff that you might need."

Maria nodded.

"Thanks." She replied. "Probably a gas mask would be in order."

"And I'll get this over to Norman ASAP." Bebe continued, as she started to open up the link.

"Okay then." Maria said. "See you when I get back. Over and out."

She hung up, and started to head to the police station.

* * *

It was only a ten minute walk across town to the location, but knowing that every second counted made it seem like a hundred times longer.

Even the sparse traffic in the dead of night seemed to take forever to pass her, letting her cross the numerous roads.

And she couldn't help but wonder if Bill had managed to get through to them. She would look incredibly stupid if she walked into the building and nobody knew why she was there.

Finally arriving at the precinct, she opened the door and walked inside.

As she walked over to the desk of the on duty Officer Jenny, the official looked up to her, before doing a double take.

"You!!" She said. "So, that tip was right."

With surprising speed, Officer Jenny got up and slammed Maria's face to the wooden surface of her desk.

"What the hell?!!" Maria exclaimed, her voice cracking as a result of the sharpening pain into her nose.

There was a satisfied laugh.

"Lance Stevens." Officer Jenny said, coldly. "You are under...."

"I'm not..." Maria started to say, before Jenny cracked her head into the desk again. "Damn it, you stupid..."  
Twisting around, she grabbed Officer Jenny's hand, who was trying to handcuff her, managing to force it up behind her back, and glared at her.

"I'm not Lance." She said, even more coldly. "Are you blind?"

Officer Jenny groaned.

"I'm sorry." She replied. "I guess I'm just tired."

She shook her head.

"And with the hair, the inability to see your face clearly, and the clothes.... Never mind, I thought you were him."

Maria was highly offended, but let it slide.

Turning around, she looked in a mirror across the room.

And grinned slightly in the knowledge that the way she had subconsciously styled her hair did make her look slightly like the Dragon Master.

"Oops." She said.

Shaking it off, she turned back to Officer Jenny.

"I'm with the G-Men." She said. "Agent Maria Estrella."

Officer Jenny shook her head.

"Yeah, okay." She replied. "I know that you were meant to be coming."

"You don't sound happy." Maria remarked.

"I don't like the way you people come in here like you own the place." Officer Jenny answered, angrily. "It's an insult to the hard working men and women who do their full time job here."

Still, she reached down onto her desk and picked up a key.

"There's a squad car waiting for you." She continued, begrudgingly. "What equipment you requested is in the trunk."

Maria smiled.

"Thank you." She said. "You're helping to possibly save countless lives."

* * *

She'd been driving around for a while, looking for the truck that had left the Betaware Medical labs.

However, it had seemed to have vanished without a trace. In the time it had taken to get to the police station, it could have been miles away from her.

Maria had been looking at various maps, tracing the various different routes that the truck could have gone on its way, starting at the lab.

She'd followed a few of them in her car, but they seemed to lead to dead ends, or trails to small for the truck to have gone.

Sighing, she pulled over in a gas station, needing to fill up.

As she finished doing so, she heard a message over the police scanner in the vehicle.

_"The labs at Betaware have just been raided." _Bill's voice said. _"Hey, Maria. I managed to hack into your frequency. Most of the stuff was gone, but a few scientists remained. Funny thing was, they were just minor tech guys. All unconscious. As if they were left to take the fall."_

Maria rolled her eyes.

"Hoping that we'd blame them and forget about it." She continued. "It's standard procedure among criminal organisations. Leave the minor guys behind and get the serious players out."

She banged her hand on the dashboard.

"Harley was there." She said. "That name mean anything to you?"

_"Rocastle?" _Bill asked. _"Big but effeminate guy? Dresses like a Cacturne?"_

Maria nodded.

"Yeah, that was him." She answered. "Guess he wasn't there any longer when they broke in."

_"Negative." _Bill confirmed.

"I've been trying to work out where the truck went." She said. "No luck so far."

_"Agent Estrella." _Bill replied. _"Little hint. Follow your instincts. You'll probably do better than trying to work it out by chance."_

She took a deep breath, thinking about what she would have done in the same situation. Well, not her but Commander Mars.

"Let me think." She said. "I don't think that they are going to hide them. I think that they're going to use the weapon right now. Exactly what we wouldn't expect."

_"So, where would the target likely be?" _Bill asked.

Maria grabbed up the map of Verger, and looked at the surrounding area.

"It'd have to be a large city." She said. "Smaller towns wouldn't have as much of an effect. Places like Shiloh Town."

_"So, what's the largest nearby city?"_ Bill asked. _"Sorry, but I don't have a map in front of me."_

Maria exhaled out, as she looked up and saw the sunlight starting to peek over the horizon in the distance.

"Let me see." She muttered, raising the map up. As she ran her eyes over it, her heart began to sink. Not for the first time that day.

"I've got a possible target." Maria said.

_"Go on." _Bill replied.

There was another buzz, and the familiar voice of someone else joined in the call. His baritone coming through the scanner loud and clear.

_"Where do you think that target is, Agent Estrella?" _Norman asked. _"Bebe put me through."_

Maria looked at the map again, aware of the implications if she was mistaken.

"Bana City." She replied. "The population is high enough to cause a national incident. Plus, when you consider the amount of students living there around the Bana University, it would cripple the future of Verger. There's many commercial buildings there. Yet, because there's no gym there, not many people care about its existence. Therefore, it's likely to be unguarded."

_"Bebe has been trying to find the truck." _Norman said. _"You have any luck with that?"_

"None." Maria answered. "I tried to pick up the trail, but it went cold."

_"We've tried inserting the logical dimensions of the truck into the spy satellites." _Bill continued. _"But it's incredibly difficult trying to track down a moving truck from that. And it's not the only truck out there that has those similar characteristics."_

"So, I still think Bana City." Maria said. "It's the most logical target."

She coughed to clear her throat.

"We have any G-Men or International Police in that city?"

_"I'm pretty sure that we don't." _Norman answered.

"That would be another reason to strike it then." Maria said.

Suddenly, there was a beeping on the other end of the scanner.

_"What's that?" _Norman asked.

There was a sigh from Bill.

_"A lone truck matching Maria's description has broken off from the route normally used by large trucks." _He said. _"Bebe's sending me the info. Norman, you should be getting it as well shortly. It's heading up towards Bana City on Highway 415."_

"That's not used by large trucks much." Maria said. "You believe me now."

Slamming her foot down on the gas, she started to screech out of the gas station, to the relief of the small queue that had been forming behind her.

"Bill, I'm going after it." She called. "Keep me informed."

_"Agent Estrella." _Norman called. _"You're over an hour behind that truck. You'll never catch it in time."_

He groaned.

_"Do your best." _He said. _"I'll alert everyone in the surrounding area and see if I can get an intercept team out in time."_

"Okay!!" Maria shouted.

The scanner went dead, as both Norman and Bill faded out into silence.

* * *

"Surprised you were up at this hour." Jim remarked. "Normally, you like the sleep."

Ash laughed.

"Yeah, well." He answered. "Sometimes, you just need to train. No matter the time or the place."

He quickly planned his strategy.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt on Umbreon!!!" He commanded.

Pikachu bounced forward, firing a powerful blast of electricity towards the Moonlight Pokemon.

Jim smiled.

"Vibrava!!" He called.

Almost immediately, his dragon and ground type Pokemon raced in front of the attack, blocking Umbreon from getting hit, while not taking any damage.

_"Crikey, bud." _He said. _"You'll have to do better than that to hurt me, Bruce."_

Jim continued to smile.

"Umbreon, use Dark Pulse on Flareon." He commanded.

The dark type Pokemon opened up his mouth and fired out a wrecking beam of dark and purple energy towards Ash's Flareon, who was hit by the attack.

"Flaa!!!!!" He complained.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt on Umbreon." Ash repeated. "Flareon, use Flamethrower on Umbreon."

Both his Pokemon unleashed their attacks towards Umbreon.

Jim coughed.

And Vibrava flew in front of the attack, blocking both of the hits, the Flamethrower leaving a burn on his body, the Thunderbolt being completely diffused.

"Umbreon, use Shadow Ball on Flareon." Jim called. "Vibrava, use Sand Tomb on Pikachu."

May yawned, as she clutched the piping hot coffee. She was slightly envying Maylene who looked bright eyed and bushy tailed.

"Can't believe that Jim got Nightmare to wake Ash up." She complained. "Then, he woke me up yelling abuse at Nightmare."

Maylene smiled.

"I think that Jim suddenly decided to get some training in." She remarked. "And you can't blame him for the fact that Nightmare is easily bribed."

Pikachu jumped out of the Sand Tomb, using his tail to flip up into the air and easily evading the hit. However, Flareon only half evaded the Shadow Ball, the attack catching him in the side.

The Flame Pokemon yelped in pain, as he was thrown slightly back by the intensity of the hit.

Ash was still undeterred.

"We can still win." He said, confidently. "Pikachu, use Volt Tackle on Umbreon. Flareon, use...."

Pikachu instantly streaked off across the ground, covering himself in electricity.

And this time, he landed a hit on Umbreon.

The Moonlight Pokemon was thrown up into the air by the velocity of the hit, surprising both Pokemon and trainer.

Jim raised an eyebrow, as Umbreon came back down to earth, landing on his stomach. He was on the ground for a few seconds, before scrambling back up to his feet.

"That looked like it hurt." He remarked.

Umbreon turned around and gave him a disparaging look.

"Okay, use Iron Tail on Flareon." Jim said.

Umbreon leaped up into the air, tail shining with a white energy aura. He sailed towards his evolutionary cousin, and smashed the appendage into Flareon's face.

With a loud crack, the Flame Pokemon was sent crashing backwards through the air, before his body smashed into a tree.

He fell down to the ground, and instantly blacked out.

"Bloody hell." Ash complained, as he and Jim instantly ran over to the fallen fire type Pokemon. "That was overkill, wasn't it?"

"And Volt Tackle wasn't?" Jim shot back.

"That's not the point!!!" Ash yelled. "Are you deliberately trying to screw up my Pokemon here?"

Jim rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, with an attack that's not very effective against fire types." He replied. "And I didn't expect that to happen."

Ash shook his head, still clearly annoyed.

* * *

**Whose That Pokemon? Though usually dim witted, it seems to become inspired if the Shellder on its tail bites down.**

**

* * *

**

Fortunately, after a quick examination at the Pokemon Centre, it became clear that Flareon wasn't badly hurt. Just a few bruises.

But, Ash was still annoyed.

And Jim wasn't being the most cooperative.

"Hey, if Umbreon had been the one badly hurt by Volt Tackle." He kept saying, every time Ash gave him a dirty look. "And you think maybe Flareon said something to Umbreon that pissed him off."

"Well, what would Flareon say to Umbreon that could do that?" May asked, as they sat outside the Pokemon Centre and had some breakfast.

"Maybe something about Umbreon never speaking." Jim retorted, as he spread some jam onto his toast.

May looked up at him.

"Why does Umbreon never speak?" She asked.

Jim shrugged.

"Ask him." He replied.

"Now, you're just being annoying." May commented.

"I don't know." Jim replied, angrily. "He never has. But, if he doesn't want to, then...."

His cell phone rang, perched on the edge of the table.

He looked down at the caller ID. It was reading as Norman.

"Who is that?" Ash asked, trying to sound interested, but failing miserably.

"Ermm...." Jim said. "Oh, it's a certain gym leader friend of mine from Hoenn."

May looked up, slightly interested.

"Anyone I know?" She asked.

Jim smiled slightly.

"Should do." He replied, picking it up to answer. "Hello, Norman."

May shook her head.

"Can he call me every few days?" She asked. "No, he can't. Can he call Jim? Of course."

She finished shaking her head.

"Ah, it's okay." She said. "If he's calling Jim, then it's probably for a good reason."

Jim quickly stood up, and looked at Maylene.

"Erm.... We need to go someplace slightly more private." He said.

Ash almost completely blanked him, as he turned around and fed some bread to Flareon.

"Okay, sure." May remarked.

Both Jim and Maylene quickly vanished off into the woods.

"Did we just get ditched?" May wondered.

"I wouldn't be surprised." Ash said.

He looked around to where Nightmare was sat in the tree, drinking a bottle of Black Persian Beer.

"Hey, Nightmare." Ash called. "I'll buy you another drink if you hide Jim's breakfast."

* * *

"Ah." Norman said, over the phone. "I'm glad that Maylene is with you. One less phone call to make. And time is of the essence."

"Really?" Jim asked, as he put the phone onto loudspeaker mode.

"Yeah." Norman answered. "Listen, are you near Highway 318?"

Jim exhaled out.

"No." He replied.

Maylene butted in.

"But, we can get there with my Medicham's Teleport." She said.

"Good." Norman replied.

"Actually, I think I'm getting you on the screen now." Bill butted in. "You're about a two minute walk away from the Pokemon Centre in Dewdrop Town."

"Yeah, that's more or less right." Jim confirmed.

"You want the good news or the bad news first?" Norman asked.

"Bad news." Jim replied.

"The Coppingers have 15 canisters of nerve gas and are speeding them in a truck up Highway 415 towards Bana City."

Maylene groaned.

"What's the good news?" Jim asked, feeling sick at the thought.

He could almost hear the smile in Norman's voice.

"You're going to be part of the team to stop them."

"Oh terrific." Maylene muttered.

"What about Paul and Anabel?" Jim asked.

Norman sighed.

"They're meeting up with someone." He replied. "In pursuit of the truck. They've already gone. I want you to head to Highway 318 and meet up with another team of agents. You'll know them when you see them."

Bill's voice then rang out, sounding grave.

"The other team won't be able to head them off in time. They're considerably behind the truck. You might be that only chance. As of now, it is currently 23 minutes from impact on Bana City. If you shift ass from Highway 318, you can make it in 17. And hopefully head them off."

"Okay, Norman out." Norman said, as the line went dead.

* * *

"Okay, so is it possible for you to stick around here while we go do official G-Men stuff?" Jim asked. "It's kind of hard to ignore the request we got."

May nodded.

"Yeah, okay." She replied. "I'm sure we can find something to do in the meantime."

Ash rolled his eyes.

"How long do you reckon you'll be?" He asked.

Jim shrugged.

"Few hours." He replied. "Half a day tops."

Ash nodded.

"Fine." He said. "Go do what you have to do. Do a good job of it."

Jim nodded, as he held out his hand.

"Sorry about Flareon." He replied.

Ash shook it.

"Sorry about Umbreon and the Volt Tackle." He answered.

He then grinned.

"You're going to die, aren't you?" He asked. "That's why we're having the moment?"

Jim shook his head.

"Don't tempt fate." He answered, as Maylene called out her Medicham.

"Be careful." May urged. "Both of you."

Jim nodded. So did Maylene, as she gave her Medicham the order.

Then, the two vanished.

"Now, we definitely got ditched." Ash said, as he went back to his breakfast.

"So, this is Highway 318." Jim muttered, as the two of them appeared on the deserted road.

And, across from them, was a blue four seater car, with two very familiar people sat in the front seats.

Solidad stuck her head out of the window.

"What took you so long?" She asked.

"You." Jim said, slightly irked.

"You weren't expecting the Easter Lopunny, were you?" Olly asked, leaning over.

He gestured to the back of the car with a jerk of his head.

"Get in."

They did so at a quick pace, knowing that they couldn't afford to waste any time.

* * *

"So, how did you get this thing out here at such a rapid speed?" Jim asked.

"Teleport." Olly replied, from behind the wheel. "Combo effort from Deoxys and Slowbro."

"Who has the Slowbro?" Maylene asked.

"That would be me." Solidad answered.

There was a very large box on the back seat separating Jim and Maylene.

"Open that up." Solidad said.

Jim did so, pulling out a gas mask.

"Nice." He remarked. "I see we're prepared for all eventualities."

Maylene reached in further and pulled out a bulletproof vest.

"We really are." She commented. "You're not expecting shooting, are you?"

"Nah." Olly answered. "But, it's better to be safe than sorry."

"There should also be some neutralizing agent in there." Solidad said. "We got some more data from the inside, revealing the components. So, they were able to synthesise it up very quickly."

"That's great." Jim remarked. "But, again. Let's hope that we don't have to use it."

"Just don't damage the car, whatever you do." Olly said.

"Why?" Maylene asked.

"Because, you literally have no idea what I went through to get one." Olly replied.

* * *

_"Okay." Norman said, handing him some keys over. "You'll have to take these squad cars."_

_"Oh come on." He replied. "There are countless civilian lives at stake on this mission and you mean to tell me that we don't even get to use the new pursuit cars?"_

_Norman sighed._

_"Okay." He replied. "Fine. I guess that you can take the new ones. But, these are incredibly expensive. And so, I want them back without so much as a scratch on them."_

_"Not a scratch." Olly answered. "Got it."_

* * *

Without warning, Bill's voice emerged from out of the radio.

_"See." _He said. _"It's not actually a radio."_

"You get around Bill." Jim called.

_"Indeed I do." _Bill answered. _"And I think I should inform you that your time is nearly up. Sixteen minutes gone. How far away are you?"_

"Couple of minutes." Olly replied. "Five give or take."

_"You're not giving yourself a lot of time." _Bill pointed out.

"We're going as fast as we can!!!" Solidad exclaimed.

Olly spun the car around and bounced it across the grass median on the divided highway and peeled out, turning around.

"Now, where are you going?" Jim asked, annoyed.

"Short cut." Olly answered, as he went off the road.

* * *

"Shit!!!" Maylene exclaimed, as they roared over the last hill into the valleys.

Bana City was situated at the bottom of the hill, perfectly placed in the small valley below.

And they could count fifteen huge plumes of an ugly greenish yellow cloud rising from the city.  
"We're too late." Solidad said, banging her hand on the dash, and leaving a small dent in.

"Turn the radio on." Jim said.

Olly did so, hearing the cracked voice emerge.

_"And in breaking news, we're hearing shocking things from Bana City. An unidentified gas has just been detected in districts near the west and east banks of Bana City. If you can see the pictures on a nearby TV screen, this unidentified and probably dangerous gas is drifting up from various locations all over the city. This news is being brought to you by Verger 10.53."_

_

* * *

_

"I agree with her." Olly said, angrily, gesturing behind him to Maylene. "I can't believe those bastards would stoop to acts of terrorism."

"Yeah, I can't believe those Pokemon thieves and criminals would resort to that." Jim remarked, his frustration boiling over.

Solidad pushed down on the radio, turning it off.

"Bill." She said, quickly. "I'm sorry to tell you this, but we were too late. They succeeded in their attack on Bana City."

Bill's voice came out of it, sounding sad.

_"It wasn't you fault." _He said. _"None of you."_

_"I agree." _Norman remarked.

_"I'm also sorry to tell you that the satellite has lost track of the truck between the buildings and the traffic. I'll continue to try and search for it, manually and automatically. But, it might take some time."_

_"I'm agreeing with Bill here." _Norman said. _"The rest of you forget about the truck for the moment. We don't know where it is, and it has already carried out its mission. It can be dealt with later."_

He paused.

_"Your new objective for the moment is to try and use that neutralising agent to reduce civilian casualties. Get in there and do it."_

The signal went dead.

Olly shook his head, as he pushed down on the accelerator.

"Let's get to work." He said, as the car pulled away towards Bana City.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**So... Oh dear.**

**It doesn't look good for Bana City. Even though virtually nobody has heard of it.**

**Ash still has a combatative personality and won't let things lie. **

**Actually, not a lot to say about this, other than the Officer Jenny at the start must be partially blind.**

**Thanks for the reviews!!! They are all appreciated. Wildly.**

**And remember Bebe?**

**Yet, Nightmare also returns.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. Which Pokemon does Bebe give you in D/P/P?**

**Quiz Question Two. How many different ways are there of getting the evolutions of that Pokemon?**

**Quiz Question Three. Not including Bana City, how many towns and cities have been in the Verger region so far?**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review!!! Please!!!**


	69. Nerves Of Gas

Chapter Sixty Nine. Nerves Of Gas.

* * *

_Summary. Maria made her escape from Betaware labs with ease, getting in touch with Bill, Bebe and Norman. She got her orders and made her way to the police station where an Officer Jenny mistook her for Lance, due to her appearance at the moment. Maria quickly corrected her, and made her way to the car, searching for the truck that had escaped. Meanwhile, Norman called in Jim and Maylene to intercept the truck. They met up with Olly and Solidad, but were too late to stop the truck from releasing its deadly cargo..._

_

* * *

_

Arjun shook his head, as he sat outside the Pokemon Centre on a wooden bench. He was holding an unopened bottle of Black Persian Beer in his hand, more as a consolation prize from his conqueror, Isaac.

His Pokemon, defeated by the Grand Master and his assorted bunch of electric type live wires, were all laid out on the ground around him, thinking and contemplating the moments.

Normally after a defeat, he liked to sit them all around and think about how they had been defeated. But, this time, something was different. And even though he didn't like to admit it, Isaac's Electvire was one of the toughest Pokemon he had ever faced in battle. Possibly as strong as the Deoxys he had faced in the final of the Verger Conference.

Branch, his Torterra and oldest friend looked particularly disheartened, knowing that he had been able to defeat a Pokemon, despite his type advantage.

Something that Arjun was noticing.

"Don't worry, Branch." He said, calmly. "It's not your fault."

He looked around to his other five Pokemon. His Arcanine, Flare, his Absol, Ajith, his Luxray, Lucius and his Roserade, Forsythia.

"And neither is it any of yours either." He continued, slightly melancholic.

Putting the bottle down on the ground, he stood up and stretched out.

"We can bounce back from this." Arjun continued.

He heard a cough from behind him.

Half turning, Arjun looked around and saw Cinder stood behind him, leaning on the bench.

"How did you get there without me knowing?" He asked, surprised to see her.

She shrugged.

"Super powers." She replied, leaning down and picking the bench up in one hand. "Like the way I can do that."

Arjun nodded, folding his arms.

"Impressive." He remarked. "So, what are you doing here?"

Cinder smiled.

"Rescheduled battle against Steven." She replied. "You remember, I battled Winona second rather than him."

"Yeah." Arjun said. "I do."

He looked at her.

"I take it that you beat Winona then." Arjun replied.

She nodded.

"Had a bit of trouble with her Pelipper." Cinder answered. "But my Charizard managed to take it down. Eventually. Fortunately, I didn't have much trouble with the rest of her team."

She smiled.

"And I've got a great chance against Steven." Cinder remarked. "The whole fire versus steel thing."

Arjun saw where she was coming from.

"Don't forget that he will probably be prepared for the eventuality." He said. "It won't quite be as easy as you think."

Cinder nodded.

"I know." She said. "I'm not dumb enough to completely to rely just on the type advantage."

"Good." Arjun replied.

He paused.

"So...." The Pueltown trainer said. "What about your powers? How are they... Going?"

She sighed.

"I haven't really used them that much." She answered. "Obviously I wouldn't mind getting to a full grips with them, but...."

"You have misgivings." Arjun replied.

"Well, wouldn't you?" She asked. "I'm not normal any more."

"Nobody is completely normal." Arjun answered. "In fact, normal is just an illusion. Everyone has a part of them that is completely unique. And yours is the fact that you can pick up a bench in one hand."

She managed a weak smile.

"Guess that makes me feel slightly better." Cinder muttered.

"Is Ari here?" Arjun asked, trying to change the subject.

She shook her head.

"Actually, he had food poisoning recently." She replied. "Therefore, he didn't travel."

"Ah, I'm so sorry to hear that." Arjun said.

* * *

"Okay!!" Maylene said, as she looked up at the clouds of gas. "They're starting to drift relatively close together on one of the city's two banks."

"It's seperated by a river, right." Jim remarked. "There's a pair of bridges that allow the two halves of the city access to each other."

"What is more worrying." Solidad replied. "Is the fact that we'll have to wait for the neutralizing agent to float up into the air to destroy the gas. Who knows how many could die during the time it takes for it to get up into the sky."

"Maybe if...." Olly started to say, before switching the radio back on. "Let's see what's happening."

_"The reports coming in from the news chopper covering the event is that they can't get any lower due to the gas that is rising up towards their helicopter. We're going to go live to Robin Carragher in the chopper now."_

_"Thanks, Edwin." _The voice said, the background sounds changing. _"We'll as you just said, we can't get any lower due to the gas. We can see people calling to us for help, but there's nothing we can do from up here. This really is an incredible sight, it's just like watching a disaster movie. In all my years of broadcasting live from scenes of danger, I still can't believe that this is happening. If you are hearing this broadcast and notice any suspicious persons, the authorities encourage you to get in touch with the police. If you are experiencing trouble breathing, unexpected fatigue, bleeding from the nose, eyes or mouth or feel completely light headed, seek medical help immediately. And you are also encouraged not to go to Bana City under any circumstances."_

"Good thing I never listen to the radio anyway." Olly said, switching it off.

He pulled over, as they reached the city limits.

"Okay, gas mask time."

"Are you even sure you should be driving this car while wearing that?" Jim asked.

"Yeah." Olly replied, swerving to avoid a car that was driving in the wrong lane to try and get out of the city. "At least there's not much traffic."

The road he was driving down was almost completely empty. While, in stark contrast, the other side of the road was packed to the brim, with the drivers trying to cram as many cars in a small amount of space as possible.

"Okay." Solidad said, as Jim and Maylene opened up the box to take the neutralizing gas out. It was in a tank, surrounded by several canisters, with three rubber hoses coming out of the sides. At the end of each hose was a powerful fogger that resembled a long barreled water gun.

"Reload by switching canisters." Solidad explained, as she wound her window down and pointed one of the hoses out of the window. "If need be, there's another lot in the trunk."

Jim and Maylene also took up a fogger each and wound their windows down, as Olly drove around under the gas clouds.

And they started to spray the neutralising agent around the area, watching it float up into the sky.

* * *

While moving around, Solidad accidentally turned the radio back on.

_"And we can see a strange blue car down below which appears to be spreading some sort of neutralising agent around the area. We can see it rising up into the air and reacting with the gas to try and completely disable it. This is completely unconfirmed, but it is believed that the four people inside the car are Pokemon G-Men agents. They have special fogging equipment, and they really are working quite fast. They've been on the scene about ten minutes and the results are starting to show."_

"Ellis would have a heart attack if she was listening to this." Olly said, looking to the back. "I think we've officially thrown secrecy out of the window."

"Pity we can't get the chopper off our back." Jim remarked.

* * *

"I think this calls for a celebration." Olly said, as he sat on the hood of the car, a bottle of White Raichu Vodka in his hand.

"Where did you get that?" Jim asked, surprised.

"It was under the seat." Olly replied, as he reached under and pulled out four glasses. "Whose up for a...."

Getting blank looks all around, he popped the top and took a deep swig of the contents inside, feeling it burn against his throat.

"That's the stuff." He said, sliding it back under the seat.

Then, as he did so, another car pulled up.

Maylene stood up, recognising two of the three people inside.

"It's Paul and Anabel." She said, as the two Frontier Brains got out of the back seats of the Dewdrop Town squad car.

The driver also opened the door, and came outside.

"Whose that?" Jim asked.

"This." Paul said, slightly condescendingly. "Is the agent who infiltrated the Coppinger facility and discovered that this was going down."

The red haired girl smiled.

"Agent Maria Estrella." She replied.

"Jim Jacobs." Jim said.

"Maylene Dawson." Maylene continued.

Maria looked at Olly and Solidad.

"Think I know you two." She said.

As she spoke, her Pokemon, a Purugly jumped out of the car and came up to nuzzle against her leg.

"We just finished cleaning up." Olly said. "Looks like you were slightly late."

Paul smirked.

"Well, we must have arrived at the right time then." He remarked. "No work to do."

Almost instantly, the radio in Olly's car crackled into life.

_"I would remind you all." _Bill said. _"That the Coppingers are still out there in the city somewhere."_

_"Stop fooling around." _Norman's voice remarked. _"You still have work to do."_

Olly looked around, and saw an abandoned van across the street.

"Hey, Paul." He said. "How do you fancy hot wiring that van and splitting up?"

"I'd rather not use the van." Paul replied.

"Golem, Ditto, Scizor?" Maria suggested.

* * *

"I'm sure I've been cheated." Paul complained, as he walked over to the van and started to hot wire it.

"You went Golem." Olly suggested, as he looked at Maria. "We both went Ditto. You lost fair and square."

"Hey, Paul." Jim remarked. "I always figured you as the type of guy who wouldn't drive a van. You didn't seem the type. Always had you down as a sports car kind of guy."

Paul said something unintelligible as he reached into the truck and started to prise the plastic open.

Then, the radio opened up again.

_"I'm scanning the satellite photos." _Bill said. _"The gas is starting to disperse completely. But, there's something strange. Some sort of pattern. Over on the north east bank of Bana, there was a higher amount of gas there than in the other quadrants around the city. You might want to start your searches there."_

_

* * *

_

"In other words." Harley said, softly. "You're telling me that you failed completely."

"I'm sorry, sir." Commander Olsson replied. "We could not anticipate the speed at which the G-Men responded to react and stop the spread of the contagion."

Harley sighed.

"I suppose that you couldn't have." He replied. "Okay, get out of there now. There'll be no repercussions. This mission wasn't a complete failure. The gas was there long enough to cause casualties. Plus, there's still equipment in the back of the truck. We can build more and strike again later."

"Yes sir!!" Olsson replied.

"Plus, Olsson." Harley said. "If you see her, you know what to do."

"Affirmative, sir." Olsson answered.

He hung up the cell phone before looking around at his small team.

"Okay, time to pull out."

He watched as they started to get into the truck, before heading around to the drivers seat.

"Let's head west." The solider in shotgun said, looking at the maps.

* * *

Bill noticed something on the screens.

"We've got something." He said, into the radio.

_"What's that?" _Maria asked.

"They're heading west." Bill said.

* * *

**Whose That Pokemon? To make itself appear intimidatingly beefy, it tightly cinches its waist with its twin tails.**

* * *

"So, let's go west." Maria said, looking at her Purugly.

The radio buzzed.

_"Not before we get them." _Solidad's voice said.

_"Steady on." _Anabel remarked, from the van she was sharing with Paul. _"It's not a race."_

_"I thought that that's exactly what it was." _Jim called out, his voice louder than normal to make himself heard over the slightly fading frequency.

Then, as one, the cars belonging to Olly and Maria accelerated away in a cloud of dust.

Leaving Paul's van alone.

"Son of a.... " Paul said, angrily.

* * *

"I think I've got a sight on them." Maria remarked.

_"Wouldn't know." _Paul threw in. _"This van has the acceleration and top speed of a Slowpoke."_

Laughs echoed around the frequency, until Solidad spoke up.

_"Hey, don't diss Slowpoke." _She remarked. _"I used to own one."_

_"I think that they're currently heading towards Route 241." _Bill threw in.

Then, without warning, the truck up ahead of them screeched around the corner.

With no time to react, they shot past the turnoff.

"Damnit." Olly exclaimed, banging his hand on the steering wheel.

"Err..." Maylene asked. "You don't suffer from road rage, do you?"

He didn't reply, as he spun the car around in an almost flawless one eighty.

"They've just gone onto a large city road." Solidad called.

"Oh for the love of Ho-oh." Jim groaned. "We could spend a few hours looking for them now."

_"Don't worry." _Bill said. _"I've currently got the pictures coming through. It's just took a sharp high speed left turn at city hall. The police reports say that they jumped a red light."_

The sound of rapid clicking buttons began to filter through the radio.

_"And now it appears that it's just smashed into a car and slid into the side wall of a government office building."_

_"Great!!" _Maria called, as she accelerated round the corner. _"I'll get them."_

Olly slowed the car down slightly.

"No point getting kille...." He started to say, before hearing a barrage of curses from Maria on the radio.

_"No way!!!" _She concluded. _"It's pulled away from the debris, and now it's driving around with half the...."_

There was the sound of screeching over the air waves.

_"Wall missing." _Maria concluded. _"And now, Paul's got in on the act in that old van. Came through a hedge and everything."_

She swore again.

_"He was trying for the rapid pursuit, but overshot it. He's blown the turn, gone onto the curb and hit another hedge."_

_"Do I criticise your driving?" _Paul asked, venomously.

_"So, you're not currently jammed?" _Maria asked. _"And half down a ditch?"_

The sound of Bill sighing could be heard loud and clear.

_"Forget this." _He said. _"Okay, so there's a large patch of empty land around there. By my calculations, you should be able to cut through there."_

He drew in breath quickly.

_"I've got security footage streaming through." _Bill continued. _"This trucks all over the joint. Equipment spilling out of the whole in the side. They just crashed into a minivan, which just caused it to hit an SUV. But, I think they're going south. You might want to still take that short cut."_

"What are we waiting for then?" Olly asked, putting his foot down.

* * *

"Bill, so.... You don't know what this large patch of unused ground is?" Jim asked.

_"I'm just getting the detailed map up now." _Bill replied.

A large white ball cracked into the window on Maylene's side of the car, cracking the glass slightly.

"It's a golf course!!!!" Solidad yelled.

_"Yeah..." _Bill said, sounding deflated. _"Bana National Links."_

The rest of what he said was cut off, as the gears of the car screeched into action, as Olly swerved to avoid a bunker.

Another golf ball hit the door, with a crunching sound.

"Now, they're just doing this deliberately." Maylene muttered.

From where she was sat, she could hear someone shout something.

"Free drinks to anyone who hits that car!!!"

"Son of a bi...." Olly shouted, as he pushed down on the accelerator, trying to get forward as fast as possible.

The window on his side of the car shattered as a hard white orb crashed into it.

He flung his arm up to protect his face, jerking the steering wheel off to the left.

"LOOK OUT!!!!" Solidad shouted.

He removed his arm, to see that they were about three seconds away from crashing into a small wooden hut.

Then, they made impact, with a sickening crash.

A few seconds later, Olly looked up.

The gift shop sign was currently splayed across the hood, part of the Starmie decoration having penetrated the windshield.

And one of its arms was positioned a mere amount of millimetres away from the tip of Solidad's nose.

"Eep." She muttered. "Even though I could probably survive it."

"Well, don't let me get into a fight with you then." Maylene muttered.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Olly asked, as he reached down and turned the key in the ignition off, and then on again.

Fortunately, the engine started to roar. Signalling that it was still working.

"Must be built to last." He muttered.

"If you're thinking oh shit, I could have just died." Solidad replied, casually. "Then, I am thinking what you're thinking. Although, I might have got lucky and it would have bounced off my skin."

Olly shook his head.

"Actually, I'm thinking that there's probably a better short cut than this." He said, going into reverse.

For the second time that night golf balls started to shower into the car.

"And I'm really getting in the mood to unleash some fairway justice." Maylene muttered, cracking her knuckles.

* * *

As they pulled out of the golf course, Solidad drew back her fist and smashed the dislodged Starmie out onto the road.

"Just bugging me." She muttered. "Now, should I shatter the windshield, or...."

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't." Olly said. "I promised Norman that I'd return the car without a scratch."

"Well, you already defaulted on that." Jim muttered, as he saw the door on his side start to hang off its hinges slightly.

_"What happened there?" _Maria asked, the sound of her Purugly complaining in the background audible.

"Erm... We got sent through a golf course by mistake." Maylene called over. "And Maria. I really have to ask you this. Why do you seem so familiar? I feel like I've seen you before somewhere."

_"Can't imagine." _Maria replied. _"Maybe because I used to live in Veilstone City for a bit."_

It seemed to satisfy Maylene.

_"Okay, so you're coming up to the east and west banks of Bana City."_ Bill said. _"There's a bridge. The Clearwater Bridge. I think...."_

_"They're on the bridge!!!" _Maria yelled. _"I can see them heading across there now."_

_"Cut them off!!!!" _Norman ordered. _"And I can't help but hope that that car is coming back in one piece."_

Right at that moment, Olly accidentally smashed one of the side mirrors off onto another car.

"Oops." He muttered.

_"What was that crashing sound?" _Norman asked.

"Err...." Olly replied. "Somebody just hurled something at us."

"There's the bridge!!!" Maylene yelled, pointing in the distance.

And the traffic seperating them from it.

"Where does all this stuff come from?!!!" Olly shouted, honking the horn.

"There's one option." Solidad said, looking around.

* * *

"Where the hell are they?!!" Paul demanded, angrily.

Both he and Anabel looked at the shattered truck blazing towards them.

"And I don't particularly want this to go down wrong." He continued.

"You're really not in a good mood." Anabel remarked.

"You don't have to be empathic to work that out." Paul said, sardonically.

He snatched up the radio.

"Where are you?!!" He demanded.

_"Jeez, chill out." _Olly said, angrily. _"We're in the parking garage on Corphish Street. We should be with you right about....."_

There was a loud crash, as a car burst through the exit, tearing off a toll booth's stop arm in the process. It then swerved to a halt in front of the two Frontier Brains.

"Now." He finished.

"How was the ride?" Anabel asked, looking down into the car.

"I'm never doing that again." Jim muttered, as Olly started to drive again.

He slowly advanced it next to Paul's van, creating an effective blockade to stop the truck.

Then, the four of them got out.

As he took in the appearance of the car, Olly shuddered.

"Listen, if I go missing in action." He said, looking at the way the right fender and part of the hood had been torn away. Add to the way the left headlight was dangling from its socket and part of the windshield was shattered, and the dents and scratches covering virtually every part of the paintwork. "Then, it's to avoid Norman killing me over the way this car got wrecked."

"Here they come." Anabel said, seeing the the truck coming towards them.

"Oh yeah." Paul remarked, tossing a Pokeball into the air. "Still need them to stop."

He shook his head.

"Regirock, standby for battle!!"

His rock type legendary Pokemon appeared in a white blast of light.

"Reeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!" It exclaimed.

"Lock On and Hyper Beam!!" Paul commanded, looking at the van.

His Pokemon focused on the van, a small yellow cross hair appearing in the middle of the front of the cabin.

Then, raising up his arms, he unleashed the powerful blast of orange light through the air.

With an ear splitting shriek, followed by a huge crash, the truck was hit. The metal vents were on fire as it veered out of control, hitting cars left, right and centre with its huge bulk.

"Way to go, moron." Jim muttered, as the moving fireball sped towards them.

"Only one thing to do." Anabel said, looking around. "Solidad, Maylene, work with me."

She quickly focused on them, using her empathic powers to inform them of her plan.

"That could work." Maylene remarked.

The three of them threw Pokeballs into the air, bringing out Slowbro, Alakazam and Medicham.

"Slowbro!!" Solidad commanded. "Psychic!!"

"Medicham, Psychic!!" Maylene called.

Calling out with her mind, Anabel implored Alakazam to do the same.

As the three Pokemon began to glow with a blue light, a blue light that surrounded them and extended out, slowing the van down.

"Still need to do something about the flames." Jim called, as it closed in on them.

"My turn." Olly said, taking out a Pokeball. "Okay, Empoleon, go!!!!"

He tossed the red and white orb up into the air, sending out the Emperor Pokemon to the fray.

"What do you have planned?" Paul asked.

Olly smiled, as the van slowly came rolling to a halt in front of them.

"Empoleon, Tidal Wave!!!" He commanded.

His water and steel type Pokemon squawked impressively, before starting to glow with a blue pulsating energy. He raised up his flippers, creating a huge ball of water above his head.

Then, with an incredible effort, he flung it forward through the air.

As it passed through the air, it slowly began to extend out, gaining both power and momentum.

Then, with a thunderous splash, the attack crashed into the van, instantly extinguishing the flames.

And, it also had the added effect of knocking several of the troops out cold, sending them crashing out of the hole in the side.

"Bullseye." Olly said.

* * *

To their surprise, the drivers door opened up, and the driver staggered out, several burns and bruises on his body.

"You bastards!!" He shouted, angrily.

Olly scoffed.

"Solidad, take him down." He said. "Please."

She smiled at him.

"Guess I could do." She remarked.

Without warning, she streaked forward, faster than the eye could comprehend, and took the leader down with several well placed strikes.

"That's my girl." Olly remarked, folding his arms, proudly.

"Dude, seriously." Jim said. "What would you do if you ever got into a really bad argument? One which came into a fight."

"Be worried." Olly replied, casually. "I like to not think about that."

* * *

He coughed up blood, as he looked up at her.

"You hurt me bad." Olsson muttered.

Solidad knelt down next to him.

"Yeah, well now you're going away for a long time." She said.

"Pity." Olsson replied, weakly. "I could have given you information about the attack on..."

He coughed.

"Evolution Island."

"Evolution Island?" Solidad asked, surprised. As far as she knew, that was where the second of the Coppinger experiments was living.

"Need to get more base DNA to create..." Olsson groaned, before passing out.

Annoyed, Solidad shook her head as the sound of police sirens were heard over the distance.

* * *

"So, there were over a hundred deaths." Norman said. "Yet, for the most part, the day was saved. It could have been worse. A lot worse. So, you all did good."

He cleared his throat.

"Your work was commendable."

"Thanks, boss." Paul said, dryly.

"Yeah, Norman." Jim answered, turning away. "Anyway, I suppose that we should...."

Maylene looked at him.

"I... I can't." She said.

"Huh?" Jim asked, surprised. "What do you mean."

She went slightly pink, as the look of sadness passed across her face.

"I have to go back to Veilstone City." Maylene continued, shaking her head. "I can only get off from the gym for a fortnight at the most."

"Oh damn!!!" Jim complained. "I was just starting to enjoy your company."

She sighed.

"I know." She said, reaching out and taking his hand. "I don't want to go either. But, I have to."

"Hard luck, mate." Olly said, taking his attention away from the screen.

"So, I'm going back to Ash and May on my own." Jim muttered, sadly. "Brilliant."

"Anyway!!" Norman called, trying to take the attention again.

Everyone looked back.

"Agent Estrella, you've been awarded a small promotion for your efforts." The Petalberg gym leader continued. "Just to show our appreciation."

"Norman." Maria said. "I wasn't the only one that went into that facility, was I?"

He shook his head.

"We did have a deep cover agent in there from the moment we heard something might be wrong." Norman confirmed. "That's how we got our intel on what was in the bombs."

"Lucky for us." Bill said, the screen splitting to show his picture on the LED.

"Yeah." Anabel commented.

"Okay." Norman commanded. "Disperse as you will."

He coughed.

"And I want that car back." He said, looking at Olly, before the screen went blank.

"That should be fun." Olly muttered, as he headed over to the car.

Solidad followed him.

"Listen." She said. "I need to do something for the moment."

She reached over to hug him, before going in for a kiss. A show of emotion that lasted for several moments.

"Something that I need to do." Solidad repeated. "Don't ask me where I'm going and don't follow me."

He nodded.

"Okay." He answered.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." She said, calling out her Pidgeot.

"Hey." Olly called. "Be careful. You might be stronger than steel, but you're not invulnerable."

Without looking back, she jumped onto the back of the Bird Pokemon and took to the sky.

"Au revoir." Olly muttered, before turning back around to where Paul and Anabel were already heading off into the night. Maria was about to get back into her car, apparently offering Jim a lift back to Dewdrop Town.

Something that he accepted.

"Oh well." Olly said, as he went over to the car. "Time to face the music."

He grinned, as he called out Deoxys, and he, his Pokemon and the car began to vanish into thin air.

* * *

"So..." Harley said. "Complete failure."

He heard the annoyed growl of Dennis on the other end of the line.

"Indeed." He said. "Listen to me. There can be no more screw ups. I've been trying to channel the orb that I retrieved. My scientists have told me that it makes several weapons to some kind of spear. My next step is to hunt that down. Then, I can use its energy to find the mistress. Combining the three will surely result in our victory."

"Let me know how that goes." Harley muttered. "I'm going to get going."

Dennis automatically hung up.

"Not one for emotional farewells." Harley said, looking over to his guard.

"Jovetic." He said.

She saluted, her medium length green cropped hair bristling as her hand snapped near to it.

"Sir." She replied.

"You're dismissed." Harley replied.

With a small bow, the women known as Jovetic stepped out of the room. The Houndoom at her feet following her obediently.

* * *

She quickly stepped into another small room, and removed the cell phone from the pocket of her jumpsuit.

Jovetic dialled a number quickly, hearing the ringing. Then, an answer.

"Hello." The voice of Vincent Montella replied.

"Vincent." She said. "I have some information that Team Rocket might need. It's Mimic."

"Mimic." Vincent replied. "Where are you?"

"I can't tell you that." She said, her voice deeper than normal as she spoke to him. As merely a precaution. "But, Dennis is looking for something. Some kind of weapon."

"I see." Vincent replied. "Anything else."

"Negative." She answered. "There's nothing else."

He cleared his throat.

"That hardly seems worth reporting in for." Vincent said.

"Well, that's why I'm not charging you for it." Jovetic answered. "Anyway, I'll be in touch."

Before hanging up, she paused.

"And wouldn't you rather know that than not." She continued.

"Suppose so." Vincent answered, hanging up.

Then, without pausing, Jovetic began to start dialling a number.

This time, it took less time to answer.

"Hello." Bill's voice replied.

"It's me." She said. "Mimic."

"Hey, Mimic." Bill said. "Your intel was spot on."

"I know." She answered. "Am I able to break cover yet?"

Bill paused for a moment.

"You can do." He said. "Run and get out of there."

He paused again.

"Where will you go?" Bill asked.

"Well, since I'm done." Jovetic answered. "Thought I might relax for a few hours in Dewdrop Town."

Bill laughed.  
"Well, be careful and alert." He replied.

"No danger of me being recognised." She said. "I never go out without some kind of disguise."

She quickly hung up, before heading for the door.

And as she did so, her Houndoom began to change. The black and red coloured four legged Pokemon shifting shape into a pink blob.....

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Who is Mimic/ Jovetic or whoever you want to call her? Neither of those names are her real one. Plus, the Ditto.... Strange. Very strange.**

**Cameos from Arjun and Cinder.**

**And Solidad is apparently off somewhere. Wonder where.**

**Next chapter will switch back to Ash, May and Jim. Minus Maylene who has gone back to Veilstone City. She's been there for twenty odd chapters, so she had a good inning. Albeit, a few of those twenty chapters didn't feature her. Or Ash, May and Jim for that matter. Meh.**

**Steven should be facing Cinder any time soon. That really would be an interesting battle. Fire versus metal.**

**Thanks to those that have bothered to review!!! It's appreciated!!! A lot!!!**

**And also, thanks to SkyFighter who suggested this idea. And it's more or less intact, with a few amendments.**

**Fair to say that Mimic will be in the next chapter. Along with Maria possibly.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. In Gen 1, which TM contained the move Mimic, and how was it obtained?**

**Quiz Question Two. Out of the three Verger Elite Four members mentioned in this chapter, who has made the most appearances in this trilogy?**

**Quiz Question Three. How many none final evolved form Pokemon can learn Hyper Beam? Name them.**

**Okay, thanks for reading!!!**

**Don't forget to review!!!! Please!!! Pretty please with a Pinken Berry on top.**


	70. Double Vision

Chapter Seventy. Double Vision.

* * *

_Summary. Arjun met up with Cinder on Starburst Island, where they had a talk. Meanwhile, the team of G-Men agents continued their quest to try and stop the gas. They managed to neutralise it, and then set out to get the terrorists. They cornered them on a bridge, after being directed through a golf course by Bill. And using their Pokemon, they managed to stop them, the leader telling Solidad something about Evolution Island. Then, everyone went their separate ways, with Maylene returning to Veilstone, Solidad going to Evolution Island, and everyone else going. Meanwhile, a mole in the Coppingers spoke to both Vincent and Bill..._

_

* * *

_

"Thanks, Maria." Jim said, as he got out of the car.

"No problem." She replied. "Anything for a fellow agent."

"Where are you heading?" Jim asked, curiously wondering about her.

Maria sighed.

"Probably take the car back." She replied. "Then, head to the Pokemon Centre, get changed, cleaned up. Have a few hours sleep and then come out to catch the nightlife in Dewdrop Town."

Jim nodded.

"It's probably too late to leave." He said. "I might see you out later."

She winked at him.

"Maybe." She replied, looking at the Pokemon Centre.

Jim looked up at the sky, seeing that the sun was already starting to go down.

"What time is it?" He asked.

Maria looked at her watch, then at the clock in the car.

"Nearly five PM." She replied.

"Damn." Jim muttered. "Wasted a whole day."

He shook his head.

"Well, not wasted." He said. "But, what I meant was...."

"I know what you meant." Maria replied. "So, what now for you?"

"Probably too late to set out now." He conceded, before turning around to head to the Pokemon Centre.

"Thanks for the ride back, Maria." He called, turning to wave.

She smiled, and waved back before departing.

* * *

"So, what did I miss?" Jim asked, as he sat down across from Ash and May.

"Not much." May replied. "Ash spent the day using his Pokemon to spar with mine for battle practice."

"Yeah, sorry about taking so long." Jim said.

"Ah, it's no problem." Ash replied, leaning back in his chair.

He looked up, realising that something was missing.

"Where'd Maylene go?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jim replied. "Completely unharmed. Thanks for asking."

He rolled his eyes, slightly annoyed.

"That's what I could see." Ash answered, dryly. "Which was why I didn't ask."

"Jim." May said, looking up. "Maylene isn't...."

He sighed.

"She's not dead." He replied. "She's fine, she just had to head back to Veilstone City."

"Duty calls?" Ash asked.

"Duty calling." Jim confirmed. "I mean, I'm sad that she's gone, because I was just starting to enjoy her company."

He looked at the two of them.

"No offence."

"None taken." May replied. "I think I know what you mean."

He looked at her.

"Because, when I separated from Ash to travel around Johto and Sinnoh." May continued. "I just going through this stage of thinking about him every day. From the moment I woke up to...."

"Yeah." Jim said, quickly. He didn't to know the full details.

"Anyway my point is." May finished. "You'll miss her, but when you see her again, it'll feel like...."

There was a huge yawning sound, as Nightmare poked his head out of the table.  
"And that depresses the crap out of me." The shiny talking Gengar replied.

Both May and Jim glared at him.

"And that's put me out of the mood for talking about it." Jim said, lazily.

He sighed.

"Hey, Ash." Jim continued. "Sorry that we can't make tracks for the next Frontier destination."

Continuing to look around, Jim sighed sadly.

"Because, by the time we get out of the city limits, it'll be dark and we'll have to set up camp."

With a gesture of his hand, he pointed to the Pokemon Centre interior.

"So, I propose that we stick around here for the night and...."

"Yeah, I was thinking about that anyway." Ash replied. "I'm not a complete moron."

"Beg to differ." Nightmare muttered, as he lay back half through the table, arms behind his head. "You're the moroniest of the morons."

Ash narrowed his eyes at him, trying to think of a snappy comeback.

"And you can narrow your eyes at me as much as you want." Nightmare continued. "But, it doesn't change the fact that..."

"You know what I can do?" Ash asked, a slightly evil smile on his face.

He held up the purple Pokeball and recalled Nightmare back in a burst of red light.

"That." He finished, with a laugh.

"Anyway, before I was rudely interrupted." May said. "The point is that it hurts right now, the way you miss her. But, it'll get better the next time you see her. And the longer that you're seperated from her, the better it'll feel when you finally do see her again."

Jim managed a weak smile.

"Thanks, May." He replied. "So, you guys want to go out later, have a few drinks and then...."

"Sure." Ash answered. "It's on you, since you're still here."

This time, the sigh of air expelled from Jim's lungs was hugely audible.

"Okay." He said.

* * *

Maria shut the door to the only available room in the Pokemon Centre, a room that she had managed to just get into.

"Relief." She muttered, locking it and tossing the key onto the bed. She also tossed her Purugly's Pokeball onto the mattress next to them.

Grinning at the reaction of the Officer Jenny when she had taken back the patrol car, Maria sat down on the bed, to take her boots off.

However, as she removed the first one, a sudden wave of exhaustion passed across her mind, almost as if she had heard the song of Jigglypuff. It was not a coincidence, she quickly realised.

Looking at her watch, she realised that she had been on the go for over a day. It had been almost thirty five hours since she had last slept, and she was both mentally and physically exhausted.

Maria's eyes felt heavy, as she fell to the soft warm invites of the bed.

Within seconds, she was fast asleep, snoring gently...

* * *

"Well, this is good." May said, as the three of them, plus Pikachu sat down in a corner booth of a bar that they had found. They were all wearing something slightly more formal than their travelling clothes, but not by much. Ash had dug up an old leather jacket from lost property and was wearing that with his jeans and white T-shirt.

On the sign outside, the sign had told them that the bar was known as The Swiggin' Sandslash.

"Who wants drinks?" Jim asked, taking out his wallet.

"I'll have a Black Persian." Ash said, looking up to his friend.

Jim shook his head.

"You're not going to be drinking that all night, are you?" He asked. "Might interfere with that early start otherwise."

Ash shrugged.

"Hey, we're not going to get there in a day." He replied. "So what if we start at noon. Might as well have a great time."

"I'll just have a soft drink." May said. "I'm just not really in the mood to get wasted."

As Jim vanished across to the bar, Ash looked over at his girlfriend.

"May." He said, softly. "Are you sure that you're okay?"

She nodded.

"I'm fine." May answered, reaching out to put her hand on his. "Nothing's wrong. I've just got a bad feeling about tonight. Want to keep a clear head, just in case. Plus, I'm not really a big drinker. I mean, I'll enjoy some to be sociable, but..."

"It's okay." Ash said. "If you don't want to then..."

Nightmare appeared through the table, smirking.

"Wimp." He replied.

"Shut up, Nightmare." May said, a look of annoyance passing across her face.

"Ooh, what a witty comeback." Nightmare continued, clearly enjoying his moment of sadism. "I can see why you and...."

May reached around the table, over towards Ash's belt. He managed a smile for a moment, before realising what she was after.

The coordinator grabbed up the Master Ball and summoned Nightmare back into it.

"Dick." She muttered, placing the purple and white orb on the table.

As she did so, Jim showed back up with the drinks.

"They're served." He replied.

* * *

"Man, this is buzzing!!!" Nightmare said, as he bumped into Jim. The Mahogany Town trainer was just coming back from the mens room. And the Gengar was racing around the dance floor, alternating between several different rhythms. The Swiggin' Sandslash was fuller now than it had been before, with several people, both coupled and single weaving around, each with a single purpose in mind.

"What are you playing at?" Jim asked, shaking his head with surprise.

Nightmare snorted.

"Do I criticise your activities while drunk?" He asked.

"I'm not drunk." Jim replied.

Nightmare smirked.

"See what I can do about that." He replied, leaping forward.

Before Jim could react, Nightmare grabbed him and held him in place.

"Argh!!!!" Jim complained. "Let me go!! For an overgrown bag of gas, you really are freakishly strong."

Then, with his free hand, Nightmare pulled Jim's head back and managed to prise his mouth open, by sticking his fingers into the veins on the neck.

Jim gagged in discomfort, as Nightmare took a bottle of Blue Wailord out, and popped the cap.

The trainer then continued to gag, as the Gas Pokemon poured the contents down his neck.

Then, as the bottle emptied, Nightmare let him go.

With a slight discomfort to his ego, Jim stood up straight, glaring at Nightmare.

"What was the point of that?" He demanded. "I don't feel any different."

"Are you sure?" Nightmare asked. "That should have done something."

"Well, I'm feeling a lot more violent towards you." Jim replied.

"Yeah?" Nightmare asked. "That might be down to the Blue Wailord."

He coughed.

"Anyway, I don't care how violent you feel, I still think I should give you a spoon so that you can eat my ass."

Jim continued to glare, before taking a step forward.

Nightmare got the hint, and charged off into the crowd.

Shaking his head, Jim took off after him.

* * *

Eventually, Nightmare appeared from out of nowhere, tripping him up.

As he fell to the ground, Jim let out a pained grunt of discomfort.

"You dick." He said, sitting up. "What was the..."

He looked around, seeing the two people sat on the red velvet couch next to him, clearly enjoying each others company.

One of them, he recognised.

"Good for you, Maria." He muttered, standing up and looking around for Nightmare.

Hearing him, Maria broke away from the guy she was kissing and looked around at him.

"Hey." She replied. "What's happening."

The drunk she had been making out with looked at Jim and made a sneering sound.

"Whose that freak?" He asked.

Maria cleared her throat, before getting off his lap.

"Beat it then." He said, angrily. "Stupid skank."

Maria flipped him off, with an annoyed look of outrage, before walking over to Jim.

"Hey, handsome." She remarked.

"You didn't have to do that to come over." Jim said.

She brushed it off with a scrape of her hand through the air like a knife through butter.

"Jerk anyway." She replied. "Like I care."

Jim nodded.

"Okay then." He replied. "So...."

He looked her up and down, seeing the sparkling red halterneck that she was wearing, along with the blue denim skirt that came to just above her knees. He could also see how the black leggings pronounced her legs, and the gold opened toed high heels made her a few inches taller. She was almost able to look him in the eyes now.

"You look great." He said, honestly.

"Well, look at you checking me out." Maria remarked, reaching out and stroking her hands across the front of his chest.

"Err..." Jim started to say, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"What's the matter?" Maria asked, moving her face ever closer to his. Her lips closer to his. "Don't you think I'm pretty?"

He was really feeling uncomfortable at this point.

"Yeah." Jim said. "But, I.... I...."

She smirked at him, a sudden glint in her eyes.

"What's the matter?" She repeated, pushing him away. "You're not interested, get the hell away from me."

Jim quickly turned around, shaking his head.

"Jeez, what a bitch." He muttered, as he headed over towards the table he was sharing with Ash and May.

* * *

**Whose That Pokemon? It has the ability to reconstitute its entire cellular structure to transform into whatever it sees.**

* * *

Maria watched him head over to where he was going, tracking his possible paths through the bar.

And her eyes fell upon where he might be going. One person that she knew very well from past experiences.

As she did so, a small smile began to play its way across her face, as an idea began to squirm into her head.

Turning around, she headed to the one place she needed to go in order to put her plan into action.

* * *

As Jim strode across the room, he passed the door leading back to the outside world.

And, to his shock and surprise, Maria came into the Swiggin' Sandslash through that door.

"Hey, Jim." She said, with a smile. "Can I buy you a drink?"

He snorted at her.

"Yeah, right." He said.

Something then struck him, something that shocked him slightly.

"How did you get outside?" Jim asked.

She shrugged.

"I've been waiting outside for the last ten minutes." Maria replied. "Pity a G-Men ID isn't enough to get inside here jumping the queue."

"I just saw you inside here." Jim said, feeling more shocked by the second. "A few seconds ago."

Maria looked as shocked as he did.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

Jim spun around, seeing that the other version of Maria had vanished. But, the door to the women's room was closing.

"I think she went into the bathroom." He said. "The...."

Maria winked at him, with a subtle flick of her eyelid. Then, with her other eye, she followed his gaze towards the room.

"I'll get her." She said, starting to walk over.

"Jeez." Jim muttered, looking at the retreating form of Maria. "Same clothes and everything. If it wasn't for the personality, I wouldn't be able to tell them apart."

* * *

May pulled away from her boyfriend, her heart beating ever faster.

"That was great." She said, feeling on a larger high than she ever had before.

She looked into his eyes.

"I'm just going out for a bit of fresh air." May said, leaning up and kissing him on the neck. "I'll be back shortly."

Ash watched as she got up and headed away, before turning his attention up to the battle on the TV in the corner. A red haired girl with a Torkoal was battling a Steelix.

Jim had strode over towards the door towards the women's bathroom. He was wondering what was taking Maria so long.

Then, after about two minutes, the door opened up and Maria came out, followed shortly by May.

Jim was shocked.

"What the...?" He asked. "How did she escape?"

Maria shrugged.

"Don't know." She said.

"I was the only one in there." May remarked. "At least until your friend barged in and kicked the cubicle doors in."

"Subtlety never was my strong point." Maria conceded. "I'm can only apologise."

She looked at Jim, slightly surprised.

"I cant help but feel like I have something to apologise to you for."

Jim smiled, slightly sadly.

"It's okay." He answered. "It wasn't you. It doesn't matter."

She stopped him from moving away with a hand to the shoulder.

"No, I insist." She said.

Jim paused.

"Anyway, I'm going to go back to Ash." May replied. "I'll see you later, buddy."

She hit Jim on the other shoulder with a fist, and turned to go away.

As she walked away, Jim looked at Maria with surprise.

"When did she ever call me buddy?" He asked.

"Don't change the subject." Maria insisted. "What did my doppelganger do. I know that it wasn't me, yet I still want to realise the depths of what happened. Just so that there's no ill feeling between us."

Jim sighed.

"You kind of.... Came onto me." He replied.

"Even though you have a girlfriend." Maria asked.

"Clearly your double didn't know." Jim answered.

"Guess that was slightly disturbing for you." She said.

"Yeah. I was surprised." Jim muttered. "So, what, she wasn't in there?"

"That's worrying though." Maria commented. "She managed to make it past me in there, and also past you outside."

Jim gulped suddenly.

"What is it?" Maria asked, looking at him.

His eyes trailed across the room to where Ash and May were sat.

"What if....?" He asked, his words sounding painfully hollow. "Oh crap."

* * *

"You want to get out of here and go someplace else?" May asked.

Ash nodded, as he stood up to get out of the chair. He also tried to unsuccessfully stifle a yawn.

"Yeah, I'm feeling pretty tired." He replied. "Guess we should head back to the Pokemon Centre and..."

May winked at him.

"My thoughts don't have a lot to do with sleep." She said, as the two of them headed for the door.

* * *

"You don't think that's the case?" Maria asked, as the two of them headed over to try and stop Ash and May.

Jim turned around and looked at her with suspicion.

"You seem remarkably eager to not talk to Ash." He said. "Any particular reason?"

Maria blanched slightly.

"I met him before." She said. "Long time ago. Ideologies were different and we clashed. I was part of a gang of... Let's just call them wrong doers just to save on legal issues."

"Who were they?" Jim asked. "This was in Sinnoh, right?"

She sighed.

"Okay, I was in Team Galactic." Maria replied. "Now, never mention it again."

* * *

As they continued to walk, a brown haired figure came through the door, almost crashing into them.

"Damn, watch where you're...." Jim started to say, before realising who the brown haired girl was.

"May!!" He said, as he reached over and grabbed her with urgency. "Are you really you?"

She glared at him with shock.

"Have you been drinking?" She asked, looking over to the empty table. "Where's Ash."

Maria narrowed her eyes at her.  
"He just left with you." Jim said.

"Oh crap." Maria replied.

"What's going on?" May asked.

"Where would they go?" Maria wondered.

"Probably to the Pokemon Centre." Jim answered.

Maria looked at May.

"We'll explain on the way." She said.

* * *

May reached out and shoved Ash back onto the bed.

"You seem in the mood." Ash said, as she climbed onto the bed next to him, and started to undo his jeans.

However, she paused to crash her lips against his, moaning in blissful passion.

"Ash." May said. "I..."

Then, the door crashed in.

"What the....?!!" Ash exclaimed, as he jumped off the bed.

Jim, Maria and the real May stepped into the room. Followed closely by Nightmare.

"I'm seeing double." Jim said, looking at the May on the bed, and the one stood next to him.

"Oh brother." Ash moaned, sinking to his knees. "What the....?"

Nightmare smirked, before looking around.

"I don't suppose a threesome is up for offer." He commented.

Everyone present looked at him.

"You want me and May for a...." Ash said, shocked. Shocked out of the surprise of seeing two May's. "That's pretty disturbing."

He turned around to the May on the bed.

"Who are you?"

She managed a nervous grin.

"So, you finally realised that I'm not who I said I was." The fake May remarked.

"You bitch!!" May said, angrily. "You stole my identity!!"

The fake May smiled.

"And hers." She remarked, looking at Maria. "And I didn't actually steal your identity. Just the face."

"I've heard that before." Ash said, looking at the fake May. "Let me guess..."

He reached down and grabbed up at the fake May's hair.

It came off in his hand, revealing dark green hair.

And the Pallet Town trainer groaned, as he realised who it was.

"Duplica!!" He said, shocked. "What are you...?"

She smiled.

"Hey, Ash." She answered. "Long time no see."

* * *

"So, you two know each other." May remarked, as the five of them sat around the table in the Pokemon Centre bedroom. Nightmare just floated around behind them, drinking from a bottle of Machampagne he had scrounged up from somewhere.

Ash smiled, nervously.

"Yeah." He replied. "We met twice before. Once in Kanto, and once..."

"In Johto." Duplica finished.  
"I find you creepy enough without finishing peoples sentences." May said, looking at Duplica.

"I get that a lot, sweety." She replied, smirking.

May rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, why did you do it?" Jim asked.

Duplica laughed.  
"I like to screw with people's heads." She answered. "Like I did with you, when you thought that your friend was coming onto you."

She looked up at Maria, who scowled and looked away.

"Now we come to mention it." Ash said, as he gazed at Maria. "How come I feel like I've seen you before, anyway?"

Maria shrugged.

"Guess that we just met in the street." She replied. "Or a town, or an island or something. Or possibly on top of a mountain. All the places that we could have done so. I don't know."

Ash continued to narrow his eyes for a moment, before starting to become satisfied with the explanation.

"So, why are you even in Dewdrop Town?" Ash asked.

Duplica tapped her nose, slightly condescendingly.

"Official business." She said.

"And how did you manage to change from me into May so quickly in that bathroom?" Maria asked. "You keep another set underneath your regular threads?"

Duplica tapped her nose again.

"Trade secret." She replied.

"You have a lot of those, huh?" Jim said.

"Do I ask your secrets?" Duplica shot back.

"Well, we've barely known each other for twenty minutes." Jim said. "And five minutes of that consisted of you coming onto me."

Duplica laughed.

"Don't tell me that you didn't enjoy it." She said.

"Would have done if I didn't already have someone else in my life." Jim replied.

"Anyway, I enjoyed this reunion." Duplica remarked, standing up. "But, I'm going back to the night out."

She reached up and grabbed the brown wig, placing it on her head.

Within moments, she was a carbon copy of May again, contorting her face and her actions, even her poise to mimic that of the Hoenn born coordinator.

"That is spooky." May muttered.

She moved around to stand in front of Duplica, raising her hand up.

Just to screw with her, Duplica did the same, mirroring the move.

May lowered her hand down, and placed it on her stomach.  
Duplica did the same.

May winked at her. Duplica mirrored the image.

"One thing you can't mimic." May said.

"What's that?" Duplica asked.

May didn't reply for a few moments.

"Just promise me one thing." May pleaded. "Just promise me that you won't do anything to damage my reputation."

Duplica smirked, before replying in a voice that was close enough to May's own voice to startle the coordinator.

"I'll try to." She answered, before turning around and walking through the door.

"You have to admit." Jim said, as the door closed. "As disturbing as that ability is, she can sure act."

Ash didn't reply, as he looked over at May.

"You're not mad at me, are you?" He asked. "I couldn't honestly tell the difference."

May shook her head.

"I couldn't either." She replied. "So, don't take it too bad. I don't blame you for not realising that it wasn't me."

Ash nodded.

"That's a relief." He said.

"Hey, May." Nightmare said. "What did you mean when you said that there was one thing that Duplica couldn't...."

He paused and took a deep breath, smelling her.

May's expression changed to one of worry, as Nightmare smirked.

"Now, I know." He said. "Been wondering what had changed about you in the last two months."

May glared at him.

"Don't say it." She remarked, angrily. "You do, and...."

"What?" Nightmare asked, sarcastically. "You'll kill me?"

He continued to smirk, enjoying every second of it.

"What's he talking about?" Ash asked.

May groaned, before looking at him.

"There's something that I need to tell you." She said. "Something that I should have told you a while ago."

* * *

As Duplica stepped down the stairs, it didn't go unnoticed.

A well dressed young man, wearing a black suit and white shirt noticed her go, and instantly withdrew his cell phone, keying in a number.

He didn't have to wait long for an answer.

"What is it, honey?" The answerer replied.

"Sir." He said. "I've just seen May Maple leaving the Pokemon Centre."

There was a gasp of anticipation from the man on the other end of the line.

"Follow her, and grab her." He commanded. "I want you to bring her to me."

"Yes sir!!!!" The man answered. "Harley, sir."

He hung up, and started to follow after the coordinator.....

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Duplica!!!! Especially for Dragon Master Paul.**

**So, what does May have to say to Ash?**

**And trust Nightmare to dig up secrets.**

**Still, some Maria. Some Duplica. And plenty of Nightmare.**

**So, all in all, I think the chapter works.**

**Doesn't look good for Duplica though, who apprently is a brilliant mimic.**

**Thanks for the reviews!!! They are all appreciated. Spectacularly.**

**Don't know where the next chapter will go, but it should be good. Hey, have I ever let you down yet? Don't answer that question.**

**Okay, so...**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. How many episodes did Duplica appear in them, and name them.**

**Quiz Question Two. Which two Pokemon did she use?**

**Quiz Question Three. In her first appearance, who did she, Ash, Brock and Misty pose as?**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review!!!! Please!!!**


	71. The Con Is On

Chapter Seventy One. The Con Is On.

* * *

_Summary. Maria dropped Jim off in Dewdrop Town, where he met back up with Ash and May. They decided to stick around in the town for that night, as it was too late to leave. They ended up in a bar, where Jim met up with a stranger version of Maria, who tried it on with him. He turned her down, only for another Maria to show up. Then, as they tried to corner her, she escaped after posing as May. Jim, Maria and the real May almost caught Ash and the fake May in the act, as she revealed herself to be Duplica. Then, she left, and May revealed that she had a secret to tell. And a Coppinger goon informed Harley that Duplica-dressed-as-May was leaving the building, being given the order to capture her...._

_

* * *

_

She struggled in a futile attempt, as he wrapped his arm around her throat, cutting off her oxygen supply.

Within seconds of the attack, Raymond Hoyte felt his quarry go limp.

"Guess she was easier than I thought." He muttered, relaxing his hold on her.

That was his first mistake.

The supposedly meek coordinator snapped her head back and leaped up, crashing the back of her skull into Hoyte's nose. It instantly shattered into several pieces

As blood spurted out, he cried out in pain, feeling the effects of her surprisingly vicious and well placed attack.

His second mistake was trying to fight back.

The girl he thought was May easily parried his attack, grabbed his arm and snapped it with ease.

"Pick on someone your own size." She said. "Now, why are you attacking me?"

Hoyte didn't reply.

That was his third mistake.

Going to his other arm, she gently caressed his fingers.

"You've got five chances." She said. "After that, I'm really going to get creative."

Her voice had changed. It had gone from the sweet baritone of the brown haired coordinator, to a slightly lower husk of a person who had smoked possibly too many cigarettes.

"Screw you."

"You really can't help yourself." She said, smiling.

She gripped one of his fingers and yanked it back with a gratifying pull.

It wasn't as gratifying as the snap that flew across her ears like gentle soothing music.

"What are you?" He said.

The girl he thought had been May Maple reached over and grabbed a second finger.

"I'm not someone you want to be screwing with." She said. "So, who sent you to screw with me?"

He didn't reply.

She snapped his second finger.

His scream made her smile. She was glad that they had sent someone after her who didn't lack the necessary will power to block out this relative simple pain causing measure.

But, it didn't make her happy. She just kept up that pretense to apply pressure to her would be attacker. If he knew that she enjoyed the torture, then he would be more worried about it. And more likely to snap.

"Who sent you to try and kidnap me?"

He didn't reply.

But, he couldn't keep his scream silent as she snapped his third finger. This time, it was accompanied by several small gasps of anguish.

"You're running out of fingers." She said, going onto the fourth, and already starting to pull it back.

"Okay!!" He shouted. "It was Harley!!! Harley sent me to grab you, because I saw you and thought you were May Maple!!! He then told me to take you to the Ho-Oh's Palace. My name's Raymond Hoyte, I'm just a weekend grunt who joined up for a few spare amounts of cash."

He was almost weeping in anguish at this point. He didn't even register as she reached down into the breast pocket of his black suit and fished out the cell phone he had in his possession.

"So, the face I'm wearing almost got me a one way ticket to the torture from the grand psycho of dressing like a freakish Pokemon." She said. "Shame he had to drag you into it."

His face contorted into confusion, as he looked up at her. Even in its mess, the eyes were still pleading.

* * *

Without an ounce of remorse, Duplica reached down and placed a hand on his throat.

"Everything's going to be fine." She whispered, stepping around behind him.

She closed her eyes, as she heard the tell tale sound of shattering and splintering bone, as she broke his neck.

"For me, that is." She finished, letting him drop to the pavement.

As his body let out a small thud upon hitting the ground, she turned and walked in the opposite direction.

Sometimes, Duplica wondered what she was starting to become.

The other times, she just went with the flow.

She then paused, as she realised that she wasn't alone.

Maria waited at the entrance to the alley, a small smile on her face.

"You really do have some dark secrets." She commented.

Duplica rolled her eyes.

"You want some too?" She asked.

Maria smirked.

"You really don't want to mess with me." She answered.

"Which is why I'm not." Duplica retorted. "Now, I'm going to walk out of here and head to Ho-Oh's Palace."

As she tried to walk past, Maria placed out an arm to block her path.

"What's so interesting about Ho-Oh's Palace?"

Duplica smirked.

"I really wish I had the time to explain." She coldly replied, reaching up to move Maria's arm out of the way.

However, the red head moved faster than she had anticipated, quickly dodging to the side.

As Duplica made to go through the exit to the alley, Maria stepped back in to block her off again.

"You're starting to annoy me." Duplica said, angrily.

She doubled her fist and swung it through the air towards Maria...

Only for her to dodge to the side, grab her wrist and twist her to the ground.

Duplica let out a gasp of pain, as her back crashed into the hard stone sidewalk.

"Ouch!!" She complained. "That's..."

Without warning, she thrust herself back up into the air, using the muscles in her lower back to jump to her feet.

And in the same breath, spun around trying to deliver a powerful roundhouse kick towards Maria's face.

Fortunately, she managed to take a step back to avoid it, while at the same time, tapping open a Pokeball on her belt.

It burst open, bringing out her Purugly.

The Tiger Cat Pokemon charged through the air, ready to strike Duplica.

However, Duplica quickly countered by bringing out a Pokemon of her own.

A Ditto.

"Quick!!" Maria commanded. "Use Fury Swipes!!"

Her normal type Pokemon charged forward, raising and extending out its huge claws, ready to slash and scrape into Ditto.

"Transform!!!" Duplica shouted.

Within seconds, her Ditto had copied its DNA into a exact replica of Maria's Purugly.

"Block with Slash!!!" Duplica ordered.

Ditto's newly acquired claws shot out with a glowing white light, turning into huge curvatures.

With a flick of its paw, it blocked the Fury Swipes attack with almost arrogant ease.

"This isn't going to go anywhere any time soon." Maria said.

She shook her head.

"Either you tell me what you know, or I'll have you arrested for assaulting a G-Men officer." Maria finished, taking out her badge and holding it in front of Duplica's face. "And impersonating one in the club."

Duplica laughed, as she reached around into her pocket and pulled something out.

"You're in the G-Men." She said, shaking her head. "Was everyone else out sick?"

Maria groaned, as Duplica held out her own G-Men identification badge in front of her face.

"Tell me." Duplica challenged. "Why would I need to impersonate a G-Men officer, when I am one?"

"You're..." Maria replied. "But....."

Maria quickly regained her composure.

"How do I know that's a real one?" She asked. "You're a master of disguise. I think that could be a forgery."

Duplica smirked again.

"Check in with Bill." She said. "He'll tell you that I'm the real deal."

Without taking her eyes off Duplica, Maria withdrew her cell phone and dialled in a number.

* * *

"What's up?" Bill replied.

"I need to run a check on someone claiming to be an agent." Maria said. "Name Duplica."

Bill gulped, and nearly fell out of his chair.

"Can't run that name." He replied, steadying himself. "She does work for us, but I can't tell you in what detail."

"Okay, thanks." Maria said, slightly surprised. But, she hung up away.

She glanced at a smug looking Duplica.

"Don't suppose you can tell me what you really do for us?" She asked.

Duplica shook her head.

"Some other time, maybe." She replied. "All you should know is that I'm in deep cover."

"How deep?" Maria asked.

"Three levels." Duplica answered.

Maria shook her head.

"Wow." She muttered. "So, can you tell me why you're going to Ho-Oh's Palace?"

Duplica coughed.

"I suppose." She replied. "I'll tell you on the way."

* * *

"So, Harley Rocastle is waiting in that hotel." Maria said, looking up at it.

It was a huge light brown coloured stone building, with possibly more that thirty floors. The name of the hotel, Ho-Oh's Palace, was displayed proudly on the roof in ten feet high rainbow coloured lettering.

"Looks classy." Duplica said, sarcastically.

"So, what?" Maria asked. "You intend to break into that secure building, search every single room, capture a highly dangerous maniac, then get him out of there without anyone noticing."

"That's exactly what I'm planning." Duplica replied. "And I have exactly the right idea on how to get in there."

She smiled.

"There's guards on the door, that very same door can only be opened from the inside by one of the staff. Then, we have to find out the room that he's in and make it past more guards." Maria said, frustrated. "I think we might be slightly ambitious thinking that we're going to get in there."

Duplica continued to grin.

"I have a plan." She repeated. "Did you not hear me?"

"I heard, but...."

Maria was silenced by a finger to the lips from Duplica.

"Listen to me." She said. "Here's my plan."

* * *

**Whose That Pokemon? In its territory, it leaves scratches on trees that bear delicious berries or fruits.**

* * *

"This is not going to work." Maria muttered, as she smoothed her hair back, and placed the shades across her eyes.

Reaching down, she buttoned up the long black coat, and took out a cigarette from within the packet hidden in one of the pockets.

"Normally, I don't smoke." She muttered. "So, why am I keeping these?"

Duplica looked at her, from behind her visage of May. Perhaps even more so than before, she was now a perfect duplication of the Hoenn born coordinator.

"Because, it'll look suspicious if I have them." She insisted. "So, keep them safe for me."

"Fine." Maria said, putting it back. "So, what, you call in, say that you have May outside, then I take you in?"

"That's pretty much it." Duplica replied.

Maria stroked her chin.

"That actually might just work." She admitted.

"Now I say it out loud." Duplica said. "It's a fantastic plan, and there's no way in hell that this is going to fail."

She took out Hoyte's cell phone, and flicked through the contacts and the call records. Ticking off several possible options, Duplica found a number linked to the Ho-Oh's Palace.

"That must be it." She said, looking up at Maria.

Flexing her neck around, she hit the call button and waited for a moment.

As she heard the ringing, she swirled out the saliva in her mouth prepping the best imitation of Hoyte that she could manage. It wouldn't be easy, since his voice had been several octaves deeper than hers, but she felt confident.

"Hello muffin!!" The flamboyant voice on the other end of the line said.

"Hey, boss." She said, in a slightly deeper voice that made her want to instantly gag.

"Raymond?" Harley asked, surprised. "You sound slightly different."

_"Shit!!!"_

"Err..." Duplica replied, struggling. "It was that girl. She managed to catch me in the throat with an elbow. So..."

She coughed hoarsely.

"Bit raspy at the moment."

"I'll have to make sure that I get back at her for you, Pidgey." Harley cooed, freaking Duplica out. Even though she had been masquerading as Jovetic, his private bodyguard lately. Another problem, but she was sure that he wouldn't be able to link the two of them. Anyway, he still freaked her out, even though she had managed to get somewhat used to his peculiar mannerisms.

"Thank you, sir." She replied, returning to the passable imitation of Hoyte. "Are you still at the Ho-Oh's Palace?"

"I am, Raymond." Harley answered. "Why do you ask?"

"Because, I'm about to bring her up." Duplica answered. "You want to hear her?"

"Actually, I could use a little teaser, mon petit pois." Harley simpered.

Somehow, Duplica managed to shoot Maria a small smile of apology and a smirk of enjoyment at the same time.

Then, without warning, she reached out an arm and slapped Maria across the face.

Maria shouted out in pain, and surprise, but managed to refrain from yelling a brutal barrage of curse words at Duplica, which would have possibly given the game away.

"Music to my ears." Harley remarked, an evil tone in his voice. Even from across the line, she could mentally see the smirk on his face, the way he licked his lips in the anticipation of hurting his next victim.

Shuddering at the thought that had she been less alert, it might have been her, Duplica managed to utter out a few words of commital agreement.

"Anyway." Harley finished. "I'll call down to the doormen and let them know that you're coming. I'm on the twenty eighth floor, room 2809."

"Actually." Duplica quickly said. "I'm going to go check my throat out at the local A and E. Hurts everytime I talk. So, I'm sending a friend up. She's very malleable. Her name is....."

"I don't care, as long as I get that girl up here." Harley replied. "So, hop to it."

The line went dead.

"Smooth." Maria muttered, favouring the red mark on her cheek.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Duplica replied.

Without warning, Maria shot out a fist and crashed it into Duplica's face, sending her staggering backwards across the cold pavement, yelping in pain.

"Apology accepted." Maria remarked, putting her hands in her pockets.

Duplica's face was contorted in rage, as she glared at Maria.

"Hey, if you don't go in with a few bruises, it would look ever so suspicious." Maria said, withdrawing one hand from the pocket to reveal a pair of handcuffs. "Might want to put these on."

Sighing, Duplica reluctantly held out a hand and took them, before closing the metal bracelet around one wrist.

She moved her hands behind her back, before closing the other one.

"You just wanted to get me in handcuffs." She muttered.

"Don't even go there." Maria retorted, as she took out the key, walked behind Duplica and placed it in her hand. "For when you want to free yourself. That's the ace in the hole."

"Thought that you'd forgotten." Duplica said, concealing it in one of her clenched fists.

"And one more thing." Maria remarked. "Just act like you're trying to get away whenever everyone else is around."

"Whose the world class actor around here?" Duplica asked. "Is it me, or thee?"

"Just checking." Maria replied, as she reached over and grabbed Duplica's arm.

"Okay, time to go and meet the maker." She remarked, starting to frog march her across the road.

"Oh joy." Duplica muttered.

* * *

"Delivery for Mr. Rocastle." Maria said, glaring at one of the doormen from behind her shades. "He called down to tell you to let us through."

"Names please." He replied, standing over the two of them.

He must have been at least six feet eight inches, as he looked down at them with disdain. His shiny bald skull glinted in the moonlight, giving him an eerie appearance.

"Lisa Ortiz." Maria replied, standing up to her full height of five feet eight. "And May Maple."

Right on cue, Duplica struggled against her, trying to break out of her restraints.

"Mister!!!" She said, almost bursting into tears. "You've gotta help me. I'm being sent up to be killed. Please help me!!!"

If Maria hadn't known what was going on, she would have been fooled by the almost impeccable performance. She quickly reached out and clamped her hand over Duplica's mouth, rendering her unable to speak clearly. Just barely audible gasps and grunts.

The guard remained stonily impassive, as she tried to break free.

"You ought to keep her on a tighter leash." He remarked, his voice colder than ice. "She's causing a scene."

"Well, after he gets done with her." Maria replied. "She's not going to be doing much more."

"What's going on, anyway?" He asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. It wasn't a mistake that he normally did.

"Stupid skank isn't giving the good Mr. Rocastle any of the profit she makes from working the streets." Maria replied. "So, couple of good beatings should remind her who she is and works for."

"Amen to that." The bouncer answered.

He opened the door.

"Have a nice night."

She smiled at him.

"You too."

Pushing her slightly more than was required, Maria forced Duplica into the building.

"Jeez, watch who you're pushing." Duplica muttered, in her regular voice.

"Quiet you." Maria said, sarcastically slapping her on the back of the head.

* * *

"You think that the elevator has a camera on it?" Maria muttered out of the corner of her mouth.

In a barely noticeable move of her head, Duplica nodded.

She started to speak louder.

"Think that he has some nice plans for you." She smirked, looking around for the camera.

"Please!!!" Duplica pleaded, getting back into character. "Just let me go. Please!!!"

"Where are you going to go?" Maria asked, actually enjoying her character. "We're in a metal box high up a secure building."

She laughed.

"Even if I did take your cuffs off, where would you run to?"

Then, the door pinged open, seconds after the elevator shuddered to a grinding halt.

"Get your ass out." Maria snapped, shoving Duplica out of the metal box.

* * *

The hallways within Ho-Oh's Palace certainly didn't skimp on expenses. The floors were tiled with a mixture of gold and brown patterns, all looking very immaculate. The ways were painted in another mixture, this time of red and white stripes.

Various expensive looking paintings adorned the walls, all with heavy golden frames that were probably more valuable than the contents within its confines.

And the doors were all heavy wooden ones, almost impossible to move by hand.

"These doors are all mechanical." Maria muttered, more to herself than to Duplica. "It's to prevent being disturbed. Or invaded. Can only be opened from the inside, or by a remote control from the outside."

"I don't care." Duplica asked, very in character.

"I'm sure that you don't." Maria answered, coldly, as they arrived at room 2809. "But, I'm sure that it'll be comforting knowing that once you're inside, then you aren't getting out easily. And nobody is coming in to save you."

"HELP!!!!" Duplica shouted, screaming in false terror.

It startled Maria to the point that she actually jumped back.

"Watch it." She muttered.

"You suck as a bounty hunter." Duplica whispered.

"You want me to bang your head against that door?" Maria asked, as she raised a hand to knock on it.

She rapped her knuckles against the wooden base of the door, alerting the people inside.

It took several seconds for an answer.

"Who is it?"

It wasn't Harley's voice.

"Damn." Duplica muttered. "I was hoping that he'd be alone."

It was Maria who answered.

"Ortiz and Maple for Mr. Rocastle." She said. "Special delivery."

For a moment, nothing happened.

Then, the heavy wooden object began to scrape open, revealing a open space which it had previously been blocking.

There was a moment of pause, as Maria and Duplica hesitated.

"Into the Salamence's lair." Maria said, shoving Duplica forward.

However, as they walked into the main room, they were surprised to find what was in there.

* * *

Harley wasn't there.

The only other person in the surprisingly bleak grey room was a tall figure stood across from them. His hair was cut short in a buzz cut, and was almost completely gray. And, in what seemed to be the fashion for city based Coppingers, was wearing a immaculately tailored black suit.

The only other thing in this bare room, was a table that was reminiscent of a surgeons operating table, complete with securings at the four corners.

Actually, there was also another smaller moveable table next to it, now that they looked closer, and it was laden down with other various sharp instruments, all capable of causing intense pain and damage to the unfortunate soul that was on the wrong end of it.

"Where is he?" Maria asked, breaking the silence.

She quickly looked around, hearing the door close behind them, securing them in. As she continued to scan the area, it was apparent that they were completely alone.

"Who, Mr. Rocastle?" The Coppinger asked, in a gravel toned voice. "Ah, he'll be along in several minutes. Can't be too careful."

He smirked.

"Then again." He continued. "You should know that there are all sorts of people that could get in."

He offered out a hand and strode confidently towards them.

"Walter Sidwell." He said. "I am Mr. Rocastle's.... Shall I call myself a personal assistant?"

He smirked.

"Well, I'd like to think that that is my official title."

He continued to smirk, as he approached them, and quickly replaced his hand beside his side.

"But, in reality, I do so much more for him."

Returning his face to its normal visage, he began to laugh.

"Including spotting anomalies where they aren't meant to be."

He coughed.

"Miss Estrella. Miss Duvais."

Both Maria and Duplica quickly reacted, shocked that he knew who they were.

"But...." Maria said, shocked.

"I know plenty of things." Sidwell said, taking out a Pokeball. "Including the arts of....."

He threw the Pokeball into the air, releasing a large brown bear like Pokemon, with a golden ring on its chest. It had four powerful limbs, and was stood up on two of them. And on its shoulders, it had large tufts of fur.

"Well, I'll let you decide what I'm an artist at." Sidwell said, flexing out his fingers.

His Ursaring roared in agreement, as it began to advance towards the two of them, its paws padding against the cold stone ground, saliva dribbling from its jaws....

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Can get enough of Maria at the moment. For some reason.**

**And since the whole chapter is a double act between Maria and Duplica....**

**Actually, I think it just about works.**

**Plus, I leave you in suspense over what May's secret is. Even though a lot of you think you've got it right. Speculating wildly.**

**And it might be revealed in the next chapter. But for now, those two have got to get their way out of it.**

**Thanks so much for the reviews!!!! They are all appreciated!!! And woohoo!!!! Six hundred of them!!!!**

**And Harley is officially craftier than most give him credit for. Although, I think most people want him dead, because he's an annoying, creepy little bastard.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. What is the connection between Maria and her alias that she uses to get into Ho-Oh's Palace?**

**Quiz Question Two. Which of the two updates of Gold and Silver will Ursaring not appear in?**

**Quiz Question Three. What do all of the Pokemon that appear in this chapter have in common?**

**Okay, thanks for reading!!!**

**Don't forget to review!!!! Please!!!! Pretty please with a Cherrim on top!!!**


	72. Harley's Endgame

Chapter Seventy Two. Harley's Endgame.

* * *

_Summary. Duplica managed to evade capture, and tortured her attacker into telling her where Harley was and how to get to him. After a brief confrontation with Maria, the two of them concocted an elaborate scheme to get the Coppinger. As they conned their way into the Ho-Oh's Palace, Duplica disguised as May, they were found out, and trapped by another Coppinger named Walter, who unleashed his Ursaring towards them..._

_

* * *

_

He held out his hand, focusing on the roaring Gyarados in front of him.

The blue light erupted out of him, driving all his power into the Atrocious Pokemon.

Then, in an almost inexplicable motion, the water and flying type Pokemon lay down in the stagnant water of the Dragon's Den and went to sleep.

Shaking his head, he tossed an empty Pokeball towards it, realising that he didn't actually need to capture it.

But, even after all these years, he still took a genuine sense of accomplishment whenever he saw the red and white orb leave his hands, crash into the Pokemon, open up and suck the Pokemon inside in the beam of red energy.

Almost immediately, the ball flopped into the water, submerging underneath the cool dark waters.

Sighing at his lack of forward planning, Lance leaned forward and plucked it quickly out of the depths, looking at the dripping machine.

"Guess I need all the help I can get." He muttered, wiping it on his cape. "But, I need you here. As a backup."

He applied a pair of fingers to the pressure point upon the Pokeball, instantly opening it up.

The Gyarados he had just captured was released into the water, where it roared away under the surface.

But, for all the pretense about capturing another Gyarados, Lance was satisfied with the results of the excercise.

In capturing one of the notoriously difficult to capture Pokemon, Lance had not used any of his own Pokemon to battle it. Just used the power of his mind.

He had been training with the powers that he had been given by Wataru, discovering the depths of his new abilities.

Lance had discovered that he could both heal and control Pokemon with dragon like qualities. Not just ones that were of the typing. He had managed to convince his Charizard and Sceptile to sing a duet. A sound that he wasn't likely to forget any time soon. He had also been able to request that his Aerodactyl went to pick him up some Chinese food from Blackthorn City. However, the two attempts to control none dragon like Pokemon had failed. One had been with a runaway Growlithe that had completely ignored the power. And the other had been a pissed off Ursaring that had been seconds away from mauling him to death, had his Dragonite not come out and pummeled the Hibernator Pokemon into submission.

And, what kept coming back to haunt him, was the girl.

Like she was stood in front of him now.

"What do you want?" Lance asked, as he walked over to the shrine and slipped the Pokeball of the Gyarados he had just captured inside the small building.

"I was just wanting to congratulate you." She replied, leaning against the rocks within the ancient Blackthorn Shrine. "You're getting stronger with those abilities."

"You can tell that, huh?" Lance said.

"It's almost time." She replied, ignoring his moment of sarcasm. "Almost time for you to go on and fulfill your promise."

He continued to walk away, heading towards the exit.

"Yeah, well." Lance remarked, slightly caustically. "When you tell me what that is in greater detail, I'll start to take an interest."

Then, in an almost spooky moment of shock, she appeared in front of him. He half looked around, only to see that she was gone from behind him.

"This is big!!" She said, angrily. "Bigger than you can imagine. So, you have to prepare to accept that you are going to wipe evil off the face of this earth."

She shook her purple hair out, as she looked out of the cave exit towards Blackthorn City.

"No more evil in humanity." She said, softly. "A world that we all want."

"Seems noble." Lance replied. "But, isn't that technically impossible."

She turned back around, a glint in her eyes.

"I believe that the word impossible contains the word possible, does it not?" She asked.

Lance groaned.

"Okay, you've got me there." He answered, stepping outside. "Let's see where things take us."

It then occurred to him, as he turned back around.

"How is this going to be pulled off?" Lance asked, turning back around.

But, she was gone. Only the black entrance to the Dragon's Den remained.

"Creepy bitch." Lance muttered, before heading towards his next destination.

Where, he didn't know.

He knew that Karen was probably under surveillance. Unless nobody knew about his relationship with her. Then, she might not be.

Thinking that it was worth a shot, he quickly changed his course and headed for the mountains.

* * *

Ash stared at her with a stunned silence.

Jim also was shocked into not saying anything.

If Maria hadn't gone out of the door twenty seconds earlier, then she would probably have been less surprised, but still amazed.

And Nightmare, who apparently knew of the secret from the start, was opening up a bottle of Machampagne, and prepping several glasses.

Then, Ash looked up, all the colour drained from his face.

"I assume you were going to tell me this at some point." He said, hoarsely.

Nightmare handed over a glass of Machampagne, which Ash instantly necked.

"Think I need one too." Jim muttered, as he strode over and and grabbed it up.

"I wanted to tell you." May said. "But... I was worried how you might react. What was I so worried about?"

Jim looked puzzled.

"When did... When did it happen?" He asked.

May sighed.

"The night after you beat Ash in the Verger Conference." She replied. "He wandered off into the rain, vanished for the rest of the night and most of the day. Then, I went looking for him. I found him in the hills. One thing lead to another."

Ash took another glass of Machampagne from Nightmare, and repeated his action from before, swallowing the contents.

"So....." He said. "Well...."

He continued to try and speak for a few moments, each going with several false starts.

"Don't know what to say, huh?" Nightmare asked. "Congratulations by the way."

He looked at his trainer, before holding up a glass of Machampagne.

"I've no idea about what happens." He replied. "But, if it's the same as it is with Pokemon...."

"It's not." May said.

"Then, I'm not going to finish the sentence." Nightmare answered. "But congratulations again."

He yawned.

"Anyway, I'm going to go out and get something to eat." The Gas Pokemon said, turning around and vanishing through the floor.

"So, where do you two go from here?" Jim asked, as he sat down on the bed.

"Well, I don't... I'm not sure." Ash said.

He looked at May.

"I'm going to do the right thing." He replied. "We'll raise this child together, no matter what."

May smiled, as she reached out and squeezed his hand. Her smile seemed much wider than normal.

"I hoped that was what you were going to say." She replied. "So, you're not mad?"

"Mad?" Ash asked, jumping up into the air. "I'm ecstatic."

"Easy man." Jim muttered. "You're going to make us all feel depressed, you're that cheerful."

He picked up the bottle of Machampagne, and started to drink the contents straight from the bottle.

"So, where do we go from here?" Ash asked. "Just a quick query."

He smiled.

"Can I finish the Battle Frontier?"

May rolled her eyes.

"I'm two months pregnant." She said, dryly. "I think that heading out to one island won't make a difference."

"Well, we went to Evolution Island." Jim pointed out. "And I'm the one with the fear of water."

* * *

Without thinking about it, Maria pushed Duplica aside, hoping that she had the common sense to get out of her handcuffs as quick as possible and join in the battle.

The former Galactic Commander withdrew a Pokeball, and tossed it up into the air.

"Bronzong, go!!!" She called.

The ball burst open bringing out the Bronze Bell Pokemon, who instantly began to levitate in the air above the stone floor, humming slight.

"Ah, a challenger!!!" Walter smirked, as he took out another Pokeball. "Let's make this interesting!!!"

He threw his second Pokeball, bringing out a Magnezone.

"This isn't fair." Maria muttered. "So, let's even up the score."

She quickly sent out Purugly to join in.

"Purugly, use Slash on Ursaring!!!" Maria commanded. "Bronzong, Confuse Ray on Magnezone."

Her two Pokemon went on the attack, Purugly slashing out at the Hibernator Pokemon with her large glowing white claws. Bronzong's body began to sparkle with a shiny clear energy that quickly erupted into a flash. It blinded Magnezone, putting the Magnet Area Pokemon into a confused state of shock.

Maria used the moment of peace to check on Duplica, who was struggling to break free. Apparently the key had been knocked out of her hand when she had been shoved to the ground. It was laid on the floor a few feet away from Duplica's foot.

She swore angrily under her breath, as Walter's Pokemon started to move towards her, Ursaring glaring at Purugly, Magnezone having shaken off its confusion almost immediately.

"Purugly." Maria called. "Break those handcuffs open with a Slash!!"

Her Tiger Cat Pokemon raced over towards Duplica.

"Bronzong, use Sandstorm!!" Maria continued.

Her steel and psychic type Pokemon spun out onto its back, and fired out a huge amount of sand and grit out of the hole in the bottom part of its body, blocking the view of the other two Pokemon.

"Ursaring, break through and use Hammer Arm!!" Walter ordered. "Magnezone, use Discharge!!!"

The Sandstorm raged on in front of them, much smaller than it would normally be, due to the confines of the room.

The normal type Pokemon, Ursaring, charged towards it, but was thrown backwards by the sheer volume of the scraping sand. Likewise, with Magnezone's electrical attack, which was also blocked completely.

* * *

**Whose That Pokemon? It becomes active at night, seeking prey that is exhausted from the day's desert heat.**

* * *

Purugly slashed at the handcuffs on Duplica's wrists, feeling one of the links break into two pieces, freeing her.

Duplica sat up, her wrists seperated.

"Thanks, Purugly." She said, quickly stroking the Tiger Cat Pokemon.

She mewled in appreciation, as Duplica stood up and went to go to Maria's side.

"We need to get out of here." Duplica remarked, looking into the sandstorm.

"Any ideas on that?" Maria asked.

"One." Duplica admitted, taking out a Pokeball.

She brought out her Ditto, who instantly congealed into a purple puddle on the ground.

"Ditt!!!" It said, happily.

"Ditto, Transform into Bronzong." Duplica commanded.

Instantly, Ditto's form began to change, shifting into a carbon copy of Maria's Bronzong.

"Now, Ditto." She continued. "Use Gyro Ball on the door."

"What?" Maria exclaimed, as Duplica's Ditto began to spin around, while glowing with a silver light.

Then, it shot forward like a bullet from a gun and crashed into the door, knocking it off its hinges.

"Simple when you know how." Duplica remarked, as the sandstorm subsided.

"Uh oh." Maria said, as she held up her Pokeballs and recalled Purugly and Bronzong.

She was glad that Walter's Magnezone didn't have the Magnet Pull ability, which would have prevented her from recalling Bronzong.

Duplica recalled Ditto, and the two of them charged through the shattered doorway, making their escape.

* * *

"Quick thinking." Maria said, as they sprinted down the corridor towards the elevator, trying to make their rapid escape.

Duplica smirked.

"Have to think on your feet." She remarked, as the two of them arrived at the elevator doors. "Speaking of which, why are there no stairs in this place?"

"We're on the twenty eighth floor." Maria said. "You really want to sprint down that many steps?"

"Suppose not." Duplica answered, as she hammered the button repeatedly.

The two of them saw Walter coming out of the room, his Ursaring and Magnezone flanking him.

"Hurry up!!" Maria muttered, before hearing the ping of elevator doors open up.

And Duplica groaned, as they saw two suited Coppinger henchmen in the elevator.

"We're still screwed." She muttered.

* * *

Roughly forty minutes later, Maria was thrown out onto the pavement outside the Ho-Oh's Palace, grunting in pain, as she crashed to the ground, one of her ribs cracking.

"Ouch!!" She groaned.

"Remember." Walter said, standing above her. The doorman had conveniently vanished from sight.

He dropped a piece of paper to the ground next to her.

"Mr. Rocastle desires that May Maple comes to this place alone, and surrenders." He continued. "If she doesn't come, then that pale imitation dies. If she doesn't come alone, she dies. If she comes and doesn't surrender."

He crouched down next to her.

"She dies."

"You bastard." Maria muttered.

"Don't judge me." Walter replied, as he reached out and stroked her hair. "I just take orders."

Maria spat up in the air towards him, trying to get him to retreat.

"Take your damn hands off me." She said, angrily. "Or I'll break your fingers."

Walter smirked, as he stood up and walked back towards the door.

"Just deliver the message." He replied, going back inside.

As the door shut tight, Maria instantly opened her mouth and yelled in frustration.

Then, after letting it out, she slowly got to her feet, her bones aching in places and started to walk gingerly down the street towards the Pokemon Centre.

* * *

"So, yeah." Ash replied, talking into the cell phone he had borrowed from Jim. "That's pretty much it."

May and Jim looked at each other.

"How did your folks react?" Jim asked, looking at her with curiosity.

"Well, my mom was happy." May said. "My dad.... I don't know."

"You think that Norman will hunt him down?" Jim smirked, looking at Ash.

"I hope not." May muttered.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later, mom." Ash said, quickly hanging up and tossing the phone across the Jim.

"What did she say?" May asked, curiously.

Ash smiled, nervously.

"She was happy." He replied, sitting down on the bed. "I guess we've got a lot to think about. But...."

Right as he was about to finish what he was saying, the door burst open and Maria came through, breathing heavily. She was also bruised and battered in several places.

"What happened to you?" May asked, interestedly.

Maria smiled, nervously.

"I need to talk to you guys." She said.

* * *

"No way!!" Ash exclaimed. "Not going to happen."

"Duplica will die if you take that stance." Jim reminded him. "I don't like it either, but...."

Maria had quickly recounted the story of what had happened, in great detail.

May shook her head, sighing.

"Damn Harley." She muttered. "He knows full well that I'm not going to want Duplica to suffer through whatever sadistic torture he has planned."

"What are you sayi....?" Ash started to ask.

May smirked.

"Let's make the exchange." She replied. "But, I've got a most cunning plan. One that can't fail."

"Yeah, that sounds familiar." Maria muttered, dryly.

"But, I need something to pull it off." May said.

"Like what?" Ash asked.

She rolled her eyes.

"I mean, someone." She quickly said, changing her mind on the phrasing.

"Like who?" Ash repeated.

May told him, and what she had planned.

"That might work." Jim conceded.

"I'm still not comfortable with this." Ash said. "What if something happens to you?"

May sighed.

"I'm sorry, Ash." She replied. "I know the risks. But, I can't let someone innocent standby and get hurt, while I run and hide."

Ash still wasn't looking convinced.

"Guess we better make tracks then." Maria said, as she headed for the door.

For a moment, May didn't move.

"May." Jim said. "Don't do this if you think it will harm you or the...."

"That's my thought as well." Ash replied. "Look, May."

He stepped in front of her.

"I love you." Ash said, placing his hands on her shoulders. "And you're carrying my child. I don't want you to do this if there's a risk to both of you."

May had suddenly gone very red.

"Listen." Jim said, as he cleared his throat to get their attention. "Let's check the area out, before deciding what to do."

* * *

Ash and May stepped out onto the small cliff at the edge of Dewdrop Town. The grass was slightly greener than normal here, before coming over to a sheer drop about fifty feet down.

And stood nearby was Walter Sidwell, recognisable from the description given by Maria, who was hiding with Jim nearby, behind a bush. Nearby, a van was parked up, with two black suited guards stood outside. And inside the open back doors, a large figure could be seen.

Sidwell turned around, an irritated look on his face.

"I said to..."

"I'm going." Ash said, angrily, as he turned to walk away. "You sick son of a..."

Walter smirked at him.

"You might want to say your goodbyes now." He replied. "You won't be seeing her again."

Without saying a word, Ash shot an imploring glance at May, who got the significance of everything.

Walter watched, as Ash vanished over the horizon.

May glared at him.

"What do you want with me?" She asked.

Sidwell smirked, this time at her.

"Nothing." He answered, folding his arms. "But he does."

May looked around, seeing a green clad figure come out of the van. Her heart sank, as she recognised him as Harley. The man who had been trying to kill her for the last year or so.

"Hello, May." Harley smiled, a sickly grin on his face.

It was a smile that made her want to vomit violently onto the turf.

* * *

"I guess now all we need to do is get this plan underway." Ash said, as he scrambled across the ground and joined Maria and Jim.

"Well, he's there." Maria remarked. "We can officially get this underway."

Jim nodded, as he crouched down towards the hole that had been dug by two of their Pokemon.

"What bothers me." He said. "Is that we still don't know where Duplica is."

Anyway, shaking it off, he opened his mouth to shout down the hole.

"Okay, guys." He said. "Do it at my signal."

* * *

"Harley, you're really starting to annoy me." May said, angrily.

She shot a look back at her shadow, as if trying to garner some comfort from it.

"Yeah, well." Harley replied, as he slowly advanced towards her. "Soon, you'll just be a memory."

"Where's Duplica?" May asked.

Harley jerked his head towards Walter, who instantly took out a cell phone and started to dial a number.

Everyone present waited for a few moments, before Walter spoke.

"Okay, let her go." He commanded, before hanging up.

May waited another few seconds, before tapping her foot on the ground.

"You know, Harley." She said. "There's an old saying. Always look before you leap."

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" Harley snapped.

She smiled.

"Ask him." She replied.

Harley looked around, a sinking feeling in his stomach.

It was compounded even more, as he recognised the shiny blue Gengar.

"Hey, wanker." Nightmare said, brightly. "Long time no see."

Almost instantly, the henchmen were going for their Pokeballs, ready to battle Nightmare.

"Where did you come from?" Harley demanded.

"Out of the shadows of everything comes darkness." Nightmare replied, grinning evily at the Houndoom that had been sent out. "And you know what today is?"

He cracked his knuckles, before withdrawing his baseball bat.

"A very bad day to be you."

* * *

"Lucky we had Nightmare create a diversion." Ash muttered.

"Okay, go for it!!!" Jim yelled. "Go for it, Vibrava."

"Go on, Gabite!!!" Ash shouted, also going towards the hole.

One moment everything was going off, with Nightmare and May surrounded by six Houndoom, plus a Magnezone and Ursaring.

Then, the ground started to shake.

Seven of the eight Pokemon instantly looked worried.

They knew what it meant.

Then, as they turned to run, a massive shock wave erupted from the ground, instantly defeating the Houndoom and Magnezone. It also had the desired effect of taking several of the Coppinger henchmen, including Walter, to the ground, knocking them out.

Somehow, by some miracle, only Harley, May, Nightmare and Walter's Ursaring remained on their feet. Although, the Hibernator was weakened drastically.

Enough for Ash's Gabite to leap out of the ground and disable it with a well placed Dragon Claw that sent the normal type Pokemon to the ground, whimpering in pain.

Then, Jim's Vibrava emerged next to it, also looking ready to battle.

And Ash, Jim and Maria came out of their hiding place.

* * *

"It's over, Harley." Maria said, angrily. "You're cornered with nowhere to go."

She smiled, coldly.

"And also, under arrest."

Harley wagged his finger at her.

"Not a lawyer in the land will convict me." He replied, snapping a hand down to his waist to go for a Pokeball.

"No, you don't!!!!" Nightmare roared, leaping forward through the air.

He charged up the energy required into a Shadow Punch, that sent the purple haired former coordinator flailing through the air.

Harley let out a brief shriek, as he landed on the grass, at the edge of the cliff, nearly slipping over the edge.

However, his scrabbling hands managed to gain some grip, stopping him from falling over the edge.

Jumping to his feet, Harley glared at the Gas Pokemon.

"You should have stayed dead." He said. "Unnatural ghost."

Nightmare looked hurt at the suggestion, before moving his arms behind his head.

"If I ever want to hear from an asshole." He replied. "I'll let rip."

Harley opened up a Pokeball, and brought out his Cacturne. The Scarecrow Pokemon growled at everyone.

"You'll have to get through me and my cool Cacturne if you want to take me alive." Harley said, folding his arms.

"Think about what you're doing, Harley." Jim remarked. "There's no way in hell you'll beat all of us."

"Jump, you wanker." Nightmare said, taking a step forward towards the two almost identical figures.

"Cacturne, my darling." Harley said, softly. "Rip that annoying Gengar a new hole with Needle Arm."

Just as slowly and carefully as Nightmare was moving, his Cacturne began to move forward towards the Gas Pokemon.

* * *

Shaking her head, May's normal expression of tranquility began to turn to one of fury. She was sick of the way that this freak of nature had terrorised her for several months, just for the sake of a simple misunderstanding. She was tired of trying to explain to him about it, and just getting more hatred from him.

"Hey, Nightmare." She said, taking out a Pokeball. "I'm with you."

She tossed the red and white orb up into the air, watching it open up.

"Blaziken, take the stage!!"

The Blaze Pokemon emerged from the Pokeball, and looked ready to battle.

* * *

"Shouldn't we help?" Maria asked, reaching for her Purugly's Pokeball.

Ash and Jim both shrugged.

"I think that they can pretty much handle themselves." Jim said. "Well, I think Nightmare could probably beat that Cacturne on his own. Blaziken's pretty much the Cacturne's worst nightmare, thanks to the typing."

He laughed.

"Just sit back and enjoy the show."

As the three of them watched, Gabite and Vibrava came over, both looking pleased from having worked together to form a massive earthquake that had taken out most of the opposition.

_"That was ripe, Bruce." _Vibrava said. _"And what thanks do we get for beating those dingbats into a pulp? Bloody none."  
"I would remind you." _Gabite hissed. _"That victory is the only symbol of pride that we need. We took them out, we don't need anything else other than the knowledge that we did a good job."_

* * *

"I don't need your help." Nightmare muttered.

_"Chill, dude." _Blaziken said, in reply. _"I've only got your back if you need me. But, I'm not about to turn down the chance to whale on this guy that has been causing my trainer some considerable grief."_

"Blaziken, use Flamethrower!!!" May commanded.

The fire and fighting type Pokemon opened his mouth, unleashing a stream of red hot flames from within.

"Cacturne, use Shadow Ball!!" Harley countered.

His grass and dark type Pokemon raised up both hands, creating a lump of black and purple energy.

It then drove it into the flames, blocking them from causing damage.

"Nightmare!!!" Ash yelled, rushing over to join in the battle. "Toxic Jab!!!"

Gliding forward like a moth to a flame, Nightmare charged, his fist dripping with purple poisonous energy.

He circled around the back, before smashing his fist into the back of Harley's Cacturne.

The Scarecrow Pokemon wailed in pain, as he crashed to one knee.

"Now, you're really going to feel it." Nightmare whispered.

He stepped back, judged the distance with a casual appraisal of the eye.

Then, delivered a perfectly placed Shadow Kick into Cacturne's face.

The grass and dark type Pokemon was sent stumbling backwards by the force of the well struck kick.

Harley had a look of shock on his face, as his Pokemon came tumbling towards him.

With no way to stop himself, Cacturne continued moving...

And sent Harley off the edge of the cliff.

"Perfect placement!!" Nightmare said, jumping up into the air.

* * *

May watched him go over, not quite sure what to feel.

Then as she realised what had happened, her humanity caught up with her.

Forgetting that he was the enemy, she ran forward to see what was happening.

As she reached the edge of the cliff, after only about ten or fifteen steps, she realised what had happened.

Situated five feet below her, hanging onto a small edge for dear life, was Harley, still alive.

"Harley!!" She said, crouching to the ground, and holding her arm out. "Take my hand."

Nightmare came to stand next to her.

"Are you frickin' insane?" He asked.

"Shut up, Nightmare." May replied, still trying to reach Harley. "He might not deserve it, but I'm not about to stand by and let him die. Not if I can help it."

Harley looked up at her, with a sneer on his face.

"Like I want some help from you." He said, before letting go.

* * *

In years to come, May thought that the sight of him dropping down through the air towards the ground would haunt her.

But, for the moment, she was just feeling sick at what had happened.

She saw him hit the ground, and remain motionless.

Standing up and turning around, she looked to the others.

"He's gone." She said, simply.

Without looking at anyone else other than Ash, she started to walk back towards the Pokemon Centre.

"Rest in peace." Maria said, the words more for effect than for the sentiment.

"Let's get out of here." Ash remarked.

"Ah, suppose that I should stick around and make sure that these guys go into the proper authorities." Maria muttered, looking around. "I'll catch up with you guys later."

Jim nodded, before saluting.

"Goodbye, Maria." He said, as he and Ash went to follow May.

Neither of them noticed that Nightmare wasn't with them.

* * *

Everyone of his bones hurt.

He thought that he was probably half dead.

Forcing his eyes open, Harley tried to sit up.

But, everything below the neck wasn't working. All he could do was move his head slightly.

And he could see a familiar blue shape coming towards him, through the blood in his eyes.

"You!!" He croaked. "Can't you leave me in peace?"

"Sorry." Nightmare answered, opening up a bottle of Black Persian. "But, you're not going to die in peace."

He drank some of the cool liquid, before walking over next to Harley and squatting down.

"See." He remarked. "You would be considered one of the bad guys. Because, compared to those three above, you wouldn't be a loss to the world."

Nightmare paused to drink the rest of his beer.

"You know what." He said. "Those two people, Ash and May. They're the closest thing I have to a family."

He hesitated.

"I care about them. And you know what. You and your twisted ambitions nearly destroyed that moment of happiness. You nearly tore a family apart."

"Ask me if I care." Harley spat, coughing up blood onto the grass.

"Yeah well." Nightmare said. "I won't waste my breath doing that. But, I have no intention of letting you die peacefully here."

"What are you going to do about it?" Harley asked.

Then, without warning, Nightmare placed his hand over Harley's nose and mouth.

The purple haired former coordinator instantly tried to struggle, but it failed him.

And he started to feel light headed, as the verious poisons from Nightmare's hand began to seep into his system.

Combined with the lack of oxygen, it started to work very quickly.

Within a minute of Nightmare putting his hand over Harley's mouth, the Coppinger was dead.

"May Heatran roast you for all eternity." Nightmare said, before floating up into the air to catch up with the two people in the world who meant most to him.

* * *

"So, I guess I owe you some thanks." Duplica said, now wearing her normal clothes, as she stood in front of Ash, May and Jim.

"Guess so." Ash replied.

"And Ash." Duplica continued. "Sorry about the whole impersonating your girlfriend thing."

She turned to May.

"Sorry about impersonating you." She continued.

Then, with the final turn, she looked at Jim.

"Think you know what I'm about to say." Duplica said.

"Apology accepted." Jim replied.

"Likewise." May said.

Ash nodded.

"It's not a problem." He answered.

"So, where are you guys going now?" Duplica asked, changing the subject.

"Cuellar City." Jim said. "Long trip to Ragnar Island."

She smiled.

"Good luck with everything that happens in the future." Duplica said, as she watched the three of them turn around and head out of the Pokemon Centre off into the distance....

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Long chapter.**

**Harley is finally dead. For good this time.**

**And lots of reviewers guessed right about May's secret.**

**Cameo for Lance. Plus a few battles.**

**What more do you want?**

**Thanks for the reviews!!! They are all appreciated. Wildly.**

**Awww... Nightmare really does care about Ash and May. Mind you, he does Toxic Jab Ash a lot less in this story. Maybe he's mellowed out.**

**And I don't know where the next chapter will go. Could be anywhere.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. How many different types of attacks were used in this chapter? Name them.**

**Quiz Question Two. If Walter's Magnezone didn't have the Magnet Pull ability, what ability would it have?**

**Can't think of any more.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review!!! Please!!!**


	73. Cutting It Loose

Chapter Seventy Three. Cutting It Loose.

* * *

_Summary. Lance did some training in the Dragon's Den. Meanwhile, May revealed to Ash and Jim that she was pregnant with Ash's child. Ash vowed to do the right thing. Meanwhile, after briefly fighting off Walter, Duplica and Maria tried to escape, only for Duplica to be captured. Maria was sent with a message, ordering an exchange for May. Maria met up with the trio, where they formulated a plan. May exchanged herself, but a combination of Nightmare creating a distraction, plus Gabite and Vibrava unleashing a powerful Earthquake managed to give the heroes the upper hand. But, Harley set out to battle, unleashing his Cacturne against Nightmare and May's Blaziken. With a devastating hit, Nightmare managed to force Harley off a cliff, where despite May's efforts to save him, he fell through the air, before being suffocated by Nightmare. Then, the three of them left Dewdrop Town...._

_

* * *

_

"Typhlosion!!" Cinder commanded, pointing out her arm to gesture at her opponent. "Use Flame Wheel now!!!"

Her fire type Pokemon raced across the arena floor, ignoring the flashes from the various cameras trained upon him. Indeed, it seemed like every person within the stadium was taking photo's of the battle that was engaging beneath them.

"And Flare calls for a burning hot Flame Wheel." The announcer shouted. "The atmosphere is heating up now. It's gone far beyond fever pitch."

He opened up his mouth, regurgitating flames from deep within his body. Hot embers dripped to the floor of the arena, as the Volcano Pokemon curled into a ball and started to roll across the stone ground towards his opponent.

Steven smirked, as he looked out over the arena, calculating every possible outcome, before deciding on a logical choice.

"Metagross." He commanded, speaking the name of the Iron Leg Pokemon that was perched in front of him, ready to attack at a moment's notice. "Use Psychic to stop it in it's tracks."

Starting with its eyes, a blue glow of energy began to spread out across Metagross, before seeping out across the ground, and into Typhlosion, restraining him from moving.

Cinder cursed silently, thinking how she was going to get out of it. Her prize Pokemon was suspended in motion, unable to move, unable to blink.

"And even with the type disadvantage, Metagross is holding its own against Typhlosion, reaching out and restraining the Volcano Pokemon with nothing more than the power of its considerable mental faculties." The announcer remarked, his voice sounding slightly cracked over a quiet moment, a lull in the chanting and the cheering of the crowd. They were watching with a quiet anticipation, as Typhlosion was brought into the air in a moment, before remaining there.

"Try to break free!!!" She urged, more out of desperation than anything else.

Steven made a tsking sound with his mouth.

"You can't hope to break free of that." He said, slightly condescendingly.

Cinder glared at him, slightly aggrieved by the sense of arrogance that had seemed to have crept into Steven's attitude since he had become a professional trainer again.

"Everything is possible!!" She retorted, angrily.

Cinder took a deep breath, before looking up.

"Typhlosion!!" She ordered. "Flamethrower now!!!"

Struggling to open his mouth up, small flecks of flames began to dribble out of the jaws.

"Come on, baby!!!!" Cinder shouted. "Please!!!"

Her Typhlosion struggled for a moment, before with an almighty effort, managed to wrench himself free of the constraints imposed upon him by Metagross' mental powers.

"And the two of them have done it!!" The announcer bellowed, struggling to make himself heard over the roar of the watching crowd. "They've broken free and it's battle on!!!!!"

She mentally cheered what had just happened, as her signature Pokemon dropped to the ground, and growled at the Iron Leg Pokemon, trying to intimidate it.

_"Event is not a probability." _Metagross replied, eyes flickering. _"Activating Clear Body shield."_

"Use Flamethrower now!!" Cinder called, trying to gain an advantage.

This time, her fire type Pokemon began to unleash the attack through the air, raising the humidity to larger levels than before.

"Block it with Light Screen." Steven commanded.

Again, the small black eyes began to flicker in Metagross' face. Then, the large silver cross began to glow with a white and yellow light, creating a large barrier in front of it that blocked the attack.

Instead of being perturbed by the move, Cinder smiled.

"Typhlosion, go for a Shadow Claw!!!" She ordered.

The fire type Pokemon raced forward across the ground, extending out claws that were glowing with a deathly purple light.

Metagross let out a strange sound, that could have been a cry of pain. It was more mechanical than emotional.

_"Figures with Metagross being a giant computer basically." _Cinder thought, as she quickly thought out a way to get the better of the steel and psychic type Pokemon.

"A powerful glancing blow from Typhlosion sends Metagross reeling. And that's the first real blow that it had been dealt in this battle, so it could be about to get interesting."

"Typhlosion!!" Cinder called, knowing that she needed to hit Metagross with some major damage, damage that only the fire type moves could deal. The Shadow Claw had inflicted some damage, due to Metagross being part psychic type, but anything major that could have been done would have been cancelled out by the naturally high defenses that all steel types seemed to possess. "Use Heat Wave!!!"

The Volcano Pokemon dropped to the ground, and flared up the fire on his neck. For a moment, the flames were sized as normal.

Then, they began to rise, increasing the temperature around the arena even more.

Cinder didn't know if it was possible for Metagross to sweat, but she could see beads emerging on the face of its trainer, Steven, who was looking incredibly uncomfortable at this point.

At last, as the temperature continued to rise further, small black spots began to appear upon the body of the Iron Leg Pokemon, the dark blue sheen turning that colour due to the intense heat.

Steven sighed.

"Go through it." He said. "Zen Headbutt!!!"

With a giant creek, Metagross leaped up into the air, readjusting its legs behind it to form a jet like motion. A powerful force of energy emerged from them, as it powered forward through the air towards Typhlosion.

A crackling blue and white blast of energy began to emerge upon the silver cross of Metagross' face, as it smashed into Typhlosion with a devastating thud, that brought the fire type Pokemon spinning across the floor of the arena with a crash that left several burn marks on the stone.

"And that's all she wrote!!" The announcer yelled, as the crowd went wild, chanting Metagross' name.

Cinder grimaced, as Typhlosion got slowly to his feet.

* * *

The phone started to ring, waking him up slightly. The fever had sent him to doze off, but he had only been keeping half an eye on the battle unfolding on the screen.

"Aww." Ari groaned, reaching for the remote to turn the TV down.

He found the object, and pushed the button, watching the mute sign come into the corner of the screen.

Fishing out his watch from underneath the chair, he saw that it was close approaching one AM in the morning. Cinder's battle had been a long and drawn out one, even starting late due to a supposed bomb threat in the stadium.

Getting to his feet, his stomach still feeling decidedly queasy, Ari went to answer the phone.

"Hello." He said, trying to get rid of the foul taste in his mouth.

"Mr. DeVarro?" The female voice on the other end of the line said, urgently. It sounded like she was in an area with really bad reception. The background intereference was terrible, almost like she was in the middle of a gale force wind.

"Yeah, that's me." Ari answered, trying to mentally work out where he had heard the voice before.

"I presume that you're on Evolution Island." The voice said.

"Yeah." Ari said, still confused as hell. "But, what does....?"

"Get out of there!!!" She insisted. "You're in incredible danger!!!!"

"Who is this?" Ari asked.

"Trust me." She said. "I'm coming over to you now. But, you need to meet me at the docks on that place."

"I'm not doing anything until you can identify yourself." Ari replied.

Then, the line went dead.

"Hello!!" He said, slightly freaked out by the call. "Are you there."

Quickly replacing the reciever on the phone, he picked it up again and hit the redial button.

Ari heard a loud beeping sound.

_"The phone that you are trying to reach is currently unavailable. Please try again later."_

He sighed, replacing it back with the rest of the phone.

"Guess it's not my day."

Ari was puzzled by the message. The familiar voice had sounded so truthful. Yet at the same time so crazy.

On a hunch, he went to the window and looked outside towards the forests of Evolution Island.

He didn't see anything, apart from the rain and the winds.

"Odd." He muttered, turning back to the TV.

As he moved his head, he thought he saw a flash of movement in the distance.

He jerked his skull back to try and get a better look.

But, there was nothing there.

Shaking his head, he went back to watch the rest of the battle.

* * *

"Damnit!!!" Solidad shouted, struggling to hear her voice over the wind and rain that was lashing down and surrounding her from the back of her Pidgeot.

Her cell phone signal had completely gone.

Tossing the useless piece of equipment back into her coat, she crouched down onto her Pidgeot even further to avoid been blown off.

The Bird Pokemon clearly wasn't happy about trying to force her way through these conditions, but was battling on gamely, using every muscle in her body to try and make it to Evolution Island.

And the way she had been unable to get in touch with Ari also worried her. She had tried to call him twice, but the signal had gone both times. And then, in the third time, she had only managed to half make a decent call.

If she had been a normal human being, she would probably have been trying to swim for her life in torrid oceans about a hundred feet below her right about now.

But, the procedures that Coppinger scientists had put her through had made her more durable than the average human, and she was able to keep her balance on top of Pidgeot.

Then, she saw Evolution Island in the distance.

"We're almost there!!!!" She yelled, hoping that Pidgeot could hear her. "You're doing great. Just keep it up for a little while longer."

Solidad heard her Pidgeot squawk in reply, before tucking her wings in for a better approach to getting down onto the island.

Quickly raising a hand to pat the Bird Pokemon on the shoulder, Solidad set her face in the determined stance, knowing that something bad would possibly happen once she got down there.

What the terrorist had said about going for more source material disturbed her immensely, plus the mention of Evolution Island didn't help matters.

As far as she knew, the only other human that the Coppingers had conducted their sick experiments on was currently living on Evolution Island.

"It has to be connected." She muttered. "I'm sure of it."

* * *

**Whose That Pokemon? It attacks using blasts of fire. It creates heat shimmers with intense fire to hide itself.**

* * *

"Metagross, Hammer Arm!!!" Steven ordered.

The Iron Leg Pokemon raised up a powerful thick leg, the large limb glowing with a strong white light. It was aiming at its opponent, apparently wanting to take the Volcano Pokemon out with the crushing blow.

"Dart around it!!!" Cinder commanded, desperate to avoid being hit by an attack that would probably knock her Pokemon out.

The fire type Pokemon roared, before quickly diving to the side...

And the earth shaking force, precisely delivered by the massive leg of the steel and psychic type Pokemon, crashed into the space where he had been moments earlier.

As her Pokemon slowly got to his paws, she looked around, checking out the spacing.

_"This might just work."_

Throwing up her arm, Cinder gave the order.

"Use Eruption now!!!" She shouted.

As the words left her mouth, she heard the crowd go quiet, as a sign of anticipation.

* * *

Ari watched Cinder's Typhlosion crouch to the ground, his entire body glowing with a powerful red light.

Then, he heard a crashing sound from behind him. It sounded like the door to the small apartment had just been kicked in by a powerful force.

Surprised and shocked, he jumped to his feet and spun around.

"What the....?!!" He exclaimed, almost falling to the ground, fainting, in the shock of what stood through a large ragged hole in the wall, which until a few moments ago had contained the door.

His eyes must have been playing tricks on him.

As he looked forward, he could have sworn that three almost exact copies of Cinder were stood in front of him, all dressed in strange black costumes that covered every inch of their instantly recognisable bodies.

The only thing that was unusual was the blank look of emotionless anger on their faces.

"What are....?" Ari started to ask. "But... That's impossib...."

Words completely failed him, as the one that seemed to be leading the trio stepped into the room and began to walk towards him.

And yet, even though he knew nothing about why they were here, or what they were, he had a bad feeling about them. One that he couldn't shake.

And that feeling was compounded, as the leader of the pack stood in front of him.

He finally saw a flicker of emotion from her, a flash of anger in the eyes.

Then, she brought her arm up at a speed that he didn't register. There was no way in hell that he was going to be able to get out of the way in time.

And she grabbed him by the throat and slammed him against the wall, all with one hand. He could feel the plaster cracking against his back, as he struggled to get away.

"Shit." Ari gasped, as he tried to prise her vice like fingers away from his throat. He could already feel the nails digging into the skin.

He felt pretty bad about doing the next part, knowing that she was wearing the face of the single person he cared about most in the world.

But, in a vain attempt to get free, he kicked out with his feet, trying to gain something.

His foot crashed into her stomach, hoping to wind her, and maybe a chance to escape.

Instead, it felt like he had just kicked a brick wall, and she was showing no pain at all.

* * *

Solidad recalled her Pidgeot, putting the Pokeball back on her belt.

Now, she looked up around her, working out the best way to get to the occupants, knowing that they had to be somewhere around here.

And the lack of visibility, compounded by the pouring rain that seemed intent on fogging as much of her vision as possible. She was also feeling slightly miserable by the way the falling water was seeping through her clothes, making her skin feel cold and clammy.

She was not, she reflected, a person who enjoyed wet weather.

It also didn't help that she hadn't ever been here before, and was wandering around blindly.

Shaking her head, slightly harder than it sounded, due to the way her now pink again hair, pink after months of dyeing it black, was almost completely plastered against her skull, she started to walk through the trees, looking for any trace of Ari DeVarro and Cinder Flare.

* * *

The flames burst out of the back of Typhlosion, and screeched up into the air.

Steven's Metagross couldn't get out of the way in time, and let out another roar of electronically sounding pain, as half of its body was instantly burnt and blackened by the uprush of flames, an attack that undoubtedly caused a lot of damage.

One of the eyes of the Iron Leg Pokemon was almost shut due to the wide reaching range of effects given off by the damage.

"And what.. An incredible hit from Typhlosion!!!!" The announcer roared, shouting to be heard above the cheers from the thousands of watching people in the crowd. The pause in the middle of his words seemed to enhance their meaning. "Metagross looks burned. Steven looks shocked. And if the sprinkler system comes on from the heat, the crowd are going to get drenched."

Steven shook his head, looking at his Metagross, who slowly managed to get up and glare at Typhlosion.

Cinder was understandably ruffled.

"How did it survive that?!!!" She exclaimed, shocked.

Steven smirked.

"My Metagross wasn't created yesterday." He replied, casually. "You've still yet to scratch the surface."

Indeed, as she looked at the steel and psychic type Pokemon, it seemed to be moving pretty freely. Almost as if, as Steven said, the damage was only on the surface.

"Metagross!!" Steven called, clearly enjoying the moment. "Time for your big finish. Use Earthquake now!!!!"

The Iron Leg Pokemon let out another roar, one not of pain, but of desire, before slowly clumping forward on the four massive legs.

Then, it tensed its limbs, making its main body lower to the ground....

And with an almighty effort, Metagross launched itself up into the air.

"Woah!!" Cinder muttered, already running through ways to avoid taking a stack of damage from the move.

"Metagross is rising!!!" The commentator bellowed, as the steel and psychic type Pokemon floated in the air for a moment. "Will Typhlosion be falling shortly?"

Then, in one moment that seemed to last forever, Metagross shut off the power to its legs, and fell back to the ground.

* * *

She heard something up ahead.

As Solidad looked up, she saw lights up ahead. Blurry, slightly faint lights through the rain, but lights all the same.

"Bingo." She muttered, starting to quicken her pace as she moved forward.

Within seconds, she was running at the top speed that she could muster.

* * *

Ari gasped in pain, as he felt his windpipe being slowly crushed.

"Please!!" He whispered. "Don't do it."

He had no choice, but to plead. He couldn't fight back. His Pokeballs were across the room from him, so he couldn't get back that way.

And even as the exact replica of his girlfriend stared up at him, while choking the life out of him, his vision was starting to fade, his head starting to ache.

He knew that he was maybe seconds, possibly a minute max, from passing out. And if she didn't subside, then he probably wouldn't wake back up afterwards.

Ari couldn't see the other two versions of Cinder. They had vanished somewhere, possibly keeping out of sight.

Almost as if they were waiting for something.

Darkness was quickly swimming across his eyesight, as he tried to stay awake.

And then, as he felt like giving it up, he saw a flash of pink across the horizon.

It was the last thing he saw.

The last thing he heard, was the crashing sound of breaking bone. And the last thing he felt, was slipping to the ground.

* * *

Solidad withdrew her fist back, looking at the clone on the floor. Blood was running down the face of the red haired replica, where Solidad's powerful strike had met with her nose. She instantly knew that it wasn't the real Cinder, after seeing the way that the two of them had looked at each other when she had met them previously. Nothing would have caused the real Cinder to attack Ari like that.

"Bitch." The clone spat, slowly standing up.

As she looked at Solidad, the pink haired former coordinator nodded with appreciation, as she realised that her well placed punch had not only broken the nose, but possibly also shattered some of the cheek bone.

"Yeah, I'm not the one who just tried to murder someone." Solidad replied.

She strode forward, and grabbed the clone of Cinder by the throat, shoving her up against the wall.

"Not so fun when others do it to you." She said, sarcastically. "Now, what are you?"

The clone smirked.

"So, you're the original." She muttered. "The Apex."

Solidad glared at her.

"Use that name again." She said, drawing a fist back to hit her again. "And it will be the last thing that you ever say."

The clone of Cinder snickered.

"I see why you were so successful." She muttered.

Solidad hit her, feeling bone crack, and blood run underneath her fist.

"I'm not like you." She said, angrily. "You're not even human. You're just a clone of DNA."

She then suddenly sensed something behind her.

Solidad dropped the clone, before spinning around to see two more of the clones behind her, both looking ready to attack.

"Damn." She muttered.

The clone she had attacked laughed.

"Not so cocky now, are you?" She asked.

Solidad gulped, before snapping her foot back and catching the clone in the face with the full force of the blow.

The red haired replica yelped, as the sound of her skull fracturing against the wall was heard like a whip rushing through the wind, as it cracked.

"I think I'll get by." She replied, casually.

Solidad looked at the two clones, both who looked furious at the demise of their fellow clone.

"That was not supposed to happen." One of them said, in a slightly slow voice.

As she watched them, Solidad wondered if the one that she had disabled the leader, the Alpha of the trio. The brains and the main operation. If that was the case, then would they be easier or harder to beat in a straight fight.

She didn't have time to think about it, as the two of them charged her.

* * *

One second, the wall outside Ari and Cinder's apartment was normal and intact.

The next instant, Solidad came crashing through it, shoved through it by the full force of the two Cinder clones, who came through after her and tried to pin her to the ground.

She gasped in pain, feeling relieved that her spine hadn't been shattered by the blow. If she hadn't been who she was, then she would probably have been dead.

As it was, she just felt like a few bruises were coming up on her back.

Struggling against the two clones who were trying to pin her down, she realised that she was stronger than them, and managed to push them away, sending them back into the damaged wall.

She quickly jumped up to her feet, and looked at them. They'd caught her off guard the first time with the way that they'd worked together to throw her through the wall.

"Okay, girls." Solidad said, the rain starting to revitalise her. Even as she stood there, the bruises on her back were starting to fade away. She could feel them vanishing. "Which of you wants it first?"

She watched as one of them lunged towards her, ready to attack.

Solidad neatly sidestepped the oncoming blow and brought her foot round, spinning it into the clone's spine.

Her strength was vastly superior to the clones defense, and she felt bones crack underneath the rubber sole of her sneakers.

The clone let out a whimper of pain, possibly an unfamiliar sound to her, as she crumpled down to the ground.

Quicker than even she knew she could go, Solidad spun around and pinned the clone to the ground. Unlike in the reverse situation, there was no chance of the clone escaping from her grip.

With a quick twist, she broke the neck of the clone, feeling a slight twinge of guilt within her deeper conscience. Although they weren't human, they were still sentient creatures. And who was to say that she was doing the right thing snuffing their existence out.

Still, if they were violent, she had no choice. Plus, any more than one Cinder Flare roaming the earth wasn't natural.

Looking up, she saw that the third clone had decided to run.

She knew that she should go check that Ari was still alive. But, part of her knew that if the clone escaped, then they might try again.

Against her better judgement, she started to run after her.

* * *

Every few minutes, she'd catch a glimpse of the clone up ahead. She thought she had lost her several times, but just as soon as she was about to stop and look around, the clone would reappear.

For some reason, it unnerved Solidad completely. It almost felt like she was being led somewhere.

Like a Mareep to the slaughter.

Then, she broke into a clearing.

And realised that she was at the edge of a cliff.

Solidad looked around, seeing that the clone was nowhere to be seen.

"Damn." She muttered. "I lost the bitch."

Then, something crashed into her.

She managed to spin around, and see the clone pushing her backwards.

It was the last thing she knew, as the pair of them went crashing off the cliff.

_"Shit!!!!"_

For a moment, the two of them were in the air, falling for what seemed like hours.

Then, they crashed into the surface of the heaving waves, promptly going underneath the dark depths.

* * *

Water was all around her. She couldn't see clearly.

But, Solidad could see the oncoming clone, the red hair vivid in the water as she came towards her at a rapid speed.

And a moment of horror passed across her, as she realised that the opponent could move a lot better in water than she could.

A wave of horror that was increased when a fist crashed into her face, sending her back through the water at an astonishing pace.

If the clone hadn't had such a vivid hair colour, a way to keep track of her, Solidad would have given up then. For all her abilities, being able to hold her breath underwater for a long time wasn't one of them.

And her lungs were starting to burn, from the lack of oxygen.

Fortunately, her overall abilities were still enough to help her overcome the minor disadvantage of being less maneuverable in the drink.

Bringing her fist forward, she managed to drive the clone back far enough to buy some time.

Kicking her legs, she pushed herself up through the water, eventually breaking the surface into the rapid waves.

She took several deep breaths, filling her lungs with air, before going back down under the water to search out the clone, knowing that she was still out there.

For a moment, she didn't find anything.

Then, the clone came out of nowhere and crashed into the side of her, knocking out most of the oxygen from her lungs.

She let out a silent gasp of anguish, spinning out around, trying to launch a kick. But, the water resistance made it less potent. The attack just lightly slapped into the chest of the clone, who grabbed her leg.

Solidad felt a huge pain erupt up through her leg, and saw the grin of the clone even through the water.

Brushing through the pain, she plunged forward and smashed her skull into the face of the clone, feeling bones break and seeing blood emerge in the water.

Hoping and praying that the gore in the water wouldn't attract Sharpedo, Solidad reached out, still ignoring the pain in her damaged leg, and grabbed the clone by the throat, twisting her around under the water until she was pointed towards the seabed.

Then, with an almighty kick of her legs, she began to force the clone down through the water, slowly at first, before building up speed.

Making a slight adjustment to her aim, she began to aim the clone towards the base of the cliff.

Thirty seconds passed, thirty seconds of holding the struggling clone, thirty seconds of burning lungs, thirty seconds of speeding through the water.

Then, she felt the crash as she sent the clone smashing into the base of the cliff. More blood emerged, as the clone went limp in her arms.

Thinking that she was dead, Solidad let go and made for the surface. She was starting to feel incredibly weak from the lack of oxygen.

Then, she felt a hand reach up from the depths of the ocean, and clamp vice like fingers around her leg.

* * *

Instantly, Solidad looked down, seeing the shattered face and head of the clone grabbing her leg, an intense look of concentration on her face.

And she realised that she was getting pulled under. Further and further by the second.

Her eyes started to half close, as her lungs were filling with water very slowly. She didn't know how much longer she could hold on.

She mentally calculated that she had been dragged fifty feet under by the clone. Funny how in a moment close to death, she could comprehend the distance.

Another twenty five feet. She was close to passing out.

She had been heavily weakened by the oxygen deprivation, and hadn't thought of fighting back.

But, with her last breath, she kicked out with her foot....

And felt the grip around her ankle slip away.

With a frantic look down, she realised that the clone had been dead for the last twenty seconds at least. But, it seemed that she was determined to kill Solidad with the last breath she took.

And as she started to try and float upwards through the water, her movements becomming less and less by the moment.

She started to think about all the people in her life, the people she had liked and loved. The people she had hated. The people who she had no strong feelings about one way or another.

Then, as she looked up through the dark water, made darker by her failing vision, she realised one thing.

_"The clone.... She succeeded. She killed me."_

She was already unconscious, her lungs filled with water as she was left to the mercy of the ocean...

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Is she dead? Only time will tell.**

**And the running joke of Ari getting beaten up every time he appears continues.**

**Plus, Cinder battles Steven in places.**

**And those Cinder clones are pretty weak.**

**Thanks for the reviews!!!! They are all hugely appreciated, applauded, admired, etc.**

**Not a chapter for aquaphobes, anyway.**

**Next chapter, will have the repercussions of this.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. Which has made more anime appearances, Typhlosion or Metagross?**

**Quiz Question Two. Which gym leader uses a Pidgeot in the anime?**

**Quiz Question Three. In which movie did Ash nearly drown?**

**Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Don't forget to review!!!! Please!!**


	74. Drowning In Sorrow

Chapter Seventy Four. Drowning In Sorrow.

* * *

_Summary. Cinder and Steven concluded their battle, pitting their Typhlosion and Metagross against each other, in a battle that was long and gruelling. And not decided. Meanwhile, at the same time, Ari was attacked by three clones of Cinder while watching the battle, and was knocked out cold. However, Solidad came in and managed to save him from being killed. She took out two of the clones, before being trapped by the remaining one. She was taken off a cliff, where in the water, she managed to kill the third one, but seemingly at the cost of her own life..._

_

* * *

_

"Typhlosion, jump!!!" Cinder yelled, trying desperately to get back into the battle.

Her fire type Pokemon pushed his short stubby legs up into the air, as Metagross came crashing down the other way, making the ground shake with a ferocious intensity.

And Typhlosion sailed above it, completely evading the hit.

Cinder's smile got larger, as her Pokemon still remained in the air.

"Use the momentum for a Flame Wheel!!!" She commanded.

As Typhlosion curled into a ball of flames and crashed down through the air, Steven groaned, as he came crashing down into Metagross, bringing a roar of pain from the Iron Leg Pokemon.

"Game on!!" Cinder shouted, as the crowd went wild.

Then, with a small despondent groan of pain, the steel and psychic type Pokemon began to groan. First once. Then twice. Then, it sank to the ground with a crash that made the stadium shake.

"Game over!!!" The announcer shouted, as the crowd went silent, to allow the referee time to make the call.

He waited five seconds.

Then raised his flags.

"Metagross is unable to battle." The referee declared. "Typhlosion is the winner."

The crowd stood up and started to applaud.

"And the battle goes to Cinder Flare of Cinnabar Island!!!"

"What an unbelievable battle!!" The announcer said, shaking his head in the commentary position. "We've seen fire types struggle against steel types, a type that it should really not have any trouble beating. But, Steven proved that he really is a master of his type, holding his own against the flames. However, it couldn't last. They overcame him, burnt him down to cinders and now, Cinder goes to face Isaac in the next week or so."

* * *

"Well done." Arjun remarked, as he looked at Cinder, applauding slightly. "You beat Steven."

"So did you." Cinder reminded him, putting her cell phone down.

She shook her head.

"I can't get in touch with Ari." She said.

Arjun shrugged.

"Might be sleeping." He remarked. "You said he was sick."

"Yeah." Cinder replied. "I guess he might be sleeping. But, he said he'd be watching no matter what."

"Maybe you're thinking into it too much." Arjun said, gently. "I'm sure that Ari's fine."

He smiled.

"Since I'm probably the only person you know around here, you want to get something to eat?" He asked, looking at his watch.

"Wow, it's nearly one thirty." Arjun continued. "Think there'll be anyway open?"

Cinder smiled.

"I'll try Ari one more time." She replied. "And I'm sure that we'll find somewhere to go."

She dialled in the number, and listened to the ringing tone.

* * *

He heard the ringing in the background. Pushing through the fogginess of his mind. Trying to wake him up from his peaceful sleep.

Then, several images flashed through his head, ones of Cinder, one of Arjun. One of a pink flash.

And then Cinder choking him.

Recoiling instantly, as the memories passed over him, Ari jumped up, a painful feeling in his throat and the sound of the phone echoing in his ear.

He coughed rapidly, spitting up blood onto the carpet, before heading over to the phone, seeing the ID.

As he was about to reach down for it, the phone went silent.

Ari shook his head, as he reached down for it, hoping to take call Cinder back.

Then, as he looked around, he saw the hole in the way.

"What the heck just happened there?" He asked, reaching up and rubbing his temple.

Looking around again, he saw one of the Cinders, presumably the one that had attacked him, laid dead against the floor, nearby where he had woke up.

"This is officially getting weirder." Ari said, as he backed off and walked over to the hole in the wall.

Looking outside, he saw another one of the Cinders, also laid dead with her head at an awkward angle.

"Still weirder." He said.

He was just wondering what to do, whether he should inform Bill of the strange developments that were occurring on his island. It really was puzzling him.

_"Master Ari!!!"_

He heard the telepathic voice of one of his Pokemon, a Pokemon that he had grown attached to over a long period of time.

His Gallade.

"Where are you, my friend!!!" Ari yelled.

The Blade Pokemon stepped out in front of him, having jumped from somewhere.

_"Master Ari." _Gallade repeated. _"There is something that you should see down by the docks."_

Ari paused.

The general strangeness of this night, meant that he instantly believed it without question. On other nights, he might not have. But, tonight was different.

"Okay." He said. "Lead the way."

He quickly reached over for some shoes, plus a raincoat. The weather really did look like the heavens were opening up, and he was still feeling slightly sick from the food poisoning he had sustained earlier in the week.

Putting them on, he stepped outside, and followed the psychic and fighting type Pokemon to whatever he needed to see.

* * *

At least the showering rain quickly woke up the general feelings of drowsiness that he was still feeling pass over and through his head.

_"It's just over here." _Gallade called back, the telepathic voice much easier to hear through the storms than the shout that another human being would have been forced to make.

"What is it, my friend?" Ari asked, struggling to make himself heard through the exact same conditions.

He followed the Blade Pokemon through, before bursting out into the small clearing down by the dock, where Maren brought trainers to the island, ready to challenge him.

And he was shocked by the sight of what beheld him down by the small wooden jetty.

His Milotic was poking her head out of the water, clearly annoyed at being kept around in the rough waves, waves that seemed determined to knock her out of her stride.

And, half held from the mouth of the serpent like Pokemon, was a pink haired woman who looked very familiar. She looked like she had been swimming in the roaring waves for who knew how long.

And her skin was looking blue in places. And she wasn't moving.

Then, as he looked at her, Ari instantly remembered who she was.

He'd seen her at the strange events about a month ago. She had tried to help Cinder, when his girlfriend had been given several strange abilities by an evil organisation. Possibly to use her as a weapon.

"Solidad." Ari said, charging over to run across the deck. "Milotic, get her onto the dry land right now."

The water type Pokemon nodded, trying to drag the woman onto the jetty. Gallade went to help out, pulling her onto dry land.

Ari groaned, as he arrived next to her.

"Aw jeez." He muttered, thinking that she had either drowned, or was suffering from hypothermia, brought on by the freezing cold water.

Or both.

"Gallade." Ari yelled. "Run and get my cell phone from the room."

The Blade Pokemon bowed, before turning to sprint away.

Ari shook his head, before trying to remember CPR.

* * *

_"Red Moon Hospital, how may I help you."_

"Hi." Ari said, out of breath. "Listen, I'm on Evolution Island."

He looked around to Gallade.

"Go find Garchomp." He ordered, before going back to the call.

"Listen, I'm on Evolution Island, I've got a woman here, just pulled her out of the ocean. She's suffering bad hypothermia, and I've been doing CPR for the last five minutes. I've got a faint pulse."

_"Okay, well, unfortunately our ambulance service doesn't cover Evolution Island."_

Ari felt an annoyed presence run across him.

"I'll bring her over to you on my Garchomp." He said. "Listen, just get a bed prepared and some medicine. Whatever needs doing."

_"Okay." _The receptionist on the other end of the line repeated. _"We'll do that. Just hurry up."_

"I wasn't planning on stopping for coffee." Ari said, dryly, as he hung up.

* * *

As he turned around, his Garchomp and Gallade emerged from the forest.

"Thank Arceus." He muttered, before raising his voice.

"Garchomp." He said. "I need you to take her to Red Moon City. Find the hospital."

The Mach Pokemon nodded, giving out a slight growl.

_"Master Ari." _Gallade said. _"If I could offer you an opinion."_

Ari looked up, just as Garchomp came over to take up Solidad's body.

"I'm all ears." Ari replied, dryly.

_"Sarcasm isn't really appropriate." _Gallade reminded him. _"But, I would say that it would give her a much greater chance of survival were I to Teleport her across the oceans."_

Ari looked at his Pokemon.

"Are you sure that you can do that?" He asked.

His Gallade nodded.

Ari sighed.

"Are you a hundred percent." He continued.

Gallade hesitated slightly.

_"Numbers are not as important to me." _He said. _"Not as much as the fact that I believe that I can, without a trace of a doubt, do this."_

Ari still wasn't convinced.

"If you fail..." He said.

_"I don't intend to let failure be an option." _Gallade answered. _"Follow on Garchomp, and I will see you there."_

Ari nodded, before saluting his Pokemon.

"Good luck." He replied.

Gallade reached out, and took up Solidad in his bladed arms, retracting the blades so as not to accidentally wound her.

_"Farewell, Master." _He said, before vanishing.

Ari sighed, hoping that whatever happened wasn't a bad thing.

"Okay, Garchomp." He called. "I'm going to get changed. Get dressed. I want to leave very shortly."

* * *

Bill yawned, as he heard the phone ring.

"I swear I get more calls now, than ever before." He said, picking it up.

"Hello."

"Bill!!!" The voice on the other end of the line yelled.

"Ari?" He asked. "Is that...."

"Listen to me." Ari said, shouting through the sounds of howling rains and winds. "I just pulled Solidad out of the ocean. She's currently on her way to Red Moon Hospital. She might even be there right now. She's in a pretty bad condition!!"

Bill groaned.

"Damn." He muttered. "Okay, I'll let people know."

"I'm on my way over there right now." Ari continued. "I suppose that you'll need to...."

"Please, don't tell me how to do my job." Bill said, slightly annoyed. "Sorry man, I'm just tired."

"Okay, you're forgiven." Ari replied, dryly.

He hung up, before climbing on Garchomp's back.

"Right, Garchomp." He said, patting the Mach Pokemon on his scaly neck. "Let's go."

With a thrust of his wings, Garchomp bulleted up into the air and started to fly towards Red Moon City.

* * *

It was roughly an hour later, when he arrived at the hospital and found his Gallade waiting outside, arms folded.

_"Master." _The Blade Pokemon replied, bowing at his appearance.

"You get her in on time?" Ari asked, urgently.

Gallade nodded.

_"But, of course."_

Ari reached out and clapped his Gallade on the arm.

"You did good, my friend." He said, taking up a Pokeball. "Okay, return."

He brought back his Pokemon, before turning around to head for the door.

* * *

Ari made his way up various flights of stairs, through a few corridors and into another waiting room, before he finally found her.

"Woah." He muttered, seeing all the machinery that was surrounding her. A doctor was stood taking some brief notes.

"What happened?" Ari asked.

The Doctor sighed.

"Well." He replied. "She was suffering from hypothermia. Swimming around in that cold water wasn't good for her health. She has a fractured ankle. And she nearly drowned."

He looked around.

"You're the one who found her?"

Ari nodded.

"Yeah, I did." He answered.  
"Well, you probably saved her life." The Doctor continued. "Her breathing is pretty weak. And I would have have to hazard a guess that she was dead for a short while."

He paused.

"Although, there are some possible irregularities."

Ari raised an eyebrow.

"I wouldn't know about that." He said.

"I might."

Both the doctor and Ari turned around to see the source of the strange new voice.

And Olly was stood at the door, leaning against the wooden frame.

He looked at Ari.

"We can never meet under good circumstances, can we?" He asked.

Ari sighed.

"Apparently not." He answered.

* * *

"So, you saved her?" Olly asked, as the two of them left the room.

Ari nodded.

"Yeah, man." He replied. "My Milotic found her in the ocean."

Olly sighed.

"Okay, I owe you bad." He muttered.

"Nah, it's okay." Ari continued. "I just wouldn't mind knowing what she was doing out...."

He tailed off.

"You want to explain to me why there are two exact clones of my girlfriend stinking out the area around my home, both dead?" He asked.

Olly sighed, and put his arms behind his head.

"Couldn't tell you." He replied. "Although I think that somebody will know."

He sighed again.

"Pity that person's in a bad way." He remarked, looking at Solidad through the window.

"Listen to me." Ari said. "You heard what the doctor said. She's healing. She's getting better. She's going to pull through."

"I've still got a bad feeling." Olly mused. "Like something I can't shake."

* * *

**Whose That Pokemon? When people bicker, it is said to arise from the depths of lakes to becalm violent hearts.**

* * *

The doctor watched, as the two of them headed down the corridor.

"Pity we had to resort to this." He muttered, reaching into his pocket for a syringe. "Pity we had to sacrifice three of our clones for this, even if it was an expendable venture. But, I'm sure that you will be an adequate replacement, Apex."

The Apex project had been built to be almost invincible in combat. Which was why the prediction of her easily destroying the Zenith clones had been accurate. Fortunately, they were expendable, as long as they completed their goal. And it would be apparent from the woman laid in front of him, that they had done so.

The Apex project had been invincible in most ways. Apart from the fact that she still needed oxygen to function. Drown her and she died.

Well, not dead per se, but she went into a state of near death, where she was unable to defend herself from whatever the outside world did.

And this was what Dr. Richard Abrahams, creator of both the Apex and Zenith projects had been trying to accomplish.

They had fed the Apex the phony information about them attacking Evolution Island. Then sent a trio of Zenith clones out there, each with their own instructions to ensure that the Apex ended up in front of them.

And, as he pushed the syringe into her neck, entering the contents into her system, Abrahams let out a smile.

"Mission complete." He said, tossing the empty syringe into a trashcan and turning to leave.

* * *

Ari had left to try and get in touch with someone, leaving Olly alone in the cafeteria with some truly foul tasting coffee.

Shaking his head, he was starting to wonder if he was completely cursed. Solidad was laid in a hospital bed. And, as he swallowed some of the bitter drink, he was thinking about how Cynthia had also died because of him. And, there had been another incident several months earlier, taking place in this very hospital.

"Well." The familiar voice said from behind him. "We've come a long way since the last time we were both here. Mr. Champion."

He turned around, a small smile on his face to see the sixteen year old girl stood behind him. Someone that he hadn't seen for a while. But, someone that he had built up quite a friendship with.

"Hey, Faith." Olly replied. "Did you just read my thoughts?"

She looked slightly puzzled.

"I was just thinking about when you were poisoned." He said. "And you had your appendix removed, and... Well, you get the idea."

She managed a small smile.

"Well, I was there." Faith replied.

"What are you doing here?" Olly asked, as she walked over to him and gave him a quick hug.

She looked up at him.

"Bill gave me a call." She answered. "Told me that you might need a familiar face. Told me about Solidad."

"Yeah, she's doing pretty fine." Olly answered. "Healing away pretty good."

"I heard she nearly drowned." Faith said. "From what Bill said..."

"Who knows what Bill knew anyway." Olly answered. "As far as I can tell, she's...."

He looked around, seeing Ari come back into the room.

"Everything's fine." He finished. "You remember Ari, right?"

Faith held out a hand to the Mansion Master, who shook it.

"Faith, right?" Ari asked.

"Yeah." She replied. "I've met you a couple of times."

"Where's Elias these days?" Olly asked, interestedly.

"Actually, that's why I'm in Red Moon City." Faith replied. "He came to challenge the gym leader, Tanelle. He was just about to win, when I got the call. I bailed out and said that I'd meet him here."

"Bet he loved that." Ari muttered.

* * *

"So, yeah." Elias said, as the four of them sat around the table, holding the badge up. "Moon Badge."

"Congratulations." Ari replied, as he looked at the badge. "I remember winning that several months ago. Ended up a battle of the Dusknoir."

"Oh, you have a Dusknoir?" Elias asked.

"Yeah." Ari answered. "Got him from Morty in Ecruteak City a long time ago."

"Isn't this a lovely moment." Faith said, sounding more like the regular Faith. "Comparing symbols and badges."

Ari smirked, as he reached down into his pocket and pulled out an Ardent Symbol, before holding it up to the light.

"But, I bet none of you have this." He remarked. "In fact, I'd wager my house on it."

* * *

Solidad gasped, as she sat up, suddenly feeling very out of breath.

"I don't believe I told you to sit up."

She jerked back down to the bed, unable to move.

Moving her eyes around, she saw him.

Dr. Abrahams. The sick mastermind who had bestowed powers upon her. The man who was determined to turn her into a weapon.

"Long time no see, Apex." He remarked. "You look well. Well, you look like you've been for a nice long swim."

She wanted to get up and rip his head off. But, she couldn't move.

"I see that you aware of your condition." Abrahams remarked. "You are so powerful, yet so helpless at the moment."

He smirked.

"Sit."

Almost involuntarily, she sat up and looked at him.

"Special conditioning chip." He explained, answering the question. "The lab technicians really do know their stuff. The stuff inside latches onto the serum in your system and manipulates it to the bidding of an authorised person, linked by satellite to the Coppinger HQ mainframe. Similar to what we utilised against the original Zenith. Only, with your case, it is several times stronger. Just to complement your amazing abilities."

He continued to smirk.

"Feel free to speak what's on your mind." He remarked. "I always was in the belief that you were the perfect model of my work. Still, I had to perfect the stuff into a simple serum for Zenith, so the abilities were less in the Zenith project."

"You bastard!!!!!" Solidad shouted, instantly able to speak. "Let me go right...."

He raised a hand, and she was silent again.

"Of course, that is a privilege. Not a right."

She tried to break free of the mental conditioning, yet she couldn't do it.

"Struggle all you want." Abrahams laughed. "Still, you'll be moving pretty shortly."

He walked over and lowered his head next to her face.

"It's time to get up." He whispered. "And it's also time to kill."

As he told her what she needed to do, almost all of her recoiled in horror.

But, she was still unable to resist.

"Now, go." He hissed.

Without looking at him, she got up and walked out of the room.

"And I'm sure that you won't let me down." He said, listlessly.

* * *

"Maybe I should go check on her." Olly said, half standing up.

Faith looked up, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm sure she's fine." She remarked.

Olly started to walk towards the exit of the cafeteria, heading out of it into the corridor.

Then he paused, seeing something.

Solidad strode towards him, a blank expression on her face.

He still didn't move, unsure of what was going to happen.

Then, as she reached him, with no effort at all, she picked him up by the throat, with just her one hand, and tossed him back through the air.

He sailed back through the window, instantly shattering the glass, and bringing him back into the cafeteria, where he rolled across the floor and ended up back where he had started, moments earlier.

Faith, Ari and Elias looked down at him.

"What did you do, hit a restart button?" Faith asked.

"Was that a joke?" Elias wondered. "Don't hear that to often."

Ari looked around at the pink haired woman walking in.

"Who had the bad feeling?" He asked. "Because..."

Solidad walked over at a rapid pace, before grabbing Ari up by the hair and smashing his face into the table.

He let out a shout of pain, as he crashed down to the ground, bouncing off.

"Mew." Faith said, as Solidad turned towards her.

She slowly raised up a hand, ready to choke the life out of Faith...

Only for Elias to jump up and hit her with a metal chair.

The piece of furniture bounced off her back and bent into an abnormal shape.

"That didn't go right." Elias muttered, as he dropped the mangled furniture and stepped backwards.

There was a groan of pain on the ground, as Olly sat up.

"Run!!!" He said, jumping to his feet and grabbing Ari up.

Elias reached out to grab Faith's hand, and pull her out of the danger zone.

Olly did the same to the rapidly recovering Ari, pulling him out towards the exit.

* * *

The four of them found their way through the hallways, trying to escape.

"We're screwed." Elias muttered. "She was freakishly strong."

Olly looked up at Faith. He hadn't been aware that Elias was unaware of what Solidad could do.

"Steroids." He suggested.

"We need to get out of here." Ari said, as he looked up, a huge bruise on the side of his face.

"No way." Faith muttered.

"Wonder what brought that on." Olly said.

Faith shrugged.

"I'm just all for getting as far away as possible." She muttered.

Olly stopped.

"I'm not going anywhere." He replied. "I love her, and I'm sure as hell not walking out of here."

Ari looked up ahead.

"Can't anyway." He said, as the shutters on the doors up ahead crashed down, sealing them in.

Both Faith and Elias looked shocked.

"We're trapped." Elias said.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Sounds worrying. But, not an ideal place to be. Trapped in a sealed building with a super powered human who seemingly wants to kill them.**

**Still, cameo from Faith and Elias. First time for a while.**

**And Ari's Milotic saved Solidad from drowing. Even though as Abrahams said, she can't be completely killed by that.**

**Haven't actually worked out if she's completely invincible, or she can be killed. But, the demented doctor does explain why she was able to stop the Cinder clones so easily.**

**This is Abrahams first appearance of TLD, but he appeared in the other story.**

**Actually, it's just nice to have Faith back.**

**And she'll be in the next chapter. Plus, the other guy that everyone forgets about. Errr... Oh yeah, Elias.**

**Plus, Tanelle gets a mention.**

**Thanks for the reviews!!! They are all appreciated.**

**So, Ari can communicate with his Gallade telepathically. And carries an Ardent Symbol around for identification.**

**Plus, Cinder beats Steven.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. In The Waterflowers Of Cerulean City, what does Brock use to identify himself?**

**Quiz Question Two. How many chapters is it since Faith last appeared.**

**Quiz Question Three. In the last chapter that Faith appeared in, who did she and Elias engage in a double battle against?**

**Okay, thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Don't forget to review!!!!! Please!!!**


	75. Shutters Down

Chapter Seventy Five. Shutters Down.

* * *

_Summary. Cinder beat Steven in her Elite Four challenge. Meanwhile, Ari awoke to a ringing phone and a murder scene in his home. Then, his Gallade told him about something in the docks. He went there and found Solidad half dead, being pulled out by Milotic. His Gallade took her to the Red Moon Hospital, where Ari met up with Olly, Faith and Elias. Then, one of the doctors did something to the unconscious Solidad, rendering her back under Coppinger control. She came to the cafeteria and attacked Olly, Faith and Ari, before Elias hit her with a chair. It did nothing, but let the four of them escape, before the shutters came down trapping them in one part of the hospital._

_

* * *

_

"She must have accessed the door controls." Faith said, as Ari and Olly tried to lift the shutter up. To no avail.

"And it weighs a lot." Ari groaned, rubbing his muscles

"Well." Olly remarked. "I guess we need to figure out how to stop her."

"That should be easy." Faith muttered, sarcastically. "Given that she hits like a wrecking ball, moves like an Olympic runner and can probably kill us seven times over in the time it takes for us to appeal to her better nature."

"That wasn't my plan." Olly said.

He looked at Ari.

"Remember when Cinder was afflicted in the similar condition." He said. "About a month ago?"

Ari nodded.

"She was freed from that control by Zapdos." He said. "Managed to fry the twists of whatever they did to her."

"Well, she's displaying the same conditions." Olly remarked.  
"So, what?" Ari asked. "We recreate a huge electrical blast and it should free her."

"I don't know." Olly muttered. "Solidad is stronger than Cinder is. And the computer is no doubt stronger in order to keep her in check. It might take more than we can imagine to blow the thing out."

"Any of us have electric Pokemon?" Ari asked, looking around. "Because, I've got my Electivire with me."

Olly shook his head. As did Faith and Elias.

"So, we need to get somewhere else to do it." Faith said. "Look, I wasn't privy to that little mission, but it sounds like the two of you know how to get us out of here."

"You sound like you're a bit out of practice, Faith." Olly remarked. "When you haven't been on a mission for a while, it tells."

She glared at him.

"Now's really not the time." She continued. "Not the time to be chewing me out about the way I haven't been...."

"Oh crap!!!" Elias said. "Err... Guys. We can argue later."

Everyone looked around, to see Solidad striding forward towards them.

"How we going to get out of this then?" Ari asked, looking at Olly.

He shrugged, looking around.

"I have no idea." Olly remarked. "Anyone else want to take it up?"

"Good thing I've got one then." Ari laughed.

Everyone looked at him.

Olly smiled, as he got the message.

And then at Solidad.

And at the shape materialising behind her.

Ari's Gallade emerged from out of nowhere, raising a blade to strike.

_"Brick Break." _Ari commanded, mentally.

Gallade swung down, crashing his glowing white fist into Solidad's back.

She let out a small yelp, before spinning around and smashing a kick into Gallade's stomach.

The force of the blow sent the Blade Pokemon crashing back through the hallway, before he came back down to earth, rolling into a heap on the ground.

"Bitch!!!!" Ari yelled, recalling his Pokemon through the Pokeball.

Just as Olly opened up another Pokeball, bringing out Deoxys.

Within seconds, the five of them had vanished.

* * *

And reappeared in another part of the hospital.

"Where the heck did everyone go anyway?" Elias asked. "Are we the only ones in here?"

"She's hunting us." Ari remarked.

"And we're still screwed." Faith continued.

"We're not screwed." Olly said. "Now, listen to me. I have a plan."

"Oh thank Arceus." Elias shouted.

Olly coughed.

"Okay, so here's what we're going to do." He said, looking at Elias. "You, she doesn't seem interested in. She didn't attack you in the cafeteria. She went for us three."

He groaned.

"Whoever did this to her must have ordered her to attack G-Men."

"Damn." Faith said.

Olly shook his head.

"Elias, I need you to get to the security room." He said. "You need to look at the CCTV pictures and identify who did this to her."

Elias nodded.

"Okay, I can do that." He said.

"Why don't we all head over there?" Ari asked. "Then, we can find out where she is, and work out a plan of action."

"You already have a plan of action." Olly remarked. "Mine. Trust me on this."

He sighed.

"Although, the getting there and finding out where she is might work."

He nodded.  
"Okay, I'll explain on the way."

"Right, there she is." Ari said, looking at the monitor.

The four of them could see her striding around the corridors, searching them out.

"And, here's where we need to be." Olly said, looking at three other monitors.

He coughed.

"Okay." He continued, tapping on the upper left monitor. "If this is how it works, then Ari, you need to be hiding here. When she comes by...."

Ari held up a floor plan of the hospital.

"I run like hell." He said, tracing his finger along the path. "Even though it might not be enough to here, before hiding."

"Then, Faith." Olly remarked, letting her speak to prove that she knew what was needed.

"I run down the stairs." Faith answered. "How I get that duty is...."

"Basically, you're shorter." Ari laughed. "Makes it easier to get down those steps."

Faith rolled her eyes.

"Then." She said, ignoring Ari's quip. "I get across the floor like nobody's business, before you step in with the final act."

Olly nodded.

"Well, either this works." He said. "Or I end up being the first to get killed."

"Actually." Ari remarked. "Aren't I the one who ends up being killed first if everything goes completely south?"

Olly waved a hand.

"Details, details." He said.

"And I just find out who did that to her." Elias asked, hardly believing his luck.

"Yeah." Olly answered. "Because, without that, surviving wouldn't be worth it."

He sighed.

"And." He continued. "Fortunately for you, you don't work for the G-Men. If my theory is correct, then she wouldn't go for you."

Faith looked up.

"Lucky us." She muttered.

"It's been said before." Ari remarked. "Just, y'know. Not about us."

"Keep it calm and positive." Olly said. "We'll make it through this."

Both Faith and Ari bowed slightly, before turning to leave.

"That just really does concern me." Olly remarked, as he made to follow them.

He stopped to look at Elias.

"Just find that bastard who did this to her." He said.

"Did what to her?" Elias asked. "What is she?"

Olly sighed.

"She's a killer." He replied. "At the moment. Not always but now."

He continued to sigh.

"And that's the reason that we need to stop her. She was given gifts by the Coppingers. Gifts that turned into nightmares. They tried to turn a sweet, innocent coordinator into the ultimate weapon. A way for them to control the world. And I saved her. Saved her from the terror that she both suffered and inflicted. Now, they've got her back. And I intend to stop that from ever happening again. Not just because the world would be a more dangerous place with her in it like that, but because I love her. And if you have a problem with that, well, it wouldn't be the first of my girlfriends that you've been annoyed with."

Elias laughed.

"Okay, I see your point." He said. "Go. I'll find whoever was responsible."

Olly saluted, before turning around to leave.

"Then, I thank you in advance." He remarked, walking out of the door.

* * *

Ari strolled around the corridors, waiting for the moment to strike. And also, the place where he needed to be. Where he needed to wait for Solidad, before luring her.

"Lucky me." Ari muttered, before hearing his cell phone ring.

With instant trepidation, he reached down and answered it. He didn't want the sound to alert her. At least, not yet.

He answered the phone.

"Hello." He replied.

"Ari!!!" Cinder exclaimed down the phone. "I've been trying to get in touch with you for the last four hours."

He sighed.

"Wow." Ari said, shocked. "Four hours? Sorry, it's been a weird night."

"How so?" Cinder asked.

He opened his mouth to explain.

Then decided against it.

"I'll tell you later." He replied. "Listen, how did the battle against Steven go? I saw most of it, but I was unconscious for the last part."

"Unconscious?" She asked. "Are you okay?"

"Not really." Ari answered. "I'm currently locked in a hospital, being pursued by someone who intends to rip me into little pieces."

He heard her gasp.

"Look, if I make it out of here alive." Ari continued. "I'll see you again. But, if I don't, then I just want you to know that I love you."

"Wait, Ari!!!" Cinder shouted, as he hung up.

Sighing, he put his phone away inside his coat, and turned around...

And found Solidad staring at him.

Ari gasped, before she raised a fist and sent him crashing back across the corridor floor.

* * *

The Ecruteak trainer gasped in pain, as he came smashing into the ground, sliding someway across it, until he arrived at a stop at the wall.

He hissed in pain, sucking in the air to try and get the stabbing aches in his body.

Then, as he saw her advancing towards him, Ari jumped up and started to run.

His sense of direction was slightly off after the blow, yet he still managed to focus his attention on the corridor, staggering down it as fast as his aching body could carry him.

Every step that he took brought needles up through his side, but he carried on, brushing away the pain as he managed to up the pace.

He craned his neck around, and saw Solidad chasing after him, a focused and determined look on her face.

Ari dived around the corner that he was supposed to, seeing Faith waiting for him.

And across from her, a door was open.

"Get in there." She said, urgently.

Ari nodded, as he ran through the door, and instantly collapsed to the ground. His body was horribly sore in places.

Then, he looked around, seeing Faith smile at him, before turning around and running down the stairs.

Four seconds later, Solidad went after her, jogging down the stairs. If she had turned around and seen him sprawled out on the ground, she would have been on him and killed him, before he could muster a movement, a plea for help. A sound even.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Ari collapsed his head to the ground.

Now, it was up to the other two to try and stop her from killing the three of them.

"I've done my part." He said. "I have no regrets."

* * *

Faith ran down the stairs, trying to get as much distance between her and Solidad as possible. She knew that if she got caught, then the whole thing would fail. And she would be dead.

Being dead wasn't something that appealed to Faith. She enjoyed life too much.

Forcing her legs to take the steps two at a time, not wanting to think what would happen if she tripped and fell down.

Above her, she could hear the rapid footsteps of Solidad, intent on chasing her down.

"Damn." She muttered, seeing the long smooth floor at the bottom of the seemingly unlimited steps.

And, with a final push, she jumped the last five steps, feeling the impact jar up her legs as she landed.

But, instead of stopping, she carried on running, not knowing how far away from her Solidad was.

As she charged around the nearest corner, two things were passing through her mind.

In the first instance, she was wondering when the last time was that she had run like this, sprinted like her life depended on it. Even though, in this particular instance, it did.

And she also started to let her mind wander for a second, wondering if Olly was ready to implement the possibly suicidal plan of action.

"Got to hand it to him." She muttered, under her breath. "Don't see him for all that time. Then, in a few words he manages to convince me to do this."

She saw the turn that she was meant to take, and jerked her mind back towards the plan.

With a swift shimmy of the shoulder, she was into her turn and ready to get down the long corridor that she still needed to get down before Olly took over.

Faith pumped her legs up and down, bringing as much speed out of herself as was possible.

She was gasping for breath, her lungs burning with breaths she was rapidly drawing. And the lactic acid was seeping into her muscles, slowing her down.

"No!!" She gasped, trying to continue on.

Her legs were weakening with every step she took...

And then, she tripped over her foot, sending her sprawling to the ground.

She groaned with pain, as the shock crashed into her ribs.

Then, she as tried to get up, she looked upwards into the air and saw Solidad standing over her.

Faith had a moment of clarity, her life flashing across her mind and memory, as she saw the cold unfamiliar eyes staring down at her.

"Please!!" She said, softly. "Don't."

For a moment, a flicker of sadness and regret passed across Solidad's face. Her mouth twitched like she wanted to say something.

Then, it all vanished.

She raised up her fist, before bringing it down towards her.

Faith squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the darkness to run across her. For the pain to go away.

* * *

**Whose That Pokemon? A master of courtesy and swordmanship, it fights using extending swords on its elbows.**

**

* * *

**

But, it never came down.

She opened her eye a crack, and saw something holding the fist back. A red arm, wrapped around the pink skin.

And the arm seemed to be almost like a strand of DNA.

Faith opened both eyes, as she suddenly realised what had happened.

Olly's Deoxys stood over her, holding Solidad back.

She clearly wasn't happy about the interference, and turned around to strike Deoxys with her spare hand.

Almost on cue, the psychic type Pokemon shifted to its Defense Forme, taking the hit with barely concealed arrogance.

In fact, Solidad shook her hand slightly, clearly more hurt than Deoxys.

"Deoxys." Olly called, from down the corridor. "Get her out of here now!!"

The DNA Pokemon looked down at Faith, before reaching down with its arms and grabbing her up.

Solidad's expression changed to a grimace, as the two of them vanished away in a burst of light.

"Wh.... Why?" She asked, surprised that she had managed to speak.

Olly sighed, from behind her, causing her to turn around.

"I guess I thought that we needed to be alone together." He remarked, holding out his arms in an x-shape in front of him. "Then again, it's not the first time I've said that."

He winked at her, before half turning his head, ready to run.

Her lip curled in fury, before she started to chase after him.

"Time to find out which of us has the stronger will." Olly called, keeping the floor plan in his head. "You've got the stronger body, but it's not over yet. Not by a long shot."

* * *

He picked up his pace, starting to really try and put some distance between him and his homicidal girlfriend.

He smashed his shoulder into the door, knocking it in. Normally, he would have stopped to assess the huge ache that erupted within his shoulder and neck, but the adrenaline was getting him through.

And as he ran through it, he realised that the moment was almost on him.

He looked around the basement, searching around for what was needed.

And his eyes lit up, as they closed down on the item.

"I'm blessed." He said, stopping.

Then, something hit him in the lower part of the back, sending him crashing through the air.

He rolled across the ground several times, before coming to a halt. More pain on his already injured shoulder.

Slowly getting to his feet, he looked up and saw Solidad peering at him. A distant expression clearly visible on her face.

And he started to figure out a way to try and play this. The distant expression told him that some part of her was still alive inside. Alive and conscious.

"Not getting cold feet, are you?" Olly gasped. "Come on Solidad. You really want to kill me, go ahead and do it. Hell, you can kill all the people you want."

He glared at her.

"But, you start with me." He said, angrily. "I loved you. I still do, part of me. Even though you're not you any longer."

He took up his uninjured arm, and tapped his chest with it. Softly at first, before more viciously.

"You start your rampage by killing me." He continued, practically shouting at this moment. "I deserve that. I know some part of you is alive in there...."

She scowled.

"That your great plan?" She asked. "Try to sweet talk me?"

Olly smirked, craning his neck slightly to see what was behind him. He wasn't quite where he needed to be.

Solidad charged forward, using the moment to smash her fist into his already injured shoulder, spreading her fingers out on impact to increase the damage.

And Olly screamed in pain, as the blow dislocated his shoulder. He had never felt pain like this before. Not even when he had died on Starburst Island. That had been more... Disorientating and sickening. This just hurt.

It also had the disconcerting effect of sending him crashing into the wall, causing even more pain to his mangled shoulder. However, fortunately for him, the bounce was favourable and he was pretty close to where he needed to be.

"How does that grab you?" She asked. "Not so cocky now, are you?"

He looked up at her, an uncomfortable smile on his face. He was clearly putting a facade up, managing to shut the pain out momentarily.

"Didn't hurt." He lied, getting to his feet.

She coughed, as he staggered backwards. That part wasn't something that was faked. He felt his back crash into the thing that he needed.

"You're a terrible liar." She said. "Always were."

He decided to take another tact.

"And you're always going to be a killer." He retorted. "Sure, you've been coerced into it most of the time. But, don't tell me that some part of you didn't enjoy it. Snuffing out the life of another human."

That rankled with her.

"_Arceus help me for what comes next." _Olly thought.

He cleared his throat.

"That's why I don't love you as much." He said. "Compared to my last girlfriend, you're pretty average. And that's at best. Personality dryer than a Moltres' feathers. The reason I don't love you as much? Because..."

He paused, hoping that the words didn't get caught up in his throat. That would give the game away completely.

"Because." He repeated, composing himself. "You're a freak."

This time, her expression did change. A look as black as thunder raced across her features, as she raced forward across the ground.

Before, he had been unprepared. His mind had wandered.

This time, his mind stayed true to the task. He had trained with Solidad in sparring, and knew exactly how she could move.

Olly stepped to the side, and watched as she crashed her fist into the junction box of the hospitals power system.

Then, she shrieked in pain, as all the power, all the electricity in the medical building passed through her body.

As the last of it crackled out, she slumped to the ground and didn't move.

* * *

"Got you, you son of a....!!" Elias shouted, as he found the right security video.

He heard the door open, and he looked around, seeing Faith rush in.

"I got the guy." Elias said, triumphantly.

She looked at him.

"We have to go down and help Olly." She continued. "He's facing her alone."

Elias looked around, seeing a strangely shaped light red coloured Pokemon outside the room, through the blinds in the door.

"Is that...?" He started to ask.

"Yeah, it's Deoxys." Faith replied. "He got me out of there, and won't take me back."

"Convince him!!!" Elias yelled.

"How do you convince a Pokemon that won't talk to you?" Faith asked. "It's almost like Olly gave him instructions to get me out of there, yet not to take me back in, or help me out. Or even to talk..."

It dawned on her.

"That bastard." She muttered. "He's going to get himself killed."

* * *

"Hey, Solidad." Olly muttered. "Tell me you're you again."

She groaned.

"Yeah." She said. "Hey, you know what you said...?"

"I didn't mean it." Olly answered. "I just said it to wind you up."

He groaned, as he felt his shoulder.

"Mission accomplished." He said.

She sat up and came over to him.

"Your shoulder." She said, sadly.

"You reckon you could pop that back in for me?" Olly asked, slightly groggy. "I'm not even going to attempt it while sober."

She smiled, before reaching over and popping the bone back into the socket.

And Olly instantly passed out from the pain.

"Sleep." She muttered, standing up.

* * *

As she was about to consider her next move, she suddenly felt a strange sensation clamp around her face.

Like a hand made of gas.

Solidad spun around, seeing a Dusknoir grabbing her.

"You bitch." Ari said, angrily, stood there glaring at her. "You killed him. How..."

She struggled to get free, but the way that the Gripper Pokemon was holding her made that impossible.

"Ari!!" She choked, hoping that he could hear her. "I'm back. Don't do it."

He either didn't hear, or didn't listen, as his ghost type Pokemon continued, clearly trying to suffocate her.

Then, there was a flicker of movement below, and Olly let out a groan.

He opened his eyes and looked over to Ari.

"It's okay, man." He groaned, softly. "She's safe."

Ari suddenly went white.

"Dusknoir, release her." He commanded.

Almost instantly, the ghost Pokemon did.

"I almost...." He started to say. "I almost killed..."

"Don't mention it." Solidad choked. "We're even now."

Ari laughed.

"Fair enough." He answered. "If we're keeping the score."

She sighed.

"I'm sorry." Solidad said. "To both of you. I almost killed you both. And I was awake through all of it. The whole moments."

"What happened?" Ari asked. "Why were you on Evolution Island."

She looked at him, a dark murderous look in her eyes.

"That can wait." She said. "First, there's something that I need to take care of."

* * *

Dr. Richard Abrahams normally didn't stay at the office. He was actually a doctor at the Red Moon Hospital. Made for easy access to patient records.

But tonight, he was actually not in the mood to go anywhere.

It had been half an hour since he had managed to bring the Apex project back under Coppinger control, and he had wanted to stick around and celebrate with a few glasses of White Raichu Vodka.

"To control." He said, toasting himself.

Then, his door burst open, almost being kicked straight off its hinges.

He smiled, as Apex, in all her magnificence, strode in.

"Ah." He remarked. "I trust that your mission was successful."

She smiled.  
"Soon will be." She replied, walking forward.

He felt a sudden rush of blind fury run across him.

"I did not tell you to move." He snapped, angrily.

She smirked.

"You didn't tell me to do this, either." She said, grabbing him by the hair and smashing his face into the table.

He let out a shout of pain, as several of his teeth were knocked out by the impact. Blood spurted out of the damaged gums.

"You bitch." He yelled. "What are you..."

She picked him up by the throat, and dragged him over to the window. He had always liked the window, but now he was wishing he had a basement office.

Solidad jerked her arms forward, shattering the window with the top of his head.

He screamed, as the glass cut into his scalp.

"No, please!!!!" He yelled, as she shoved the upper part of his body out. "Don't kill me!!!"

There was no emotion on her face, as she let him hang for a moment.

"You deserve to die." She said, coldly. "You should be punished in the harshest possible sense."

Then, with an effort that seemed like it was harder than it should have beeb, she pulled him back in.

"But, that's not for me to decide." She continued. "I'm not a killer. Even though you deserve it."

He smirked up at her.

"Weak human emotions." He said.

She lunged forward, and smashed her fist into his face, knocking him out cold.

"You should try some." Solidad muttered, as he slumped to the ground.

There was a small smattering of applause, as Olly walked in.

"Surprised you didn't do it." He remarked.

She looked back at him.

"He's not worth it." She answered, turning to leave.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Strange chapter. But, it works. I think.**

**And it's a bit late. Strange day.**

**Well, at least they managed to save her.**

**Ouch, dislocated shoulder.**

**Thanks for the reviews!!! They are all appreciated. Hugely.**

**And the doctor is down. Yay.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. How many TM moves are mentioned in this chapter?**

**Quiz Question Two. Both of the main battling Pokemon that Ari used in TCOV appear in this chapter. But, what other Pokemon did he use in that story?**

**Okay, so thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review!!! Please!!**


	76. Turning Back The Tide

Chapter Seventy Six. Turning Back The Tide.

* * *

_Summary. Olly, Ari, Faith and Elias managed to escape the hallway after being cornered by Solidad. They put into place an elaborate plan, which involved luring her down into the basement. Ari, Faith and Olly managed to implement it, as Olly managed to trick Solidad into hitting a powerline, which brought her back to normal. She then captured the doctor who had done that to her, but chose not to kill him, declaring that he wasn't worth it._

_

* * *

_

The door of the van slammed shut, trapping Dr. Abrahams inside it.

"Well, that's that." Olly said, cheerfully. As cheerfully as he could manage, while rubbing an ice pack onto his shoulder. The bruising around the damaged joint was really starting to show, as he held his shirt over half his body and the ice pack on his shoulder. He winced slightly every time the cold package was moved. Even as he did so, Faith could see that his chest and stomach were marked with several old scars and a few faded bruises. She wondered where they had come from, but thought better about asking. Now really wasn't the time to inquire about his health. Especially since he would probably just come back with a sarcastic reply about his shoulder, and being a walking multitude of various injuries in one form of another.

"Yeah." Faith answered. "I don't know. I think that might have been one of the doctors who worked on removing my appendix all that time ago."

"Isn't that something to tell people in the future?" Ari remarked, as he came around the side of the van to them. "Hey, I had a part of my body removed by a guy who made super villains."

"You can't do sarcasm." Faith retorted.

Ari smirked.

"I think you'll find that I can." He answered. "Because I just did."

Faith shot him a look of annoyance, the expression clearly visible on her face.

"Break it up you two." Olly said, although privately, he was enjoying seeing the two verbally spar. He was actually wondering in his mind which of them would triumph in a battle between the two.

"_Ari." _He thought. _"He'd probably win. Just. But, it wouldn't be pretty. Faith can scrap with the best of them."_

His thoughts were interrupted, as Ari said something.

"Huh?" Olly asked, coming out of his thoughts.

"I said the truck's about to leave." Ari answered, sounding less than impressed. "So, unless you want to get run over, I'd move."

Olly nodded, stepping out of the path.

"Sorry." He said, shaking his head. "Guess I'm just tired. And incredibly sore, for obvious reasons."

"Not surprised after the beating you took." Faith remarked.

Ari coughed to clear his throat.

"Anyway." He remarked, taking out a Pokeball. "I'm going to go home. There's nothing I need to do here for a while."

He opened up the red and white orb, bringing out his Garchomp.

The Mach Pokemon hissed a greeting towards everyone else present.

He then crouched down onto his stomach, allowing Ari to climb on his back.

"I bid you adieu." Ari smiled, as the ground and dragon type Pokemon stood up and straightened his body out.

Then, with all the agility of a coiled spring, he shot up into the air, streaking off into the direction of the rising sun.

"Strange guy." Faith remarked.

"Seems okay, from what I know about him." Olly replied back. "He probably thought you were one crazy chick."

She glared at him.

"Seriously." She said. "Call me that again and I'll remove your other shoulder from its socket."

"Call you what again?" Olly asked, innocently.

She smiled.

"That's what I like to hear." Faith muttered.

She sighed.

"Guess it's back to the old life." She continued. "Walking around, watching Elias do his thing, even though I already know exactly what the gym leaders will throw against him because I was already there."

"But, are you happy?" Olly asked, putting the hand on his uninjured arm in the pocket of his jeans.

Faith raised an eyebrow to him.

"Of course I am." She answered. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Hey, you brought it up." Olly retorted. "Then again, after travelling around with me, anything else would be a bit of a letdown."

Faith narrowed her eyes at him.

"And I thought winning the Verger League would put some humility in you." She remarked.

"Hey, that was a joke." Olly said. "Although, you can probably see my point."

Faith looked up at him.

"Most of the time when I travelled around with you." She continued. "There was a great chance that I'd end up dead. Remember the Battle Tower? Remember the Game Corner? Remember the monastery? Remember Mew's secret garden? Remember the battle on Merlin Plateau? Remember when the G-Men meeting got bombed? Remember when I was poisoned and nearly kill…"

"Okay, you've made your point." Olly said, shaking his head. "So, you're unlucky."

"I'm not unlucky." Faith replied. "The only unlucky thing I had with me was you."

Olly thought about it for a moment, before grinning.

"I miss this banter." He smiled. "Don't you?"

She shook her head, before turning to join Elias at the hospital entrance.

"I'm not hearing a no." Olly muttered, as he turned to go his own way.

* * *

He didn't have far to go, before finding Solidad sat on a bench looking up at the sunrise.

"He's going down." Olly said, sitting down next to her.

She didn't reply.

"What's up?" He asked, slightly surprised at her lack of a committal response.

Solidad sighed.

"Should have killed him." She replied, sadly. "As much as it pains me to admit it to myself, and to realise that I have the thought."

She rubbed her bruised knuckles thoughtfully.

Olly looked down at them, slightly surprised.

"That's not something I'd have expected to see." He commented, reaching out and rubbing her hand.

"Courtesy of your Deoxys." She replied. "Hit the damn thing while it was in Defense Forme."

She winced at the memory.

"That's the most pain I've ever felt since I became what I am." Solidad continued. "Actually, scratch that. Second most pain. The first one was when the two of us really met for the first time. Remember that moment in the forest when you yanked that thing off me, freeing me?"

Olly sighed.

"How can I possibly forget?" He asked. "I'd been hallucinating from Ekans venom a few moments earlier. Then, I have to perform a procedure that was something I'd probably not have done under normal circumstances."

He sighed again, shaking his head.

"Then, we went to follow that trail leading to who was the G-Men mole." He continued. "Strange few days, that was."

She cleared her throat.

"You saved me from them that time." Solidad said, sadly. "And you did again a few hours ago."

The pink haired coordinator shook her head.

"I just don't know how much longer I can go on." She remarked. "Sure, I have these gifts. But, as long as the Coppingers are out there, as long as that doctor is out there, I won't be able to rest. They'll try for me again. They'll probably succeed again."

She threw her hands up in the air.

"Face it; I'm a walking time bomb." She said, sadly. "A danger to everyone who I know and care about."

For a moment, Olly didn't speak.

Then, he looked up at her.

"I've brought you back twice before." He said, looking into her eyes. "I can do it again."

She smiled, despite the moment.

"Like the optimism." She replied. "But…."

"No buts." He said. "Just don't worry about it. Everything is going to be fine."

* * *

"Cuellar City!!" Ash said, looking up to the skyline. "I can't believe that we made it here already."

"I know." May remarked, as she gazed over to the relatively small buildings that populated the urban district of the new City that they had arrived in.

"Guess that we'll be heading across to the docks." Ash smiled, punching his fist into the air. "Then, I can get this show on the road for my final symbol."

Both May and Jim sighed.

"What with all the events that have happened recently to us." Jim commented. "You'd think he'd be a little less impulsive, and..."

May laughed.

"Hey, I wouldn't have him any other way." She said. "That's part of his charm. That he sees a path and goes down it as far as possible until he ends up either where he needs to be, or fails epically."

"Pika Pika." Pikachu remarked, agreeing with May's point.

Shaking their heads, May and Jim started to follow Ash down the road.

Unnoticed by them, a black haired girl walked past them at that moment. As the three of them walked away, she did a double take, recognising someone that she hadn't seen for a while.

She reached up a hand, and pushed away the messy fringe that was partly covering her eyes. The rest of her hair went almost doing to the middle of her back, and covered her ears.

"Well well." She remarked, seeing the three of them turn around the corner and vanish out of her sight. "It has been a long time."

* * *

"What's up, Jim?" May asked, looking across at him. Normally, he ate with a vigour that managed to sometimes surprise even Ash. But, today, he was just picking at his food, looking slightly depressed.

"Ah, it's nothing really." Jim said, leaning back in his chair.

Within seconds, a dark blue shape emerged out from under the table and turned into Nightmare.

"What up, Meat bag?" He asked.

"I said it was nothing." Jim replied, this time an irritated tone crawling across his voice.

"I think it is." Nightmare said, listlessly, as he opened up a bottle of Black Persian and started to drink. "I think there's something that you want to say to us, Jimmy Boy."

He grinned, menacingly.

"And you wouldn't want to lie to Ol' Nightmare, would you? I'm a Gengar, I can tell if you are. And then I turn violent."

Ash, May and Pikachu all looked at Nightmare.

"You can turn violent?" Ash asked, sarcastically. "I've never noticed."

Nightmare rolled his eyes.

"Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit." He remarked. "Except when I do it, then it's the highest form of beguiling wit and life changing revelation."

Jim shook his head, and sat forward looking at everyone present.

"Okay." He said, sounding slightly reluctant. "I'm just feeling a bit sad because Maylene went back to Veilstone City. Without so much as a warning, either. It was just a case of, I'm off, bye."

He sighed.

"I just wasn't expecting it." Jim finished, rather lamely. "And then there's you two, so I guess…"

With a second sigh, Jim sat back again, clearly uncomfortable in the chair and rested his chin on his hands.

"As I said." He muttered. "Never mind."

He picked up his bottle of Oran Juice, and stood up.

"I'm going to get another drink." Jim said, taking aim and tossing the empty bottle into the trashcan.

Without saying another word, he turned around and headed towards the counter.

He'd picked up a bottle, and was about to turn to pay for it, digging into his pocket for some loose change that he knew he had in there somewhere.

"Come on." He muttered, finding several other various items that he was keeping in there, including several scraps of paper, a pen and some Pokemon eye medicine.

And eventually, he grabbed up a few metal coins.

"Bingo." Jim said, taking them out and counting to see if he had enough.

There was just about enough there to cover the drink, so he headed over to the cashier, still feeling slightly down about the way Maylene had left Bana City.

He didn't even register in his mind, the act of paying for the drink, as he turned around and headed for the exit.

* * *

"So, that was a bit sudden." He remarked, into the mouthpiece of his cell phone.

"_Look, I'm sorry, okay?" _Maylene said, from the other end of the line. It sounded like she was on a boat. _"It really wasn't fair on you. It's just… I find it hard to say goodbye. And I think that you do too."_

She paused.

"_It wasn't something that I wanted to go through." _The Veilstone Gym leader continued. _"And I think that deep down, you didn't either. I figured that this would be the least painful way to do it. I just got the call that I needed to get back over to the gym. It's not my fault that being a gym leader is such a big responsibility."_

Jim knew that.

"I'm not blaming you for it." He answered, finding himself swallowing vigorously. "But, I was just shocked that you decided to run out on me so quickly."

"_I know." _Maylene answered. _"I'm surprised how well you took it."_

"Yeah, I was stunned." Jim replied. "Didn't see it coming."

He swallowed.

"And I know that you have to go back and forth to the gym." He continued. "I know that you have the duty. But, in the future, just tell me. It's a heck of a lot easier than what you did."

"_Yeah." _Maylene answered. _"Look, I screwed up okay. Plus, after that mission in Bana City, my head wasn't in the right place. You know I care about you, right?"_

Jim nodded, even though she couldn't see it.

"Yes, I know." He replied, shaking his head. "So, where are you now?"

"_Just coming into Sinnoh." _She explained. _"Canalave City."_

The last time Jim had been in Canalave City had been when he had gone there to catch the boat to the PCC. A fact that he wasn't going to mention at this moment in time, largely because of its irrelevance. The thought that just popped into his head.

"Good luck with whatever you need to do." He said, softly.

"_And good luck with the Elite Four challenge whenever they get around to inviting you." _Maylene replied.

"Thanks." Jim said. "I love you, bye."

She repeated his words, before hanging up.

Jim shook his head, before turning around.

And he was startled by who was leaning against the wall behind him. Apparently having snuck up on him without him knowing, which was harder to do than it sounded.

She had changed since the last time he had seen her. The hair was slightly longer than before, and the clothes were different. The skin tight black trousers were new, as were the white and black sneakers. And the white top with the black Pokeball insignia was different as well. And he could see the sleeves of a black long sleeved shirt underneath. On her shoulder was a black bag, probably holding various essentials.

But, the eyes were the same. A really dark shade of brown, that was almost black.

"You." He said, slightly surprised.

"Me." She answered.

He drew a deep breath, remembering the time that he had first encountered her. It had been a while ago, when he had been to Goldenrod City.

* * *

**Whose That Pokemon? An ancient clay figurine that came to life as a Pokemon from exposure to a mysterious ray of light.**

* * *

"_The radio tower." Jim muttered, looking up to the huge structure. "Makes me feel so small and insignificant in comparison. Not much can do that, but this does."_

_It had been a few weeks since he had gotten back from Kanto, having finished 32__nd__in the Indigo League, and was now taking up the challenge of exploring his home region, the region where he had received his Chikorita from Professor Elm. He had already acquired the Zephyr and Hive badges from Falkner and Bugsy, and was in Goldenrod City to take the badge from Whitney, the relatively new gym leader._

"_Let's see..." He mused, thinking through his strategies for battle. "I'll use Swellow to hit her from the air. Umbreon to soak up any dealt damage. And then Chikorita to finish her off."_

_He grinned, looking up at the radio tower._

"_Then, I might check that place out."_

_He grinned at the thought, before starting to head off towards the signposted gym._

* * *

_He came out half an hour later, placing his newly acquired Plain Badge in his badge case._

"_I did it." Jim said, triumphantly. He wasn't talking to anyone in particular, but himself._

_His Pokemon had really come through, with Swellow taking out Whitney's first two Pokemon, before Umbreon and Chikorita had finished up by taking out her signature Pokemon, Miltank._

"_That thing was tough." Jim muttered to himself, as he shook his head. "Still managed to…."_

"_You won the Plain Badge?"_

_Surprised, he turned around to see who had spoken._

"_I'm surprised that Whitney lost to a trainer like you." The speaker continued._

_He narrowed his eyes at her, slightly surprised at what she was saying._

"_Yeah well." He answered, slightly annoyed. "It really has nothing to do with you, does it?"_

_Jim then bit down on his tongue, stopping himself from saying anything else._

"_But, on that note." He continued. "What can I do to help you?"_

_She shook her head._

"_Never mind." She replied._

_He felt minor surges of outrage sneak up his system._

"_Hey, if you've got a problem with me." He said, angrily. "Let's settle this like Pokemon trainers."_

_She smirked._

"_Actually, I'll pass." She continued. "I can probably think of a hundred different things I'd rather be doing."_

_Jim reached up and scratched his chin._

"_Then don't criticise my ability." He replied. "Unless you're willing to put your own Pokemon where your mouth is."_

_She smiled, coldly._

"_The name's Melissa." She said. "Remember it well. Melissa Tide."_

* * *

He had seen her a few times since. Once in the Johto Silver Conference a few years earlier. Then again in Sinnoh, where she had been battling Fantina for the Relic Badge. And finally, in Kanto, when he had gone through for his attempt to complete and conquer the Battle Frontier. He had seen her near the exit to Cerulean City.

"Melissa." He said, folding his arms. "What the hell do you want?"

She raised an eyebrow at him, seemingly quite annoyed by his choice of language on speaking to her.

"Nice to see you too." Melissa replied, sarcastically.

He wasn't in the greatest mood, and didn't particularly feel like putting up with the crap that Melissa usually shovelled towards him.

"I'm sure glad you think that." Jim answered. "It's good that one of us does."

She sighed.

"Okay, I deserve that." She replied. "But, not from you."

Jim sighed.

"What do you want?" He repeated. "Because I have a hundred other things I'd rather be doing at this moment in time."

He then smiled inwardly, as he realised that he had repeated what she had said to him all those years ago in Goldenrod City.

Something that she was also aware of.

And not happy about.

"Don't steal my lines." She said, angrily.

"Okay, you'll not have to worry about it any longer." Jim said, sarcastically. "I guess I'll just remove my unclean self from your majesty's presence."

He bowed a gesture that was designed to piss Melissa off. He didn't really like her as a Pokemon trainer, and even less as a person.

She sighed.

"You're not in a good mood." She remarked.

"And you've the worst sense of empathy around." Jim retorted. "You look over here, see me annoyed and can instantly tell that I'm not in a good mood."

Her expression softened.

"You want to talk about it?" She asked.

"Yeah, I do." Jim replied, calming down slightly. He took a few deep breaths, regaining his composure. "But, not with you."

Her previously softened expression hardened again.

Then, her hand snapped behind her back and she withdrew a Pokeball.

"You still up for that battle?" She asked.

Something was different about Melissa's demeanour, Jim realised, as the conversation had continued. Before, when he had known her, she had been quite cold and aloof. Not caring for the conversational aspects of life, because she believed that she was above others.

Yet now, she seemed different. More vulnerable. If she actually possessed a vulnerable side. If she did, it was probably frozen solid.

Jim shook it off. It was nothing to do with him what she acted like, or did in her personal time. But, maybe he needed a battle.

Then again, he reconsidered that thought.

In truth, if that a battle was all that it would have taken to snap him out of his melancholic state, then he would have battled Ash or May, and had done with it.

No, what he needed was to battle someone who he had never battled before.

Jim looked up at her, smiling.

"I accept your challenge." He replied, taking out a Pokeball of his own.

* * *

"Claydol, go!!!" Melissa commanded, sending out the ground and psychic type Pokemon.

Her Pokeball exploded open, bringing out the Clay Doll Pokemon, who instantly began to levitate up into the air, focusing heavily on Jim.

"Only one Pokemon to use." Jim smiled, tossing his Pokeball up into the air. "Swellow, go!!!"

White light emerged from the red and white orb, bringing out the normal and flying type Pokemon.

Swellow squawked at Claydol, clearly not intimidated by the sight of the evolved version of Baltoy.

"You want to go first?" Jim asked.

She kept an impassive glance on her face.

"Claydol, use Ice Beam!!" She ordered.

Instantly, her Pokemon unleashed a cold blue beam of frozen energy through the air, sending it howling towards Swellow.

"Dodge it." Jim commanded. "And use Quick Attack!!"

The Swallow Pokemon dived down through the air, evading the hit with arrogant ease. Then, he started to blaze across the sky towards Claydol.

"Sandstorm." Melissa smiled.

The small beaks on Claydol's faces opened up with several small clicks, before unleashing the screeching gale of brittle rocks and silt particles up into the air around the Clay Doll Pokemon.

Instantly, Swellow crashed into storm, screeching as the attack buffeted him.

"Damn." Jim said, shaking his head.

And since Claydol could float, Swellow's ability to fly was pretty much negated.

It also occurred to him that Swellow didn't have the power in his wings to blow away the Sandstorm either, whereas another flying type Pokemon would have.

"Never have I been so upset that my Pokemon doesn't know Gust." He muttered, under his breath.

Neither trainer nor Pokemon could see Claydol within the howling void of sand.

"As long as Claydol stays in that storm, it is protected." Jim groaned. "We can't hit it."

Melissa smirked again.

"Figured it out." She said. "And we can still do this."

She cleared her throat.

"Claydol, use Zen Headbutt!!"

Without any warning, other than the verbal one, Claydol burst from the Sandstorm, all of its faces glowing with a bright blue light, a blue light that crackled with white sparks within.

Swellow yelped, as the ground and psychic type Pokemon smashed into him, knocking him down towards the ground.

"Woah!!" Jim exclaimed.

As Swellow slowly got up, ready to strike again, Claydol vanished back into the storm, hiding once again for relative safety.

"Damn." Jim muttered.

"Worried yet?" Melissa asked.

Jim didn't answer, as he was thinking up a new strategy.

He slowly came across one that might work.

"Swellow." He called, softly. "Use Aerial Ace, but aim from below."

The Swallow Pokemon let out a proud squawk, before charging forward through the air. He swooped down, and then shot up into the Sandstorm from below, where the particles were at their least effective.

There was a growl from within, followed by a strange cry of pain. Then, both Swellow and Claydol came crashing out of the storm and up into the air.

"Strike now with Wing Attack!!" Jim yelled.

Not missing a beat, the normal and flying type Pokemon struck out with the two powerful wings and landed a glancing blow into the ground and psychic type Pokemon, who let out another gasp of pain.

"Claydol, use Ice Beam!!!" Melissa yelled.

With no time to dodge, Swellow was hit by the attack that erupted from Claydol's beaks.

He screeched in pain, before momentarily losing the rhythm needed for his wing beat.

The result was that he started to fall towards the ground.

"Swellow, no!!!" Jim yelled.

Fortunately, his heart was only in his mouth for a few moments, as his slightly hurt Swellow managed to regain his balance and power back up towards Claydol.

"Swellow!!" Jim shouted. "Endeavour!!!"

Beads of sweat began to emerge on Swellow's body, as he flapped his wings harder than normal, before charging towards Claydol, using all the memories of the pain to power up.

Claydol let out a strange sound, as the blows from Swellow's beak, wings and claws struck into him, with no mercy.

Melissa was looking slightly worried at this point.

Especially as Jim opened his mouth to give the final order.

"Peck." He commanded.

Swellow thrust forward through the air, jabbing out with his beak.

Claydol let out a strange sounded gasp, before being suspended in the air for a moment.

Then, without a warning, he began to fall down through the sky.

There was a thunderous crash, as he landed on the ground in front of Melissa, who shook her head.

"Damn." She said.

* * *

Jim looked over at her, as Swellow came down to land on his shoulder, a sense of savage fury coursing through his veins.

"Now, I know why you didn't want to battle all those years ago." He said.

"That's not it at all." Melissa retorted. "I honestly don't care that I lost to you. I wouldn't have cared then. I wouldn't have cared in the future."

She sighed.

"I do care that my Pokemon was knocked out." Melissa continued. "But, apart from that, I just wanted some experience."

"Experience for what?" Jim asked, slightly surprised.

She looked at him.

"I'm battling the Johto Elite Four after I turn eighteen." She answered. "So, with that only a month away, I'm getting some last minute top ups in."

She smiled at him, an expression that he wasn't used to seeing.

"Thanks for the battle." She said. "I'll remember it."

As he watched, Melissa held up a Pokeball and recalled her Claydol.

She smiled again, before turning around, replacing the Pokeball on her belt, and sauntering away.

Jim looked at Swellow, still on his shoulder.

"What the heck?" He asked. "Just happened?"

Swellow gave him a look of confusion, but chose not to reply.

* * *

Three hours later, they were at the boatyard of Cuellar City.

Ash looked at the familiar figure of Scott, stood across from them, next to a particular boat.

"We're almost there." He said, proudly.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Finally, a new one is up. So sorry, but I'm having adapter problems again for my laptop. Hopefully, they'll be remedied soon.**

**So, a strange chapter, Jim sees someone he knows and battles them to try and feel better.**

**Oh, and Melissa Tide belongs to Stabberz.**

**Thanks for the reviews!!! They are all appreciated.**

**Next chapter will have the debut of the final frontier brain.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. Which two Pokemon did Whitney use in the anime, apart from Miltank?**

**Thanks for reading!!**

**Don't forget to review!!!! Please!!!**


	77. Solid As A Rock

Chapter Seventy Seven. Solid As A Rock.

* * *

_Summary. Dr. Abrahams was taken away in a G-Men van, leaving Olly, Faith and Ari musing about the events of the last few hours. Then, Ash. May and Jim arrived in Cuellar City, their final destination before heading out to Ragnar Island. As they took a momentary break, Jim got slightly depressed and wandered out to call Maylene. As he hung up, he encountered someone from his past, the mysterious Melissa Tide. The two of them battled, with Jim's Swellow beating her Claydol. She retreated without saying much, leaving Jim shocked. Then, the three of them made their way to the docks, where they saw Scott waiting next to a boat…_

_

* * *

_

"So, how long have you been a sailor?" Ash idly asked, looking up at the pilot of the boat.

The man in the white clad uniform stoically ignored him, keeping his eyes on the rough oceans that the boat was cutting through at a rapid pace of knots, bouncing across a larger than normal wave every few moments. The ever present roar of the engine was starting to become a constant steady sound in the background, not really a distraction, but more of a companion to the sounds of the water and the Wingull flying high above them, watching with their beady eyes, almost as if they expected some food to be thrown over the side of the boat.

"Never mind then." Ash muttered, turning around.

"Don't take that from a sailor." Nightmare said, leaning against the door to the small cabins, where he was conveniently out of reach of the suns rays. Rays that weren't harmful to him, but he preferred the closer comforts of the shadows.

"Hey, I probably shouldn't disturb the guy driving the boat." Ash said. "Otherwise anything could happen, he might go overboard, and we might veer out of control…"

He paused.  
"And if that happened, Jim would probably freak out completely."

Nightmare smirked, his eyes lighting up at the thought of that.

Something that Ash was aware of.

"Don't even think about it." He warned, before trying to change the subject. "Is Jim still down below, reliving his breakfast?"

Nightmare snorted.

"You humans." He remarked, a look of disdain on his face. "Always coughing up some kind of various fluids, liquids or other various foul smelling concoctions. Makes a Gengar want to wish for other company."

And with the finishing of those words, the Gas Pokemon coughed, bringing up a ball of dark black and purple energy, which instantly squelched onto the deck. It looked to have a thick viscosity, and didn't move.

"What the heck is that?" Ash asked, standing back.

"Don't know." May remarked, as she came out of the cabins. "But, it looks like irony."

"Oh ha ha." Nightmare said.

He reached out and poked the residue with his foot.

"It's ectoplasm." He replied. "Nothing serious to worry about."

Both Ash and May looked at him.

"It's melting the wood." Ash said.

Nightmare looked down, seeing nothing there.

Ash laughed.

"Made you look." He remarked.

Nightmare rolled his eyes.

"Made you drown." He said.

"Huh?" Ash replied. "But, I'm not…"

* * *

Jim stood up, wiping his mouth with a paper towel. He didn't normally suffer from sea sickness, but he was having it bad today for some reason. Combined with his recently acquired dislike of water, it wasn't the most pleasant trip that he had taken in the last few weeks.

He took several deep breathes, trying to clear his head from the general feeling of weakness that was passing across him at the moment.

"Damn." He groaned, looking out of the porthole.

This particular bathroom on the boat was situated slightly underwater, and as he looked through the thick clear glass, he could have sworn that he could see Ash's face being dragged along next to the boat.

Jim reached up and rubbed his eyes, wondering if the slight delirium was playing tricks with his mind.

He took his hands away, and the sight was gone.

Shaking his head, he turned around and headed out back up towards the deck, determined to get past the general feeling of sickness that was engulfing him.

* * *

Jim came out onto the wooden deck, finding Ash laid spread eagled in the middle of it, gasping for breath. The top half of his body was soaking wet, and he was in the process of coughing up salt water.

"What happened to you?" Jim asked, slightly surprised.

Ash looked up for a moment, before letting his head sink back to the hard floor with a small thud.

"Nightmare decided to dunk him under the water." May remarked, from the deck chair that she had appropriated.

Jim managed a small laugh at the thought.

"Why?" He asked.

May shook her head, sadly.

"You're stood in it." She replied.

Instantly, Jim looked down and saw that he'd stood in something sticky on the deck, something that was a mixture of black and purple.

"Gross." He said, annoyed. "Tell me that's not what I think it is."

"It came from Nightmare's stomach." May replied.

Jim sighed.

"No wonder I can smell Black Persian." He answered, slightly dryly.

"Hey, what passes for my vomit doesn't smell like Black Persian!!" Nightmare protested, sounding slightly irked.

"Well, it should do." May smiled, slightly enjoying Nightmare's discomfort.

"Actually, I think there might be some White Raichu smell in there." Ash pointed out.

Nightmare rolled his eyes.

"Screw you all then." He replied. "I might just roll over and die."

"You can't die." Jim pointed out. "You're a ghost."

"I died a little inside when you made that crack." Nightmare retorted. "It's such a cliché; it's not even funny any more. It's like the joke about those two guys…"

He tailed off, leaving everyone wondering what he was talking about.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Ash asked, looking down at the shiny Gengar. "You don't want some medical attention when we get to Ragnar Island, do you?"

Nightmare snorted.

"Of course not." He replied, snappily. "I'm feeling fine. And even if I was sick, we all know that the medically healthy thing to do is ignore it until it goes away."

"Your choice." Jim said.

"Anyway, ghosts don't get sick." Nightmare retorted. "There's probably a more logical explanation as to why that happened."

"Like what?" May asked, raising her shades up onto her brow to get a better view of what was unfolding. She'd invested in a pair of Rayquabans while in Cuellar City, and was getting full use from them in the burning sunlight that was beaming down onto the boat.

Nightmare sighed.

"How about not drinking enough?" He suggested. "Maybe my body is having withdrawal symptoms from the lack of alcohol."

There was a collective silence for a moment, as everyone looked around at Nightmare.

Then, Ash broke it.

"And that doesn't worry you slightly?" He asked.

Nightmare shrugged.

"Why would it?" The Gas Pokemon answered. "Don't have any internal organs, so it's not like they're going to get damaged."

There was a cough, as Scott came out of the cabins, yawning slightly.

"Okay, people." He said, clapping his hands together in order to draw their attention. "We're almost upon Ragnar Island, and so I'd advise you to fasten your safety belts and prepare to hold onto your…"

May raised a hand up to get his attention.

"We're not on a plane." She said. "Why do we need to…"

She let out a startled yelp, as a sudden wave burst up and smacked into the boat, powerfully jerking it off to the side. The force generated nearly threw the coordinator out of her seat.

"That's why." Scott smiled, as he sat down.

May sighed, before sitting up and moving to a more secure seat.

* * *

"Here we are!!!" Scott said, proudly sweeping his hand out in front of them.

The three of them looked out at the small, dishevelled beach, feeling slightly less than impressed.

"Is this it?" Jim asked, looking around.

Ash pulled his coat around his body, shivering slightly.

"It's chilly." He whispered, his teeth chattering. The howls of the winds were echoing around the small cove, brushing the sand up into the air at frequent intervals.

"Where did the sun go?" May asked, looking around. Her teeth chattered a few times, under the frigid breeze.

Scott smiled, as he looked around.

"Welcome to Ragnar Island." He said, jovially. "Where the rain often comes down hard, and if you don't hold onto something, you might get blown away."

"So, you built a battle facility in a place where you can get hit by force nine gales?" Jim asked, surprised. "That seems slightly surprising."

Scott shrugged.

"He insisted on it." The Battle Frontier owner answered.

"Who did?" May asked.

"The Frontier Brain." Scott replied, as he turned his head around, looking for a small and nearly hidden path up into the mountains. It was hard to see, due to the large rocks surrounding all sides of its entrance, bulked over it in what seemed on the surface like a vain attempt to hide the small stream of stone, hewn into the side of the mountain.

Scott looked at it for a moment, before smiling.

"And I can take you to him right now." He continued, looking at Ash. "This very instant. If you get lucky and play your cards right, then you could be leaving the island tonight."

* * *

"I got some new Pokemon in Cuellar City." Ash said, as they started the relatively long hike up the path, towards Ragnar village, the small settlement that Scott insisted was the main place that the population resided in on the island.

As the four of them continued the climb, the seemingly never ending view of the dense and green forests below them folded out, covering most of the islands surface, with not much else visible from the height they were currently at. The sound of the various cries from the inhabitants down below could be heard, however faintly.

"So, we can head straight over to the Battle Fortress." Scott commented. "This will be interesting."

"The Battle Fortress?" May asked, looking at Scott. "Is that the name of the…?"

He nodded.

"If you get the symbol from here, Ash." The owner of the Battle Frontier remarked. "I will truly be impressed. You remember how much trouble you had against Brandon in the Kanto Battle Frontier?"

Ash sighed.

"Well, he was using legendary Pokemon." He argued. "No wonder I struggled. Give me a frickin' legendary to fight back with and it would have been way more even."

Scott sighed.

"My point is." He said. "That this guy is every bit as tough as Brandon was, Arceus rest his soul. The two of them once partook in a three day battle that was eventually decided in a draw."

Jim looked up at Scott, slightly surprised.

"Now, when you say a three day battle." He wondered. "Did it actually last three days without stopping, or…"

Scott nodded his head.

"It actually continued through the three days and two nights." He said. "With only a fifteen minute break, somewhere between the second night and the third day."

Ash gulped.

"But, that was a freak incident." Scott continued. "As far as I'm aware, it had never happened before. It hasn't happened since. Most registered battles can't last that long. After four hours max, the battle has to be called one way or another. The trainer with the most left in is automatically declared the winner."

He managed a weak smile.

"Of course, after the first four hours, both trainers were still on their first one, and showing no signs of slowing down."

"Is there footage of that on PokeTube?" Ash asked, slightly interested.

As he pondered the question, Scott reached up with his hand to stroke his chin as he pondered the question, intently.

"Five minute highlight package." He replied. "That's all."

"Wow." May said. "Even tougher than Brandon was. That's really worrying."

Ash looked around at her, managing to carve out a winning smile.

"Don't worry about it." The Pallet Town trainer exclaimed. "You're not the one who has to battle him. That's my job."

He cleared his throat, as he looked at the sky.

"I beat Brandon." Ash continued. "And I'll beat this guy too."

As he finished speaking, Scott looked up at the sky, and let out a sound of content delight.

"We're almost here." He said. "Almost at the peak. You should be able to see Ragnar Village shortly. Then, it's another little way to the Battle Fortress."

Jim sighed.

"Great." He remarked, looking up. "You know, Scott. A cable car would really work out well here."

"Not tired, are you?" Ash asked.

Jim shot him a glare, a look that signalled how irritated he was by the question.

"No." He answered. "But, I thought you might be. Normally, you're complaining by this point, wondering how far we have to go."

"Yeah, but I already know." Ash retorted. "Scott said we were nearly there a few moments ago."

May let out an exasperated sigh, a sound that startled Pikachu sat on Ash's shoulder into jumping down onto the ground.

"Break it up, you two." She said. "It's really starting to become annoying the way that you pick at each other."

For a moment, Ash and Jim looked at each other. They didn't say anything.

Then, Nightmare appeared from out of the side of the cliff, and started to make a loud clucking sound.

"You both got whipped." He crowed.

"Shut up, Nightmare." May said.

"Yes, Ma'am." The Gas Pokemon replied, instantly.

He cleared his throat, before walking over to Ash and vanishing into the shadow.

Having been stunned into silence, Jim was now shocked into speech.

"Okay, that was one of the strangest things I've ever seen." The Mahogany Town trainer conceded.

Ash was confused, as he looked at his girlfriend.

"Since when did Nightmare take orders from you?" He asked, surprised.

May shrugged.

"Honestly." She replied. "I have no idea."

Scott shook his head, even managing to keep the smile on his face.

"You three really do lead strange lives." He commented.

* * *

"Holy freaking Ho-oh." Jim yelled.

"Is that it?" Ash asked, as his face paled over what they could see up ahead.

Scott laughed.

"It really does work." He commented. "The Battle Fortress. A battle facility that was designed to strike fear into the hearts of the toughest trainers."

Ash straightened up, clearing his throat.

"I'm not scared." The Pallet Town trainer exclaimed, looking around. "I think Jim might be, but…"

His voice, barely legible through the howling winds, tailed away as he looked out towards the building in the distance.

"I'm not intimidated by it." May claimed.

"What does that say about you?" Jim asked, half jokingly.

She glared at him.

"Probably less about me than about you." She replied, slightly icily.

Ash ignored the two of them, and instead looked out towards the building, a large black structure towering over the horizon.

It was a tall, bulky square fortress, whose walls looked to be made out of stones so thick that they had to have been carved by exceptionally powerful rock type Pokemon. In addition to this, they were also at least fifteen feet high, with no visible way to scale them. In complete honesty, the building probably most resembled a medieval castle more than anything else, the turrets completing the illusion.

"Don't even tell me that you built that." Ash said, shaking his head. "It looks ancient."

Scott grinned.

"Okay, it was restored partially." He answered. "Before I got the idea to use it as a battle facility, it was a crumbling wreck."

He nodded, appreciatively.

"Now, it's a crumbling wreck that people can battle in." He said, dryly.

* * *

"I think calling it a crumbling wreck might have been a bit harsh." Jim conceded, as the four of them entered into the Battle Fortress through the main entrance.

There was a response of laughter, as Scott looked around to him.

"I was joking." He answered. "Really, this place is good. Completely safe as safe can be. Although, the outside will look a little battered when you consider that there can be up to sixty miles per hour winds battering the exterior."

"That's fair enough." May remarked.

Ash looked around as they walked, wondering where the Frontier Brain would be.

"Where's the main arena?" He asked, hopefully deciding that that would be where the final challenge would be hiding.

"That's where we are heading to as we speak." Scott answered, folding his arms in front of him.

There was silence for the next twenty seconds, the amount of time passing until they arrived at a large ominous wooden door.

"Behind here?" Ash asked, as he eagerly reached forward and pushed the door open.

It opened up with a large creaking sound, a sound that echoed out around the corridors.

Then, the powerful winds hit him, forcing him backwards.

* * *

**Whose That Pokemon? It attacks by curling up, then rolling into its foe. It can blow a house apart in one hit.**

* * *

"That's some strong winds." Jim commented, as they finally made their way into the arena, the gales howling around the stone room with an eerie intent.

"All part of the structural plan." Scott replied, gesturing upwards with his hand. "Look up there."

The three travelling trainers did so, seeing that there was no roof to the arena.

As a result, the winds came down fast and hard, making it difficult to move.

"How does anyone battle in this?" Ash wondered, as he reached up to grab his hat, keeping it from blowing away.

"Frequently." A voice boomed out, the large baritone easily audible even over the winds.

With a start, the three trainers looked up.

At the opposite end of the arena, was a throne roughly hewn out of stone and rock. With surprise on their faces, they wondered how they had failed to notice the man sat on it until he had spoken.

Then, Jim spoke out.

"We've seen you before somewhere." He said, surprised. "Haven't we?"

The man laughed, as he got to his feet, revealing himself to be a towering presence. He had to be at least six foot eight inches, nearly a full foot taller than Jim was. This height was backed up by his huge upper torso, an effect that made him have a build slightly similar to a Machoke. His hair was shaved completely, leaving nothing but baldness, and he had a dark thin beard about half a centimetre long. He was wearing a green plaid shirt, brown pants with overalls and a pair of very heavy looking boots.

"Bit of a contrast to the last Frontier Brain." May muttered.

The hulking Frontier Brain laughed, as he walked across to them, his bulk making it a relatively simple matter for him to move easily in the strong winds.

"I take it that you beat my good friend Pedro, then." He remarked, looking down at them.

It dawned on them.

"That's where we saw you." Ash said. "You were that hiker in the mountains."

He nodded.

"Indeed I was." The Frontier Brain answered. "I'd just returned from a training session with Pedro."

Ash smiled.

"I beat him." He answered. "You're the last one on my list."

He looked up at the man, who stood a good five inches above him at least.

"I challenge you."

* * *

"The battle between the Fortress Pioneer Rock Solid." The referee declared, having arrived from Ragnar Village in the last few minutes. "And the challenger, Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town is about to begin. Due to the conditions, this battle will be three on three, with no substitutions available…"

"About the conditions…" Ash said, butting in. He was still trying to stop himself from losing his hat in the strong winds. "Do we…?"

"The winds are part of the arena." Rock replied, folding his arms impassively. "I don't take challengers unless the winds are above a certain speed. Not only must you defeat me, but you must conquer the elements in order to gain the symbol."

"And the first trainer to lose two Pokemon will be declared the loser." The referee finished, slightly exasperated by the way he had been interrupted. "So, in essence, it's a variant of best of three."

"I see." Ash said, musing on his first choice. He needed something that could move around in the winds with ease.

Making his choice, he withdrew a Pokeball, and tossed it up into the air.

"Donphan, I choose you!!" He shouted.

The red and white orb burst open, bringing out the Armour Pokemon.

As Donphan emerged onto the arena floor, he let out a roar and pawed at the ground, ready to battle.

* * *

"So, Ash brought his Donphan with him for this battle." May remarked. "Haven't seen him for a while."

"Wonder who he swapped out for Donphan." Jim wondered. "Could it have been Gabite?"

"That would make sense." Scott said. "Like for like."

"So, I wonder what Rock will do to counter it." Jim mused. "This should be interesting."

* * *

Rock let out a bark of laughter, as he took out a Pokeball of his own and hurled it up into the air at a lightning fast speed.

"Swampert, let's make haste!!" Rock bellowed, sending out the Mud Fish Pokemon.

His Swampert burst out in a flash of light, growling at Donphan with an angered look of outrage.

* * *

"That does make sense." Jim muttered. "Swampert will have an advantage over Donphan."

"Because it's a water type." May commented, shaking her head. "Plus, that wind isn't going to make things any easier."

Scott didn't reply, as he settled back on the stone bench and watched the unfolding events take place in front of him.

* * *

The referee took a moment to check on both combatants, examining them with intent, before raising his flags up into the sky.

"At your mark, begin!!" He declared, bringing them down to signal the start of the battle.

Ash didn't waste any time in trying to gain the upper hand. Knowing that Swampert's water type moves would make things difficult for Donphan was an incentive.

"Use Rollout now!!!" He bellowed, pumping his arm up into the air.

Almost instantly, Donphan curled into a ball and began to charge across the ground towards Swampert at a high speed.

For a moment, Rock didn't move to counter. He just shifted his eyes across the arena, watching and waiting.

Then, his move came.

"Swampert, use Mud Shot now!!!" He bellowed, his voice surrounding the arena.

The water and ground type Pokemon opened up its mouth, coughing up a series of dark brown orbs. They launched up into the air, before being scattered around by the wind, covering the arena floor in a slippery mud, a substance that made the surface almost immovable on.

The hurtling Donphan instantly slipped on the newly coated ground, and lost the momentum that he had gained, coming to an undignified halt in front of Rock's Swampert.

"Phann!!!" He groaned, struggling to get up.

Rock was instantly on the move, ready to throw in his advantage. And his Swampert could move better on the slippery ground than Donphan could, due to the powerful limbs that were anchoring it to the ground.

"Swampert, use Ice Punch." Rock said, casually.

One of the Mud Fish Pokemon's powerful limbs thrust out, the skin shimmering with a white light, a white light that made the air around it incredibly cold.

The blow struck Donphan in the middle of the face, right between the eyes, bringing a loud squeal of pain from the ground type Pokemon, who instantly tried to rub his face onto the ground in an attempt to clear his slightly obscured vision.

"Donphan!!!" Ash yelled, worried about what this could mean.

As his Pokemon tried to recover, Rock let out a roar of triumph.

"Swampert." He ordered. "Hammer Arm now!!!"

Again, the blue and orange coloured Swampert struck out again with its two amazingly powerful forelimbs, this time the pair of them glowing with a potent white light.

Without showing any mercy, Swampert brought the two limbs down on top of Donphan in a hammering like motion, a motion that flattened Donphan to the ground.

However, as everyone looked on, they could see that the Armour Pokemon was still able to move.

Swampert backed away for the moment, trying to gain some momentum to launch another attack.

The respite allowed Donphan to slowly get to his feet and back away from the range of the powerful physical attacks that Swampert had brought down onto him.

Ash took a deep breath, knowing that he only had one chance to try and get back into this battle. Donphan couldn't move on the slippery surface easily, and thus, lost most of his attacking moves.

There was only one choice.

"Donphan." Ash called, swallowing slightly. "Use Hyper Beam now!!!"

The Armour Pokemon raised his trunk up to reveal the small mouth hidden by the long nose.

Orange light was starting to form deep within the confines of the jaws, as the evolved form of Phanpy prepared the powerful energy attack.

Taking aim at Swampert, he unleashed the attack….

And both trainer and Pokemon let out simultaneous sounds of shock and surprise, as the beam pushed towards Swampert, through the howling winds and was blown off to the side, the attack sailing completely wide of the target, and harmlessly crashing into one of the walls.

There was the smallest trace of a grin on Rock's face. It quickly faded away as he spoke.

"Bad move." He said, gruffly. "Swampert, use Surf now!!"

The Mud Fish Pokemon reared up onto its hind legs, before charging forward across the ground. Water started to emerge from the pores on its slippery skin, slowly at first and then more rapidly.

Rock's Swampert leaped up into the air, the falling water creating a wave like effect that came crashing down towards Donphan, completely submerging the Armour Pokemon underneath the waves.

Ash groaned, as he frantically tried to search for Donphan, but splash back from the water came spraying into his eyes as Swampert crashed into the water, rendering him momentarily unable to see. He rubbed at them, eventually managing to get some focused vision back in front of them.

"Donphan!!" He yelled, hoping and praying that the Armour Pokemon wasn't too badly hurt.

As the water levels came down, the fallen form of Donphan was revealed, laid on his side in the middle of the arena.

It was obvious that he wouldn't be able to continue.

With a flick of the wrist, the referee brought up his flag to make his decision.

"Donphan is unable to battle." He declared. "Swampert is the winner."

The Pallet Town trainer sighed, as he reached out with a Pokeball to recall Donphan, bringing the ground type Pokemon back into the safety of the red and white orb via the beam of red light.

"You did your best, Donphan." Ash whispered, as he placed the Pokeball with the others on his belt.

* * *

"Poor Donphan." May said. "That wasn't even close to being close."

"There was a certain difference in power there." Jim remarked. "Even if you take out the type advantage, the way Rock has control of the arena is pretty much making up the rest. Look at the way the Hyper Beam missed the target completely. The winds make this an unpredictable place to battle."

"And Rock has trained in the winds, so he can more or less guess what's going to happen, when they'll change, the significance of the change." Scott finished, filling them in on the details. "You get the picture."

* * *

"You ready to make your second choice, yet?" Rock asked, looking over at Ash.

The Pallet Town trainer narrowed his eyes at his opponent, glaring at him with an obvious dislike.

"Don't look at me like that." Rock said, sounding slightly irked. "All's fair in Pokemon battles. You should know that by now."

Ash ignored him, instead of replying. He went for a second Pokeball, bringing out the one Pokemon he had on him that could probably defeat Swampert.

"Sceptile!!" He shouted, throwing his second Pokeball up into the air, where it exploded open and bringing out the Forest Pokemon. "I choose you!!!"

Sceptile appeared on the floor of the arena, hissing slightly at Swampert. The Mud Fish Pokemon just gave off a toothy grin in response, clearly not intimidated in the slightest, despite the extreme type disadvantage.

Looking at the two combatants, the referee raised up his flags and swept them down to signal the start of the next battle.

"Okay, begin!!!"

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**So, a mirror of the rival battle of R/S/C. If you picked Mudkip.**

**Donphan was crushed. Looked pretty painful.**

**And actually, a lot happens in this chapter. Doesn't seem like it, but it does.**

**I'm also still minus my laptop adapter, and this will probably be my final update until it comes. Could be tomorrow. Could be next week. Either way the fucking postal service picked a great time to go on strike, the bastards.**

**Ah, I'm just ever so slightly annoyed.**

**So, I finally managed an update. It took a while to write, but I think it works.**

**Rock Solid belongs to SkyFighter. And was in the story earlier, as I said, for some random reason.**

**Can Sceptile beat Swampert and set Ash onto the final Frontier victory? All will be answered next chapter. Maybe. If I ever get round to writing it.**

**Thanks for the reviews!!!!! They are all appreciated.**

**Favourite moment of the chapter is Nightmare trying to drown Ash. Typifies the entire relationship that they've had up to this point.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. As of HG and SS, how many fighting type attacks can Swampert learn? Name them.**

**Quiz Question Two. Rock Solid is a SkyFighter character. Which other two characters also belong to SkyFighter?**

**Quiz Question Three. In this series of stories, who was the last trainer who Ash used Donphan against?**

**Quiz Question Four. As of the end of this chapter, which of Ash's Pokemon have not taken part in a Frontier Battle in Verger?**

**Okay, so thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review!!!! Please!!!**


	78. An Ever Changing Situation

Chapter Seventy Eight. An Ever Changing Situation.

* * *

_Summary. Ash and co were travelling to Ragnar Island, where he would battle for the final symbol. After many hijinks on the boat, including Nightmare trying to drown Ash and Jim getting seasick, they finally made land. On the walk up towards the small village, tensions were raised as Ash prepared for his final challenge. After finding the Battle Facility, a special building designed to intimidate the most brave of trainers, Ash charged in and challenged the Frontier Brain, Rock who they previously met on the way to the sixth facility. In a rash move, Ash picked first unleashing his Donphan. Rock countered with his Swampert, easily beating the Armour Pokemon. Ash then brought out Sceptile to face Swampert. The referee brought the match to a start...._

* * *

"So that's it then." Dennis said, looking at the white coated scientist in front of him.

Brown haired and bespectacled, the man looked shell shocked at the prospect. The stand in leader of the Coppingers wasn't looking the happiest he had ever been. The fiascos in both Dewdrop Town and Red Moon City had hugely drained the resources of the organisation. The loss of Harley to unknown sources, and the arrest of Dr Abrahams had left him in an even fouler move than was regular for him.

"We have managed to channel the locations found within the Essence of Eternity." The scientist replied, nervously.

For a moment, Dennis looked mollified. A few seconds of respite from his harshest tones.

Then, it faded.

"Well!!!" He snapped. "Don't waste my time. Tell me where it is."

The scientist gulped. Any pretense of bravery he might have shown in resisting divulging the information to Dennis was gone. He had gone in with the intent of partly playing difficult. The lab technicians among them were starting to become worried at the way he was acting like a power crazed maniac. When he wasn't seeing sense there was no point trying to reason with him. The only way to deal with him was the act of witholding information, in itself a senseless task. More than one of their brood had been badly beaten to an inch of their life, before being left to die. Fortunately, none had but it was always an incredible risk.

"WHERE IS IT?!!!!" Dennis bellowed, banging his fist onto the table. The impact had the undesired effect of spilling the contents of several beakers on the surface.

"Orre." The scientist replied, sadly. "They are all in Orre. We have three various locations."

Far from being pleased, Dennis narrowed his eyes at the head scientist in front of him, seconds from spinning into a violent rage.

"Orre's a big place." He said, softly. The quiet edge to his tone didn't disguise how infuriated he was at the perceived lack of cooperation.

The scientist completely lost any resistance. It had beeena a long time coming, but finally happened.

"There's a map with the three locations on." He said. "It's on the mainframe. It can be in your possession in..."

He looked down at his watch.

"Two and a half minutes." He replied.

The eyes perched in Dennis' head almost bulged out of their sockets.

"Then get down to it!!!" He barked. "And I won't have my Salamence eat your limbs."

Sometimes all it took was a few semi serious threats to get things done. This was one of those instances, although few would have guessed that Dennis was anything but joking.

Climbing up to his feet, the head scientist scurried out of the room and towards his next job. His life safe for the moment.

As he left the room, the hulking figure slowly edged to his feet, having enjoyed the moment of rest in the luxurious leather recliner.

"Orre." Dennis repeated, as he looked out of the window. "Well, that's an interesting twist."

Long before humans had inhabited the area, it had been guessed that the stormy wasteland of Orre was the location of Mew's Secret Garden. A luxurious place that contained the birthplace of all Pokemon.

The myth had never been proven, although several believed it to be true.

"And how ironic that that is where I must go." Dennis said, looking out over the dark forests below the Coppinger labs.

* * *

"Begin!!!" The referee declared.

The words ringing in his ears, Ash looked at Sceptile. The Forest Pokemon had his back to him and was keeping a keen eye on Swampert, keen not to be outstared.

Swampert continued to grin, not caring. The two Pokemon tensed up, readying themselves for the battle.

Then, Ash finally broke the silence.

"Sceptile, use Bullet Seed now!!!" He ordered.

With a dry croak, the grass type Pokemon opened up his mouth, dispelling several small hard golden seeds through the air towards Swampert.

Slightly surprisingly, Rock didn't reply.

A sense of surprise that was quickly dispelled when a sudden gust of wind pierced through the air, sending the attack off course.

One stray seed crashed into Swampert's shoulder, bringing a growl of discomfort from the Mud Fish Pokemon, the small hard object bouncing into the slimy skin. The others rattled into the wall, close to the place where Donphan's errant Hyper Beam had struck.

Not fazed, Rock quickly struck back with his techniques, always a ready move at hand.

"Swampert, use Blizzard!!!" He commanded, the voice echoing through the winds.

* * *

"Uh oh." Jim said. "This could be trouble."

May was puzzled by his worries. He normally displayed such moments of anti Ash insight, but this time seemed different. The Mahogany Town trainer was genuinely worried by the prospect of what was going on. Like he didn't have time to think up slightly bitchy comments about his rival.

"What do you mean?" She asked, looking around to him.

"Please tell me that you know how Blizzard works." Jim said.

The Petalberg coordinator gave him a dirty look. It was slightly condescending of him to even question her knowledge on the subject.

"Of course." She replied. "My Delcatty knows it. She unleashes a blast of seriously cold ice via a...."

It dawned on her.

"Frozen wind." May finished, rather lamely.

"Now, what do you think is going to happen here?" Jim asked.

"Let's find out." Scott remarked. "But, I think we better think some mighty warm thoughts because it's about to get incredibly cold in here."

* * *

As he finished speaking, Swampert opened up his mouth, revealing a gaping toothless maw. The water and ground type Pokemon weren't renowned for having great teeth, due to their habits of chewing on large pieces of floating lumber. A diet that the species was slowly adapting to. Rock's Swampert was clearly an older one, one that hadn't been able to acquire the correct method to doing it. Something that a wild Swampert would have done long ago.

As a small roar emerged from within, a freezing cold wind emerged out of his jaws.

The attack set off a chain reaction of events. Almost instantly, the temperature dropped several degrees, causing everyone bar Rock and his Swampert to shiver. They had presumably worked this technique before and were used to the effects that ensued.

Most affected by the change, was Sceptile. The Forest Pokemon was shivering bitterly at the chilling winds surrounding him. Used to more warmer climates, the grass type Pokemon was truly suffering at this moment in time.

Then, the real attack kicked in. Large icicles began to form around Sceptile's three toed feet, making it incredibly difficult to move.

In essence, he was frozen to the ground.

"Sce-ee!!!" He hissed, trying to break free.

"Sceptile!!!!" Ash yelled, shielding his face from the cold winds to prevent getting an eye full of ice. "Can you move?!!"

In doing so, his vision was obscured, making it difficult for him to see what was going on in the battlefield.

"Sceptile, if you can move!!!" Ash continued, his voice struggling to be heard above the winds. "Use another Bullet Seed, and...."

He put his finger in his mouth, and licked it, covering the digit in saliva.

With one swift movement, Ash stuck it up into the air, trying to judge where the winds were blowing.

"Aim far right!!!" He bellowed.

There was a croak and a cough as Sceptile unleashed the attack through the air.

Then, everyone present heard a murderous roar of pain, the sound echoing around the winds.

Even though everyone was having difficulty seeing, the implications of what had happened were clear to all.

Swampert had been tagged by the attack.

* * *

"That's unexpected." May said, surprised.

"Coming from you?" Jim asked. "Are you questioning your boyfriend. That's more of the unexpectedness."

"Just calling the battle the way I saw it." May retorted. "And I'm glad that he figured it out. Makes it mean he has a better chance of pulling through."

"It'd be a better battle if we could see what was going on." Jim muttered, not able to think of a snappy comeback in time.

"I wouldn't disagree with you there." Scott said.

* * *

Ash heard the roar of pain, and was jubilated by it. This gave him a chance of a victory.

More in his favour, the winds were starting to lose their chilly edge.

"Follow up with Leaf Blade!!!" Ash yelled, hoping to push the advantage while it was still with him.

Sceptile let out a growl of disagreement.

Surprised, Ash looked through the winds that were clearing ever more...

And he saw that Sceptile was still frozen to the ground, struggling to break free from the icy restraints.

"Oh no." He said, softly.

Ash gulped.

"Try to break free!!!" He called, seeing that Swampert was recovering from the barrage of seeds that had struck him.

The Forest Pokemon turned around and gave his trainer a disgruntled look.

_"What do you think I've been tryin' to do?" _He growled, in a low voice.

Ash didn't understand what was being said by his Pokemon, but he got the general gist of it.

"Okay." He said, raising up his hands to apologise. "Let's try to take this a different route."

He sighed.

"Use Solar Beam now!!!"

It was a gambit, but he hoped that it would pay off.

In fact, he was praying for it.

* * *

"Screwing around with the weather conditions isn't the best way to win." Jim said. "What's he actually playing at here?"

A moment passed, and then Nightmare emerged up onto the seat next to them, making the cold air around them even chillier.

"Think he's trying to win." The Gas Pokemon remarked, casually.

"What do you mean?" Jim asked. "And shouldn't you be in your ball, ready to battle if needed?"  
Nightmare shrugged.

"Should be." He answered. "But, as you can see, you're out here. I'm out here. We're having this conversation. So, should is pretty much gone."

He leaned back and rested his stubby legs on the railings.

"Ah, if he needs me I'll be up here."

"He can't call you out." May said. "No substitutions, once a trainer has...."

She paused.

"Hold on!!!" She exclaimed. "These rules make no sense. It's supposed to be a three on three, yet if one trainer uses two Pokemon and they both faint...."

Scott looked around at her.

"Just go with it, May." He said. "Battles are constantly changing. And the rules of the Battle Fortress are that the situation can be changed. A Pokemon battle is no different to some of the human battles of skill and vigour that have been contested here over the years."

He raised up his shades and winked.

"Just trust everything. It'll work out."

* * *

The sunlight appeared, high above the middle of the open roof of the Battle Fortress. And from that sunlight, Sceptile drew power from that evanescent light, using it to power the strong grass type attack.

And as a side effect, the increase in the temperature managed to melt the ice around Sceptile's feet, freeing him from the constraints.

The Forest Pokemon leaped up into the air, unleashing a powerful tensing thrust of his legs to get closer to the sunlight.

Again, Ash checked the direction of the wind, judging where it was going.

"Sceptile!!!" He yelled, seeing that the yellow orbs on the grass type Pokemon's back were full and healthy, glowing with a shining light. "Fire the Solar Beam, and aim slightly left!!"

The green lizard like creature opened up his mouth, firing out the powerful blast of white hot energy towards Swampert, doing exactly as Ash had instructed in the aiming stakes.

The wind shifted.

What would have been a direct hit upon Swampert was merely reduced to a glancing blow.

The Mud Fish Pokemon bellowed in pain, as part of the right side of his body was scorched and burned, but the slightest sense of direction change allowed him to still remain on his feet and battle ready.

Ash grimaced, but quickly composed himself. He had to remind his inner conscience that the main aim was for Sceptile to become mobile again.

"Sceptile, Leaf Blade!!!" He shouted.

From the point of Sceptile's lower arms, blades of a bright green energy erupted out, curving slightly.

With the emergence of the new weapons, Sceptile tucked them under his body and drove forward across the ground, ready to strike the wounded Swampert.

The pain from his injuries were too great, and as Sceptile crashed the attack into the Mud Fish Pokemon, Swampert crashed to the ground with a thud that quickly kicked up several scatterings of dust. The dry powdery form of dirt was quickly swept away by the winds, but the water and ground type Pokemon was still unable to continue.

The referee quickly raised his flags.

"Swampert is unable to battle." He declared. "Sceptile is the winner."

A huge smile on his face, Ash jumped up and punched the air.

Then, he remembered himself, knowing that there was still more battle to undergo, and regained his composure.

"Good job, Sceptile." He said.

There was a moment of silence, as Rock recalled his fallen Swampert.

"Magnificent effort." He remarked, looking at Ash. "In fact, let us invoke the changing rules."

"Huh?" Ash asked.

* * *

**Whose That Pokemon? Despite being clad entirely in iron hard armour, it flies at speeds over 180 miles per hour.**

* * *

The referee raised both flags.

"The best of three rule has been discarded." He said. "The rest of the battle will be a standard battle. It will be over when both of a trainers remaining Pokemon have fainted."

"Is that allowed?" Ash wondered, looking to Scott.

Rock coughed, drawing his attention.

"Listen, kid." He said. "You have to adapt to all types of situations in battle. These changing rules can do that. Without warning, you truly have to adapt."

He smiled.

"Am I right?"

Ash narrowed his eyes at him.

"Whatever." He replied. "Just seems a little unusual."

Rock held up his hands, and swept them out in front of him.

"This is the Battle Frontier, kid." He said, loftily. "Unusual rules, changing situations. All are designed to put the trainer under as much pressure as possible. See if they are worthy."

He drew out a Pokeball, and held it up into the air.

"So, are you worthy, Ash Ketchum?" Rock wondered.

The Frontier Brain hurled the red and white orb up into the air.

"Let us find out."

Ash's heart sank, as he saw the silver bird appear in the middle of the arena.

"Oh crap." He muttered.

* * *

"That's familiar." May said, as she thought of her own Skarmory.

Out in the arena, Rock's Skarmory let out an ear splitting shriek, clearly eager to get the battle underway.

Ash's Sceptile glared at his opponent, not intimidated by the supreme type advantage that he was going to come up against very shortly.

"Funny." Jim remarked. "First Ash's Donphan gets beat by Swampert, a ground type having a weakness to water types. Then, Swampert gets beat by Sceptile, also an incredible weakness. And now Skarmory, probably the anti grass type Pokemon. Steel and flying."

He sighed.

"Good luck, Sceptile."

Nightmare cracked his knuckles.

"You think I should get warmed up?" He asked.

May shook her head.

"I don't think he'll use you, if Sceptile gets knocked out." She replied. "You're not the greatest against steel types."

Nightmare winked at her.

"I could whack it with my bat." He replied. "I haven't hit another Pokemon with my baseball bat since..."

He paused.

"That's how long it's been." Nightmare finished. "There was the one time in the PCC, involving Mesprit, but..."

"I knew it!!!" Jim exclaimed, looking around. "I knew you gave Mesprit a whack in the face with the bat during that battle."

Nightmare shrugged.

"Hey back then, I was wild and reckless." He said. "Now, I've matured and am incredibly more loveable. So, in retrospect..."

He grinned.

"I'd probably do exactly the same again." The Gas Pokemon answered. "Plus, I didn't get caught."

He continued to smile, looking out at the battlefield.

"Which makes it all okay."

* * *

The referee checked both combatants, before raising his flags.

"Begin!!!"

Ash made his decision.

"Sceptile, Bullet Seed!!!" He shouted, in his haste forgetting to check the wind.

The Forest Pokemon snapped his jaws open, and drilled several small golden seeds through the air towards Skarmory.

"Let the wind guide you!!!" Rock commanded.

The Armour Bird Pokemon's winds flared out, catching a draft of wind bang on. And Ash grimaced, as the steel and flying type Pokemon sailed on the draft up through the air evading the hit with ease.

"Drop down and land a Steel Wing on them!!!" Rock bellowed.

The outstretched wings began to shimmer with a white light, a white sheen of energy that offered much menace.

Then, she dropped down out of the sky, aiming for Sceptile.

Ash called the first move that came to mind.

"Parry with Leaf Blade!!!" He urged.

The green blades of energy came up at Sceptile's wrists, as the Forest Pokemon sprang up and deflected the blow.

There was a loud clanging sound, easily audible over the slightly decreasing winds, as grass type energy met with solid steel.

Sceptile grunted, a desperate glint in his eyes.

"Break free and spin!!!" Rock yelled.

Before Sceptile could react, Skarmory pulled away from the locked attack. It was made slightly easier to do, knowing that the Leaf Blade wouldn't have much effect if the move didn't come off.

The surprised Sceptile didn't react in time, just watching as Skarmory spun a full three hundred and sixty degrees and struck him in the back with the same Steel Wing attack.

"Woah!!!" Ash yelled. "Sceptile, watch out for that!!"

A quick hissed reply was his answer, as Sceptile spun around and struck Skarmory with his tail. The attack didn't do much, but it allowed Sceptile to get away for the moment.

"Sceptile, use Bullet Seed!!!" Ash commanded.

He was in a desperate situation. Sceptile couldn't really damage Skarmory and it was only a matter of time before the Forest Pokemon went down. The steel and flying type Pokemon could do in one attack what it would take seven or eight hits for Sceptile to retaliate with.

He knew that he couldn't allow that negativity to creep in. If he became too focused on it, it might creep into Sceptile's performance.

"We can do this, Sceptile." Ash called.

With a nod, the grass type Pokemon spun around and fired the streaking blast of small missiles towards Skarmory.

"Block them with an Air Slash!!!" Rock roared, his voice echoing around the arena, not for the first time.

Skarmory opened her beak up, creating a large orb of wind within the metal spike like appendage.

From that blustery orb, several large gusts of air rushed out towards the Bullet Seed.

The seeds were quickly swept aside with consumate ease.

And to make things even worse, the Air Slash kept going through the air and struck Sceptile square in the stomach.

With a deathly cold hiss, the Forest Pokemon slowly slumped to his knees.

"Sceptile, no!!!!" Ash yelled, worried sick.

Had anybody in the arena looked up at this moment in time, they would have seen something high above them.

* * *

"'Dis was such a good idea of mine, t' brin' back da old Meowth headed balloon." Meowth said, as he looked down at the battle.

"True, Meowth." Danny remarked, looking through his scope. "This is the perfect stealthy approach."

"Nobody even knows that we're here." Liz continued. "We can swoop down and grab Pikachu while everyone has their attention on the battle."

Meowth sighed.

"Actually, guys..." He started to say, before his two human friends began to sing a song about how rich they were going to become when they gave Pikachu to the boss.

The Scratch Cat Pokemon sighed, before leaping up and unleashing his Fury Swipes attack across their faces.

"Oww, you moron!!!" Liz complained.

"Youse two are da morons!!!" Meowth yelled, angrily. "How many times have we tried dis? And the last few times, da annoying Gengar has sent us blasting off."

"I think that Gengar is pretty loveable." Danny said.

His comment earned another claw attack from Meowth.

"We need to get rid of da Gengar first!!!" Meowth exclaimed, angrily. "He seems to take pleasure from sendin' us blastin' off. More dan da Pikachu does."

"So, what do you plan?" Danny gasped, frantically rubbing something into the cuts on his face.

Meowth grinned, as he beckoned to them.

"Listen to da old Meowth." He said. "I'll show ya why I'm da sneakiest of dem all."

* * *

The groans could be heard, as Sceptile slowly climbed up to his feet.

"Sce... Sce.. Scep..!!" He panted, trying to recover much of his lost strength.

"Your Sceptile certainly has an impressive will." Rock remarked.

He folded his arms and made a tsking sound.  
"Pity that I and my Skarmory are about to shatter that will." He exclaimed.

Clearing his throat, he gestured to the Armour Bird Pokemon.

"Use Icy Wind now!!!"

Ash's face fell. He was starting to come to terms with the reality, knowing that Sceptile wouldn't be able to hold out much longer.

"Come on, Sceptile!!!!" He shouted, more to try and rally the Forest Pokemon than anything else. "You have to hold out!!!"

Skarmory raised her wings out in the air. For a moment nothing happened.

Then, a frigid cold wind erupted out from the steel feathers towards the grass type Pokemon.

With the cold wind passing over him, Sceptile let out a groan of pain. His body was slowly giving away. He couldn't take much more of it.

But, he would not fail.

The words were being repeated over and over in his mind.

_"I will not fail. I will not fail. I will not fail. I WILL NOT FAILLL!!!!!!!!"_

And with the screeching unleash of those words, Sceptile swept out his arms and dispelled the Icy Wind.

Slowly at first, and then more rapidly, a blinding green light began to engulf Sceptile.

"Sceptile!!!!!!" The Forest Pokemon roared, absorbing the power from the Overgrow ability.

His power increased, Sceptile flexed his muscles and glared at Skarmory.

Ash also looked at the Frontier Brain, Rock, his opponent for the day. An intense look was flashed across his features.

"We're not going to give up and let you win!!!!" He shouted. "This is game on!!"

Rock smiled dryly.

"Then, show me your best!!" He countered.

The Fortress Pioneer looked out at his Skarmory, small nicks and scrapes covering the body of the Armour Bird Pokemon.

Ash looked at Sceptile, thinking how proud he was of the effort his Pokemon was putting in. Despite the bruises, the scratches, the gashes and the fatigue, Sceptile's spirit was still growing strong. And it didn't look like waning.

"Sceptile, use Leaf Blade!!!" The Pallet Town trainer commanded, his voice almost cracking with the pure emotion.

"Skarmory, use Aerial Ace!!!" Rock shouted.

Almost as if it were in slow motion, the two combatants started to race forward across the surface of the arena floor, ready to strike each other.

* * *

And nobody else could take their eyes off it....

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**I'M BACK!!!!  
But, due to timing constraints, this will be it for today. Hopefully, there'll be a conclusion to the battle tomorrow.**

**Whew, it's been a while since I wrote like this. But, I'm satisfied.**

**Dennis' plan is revealed. Partly. Danny and Liz return.**

**Just don't comment on the changing rules of the Battle Fortress. Unless you really have to. It didn't work I know. Move on.**

**Thanks for the reviews!! They are all appreciated. Hugely.**

**So, is Ash going to pull this off? Can he? Who knows.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. How many anime appearances had Skarmory made?**

**Quiz Question Two. As a Grovyle, which flying type Pokemon did Ash's Sceptile both defeat in a gym and lose against in an Elite Four battle?**

**Quiz Question Three. How many previous Frontier Battles did Ash use his Sceptile in? Who were they against?**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review!!!! Pretty Please!!!**


	79. Unexpected Trickery

Chapter Seventy Nine. Unexpected Trickery.

* * *

_Summary. Dennis learned that the things he were looking for were somewhere hidden in Orre. After browbeating the scientist into giving him the locations, he set out to try and get there, finding it ironic that he was going to Orre. Ash continued his battle with Rock, Sceptile defeating Swampert after a really long tough battle. Rock then brought out his Skarmory, leaving Sceptile at a disadvantage. The two Pokemon traded blows, with Rock's Skarmory gaining the upper hand. Eventually, Sceptile's Overgrow was activated, and the two Pokemon continued their battle..._

* * *

"Sceptile, use Leaf Blade!!!" The Pallet Town trainer commanded, his voice almost cracking with the pure emotion.

"Skarmory, use Aerial Ace!!!" Rock shouted.

Almost as if it were in slow motion, the two combatants started to race forward across the surface of the arena floor, ready to strike each other.

With the increased speed of Aerial Ace, Skarmory struck out first, plunging her beak into Sceptile's body with increased force.

The Forest Pokemon howled in pain, despite managing to bring the Leaf Blade's up and into Skarmory's body, leaving several deep cracks in the shiny silver surface.

But, Sceptile was more badly hurt by the attack. He rocked back on his heels, before crashing to the ground in defeat.

His chest let out a shudder, as he went into spasms on the ground, dust being kicked up with every thrash.

And then Sceptile was still. No longer able to move.

Ash exhaled out sharply, realising that the battle had just taken a sharp turn against him. He needed to get his last Pokemon choice perfectly right. Otherwise, he would be sat at the Pokemon Centre wondering how to get the best of Rock in a second battle.

He reached up with the empty Pokeball, aiming at Sceptile.

"Sceptile, return." Ash called, bringing back the Forest Pokemon to the red and white orb. The beam of red energy quickly vanished as the grass type Pokemon returned to his home.

For a moment, Ash held the Pokeball close to his face. He couldn't think what to say.

"Sceptile." He whispered. "I can't thank you enough for doing that. You fought with everything you had and I appreciate it."

Taking a deep breath, he dropped his hand to his waist and replaced Sceptile's Pokeball there.

For a moment, he ran his fingers across the other Pokeballs he had perched there, thinking which to go for next.

_"Pikachu would be good against Skarmory. But, I don't know what he has in reserve. So, that leaves..."_

Snatching a Pokeball up into the air, Ash threw his final choice up into the air.

"I choose you!!!!" He yelled. "Infernape."

Right on cue, the fire and fighting type Pokemon emerged out of the red and white orb. The flames emerging up and the beating of the chest were the first sight and sound of Ash's final choice.

* * *

"So he brought Infernape." May remarked.

Jim smiled.

"Hope the firey furball does better than the last time Ash used him to battle." He said, casually.

The memories quickly rushed into his head. Memories of his finest moment in recent months.

_"Infernape, Mach Punch!!!!!!" Ash yelled, quickly._

_"Umbreon, Double Team!!!!"_

_As Infernape threw the lightning fast punch, Umbreon created several more copies of himself._

_"Infernape, burn 'em all with Flamethrower!!!!"_

_"Umbreon, use Psychic!!!!" Jim shouted._

_Ash groaned, as Umbreon's eyes began to glow with a blue light._

_Infernape howled, as the fire and fighting type Pokemon was overcome by the super effective attack._

_Slowly, the Flame Pokemon collapsed to his knees._

_"Umbreon." Jim said, slowly. "Shadow Ball."_

_Umbreon created a lump of red and black energy, before hurling it towards Infernape._

_Having taken more damage than he could handle, Infernape fell to the ground defeated._

_The referee raised the flag._

_"Infernape is unable to continue." He said. "Umbreon is the winner."_

"My Umbreon gave that Infernape a pretty big beating last time I saw him in action." Jim remarked. "Still..."

May rolled her eyes.

"Didn't Infernape take out your Meganium in a previous battle?" She asked. "You don't mention that."

Jim sighed.

"No, I don't." He replied. "Still, guess I'm slightly bitter about that. Good luck Infernape."

He made an exaggerated hand gesture, bringing a grin from Scott.

Nightmare looked around, his ears pricking up wildly.

"You hear that?" He asked.

May and Jim looked at him.

"Hear what?" May replied, a puzzled look on her features.

Nightmare shrugged.

"Hey, if you mighty humans didn't hear it, it surely can't be important."

The first part was said with barely veiled sarcasm.

Sarcasm that was the last thing any of them heard before Nightmare vanished through the seats, leaving them alone.

"Does anyone else find it slightly creepy when Nightmare does that?" Jim asked.

"Ah, I'm getting used to it." May replied.

* * *

Infernape jumped up and down on the spot, as he looked at Rock's Skarmory.

"I know what you're thinking." Rock remarked. "But you are forgetting one thing completely."

Ash looked at him, a warning tone in his eyes.

"What's that?" He asked.

The referee raised his flags.

"Begin!!!!" He commanded.

"Your typing isn't as great an advantage as you may think." Rock replied, listlessly.

He looked across to his Skarmory.

"Aerial Ace now!!!"

The Armour Bird Pokemon opened up her beak, and a powerful ear bursting shriek emerged from deep within her body.

Tucking her wings in, she bulleted across the arena at a rapid speed, her body cutting through the winds with a graceful ease.

Ash rolled his eyes, confident that his strategy would work.

"You think I didn't work that out?" He asked. "I know that Skarmory is a flying type and Infernape is part fighting type. Well, choke on this."

The Pallet Town trainer stretched out his arms.

"Infernape, Flame Wheel now!!!"

The Flame Pokemon hooted angrily, before raising his powerful muscular arms above his head. The fire surrounding his fur started to smoulder gradually, before covering completely in bright red flames.

Crouching down into a ball, the Flame Pokemon rolled towards the onrushing Skarmory.

There was a sizzling crash, as the two Pokemon came together.

A shriek could be heard, a distraught sound of agony from Skarmory who had come off worse in the collision. The steel and flying type Pokemon pulled away through the winds, large burns on the front part of her body, where the Flame Wheel had met.

Infernape also bounced away, slightly winded by the hit but relatively healthy.

"Mach Punch!!" Ash commanded, ready to press home.

Tensing his powerful leg muscles, Infernape leaped up into the air, swinging his arm out with a lightning fast strike that smashed into the steel body, knocking Skarmory slightly to the side.

"Skaarrr!!!!" She screamed, trying to keep her body in the air.

Infernape crashed back down to the ground, a wolfish grin on his ape like features.

After a few shaky moments, Skarmory began to recover some composure and balance in the air. She looked down at her opponent with a piercing glare.

Ash smiled.

"Infernape." He called, thinking of his next strategy. He had seen something similar to this work earlier, and was praying that it did for him. "Let your flames catch the winds. Use Fire Spin now!!!"

Arching his back away, Infernape opened his jaws and expelled a powerful blast of fire from within his body.

The attack quickly blossomed out into a column of flames, spinning rapidly into a vortex shape that slowly moved through the strengthening winds.

Those increasing winds grabbed a hold of the flames, dragging them around the arena. The normally chilly breeze suddenly increased in temperature, the way that they had done when Swampert had used Blizzard.

And now Skarmory was in trouble the way Sceptile had been. She screeched in pain, as the increasing temperature seared her heat absorbing skin, causing her a tremendous amount of pain.

The stress was too much for her to remain in the air, forcing the Armour Bird Pokemon to land on the arena floor, where it was slightly cooler.

However, the vortex, larger than ever, was slowly starting to creep around her. Its preventative restraints snaking around the steel and flying type Pokemon, rendering her unable to move too far for fear of gettting burned badly.

Ash took a deep breath, before giving the final command. The one he hoped would down Skarmory for the moment and give him some breathing space.

"Get up and hit them with Mach Punch!!!" He yelled.

Rock was already in motion when he gave the order.

"Cut through that Fire Spin with Air Slash!!!" The Frontier Pioneer commanded.

Infernape leaped up into the air, faster than the eye could comprehend. He drew his fist back and prepared to smash the blow into Skarmory.

At the exact same moment, Skarmory opened her beak up and sent a vicious blast of air hacking out through the flames dispelling them for a moment.

The attack caught Infernape square in the stomach, knocking him back down to the ground.

"Ferrrrrrrna!!!!" The Flame Pokemon complained, as he crashed onto his back.

Rock suddenly burst into action, sensing a victory.

"Skarmory, use Aerial Ace now!!!" He bellowed.

Her woes forgotten for a moment, Skarmory charged through the air down towards the ground. The point of her beak aimed at the middle of Infernape's stomach.

"No!!!" Ash yelled, his composure lost.

His mind was a jumble of thoughts as he frantically tried to work out how to stay in the battle. Infernape was helpless for the moment, unable to defend himself against the attack.

Physically at least.

"Infernape, Flamethrower!!!!!" Ash bellowed, hoping that it would work.

It did.

Infernape quickly opened his mouth up and unleashed the powerful blast of flames up into the air, creating an umbrella like effect around Skarmory, who in turn let out a decimated howl of pain.

"Now, roll away!!!" Ash commanded.

He didn't see what happened when Skarmory hit the ground, but he heard the metallic thud upon the stone surface and saw the dust get kicked up by the impact.

Seconds later, he realised, to his relief, that Infernape had managed to evade the falling Skarmory, evading being crushed.

"Whew." He muttered.

Ash then saw that Skarmory had fainted. In the worry about whether Infernape had survived unscathed, he had forgotten about the opponent.

"Double whew." He said.

The referee raised his flag.

"Skarmory is unable to battle." He declared. "Infernape is the winner."

* * *

**Whose That Pokemon? It uses unique fighting moves with fire on its hands and feet. It will take on any opponent.**

* * *

May, Jim and Scott watched, as Rock recalled his Skarmory, offering a few words of consolation to the Armour Bird Pokemon.

"Ash just has to beat one more now." Jim said.

"What do you think of his Infernape now?" May wondered, slightly dryly.

"It beat a Skarmory." Jim answered. "I'm not going to write home about it."

"What do you think Rock will use as his last Pokemon?" May asked, tiring of baiting Jim slightly. It got slightly amusing at the start, but it wasn't in her nature to keep doing it.

Jim shrugged.

"Seen as how this is the first time I've ever observed him in battle." He answered. "I don't have a bloody clue."

* * *

Nightmare arrived at the point where the smell was coming from. A most delightful smell to his admittedly weaker than normal senses.

"Ah!!!" He said, contentedly seeing the bottle up ahead. "A Black Persian."

He started to walk towards the refreshing beverage, perched so temptingly up ahead.

Then, he stopped.

"How dumb do you people think I am?" He said, aloud. "This does not just happen. Not to me, not to anyone."

The Gas Pokemon could have sworn that he heard a voice somewhere.

"Just drink the beer!!!"

Shaking his head, Nightmare looked around and saw three very familiar figures hiding behind a tree.

"You three really are incompetent." The Gengar said, dryly. "Like I'd fall for that. If you're the best Team Rocket has then..."

Without warning, a huge boulder dropped down on top of him, pinning him underneath.

As it settled to a halt, Danny, Liz and Meowth came out of their hiding place, jumping up and down in glee.

* * *

"So, what's next?" Ash asked, looking across the arena to Rock.

The Fortress Pioneer grinned.

"I think it might be time to introduce you to my strongest Pokemon of them all." He answered, taking out a Pokeball.

Ash steeled himself. This could be any number of tricky obstacles to navigate. The Pallet Town trainer tried to prepare himself mentally, as Rock hurled the red and white orb into the air.

His fears were running into overdrive, as he wondered what was coming out.

The white light burst out of the orb, forming into a shape in the middle of the arena.

As it faded away to reveal what Pokemon was inside, Ash relaxed visibly.

"Are you kidding me?" He asked.

* * *

"Is he taking the pi...?" Jim wondered, surprised slightly. "That's his most powerful Pokemon?"

Scott laughed.

"Not what were you expecting, huh?" He asked. "But, believe me. Reserve judgement on this until you have seen it ba..."

"It's a frickin' Forretress!!!" Jim exploded.

May nodded.

"It does seem a slightly strange choice." She admitted. "Doesn't Forretress have a huge weakness against fire types?"

"It's only weakness." Scott said. "But, I wouldn't worry about that."

* * *

Ash was breathing a sigh of relief. Although if Rock said his Forretress was his strongest Pokemon, there was no reason to disbelieve him. However, considering what might have been used, he couldn't quite help but feel a huge sense of relief.

"So, that's your strongest Pokemon." He remarked, trying to think of something to say.

Rock smiled, a very warm smile that seemed slightly out of place.

"Myself and that Pokemon there have been together for a long time." He replied. "So, shall we test our bond? Your bond with your Infernape, and the bond I share with my Forretress."

Ash rubbed the back of his head.

"If its length of connection." He admitted. "You may have the better of me there. Unfortunately. But, I intend to beat you in other ways. In fact, the only way that matters."

The referee raised his flags up.

"Then, begin!!!!" He declared.

Rock continued to grin, as he looked at Ash and Infernape.

"You may have the first move." He said.

* * *

"Something's not right." May remarked, looking at Rock's demeanour. "If it was me, I wouldn't want Infernape taking firey pot shots at my bug and steel type Pokemon."

Jim nodded, leaning forward against the stone railings.

"You do have a point." He commented. "I would be worried right now if it was me."

Ash didn't think anything more of it. He could gain an opening here.

"Infernape!!!" He bellowed. "Flamethrower now!!!"

The winds had calmed down, letting the move burn through the air towards Forretress.

With no obstacles, Ash was expecting a hit. A direct hit and maybe if he was lucky, a knockout.

He wasn't going to get that luck.

"Forretress, Protect!!!" Rock commanded.

Almost instantly, the protective shield emerged around Forretress, blocking the red hit flames from wreaking their devastating damage on the Bagworm Pokemon.

Ash sighed.

"Should have seen that coming." He muttered to himself. "Like he was going to let me have a free hit."

Still, the Pallet Town trainer knew that the chances of Protect working again at this time were low.

"Infernape." He called. "Use Flame Wheel now!!!"

The Flame Pokemon curled into a ball of flames, as per usual for the move. Then, pushing himself across the ground, he began to hurtle towards Forretress.

"Iron Defense!!!" Rock ordered.

The light purple shell surrounding Forretress' body began to glow with a strong silver light.

And as Infernape's spinning form crashed into the steel and bug type Pokemon, Forretress held strong against the hit, grunting as the flames came close to scorching him.

"Tree-eesss!!!" He groaned.

"Rapid Spin!!!" Rock shouted.

The Bagworn Pokemon spun around at a quick pace, striking the cylindrical growths on his body into Infernape, knocking the Flame Pokemon back and away.

Ash grimaced, realising that Forretress wasn't as soft a touch as he had first thought.

Swallowing hard, he changed his tack.

"Mach Punch now!!!" Ash yelled.

The fire and fighting type Pokemon bounced forward across the ground, faster than most could see.

Rock wasn't fooled.

"Mirror Shot!!!" He bellowed.

The second the words left his mouth, Forretress' shell began to shimmer with another light, this time a white one.

Aiming the red cylindrical cones at the oncoming Infernape, a burst of white light shot out and hit Infernape in the eyes.

The Flame Pokemon shouted angrily, his vision fogged and blinded by the attack.

"Infernape!!!" Ash yelled.

Rock smiled.

"There is something that you might need to know." He said. "In the years together, my Pokemon have learnt as one. Teaching one another, learning from each other. And I have strove to train my Forretress to be as resilient as possible. That included a mastery over the fire type, the greatest foe that this Pokemon could have. Which is why this little technique really comes in handy."

His smile faded.

"Forretress." Rock said.

Ash tensed himself, wondering what was coming.

"Use Hydro Pump."

* * *

"Hydro Pump?!!" Both Jim and May repeated.

"But that's impossible." Jim said.

They watched, as Rock's Forretress began to spin around on the spot, the cones flexing around heavily.

Then water began to erupt from within the middle of Forretress, gushing out in powerful torrents towards Infernape.

The Flame Pokemon still couldn't see what was going on, due to the Mirror Shot that was affecting him.

But, he could hear the attack coming towards him and was deathly afraid by the sound of the oncoming water.

"I really miss the time when impossible was just that." May muttered. "When we just went lived with our Pokemon in ignorance. Now, we have to put up with all sorts of weird stuff."

* * *

Ash quickly forced himself into action. He needed to do it for Infernape's sake.

"Dig now!!!" The Pallet Town trainer yelled.

With a howl, Infernape forced his fists away from his eyes. Then, he started to scrabble at the ground, forcing his body underneath the surface and away from the Hydro Pump.

_"This was so much easier when I was a Chimchar." _He muttered, as he finally submerged himself under the earth. He could feel the moisture dripping down onto him. It was uncomfortable, but preferable to the alternative.

Infernape blinked several times, clearing his vision.

"Infernape!!!"

He heard the voice of his trainer, the salvation in his life. The man who had rescued him from a life of misery with the other, darker purple haired menace. The purple haired fiend who he had forced himself to evolve twice against.

The way Ash spoke soothed him greatly.

"If you can hear me, then get back up here."

Taking care to heed the orders, the Flame Pokemon scrabbled at the ground, forcing his way through.

* * *

"The furry fireball get lost?" Nightmare asked, as he emerged back in the seating area of the arena.

Both May and Jim looked at him, surprised.

"What happened to you?" May asked.

The Gas Pokemon was slightly bruised, yet looking refreshed as he held a bottle of Black Persian in his hands.

"Funny story." Nightmare answered. "It went something like this."

_"This was a genius idea, Meowth." Danny said,as they looked down at the boulder. "Getting rid of the Gengar by dropping a huge rock on him."_

_"I think dat dis was my greatest idea yet." Meowth crowed, purring contentedly. "If I came up wid ideas as smart as dis every week, we'd be...."_

_"Dead."_

_The single word echoed around the area, startling all of them into silence._

_Then, Nightmare emerged out of the ground, glaring at them._

_"I'm a ghost, you morons." He said. "Dropping a rock on me was the dumbest thing you ever did."_

_Both Liz and Danny were petrified._

_"Shall we do da motto?" Meowth asked._

_"Motto this!!!" Nightmare exclaimed._

_He spun around on the spot, three hundred and sixty degrees, creating a Shadow Ball as he did._

_The evil glare on his face profoundly visible, the Gas Pokemon sent the attack crashing into the evil trio._

_It exploded into the ground, the force generated by the hit enough the send them flying into the air._

_"And we're blasting off again!!!!!!!" They yelled, vanishing into the distance._

_Nightmare smirked, as he walked over and picked up the Black Persian._

_"And my prize." He said. "I think I deserve it. Then again, if I don't nobody is here to stop me. And instead of being stood here talking to myself I could be drinking to myself."_

"And basically, there was some sort of pie involved." Nightmare replied. "So, any questions."

He finished speaking, and at that particular moment, Infernape burst out of the ground and shoulder barged into Forretress, bringing a pair of deciduous grunts from both combatants.

In this instance, Infernape seemed to come off worse.

"That's got to hurt." Nightmare remarked.

* * *

Infernape came bouncing back to the ground, eager for more punishment. Both to be dealt out and taken back in exchange.

"Okay." Ash said. "Enough is enough. Infernape, use Fire Spin now!!!"

The vortex of flames erupted out of Infernapes mouth at his trainers command, streaking through the arena towards Forretress.

Noting that the winds were fading, Ash quickly went into phase two.

"Mach Punch now!!!" He yelled.

The leap forward was rapid, as Infernape charged in after the Fire Spin, arm held out in front of him ready to strike.

He was moving faster than the Fire Spin could, and as a result, plunged straight through it.

Forretress was startled by the sudden movement, and couldn't defend in time.

And both of Ash's friends cheered as the Mach Punch, backed by the power of fire, crashed into Forretress' face, straight between the eyes.

Roaring in pain, the Bagworm Pokemon was forced back slightly by the hit.

"That worked." Ash said, slightly surprised.

"Fire Mach Punch?" May asked.

* * *

Looking interested, Jim had reached into his pocket to withdraw a small note pad and a pen.

Wasting no time, he started to write it down.

"Definitely keeping that one in mind." Jim muttered. "Might be useful at some point."

"Are there any of your moves that you haven't gotten from Ash?" May wondered, highly exasperated at his conduct.

"Yeah several." Jim answered, glibly.

* * *

"Forretress." Rock called. "Let's take this up a notch. Hyper Beam now!!!"

A small hole emerged in the gap around the Bagworm Pokemon's eyes, a gap that quickly dispelled a powerful blast of orange energy across the arena.

"Infernape, counter with Overheat!!!" Ash shouted, knowing that the attack would be painful unless he could do something to counter it quickly.

White hot flames began to smoulder out of Infernape's mouth. For a moment, he looked like he was struggling with the attempt of the attack.

There was a hoot of determination from the Flame Pokemon, a beat of the chest.

And then, Infernape unleashed the attack through the air, bringing it crashing into the Hyper Beam.

The two attacks met in the middle of the arena, in a dazzling stalemate. The various flashing effects of light and brightness were incredibly attention grabbing due to their mixtures of reds, oranges and whites. For several random moments, all the colours of the rainbow could be envisaged in the attack.

Suddenly, the wind blew into the arena unexpectedly. Ripping down through the open roof, howling into the cracks and abyss'.

It grabbed hold of the combined attacks and blew them off course, away from their deadlock.

* * *

High away from the action, roughly several miles above the battle, a white and red bird like Pokemon watched them.

As this happened, he reached out with a wing and just offered a little proletation into fate. Fate was in control of every single event that passed in modern day life. It was clear what would happen eventually in the events transpiring below.

He smiled. Even though he had the face of a Lugia, it was still an unmistakeable gesture of emotion.

In reality, he was just speeding things up.

* * *

Forretress' Hyper Beam was sent deflecting into the wall, bringing several stones crashing down onto the ground.

Infernape's Overheat carried on more or less in a straight line and hit Forretress straight on in the face.

The shriek of pain that came out of the Bagworm Pokemon was incredible. It was like nothing anyone had ever heard before, and would probably never again.

His body was badly scorched by the intense hits, the areas around the eyes most vulnerable.

And as the smoke cleared away, Rock's pride and joy, his oldest friend was left on the ground moaning in pain.

Ash couldn't believe it.

Neither could Rock. His mouth was open in shock.

"That... That's impossible." He said. "I lost... But... How!!!"

Both May and Jim were speechless as well.

"That was one of the luckiest things I have ever seen." Jim muttered. "Not to mention the most impossible."

Scott looked around at them with a grin.

"Almost like divine intervention." He said. "Wasn't it."

There was a small laugh from him, as he stood up and applauded.

Seconds later, both May and Jim did as well.

And despite himself, both Ash and Infernape took bows.

For a moment, Nightmare didn't look like he was going to bother with applause.

But, a dirty look from May, plus a moment of him realising that now wasn't the time to be picky had him joining in the applause.

* * *

"Well." Rock said, as the five of them, plus Nightmare stood outside the Battle Fortress. "You know what Ash. Forming a battle strategy is like sculpting a pot after a picture. You're opponents strategy is the picture and the pot you're making is the strategy to beat him. If you can find a way to make the proverbial pot in the image, despite whatever the disadvantage, you'll find yourself standing victorious. In recognition of your splendid display of adaptability, I, Rock Solid. Pioneer of the Ragnar Island Battle Fortress, am proud to present you, Ash Ketchum, with the Potter's Symbol before all those present today."

He held out a small gold symbol in front of him, the gold winking against the red velvet cushion upon which it was rested.

"You have earned this." Rock said. "Truly, a remarkable display of tactical might."

Ash took the symbol from the cushion between two fingers and looked at it. He had done it. He had taken all eight symbols from the Battle Frontier. He was the first ever champion of the Verger Battle Frontier.

May was smiling raptly. Nightmare was drinking beer (He said it was in celebration, but since he was on his eighth bottle, Ash wasn't so sure it was different from any other day.) And Jim was folding his arms, looking at the monnlight sky above them. It had to be past midnight right now.

"So, what now?" Ash asked, the smile on his face intent.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Bet nobody saw that coming. If I hadn't been delayed for two weeks, there would have been at least one rematch with him.**

**But, I'm not feeling the most patient. Plus, it was probably the one thing that nobody saw coming.**

**And Divine Intervention. Does Scott know something about it? Or is he just being cryptic.**

**Also, that strange shiny Lugia returns.**

**New technique. Fire Mach Punch.**

**And it appears that Team Rocket have reached new levels of stupidity.**

**Thanks for the reviews!!!! They are all appreciated. Completely.**

**And that little speech of Rocks at the end. Written by SkyFighter.**

**So, what now. Where do they go from here?**

**Actually, you'll probably never guess where it goes directly from here. You may have an idea where it goes eventually, but not straight away.**

**And a Forretress. That knows Hydro Pump. Where do you see that?**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. Which main anime character uses a Forretress?**

**Quiz Question Two. How many non water type Pokemon can learn Hydro Pump?**

**Quiz Question Three. There's a flashback to the Ash and Jim battle in TLD. What was the name of that chapter?**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review!!!!! Please!!!!**


	80. Dark Times

Chapter Eighty. Dark Times.

* * *

_Summary. Ash and Rock continued their battle, with Sceptile being defeated by Skarmory. Taking the battle to Rock, Ash sent in Infernape for the two of them to continue battling. The Flame Pokemon managed to narrowly beat Skarmory, before Rock unleashed his final card, sending in his Forretress, the strongest Pokemon he owned. The two Pokemon traded blows, Infernape not outmatching the in theory much weaker opponent. Meanwhile, Team Rocket tried to trick Nightmare by dropping a rock on him. Back in the battle, a spot of something that looked like divine intervention handed Ash a win. Making him the Battle Frontier champion of Verger...._

* * *

"Interesting." Giovanni said, as he looked down at the report in front of him. "So, where did this come from?"

His son, Vincent looked at him in reply, nodding.

"That report came from our top undercover operative in the Coppingers." Vincent answered. "Jovetic sent the entire details. I happen to know where Dennis will be in four days time. She has sent me additional files that tell us they will be heading to Orre after that final stop in Kanto."

He cleared his throat, before setting his face in a neutral position to speak accordingly to his father. And boss.

"What course of action you wish to take is entirely up to you." Vincent replied. "You have the details, the facts, everything you need to make this informed decision."

The silver haired trainer sighed.

"Whatever you choose, I will go and make sure that the mission is completed." He finished.

Giovanni spun around in his chair, to look out of the window at the rising sun, slowly coming into view over the horizon.

"Go there." He said. "Grab whatever Dennis is after, and if you can, take him out. I am trusting you to do this, because I have faith in what you can do."

Vincent bowed low, before turning to leave the room.

"Vincent." Giovanni called, turning his chair around.

His son half craned his head to see what was coming next.

"Be careful." The leader of Team Rocket said. "Don't do anything that could get yourself killed."

He never would have let his smile be seen.

But, Vincent couldn't help but feel slightly happy at the display of what passed for love from his father.

_"Nothing quite like some fatherly affection." _He thought, dryly.

"I won't fail you." He replied, leaving the room.

The door closed, leaving Giovanni and his Persian alone in the office, alone with their thoughts and memories.

"I really hope that he doesn't fail." Giovanni said, running his hand across the soft fur on the Classy Cat Pokemon's head.

Persian yawned in agreement, before settling down to sleep.

* * *

Sighing slightly, as he slipped his hand over the door handle and gave it a gentle twist. It easily jerked open, allowing him access to his office.

Vincent walked inside, thinking about what he would need for the task ahead of him. It wasn't a long trip to where he needed to be. Only a few hours walk from his current location in Viridian City. If he drove, he would be there inside an hour.

Still, there was plenty of time. If Jovetic's data had been spot on, then it would take at least a three and a half days for Dennis and company to get from Verger to Kanto.

Enough time for him to prepare meticulously.

The first thing that he could see upon entering his own office, was the spacious plinth in the middle of the room.

Upon this stone structure, lay the Pokemon, slumbering in their Pokeballs, that he had gathered over the years. At the tip of the plinth was an empty space, that until it had been recently lost, had held his knife.

Rage still enveloped his mind as he remembered the loss of that weapon. It had been a gift from someone close to his heart, and had been stolen.

If he ever found Lance, the Dragon Master, the man who had stolen that from him, again, he would take that back from his cold dead corpse.

"Son of a bitch." He muttered.

Closing his mind to the incident, he looked to the Pokeballs, thinking which ones he would need.

Vincent never kept more than one Pokemon on him at all times. Usually his Feraligatr. The Pokemon he had raided from Professor Birch's laboratory all those years ago. The closest thing he had had to a friend for most of those years alone. A Pokemon that he formed the closes bond to.

It was his Feraligatr that was going with him to take down Dennis.

Searching across his stock, he debated what else.

_"Nidoking. Always good for the intimidation, and can really put up a good fight if needed."_

Taking the Pokeball up, he slipped it onto his belt, thinking through the rest of the choices.

_"Sneasel, Honchkrow. Both good for stealthy work when it's needed. If that was the case, I could take that Mismagius I acquired recently. But, that does seem like too much of a risk. So, I'll take Magmortar.... And also Ursaring. Think that should give me a good balance."_

Taking the relevant Pokeballs from their place of residence, and putting them on his belt with the other two, Vincent's thoughts slipped back to the knife that he had lost.

* * *

_"Got to say." Vera said, looking around to him. "I never thought I could trust another human being for this long."_

_Vincent managed a small laugh, as he settled back onto the couch, the glass of wine rested on his knee._

_"Hard to believe it's been a year." He replied. "Time flies when life's good."_

_She returned the smile, before reaching down under the couch._

_"I know we said we wouldn't do anything unless we lasted for two years." She said, dragging a small package out from underneath the old piece of furniture. "But, I found this recently and I instantly thought of you."_

_Vincent sighed._

_"Now, I'm just going to feel guilty." He answered, shaking his head._

_With soulfull eyes, she looked back at him._

_"But, I want you to have this." She replied. "I've no need for it."_

_Still uncomfortable with taking it, even though he shouldn't have been, Vincent took up the package and began to pull it open, his fingers prying at the cardboard package._

_He eventually managed to get it to give, pulling the flaps open to reveal the contents inside._

_Slightly surprised, Vincent reached inside and took out the knife in one hand, marvelling in the magnificence of its appearance._

_"Tell me." He asked, roving an eye of the slightly curved blade, the strange marks carved into the business end and the slightest shimmer of light. "Where did you find this?"_

_Vera looked at him, slightly sheepish._

_"When I was on my last mission." She answered. "I found it in an old crate. I inventoried it, but nobody seemed to want it."_

_"So, I get a reject?" Vincent wondered, lightly speaking._

_He saw her face fall, before realising how it had sounded._

_"I'm joking, okay." He quickly said, reaching out to grab her hand. "I like it. I'm touched that you saw that and thought of me."_

_Vera's expression perked up, as he held her hand in his._

_"Guess I should go looking for some method of carrying it around safely." He said, absentmindedly looking at it for one final time. Then, after placing it back in, he looked back to Vera. The girl he loved._

_"Thanks." He said, genuinely. "I really appreciate the thought. And I'm sure I'll find a use for it."_

* * *

Vera Ortiz had given him the knife. Even though the two of them had drifted their separate ways after she had been assigned to Hoenn. He himself, as Giovanni's top operative was always moving from place to place, making their relationship difficult. Eventually, they had just decided to call it a day. When she had left Team Rocket, it had been surprising to him, but he had kept his head down and carried on with his day to day activities.

And then he had seen her again, visiting her with a request from Giovanni to come out of retirement for the revenge mission against the Coppingers.

She had been cold in both her reply, and her views towards him, making him wonder if the connection had been lost between them in an irreversible severance.

Pushing the thoughts to the back of his mind, finally, Vincent stood up and headed out of his office. He was going to get something to eat, do a bit of light training and have some sleep.

"Then, comes Pallet Town." He said, switching the lights off and locking the door.

* * *

"Swellow, Endeavour."

Jim gave the command to his Pokemon, who instantly flew through the air and crashed into the opponent's Absol.

Rock rolled his eyes.

"It makes no difference." He answered, looking down to his Pokemon. "Absol, use Faint Attack!!"

Jim reacted quickly.

"Spin and use Peck!!!!" He ordered.

As the Disaster Pokemon vanished from out of view, Swellow spun around the deflect the strike.

Both attacks met at exactly the same time, the Swallow Pokemon crashing his beak into Absol, who struck out with its horn.

There were simultaneous cries of pain from the two combatants, as they pulled away.

And then, as a pair, they fell to the ground.

"Both are unable to battle." The referee declared. "This match is a draw."

Jim recalled his Swellow. Rock brought back his Absol to its Pokeball.

"So, you want to go again?" Jim asked, taking out another Pokeball.

Rock grinned.

"Hey, you're the one who said that you wanted to get some training in." He replied, as he grabbed a new Pokeball of his own.

The Fortress Pioneer tossed the red and white orb into the air, bringing out a Raichu.

Pausing for a moment to think things through, Jim looked at the evolved form of Pikachu.

Something somewhere in the back of his mind, one little thought was nagging away at him.

Changing his mind, even though it didn't seem like a great decision on the surface, he replaced Vibrava's Pokeball on his belt and brought up another.

"Umbreon, go!!!!" He yelled, sending out the Moonlight Pokemon.

* * *

Ash jerked awake to look at the battle unfolding up ahead of him.

"Huh?" He yawned. "I fall back asleep?"

May nodded.

"What happened?" He asked, still groggy from the lack of sleep.

"Ah, the three of us got up bright and early to get the boat back, but Jim decided to go and get some training in. So, he challenged Rock to a practise battle. Scott was okay with that, so we decided to watch it."

She paused for breath, before continuing her story.

"Since you were asleep, I'll give you a brief summary of the battle. Rock's Swampert beat Jim's Shaymin and Buizel. Jim's Luxray beat Rock's Skarmory, and his Swellow just drew with Absol. And now, it looks like Umbreon is battling Raichu."

Ash jumped up, looking down at the battlefield.

"Hey, a Raichu." He said, surprised.

The Pallet Town trainer looked down at Pikachu, who was watching the battle.

"You'd give that Raichu what for, wouldn't you, Pikachu." He said.

Pikachu nodded, eagerly.

"Pika!!!!" The Mouse Pokemon replied.

"So, waking up early was all for nothing." May told him. "I spoke to Scott and he said that the boat can't get out for a while. So, we're going to be here for at least another half a day."

Ash sighed, before settling back in the seats and covering his eyes with the peak of his hat.

"Wake me up when it's over." He muttered, preparing to go back to sleep.

"Normally, you aren't this tired." May said.

Ash smiled, his mouth the only part of his face really visible.

"Yeah, but normally I haven't been up till five o'clock celebrating." He replied, before starting to snore gently.

* * *

"So, that was how Umbreon beat Rock's Raichu." Jim said, as the three of them sat outside a small cafe in the middle of Ragnar Village.

Ash nodded.

"I saw every minute of it, and was impressed." He lied.

Nightmare shook his head. All of the three trainer's Pokemon were out of their Pokeballs. Aside from Nightmare and Pikachu, Ash also had Sceptile, Infernape, Donphan and Croconaw snoozing on the ground. May had Blaziken, Blastoise, Skarmory, Dusk, Delcatty and Hippowdon also out, while Jim's usual team of Shaymin, Umbreon, Vibrava, Luxray, Buizel and Swellow.

Every few moments, Nightmare would sneak over and try to hit on Dusk. Every few moments, he would take a Shadow Ball to the face.

In the other side of the affectionate stakes, the more appreciated side, Buizel and Shaymin were seeming to enjoy each others company.

There was no trace of strife amongst them, until without anyone noticing, or saying anything, Jim's Umbreon got up and wandered away from the group.

* * *

**Whose That Pokemon? Its tail discharges electricity into the ground, protecting it from getting shocked.**

* * *

"So, the boat is here." Scott said, showing up with a huge smile on his face. "And, Ash, I've made arrangements for your Battle Frontier trophy to be delivered to your home in Pallet Town."

"We can get out of here?" May asked, looking up towards Scott. She did look slightly relieved.

"Yes indeed." Scott answered.

"Sweet." Jim replied, as he looked around to his Pokemon.

One by one he recalled them back to their Pokeballs, before realising something.

"Hey!!!" He exclaimed, shocked. "Where the heck's Umbreon?"

Ash and May both looked up at him.

"Umbreon's lost?" May asked.

For a moment, Jim looked slightly panicked. Then, he seemed to visibly relax.

"Actually, it's okay." He replied. "He does this sometimes. It's okay. I was just surprised."

"Shouldn't we go look for him?" May wondered.

Jim shook his head.

"I don't know what Umbreon does." He replied. "Maybe he goes off to chase cars, maybe he goes to howl at the moon. Or, he could go and roll in Ursaring crap for all I know. He doesn't tell me, I don't ask. But, he always comes back by dark, so I'm not too worried."

As he finished speaking, Rock came around the corner, now carrying a hatchet in his hand. His Absol was walking alongside him, stopping every few moments to sniff the ground.

"Hey, Rock." Scott said. "I guess this is goodbye until..."

While the Frontier owner spoke, Rock's Absol looked up at the sky, sniffing slightly.

"You're leaving?" Rock asked. "I wouldn't recommend that."

Everyone present looked at him.

"Storms coming." The Fortress Pioneer continued. "It's at least a eight hour trip to Cuellar City, longer to Waterfall Shores. There's not a way in hell that you'll make it back there before the storm starts. And you don't want to be on the ocean when these storms start up."

"So, we're going to be here for a little longer?" Ash asked, sadly.

Rock nodded.

"Usually, they only last overnight." He replied. "So, you may only have to wait another...."

He looked down to his watch.

"Fourteen hours."

Ash groaned.

"Everything's fine though." Rock said, ignoring him. "The calm after the storm is the safest thing you can have."

"Better to be safe than sorry." Jim remarked, looking slightly relieved.

Ash shook his head.

"You just don't want to go out on the ocean." He remarked.

Jim sighed.

"Just drop it." The Mahogany Town trainer replied. "It's illogical, I know, but what are you going to do?"

"I'd advise that you head to the Pokemon Centre." Rock said to Ash, May and Jim, before looking to Scott. "Come on, I'll round some men up and help you secure that boat before the storm starts."

"Thanks." Scott answered, before turning to leave with Rock.

* * *

The clock showed half past eight. The rain outside was starting to come down in curtain-like sheets of water.

As he paced up and down the reception area of the Pokemon Centre, a makeshift log cabin not too far away from the cafe, Jim was worried. It was apparent in his expressions and mannerisms.

"Umbreon should be back by now." He muttered, looking to where Ash and May were sat nearby watching the rain coming down.

The Petalberg Town Coordinator turned around to reply.

"You think Umbreon would be able to figure out that we went to the Pokemon Centre?" She wondered.

Jim nodded.

"Umbreon has a pretty good sense of smell." He answered. "Even in the rain, he should be able to work it out. Plus it's not that far away from where we were."

Ash smirked.

"Maybe you should keep better tabs on your Pokemon." He said, slightly sarcastically.

Jim scowled at the comment, but managed to keep his composure. He didn't need to get into a verbal fight with Ash.

Suddenly, his hopes were raised one moment and dashed the next, as the door opened up. They were dashed when Rock came in, shaking himself dry of the cold rain. His Absol was still with him, also just as wet.

It didn't take long for the dark type Pokemon to create a small Will 'O' Wisp around the two of them, managing to dry them to a fashion.

"Thanks, Absol." Rock replied, reaching down to stroke his Disaster Pokemon.

Absol didn't reply, instead trying to pull away and look out the door.

"Your Absol looks bothered by something." Ash said, looking around to see who had come in.

"Probably the storm." Rock answered. "It's quite a big one."

Jim gulped.

"I'm worried about Umbreon." He admitted. "He wandered off earlier, and I think that something might have happened."

He paused, before making up his mind.

"If he's not back in half an hour." Jim said, determination etched in his voice. "I'm going to go look for him."

* * *

Half an hour passed.

The second the minute hand passed the number six on the clock, Jim jumped to his feet and headed for the door.

"Right, I'm going." He said. "Don't try and stop me!!!"

There was a shout that managed to pause his run.  
"JIM!!!!"

Rock's call stopped him in his tracks.

"Don't be an idiot." The Fortress Pioneer said, angrily. "You'll get lost out there, you don't know the area at all."

He coughed.

"Just give me a second, and I'll help you look for your Pokemon. I know this island better than anyone in existence."

"You want some help?" Ash asked, looking eager for some adventure. May also looked up, but less ready to come.

Jim sighed.

"May shouldn't." He said. "It's probably not a good idea to go out in this weather while she's expecting. In fact, it's probably a stupid idea."

Rock raised an eyebrow.

"Congratulations." He remarked, looking at May.

She smiled.

"Thanks." The brown haired coordinator answered.

Ash sighed.

"I'll stay back here with her then." He said, leaning back into his chair.

He shot a dolefull look at the weather.

"Actually, it's not that appetising the thought of going out there." Ash replied.

There was a shaking of the table, and Nightmare emerged out.

"Ooh!!!!" He exclaimed. "I'll go."

The three trainers all looked at him with surprise.

"It's not like you to do something helpful." Ash said.

Nightmare smirked.

"Hey, anything is better than sitting around with you meatbags. If I go with them, I can have some excitement in my life."

* * *

The rain soaking his skin, even through the waterproof coat he had grabbed from the Pokemon Centre, Jim shivered as they made their way through the rain.

"Man, this is bad." He groaned. "But, I need to find Umbreon."

He had brought out both Shaymin and Luxray to try and help them find the Moonlight Pokemon in the storm and the darkness. Both of them had a good sense of smell, and, out of all his Pokemon, Luxray had incredible night vision. Rock had his Absol with him, and Nightmare was bringing up the rear, randomnly kicking piles of leaves.

"Cold!!!" Shaymin complained, bitterly. The Gratitude Pokemon had switched to Sky Forme to avoid drowning in the deep puddles kicked up by the heavenly onslaught of water.

"I'm not disagreeing with you there." Rock said, adjusting his hood to block the water.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**A bit of a shorter chapter this time, but.... Hey, it's filler.**

**Anyway, cameos for Giovanni, Vincent and Vera.**

**Plus, another flashback.**

**There's also more of Rock and some more of his Pokemon are revealed. Mainly Raichu and Absol.**

**Thanks for the reviews!!!! They are all appreciated, wildly!!!**

**A lost Umbreon.**

**And it makes me feel cold just by reading.**

**The second part of this chapter is part of an idea, suggested by SkyFighter.**

**And a foreshadow of what might come.**

**Also, is it me, or do Vincent's Pokemon bear a startling resemblence to those owned by Paul.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. How many anime appearances has Giovanni made?**

**I've got no more.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review!!!! Please!!!**


	81. Battle At The Den

Chapter Eighty One. Battle At The Den.

* * *

_Summary. Giovanni gave Vincent his orders, while his son thought about what he needed to do on the mission. He also thought about his relationship with Vera, and how it had ended. Meanwhile, Jim challenged Rock to a practice battle, but the trio couldn't leave the island due to weather conditions. Rock's Absol predicted a storm coming down, but Jim's Umbreon had wandered off. Leaving Rock, Jim and Nightmare to head out and look for the Moonlight Pokemon..._

* * *

Feeling her warm body below him, Lance leaned over and kissed Karen on the forehead. His cold skin suddenly felt slightly more better, as the latent heat passed over onto him

"I'm sorry." He whispered, not wanting to wake her. What he had planned required her to remain asleep for as long as possible while he got as far away as he could. It wouldn't take much longer for them to find him, and he wasn't having her arrested because of him.

It had been two days since he had arrived here at her residence in the mountains. Dishevelled and tired from the constant running, it had taken all of his powers of persuasion to convince her that he was innocent of all charges thrown against him. Well, except the one about attacking Steven. That one wasn't trumped up. And escaping from police custody and resisting arrest. He was guilty of that. But, in the end, he had managed to convince her of his good intentions and she had agreed to offer him shelter for the moments until he could head somewhere else to either prove his innocence or hide out from the law.

She had started off cold towards him, not prepared to engage him in much interaction with him. Both verbal and physical. Everytime he would try to reach out, she would pull back.

"I've got to do this." He finished, standing up and heading towards the door. "Maybe one day, we can go back to the way things were. Maybe."

Closing the door, he slinked down the stairs and prepared to leave her behind. Possibly forever.

"Forever and a day." Lance muttered. "No matter how long."

The darkness up ahead of him seemed to loom above him, watching like a Crobat watching its prey. Beady eyed and intent on sucking blood.

_"Actually, that's a lousy comparison for me to make." _Lance thought, as he stepped out into it.

* * *

He had barely taken five steps, across Karen's lawn, when she appeared to him. The one who had been guiding him throughout the last week of his life. She strode around the slumbering Vileplume belonging to the former leader of the Johto Elite Four.

"Not you again." Lance groaned, shaking his head. "I haven't seen you for a while."

"Two days." She answered, folding her arms in front of her. "Ever since you entered that... Place."

Her eyes glittered with distaste as she looked up, running them over the outline of Karen's home.

"Any particular reason why you don't like it there?" Lance asked, folding his hands in his pocket.

She hesitated for a moment, before looking up to answer him.

"I don't like the presence of dark types." She admitted. "They make me nervous."

Lance smirked.

"Is that because they can see who you really are?" He asked.

She rolled her eyes, but didn't answer his question, allowing the Dragon Master a certain moment of satisfaction, knowing that he had gotten to her.

"And what do you think I really am?" She replied, narrowing her eyes at him.

The smirk still etched on his features, Lance reached out with his hand and touched her arm.

He wasn't completely surprised when his fingers passed through her skin without making contact.

She, on the other hand, looked annoyed at what he had done.

"Not human, that's for sure." Lance said. "And if you're some type of ghost, that would explain why you don't want to go near Karen's dark types."

He withdrew his hand, and shook his head.

"Although, I still can't help but wonder why you seem so keen to assist me." Lance finished.

"Everyone has something they need to do." She answered.

Shaking her head, she looked around to the Dragon Master.

"If it makes you feel better about me, I can tell you that my name is Gi..."

The Blackthorn trainer held up his hand.

"I'm not interested." He answered. "Keep it to yourself if it means that much to you."

Blanking her, Lance started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" She called.

"Somewhere else." The Dragon Master answered, annoyed.

"But, what about saving the world?" She yelled, completely forgetting about stealth and decorum.

For a moment, Lance continued to walk. Then, he stopped.

"This world isn't going to save itself!!!" The apparition continued. "And if you don't do it, who will?"

His moments of petulance gone, Lance turned back to face her.

"What do I need to do?" He asked.

"There will be answers in Dragon's Dens." She replied. "I will be with you when you get there to tell you what you need to do."

Almost as soon as she had appeared, she vanished into the night, leaving the Dragon Master alone.

"Why do I feel like I'm being used." Lance muttered to himself.

But, even if that was the case, he knew that the possible chance of saving the world, even with the ghosts vague instructions, far outweighed the negatives.

Shaking his head, he turned and started to walk towards the Dragon's Den.

He couldn't help but wonder what answers he would find there.

* * *

"The problems that Lance has brought upon us are nummerable." Norman remarked, as he looked around the room.

An emergency G-Men meeting had been called, an emergency meeting consisting of Riley, Norman and Bill. They had been brought together to discuss Lance.

"He went rogue." Bill commented.

"It's my fault." Riley muttered. "I told him to go and seek out Steven."

The Aura Guardian leaned back into his chair, shaking his head.

"It's not your fault." Norman said, angrily. "You didn't tell Lance to attack him. Or resist arrest."

Bill sighed.

"We were right when we thought that he would meet up with Karen." The inventor of the Pokemon Storage System explained. "We have satellite photos that show him in the Blackthorn City mountains."

"What is his current status, and why haven't we gone in?" Norman asked.

Bill paused for a moment, looking to Riley.

"Because I told him to refrain from reporting it until now." Riley answered.

The Petalberg City gym leader looked around at the blue clad trainer, slightly surprised at the reply.

"Something's not right here." Riley insisted. "Why would Lance go over the edge? He was perfectly sane when I saw him...."

"I would remind you that you were heavily sedated at that moment." Norman said, sharply. "The amount of dope you had in your system would have clouded your judgement in any situation."

For that, Riley had no answer.

"All I'd say is that you had my report on the events that lead up to it." He eventually said, slowly.

Norman nodded.

"Indeed I did." He replied. "It was like a piece of science fiction. If it hadn't been you, I wouldn't have believed it was possible. But, you wouldn't lie about something like that. If you say that happened, then I believe you."

He paused for breath.

"But, in those circumstances, anyone could lose perspective on what was happening in the real world. Whatever was in that portal obviously sent Lance rogue. Yet, all our previous attempts to get in there have failed. So, there's no way of knowing."

Neither Riley nor Bill had any reply to that.

For a brief moment, Bill's phone buzzed. He glanced down at it to see what was happening.

"Our immediate priority is...."

"I've got to disagree with you on this." Riley said, angrily. When he had stepped down as acting G-Men leader after the Verger Conference to give the honour to Norman, he had not counted on the sheer pig headedness of the normal type gym leader. "I think stopping the Coppingers is the most immediate priority. And, I have...."

Norman narrowed his eyes at him, clearly wanting him to be silent.

"The Coppingers are on the way out." He replied.

"Actually, as long as Dennis is around." Bill said. "You can't make that claim."

He placed his phone down on the table.

"Lance just left the mansion." He explained, quickly. "We can now move in and take him down without the danger of collateral damage."

"This." Norman said, slightly angrily. "Is the closest thing to a lead we have at the moment. On anything. We don't know where Dennis is. We can't touch Giovanni Montella with anything, all our evidence against him is circumstantial. Vincent is... Well, we don't have anything on where he is. Unless we decide to raid a Mewist temple, we have to go after Lance, just to prove that we're doing something useful."

He sighed.

"Keep on Lance, let us know where he goes. Then, when he stops, send someone after him. Someone who can stop him if it comes down to it."

Bill nodded, before managing a salute.

"I'm still not convinced that Lance is a threat." Riley said, softly.

"Then, why's he running?" Norman replied. "And when we catch him, that's exactly what we intend to find out."

* * *

It was mid morning in Blackthorn City. The residents were going about their business, not really paying attention to what went on around them.

That was true until a large shadow was cast above them, a menacing shadow of large proportions.

Then, as it passed across them, virtually every single human looked up to see the vast black machine above them.

Slightly less of them recognised it as the Battle Pyramid. But, a good ninety percent of them did realise that it was the personal Frontier Facility, owned until recently by Brandon, the Pyramid King. It had been a sad day of mourning all around the Pokemon world when he had been discovered to be dead, a trainer of immense popularity, a trainer who drew a crowd of spectators whenever he battled.

Less than fifty percent of the watching people knew who the current Pyramid King was. The Battle Frontier season from Kanto had failed to start yet, so for those without access to the internet, they wouldn't have been able to find out.

But, there was a high amount on interest as it made a beeline for the park in the middle of the city, a large open space upon which to land on, and started to engage the landing gears.

Quite a crowd had began to accrue around the structure by the time the door opened up and Doug Wilson, the current Pyramid King walked out, hands in pockets.

* * *

**Whose That Pokemon? Its petals are the largest in the world. As it walks, it scatters extremely allergenic pollen.**

* * *

Doug was slightly surprised by the crowd outside, waiting for him.

"Errr.... Hi." He said, quietly.

"Pyramid King!!!" Someone yelled. "Battle me!!!"

"No, do me!!!!" Another person in the crowd shouted.  
"Make love to me!!!"

The third one was the most startling, and he began to wonder if he had heard them right.

Shaking his head, Doug began to quickly think of a way out.

He didn't have to think very hard.

Out at the back of the crowd, something was pushing its way through the people at a rapid speed.

Then, he felt a powerful sensation of pain in his stomach as something crashed into him and forced him back into the Battle Pyramid.

There was a flash of light blazing across his eyes...

* * *

And he fell to the ground somewhere else in the park, his back meeting the grass with a sharp reunion of pain.

"Ouch." He muttered, looking up to what had hit him.

The Pyramid King instantly recoiled, as he saw the Deoxys stood above him.

Quick to regain his composure, Doug stood up and looked at the Pokemon.

"Thanks." He said, quietly.

The psychic type legendary trilled a response of appreciation.

"Don't mention it."

Doug almost did a double take, thinking that the Deoxys had replied to him, before realising where the voice had come from.

Olly coughed, causing Doug to spin around and see his friend leaning against a tree.

"Thought you might want some way of getting out of there." He said. "No distractions on what needs to be done today."

"I already told them that I didn't want to hunt Lance down." Doug said.

Olly nodded in agreement.

"Oh I know." He replied. "When they came to me with the request, I told them that there was no chance of it either."

He sighed.

"We're just going to try and convince him to talk. Or, convince him to turn himself in. Worst case scenario, we knock him out and drag him in kicking and screaming."

Olly looked amazingly disgusted as he finished speaking.

"As much as I don't particularly want to do it, when the order from the high command comes down..."

"I know." Doug said. "Let's go."

As the two of them started to head away, the still releatively new Pyramid King let out a sharp bray of laughter.

"Surprised that you managed to make it over here without the aid of a certain super powered human." He said.

Olly smiled.

"She's around." He answered. "Just in case we need backup."

"That makes me feel so much better." Doug answered, in a deadpan tone.

* * *

"It's in here somewhere." She explained, looking around to Lance. "Hidden in one of the urns."

The Dragon Master recoiled instantly, as he realised what she was implying.

"I'm not searching through the ashes of the dead." He said, angrily. "Do you have any idea how much of an insult to the memories of those who made this place what it is today?"

Her expression quickly changed from an informative smile to a snarl of blind rage.

"That's not good enough." The ghost of the purple haired girl answered, spitting out words of pure anger. "Do you know..."

She raised her arms, almost as if to grab him by the throat, before realising that it would be a useless gesture.

Throwing them down to her side in fury, she continued her rant.

"Do you know how many people will die when the darkness arrives?!!!" She yelled. "Nearly the entire human race will be wiped out. And you're worried about grave desecration."

Lance shook his head.

"No, you listen to me!!" He replied, his voice steady despite the anger he was feeling. "You've told me that I'm destined to save the world from some upcoming darkness. What you haven't said to me is how I'm going to do it. You haven't even given me any key details."

"It's need to know." She shot back. "You hear every single detail, you start to think of the bigger picture. The only part of the bigger picture that you need to know is that the world is going to end, unless you do exactly what I tell you."

The Dragon Master wasn't convinced, even folding his arms to further convey the effect.

"Please." She urged. "I don't want the Coppingers to destroy this world. And you are the only one who can save us all."

Her words seemed to reach through to him, breaking down some of the mental barriers that he was throwing up against her.

"You're my only hope of seeing that this world isn't destroyed."

Shaking his head, Lance finally gave up. He was making a mental note not to trust her more than he had to.

"Where is it?" He asked, the resignation in his voice clear for all to hear.

She swept her head around, the lavender hair billowing out behind her.

Then, she swept up her hand and pointed at an urn high up on the shelves mostly to the left.

"There." She replied.

Still not comfortable, Lance walked over to the shelf.

He stretched out and grabbed the red and blue vase from off it, struggling to keep it in his grasp as his fingertips clawed at it.

But, with a supreme effort, he dragged it down, holding it in his gloves.

"It should be just inside." She remarked.

Trepidation surrounding him, Lance brought his arm back and hurled the urn to the ground, hearing it shatter.

And then, he saw what she had been telling him to find.

Laid on the floor of the shrine in the Dragon's Den, the golden sides winking in the light given off by the flames, was a compass.

"That what I needed to find?" Lance asked.

His ghostly purple haired companion could only nod, as she looked down at the instrument.

Bending down, he reached for it, gripping it in his fingers, before sliding the heavier than he imagined instrument into his cape.

"Okay, let's go." She said, starting to fade into thin air.

"Wait." Lance said, urgently. "What is that?"

She sighed, stopping her vanishing act for a moment.

"That'll tell you where you need to go." The ghost replied. "Hold it up, as flat as you can. The arrow will point you towards your true destiny."

Then, she completely faded away into nothing, leaving the Dragon Master alone.

Taking a deep breath, Lance turned around and headed for the exit.

* * *

"We need to be prepared." Doug muttered, taking out a pair of Pokeballs. "If Lance isn't willing to talk, then there's the inevitable moment that we'll have to defend ourselves against him."

Olly nodded, as he brought out a couple of his own Pokeballs.

"Let's go." He replied, getting to his feet.

The two of them then ended up in silence, as they trailed into the Dragon's Den, ready for anything.

Doug had called his Salamence and shiny Charizard, Firestar, out of their Pokeballs. Olly had brought out Dragonite and Toxicroak.

As the six of them walked, or flew across the small path leading through the middle of the caves, a narrow piece of dirt surrounded by a large amount of black water.

"Wow, it's a while since I was last here." Olly muttered.

"I was here when they cremated Claire." Doug explained, as he shook his head. His eyes ran across the the funeral pyre across the water. "Not the happiest of events."

"When you think back to how she died, I'm surprised more people didn't end up dead." Olly remarked, looking at the water. "It was only really Claire and Looker."

Doug sighed.

"I died as well." He reminded his friend. "Remember?"

"Yet Arceus brought you back to life." Olly said. "Cost you Mewtwo, if I remember correctly."

Doug didn't answer. He was too focused on the moving flash of red up ahead.  
"Lance." He said, angrily.

Olly looked up, seeing the Dragon Master. The red haired trainer was striding across the path, too intent on thinking on other things to notice them.

"Hey, Lance!!" Doug shouted.

That got his attention, the Dragon Master jerking his head up to notice them.

"Oh crap." He said, yet not breaking his stride. "I don't have time to deal with this."

He glared at them, angrily.

"Stand aside, now." He said, a low voice to display how angry he was.

"Not going to happen." Olly said. "We need to talk."

Lance shook his head.

"No time for talk." The Dragon Master replied, folding his arms.

At least he had stopped walking.

"Look Lance." Doug said, softly. "Don't do this. We don't want to take you in, but...."

Lance laughed, coldly.

"I'm not going with you." He answered. "It was a bright idea of them to send you two. I don't consider you my enemies, so stand aside, and I won't hurt either of you."

Both Doug and Olly's Pokemon took battle stances. Doug's Charizard opened his jaws and unleashed a warning burst of fire into the air.

The Dragon Master smirked.

"So, that's it then." He replied, raising up a hand. "Your choice. Hope the hospital food isn't too bad."

Both trainers tensed up, readying for battle. They were slightly surprised that Lance hadn't sent out a Pokemon yet.

But, as a blue light began to emanate out of his fingers towards Dragonite, Salamence and Charizard, they were shocked.

"What the...?" Doug exclaimed.

As the energy passed over the three Pokemon, they instantly turned around and glared at their trainers.

"Oh crap." Olly muttered.

_"Fire Blast on Toxicroak." _Lance commanded, mentally.

All three Pokemon opened up their mouths at the same time, before expelling out three powerful five sided blasts of fire, three attacks that streaked towards Toxicroak, instantly knocking the Poison Mouth Pokemon out.

"Holy crap." Doug exclaimed, his mouth open. "What did you..."

Olly recalled his fallen Toxicroak, a look of annoyance on his face.

"I now have control of your Pokemon." Lance said, serenely. The sardonic expression on his face displayed how amused he was. "Your last chance to leave."

The two trainers were shocked into silence, the implications of what he had done dawning on them.

Finally, Doug broke the silence.

"Yeah, too bad you don't count on this." He replied, taking out a pair of Pokeballs. "Firestar, Salamence, return!!!"

He held out the two red and white orbs in his hands, ready to bring them back.

But, as the red light struck the Pokemon, they blocked the beam, preventing their own recall.

"Son of a bitch." Doug spat, glaring at his former friend.

Olly didn't reply, instead reaching into his pocket for a moment.

He then brought his hand back out and scratched his head.

"So, what?" He asked. "You're going to kill us with our own Pokemon? That's original. And I thought you were better than that."

Lance sighed.

"I'll give you one last chance to walk out." He said.

"Yeah, like I'm going to abandon my Pokemon." Olly replied. "I worked hard training that Dragonite, I'm not going to leave him behind."

Lance's exasperated expression turned into another smirk.

"Then, take them back." He said. "No dragon Pokemon can defeat my will."

At his words, Dragonite, Salamence and Firestar unleashed their attacks through the air, aiming at the two trainers.

* * *

Diving to the side, both Olly and Doug managed to evade the attacks, a trio of Hyper Beams, and hide behind rocks for cover.

"We're screwed." Doug called.

Olly didn't reply, as he silently picked a chunk of rock out of his leg, the piece of stone having lodged there as the Hyper Beam hit the ground.

He winced as it left his skin, before tossing it aside.

"Doug." He said, looking across to where the Pyramid King was hiding.

"Yeah."

"I think I know how we can beat him."

The Viridian City trainer was just about to ask how, when another series of Hyper Beams crashed into the rocks around them, grinding them into dust.

* * *

Lance laughed, despite himself, as the dust started to settle.

"Amateurs." He muttered.

The three Pokemon under his control all began to laugh with him, for a few moments.

Until, one by one, the laughter faded away and was replaced with the sounds of struggling.

Lance quickly opened up his eyes, and groaned as he realised what was happening.

Doug's Salamence had been frozen solid by an ice cold blast from Regice, the ice type golem stood there aiming at the Dragon Pokemon. Olly's Dragonite was being held to the ground by Deoxys in Defense Forme, the added bulkiness making it difficult for the dragon and flying type Pokemon to gain any moving leverage.

And Firestar was on the ground, Olly's Empoleon stood above him, the large blue orb that signified the creation of a Whirlpool in between the flippers of the Emperor Pokemon, ready to drop down on top of the Flame Pokemon if needed.

"Amateur." Doug repeated, sarcastically. "You really think we don't know our own Pokemon. Where their weak points are, what they can do and so on."

Supremely annoyed, Lance reached down for a Pokeball of his own, ready to take up the battle.

But, a hand shot out of nowhere and grabbed his arm.

* * *

Reacting in surprise, the Dragon Master accidentally dropped his Dragonite's Pokeball, the red and white orb clattering to the ground.

Fortunately for him, the Pokemon inside was released out, instantly ready to battle.

Without needing an order, the Dragon Pokemon struck out and hit Solidad sqaure in the chest with a Dragon Claw.

She yelped in pain, her body jerking back through the air from the impact, landing on her back and rolling, before springing to her feet. She didn't seem to be hurt at all from the hit.

Lance had to admit that he was impressed. Not many Pokemon could take a Dragon Claw from his Dragonite and recover as quickly as that.

"So, you showed up." He remarked.

He quickly reached out with his mind, trying to ascertain whether she had any dragon Pokemon that could be used against her.

Failing in that attempt, his thoughts turned to the knife at his back. He had been carrying it around for a while, and could use it to fight her off. It had been highly effective against the clone that Vincent had killed, and could probably be utilised again. In fact, if she was on his case, then that was his only chance. He could have handled Olly and Doug, but Solidad was another matter.

"Dragonite, Hyper Beam!!!" He roared, looking at Solidad.

At his words, the powerful orange beam of light erupted out of his dragon and flying type Pokemon's mouth and cannoned towards Solidad.

She didn't move, taking the attack fully in her stride.

Everyone present, including Lance, winced as the smell of burning flesh passed across their nostrils.

* * *

Then, as the light faded away, she stood there, still not moving. Her face was horrendously burned from the attack.

"Oh shit!!!" Doug muttered. "That looked like it hurt."

She looked over at him, with a wink.

Or, it would have been a wink, had her eyelids not been scorched away.

Then, in front of their eyes, she began to heal. Slowly at first and then more rapidly, her face quickly returned to normal in the space of ten seconds.

"That the best you got?" She asked, looking to Lance.

He sighed, before turning to run. His Dragonite made to follow him.

In one rapid series of steps, Solidad was instantly in front of him, ready to block his way.

"You're not going anywhere." She said, angrily.

A sarcastic smile on his face, Lance reached behind his back and withdrew Vincent's mystic knife. A knife that, legend had it, could kill anything.

He swung it towards her, anticipating the way it would cut through her skin, readying himself so that he could get another strike off if the first one didn't completely take her down. He wasn't even entertaining the possibility that it wouldn't work, that the knife would shatter upon impact. Even though it was likely.

For a moment, Solidad looked like she would let the knife hit her, as she moved towards him.

Then, by a strange twist of fate, she decided to move against it, turning her shoulder into it...

And the knife hit her in the shoulder, cutting into her flesh and bringing out a scream of pain.

* * *

Both Olly and Doug were stunned at the sight of her crashing to the ground.

"Solidad!!!" Olly yelled, charging forward.

Lance withdrew the knife, seeing that she was down.

He gestured to his Dragonite, before starting to run.

As Olly got to Solidad, he didn't even pay the retreating Dragon Master any attention.

Doug made to give chase, but with the head start Lance had gotten, he had no chance.

By the time he had gotten to the exit, the Blackthorn resident had flown the coop and was long gone, his Dragonite heading out into the sky.

"Son of a bitch!!!" He exclaimed, banging his fist against the wall.

* * *

"Ouch!!!" Solidad complained, pressing her hand against the wound in her shoulder. "That hurt."

"I don't get it." Olly said, looking down at the blood on her shirt. "Shouldn't the knife have shattered the moment it touched you?"

She growled in pain, pushing the wound together in an attempt to quicken up the healing process.

"I'm guessing that it's no ordinary knife." Solidad muttered.

Thirty seconds passed.

"And it's not healing." She said, angrily. "Usually it would by now.

"Does it hurt?" Olly asked.

She sighed.

"I know that I've got a huge gash in my shoulder." Solidad answered. "I know it should hurt. But, it doesn't."

Doug came over.

"Lance got away." He said, angrily.

Solidad looked up, angrily.

"Should have taken him down when I had the chance." She insisted. "It's my fault."

Olly shook his head.

"No, it's not." He replied. "Nobody is to blame here. We didn't know what Lance could do, we came in unprepared. If you hadn't got here when you did, we would probably have been dead by now. Lance had our Pokemon at a disadvantage, half defeated, others incapacitated. If he'd used his Pokemon, we'd have had problems. We did all we could."

He sighed.

"Now, let's get out of here."

The two of them helped the wounded Solidad to her feet, and started to make their way to the exit.

* * *

High above Johto, on the back of his trust Dragonite, Lance was deep in thought about what had transpired.

"There's no going back now." He said, softly, before reaching into his cape to grab the compass he had taken from the shrine.

Holding it flat in his hands, like she had told him, he looked at the needle.

It did nothing.

Still waiting for something to happen, he watched for five minutes.

And nothing happened.

"Damnit." He groaned.

"Sorry." She said.

Lance looked around, startled as she appeared next to him, slightly floating in the air.

"About what?" He asked. "Selling me a dud?"

She genuinely looked chastised.

"I forgot to tell you that another object is required for it to correctly work." She said, softly. "I'm sorry."

Lance sighed.

"Well, I'm so glad that you sent me on a wild goose chase." He answered. "Got to tell you, ghosty, I'm really appreciative of that."

"I'm sorry." She repeated. "I can guide you to what you need to get next."

"And what is that?" Lance asked.

She hesitated.

"I can't quite explain in words." She answered. "But, I can show you."

Again, Lance sighed.

"Okay." He replied, leaning back on his Dragonite. "We'll go. But, no more tricks, ghosty."

She glared at him.

"It's not ghosty." She replied, angrily. "I find that incredibly insulting."

Lance opened his mouth to speak, but she silenced him with another outburst.

"My name's Giselle, if it means that much to you."

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Whew, it's over. I had a bit of trouble with that, mainly due to time management, and my lack of it.**

**But, I think it works.**

**Solidad injured. Actually, I quite enjoy writing the parts where she does superhuman stuff. AKA, take a Hyper Beam to the face and brush it off.**

**Next chapter will jump back to Ash and co. Or rather Jim, Rock and Nightmare.**

**And what could that compass be?**

**Lance is officially turning into a jerk. Him and Norman both.**

**And the ghosts name is Giselle. Now, where has that been heard before? And it's been determined that she is a ghost. Which explains much.**

**Thanks so much for the reviews!!!! They are all appreciated. Wildly.**

**Ah, so much happens in this. Even if it doesn't seem like it.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. How many episodes of the anime were set in Blackthorn City?**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to offer up a review!!! Please!!!**


	82. The Ruins Of Ragnar

Chapter Eighty Two. The Ruins Of Ragnar.

* * *

_Summary. Lance continued to hide out at Karen's home, but realised he needed to get away from her to avoid any harm coming to her. The apparition lead him to the Dragon's Den, where at the same time, Norman sent Olly and Doug to try and apprehend Lance. The two of them made their way over, yet failed to get the drop on Lance who stole something from the shrine. He took control of their dragon Pokemon and attacked them. Fortunately, Solidad showed up and took the concentration away from Lance. He tried to stop her, but she resisted his Dragonite's attacks. Only when he attacked her with Vincent's knife did he even go close to stopping her. Unfortunately, he got away, but realised the stolen compass didn't work on its own..._

_

* * *

_

"So!!" Jim called, looking over to Nightmare. He was struggling to make himself heard over the pouring rain, the water coming down in droves possibly even faster than it had been before.

The Gas Pokemon looked up.

"So what?" He replied.

"Why did you really come out here?" Jim continued. "It wasn't to be helpful, was it?"

Nightmare snorted.

"Of course not." He replied. "I was hoping to raid the forest for any possible loot that was hidden here."

The Mahogany Town trainer sighed.

"Should have guessed." He said.

His banter with Nightmare was momentarily interrupted by a highly audible shiver from Shaymin, the Gratitude Pokemon really struggling to move through the strong mixture of wind and rain.

"Jim." Shaymin called, his voice cracking slightly. "I'm not feeling so good."

He was instantly down to check on the Pokemon. The grass type Pokemon was shaking wildly, and his fur was soaking wet.

"Shaymin." Jim muttered. "You can't stay out here. You'll get hypothermia."

The Gratitude Pokemon nodded gratefully.

"I'm never taking the warmth for granted again." He replied, softly.

His trainer smiled for a moment, before bringing back the grass Pokemon to the red and white orb.

"Interesting Shaymin." Rock remarked. "Pity I wasn't able to get a real read on his power in our battle."

Jim stood up and rolled his eyes.

"Only because your Swampert got lucky with Blizzard while he was in Sky Forme." He retorted.

"True." Rock nodded.

The two of them looked around at their Pokemon.

"You think either Luxray or Absol are in any danger of hypothermia?" Jim asked.

The Fortress Pioneer shrugged.

"They both have thick coats." He answered. "And I doubt your friends Gengar feels any cold."

In response to that, there was a burp from behind them, as Nightmare leaned against a tree drinking a Black Persian.

"It's not that cold." The Gas Pokemon insisted. "If there was weather like this every day instead of that infernal sunshine, well, I'd be one happy Gengar."

* * *

Another hour passed. Still no Umbreon.

"Umbreon!!!!!" Jim yelled. "Where are you?"

The silence that came back to him was only punctured by the sounds of the wind and rain, the sights of the shaking trees and the blowing grass.

Then, Luxray perked up and growled slightly.

"Luuuux!!!"

"What is it?" Rock asked, his attention momentarily brought back from his Absol.

Jim let out a gasp of relief.

"I think we have a scent." He said.

Absol strode over to where Luxray was stood and sniffed down at the shaking grass.

Looking up with a nod, the Disaster Pokemon confirmed what Luxray had already told them.

"Let's go." Rock said.

"Lead on, furballs." Nightmare called.

Without another word, they began to follow Absol and Luxray. The weather wasn't putting them in the highest of spirits.

* * *

For ten minutes they walked through the miniature abyss, searching for Umbreon.

Then, as the five of them entered a small clearing, they could see the Moonlight Pokemon sat on a smooth rock in the middle of it, looking at them with interest.

"Oh, so the dark furball does have all his limbs unbroken." Nightmare commented. "That makes me feel so much better."

He shook his head.

"Just grab the thing so we can get out of here."

Taking out Umbreon's Pokeball, he tried to recall the dark type Pokemon.

However, Umbreon moved slightly to the side, evading the beam slightly.

Jim sighed.

"Damnit Umbreon." He groaned. "There's no time for this."

He aimed again, still trying to recall his Pokemon.

Again Umbreon dodged the beam of red light.

Shaking his head, the Mahogany Town trainer put the Pokeball away and started to walk over towards the smooth rock.

He arrived there and reached out to take up Umbreon in his arms.

Just at the last moment, he jumped to the side leaving his trainer grasping at thin air.

"Wow, I should be filming this." Nightmare muttered, sarcastically. "Now Shadow Ball him!!!"

Umbreon gave him a blank look, before turning around and darting off towards the forest.

"Oh for the love of Ho-oh." Jim complained.

At the edge of the trees, the dark type Pokemon stopped for a moment and jerked his head in a forward motion that suggested he wanted them to follow him.

"Think we should do that?" Rock asked.

"What's over there?" Jim replied.

The Frontier Brain shrugged.

"Whole lot of nothing." He said.

Without waiting for them, Umbreon started to move again.

Jim cursed under his breath, before starting to go after the Moonlight Pokemon.

Moments later, Rock and Nightmare followed the two of them into the trees.

* * *

Five minutes later, they arrived at another clearing, upon by which time, Umbreon had slowed his pace down to let them catch up.

As they stepped into the open area, the rain died down to a meager drizzle and the moon finally began to let its lights peak out through the dark clouds.

What made the scene even more eerie though, was that the moon couldn't be seen through the sheer darkness of the clouds, giving the entire area a creepy bath of light that allowed them to see what was happening.

"Wow." Jim muttered.

In the exact centre of the clearing, was a stone structure of circular ruins, six large crumbling pillars in a circular shape, surrounding one smaller yet thicker pillar in the middle.

Umbreon padded over towards them and sat down, a strange look on his features. Almost as if he sensed something was wrong with them.

"What the...?" Rock exclaimed. "This is impossible. I've travelled this island up and down for years. Yet I've never seen these ruins before. It's like they only just appeared out of nowhere."

Nightmare yawned.

"Excuse me." He said. "I'm just going to go and kick Umbreon for leading us all the way out here."

He began to walk over towards the Moonlight Pokemon, only to stop in a similar fashion to the way the object of his annoyance had.

"Errr.. Nightmare." Jim called.

Rock's Absol darted over, his feet pounding into the wet earth at a rapid speed, to investigate what had happened.

And also stopped next to Umbreon and Nightmare.

Looking at each other with surprise, both Jim and Rock started to walk towards it at the same time to investigate what had spooked their Pokemon.

"Something's really not right with this place." Nightmare muttered, looking around. "But, I can't quite figure out what it is. Can't quite put my finger on it."

As the two of them made it next to the ruins, they sensed it.

It felt as if the air was saturated heavily with a sort of ominous presence.

* * *

"Creepy." Rock remarked.

Nightmare looked up at the Frontier Brain.

"Man, you ever seen these before?" He asked. "This is jacked up weird crap."

Rock shook his head in reply.

"I sometimes train at this spot." He replied. "In fact, I do it often when the nights are short and the days are long. And I have never seen them before."

Hearing this, Jim suddenly realised the best course of action to take, bringing out his cell phone.

"Maybe..." He muttered, opening it up.

His ideas were quickly shattered when he saw nothing but static come up on the screen.

"Something's jamming it." Jim muttered.

"If there's no signal." Rock remarked. "That could be due to the storm."

The Mahogany Town trainer looked up to him.

"Even if there is no signal." Jim answered. "There shouldn't be any static on the main screen."

He sighed.

"Trust my bad luck."

Nightmare's shout of surprise interrupted his moments of grumbling.

"Hey, what's that?"

In the moments of their shock and surprise, they had failed to notice a single bright ray of moonlight had suddenly shone down on the pillar in the middle of the stones.

What happened next was even stranger.

"That really is impossible." Jim muttered.

As they watched the moonlight shine onto the rock, something started to move.

Shapes were being carved into the grey stone, shapes that quickly became letters.

* * *

"What the...?" Rock exclaimed.

His curiosity overcoming him, Jim stepped forward and began to read aloud what the words said.

"A man's mission shrouded in mystery." He said. "A God's death, written in history. In a far off land, three locations are sought. If they are found, unrelenting darkness will be brought. An exiled foe, returning from the abyss. Legends harnessed for malicious intentions. Rules will be broken, the future at stake; only those chosen heroes can stop it before it is too late..."

Even though the rain had long since subsided, the words spoken loud by Jim was enough to send shivers down the spines of both himself and Rock.

"Heh, it rhymes." Nightmare muttered, as the Fortress Pioneer walked forward to examine the rock.

Scanning his eyes across the stone, he began to work it out, also noticing that it was at a slightly slanted angle.

"These look freshly carved." He remarked, running his fingers across the letters.

He also noticed, although it was probably nothing, that the legend was written in a shape that resembled an arrow pointing down towards the ground.

As the two humans were looking at the rock, Umbreon hopped down from the piece of rock he was perched on and began to slowly sniff the ground at the base of the stone that had all the focus on it.

It didn't take long for them to notice, and within moments they were investigating the area.

"That's interesting." Rock said, as he laid his hand next to the base of the stone.

"It feels like there's wind blowing up from underneath it." Jim remarked.

"In other words, what are you saying?" Nightmare asked.

Rock shook his head.

"There's a tunnel underneath there." He said. "But, why is it there?"

"You reckon we can get into it?" Jim wondered.

The Frontier Brain laughed.

"Where there's a will, there's a way." He answered. "Come on, help me pull."

The two of them looked up at the stone slab, Jim going to push, Rock coming to pull.

For a few moments they struggled. But, as they kept at it, it was clear that they wouldn't be able to move it.

"It's not going to give." Jim gasped, his muscles aching at the effort.

Rock pulled back, clearly not ready to continue the activity.

"Okay." He muttered. "So, let's think this through."

"Screw thinking." Nightmare said, holding up his hands in the air.

Within the middle of them, a red and black lump began to appear.

"Let's blow the thing up and be done with it."

"Nightmare." Rock warned. "I don't think that is..."

Nightmare launched the Shadow Ball through the air, sending it crashing into the stone pillar.

But, instead of his vision of the attack smashing through the solid gray object, revealing the passage below, it ricocheted off into night with a wild screeching sound.

"Hmm." The Gas Pokemon muttered. "Interesting."

Shaking his head in annoyance, Nightmare stepped back and let Umbreon and Absol sniff the rock.

Both Rock and Jim didn't pay them any attention, as they tried to work out what to do.

"So, if we can't push it open, maybe we're not meant to open it." Jim remarked.

Rock shook his head.

"Nah, I think there's a way of doing it." He replied, settling back onto the grass to think things through. "We just have to figure it out."

* * *

_"What do you reckon?" _Absol asked, looking at the stone. _"It's meant to be opened, but how?"_

Umbreon didn't reply, instead giving his felow dark type Pokemon a blank look.

Then, the Moonlight Pokemon reached out and tapped the stone in the direction that the arrow-like words were pointing. Straight down.

Almost instantly, it slid away with ease, startling both the human trainers and Nightmare.

However, the Gengar quickly regained his composure.

"Guess I loosened it up for you." He said, looking to Umbreon.

_"..."_

"Well done, Umbreon." Jim remarked, reaching down to stroke him. "You did well."

Rock nodded in agreement, as he looked down the tunnel.

"Let's see what's down there." He said, turning his gaze to Jim's Luxray. "Don't suppose you can give us a light."

* * *

Using the star on Luxray's tail to illuminate the tunnel, the six of them made their way down through the dark tunnel. There wasn't much light available, but from what they could see, the ways were carved out of solid stone, gray stone that had faded over a long period of time, turning into a slightly lighter shade of gray.

"Wonder how this got here." Jim muttered, echoing what everyone had been thinking.

"Who knows." Rock said. "But, it wasn't here a week ago. Well, the stones above weren't. This might have been."

Nightmare yawned, as he saw something up ahead.

"Ah, what's that?" He asked.

Jim and Rock looked up and saw a pair of bright blue flames, kinda like the flames from a Will 'o' Wisp attack.

"Go for it." Rock called, as everyone started to head forward towards the flames.

* * *

**Whose That Pokemon? It shatters ice with its big tusks. Its thick blubber repels not only the cold, but also enemy attacks.**

* * *

"Holy nuts." Nightmare remarked, as they arrived at the location of the fire. Upon the wall, a mural was painted there. A mural of...

"Celebi." Jim said.

"Why is this here?" Rock wondered, running his eyes up and down it.

As one, the two of them noticed a small indentation about the size of a handprint at the base of the painting.

There was something about the shape of it. Something familiar.

And as he looked at it, Jim felt something warm inside his shirt. The warmth quickly got to a higher temperature, until he had to desperately reach in and yank out the medallion that he had been wearing. Gasping in pain at the heat, he hurled it to the ground, half expecting to hear it shatter.

"Interesting." Rock remarked, looking at the undamaged Absol shaped medallion on the ground. "What was that?"

Jim shook his head.

"It's some sort of special medallion." He replied. "Offers up cryptic clues to a persons future whenever they touch it. I found it in Kanto a few years ago."

He continued to shake his head, and rub his scorched palm against his pants.

"It suddenly got really hot." Jim said, finishing slightly lamely.

He looked down at it, shaking his head.  
"Wonder what brought..."

As he glanced at it, the Mahogany Town trainer realised why the shape on the wall seemed so familiar.

"That's just too much of a coincidence." He muttered, noting the similar shapes of the medallion on the ground and the indent in the wall.

* * *

"Do it." Nightmare urged, as he looked down at the medallion, then later at the indentation in the wall.

Shaking his head, Jim reached down and picked the medal up, ready to instantly let go again if it was still hot.

A few moments on the ground had cooled it off, and he was now able to grab it in between his fingers with relief.

"At least it's cold now." He said, more to himself than to anyone else.

He turned around to go over to the mural, looking at the medallion as he did so.

Jim quickly glanced down at the cooling blue mithril in his hand, checking that the points would match up.

And then, he stopped realising what was written on the surface.

"So, you have something like that, and you're wearing it around your neck." Rock remarked. "How come?"

Jim didn't really hear him.

"What does that mean?" He said, softly.

"Huh?" Nightmare asked.

The Mahogany Town trainer held the item up to the flames, letting everyone see what was engraved on it.

Rock peered over to it, and was slightly startled.

"Longinus." He read, the word echoing around the room. "What does that mean?"

Both Jim and Nightmare shook their heads.

"Guess I'm just going to stick this in and see what happens then." Jim said, looking at the indent in the wall.

Nightmare instantly laughed.

"That's what she said." He remarked, before stopping his moments of joy. "Wait, that doesn't work on reflection."

Shaking his head, Jim reached out and slid the medallion into the slot, realising that it was a perfect fit.

Nothing happened.

"Climatic." Nightmare muttered.

"Maybe it's not meant to work." Rock suggested.

Slightly surprised, Jim reached out and pushed the medallion in.

It instantly gave way, pushing itself into the wall for a few seconds, before retracting.

Jim felt it come away in his hands, seconds before a strong wind burst out of the mural, the force enough to send them staggering backwards.

As they tried to recover their composure, they heard a loud thump from somewhere around them.

"What happened?" Nightmare asked.

"Search me." Jim remarked.

The Gas Pokemon looked around at him.

"You got anything of value on you?" He asked. "If you have, then I will."

Jim rolled his eyes.

"Figure of speech." He said.

"Well, I got to admit." Rock muttered. "Startled me good when that burst of wind came out."

"Mmm-hmmm." Jim replied.

They were about to step forward to investigate, when the floor suddenly gave way beneath their feet.

It was the last thing they knew as they began to fall through the darkness.

* * *

Forty seconds later, and much screaming, Nightmare suddenly let out a laugh.

"What am I screaming about?" He asked. "It's not like I'm going to get hurt when we hit the ground."

"Nightmare!!!!!!!" Jim yelled, seeing a bright light below them. "Shut up."

The six of them fell into the blindingly bright light, before passing out.

* * *

None of them would have any idea how much time had come and gone.

"And welcome to the Goldenrod City Stadium for the next round of this competition. It's a nice warm sunny day and 70,000 fans are anxiously awaiting the next stage of the Champion Tournament."

The sound of the cheering thousands could easily be heard in the background.

"As you may or may not know, only those who have placed in the top four of a particular regions conference and have at least sixteen gym badges may compete in this highly prestigious event."

A picture of one of the challengers appeared up on the scoreboard, bringing several jeers and roars of abuse from the crowd.

"And as you can hear from the crowds reaction, Jane Forrester has taken up her position on the battlefield. She beat her previous opponent, Lucian Mao, leader of the Sinnoh Elite Four, and is about to face the newly crowed Johto Elite Four champion..."

In stark contrast to the reception Jane had gotten, the applause from the crowd completely drowned out the name of the champion.

"...in the quarter finals. As you know, this battle will be six on six with no substitutions."

More applause rang out around the stadium as the Johto champion entered his trainer area. He was wearing a navy coloured cape that covered a uniform of the same colour, but with gold trim underneath. He was probably about twenty eight years old, six feet tall and an average build.

Looking across the his opponent, he brushed his brown hair out of his eyes.

Jane scoffed sarcastically, as she recognised him.

"So, you're the Johto champion." She remarked. "I can see why I'm the favourite to win this battle."

"As you know folks." The announcer called, struggling to make himself heard, even over the voice amplifier. "The current Johto champion hasn't really ever won a publicized battle by a spectacular margin, and even though she has never won a league, the tables would statistically make Forrester the favourite."

Ignoring what the commentator was saying, Jane continued to look at her opponent, putting as much venom into her words as possible.

"In fact, I'm surprised that you're actually a regional champion!! Johto must be pathetically weak to have a trainer as soft as you as their champion."

The crowd, ever able to hear most of the words due to constructively placed microphones around the arena began to hurl abuse onto the battlefield again, clearly incited by the slights against their home region. In fact, eighty five percent of the crowd, at least, was from all corners of Johto.

"I know exactly what I'm doing after this tournament." Jane continued. "After I crush everyone into the ground, I'll challenge the Johto Elite Four and finally achieve my dream of becoming a league champion."

She glared at her opponent.

"Even if it means that I have to run my Pokemon into the ground, I will become that champion."

The crowd had gone silent, only a few hecklers remaining.

"We shall see about that Jane." The champion replied, passively returning her gaze. "But, I will give you a warning. Don't underestimate me."

Jane's scowl managed to grow even wider than normal. He hadn't thought that was possible.

"Underestimate YOU?!!" She exclaimed. "You're impossible to underestimate. I know from battling you in the past. You and your pathetic friendships with your Pokemon. They. Are. Just. Tools. If one doesn't make it, just go out into the woods and catch another. It's easier to do that rather than spend the time needed to turn a pathetic Pokemon into an average one."

The champion's gaze turned into a cold stare, his lips pursed

As he was about to come back with a quip, the referee raised his flags.

"Okay, no more trash talk." He said. "This battle will be six on six, with no changes available."

The man in black looked over to the champion.

"Master Champion, please select your first Pokemon."

The champion paused for a moment, before hurling the red and white orb out into the arena, the light releasing a Flygon.

"And the champion chooses his Flygon to start off with." The announcer said.

Jane smirked, as she withdrew a Pokeball of her own.

"Walrein, go!!!"

Her Pokemon was brought out, ready to face off against the dragon and ground type Pokemon.

The referee looked around, ready to raise his flags and signal the start of the battle.

Then, as he did so, a bright flash erupted from out of nowhere, the effects blinding to everyone in the stadium.

And as their vision returned, they saw several shapes fall out into the arena. Two humans and four Pokemon, crashed right into the middle of the battlefield.

* * *

Nightmare looked up, seeing seventy thousand eyes on the six of them, all looking highly surprised.

"This isn't where I left my beer." He muttered.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Okay, so....**

**Anyone guess what happened? Or, who the Johto champion actually is?**

**Actually, I don't have anything much to say.**

**Thanks for the reviews!!! They are all appreciated, wildly.**

**Still part of the SkyFighter idea.**

**Heh, Lucian gets a mention.**

**And Jim's reunited with Umbreon. Good.**

**Actually, remember that medallion from Rise To The Top?**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. Of all the Pokemon featured in this chapter, how many can learn Solar Beam?**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review!!!! Please!!!**


	83. Two Of A Kind

Chapter Eighty Three. Two Of A Kind.

* * *

_Summary. In the storms, Jim had to recall Shaymin to avoid his Pokemon suffering from hypothermia, as they wandered around in the rain, looking for Umbreon. They eventually found him, and also some ruins, which Rock claimed had never seen before. Searching around, some writing appeared on the rocks, which gave out another prophecy. Umbreon found a tunnel in the area, which went down into the ground. Jim's old Absol medallion managed to unlock something, sending them plummeting into the ground. Meanwhile, in another time and place, Jane was battling a very familiar Johto champion, when the start of the battle was interrupted by Jim, Rock, Nightmare and their Pokemon...._

_

* * *

_

"And it appears that two men, a Gengar, a Luxray, an Absol and an Umbreon have just invaded the battlefield, literally appearing out of nowhere. Security are just about to apprehend them. The Gengar has jumped up and... Oh wait, he's about to fight the security guards. He's got one in a headlock and kicking another one in the groin. The two humans with him look like they're about to surrender." The commentator remarked, looking down at the battlefield. The two trainers designated to battle were both a little surprised, and watching with quiet amusement. The six beings had landed on one of the platforms surrounding the water, used for the water battlefield that the first part of the battle was taking place on.

A cacophony of jeers rang out around the stadium, as the remaining security guards not being attacked by Nightmare let out their Pokemon, a mixture of Growlithe and Arcanine.

"Surrender now." The leader of the security team ordered. "Recall your Pokemon, particularly the Gengar and..."

"I'm afraid that it's not something we can do." Jim said. "He doesn't belong to either of us."

As a show of goodwill, Jim recalled Umbreon and Luxray. Rock brought back his Absol to the Pokeball.

Nightmare looked around at them, seeing that they were prepared to surrender themselves to the security force.

"Screw it, I'm not with you." He said, smashing the head of one of the guards into the stadium floor.

The crowd gasped in shock. They weren't used to seeing Pokemon on human violence like this.

"Nightmare, chill out!!!" Jim shouted, angrily.

The Gas Pokemon rounded on him, ready to shoot a verbal barrage of insults at him.

In doing so, he was unprepared for the Flamethrower that hit him in the lower back.

"Son of a bitch, that burns." Nightmare hissed.

The fight knocked out of him for the moment, he proceeded to start yelling obscenities at the crowd.

Both Rock and Jim shook their heads.

"Wonder how long it'd take for me to get arrested while hanging around with him." Jim muttered, ruefully.

* * *

As they were being escorted off the battlefield by the seam of maroon clad security guards, the champion finally spoke up.

"Hey!!!" He called.

The leader of the team looked up to see what was needed.

"Yes, sir." He said, saluting slightly.

"Lock them in my changing room." The champion continued.

The security guard seemed hesitant.

"Is that safe, sir?" He asked.

The champion smirked.

"I'm sure that they won't be any trouble." He remarked, looking pointedly at Nightmare.

The effect was enough to make the Gas Pokemon gulp and shut up.

Jim peered up at the champion's face, before it struck him. He couldn't help but wonder where he had seen the mans face before.

But, without further questions, they were escorted off the battlefield.

* * *

"Well done, Nightmare." Jim said, as they were locked in the admittedly large changing room. "You get us arrested."

"I didn't get us arrested." Nightmare protested. "I think it was a joint effort."

"Nightmare, you put at least two security guards in hospital." Rock reminded him. "I think arresting you was the least they could have done."

The Gas Pokemon snorted.

"What were they going to do?" He asked. "Shoot me?"

He looked over to the door.

"I think I'm just going to walk out of here." Nightmare muttered, starting to walk towards it.

"Nightmare, don't." Jim urged. "Maybe we can clear this all up as a misunderstanding when the champion comes back."

He paused.

"And, was I the only one who thought the champion looked familiar?" The Mahogany Town trainer asked.

Nightmare shrugged.

"I thought the challenger looked familiar." He remarked. "It was the bitch with the Swampert. The one who tried to grab the Frontier Pass off Ash, remember?"

"Jane?" Jim asked, surprised.

Rock coughed, trying to get their attention.

"Since we're not going anywhere for the moment." He said. "Might as well enjoy the battle."

The two of them turned around to where the Fortress Pioneer was sat watching the TV.

"I've got no problem with that." Jim remarked, turning around to go and sit next to Frontier Brain and focus on the ongoing battle.

* * *

Already, the champion's Flygon had been defeated by Jane's Walrein, leaving the crowd baying for blood.

"Pathetic." Jane remarked, as the champion recalled the Mystic Pokemon.

Her Walrein looked up at her, half expecting some words of congratulation.

It didn't come.

"I'm surprised it took you that long." She remarked, scathingly.

The champion took out a second Pokeball, as the picture of his Flygon faded away on the giant scoreboard.

"Vaporeon." He called, tossing the red and white orb up into the air. "Go!!!"

The ball exploded open, expelling out the Bubble Jet Pokemon onto the battlefield.

"Vappp!!!" It exclaimed.

The crowd applauded the appearance of the champion's Vaporeon, wildly.

As the applause died down, the referee looked to check on both combatants, before raising his flags.

"Begin." He declared.

* * *

"This guy is good." Rock remarked, as the champion's Vaporeon leaped out of the water, having used Acid Armour in the liquid to hide, and dealt a finishing blow to Walrein using a Bite attack, the blow catching the Pokemon on the back of the neck.

The crowd yelled their approval as the ice and water type Pokemon went down in a heap, unable to continue.

Jane scowled at her Pokemon, recalling him before the referee called the faint.

He did anyway, and the picture of Walrein up on the electronic scoreboard faded away.

Another scowl and the red haired trainer from Dewford Town hurled another Pokeball into the air, bringing out a Staraptor.

* * *

"Seen that before." Jim muttered.

Indeed, from what he could remember, the Staraptor on screen looked a lot older than he could visualise.

"But, is it stronger?" He wondered, quietly.

* * *

The crowd cheered as the referee signalled the start of the battle.

"Staraptor, Aerial Ace." Jane ordered.

With a squawk of determination, the Predator Pokemon launched himself out across the arena, ready to strike Vaporeon.

"Dodge it!!!" The champion yelled. "Roll into the water."

His Vaporeon darted to the side, bringing a gasp of awe from the crowd. It wasn't often that they saw an Aerial Ace get dodged, and the Bubble Jet Pokemon had really had to be on top form to move with that speed.

There was a splash, as she plunged down into the water.

Jane scowled angrily.

"Staraptor, strike the surface of the water with a Wing Attack." She commanded.

Her normal and flying type Pokemon spun around through the air, and plunged downwards, hitting the water's surface with a pair of powerful strikes, the force of which sent most of the water out of the immediate area.

The champion's Vaporeon was thrown out of the water as well, coming to an undignified landing on one of the platforms.

Shaking herself off, the water type evolution of Eevee leaped up and glared at her opponent.

"Aurora Beam now!!!" The champion commanded.

Vaporeon opened up her mouth and powerfully launched a rainbow coloured beam of light through the air, an attack that struck Staraptor in the body.

The Predator Pokemon let out a horrific screech, before crashing to the ground in pain.

"Damn!!!!" The announcer yelled. "What a hit. And Staraptor is down. Can it continue?"  
The referee waited a few moments, before making his call.

"Staraptor is unable to continue." He declared. "The winner is Vaporeon."

"And another victory for the champion and his Vaporeon. This is turning out to be one twist after another."

* * *

"That Vaporeon is tough." Rock commented.

Nightmare snorted.

"Give me a few rounds with it, and it'll get sorted." He said. "Why are we watching this when we could be escaping."

Jim sighed, dragging his attention away from the TV.

"How are we going to escape?" The Mahogany Town trainer replied, exasperatedly. "You can walk through the walls, but we can't."

That shut Nightmare up for a moment, as he contemplated what Jim had said.

"I could kill both of you." He suggested.

His exasperation really showing through, Jim shook his head.  
"How is that going to help?" He said, angrily.

For another moment, Nightmare looked puzzled.

"Help?" He asked.

* * *

"Vaporeon is unable to battle." The referee declared. "Roserade is the winner."

Jane smirked at the fallen Vaporeon, her third choice of Roserade having defeated the Bubble Jet Pokemon with a combination of Sludge Bomb and Energy Ball. Vaporeons Aurora Beam in exchange hadn't been enough to down the grass and poison type Pokemon.

The champion recalled his Pokemon, with a heavy heart.  
"Sorry, Vaporeon." He muttered.

Quickly sorting through his remaining four Pokemon, he decided to send out a choice that would seem slightly unorthodox.

"Luxray, go!!!" The champion cried, bringing out the Gleam Eyes Pokemon.

His electric type growled at Roserade as he appeared down on the platform, ready to battle.

"Interesting choice." The announcer yelled. "An electric type against a grass type. On paper, there can surely be only one winner. But, Pokemon battles aren't won on paper. So, let's see what the champion can come up with."

The referee brushed the flags up into the air, signalling the start of the contest.

"Luxray, Shock Wave!!!"

* * *

"Ha!!" Rock said. "Reminds me of a certain trainer that used a Shock Wave knowing Luxray to battle me yesterday. To battle my Skarmory."

Jim sighed.

"Coincidence, huh?"

"I don't believe in it." The Fortress Pioneer muttered. "Something strange is going on here."

* * *

The electric attack crashed into Roserade, bringing a grimace of pain out of the Pokemon.

"Pathetic." Jane muttered. "Roserade, use Magical Leaf!!!"

Her Pokemon swung its arms around in a flurry, unleashing a wave of multicoloured leaves through the air.

There was a sharp roar from the electric type Pokemon, feeling the attack cut through his fur and slice into the skin. Shaking vigorously, he managed to straighten up.

"Follow up with Poison Jab." Jane continued, her arms folded in a motion of arrogant sarcasm.

The Roserade leaped forward, raising up her fist in a vicious motion. Deadly purple poison began to drip from the petals on the end of its arms.

"Fire Fang now." The champion ordered.

At once, his Luxrays mouth tore open to reveal a mouth full of razor sharp teeth. Teeth that began to cover themselves in red hot firey flames.

And he clamped his teeth down onto the arm of the Bouquet Pokemon.

There was a terrified shriek of pain from the grass and poison type Pokemon as her arm caught on fire, flames that rapidly sped up the rest of her body.

But, Luxray wasn't unscathed. The Poison Jab had hit the inside of his mouth, and already his jaws were starting to swell up from the deadly impact.

"Luuu!!!!" He complained, his voice sounding heavily thickened under the swollen jaws.

"Luxray, Iron Tail!!" The champion ordered.

The tail on the back of the champion's Luxray suddenly straightened out at his words, a white light starting to come down from the star at the peak and cover the powerful piece of muscle.

With strained difficulty, the Gleam Eyes Pokemon leaped up into the air and struck out at Roserade with his tail.

The powerful blow knocked the Bouquet Pokemon off its feet, into the ground.

She struggled to get up for a moment, before failing to do so.

The crowd cheered wildly, as the referee raised his flags.

"Roserade is unable to..."

He paused to see what was happening, as the champion leaned over and called his Luxray over to him.

The whole stadium watched with interest, as he inserted a finger into his electric type Pokemons mouth to get it open.

A quick examination of the Pokemon, and he was making a hand gesture at the referee.

The referee nodded, before making the statement.

"Roserade is unable to continue." He declared. "The champion has also withdrawn his Luxray from the match, due to injury."

"Well well, an action of compassion from the champion, who has decided that his Luxray cannot continue in the battle. Apparently the poisoning and wounds were more severe than it looked."

The commentator cleared his throat.

"So, without any further notice, and the two trainers on three Pokemon each, we're now going to go into a fifteen minute break."

* * *

**Whose That Pokemon? It has evolved to be suitable for an aquatic life. It can invisibly melt away into water.**

* * *

As the commentator finished speaking, the door to the changing room opened up and the champion walked into the room.

Everyone turned around, slightly surprised.

"What the...?" Jim exclaimed. "How do you...?"

"There's a few minutes delay between the battle and what goes out on the TV." The champion answered. "Now, I think there's something that we need to talk about."

"Who are you?" Jim asked.

The champion smiled.

"My name is Jim. Jim Jacobs, the Johto League Champion."

Nightmare snorted.

"Didn't see that coming." He muttered.

The champion ignored him.

"And you are also Jim Jacobs, myself from when I was an aspiring trainer. Probably from about the same time that the Verger League started up."

He turned to Rock.

"And you're Rock Solid. Fortress Pioneer of the Ragnar Island Battle Fortress. I remember how both my travelling partner, and later myself beat you in the Battle Frontier."

"So, I lose to you?" Rock asked. "Where are we?"

Champion Jim smiled.

"The year is 2021." He answered. "By my count, it is twelve years since I first met you, Rock."

Nightmare coughed.

"Okay, so you obviously know the names of those insignificant fleshbags, but what about me? I mean, I am the brains of this outfit."

The older version of Jim smiled.

"Cut the crap, Nightmare." He said. "I was just getting to you, if you would have had the patience to let me finish. I know all about you. Compliments of wandering around Verger with you. I also know that you used to refer to yourself as Lord Nightmare, right up until the point when Ash caught you in the Substation on Starburst Island during the PCC. You love Black Persian Beer possibly more than anything else in the world. Shall I continue, or do you want me to go on?"

He sighed.

"Look, I don't have much time. I have to go back out there in a few minutes, so I'll talk fast."

Champion Jim looked over at the younger version of himself.

"Tell me, the time you come from, has Ash faced the Verger Elite Four yet?"

Young Jim reacted with surprise.

"Ash faced the Verger Elite Four?" He asked. "When?"

Champion Jim sighed.

"Almost gave that away." He replied. "Has he conquered the Battle Frontier yet? The one in Verger?"

Jim nodded.

"Yeah, stuff's being happening." He answered. "There was a nerve gas attack in Bana City, Duplica came into the picture, Ash won against Rock the day before yesterday..."

"So, it's almost twelve years to the day." Champion Jim muttered. "Strange."

He sighed.

"Twelve years." He continued. "How time has flown."

The champion shook his head.

"Although, despite how it seems, things aren't exactly well..."

As he spoke, a bell began to ring, signalling that he had to get out onto the battlefield.

"We'll talk later." Champion Jim said, turning around to go. "I'll go and see if I can deal with Jane as quickly as possible."

"Hey, future meatbag." Nightmare called. "Just one question."

The champion turned his head.

"Can I get out of here and get a beer? I'm gagging."

Future Jim laughed.

"Go nuts." He said, taking a key card out of his pocket. "Here, you can use my tab to get one."

"You'll regret that." Younger Jim muttered.

"I know." Future Jim answered. "But, what are you going to do?"

With a grin, he turned around and left the room.

"Jim." Nightmare said. "I like the future version of you a hell of a lot more than the present version."

He laughed.

"Okay, I'm going to the bar. Anyone want anything?"

Rock looked around and prepared to open his mouth.

"Alright, nothing." Nightmare said, vanishing.

* * *

"I saw what you did in the first part of the battle." Jane remarked, looking at the Future Jim. "The way you withdrew your hurt Pokemon from the battle was the true sign of a weak trainer."

Champion Jim glared at her, the comments stinging.

"It's time to get serious." He said, coldly.

As he finished speaking, the grass battlefield came up for the second part of the battle.

"You want serious?" Jane asked, taking out a Pokeball. "I'll give you serious."

She tossed the red and white orb up into the air, bringing out a Salamence.

The roar given off by the Dragon Pokemon instantly silenced the crowd into submission.

Champion Jim smirked, by sending out...

* * *

"Umbreon!!!" Young Jim exclaimed.

He sat back with a smile, as he watched the Moonlight Pokemon appear on the screen, but say nothing. As per usual.

However, there was one small difference. Whereas his own Umbreon's fur was plentiful and unmarked, the future Jim's Umbreon had a scar over one eye.

"At least I still have Umbreon and Luxray in the future." He mused. "Plus, my Vibrava clearly evolves, so I'm happy."

As he heard what came next, his happiness faded away slightly.

_"Not surprised a soft trainer like you would have a soft and cuddly Pokemon." _Jane remarked. _"How pathetic."_

Umbreon looked up at her, a sudden look of anger on his face.

"Kick her ass, future me." Jim muttered.

* * *

"I've got Black Persian." Nightmare said, singing slightly as he came into the room.

He then saw the look of incredulity on the faces of both Jim and Rock, as they looked at the screen.

"Sorry I'm so late, there was a queue at the bar, and by the time I'd quite literally fought my way through, they wouldn't serve me. So, I got into a fight with the woman behind the bar and..."

The Gas Pokemon looked out over onto the screen, seeing a Pokemon that looked highly similar to Jim's Umbreon stood over the fainted body of a Ninetales. The version of Jim on the screen was saying something to Jane.

_"You've always been a subpar tactician at best, Jane. You've never been much for finese; instead you like to bully your way around to seem tough. You continue to think that treating your pokemon as objects will make you a winner, and perhaps in the short term, you gain more power faster that way; but in the long term, all you end up training are a bunch of pokemon whose self-confidence and sense of self-worth have been utterly crushed, they feel defeated before they even begin a battle. And with that attitude, ultimately, the battle was over before it even started."_

"What happened?" Nightmare wondered.

"My Umbreon in the future just wiped out a Salamence, a Swampert and a Ninetales without reply." Jim said, his face going white. "Holy crap."

Rock nodded.

"If I hadn't seen it myself." He remarked. "Wouldn't have believed it."

Jim smiled, as he looked around and saw the future version of himself coming through the door.

"Man, you trained my Umbreon well." He said.

"This is just going to get confusing." Champion Jim remarked. "That Umbreon is the same Umbreon that you have in a Pokeball on your waist."

"Apart from the scar." Young Jim answered. "So, how did he get that?"

The champion shook his head.

"I really couldn't tell you that." He said. "I would like to, but if you knew what had happened, then you would set out to try and avoid it."

He sighed.

"Look, we can't talk here." He continued. "This tournament was supposed to be held on Starburst Island, but the island literally vanished overnight without a trace. G-Men intelligence pointed to the Coppingers using a Galactic Bomb on it. So, after much mourning, it was moved to Goldenrod City."

Champion Jim shook his head, as he continued the story.

"It's not a good time." He said. "Orre was literally overrun by the Coppingers, who were relentless in their assault. They managed to single handedly nearly destroy the G-Men. Olly Lowe is now the acting commander of the group, after Riley went MIA, and Norman was found dead in the Petalberg gym."

He sighed.

"It was always the plan for Lance to one day lead the G-Men, but after the events on the Mariner's Plateau, that went out of the window."

"Mariner's Plateau?" Young Jim asked.

Future Jim shook his head.

"Again, can't tell you." He replied. "But, Bill is still head of intelligence."

He sighed.

"Come with me."

* * *

The champion lead them outside the stadium, through several large corridors filled with various sponsorship posters.

"Tasteful." Rock remarked, making a face. "This is why I live on an island."

"Indeed." Champion Jim said.

"Hey, future me." Young Jim remarked. "Can you tell me if I'm still with Maylene in this time?"

The older version of him smiled.

"She's the Cianwood City gym leader." He answered. "That's where we live."

"Nice." Past Jim said.

* * *

As they stepped outside the stadium, Champion Jim failed to notice something, and doubled over as someone ran into him.

"Hey, watch where you're going!!!" He exclaimed, looking down.

He then relaxed, as he recognised the eleven year old black haired girl in front of him. She wasn't that tall, only coming upto the middle of his upper arm, but had dark blue eyes and a small mouth.

She was casually dressed, wearing a red buttoned up jacket, a pair of blue jeans and sneakers. Floating alongside her, was a Misdreavous, not really paying attention to anything that was going on.

"Oh hey, Lily." The champion said. "I didn't see you there."

Lily smiled up at him.  
"Hey, Uncle Jim." She replied.

"You're an uncle?" Past Jim asked, surprised.

Champion Jim grinned at him.

"Only in essence." He answered. "Lily, this is my little cousin, Timothy Jacobs."

Past Jim looked slightly bemused by the sight.

"Tim." Champion Jim replied, a warning look in his eyes. "This is Lily. Lily Ketchum."

Nightmare burst out laughing.

"Holy freaking crap." He said. "You have got to be kidding."

Lily jumped back at seeing the shiny Gengar, before recovering her composure.

"Aren't you supposed to be with my dad's other Pokemon in Pallet Town?" She asked. "I wasn't sure that it was you for a moment, but how many other shiny talking Gengars are out there."

"You got burned." Past Jim muttered.

Nightmare ignored him, choosing to skulk around instead.

"Are you here for the Goldenrod gym battle?" Champion Jim asked.

Lily nodded.

"Going to face Whitney as soon as possible." She answered. "Thought I'd swing by and see your battle today."

"You enjoy it?" Champion Jim asked.

She shrugged.

"It was alright."

Past Jim walked over to her, curious.

"So, where'd you get the Misdreavous?" He wondered, looking at the Screech Pokemon.

"It was a gift from my Mom and Dad." Lily replied, still not comfortable talking to him. "They gave Missy to me, before I left to go to Johto."

"I see." Jim said, before a strange thought passed across his mind. "How did they get her?"

"Think she was from an egg." Lily answered. "Don't ask me how they got an egg."

Champion Jim suddenly coughed, looking down at his watch.

"Well, it's getting late." He said. "So, we have to go."

He looked down at Lily.

"I'll see you around sometime." He smiled. "Bye, Lily."

She waved at him, before running off into the distance, Missy following her.

Past Jim laughed, as he looked around to Nightmare.

"Guess someone gets lucky in the future." He remarked.

Nightmare scowled at him, before opening his mouth to shoot back a snappy retort.

Another cough from the champion silenced him.

"Can you two knock it off?" He requested. "We have places to go."

Reaching into his cape, Champion Jim withdrew a Pokeball, and sent out his Flygon.

"Get on." He said. "Don't worry. He's a strong flyer."

He quickly shot the past version of himself a stern look.

"And don't ask me how Vibrava evolves." He said.

"Okay." Past Jim replied, sadly, as he, Rock and Nightmare climbed onto the back of the Mystic Pokemon.

Then, still with plenty of room, the champion climbed on board and gave the order for his dragon and ground type Pokemon to fly up into the air.

Within seconds, they were airborne, heading onto their next destination...

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Who saw that coming?**

**Probably quite a few.**

**The future. A subject of fascination for reviewers contributing ideas. First Jeanne's Emerald Comet idea from Rise To The Top, now this.**

**Tried to show some of the battle, but it didn't take precedence.**

**And how strong did Umbreon get in the future?!!! Incredible.**

**Lily Ketchum. Don't ask. Only thing she was missing was a Pikachu. Which she may or may not have.**

**No more Starburst Island in the future. Plus, lot of dead since the past.**

**Thanks for the reviews!!! They are all appreciated wildly.**

**And as Nightmare says, Future Jim is either incredibly generous or incredibly naive when handing his free drink card around.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. Apart from Ash, which other anime character has time travelled because of Celebi?**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review!!!! Please!!!!!**


	84. Fight The Future

Chapter Eighty Four. Fight The Future.

* * *

_Summary. Upon arrival, Rock, Jim and Nightmare were arrested and locked in the champion's changing room. The champion, during the half way point of his battle with Jane, revealed himself to the future version of Jim. He didn't explain much, pointing to not wanting to change the past. But, he set out to beat Jane, his Umbreon wrecking her team. He told them how the world has change, then to illustrate the point, the four of them bumped into Lily Ketchum, Ash and May's daughter. After some interaction, Champion Jim brought out his Flygon and they started to depart to better climes..._

_

* * *

_

"You're right." Rock remarked, after five minutes of flight. "Your Flygon does fly well."

"Thank you." Champion Jim answered.

"So, these Coppingers." The Fortress Pioneer wondered. "They bad?"

Both versions of Jim nodded at the same time.

"Bad to the bone." Past Jim replied. "They're like a more extreme version of Team Rocket. Leaner, meaner and a whole lot more dangerous."

Rock stroked his chin.

"I had heard things about the goings on in mainland Verger." He remarked. "Strange events perpetrated by bad people."

"That was their main region of residence." Champion Jim explained. "Although they may have been in other regions at one point or another, they always came back."

He sighed.

"Now, most of them are in Orre."

"What is it about Orre?" Past Jim asked. "There's nothing there."

The future version of him smiled.

"Exactly." He replied. "Which is why the local law enforcement is.... Open to suggestion. Particularly where money is concerned."

"So, where are you taking us?" Nightmare asked, looking down onto the ground from the back of Flygon. They appeared to be just leaving the area over a small forest and coming across a town.

"You know where we are, Jim?" The champion asked, looking around to his younger self.

The younger version mused on it, looking down on the ground below.

"Well, we flew south from Goldenrod." He replied. "So, that would have made that the Illex Forest, although it's a lot smaller than I remember."

"Deforestation." Champion Jim answered, shaking his head. "We're not proud of it, but sometimes needs must."

"And that would be Azalea Town." The past version of Jim continued. "So, we would be..."

The champion reached into his pocket and pulled out a remote control. A small black object with a white button in the middle of it.

"Nearly at Slowpoke Well." Champion Jim remarked, tapping on his Flygon's neck.

The Mystic Pokemon slowly began to fly down through the air, the wind speeds changing as he cut through the sky at a forty five degree angle.

Everyone on board could see a boarded up well down below them, which Flygon seemed to be heading for.

"Where are we exactly going to go?" Rock asked.

The champion smiled, as he pushed down on the button.

And almost immediately, there was a roaring sound echoing around the area, as the ground began to open up beneath the well, the structure splitting in half to allow it to open.

Past Jim nodded with appreciation.

"Sweet trick." He remarked.

"Well, we don't keep Bill around just because he's a pretty face." Future Jim smiled. "He really does know his stuff."

His Flygon roared an agreement as he swooped down through the hole in the ground, an opening that was easily large enough to fit a Wailord through.

* * *

"We did have to have some work done on the original Slowpoke Well." Champion Jim explained, as they landed on a platform at the bottom. "Before, you couldn't have gotten a Flygon through that tunnel. It only took four months of solid work, and then the tunnel had to be sealed off. Locals were told it was unsafe. Now trainers coming from Violet City have to take a longer way around, but at least we can work in peace. Quite an ingenious hiding place."

"I see you take incredible sneakiness to an extreme level." Nightmare said, applauding. "I congratulate you."

"Your congratulations are much appreciated." A tough sounding female voice remarked.

Past Jim and Rock half looked around to see who spoke, but it was Jim who did the double take.

She was twelve years older than the last time he had seen her.

"Faith?!!" He asked, surprised.

The black haired woman narrowed her eyes at him.

"Who are you?" She said, still shocked.

"Oh come on!!!" Nightmare yelled. "How can you forget me?"

She rolled her eyes, as the champion began to speak.

"Faith." He replied. "This is going to sound slightly incredible, but this is the past version of me. That's why he looks familiar. He's from a period of time about twelve years ago."

Faith smirked.

"Your finest moment as a trainer." She commented. "That battle with...."

"Leave it." Champion Jim said, angrily. "It's not important."

Nightmare laughed.

"Ah, if I had an idea what was going on right now, I would find it so hilarious."

The champion coughed, clearing his throat.

"Anyway." He said. "Let's get over to the B-Lab, and see if Bill can work out some way of getting you back to your own time."  
"Amen to that." Rock remarked, as the champion recalled his Flygon and started to lead them through a tunnel.

Champion Jim suddenly paused, looking around to the group.

"Just hold a second." He said. "I want to get a doctor's opinion on the three of you. Just to check that..."

"We're okay." Rock replied. "Feel great."

The champion shook his head.

"It's procedure." He answered. "Sorry."

Future Jim walked over to a door and knocked on it.

"Just get a quick conversation with Dr. Patel."

Wondering where he had heard the name before, Young Jim followed Rock into the room.

He then heard a yelp, as Faith nudged Nightmare into the room.

* * *

"So, you travelled through time, huh?" The doctor remarked, looking at them from behind his desk.

As he looked at the dark skinned individual, Jim suddenly smiled as he realised why the name had seemed familiar.

"Well, it's nice to see you again, Arjun." He said.

Arjun nodded.

"This is not about me." The Pueltown doctor remarked. "So, have you been suffering any headaches?"

The three individuals all shook their heads.

"Loss of vision or bowel control?"

More shakes of the head.

"General feeling of queasiness?"

More negative replies in the form of head shakes.

"Alcohol withdrawal symptoms."

Nightmare looked up.

"Actually." He said. "If you're offering up a cure to that, then I might be."

Arjun grinned, before reaching into his desk drawer and taking out some tablets.

The look on Nightmare's face was murderous, as the doctor gave him the medicine.

"Take one a day with water." Arjun said.

As soon as he had turned his back, Nightmare promptly dropped them in the bin.

"And are any of you feeling homesickness?" Arjun finally asked.

"Not more than you might expect." Jim answered.

Sitting down, the doctor looked up.

"Well, I'm willing to give you a full bill of clean health." He said, smiling at them. "Good luck with getting back to the past."

Jim nodded.

"Hey, if I see the past version of you." He wondered. "You want me to tell you anything?"

Arjun mused for a moment.

"No, everything's fine." The Pueltown doctor said. "Okay, I'll be seeing you."

* * *

"Hmm." The inventor of the Pokemon Storage System muttered, stroking his chin, as he looked the three of them up and down. "Very interesting. So, you actually travelled through time."

Champion Jim nodded.

"I'm surprised it's not creating a paradox having the two of me in the same place at the same time." He remarked. "By all rights, the world should have been destroyed long ago."

"Hey, destroying the world is my job, okay." Nightmare said. "Don't try and take that dream away from me."

"Hey, future me." Past Jim remarked. "I've just got to ask you. Did this happen to you all those years ago? Will I be in your shoes one day?"

Champion Jim shrugged.

"I have memories of it." He replied. "But, if it actually happened to me or not is open to debate."

Bill coughed.

"We're not actually here to debate the physics of time travel." He said. "But, basically, I think that the only way to get you back to the past is to find Celebi."

Past Jim sighed.

"Okay, that's a relief." He replied. "We just have to be pure of heart and head to the shrine in Illex Forest."

Bill laughed.

"That's what you think." He said. "Actually, Celebi is currently in Coppinger captivity over in Orre."

Rock and Nightmare swore simultaneously.

Past Jim shook his head, completely shaken by the thoughts.

"It's just never easy, is it?"

* * *

"Commander Arbok."

He stood up, turning around to see what the grunt behind him wanted.

"Yes."

"We're almost at phase three."

The current commander of the Coppingers smiled, an eerie grin running across his features.

"Excellent."

His eyes ran around the room, seeing where Celebi was trapped in a Pokemon Proof container, electricity coursing across the body of the Time Travel Pokemon whenever it touched the edges. The helpless cries of anguish made him smile, as he turned away to contemplate.

Ever since Dennis had been found dead in the Orre desert, he had taken the role as the leader of the criminal organisation. But, unlike the focused dementia of Dennis' final months in charge, his aims had not been to bring a dead woman back to life. He had brought the Coppingers to a more suitable goal, a goal that would bring them respect amongst criminal circles.

"World domination." He muttered. "Just as easy as everyone says that it is."

He looked around at the huge lab. Actually, he thought, huge didn't begin to describe it. It was easily the size of fifteen aircraft hangers. Exploiting the wide open spaces in the Orre desert had been a masterstroke.

And the lab was filled with various cloning tanks, monitors, machines, supercomputers and more cables than were humanly neccesary. All part of his great scheme.

Plus, the opaque titanium cages around the walls, the titanium cages that contained the new Coppinger army. It had taken twelve years to perfect the techniques needed, but they were finally ready to proceed.

Shooting a glance at the captured Celebi, he smiled coldly.

"Start to drain its life force." He said. "Get that rip in time and space open, now!!!"

The scientist manning the controls to the machine nodded.

"At once, sir." He replied, hitting the button.

Immediately, a needle emerged out of the containers dark side and stabbed into Celebi's side.

The grass and psychic Pokemon let out a heart broke shriek, but couldn't resist or escape.

A gauge on the monitor on the side of the screen began to fill up, a white light running up the middle of it.

"We're nearly at completion." He whispered. "Excellent."

* * *

"So, what plans do you have for finding Celebi?" Rock asked. "I mean, surely you can't let the Pokemon suffer at the hands of these people."

"We don't intend to." Sawyer Forge answered. Forge was one of the middle ranking agents in the G-Men, someone who acted as a go between for agents on the front line and the upper echelons. But, he had proven himself as a capable recruit, after six years on the Olivine City Police Department, and could usually be counted on. With his dirty blond shoulder length and his casual attire, he didn't look like a highly capable G-Men operative. Something that made many foes underestimate him until it was too late.

"But, there are problems." Bill explained, folding out a map of Orre. "That is one of our highest priorities."

He sighed.

"However, other than what region it is in, we have no idea where to look."

"And Orre is a damn big place." Champion Jim said. "Whole lot of nothing is out there."

Faith looked down at the map, shaking her head.

"Well, I already told you that you can rule out places close to populated areas. Not even the Coppingers are that dumb."

"There is a Reims building out there." Forge commented. "But, it's abandoned."

"Do you know that?" Young Jim asked. "Anyone looked out around it."

"Well." Bill said. "Reims is still viewed as a legitimate company. Despite the exposure as a Coppinger front, people still believe that it was only a few bad members of the board, and the rest of the company was working dilligently without knowing."

"And my respect for humanity gets even lower." Nightmare spat, angrily. "I've got no faith in you at all."

He looked over at Faith.

"No pun intended."

"Anyway." Bill said. "Couple of agents did manage to get in, posing as building inspectors. Nothing there. Completely abandoned. Huge warehouse with nothing in it."

"Why would they want Celebi?" Young Jim asked. "I mean, presumably they'd want to use it to travel through time, but I couldn't see it willingly sending them back to where they'd want to go. Plus, according to legend, whenever Celebi gets hassled, doesn't Dialga show up and...."

"Oh crap." Forge exclaimed. "You think they might be after Dialga as well."

Bill had been typing away on his laptop, musing slightly.

"That's not all." He said. "Apparently, due to research conducted by the Oak Foundation...."

Interrupting him, the door slammed open and a red haired woman probably a few years older than Champion Jim came running in.

"Ah, Maria my dear." Forge said, dryly. "Long time no see."

Maria scowled at him, before looking at everyone. She quickly dropped a data disc on the table.

"I got this recently." She replied. "Ever since I got back, I've been going through the files on board. Here's an interesting fact that you may not know. Commander Arbok is constructing a portal at this hidden Coppinger facility in the Orre Desert..."

"Wait a second." Young Jim said, surprised. "What happened to Dennis?"

Faith sighed.

"He was found dead in the desert." She replied. "Nobody quite knows how he died, but he looked like he'd been run through a meat crusher. Well over 85% of his bones had been crushed, and if we didn't have DNA, we wouldn't have known it was him for sure."

Maria looked down at the younger version of Jim with annoyance.

"Is everyone done interrupting me yet?" She asked.

Nightmare looked up.

"Well, I might have more, but go ahead." He replied.

She looked like she wanted to ask hundreds of questions about why a young version of Jim, Nightmare and Rock were in the room, but decided not to pursue it, her professionalism coming through.

"This portal." She said. "It's shaped like a giant metal hoop and it can bridge time and space. This is being hidden deep underground."

Bill sighed.

"Underground." He remarked, ignoring Maria's groan of annoyance. "Then it must be at the Coppinger base in Orre. We didn't know that there was an underground."

"It was just a cover." Faith said, disgustedly.

"Anyway, if it's near a small oasis, then it's our place." Maria said.

Bill took up a red marker pen, and circled a location on the map.

"So, it has to be there." He remarked.

"Why would this Arbok want to bridge time and space?" Rock asked. "Do that, you don't just bring out Dialga, you bring out Palkia as well. And it's never good when those two collide."

Nightmare coughed.

"Well." He said, nonchalantly. "If I was a nutcase..."

"This from someone who attacked a bunch of security guards." Champion Jim muttered.

Nightmare glared at him.

"A Coppinger nutcase." He said, angrily. "Then, I'd go back in time and do what I wanted to do before anybody else knew about it."

The door opened up.

"That logic is, of course, correct."

* * *

Everyone looked around, in surprise.

"Commander." Bill said, saluting.

"Olly?" Past Jim asked, still surprised.

The trainer from Twinleaf Town strode into the room, wearing a suit and carrying a briefcase.

"What are you doing here?" Faith asked, slightly annoyed.

"I got a message from Bill about what's being going on." Olly answered, placing his briefcase on the table. "Seems we've got quite a mess here."

He sighed.

"Look, I don't know if any of you know this, but in time travel, past renditions and future selves can't co-exist for longer than forty eight hours."

"Because you're such an expert on it." Nightmare remarked.

Olly smirked.

"Two words for you." He said, dryly. "Emerald Comet."

That shut Nightmare up.

"Anyway, if the three of you aren't back in your own time in the next... I make it forty five hours, then you will just.... Fade away."

"That sounds painful." Rock remarked.

Olly nodded.

"Which is why if we're going to do anything, we need to act now." He said. "You die here and that would change the past."

He reached down and began to fiddle with something on his briefcase for a moment, before opening it and taking something out.

"Let's get to work."

* * *

**Whose That Pokemon? It has the power to travel across time, but it is said to appear only in peaceful times.**

* * *

"Sweet." Young Jim muttered, as he belted himself into the seat.

After leaving the briefing room, Olly had lead them through the tunnels towards a stealth jet hidden under Azalea Town.

Along with himself, Rock and Nightmare, the other people on board consisted of Olly, Faith, Maria, Champion Jim and Forge. Bill had stuck behind to feed them any information that they might have needed while en route.

Already, Faith was at the controls of the jet, with Forge lounged in the co-pilots seat, and pushing various buttons, whilst speaking in her headset.

"Don't worry." Maria said. "She's an excellent pilot."

Young Jim smiled at her.

"Oh, I'm not worried about that." He replied. "I've got the utmost faith in Faith."

Maria smirked.

"She gets a lot of that." She remarked. "Verbal faux pas. It irritates her a little, but she puts it behind her. Apart from when Forge went overboard one time, and ended up with a broken jaw. Still they got over it, and... We'll, I've got my suspicions that they're more than just friends."

"No Elias in the future?" Young Jim asked, surprised.

Maria shrugged, looking surprised.

"Who?" She asked.

Past Jim shook his head.

"Never mind." He replied.

Waiting for a moment, he asked the next thing that was bothering him.

"So..." Young Jim continued. "How come she and Olly don't seem to like each other at this point. In the time I came from, they were pretty good friends."

Maria shook her head.

"Couldn't tell you." She replied. "Even if I knew."

As she finished speaking, Young Jim looked around and noticed a small screen over in one of the corners.

As he ran his eyes over it, a picture of Bill came up onto the screen.

"Hey folks." He said. "I've left a little something for y'all in that crate under the screen."

Nightmare strode over and picked the box up, shaking it slightly.

"Wonder if there's anything worth stealing in here." He muttered.

"Don't try it." Olly warned. "That's official G-Men stuff in there. Bill's probably left several gadgets there for us."

Reluctantly, Nightmare handed it over.

"Queue up for your gadgets." Olly yelled.

The picture of Bill continued to speak while on the screen.

"I came up with some new inventions during my working time." He said, nodding. "There should be several small golden rings there, with a black stone in the middle. If you need to activate it, push down on the stone and a powerful Screech will erupt out of it. Good to grab a few seconds distraction."

He coughed.

"And also." Bill continued. "There should be some exploding coins in there. Be careful with them, as several agents have already lost fingers in the last few tries. There's only a three second fuse, so don't lose track of the time."

The video image flickered for a moment, before reappearing.

"And finally, there are several packets of what look like Grimer's Chewing Gym." He replied. "But, when chewed, it lets out a cloud of smoke that will let you escape if need be."

"These are pretty cool." Jim muttered, as he picked up a ring, two coins and a packet of gum.

"I'd say he has too much time on his hands." Nightmare remarked, picking up a coin. "Great, free money. Wonder if I can get anything out of this."

Ignoring the various disgruntled glances, he slipped the coin into his stomach and walked over to the cockpit, where Faith was starting to accelerate down a long black runway.

"So, you can fly this?" He asked.

She gave him an annoyed look.

"Yes." She answered.

For a moment, there was silence.

Then, the engines kicked in and started to power the jet down the tunnel.

Rock looked out of the window, seeing a faint sight of light up ahead.

As the small plane powered its way through the darkness, it eventually burst through the light and out over the oceans not too far from Azalea Town.

Faith looked around at Nightmare.

"Still have doubts."

Forge smirked.

"I do." He replied, shooting a wink at her.

"Knock it off, Sawyer." She retorted.

Nightmare gave Forge a sweet look.

"Aww, you got told." He answered.

"And, don't you worry." Faith remarked, looking at Nightmare. "I trained in the Royal Hoenn Air Force for three years. I know what I'm doing. Just in case you're scared."

"That's so reassuring." Nightmare answered, sarcastically. "And, FYI, I'm really not scared. Hell, if you crash it, I'll probably be the one who survives."

Forge laughed, leaning back to look at the Gas Pokemon.

"Nah, I'll be pretty fine." He said. "Power of positive thinking and all."

Nightmare looked bemused for a moment, before he let out another laugh.

"I just had to see the look on your face when I said that." Forge laughed.

Shaking his head, Nightmare reached out and hit him on the back of the head.

"Hey!!!" Faith exclaimed. "No screwing around in front of the controls!!!"

Both Nightmare and Forge shook their heads, slightly annoyed.

The blond haired trainer mouthed something about women to Nightmare, who snickered.

"Hey, Forge." The Gas Pokemon said, reaching into his stomach. "You're alright. You want a beer?"

* * *

"It's coming!!" Arbok yelled, happily looking at the large metal hoop in front of him. His anticipation grew as it began to fill with a sort of pulsating black and purple energy, a humming sound emanating around the room. It was so loud that it filled every corner, every square inch.

It ran for several moments, without anything happening.

Then, Arbok started to get impatient.

"Where the hell are Dialga and Palkia?!!!" He yelled. "I'm not trying to drain Celebi's life force for the hell of it!!!!!"

Striding over to the controls, he shoved the operator out of the way and grabbed the lever.

With nothing on his mind other than the task at hand, he began to raise the power up to 110%.

As he did so, the ground began to shake violently, things began to fall off shelves and heavy machinery began to topple over.

If anyone had been outside, then they would have noticed the air in a ten kilometer range around the lab being violently disturbed, heating up in places, cooling down in others, winds speeding up and slowing down, sandstorms being created and then dispersed in moments.

His fury still rising as he heard the overheat warnings start to sound around the labs.

"Come on!!!" He hissed, angrily.

Around him, soldiers and scientists began to urge him to power the portal down.

His better side, his common sense coming through, he reached down for the lever.

And then, a pair of enraged roars began to be heard.

His spirits rising, Arbok smiled in glee as both Dialga and Palkia appeared in the laboratory in front of him.

Both were ready to fight.

His concerns all gone, he powered down the portal so they had no chance of escape.

Then, he looked up and smiled.

"It's all going to plan." He remarked, laughing slightly. "It's all gone to plan!!!!"

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Gasp!!!! Arbok is evil!!!! Oh well, what can you do.**

**Bill clearly does have too much time on his hand.**

**No Elias in the future? Oh well, anyone losing sleep over that.**

**And Dialga and Palkia are here. Uh oh.**

**And at the request of 031ap, Arjun makes a cameo appearance. And he appears to have developed a sense of humour.**

**A slightly shorter chapter this time, but the next one will probably be longer.**

**Hey, cameo from Faith. Plus Maria again.**

**And Forge is just some random OC, who belongs to me. Still, he and Nightmare seem to have struck up a raport.**

**Thanks for the reviews!!!! They are all appreciated. Completely and wildly.**

**Nice to see that Faith hasn't changed much in twelve years, personality wise.**

**And what DID happen to Dennis? That's something that only time will tell.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. How many movies have both Dialga and Palkia appeared in?**

**Quiz Question Two. How many anime episodes were set in Azalea Town?**

**Quiz Question Three. When offered by a Team Rocket member, how much was it to buy a SlowpokeTail in G/S/C?**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review!!!! Please!!!**


	85. Future Strike

Chapter Eighty Five. Future Strike.

* * *

_Summary. Champion Jim took Rock, Young Jim and Nightmare to the Slowpoke Well, a place where the G-Men had built a base. They met up with a future version of Faith, and also it was revealed that Arjun was the on-site doctor. Discovering the rest of the G-Men agents in Azalea Town, plus Olly showing up, they decided that they had to find Celebi to get back. The Time Travel Pokemon is being held by Arbok in a Coppinger lab, the scientist plotting for world domination. Taking a stealth jet, they went to the Orre desert after Maria got them some intelligence. Meanwhile, in draining Celebi's life force, Arbok summoned Dialga and Palkia into the world...._

_

* * *

_

"That's pretty handy." Maria remarked, seeing the map appear on the screen in front of them. "I really didn't see that on there."

_"Well, it helps if you have the time to go through it." _Bill's voice remarked. _"But, I had to break into it, the little sucker was decrypted. Seems that there is a floor below the main building where everything goes on. It's huge with a capital H. Just the right place for bringing legendary Pokemon into this world."_

"Sometimes, we just don't get breaks." Olly commented. "Half the time, we do. Other times, we just don't."

"So, what would our plan be?" Young Jim asked.

"Well, we were half considering leaving the three of you behind." Forge called back.

Faith glared at him out of the corner of her eye. It was quite an amazing sight.

"But, of course, we soon decided that it would be stupid." He said, backing down. "I mean, if we do manage to get Celebi back, we'd have to go and get you, and then walk back."

The Olivine City trained grinned.

"And we decided then that it was a dumb idea. Hey, you're capable trainers and a Pokemon that has some pretty decent skills."

"Why don't mention it." Nightmare called.

"I'm sure you can all survive just fine." Forge continued.

"Seconded." Maria said, looking down at the map. "Okay, so this area is known as the Dune Sea. Which makes it sound such a friendly place to visit."

She sighed.

"Okay, so we'll land there out in the desert. There's a large cluster of sand dunes to hide behind. It's roughly several miles from a small landing platform behind the Reims facility. When we get there, we will storm the tunnel to the main laboratory in the depths of the base. That is likely to be where Celebi and the portal are located."

"What's our policy on this mission?" Champion Jim asked, looking up.

"As per usual, if it's a choice between them and you, save yourself." Olly said, leaning down on the table. "But, if you can, take them alive for interrogation. But, we're literally in the middle of nowhere, and our reputation won't be at stake. The big statement came down from Ellis herself."

There was a general chorus of understoods, as everyone looked around.

"Well, we should be there in the next half an hour." Faith called. "So, if you need to go to the bathroom..."

"Did she grow a sense of humour?" Young Jim asked, surprised.

Olly laughed.

"Nah, it was transplanted." He replied, dryly.

* * *

"Oh shit!!!" A Coppinger grunt muttered, the fear in his voice as he looked up at Dialga and Palkia. "We're doomed."

It was a thought that was being echoed around the room, the Coppinger recruits not being the bravest of souls out there. Several of them tried to back away from them, knowing that they could be wiped out by the two legendary Pokemon without either of them blinking. Indeed, they were already charging up attacks, the pink jewel on Palkia's shoulder glowing with a light purple energy, the blue gem on Dialga's chest doing the same with a light blue glow.

Then, one of them hit the alarm, a powerfully loud screeching sound bursting out across the room.

And, as the two Pokemon unleashed their signature attacks, Roar of Time and Special Rend, the forcefield began to slowly activate.

With the attacks seeping through, the force was enough to send huge masses of equipment flying to the ground, breaking each and everyone out of them beyond repair.

There were several gulps, as the lab started to show damage. The force fields weren't quite strong enough to keep the whole of the attack out, but even the diluted blasts were enough to wreck the place.

"Keep calm!!!!" Arbok yelled. "They can't move after those attacks. Subdue them now. Unleash the army. Anyone who tries to escape will die a painful DEATH!!!!!"

One of the braver grunts managed to get over to one of the consoles, and hit the button.

The thick steel cages around the arena began to slowly open up. First time visitors to the lab would have assumed that they were for keeping Dialga and Palkia in. But, they rather had a more sinister purpose.

In the last few years, the Coppingers had managed to acquire the DNA of several legendary Pokemon, and used it to clone their own army.

It was now a ragtag squad of legendary Pokemon that made their way out of the steel cages now. Clones of Articuno, Entei, Raikou, Uxie, Azelf, Suicune, Jirachi, Latios, Moltres and Latias came rushing out to engage Dialga and Palkia in combat, the conditioning installed in their brains upon birth compelling them to obey the orders being pumped into them.

_"Interesting." _Dialga remarked, sounding bored as he waited for his energy to return. _"It would appear that they think that that bunch of inferior beings are enough to challenge us."_

_"So, it would appear that they think they have a chance." _Palkia muttered, some movement referring to her neck, as she craned it around.

The assortment of clones began to surrounded them, Articuno lunging in for the strike with its beak.

_"Do me a favour and get rid of it, would you?" _Palkia asked, sounding bored.

His mouth burst open, and powerfully expelled a Flash Cannon out into the cloned Articuno, instantly sending the Freeze Pokemon crashing through the weak forcefield and into the controls.

It had barely been up for a few seconds, when it flickered away and vanished.

_"Allow me to return that favour." _Palkia commented, as she gratefully unleashed a Hydro Pump into Moltres, the two of them keen to take down the flying type Pokemon first.

Smiling slightly despite the occasion, Dialga leaned down with his mouth open and grabbed Latias by the neck with a Crunch attack.

Twisting his own neck, he hurled the psychic and dragon Pokemon towards the wall, not registering the thump as he crashed against the solid object.

As they tore into the army, more cages started to open up, revealing more of the same legendary Pokemon as before. Despite their best attempts, the criminal organisation had suffered setbacks in trying to grab more of them. It had been easier in earlier times when Claudia had been overseeing the operations. And none of the ones that they had gathered were especially similar to Dialga and Palkia in size. The two Sinnoh legends towered over their competitors.

"These things are unstoppable." A scientist whispered, as Palkia struck out with a Dragon Claw and tore a cone of Azelf into two pieces without even blinking.

Arbok scoffed.

"You make the mistake of assuming that these are just any old Dialga and Palkia." He said, sarcastically. "These are THE Dialga and Palkia. The original ones. Two of the most powerful Pokemon in existence."

As he finished speaking, Dialga unleashed another Roar of Time and smashed a large hole through the laboratory wall.

Watching her brother sink to his knees from the exertion, Palkia quickly took up the act of defending him, firing out several rapid Hydro Pump attacks into the crowd, thinning out the opposition.

Looking to the ceiling, Arbok coughed, a brief harsh sound, before reaching into his pocket.

The leader withdrew a large remote control, complete with several buttons. All of varying colours. There were three gray ones, two red ones, a blue one and a yellow one.

"Time to get Dialga." He said, pushing down on one of the grey buttons.

Normally, a whirring sound could be heard as a panel in the ceiling opened up. Then, a cocking sound would usually be heard as a large gun turret with a huge barrel pushed its way out and aimed.

Finally, a sound similar to that of rushing water would be heard, as the contents from the tank shot out and covered Dialga in a strange white liquid.

The steel and dragon type Pokemon roared in surprise, before trying to get up.

He couldn't move, as the substance stuck him to the floor of the lab, the Pokemon still in the area where the forcefield would be holding them.

Palkia roared in outrage, as she spun around to see what had happened to her brother.

And, as Arbok pushed down another grey button, the same fate beheld her, the attack sticking her to the ground.

_"No!!!!!" _She yelled.

Arbok smirked. His plan was really starting to take off. The special immobilising gel made sure that they weren't going to go anywhere any time soon.

"Hook them up to the machine with Celebi." He said, calling out to the grunts around him. "I want their energy drained now!!!"

* * *

"Hey, younger me."

Young Jim looked up, seeing his older self looking down at him.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"In your time, have you made up your mind about the Verger Elite Four challenge yet?" Champion Jim asked.

Past Jim shrugged.

"I'm not sure." He replied. "I mean, I really don't know if I could do it. If I had won the Verger league, then I would have no hesitations. But, since I basically finished fourth, then I don't know if it's worth it."

The champion smiled.

"Hey." He said. "I had trouble deciding what to do with it as well. But, let me just give you the advice that I got."

He paused for a moment.

"Go with Ash and May back to Pallet Town." Future Jim said, softly. "Talk to Professor Oak about it."

He managed a wistful smile.

"Ho-oh rest his soul."

Regaining his composure, he looked back at the younger version of Jim.

"Anyway, I'm sure he'll give you the same advice that he gave me."

Young Jim nodded.

"Thanks." He said. "I'll do that. It's been a while since I last went to Kanto."

"Me too." Older Jim smiled. "Maybe we should have a roadtrip."

The past version of himself laughed at the joke, before Nightmare came over.

"Hey, you two." He said, looking at them. "Something occurred to me. Something that I want to test out."

"And what's that?" Champion Jim asked, looking at the Gas Pokemon.

Nightmare smiled, before reaching out behind Past Jim's ear and scratching out at him with his claws.

"OWWW!!!" Young Jim exclaimed. "That hurt, you moron!!!! That could leave a mark."

Nightmare laughed, as he walked around to the older version of Jim.

"Hopefully." He said, looking at the exact spot where he had scratched Young Jim.

As he had expected, a scar had formed there.

"Heh, I rock." The ghost and poison type Pokemon muttered. "Anyway, I did that to prove a point to the both of you."

"And what's that?" Young Jim asked, surprised. "You're a dick? Because, we already knew that."

Nightmare rolled his eyes.

"My point is." He said. "If the younger version of you dies, then you will die as well. Because what happens to him, happens to you."

For a moment, both versions of Jim looked at him.

"We already worked that out." Champion Jim said.

"Then, why the hell am I talking to you?" Nightmare asked, sidling away across the floor to raid the refrigerator for more beer.

"ETA ten minutes, people and Pokemon." Faith called. "Might want to start strapping yourselves in. The fasten your seatbelt sign is about to be switched on."

* * *

**Whose That Pokemon? It is said to live in a gap in the spatial dimension parallel to ours. It appears in mythology.**

* * *

Dialga and Palkia were quickly suspended in the equipment that had been prepared for them. Large energy rings surrounded the, which along with the immobilising gel, made it near impossible for them to move even an inch.

"Begin to drain the power." Arbok commanded.

He couldn't help but smirk, as the grunts began to frantically scramble around below him, trying to reset the equipment for the portal. They didn't know what he was going to use the energy from the Temporal and Spatial Pokemon for. They didn't know that he alone was going back in time with the clone army to take over the past. What made it so much more sweeter that while he was doing this, the future would be completely frozen. The G-Men unable to chase after him, the scientists fossilised forever. That was what Dialga's energy was for. Palkia's energy was to keep himself alive in the past, even if the past version of Arbok died.

He wondered if he could actually do that if it came around to it. Kill himself. If he wanted to go back into the past and gain Dennis' trust, then getting rid of the former version of himself would be neccesary. Nothing would destroy trust like a younger version of himself blundering into the room and surprising them.

"Soon." He muttered.

* * *

"Everyone clear on the objective?" Olly called.

The answers were a round of resounding series of positive replies.

"Then, move out!!!"

Young Jim, Champion Jim and Nightmare were on the back of the champion's Flygon while Rock and Maria were on the back of the Frontier Brain's Skarmory. Forge had called out a Hippowdon, and he and Faith were prepared to charge along the ground on the back of the Heavyweight Pokemon.

Meanwhile, Olly had called out his Dragonite, and was proceding to lead them out towards the facility.

* * *

It took them fifteen minutes to get across, fifteen minutes of anticipation and desperation.

"So, our way back to the past is just behind this big imposing steel door." Jim remarked, looking up at it.

"Yeah." Faith said, looking back at the way Forge was congratulating his Hippowdon, before recalling the ground type Pokemon.

Stretching out an arm, she lightly rapped her knuckles on the door, a hollow ringing sound being her answer.

"Yeah." Nightmare remarked, sarcastically. "Maybe when we knock on the door and ask nicely, they'll give us milk and cookies when we get in."

She shook her head, turning around.

"This is six inches of solid steel." Faith explained. "We're pretty much not going to get in here."

Champion Jim smirked, as he took out a Pokeball.

"I've got this one." He replied, tossing the red and white orb onto the ground.

His younger version looked on with anticipation, wondering what he would bring out.

And his face lit up, as a very familiar looking Shaymin emerged on the ground.

"Hello!!!" The Gratitude Pokemon yawned.

"Still does it." Nightmare muttered. "What are the frickin' odds?"

Shaymin looked up at the Gas Pokemon with surprise.

"Hey, Nightmare." He said.

Future Jim coughed.

"This isn't the time." He said. "Shaymin, use Solarbeam now."

"Okey dokey."

The grass type Pokemon opened up his mouth, taking in plenty of solar energy to power the attack.

Then, with a powerful screech, he unleashed a supremely powerful white hot beam of energy through the air, the temperature enough to even punch a hole in the solid metal door, melting the edges around the hole slightly.

"Holy crap." Young Jim muttered. "You got stronger, little Shaymin."

"Damn straight I did." Future Shaymin said, looking around. "Hey, wait a minute!!!!"

* * *

"Something really don't feel right here." Forge muttered, as they started to sneak through the hallways.

"Where are all the grunts?" Faith asked, looking around. "I'm surprised that there aren't any here. I was expecting some."

She looked slightly annoyed by the lack of grunts around.

"Steady on, Gligirl." Olly muttered. "I'm sure you'll find something to hit..."

"Hey, that was one time!!!!" Faith yelled, startling everyone.

"Keep it down!!!" Maria hissed. "You want them to know that we're coming."

There was a roar from up ahead.

"I don't think they care." Nightmare muttered.

"Let's get moving!!!" Champion Jim called, as they started to run.

* * *

"We're all ready to proceed." Dr. Kalou said, looking at Arbok. "The portal is ready to go."

The leader of the Coppingers looked up at the chief researcher of the project. Robert Kalou was holding up a large gym bag, ready for Arbok to take.

"Thank you, Doctor." Arbok replied, taking the bag.

"6500 clone canisters." Kalou explained, opening the bag up. Arbok could see that each of the canisters were each about as long as an index finger and possibly as wide as a pencil. He knew that each one of them contained the DNA needed to make a battle ready clone. He had the methods of controlling them in his pocket, via the remote control. There was a backup remote control in the front pocket of the bag, and in his pocket was a CD that contained the software needed to run the program to create the clone army. It was compatible with most 2009 equipment, giving a detailed account on how to run it, should he forget.

"It's time to go to action." Arbok laughed. "Start it up."

He watched as the grunts began to key in the power up sequence from the control room. As he looked up, he could see them working away at what they did.

"We're about to finally do it." He continued to laugh. "The Coppingers will finally gain the glory we deserve when I go back in time and conquer the world."

Allowing himself another moment of mirth, he continued on.

"And nobody can stop me!!!!"

"Beg to differ."

The sound of explosions behind him, quickly drew his attention.

Arbok spun around to see a shiny Gengar stood near the door. Or, rather where the door had been. Now, it was a smoking mess, fallen off its hinges, as G-Men agents came charging in, Pokeballs at the ready.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Olly asked.

Arbok ignored him, cackling wildly.

"G-Men." He said, softly. "How fitting that you finally arrive to try and stop me."

Then, his voice took on a more serious tone.

"It's a pity you're just too late."

Making a coughing sound, he looked back at the Coppinger soldiers, who instantly took out Pokeballs of their own and brought in their Pokemon. Houndooms and Sableye being their popular choice. Even with his many changes, Arbok had kept the popular battle Pokemon as a Houndoom.

"Let's take them on." Rock said, angrily bringing out his Swampert, Absol and Forretress.

Every other member of the group, past and present started to bring out their battle Pokemon, ready to fight, to fight for the future.

* * *

Forge's Hippowdon bellowed through a swathe of Houndoom, easily knocking them aside, like they were made of foam. Mopping up any stragging survivors was Faith's Aggron, snapping and swiping at any Houndoom that were stupid enough to try and attack.

Maria's Purugly was scampering around, unleashing Fury Swipe after Fury Swipe into the unsuspecting Houndoom. Meanwhile, the larger Pokemon, Olly's Dragonite, Champion Jim's Flygon and an Altaria owned by Forge were spraying out various effective attacks out onto the crowd, taking care to avoid the allies.

Looking around, Arbok made the decision to head for the portal.

He had barely taken ten steps, when an Umbreon and a Vibrava stepped in front of him to block his route.

_"Not going anywhere, Bruce." _Young Jim's Vibrava exclaimed, angrily.

Arbok glared at them.

"You would block ME?!!!" He yelled. "Insignificant little...!!!"

His fury overcoming him, he reached down and withdrew a pair of Pokeballs, sending out his own Houndoom and Seviper.

The Umbreon made the decision to attakc first, charging towards Seviper.

"Poison Tail!!!" Arbok roared.

The tail of his enhanced Seviper began to glow with a purple light, a deadly purple energy that dripped onto the ground as the poison type Pokemon swung out with the appendage and struck Umbreon in the face.

The Moonlight Pokemon let out a yelp of pain, surprising Vibrava as it was the first time he had heard the dark type Pokemon make a sound.

His heart fell, as Umbreon was sent crashing down across from them, the entire right side of his face bleeding, his right eye closed.

_"Damn, Bruce!!!" _Vibrava exclaimed. _"You bloody bastard."_

His anger ripping out, he unleashed a Dragonbreath into the Houndoom, the anger powering his attack and taking out the Dark Pokemon.

Shaking with fury, Vibrava looked over to Seviper.

_"I'm goin' to mess you up for what you did to my Umbreon." _He growled, unleashing a Flamethrower through the air.

"Seviper, dodge!!!" Arbok commanded.

The poison type Pokemon ducked to the side, evading the hit.

"Poison Fang now!!!"

Seviper's fangs began to drip with poison, as he sprang forward and bit down into Vibrava's back.

_"Argh!!!!!" _Vibrava yelled. _"Son of a...."_

"Wrap now!!!"

Nobody could help him, as the Seviper wrapped his coils around the body of Vibrava, preventing him from moving.

_"Not so tough now." _Seviper hissed into Vibrava's ear. _"Are you? Huh, Bruce?"_

"Seviper!!!" Arbok commanded. "Finish it off."

Laying the coils holding Vibrava down onto the floor, rather than in the air, Seviper drew his head back, ready to strike.

_"Oh hell." _Vibrava muttered. _"Guess there's only one option."_

Taking a deep breath, he relaxed completely.

And then began to glow with a white light.

Arbok was momentarily shocked.

"What the...?" He exclaimed, as Vibrava began to change shape, changing into a shape that was much larger than before, a shape that was rapidly breaking free of Seviper's grip.

The newly evolved Flygon erupted out of the grip of the poison Pokemon, sending him back to the ground as he took to the air.

_"You better be ready for round two!!!" _Young Jim's newly evolved Flygon roared. _"Bruce!!!!"_

With an angry hiss, Seviper lunged up into the air, ready to strike at Flygon.

* * *

"Well, look at that." Faith muttered, as she and Forge slipped away through the mob. The way Vibrava had evolved into Flygon had given them a moment of cover. Making a decision, the two of them had gone looking for Celebi. A decision that wasn't helped by various huge capsules within the room, each containing things that the two of them didn't want to know about.

But, they were nothing, if not persistent, and had eventually found their target hooked up to a strange machine that seemed to be draining its energy.

"Now." Faith muttered, looking at the struggling Celebi. "How to do this without harming Celebi? That looks like the Pokemon's in pain."

"Gotcha." Forge commented. "Subtlety is key."

The two of them were still musing, when a Houndoom came crashing out of nowhere and smashed part of the capsule open, letting Celebi able to escape.

"And I see it just went out of the window." Forge continued, shaking his head.

"You're welcome!!!" Nightmare yelled, from the outskirts of the crowd, baseball bat in hand. "Don't hurry up to thank me."

Shaking his head, he turned around and waded back into the crowd.

"He did have a point." Forge muttered, as Faith reached into the capsule. "That's the quickest way to do it."

The Time Travel Pokemon was shaking in Faith's arms, as the two of them started to go and look for the people from the past.

"Hey, guys!!!!" Forge yelled, his voice rising up above the sounds of the battle, an event that was starting to quiet down, apart from the various weakening cries of wounded Pokemon. "We've got Celebi. In another few moments when it gets its strength back, you can get back to where you need to be!!!!"

"Great!!!" Rock yelled, as he threw a Coppinger grunt to the ground.

* * *

Arbok gulped.

"They're from the past?" He asked, shocked. "But, they've seen the future."

The implications of what this meant all ran into his head at the same time, staggering him.

"They may now know what steps to take in averting this future." He groaned. "My future."

As he was about to turn to run, a baseball bat came out of nowhere and smashed him in the face.

Arbok let out a yelp, as he crashed to the ground.

Nightmare laughed.

"Got your nose!!!" He said, placing his foot on Arbok's chest.

* * *

Olly's Dragonite had taken over the duty of blocking the portal now that the battle was over. It had been the same story it had always been. Although the Coppingers had plenty of Houndoom to throw at them, they were heavily undertrained. Even to the point where one or two moderately effective attacks would knock them out. And the better trained Pokemon had usually triumphed.

Young Jim was over with his Flygon, congratulating the Mystic Pokemon on his evolution, while simultaneously looking worried over the state of his Umbreon, the blood on the black fur making the Moonlight Pokemon look incredibly hurt. Even as Jim cradled the Pokemon in his arms, he let out small moans of pain.

And Celebi had recovered just enough to float over, keeping close to Faith and Forge. Nightmare was either looking for beer, or something to steal. Rock and Maria were stood watching any guards who hadn't fled when the fighting had started. Most of the scientists had instantly surrendered and were being coerced into trying to reverse the damage they had caused.

Meanwhile, Champion Jim had taken the most important job of all.

"Guess you're under arrest." The champion said, taking out a pair of handcuffs, as he stood over Arbok. The Coppinger leader was still on the ground, nose caked in blood. "And you know what? I've been waiting to do this ever since you scarred my Umbreon for life."

He looked over to where the younger version of himself was cradling the Moonlight Pokemon.

"Boo bloody hoo." Arbok hissed, as the champion hoisted him up onto his feet.

Future Jim grabbed one arm and slipped the handcuffs over one arm.

"This feels pretty good." He muttered. "This, my friend, is karma."

"Not as good as this." Arbok said, spinning around, breaking free of the champion's grip and smashing his forehead into his face.

Champion Jim yelled in pain, as he went crashing to the ground, unprepared for the attack.

Both Faith and Olly turned around to try and make moves to stop him, but there was no way of getting to him in time.

"Guess I'll just go back to the past without my legendary army." He yelled, shrilly. The criminal mastermind took out a smoke ball and hurled it into the air, clouding himself in the stuff.

"Damnit!!!" Rock shouted, looking around. "Where is he?"

"It doesn't matter." Arbok called. "So long."

There was a brief buzz...

And the smoke cleared to reveal that the portal was glowing with a red light, the energy pulsating wildly.

There was no sign of Arbok.

"That means that the portal was used." One of the scientists muttered.

Meanwhile, Champion Jim had staggered forward across the ground towards the portal.

"I'm going after him." He called, leaping across the ground.

Only to crash into the cement wall on the other side, as the portal shut off.

"Son of a...." Forge yelled.

"Now's not the time." Olly said, angrily. "We have to...."

There were several crashing sounds from around them....

And a very annoyed looking Dialga and Palkia emerged from the shadows of the warehouse.

"Uh oh." Young Jim muttered, still holding his injured Umbreon in his arms.

Even as they moved into the light, the group could see that the dark energy was just emanating off the two ancient Pokemon.

"We're screwed." Forge muttered. "Capital S."

"Celebi?" Maria asked, looking to the Time Travel Pokemon. "I don't suppose that you can get those guys that don't belong here out of here?"

The grass and psychic Pokemon nodded, starting to focus. Lights began to surround Rock, Jim, Nightmare and all their Pokemon.

But, at the exact same moment that they vanished into time, Dialga let out a roar, a powerful blast of sound that quickly descended into a Roar of Time....

Even though time was close to freezing, everyone still in the future heard the screams....

* * *

Dense fog. Bad memories.

Quickly jerking his head up into the air, Jim let out a gasp of fright. The pain that he had felt upon his last memory was stil there, making him tremble.

"Damn." He muttered, looking around the area.

The first things he could see were Rock, Nightmare and the other Pokemon outside their Pokeballs all laid unconscious on the ground. Umbreon was out cold on his chest, the milky white eye still open.

Forcing his gaze away from his injured Umbreon, Jim looked out at the area some more.

He could see that the dense fog hadn't just been in his mind. In fact, it made him difficult to see the tiled floor below him, even though it was only a foot away.

Then, there was Celebi. The Time Travel Pokemon whimpering slightly, looking to be really badly hurt.

"Where are we?" Jim whispered, hoping for an answer.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**That's about the best place for me to leave it.**

**So, where are they? Point of note, it's a place that appeared quite regularly in Rise To The Top.**

**And the chapter also explains how Future Jim's Umbreon ended up with a scar.**

**Yet, Jim's Vibrava also evolved. Powerful Seviper.**

**Wow, a lot of legendaries appear in this chapter.**

**And we say goodbye to the future characters. No more Forge. Although, maybe I'll work his past version into the story somewhere. Or not. Undecided.**

**Incidentally, Vibrava/ Flygon speaks more in this chapter than he has in the whole other story.**

**Thanks for the reviews!!!! They are all appreciated.**

**Subtlety and Nightmare. An unlikely combination.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. Out of all the legendary Pokemon in this chapter, match them to the episode where they made their debut.**

**Enjoy doing that.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review!!!! Please!!!**


	86. Bargains And Origins

Chapter Eighty Six. Bargains And Origins.

* * *

_Summary. The G-Men made their plans to strike the Coppinger base, as Arbok brought Dialga and Palkia into the world, set to harness their power. They predictably fought back, but were restrained by the Coppinger technology. Arbok managed to open his portal, as the G-Men attacked. In a fierce battle, Young Jim's Umbreon was scarred by Arbok's Seviper and his Vibrava evolved into Flygon. In the commotion, Faith managed to rescue Celebi from the container, freeing the Pokemon. But, even though they won the battle, the G-Men were surprised when Arbok escaped to the past, before unleashing Dialga and Palkia onto them. As Rock, Nightmare and Jim began to travel back through time with Celebi, the Temporal Pokemon froze that time. Leaving them alone in a strange place...._

_

* * *

_

Quickly getting to his feet, Jim looked around for any other signs of life. While doing so, he had kept Umbreon gently cradled in his arms, completely out of danger. Allowing himself a moment to think, he had a thought of rage at what had happened to the Moonlight Pokemon. Both at himself for sending Umbreon out, and at Arbok and his Seviper, the man who was responsible for the atrocity.

"Hello!!!" He yelled, feeling completely worried at the moment. Things were turning out to be very bad right now, and there was a real danger of him panicking.

Taking deep breaths to calm himself, he looked down at Celebi, who was struggling to get up.

"Hey, Celebi, are you okay?" He asked, seeing that several wounds had shown up on the small green and white body. As the Time Travel Pokemon rolled over, he could see blood rushing out of cut on her cheek.

"Damn." He muttered.

As he looked around again, hoping for some sign of life, he suddenly noticed Nightmare next to him, watching him. The sudden appearance managed to startle him into letting out a small yelp of shock.

"Do you have to do that to me?" He asked, angrily. "Sneak up on me?"

Nightmare shrugged.

"What kind of Pokemon would I be if I didn't?" The Gas Pokemon answered. "I wasn't blessed with incredible sneakiness for the heck of it."

There was a groan, as Rock slowly sat up.

"Where the hell are we?" He asked, shaking his head to try and get over the general fogginess.

"That was my thoughts as well." Jim muttered, as the rest of the Pokemon started to come around from their unconsciousness. Shaymin, Luxray, Absol, Swampert and Flygon. Most of the others had been recalled earlier, just leaving the others around and disorientated.

"Hey, Rock." Jim said, looking to him. "You think there's anything we can do for Celebi?"

Still shaking his head, the Fortress Pioneer jumped up and came over, looking down at the Pokemon.

"I don't know." He replied. "Probably not a lot."

"Damn." Jim exclaimed.

At his words, the grass and psychic Pokemon slowly opened up her eyes.

"Cee...?" She asked, looking up at Jim, the expression of concern on his features. Then, to Rock who was contemplating what next to do. Then, over to Nightmare....

"BOOOO!!!!!!!!"

At Nightmare's action, the Time Travel Pokemon passed out in shock.

"You moron." Jim said, angrily.

"Oh come on!!!" Nightmare laughed. "That was perfectly timed."

The Mahogany Town trainer shook his head exasperatedly, and swept out a hand, passing it through the back of Nightmare's head.

The ghost and poison Pokemon shrugged it off, not really hurt by the show of annoyance, but still amused.

"Are you done yet?" He asked. "Because, I thought your grandmother was trying to hurt me for a moment."

"Knock it off." Shaymin called, groggily.

"Well said." Jim remarked, looking at the Gratitude Pokemon, who was looking around at the room.

"This place seems familiar." He commented. "Vaguely."

An annoyed Jim finally snapped.

"For the love of bloody Ho-oh!!!!" He shouted. "Where are we?"

Then, he got a reply. Not expecting it, he almost jumped up into the air in shock.

"You're in... my home. And I would appreciate it if you would give credit where credit is due. Not, I repeat not, to one of my creations, James Shiloh Jacobs?"

Nightmare snickered.

"Shiloh." He said.

Trying not to let the way he was freaked out by the way the voice knew his name, Jim looked around to find the source.

"Who are you?!!!!" He demanded, his voice echoing. "Show yourself!!!!"

"Again, that voice seems vaguely familiar." Shaymin muttered. "Where have I heard it before?"

"Who cares?" Nightmare replied, sarcastically. "Whoever this imbecile is, they're clearly too afraid to show their presence before the general awesomeness that is Nightmare."

There was a sarcastic snort.

"Hardly, Nightmare." The voice said. "I can do without the sarcasm. It is the lowest form of humour you know."

Nightmare looked like he wanted to say something about that, but was silenced by the voice speaking again.

"And, although you didn't exactly ask nicely, Mr. Jacobs, I shall show myself to you."

Jim gulped, as he heard footsteps from the opposite side of the room. Long pondering footsteps that seemed to reach out and cause the whole room to shake.

A shape appeared in the fog, showing that something was indeed approaching.

Shaymin suddenly looked up.

"I know who it is!!!" He said, happily. "It's..."

Jim gasped, as he saw who came through the fog.

"No way!!!!" Rock exclaimed, dropping to his knees in a bow.

It was Arceus.

* * *

In typical fashion, Nightmare seemed pretty unimpressed by the sight of the Pokemon Lord in front of him.

"Look." He said, dryly. "I know you're trying to be all mystical and stuff to try and impress us and everything. It's a good effort, but really, you're just wasting the Great Nightmare's time by doing so. Tell us who you really are and be quick about it. Then, since it's you, you can have the honour of fetching me a nice cold Black Persian with a slie of lime and...."

Arceus finally lost patience.

"SILENCE!!!!!!!" He roared, raising to his full height.

All the air seemed to drain out of the room, as the eyes of the Alpha Pokemon began to glow with a powerful blue light.

Nightmare was instantly lifted off his feet by the attack, a worried look on his face as he was dislodged upside down and held up by the foot.

"That'd be a Psychic attack." Rock said, amazed. "Probably the most powerful I've ever seen."

"Hey, let me down!!!" Nightmare protested, trying to escape from the grip of Nightmare's attack.

A small smile ran across the wolf like features of Arceus, a small smile that was quickly explained, as everyone gazed across his body, watching several sparks of electricity appear upon it.

"Perhaps some Judgement will knock you down a peg or two."

At this point, Nightmare really was starting to look freaked out by what was going on.

Slightly worried for his friend, Shaymin let out a cough.

"Please, your excellency." He said. "Wait. Please forgive my friend, Nightmare, over there. He can be slightly egotistical at times, but at heart, really he's a good guy. He just has very little respect in dealing with authority, but I'm sure he wasn't aware of just how much of an authority you truly are, your honour. Show mercy to him for a momentary lapse of clarity."

At the words of the Gratitude Pokemon, Arceus relaxed slightly, apparently having being on edge about something before hand.

"Very well, young Shaymin." He said. The Alpha Pokemon looked over at Nightmare, who was still floating in the middle of the air. "You are lucky to have a friend who can vouce for you in such a difficult situation."

The light in his eyes fading away, Arceus let Nightmare drop to the floor, still headfirst.

To his embarassment, he carried on going and partially phased through, his leg twitching from where the Psychic attack had grabbed him.

"Holy freakin' Ho-oh." Jim said, shaking his head at what had just happened. He hadn't ever imagined another Pokemon being able to do that to Nightmare. Not without keeping all its limbs afterwards.

To his surprise, Arceus shot an angry glare at him.

"Do I look like a Ho-oh to you? I am Arceus. Say it with me: Ar-ceus. Not Ho-oh. How many times must I tell you who I am to get it through your evidently thick skull, Mr. Jacobs?"

Nightmare snickered at the remark, the way Jim had just got burned by the Pokemon Lord.

Rolling his eyes, Arceus abruptly unleashed another Psychic attack to yank him out of the ground and send him crashing into the wall.

"Owww!!!!" Nightmare yelled, sitting up. "Hey, how come I didn't fly through it?"

Jim gulped, as he looked at the glaring Arceus.

"Once...?" He asked, nervously.

"Twice." Arceus answered. "But, because I'm in a good mood..."

Nightmare looked like he wanted to say something sarcastic, but decided against it.

"I shall forgive your ignorance this time. There are slightly more pressing matters at hand."

"Listen, Lord Arceus." Rock said, butting in, and then instantly looking ashamed about it. "Just before anything happens, could you tell us where we are?"

Arceus smiled.

"I was about to explain." He said. "You are here in my home, the Hall of Origin."

There were shocked looks all around, before Shaymin finally voiced the question that they were all thinking at that moment.

"You mean... We're all dead?" He asked. "How...?"

His smile gone, Arceus nodded.

"You have, indeed died." He replied. "However, if it is any consolation to you, you have my gratitude in rescuing one of my primary agents, Celebi, from the clutches of those vile Coppingers. Even though you couldn't save either Dialga or Palkia. But, that wasn't your fault. You didn't go there to save those two."

Letting out a groan, the Alpha Pokemon started to change shape, his body conforming to shift into that of a human.

Within seconds, he was back in his human form. Not the refined human form that anyone recognised, but one that was dishevelled. There were about five days worth of beard, the clothes were tatty and the eyes bloodshot.

"Sorry about this." Arceus said, apologetically. "I'm still not fully recovered from what happened to me. As such, my full power has not yet returned and my human form is just such a comparison."

"We're not going to judge you." Rock replied. "What did happen?"

Not wanting to answer the question, Arceus walked over and looked at the still knocked out Celebi, before bending down and picking her up.

"Is Celebi okay?" Jim asked, worried for the health of the Time Travel Pokemon.

Arceus nodded.

"She will be." He replied. "Soon. I'm going to have someone take a look at her, heal her up and she'll be as good as new."

The Alpha Pokemon coughed, before another shape started to emerge out of the fog.

"Someone I believe was fairly close to you, Mr. Jacobs." Arceus continued, as the shape stepped out of the fog.

Jim's jaw dropped open. He hadn't been expecting that. She looked exactly the same as the last time he had seen her, roughly over a year ago in the PCC. The blond hair, the blue eyes and the long black coat that wisped through the fog like an extension of the denseness.

"No way." He whispered.

It was his half sister, Cynthia.

* * *

As his mouth dropped open slightly, she smirked at him.

"Hey, at least you came here clothed." Cynthia commented. "Lucky guy."

"Cynth!!" Jim exclaimed. "Damn, it's good to see you again, sis."

The former Sinnoh champion smiled at him.

"Likewise." She replied.

"So, you two are related?" Rock asked, slightly surprised.

"It's a really long story." Cynthia answered, walking over to Arceus. "Point is, we share the same father. Or we did. When I was alive."

Pausing before she got to Arceus, the blond haired woman looked around to Nightmare.

"Thanks for avenging my death by the way." She said, before her lip curled slightly. "Nice to know someone finally did."

"Actually, I've been wondering about this." Nightmare replied. "How is it that I'm dead? Technically, I shouldn't be able to die."

Arceus rolled his eyes.

"And yet here you are." He commented, giving Celebi to Cynthia. "So, what does that tell you about your mortality?"

Looking at Cynthia, he changed the subject.

"Take care of Celebi for the time being." He commanded.

She bowed slightly, before vanishing into the fog.

"Is everything okay with her?" Jim asked.

Arceus nodded.

"She didn't want to move onto the next life." He answered. "I am often in need of some company. Of a non Pokemon kind. Sure, I have Mewtwo to talk to, to debate the existence of life with. But, sometimes, one has a different kind of need."

Then, to everyone's surprise, Jim's Luxray looked up and spoke.

"How exactly did we die?" The Gleam Eyes Pokemon asked.

"Holy Ho-o.... Arceus." Jim said, quickly changing what he was going to say. "You can talk our language?"

"Actually." Arceus replied. "You ever think that maybe in this place you can understand the Pokemon language?"

He shook his head, before looking at Luxray.

"Anyway, to answer your question, although Celebi managed to remove you all from the particular time that you were in, Dialga, under the influence of the man you call Arbok, stopped it. I am afraid to say that my son froze the time immediately preceding the time they were in as well. This caused the time warp to shatter. The force generated was almost enough to destroy Celebi completely, never mind you and your Pokemon."

The human form of the Alpha Pokemon sighed.

"It's a confusing concept." He admitted. "If you don't fully understand then that's fine. But, I have to thank you for at least preventing Arbok's escape."

For a moment, everyone looked at each other. There was silence for even longer.

* * *

"Ooh, so close." Nightmare muttered. "We were almost through here without any stumbling blocks."

Jim hesitated for a moment, before answering.

"Abok did escape." He replied, slowly.

Arceus responded to his statement with a shocked double take. But, as befitting, he kept his composure.

"Strange." He said, softly. "I wasn't aware of that. Wasn't aware of it at all."

"How is that possible?" Rock wondered.

"Interesting." Arceus continued, talking more to himself than to anyone else. "It couldn't be that he took fragments from Dialga and Palkia's gems, could it?"

"Excuse me?" Jim asked, surprised. "What was that about Dialga and Palkia's gems? Do they have something to do with why you didn't know that Arbok had escaped."

Arceus growled angrily.

"Those gems can mask the original Palkia and Dialga from my observation." He said, resignedly. "Basically, if Arbok has combined them, then they will work in the same way with him. They would also make him immune to merging with his past self. Effectively speaking, he would be a completely different entity in the past. The past version could die, and the future version would remain intact. And, I can't spot him from up here. The only way I would be able to detect him, is if I went downstairs myself and personally looked."

"But, you can't do that?" Rock asked, looking at him.

Arceus nodded.

"I am still weak." He replied. "Plus, the Coppingers would be looking for me down there. And my human form can die. It's happened before. So, the options aren't looking too great."

The Alpha Pokemon looked around at the group in front of him.

"And since the only people who know about Arbok, i.e you, have died in time travel, those in the past are completely unaware of the danger they are in. There would be nothing to stop Arbok from wrecking the future completely."

He sighed.

"Plus, there is another complication. A deeply pressing one. Dialga and Palkia are currently and effectively imprisoned in a future time..."

"Wait, Dialga's imprisoning himself?" Nightmare asked.

His annoyance overcoming him, Arceus threw another Psychic attack at the Gas Pokemon. However, this time, Nightmare sidestepped it and watched it crash into the wall.

Confident that it had served its purpose as a warning, Arceus continued what he was saying.

"Since they are imprisoned, there is no way for them to do their jobs on earth. Until I can recover the mass amounts of energy needed to rescue the pair from that isolated pocket in the time space continum, I have to perform their duties as well as my own to ensure that the whole thing doesn't completely collapse."

He sighed.

"There's literally a rip in time and space surrounding that future, which is the only thing keeping it in existence. It's like putting a human on a piece of wood and making them walk across a pool of Sharpedo on that wood."

"Interesting analogy." Rock remarked.

"Lord Bruce."

Everyone looked around, seeing Jim's newly evolved Flygon looking up.

"Yes." Arceus replied.

"That bad Poochyena in charge of the Copperrino's." Flygon continued. "Denny, or whatever his name is. If the future Growlithe gained his trust, then he could just play the good ol' waiting game. Either the perfect moment to strike him in the back of the head, or for the G-Men to take Denny out like yesterdays sewage."

"So, essentially, Arbok is breaking the rules of reality?" Jim asked, looking at his Pokemon. "Like the accent by the way."

"I agree with you on both counts." Arceus replied. "The rules of reality are being broken, and the accent is quite relaxing."

"I have an idea." Rock's Absol called, grabbing the attention of everyone. "Not that I've got a problem with being dead and all, but why don't you send them the rest of the way back through time to the past. Let us survive that accident in time travel. Then, someone would know."

* * *

**Whose That Pokemon? Its feathers are in seven colors. It is said that anyone seeing it is promised eternal happiness.**

* * *

Arceus paused to muse on it for a moment, before there was a disturbance in the fog.

Craning his head around, he could see Cynthia and Celebi reappearing, ready to rejoin the group. Of course, it would be another few moments before they could be seen by the group.

"Hey, boss." Celebi called, coming out through the fog, her small wings on her back now able to keep her in the air. "I may be roughed up, but I've survived much worser accidents."

She grinned.

"Although, I can't really think of any right now."

Looking around at Rock and Jim, the Time Travel Pokemon made a smiling face.

"And I am more than capable of taking them back the rest of the way if you will allow it."

Arceus sighed.

"Can't do it." He said. "Technically, reviving you after an accident in time and space is breaking the rules of reality."

"There's always something." Nightmare said, angrily. "Some excuse."

"He's got a point." Cynthia commented. "By the logic you have there, then reviving people who have drowned, or suffered heart attacks is breaking the laws of reality as well. Technically, you broke the laws of reality when you gave me a second chance on Starburst Island."

Arceus narrowed his eyes at her.

"It's not really the same thing." He said, angrily. "In fact, it's not even close to being the same thing. Plus, when I brought you back, you have to wonder if I did that because I knew that you would soon be back up here with me. You have to wonder if the only reason that I gave you that second chance, was because that wasn't your time to go quietly into the night."

"Hey, she's just pointing out that there's a flaw in your logic." Rock's Swampert remarked. "No need to get insulting about the way she died."

Right at that moment, at this moment that it looked like an argument was about to break out, Nightmare stood up and cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention.

"Listen up, losers and legendaries." He said. "I've got something to add."

Everyone looked up at him, slightly interested.

"Mr. Arceus." Nightmare continued. "I do have something that wil solve this entire argument, but I need something from you first. Can you get me a dartboard?"

Everyone looked at him with shock.

"Nightmare, this is no time for games." Jim said, angrily.

"I need it for an analogy, moron." Nightmare replied.

Shaking his head, Arceus held out both hands and created a dartboard out of thin air.

Walking over and picking it up, the Gas Pokemon quickly placed it on one of the large pillars. He took out a dart and walked back to the others.

"Now." He said, looking at them. "Watch closely, as using a technique perfected over years of constant gambling..."

"Didn't you live in the Starburst Island Substation for a long time until Ash caught you?" Jim asked.

Nightmare sighed.

"There was a dartboard in the basement." He said, annoyed. "I used to play against the Rotom. Anyway, with this amazing technique, I can hit the exact centre of the dart board every single time I throw the dart. Watch closely."

Turning away from them, Nightmare flexed his muscles, twisted his neck and jumped up and down on the spot.

Reaching up with the dart, he started to make several fancy dart throwing motions, each more intricate than the last.

Then, instead of throwing....

"YAAAAAAARGH!!!!!!!" Nightmare yelled, as he sprinted over to the dart board and crashed the dart into the bullseye.

Then, calming down, he turned around to the rest of them.

"Point made and proved."

"By cheating?" Jim asked, surprised. He had fully expected it of Nightmare, but to actually see it was still surprising.

Nightmare sighed.

"Cheating is such a dirty word. Just like the way some people prefer to call blackmail extortion because it makes them feel better, I like to call it 'Change the rules so that they benefit me.' You assumed that I was going to go and play darts like a normal human or Gengar would."

He grinned.

"But, in my mind, the rules of the fame are that I can walk right up to the board and place the dart right in the middle of the thing. See what I'm getting at?"

* * *

For a moment, nobody got his meaning.

And then, Shaymin did.

"I get it." He said. "So, what you're saying is, that His Excellency letting us go back to our regular time alive to stop Arbok and letting us live out the rest of our lives wouldn't be breaking the rules."

He smiled.

"Because Arceus himself MAKES the rules. If he makes the rules, he would just be modifying them to better suit his intentions."

"Give that Shaymin a cookie." Nightmare said, applauding. "Either a cookie or a Black Persian."

Arceus laughed, before holding his hands out and creating both. A cookie in one hand, and a bowl of beer in the other.

Bending down, he quickly gave them to Shaymin, who started to drink away at the beer.

"You've made your point well, Nightmare." Arceus laughed. "Celebi, you can take them back to their correct time."

"Okay." Celebi replied, happily.

She looked around at Jim, Rock and Nightmare.

"You guys might want to recall your Pokemon." She continued. "It's slightly easier to transport three of you than about ten."

Smiling, both Rock and Jim brought back their Pokemon.

As Jim was about to recall his still unconscious Umbreon, Arceus held out a hand, stopping him from doing so.

"Just hold on a second, Jim." He said.

The Mahogany Town trainer watched, as Arceus walked over to him and placed a hand on Umbreon's skull. A small golden light emerged out of the palm and covered the black fur, cleansing it of all the blood.

"I won't be able to do anything about the scarring or the loss of vision." Arceus said, sadly. "But, all other injuries are healed."

As Arceus withdrew his hand, Umbreon opened up his eyes and looked up.

"Your Pokemon was badly hurt with a fractured skull." Arceus explained. "The damage was so extreme that he might never have battled again. Now, he'll always bear the scar, but at least you'll be able to use him again in battle."

Jim smiled, the gratitude that he was feeling at the moment unable to be put into words.

"Thanks, Arceus." He said.

Also appreciating it, Umbreon reached up and licked Arceus' hand. Then, he jumped out of Jim's hands and shook himself off.

"Okay, so we're ready to go." Celebi called. "Do what you need to do now."

* * *

A few minutes after that, all Pokemon apart from Nightmare had been recalled. Jim had had a chance to say goodbye to Cynthia, and Nightmare had swiped the last of the Black Persian.

"Are you all ready to depart?" The grass and psychic Pokemon asked, looking at them.

Jim suddenly had a brainwave, and quickly stepped forward.

"Wait!!!" He said.

"Yes, Jim." Arceus asked. "What do you want?"

Jim took a deep breath, gathering his composure.

"I suspect that my future self tried and failed once by the same methods that we are using." He said. "I don't want to fail. For the sake of the future."

Arceus smiled, the smile with his eyes that suggested he knew what was going to come. But, he let him continue with his speech.

"The Coppingers will likely leave at least some tracks behind them for us to find. They're in too much of a hurry to be careful. And although finding them is one thin, analysing them is another."

Arceus continued to smile, the expression reaching down to the corners of his mouth.

"And there was one guy I knew." He said. "Who was the finest man ever to both find clues and figure out what they mean. He always was good at taking action against the bad guys as well, be it intentional or unintentional. The problem was, he was slain by the Coppingers during the operational rescue of yourself. In learning how to free you from your location on the Merlin Plateau, and taking the appropriate action to ensure that you were rescued from that conviction."

"You want me to bring him back?" Arceus asked, folding his arms.

Jim nodded.

"Exactly." He said. "Of all the G-Men agents who have died recently, most of them are well known figures, who if they came back to life would cause uproars about their resurrection. The media would never let up and they'd probably have to change identities."

The brown haired trainer smiled.

"He was the master sneak. He could get away with it no problem."

Arceus sighed.

"I see your logic." He remarked. "Okay, I tell you what. Celebi, take them back to their time. I can't send the man you want back with you at this moment in time, but I'll be on it shortly. When you get back, he will be alive."

Jim bowed.

"Thank you, your highness." He said.

Arceus grinned, before telling Celebi something.

"How's that fear of water going?" He asked, looking at Jim.

Before he could answer, Celebi opened up the time portal, sending them back into time.

* * *

Jim and Nightmare suddenly reappeared somewhere else.

"Gah!!!!!!!" Nightmare yelled. "That's spooky."

There was a laugh.

"What's up with you two?" May asked.

Shocked, Jim looked around at Ash and May.

"Where are we?" He asked. "Are we still on Ragnar Island?"

Ash snorted.

"We left there two days ago." He replied, sweeping out his arm. "We're almost back in Pallet Town now. Good of you to come back with us."

Jim shook his head, surprised. Apparently, Celebi had deposited him and Nightmare back a few days later than where they had left.

"Weird." He muttered, wondering what had happened to Rock.

"Good thing that I got the final symbol from Rock." Ash said. "I miss that guy. It was kinda hard to say goodbye when we left Ragnar Island."

"Yeah." Jim replied. "It was."

So, Rock was probably back on the island, he, Ash and May were back in Pallet Town and everything seemed rosy on the surface.

But, he knew that everything wasn't fine.

Jim looked up at the rising sun, knowing that the real hard work was yet to begin.

Then, as soon as it had come, the peace was shattered instantly. A terrible screech echoed out across the horizon, startling them.

"What was that?" May wondered, looking around for the source.

Ash let out a small gasp, as he saw something in the distance.

"That!!!!!" He yelled, pointing out ahead.

Whirling around, Jim was shocked to see what was coming at them. A Pokemon that should not have existed in this time.

An Aerodactyl.

And it was heading straight for them...

* * *

Back in the Hall of Origin, Arceus smiled despite himself.

Looking around, he cleared his throat and summoned one of his Dusknoir.

Work needed to be done. Dragging a soul out of eternal peace and back into a mangled body took a lot of time and effort.

He just hoped that the gambit would pay off.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**So, they're back in the present, in Pallet Town. Labour saving device to avoid writing about the boat trip back.**

**Arceus... And Cynthia. Heh. Remember her? Ah, I'm sure you do.**

**The whole Cynthia being Jim's half sister thing. An almighty screw up while writing Rise To The Top. So, instead of admitting I was wrong, I pretty much just ran with it. Here, she's his half sister. But, I'm purposely not going into it. Make your own conclusions.**

**Someone's coming back from the dead. But, who? If you really think about it, then it should't be that hard to work out.**

**Thanks for the reviews!!! They are all appreciated!!! Completely!!!**

**Some interesting concepts in here. Thanks to SkyFighter for the idea.**

**Nightmare also appears to be slightly grating towards Arceus. Maybe he's a masochist at heart. Also, he cheats at darts. Who knew?**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. In this series of stories, when was the last appearance that Cynthia made?**

**Quiz Question Two. In the anime, how many of her Pokemon have already been revealed? Name them.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review!!!! Please!!!**


	87. Rising Challenges

Chapter Eighty Seven. Rising Challenges.

* * *

_Summary. Jim, Rock, Nightmare and all their Pokemon woke up in the Hall of Origin, where they were confronted by Arceus. After much belligerence from Nightmare, Arceus finally snapped and sent him crashing around the room. He also told them that they were dead, and summoned Cynthia to help heal Celebi. They were told that Arbok was planning to change both the past and future, but nobody could stop him. Until Nightmare made a great point to Arceus that he should send them back alive. Reluctantly, Arceus did so, sending them back to Pallet Town a few days later. Meanwhile, Jim made a case for someone to be brought back. Something that Arceus obliged with..._

_

* * *

_

_The baying of the Houndoom ringing through his head was deafening. The way their teeth and claws slashed at him, ripping through his..._

Skin?  
Jerking up in shock, he instantly banged his head on something hard and wooden.

"Ouch!!!" He complained, shaking his head, wondering why everything was so dark.

Quickly shifting his eyes around the dark space, he reached down into his pocket and withdrew the brass cigarette lighter. Knowing full well that it would have been there. The item had been held in his pocket for close to seven years. A gift from his dear old father when he had turned eighteen

Stretching around the tight, close space, trying to figure out his location, a sense of terror filled him to the brim, as the light came rushing into the small space.

He was in a coffin.

"Oh no!!!!" He said, trying to stay calm. If he panicked, then his oxygen would run out even faster. Already, he was starting to feel light headed.

"Let me please be buried in a cheap coffin." He whispered, reaching out with his fist and smashing it into the wood.

It achieved nothing but sending a sharp pain through his knuckles, a sensation that caused him to yell in pain.

Sucking it back in through his teeth, he struck out again, this time several splinters digging into the skin.

This time going with his left hand, he struck again. And again.

And on the fifth try, he felt part of it give way under his punch.

Almost immediately, several feet of dirt started to fall in with him.

Pushing all sensations of pain out of his system...

"No fear. No pain."

He grabbed at the splintered wood, his hands crashing through the soil, and tore at it.

It was almost torture to him how slowly the work was going on. And how painful it was.

With a grunt, he pulled his legs up and smashed them down onto the lower part of the coffin lid, pushing more of it open.

As more soil began to rush in, it was a case of now or never. His oxygen, already limited at the start, was almost empty.

Pushing away the last piece of the door, he managed to push himself up, and claw at the dirt that was starting to rapidly pour down on him, almost as if the entire earth wanted to keep him down there. Forever.

With a yell that was completely muffled by the soil, the resulting dirt falling into his mouth, the sensation making him want to spit. But, if he'd stop to do that, then he might have been entombed forever. His only chance was to keep moving. And to hope that there wasn't a grave above him. That it was still dirt.

Still clawing at the cold wet earth, he continued to try and make his slow ascent to the surface.

* * *

As his head poked out above the earth, the sweet sensations of air finally rushed onto his face. It was even sweeter as he inhaled rapidly. His first few breaths of fresh air for.... For how long?

Breathing so quickly he was almost hyperventilating, the man started to drag himself out of the earth.

Five long torturous minutes, and he was eventually laid out on the grass, his entire body aching from the exertion of clawing his way through ten feet of earth.

"Damn." He groaned, trying to clear his mouth of stale soil. Not that he wanted to eat fresh soil either, but this really was a bad taste.

Rolling onto his stomach, he coughed up over the dirt, showering it with saliva mixed dirt.

Then, just as he was recovering, the man heard the click of a pistol being cocked behind him.

"Okay, buddy." A voice said, calmly. "Stand up, and turn around."

Shaking himself off, the man stood up and did as the armed man told him.

He began to breathe slightly easier as he recognised the clothes the man was wearing as those of a certain Police Department. Although, which one escaped his memory. So much was still foggy.

"You want to explain to me why you're next to a partially excavated grave?" The cop asked, lowering his weapon slightly as he saw his quarry was unarmed. "And who are you?"

He sighed.

"Looker." Looker answered. "Jacques Looker."

He sighed again, raising both hands into the air.

"You planning to shoot on me because I clawed my way out of a grave?" Looker asked, shaking his head. "I think that goes against your beliefs as a police officer, it does."

"You clawed your way out of a grave?" The police officer asked, shaking his head. "What, were you buried alive?"

Looker shook his head, taking in the youngish appearance of the man who was supposedly trying to arrest him.

"All I remember is getting ripped to piece by some Houndoom, I do." He answered. "Truly disconcerting sensation I can say."

"Riiiight." The police officer said. "I don't quite know what to...."

"Rookie, huh?" Looker inquired.

"Excuse me?"

"Where are we?" The former International Police agent asked, pushing his line of questioning.

"Olivine City." The regular Police Officer answered. "I was taking a short cut home through here, and heard the commotion. So, you clawed your way out of the grave and that doesn't strike you as weird."

Looker sighed.

"Well, weird is what it does strike me as." He replied. "But, at the moment, I'm just concerned about getting something to eat. And a shower. And maybe throw in some medical attention."

He held up his bruised and bloodied knuckles.

"At least I was buried in a cheap coffin, I was." Looker continued, dryly. "The wood wasn't as thick as it would be for a good coffin. Made it easier for me to break through."

The officer sighed.

"Well." He said. "This is completely against my better judgement, but come back to my place. Take a shower, make a few phone calls, have a drink."

Looker paused for a moment.

"I don't know if I could." He replied. "I mean, we barely know each other, we don't."

There was a short ironic laugh.

"Hey, okay. I'll tell you my name and we're officially even then." The officer answered, holding out a hand. "The name's Forge. Sawyer Forge. I'm twenty three years old and as you may have worked out, I'm an officer on the Olivine City Police Department."

Returning the gesture, Looker smiled.

"Okay then." He replied. "Appreciated completely to me."

* * *

"An Aerodactyl!!!!" Ash yelled, reaching for a Pokeball.

"What's your problem with Aerodactyl?" May asked, seeing that both Ash and Jim looked slightly petrified.

"I was once nearly killed by one." Ash muttered. "Here in Kanto."

"I was once nearly killed by a woman riding one." Jim threw in. "And actually, it was on Starburst Island."

"Hey, Aerodactyl!!!!"

The voice echoed out from the direction that Aerodactyl had come, follow by several semi loud squawks. Whoever it was, clearly they were looking for the Fossil Pokemon, who was still heading for them, fangs bared, wings whipping through the winds.

"Might want to do something." Jim muttered, reaching for a Pokeball. He wasn't quite sure which of his six would be the best to go against Aerodactyl if it came down to it. Umbreon was probably still not fit to battle at the moment. Shaymin and Buizel were viable options. Ditto Luxray. Swellow and...."

"Flygon!!!!" Jim yelled, throwing a Pokeball. "I need you!!!!"

He tossed the red and white orb up into the air, bringing out the Mystic Pokemon.

As the dragon and ground type Pokemon appeared on the ground, he let out a roar of might to announce his arrival.

"Pikachu!!!" Ash called, looking to the Mouse Pokemon on his shoulder. "Go with Flygon, now!!!"  
The electric type Pokemon quickly jumped down onto the back of Jim's newly evolved Flygon, holding on as he took to the sky.

"Aren't either of you surprised that I now own a Flygon?" Jim asked, looking around.

Both Ash and May gave him strange look.

"You already told us that two days ago." May said.

The Mahogany Town trainer shook his head.

"Sorry." He admitted. "Guess the last two days are a little foggy."

"It doesn't matter." Ash commented, looking up at where Flygon and Pikachu were waiting to battle Aerodactyl. "So, you want to do this?"

Jim shrugged.

"Now's as good a time as any." He answered, thinking of a strategy.

It quickly came to him.

"Flygon, Dragon Pulse!!!!"

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!!!"

As the two trainers gave their orders, the two Pokemon under their command unleashed the two attacks towards the Aerodactyl.

"Aerodactyl, stop!!!!"

This time, a figure was visible over the horizon, riding on a Dodrio, the Triplebird Pokemon bounding across the grassy plains from Pallet Town in an attempt to catch up with the rock and flying type Pokemon.

Screeching wildly, Aerodactyl swooped down to evade the two attacks streaking through the air towards it.

"Damn." Jim exclaimed.

"Hey, stop attacking that Aerodactyl!!!"

"What is it with that voice?" Ash asked, wondering why it sounded so familiar.

As the Dodrio came pounding towards them, the figure on its back became so much more recognisable. To all three people.

"It's Gary." Ash said, perkily at first, before fading slightly. "Oh, it's Gary."

* * *

"So, you decided to train that Aerodactyl?" Jim asked, as they started to walk back towards Pallet Town. After much misunderstanding and explaining, Gary had brought the Fossil Pokemon back to its Pokeball, and they were where they were.

"Yeah." Gary replied. "The guy was revived on Sayda Island a few years ago. Managed to befriend him by feeding him, and he's lived there ever since. I recently went back there and heard that he'd been trying to escape. So, I brought him back with me."

"Sounds nice." May commented. "That you have a friendship with a Pokemon like that. Aren't Aerodactyl supposed to be vicious."

Gary grinned.

"Normally, he's pretty docile." He answered. "But, this morning, he got into a fight with an Abomasnow that some moron from Verger sent in so my grandfather could study her. Basically, Aerodactyl came off slightly worse and...."

Ash let out a trumphant laugh.

"That's my Abomasnow." He said, proudly.

"Your Abomasnow?" Gary asked. "Holy Arceus. The critter put up a great fight against a Pokemon that should have had a narrow type advantage."

A pained look shot across his features.

"As much as it hurts me to admit it, you trained that Pokemon well."

"Thanks Gary." Ash replied.

He paused for a moment.

"So, how's Pallet Town been since I last came here?"

Gary smiled.

"You last came here before the Verger Conference, right?" He asked. "When we had that battle?"

"Yeah." Ash answered. "That part of training didn't help me in that tournament."

"What happened in that battle?" Jim wondered, slightly interested.

"Draw." Ash told him.

"Absol, Aggron and Blaziken against Floatzel, Gabite and Infernape." Gary said, shaking his head. "Good battle. One of the best I'd had for a while."

"How's Misty?" Ash asked him.

Gary smiled.

"She's good." He replied. "Currently back in Cerulean City. I was going to go out there to see her, but since some moron's Abomasnow set on my Aerodactyl I had other priorities."

"So, that's why you were in a slightly bad mood when we first saw you." May asked.  
"It was." Gary confirmed. "I'm heading over to there later today."

As he finished speaking, the first parts of the Pallet Town buildings began to appear over the horizon, several small homes...

And the large spire of Oak's Pokemon laboratory.

"Home sweet home." Ash muttered.

* * *

_"Hello, you've reached the voice mail of Lance Stevens. I'm not here right now, but I'm sure that I'll return your call when I have the time. If this call is urgent, please call my other extension on...."_

Looker sighed, throwing the reciever down. He had been unable to get through to Lance via the phone, the Dragon Master having been the closest thing he had to his partner while on loan to the G-Men. After taking a shower, he had set out to try and get in touch with someone, letting them know that he was okay. While holding the phone in one hand, he had been slowly dabbing antiseptic onto the cuts on his knuckles, wincing every time the paper towel came down on the exposed wounds. Meanwhile, munching on some Pokemon food close by, was a Hippopotas belonging to Forge. A Swablu was fluttering around, chirping every few moments for attention. Looking up at them made him wonder what had happened to his own Pokemon. His Croagunk, his Staravia and his Gastrodon.

Putting the thoughts to the back of his mind, he quickly remembered that they would probably be still be taken care of. The G-Men offered a scheme saying that in the event of a trainers death, their Pokemon would be taken care of, placed in a special sanctuary for retirement.

"So, you used to be with both the International Police and the G-Men?" Forge asked, putting a glass of amber coloured liquid down on the table in front of him.

"Yes, the truth that is." Looker answered. "But, I died in the events on the Merlin Plateau."

He shuddered at the memory.

"Ripped to shreds by Houndoom." He said, sadly. "Those things really can bite."

A thought passed across his mind, at the mention of the way he had been killed. While in the shower, he had noticed that his body was clean of scars. Whatever had happened, if he had been deposited back in his body, then logic would have dictated he should be heavily scarred by the wounds inflicted. But, that wasn't the case.

It hadn't been just the wounds on his torso that had been healed. When he had been fifteen years old, Looker had broken his right leg in two places. The resulting surgery had left a huge scar marking the skin, like a faint red snake on a sea of light pink.

Since waking up, the scar had vanished.

It wasn't just those two wounds. While working for the International Police a few years ago, he'd been shot after chasing a few Team Rocket henchmen. The scar on his shoulder had vanished completely.

"Don't know what happened." He admitted. "But, better than new is what I appear to be. And it feels good."

Picking up the glass and quickly throwing the Jirachi Daniels down his throat, he smiled.

"Good drink." He commented. "Now, I suppose I should try and get back in touch with the G-Men."

"There's a G-Men building downtown." Forge told him. "You could go on and check in with them. Let them know that you aren't dead."

Looker grinned, as he leaned back on the sofa.

"I'm not familiar with Olivine City." He said, shaking his head to get rid of a cramp in the peak of his neck. "I don't suppose that you could point me in the direction of this building."

Forge sighed.

"Well, I suppose I am duty bound to." He replied, standing up. "Go on, let's go. Sooner I help you out, the sooner I can get my weekend underway."

* * *

"Mom!!!!" Ash yelled, as he pushed the door open to his home. "I'm home!!!"

There were several moments of silence, as he, May and Jim stepped inside the building.

His eyes lit up, as he spotted a large plaque laid on the table out next to the stairs, the trophy that signified that he had completed the Verger Battle Frontier. A large octagon of gold was stuck out in the middle, surrounded by a crushed red velvet. Silver replicas of the Battle Symbols surrounded it, each one parralel with one of the sides of the octagon.

"Brilliant." He muttered. "I'm proud of that trophy."

"Isn't it about the only trophy you do have to be proud of?" Jim asked.

Ash slumped slightly.

"Other Battle Frontier trophy." He said, softly. "And the Orange Islands Championship one."

Jim made a tutting sound.

"Dear dear." He muttered.

May looked around, and saw a note on the table.

Reaching out a hand, she picked it up and read it out aloud.

"If anyone comes here, then we'll be back about midday. Delia Ketchum. Don't steal anything."

"I think that last part must be a joke." Ash said, slightly sheepishly. "Maybe."

Jim snickered.

"Anyway, I'll see you two later." He remarked, turning to head for the door. "I'm going to go over to see Professor Oak."

"Hey, Jim." Ash said, looking up at his friend. "Tell him I'll be by later. I'll be over to say hello to my Pokemon and him."

Jim made a mock salute, before turning to leave.

"Wonder what he wants to talk to Professor Oak about." Ash wondered.

May looked up at the clock on the wall, seeing that it was almost midday.

"You want to stick around and wait for them?" She asked.

Ash exhaled out, sharply.

"Might as well." He replied, looking around for the door to the living room.

With a smile as he held out his hand, Ash pushed the door open with his other arm.

"Shall we?" The Pallet Town trainer asked.

Rolling her eyes slightly at the gesture, May took his hand and allowed him to lead her in there.

"Why did you do that?" She asked, as they entered.

Ash shrugged.

* * *

**Whose That Pokemon? It lives in arid places. Instead of perspiration, it expels grainy sand from its body.**

* * *

Humming slightly, Jim pushed the door to Professor Oaks lab open.

"Hello!!!!!" He called, seeing that there was nobody around.

Then, startling him startly, a man in his early twenties walked into the room to see what the noise was. He was wearing a green T-shirt, a red headband, jeans and had black hair.

"Can I help you?" He wondered, looking at the uninvited guest.

Jim smiled, despite feeling ever so slightly uncomfortable underneath.

"Ermm.. My name's Jim Jacobs." He replied, holding out his hand. "I'm a friend of Ash Ketchums."

The face, partially masked by the black hair instantly erupted into a smile.

"Oh, now I know who you are." He said, bringing his own hand out to shake Jims. "You beat him in the Verger Conference?"

Jim nodded.  
"Yeah, that was me." He answered.

"I'm Tracey." Tracey said, introducing himself. "I currently work here as Professor Oak's assistant."

"Really?" Jim asked, raising his eyebrows in intrigue. "I bet that's interesting."

Tracey laughed.

"You could say that." He replied. "Why, only this morning, an Aerodactyl and an Abomasnow got into a huge fight over fruit."

"Yeah, I kinda know that Abomasnow." Jim said. "Well, I knew her when she was a Snover. Not really had much interaction with her since she evolved."

"The Professor wanted to study the physiology of an Abomasnow." Tracey answered. "It's a hard Pokemon to study, they only live on the highest peaks of mountains. And, as such, trainers don't tend to catch them. Not ones from around here anyway."

He shook his head.

"Anyway, what can I do for you, Jim?"

The Mahogany Town trainer quickly remembered why he was here.

"Actually, as much as I'm enjoying the conversation." He replied, sincerely. "I was wondering if I could have a few words with Professor Oak?"

Tracey reached up and stroked his chin.

"I suppose that would be okay." He said. "I know the Professor won't have a problem with it, but he's currently talking to someone. Give him a few moments, and I'm sure he'll spare some of his time to speak to you."

"Excellent." Jim answered, managing a smile.

Tracey returned the grin.

"Actually, I was about to go and feed some of the Pokemon in Professor Oak's care." He replied. "I wonder if you'd like to come and help out? See some Pokemon that you might not have experienced before?"

Jim exhaled sharply.

"I've seen a lot of Pokemon." He admitted. "I doubt there'll be many surprises."

He then laughed.

"Go on, I will do."

* * *

"So, that's how I conquered the Battle Frontier." Ash said, proudly.

"We're very proud of you." Delia beamed, looking at her son.

"Yes." Silver continued. "Now, you've shown true maturity as a trainer."

"Thanks, Mom. Dad." Ash answered.

"And I helped him out." Nightmare said, proudly appearing from out of the shadow of the TV.

Delia did a double take, shocked at the sight. She hadn't expected Nightmare to suddenly appear out of nowhere.

"Do... Who....?"

Silver laughed, at the sight of Nightmare.

"So, you came back for a rematch." He remarked, the words echoing out around the room.

"Huh?" Nightmare asked. "Are you possibly referring to that slightly fixed drinking competition that we partook in recently?"

"Normally, you don't sound so refined." May commented, looking at Nightmare.

He winked at her.

"Neither do you." The Gas Pokemon shot back.

May gave him an exasperated look, before turning away.

"Incidentally." Silver remarked, holding out his hand. "Congratulations to both of you on your recent announcement. Quite an achievement it is. Until recently, I wasn't a father. Now, I'm going to shortly be a grandfather."

Ash smiled, weakly.

"Thanks, Dad." He answered, returning the gesture.

Silver then turned to May, holding his arms out.

"And I'm glad that you give my son so much happiness." He said, as May slightly reluctantly gave him a hug.

"No problem, Silver." She replied.

"Welcome to the family, May." Delia smiled.

She blushed slightly at the words, before turning around to return the smile.

"Thank you." She answered.

* * *

"So, this is...?" Forge asked, looking up at the huge building in front of them.

"As far as I know, this is the main base of G-Men operations in both Kanto and Johto." Looker answered, folding his arms. "Unless it changed, no reason that it shouldn't still be."

He managed a weak laugh.

"I tell you what, Forge." He answered. "You've done me a great favour here. Hand me a number or something, some way of getting in touch with you. We'll keep an eye on you, and maybe one day you could be invited to join us. You've clearly got something about you."

Forge was overwhelmed by the generosity of the offer. It wasn't just anyone who was invited into the organisation.

"I'm touched." He muttered.

Looker reached out and patted him on the arm.

"Goodbye." The former International Police agent remarked, turning around and heading to the entrance of the building.

* * *

He had walked out into the foyer, seeing a very familiar face stood talking to a security guard.

Normally, he was a serious man. But, he couldn't help but resist this.

Carrying on walking, he headed over to where she was stood, making his footsteps as silent as possible.

Then, as he stood behind her, Looker reached out and tapped her on the shoulder.

Ellis Crumley turned around to see what the disturbance was.

"Bonjour." Looker said, with a smile.

For a moment, it didn't register. She didn't recognise him. Then, as the strands of recognition flashed across her face, she let out a small scream.

"OH MY ARCEUS!!!!!!!!"

* * *

"Yeah, I'm just going to go and say hello to my Pokemon over at Professor Oak's lab." Ash said, heading out of the door.

"Bye, honey!!!" Delia called. "Be back soon. We're having pasta!!!"

Smiling slightly as he heard May's reaction to the thought... She loved pasta.... the Pallet Town trainer closed the door and started the relatively short walk across town.

* * *

"So, I think he should be just about ready." Tracey said, pushing the door to Professor Oak's study open.

Jim looked inside, half stepping inside.

And then reacted, as he realised that the Pokemon Professor was still occupied with his previous visitor.

"Oops!!!" He exclaimed, standing back. "I'm so sorry."

Professor Oak looked up, as did his companion.

"No problem." Oak answered, shaking his head. "We're just about done."

The other man in the room laughed.

"Kids today, huh?" He replied.

Jim quickly took him in. The man was probably in his early to mid thirties, with a slightly tanned skin. The hair atop his head was jet black, and pulled into a ponytail. His eyes were a dark brown, and though they were friendly, he could see them running him up and down.

The man was also wearing a green shirt, with black jeans, attire not too dissimilar to that being worn by Tracey at the moment.

"Sorry about the interruption." He repeated.

"You're Jim Jacobs, right?" Professor Oak asked. "I've seen some of your battles on the TV. And on the Internet."

"Thanks." Jim answered, slightly surprised.

"Jim, this is Syed Sons." Oak continued, gesturing to the man on his right. "He's an... information gatherer for me. Ever since I gave him a starter Pokemon all those years ago, he's done me a lot of favours. And my Pokedex wouldn't be what it is without him."

"You're too kind." Syed replied, grinning. "Anyway, nice to see you again, Professor. Mr. Jacobs."

Picking up a black backpack, he turned around and left the room.

Grinning, Oak turned to the water cooler and grabbed a cup of the stuff.

"So, what can I do for you?" He asked. "Please sit down."

Jim sat down on a chair across from the Pokemon Professor.

"Well, I know that you're not my regional Professor." Jim said. "But, I was wondering if I could talk to you about something."

Oak laughed.

"Well, I'm not in the middle of anything pressing." He answered. "So, I'm sure that we can have a nice little conversation. Please, I'm surprised that you came to me, but I'm happy to listen."

Jim nodded.

"Okay." He replied. "So, this is what happened."

* * *

Humming slightly, Ash walked into the lab and immediately almost walked into someone on the way out.

"Sorry." He said, standing aside to let the black haired man exit the lab.

"No problem." The man answered, walking past. "Thanks."

Looking back in, Ash could see Tracey shaking his head.

With the man vanishing down the street, Ash stepped inside and shouted a greeting to Tracey.

The former Pokemon Watcher turned around with a smile.

"Ash!!!!" He exclaimed, holding out a hand.

Ash shook it, reaching out to hug Tracey.

"Good to see you again, man." He said. "Really, it is."

"Likewise." Tracey answered. "Congratulations. Both on the thing with you and May and completing the Verger Battle Frontier."

Ash did a double take.

"Does everyone know that me and May are...?" He asked. "Expecting?"

Tracey shook his head.

"Just your parents, Her parents I presume, Professor Oak, Me, Gary, Misty."

He looked slightly sheepish.

"Possibly Misty's sisters. Possibly every guy they've ever...."

"Okay, enough." Ash said, shaking his head.

Tracey laughed.

"I'm just jesting with you." He replied. "Gary doesn't know. And by extension, the other people."

Ash shook his head.

"You had me going for a moment there." He said, punching Tracey on the arm. "And that was...."

"MUUUKKKK!!!!!"  
Shocking him completely, Ash's Muk emerged from out of nowhere and slammed him into the ground in greeting, covering him in sludge.

"Easy, Muk." Ash groaned, shaking his head.

Tracey laughed.

"Hey, Ash." He called. "I tell you what. You probably might want to wash some of that off. There's a fountain outside that we recently had installed. Before you go see the Professor, how about you check it out."

It was a surprising request, but one that Ash was glad to oblige with. The poisonous sludge from the bottom of Muk's body was starting to irritate the skin on his arms.

* * *

"Okay, wow." Ash muttered.

Based in the yard outside Oak's building, a few feet from where the makeshift battlefield was situated, was a large white fountain.

The statue in the middle of the fountain was what had made him surprised.

"Where did he get this?" Ash asked, as he looked at the brown sculpture. Three Pokemon, all in conjunction. Arceus. Ho-Oh. Mew. All looking at each other with expression of neutrality. And connecting them, was a long piece of brown wood., interlinking them, passing through Mew's tail, the wheel on Arceus' body and Ho-Oh's beak.

"It was donated." Tracey answered. "Basically, the Professor was offered it."

Surprised, Ash reached out and began to wipe some of the sludge off his skin with the water, the cooling sensations nice to his skin.

"Strange gift." Ash commented. "But, why did the Professor get it?"

Tracey shrugged.

"Something about how this place is a shining beacon of Pokemon research." He replied. "And those are statues that show the three main religious icons of the Pokemon world. Arceus, Ho-Oh and Mew. Think they thought that they belonged together."

"I see." Ash said, as he finished doing what he was doing.

"Your friend is with Professor Oak now." Tracey continued. "Let's go up and see him then."

* * *

"So, basically, I have this Elite Four challenge coming up." Jim said. "And my problem is that I don't know if I'm ready. I don't know if I'm good enough to challenge the Verger Elite Four, because I couldn't get further than the semi finals of the conference. If I was good enough to beat the Elite Four, then I would have done better than the semis."

"Hmmm." Oak muttered. "That is a tough dilemma."

As he spoke, the door opened up and Ash walked in.

"Hey, guys." He said.

"Hey." Jim replied.

"What's up?" Ash asked.

Jim sighed.

"Just talking to the Professor about my Elite Four challenge." He answered.

"Your friend isn't sure that he's good enough to better them." Oak supplied.

Ash rolled his eyes.

"If it was me." He commented. "Wouldn't be much fear. I'd just go out and battle them. Heck, I'd battle you for the chance to battle them."

Oak's eyes suddenly lit up, as he let out a small laugh.

"Now, wouldn't that be the idea." He said.

"What do you mean?" Jim asked, surprised.

The Pokemon Professor smiled.

"Consider this." He answered. "You have an Elite Four challenge coming up. You don't know if you are good enough. Ash would want to challenge them, having the self confidence to believe he can win."

"Where are you going with this hypothetical situation?" Tracey asked.

Oak smiled.

"Okay." He said. "Here's my proposal. The two of you battle. Jim, if you win, you'll know that you have beaten Ash again, the newly crowned champion of the Verger Battle Frontier. That should act as a spur to tell you that you are good enough. Ash, if you win, Jim relinquishes his Verger Elite Four rights to you, and you go on to battle them. Jim goes on to work harder and could win again, coming even closer to this Pokemon through the trial."

He sat back in his chair, smiling.

"That's the best advice I can give you." The Pokemon Professor answered.

"Can you do that?" Jim asked. "If Ash won, would the rights be able to be passed over?"

Oak nodded.

"Of course." He answered. "You'd both have to fill some forms in, the battle would have to be observed by an official representative from the Pokemon league. But, it could happen. There's no region why it shouldn't be able to work."

Ash let out a laugh, before striding over to where his friend was stood.

"Okay, Jim." He replied, looking at him with intent in his eyes. "I challenge you!!!!"

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**So... Looks like Ash and Jim are going to battle. Again. With so much at stake. The chance to battle the Elite Four. Admit it, the way that came up makes sense.**

**Whew, long chapter.**

**Looker came back to life. And met Forge. The opening scene where he drags himself out of the grave was inspired by the opening scene from the Supernatural episode where Dean wakes up in the coffin. It's an old cliche.**

**Syed Sons belongs to ShadowMario45.**

**Gary and his Aerodactyl appear. Misty is mentioned.**

**Silver and Delia show up as well.**

**And Tracey gets some time on chapter. Plus, the weird statue in Oak's garden. More about that later....**

**Thanks for the reviews!!!!! They are all appreciated. Wildly.**

**Actually, I like the scene where Looker startles Ellis.**

**I just noticed. No Mimey in this chapter. Soon to bring back the hate relationship between Mimey and Nightmare.**

**And since it's Halloween, how about reading the chapter with the evil Jirachi again.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. What was the name of the episode where Gary revived the Aerodactyl?**

**Quiz Question Two. Where was the location in Kanto where Ash and co saw an Aerodactyl?**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review!!!! Please!!!**


	88. Step Up To The Plate

Chapter Eighty Eight. Step Up To The Plate.

* * *

_Summary. Looker clawed his way out of the grave, before being found by a younger version of future G-Men agent, Sawyer Forge. He helped him reconnect with life, showing him to the G-Men building outside Olivine City, where he startled Ellis. Meanwhile, Ash and co met up with Gary, who was training his Aerodactyl. They went back to Pallet Town, where Jim headed over to Professor Oak's lab, and Ash went home to see his parents. Jim spoke to Oak about his doubts over facing the Verger Elite Four. Oak then came up with a canny suggestion, that involved Ash and Jim battling...._

_

* * *

_

"So, you'll battle tomorrow at ten am." Professor Oak said, looking down at Ash and Jim. "In the garden outside here. The battle will be six on six."

Both trainers nodded, as he put down the phone.

"I suggest that you get plenty of sleep, sort the Pokemon out that you'll be using and be here with some time to spare." Oak remarked. "But, you don't need me to tell you that."

Ash rolled his eyes.

"Ten o'clock can't come quick enough for me." He muttered.

"Yeah well." Jim pointed out. "I've got your number. And don't think that you're going to win."

"Now, if you'd displayed that kind of spirit beforehand." Oak remarked.

Ash let out a laugh.

"Yeah." He commented. "But, hey, here we are."

Jim shook his head.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." He remarked, looking first at Ash, then to Professor Oak. "Can I use your phone?"

Oak nodded, hands in pockets.

"Of course." He answered. "I take it you may want to use the Pokeball transport machine, as well?"

Jim smiled.

"Yes, that's right." He answered.

Ash turned around and headed for the door.

"I'm going home for something to eat." He called. "Can I come back around later and pick up the Pokemon I want to use?"

"I'll see you later, Ash." Professor Oak remarked, as the door closed behind the Pallet Town trainer.

* * *

"So, you're battling tomorrow?" John Jacobs asked, looking at his son.

Jim nodded.

"It'll serve as the perfect test to know if I'm ready or not." He answered. "I was just calling up to let you know that I was doing that. If I win, I'll know that I'm good enough to challenge the Verger Elite Four. If I lose, it'll give me the impetus to train harder."

"We've got faith in you." His mom remarked, coming onto the screen.

"Thanks, mom." Jim said. He could see his Meganium putting his paws up onto the table near the phone.

"You want us to send you your Meganium over?" Stephanie asked.

Jim shook his head.

"Nah, I've pretty much got an idea which six I'll be using." He answered. "I do want to get a Pokemon out from Professor Elm, but apart from that, I'm pretty much sorted."

* * *

"So, you're battling Jim?" May asked, surprised.

"Again?" Nightmare wondered. "You think he's going to win again? I do? I intend to put money on it."

Ash shook his head.

"Maybe I might be using you." He said. "Then what?"

The Gas Pokemon shook his head.

"No!!!!!" He exclaimed. "That'll scupper my money making schemes."

"Don't you want the chance to take some revenge out on Shaymin?" Ash asked. "Because, there's a chance that he may use Shaymin."

Silver looked across at his son from the dinner table.

"Hey, I've got some fatherly advice to you." He commented. "His Pokemon do... Give or take a few of them not having it.... Have a fairly common weakness. Shaymin, Flygon, Swellow. Maybe Meganium. Think about that."

It suddenly dawned on Ash what his father meant.

"Well, that's one route I might want to exploit." He muttered.

"Seriously, honey." Delia said. "We're all rooting for you."

"Apart from me, who wants to make money out of it." Nightmare remarked, thoughtfully. "I wonder if I can back you both ways."

"Just knock it off." Silver told the Gas Pokemon.

Ash laughed.

"Hey, Nightmare." He said. "How can I possibly not use you. Hey, tomorrow's going to be a good day. I can sense it."

* * *

"That was a good idea, Professor Oak." Ash said, as the Pokemon Professor came into the laboratory to find him flicking through Pokeballs.

"Hey, it's the best way possible for Jim to decide if he's ready or not." Oak answered, stepping aside to let two other people step into the room.

Ash did a double take, as he recognised both of them. The two men could not have been more different in size and stature. The smaller of the men was just over five feet tall, casually dressed and had a long white beard, plus more white hair under a blue baseball cap.

While the other towered over him, plus the spiked blond hair made him look even taller. While not overly muscular, he still looked like he could hold his own. The black leather jacket and grey pants also managed to make him look incredibly relaxed.

"The representatives from the Pokemon league." Professor Oak commented. "Mr. Charles Goodshow, the chairman of the organisation. And I believe you may or may not know Mr. Isaac Stormcrow, leader of the Verger Elite Four."

Ash smiled.

"Mr. Goodshow." He said. "Nice to see you again."

He looked up at Isaac, a man who was at least a few inches taller than he was.

"We met several months ago." Ash remarked. "You battled someone I know in...."

He paused for a moment, trying to remember the name of the town.

"Koble Town."

Isaac laughed, looking at the Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I remember." He said. "I was looking for the Progenitor Zapdos."

Oak suddenly looked interested.

"The Progenitor Zapdos?" The Pokemon Professor asked. "That would be an interesting past time."

Isaac shrugged.

"Didn't find it." He replied, before turning back to Pikachu on Ash's shoulder.

"I used to have a Pikachu." Isaac remarked. "Yours looks very strong. You've done a good job raising it. Don't know if I mentioned it last time I met you."

"You might have done." Ash answered.

"So, Mr. Ketchum." Goodshow said, his authoritative tone belittling his small frame. "You and Mr. Jacobs are going to battle for the chance to challenge Mr. Stormcrow and his gang of acolytes?"

"Acolytes?" Ash asked.

Isaac laughed.

"Just a joke on Mr. Goodshow's part." He remarked. "Well, I'm sure that it'll be a good battle."

He half turned to leave the room.

"I'll see you all tomorrow."

Ash finished doing what he was doing, selecting his Pokeballs, and stood up.

"Likewise." He commented. "Okay, I'm going to go get some sleep. See you in the morning."

"Night." Both Oak and Goodshow said, as Ash left the room.

* * *

It was later that night, when Nightmare came walking back through the Ketchum's garden, humming slightly. He was carrying a bottle of Black Persian and feeling pretty good about himself.

"Life's good." He sang. "Life's full of surprises. Life is...."

He suddenly heard something hit something else.

"Hmmm." The Gas Pokemon muttered. "I really should ignore this. But, my interest is so piqued here."

Walking over to where the noise was, he was surprised to see Jim's Umbreon Headbutting a rock. Repeatedly.

"Well, that just plain looks like self harm." Nightmare remarked.

For a moment, Umbreon stopped to shoot the ghost and poison type Pokemon a look of annoyance. Even with only one eye, the expression was clear. The scar over the right eye also made it look incredibly eerie.

Then, he continued to whack away. Small cracks were starting to emerge from out of the stone.

"Now, I know that Arceus fixed your cracked skull." Nightmare continued. "But, that's no reason to see how well he fixed it."

Umbreon ignored him. Another Headbutt into the rock.

"Unless there's another reason why you're doing it." Nightmare mused, sitting down on the grass. "Maybe you're not full of self loathing."

He sighed.

"Damnit, don't make me out to be the responsible one." The Gengar said, angrily. "You want me to tell you what I think?"

Umbreon didn't reply. He cracked his head into the rock again. More cracks emerged.

"You blame yourself for what happened in the future. You weren't strong enough to stop that creepy guy's Seviper. You really blame yourself for not being able to stop Margaret. Now, you're either putting yourself through that as penance for what you did...."

Nightmare paused to take a large drink of his Black Persian.

"Or, maybe there's another reason." He muttered. "Maybe you're trying to make yourself stronger to make up what happened to your trainer. Even though you're being a bit irrational. But, I suppose that I should tell you that it wasn't your fault. I should, but me being me means that I'm not going to."

He let out another sigh.

"Hey, I tell you what." Nightmare said. "Let's run out and get some beer and have a few. Just to relax."

Umbreon gave him a blank look.

"Fine, be like that." Nightmare muttered.

* * *

Ash suddenly woke up in a start, the cold hand over his face completely shocking him.

"Gah!!!!" He exclaimed. "What the...?"

"Shush!!!" Nightmare said. "You'll wake May up."

Ash shook his head, angrily.

"What's the big idea?" He asked, looking at Nightmare.

"Yeah, I just wanted to tell you that my idea of nobbling Jim's Umbreon didn't work out." Nightmare said.

Ash was, understandably, annoyed.  
"Nightmare!!!!" He almost yelled. "Don't do that!!!! I don't want to win the battle because you clobbered one of his Pokemon beforehand. I want to win with pride."

"Pride?" Nightmare wondered. "What the heck is that?"

There was a slight grunt, as May rolled over, still asleep.

"I'm surprised your parents allowed the two of you to...." Nightmare commented. "From what I've seen from TV, human adults would usually..."

He saw the look Ash was giving him.

"But, then again." The Gas Pokemon remarked. "What the heck do I know? Who cares?"

He managed a sheepish grin.

"Nightmare." Ash said, shaking his head. "Get some sleep. I'm unleashing you tomorrow against Jim. Do that thing where you focus all your anger into something and...."

Nightmare laughed.

"Okay, I'll kick his ass." He remarked, sauntering out through the wall. "I think I'm going to go and get some relaxation juice."

Ash raised an eyebrow.

"Beer." Nightmare answered, sticking his head back through the wall. "It helps me focus my anger in a constructive way."

Ash shook his head.

"And what's that?" He asked.

"Violence." The Gengar replied.

* * *

"This place looks different." Ash remarked, as he, May and Nightmare walked into the garden of Professor Oak's lab. "Than it did yesterday."

Surrounding the battlefield, several benches had been brought into the area, and were stationed around the rectangle. Even as they walked in, Gary was going around the referee's area with some white paint. As he did so, Isaac was sat on one of the benches, offering up advice on getting the best out of an Electivire.

"Hey, Gary." Ash called.

The brown haired man held up a hand as a greeting, before going back to it.

"So, whose the referee?" May wondered.

"Hey!!!" A voice yelled.

Both Ash and May gave each other surprised looks. They recognised the voice. Although it was one they hadn't heard for a while, it was as clear who the speaker was.

They spun around, and saw...

"Brock!!!" Ash said, surprised.

"What are you doing here?" May wondered.

Brock smiled.

"Well, I completed an official Pokemon league referee's course a few years ago." He answered. "And I was pretty much the only one who could make it down here from Pewter City in time. I've been travelling all night."

"Sorry for putting you out." Ash said.

Brock shook his head.

"Ah, it's okay." He replied. "When you complete the course, you're officially on their lists. They can call you up at any time to officiate a match. I'm happy to do it."

"Plus, the nice payoff I'm sure you get." Jim remarked, appearing out of nowhere.

Brock smiled again, as he reached down into his bag and withdrew a pair of official Pokemon league flags.

"Hey, running a breeding centre isn't cheap." He answered. "Sometimes, we need to earn some spare cash through other ventures."

"I can believe that." Jim said, as the door to the lab opened up.

Everyone looked around and saw Professor Oak, Charles Goodshow and Tracey come out.

"Hey, Professor!!" Ash called, waving.

"Good morning." Oak replied to everyone.

Looking down at his watch, he managed a smile.

"So, we'll soon be ready for the battle."

Goodshow came over to where Ash and Jim were stood, looking at them.

"Okay boys." He said. "Just giving you a heads up. The battle will be a six on six battle, with neither of you able to make changes. As per usual, the battle will be over when one of you is out of useable Pokemon."

Ash looked down at him.

"What happens if it's a draw?" He wondered.

Goodshow laughed.

"Well, then it goes to a panel." The chairman answered. "A panel of five, consisting of myself, Isaac, Professor Oak and Brock."

"That's four." Jim pointed out. "You said a panel of..."

"Good morning."

Turning around, Jim was shocked to see Professor Elm walking into the garden. It was starting to get very full.  
"Professor Elm is the fifth." Goodshow continued. "It is only fair to have both of your regional professors here."

Jim threw a smile over in the direction of his regional Professor, before going over.

* * *

"I take it you got your Pokemon." Elm remarked, hands in pockets.

"Yeah." Jim answered "Thanks for coming."

The New Bark Town Professor smiled.

"I consider it a honour." He answered, shaking Jims hand. "I spoke to your parents before I left, and they told me to wish you luck. Even if I'm sure they already said it to you."

"Thanks, Professor." Jim replied. "Pity they couldn't be here."

"I offered them a lift, but they decided against it." Elm said. "They do send you their love though."

Jim nodded.

"I appreciate it." He replied. "Guess I better get going over there."

Elm smiled.

"Good luck." He said, watching Jim turn around and head over to the arena.

* * *

**Whose That Pokemon? It prevents prey from escaping by instantaneously freezing moisture in the air.**

* * *

"I didn't know you were coming." Ash remarked, as he saw his parents coming over to the lab.

"This is turning into quite a spectacle." May commented, as everyone started to go out over to the seats.

"Nearly time to go." Ash muttered, looking up to Pikachu. "You ready, buddy?"

Pikachu nodded.

May smiled at him, before leaning up and giving him a kiss. Then, as they broke away, she went in again for a second time.

"Good luck." She said, between kisses.

"Thanks." Ash replied, as she turned around and headed out over to the bench which was seating his parents, Gary and Tracey. The other bench contained the four judges, only needed in the event of the draw. The two Pokemon Professors, Oak and Elm, Isaac, and Goodshow.

Stood between the two benchs of spectators, Brock cleared his throat and took up his flags.

Quickly regaining his composure, Ash stepped out into his trainer area, looking at Jim across from him, a confident smile on his features.

"Let's get this going." The Pallet Town trainer called, clearly not lacking in confidence himself.

"Mr. Harrison." Goodshow said. "At your own pace."

* * *

Brock cleared his throat again, and began to speak.

"The battle between Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town and Jim Jacobs of Mahogany Town is about to get underway, here in Professor Oak's lab gardens. This is an officially sanctioned Pokemon League Playoff, with the winner gaining the unquestionable right to challenge the Elite Four of Verger. This battle is going to be a six on six full battle with neither trainer permitted to make substitutions. If they do so, then their new Pokemon will be disqualified. When all six of one trainers Pokemon are unable to continue, the battle will be over. In the event of the tie, a five man panel of judges will decide who goes through."

He reached into his pocket, and withdrew a coin.

"Who has the first pick on a Pokemon will be decided on the flip of a coin."

Brock looked at Ash.

"Mr. Ketchum, as the home trainer, you may have the choice on heads or tails."

Ash coughed slightly, as Brock flicked it up into the air.

"Heads." He said, quickly.

Brock caught the coin, and put it upside down on his arm.

Looking at it, he told everyone what it was.

"Tails." The Pokemon Breeder announced, showing it to everyone.

He looked at Jim.

"Do you want to pick first or second?"

Jim looked at Ash, a small smile on his face replacing the confident one.

"After you." He said, looking at the Pallet native.

Ash sighed, before tossing a red and white orb up into the air, catching it again before it could open up.

"Get ready for my first choice." He said, shaking his head. "Try not to freeze up."

Barely breaking stride, he hurled the Pokeball back up into the air, this time letting it open up...

And, as the white light emerged, out came a white and black Pokemon shaped like a ball, but with two large black ears. A pair of blue eyes burned deeply in the centre, slightly above a small mouth filled with large white teeth. In the white ice like armour, there were several black cracks, and he floated in the air.

"Glalie!!!!" Ash said. "I choose you!!"

Brock looked at Jim.

"Now, pick your first Pokemon." He said.

Jim withdrew a Pokeball of his own, and threw it, unleashing his first choice.

"Umbreon, go!!!" The Mahogany Town native called, sending out the Moonlight Pokemon who appeared on the battlefield.

* * *

"Wow, that looked like it hurt." Elm remarked, seeing the scar on Umbreon's right eye.

"Indeed." Isaac commented. "Poor guy."

May looked over to the other bench.

"Landslide." She called. "Umbreon got injured in a landslide."

Professor Oak didn't say anything, a look of impassiveness on his face.

* * *

Brock raised both flags.

"Okay, begin!!" He called.

Ash quickly went for the first move.

"Glalie, use Headbutt now!!!!"  
Instantly, the Face Pokemon began to charge through the air towards Umbreon, ready to crash the blow into his opponent.

"Agility!!!!" Jim ordered.

Umbreon dived across to the side, evading the blow with ease.

"Umbreon, Shadow Ball!!!" He continued.

Opening up his mouth, the dark type Pokemon created a lump of black and purple energy on the tip of his tongue. Then, he unleashed it through the air towards Glalie, the attack landing a glancing blow into the back end of the ice type Pokemon.

Glalie let out a roar of pain, before turning around to face Umbreon, anger etched onto his face.

Ash quickly changed his strategy for the moment, knowing that the Moonlight Pokemon was a lot faster than Glalie over the short range.

"Ice Beam!!!!" He called, hoping to try a different tact.

Glalie opened up his own mouth and fired out a cold blue beam of ice, aiming for Umbreon with angered intent.

Jim didn't flinch, his mind clearly on the job at hand.

"Umbreon, Psychic now!!!!"

At his words, the dark type Pokemon's normally red eyes began to glow with a blue light, a blue light that grabbed the Ice Beam out of the air. Stopping it in suspended animation.

"Now, Umbreon." Jim called. "Send it back to Glalie."

Flicking his head up, Umbreon sent the frozen Ice Beam crashing back into Glalie, bringing an outraged growl of pain from the ice type Pokemon.

"Glalie, chill!!!" Ash said, warningly. Looking at the way Glalie was floating, the way his eyes were narrowing, he could tell that the Face Pokemon was starting to become aggravated.

Thinking hard, he quickly remembered something that he had seen a long time ago. When he had been first training his Glalie, the Pokemon had partook in a battle. A battle with not too dissimilar circumstances.

"Umbreon, Iron Tail!!!" Jim yelled, his voice breaking through his memory.

Jerking his eyes up, he saw Umbreon charge across the arena towards Glalie, tail starting to glow with a white light, a shiny white light that glistened in the sunlight.

He then heard Glalie's howl of pain, as the heavy metal appendage came crashing down on top of his skull, sending him crashing towards the ground.

"Glalie!!!!" Ash shouted, momentarily worried. He could see Brock starting to raise his flag, clearly thinking that the Face Pokemon was down. "Come on!!! You have to get up!!!!"

Slowly, with a strong grunt, Ash's Pokemon started to float back up, a pained expression on his face. But, his eyes remained focus and strong, his will still able to make him continue the battle.

"Great, Glalie!!" The Pallet Town trainer said, relieved. "Now, let's use Ice Beam!!!"

Another bright blue beam of ice cold energy tore through the air towards Umbreon.

"Psychic now!!!!" Jim ordered, his voice just as cold as that of the Ice Beam. He clearly wasn't impressed by the way that he thought Ash was thinking.

Again, Umbreon grabbed the attack out of middair and sent it crashing back towards Glalie, readily interpreting the trainers orders.

Managing to supress a laugh, Ash instead threw a smile at Jim.

"Glalie, use Ice Wind now!!! Blow it back!!!"

The Face Pokemon opened up his mouth, firing out a frigid cold wind into the Ice Beam. The wind managed to break up the attack, sending a combination of shards of ice and bitterly cold winds through the air, the attack hitting Umbreon full on.

The combination of the two attacks brought a grimace of pain from the dark type Pokemon, but still no sound came from his mouth.

Ignoring it, Ash continued on his assault, determined to bring down Umbreon.

"Glalie, Headbutt!!!" He shouted.

Again, Glalie flew across the makeshift grassy arena and smashed his head into Umbreons face, sending the Moonlight Pokemon bouncing back across the ground.

Picking himself up, Umbreon shot a glare at Glalie, annoyed at what had just happened.

"Shadow Ball!!!" Jim commanded.

"Blizzard!!!!" Ash shouted.

The Moonlight Pokemon opened up his mouth and fired out another lump of black and purple energy through the air towards Glalie. The Face Pokemon opened up his own mouth, and started to expel out a cold vapour, a strong freezing sensation filling the area. Then, a miniature snowstorm came bursting out of his open mouth, crashing into the onrushing Shadow Ball.

For a split second, nothing happened.

Then, the Blizzard carried on through and hit Umbreon. And the Shadow Ball crashed out into Glalie's face, sending him slumping to the ground. At the exact same moment, Umbreon went down.

Simultaneously feeling a mixture of elation and sadness, Ash watched Brock mouth the numbers, the way he counted to three.

Then, he raised his flags up into the air.

"Both Umbreon and Glalie are unable to continue." Brock said. "This round is a draw."

* * *

"Well, he's done well so far." Silver commented. "That's a good result, because the Umbreon looked slightly stronger than his Glalie."

"Mmm-hmmm." May said.

Tracey put his pencil down, finishing up a sketch of Umbreon.

"I'll finish this later." He muttered.

"I concur with you, Silver." Gary remarked. "That Umbreon could probably match up to my own."

Silver grunted slightly.

"You're so modest, Gary." He said, dryly.

* * *

"Okay, Glaceon!!!" Jim shouted, tossing a second Pokeball out into the air. "It's your turn!!!"

His orb opened up, bringing out the Fresh Snow Pokemon, who purred upon arrival.

Having recalled Glalie, Ash thought about the next choice of his.

And then smiled. As the memories of the last battle he had had with Jim's Glaceon flooded into his head, he realised that the second time would be a charm.

"Pikachu." He said, looking to the Mouse Pokemon on his shoulder. "It's your turn."

Nodding, his oldest friend jumped down onto the ground and into the arena. Sparks erupting from his bright red cheeks.

"Pikachu versus Glaceon." Brock said, raising up his flags. "Begin!!"

This time, also remembering the battle on Starburst Island, Jim went for the first order.

"Glaceon, use Attract!!!" He called.

The ice type evolution of Eevee opened up her mouth, blowing a kiss towards Pikachu. A kiss that rapidly changed into a small pink heart while in the air.

"Pikachu, dodge it!!!" Ash commanded, not wanting to get hit with the attack.

The Mouse Pokemon quickly leaped backwards, and rolled slightly to the side, evading the love inducing strike from Glaceon, gratefully hugging the ground.

"Now, counter with a Thunderbolt!!!!" Ash yelled, ready to strike Glaceon while her defences were down.

"Chuuuu!!!!!" Pikachu shrieked, sending an electric blast erupting into the air.

Glaceon also let out a shriek, a shriek of pain as the attack crashed into her body, shudders erupting for a moment as her muscles contorted rapidly under the high voltage.

"Hang in there!!!!" Jim bellowed, the veins on his neck standing out. "Use Ice Beam!!!!"

"Pikachu, Quick Attack!!!!" Ash countered.

As the Fresh Snow Pokemon fired out of her mouth a cold blue blast of ice, Pikachu rapidly ducked and evaded each strike, scampering to the relative safety away from them.

"Now, use Iron Tail!!!!" The black haired Pallet Town trainer commanded.

As Umbreon's tail had done earlier, the lightning bolt shaped appendage began to shimmer with a white light.

Pikachu tensed his legs and leaped up into the air, swinging his tail around to bear. Ready to bring it down on top of Glaceon's head.

"Ice Shard!!!" Jim quickly yelled, watching his ice type Pokemon's mouth open up.

As Pikachu came down, Glaceon coughed up several small shards of frozen water, several small jagged shards that sailed into Pikachus skin, causing him intense discomfort.

His Iron Tail fell away and left him down on the ground, helpless to defend against any attack coming his way.

"Water Pulse!!!!" Jim ordered, taking command of the situation. He wasn't going to turn down the opportunity to strike.

Again, Glaceon opened up her mouth, creating a large orb of blue water within. Within seconds, she was firing it towards Pikachu.

"Pikachu, you have to move!!!!" Ash nearly screamed.

Finally, Pikachu managed to recover his poise, and scramble away, seconds from being soaked by the water type attack.

"Great work, Pikachu!!!" Ash called. "Now, use Volt Tackle!!!!"

Jumping to all four feet, Pikachu started to streak forward across the ground, covering his entire body in electricity. It made an impressive sight, as he aimed at Glaceon.

"Glaceon, use Blizzard!!!!" Jim shouted, knowing that his Glaceon's chances of surviving a direct hit from Volt Tackle were low.

Similar to the way Glalie had used the move, Glaceon opened her mouth, the strange skull cap on her head glowing with a white light. Quickly, she unleashed the freezing cold blast of ice towards the onrushing Pikachu.

Even in the howling gale of ice and snow, the electricity surrounding Pikachu's body was still visible.

And seconds later, Glaceon came crashing out of the ice, a crack heard slightly before, and landed in an undignified heap on the ground.

Struggling slightly after the hit, she still managed to get back up and look towards Pikachu.

A gaze of surprise emerged across the Mouse Pokemon's face, slightly shocked that Glaceon was still standing....

And then it faded away, as she collapsed down to the ground.

Brock quickly raised his flag.

"Glaceon is unable to battle." He declared. "Pikachu is the winner."

A huge smile on his face, Ash punched the air.

"You rule, Pikachu." He called.

Pikachu turned around and gave him a victory sign.

* * *

"Pikachu 2, Glaceon 0." May muttered. "Happened in the Verger Conference as well."

"I think we'll all agree that Glaceon aren't the strongest of Pokemon out there." Gary remarked, leaning back in his chair with a roguish grin. "Then again, neither are Pikachu by nature."

"You done yet?" May asked, looking at him with a slight sense of annoyance.

Gary laughed, clearly enjoying the sensation of winding her up.

"Just about." He answered.

* * *

"Glaceon, return!!!" Jim said, bringing the fainted Fresh Snow Pokemon back to her Pokeball. "You were great out there."

Sighing slightly as he looked around at Ash, Jim took out a third Pokeball.

"Time to get serious." He said.

"Bring it on." Ash retorted, holding out his arms.

"Keep it friendly, you two." Brock warned.

Jim laughed, before hefting the red and white orb up into the air.

"Luxray, go!!!"

Ash took several deep breaths, as he saw the Gleam Eyes Pokemon appear in a burst of glowing white light, barely a few feet away from him.

This wasn't going to be easy. Taking out another electric type with Pikachu would be incredibly difficult.

"Oh well." He muttered. "Life's not easy."

Brock quickly raised both flags.

"Begin!!!" He commanded.

* * *

Watching the battle take place from the fence nearby, along with quite a few other interested Pallet Town spectators, Syed Sons nodded with appreciation. He was enjoying the battle. For the first time in a while, he was really questioning what would happen. Normally, he could call the winner of a battle by this point, from stances, poise, gait and various other psychological tricks.

But, this time, nothing was coming to him.

"Interesting battle." He muttered, looking at the man stood next to him.

A man with long silver hair was also leaning on the fence, watching the battle. What struck him was that the man was unusually attired for someone in Pallet Town. A suit that looked fairly expensive.

"Indeed it is." The man answered.

Something didn't quite register to Syed about the man.

"Syed." He offered, holding out a hand to him, hoping for something in return.

For a moment, he didn't reply, a cold smile on his face.

Then, it faded away and he returned the gesture.

"Vincent." He replied.....

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**So.... The battle's underway, and after two Pokemon each, Ash has a slight advantage. But, can Pikachu beat Luxray? And Nightmare and Shaymin aside, who else is involved in the battle, Pokemonwise?**

**Too many ice types. And there may or may not be another one in the mix.**

**And just what is Vincent doing there? Probably won't be good.**

**For some reason while writing this chapter, I kept get Professors Elm and Birch mixed up. Intriguing method of the event of the draw. And slightly convoluted.**

**Hey, Brock appeared. First time this story.**

**Both of Jim's Parents, John and Stephanie Jacobs belong to SkyFighter.**

**And Isaac is here. **

**Thanks for the reviews!!! They are all appreciated.**

**Only Nightmare would try and nobble one of the opposition Pokemon by getting him hammered beforehand. Love his quote about drinking and violence. Seems Umbreon is slightly smarter than him.**

**Although, the Gengar does seem slightly empathic about what Umbreon is feeling.**

**Quiz Questions**

**Quiz Question One. What is the next pure dark type Pokemon in the Pokedex, after Umbreon?**

**Quiz Question Two. How many anime episodes has Glaceon appeared in?**

**Quiz Question Three. In the aforementioned Ash vs Jim battle in the Verger Conference, which of Jim's Pokemon knocked out Pikachu?**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review!!!! Please!!!**


	89. Sweeping The Stage

Chapter Eighty Nine. Sweeping The Stage.

* * *

_Summary. Both Ash and Jim prepared for their upcoming battle, with Jim getting some good luck from his parents, and some Pokemon from Professor Elm. Nightmare also did his best, by talking to Umbreon and trying to stealthily disable him. It didn't work. The next morning, everyone met up at Professor Oaks lab, along with Isaac and Goodshow, ready to watch the battle. Brock had also been invited to referee it, a battle which had many spectators. Ash picked first and sent out his Glalie. Jim countered with his Umbreon. The two Pokemon traded attacks rapidly, before knocking each other out cold. Then, Jim also went for an ice type Pokemon, sending out his Glaceon. Ash sent in Pikachu. Eventually, Pikachu managed to knock the Fresh Snow Pokemon out cold. Taking it up a notch, Jim sent in Luxray to battle Pikachu. Meanwhile, a friend of Professor Oaks, Syed, was watching the battle and talking to a silver haired man named Vincent....._

_

* * *

_

"Just step through here." Ellis muttered, shaking her head. "Can't believe it."

"Well, my dear." Looker answered, brushing down his new suit. "Start believing in me. Because, I'm here to stay. That's what I am."

He reached out and patted her on the shoulder.

"So, you changed much in the last few months?" Looker asked, looking at her.

She let out a nervous laugh, before rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, I have two artificial limbs, a pair of zinc tinted eyeballs and a keen sense of sarcasm."

Looker shook his head.

"Which limbs?" He asked, going along with it.

Ellis shook her strawberry blond head out, an exasperated look on her features.

"Jacques, you really got to learn to notice sarcasm." She said.

"I know." He answered, resting his shoulders on the wall. "I was being charming. Thought we were having a moment."

She sighed.

"We're not." She said, pointing at the door. "You have to be in there. They want to see you."

Turning away slightly, she could imagine the look on his face. Small revenge for the heart attack he had nearly given her a few hours earlier.

Then, she softened.

"But." Ellis said, turning her head back around with a smile. "If you want to go back to that moment, then come find me later. If you're still here after six, that's when I leave."

Shooting him a wink, she continued to saunter out.

"Hey, Ellis."

One final time, she looked back, seeing the card he was holding out.

"I took some aid from an OCPD officer." Looker continued. "His details. Wonder if I can get a look at his service file."

She made a tutting sound.

"You don't have the clearance to view that." The publicist remarked, taking the card. "But, I'll see what I can do. Even though I apparently have nothing better to do."

"Merci." Looker muttered, before pushing the door open and walking inside.

* * *

He had walked inside the office, not sure what to expect. He had been sure that Norman would be able to offer him a greeting.

The former International Police agent wasn't expecting Bill and Riley to be in there as well.

He saw Norman sat against his desk, arms folded.

"Monsieur Looker." Norman said, no trace of warmth in his voice. "You show up in our building, when you are assumed to be dead. Explain to us how this is."

Suddenly, Looker felt a needle appear out of nowhere and dig into the skin in his arm. He almost reacted, but the way Riley subtly shook his head told him that it was a bad idea.

"We only need to be sure." The blue clad Aura guardian said, as Bill finished taking a blood sample. "If you're really you, and I believe that you are because you've got the same Aura signature as you did before, then you have nothing to be worried about."

He grinned.

"If you're not who you say are, and I'm wrong, then you take a nosedive out of the nearest window."

Looker jittered completely.

The grin on his face evolved into a laugh. A slightly dry ironic sound.

"Hey, we're joking." He said. "Or, maybe we're not."

His expression of mirth faded away.

"Either way, we'll know soon enough."

Bill put the syringe down next to a machine, and reached down into a briefcase.

Within seconds, he had withdrawn another blood sample.

"This is the blood of Mr. Jacques Makelele Looker." He said. "We keep a few samples of old employees blood around. Usually, just in case we have a situation like this. Other times, we just give it away to a blood bank after a certain period of time."

"Is that legal?" Looker inquired, as Bill put both samples of the blood into the strange machine, and switched it on.

For twenty seconds, nobody said anything as the machine whirred.

"So, that will tell you if it's me?" Looker asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It will confirm to us, at a ninety nine percent chance of accuracy, whether you are or are not Jacques Makelele Looker." Bill explained, as the machine began to beep rapidly.

The former International Police agent started to look worried.

"Is that good?" He asked.

Bill raised his eyebrow up at Norman, and gave him a subtle nod.

At his sign, the Petalberg gym leader stood up and walked over to Looker.

And for the first time since he had walked into his office, Norman let out a smile and gripped Lookers hand.

"Welcome back, old friend." He said, happily. "It's good to see you again."

"So, what happened?" Riley asked, looking across to Looker, his expression not really altered. "We not really bury you properly, you weren't completely dead..."

His expression flickered for a moment.

"Or, are you a zombie?" The Aura Guardian said, sarcastically.

"Yeah, I'm here to eat your brains." Looker replied, just as sarcastically. "So, bend over and present your head."

Norman coughed.

"Okay, you two." He ordered. "Cut it out."

He looked up at Looker.

"So, do you know what happened?"

* * *

"Begin!!" Brock commanded, his flags coming up into the air.

As the air fell silent, Pikachu and Luxray glared at each other, both willing the other to make its own move first.

The trainers did too, neither of them ready to blink beforehand.

Then, Jim finally went for it.

"Luxray, use Scary Face now!!!"

* * *

"Hah." Gary remarked. "Interesting choice."

Everyone looked around at him, surprised by what he meant.

"While working in Sinnoh, I studied the physiology of the Luxray." Gary continued. "And it's probably one of the slowest electric type Pokemon around. Scary Face would bring Pikachu down to his level."

* * *

Ash rolled his eyes. He wasn't happy with what had just taken place, but he still needed to carry on. So, it wasn't important in the grand scheme of things.

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack!!" He commanded.

Immediately, Pikachu blazed across the grass towards Luxray, ready to crash his body into the Gleam Eyes Pokemon.

"Luxray, Spark!!!" Jim said, ready to counter the blow.

Small bursts of electricity began to crackle over Luxray's body, as he swept out his skull and knocked Pikachu back away from him, sending the small yellow Pokemon tumbling back across the ground.

"Pikachu, are you okay?!!" Ash yelled, looking at his Pokemon.

Quickly, the Mouse Pokemon jumped up and nodded.

"Then, let's strike with a Thunderbolt!!!" The Pallet Town trainer commanded.

With a squeak of exertion, Pikachu unleashed the blast of electricity towards his opponent.  
"Counter with Charge." Jim said, arms folded.

Luxray took a deep breath, grimacing slightly as the electricity ran across his fur. Although he had a natural resistance to the attack, drawing it in still chafed.

"Now, unleash a Discharge!!!!" The Mahogany native yelled.

With a mighty roar, the Gleam Eyes Pokemon expelled out both his own electric attack and the stored electricity from Pikachu's Thunderbolt.

Ash groaned inwardly, as Pikachu was thrown back across the grass by the force of the hit, several electricity burns beginning to show up on his fur, blackening the normally bright yellow pelt.

"Come on, Pikachu!!!" He urged. "Hang on in there."

Suppressing a groan of pain, Pikachu slowly got up and shook himself off.

"Pikachu." Ash called. "Do you want to continue?"

Nodding eagerly at the thought, despite his various depths of discomfort, Pikachu turned back to Luxray.

"You're awesome, Pikachu." Ash muttered. "Go for an Iron Tail!!!!"

Tail glowing with a white shining energy, the Mouse Pokemon leaped up into the air and charged towards Luxray.

"Counter with your own Iron Tail!!!" Jim commanded.

As Pikachu's was doing, Luxray's tail began to shimmer with a glowing energy.

He also leaped up into the air, and the two metallic appendages met in the middle of the arena with a deafening clang, a scraping sound that made nearly everyone flinch. Only Silver and Isaac managed to listen through it without wincing.

As both Pokemon came back to the ground, Jim reacted quickest.

"Luxray, Crunch!!!!" He bellowed.

The mouth of the Gleam Eyes Pokemon ripped open, the teeth extending out and pulsating with energy.

"Pikachu!!!" Ash yelled, worried. "Move!!!"

His Pokemon tried to scramble away, but the Scary Face at the start made him unable to move as easily...

And Luxray bit down into the fur of the Mouse Pokemon, causing an incredible amount of damage.

Pikachu let out a strangled cry of pain, before collapsing to the ground, unable to move.

Brock quickly raised his flag, seeing the result instantly.

"Pikachu is unable to battle." He declared. "Luxray is the winner."

Annoyed, Ash quickly stepped out onto the battlefield and scooped his fallen Pikachu up in his arms.

"Sorry, buddy." He muttered, going over to the side of the arena to give the Mouse Pokemon to May. She took him instantly, offering him a smile.

"Good luck." She said.

Ash grinned.

"Don't worry." He replied. "I know how to beat Luxray."

"You got a ground Pokemon on ya, Ashy boy?" Gary asked, leaning over.

Ash shook his head.

"No." He admitted. "But, something that should work just as well."

* * *

"Well, that's an interesting story." Norman remarked, as Looker finished telling him what had happened in the last twenty four hours.

He looked at Riley.

"You're the closest thing we have to an expert on this stuff..."

Riley opened up his mouth to argue the case, but decided against it.

"What's your opinion?"

The Aura Guardian mused on the thought. Although he wasn't an expert, he did have some basic knowledge on the subject.

"The thoughts that come to my head." He said, slightly awkwardly. "There's only one thing that it could be."

"And what would that be?" Bill asked.

"Divine Resurrection." Riley replied. "We saw a prime example of it a few months ago when Arceus brought Agent Doug Wilson back from the dead."

He sighed.

"This is bad."

"Well, I am alive it seems." Looker answered. "So, excuse me for being unsceptical as they come."

"I should inform you." Riley continued. "Although the case returns to life, they usually lose something. Something is taken in exchange. When Doug was brought back to life, his friend, Mewtwo, was taken by Arceus."

He looked over at the black haired former International Police agent.

"You might want to keep an eye on everything you hold dear."

Looker laughed.

"Usually do." He answered. "Friends close. Enemies closer. My policy."

While the two of them were talking, Norman had reached down into his desk and pulled out a folder.

As he held it out, Looker eyed it for a moment, considering what the contents were. Then, in one swift moment, he reached out and grabbed it in one hand.

Opening it up, he could see a stack of papers.

"What is this?" He wondered.

"Every detail that has happened in the Coppinger case since you died." Norman answered. "Could use a fresh pair of eyes."

"But, I'm currently unemployed." Looker said, craftily.

Shaking his head, Norman reached down into his desk further and tossed a black leather wallet over.

Looker opened it up and saw a G-Men identity card with his name and picture on.

"You need to sign it." Norman remarked. "But, after that, consider yourself under employment."

Looker grinned.

"I'll get right on it." He answered, closing the badge and putting it in his pocket.

* * *

"Okay, Mr. Ketchum, please pick your next Pokemon." Brock said, looking at his old friend.

Quickly, Ash withdrew a third Pokeball and tossed it up into the air.

"Abomasnow!!!" He yelled. "I choose you!!!"

The red and white orb opened up, bringing out the Frosted Tree Pokemon.

"SNOOWWWW!!!!!!" She roared, startling everyone involved.

* * *

"I didn't know Ash had an Abomasnow." Delia remarked, surprised.

"Me neither." Silver admitted.

"I've seen her before." Gary said. "She's been at the lab for the last week or so where my grandpa was studying her."

"He find anything interesting?" May asked.

"Yeah, she doesn't play well with Aerodactyl." Gary answered, dryly.

"Just let it go, huh?" May said, shaking her head.

* * *

**Whose That Pokemon? It circles the sky in search of prey. When it spots one, it dives steeply to catch the prey.**

* * *

"Abomasnow versus Luxray." Brock said, looking around. "Begin!!!"

He swept his flags down, signalling the sign to get the battle underway.

"Abomasnow!!!" Ash commanded. "Ice Shard now!!!!"

Her mouth instantly bursting open, the ice and grass type Pokemon unleashed several small broken pieces of ice through the air towards Luxray.

Her opponent, the Gleam Eyes Pokemon howled at the bitterly cold sensation, the shards raking across his fur.

"Luxray, use Thunderbolt!!!" Jim ordered, the smallest bases of a plan forming in his mind.

The electric type Pokemon blasted the much larger opponent with his own electric attack. Abomasnow growled angrily, but her feet were anchored into the ground, sending the electric blast straight into the earth. She was relatively unharmed by the attack, but the indignity of the shock made her angry.

"Razor Leaf!!!" Ash commanded.

Swinging her two powerful arms around, the Frosted Tree Pokemon brought a barrage of leaves, each sharper than the average hunting knife, swinging and scraping into Luxray.

Another howl of pain escaped his jaws, as the electric type Pokemon began to shake.

"Luxray!!" Jim called. "It's time for the gamebreaker."

He knew that it was their only chance to inflict some serious damage on the grass and ice type Pokemon. From training with Ash at times, he knew how determined Snover had been. The younger version of Abomasnow had, despite a slow start in gaining confidence, gained a lot of power and determination under her trainer. An attribute that would probably have increased after her evolution. Very few Pokemon got weaker after evolution. In fact, it was rarely heard of.

"Use Fire Fang now!!!!"

* * *

Ash's jaw fell open. He hadn't known that his friends Luxray knew the fire type technique. A way that was going to hurt Abomasnow tremendously.

As he watched, the Gleam Eyes Pokemon leaped up into the air, flames emerging from his mouth, and started to bite down onto the white skin of his own Pokemon.

With every flaming bite, Abomasnow let out a roar of pain, trying to shake Luxray off. But, he kept at it, striking and biting with vicious effect.

Frantically thinking of a way to get Luxray away from Abomasnow, the Pallet trainer called out the first attack that came to his mind.

"Water Pulse!!!!" He yelled, almost desperately.

The frond like fur above her mouth blowing open, the Frosted Tree Pokemon unleashed a shimmering blue sphere of water out over her opponent, the Fire Fang instantly sizzling out into nothing.

His advantage gone, Luxray leaped back, away from the physical blows that Abomasnow could deal.

Both trainer and Pokemon knew that if Abomasnow made contact with a physical attack, then the likelihood of Luxray making it through the fight was less than great.

But, on the other hand, Jim knew that getting in close with Fire Fang was really his only chance of victory. Unable to bring Luxray back and try a different option, he made his gambit.

"Use Fire Fang again."

Watching as the electric type Pokemon leaped forward, Ash's strategy quickly burst into his head.

"Ice Punch now!!!" He yelled, quickly.

Her fist shone with a light white glow of energy, as the Frosted Tree Pokemon thrust out and smacked her now frozen limb into Luxray's stomach.

With a winded yelp, the Gleam Eyes Pokemon went to the ground. For half a second he lay there, before starting to spring back up to his feet.

Ash wasn't finished.

"Wood Hammer!!!!!" He shouted, calling out the name of the most powerful attack that came to mind.

He was surprised to hear the triumphant roar from his Pokemon, watching the arms raise up, the fur start to glow, the sun making the white light reflect around the arena, almost blinding everyone watching.

Then, they came crashing down onto Luxray, who wasn't expecting the blow.

Completely unable to defend against it, the Gleam Eyes Pokemon howled in pain, proudly at first, before it gradually faded away.

Dust was kicked up, as Abomasnow's hit brought him crashing down into the ground.

Slowly, the same dust began to clear, revealing the fainted Luxray pinned underneath.

A smirk on her face, the Frosted Tree Pokemon withdrew her arms and stepped back.

His view cleared and unobstructed, Brock raised his flags.

"Luxray is unable to battle." He declared. "Abomasnow is the winner."

Applause echoed around the arena, the audience mindful to pay respect to the power that Abomasnow had shown in defeating the electric type.

* * *

"Always pains me to see an electric type get beaten." Isaac commented, as he finished applauding. "Especially one that I'm so familiar with."

"The Luxray?" Professor Elm asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I suppose the Pikachu as well." The leader of the Verger Elite Four mused. "Although, it's a while since I trained one of the little guys."

"Still, the power that Abomasnow is to be applauded." Professor Oak remarked.

"Indeed." Goodshow added.

* * *

"Luxray, return." Jim said, bringing back the electric type Pokemon to his Pokeball.

He replaced the red and white orb on his belt, before bursting out laughing.

"You've caught me at a bit of a impasse, Ash." He remarked, looking at his opponent. "Left me with a bit of a dilemma. See, all my remaining Pokemon are weak to ice types. So, here we are?"

Ash smiled.

"You giving up and forfeiting?" He asked.

Jim snorted.

"Hell no." The Mahogany Town trainer replied, tossing a new Pokeball into the air. "Swellow, go!!!!"

He brought out the Swallow Pokemon, who instantly flew up into the air and glared down at Abomasnow.

"But, this at least gives me a fighting chance." Jim said. "Swellow takes down Abomasnow, what are you going to do? I seriously doubt that you're packing three ice types."

Shaking his head, Ash confirmed the thought.

Brock coughed, readying to make his announcement.

"Abomasnow versus Swellow." He called. "Begin."

* * *

"So, we have no idea where the queen Beedrill is, a lunatic is running around trying to find her, Lance has gone rogue and I'm back to life." Looker summarised.

"That's pretty much every main event that's happened recently." Norman confirmed. "Screwed up, huh?"

Looker shook his head, confused.

"Wow, truly hurting my brain." He muttered.

"Listen, Jacques." Norman said, surprisingly electing to use Lookers first name. Maybe as a personal touch. "I want to give you some advice. Take the night off, then come in first thing tomorrow. We'll have everything back for you, your personal effects, your Pokemon. And we want to have our doctors examine you."

"Bet you say that to every guy who comes back from the dead." Looker muttered.

"Then, just confirm that you are up to scratch on everything. Not too rusty, a few rounds on the training course..."

"Of course." Looker smiled. "I'd be worried if you didn't expect me to complete something like that before allowing me back in the field."

Shaking his head and picking up his coat, he made for the door.

"You need a place to stay?" Bill asked.

The former International Police agent grinned, a sign of the old Looker.

"Only if I don't get lucky tonight." He replied.

Bill tossed a key over to him, a grin on his face.

"Steady on Rocky." He said. "Don't run before you can walk."

Looker caught the key.

"G-Men safe house on Ampharos Street." Bill explained. "Nobody currently living there."

"Lucky for me, huh?" Looker smiled, heading out of the door.

* * *

"Let's get this underway, Abomasnow!!!!" Ash yelled. "Start strong and finish fast. Use Ice Beam!!!"

Her hands aimed at the normal and flying type Pokemon, the Frosted Tree Pokemon fired a blast of cold blue energy through the air, trying to hit Swellow.

Jim shook his head.

"Subtlety." He muttered. "Double Team, Swellow!!!!"

Instantly, the Swallow Pokemon created several copies of himself, leaving Ash groaning as the Ice Beam sailed straight through a copy of Swellow, hitting nothing but thin air.

"Damn." He muttered.

"Aerial Ace!!!!" Jim yelled.

From out of nowhere, a Swellow detached itself from the group of clones and streaked down towards Abomasnow, ready to hit her in the back.

"Ice Punch!!!" Ash shouted, hoping to quickly counter.

Abomasnow was just too slow.

As she spun around, her fist raised, Swellow ducked underneath the huge limb and raked his beak across her stomach.

A brutal roar of rage brought out of her, Abomasnow collapsed to one knee, clutching at her wound.

"Damn!!!" Ash repeated, trying to think of another approach.

Meanwhile, Jim was pushing his advantage.

"Wing Attack!!!!" He commanded.

From his position high above the battlefield where he was able to avoid all of Abomasnow's attacks, Swellow suddenly dived down through the air, ready to strike the Frosted Tree Pokemon with a pair of powerful wings.

Then, Ash remembered something. A tactic once used by an Abomasnow against his Staraptor, by Candice, the Snowpoint City gym leader.

"Abomasnow!!!!" He yelled. "Icy Wind now!!!"

Her huge frame back on both feet, Abomasnow opened her mouth and launched a frigid cold wind into the air, aiming for the onrushing Swellow.

And, without even an order from Jim, the Swallow Pokemon ducked down and plunged under the blast of cold air.

A horrified look of shock raced across Ash's face, as Swellow struck another blow into Abomasnow's stomach.

Another roar of pain, and he started to feel sick.

"Don't fell bad, Ash." Jim said, sarcastically. "It's not like Swellow's got a type disadvantage or anything. FYI, I also battled Candice, so I figured that you might employ the same technique."

The quip had two effects. In the first case, Ash raised his hand up and gave Jim the finger. In the second case, the enraged Abomasnow unleashed an Ice Shard into the arena, managing to freeze the tail feathers of the Swallow Pokemon.

Slightly surprised, Swellow let out a squawk and tried to fly away.

"Abomasnow!!!" Ash yelled. "Use Mist. Try and hide yourself."

Again, the Frosted Tree Pokemons mouth opened up, this time exhaling some strange vapours from out of her body that hid her from view.

Ash said something else, something under his breath that nobody quite caught.

Still wary, Jim made his choice.

"You think hiding can work?" He asked. "Swellow, Aerial Ace!!!!"

Just as Ash had predicted, Swellow bulleted into the mist, searching out Abomasnow.

"Now, Ice Punch!!!!" Ash yelled.

The speed of Swellow's attack managed to disperse some of the mist, allowing everyone to see what was happening.

As the normal and flying type Pokemon powered towards Abomasnow, she brought up her fist and smashed it into her oncoming opponent, both Pokemon taking damage from the hit.

In this case, the much smaller Swellow took the worse of it.

As he dropped to the ground, ice spread out over his body, completely covering the feathered form.

"No!!!!" Jim yelled, a look of anguish emerging over his face.

He was really feeling worried now. If Swellow went down, he'd be on his fifth Pokemon, while Ash was still on his third.

And then, it struck him.

The way to win.

Taking a deep breath, Jim looked at Brock who was about to raise the flag to announce Swellow defeated.

"Just wait a second!!!" He pleaded. "I want to call one more attack."

Without waiting for an answer, he went straight into it.

"Swellow, do it!!!!" Jim bellowed, hoping he could make himself heard through the thick ice.

For a moment, nothing happened.

Then, the ice around the normal and flying type Pokemon began to shatter, the small silvers of frozen water melting from the heat.

"Awesome!!!!" The Mahogany native yelled, as the last of the ice faded away, revealing Swellow relatively unharmed.

"Now, carry it on!!!!" Jim continued. "Finish Abomasnow off with your Heat Wave!!!"

Not that anyone could feel it from the sidelines, but in the arena where the two Pokemon were, the air suddenly began to heat up.

Abomasnow instantly began to look worried.

It was justified, as the hot and humid air rasped over her, instantly blistering and burning her skin.

The wave of heat carried on for ten more seconds, before the Frosted Tree Pokemon keeled over onto her back and fainted.

Ash yelled out angrily, a sound of frustration.

Brock raised his flag.

"Abomasnow is unable to battle." He declared. "Swellow is the winner."

* * *

"Advantage Jim." Gary muttered. "If his other two Pokemon are weak against ice type attacks, then Ash just lost a huge trump card. Plus, the way Swellow came back from out of nowhere will likely give a huge confidence boost."

"Type isn't everything." May argued, pointing the obvious point out.

"Confidence is." Tracey muttered.

"Ouch." The brunette coordinator replied. "You got me there."

A grin racing across his face, Tracey held up his hand and grabbed a high five with Gary.

"Ingenious move, the way he used Heat Wave at a low intensity to melt the ice, and then amped it up to knock out Abomasnow." Silver commented. "You don't normally see that kind of skill anywhere outside a strong fire type Pokemon."

* * *

"Abomasnow, return!!!" Ash yelled, recalling the ice and grass type Pokemon.

The beam of red light brought her back to the red and white orb.

"You did good." The Pallet Town trainer muttered, looking over at Jim's Swellow. The Swallow Pokemon seemed slightly hurt, but wasn't in any danger of going down the next attack.

"Now, what to use." He mused, thinking through his choices.

One of them was definitely out. No way would he be able to touch Swellow. But, one of his other two would make it very interesting.

He did have a powerful Pokemon on him that was able to fly. He'd brought him along just in case he needed something powerful to deal with Shaymin or Flygon or Meganium, or whoever Jim was intending to use.

"Not yet." Ash muttered. "Not desperate enough. So, I guess that leaves...."

He reached down and grabbed up the purple and white Master Ball, holding it up for Jim to see.

"You know what's coming?" Ash asked. "Your worst..."

He hurled the orb up into the air, bringing out the ghost and poison Pokemon who had helped him win so many battles.

"Nightmare!!!!" He finished.

Almost immediately, Nightmare looked around at his trainer, disdain on his face.

"Don't you ever call me out with that quip again." He said, annoyed and irked at the lame joke.

He looked around to see who his opponent was.

"Jeez, why'd you send me out to battle a glorified Pidgey?" The Gas Pokemon asked, clearly in a bad mood.

"Just beat it and we can avoid having this conversation altogether." Ash said, feeling exhausted. Dealing with Nightmare's petulance often did that.

* * *

"Here you go." Ellis said, handing him a file.

Looker took it, slightly surprised.

"I thought that I didn't have access to this?" He asked, a mischievous grin on his face.

She shrugged.

"Hey, I figured since you're here, then you probably do. If you were an impostor, they'd be wiring your gonads up to the electricity grid right about now."

Looker shook his head, stunned.

"Remind me not to get you mad." He muttered. "You've got some nasty images running around in your head."

Quickly meaning to change the subject, he looked at the folder and sighed.

"Thanks." He said.

"Complete bio of one Sawyer Lee Forge." She said. "Now, I presume that you're not going to take that with us?"

Smiling slightly, Looker dropped it on the table.

"It can wait for a moment." He answered, shooting her what he thought was a charming smile. "I completely focused on the task at hand, yes I am."

Returning the smile, Ellis looked around at the door.

"Guess we should get going." She remarked, starting to leave.

"Coming right after you." Looker muttered, walking over to open the door for her.

* * *

"Okay, then it's Swellow against Gengar." Brock called. "Begin!!!"

Ash quickly made his tactics up in his head.

"Okay, Nightmare." He said. "Let's start with...."

Without even waiting for the order to be completed, Nightmare streaked forward across the ground, raising his fist to unleash a Toxic Jab...

And crashed the blow into Swellows body, sending him spinning out of control.

The Swallow Pokemon squawked in pain, ugly purple welts rising up on the feathered body.

"Looks like your bird got a little infection." Nightmare taunted.

Jim ignored him. Something he'd had plenty of practise at.

"Swellow, unleash another Heat Wave!!!" He commanded.

Again, the heat began to emerge, the temperature rising almost immediately.

"Yeah, right." Nightmare muttered, sending himself floating up into the sky, high above the heat.

Jim snorted.

"You're going into the air, to try and get the better of Swellow?" He asked. "What planet are you on?"

"Planet of the Infernapes, baby." Nightmare muttered, as the annoyed looking Swellow started to rise up into the air to chase after him.

"Hit him with Aerial Ace." Jim commanded.

As Swellow streaked towards him, the Gengar laughed.

"Oh Jimmy." He called. "You're just too predictable."

Ash called up, desperate to try and reassert his authority.

"Nightmare, use another Toxic Jab, now!!!" He yelled.

Right at the exact same moment that Swellow arrived in front of him, the Gas Pokemon brought a hammer like Toxic Jab down on top of his body, instantly winding the Swallow Pokemon.

* * *

Sadly, Jim shook his head as Swellow came crashing down to earth, his body wreaked with pain.

And his mood wasn't improved as the ghost and poison type Pokemon came charging down, ready to deliver another Toxic Jab to the normal and flying type Pokemon.  
"Nightmare, don't!!!" Ash yelled. "Swellow's defeated."

Predictably, Nightmare ignored him.

Or so it seemed.

At exactly the last moment, the Gas Pokemon pulled out and landed on the ground in a victory pose.

"You got Nightmared." He muttered. "Bitch."

Brock raised his flag.

"Swellow is unable to battle." He declared. "Gengar is the..."

A speck of red suddenly appeared on his neck.

"What the..?" Brock asked, before keeling over.

"Brock!!!!" Ash yelled, instantly ready to move.

"NOBODY MOVE!!!!!!!"

As the voice echoed out around the arena, everyone was drawn to the source.

* * *

Jim looked around, half in the process of recalling Swellow and almost did a double take in shock. As the normal and flying type was brought back to the Pokeball, he was glad that the fainted Pokemon was out of the picture.

It wasn't possible.

But, as his eyes ran out across the man stood nearby, hands in pockets, and the team of orange jumpsuit clad grunts stood behind him, he knew that something bad was going to happen.

"No way!!!" He hissed, at the same time both incredibly annoyed and worried.

Stood in the middle of Professor Oaks garden, was Dennis. And a Coppinger grunt battalion.

The grunts all had their Houndoom out, some also utilising Golbat for aerial combat. Dennis had a Swampert and his own Houndoom out, the Dark Pokemon much larger than others of its species. One of the grunts stood behind Dennis was carrying a tranquiliser rifle, and was in the process of reloading, clearly having shot Brock.

"Anyone move, and they get burned to a cinder." Dennis said, raising his voice to be heard. "Just want one thing, and then we'll be gone."

Ignoring him, Professor Oak instantly detached himself from the judges bench and strode over.

"Don't!!" Jim pleaded, silently.

As the Pokemon Professor walked towards him, Dennis looked down at his Houndoom.

"Do it!!!" He commanded.

The dark and fire type Pokemon shook his head and backed away.

"What!!!" Dennis said, shocked. "You would defy me?!!! Fry him!!!"

Still, none of the Houndoom were willing to unleash their firey breath, a move which would have signalled the end of the Professor.

_"What is he doing?!!" _Ash wondered. He sort of vaguely recognised Dennis, but couldn't remember where he had seen him before.

His attention was drawn, as the slightly smaller frame of the Pokemon Professor stood in front of him, a look of outrage on his face.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!!!" He said, angrily. "You're interrupting an official Pokemon league battle. Now get off my property right now!!!!"

Dennis looked like he was considering it for a moment, his face slightly contorted.

And then, an evil expression passed across his face.

"I'll pass." He said, reaching up and placing his hands on Oak's shoulders.

Then, one swift movement with both hands...

And Dennis snapped the elderly mans neck into two pieces.

Everyone could see that he was dead before he hit the ground, the grass gratefully accepting his corpse.

"Grandpa!!!!!" Gary yelled, a mixture of shock, fear and anger on his face.

"Anyone else want to be a hero?!!" Dennis asked, angrily flexing out his muscles.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**So... Dennis is here!!!**

**What is it about Coppingers interrupting battles involving Ash. First Claudia at the PCC. Now, it's Dennis.**

**Professor Oak is dead!!! Bet you didn't see that coming.**

**Almost makes the other events of the chapter seem insignificant.**

**But, Ash is doing incredibly well against Jim.**

**And on his powerful flying type Pokemon who could do well against either Shaymin or Flygon... That's pretty obvious who it is. **

**And some of the random Looker parts break up the action. Guy wastes no time.**

**Thanks for the reviews!!!! They are all appreciated. Completely.**

**So, what happens next? I think it's going to turn violent y'all. Put it this way, there's going to be some very unhappy spectators. But, unlike the last time a Coppinger interrupted one of Ash's battles, no Groudon.**

**And is Brock alive? Probably.**

**Second battle that Ash uses Abomasnow. She did okay.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. How many anime episodes has Professor Oak appeared in?**

**Quiz Question Two. What was the name of the episode where Ash challenged Candice to a battle?**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review!!! Please!!!**


	90. Speared In The Heart

Chapter Ninety. Speared In The Heart.

* * *

_Summary. Looker returned to the G-Men and was given a debriefing by Norman, Riley and Bill. They also verified that he was who he said he was, by a blood test. And Riley worked out that Arceus brought him back to life. Meanwhile, Ash and Jim continued their battle. Ash's Pikachu losing to Jim's Luxray in a tightly fought match. Then, to beat Luxray, Ash used his Abomasnow. Despite some trouble with Fire Fang, she managed to overcome her opponent. Then, in a slight conundrum, Jim used Swellow. Even as Abomasnow looked like she would gain a victory, a well placed Heat Wave from the Swallow Pokemon managed to overcome her. Next, Ash unleashed Nightmare, who defeated Swellow with some carefully dealt Toxic Jabs. But, as Jim recalled Swellow, there was a disturbance. Dennis and some Coppingers showed up, knocking Brock unconscious. And, as Professor Oak went to confront Dennis, the Coppinger leader snapped his neck, killing him...._

_

* * *

_

"You son of a bitch!!!!" Gary raged, reaching down to his belt and going for a Pokeball.

At the same time, Isaac was on his feet, as were May, Tracey and Silver.

"Although the Houndoom were unwilling to attack him." Dennis remarked. "I doubt they will extend the same courtesy to you. So, stand down and nobody will be hurt."

Gary scowled at him.

"Not a chance!!!" He yelled. "You just made this personal."

"I agree with you." Isaac said. "You just committed a murder in full daylight. This cannot stand."

Jim was silently praying that they didn't get involved. There was a chance that Dennis would just take what he needed and leave. But, if it turned violent, the sadistic nature of the man would be fully brought to bear.

"Just don't react." The Mahogany native muttered, more out of hope that expectation.

The furious Gary looked over at him with anger.

"Easy for you to say." He said. "They didn't kill your grandfather."

Shaking his head, Dennis finally lost patience.

"Have the Golbat take him down." He commanded, looking to his grunts.

"I don't think so!!!" Isaac yelled, taking out a Pokeball and hurling it into the air. "Electivire, illuminate!!!!"

The red and white orb burst open, sending out the huge Thunderbolt Pokemon, the electric type shaking his arms out for leverage.

"Take those Golbat down with Shock Wave!!!" The leader of the Verger Elite Four yelled, annoyed.

His Electivire let out a powerful roar, electricity crackling across his fur.

And then, he unleashed the attack through the air, the static shock taking out several Golbat and sending them crashing to the grass.

The eyes of the Coppinger leader flickered with anger. He hadn't been expecting the resistance. He hadn't been expecting it, but he wasn't unprepared.

"Take them." He said, angrily. "I'll go get it."

"Don't think so!!!"

A new voice entered the arena, bringing more looks of surprise.

"Who said that?!!!" Dennis yelled. "Show yourself."

From out of the shadows, stepped a suit clad figure. A figure with silver hair. Looking across at the Coppinger leader, he started to move in front of the brown statue containing the legendary Pokemon.

The appearance seemed to rattle Dennis. The appearance of several various strong looking Pokemon behind him seemed to increase it even more. A Feraligatr. A Nidoking. A Magmortar and a Honchkrow. An Ursaring brought up the rear.

"Who are you?" Dennis said, his anger dissipating to wariness. This wasn't in his plans.

"Vincent Montella." He answered, arms folded. "And someone wants to have a word with you, Dennis. Someone who you screwed over."

* * *

Five minutes earlier....

Vincent had left the strange Syed alone on the fence, under the guise of leaving to get some water. It was a hot day in Pallet Town, and the ruse had worked to perfection.

Waiting until he was out of view, the Rocket Executive hopped over the fence with ease and made a beeline straight through the trees.

He knew that Dennis was coming, his Honchkrow, watching high above the town, had confirmed it. So, now all that remained was to corner Dennis, knock him out and take him to Giovanni.

As he stepped over the tree roots, narrowly missing standing on a slumbering Bulbasaur, he thought about the task at hand. It was not an easy one. The main likelihood was that Dennis would rather kill himself than face the man whose organisation he had screwed over. Because, when the Team Rocket leader was mad, he got mad. Very few could escape his wrath. Part of it was what made him such a great leader. The other part of it was what made him a fool. Revenge wasn't what Team Rocket was to be used for, and his demented quest would surely end everything unless he reeled it in.

Pushing the thoughts to the back of his mind, Vincent found a suitable spot to bide his time. He could see that the Abomasnow was going down under the Swellow's Heat Wave attack. He could see the Pallet native trainer bringing out a shiny Gengar, a slightly unusual sight.

The battle between the Gengar and the Swellow didn't take long, the Gas Pokemon easily triumphing, and throwing in a little showboating for the finish.

A wry smile ran across Vincent's face. If any of his Pokemon did that...

But, he could see Dennis and his Coppinger team approaching. He could see the Professor striding over. He could see Dennis reach up and....

He heard the crack, and the thud of the body reaching the ground.

Seeing an Electivire come out and take down most of the Golbat with a single attack, he decided that this was his cue to enter the stage....

* * *

"The name Giovanni mean anything to you?" Vincent continued.

Dennis' eyes flashed for a moment, before he burst out laughing.

"So, he sent an assassin to take care of me." He said. "This should be funny."

* * *

"Oh for the love of..." Jim muttered. There were too many explosive variables into this equation. Sooner or later, something was going to go off. And then, it would inevitably turn violent.

Slightly surprised, he looked around to both Ash and Nightmare.

Ash had a look of complete shock on his face, all the colour gone from the normally slightly tanned skin. He was staring at Professor Oak's body, almost as if he was in shock.

Nightmare, in true fashion, had decided to celebrate Oaks memory and open up a bottle of Black Persian.

Dennis and Vincent were glaring angrily at each other, just daring the other to make the first move. Isaac and his Electivire were in a battle stance, also ready to enter the fray. And on the spectators benches, Gary, May, Silver and Tracey all had Pokeballs in their hands and were ready to unleash them. But hadn't, for some unknown reason.

As it stood, it wasn't going to end well.

And then, it got slightly worse.

There was a strangled roar of anguish, followed by a crash.

The crash turned into a shaking of the ground, forcing Jim to drag his eyes away from the scene.

And, now he knew that he had truly seen everything.

A golden Golem, rolling out across the grass, ready to unleash a powerful Rollout, was heading straight for Dennis with intention to crush.

* * *

He could see and hear the Golem coming for him.

But, completely unfazed, Dennis gave the order and his Swampert went on the attack.

The Mud Fish Pokemon spun around and fired out a Hydro Pump into the oncoming boulder like Pokemon, pushing it back.

"Who unleashed the Golem?" Tracey wondered, looking around for the sign. "There aren't any shiny Golem in this place."

"Is it really important?" Silver demanded, his eyes flicking out across the scene, from Dennis to Vincent.

"They've got the right idea." Gary said, angrily. "Crush the guy for what he did."

"Just calm down." May urged. "You run in there like that and..."

The brown haired former researcher instantly rounded on her.

"It wasn't a member of your family that he killed!!!!" He snapped, angrily. "Not someone that you loved."

Finally losing all sense of reason, Gary took his Pokeball and tossed it up into the air, sending out his Blastoise.

The water type Pokemon instantly emerged out onto the arena, cannons instantly aiming with the sound of a cocking gun.

Looking over, and viewing it as a sign of resistance, the Coppingers instantly started their attack, the Houndoom howling as a sign to get underway.

"Well done." Tracey muttered, diving behind the bench to avoid being hit by a Flamethrower. "Now the brown stuff's hit the fan."

Silver instantly sent out his Salamence to take the brunt of a few fire attacks aimed in his and Delias general direction. The Dragon Pokemon hissed in pain as the burns raked his scales, but managed to survive through them.

Then, there was a yell and Nightmare charged into the melee, fists glowing with a bright purple light to take out some of the Houndoom.

Jim also jumped to action, bringing his Flygon out. He could see other Pokemon being released from their Pokeballs, May's Blaziken and Hippowdon. Tracey had sent out an Azumarril. Silver, a Drapion. Gary had already unleashed his Blastoise, as had Isaac with his Electivire. Goodshow and Elm were looking slightly worried at what was happening, neither having any Pokemon worth using to battle.

Ash had suddenly jerked out of his reverie, looking completely worried by what was happening.

Seeing the action going on, the worry faded away and replaced by a look of action.

"Okay, Croconaw, go!!!" He yelled, hurling a Pokeball out through the air.

The Big Jaw Pokemon quickly emerged, and just as quickly waded into the melee, now taking place between the Coppinger Pokemon and the Pokemon of those that had been released by the people who had been watching.

Nightmare charged a Houndoom to the ground, before smashing the Dark Pokemon with a pair of a Toxic Jabs. Blaziken cracked another one in the spine with a Mega Kick, taking it down. However, another pair of Houndoom, not defeated, leaped out onto the back of Hippowdon, trying to take her down with a series of Bites and Fire Fang attacks. Silver's Drapion was rounding on Dennis' Swampert, managing to hold its own despite the type disadvantage poison types typically had against ground types. Jim's Flygon was floating around the sky slightly above the arena, ready to unleash Dragonbreath attacks. Ash's Croconaw scampered around, firing off attacks that met their target more often than not. Various mixtures between Water Gun and Superpower attacks.

Meanwhile, nobody noticed Dennis walking over to the statue.

Except Vincent.

* * *

The hulking Coppinger leader reached up to the piece of wood and started to pull. It was a tough task, the item sealed in behind the stone.

As he applied more pressure, something came out across him and struck him in the back.

Growling angrily, Dennis looked around and saw a Honchkrow flapping its wings nearby to him.

Still infuriated at the way it had attacked him, his hand dropped down to another Pokeball, bringing for his Salamence's Pokeball.

"I said someone wants to talk to you!!!" Vincent said, angrily. His Feraligatr roared in agreement.

"Tell that Buizel Giovanni that if he wanted to talk to me, he should have come himself!!!" Dennis retorted.

He raised the Pokeball up, preparing to unleash the Dragon Pokemon...

And a powerful foot snapped from out of nowhere and cracked into his arm.

The Coppinger leader roared in pain, scanning the area for where the attack had originated.

He hadn't expected to see a Hitmonlee nearby, legs casually sweeping around ready to strike at the nearest opponent.

"Since you evaded my Golem." A new man remarked, folding his arms.

Vincent groaned inwardly, as he recognised him as Syed. That was all he needed.

"Hitmonlee, Mega Kick." Syed commanded.

The Kicking Pokemon lunged forward, powering another strong kick towards Dennis.

Diving to the side, Dennis knocked a Pokeball from his belt, bringing out his Machamp. He even managed a small smile as he heard the stone above him shatter. That would make things easier, the statue breaking.

Letting out a roar, the newly emerged Superpower Pokemon charged across the ground, ready to deal punishment to the Kicking Pokemon.

"Hitmonlee, Blaze Kick!!!!" Syed ordered, keeping a battle stance ready.

His fighting type Pokemon snapped his leg up into the air, flames emerging on the claws as he pushed the much large fighting type away across the ground.

Ignoring the battle for the moment, knowing that his Pokemon could handle himself without orders for the moment.

Turning back to the now shattered statue, he managed a grin as the piece of wood now fell free, half in its mooring.

Reaching up and pulling it down, a sense of power filled his entire body. As the last part of it came free, a small blade appearing in view.

"What the....?" Vincent exclaimed, seeing now that it was a weapon. "Is that some kind of... Spear?"

Without waiting for another moment, Dennis spun around with the spear and thrust it out at Syed and his Hitmonlee.

Instantly, almost as if they'd been hit by an invisible car, the two of them were thrown backwards through the air, eventually coming to a crashing halt against a tree.

"To answer your question...." Dennis sneered, as he brought the weapon around to bear at Vincent. "This is a spear!!!"

Almost as if he sensed what was happening, Vincent's Nidoking rushed in to take the full force of the blow.

With a mixture of horror and shock, the silver haired Rocket Executive watched his Poison Pin Pokemon come crashing across him, eventually kicking up several piles of earth and dirt when he came to a stop.

Cursing angrily, Vincent recalled the poison and ground type Pokemon to his Pokeball.

"This spear is soaked in the blood of Arceus itself." Dennis crowed. "As such, it seems to have absorbed some of His power. The Spear of Arceus. The ultimate weapon. I didn't know about the optional extras, but they appear to well worth the wait to get it."

He ran his fingers down the wooden shaft.

"You have no idea how long I've been looking for you." He murmured. "Soon, you will be used as a gift to her. When she wields you at the head of a giant army."

He grinned at Vincent.

"The ultimate weapon. Also a guarantee that the wielder cannot be defeated within battle. No matter how great the odds."

Vincent growled, clearly annoyed with the way things had panned out.

"So, I'm going to offer you a choice. Fight and lose. Walk away and live."

Narrowing his eyes and gritting his teeth, Vincent recalled all his Pokemon except Honchkrow. He did want to catch the man, but he wasn't blindly stupid. He wasn't going to rush into a battle that he couldn't win.

"I thought so." Dennis remarked, calling out his Salamence.

Then, with Vincent only able to watch, the Dragon Pokemon and his master flew up into the air. Eventually, the only thing that could be heard was the triumphant laughter. He made a pass over the battlefield, in order to bring back his Pokemon, despite the various attempts of the Pokemon down below to stop him. The power of the Spear held in his hands made every single attack sail completely wide of the intended target.

Vincent watched with disgust, before making his escape plans.

Turning to leave, he didn't expect to see a brunette girl blocking him.

"You're not going anywhere." She said, a Blaziken stood next to her, the arrogant look in the Blaze Pokemons eyes. "You're obviously in cahoots with him."

* * *

**Whose That Pokemon? It can knock a train flying with a punch. However, it is terrible at delicate work using its fingers.**

* * *

The order came through at last.

_"Air Salamence to Ground One. You copy Ground One? Pull out of there now."_

Dennis' order was heard and quickly repeated amongst the Coppinger grunts.

_"And remove that body. We don't want any evidence left behind that could indict us. Over and out."_

"Roger, Air Salamence." The Coppinger second in command said, an authorative tone in his voice.

He looked around at Professor Oaks body, and made several gestures.

"Get that into the van, and out of here." He urged.

"Sir!!!!"

As two grunts started the run towards it, the others started to recall their Houndoom and pull out. All of the Golbat had been defeated long since and as such had been recalled.

Only the second in command remained for as long as he could, directing his own Houndoom to fire repeated Flamethrower attacks into the crowd of Pokemon, forcing them to dive for cover. Even those resistant to fire attacks weren't willing to run into the flaming storm.

And finally convinced that the grunts had grabbed the corpse and dragged him into the woods, he recalled his Houndoom and headed after them.

* * *

Standing up and shaking his head, Ash was shocked.

"What the hell just happened?" He asked, echoing the thoughts of most people around.

Jim exhaled out sharply.

"You don't want to know." He muttered, looking around to the rest of the confused people. Goodshow, Professor Elm, Tracey, Isaac, Delia, Silver. And the look of pure fury on Gary's face, a sign that he wasn't in the greatest of moods, prone to rash errors of judgement.

As his eyes scanned around the area, he saw at least two prone figures, Brock on the ground, and another man, a green shirted man laid nearby.

Quickly making his way over to him, Jim went to check that he was okay.

Seeing that he was awake, a Hitmonlee not too far away from him, Jim reached down and checked for a pulse.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

A small groan in reply.

Looking up, Jim saw Gary shaking his head in anger.

"I'm going after them." The brown haired former researcher said, angrily striding into the woods after the Coppingers.  
"Gary!!!" Jim yelled. "Whatever you do, be careful. They're not screwing around."

The faintest trace of movement in Gary's head showed that he had heard him. And then, he vanished.

The man laid on the ground in front of Jim let out a rasping cough.

"Hey, keep still." Jim urged, before looking up again. "Can I get some help over here?"

The wounds suddenly forgotten, the man reached out and grabbed Jims arm.

"The girl." He whispered. "The brunette."

A sudden chill passed down across Jims spine at the words. In his scan of the people, the one person that he hadn't noticed was May.

"He.... He took her." Syed whispered. "Vincent took her."

With a final groan, the longtime friend of the late Professor Oak lay his head back on the ground and passed out.

"Shit!!!" Jim exclaimed, standing up and looking over to Ash.

Taking a deep breath, he began to walk over.

* * *

"I've got some bad news." Jim said, speaking quickly. "The Coppingers weren't the only threat here. The silver haired guy who confronted Dennis."

He sadly looked at Ash.

"I think he took May. That guy told me."

Ash went white. His mouth dried out completely.

"No!!!" He shouted, angrily.

"Ash, calm down!!!" Jim urged. "Listen, they can't have..."

The Pallet native ignored him, turning away to the battlefield.

"Croconaw, Nightmare!!!" He yelled.

Raising his head up, Croconaw emerged from out of the melee and scampered over.

Ash quickly recalled him.

"And I haven't seen Nightmare." Jim muttered, wondering where the Gas Pokemon was.

Ash gritted his teeth, angrily.

"It doesn't matter." He yelled, taking a Pokeball out. "I'm going after them."

Throwing the red and white orb up into the air, Ash sent out his only fully fit Pokemon.

"Charizard, I choose you!!!"

It didn't take long for the Flame Pokemon to emerge on the battlefield, wings raised, mouth open to fire out flames with incredible intensity.

"We don't have time for that!!!" Ash urged, gesturing for Charizard to lay down and allow him onto his back. "We have to go."

Sensing the trainers utmost urgency, the fire and flying type Pokemon quickly went down onto the grass.

Ash quickly climbed on, and the two of them took to the sky.

Shaking his head, Jim turned around and sighed.

* * *

Gary found his way out of the woods with ease. The Coppinger grunts hadn't been subtle with leaving their tracks. Apparently, being in a hurry did that.

But, to his frustration, he saw several tire tracks in the dirt where a van had been moments earlier.

Kicking the dust up in frustration, he felt like screaming. The last chance at catching his grandfathers killers had gone.

Instead, he set his face in a determined mould, before heading back towards the battlefield. Work needed to be done.

* * *

Ash had seen the fainted Blaziken, the Pokemon he recognised as the one belonging to May, down on the ground below, near the now ruined statue.

"Another thing to lay at their door." He muttered, before focusing all his attention on the trees below. The Pallet native needed to keep his eyes focused for traces of May and her kidnapper.

Clenching his fist, Ash vowed not to let the silver haired criminal escape. If he did, he wasn't just losing May, he was losing his unborn child. He couldn't afford to fail.

* * *

Honchkrow had swept down from out of nowhere and hit Blaziken in the back with an Aerial Ace. The pure unexpectedness of the hit had been enough to take the unaware fire and fighting type Pokemon straight to the ground.

And then, as the brunette had turned around, the Big Boss Pokemon had struck her with one of his wings, the feathered limb hitting her temple and knocking her out.

Unsure what to do with her, and knowing that she could identify him, Vincent had called out his Feraligatr and was watching the Big Jaw Pokemon drag her through the undergrowth.

He could see a clearing up ahead, the ideal place to leave her. If she woke up, then it would take her a while to find her way out. And in that time, details would haze, memories replaced with fear.

Giving the quick order, Vincent urged his water type Pokemon on.

* * *

"This is a tragedy." Professor Elm muttered, leaning over the table in the main lab of the Pallet Research building.

"Indeed." Goodshow commented. "Professor Oak dead. A referee injured. An innocent bystander also injured. Something stolen."

The door opened up, and Gary stepped inside.

"They got away." He said, bitterly.

Isaac shook his head.

"We offer you our condolences for your loss." He remarked. "A truly great man died here today. And in all of us, a part of ourselves was lost."

"Indeed." Goodshow repeated. "Sage words of wisdom. And I'm sure that all of us echo them."

Gary sighed, bitterly.

"Eulogise all you want." He said, angrily. "It doesn't change the fact that he's dead."

* * *

As the three of them stepped out into the clearing, Vincent instantly heard the beating of wings.

Looking up, he could see the worrying sight of a Charizard coming down towards him.

_"Well, worrying for most, anyway." _

Quickly ready to give an order to Feraligatr, he instantly refrained as he saw a human on the back of the Flame Pokemon.

And, as the fire and flying type Pokemon landed on the grass across from him, a black haired trainer jumped down, anger etched on his face.

"Let her go!!!!" Ash yelled.

Vincent snorted.

"Yeah, right." He answered. He had been planning to leave her here, but since this trainer had annoyed him... Well, it was time to see how strong he was.

With a nod at the Big Jaw Pokemon, Vincent watched him drop the brunette to the ground and take up a battle stance, growling at Ash's Charizard.

Charizard also growled at Feraligatr, eager to rush into battle.

Ash gave him a warning look, clearly not happy with the arrangement. Now that May wasn't in any danger, his anger was starting to become replaced by a cool calculating series of thoughts.

"Charizard, use Dragonbreath!!!" He shouted, ready to attack Vincent, and his Feraligatr.

The Flame Pokemon quickly unleashed a blast of thick green energy through the air, aiming at the water type opponent.

"Dodge!!!" Vincent urged.

With surprising agility that belied his huge frame, his Feraligatr powered to the side, evading the blast of dragon type energy, an attack that would have possibly had the effect of paralyzing him with its incredibly force.

"Hydro Pump!!!" The silver haired Rocket Executive commanded, not willing to give the Charizard even a chance.

Feraligatr's mouth ripped open, showing several large teeth.

And a powerful jet of water ruptured out of the gaping maw and sprayed across the air towards the Flame Pokemon.

Taken completely by surprise, both Ash and Charizard failed to react.

The first sign of a reaction, was Charizard roaring in pain as the cooling water gushed across his scales, the force of the attack almost knocking him off his feet.

The smallest vestiges of a plan were beginning to form in the darkest parts of Ash's mind. But, if Charizard was knocked out, then it would fail.

Taking up the Pokeball, he quickly made the order.

"Return!!!"

With an outraged roar of surprise, the Flame Pokemon was brought back to the red and white orb.

Almost immediately, Ash was on the move again, sending out his only other Pokemon he had with him.

Croconaw.

* * *

Jim and Tracey looked up, as Nightmare finally appeared, several objects under his arms.

"Where the heck were you?!!" Jim said, angrily.

The Gas Pokemon grinned.  
"What's that thing called where a person dies and you instantly go to raid their stuff before anyone else gets the good stuff?" He asked. "Because, that's what I was doing."

He held up a sketchbook.

"Great picture of a Pikachu in here." He continued. "Plus, a surprise stash of White Raichu Vodka."

"Have you no shame?!!" Tracey asked, horrified.

Nightmare shrugged.

"Not really." He answered. "Have you got a glass?"

* * *

"A Croconaw?" Vincent asked, surprised.

And then, he laughed.

"You're expecting to beat a Feraligatr with a Croconaw?" He said, harshly. "What a brilliant decision."

His Feraligatr laughed as well, a brief roar of amusement.

"Croconaw, use Superpower!!!" Ash bellowed, taking the two of them by surprise.

Arms glowing with a white light, the water type Pokemon charged forward, ready to strike his evolved form with the powerful attack.

Vincent quickly recovered and made a tsking sound.

"Feraligatr, use Dynamic Punch!!!" He commanded.

The Big Jaw Pokemon let out another roar, and swung his fist out towards his unevolved form.

Even as Croconaw was closing in, the blow caught him completely unaware.

Ash winced, as the pure power of the Dynamic Punch sent his water type Pokemon crashing into a tree and back down to earth.

"You want a lesson in pure power?" Vincent asked, angrily. "I'll show you power. Feraligatr, use Body Slam!!!"

The Big Jaw Pokemon rushed forward, before slamming his large form down onto Ash's Croconaw.

The smaller version of the Big Jaw Pokemon yelped in pain, before starting to wheeze. The weight of Feraligatr was slowly crushing him.

And with little strength to fight back, there was nothing he could do to force him away.

"No!!!!" Ash hissed, furious at the way he was battling.

* * *

As Feraligatr began to pound him with his free arms, Croconaw was quickly overcome with a sense of failure. He couldn't fight back against his larger evolved form, both arms were pinned underneath the large bulky blue form.

And another memory began to fill his head. A memory of a just as terrible time.

_"Okay, let's use Superpower!!!!"_

_The real Feraligatr charged forward, arms glowing with a bright white light._

_"Counter with your own Superpower!!!" Ash shouted._

_Totodile's arms started to glow with their own unique white light as it charged into the front of Feraligatr._

_The two Pokemon crashed into each other, and tried to go for a test of their strength, trying to push each other back._

_Totodile managed to hold its ground for a few seconds, before being thrown across the arena and into a tree._

_The small blue crocodile didn't get back up._

_Jim raised his flag._

_"Totodile is unable to battle. Feraligatr is the winner."_

_Ash instantly ran over to his Totodile, worried for its health._

_He picked the Big Jaw Pokemon up in his arms._

_"Are you okay?" He asked._

_Totodile slowly opened its eyes, but didn't say anything._

When he had been a Totodile, he had been humiliated by a Feraligatr. Not too dissimilar to the one that was holding him down.

_"Guess it's time that I avenged that." _He muttered. _"With the power of water...."_

As he finished speaking, Croconaw began to glow with a white light. Those were the last words that he spoke as a Croconaw.

* * *

Watching the glowing white Pokemon change size and shape, Ash was dumbstruck.

"Croconaw!!!" He exclaimed. "You're evolving!!!"

The process quickly finished, revealing the newly evolved Feraligatr. Still underneath Vincent's Feraligatr.

_"Time to show you!!!" _Ash's Feraligatr muttered, pushing upwards.

And, with strength that he hadn't known in either of his previous two forms, the newly evolved Big Jaw Pokemon managed to force Vincent's Feraligatr away from him with an almighty push. And then, with just a hint of payback, Ash's newly evolved Pokemon landed a Slash attack into the body that sent his opponent doubling over in pain.

"So." Vincent remarked. "You got lucky."

Some of the natural cockiness running back into his system, Ash quickly noticed that Vincent was distracted.

"Charizard, back out!!!" He bellowed, sending the Flame Pokemon back into battle. "Go and grab May!!!! Now!!!!!"

The fire and flying type Pokemon quickly emerged out of the white energy and stormed past Vincent and his Feraligatr.

Outraged, Vincents Feraligatr turned to strike Charizard in the back...

But, Ash's newly evolved Feraligatr charged forward and tackled him to the ground, pinning him.

And Vincent roared in anger, as Charizard picked up May and took to the sky.

Ash took a deep breath, before preparing to run.

When he did so, he shot straight past Vincent and his Feraligatr, turning to recall his own Big Jaw Pokemon. Neither of his opponents made to stop him. They had just lost their interest.

And, as he vanished into the woods, the silver haired Rocket Executive shook his head, ruefully.

"Damnit!!!" He muttered.

He quickly regained his composure. Neither of them were important in the scheme of things.

But, for now....

He had to face Giovanni.

Turning back to the exit of the clearing, Vincent started to make the long walk back to where he was parked.

It was clear that things were about to get very interesting.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**So....**

**Croconaw evolved. Into Feraligatr. Now, Ash has one.**

**And he was planning to use Charizard against Jim. If that's not a statement of intent to win, then I don't know what is.**

**Something about May must scream kidnap bait. Especially where Team Rocket members are confirmed. First Danny and Liz, now Vincent.**

**AND THE SPEAR!!!! The spear of Arceus. Remember that? Ninety chapters in, it finally returns. And Dennis has it. You think I just forgot about it? Nah!!!! And he wants to give it to Claudia. Eep.**

**It appears that the only thing Ash's Totodile needed to evolve was its ass kicked by a Feraligatr. And now Croconaw evolves the same way. Something about that screams unoriginality.**

**Thanks for the reviews!!!! They are all appreciated!!!! Completely!!!**

**And the good guys don't even get the dignity of keeping Oaks body. Damn Coppingers.**

**Gary is completely furious. Can anyone blame him?**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. What was the name of the Challenges of Verger chapter that the little flashback came from?**

**Quiz Question Two. At the end of the chapter, three trainers who appear in this chapter use a Feraligatr, Ash, Vincent and Arjun in flashback. Which other trainer used one in the PCC?**

**Quiz Question Three. How much heavier is Feraligatr than Croconaw?**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review!!!! Please!!!**


	91. Funeral For A Friend

Chapter Ninety One. Funeral For A Friend.

* * *

_Summary. The spectators quickly set out to defend themselves against the Coppingers, unleashing their Pokemon. However, Dennis was using it as a distraction, going for the statue. But, the arrival of Vincent onto the scene made for interesting circumstances. Dennis managed to free the Spear of Arceus from the statue, surprising everyone. With it, he managed to defeat Syed and Vincents Nidoking, before escaping. Vincent also made to escape, but he was surprised by May. Taking her hostage, he invoked the wrath of Ash, the Pallet native chasing after him on Charizard. Confronting Vincent and his Feraligatr, Ash's Charizard was overmatched, prompting him to send in Croconaw. Predictably, the water type was also outmatched. As Croconaw was pounded, he forced his own evolution. With some quick thinking, Ash used Charizard to recover an unconscious May and make his escape. Leaving a reflective Vincent alone..._

_

* * *

_

Coppinger Squad C Second In Command Jose Benitez stepped out of the van, feeling tired. The day had been a trying one. In the last few hours, they had invaded a Pokemon research facility, murdered a well reputed Pokemon Professor, whose body was currently in the back of the van. Then, they had been attacked by irate Pokemon trainers, whose Pokemon had easily taken down their own. What they lacked in numbers, they made up for in skill and power. Add that to a rapid escape, and it had turned into one stressful day so far.

And to make things worse, they had stopped for him to answer a call of nature.

"Damnit." He muttered, stepping out into the trees.

* * *

He was there the best part of a minute and a half, finishing himself off. All the time that he was engaged, worry was passing through his mind. The team needed to get as far away from Pallet Town as quickly as possible. Even out of Kanto if completely necessary. There was a boat waiting for them at the Vermillion Harbour. That was how far they needed to go. At least a days drive. Possibly more. But, if they were caught, then they were finished. Disavowed. And, given the popularity of Professor Oak, if they were caught, lynch mobs would likely be lined up to take care of them.

All in all, the way Dennis had left them in the lurch didn't make Benitez feel any better. He was flying off to take care of his own business, while they made the harrowing trek even more more damaging to morale.

Zipping up his fly, his blood ran cold, as a harrowing scream met his ears.

Instantly wary, Benitez reached down to his waist, looking for a Pokeball.

Taking the red and white orb into hand, he stepped out to look for what had made grunt scream. For, he had recognised the voice as the driver who had been sat next to him for the duration of the last hours drive.

He didn't see anything at first, looking around.

And then, he noticed that the back door of the van had been ripped off its hinges, a large gash seperating two parts of the right metal frame.

To make things worse, there was a large red stain pooling at the edge of the doors, blood dripping down into it.

Running forward, Benitez looked into the back of the van, a sense of sickness rising up into his throat.

His crack team of five operatives were laid out in the back of the van, all dead, their eyes rising up to the roof of the vehicle, unseeing, unfeeling. They had looked to have died painfully, bones broken, limbs shattered. During the trek, they had been riding in the back along with the corpse. A task that not many of them had enjoyed.

Some had even had their throats slashed, although the strike had more or less completely obliterated the skin and muscle. But, even after all that carnage, he couldn't see where the body they had been transporting was. He presumed it was buried under a mass of the bodies, forever immobile. Forever unmoving.

"What did this?" Benitez whispered, standing back.

On a hunch, he ran round to the cabin to check on the driver.

More failure, as he realised that he had also been attacked.

Blood was pooling down his jumpsuit, his eyes wide open.

And Benitez promptly realised that he was still alive.

His mouth was slowly moved, as if trying to speak. Yet, the wound at his throat prevented that. His arms were broken, and judging by the way he was sat, only his sefety belt holding him, his ribs were apparently broken in several places.

"What did this?" Benitez repeated, not really expecting an answer.

But, one came.

As he mused, something small and light fell down from out of nowhere, landing on top of his head.

Surprised, Benitez reached up and took it down, realising how soft it was in his hand.

An eyebrow raised, he recognised it as a feather. A silver feather.

"What the...?" He said, before hearing an explosion. High above him in the air.

The beam of white energy rained down on top of the van, the heat instantly igniting the petrol within the fuel tank...

And it promptly exploded, killing Benitez stone cold.

If the resulting fires had been left unchecked, they could have spread out over to the trees, creating a forest fire.

It never reached that stage, as the rains started to come down and extinguish the flames.

The remains would stay there undisturbed for a very long time. What nobody would know is what happened to the earthly remains of the greatest authority on Pokemon that the world had ever known. And would probably ever know.

* * *

Whistling a slight tuneless tune, Jacques Looker walked into the G-Men, feeling completely fine. He had just partook in the best nights sleep since... Well, since he was dead.

He hadn't been expecting to see various operatives charging around, talking on their cell phones and barking out orders.

Slightly surprised by what was going on, he peered around the area, scanning for faces of people that he knew.

And, eventually, he saw Riley talking to someone, someone who he didn't know. Someone who wasn't important to have a name in his book.

Making his way over, he managed to catch the eye of the Aura Guardian, who gestured at him to continue.

"I'll talk to you later." Riley said, dismissing the agent.

He looked over at Looker.

"Well, you picked a great first day to come back to work." He commented. "Coppingers attacked Pallet Town just a few hours ago. They killed Professor Oak."

Looker sighed, shaking his head.

"Such a tragedy." He muttered, sadly. "Truly sadly deeply."

"But, we've already got agents gathering on site, sending back reports." Riley continued. "So, unless you want to stay here and do what you had planned, then I think we can send you out over there. Should be an interesting mission. Plenty of people scared and worried."

Looker grinned.

"Well, I'll make my way over there then." He said, turning to leave.

Something else then occurred to him.

"Oh yeah." The former International Police agent asked. "When I look at my ID, why does it have the name Dean Gray on it?"

Riley laughed.

"Welcome to your new life." He answered. "Jacques Looker died four months ago. You're now Dean Gray. You were born in Fortree City. You used to be in the Hoenn Army, but moved into law enforcement after...."

"And I assume that you were going to tell me this at some point." Looker asked, shaking his head.

"Actually, we were keeping it as a surprise until after you got refreshed up on your basics." Riley answered. "Sorry, we were caught slightly by surprise after what happened."

Looker shrugged.

"Stuff happens that we can't affect." He replied. "I assume that you were going to tell me this sooner or later. When or where doesn't matter."

Riley reached down, and picked up a briefcase.

"Everything you had before death." He said. "And everything you need for your new life. A chopper leaves for the docks in ten minutes. Get on it."

Looker took the briefcase, gratefully.

"Code to open it is 5-0-6 3-1-4." Riley answered, looking down at the dials. "You should be able to get a room on the boat. When you get to Pallet Town, I want you to take a look around. Mr. Gray. See what you can find."

Looker smiled.

"Of course." He answered.

* * *

"Yeah, everything's fine." The Doctor answered, shepherding May out of his surgery. "You'll have a nasty bruise for a few days, but it should be completely fine. You're perfectly healthy, your unborn child is completely fine."

"Thanks, Doc." May replied, gratefully.

"Hey, it's my duty." He told her, shrugging. "But, if you want my advice, then I'd tell you to not confront angry criminals."

"I'll take that advice." The brown haired coordinator smiled, turning to head for the exit.

Glad to be out of the sterile white room, she could see Ash and Pikachu waiting for her. Both looking simultaneously worried.

"So, I guess it's true that people and their Pokemon do start to look alike after a while." She remarked.

Ash looked up, the smallest traces of a grin on his face.

"I don't look forward to the day when I start to look like Nightmare." He muttered. "Bloody cretin. Going off looting while you were being taken hostage."

* * *

"So, when did the burns start?" Tracey asked, looking at the Gengar who was laid on the table in front of him.

Nightmare sighed.

"Well..." He said, slowly. "I got burnt by the Houndoom. I was in that crowd, taking them all on. And then one of the bastards got me in the back with a Flamethrower. I couldn't carry on with the battle. I was..."

Nightmare paused for a moment, the words clearly paining him.

"In too much pain." He admitted. "I didn't go back to the lab because I wanted to loot the place. I went back to try and get some medical attention. Look for some Burn Heal."

He sighed.

"I'd rather you think I was a thief than a coward." He muttered, slowly. "I couldn't carry on fighting, so I came here."

"Well, why didn't you tell us that?" Tracey asked, taking out some Burn Heal from the cabinet.

"I already told you!!!" Nightmare exclaimed.

"Your trainer is really annoyed with you at the moment!!" Tracey said, annoyed. "Because you decided to bail out when May was in danger."

"Yeah." Nightmare retorted, rolling onto his stomach. "Because I was really in a battling condition."

Tracey started to spray the medicine onto the dark red welts, carefully rubbing it in.

Several winces came from Nightmare, every single rub and press that he felt.

"And, since we're having this bonding moment." The Gas Pokemon continued. "I didn't raid the Professor's stuff. The sketch pad belonged to you. The White Raichu was my own stash."

He sighed again, a sound that was quickly cut off by a curse, as he felt the Burn Heal sting.

"You've got some pretty bad burns here." Tracey continued. "Now, I don't have any medical qualifications, but I'd advise you not to battle for a while. They take a long time to heal. Probably..."

He mused on it, contemplating it.

"Probably about a fortnight. Give or take."

He took out a bandage and some surgical tape.

"So, no battling for that period."

Nightmare nodded.

"Okay." He answered. "Guess you'll have to tell Ash that. In the last half day, he's been going to extreme lengths to ignore me."

"It can't be that bad." Tracey muttered. "But, I'll talk to him."

Taking a deep breath, the Gengar looked up at Tracey.

"And if you tell him about why I bailed." He said, angrily. "I will hunt you down and hurt you."

Tracey raised up his hands and backed off.

"So, why so testy?" He wondered.

* * *

**Whose That Pokemon? It sheds its hide once a year. Its boulderlike body is so tough, even dynamite can't harm it.**

**

* * *

**

Jim stepped out into the room, looking at the small bed, where the green T-Shirted man was laid, casually reading a magazine.

"You look better." He remarked.

The man who had been injured in the battle earlier lowered the magazine for a moment, and smiled.

"Only a temporary knockout." He answered, lazily. "Actually, I was fine an hour ago, but I've been locked in here. Could have broke out, but it would have seemed slightly ungracious."

"So, who are you?" Jim asked. "I've seen you before, other than when you told me that May was in danger."

"You saw me speaking to Professor Oak." He answered. "You burst in and asked him for advice on your Elite Four challenge. The name is Syed."

Jim nodded.

"Jim Jacobs." He replied.

"So, what are you?" Syed asked. "Because, I know for a fact you aren't just a regular trainer. The way you surveyed the situation when the Coppingers attacked. You've had some training."

He stroked his chin, ignoring the dumbstruck look on Jims face.

"Now, I'd say that you were too young for the Intelligence Services. Definitely too young to train to be a Police Officer. So, I would say that you were with the G-Men. They take anyone regardless of age."

Jim opened his mouth, before quickly closing it again.

"They will however take you as long as you are the best." Syed continued, sitting up. "Stop me if I get boring."

"How did you know?" Jim asked, completely shocked.

"Heh." Syed answered. "I know a lot of things."

He reached down into his pocket and pulled out a leather wallet.

"And that may or may not answer your question."

Jim picked it up, eyeing it curiously.

Opening it up, he was surprised.

"KIS?" He asked. "What is that?"

"Kanto Intelligence Service." Syed answered, reaching out to take his badge back. "I came back here at the request of Professor Oak. I lived here for a while, before he gave me a starter Pokemon. I also made the promise to aid him whenever he needed it."

He sighed.

"What I didn't know is what the good Professor wanted from me." Syed continued. "He told me that he would talk to me after the battle between you two. A battle that he requested I watch."

Shaking his head, he angrily kicked at the ground.

"Should have done better against that guy!!!" He yelled, angrily. "Both my Golem and Hitmonlee failed against Dennis. And now, he has the..."

He kicked the bed, and was looking around for something else to kick.

"Chill out!!" Jim urged. "What did he steal?"

Syed gritted his teeth, still annoyed.

"A spear." He answered. "A spear from the statue."  
"I think it was more than that." Jim remarked, folding his arms. "We both know that it was more than that. So, don't lie to me."

Syed smirked.

"Well, you might be able to interrogate most." He answered. "So, don't try and psych me out. It really would be a bad mistake on your part, because it won't work."

"What was the spear?" Jim said, angrily.

A shake of the head, and Syed sighed.

"It's a weapon." He answered. "Has a blade on the end of a long piece of wood. Can pierce armour and be used effectively from the back of a Rapidash."

Jim gave him a glare, ready to redeliver a sarcastic answer.  
"So, are you going to let me out of here, or do I have to walk out of here myself?" Syed asked. "I don't know what it was, and even if I did, that was Professor Oaks business. Why he had it, I don't know. Something that powerful..."

"So, it's some kind of mystical object?" Jim wondered, instantly running into the idea. Deep down, he knew that Syed was lying. And in telling him that it was powerful, he had also slipped up.

Syed shrugged.

"Draw your own conclusions." He remarked. "I couldn't tell you."

Hearing no immediate comeback from Jim, he made for the door. With Jim making no move to stop him, he opened it up and walked out.

"Don't worry." He commented. "You'll see me again at the funeral."

* * *

The turnout to celebrate Professor Oaks life was huge. Even though they were coming to pay their respects to an empty casket, they still made an impressive total. Most of them realised that it wasn't about the lack of the body, it was about the surplus of memories. Various trainers from all over the several regions had turned out, trainers from Kanto, Johto, Verger, Orre, Almia, Sinnoh, Hoenn and the Orange Islands. Some were recognisable faces, here to pay their respects. Instantly recognisable, were trainers such as Bruno, unusually clad in a suit making him look completely different, and the other members of the Kanto and Johto Elite Four, Koga, Will and Lorelei, the ice type trainer having returned to the fold after a hiatus. The Hoenn Elite Four of Sidney, Glacia, Wallace and Phoebe, all looking very sombre. The Sinnoh top trainers, Aaron, Flint, Fantina and Lucian. And, lead by Isaac, the representatives of Verger, Nancy, Steven and Winona. With also the addition of every gym leader in Kanto, plus at least two from every other region, the training talent on show was immense.

In fact, a spectator would have realised that it was a whose who of Pokemon. To name but a few, Brock, Misty, Surge, Erika, Sabrina, Janine and the new representatives of Cinnabar Island and Viridian City, respectively, Dante and Desmond were there as a guard of honour for the Kanto gyms. Falkner, Morty and Mahogany Town gym leader Jack had come to show the pride of Johto. Norman and Juan had made their way over from Hoenn. Sinnoh had sent out Candice and Wake, the two longest serving gym leaders in the region. The Orre champion, Wes Morgan, was there to represent the entire region on his own. And, coming from Verger, Simon, Tanelle and Ken. There were also the various other Pokemon Professors there as well, Elm, Birch, Rowan, Ivy, Krane and Rose. And, in a nice touch, Scott had shown up with an entourage of Frontier Brains, bringing in ones from every region, Paul, Anabel, Lucy, Greta, Tucker and Doug from Kanto. Dahlia, Caitlin, Argenta and Palmer from Sinnoh. And the Verger Frontier Brains, Ritchie, Vera, Ari, Idina, Dani, Pedro, Stratina and Rock. But, in what could have turned into a circus of autograph hunters was left well alone, the respect for the Professor being completely upheld.

And then, there were ordinary people. People who had been touched by the way that their lives had been affected by the Pokemon Professor, regular people not talented or dedicated enough to devote a career to training Pokemon. But, all had shown up to pay their respects.

As close friends, Ash, Jim, May, Tracey and Brock had managed to get front row seats. Gary was sat at the end seat, Misty next to him, looking very tearful. The brown haired researcher was keeping his stoicism, looking out and up at the priest conducting the funeral.

"And in death, we have the memories of Samuel Oak, a man who affected the lives of those who he met. A man of courage, a man of depth."

He paused.

"A man of principles. And he will of course be very much missed by everyone."

The priest looked down at Gary.

"And, Professor Samuel Oaks last living relative, Gary Oak, is going to say a few words, before we start to lower the casket into the grave."

The funeral was taking place outside a church in the middle of Pallet Town, the only church of Arceus in town. The various non Arceus worshippers in the crowd were easily willing to tolerate the location, such was the strength of the feeling towards the Pokemon Professor.

With a deep breath, Gary stepped up to the stage and looked down at the closed casket.

"Professor Samuel Oak." He said, sadly. "What can I say about him that hasn't already been said? The man was a saint. He was loved by thousands. Millions even. He was more than a man. He was my grandfather. He taught me everything I know. And, for that, I can't thank him enough. I never will be able to."

He paused for breath.

"When I think of him, one quote always sticks into my mind. 'Some people play with Pokemon. Some battle with them. Me, I do research. Because, somebody has to. And everyone has to do what they enjoy.' And that was him all over. Probably the wisest person I ever knew. Always free to offer advice, even to those that he wasn't obligated to. And, if I could be half the man he was, then I'll be happy."

Gary exhaled sharply, trying to keep his composure.

"Samuel Oak." He said. "More than a man."

There was applause, a slight smattering at first, before becoming more rapid and rapturous. Feeling slightly better, Gary quickly went to sit down.

Various other people went up to deliver their eulogies, Silver, Norman, Professor Birch, Scott, Goodshow. And finally, Agatha Shadow, the former Elite Four member shuffled up to the stage and said her bit. A touching tribute to someone that she had clearly cared about.

And, as the last remnants of applause died down, several people came out to carry the coffin towards the hearse.

* * *

As the last clumps of earth covered the empty wooden box, Ash felt sick. The way Professor Oak had died... It just hadn't been fair. He had deserved better this. An empty box behind his lab. In an ideal world, he would still have been alive. And they wouldn't have had to go through the charade of paying their respects to an empty box.

Shaking his head with silent anger, he glanced up into the air.

And then, did a double take.

For a moment, he could have sworn that he had seen something up in the sky. Something familiar. Something large. Something like...

When he had returned his gaze, the shape had gone.

But, for that moment, he would have sworn that a large winged Pokemon had been up in the sky, watching them. A Pokemon that resembled....

_"Lugia?"_

But, even as the thought passed across his mind, he dismissed it. Why would a Lugia be here? Surely there were several places for one to be, rather than here.

"Farewell." He heard Gary say.

And, almost immediately, the crowds began to disperse.

Shaking his head, Ash turned around and gave May a hug.

"You okay?" She asked, feeling his arms around her neck.

He nodded.

"Just feel bad about what happened to him." Ash replied. "He didn't deserve it."

He sighed, angrily.

"I mean, I know it wasn't my fault. There wasn't anything I could do to stop it. But, I feel sick that they got away with it. Even though they all saw it, we both saw it, there's not a damn thing we can do about it."

* * *

"Hey, Jim!!!"

Jim looked up and saw Norman walking over to him, cutting through the crowds. Another man was following him, but he was shorter than the Petalberg gym leader and made it hard for his face to be seen. But, he could see that he did have black hair. The wake for Professor Oaks funeral was being held in his garden, a decision that could have been disastrous. But, everything was going fine so far. Nobody had turned violent. None of the Pokemon had been disturbed. All in all, it was probably an unqualified success.

"What's up, Norman?" Jim asked, seeing that he was, as customary for a funeral, dressed in black.

He then managed to stifle a gasp as he recognised the man who had been following him. The black hair. The brown eyes. The small hard mouth.

"What?" The second man asked, looking at Jim. "Oh, I heard of you. You're Jim Jacobs. Bonjour, I'm Dean Gray."

Jim sighed.

"Try Jacques Loo..." He started to say, before being hushed by the man.

"I'm incognito." Looker winked. "But, I'm back alive, huh? Is most excellent. As I said, Dean Gray."

Jim sighed again.

"Guess Arceus fulfilled it." He muttered.

"Excuse me?" Norman asked.

He shook his head.

"It doesn't matter." Jim said. "Nice to meet you, Dean."

Looker narrowed his eyes at Jim.

"I know that it's not the place or the time." He continued. "But, can you think of anything unusual that happened during the Coppinger attack? You were present for it, according to the crime report, I know this."

Jim sighed. For the third time in the space of a few moments. It was starting to reflect how he felt as a whole.

"Listen." He said. "There was one thing that was unusual about the whole thing. When Vincent showed up. He seemed determined to try and stop Dennis. Which would mean..."

"That Team Rocket really are serious about taking their revenge on the Coppingers." Norman mused. "Maybe that's something that we can utilise."

"How so do you think?" Looker asked.

Norman didn't answer.

"Anyway." He continued. "I'm going to do some more mingling. Meet and greet my fellow gym leaders."

"And I'm going to do some snooping." Looker confirmed.

"Hey, Look... I mean Dean." Jim said. "Good to see you again."

Looker nodded, before melting into the crowd.

Suddenly feeling exhausted, Jim turned around and headed back into the celebratory wake. He hadn't slept well for a while, and was starting to feel the effects.

* * *

As Ash walked past the grave, he suddenly stopped with a shocked start. The freshly turned earth, still slightly moist hadn't been disturbed at all.

But, laid out on the brown dirt, was a silver feather...

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Compared to the last six chapters, it's not as long.**

**And probably filler.**

**Hey, how was I going to top the last few chapters. Just bring in some filler to slow the action down, building up to the next few chapters.**

**And wow!!! That's some talented trainers there in those last few scenes.**

**Wes Morgan belongs to K1ngKong4.**

**Tanelle Emerson belongs to Jeanne Reveur.**

**And, all the previous Frontier Brains from the story appear. Weird.**

**And what is the significance of the silver feathers? What is stalking people? What killed the Coppingers at the start. It's slightly obvious where they came from. But, why is less easy to find out.**

**And, I think Nightmares reputation might be slightly damaged. Because he didn't go out to loot Oaks lab, instead rather being hurt and looking for some treatment.**

**Actually, I'm hoping to make it an unlucky day for people called Benitez.**

**Thanks for the reviews!!! They are all appreciated. Completely.**

**So, Syed has a secret. He seems to know what is going on. But, unwilling to share it. What is he hiding and why?**

**And what is Normans idea?**

**And what of the Ash and Jim battle?**

**Most will be revealed next chapter. Not all though.**

**And on Lookers alias, Dean Gray... Nothing significant in that name. Just completely random.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. Who was the only Sinnoh Frontier brain not to appear in this chapter?**

**Quiz Question Two. What Pokemon was summoned by the Silver Wing in Pokemon Silver?**

**And, it seems that the Sinnoh gyms were really demolished over the course of the story. Only Maylene, Candice and Wake remain. Consider this. Roark and Gardenia. Living in Verger at Stone City. Byron is retired and possibly dead. Fantina has moved to the Elite Four. And Volkner died in the last story.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review!!!! Please!!!**


	92. Making A Double Deal

Chapter Ninety Two. Making A Double Deal.

* * *

_Summary. The Coppinger squad was attacked by a strange being, who wiped the entire team out and torched the van. Meanwhile, May was checked out by a Doctor, Nightmare revealed to Tracey that he had left the battle because of injury and Jim tried to interrogate Syed, who was revealed to be part of the KIS. Although it was apparent that he knew something, Jim couldn't drag it out of him. And then, there was the funeral for Professor Oak. An event attended by hundreds of people, both famous and obscure. After various eulogies, Jim met up with Norman and Looker at the wake, Looker now under the alias, Dean Gray. And Ash noticed a silver feather on Oaks grave..._

_

* * *

_

He had been waiting for the best part of ten minutes.

It was classic Giovanni. When an operative failed, he would make them wait outside for as long as possible while he gathered his thoughts, prepping himself to deliver a full amount of chastising.

Even the fact that Vincent was his son wouldn't mean that he would escape the usual treatment.

But, as he sat outside the office, he was honestly convinced that there was not more that he could have done. Anyone else in his position would not have done much better. In fact, considering the circumstances, he had probably done better than expected.

Anyway, he was still alive. So, Vincent was willing to call that a plus. Although, whether Giovanni was willing to do that would be open to debate. So, he wasn't going to describe it as a complete victory yet.

Hearing a cough, he looked up and saw Giovanni's secretary stood over him, a tall dark haired former Rocket Executive.

"The Boss will see you now."

Feeling annoyed, Vincent stood up. He didn't particularly like the oily bastard who was dealing with him at the moment. He would have whacked him in the face if the man hadn't been one of his fathers most trusted men. There was something about his whole entire attitude that didn't set him right.

In short, he didn't like pricks. And Ross Maguire was the biggest most self righteous one that he had the misfortune of knowing.

"Well, it's about time." Vincent muttered, standing up. He knew the remark would irritate Maguire. And in his book, an irritated Maguire was a good thing.

Yet, there was also another process to his method. If he had been too willing to walk straight into the room, without saying a word, then both Maguire and Giovanni would know that he had shown a lack of spirit and would have probably been guilty of failing his mission. And, he wasn't intending to let that happen. Taking the fall on this wasn't in his plans.

He glared at Maguire, forcing him to step backwards.

"You can take your lips of his ass now." Vincent muttered. "I don't have anything to say to him while you're there."

Maguire curled his lip annoyed.

"I think you'll find that Mr. Montella has a great deal of faith and trust in me." He replied. "So, I also think..."

"For Arceus' sake, Maguire!!!!" Giovanni bellowed. "Let him in. And stay outside. I don't want you hearing this."

The smirk on Vincent's face instantly made Maguire annoyed.

"You might have won this time." He hissed. "But..."

"NOW!!!!!"

Making certain that he shut the door in Maguires face, the silver haired Rocket Executive stepped into the room, ready to have it out.

* * *

Both Ash and Jim had been called to the main laboratory area of Professor Oaks building, unsure of what they were being brought for.

Upon entering, they were surprised to find Professor Elm, Goodshow, Gary, Isaac and Tracey.

"So, what's up?" Jim wondered, folding his arms.

It had been just over two days since the funeral, and life was starting to pick back up to normal.

"Well." Goodshow answered. "I know that it's still quite sudden. Gary, would you like to start?"

The brown haired researcher quickly spoke up.

"On a temporary basis, myself and Tracey are going to handle the comings and goings of Pokemon through here." He continued. "We have both had the experience to do so, and we will continue to do that until a decision can be reached. Maybe we will stay on permanently. Maybe someone else will be appointed. But, we do have the authority of the Pokemon league to do the work until then."

Ash nodded.

"Okay." He answered. "So, what else?"

Goodshow looked to Isaac.

"There is still the relatively small matter of the battle between you two." The Elite Four leader said, placing his hands down on the table. "In the circumstances, I have offered the opinion that the two of you continue the battle from the place that you left off. But, the ideal is that the both of you need to decide."

Ash quickly looked over at his friend.

"Actually." He said. "I did have a small idea."

Taking a deep breath, he continued to talk.

"When the Coppingers attacked." Ash continued. "Nightmare was injured. Tracey himself told me that he would not be able to battle for the next fortnight at least. So, I wouldn't be able to put him in."

Before anyone could say anything, he quickly continued to speak faster to not let them interrupt.

"Anyway, my idea is that since we effectively both have two Pokemon left, we should have a double battle. That would settle things nice and quickly. And we can start the challenge at the end of the week."

"You seem rather eager to get it started." Tracey commented.

"Well, we all just discovered that life is incredibly short." Ash retorted, an angry look on his face. "So, I think you can skip stating the obvious."

Isaac laughed.

"Well, you don't lack spirit." He remarked. "I tell you what. The two of you battle, and I'll get in touch with Nancy to tell her to prepare for battle on saturday."

"Excellent." Goodshow said. "So, shall we have a light lunch and then watch the battle soon afterwards."

"That works for me." Jim muttered, hands in pockets. "Okay, so let's do it."

* * *

"I know that I have failed you, father." Vincent said, standing there with his head bowed and hands clasped in front of him. "However, I feel that I was unable to have done much more in the..."

"Silence!!!!" Giovanni snapped. His Persian yowled in agreement, the Classy Cat Pokemon clearly not pleased with the way his master was feeling. The harshness of his tone was disturbing his sleep.

Reaching down a hand, the boss of Team Rocket consoled him with a single powerful stroke, a gesture of savage affection.

"I do not want your apologies!!!" Giovanni continued, the tone ever increasing in its harshness. It was intended to chastise, and it was having the incredible effect of doing so, Vincent being completely cowed by his words. "You have failed me this time. You have let someone that we were very interested in capturing escape. And, if you were not my son, my fullest intention would be to have you killed."

He looked like he still had more fury left in his tank.

And, with his better judgement quickly vanishing, his son decided to try and defuse the situation as rapidly as possible.

"Well, father." Vincent said, kneeling down. "You want to have me killed, then do it. Treat me no different than you would any other grunt. I failed you, I know that. If you kill me, then I'll be released from the guilt of knowing that I didn't serve you as best as I could."

Giovanni sighed, shaking his head.

"You are not going to be killed." He said, resignation in his voice. "In fact, you are going to be doing your best to hunt down that bastard right now. You are going to hit every single Coppinger lead, every informant that we know of. And you are going to start right now. Quit your whining right now and get mov..."

He was cut off in mid sentance by the ringing of the phone. His private phone that only a certain few people knew the number to.

"Excuse me one moment." He said, reaching down for the receiver.

Vincent couldn't hear the voice on the other end of the line, but the way his father reacted was shocked.

"How the hell did you get this number?"

He was about to hang up, when something was said on the other end of the line that made him hesitate.

With a mixture of barely hidden anger and slight contempt, he listened to the conversation. As the words entered his ears, interest arrived on his features.

"So..." He said. "Most interesting."

Completely nonplussed, Vincent watched what was going on.

More words from the caller on the other end of the line. And then, Giovanni finally hung up.

"It appears that we have a new way of hunting them down." He said, a pointed smile. "You're coming with me. We're about to leave. Gather a squad of Rockets and be ready to leave in thirty minutes."

He thought about asking why, but decided against it. He wouldn't have been told, so there it would be a pointless excercise.

And he'd eventually find out. Just follow the family and don't do anything stupid.

Easier said than done.

* * *

"The battle between Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town and Jim Jacobs of Mahogany Town is about to get underway." Brock enunciated. "As the previous battle was interrupted, it has been decided that the conclusion will be a double battle. When both of one trainers Pokemon are defeated, the battle will be over. As it is a continuation of the previous battle, no substitutions will be available. In the event of a draw, then the same rules reply."

Ash looked up over at the judges bench, a bench containing Goodshow, Professor Elm and Isaac. Professor Oaks place had been taken by Tracey.

In fact, there had been a rather amusing little argument earlier between Tracey and Gary to ascertain which of them would do the deed of sitting on the bench. Tracey had eventually won it by locking Gary in the storeroom. The brown haired researcher was now sat on the spectators bench, an annoyed look on his face, arms folded.

"Please pick your Pokemon." Brock implored, raising his flags up to the sky.

Jim grabbed up two Pokeballs, one in each hand.

"Let's go now!!!" He yelled, throwing them up into the air.

Ash did the same, sending a red and white orb up into the sky, as well as a blue, red and white orb.

Quick as a flash, the four Pokemon emerged out onto the battlefield.

For Jim, his Shaymin appeared, yawning rapidly as per usual. Accompanied by the appearance of Flygon, the Mystic Pokemon landing next to the grass type legendary Pokemon on his two back legs.

And, as for Ash, his newly evolved Feraligatr emerged, much to the surprise of those who hadn't seen the Big Jaw Pokemon before.

While, less surprising, was the arrival of Charizard, the Flame Pokemon roaring proudly.

"So, we're almost ready to get underway." Brock called. "In three... Two... One. And..."

He raised his flag up.

"Be..."

The Pewter City Pokemon breeder was quickly cut off mid sentence by the sudden sound of an explosion.

Everyone looked around, their attention immediately aroused. Surely, there wasn't another attack underway...

And, as Syed stepped out of the bushes, his hands raised in apology, they all relaxed.

"Sorry." He called. "Just training with my Pokemon. I wasn't aware that you were all here."

"I bet you were." Jim muttered under his breath. "Sneaky little..."

"But, I can only apologise for my Electrode." He continued.

Brock sighed.

"Okay, if there's no more interruptions." He said. "Then, begin!!!"

Looking at each other, Ash and Jim quickly began to contemplate a strategy, each designed to defeat the other.

* * *

"So, why did we need to do this?" Looker asked, shaking his head.

They were stood in a warehouse, waiting for the people to come and meet them. Norman, Riley and Bill were also there with him, also looking equally as apprehensive.

And, just as the insurance policy, Solidad was lurking in the background, a bandage over her shoulder. This was her first assignment since the shoulder injury she had sustained earlier in the week. The weapon that had harmed her seemed to have neutralised her healing abilities somewhat, and, only now, were the wounds starting to slowly heal.

Even with only one arm, she was more than enough to stop anything that went wrong.

"I do agree with him." Bill muttered. "This is not going to end well. I got you the number. You chose what to do with it. I didn't want it to go this far. I don't even know why I'm here."

Norman looked back at the laptop on the table in the middle of the room.

"You're here for the demonstration." He answered. "And Dean, they want the Coppingers just as much as we do. The whole enemy of my enemy thing."

"Enemy of my enemy can kiss my ass." Looker continued. "And, is the whole Dean thing really necessary while we're alone?"

He shook his head.

"Ah, you don't have to answer that. I'm just incredibly bitter about being here."

The dorr opened up, slowly at first, before gathering momentum.

Everyone tensed up...

And Giovanni walked into the room. Vincent and twenty other Rocket grunts behind him.

* * *

**Whose That Pokemon? It is known to drift on winds if it is bloated to bursting with stored electricity.**

* * *

"Charizard!!!" Ash yelled, making his decision for the first move. "Use Dragonbreath on Flygon."  
The fire and flying type Pokemon opened up his mouth with a powerful roar, unleashing a thick green blast of energy towards the Mystic Pokemon, the blast being propelled forward with extreme force.

"Shaymin, switch to Sky Forme and block it with Energy Ball!!!" Jim countered.

The Gratitude Pokemon quickly altered his form in a quick glow of white energy.

Then, with an almost dead on accuracy, he pushed out an orb of green and white light towards the onrushing dragon type attack, instantly managing to block it.

Ash was slightly annoyed by the setback, but it didn't matter for the moment.

"Okay, Charizard." He called. "Use Flamethrower on Shaymin. Feraligatr, Water Pulse on Flygon. Try and bring him down to earth."

Both his Pokemon went off with their attacks, Feraligatr unleashing the orb of blue and white shimmering water through the air towards the dragon and ground type Pokemon. In contrast, Charizard blasted out a red hot stream of flames at Shaymin.

"Both of you dodge it." Jim commanded. "Shaymin, use Grasswhistle to put Charizard to sleep. Flygon, hit Feraligatr with Dragon Claw!!!"

Shaymin opened up his mouth, an eerie whistling sound coming out from the depths of his body.

Upon hearing it, Charizards eyes instantly began to feel heavy. Within seconds, he could barely keep them open. In no time at all, he was down on the ground, sleeping.

"Uh oh." Ash muttered.

And to make matters worse, Flygon dropped down behind Feraligatr and struck the Big Jaw Pokemon with a glowing white claw.

The water type Pokemon roared in pain, the blow striking him low in the back.

"Quick!!!" Ash yelled. "Counter with Ice Punch!!!"

As quick as he had ordered, Feraligatr spun around, fists frozen with an ice type sheen.

But, Flygon was just too quick, instantly flying out of reach of the blow.

"Seems without your Charizard." Jim remarked. "You just don't have the chance. Feraligatr has no chance against Shaymin. And, against Flygon, you may have a chance. But..."

Almost immediately, Shaymin unleashed another Energy Ball, this time the attack making contact.

The Big Jaw Pokemon roared in pain, as the super effective attack crashed into his stomach, instantly bringing him onto all fours. The force of the hit had sent him sprawling down, the power too much for him to keep his footing.

"Toorrrrr!!!!!!" He growled, teeth gritted.

"Come on!!!!" Ash yelled. "You can keep in this Feraligatr. I know you can."

"Glad to have read your mind, Jim." Shaymin quipped.

Out of the corner of his eye, Ash could see that Charizard was waking up.

"Just, use Water Gun on Flygon!!!" He said. "Try and keep both of them distracted."

Both of Charizards eyes were open.

"And use Flamethrower on Shaymin!!!!"

Quickly rearing up, Charizard unleashed the blistering fire type attack straight into Shaymins back.

There were several screams of pain, as the smell of burning fur enveloped everyones nostrils.

"OUCH!!!!!!!!" Shaymin screamed.

Slowly, as everyone watched, the Flame Pokemon was doing a great job of deep frying the grass type.

Jim had a slightly sickened look on his face. He wasn't enjoying seeing what was happening to his Pokemon.

And, there was only one way to get out of it.

"Flygon, hit Charizard with...."

His order was never finished.

With a hugely pained scream, Shaymin began to glow with a blue light....

And unleashed the powerful Psychic attack straight into the fire.

For a moment, the flames danced with a blue light, an endearing mixture of red and blue. In perfect harmony.

And then, the attack exploded, in a powerful burst of energy, completely shocking and surprising everyone present. There had clearly been a bad chain reaction that had taken place, and now their vision was covered by the emergence of more smoke than they had imagined. An acrid smell filled their nostrils, a strange combustion of psychic energy making a strange smell. Not one that they had ever inhaled before. Probably not one that they would ever smell again.

But, as the dust floated in the air, they tried to see what had happened out on the battlefield.

* * *

"So, you called us here for an alliance?" Giovanni said, shaking his head. "That was an intriguing move."

"Mr. Montella." Norman replied. "We want to form an alliance, because we have a common goal. I believe that you have a serious dislike for a common enemy that we both share. A certain man known as Dennis. He's a..."

"I know who he is." Giovanni snapped.  
"Indeed you do." Norman continued. "So much so that you sent your only son, the man stood next to you, to try and take him. But, he failed. We have it on good authority, one of our agents was there in the melee. He could recognise Vincent."

He sighed.

"So, we can do this one of two ways. We can form an alliance to try and take down Dennis and the Coppingers. You do this, the criminal record of both you and your son vanishes. You'll never have to worry about anything ever again, from the law. We'll even make it vanish right in front of you."

He gestured to the laptop.

"You're free to carry on doing whatever you like. Unfortunately, I cannot make the guarantee that everyone in your organisation will be protected under the same laws. Basically, one of your grunts is stupid enough to get caught, then, he goes down. But..."

Norman sighed again.

"At the moment, the Coppingers are more of a threat than you will ever be. And we're willing to stop hunting for you."

He cleared his throat.

"Or, the other option is that we arrest you here and now, you and everyone here go down for the rest of their life. There are several unsolved crimes that we would willing to pin on you. The evidence would be unassailable. And the only thing that your lawyers would be able to do, is ensure that you don't get the chair."

He gestured to Bill, who went and sat down at the laptop.

"So, what's your choice going to be?"

Giovanni gritted his teeth angrily. He clearly wasn't happy at this.

And then, in the flash of a light, his entire expression changed. A smile ruptured onto his face.

Striding over, he held out a hand to Norman.

"I think that we can make an agreement." The Team Rocket boss said.

Even with his conviction about this being the right decision, Norman still couldn't deny the feel that he had just shaken hands with the devil.

At his nod, Bill started to type.

For five minutes, he typed away, making the necessary amendments.

And then, he stood up.

"Congratulations." He said, looking at Giovanni and Vincent. "You're both officially clean. No previous criminal records to speak of. It's buried deep in cyber space. No man alive is going to climb through that frontier and retrieve it. And, with every second, it gets even more impossible to reacquire."

Giovanni smiled.

"I always keep my bargains." He said. "Whenever you need any help, let me know."

"Then, it's settled." Riley answered. "To a new alliance. However temporary it may be."

There was a general sense of good feeling emerging around the room.

The only one who wasn't seemingly bitten by it was Vincent. He stood there, a strange expression on his face.

It was the expression of someone who was planning something.

Something that didn't look to be good news.

* * *

Much coughing later, and the dust had finally settled up enough to let the viewers see what had happened.

And, with the knowledge that Shaymin was a legendary Pokemon, the sights before them were even more astonishing than they could have imagined.

With a charred skin, the Gratitude Pokemon was laid on the ground, belly to the sky. The grass like fur was still smoking slightly.

Without any trace of doubt, the grass type Pokemon was defeated.

But, what of Charizard.

The fire and flying type Pokemon was also beaten, laid on his stomach, eyes closed. The flame at his tail was small, smaller than anyone had ever seen.

Even with the type advantage, Ash was looking the more relieved of the two trainers. He knew how tough Shaymin was. The way the grass type Pokemon had dealt with Nightmare on several occasions accounted to that. But, Charizard was also strong. And, he had managed to defeat Shaymin.

Managing a wry smile, he looked over to Brock, who was raising his flags.

"Both Shaymin and Charizard are unable to battle." He declared. "The battle will continue as soon as they have been recalled."

The two trainers quickly brought their Pokemon back to their Pokeballs, again, each of them thinking of a way to deal with the other.

Feraligatr eyed Flygon, the Mystic Pokemon doing the same. Neither of them willing to give an inch to each other.

A few brief words of congratulations to their Pokemon who had fallen...

And Brock gave them the signal to start again. The crowd watching with heavy anticipation as the Pokemon took battle positions...

* * *

"Why do I feel that we just made a mistake." Riley muttered, as they arrived back to the makeshift offices in Cerulean City. His Metagross and Solidads Slowbro had managed to transport them here almost instantly.

"Because, it's a natural human response." Norman answered. "You don't trust someone."

"Either way, we made that decision." Bill remarked. "So, now we have to deal with it."

"Indeed." Norman commented, setting his coat down. "Deal with it, we will. But, if Team Rocket becomes stronger in the future. If they ever reach the point where the Coppingers are now..."

He trailed off.

"I don't care what deal we made with them. The gloves will come off."

"If the general public know what happened." Bill said. "There'll be an unholy storm of..."

"Yeah." Norman replied. "I know."

He dropped into a chair, letting out a deeply distressed sigh.

"But, all it takes for bad things to happen, is for good men to do nothing. And, at least we did something today. For better or worse gentlemen, we now have to live with it."

* * *

"Feraligatr, use Slash!!!" Ash commanded.

The Big Jaw Pokemon charged forward across the ground, ready to strike.

But, as he got in range, Flygon ducked upwards.

"Carry on!!!" The Pallet native continued. "Try to strike with a Water Gun!!!"

Everyone watched with eager expectancy, as the jet of water shot upwards out of Feraligatrs mouth and struck Flygon in the chest.

Jim gave an order, and Flygon struck back, hitting the water type Pokemon with a Sonicboom, the powerful crack of sound striking him in the face.

A momentary stalemate, the two Pokemon glared at each other.

"Dragon Claw!!!" Jim commanded.

"Ice Punch!!!!" Ash shot back, eager to counter.

Still incited, the two Pokemon traded blows, Flygon coming off worse after the super effective hit. Ice Punch affected both of his types, making him really feel the pain. And, to add insult to injury, his tail was frozen at the end, thick ice making it hard for him to move.

But, the Dragon Claw hadn't been ineffective. A powerful strike had brought Feraligatr reeling.

It wouldn't be long before one of them went down.

"Come on!!!" Ash hissed. "You have to do it, Feraligatr!!!! Strike now!!!"

"Flygon!!!" Jim yelled. "Hyper Beam!!!!"

His jaws clicking open, the Mystic Pokemon started to quickly charge up the attack.

Ash closed his eyes. He couldn't think what to do. None of Feraligatr's attacks would be able to stop a Hyper Beam.

Then, he heard a roar.

Rapidly opening them up, he saw the Big Jaw Pokemon charging across the ground towards Flygon.

To his surprise, the body of his Feraligatr was starting to pulsate with energy. Energy that rapidly expanded out into a pink and gold ball of energy.

At exactly the same moment that Flygon unleashed the Hyper Beam, Feraligatr struck with his own Giga Impact attack.

The explosion from the two attacks meeting was incredibly blinding to everyone watching. And, for the second time in five minutes, the people were unsure as to what had happened.

* * *

Vincent quickly moved through the corridor, the heavy bulge in his suit making him feel more security conscious than ever.

His first priority was to head to the office. But, as he stepped out into the first part of the room, he noticed Ross Maguire sat at his desk. And, couldn't help himself.

Maguire also noticed him, quickly getting to his feet.

"I want to see him." Vincent said, narrowing his eyes at him.

Maguire laughed.

"Yeah, because you have an appointment." He said. "You're really not getting in there. So, you might as well leave. He's having a siesta."

Vincent laughed his own derisive laugh in reply.

"You know, Maguire." He said. "I was really hoping that you'd do this."

"And why's that?"

The secretary never saw the punch to the kidneys coming.

Within seconds, he was clutching his stomach in pain, doubled over.

The sensation of feeling his knee meet with Maguire's nose was a sensation that Vincent would savour for the nights to come.

Leaving him on the ground, Vincent continued into Giovanni's office.

* * *

The Persian in the room instantly hissed at his arrival.

Turning in his chair, Giovanni had a look of displeasure on his sharp features.

"I gave the order not to be disturbed." He said, a calm look on his face.

"Yeah, well." Vincent answered. "Well, we need to talk."

"Talk away." Giovanni said, shrugging. "I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm not sure about the deal we made with the G-Men." Vincent continued. "They'll stab us in the back. We're just pawns to them."

"It doesn't matter." Giovanni answered. "I keep my word. We are going to help them. And when the Coppingers are gone, we will take our rise to the top."

Vincent sighed. So, it had to be this way.

"Shame." He answered. "I don't trust them."

"Yet, you work for me." Giovanni told him. "So, my decision is final."

He shook his head.

"Yeah." Vincent answered. "It is. But, only while you're alive."

Faster than Giovanni could react, he reached into the band of his pants and withdrew the gun.

Pointing it at his father, he managed a weak smile.

"I love you, dad." Vincent said, sadly. "But, I've also come to love Team Rocket. And, what I'm about to do is the best for them."

Closing his eyes, he squeezed the trigger twice, feeling the recoil race up his arm.

And, when he opened them up, he looked down at his fathers body.

Surprisingly, he felt nothing. Nothing, but relief.

Shaking his head, Vincent laid his weapon down on the table, and with one hand reached for the phone. With the other, he tore open Giovanni's expensive shirt.

Within seconds, he had found what he was looking for.

A tattoo, slightly unusual in that it took the shape of eleven numbers.

Keeping an eye on the numbers, he started to dial them into the phone.

It took him six seconds to do so. It took four seconds for the ringing to stop.

"This is Vincent Montella." He said, clearly and distinctively into the phone. "Attention to all Team Rocket members. The organisation is now abandoned permanently. Everyone is to quit their current assignments and go underground. Live normal lives. Because, our leader is gone. And with it, goes his ambitions. Have a nice life everyone."

In just under fifty seconds, he had brought an end to Team Rocket. Forever.

Contemplating a phone call to the G-Men about how the deal was off, Vincent decided against the act.

Instead, he stepped out of the office, taking the murder weapon with him.

Quickly stepping over Maguire's body, Vincent decided to stamp down hard on his genitals. The aggrieved unconscious grunt made him grin.

Two minutes later, he was out of the building and away into the night...

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Another character dies. It's a bad time to be a minor character in this story.**

**Seriously, Vincent just went psycho.**

**The G-Men are going to feel like a bunch of fools in the morning.**

**And, what happened with Ash and Jim? I was going to sort the entire thing out here. Yet, I decided not to. It'll be tomorrow.**

**No more Team Rocket!!!!! **

**Gary and Tracey will be taking over Oak's lab for the while.**

**And Shaymin finally got beaten. Although, that was incredibly lucky that he knocked Charizard out as well. Lucky Psychic.**

**No way in hell was I going to write another six on six battle between Ash and Jim.**

**Thanks for the reviews!!! They are all appreciated!!!! Supremely.**

**Maguire. What an ass.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. What are the conditions needed for Shaymin to learn Lucky Chant?**

**Quiz Question Two. What level does Flygon learn Sonicboom?**

**Quiz Question Three. Of all the Pokemon in this chapter, which reaches its final evolved form at the lowest level?**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review!!!! Please!!!**


	93. On Difficult Ground

Chapter Ninety Three. On Difficult Ground.

* * *

_Summary. Vincent made his report to Giovanni, who was interrupted by a surprise offer from the leaders of the G-Men. Meanwhile, Jim and Ash decided to have a double battle to decide who would go on to challenge the Elite Four of Verger. The culmination of the confrontation resulted in Charizard and Shaymin knocking each other out. Flygon and Feraligatr managed to force a blinding stalemate, unleashing their two most powerful attacks at the same time. Meanwhile, Norman and Giovanni formed an alliance, agreeing for Team Rocket to help out the G-Men as long as the Coppingers were around. A deal that Vincent promptly ended when he shot Giovanni dead in his office and disbanded Team Rocket..._

_

* * *

_

Snickering slightly, Vincent left the phone booth. He had left a highly abusive answering machine message for the G-Men who had tried to form an alliance with his beloved Team Rocket. He couldn't help but imagine the look on their faces when they heard it.

His office and apartment had been cleared out earlier. All his vital possessions, all his Pokeballs were currently in the backpack over his shoulder. He had shed the suit, leaving it behind forever, while going back to his old travelling attire. Even after all these years, they still fit him, showing how in shape he had kept. The black hoody, the dark blue pants and the boots. All he needed to keep warm on a cold winters night.

Although, he didn't actually plan on staying out in the wind and rain more than he could help it. He knew where he was going, and why.

"A new life." He muttered. "Time to start afresh."

Pausing for a thought as he walked down the endless highway, he took out the weapon that he had used to end his fathers life and wiped it clean.

Without thinking about it any longer, he dropped it into the closest sewer, hearing it clatter down the tunnel.

He knew where he had to go. And that was where he was going now. No more secrets. No more hiding. Apart from where the G-Men were concerned. Then, he was going to lay as low as possible for as long as possible.

* * *

As the light faded away, everyone could finally visualise what was going on in the middle of the battlefield.

And, to their shock, Feraligatr was still standing, his claws digging into the ground. Of course, he was immobile from the exertions used in unleashing the Giga Impact.

But, Flygon was down on the ground, his body battered and bruised, his large red eyes closed.

Seeing what it meant, Ash instantly jumped up in glee and punched the air.

The joy overcoming him, he sank to his knees and looked up at the sky.

Brock coughed.

And he saw that Flygon had got back up.

"Are you done yet?" Jim asked, shaking his head.

Ash groaned, realising what a fool he'd just made of himself.

"Ah." He muttered, pulling at his collar. "So..."

* * *

May was covering her eyes and shaking her head.

"Oh, the humility." She muttered.

Gary was snickering.

"Ah, I've missed him making a fool of himself." He remarked. "It used to happen on a day to day basis. Now, he just shows up regularly and still does it. But, I've missed the way he casually does that."

May quickly regained some composure.

"So, what happened with that last attack?" She wondered. "Everything went white, and I couldn't see...."

"Nobody could." Gary muttered. "But, if I had to wager on it, I would say that the Giga Impact attack completely absorbed all the energy from the Hyper Beam and dispersed on landing. So, both Pokemon were unharmed. Flygon was thrown to the ground and temporarily knocked silly, but not actually harmed."

May sighed, completely surprised.

"So, you could work out all that from a blinding light?" She asked.

"Nah, as I said." Gary answered. "Complete guess."

* * *

It took a moment for both Pokemon to recover from the exertions of the two powerful attacks that had been unleashed. Hyper Beam and Giga Impact respectively.

Then, when the wait was over, they instantly shot back into action, both trainers minds back on the job. Despite Ash's momentary lapse of concentration in thinking that he'd won it, he had to instantly drag his attention back into it.

"Flygon!!!" Jim commanded. Since his Pokemon had unleashed the attack first, he had recovered a fraction of a second faster than Feraligatr. "Use Dragonbreath now!!!!"

A powerful thrust of energy blasted though the air, striking Feraligatr before he could move. With a despondent roar, his muscles seized up from the blast.

"Damn!!!" Ash shouted, annoyed at the way Feraligatr was struggling. "Use Hydro Pump now!!!!"

It wasn't easy for the water type Pokemon to raise his head up and unleash the blast of water up towards Flygon. His struggles could be seen by everyone.

But, he eventually managed to fire off a quick blast through the air.

A slow cumbersome blast that was easily evaded, Flygon executing a barrel roll to the side and dodging with ease.

"Sand Tomb!!!!" Jim yelled.

There was a sudden glowing sensation in the eyes of the Mystic Pokemon, easily noticeable to everyone. A strange sound began to emerge as his wings began to buzz...

And then, the ground below Feraligatr began to turn into sludge.

A confused look began to arrive across the features of the Big Jaw Pokemon, a confused look that was quickly compounded into pain.

As the lower part of his body sank into the crumbling ground, the look of pain was replaced by the sound of hurt.

He struggled to break free, but it was to no avail, his body fast in the gelatinous mixture of sand and dirt.

Jim smirked.

"Okay, Flygon." He said. "Let's finish it off with Dragon Claw!!!"

On the small three fingered arm of his Pokemon, the claws extended out with a harsh energy of green light.

And finally, he dived down heading straight for the Big Jaw Pokemon.

* * *

_"Attention to all Team Rocket members. The organisation is now abandoned permanently. Everyone is to quit their current assignments and go underground. Live normal lives. Because, our leader is gone. And with it, goes his ambitions. Have a nice life everyone."_

With shock and trepidation, Danny, Liz and Meowth looked over at each other.

"Could i' really be happenin'?" Meowth asked. "Are we really outta woik?"

"It would appear so." Liz answered, shaking her head. "We have no jobs. Team Rocket is finished."

"And what can we do now?" Danny wondered, slumping back down onto the grass. Shell shocked, he picked at a bit of fluff on his uniform to try and alleviate the worry.

Meowth shrugged.

"'Kay." He said. "I kno' wha' I'm gonna go do now tha' were outta woik."

"And what would that be?" Danny asked, interest in his voice.

Tapping the space on his face where his nose would normally be, Meowth managed a grin.

"You'll see, Danny Boy." Meowth answered.

* * *

Flygon burst down through the air, ready to strike Feraligatr with his claw attack.

There was frantic panic on Ash's features, as he tried to contemplate how he was going to get out of this. None of his strategies would work. His Pokemon being buried in the sand wasn't something that he had planned for.

"Errr...." He quickly thought. Water attacks would make the task of getting out of the sand even more difficulty. There would be some degree of splash back into the ground. The range for ice attacks wasn't good. Ditto with the normal type attacks that could be utilised by the Big Jaw Pokemon.

That only left....

"Feraligatr, use Superpower!!!!!" Ash bellowed.

Suddenly, the white light erupted over his Pokemons scales, replacing the regular blue shade. With several small grunts, the water type Pokemon began to focus heavily.

Just a mere second before Flygon came crashing down, Feraligatr reached up to block it, the two limbs meeting in the small space between the two combatants.

Moments passed, as they remained locked in a clinch.

Jim quickly made to react first, intent to stay in the battle. He had more to lose from it.

"Get out of there!!!!" He yelled, praying that Flygon did what he was told without hesitation.

His body let out a jerk backwards through the sky, intent on escaping.

But, a wily smirk on the pointed face of the water type Pokemon was what he instantly saw.

And Flygons heart slowly sank as the claws of the Big Jaw Pokemon clamped around his arm. Too late to pull out of the escape, the Mystic Pokemon inadvertently yanked his opponent out of the dirt.

The strain was tremendous. Although not a lot heavier than Flygon, Feraligatr was more bulky.

A dejected screech erupted from Flygons mouth, his body crumpling from the pressure that had been put down on him.

And, deep down in his heart, Ash knew that it was almost over. There was just the finishing blow needed.

Quickly giving the order, he felt a great sense of elation.

"Use Ice Punch now!!!" He roared.

It was a rapid process, a rapid process as the ice quickly formed around the large clawed hands of the Big Jaw Pokemon.

Two rapid punches to Flygons face later, and the dragon and ground type Pokemon collapsed down onto the dirt, his partly frozen body twitching in places.

This time, Ash waited for the sign. A small swishing sound echoed out around the arena, showing that the flags had been raised, a smile on Brock's face.

In the same moment that Jims face fell, the Pallet native was down onto the battlefield, his arms wrapped around Feraligatrs back.

The Big Jaw Pokemon grunted in surprise, but managed to hug back as best he could.

"Flygon is unable to battle." Brock declared. "Feraligatr is the winner. The battle goes to Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town. He gets the Verger Elite Four pass."

* * *

A smattering of applause burst out in the crowd of spectators. Small at first, before rapidly increasing its volume and tempo.

"I did it!!!!" Ash shouted, Pikachu balanced on the tip of the Big Jaw Pokemons head.

"Pi Pikachu!!!!!" The Mouse Pokemon exclaimed.

"Gattooooo!!!!!" Feraligatr agreed, the water type barely able to stand on his two weakened legs.

May quickly ran out onto the battlefield to hug the three of them, struggling to get her arms around Feraligatr. The large Pokemon flicked his tail slightly amused.

"And now." Ash said, returning the hug. "Guess we're going back to Verger."

She gave the expression back, a cute smile of her own.

"Seems like we can't stay away." She muttered.

"I hear you there." Ash remarked.

Feraligatr gave a small roar in agreement, raising his eyes up to glance at Pikachu.

The Mouse Pokemon rolled his eyes in exchange.

_"Humans, huh?" _The blue water type Pokemon remarked. _"Strange old breed."_

Completely surprising Pikachu, he spun around in an ungainly motion. Even with the lack of gracefulness, it was clearly meant to be a dance move.

_"So, you want to go find some water?" _He continued.

_"Ermm.... Don't dance while I'm on your head." _Pikachu requested. _"It looks like a long way to the ground from here."_

* * *

"Son of a bitch!!!!" Norman exclaimed, angrily hurling the phone against the wall. The receiver angrily cracked against the cheap plaster. Small spider-like abrasions began to emerge upon the white paint.

"They double deal on us?" Riley asked, sitting calmly in his chair, arms folded. His hat was casually tilted over his brow, hiding one of his eyes from view. One of his legs was casually crossed over the other at the knee. A sense of quiet amusement about the situation seemed to radiate from his casual smile.

"Yeah." Norman snapped, banging his fists down on the desk. They were still in the small makeshift Cerulean City office, had been for a while. It had really been digging into Normans nerves, the way they hadn't left since getting back from the meeting with Giovanni. "Apparently, our deal is finished."

"Oh." The Aura Guardian said. "Thought they'd double crossed us. I was just starting to think the worst of those Pokemon abusing criminals."

"It was Vincent." Norman answered. "I think Giovanni would have kept the deal. But, you might want to send someone over to his Viridian City office to check on it."

A small sigh escaped Riley's mouth.

"Trust Bill to decide to go home." He remarked. "Visit his family on the Cerulean Cape."

"Ah, he's been working solid for the last few months." Norman told him. "Can't begrudge the guy some time off."

Riley nodded.  
"I know." He answered. "Ah, I'll get over there. Go to Viridian City, see what the case is. Then, I'd also like a few days off. There's something that I do need to do while in Kanto."

An inquisitive expression flitted across Normans face. He clearly was interested, but decided to not ask about the details. What Riley did in his spare time was up to him.

"Granted." Norman said. "I'll head back to Hoenn. I've been kind of neglecting the Petalberg gym lately."

Riley nodded.

"Yeah." He mused. "I noticed that you aren't spending much there."

* * *

**Whose That Pokemon? Its body is hollow. It is said that those who look into its body are sucked into the void.**

* * *

"Congratulations." Goodshow remarked, holding out his hand. After the battle, he and Isaac had called the two combatants into one of the unused rooms in the Oak Pokemon Research Laboratory. A mostly empty room apart from a large table and some filing cabinets. Isaac was casually sat on the table, one his legs up on the wooden surface, as Goodshow did most of the talking to Ash and Jim.

First Ash shook the offered appendage, before Jim did the same.

The white haired old man beamed at them.

"Well, you both battled exceptionally well." He continued. "Young Jacobs, you competed well. But, unfortunately, you were beaten."

He looked to Ash, the trainer who was clearly enjoying the moment. It felt like an eternity since he had beaten one of his closest rivals. And after doing so, he was elated, the moment was ever so greater than he could have imagined.

"And, Ash." Goodshow continued. "You really have come such a long way since the first time we had met. You were heading to the Indigo Plateau for the Pokemon League. You thought I looked like Santa Claus, and an Officer Jenny remarked that you appeared to be a troublemaker. And then, you carried the Moltres flame to the stadium."

Jim coughed.

"Anyway." Goodshow smiled, mindful of the way Jim seemingly wanted to get out of the area as soon as possible. "You have earned the right to challenge the Elite Four of Verger."

He craned his head around to look at Isaac.

The blond haired Elite Four leader took up the task of speaking, relishing the chance to tell about his particular forte.

"Your first battle will take place against Nancy Maple on..."

Isaac looked down at his watch, checking on the time and date. It was currently a Tuesday.

"Twelve PM on this Saturday." Isaac continued. "Should you beat her, your next battle against Steven will take place on Tuesday. Again for the third battle with Winona, that would be on Friday. Then, assuming that you get that far, then you will face me upon the Wednesday. It will be perfectly designed to test your endurance. So, I would recommend effective team management. All battles will be six on six. There will be a fifteen minute break after one trainer has lost three Pokemon. As the challenger, you may make substitutions. Rules are simple. You win, you move on. You lose, you go home sad."

Ash nodded.

"I can see that." He said. "So, I guess I'll head out to Verger. Again."

"Yeah, sorry about that." Isaac answered. "But, hey... You want to battle us, head out there."

There was a quick smirk from Jim.

"Anyway, I wish you luck for the first three challenges." Isaac remarked, folding his arms around the back of his head. "Give it your all."

He let out a small laugh.

"I actually wouldn't mind facing you, Mr. Ketchum." He said. "So, do me a favour. Don't get knocked out."

"Ah, I'll try not to." Ash replied, with a smile. "Wouldn't want to disappoint you."

* * *

No sooner had the phone been replaced, a quick call to the Pokemon Centre having been abounded, it instantly started to ring, a very dull unimaginative tone.

Of course, its settings hadn't been altered yet.

Nevertheless, Norman immediately answered the small black machine.

"Hello?" He said, wondering who it was.

"Good morning." Riley said, his voice sounding slightly different than normal. "Yeah, I found the office. Bills intelligence was spot on as usual."  
He sighed.

"And, yeah. Giovanni is dead. I found one of his secretaries who told me that he tried to stop Vincent from going in there. Basically, he was attacked and knocked out. And, from what he told me, it looks like Vincent shot him and bailed. And, from what he told me several times in between sentences, stamped on him in a sensitive place. Apparently, the chances of him having a kid are...."

"I don't want to know." Norman shuddered. "Sounds painful."

"Yeah, I got that." Riley answered. "Anyway, I'm going to go do my thing. If you need anything, I'll be in touch."

Norman nodded.

"Okay then." He muttered. "Bye."

* * *

They had barely been out of the room for a few seconds, when Ash quickly looked around at his friend.

"Hey, Jim." He said.

There was a barely audible grunt in reply.

"Good battle man." Ash continued. "I really enjoyed it. Just felt good to beat you for once. I should have said it right after, but I was caught up in the moment."

Jim nodded.

"Ah, good luck." He said, still not sounding the way he normally did. "After all, you earned it. Apparently."

"Hey, you agreed to the battle." Ash pointed out. "If you weren't sure that you would win or lose, then why would you agree to it?"

Jim snorted.

"Yeah." He answered. "I'd really have looked brave if I'd turned it down."

"So, you basically agreed to an ass kicking just to look macho?" Ash asked.

"Pretty much." Jim answered. "Although, I didn't think it would be an ass kicking. Not for me, anyway. You were the one who was supposed to get beat."

He hissed angrily.

"Why did that guy in the future not tell me this was going to happen?"

Ash looked up, interest piqued. They were just about to head down the stairs.

"Huh?" He asked. "What did you just say?"

"I said why did that guy in the future not tell me this was going to happen." Jim answered, throwing caution to the wind as he started to go down the stairs. He wasn't in the mood to screw around. "I went to the future with Nightmare and Rock. I met a future version of myself. He's the champion of Johto. He beat Jane in a battle. I met your daughter outside the stadium. Her name was Lily and she had a Misdreavous. She looked more like you than May. But, she did have Mays nose and mouth so..."

Ash's eyes were completely widened by this point. He wasn't sure whether Jim was joking or telling the truth.

"Have you been drinking?" He asked.

Jim almost burst out laughing. He would have done, had he not been in such a bad mood.

"No, I was being sarcastic." The Mahogany Town trainer said, dryly.

Ash quickly paused. They had finally reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey, Jim." He wondered. "Do we have a problem?"

Jim shrugged.

"You tell me." He replied. "I wasn't the one who decided to celebrate prematurely."

Ash let out a sharp sigh of anger.

"I thought I'd won!!!" The Pallet native snapped. "Haven't you ever celebrated a victory?"

"You know what?!!" Jim asked. "Forget it. You acted like a arrogant jerk. That was just about worse than anything the previous rivals had done. Not even Paul would have done that."

He sighed.

"You want to know the worst thing? If I didn't know you, if you were some random trainer, I wouldn't have cared. But, since you're my friend, that was just uncalled for."

Quickly turning on his heels, Jim headed over towards the door.

"Enjoy the Elite Four battle, Ash." He said, annoyed. "Because I'm not going to be cheering you on. You might want to tell someone if it was worth it one day."  
He slammed the door behind him, leaving the Pallet trainer alone.

* * *

"What a dick!!!" Nightmare exclaimed, sticking his head out through the wall.

Ash quickly rounded on him.

"Was that true what he said about the future?" He asked.

Nightmare shrugged.

"I don't know." He answered. "I was just rubbing ointment into my wounds. And drinking."

He laughed.

"Don't want to get those mixed up. Again."

Ash shook his head, sadly.

"Think Jim's pissed off with me." He muttered. "You think I should apologise for the over the top celebration?"

Nightmare snorted.

"Dude, I don't think anyone should ever apologise for anything." He answered, before letting out a giggle. "And, you do not want to know what I've got a Dusclops doing to me behind this wall."

Ash rolled his eyes with a sigh.

"You okay to travel?" He asked. "Because, we've got to get over to Starburst Island in Verger. You want to come?"

Nightmare shrugged.

"Ah, I'll be fine." The Gas Pokemon answered. "Leave me here. If you need me, I'm sure that you'll have me crammed into that tiny little ball and transported out."

Ash nodded.

"Yeah." He replied. "I can do that."

"Spectacular." Nightmare muttered, disdain in his voice. "Anyway, I'll be just going back to the Dusclops massage."

With a slight pop, he instantly vanished away through the wall.

Shaking his head, Ash also started to leave.

"Now, what Pokemon should I use?" He wondered to himself.

Deep down though, he couldn't help but wonder if Jim was ever going to speak to him again.

* * *

**Authors Notes.**

**So... Ash won. But, Jim seems to be pissed. An over zealous celebration can do that for you.**

**Possibly Vincents final appearance in this story.**

**And what are those three regular Rockets up to?**

**Thanks for the reviews!!! They are all appreciated. Completely.**

**So, the first of the Elite Four battles will be in the next chapter. Ash vs Nancy.**

**Are Ash and Jim going to make up? Is Ash going to make it through the challenges? What's Riley up to?**

**All this and more will be revealed.... Well, probably not tomorrow. But, soon.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. How many Pokemon can learn Sand Tomb?**

**Quiz Question Two. In this chapter, how many Pokemon evolve by being traded?**

**Quiz Question Three. What was the name of the episode where Ash first met Goodshow?**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review!!!! Please!!**


	94. Closest Kept Secrets

Chapter Ninety Four. Closest Kept Secrets.

* * *

_Summary. Vincent left his regular life behind, going back to being a wandering trainer. Meanwhile, Ash and Jim continued their battle. Neither Flygon nor Feraligatr were knocked out by the collision, but rather unharmed. They continued to trade blows until a quick bit of thinking by Ash and Feraligatr managed to take Flygon down. Handing the pass to the Pallet native. However, some rather inoportune celebrations, he managed to annoy Jim. After some conversations with Goodshow and Isaac, it all came to a head. Jim walked out, leaving Ash confused..._

_

* * *

_

The raging water crashed against the side of the boat, instantly snapping Ash out of his solumn reverie. Laid half under the duvet, he looked up at the white plaster ceiling.

"Still not at Starburst Island." He muttered, optioning to lean his head back, slowly letting his eyelids drop.

Again, the dark waters struck home. Their cruel barrage seemed to be a sign that he wasn't going to get some sleep. And, really at this moment in time, sleep was all he wanted. What he needed.

They must have been passing through some rough seas at this point. Because one powerful wave struck its target with an increased fervor. Followed by another in rapid succession. And another. And another.

Shaking his head, the Pallet native slowly sat up. Still feeling a slight lethargy, his arms came up in a defining stretch. An enjoyable sensation that lingered in his muscles for longer than it should have lasted.

He heard the water strike again, the boat being rocked viciously by natures anger.

At the strike, his interest was finally aroused.

Reaching for his shirt, he slid off the bed and set out to investigate.

The ship was deserted.

While walking through the corridors, he hadn't seen a single soul. The sounds of the wind whistled through the deserted hallway, somehow eerily.

* * *

Ash stepped out onto the deck, scanning around for any signs of life. The only sign of movement were the showering rains, cascading down on him.

But, as one footstep came after another, it was apparent that he truly was alone.

"Hello!" Ash yelled, shivering slightly as the rain covered his skin. He should really have grabbed his jacket before coming out.

There was no response from the dark sky's. Any light given off by the moon was completely obscured by the thunder clouds. The only way for him to see what was going on were the small lights on the deck, winking slightly in the rain.

"Hello!" He repeated, straining to be heard over the slight rumblings of thunder.

Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw something. A brief flash streaking out across the scene.

Spinning around, whatever it was had vanished.

"Maybe it was lightning." Ash muttered.

But, there was another sensation, another flash. Again, in the corner of his eye, making it difficult to see.

The sudden bad feeling continued to wash down on him, almost as if it was mixed in with the rain.

With a strange compulsion, he darted out across to the railings, barely able to see them in the gale.

He felt his hands grip against the metal, and with his skin cold, he looked down into the heaving surf.

He couldn't help but gasp as a pair of large red diamonds appeared in the water.

"What the...?" Ash gasped, shocked.

His nerve almost completely failed, as the two red shapes vanished for a split second, before reappearing again.

Trembling slightly, the realisation dawned on him as to what they were.

_"They were eyes!"_

As the creature below the water let out a shriek, Ash recoiled back in shock...

* * *

And Riley jerked awake, his body covered in sweat.

He had crashed out in the Viridian City Pokemon Centre earlier in the evening, hoping to get a good nights rest. But, that dream. A recurrence of a dream he had been having for a while. The last four nights in a row, he had been haunted by the thoughts of what the dream had meant.

Sometimes, the life of an Aura Guardian was tough. Tough on his mind.

The only thing that he knew was that something bad was about to happen. Whatever the red eyes in the dream meant, they weren't good. Something was stalking Ash Ketchum. Something he wasn't aware of.

Shaking himself off, he reached down and grabbed his shirt.

He needed to get on the road to Pallet Town instantly. The boy needed warning.

It was just a case of whether or not he believed him.

* * *

Riley Quinn was not to know that in the last four nights, Ash Ketchum had been experiencing similar dreams. Similar dreams, but completely different as in the sense that they didn't go as far. Ash's dream usually ended as he stepped out onto the deck.

* * *

"So, where are you going?" May asked.

Jim snorted.

"No point me sticking around here." He answered, shoving clothes into his backpack. "Ash clearly has no desire to keep me around. He got what he needed from me. The Elite Four pass."

The Petalberg coordinator opened her mouth to argue the point, but was quickly cut off by another annoyed outburst from Jim.

"The way celebrated when he thought that he'd won the battle was just..."

He cut himself off in mid sentence, still unable to put how he felt in words.

"It was embarrassing." May said, softly. "I can't believe he did that. But, I honestly thought that he'd won. Maybe it was over the top. But..."

"I didn't have a problem with him celebrating after he had finally won." Jim retorted, angrily. "That first time, it just showed a lack of respect."

May nodded.

"It wasn't the smartest thing that he's ever done." She admitted. "But, do you honestly want to know what I think?"

"Hey, you want your opinion, you're entitled to it." Jim said, tossing a Potion into his bag. "Go nuts. Excuse me if I don't jump up and down while you talk."

"I think that you're annoyed about something else." She continued. "You feel aggrieved and you're just using Ash as an excuse to take it out."

Quickly moving over to the bed, she flopped down onto it, sighing with comfort.

"So, what happened?" The brunette asked. "Why are you in such a bad mood?"

Jim sighed.

"If I told you." He answered. "You wouldn't believe me."

* * *

"So, what are your plans?" Tracey asked, as Ash started to pace around the lab. "Are you going to select the Pokemon that you need for the first battle here, and then take them with you? Or, are you going to pick them when you get out there?"

Ash looked around at him, ready to reply. A smile on his face.

"Well, Nancy uses normal types." He answered. "So, I figure that I need to pack at least one or two Pokemon that have the advantage against that type. Fighting types. Plus, I want my others to have good defense. The one thing that I know about her normal types is that they're all either capable of packing a punch."

He paused for breath.

"Or taking one. Pokemon like Slaking and Blissey. That's what they can do."

"Mmm-hmm." Tracey answered. "Seems like you've thought things through. But, if you're battling every three days, then the odds that your Pokemon used in this battle won't be able to be used against Steven."

There was a laugh from the door, as Gary stuck his head in.

"That's quite an interesting concept." He remarked. "You have two Elite Four members in a row who are weak against fighting types. Then, one who doesn't. And finally, one who has no preference against them. Strange."

Ash turned around and gave his former rival an inquisitve glance.

"You ever think that you might be thinking about this too much?" He asked.

"Probably." Gary replied. "So, what do you need?"

The Pallet Town trainer smiled.

"Okay, I want to go and get these." He said, starting to run down a list of names, first in his head. And then, he started to speak out loud.

Gary nodded.

"Okay, I know where all of those are." He answered. "You want to come with me to get them, or...?"

"Yeah, I will." Ash said, nodding his head as he spoke. He wasn't comfortable in the relatively sterile lab area that they were in for the moment. It still reminded him of the man who had used to live and work here.

* * *

"So, what's up, meatbag?" Nightmare asked, as Jim came striding into his room. He was laid on the bed, a bottle of Black Persian in hand. The burns on his back were still relatively large and red. But, they didn't seem to be getting him down. If anything, his moods were better than normal.

Jim sighed.

"Don't call me meatbag." He answered. "It's really degrading."

Nightmare snorted.

"Do I look like I care?" The Gas Pokemon asked. "You're a human. I'm a Pokemon. There's a huge difference in status in this world. And a Pokemon that can speak the human language..."

He grinned.

"Well, I'm just priceless. Do you know how much potential I could have in life? I could work as a translator. Get paid my weight in Black Persian. What options do I have here? Work as a slave for a trainer who treats me like an enforcer."

Jim coughed.

"Well, that's the price you pay." He said, sardonically. "Hey, you remember when we went to the future?"

The Gas Pokemon looked up at him with a sarcastic expression.

"Which time?" He asked.

"The last time." Jim snapped. "When we met the future me."

Nightmare nodded, his body bobbing up and down.

"So, what do you want?" He asked. "Apart from future reminiscing?"

Jim sighed, sitting down. A chair had been left in the corner of the room, which he pulled out.

"I need to talk to someone." He said. "Someone who was there. Anyone else would just think I was being crazy. And, I can't get a decent signal to Ragnar Island. So, Rock's out."

Nightmare also let out a sigh. He really didn't want to have the conversation.

"Okay." He said. "I tell you what. Go and grab me a bottle of Blue Wailord and I'll listen."

Jim narrowed his eyes at the Gengar.

"What are you going to do if I don't?" He asked, still sounding slightly annoyed.

"Fine, I'll listen." Nightmare snapped. "Then, you go and get the drink."

The Mahogany Town trainer nodded.

"That's better." He answered. "Anyway, you know how Ash and I had that battle?"

Nightmare didn't reply, but bobbed his head to show that he had heard.

"Well, my future self told me to talk to Professor Oak about the Elite Four battles." Jim continued. "He told me to talk to Professor Oak. Then, I was told that the best way would be to battle Ash."

He hissed angrily.

"If the same thing happened to him, then why did he make me do that?" Jim complained. "The bastard just betrayed me. Why didn't he just tell me to go ahead and do it."

"I'd hate it if I was betrayed by myself." Nightmare mused. "I think I'd probably have to beat myself senseless. And then maybe I'd kill myself. Horribly and painfully."

Only a small roll of the eyes showed how distasteful Jim found the comment.

"Just pray that it wasn't a version of you from the past." He remarked. "Otherwise, you'd probably wink out of existence."

Nightmare snorted, coldly.

"Yeah, but those details are insignificant." He answered. "Just go with the flow, and..."

He looked at Jim.

"See, I could actually get screwed over by my future self. Hell, I'd do it to my past self. And, that would be an actual problem. And, not just a bunch of pathetic crap that you're throwing out there because you're feeling sorry for yourself."

The Gas Pokemon tossed his empty bottle over to the trash can, sitting up to do so.

"So, get over it."

Jim let out a sigh.

"Nice to know that you have that sympathetic streak in your body." He commented. "Really nice."

"Sympathy is for losers and Dusknoirs." Nightmare shot back. "Although, I usually thought that it would account for the same thing."

"Didn't you get your ass kicked by a Dusknoir the last time we encountered one?" Jim muttered.

For that, Nightmare had no response.

* * *

**Whose That Pokemon? This kindhearted Pokemon nurses sick Pokemon to health. It senses feelings of sadness.**

* * *

The knocking at the door downstairs barely interrupted his sleep. Neither did the sound of the heavy wooden object opening. At the sound of arguing, he rolled over.

But, still. The shouting consisted, disturbing many of the neighbours.

Ash Ketchum, sleeping in his old bedroom was not awoken.

He remained asleep until the door separating him from the outside world slammed open.

Jerking awake, he quickly found himself staring into the face of a certain Aura Guardian, a man whom he had encountered many times. Many times would probably come many more. But, the first thing he found himself wondering was...

"Why the hell are you in my bedroom?!" Ash exclaimed, jumping out of bed.

Pikachu grunted, disturbed at the way he had done so. Incredibly, the exhausted Mouse Pokemon was still sleeping through the commotion.

"Ash!" Riley said, a warning tone in his voice. "You are in extreme danger. Something is stalki..."

"Get the hell out of here!"

Delia emerged onto the scene, a furious look on her face.

"I told you not to come back to this house!" She snapped. "I told you to stay away from him!"

"That would be rather difficult." Riley replied, rounding on her. He was starting to look annoyed at the circumstances. "Since I have met him on several previous occasions."

A confused look was starting to pass across Ash's face. He didn't get what was happening.

"What's going on?" He asked.

Riley smirked, his only response to the question.

"Why don't you ask your mother." He replied. "I'm sure that she would be willing to explain the circumstances to you."

Ash looked to his mother, a woman shooting a furious glance at the Aura Guardian.

"Mom." He asked. "What's going on?"

Delia Ketchum threw her hands up in the air, the fury starting to really show through her normally calm visage.

"Okay." She said. "I didn't want to tell you this, but..."

Riley tapped his foot, impatiently. He wasn't impressed with the way she was stalling.

"As you know, the man to my right is an Aura Guardian." Delia continued. "A race of men deigned to protect humanity from the background."

Ash nodded.

"Yeah, I know that." He answered. "Where is it going?"

A small sigh escaped her lips.

"There is something that you don't know." She said, looking at Riley. "Something that he also knows. But wouldn't tell you. He swore an oath to me about it. Right before I told him to stay away from you forever. Because, if you knew, then..."

Riley coughed. His patience really was wearing thin. But, as Delia had said. He had sworn an oath never to reveal it. And, the words of an Aura Guardian, the promises that they made. They could not be broken. To do so would go against everything that he believed.

"Just give it to me straight." Ash pleaded. "Just spell it out in black and white."

The suspense was also getting to him.

Another sigh, and Delia began to speak.

"Ash." She said. "The thing that nobody knows about the Aura Guardians is that the gene needed to activate Aura powers is passed down from generation to generation. However, it only activates in men. Although, the females can still carry the genetic material, it will only be activated within the chromosomes of a male."

In part, she looked quite bitter about the entire prospect. But, quickly, she shook it away.

"You don't know that your very own grandfather was one such Aura Guardian."

The look of shock rapidly splayed across Ash's face. If that was the case, then...

"When he died..." Delia said, softly. "My brother became the Aura Guardian. Because, there is only one."

"There can be only one?" Ash asked, shocked. The silence in the room was quickly starting to be deafening.

He looked to Riley.

"But, then that means...."

"Hey, nephew." Riley answered, folding his arms. "And, you don't know how long I've waited to say that. I've known it for a long time. Ever since I first met you on Iron Island. Ever since I visited the Tree of Beginning and registered your Aura on the winds. But, I promised your mother that I would not reveal this fact to you. And, my word is not broken."

A momentary flicker of anger passed across his features.

"The virtues of truth and secrecy were the first rites of the Aura Guardians when they were created. It is without doubt simultaneously, our greatest strength and our greatest weakness."

Ash took it in with a pinch of salt, musing it over. Then, even though it had been revealed to him, this great family secret, there was one question that eluded him more than all of the others. And, he looked to his mother for answers.

"So, why didn't you want me to know?"

Delia inhaled sharply.

"I didn't want to tell you." She answered. "Because I didn't want you to have that life. When Riley dies, you would gain all of his Aura abilities. Yet, part of me knew, deep down, that you might not have wanted that life. When you were young, all you said that you ever wanted to do was become the worlds greatest Pokemon trainer."

Riley nodded, agreeing with her.

"Yet, the Aura Guardian remains in the shadows." He contributed. "Ash, I'm a powerful trainer in my own right. I could take on most around and win at least half of the time. Only three months ago, I defeated Brandon and his four legendary Pokemon in a six on six battle. But, a Pokemon Master is not the life I could have. Devoted to the shadows. Devoted to the Aura."

"So, I would have to become an Aura Guardian at some point?" Ash asked.

Both Riley and Delia nodded. His mother with an expression of sadness.

"Unfortunately, as hard as it is for me to admit it." Delia said, sadly. "I tried to keep you away from the calling. But, the way he showed up on the doorstep... I mean I now know that you have to follow it."

Riley cleared his throat.

"That wasn't why I came here." He admitted. "I actually came to warn Ash that he's being stalked by a strange creature. And, seriously. Don't worry about the Aura Guardian thing. I'd have to die before you acquired the powers."

He sighed, knowing how strange the rest of it would sound.

"I've been dreaming of you." The Aura Guardian admitted. "You're on a boat in a storm, when this monster with red eyes emerges from the water."

Ash's face went white with surprise.

"What?" Riley asked.

Ash hesitated. Should he tell Riley?

"I've been having a similar dream." He admitted.

* * *

Both of them were leaning on the railings outside the harbour in Vermillion City.

"So." Ash said.

"Indeed." Jim replied.

For a moment, they didn't say anything. Instead, they watched the boats come in from the distance. One to Johto. One to Verger.

"Sorry about the celebration." Ash muttered. "It was uncalled for. I just got caught up in the moment."

Jim smiled.

"Sorry about blaming you for my problems." He answered. "Ah, I shouldn't have been taking it out on you. I just felt really betrayed by someone, and..."

He shrugged.

"Ah, it doesn't matter."

Ash turned his head, and smiled at him.

"So, we cool?"

He held out his hand.

Slightly reluctantly at first, but then increasing in its warmth and sincerity, Jim reached out and slapped his palm against Ashs.

"Yeah." He answered. "We're completely cool."

"You fancy one final trip to Verger?" Ash asked.

"Try and keep me away." Jim retorted. "You earned that Elite Four pass. I'm not going to miss the chance of you crashing and burning."

Ash smirked.

"Keep dreaming." He replied. "Because, that's just plain not going to happen. I'm in it to win."

Jim looked around and saw May heading over to them. She'd been into the various stalls to grab some food.

"Don't suppose you want to tell me your strategy for dealing with Nancy." He remarked.

For the second time, another smirk crossed Ash's features.

"You'll have to wait and see." He answered, looking down at his watch. "Because, I start the battle in just under three days."

"Best pray that we don't get rough seas." Jim commented, looking out at the ocean. His aqua phobia was really starting to make his skin crawl at the thought.

Ash shuddered at his words. The thought of the dream he had been suffering from were quickly brushed from his mind. Not something that he wanted to experience. Especially if Rileys version of the dream were accurate.

Instead of voicing the words he was thinking, he simply smiled and agreed.

* * *

"Well, Island sweet Island." Ash muttered, as he and Pikachu stepped off the gangplank. "And, what a relief."

He could hear May stepping down the wood behind him, with Jim bringing up the rear.

For the last day and a half, the three of them had been travelling across the oceans on board the boat.

At first, Ash had been worried. He hadn't been able to sleep with the thoughts of the dream coming through his head.

But, for the entire trip, they had encountered smooth seas. Not a single sign of a storm.

Maybe both he and Riley were wrong. Maybe there was no creature stalking him.

But, either way, it was one heck of a chance to take.

The last two times that he had been to Starburst Island, he had been surprised by the mixture of the industrial and the rural themes. On one part, you had more stadiums than an Island this size needed. As he had recalled from the PCC, there were at least twenty. And at least three hotels, each capable of holding enough people to fill the largest of stadiums. Plus, various training facilities, restaurants, gift shops, Pokemon medical facilities.

And, on the other side of the fence, there were the natural parts of the island. Forests full of trees, areas brimming with wild Pokemon. Several mountains and caves, all mysterious in their own way. And, most mysterious of all on the Island, were the ruins. Emblazoned with a prophecy, they could have been around for thousands of years, or a few months. Nobody knew. Nobody that he'd asked. At least, nobody willing to tell anyone.

As Ash looked up, he could see the outline of some of the stadiums ahead. Including one, that held dear memories to him.

The largest stadium on the Island, the Starburst Stronghold, held over a hundred thousand people. A large arena, surrounded by four large towers. And a place that he knew well. Just under a year ago, he and Paul had faced off in battle. At that very stadium. Only for a crazy woman to break up the battle as he was about to win. As his Infernape was about to knock out the seemingly impossible behemoth that was Pauls Torterra. A Groudon had emerged from under the arena and attacked everyone without mercy. Coupled with hundreds of ferocious Mirage Houndoom, it had not been a pleasant experience. But, a drop of intervention had fallen. A plane had dropped out of the sky and taken out one of the towers. The transmitters controlling the Mirage Pokemon had fallen, as had the feral beasts. The collapsing of the brick, metal and other various materials had also driven Groudon away. The sacrifice of one had saved many.

But, he realised the thoughts were not important. What matter now, was his battle with Nancy. The first member of the Verger Elite Four. In just under a day and a half, he would be facing the fight for survival.

* * *

"Come on!!" Ash muttered, breathing deeply.

He was ready for it. Pumped up for battle. He could hear the crowd ahead of him, just outside of the changing rooms.

"You ready for it?" May asked, leaning against the wall. He watched Pikachu scratching his ear with a foot, sat on her shoulder, ready to go up to the stands to observe the battle from above.

"Oh yeah!!" Ash answered, jumping up and down. "I've got my six Pokemon ready to battle. Nothing your aunt can throw at me can stop me."

"Divided family loyalties, huh." Ash remarked, seeing the slightly distasteful look on her face.

"I really wouldn't like it if you got beat." May admitted, softly. "Even if she is my aunt."

Ash nodded, hearing the bell outside ring once.

"Time to go." He said, walking over to her.

Knowing that he didn't have much time, Ash quickly held out his arms to embrace her, a gesture which she returned instantly.

And for moments, they held each other. Uninterrupted until the bell let off its high chime again. A piercing sound of warning.

"Go!" She urged, quietly into his ear. As she finished speaking, she pressed her lips against his ear. "And good luck."

Pikachu echoed the comment, before the two of them stepped outside and headed up to the executive boxes.

"Bye, Pikachu." Ash whispered.

He waited a moment for them to go, before heading out to the arena.

* * *

In front of fifty thousand people, Nancy was already waiting for him, a slightly bored look on her face. Her arms were folded, and one of her black boots was tapping against the ground.

"So, you've finally arrived." She remarked, casually.

"Yeah well." Ash answered. "Sorry about that, but I had someone I need to speak to. Not the sort of thing that I wanted to rush."

A small smile crept across her mouth, clearly getting the gist of his words.

"I have to admit." Nancy continued. "I did not expect to see you here. Until I spoke to Isaac, I was wondering when I would be battling your friend."

Ash also smiled. He wasn't saying anything, because, deep down, he knew that he shouldn't be here either.

"But, since we are here." She vocalised. "We will battle. And, don't think that I will be prepared to go easy on you because you're in love with my niece."

This comment stung him incredibly.

"I wouldn't expect you to." He answered, doubling his fists in anticipation. He could hear the silence of the crowd, straining their ears to hear what they had to say. The adrenaline was starting to rapidly flow through his veins, giving him a momentary lift.

"Then, we are now on the same playing field." She answered. "As you know, I specialise in the normal type. A type that is pure. Free from the constraints that are held by other types. A type that is synonymous with versatility."

She continued to smile, showing off a set of white teeth. Then, as she looked to the referee, she finished speaking.

"So, shall we get this underway?"

* * *

Without hesitating, the black clad official raised up his flag and began to speak.

"This is an official Elite Four battle." He declared. "Partaken by the First, Nancy Maple..."

There was a huge round of applause for the normal type trainer.

"And the challenger, Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town. This battle will be a six on six, with only the challenger able to make substitutions. After one trainer has lost three Pokemon, we will have a break for ten minutes. If the challenger is victorious, then he will advance on. If not, then the round of Elite Four challenges will be over for the season."

He looked to the two combatants.

"Mr. Ketchum." He said. "Would you care to please pick your first Pokemon. Ms. Maple, will you please do the same."

Both of them obliged, quickly taking out their Pokeballs.

With a strong snap of her wrist, Nancy sent her first choice spinning up into the air.

Ash went with a more traditional overarm throw, using the momentum to toss the red and white orb up over the arena.

His first view of Nancy's Pokemon made him slightly surprised. He hadn't been expecting the Pokemon out in front of him. A large pink and white Pokemon with curly ears. The lower part of her body was white and frilly, while she also had a large pink and white egg on the centre of her stomach.

"A Blissey." He muttered, glad that he had made a wise choice with his first Pokemon.

As his ball opened up, the less than familar sight of a Pokemon that he hadn't used for a while emerged out.

He instantly pounded his fists against his stomach, jumping up and down. The feet of the Pig Monkey Pokemon crashed into the dirt floor of the arena, smashing up dust.

And, as Primeape stared down Blissey, the announcer began to speak up.

"And, live from Stadium Ten on Starburst Island, we have instant conflict. The peaceful nature of Blissey against the primal fury of Primeape. This should be interesting, and it's about to get underway."

The referee raised his flags, the crowd eager for him to get the battle underway.

And, he finally spoke his one word. The one word that everyone was baying to hear.

"Begin!"

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**So, its about to kick off.**

**On paper, it's not a contest.**

**So... Riley and Delia are related. Brother and sister. And some history of the Aura Guardians.**

**And, like Highlander... There can be only one.**

**Strange beast stalking Ash... What could it be?**

**At least Ash and Jim made up.**

**Jim was feeling betrayed by an older version of himself. That has to suck. And, of course. Nightmare gives him plenty of sympathy.**

**Thanks for the reviews!!! They are all appreciated!! Completely.**

**And some Rise To The Top references.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. How many legendary Pokemon were seen in the Tree of Beginning? Name them.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review!!! Please!!**


	95. Out Of The Traps

Chapter Ninety Five. Out Of The Traps.

* * *

_Summary. Riley dreamed a dream about Ash, a dream where he was stalked by a strange and mysterious creature. He barged into the Ketchum house, where he and Delia told Ash the history of the family. He revealed himself to be Ash's uncle. Meanwhile, Nightmare gave Jim some advice, and he and Ash made up. The three trainers made their way to Starburst Island, where Ash set out to battle Nancy. He unleashed his Primeape to start off with, facing against Nancy's Blissey..._

_

* * *

_

The sharp intake of breath followed the command from the referee. For a moment, the crowd waited, the silence palpable in the air. His opponent seemed to be waiting for him to make the first move.

But, as Ash thought out his strategy, he couldn't help but wonder why she would let him strike away first, especially knowing that Primeape could seriously hurt Blissey if left to his own devices.

"Primeape." He called. "Let's start out strong. Use Karate Chop!"

Before the words had even escaped his mouth, the Pig Monkey Pokemon had charged across the floor of the arena, arms raised to strike the Happiness Pokemon. The large palms were flexing with power, a sharp contrast to the way the strong legs thumped down into the ground, banging up dust.

And, at last, Nancy finally spoke.

"Defense Curl!" She commanded, the urgent intent in her voice.

As Primeape bore down on her, the normal type Pokemon instantly crouched down and curled up into a tight pink ball.

"Blii." She exclaimed, still feeling the heavy strikes from Primeape, heavy strikes that were being rained down onto her orb like form.

The look of fury on Primeapes face was instantly noticeable. He didn't like the way Blissey was defending against his onslaught.

_"Cowardly pink bastard!" _The fighting type Pokemon exclaimed, angrily.

"Blissey!" Nancy urged. "Minimize."

Before Primeape could unleash another strike, Blissey let out a shriek.

When the shriek had finished, her body began to contract and shrink.

Primeapes fist came down, ready to strike her body again, eager to bruise. Eager to break.

But, her shrinking form enabled the attack to miss. To escape.

The Pig Monkey Pokemon let out a desolate primal howl of fury, angered at the way the quarry had escaped.

"Blissey." Nancy called. "Doubleslap!"

From her minimised form, Blissey suddenly erupted upward into her regular size.

Then, her small fists pumping out with a powerful intent, the Happiness Pokemon struck Primeape several times in the small of the back.

Each small blow brought a screech of anger from the opponent.

Finally, Blissey finished her attack and waddled backwards. Out of reach.

It was a smart move. She hadn't seen the narrowing of Primeapes eyes, the fury lines starting to appear in his large furry face.

She had sensed the anger that he was feeling, and the way the Pig Monkey Pokemon had spun around and lashed out proved that she had been right.

"Primeape, chill!" Ash urged. He didn't need Primeape going off on a temper tantrum in the middle of the battle.

For her part, Nancy seemed to be amused by the way Primeape had lost focus.

"Blissey." She called, the sense of quiet amusement apparent in her words. "Egg Bomb!"

Once she had heard the order, her Blissey half closed her eyes and focused heavily. A large shining sensation started to billow out of the egg on the front of her pouch.

"Bliiiss!" The Pokemon exclaimed, her hands reaching down to grip the object.

Finally, in one powerful motion, she hurled the pulsating egg towards Primeape.

"Dodge it!" Ash yelled.

The shock and fury quickly passed into his system, as he realised that Primeape wasn't going to dodge. The Pig Monkey Pokemon stood on his spot, almost rooted there. A look of concentrated anger displayed across his face.

And, as the Egg Bomb attack crashed onto the ground in front of him, he let out a furrowed howl of fury. The force of the attack enough to drive him up into the air.

"Aaaaapppeeee!" He bellowed.

* * *

As he watched the fighting type Pokemon sail up into the sky, Ash started to get the feeling that this fight wasn't going to be easy.

_"Hey, I probably knew that from the start. I just didn't expect Primeape to have so much trouble with a Blissey."_

Trying to keep his thoughts under control, he started to try and wonder about the way he could muddle his way out of this situation. Primeape was up in the air, Blissey was down on the ground.

_"Maybe..." _He thought. _"Maybe I can use this somehow. Somehow gain the momentum. But, how?"_

Seeing that Primeapes ascent, kicked off up into the air by the Egg Bomb, had finally stopped, Ash knew that he to act fast. Somehow chanel Primeapes natural fury into something that could be utilised.

"Er... Drop a Cross Chop on Blissey from the air!" He commanded.

_"This always works in the movies."_

The powerful arms of Primeape, while not overly muscular like that of a Machoke, were still capable of delivering a powerful blow into an unwary opponent.

When combined with the force of falling through the air, the power dealt was even more so.

The Pig Monkey Pokemon crossed his arms during his descent, folding them into an X like shape. Meanwhile, the metal manacles on his wrists began to shine, the energy starting to emanate through them.

As Blissey looked up, a small look of surprise emerged across her features.

It quickly became replaced by an expression of pain, considerable pain, as Primeape came crashing down into her, dealing the devastating strike into the space between Blisseys eyes.

The Happiness Pokemon shrieked in agony, clearly hurt by the punishing blow.

The sense of an opportunity flashed into Ash's mind, but he needed to get his choice of moves exactly right.

"Primeape, Mega Kick!" He urged. "Hit 'em while they're on the ropes."

With a howl echoing through the arena, even drowning out the voice of the crowd, Ash's Primeape spun around, one of his thick legs snapping up into the air.

The large foot thumped into Blisseys stomach, forcing her back across the arena towards her trainer.

Wild cheers emanated from the crowd, eagerly anticipating a knockout.

In all this, Nancy remained unflappable.

As the Happiness Pokemon came to a halt, she quickly gave another order out. One that would keep her in the battle for the moment.

"Softboiled." She called out, knowing that another barrage of fighting type attacks would take down her Blissey. Despite the normal type Pokemons huge health, those attacks had really struck home.

"Softboiled!" Ash repeated, shocked. But, that meant that...

Again, the egg at the centre of Blisseys stomach began to glow with a bright energy. With the normal type Pokemon breathing heavily from the exertions of battle, her hands reached down and took up a bite from the nutritious egg.

Within moments, she had managed to recover large amounts of her strength.

Standing up straight, the Happiness Pokemon smiled sweetly at both Ash and Primeape.

"Damnit." Ash muttered, under his breath.

Even worse, Primeape seemed to be getting worn down from the exertion of battle.

* * *

"So, where do your loyalties lie?" Jim asked, leaning back in the plush seat. As friends of one of the competitors, he and May had managed to get seats up in the executive boxes. Large comfortable rooms with the best view in the arena. They also had access to plenty of drinks, food and anything else that they would need.

May rolled her eyes, not even bothering to reply.

"But, that was an impressive tactic." Jim continued. "Simple, but effective. Take as many attacks as possible, and then heal. Your opponent tires faster, can't put as much effort into the hits."

He nodded, before reaching over to get a drink.

"So, let's see if Primeape can still attack with the usual vigor."

* * *

"Primeape." Ash called, eager to get back on the attack. Hopefully, Primeape could wreak some more damage on Blissey. If not, then he'd just bring back Primeape and use something else. No point exhausting the Pig Monkey Pokemon beyond what was necessary. "Let's use Fury Swipes now!"

An outraged growl spitting from his lips, Primeape bounded forward across the arena, a skeletal energy set of claws erupting from the large paws.

With frustrated enthusiasm, the fighting type Pokemon struck out several times, raking the fists into the Happiness Pokemon.

A few peeved grunts of pain came rupturing from the mouth of Blissey, but she managed to stay up strong. Stand up against the barrage of hits.

"Blissey." Nancy commanded. "Zen Headbutt."

"What!" Ash exclaimed, standing upright in shock. That was a psychic type attack. Which meant...

"Bliiiiii!"

With renewed vigor, Blissey leaped forward.

As she charged, something began to crackle at the tip of her head. The pink skin began to shine with a shade of bright blue energy. Blue energy with flecks of white sparks embedded deep into the fabric of the attack.

The Happiness Pokemon smacked her skull into the middle of Primeapes body, sending the fighting type smashing back across the arena.

One final desolate moan from Primeape, as he landed down on his back, having rolled several times...

And his eyes closed.

The crowd were stunned into silence at what had just happened. Even to those who had seen Nancy's battling style in action before, were shocked.

The referee waited for five seconds, checking to see if Primeape would get back up.

With no sign of the Pig Monkey Pokemon recovering, he brought his flag up in one swift movement.

"Primeape is unable to battle." The referee declared. "Blissey is the winner."

Applause rippled around the crowd, slowly at first, before starting to become more rapturous.

* * *

"Uh oh." May groaned.

An impressed look flashed across Jims face. The impressiveness of what had just happened had not been lost on him.

"I'm glad that didn't happen to me." He muttered. "That was just... Wow."

He reached up and scratched the back of his head.

"I can't put into words just how impressive that was."

* * *

"Primeape, return." Ash said, simply, thickly. He couldn't think of much more to say.

The beam of red energy emerged out of the button on the end of the Pokeball, bringing back the fighting type Pokemon to his home.

"Thanks for the effort, Primeape." He whispered. "You did great."

He didn't get a response, as he shrunk down the Pokeball and replaced it on his belt.

Thinking quickly, he grabbed up a second red and white ball from the strip of leather around his waist and tossed it up into the air.

"Grotle." He yelled. "I choose you!"

The Pokeball erupted open, bringing out the Grove Pokemon, who immediately landed on the arena floor with a crashing thud.

"Groot!" The Pokemon that had evolved from Turtwig exclaimed, rearing up on his back two legs to show a sign of intimdation.

At this appearance, the announcer began to speak.

"And, after the surprise defeat of Primeape, Ketchum has gone with a Grotle next. Can this armoured turtle do what a raging monkey couldn't?"

"Let's find out." Nancy remarked, folding her arms.

The referee raised his flags, signalling the start of the next round.

"Begin!" He declared, straining to make his voice heard. The crowd had started singing Blisseys name.

"Grotle!" Ash commanded, eager to start. "Razor Leaf."

The pointed jaws opened up, allowing Grotle to send a burst of razor sharp leaves crashing into Blissey.

The Happiness Pokemon winced in pain, her mouth half open in discomfort.

"Blissey!" Nancy called, eager to counter. "Use Sing!"

Even before Grotle had settled down from using his attack, Blissey had recovered from the attack and had her mouth open.

A sweet melodic sound began to drift out of her mouth, leaving Ash to instantly try and think of a solution.

"Er.. Use Withdraw!" He yelled, struggling to make himself heard over the singing.

It wasn't easy for the Grove Pokemon to try and fit back in his shell. But, he managed to fit back in and make his body as small as he physically could. Although there wasn't much room, he managed to fit in part of his legs.

And most of his ears.

A sweet dreamy expression passed across Grotle's face.

Satisfied with her efforts, Blissey stopped singing. She knew that she had done her job in getting Grotle to sleep.

Only for the grass type Pokemon to jump back up, ready to strike.

"What the...?" Nancy exclaimed, her calm exterior gone for the moment.

"Grotle, Energy Ball!" Ash ordered, punching his fist up into the air.

At the gap of Grotles pointed beak, a large sphere began to emerge. The ball grew and grew in size, shining with mixtures of green, blue, white and yellow. Colours that bathed the Grove Pokemons skin in the same shades.

And then, with a roar, the attack flew out like a cannonball and struck the stunned Blissey in the face.

The Happiness Pokemon shrieked in agony, her vision momentarily fogged by the attack. Her arms flailed wildly around, almost as if she was trying to wipe them clean.

"Grotle, use Rock Climb!" Ash bellowed, eager to finish it up.

With a scratching sound, a dry sound that made Ash flinch, the claws on Grotles feet began to emerge out.

Using them to dig down into the ground, the grass type started to charge across the arena, his large paws pounding into the dirt.

The heavy muscular form crashed into Blissey, instantly bringing her to the ground.

She trembled a few times, the giant pink form shaking heavily.

Then, with a final shudder, her eyes fell to a close.

Grotle breathed a sigh of relief, as did his trainer.

The crowd managed a polite round of applause, raising it slightly as Nancy recalled her Blissey.

She gave the Happiness Pokemon a few words of thanks, before putting the Pokeball away.

Without saying another word, she quickly brought another Pokeball out, hurling it up into the air.

Ash watched with anticipation, wondering and waiting to see to what she would unleash.

He wasn't expecting to see another pink Pokemon, this time one with pointed ears, ones with black tips. She also had a large curly tail and a pair of three pronged wings.

"Fable!" The Clefable called, in a soft musical tone.

* * *

**Whose That Pokemon? Rarely seen by people, it is said to be drawn by the full moon to play at deserted lakes.**

* * *

"That's rare." Jim muttered. "Rare to see. Even rare to see someone have it in battle."

May rolled her eyes, before hearing the door open.

Craning her head around, she was greeted with the sight of her brother, Max, walking through the door.

"Hey!" He said, tiptoeing in. "How's the battle going?"

"Max?" May asked, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

Her younger, black haired, brother grinned in reply, reaching up to straighten his glasses.

"Came to watch Ash battle Aunt Nancy." He answered, making himself comfortable in one of the seats. "How's it going?"

Jim sighed, leaning his head back.

"They've each lost one Pokemon." He answered. "Ash with Primeape. Nancy with Blissey."

"Ah, I see."

* * *

"Begin!" The referee urged, raising his flag up to get them underway.

Ash wasted no time. He wanted to hit Clefable fast and hard.

"Grotle, use Razor Leaf!" The Pallet Town trainer ordered. "Now!"

The Grove Pokemon quickly unleashed the attack, sending a flurry of leaves sweeping through the air into the Fairy Pokemon.

Clefable let out a small squeal, before bounding away from the attack.

"Clefable!" Nancy commanded, her voice raised slightly. "Meteor Mash."

The atmosphere from the audience went into fever pitch, as the normal type Pokemon brought up her two arms in an action pose. The pink skin started to shimmer slightly, a silver glow rushing across the fine pink fur.

Leaping forward, in a fluid dance like motion, the normal type Pokemon spun around, delivering a powerful punch to the face of Grotle.

A small roar of pain burst out of his mouth, one of the yellow points badly bruised from the blow.

"Grotle!" Ash yelled. "Are you okay?"

Without hesitating, the Grove Pokemon nodded.

"Then, use Rock Climb!" He continued.

Again, the claws came out of Grotles armoured feet, offering him a solid grip onto the ground. Then, with a serious intent, he bounded forward, each step thunderous in its movement.

"Clefable!" Nancy called. "Spin away from it and use Fire Punch!"

The audience gasped at the gracefulness of the Fairy Pokemon as she spun on the spot, the onrushing Grotle charging straight past her moving form.

"Fire Punch?" Ash asked, shocked.

At his words, smoke began to emerge the small paws of the normal type Pokemon. Within seconds, they were on fire.

Again pushing forward, Clefable struck out at Grotle's back. As a result, several large burns quickly began to sprout up.

Grotle moaned in pain, leaving Ash no choice. Clefable had the movement advantage over Grotle. He needed something more maneuverable for the moment.

Quickly bringing up the Pokeball, he ran mentally through the list of Pokemon he had on him.

"Grotle, return!" He called, not registering the way the red light quickly brought back his Pokemon.

As he brought down the Pokeball, Ash had already made his choice. Surrounding Clefable might be his best chance. And, he only had one Pokemon that could do the job effectively. The job at hand.

"Okay, Muk." Ash yelled, tossing his third Pokeball up into the air. "I choose you!"

The red and white orb burst open, bringing out the Sludge Pokemon instantly.

* * *

"And Ketchum has opted to recall his Grotle, and bring in a Muk. It seems like a strange choice, but there may or may not be method in his madness."

Hearing the announcer stung Ash slightly. It was almost a veiled insult against him.

Shaking his head, he ran through his strategy. It might just work.

He heard the referee bring his flags up.

"Resume!" The man in black ordered.

This time, Nancy didn't waste any time.

"Clefable, Meteor Mash!" She commanded.

The Fairy Pokemon instantly went on the attack, swinging out with her powerful shimmering arms.

Almost as soon as he had come out, Muk was instantly groaning in pain from the shocking blow.

However, it wasn't as bad as it could have been, most of his semi liquid form absorbing the damage from the attack.

* * *

"And, I'd guess that that's why he chose Muk." Max remarked. "Hard to damage with that body. Of course, it's not impossible to do so, but it really does take persistence. Since Muk is made up of a mostly liquid form, then it can take all sorts of punishment. I believe that the case in point was when it battled..."

Jim started coughing, a slightly exaggerated sound which suggested that he wanted Max to shut up.

* * *

"Muk!" Ash called. "Sludge Bomb now!"

A sickly squelching sound quickly erupted around the stadium, as Muk quickly and messily opened up his mouth. Within seconds, several large balls of poisonous dirt were sailing through the air towards Clefable.

A repulsed expression passed across Clefables face, as the attack struck her in several places. A growl of disgust escaped from her mouth, proving to everyone watching that she didn't like what had just happened.

The announcer said something that Ash couldn't quite make out, due to the way the crowd was cheering, simultaneously switching their support between Muk and Clefable. He got the feeling that there was a lot of the announcer that he hadn't heard.

"Clefable, Fire Punch!" Nancy urged.

More smoke began to appear from Clefables palms.

Even as she leaped towards Muk, Ash was already coming up with a counter strategy.

"Acid Amour!" He countered.

As Clefable came crashing down towards Muk, the Sludge Pokemon was already shifting into another form. One that was more liquid than solid.

The flaming punch came swinging into the liquid Muk, the flames doing some damage. But, the physical damage was absorbed instantly, leaving only superficial damage.

Seeing the location that Clefable was in, Ash instantly reacted, putting his plan into place. Completely unknown to the Fairy Pokemon, she was actually stood in part of Muk's liquid filth.

"Disable!" He ordered.

A strange light quickly erupted from out of Muk's body, covering Clefable. It instantly had the effect of startling her completely. In the grand scheme of things, it gave Ash the moment that he had wanted.

"Muk, Body Slam!" He commanded

Quickly reassuming his normal form, the poison type Pokemon reared up all around Clefable. It had the effect of instantly engulfing her within the rolls of sludge.

An initial disgusted squeal was let out by the Fairy Pokemon, before the purple poison completely surrounded her and cut it off.

For a moment, the audience watched with a mixture of revulsion and interest. None of them would have wanted to be in the same situation, yet they were in awe of what had happened.

Several seconds passed, before Muk finally slammed into the ground.

Another few moments passed, before he retreated away.

The first parts of Clefable's body came into view, showing that she was completely defeated.

With no hesitation, the referee brought his flag up, pointing it in Nancy's direction to show that her Pokemon had been defeated.

"Clefable is unable to battle." He declared. "Muk is the winner."

A tremendous sea of applause befell Clefable, as Nancy recalled her to the red and white orb.

"Rest well, Clefable." She told the normal type Pokemon, before going for another Pokeball.

* * *

"It's going pretty well." May remarked, leaning forward. "Two-One Ash."

Pikachu, sat in the chair next to her, nodded in agreement.

"Pika Pika." He answered.

"Things can change pretty quickly in battle." Jim said, scratching his neck. "Whatever comes out next might be tough."

"I think you can pretty much guarantee that it will be." Max answered, slightly annoyed at Jim. "My aunt wouldn't use weak Pokemon. I think that they'll be able to grind Ash down into little tiny..."

Another coughing fit from Jim quickly silenced him.

* * *

"Time to go up a level." Nancy smiled, tossing her third Pokeball up into the air. "Go!"

Again, Ash found himself wondering what was coming, as the red and white orb spun through the air.

Then, it quickly opened up and deposited out a large chunk of white energy.

It very rapidly formed out into a Pokemon that Ash was familiar with.

In fact, he couldn't help but chuckle at the irony of the situation.

* * *

"And Elite Four member Nancy has gone with her Snorlax for her third Pokemon." The announcer remarked, sounding slightly bored. "A truly large obstacle for Ketchum to overcome here."

He shot a brief glance down to Muk.

"You want to continue?" Ash asked.

"Muuuu-uukk!" The Sludge Pokemon answered, eager to battle.

"Okay then."

The referee brought both flags up, before swinging them down.

"Begin!" He ordered.

Ash knew that he would have the time to bring off at least one attack before Nancy's Snorlax could pull off a counter attack of its own.

"Muk, use Mud Bomb now!" He commanded.

Like he had done with the Sludge Bomb, the same squelching sound erupted as Muk ripped his mouth open and expelled several small hard objects into the prone Snorlax.

The Sleeping Pokemon let out several small groans of discomfort, but apart from that, seemed relatively unhurt.

Finally roused into action, the normal type Pokemon slowly climbed up to his feet.

"Snorlax." Nancy called, slowly almost playfully. "Use Earthquake, my dear."

"Earthquake?" Ash exclaimed, shocked. Did Nancy's Pokemon all know moves that were super effective against the types he had chosen. Blissey with Zen Headbutt. Clefable with Fire Punch. And now, Snorlax with Earthquake.

Looking to be straining from the effort of standing up on his feet for too long, the Sleeping Pokemon jumped up into the air.

Then, as he came crashing back down to earth with a huge thud. A thud that quickly evolved into a riotous shaking sensation that seemed to make the whole stadium shudder.

Muk let out a desolate sound of agony, as the arena floor opened up beneath him, unleashing the full power of the attack straight into his body.

Unable to take the pressure, he slid to the ground, and let his eyes vanish up into the purple sludge.

The referee had no hesitation in calling it.

"Muk is unable to battle." He declared. "Snorlax is the victor."

Although not as rapturous as it had been for Clefable, the crowd still gave Muk some acknowledgement in their applause.

* * *

As Ash brought the Sludge Pokemon back to his Pokeball, he started to ponder the best way to deal with Nancy's Snorlax.

Although, without thinking too much of it, he realised that there was only one option. To counter her. Like for like.

"Okay." He said, taking out the Pokeball containing his fourth Pokemon. "I choose you!"

The orb was thrown up into the air, bringing out his new Pokemon.

And, as he emerged from out of the small capsule, Nancy couldn't help but smile.

"That's an interesting choice." She remarked. "Very interesting."

As her Snorlax grunted at her opponent, Ash's own Snorlax growled in response.

"Well." The announcer exclaimed. "This battle is about to get very..."

He laughed.

"I'm tempted to say sleepy, but we don't want to miss this."

The referee coughed, a brief sound to clear his throat.

"We have Snorlax versus Snorlax." The announcer continued. "A heavyweight contest of epic proportions."

The man in black raised both flags, to the pleasure of the roaring audience.

"Begin!" He commanded.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**So, Snorlax vs Snorlax. With the battle level on Pokemon used.**

**Ash isn't doing too bad so far.**

**The thing about normal types. Jack of all trades. Master of none. But, comes in very handy.**

**Plus, Max shows up.**

**Which is either good or bad. Depending on how much you like or dislike the guy.**

**Thanks for the reviews! They are all appreciated. Stupendously.**

**Did anyone see Primeape getting beaten by Blissey? At all?**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. How many battles has Ash's Snorlax competed in?**

**Quiz Question Two. What was the name of the city in which Ash caught his Muk?**

**Quiz Question Three. How many cities had Ash and co been to when he caught Turtwig in Sinnoh?**

**Thanks for reading! **

**Don't forget to review! Please!**


	96. Heavyweight Battlers

Chapter Ninety Six. Heavyweight Battlers.

* * *

_Summary. Ash and Nancy started their battle, with Primeape and Blissey trading blows. However, a well placed Zen Headbutt managed to take out Primeape. Ash sent in Grotle, who managed to defeat Blissey with an Energy Ball and Rock Climb combo. However, her next choice of Clefable showed more of the same unpredictability in using Fire Punch. Ash switched Grotle out and brought in Muk. The Sludge Pokemon managed to knock Clefable out with a crushing poisonous Body Slam. However, Nancy brought in Snorlax, whose Earthquake took down Muk. In a strange gambit, Ash sent in his own Snorlax to counter Nancy..._

_

* * *

_

_"I've been having a similar dream." Ash admitted. "One where I wake up on a boat in rough seas."_

_The Aura Guardian, recently revealed as his uncle, took a step back, calm worried etched onto his features._

_"But, it's only a dream." The Pallet trainer continued. "What harm can it do? Plus, what are the odds that it is actually relevant to anything?"_

_"So, you're not worried about the dream?" Riley asked, folding his arms. "The dream that we both seem to be sharing. If nothing else, than that alone has to be something to worry about."_

_Ash looked up at him, a slightly confused look on his face._

_"So, what is it that really worries you about the dream?" He asked. "I honestly couldn't imagine that the big scary bird is the only thing that bothers you. Hey, if this thing shows up, I'll just kick its ass."_

_Riley sighed._

_"If you had completed your Aura education." He said. "You would know what the sharing of dreams means."_

_Leaning back on his bed, back against the wall, a look of surprised confusion passed across Ash's features._

_"Wha... What does it mean, Riley?" He wondered._

_"It means that the Aura genes in your system are slowly starting to activate." The blue clad man answered. "Slowly activate in preparation for the onslaught that takes place when your powers come to you."_

_Ash reacted quickly, jumping up in slight shock._

_"But, I thought I only gained the Aura powers when you die!" He exclaimed, completely surprised by the words._

_Riley didn't answer, instead only letting a sad smile be seen._

_"Indeed." He finally answered. "Indeed that is the case."_

_Ash wasn't quite sure what he meant by the words. Deciding to pursue the questioning, he opened up his mouth to ask._

_However, the look on his uncles face made him realise that he probably was better off not asking. Which, on his part was handy. He didn't really want to know what was going on in the Aura Guardians head._

* * *

As the referee raised up his flag to signal the start, Ash pushed the memory to the back of his mind. It wasn't important at the moment.

"Okay, Snorlax!" He called. "Let's start with a Headbutt!"

Several grunts of disgust at having to move were quickly heard from the Sleeping Pokemon.

"Belly Drum." Nancy urged.

Even as her opponent closed down on her, Nancy's Snorlax slowly sat up and patted her vast stomach. Despite the damaging effects of the attack, the power benefits were well worth the risk.

As she had finished the attack, Ash's Snorlax came crashing onto the scene, a dull thud emerging as the large skull smacked into his opponents stomach, knocking her back slightly.

"Now, follow up with Ice Punch!" Ash called.

"Snorlax, Yawn!" Nancy invoked, cleverly thinking ahead.

Ash's Snorlax came thundering forward, cold vapour emanating from his fist. With a thick roar, he brought the stubby frozen limb cracking into his opponent.

The Snorlax belonging to Nancy responded quickly. Her mouth quickly opened up, and while the opponent Snorlax was trying to stumble back, she expelled a thick blast of air over the male member of her species.

The audience gasped at what had just happened.

Ash just shrugged.

"Hey, Snorlax." He called. "Use Rest now!"

* * *

"That's just downright sneaky." Jim remarked. "I like what he just did."

"Yawn puts the Pokemon to sleep." Max said, shaking his head. "Although not instantly. Rest does put the Pokemon to sleep instantly, but unlike Yawn, the Pokemon could wake up quickly. With Yawn, he could be asleep for a long time. But..."

More coughing from Jim.

This time, May began to roll her eyes.

"So, where's Dawn?" She asked, looking at her brother.

* * *

"Snorlax." Nancy called. "Also use your Rest."

Her Sleeping Pokemon growled slightly. Then, her large feet gave way and her even bigger bulk collapsed onto the ground, loud snores emanating from her mouth.

Completely annoyed, the audience started to jeer. They hadn't paid high prices to watch two Pokemon sleep on the job.

And then, Nancy let out a smile.

"Sleep Talk!" She commanded.

At her words, with her eyes still closed, the normal type Pokemon jerked herself to her feet. A bright blue glow began to surround her body, randomnly going for an attack that she knew.

With another series of grunts, she continued to waddle forward, raising up a large fist.

"That attack would be..." Ash muttered.

As he worked out that the attack was a Mega Punch, the fist came crashing down into his slumbering Pokemon, before he could react.

In his sleep, Ash's Snorlax let out a roar of pain, his large body shaking from the impact of the blow.

"Laaxx!" He growled.

"Come on, Snorlax!" The Pallet native yelled. "How about unleashing Snore now!"

Shaking himself away from the tremendous pain, the normal type Pokemon managed to raise his head up and peer at his opponent through closed eyes.

Slowly bringing his mouth open, a sharp snap of sound burst out into the face of his opponent, another Snorlax.

Nancy's sleeping Snorlax growled in anger, but her pain only seemed to be superfluous. Aside from a brief bruising at her ears, she was almost completely unharmed by the attack.

But, all wasn't in vain. For the sound of the attack had seemingly woke Snorlax up from his own slumber.

Slowly to some, but possibly as fast as one of his species could have managed, the normal type Pokemon quickly got to his feet and glared at his opponent, his eyes narrowing completely.

"Okay, while she's still asleep." Ash said. "How about a Hyper Beam!"

At the corners of his mouth, bright sparks of light energy began to emerge. Within seconds, Ash's Snorlax unleashed the bright orange beam towards the other Snorlax.

Nancy gave a quick and quiet order, upon which hearing, her Pokemon managed to quickly roll to the side, sending the Hyper Beam attack wide of the mark.

Ash growled angrily, especially since Nancy's much stronger Snorlax was now awake from her Rest attack. Strong from the Belly Drum, and fully rested.

"Snorlax." Nancy called, realising that Ash's Snorlax would have trouble moving for the moment. Getting the momentum for another offensive attack would require more time than it would for her attack to work. "Unleash a Focus Punch now!"

With time to slowly stride forward, charging her attack up, Ash felt so helpless, watching and waiting for the two Snorlax to come together in a flurry of violence.

And, as Nancy had predicted, the sleeping Pokemon belonging to Ash couldn't move around in time to strike back. Thus interrupting the Focus Punch.

But, Ash did have one trick up his sleeve. At that strength, as good as his Snorlax's defense was, the Focus Punch would almost certainly defeat him.

Unless...

"Endure!" Ash yelled.

Snorlax bellowed in defiance, his feet digging down into the earth of the arena. The claws upon the saucer like feet stuck into the dirt, offering more leverage.

And, the attack from Nancy's Snorlax came swinging out of nowhere, the crashing impact from the Focus Punch hitting Ash's Snorlax square in the face.

Even with the protective shield of Endure up, the Sleeping Pokemon was sent straight up into the air by the force of the blow.

The whole audience gasped in shock, completely in awe at what had just happened.

Ash couldn't believe it. Even Nancy looked surprised.

But, as his Snorlax came crashing down into the ground, he suddenly realised how he could win. A conversation that he had taken with Gary a few days earlier...

* * *

_The winds were howling around the trees of the garden around the Oak Research Lab. And, Ash was following Gary through them, leading to the next Pokemon that he wanted to grab for the battle. He had already found Grotle and Primeape._

_"And now, for Snorlax." Gary remarked, gesturing beyond the trees. Through them, Ash could see his Snorlax. "I can see your logic in picking this guy. Packs one heck of a punch."_

_He paused._

_"Although, I think that he can help you out in one thing." Gary continued. "A while ago, a few of our Pokemon did some training nearby your Snorlax. The exact which one escapes me, but I think that he picked up one of their attacks by watching them."_

_"Really?" Ash asked. "What was the move?"_

_Gary told him._

_"That could come in handy." He admitted._

* * *

The dust kicked up by the bulk of Snorlax hitting the ground was immense. The force generated in shaking the stadium was more than anything Ash had ever seen. If anything, he was surprised that the stadium was still completely intact.

But, with Gary's words still in his mind, he quickly called out the next order.

"Snorlax, are you okay?" He asked, hopefully.

The entire left side of the Sleeping Pokemons face, the side where he had caught the blow, was badly bruised. But, with an almighty effort, he managed to slowly climb up to his feet. A growl of pain was his response to Ash's question.

"Then, if you're not hurt." Ash called. "How about that attack you picked up."

After seeing what had happened to his Snorlax moments earlier, he felt a great sense of satisfaction saying the next two words.

"Use Counter!"

* * *

**Whose That Pokemon? It raises its offspring in its belly pouch. It lets the baby out to play only when it feels safe.**

* * *

Nancy's Snorlax didn't see the attack coming. She never had a chance of surviving the hit from Ash's Snorlax. All the power thrown into her attack and more, was instantly reflected back at her.

She went crashing across the arena, coming almost seconds away from crushing her trainer completely before coming to a complete halt.

His fists still raised up, Ash's Snorlax let out a grunt of pride, before dropping back down to rest.

Without any sanction of doubt, the referee raised up his flag.

"Nancy's Snorlax is unable to battle." The man in black exclaimed. "Challenger Ketchum's Snorlax is the winner."

Without hesitating, Ash punched the air.

"You did awesome, Snorlax." He said, proudly.

Nancy held up a Pokeball, recalling her fallen Snorlax.

"We will now go for a break." The referee said. "Take on fluid, take a few minutes to think and be back soon."

Both trainers nodded, Ash recalling his Snorlax.

Replacing the Pokeball on his belt, he offered a low bow to Nancy, before vanishing down the tunnel.

* * *

"I didn't know Snorlax could learn Counter." Max remarked. "Normally, only a certain few Pokemon can do that. However, now I think back, I think I've heard that a few people claim that Snorlax can learn it through breeding. But, that doesn't explain how Ash's Snorlax knows it."

"Max." Jim said, shaking his head. "Please, just go with the flow. Don't question it. There's obviously we don't know."

"Still, we get a break now." May commented, standing up. "You got anything you want me to pass down to Ash?"

Jim looked around with a smile.

"Yeah." He said, imagining the look on Max's face. "Tell him to kick her ass."

"Hey!" The Petalberg trainer exclaimed. "That's my aunt there."

"Your point being." Jim asked, watching May and Pikachu vanish out of the door, eager to get downstairs to the changing rooms.

* * *

"Okay." Ash said, pouring some water over the burns on Grotle's back. "That should sort you out for a moment."

"Gro Gro!" The Grove Pokemon answered, gratefully feeling the soothing sensation over his back.

A smile on his face, Ash offered some more water into a bowl for the grass type Pokemon. Again, Grotle lapped it up, enjoying the taste.

He was half considering the implications of offering Snorlax some of the same, when he heard the door open. Probably a good thing. He would have been able to fit the Pokemon in the room, but it would have been a tight fit. Ash found himself suddenly experiencing a vision of himself being crushed against the wall by the sheer size of Snorlax's body. Not something that he wanted to experience.

Craning his head around, he heard the sound of Pikachu pounding in across the floor, followed by the heavier footsteps of May.

"That was great." She remarked, happily. "Although, I do have the mixed feelings about the way you're beating my aunt."

Ash sighed, standing up. His hand reached down and patted Grotle on the head.

"I know." He answered, turning around to face her. "In an ideal world, then she wouldn't be here. But, that's the way to get strong. Battle tough trainers. And, she's obviously tough. I knew that when Primeape was beaten by her Blissey."

* * *

"And, we're now back out for the second part of battle. Elite Four Nancy has three Pokemon left, three unknown Pokemon, while the challenger, Ash Ketchum, has four. Although, we have already seen his Grotle and Snorlax. Both have both battled and how much more can they take? Nancy is going to get the battle underway with her first pick!"

The referee brought his flags up, telling her to do so.

With no hesitation, Nancy grabbed a Pokeball and tossed the red and white orb out into the air.

"Now, it's your turn!" She exclaimed. "Go!"

With her steadfast refusal to call out the name of the Pokemon that she was unleashing, Ash was still intrigued by what her next choice would be.

He wasn't too worried by her choice of Ursaring appearing, the Hibernator Pokemon being something that he was familiar with. One of his former rivals had utilised the Pokemon and he could more or less guess what was coming from the normal type Pokemon, in terms of attacks.

"Okay." He said, taking out a Pokeball of his own. "Squirtle, I choose you!"

Ash sent the red and white orb spinning up into the sky, watching it open up to bring out the water type Pokemon. A Pokemon that he had known for a long time. Battled together for many times.

The Tiny Turtle Pokemon appeared on the arena floor, instantly overjoyed to be out.

"Squirt!" He exclaimed, before recoiling slightly at the way Ursaring roared in reply. However, slightly surprising to most newcomers, immediately after doing so, the normal type Pokemon looked completely apologetic at what she had just done.

"So, Squirtle versus Ursaring." The announcer remarked. "A pink sized challenger against the major strength and tenacity of Nancy's Ursaring. While a fierce Pokemon by nature, Nancy's Ursaring has shown that she is not a run of the mill bear."

Ash's Squirtle looked offended at what he had just been called by the announcer.

"Get ready to prove 'em wrong, Squirtle." Ash urged.

His Pokemon nodded.

"Ursaring." Nancy said. "Let's go."

The referee took a deep breath, before signalling the start of the battle.

"Begin!" He declared.

* * *

"Aww, man!" Max exclaimed, his full attention back on the battle. "This should be most excellent. Squirtle versus Ursaring. Did you know that Squirtle's shell is almost..."

He couldn't even be bothered with the makeshift coughing fit this time. Instead, Jim just let his attention wander, his ears close up at what he was saying. He wasn't interested.

* * *

"Squirtle!" Ash yelled. "Water Gun now!"

His mouth splitting open, the Tiny Turtle Pokemon instantly shot out a jet of water, aiming at Ursaring.

"Block it." Nancy countered.

An outraged roar erupted from the Hibernator Pokemon, annoyed at the impudity of Squirtle. She held up her arms and blocked the blast, a brief growl coming out as the crossed arms blocked the liquid streak.

"Now, Focus Blast!" The Elite Four member commanded.

The two powerful arms came away from her chest, the claws coming up into a gripping shape. Within that shape, an orb of blue energy started to rapidly appear.

A proud bellow ripping out through her snout, she pushed away the orb, aiming straight for Squirtle.

Ash's heart almost fell at the sight of the ball of fighting type energy coming for his Pokemon. The blast was almost as big as Squirtle was.

"Withdraw!" He quickly yelled, his voice higher than normal. "Now!"

Without waiting, Squirtle quickly jumped back, retreating into the safe confines of his shell.

As the brown and white object came to a rest on the ground, the Focus Blast streaked forward through the air, eventually crashing down into the prone shell.

A small explosion ruptured around the ground where Squirtle was laid, instantly throwing the shell up into the air.

* * *

As he watched Squirtle pop out of his shell, the small limbs flailing around in the sky, Ash quickly tried to think of a strategy to get back out of this. The water type Pokemon was pretty much in the same situation as Primeape, which meant that he could use the same strategy.

"Okay, Squirtle!" Ash yelled, thinking as he spoke. "Go into a Skull Bash as you come down!"

The Tiny Turtle Pokemon nodded as he fell, confirming that he had heard the order. Then, without hesitating, Ash watched the Pokemon lower his head and change the direction ever so slightly.

The way Squirtle seemed to streak forward through the air, like an arrow fired from a bow, gave him confidence. Confidence that he could make his way through the battle and carry on to get the knockout.

Angrily, the roar of pain ripped out of Ursarings mouth, at the attack, feeling the bone jarring strike hit her square in the stomach. Right in the middle of the...

"Bullseye." Ash muttered, seeing the Hibernator Pokemon rub at the gold circle on the brown fur.

"Okay, Squirtle, now let's use..."

"Hammer Arm!" Nancy commanded.

Before Squirtle could move, or even react, Nancy's Ursaring raised both of her large arms up above her head, the claws now tucked into the large palms.

Then, with a ferocious intent, she brought them down towards Squirtle, the Tiny Turtle Pokemon still at her feet.

Fortunately for Squirtle, her aim was slightly off.

Instead of crushing the water type Pokemon, the attack smashed down into the ground around him, small stones and specks of dirt kicking off up into the air.

However, the force from the attack was completely absorbed into the arena floor, before being reflected up.

The refracted force had the side effect of forcing Squirtle up off the ground again, the Tiny Turtle Pokemon flailing his limbs once again.

"Now, Thunderpunch!" Nancy called.

"Again!" Ash shouted, disbelief in his voice. When was this going to end?

As Squirtle flailed up into the air in front of her, the Hibernator Pokemon's paw began to crackle with electricity, the static building up at a rapid pace.

"Come on, Squirtle!" Ash shouted, not willing to give up. "Rapid Spin now! Try and get away from there!"

Spinning his body around to try and generate some force to kick himself away from Ursaring, Squirtle frantically tried to wheel away from the Hibernator Pokemon.

But then, with a triumphant bellow, Nancy's Ursaring struck out with the electric type blow, crashing the paw heavily into Squirtle.

With a cry of pain, the Tiny Turtle Pokemon was thrown across the arena by the powerful attack, eventually coming to a crashing halt in front of Ash. Smoke was emerging up from his body, as he trembled.

"Squirtle!" Ash yelled. "Are you okay?"

* * *

"Damn." Jim muttered. "Seriously, she really does have an open grab bag of tricks to reach for. Psychic moves, fire moves, ground moves, fighting type moves and now electric moves."

"That's my aunt." Max said, proudly. "She'll take on all comers and beat them. That's what she does."

His patience finally snapping, Jim picked up the program he had been saving to sell on the Internet and whacked Max around the face with it.

"Apart from the three trainers who already beat her!" He snapped, angrily. "Now, either support your friend, or bite me. Because, I'm sick of hearing you lick your aunts boots. Honestly, I never thought I'd say this, but I miss Nightmare. At least if that guy was here, you'd not be speaking every five seconds, because he'd probably throw you through that window. And then, we'd have some peace from your intolerable yammering. For the same of all that is good and holy, just shut your mouth and only open it to offer up a constructive comment!"  
He brushed the program down, still intent on getting Ash to sign it later, and stuck it in his backpack.

"Are we clear?"

May had been initially surprised by the outburst, but at the time that he had mentioned Nightmare, her shock had faded away completely and been replaced by quiet amusement. The way Jim had suddenly snapped wasn't like him. But, maybe Max had just been getting to him. It happened from time to time, her brother aggravating people. He had once told her a tale about how he had been chased away from Fortree City by villagers with flaming torches because he had annoyed an influential person in the small Hoenn town.

* * *

Slowly shaking from the effects of the hit, Squirtle managed to get up to his feet. However, he looked in a bad way, burns covering his soft yellow underbelly. Added to the way he casually tottered around on the two legs, looking to fall away at any moment, Ash quickly made his decision.

"Squirtle, return!" He urged, bringing back the Tiny Turtle Pokemon to his Pokeball.

As he held the red and white orb close to his chest, offering up a word of thanks, he started to think what his next choice could be. He had Grotle and Snorlax available still, plus his other final Pokemon.

Although it was tempting to rush for his sixth choice, he needed to think it through carefully. He knew that Nancy, like her brother and nephew, had a Slaking. And, he needed some heavy fire power left, just in case she had brought the Pokemon with her. In fact, it was incredibly likely that she had done.

Ash continued to think, wondering what to go with next. Maybe...

"Okay, Grotle!" He yelled, tossing what had been his second choice initially, back out into the fray.

"I choose you again!"

Without a moments hesitation, Grotle quickly appeared back on the arena floor.

"Grooo!" He exclaimed, pawing at the ground.

"And, after replacing Squirtle, Ketchum brings Grotle back out. From one turtle to another..."

The referee, hearing that the crowd were wanting him to get the battle back underway as soon as possible, immediately swept his flags up and gave the order.

"Okay, Grotle!" Ash yelled. "Razor Leaf now!"

The crowd let out a lusty roar of approval, watching the sharp green leaves erupted out of Grotle's mouth, swishing forward and striking Ursaring in the body.

In reply, the Hibernator Pokemon also roared, a sound that momentarily drowned out the crowd.

"Ursaring, Slash!" Nancy commanded.

The already large claws on the normal type Pokemons extended out in sheens of white energy.

Roaring angrily, she bounded forward, ready to strike Grotle with the claw attack.

"Come on Grotle!" Ash yelled, struggling to make himself heard. "Defend against it."

His large body becoming as contracted as possible, the Grove Pokemon shielded his head down underneath his shell as best as possible.

Only a wince came from his mouth, the heavy piece of shell managing to block most of the damage from affecting him.

"Grotle, Bite!" Ash shouted, his mind working fast. Grotle was a better choice for close in fighting than Squirtle was. His bulky form meant that he could take the blows dealt, surviving them before giving the attacks back.

His beak ripping open with a clicking sound, the Grove Pokemon thrust forward and sank the pointed appendage into Ursarings brown pelt.

A pained shriek erupted out of the Hibernator Pokemon, the pain excruciating to her.

The slightly tanned skin on Nancy's face instantly drained of all colour. For the first time, she showed a sign of desperation.

"Ursaring, Hammer Arm!" She shouted, her voice remaining strong despite the worry shown on her face.

With Grotle still biting down on her stomach, Ursaring brought the large limbs up into the air above her head.

Unlike when she had gone for Squirtle with the attack, the Hibernator Pokemons aim didn't need to be inch perfect.

The two blows cracked into Grotle's shell, bringing a grunt of pain from the grass type Pokemon.

"Keep using Bite!" Ash urged.

Pulling away, Grotle quickly thrust back in again, working the wounded area on the harsh brown fur. Again he pulled away, again he struck out. And again. And again.

The worry on Nancy's face was growing by the moment, as she quickly tried to think of a way to deal with a snapping Grotle. The hit and run tactics were making it difficult for Ursaring to land a hit on him. The weakening attacks were draining her strength.

"When you get the chance, Ursaring!" She called, playing her last card. "Unleash a Slash!"

Ash watched Grotle pull away. He saw the claws come out, the shine easily visible.

"Okay then." He shouted. "Let's go with Rock Climb!"

As with Ursaring, the normally stubby claws on the Grove Pokemons feet instantly elongated and extended out, offering grip on the ground.

And upon seeing the sight being played out below them, the audience began to hold their breath, eagerly anticipating the collision.

The charge began, Ursaring lumbering forward with an almost comical gait, her clawed paws held out in a spearing motion. Grotle propelling himself forward across the ground, ready to deliver a lancing blow. Like a battering ram.

The sound of the two Pokemon meeting in the middle of the arena was heard all around the stadium. The scraping sound of the claws reaching out underneath Grotle's shell, raking the soft underbelly. And the powerful crack of Ursaring being thrown backwards from the force of the Rock Climb, a blow powerful enough to send the user straight up a vertical surface.

* * *

Ursaring was laid on her back, knocked out from the force of the attack. Her eyes were surprisingly blank, no emotion on her face.

But, what of Grotle?

The Grove Pokemon was laid on his side, moaning weakly from the pain and exertion.

It was apparent to everyone, that he was in no shape to continue the battle.

Seeing this, the referee swept up his flags, making his judgement call.

"Both Grotle and Ursaring are unable to battle." He declared. "This round is a draw."

Ash paused to reflect on the battle. It was a shame to lose Grotle at this point, but he had done his best to take down two Pokemon, wounding Clefable and finishing off Ursaring. He had done well. Now, his remaining three Pokemon needed to take out Nancy's two.

He more or less voiced the same words to Grotle, watching himself recall the Grove Pokemon. He could see Nancy bring back the Hibernator Pokemon and do the same.

While he was still contemplating his next choice, Nancy had already plucked up a fifth Pokeball and lazily tossed it up into the battle zone.

"It's your turn!" She shouted.

Still refusing to call out the name of her Pokemon, Ash noticed.

But, as he saw the thick armoured hide of a familiar looking Pokemon appear, he knew exactly which Pokemon he needed to battle.

Unfortunately, he didn't know if the Pokemon had enough strength remaining to take on the Kangaskhan in front of him...

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**So... Ash is still doing pretty well. Nancy down to number five. He still has three left. Squirtle, Snorlax and one other.**

**About the first part of the chapter... I really don't like opening straight up onto the battle scene unless I have to.**

**So, Kangaskhan for number five. Plus, maybe Slaking for the last one. Does he have enough left in the tank.**

**Thanks for the reviews! They are all completely appreciated with a firey passion!**

**And Jim finally snaps. I think he misses the way Nightmare routinely treats Max. I.e, with contempt and aggression.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. What conditions are needed for a Snorlax to learn the move Counter?**

**Quiz Question Two. Of all the Pokemon that appear in this chapter, which is able to be caught in the least games?**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review! Please!**


	97. King Of The Stadium

Chapter Ninety Seven. King Of The Stadium.

* * *

_Summary. In a memory, Riley gave Ash some cryptic advice. However, in his battle with Nancy, his Snorlax and her Snorlax fought it out, in a tightly contested battle. Eventually, using some street smarts picked up at Oak's lab, Ash's Snorlax unleashed a Counter and knocked out the opponent. After the break, Nancy brought out Ursaring and Ash used Squirtle. Meanwhile, Jim started to get very irritated with Max up in the boxes. Ursaring managed to fend off Squirtle, utilising a Thunder Punch attack, forcing Ash to recall and bring back Grotle into the contest. However, it ended in stalemate, both Pokemon knocking the other out cold. Then, Nancy sent in Kangaskhan to face Ash's next Pokemon when he chose it..._

_

* * *

_

_"No!"_

_The voice swept through his ears, the anguish palpable in it._

_"You have to help her." The black haired boy insisted, looking to him. "Please. She can't die."_

_He felt himself standing back, raising both hands up to protest._

_"I can't." He admitted, feeling a great sense of shame. "The power has gone. Gone completely. I can't... I can't help her."_

_As if to emphasize the point, Riley held out his hand, the gash down the palm easily noticeable in the fading light. Rubbing the tips of his fingers together, he couldn't even create a spark of Aura energy from them._

_The black haired boy dropped to his knees, tears in his eyes as he gazed down at the brunette girl, laid on the ground near them. Her eyes were staring up to the skies, blank and emotionless. The wound that had laid her out was apparent, a piece of pointed rock having appeared out of nowhere and rammed through her sternum. Involuntarily, her mouth was slowly moving, more of a reaction to the injury than her choice. All the warmth was rapidly draining from the paling skin, blood pooling down on the ground below her._

_His nephew reached out and grabbed him by the shoulders, the fingers digging into the skin. If he didn't have a good forty pounds of weight on him, then Ash would surely have shaken him vigorously. In any case, he could resist it._

_"Get a hold of yourself!" He commanded. "We need to get her out of here."_

_A ferocious shriek echoed out around the sky, followed by the clicking of several large claws._

_"They'll be back any second." Riley shouted. "Come on. I'll get her shoulders."_

_Too late._

_Riley jerked his head around, before hearing a crash. Even as he saw the familiar body in the background, the knife sticking out of the heart. The bloody hair, a more vivid red than normal. But, that wasn't what disturbed him, as he gazed out towards the sands at the bottom of the shrine._

_He blanched, realising that something large had smashed into the ground near to them. Something with large shiny white feathers, compounded with several splotches of red._

_Splotches of red that were..._

_"Blood." He realised. "But, that must mean..."_

_"No!" Ash yelled, as a huge shadow passed down above them. A long shadow, floating up in the sky, ready to pounce down on them..._

* * *

Not for the first time in the last several days, Riley jerked himself awake. For a moment, he was relieved that he had stopped dreaming of Ash on the boat.

Then, as the full horror of what had flashed through his mind, hit him, he quickly realised that he would rather go back to the first dream.

Sitting up in his bed, safe in the Pewter City Pokemon Centre, he ran his hand across the sweaty forehead, feeling slightly sick.

The dead man. The dying girl. The two fighting Pokemon. And the loss of his Aura powers.

Reaching over to the bedside table for his flask, a flask containing nothing but pure undiluted White Raichu Vodka.

Draining half of the liquid within, he dropped back down to the mattress.

"What do they all mean?" He whispered. "And why are they coming to me?"

* * *

As the crowd cheered the appearance of Nancy's Kangaskhan, their rapturous applause ringing out through the stadium at the sight of the Parent Pokemon.

"Normally a loving caring Pokemon, Nancy's Kangaskhan is a tough battler. And, how is Ketchum going to tackle this. He still has three Pokemon left, but two of them are not in a great battling condition. What would will he choose to combat this Pokemon?"

"Okay, Snorlax!" Ash called, tossing the red and white orb up out over the arena. He knew that the Sleeping Pokemon was nearly done for, but he wasn't without his plan. It wasn't like he was planning to rush in without thinking anything through.

The heavily wounded, largely fatigued Snorlax quickly emerged out onto the arena, his huge bulk instantly crashed down onto the ground.

"Laa-aaa!" He groaned.

Nancy smirked at the sight.

"Let me guess." She commented.

The referee brought up his flags.

"Begin!" The man in black declared, ready to bring the battle back underway.

Ash quickly opened his mouth to call out the first attack.

"Snorlax, use Res..." He started to call.

"Kangaskhan, Fake Out!" Nancy quickly countered.

The normal type Pokemon sprung forward, the agility surprising in one so large, using her tail to propel her.

Crashing both her fists together in the front of Snorlax's face, the Sleeping Pokemon recoiled instantly, falling backwards away onto the arena floor. His head sank back, and his limbs went weak, splaying all over the dirt.

"Uh oh!" Ash groaned.

"I figured you'd probably try and go for a Rest." Nancy remarked. "Still, after taking that Focus Punch, your Pokemon only had a little health left. Fake Out. Not commonly used, but handy."

Slightly surprised at the speed of the knockout, the referee brought his flag up.

"Snorlax is unable to..." He started to say, before being shocked into silence. "What the...?"

With a pained groan, Ash's Snorlax slowly sat up.

The shocked look on Nancy's face made Ash's day. Completely.

"I guess my Snorlax is full of surprises." Ash answered, lazily. "Now, use Rest."

Without needing any second orders, the normal type Pokemon quickly dropped to the floor, sound asleep.

* * *

_"So." Ash said, striding back into the Oak Research Lab. "I'm all set."_

_Tracey nodded, looking up from breaking down Pokemon food into a dish. _

_"Thanks for the help guys." He continued. "I'll be in touch for the rest of my battles."_

_"Which ones did you get?" Tracey asked, looking over at Gary, his partner striding in._

_Ash told him._

_When Snorlax's name came up, Tracey smiled._

_"That Pokemon is full of surprises." He said. "You get him over by the Sitrus Berry trees?"_

_Both Ash and Gary nodded._

_"He keeps on stockpiling the berries there." Tracey answered. "Most of the trees have been picked clean by him."_

_He sighed._

_"No offense, Ash, but I'm glad that you're the only one who keeps a Snorlax here. If there were five or six, then the forest would be bare."_

_"Yeah, those things really can eat." Gary offered. "But, you have a strong Pokemon there, so I guess the two thousand dollar monthly food allowance is completely justified."_

_"Although, there is something else you should know." Tracey continued. "Sometimes, while stockpiling berries, he keeps a few around, in his cheeks. Might be worth knowing. Actually, I'd encourage it. Could be handy in battle."_

* * *

The process of trying to coerce Snorlax into holding a berry, rather than just instantly eating it had been quite a lengthy one. But, Ash had finally done so.

And, as he watched his fully recovered Snorlax sleeping on the ground, the relief within him was huge. It looked like the gambit had paid off completely, making him a very relieved trainer at the moment.

"So, what happened?" Nancy asked, surprised.

"Berry." Ash answered, his focus turning to the snoring Pokemon, seeing a hand reach up and scratch the vast belly. "Snorlax, Snore now!"

While still sleeping, the large mouth opened up, letting out a snappy belligerent snore.

Kangaskhan was hit with the blow, recoiling slightly from the force of the sound blast.

* * *

"Wow, that's incredible that Snorlax could survive that." Max exclaimed. "Even though..."

Jim gave him a warning glance.

A small expression of fear passed across Max's face. Even though he didn't scare easily. Some of the things he had seen while both travelling with Ash, and on his own journey, had made him slightly immune to fear. But, there was something in Jims face. A strange mixture of emotions, none of which he had seen mixed together before.

"I was just saying that whatever Ash did." Max said, feeling very small. "It was good."

"That's true." May commented, offering him a small crumb of comfort. "This battle has been an entertaining one."

"I will agree with you." Jim remarked, craning his head around to look at the two of them. "Part of me still wishes that I was down there."

"Erm..." Max said, looking to Jim. "What happened?"

* * *

"Kangaskhan." Nancy quickly called, needing a way to strike back at Snorlax. "Crush Claw!"

The three claws on the hand of the Parent Pokemon began to extend out, a swishing sound being created as they glowed with a strong pure white energy.

Using her long, powerful tail, the normal type Pokemon shoved herself up into the air, rising high up above Snorlax.

Bringing the claws back into a spearing position, she started to fall back down out of the sky, aiming for Snorlax.

Even as the Sleeping Pokemon slowly opened up his eyes, rousing from his deep sleep, the powerful wrecking claws crashed down into his neck.

The eyes quickly snapped open, the pupils dilated by pain. A strong throaty roar came out at the same time, accompanying the eye action.

"And that!" The announcer declared. "Looked like it hurt. Badly."

Waving his head around, his mind fogged with pain, Snorlax quickly tried to get back to his feet.

"Come on!" Ash yelled. "Stay strong, Snorlax! Please!"

Still not hearing his trainer, the Sleeping Pokemon clutched his throat, bruises and scrapes having appeared in the aftermath of the Crush Claw attack.

"Kangaskhan." Nancy commanded. "Dizzy Punch!"

This time, her powerful legs rushed her forward, the stride immense. And again, her large paws rose up, the claws tucked into the palm.

Since the two Pokemon were more or less the same size, she didn't have to adjust her body shape much in order to land the attack.

With a lustful roar, the Parent Pokemon smashed the blow into Snorlax's face, bringing another roar from Ash's Pokemon.

Gripping his fingers against his palm, Ash quickly tried to think of a way out of trouble.

And, when having a Pokemon that could utilise Snorlax's bulk, there was one solution that immediately sailed up into his head.

"Snorlax!" He called. "If you can hear me, then use Body Slam!"

The large pointed ears instantly pricked up, signalling that the order had been picked up.

Without much thought, without any hesitation, the Sleeping Pokemon instantly fell forward, landing straight on top of Nancy's Kangaskhan.

The Parent Pokemon let out a startled roar of pain, a sound that was very quickly muffled underneath the skin of Snorlax.

The crowd let out a grimace of pain, as all one. They could all emphasize with how much that probably hurt.

"Well, folks." The announcer called. "I would like to say on account of everyone in the stadium, that we all hope Kangaskhan doesn't sugger from claustrophobia. Because, that would just be horrible."

* * *

The powerful brown tail thumped the ground twice, trying to gain some leverage in a vain attempt to get away from Snorlax. But, despite her best efforts, the Sleeping Pokemon seemed content to lay there.

Ash could see the sweat running down Nancy's forehead, a good sign in his opinion. It meant that she was on the ropes, running out of ideas.

But, then it quickly vanished.

"Kangaskhan!" Nancy called. "Reversal!"

Suddenly, light began to emanate out from the cracks visible underneath Snorlax. The Pokemon began to grimace in shock.

And then, he was thrown back off Kangaskhan, a look of horror on Ash's face as he visualised the arched back of Nancy's Kangaskhan, the arms held in a pose that suggested she had pushed backwards as hard as possible.

Snorlax landed down on his immense rear, managing to execute a perfect roll backwards, head over heels.

Eventually, he came to a halt in front of his trainer, still sat down. A slightly startled look on his face. He hadn't expected what had just happened to happen.

"Okay, Snorlax." Ash called. "Good job."

He yawned in reply, reaching down to scratch his stomach.

"Kangaskhan!" Nancy called. "Hyper Beam now!"

The sparsely toothed jaws opened up, sparks of light starting to emerge out of the red maw.

Ash sighed. He hated being forced into a corner.

There was only one way out of it.

Shrugging his shoulders up, he began to speak.

"Why not." Ash said. "Let's use our own Hyper Beam as well."

The huge mouth opening up at his words, just as was the case with his opponent, In fact, all in all, Snorlax's move was the mirror image of Kangaskhans.

Both trainers watched their Pokemon ready their attacks, the light building up...

And then, the pair of simultaneous blasts were unleashed at the other, each aiming to cause as much damage as possible.

* * *

"You know what." Jim remarked, suddenly. "It's amazing how often this happens."

He spoke this, watching the two beams of light meet down in the middle of the arena, momentarily creating a stalemate. A stalemate that continued for several seconds.

Finally, with the blast unable to be held for much longer, the elements within the two attacks began to react with the chemicals in the air, creating miniature explosion, a combination of light bursts, smoke and dust.

Up in the private boxes, the three of them were shielded from the smoke, well clear of being surrounded by it.

"This is different." May admitted. "Normally, we're in the thick of it."

"Choking." Jim added, helpfully. "Not a great feeling."

"Who does like choking?" Max commented, dryly.

As he finished speaking, the forced up debris down below started to clear away from view, rendering everyone down below able to see what was happening.

* * *

**Whose That Pokemon? It shelters itself in its shell, then strikes back with spouts of water at every opportunity.**

* * *

"And, it has happened!" The announcer declared, as the scene unfolded out beneath them. One Pokemon was definitely down, while one was extremely badly hurt.

Nancy's Kangaskhan lay down on her side, eyes blank and exposed to the baying crowds. But, Ash's Snorlax was still standing. Barely. His laboured breaths rang out around the stadium, almost drowning out the crowd in some certain parts. The Sleeping Pokemon could barely stand on his own, instead choosing to lean against the floor, half doubled over.

The unanimous cheer from the Verger crowd surrounded the referee, a lusty sound as he brought the flags up.

"Kangaskhan is unable to battle." He declared. "Snorlax is the winner."

As the man in black finished speaking, Ash punched the air. He was nearly there. One Pokemon left to beat.

He watched Nancy slowly recall Kangaskhan, a small yet wry smile upon her face.

"So, we're about to get this underway." She remarked. "You made it to my final Pokemon. But, can you take it to the end?"

"You bet I can." Ash answered.

Only another smile on her face.

"Then, shall we find out?" Nancy asked, tossing a sixth and final Pokeball up into the air...

And, this time, Ash wasn't surprised.

As he had expected, Nancy's Slaking appeared on the arena floor, immediately laying down to relax.

* * *

"And, there we have it." Max said, eagerly. "Aunt Nancy's most powerful Pokemon."

"Lot of people in your family have a Slaking." Jim commented. "Your dad does. Your aunt does. You do."

He looked around at May.

"Any particular reason why you...?"

The brunette coordinator shrugged.

"Didn't think it would be a good contest Pokemon." She answered, honestly.

A slight understanding nod from Jim's head was the only sign that he had heard her, his full attention back on the battle.

* * *

"And, we have two Pokemon about to face off here." The announcer remarked. "Both of which are world renowned for being universally lazy. Snorlax, a Pokemon which likes to eat and sleep against Slaking, a Pokemon so lazy it doesn't even move sometimes. Who will triumph in this battle of epically lazy proportions?"

Ash groaned. He knew tht Snorlax didn't have a chance of beating Slaking. He had taken too much damage. And, the odds of him being able to recover the health without being knocked out were just as poor. The Sleeping Pokemon needed to recharge after unleashing the Hyper Beam. He let out another sigh, just as the referee raised up his flags.

"Begin!" He ordered, his throat starting to sound relatively hoarse from the speaking.

Knowing that Snorlax couldn't move, Nancy instantly made her move.

"Slaking, use Faint Attack." She listlessly called.

Groaning at the exertion, Slaking slowly climbed up to her feet and quickly vanished into thin air, a faint black energy the only remaining trace left behind her.

Just as quickly, the Lazy Pokemon reappeared behind Snorlax, bringing her fists up into the air.

With a roar of pride, the normal type Pokemon smashed both fits into the back of Snorlax's head, straining out to do so.

Snorlax bellowed in agony, rocking on his feet for a moment.

Then, the Sleeping Pokemon rapidly fell forward, creating an unearthly crash as he hit the ground.

For a moment, the audience watched on, stunned. A few smatterings of applause rang out, quickly ascending into cheers after a few moments of watching.

Slightly stunned, the referee brought up his flag.

"Snorlax is unable to battle." He declared. "Slaking is the winner."

Going off the back of the applause, Slaking instantly started to appeal to the crowd further, plonking herself down onto the ground and scratching her stomach.

"Ki..Innn!" She growled, relaxing.

Slightly annoyed, but not surprised at the result, Ash held up the Pokeball and brought back his fallen Snorlax.

As he replaced the red and white orb on his belt, he started to think about which Pokemon to choose next.

* * *

"Don't even think about saying it." Jim said, casually looking at Max. "That means nothing in the context. Snorlax was nearly gone. If anything, then Nancy just gave Ash a free hit. Truant. Remember that ability?"

* * *

"Squirtle, I choose you!" Ash yelled, sending the Tiny Turtle Pokemon back out to battle.

Even with the electric burns, suffered in the battle with Ursaring, still on his body, the water type Pokemon still looked ready to continue the battle, pumping his arms up and down.

"Begin!" The referee called, not wanting to waste any time. The crowd seemed eager to do so, boisterously urging him on. He didn't want them to lose interest and start jeering.

Ash had had enough experience battling Slaking to know that the move Truant would quickly come into play. If he could take advantage of that, then he would have a good chance of victory.

"Okay, Squirtle!" He commanded. "Water Gun now!"

His mouth instantly opening up, the Tiny Turtle Pokemon powerfully expelled out a stream of ice cold water, straight into Slakings face.

The Lazy Pokemon growled angrily, clearly annoyed by the attack.

But, what worried Ash was the fact that the opponent hadn't been hurt by the blast of water.

"Come on Squirtle!" He continued. "Let's use Skull Bash right away. We have to get in the game!"

Lowering his head down, the water type Pokemon pushed himself forward across the ground, ready to smash his powerful skull into Slakings powerful furry stomach.

At the last moment, the Lazy Pokemon reared up, bringing her hands out.

With a minimum of effort, she managed to catch Squirtle, completely disabling the move, cutting it off in its prime.

As Squirtle flailed his limbs around, Nancy's Slaking let out a brief barking roar. Almost like a laugh. A momentary expression, that slightly resembled the look on her Pokemons face, also passed across Nancy's face.

"Laugh at this." Ash muttered. "Squirtle, Hydro Pump!"

Grunting slightly, Squirtle retracted his limbs back into the shell. He also tried to shift his large head back in, yet Slakings grip made that impossible.

"Slaking." Nancy commanded. "How about a Shock Wave!"

The pain on Ash's face must have been clear for all to see. The way Slaking started to slowly charge up the electric attack, at the same time as holding Squirtles head, was just too painful for him to comprehend.

The smell of smoking turtle reached Ash's nostril, almost making him retch.

He could also hear the clink of Squirtle's shell crashing down to the arena, Slaking having released him.

This time, Ash threw his hands up in the air, seeing the way that Squirtle had been defeated.

"Damn." He muttered.

The referee raised up his flags.

"Squirtle is unable to battle." The man in black declared. "Slaking is the winner."

"And, another Pokemon of Ketchums goes down." The announcer remarked. "Both trainers are now down to their final choice. What will Ketchum pick, and can it defeat this Goliath in front of us?"

* * *

They watched Ash recall Squirtle, a general feeling of sadness throughout the private box.

"Damn." Jim muttered. "That Slaking is pretty tough. It might even be tougher than Normans. And that was one tough Slaking."

"I know." Max commented. "I just wonder what Ash has up his sleeve for the final choice."

* * *

"I choose you!" Ash yelled, his arm coming back to violently send the red and white orb hurtling up into the air. "Heracross."

He watched the ball split open, the white energy quickly emerge and expel the bug and fighting type Pokemon that he had captured in Johto.

"Heru!" He exclaimed, beating his fists together.

"And Ketchum has chosen to unleash a Heracross!" The announcer yelled. "This should be a match for Slaking. What can we expect here? Will Nancy take the victory, or will her opponent live to fight another day?"

Nancy nodded appreciatively at the choice.

"I look forward to this challenge." She commented.

The Elite Four member shot her eyes to the referee, who instantly brought his flags up and gave the order to get the show underway.

* * *

"Come on, Ash!" May urged, looking down at the two Pokemon.

Pikachu nodded, agreeing with her.

"Pika!" He muttered.

"On the surface, Heracross is the perfect choice to face Slaking." Jim commented. "This should be good."

* * *

"Heracross!" Ash yelled, eager to get the battle going. He needed to hit Slaking hard and fast. Out of the two Pokemon that had already battled, they hadn't managed to do much damage so far. Something that needed to change. "Go for a Brick Break!"

Without hesitating, Heracross unfolded his wings out of the blue shell, flitting across the arena. The small clawed hands began to shimmer with a bright white light as he brought them up to strike with a ferocious intent.

Again, Slaking roared as the attack struck home, but this time, it was a roar of pain.

"Take it for the moment." Nancy called, folding her arms. "Then, when you can move again, use Mega Punch!"

"Heracross, dodge it!" Ash bellowed.

As the large punch came in towards him, the Singlehorn Pokemon flitted back away from the attack, easily evading the slow cumbersome blow.

"Fury Attack!" Ash continued, eager to press on and gain the advantage.

This time, Heracross lunged in, jabbing away with the horn. The bony appendage came down hard, digging into the soft parts of Slakings skin. She growled in agony at the punishing blows.

Singing had broken out in certain sections of the crowd, whole swathes of people chanting the name of Heracross to try and get behind the bug and fighting type Pokemon. Eager to cheer. Eager to please.

Slowly, Nancy's face was getting blacker with anger by the moment, a sign that she was slowly losing her cool.

"Slaking, take it down a peg or two!" She called. "Unleash a Flamethrower. Raise the temperature!"

"What!" Ash yelled. "That's just impo..."

He shook his head. The sort of battle that it had been just made him accept that it was possible.

Slaking furiously beat her chest, raising her head back in anger.

Then, as her mouth opened it up, red hot flames burst out of the maw, heading straight for Heracross.

"Dodge it!" The Pallet trainer bellowed.

A general gasp of amazement rang out around the stadium, people generally startled by the appearance of the stream of flames rushing out towards Heracross.

With sweat rushing down his hard exoskeleton, the Singlehorn Pokemon frantically tried to dodge the constant oncoming flames at every turn.

Eventually, with the blast of fire running out of fuel, Slaking managed to land some of it down onto Heracross, the flames raking off across his back.

A dry hiss of pain erupted out of Heracross' mouth, the bug Pokemon sinking down to his knees.

"Heracross!" Ash yelled, worried.

Fortunately, his Pokemon managed to look up and shoot a wink at him, telling the trainer that he was okay.

"Then..." Ash muttered. "If you're okay... Let's use Close Combat!"

Without hesitating, Heracross bulleted forward through the air, raising up both arms.

As he closed in on Slaking, he took great pleasure in landing every single blow, every single punch.

Several times, Slaking grunted in pain. But, as the punishment continued, the grunts turned into roars, and the roars turned into screams.

Finally, Heracross let up, the attack over.

But, Ash's sheer willpower wasn't about to let him give up. He was pushing the advantage to the max. With Slaking on the ropes, he wasn't letting it go.

"Use another Brick Break!" He bellowed, his voice almost cracking.

"Heru!" Heracross yelled, spinning around to land another strike.

As he did so, the Singlehorn Pokemon brought his small bony fist up into Slakings large chin.

And, in a one in a million shot, a lucky critical hit, the damage brought a loud scream of pain from the Lazy Pokemon.

* * *

The next sound Ash heard, was the sound of a large Pokemon crashing down to the ground. And then, the audience going completely wild with their applause. Nearly every member was on their feet, rapturously cheering the knockout.

And finally, the referee spoke, sweeping his flags up for one final time.

"Heracross is the winner!" He yelled, caught up in the moment. "Slaking is unable to battle. The battle goes to the challenger, Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town. He will move on to face Steven Stone in three days."

"I did it?" Ash asked, surprised.

Then, his voice perked up, realising the full impact of his words.

"I did it!" He yelled, punching the air.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**And, look at that. It wasn't pretty in the end, but he managed to win. Managed to beat Nancy. And her crew of varied attack wielding normal types. **

**The last battle might end a little quickly, but I still think it works. Take into account all the attacks Slaking previously took, and it looks a little better.**

**Anyway, it's over.**

**Next chapter... Ah, I don't know. It probably won't be the battle with Steven. That won't be until chapter 99 maybe. It might have the start, but that's about it.**

**So, Heracross. Good choice for normal types. It was orginally going to be Torkoal, but I changed it.**

**Thanks for the reviews! They are all appreciated completely. And wildly as well.**

**And, Riley is having some more disturbing dreams. That's going to get real old real quick and disturbing.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. Which Pokemon in this chapter learns the most moves that it can gain STAB from?**

**Quiz Question Two. How many Pokemon can learn Fake Out?**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review! Please!**


	98. The Door At The End Of The Hall

Chapter Ninety Eight. The Door At The End Of The Hall.

* * *

_Summary. Riley continued to dream, a slightly more disturbing dream. One of death. Meanwhile, Ash and Nancy continued their battle, with Ash sending Snorlax to battle Kangaskhan. In a tight fought battle, Snorlax managed to grab the win. Next, Nancy brought out her final trump card, her Slaking. It quickly defeated both Snorlax and Squirtle, without breaking a sweat. However, Ash's final choice of Heracross managed to defeat the Lazy Pokemon in a tight battle, giving Ash the win..._

_

* * *

_

"Hot damn!" Ash said, punching the air.

After getting back into the changing rooms, fresh from his victory over Nancy, that had pretty much been his first reaction, the relief at completing the first hurdle overwhelming. This had been the one battle he had been worried about really, having never battled Nancy, or seen her in action before. With the other Elite Four members, he had already battled Steven and Winona in the past, and knew more or less what was going to come. Plus, he had viewed Isaac in action several times, and although the thought of battling him was an intimidating prospect, at least he had a vague concept of what would be thrown at him.

"AKA." He muttered, wryly to himself. "A stronger than normal Electivire."

Smiling at the thought, he heard several footsteps outside, the footsteps of something small. And, that meant...

"Pikachu!" The Pallet trainer yelled, watching the small yellow Pokemon dart through the partially open door.

Instantly springing up into his trainers arms, the Mouse Pokemon let out a small sound of congratulations, his tail poking up as Ash hugged him back.

"I did it, buddy!" Ash exclaimed. "Three more battles left, and we'll be at the top!"

His eyes flitted out of the doorway, glancing over to the hall leading down to the stadium. He could still hear the chattering masses of the crowds outside, followed by a few jeers.

"So, where is everyone else?" The Pallet native asked, looking at Pikachu. "May and Jim?"

"Pika." The electric type Pokemon answered, sadly.

Ash mused around the word, trying to work out what Pikachu was saying.

"Chu!" Pikachu continued, waving his small arms around. "Pika Pika Chu!"

Ash continued to muse, slightly confused.

And then, it hit him.

"You're saying that Jim and Max got into a fist fight and were chucked out of the stadium?" He wondered, groaning. A hand instantly came up to his forehead, an exasperated sigh.

"Bloody hell." He muttered. "So, where's May?"

A sad look shot across Pikachu's face, as he tried to explain.

"Times like this I miss Nightmare." Ash groaned. "And his handy ability to translate what you say."

Shaking his head, the trainer got to his feet and, let Pikachu drop down to the floor.

"Take me to them." He said, shaking his head again.

* * *

"Get the hell in there!" The officer snapped, shoving him into the large interview room.

With a yelp, Dr. Abrahams fell forward, almost to his knees, hearing the heavy iron door slam shut behind him. One of his legs was almost caught in the gap, leaving him gasping for breath. If he'd just been a little slower, then...

He didn't want to think of the consequences.

"Look a little worried there, Abes." The smooth female voice remarked, coldly.

Smooth and cold. Then, that could mean only one thing.

Given the option, he would almost rather have taken the shattered leg.

Because, as his first test subject, the Apex project narrowed her eyes down at him, the fear rushed through his entire system, almost paralysing him.

"You?" He said, shocked. "But, what are... Why are you doing here?"

Solidad leaned down, resting her chin on her palms.

"Have a seat." She commented, gesturing down with the tips of her fingers. "Or, are you going to stay on the ground for a while?"

The pink haired former coordinator smiled, as she watched him shake his head. Although she wasn't planning on hurting him, he wasn't to know that. Intimidating the crap out of him would work just fine. As long as she didn't violate her orders.

"Sit down, Abe." She continued. "Or, I'll drag you over by your sensitive parts. And, I'd have to wager that that would hurt."

He curled his lip at her in disgust.

"You know I'm capable of doing it." Solidad continued. "Maybe something gets badly damaged."

She shrugged her shoulders, flexing her fingers out.

"Still, you're going to be in here for quite a while." The Pewter City girl remarked, starting to enjoy the threats. "So, it's not like you'll be needing them. Didn't think you'd be the type in the shower to be the one dropping the soap for others to pick up."

Hatred was etched on every millimetre of his face, as he slowly stood up and slouched over towards her.

"You wouldn't kill me." He whispered, dropping into the chair. "You're not a murderer."

Her smile quickly evolved into a smirk.

"Why would I kill you?" She asked, softly. "There'd be no percentage in it. Plus, you have information that we need."

Solidad raised her head up, and nodded at the guards. The uniformed officers were stood outside the window, but, at her gesture, vanished.

The hatred on Abrahams face slowly started to fade away, being gradually replaced by fear. He had seen the guards leave.

As the comprehensions of what that might mean dawned on him, the doctor began to sweat profusely.

"So, I think we have two options." She said, speaking to break up the silence. It was obvious that Abrahams wasn't going to say anything in reply. "You can tell me everything you know, and it will be at your volition. Or, you can tell me everything that you know, and it will have been at my volition. So, what's it going to be?"

The prisoner snorted. He obviously wasn't impressed with her offer.

"You know full well that you can't touch me in here." He blustered, some of his swagger returning.

The calm smile came back out, sweetly sizing up the prisoner.

"Well, who would ever know?" She replied, raising her eyes up to the camera in the room. "That camera isn't on."

It was a bluff. She hadn't been able to convince the guards to turn it off. But, if Abrahams bought it, then it would offer her a valuable weapon in her choice of breaking him.

"As far as they know." Solidad continued. "You fell down off your chair. And then the table fell on you."

His skin had paled. He was close to breaking. She could almost smell the terror on his breath.

"That just does not happen randomly." He muttered, lowering his eyes down. "The table is nailed to the..."

In one swift motion, she brought her hand up and jerked it free with consumate ease, the screws failing to hold it in place under her strike.

The heavy piece of furniture fell heavily, landing straight onto Abrahams knees.

He instantly let out a screech of pain, his eyes going wide at the immense pressure.

Slowly, Solidad stood up out of her chair, resting her hands on the edge of the table, seeing how the legs at Abrahams side were bent completely out of shape.

"Are you going to talk?" She asked, calmly. Although she could see that he was in a lot of pain, she wasn't going to let up. This man had wrecked her life. And, for a small chance of revenge, she was willing to accept a tongue lashing from Norman. At the very worst.

"Please!" He whimpered, looking up at her with pleading eyes. "Stop!"

She had broken him.

With no effort at all, she reached down and pulled it away from dealing its crushing blows. Although it had to weigh over two hundred pounds, it was no trouble at all for her. In the past, she'd been able to lift five times that amount without flinching.

Abrahams let out one final whimper, before looking up at her. Blood was seeping out of his legs where the blow had been dealt.

"Thank you!" He whispered.

"Now, talk!" Solidad commanded. "Or..."

Her hand swept down and knocked the table up into the air, letting it clang down.

Panting slightly, he looked up at her.

"Just a moment." He pleaded. "Let me... Let me get my bearings. Just humour me for a moment."

She smirked, looking at the table.

"You know." Solidad commented. "This is ironic. When you created me, when you turned me into your own little super soldier, you had someone run down every nasty little torture technique in the book. Feeding it into me. You know, I could hurt you badly if I wanted. I could break every single bone in your body, even the ones in your ears. And, I could do it in such a way that you'd stay alive. And you know what? I'd start with those. Save the more important ones till last. The legs, the arms. And the spine. How'd you like to be in a chair for the rest of your days?"

"I said, I'd talk." Abrahams muttered, grumpily.

"Yeah well." She retorted. "I honestly don't think that you quite grasp the details of what you did to me."

He snickered.

"The details?" He asked. "I think I know more about the details than you do. I created you, Apex..."

She involuntarily recoiled at the name.

"And, I made you evolve. From a whiny little Coordinator to what you are today. The magnificence that stands in front of me. I know you better than anyone."

His eyes flashed, malevolently.

"Just like I happen to know that there's a cure to your condition."

At his words, her head jerked back, shocked.

"What?" She exclaimed, her reaction clear for him to recognise.

"Yeah." Abrahams continued, his voice barely a fierce whisper. "You honestly think that I'd create something like you without a way of stopping you should you go rogue. Broke free of your conditioning. You could have a normal life, away from all of this. Forget about this pointless little war. A fight that you cannot win. When Dennis frees the Mistress from her exile in Orre..."

She smiled.

"Gotcha!" The pinkette replied, folding her arms. "So, Dennis is in Orre."

The doctor scowled at her, angered and outraged that he'd been caught out.

"What did he get from Pallet Town?" Solidad asked. "And tell me about the cure."

He grinned at her.

"So, you do want to know about the cure." He remarked. "Well, I can tell you this. It would completely remove all of your abilities. One hundred percent. Without fail."

She rolled her eyes.

"Who says I want to get rid of them?" Solidad asked, leaning down close to him.

"Because, you wouldn't have asked if you didn't." Abrahams continued. "You wouldn't care otherwise. You'd be happy to let it rot in that Coppinger facility. The secret one in Gaitham City."

His eyes sparkled.

"Along with the files." He said. "I'll tell you this because I feel obliged to do it. There's Dennis' entire secret stash of files in that place. Along with the cure. You want the address?"

She raised an eyebrow.

"Why would you tell me that?" Solidad asked. "Seriously, why would you?

He grinned, despite the pain he was feeling. Even that was strangely diluted.

"Just as a parting favour to you." Abrahams replied, weakly. "Maybe I feel guilty."

Solidad almost laughed out loud at those words. What he was suggesting was so ridiculous that it was funny.

"You." She replied. "I remember those days in the lab. How you stood over my naked body, examining it. Reaching out, touching, probing, searching. Just for the most valuable, most sensitive points to strike. You injected me with various different serums, all just to create your prize cocktail. You even put that device on me that meant I had to do the bitches bidding, otherwise I'd end up getting an electric shock. Because of that, I was forced into doing horrible acts. Acts that I'd just rather forget about completely. Do you really feel guilty?"

His expression changed. From general cockiness down to a humble look, a face of pure sadness.

"Every single day." He admitted, softly. "I wish I could take back what I did to you."

Abrahams' shoulders sagged down.

"I had these great theories." He said, leaning down onto the table. "All I ever wanted to do was change history. And then, when I was approached by Reims, offered to do some work, it seemed like all my dreams had come true at once."

A sharp exhalation ripped out of his lungs.

"But, what seemed like a dream..." He whispered. "Turned into a nightmare. I was a fool to do it. I should have walked away from the company, even if it meant my own death. But, I was too greedy for success. I was too proud."

The doctor looked up to her, eyes pleading.

"If I tell you where the cure is." He said. "It makes us even. As I promised, it will completely reverse everything that I ever did to you."

Solidad paused to consider it. He was either an incredibly good actor, or he was sincere.

Shaking her head, she let out a sigh.

"Okay." She answered. "I'll go take a look around."

Without warning, he sprang up out of his chair, groaning as he did so, and clasped her hands.

"Thank you." Abrahams whispered, gratefully. "At last, I can go back to my punishment in peace."

* * *

He didn't say another word, not until the guards came to take him away.

As they were dragging him back to his cell, he had one last thing to call to her.

"Forgive me!" He called. "And make sure that you take the bitch down! Please!"

* * *

**Whose That Pokemon? It whittles its constantly growing fangs by gnawing on hard things. It can chew apart cinder walls.**

* * *

"So, what actually happened?" Ash asked, as he and May watched Jim and Max being lead out of the cells.

May smiled for a moment, before putting a serious expression on her face. Although it had been remotely amusing at the time, she didn't condone what had happened. And, in these times, somebody had to keep a cool head, a strong sense of justice.

"Well, after you beat Aunt Nancy." She answered, shaking her head. "Max made a suggestion that both Jim and her had lost to you. But, suggested that Jim was still weaker than his aunt. I think his exact words were that she would kick his ass and then bite his..."

She paused, musing as to what had been said fully.

"Knees." May finally said. "I think that was what was said. Although it might have been something else. I think. Anyway, Max had been aggravating Jim for the whole battle, and I think he just snapped."

The Petalberg coordinator rolled her eyes.

"Put it this way." She commented. "It's lucky that the glass separating us from the outside world is built to withstand heavy impacts. Otherwise, Max might have come crashing down on top of you. And, that would have been surprising."

Ash rolled his eyes.

"That's an understatement." He remarked, seeing the two trainers walk over to them. "At least, the stadium people didn't decide to ban you from the next battles."

"I'm not actually planning on attending." Max pointed out. "I only came because my aunt was involved."

Jim sighed, angrily shaking his head.

"Because of you being a dick!" He snapped. "I'm now banned from sitting in the private boxes of this stadium, and all the others on Starburst Island. So, in other words, you get off scott free."

He glared down at Max.

"So, I'm so glad that you don't feel like you got anything out of this, you little fuc..."

"Whoa!" May said. "Just calm down the two of you!"

Ash shrugged, slightly smiling at the thought.

"If only Nightmare was here." He commented, lightly. "We'd really have a blood bath on our hands."

Jim laughed at the thought, the image running through his head.

"Maybe we needed him here to take away the stress." He answered. "That good ol' Gengar would really put Max in his place."

An expression of anger passed across Max's face, the younger trainer clearly annoyed with what was being suggested.

"You arrogant..." He hissed, looking ready to spring for Jim's throat.

"Whoa!" Ash yelled, quickly jumping forward. He stepped in between the two of them, trying to calm both Max and Jim down. "Okay the two of you, calm down! You've both already been arrested once today. Is it really worth going through the whole process again?"

His words seemed to reach out to them, calming them both down. Jim was taking several deep breaths, working on relaxing himself. Max was simmering away, his face slowly losing its red hue and returning to its normal pale shade.

"Now, chill out." Ash continued. "We can all relax, we can all have something to eat and reconcile. And then, Max can go do his thing and I'm going to sort my Pokemon out to face Steven. And, after that, I might hit the Advanced Battle."

* * *

Something was moving below her.

Although the address that Abrahams had given her looked like it was deserted, it was clear that she wasn't alone.

Solidad had been sidestepping along a narrow edge up in the elevator shaft. Since the power was inactive, the only way up to the top floors where the research supposedly was, was to climb all the way up the shaft.

Unfortunately, the way up through the shaft had been subject to the most rigorously annoying design plan. Instead of a nice long ladder up to the top floor, it had been halted in several places, the ladder continuing on the other side.

Her foot had almost slipped off at least twice. Had she not been in the possession of some better than human reflexes, she would have been starting from the bottom again.

Not for the first time, she had wondered how she would get down if the cure was too large to carry.

But, the door of the elevator shaft underneath had been prised open, the sound echoing around the metal tunnel.

The moment she saw a black haired head peer out, she reacted.

Dropping down, Solidad grabbed hold of the ledge with her hands and swung through the open shaft, driving her feet into the chest of whoever was there.

The intruder let out a yelp of pain, the momentum from Solidad's attack sending him crashing down to the ground.

Without hesitating, she dived forward, grabbing the yelping man by the throat and forcing him against the wall.

"Who are you?" She demanded, wondering why the man looked so familar.

"Ah, your game!" He yelled. "What is it that you are playing."

His voice confirmed it, allowing her the respite to let him drop to the ground.

"Looker?" She asked, confused. "I thought you were...?"

He winked at her.

"The name is Grey." He answered. "Dean Grey. And, to answer your question, yeah, I did die. But, I gues it's a lucky time to be me, it is."

She sighed, offering him a hand to help him up.

He took it, managing to drag himself up to his feet.

"What are you doing here?" Solidad asked.

"Chasing a loose ended lead, I am." Looker answered. "Spoke to a Coppinger grunt I did. He told me about this place, so came running out I did. Found it like he said."

He coughed.

"Although, I cannot help but wonder what it is that you're doing here."

In a few words, Solidad began to tell him. The whole story about how Norman had told her to have a word with Dr. Abrahams. And how she had coaxed the truth out of him. The story about Dennis' files, and a cure that may or may not have existed.

"Sounds a heck of a story, it does." Looker remarked. "If it is true, then..."

"Yeah." She replied. "If."

"You don't believe him?"

She sighed.

"I do believe that there is a cure." Solidad admitted. "But, what I don't know is if I want to use it. Apart from the occasionally homicidal fits, none of which are my fault by the way, I like having these powers."

"Is that really the point of view that you take?" Looker asked. "Because, if you're fine with it, then why do you need to have it?"

She shook her head.

"Right now." She said. "This isn't about the cure. This is about grabbing those files."  
"Amen to that." Looker answered, reaching down into his brown overcoat. "Now, I think I have a sweet little gadget that can save the chore of climbing up the shaft."

* * *

"That was handy." Solidad muttered, as Looker took off his belt, leaving the cable mechanism that they had climbed up in the elevator.

"Straight out of Bills lab." Looker answered. "Two hundred feet of solid steel cable. It's quite heavy, but it is worth it."

He had quickly demonstrated how to use the equipment, yanking it tight to pull them up, loosening it to let them down. But, sadly, he'd had to leave it behind for a way out. All in all, the two of them had concluded that it was quite useful, another brilliantly conceptualised gadget from the B-Lab.

Smiling slightly, Looker looked around, seeing the door at the end of the hallway.

"See what's behind door number one, shall we?" He asked, leading the way.

* * *

"This place looks cleaned out." Solidad commented, as they stepped into the small room, a mostly empty barren space, filled with a pair of empty filing cabinets, a medical box, a table...

And a desk. Upon which, a small red book was laid.

"Check the medical box." Looker urged, gesturing over to it. "I'll get the book."

Solidad did so, stepping over to where the small green box was stuck against the wall. The cracks around it suggested that it had been stuck there for quite a while.

The trepidation in her heart instantly recognisable, as she reached down for the box lid. Her hands were shaking at the possibility of what might be inside.

* * *

Something about this didn't seem right to Looker. In all his years of investigation, he had never encountered anything this simple. In fact, it was just too simple. The promise of a cure, the offer of rare files containing data that couldn't be found anywhere else.

His hand touched the cover of the book, the Raticate instantly being smelt. Rather than consisting of cardboard, as the first viewing suggested, it was wood.

"Don't move!" He hissed.

Her hand in mid motion, Solidad stopped her movement. Her fingers were mere millimetres away from the box lid.

"Something's not right here." He muttered, reaching down to his pocket. "You must delay au ce moment."

At the last three words, he brought out a pair of glasses in a sweeping motion.

Quickly slipping them onto his face, he peered down at the book.

Or, rather, as he examined it, the specially tinted lenses of the glasses easily scanning the piece of wood, seeing the way a thin cable lead down into the desk.

He angrily swore.

"We've been had." Looker snapped. "I bet this would be a bomb, it is. We lift the book up, and it explodes."

He craned his head around, looking at the medical box.

As he ran his eyes up and down the scene, he sighed.

"And, there's one in there as well. Seems a rather elaborate ploy, I would think."

Looker then grinned, as he looked at Solidad, his X-Ray glasses.

"These are special Luxray Glasses." He answered. "Also from Bill. Now, tell me. Do you always wear that and..."

"Grow up, Dean." Solidad snapped. "So, it was..."

Looker nodded.

"A big sick joke." He answered, shaking his head. "Designed to kill whoever came here."

Solidad clucked her tongue angrily.

"Well, I guess he was a good actor." She muttered. "Okay, so I'm officially going to go back to that prison and remove each and every one of his teeth."

In the process of shaking his head, Looker looked down at the floor.

And, as he did so, he let out an involuntary yelp of excitement.

"Hold on!" He said, happily, as he dropped down to his knees and started to pull up the carpet. "Have something we do."

As he gestured down to the floor, he nodded at her.

"We have to find out what it is."

Without hesitating, Solidad looked down, judged the distance between her hand and the ground.

"Let's get it out there then." She muttered, bringing the doubled up fist crashing down into the wooden floor boards.

The sound of splintering wood instantly filled the room, as she started to get to work.

* * *

"Good work, I think." Looker remarked, as he looked into the small wooden box.

Deciding to can the caution, he quickly spun the object upside down and dropped the contents out over the floor.

In addition to several papers, there was also a small bottle of liquid, the contents of which bore a close resemblance to water.

"You think that might be the cure?" Looker asked, interest in his voice.

She shrugged.

"Only one way to find out."

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Finally, I did it.**

**I had a bit of writers block when coming up with an idea for this chapter. So, thanks to Rocky373 for suggesting that Solidad got some screen time.**

**And, it looks like Jim and Max finally got too annoyed with each other.**

**Thanks for the reviews! Completely! They are all appreciated!**

**And, is Solidad going to get some help? Is the drink some kind of cure? Or something else?**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. In combination, how many episodes have Solidad and Looker appeared in?**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review! Please! Pretty please with a Cherubi on top!**


	99. Moonlit Darkness

Chapter Ninety Nine. Moonlit Darkness.

* * *

_Summary. Ash discovered that Jim and Max had been locked up in the aftermath of his battle with Nancy, the two of them having gotten into a fight. Meanwhile, Solidad made the decision to visit Dr. Abrahams in jail, where he finally snapped under her psychological torture. He told her of the cure, an item that could remove her powers. Plus, he gave her a location in Gaitham City. However, while there, she bumped into Looker, also running an investigation. The two of them made it to the office, finding that, thanks to Looker's Luxray glasses, that it was wired to blow. However, Looker also found something down below the floor, some files and a liquid..._

_

* * *

_

"Hmm!" Bill remarked, lazily. "You're one lucky girl, Solidad, do you know that?"

She raised her eyes up to him, inquiring as to the meaning.

"Explain?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

He put down the bottle of solution and the syringe that he had been holding, laying them on the table.

"That liquid you found." He answered, picking the said chemical. "Put it this way, you wouldn't be standing there right now, had you drank it. It contains enough poison to kill an shoal of Wailord."

The newly annointed head of intelligence and espionage then pursed up his lips, thinking of another example.

"Or, a pack of hungry Snorlax. Right little chemical cocktail of poisons. There's Arbok venom in there, Seviper poison. Maybe liquefied Weezing sludge. And, those are just the stuff I can identify. Could be all sorts of poison in there. Seriously, you drank that you'd probably die."

She mused on his words, thinking the implications through.

"Don't believe me?" Bill inquired. "Well..."

He looked over at her, more specifically her shoulder. The shoulder that had recently been wounded in action.

"When we were checking on your wounds, I took a sample of your blood." He continued. "So, I could do an experiment, see what would happen if the two substances came into contact."

Despite the gravity of the situation, the seriousness of the subject they were discussing, Bill couldn't help but throw a smile as he added the next part.

"Plus, something might blow up." He joked. "Always a possibility in this place. Think we should stop covering everything in petrol."

Again, she rolled her eyes. It was starting to feel like Bill had completely lost the plot.

"I don't need to see something blow up." She said, softly. "So, I don't quite know where you got that idea from."

"Ah, usually blowing something up offers a great perspective." Bill offered. "In fact, it recently got to the point where I had to blow something up twice. Once to get the attention, the second attempt to prove the point. And, then I considered blowing it up a third time, just to show that it had finished."

He noticed the look on Solidad's face, registering it for a moment, before bursting out laughing.

"You do realise that I'm joking, right?" He asked. "That's what I do."

A sigh escaped out of Solidads mouth.

"Sorry." She said, softly. "I'm not in the greatest mood right now. Considering that we were almost blown up by a Coppinger bomb, I'm really not in the mood to joke about it."

A shrill beeping sound suddenly burst up out of the phone in the corner, dragging the attention of the two of them.

"Excuse me for one moment."

Bill instantly strode over to it, grabbing the piece of black plastic up and answering.

"Hello!" He said, quickly speaking.

A hiss on the other end of the line was all Solidad could hear. It was something she happened to know, remembering that the phones in all G-Men buildings had some special device built into the reciever. It offered up static, blocking out eavesdroppers from the same room. It also made bugging the phones almost impossible. Unless it was on loudspeaker, the only people who knew what was being said in the full conversation, were the two involved in speaking.

"Okay." Bill muttered. "Thanks."

He instantly hung up, replacing the phone on his desk.

Taking a deep breath, Bill turned around and looked at her, the lack of sleep evident in his eyes.

"I just got a report back on the bomb." He explained, stretching out. "Contained enough explosive to level the building, and most of the surrounding area within a five hundred feet radius. Put it this way, if Looker hadn't had those Luxray Glasses, he'd have died. You..."

"Might have survived." Solidad commented. "Might. Probably would have."

"But, you might have been entombed underneath the wrecked buildings." Bill reminded her. "And, if that was the case, you might not have been able to get out. All guess work and everything. Point is, it looked like they wanted to have you dead or incapacitated. The poison, the two bombs. It was lucky that you even found the poison in the first place. And, those files."

"Mmm-hmmm." Solidad mused.

* * *

"So, what do we have here?" Norman asked, looking down at the file, the file that had been recovered from the building in Gaitham City.

"Seems to be a diary." Looker admitted. "Or a journal."

"The intimate thoughts of a raging psychopath." Norman mused, running his fingers across the cover. "Why did they go to so much trouble just to hide it?"

"Because, the theory of choice would be that it is important." Looker suggested. He shrugged his shoulders up into the air. "If you hide something in that way, then..."

"Yeah, I get the idea." Norman mused. "Anything in it?"

A frown flashed across Lookers features, clearly annoyed.

"Actually." He admitted. "It's pretty normal. If this diary did belong to Dennis, then..."

A strangled yelp ripping out of his mouth, Norman reached down and scrabbled the diary open, his fingers slippery with sweat.

His heart sank, realising that Looker was right. The diary was completely normal, detailing several mundane activities that Dennis had partaken in.

"For someone who has caused so much trouble." Norman muttered. "This is unbelievable."

"He really didn't want someone reading his diary." Looker remarked, leaning down.

Picking it up in one hand, he started to shake the leather bound book.

And, softly, almost delicately, a piece of paper fell down the back, landing on the table with a small flutter.

"Well well." Norman muttered, shocked.

His large hands reached down to pick it up.

"It's not his grocery list, is it?"

Almost immediately, the door opened, allowing Bill and Solidad to come into the room, both looking less than impressed.

"It's not at all that." Looker answered, watching Norman rapidly unfold it. "It's a letter."

His smile widening, Norman began to read the words on the paper aloud.

"For the care of Mr. Black." He read, keeping his voice methodical and calm. "As per your instructions, the facility upon the 48th parallel of area 890 has been reactivated, restaffed and ready for your arrival. Several top men have been dispatched to the surrounding towns, yet as of now, they are currently unsuccessful. Mr. Yellow."

Everyone listening was highly interested by the words, watching and waiting for Norman to finish.

As he did so, Bill reached up to stroke his chin.

"So, there's a Coppinger facility somewhere out there." He remarked. "Somewhere that we don't know about."

"But, we have the location of it." Solidad answered, slightly surprised. "So, why can't we..."

"We don't know which map they were using." Bill answered. "Those locations would only be able to located with the correct map. There's over several hundred possible places it could be, using those coordinates. They might not even be using a registered map, they could be using their own. And, until we find out what they used, then we cannot do a damn thing about it."

"Son of a bitch." Looker remarked, rather lamely.

* * *

The rest of the debriefing had gone without incident.

And, as it had finished, Looker and Bill had left, leaving Solidad in the room, alone with Norman.

The head of the G-Men was leaning forward in his chair, head in his hands.

"We've really got problems with this now." He muttered. "No leads, and nowhere to turn."

There was a reason that Solidad had remained behind, a reason that had been troubling her for a while.

"Sir." She said, standing up straighter than normal. "I want to interrogate Dr. Abrahams again."

His interest piqued, Norman looked up.

"Not a chance." He said. "His lawyers are screaming bloody murder about the fact that a three hundred pound table somehow fell on him during the last time you spoke to him. Fortunately, I managed to convince them that there was no way you had anything to do with it. And, they can't prove that you did. Because the whole thing sounds ridiculous. And they can't prove it without incriminating their own client. But, there is still no way that I'm letting you back within a hundred yards of that prison, let alone..."

"I can make him talk." She said, quickly. "I got him to talk before."

"Yeah, but he was trying to kill you." Norman answered. "He only told you about the building in Gaitham because he wanted you to fry in the bomb blast. Or drink the poison that was hidden there. He wanted you dead. So, the fact that he spoke to you means only that he wanted to manipulate you. It's too risky. Since he created you, he may or may not know how to stop you."

"This time, I wasn't going to ask nicely." Solidad muttered, cracking her knuckles.

A look of exasperation flitted momentarily across Normans face, realising what she meant.

"You do realise that as long as he is in police custody, we have to go by the letter of the law." The Petalberg Gym leader said, softly. "You can't just walk in there and break his legs until he talks. It goes completely against..."

The smallest glow of comprehension ran through Solidad's eyes, instantly telling him that an idea had entered her head. A small hint of a smile forming across her lips.

"What if he wasn't in jail?" She asked. "Just for instance?"

Norman sighed upon hearing her words.

"You are walking the metaphorical tightrope there." He said, leaning back in his chair. "You do realise that I cannot condone that sort of action. Or even approve it."

"But, humour me." Solidad pressed, trying to get him to bite. "In a metaphorical instance, what if he was broken out of jail by people unknown. He would be completely without the protection of the law. And, he could be persuaded to talk."

Another sigh came out of Norman, followed by a small clatter as he withdrew a pencil from out of nowhere and tossed it down to the desk.

"Then..."

For the second time in a similar number of seconds, Norman sighed.

"We are in a delicate situation." He said, half closing his eyes. For the first time since she had entered the room, Solidad noticed the dark circles down under his eyes. The pressure of the situation must really have been getting to him. "On the one hand, we have a tangible witness, who may or may not know something. If we could just get him to tell us, then it would undoubtedly help us to solve a great problem, a problem which threatens the entire safety of the world."

He shook his head.

"And, on the other hand." Norman continued, darkly. "We have the law. The very law that we seek to uphold. To enforce. To compromise this would be throwing all that in the gutter."

The charcoal haired man coughed.

"The real key to making the right decisions is to weigh up the lesser of two evils."

Solidad peered at him, wondering what he was saying. Although, she was starting to get the gist of his words.

"What I'm saying." Norman remarked. "Is that sometimes, to make Cheri Berry Pie, you have to pick a few Cheri Berrys from the tree. Pluck them out of their natural habitat. Although it probably wouldn't be the wisest thing to say in the company of certain people, sometimes, the rules need to be broken in order to help save the greater good."

He stood up, looking at her. His large frame completely covered the window behind his desk.

"I don't know what it is that you intend to do. But, make sure that you don't take too many Cheri Berries from the tree. It can only be covered so far. Do what needs to be done."

A small bow came from the agent, before turning around and leaving.

"Arceus help us all." Norman muttered, dropping back into his chair. His hand came up, randomly rubbing his temple.

He had a strange feeling the worst was still to come.

* * *

Not many people knew of this road. Even fewer knew that it was still a viable method of transport.

But, as Lance strode along it, trying to keep himself dry in the pouring rains. In this weather, he wished he still had his cape. The piece of waterproof fabric really had kept him warm for several years, and would have undoubtedly done the same in this instance.

Yet, as part of the one thing that made him recognisable, he had ditched it several days earlier, investing in a cheap brown leather jacket.

Now, however, he was starting to regret it.

He felt the rain come casing down onto his head, saturating the hair even more than it already was. While in the last city, he had acquired a cheap black rinse for his hair, a rinse he was sure was already starting to fade away in the rain. Although, he had so far not required the eyepatch, part of his disguise, or the fake mustache.

The Dragon Master was on the run from all forms of law enforcement around. They wanted him arrested, not caring about the mission that he had been given. A little sense of precautions were in order, hence the disguises. He had been well known in the past, meaning that he had more chance of being recognised. A foul situation to be in.

A fat drop of rain spattered down, hitting him in the left eye. The sting from the water instantly made him curse aloud, frustrated.

"Son of a bitch!" He swore, angrily looking around for something to kick. Anything would do, a stone, a rock, a branch.

Although, maybe he would draw the line at a Pokemon. Just maybe.

His skin cold and clammy, his spirits momentarily down, Lance looked up to the sky, wondering where his friends were right now. If they were looking for him.

They wouldn't find him. Not right now.

* * *

**Whose That Pokemon? The biggest of all Pokemon. It can dive to a depth of almost 10,000 feet on only a single breath.**

**

* * *

**

Ever since time began, a road had existed. A secret road connecting the two cities of Blackthorn and Olivine.

Lance could only think of two other people who knew about the place, a pair of mute guards, posing as beggars in the two cities. Neither of them would sell him out. Especially since he was the one who slipped them a substantial amount of money each year to keep at it. There were not many other options available for people with their medical condition in the current economic climate, meaning that they were willing to take the job.

But, as he took the road, the winding path that lead around through the heartland of Johto, he had the eerie sensation that he wasn't alone.

The moon glared down at him, watching him with a strange intent.

It was a rare thing that he hadn't ever felt before. The feeling of being watched by an inanimate object such as the moon.

He blinked, sure that the white luminous orb had let out a slight wink.

Still unsure, he blinked again...

And, to his shock, the entire area was bathed in the full strobe like lighting from the moon.

His hands up over his eyes, temporarily blinded, Lance's first thoughts were that he had been found. Helicopters were surrounding him, he was about to get forced to the ground, cuffed and thrown into the nearest jail.

Taking several deep breaths, the Dragon Master quickly realised that this wasn't possible. For one thing, the air around him was silent in its loneliness.

"What the fu...?" He started to say, confusion fogging his mind.

Then, before finishing what he was about to vocalise, a small cough caught his attention in the background, a hollow sound within silence.

Instantly, whirling around to face whoever was behind him, crouching slightly into a battle stance, Lance laid eyes on who had coughed.

However, who was stood behind him wasn't even close to what he had been expecting.

* * *

For a moment, he thought that it was Cynthia, the former Sinnoh champion. Stood, bathed in the moonlight. The bright sensation made his partial view of her, difficult to associate the features. That it had been Cynthia was just his first impression.

But, knowing that she was dead, it was impossible that she would be here.

Even as his eyes rapidly adjusted to the light, Lance could see that she was slightly older than Cynthia had been when she had died. Probably about five or six years older, but maybe up to eight. That would have put her in anyway between her late twenties and her early thirties. The hair was a hugely similar colour to the moonlight surrounding her, a rich light blond.

From a distance, he would have put her at a height of about five feet ten inches. Again, slightly shorter than Cynthia had been. By a couple of inches.

As she strode over to him, the long blue and purple dress swaying in the wind, he could see that her eyes were a shade of blue, not dissimilar to the sky on a warm summers day.

"Mr. Lance Stevens?" She asked, folding her arms. As she did so, he could see that from the tips of her fingers up to her elbows, she was wearing a pair of expensive looking dark yellow gloves. "Is that you?"

Slightly dumbfounded, the Dragon Master could only nod. For a moment at least, anyway.

When he finally found his voice, it came rushing out instantly.  
"That's me." He answered, slightly cautious. After all, women didn't just fall out of the sky.

"The same Mr. Lance Stevens who currently believes that he is..."

"Who the hell are you?" He snapped, his anger threatening to burst out beyond belief.

She recoiled slightly at first, before her composure quickly recovered.

"I have many names." She replied. "The most common of which would be Moon. Mistress Moon."

Without hesitating, she offered out her hand.

In stark opposite, Lance did hesitate momentarily.

However, without taking his eyes off her, he eventually managed to hold out his hand, waiting for her to come closer.

"Don't touch her!"

The voice rang out around the area, clearer than day.

Its words affecting him, Lance quickly withdrew.

At the mere sound of the harsh words, Mistress Moon stepped back, scanning the area for a sign of life.

Her eye, her wide blue eyes, narrowed angrily at something, something that was appearing behind Lance.

This time, without hesitating, the Dragon Master's hand slipped down to the back of his coat. Simultaneously, the fingers grazed across his Dragonite's Pokeball, and the hilt of his knife. Both were in easy reach in case of trouble. He had sought to retain only the Pokeball of his closest friend, his Dragonite, sending the rest of his Pokemon back to storage. One man with a Dragonite wouldn't attract too much attention. Yet, the same man with a whole host of dragons would draw an unhealthy amount of attraction. Something that he couldn't afford at this time.

Glancing back, he could see what had troubled the strange woman in front of him.

And, the shocked realisation that he was surrounded rushed across him.

The Dragon Master could see that a man had emerged out of the trees, arms folded. Not much of his body could be seen, the long black coat coming down to the tops of his boots, also black.

Raising his eyes up to the mans face, the pale complexion instantly noticeable, seeming even paler under the long snow white hair. In comparison to the red scarf around his neck, it was made to look even paler. An interesting combination.

However, what really was disturbing, were his eyes. Like the woman before him, they were also a bright clear blue. Almost as if they could read straight into his mind.

"What do you want?" Mistress Moon demanded, almost petulantly.

The smirk on the pale skinned man's face grew by the moment.

"Ah, I figured you could use some help." He answered, lazily shrugging. "After all, it's not every day that you have to do this."

"Who are you?!" Lance hissed.

The new arrival smirked again, ignoring him. Instead, he focused on Mistress Moon, speaking directly to her.

"Is this the guy?" He asked, looking at Lance. "The one that she's..."

"Who are you?" Lance repeated, angrily. He wasn't used to being ignored.

Sensing something, Mistress Moon spoke up.

"This, Mr. Stevens, is my brother." She said. "Master Dark."

Dark shot her an annoyed look.

"You two done yet?" He asked. "Because, I really could be doing better things right about now."

Moon smiled sweetly at him, clearly enjoying his barely veiled anger.

"Patience, brother." She remarked.

"Why are you here?" Lance snapped, looking at the two of them. "Tell me now!"

Still, the two of them ignored him, instead choosing to converse with each other.

"What do you think?" Dark asked, looking Lance up and down. "You think that he can be reasoned with?"

He could feel Moon's piercing blue eyes looking him up and down.

"Everyone can be reasoned with." She answered. "Can you, ? We just want to talk to you, speak about a small matter. Then, we may be on our merry way."

"May?" Lance asked.

"Mr. Stevens." Moon continued, folding her arms. "We are here because we believe that you are currently being prepositioned by someone. Someone that we both know full well. Someone who is..."

Dark cracked his knuckles, cutting her off.

She instantly rounded on him, annoyed in the extreme.

"Can you not do that?" She snapped.

Her brother shrugged.

"Bite me." He replied.

"Lance!"

His attention immediately drawn again, Lance looked around, seeing his guiding spirit, Giselle appear out of nowhere. Her back to the exit of the area, his way out of here.

"Giselle." He said, the relief on his face palpable. "Do you know what is...?"

"Get away from them." She warned, the signs of her seriousness etched out on her fairly young features. "They're nothing but trouble."

"Well, I'm far more convinced by you." Lance said, turning to walk towards her.

"Don't trust her." Dark warned, moving on after him. "She's going to us..."

He held out his hand, ready to grab the Dragon Master on the shoulder. However, he had anticipated the action, spinning around and grabbing the hand.

"Don't touch me." Lance hissed, pushing Dark back.

Quickly recovering, the pale skinned man lunged forward again, ready to clamp his hands down on Lance's throat.

"I'll choke you myself!" He roared, springing to crush him.

The Dragon Master reacted faster, stepping back away from the grip.

And finally, without hesitating, he calmly unsheathed the knife from the back of his waist, rapidly bringing it up and slamming it into Dark's throat.

The pale skinned man let out a shocked gasp, not even of pain. He was beyond pain, the blade cutting easily through the skin, the gaping wound glowing slightly.

Knowing that he would be dead before hitting the ground, Lance turned, holding the knife out in front of him. He could see a look of intrigue on Mistress Moons face, followed by a short flash of sadness.

"That knife..." She whispered, her voice deathly cold. "Where did you get it?"

Lance narrowed his eyes at her.

"Found it." He hissed. "Now, get the hell away from me."

"Listen to me." Mistress Moon urged, her eyes shooting across to Giselle. Looking at where she was stood, with an expression of hatred in her eyes. "You can't trust her. You don't know the full story. She'll stab you in the..."

He'd heard enough.

With the kind of casualness that he had learned in training, the Dragon Master tossed the knife up into the air, catching it by the blade, before watching it sail through the air towards Mistress Moon.

"So be it." She whispered.

Mere milliseconds before the knife would have struck her in the heart, she vanished away into nothing, the weapon crashing through the empty space and striking a tree.

At about the same time, the corpse of Master Dark on the ground faded away into the same nothing, vanishing completely from sight.

Giselle nodded, appreciation on her face.

"Didn't think you had it in you." She commented, striding over to where the knife was lodged in the wood. "Good throw."

Lance didn't hear her, instead choosing to ask the question that was most relevant at this moment in time.

"Who were they?" He asked, shaking his head.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Giselle answered, stepping back away from the knife. "Or, maybe you would. They were spirits manipulated by the Coppingers into persuading you to stop doing what you're doing. They know that you are coming to stop them. And what scares them, is that you can. Because, you have my help. Do everything that I tell you, and soon, their brand of evil will no longer be in this world."

Lance swallowed quickly. The words of the two mysterious people had stuck in his mind. Yet the offer was almost too enticing to turn down.

"So, where do we go?" He asked.

A small smile playing out across her mouth, Giselle gestured behind her, sweeping her arm out to show him the way.

"To the far lands of the desert." She answered. "I believe that you call it Orre."

* * *

"Here goes nothing." Ash muttered, seeing the thousands of cheering Pokemon battle fans, the flashes of their cameras at the same time. And, hearing them roar on their approval, both for him and for his opponent. Steven Stone, the second member of the Verger Elite Four stood calmly watching him, hands in pockets.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys, girls and Pokemon, welcome to Stadium Two here on Starburst Island!" The annoucer bellowed into his microphone. "And, we have an exhilerating prospect on show here. The second part of the Elite Four challenge. We will have Ash Ketchum facing against Steven Stone, in what promises to be a thrilling encounter. Ketchum defeated Nancy Maple here on this very island three days ago, and is now looking to add the scalp of the former Hoenn champion to his collection. Elite Four Stone will be looking for revenge after being unceremoniously dumped out of the Pokemon Centenary Cup in this very stadium almost a year ago. Our referee for this battle is Jean Lucas from Sycamore City, here in Verger, and he is about to start to recount the rules, in the slight event that you don't know, for this battle."

Lucas took over, clearing his throat and speaking into the small microphone on his collar.

"The following battle between the Elite Four member Steven Stone, and the challenger, Ash Ketchum will get shortly underway. As per usual, both trainers can use up to six Pokemon, but only the challenger may make changes. These changes can be at his discretion, making as many as he wishes to. After one of the combatants has lost three Pokemon, then there will be a fifteen minute interval for them to take on water, rethink strategies and muse."

He raised his head up to the commentators box, nodding to the announcer.

"And, we're about to get underway with battle." The announcer yelled.

"Mr. Stone." The referee said. "Please select your first Pokemon for battle."

Steven nodded, quickly taking out his first Pokeball.

"Okay." He answered, pushing down on the red and white orb, enlarging it in his hand. "I select Bastiodon!"

The ball flew up into the air at a great speed, instantly bringing out the rock and steel type Pokemon. Upon appearing, Bastiodon instantly pawed at the ground, kicking some of the normal arena up.

Ash could vaguely remember hearing somewhere that the battles in the Elite Four challenges were always conducted on a regular arena, completely without the battlefield changes.

Still, as he looked down on the prehistoric Pokemon, a Pokemon that he hadn't had much experience in battling, he knew that there was only one real choice for him to unleash.

Quickly, he withdrew his first Pokeball, subconsciously pushing down on the button to feel it grow in his hand.

"Time to start strong." He muttered, raising it up into the air. "Infernape, let's go!"

Without pausing, he tossed it up into the sky, bringing out the Flame Pokemon.

Almost instantly, Infernape pounded at his chest, rapidly hooting at the way he had brought out to battle.

"And, to start with." The announcer called. "We have a long lost Bastiodon, a Pokemon made famous after being discovered by the former Cannalave City gym leader, Byron, and, another Pokemon indigenous to Sinnoh, the Infernape. The final evolved form of Chimchar, one of the usual starter Pokemon for the region. Although on the surface, Infernape does have an incredible advantage here, we are yet to see what Steven can do to counter it."

Checking that both Pokemon were at battle stations, the referee slowly raised both his flags up into the air.

"Okay." He said. "Begin!"

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**So, Ash vs Steven is about to begin.**

**Lots of other interesting things happen as well. Including the return of Mistress Moon, the fortune teller who told Doug that something bad was coming. And her brother, Master Dark. Who died. It's pretty obvious who that actually is, considering that she was actually Cresselia.**

**And Bastiodon vs Infernape. Surely on paper, there's only one winner. But, surely Primeape was down to beat Blissey as well.**

**Ah, who knows.**

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews! They are all appreciated. Solidly.**

**And, what is Solidad planning to do?**

**Anyway...**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. Of all the Pokemon mentioned in this chapter, which has made the most anime appearances?**

**Quiz Question Two. Of the two champions, Lance and Cynthia, who makes more appearances in their respective games as champion?**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review!! Please!**


	100. A Prehistoric Power

Chapter One Hundred. A Prehistoric Power.

* * *

_Summary. Solidad and Bill discussed the items found in Gaitham City, before going to the briefings on the files. A letter was found containing correspondence between Dennis and one of his lieutenants, but was useless without extra information. After the meeting, Solidad pressed Norman to be allowed to interrogate Dr. Abrahams again. He refused, but offered her another option to get it done. Meanwhile, Lance encountered Mistress Moon and Master Dark, two beings who tried to convince him not to trust Giselle. In a moment of rage, he struck out killing Dark and driving Moon away. In the aftermath, she told Lance to go to Orre. And, Ash started his battle against Steven. As the Elite Four member kicked off with Bastiodon, Ash sent out Infernape..._

* * *

_"Congratulations."_

_The rare word of congratulations from Morgan Drake was both surprising and unexpected. But, pleasing. Steven looked up, managing a smile in return._

_"Thank you." He said._

_"You know, when I saw you beat my daughter in the final of the Ever Grande Conference." Drake continuned. "I had my doubts over whether you did have what it took to become a truly strong trainer. Were you destined to go on and have your moments of glory, or become a flash in the pan success story?"_

_"I like to think that I proved you wrong." Steven answered._

_"That you did." Norman admitted. "The way your Metagross defeated my Salamence was masterful. Just masterful."_

_"Again, you're being too kind." The trainer from Mossdeep City admitted. "I defeated you. I defeated the three before you. Shouldn't I have to face some sort of champion now?"_

_Drake sat down, his hands fidgeting nervously._

_"Normally." He admitted. "You would have to do that. But, currently, for this proud region of Hoenn, there is no champion. It is a secret that has been kept from the public for a few months now. The most recent champion, Sidney Driscoll joined the Elite Four after Alfred Moore decided to leave, going back to Lavaridge Town for retirement. So, you see we decided to wait and see what happened. And, thankfully, you are here."_

_His small tired eyes glanced over towards the small four pronged golden trophy perched on the table next to Steven, glinting in the light._

_"Will you accept the position of the Hoenn champion?" Drake asked._

_Even though the man had to be pushing sixty, Steven could still see the firey passion in his eyes._

_Without hesitating, he stood up and bowed._

_"I will do that." He replied. "It would be an honour and a priviledge to serve in that role. And, I will do it as finely as possible."_

_Drake smiled, holding out his hand._

_"Welcome aboard, son." He said, as Steven shook it. "Trust me, if we, the Hoenn Elite Four have anything to do with it, you'll only be facing the toughest challengers, the challengers who were able to get past us. Plus, you only really need to be on call two months a year. After the conference in Ever Grande City. The rest of the time, you can pretty much do whatever you want."_

_Steven nodded._

_"Well, I thrive on battling tough trainers." He answered. "And, as long as I can continue to do my other hobby at the same time, then I'll be satisified."_

_Drake looked over at him, a slight interest on his face._

_"What hobby would that be?" The leader of the Hoenn Elite Four asked._

_"I collect stones." Steven answered. "Rare rocks and fossils."_

_"Fossils, eh?" Drake replied. "Well, since you don't have any battles scheduled for a while, why don't you head out to Sinnoh. There's an old friend of mine living out there in Oreburgh City. A steel type trainer, much like yourself. His name's Byron. And, unless something has drastically changed, he's the gym leader of that town. In his spare time, he likes to dig in the mine over there. I'm sure if you wanted to check out the fossils over there, you'd be free to do that."_

_Steven raised an eyebrow at him, slightly surprised by the offering of information._

_"Any particular reason you're choosing to tell me this?" He wondered aloud, curious to the motives._

_Drake's eyes narrowed slightly._

_"Just offering it up to you." He said. "The whole looking out for each other. One of my past times is exploring old ship wrecks. I'm sure that if you knew the location of such a place, then you would offer that to me."_

_"I'm sure I would." Steven answered. "Do you know about the one balanced on the ocean floor between Dewford Town and Slateport City? The SS Nayru?"_

_Drake stroked his chin._

_"I believe that I may be aware of it." The old man replied. "What do you know?"_

_"I was on it when it sank." Steven answered. "As was your daughter."_

_A brief laugh came out of the gnarled mouth, as Drake sat back down in his chair._

_"Well well." He commented. "The two of you do have an interesting history."_

_Steven absentmindedly looked down at his watch, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable._

_"So, what is she currently doing?" The silver haired trainer wondered, trying to sound offhand in his words._

_"At the last I heard." Drake replied. "She had currently obtained six of the eight badges within the Kanto region."_

_"Well, good for her." He muttered. "Next time you talk to her, wish her luck from me."_

_It may have been small and just for a moment. But, he could have sworn that he saw the slightest trace of a smile pass across Drakes face._

_"That I'll do." The Elite Four leader answered. "That I'll do."_

* * *

"Infernape, Mach Punch now!"

At the sound of the order, Steven's mind was instantly on the job. Instantly thinking of a way to defend and counter against the attack.

"Bastiodon!" He commanded, bringing the attention of his Pokemon to bear. "Iron Defense!"

Almost immediately, the rock and steel type Pokemon began to concentrate heavily. His dark grey and brown body shone with a clear intense glow, the surface of the skin instantly hardening.

As Infernape bounded in to attack, he brought the side of his fist crashing into the middle of the shield like face that Bastiodon posessed.

Steven's Pokemon let out a small growl of pain, the attack doing some damage. But, enough to shake off. Easily.

"Okay then." Steven continued, already on the counter attack. "Use Ancient Power!"

Again, the huge face began to shine and glow, the prehistoric energy deep within Bastiodons body coming up to the fore. The narrow mouth rapidly opened up, spitting out several small rocks, each of them cracked by the ravages of time.

Spraying forward with a powerful intensity, the stones came crashing into Infernape's soft furry body, scraping and poking.

Howls of pain came rupturing out of Infernape's mouth, the fire and fighting type Pokemon starting to jump up and down in anger.

Ash gasped, surprised at what had just happened. He hadn't expected a Bastiodon to pack such a punch in attack. The defense he knew about, but the way that the Ancient Power had landed was a complete surprise.

"Uh oh." He muttered, thinking quickly. Steven's Bastiodon might even be stronger than the one he faced in Canalave City, the one that belonged to Byron, the gym leader at the time. The one that he had been able to beat with his Gliscor.

"Screw this." Ash muttered, again under his breath. "If Gliscor could beat Bastiodon then, Infernape can win now."

He raised his face up, ready to call out some more orders. The Pallet trainer could see that his Pokemon was suitably recovered, ready to strike again.

"We can do this, Infernape." Ash continued, calling out to encourage his Pokemon. "Let's use Flamethrower now!"

Eagerly ready for some revenge, the Flame Pokemon opened his jaws up, forcing out a brilliant blast of red hot flames.

"Hold out against it!" Steven roared. "Then, counter with Earth Power!"

The Shield Pokemon growled in response, his paws digging deep down into the arena floor to offer better leverage. He lowered his massive skull, taking the full force of the flames onto the head.

Even as they crashed down into the dark grey face, Ash could tell that his attack had been grounded out, blocked completely.

A small forceful grunt emerged out of the jaws, Bastiodon clearly blocking the attack with all the strength in his body. His eyes were closed completely, blocking out the intense heat.

Finally, Infernape decided to stoke down the flames, seeing that he wasn't getting anywhere.

Almost as soon as the fires died down, the Shield Pokemon instantly reared up onto his hind legs, the two limbs holding the armoured weight with some difficulty. His body was aglow with a red light, as he came crashing down to earth.

For a moment, nothing happened.

Then, the ground underneath Infernape began to boil rapidly, turning into a white hot liquid.

Ash's Pokemon instantly began to bound up and down on the hot earth, clearly in pain from the temperature. During this movement, he began to sink into the liquid, slowly becoming immobile as his ankles stuck.

"Infernape!" Ash yelled. "Try and get out of there!"

Frantically, the Flame Pokemon pulled and pulled, trying to escape. The cooling temperatures had almost instantly hardened the ground again, making his actions to no avail.

Steven coughed, clearing his throat.

And, he finally began to slowly, almost lazily speak, giving out his next order.

"Bastiodon, Take Down." He commanded.

A primal roar, an ancient sound of pride, erupted from the depths of the Shield Pokemon's lungs, before his legs began to pound the ground, charging forward faster than anyone would have believed. The arena shook under the heavy footfalls, a look of intense anger on Bastiodons face.

"Come on!" Ash hissed. "You can do it!"

Infernape gave one final pull at the ground, trying to break free.

He managed to make the ground give about half an inch around him. Tempted to push that give, Infernape let out another howl, this time eager to do it.

Bastiodon didn't let him.

Coming roaring out of nowhere, the Shield Pokemon crashed his solid body straight into Infernape, instantly dislodging him from the ground, along with several small rocks and stones, sending the Flame Pokemon flailing up into the air, arms windmilling around as he tried to recover some composure.

Instead of letting it get him down, Ash managed to force a smile.

"Knew you could get out of there, Infernape." He called, trying to put a brave face on the situation.

Seconds later, his Pokemon came crashing down to the ground, ungracefully. He landed on his chest, growling with indignation.

It looked even worse moments later, when the dislodged rocks caught up with him, catching him in several tenders areas.

"Ferrrrr- Nap- Nap!" The fire type Pokemon muttered, slowly climbing up to his feet, amid some ironic cheers from the crowd.

More of the applause was going towards Steven's Bastiodon, the Shield Pokemon clearly enjoying the attention that he was being given.

"Infernape." Ash said, softly. He had a decision to make and fast. It wasn't going well for his Pokemon, despite the advantage.

His mind working away at the problem faster than normal, the decision was quickly reached. It would probably annoy Infernape, but it was the sensible choice at the moment.

Slowly, he made the signal to the referee. It was quickly acknowledged, the battle instantly stopped to allow him the time to do what he wanted.

Even as he brought the red and white orb up, he could see the startled look on the face of his Pokemon.

"Sorry Infernape." Ash muttered, bringing back the Flame Pokemon. "But, return for now. You'll have your part to play in this battle. But, this isn't your fight."

He could see the accepting look on his Pokemons face, as the red beam of light brought him back to the Pokeball.

"And, Ketchum has decided here that his Infernape can't do the job against the rock solid Bastiodon. What other Pokemon does he have that will be able to hold its own against this defensively solid Pokemon?"

* * *

"Interesting choice." Jim remarked, folding his arms.

After being banned from the private boxes, following his scuffle with Max, he and May were now sat down within the front row, Ash's Pikachu as per usual on May's shoulder, cleaning his yellow fur with his tongue, all while keeping an eye on the battle.

"The thing with Infernape." Jim continued, taking a bite out of his hot dog. "Is that the defense against physical attacks is pretty impressive. Even though fighting attacks are really strong against that particular type combination, the defense can still hold out for a while. And, with Infernape's fire attacks, then the rock part of the typing makes it less effective than normal against a steel type."

"Hmm." May mused. "So, I wonder what he's going to try next."

Jim shrugged, leaning back in his seat.

"Who knows." He answered. "Knowing Ash, it could be anything."

"Yeah." May muttered, a slightly dreamy look on her face. "It's part of his appeal."

"Better you than me." Jim said, as down on the battlefield, Ash withdrew a second Pokeball.

* * *

**Whose That Pokemon? It is thought that this Pokemon came onto land because its prey adapted to life on land.**

* * *

"Need to hit Bastiodon hard." Ash muttered, holding the Pokeball in his hand. "Fire attacks won't do the job. But, hopefully, this will."

He pushed down on the button, feeling the orb grow within his grasp.

Quickly, he brought his arm back and launched it up into the air with an overarm throw.

"Floatzel!" He yelled. "I choose you!"

Immediately, the Pokeball split open, expelling out a barrage of white light.

The water type Pokemon that he had acquired in Sinnoh quickly emerged out into the open, instantly taking up a battle stance.

"Zel-Flo!" He hissed, glaring at Bastiodon.

"And it looks like Ketchum has elected to go with a Floatzel here!" The announcer yelled, struggling to make himself heard over the applause that had been given off for the appearance of the Sea Weasel Pokemon.

Steven didn't say anything, just choosing to keep an emotionless expression on his face.

Just as a final precaution, the referee looked around to check on the two combatants.

With no hesitation, he instantly brought his flags up again and signalled the restart of the battle.

"Begin!"

Knowing that Floatzel surely had the advantage in speed over Bastiodon, Ash quickly thought out his strategy. A strategy that was sure to work.

"Okay, Floatzel!" He yelled. "How about starting off with a Water Gun!"

The small jaws snapped open, instantly forcing out a powerful blast of water through the air towards Bastiodon.

"Flash Cannon!" Steven ordered.

The narrow mouth of the Shield Pokemon slowly opened up, as Ash watched, instantly filling with a strong silver light. The energy within hummed several times, the glow intensifying rapidly.

And finally, with the torrent of water about to strike, Bastiodon unleashed the steel type attack straight out into the onrushing liquid, instantly pushing it back away from him.

"DON!" He roared, the triumph easily detectable in the deep voice.

The residue from the two attacks fading away, Ash tried to get back on the offensive.

"Come on, Floatzel!" He yelled. "Aqua Jet now!"

His Pokemon nodded, instantly jumping up into the air.

Then, almost in the same breath, Ash's Floatzel hurtled forward through the air, powered by a strong thrust of water.

"Iron Defense!" Steven commanded.

Again, as it had done previously, the long yet stumpy body began to shine, signalling the way it was hardening.

The attack from the water type Pokemon clattered into the steel face, a resounding thump emerging out.

Although both Pokemon landed on their feet, Floatzel looked to have come off worse on the surface, a dazed look on his features.

"Zel." He said, lazily, his eyes staring up and off into space.

"Bastiodon!" Steven commanded. "Earth Power now!"

The words he heard sparked something in his mind. He could remember what had happened before. Maybe Steven's strategy would be the same. Something that he could take advantage of.

He could see the ground beneath Floatzels paws starting to bubble. Hear the hiss of pain from his Pokemon at the way the scorched ground began to take effect.

A wary look passed across Steven's face. He knew that Ash had planned something. But, whatever it was, he had faith in his Bastiodon's defense.

"Okay." He called. "Charge with Take Down."

Again, the Shield Pokemon began to thunder across the ground, dust being kicked up by the massive paws.

Ash looked down at his Floatzels feet, just trying to get the moment right. As with Infernape, the ground below had solidified. But, surely it couldn't have hardened too much in the space of five seconds.

It was now or never.

"Floatzel!" Ash yelled. "Aqua Jet up into the air."

The Sea Weasel Pokemon nodded, before firing the powerful blast of water up into the sky. And himself by proxy.

Bastiodon let out a startled roar of surprise, shocked at the way Floatzel had vanished from view.

Craning his head back as far as it would go, he looked up, his eyes straining to see the water type Pokemon momentarily suspended up in the air above him.

"Floatzel, Water Pulse!" Ash shouted, sensing an opportunity. From this angle, Floatzel could hit Bastiodon from above.

The two brown paws came up, the smallest trace of a bright blue orb forming in the gap between them. With infinite precision, he smashed the growing orb down through the air, covering the Shield Pokemon in brackish water.

The rock and steel type Pokemon roared in pain, clearly badly hurt by the attack. His entire body was completely soaked.

"Yes!" Ash yelled, seeing Bastiodon wracked with pain. "Come on Floatzel, finish it off with Sonic Boom!"

Still suspended in the middle of the air, the Sea Weasel spun around, snapping his tails into action. Immediately, several powerful sound waves cruised through the air, shattering into the area between Bastiodons back and the powerful shield on his face. The vulnerable neck.

The whole crowd gasped, shocked by the sight of the Pokemon reeling in agony.

And then, the Pokemon slowly crashed to the ground, even more dust being kicked up by the thud.

For a moment, silence was prevalent around the stadium.

But, as the referee, Lucas, brought his flag up, the sounds of applause burst out, all for Floatzel.

"Bastiodon is unable to battle." Lucas declared. "Floatzel is the victor in this round."

More applause came out, the showing of respect for the defeated steel type Pokemon, as Steven quickly brought him back.

"Magnificent effort, Bastidon." Steven muttered, tapping the Pokeball on the upper part with a finger as a sign of thanks.

"You too, Floatzel." Ash called, watching Steven take out his second Pokeball.

"Whew." May muttered, as the crowd around her went silent, the anticipation of the next choice clearly overcoming them.

* * *

"Yeah." Jim remarked. "That was some smart thinking. If going from the front doesn't work, then hit them from above. Good decisions."

"Well, you seem in a better mood now." May commented.

He shrugged, brushing the comment off.

"Haven't got your brother winding me up." Jim answered.

* * *

"This will be a test for you." Steven remarked, pushing down on the button in the middle of the red and white orb within his hand. "See, most people think of me as a steel type trainer. I like to think that, although most of my Pokemon are of that speciality, I will also open my squad up to those found within the past. Those that have been brought back to life via science."

For a moment, as he spoke, he felt like he was back in that mansion in Ever Grande City, speaking to Drake about his future as the champion of Hoenn. Telling the old man about his passion of collecting rocks. It was a strategy that had paid off. Bastiodon had been brought back from the deepest depths of a fossil and had developed into one of his most physically tough Pokemon, a Pokemon that was incredibly difficult to break down.

"It's not Omastar, is it?" Ash asked. "I've already seen it."

Steven grinned in reply.

"Indeed." He replied. "I do own one. But, I'm afraid that it is not that. When trainers such as yourself try to best me, they often try to do it with fire and ground types. This is why I carry this Pokemon. This Pokemon is my insurance policy."

For a moment, Ash wondered why he was using his insurance policy against Floatzel. If it was so good against fire and ground types, then presumably, it was a water type. But, why...

"Okay, go!" Steven yelled, sending the red and white orb spinning up into the air.

The whole crowd watched with bated breath as it split open, the powerful white energy coming out.

What did emerge shocked them all. Indeed, it was a Pokemon that very few of them had ever seen before.

The first thing that was noticeable about this Pokemon was the arms. The hands curled out into vicious looking scythes, each capable of causing great damage. Most of the skin, if it was skin, was a dark brown colour, compounded by shades of white on the stomach. Stood out on two powerful brown legs, each with two sharp looking claws on the tip. On the back, there were several brown spikes, pointing downwards.

It was the face of the Pokemon that was most unusual. It was a similar shape to an arrowhead, two beady eyes and a mouth making up the details.

Most people around the stadium hadn't seen one of these Pokemon before. Yet, Ash had. It had been a while, but he instantly recognised it.

How could he forget?

"Kabutops." He whispered.

The sight of the physically imposing Pokemon didn't seem to faze Floatzel.

In fact, it seemed to drive the Sea Weasel Pokemon on, ready to fight.

"Floa!" The Pokemon hissed.

"Kabu!" Steven's Pokemon growled back, crossing his scythes back and forth in an attempt at intimidation.

"And, this is a rare sight indeed." The announcer bellowed. "A Kabutops. A relic from the past, a Pokemon rarely seen in this time. And, how can this imposing Pokemon be harmed, when very little is known about it?"

Lucas, the referee, took a quick glance around, before raising both flags up.

"Begin!" He commanded.

* * *

Ash instantly went into action, thinking of a strategy.

"Let's try it out." He called, looking over at Floatzel. "Water Gun!"

Instantly, the tight blast of water powered out, spraying through the air towards Kabutops.

"Block it." Steven commanded, folding his arms in a similar gesture.

The two razor sharp scythes quickly crossed in front of the white stomach, easily blocking the water attack.

"Tooop!" The Shellfish Pokemon growled, clicking the two limbs together with a savage intensity.

The show of arrogance managed to silence the audience completely, the fear caused by the Pokemon very noticeable in the air.

"Thought so." Ash hissed, holding up the Pokeball. "Okay, Floatzel, return!"  
He quickly brought back the Sea Weasel Pokemon, sensing that he was just as annoyed as Infernape had been about being substituted.

Privately, he liked that feeling. The way his Pokemon were unwilling to come out of battle, each willing to do their all.

He replaced the Pokeball down on his belt, a slight feeling of elation in his stomach.

A feeling that manifested into a smile on his face.

"Steven." Ash said, softly. "I have to admit. I did take a gamble in this battle. I know that you like your fossils. I knew that you have an Omastar. I didn't know about the Kabutops, but just in case, I came prepared."

He withdrew a third Pokeball, and tossed it up into the air.  
"Okay, go!"

The light erupted out of the Pokeball, slowly flowing down to reveal the Pokemon within...

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**So, Bastiodon goes down. But, in comes Kabutops. One of the better fossil Pokemon in existence. In fact, compared to what came later, the fossil Pokemon in Kanto are probably the best.**

**Actually, I quite like the opening part. There were going to be more in this chapter, yet I didn't think they would work.**

**And, who is Ash's third Pokemon that he brought to be prepared?**

**Thanks for the reviews! They are all appreciated! Supremely.**

**First time Ash's used Floatzel for a while. Strange, huh. Just one of those things.**

**One hundred chapters. Yay.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. Besides Floatzel, how many other water types do not learn Hydro Pump?**

**Quiz Question Two. Of all the fossil Pokemon, which has made the most anime appearances.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review! Please!**


	101. A Gross Misuse Of Power

Chapter One Hundred And One. A Gross Misuse Of Power.

* * *

_Summary. Steven momentarily reflected on the time he became the Hoenn champion, his conversation with Drake. But, as his battle with Ash began in full, his stronger than expected Bastiodon managed to force back Infernape, easily holding its own against the fire and fighting type Pokemon. Ash had to recall his Pokemon, sending in Floatzel for battle. With some difficulty, the Sea Weasel Pokemon managed to knock out Steven's first choice. Next, the Elite Four member sent out Kabutops, a trump card. Floatzel launched an attack, but it was easily parried. Making a choice, Ash brought back Floatzel and prepared to send out his third choice..._

_

* * *

_

_"Breaking news here on Verger radio. In the last few hours, there has been an incident at Chamakh Gould Prison, just outside of Holimar City. An unidentified person, believed to be acting alone managed to break into the main building, knocking out several guards and inmates almost at will. So far, only one inmate has been discovered as missing, but at this moment in time, he cannot be named due to legal reasons. The governor, Christoph Blake, has said that a press conference after midday will offer more information as to the identity of all parties involved."_

Bill switched the radio off, his throat feeling dry. The implications of what had happened were indeed worrying. Chamakh Gould was the location where the Coppinger scientist, Dr. Jeffrey Abrahams, was being currently held.

"Damnit." He groaned, reaching for the phone. If the doctor had been broken out of his confinement, then the Coppingers had regained a powerful weapon. The creator of the Pokemon Storage System shuddered at what could happen if he managed to gain access to a lab, a place where he could work away, probing the depths of his twisted, if admittedly powerful mind. More of his twisted creations could end up roaming the streets. Like the clones that had attacked Evolution Island, before being destroyed by Solidad. And, Solidad herself.

"Damn." He repeated, dialling a number on the phone pad. He needed to get in touch with people, Norman first of all, just in case he hadn't heard the news. Then, Solidad. If Abrahams was on the loose, then she was in extreme danger.

As he heard the ringing on the other end, he started to think about the statement in his head. As much danger as someone with that air of arrogant invincibility could be.

It was but a few moments later that Norman answered his cell phone.

* * *

"Okay, thanks for the warning." Solidad said, into her cell phone. "I'll keep an eye out for him. No guarantees on whether I'll find him or not, but I'll watch out for him."

"Gotcha." Bill replied. "Okay, well, I'll talk to you later."

"Goodbye, Bill." Solidad answered, hanging up.

Clearing her throat, she turned around to look at Maria, the dark redhead sat on a small crate in the other end of the van.

"Looks like it's all over the news." She said. "Coppinger doctor removed from custody by unknown person."

"You really think this was a good idea?" Maria asked, looking down at the prone figure on the ground.

"To make Cherri Berry Pie." Solidad replied. "Have to shake the Cherri Tree from time to time."

Still not looking convinced, Maria stood up, lowering her head slightly in the low roof of the van.

"I guess you two want to be alone." She remarked, heading out of the door.

"Hey, Maria." Her companion called. "We're doing the right thing. As soon as he talks, we're dumping the guy back on ths doorstep."

Maria nodded, looking around at the unconscious Doctor Abrahams on the metal floor, a large bruise over his eye. Probably from when he had been slammed into the place after the two of them had put their elaborate scheme into action.

"Have fun you two." She muttered, slamming the door shut.

* * *

As she finished closing the door on Solidad and the captive, the man that they had purposely broken out of jail, she couldn't help but feel uneasy. Even though that the two of them were doing it to fight the good fight, they were, to all intents and purposes, going about it completely the wrong way.

Something had changed in Solidad. Ever since she had thrown the hapless prisoner into the van, her emotional state had rapidly become more manic, a rabid glint in her eyes. Now, she was alone with him.

During her time in Team Galactic, Maria had seen some horrific things. Been part of some terrible actions. Carried them out in the belief that what she was doing was in the best interests of advancing the peace.

She had been wrong. What Cyrus had been preaching to her had turned out to be a lie, the delusional ramblings of a highly gifted, if slightly unbalanced, intellectual. With his imprisonment in the Distortion World, she had sought to get him back at whatever the cost.

To her surprise, the cost had been her ultimate capture at the hands of Looker. Dear old Jacques, the dead man. Killed in the prime of life by the Coppinger attack on the Merlin Plateau.

A mission that she had not taken part in, having been deep undercover. Her task had been to infiltrate a criminal gang in Sinnoh's Veilstone City.

Yet, when the offer had been made to her, the offer to wipe the slate clean in exchange for her services, her loyalty to the G-Men. When faced with the choice, she hadn't hesitated in putting her criminal life behind her.

There was the odd occasion when a snide remark came her way, mainly when the inevitable rumours about Team Galactic revivals came through the pipeline. However, no matter what was said, she was almost a hundred percent certain that everyone within the organisation trusted her.

And, she was betraying the trust, helping Solidad do her task.

In her past life, she hadn't just bent rules. She had broken them with a song in her heart. In her current life, even bending the rules put her in a cold sweat.

Small moments to try and reassure herself were becoming more frequent. If Norman had implied that she should do it, then the heavy feeling of resignation was surely a dumb thought.

But, Maria couldn't help but feel that there was a certain irony to the situation. The much decorated G-Men hero, Lance Stevens, had done pretty much the same thing as the two of them were doing. Yet, he was a fugitive. If it came to light what the two of them had done, then would they expect the same treatment?

"The difference is..." She muttered. "Lance attacked a member of the Elite Four. The Verger Pokemon League demanded action. Solidad broke into a prison, removed a minimum security prisoner and plans to return him as soon as possible."

As she weighed the two options up, not for the first time that night, Maria began to regret her offer to help out Solidad.

* * *

The light erupted out of the Pokeball, revealing the Pokemon that Ash had chosen.

Amid gasps of surprise from the crowd, the announcer let out a small laugh.

"Well well." He remarked. "It could have been a desperate gamble. It could have failed epically. But, now Ketchum looks like a perceptive trainer. He clearly guessed that Steven might unleash a Pokemon like Kabutops. In fact, if you remember back to their confrontation in the Pokemon Centenary Cup, then Steven chose to use an Omastar in that battle. An Omastar that was defeated by Ketchum's Corphish. But, this rock Pokemon looks a lot stronger than its Helix cousin."

He paused for breath.

"And, bringing a Bulbasaur looks like a fine decision right now."

Ash's Bulbasaur let out a growl of pride, ready to battle. Even though he had been brought back as a surprise choice against a steel type trainer, he was still prepared to give his all against the rock and water type Pokemon. A Pokemon that he would be expected to beat.

But, a deep nagging voice in the back of his mind told him that it wouldn't be that easy. The Kabutops that Steven had chosen looked a strong opponent, one that wouldn't go down easily.

The referee, Lucas, checked out both Pokemon, before signalling that the battle could begin.

"Okay." Ash called, seeing the flags come up. "Bulbasaur, use Razor Leaf now!"

"Bulba!" His Pokemon yelled, nodding to confirm that he had acknowledged the order.

As the crowd watched on with anticipation, several small yet deathly sharp leaves started to sprout out of the green shapely bulb on the back of the Seed Pokemon.

The plant life whistled through the air, ready to strike Kabutops.

More cheers from the crowd, the sight of the Shellfish Pokemon grimacing in pain, the leaves raking down across his rock hard skin. Several large scrapes slowly appeared over the brown skin, more visible when the light struck the wounds.

Steven's face remained impassive, as did the expression of his Pokemon.

"Kabutops, Night Slash." He commanded, suddenly. The surprise command silencing the crowd.

His Pokemon went on the attack, the long scythe-like claws raking out towards Bulbasaur. A dark and evil energy dripped away from the white bone.

The grass type Pokemon let out a yelp, the blow sending him crashing backwards across the hard floor of the arena.

However, the Shellfish Pokemon wasn't finished.

Completely shocking the entire crowd, and his opponent, Kabutops launched another attack, another Night Slash.

This time, Bulbasaur was sent flailing up into the air, his legs waving wildly underneath him as he sailed through the sky.

"Buuuull!" The Seed Pokemon yelled, a bruise emerging up on his face from the power of the blow.

"Bulbasaur!" Ash shouted, craning his head back. "Come on! When you come down, use Vine Whip to grab hold of Kabutops. Use your momentum."

A look of tremendous concentration on his face, Bulbasaur brought his vines snaking out of their hidden place.

Sending them crashing down into Kabutops, not looking as to where they had landed, Bulbasaur managed to use the leverage to swing around through the air.

And then, Kabutops came crashing to the ground, a rapid shower of dust getting beaten up into the air by the heavy form smashing into the stone.

As he gazed down onto what had happened, Ash realised that the vines had grabbed Kabutops by the neck, which when compounded with the momentum from Bulbasaur's swingball motion, had been enough to drag it down onto the deck.

Before the Shellfish Pokemon could rear back up to strike, the grass type Pokemon withdrew his vines and backed away rapidly.

The entire crowd applauded the motion, causing Bulbasaur to blush slightly.

It had completely the opposite effect on Kabutops, an angry grimace rushing across the rock and water type Pokemon's face.

"Kabutops, Aqua Jet." Steven commanded, pushing his Pokemon forward onto the attack. He wasn't going to let the Bulbasaur have its own way in this battle.

Like Floatzel had done against Bastiodon, the Shellfish Pokemon lowered his head, turning the blunted shape into a sharp point. A sharp point that could be used to land a deadly attack.

And then, he pushed himself off, streaking above the arena, ready to strike Bulbasaur with the attack.

"Aim slightly above Bulbasaur!" Steven commanded. "Don't knock it into the air."

Kabutops did as he was told, the lightning fast hit smashing Bulbasaur down into the ground, rather than up into the air.

The Seed Pokemon yelped in pain, his small body, small in comparison to Kabutops, who was easily twice the size of him, was almost flattened completely, a deflated gasp of pain escaping out from his lips.

"Sauuur!"

"And, that is going to be one sore Bulbasaur in the morning." The announcer piped up, the crowd applauding Kabutops with savage passion and pride.

The rock and water type Pokemon slowly raised his eyes up off Bulbasaur for a moment.

Just buying enough time for the grass and poison type to recover some slight composure.

A sight that wasn't beyond Ash's vision, as a small smile crept across his face. An expression of relief.

"Razor Leaf!" He yelled, startling the resurrected Pokemon.

A dry hiss of pain ruptured from the small mouth on Kabutops' face as the flurry of leaves came crashing up into his body, forcing him back slightly.

"Bulbasaur, Leech Seed!" Ash commanded.

As the watching millions looked on, from both the stadium and their televisions, they could see something start to emerge from the tip of Bulbasaur's bulb. The small brown seed pushed its way out, before being launched through the air with a powerful force, a force that left a small trail of white energy behind it.

It picked up speed almost instantly, and planted itself directly in the middle of the white body. Vines quickly sprouted out of the brown pod, completely surrounding the Shellfish Pokemon. Small smatterings of red energy began to drain the health of the Pokemon, simultaneously healing Bulbasaur as well.

Ash's Pokemon looked slightly relieved, feeling some of his health return to his body, making him feel better.

Kabutops struggled for a moment, trying to break free of the constraining and draining attack, to little avail.

Then, a look passed across Steven's face, a look that told his Pokemon it was futile.

* * *

As he looked over to his Bulbasaur, Ash knew how he could end this in one fell swoop. Quickly and without much fuss. But, in order to get the best out of the move, he needed Bulbasaur to be in the air. Being airborne shaved off previous seconds from the move, seconds that could allow an opponent time to dodge.

He even took a moment to glance upwards, checking the temperature. While not an incredibly hot day, it was still fairly warm. Up in the sky, the sun was beaming down on them, not a cloud within miles of it. All in all, ideal conditions for what he had planned.

"Just trust me on this, Bulbasaur." He muttered. "Use Vine Whip now. Try to grab one of the scythes."

The Seed Pokemon nodded, sending the pair of whipping vines through the air, ready to strike and grab Kabutops.

"Grab it and throw." Steven commanded.

As the vines snaked around the outstretched claw, Kabutops hurled the limb upwards, sending Bulbasaur flailing into the air again.

This time, Ash was less dismayed by the outcome. It had been part of his plan after all.

"Bulbasaur, Solar Beam!" He called, gasps of surprise emanating down from the crowd.

Those gasps were soon quickly replaced by an eager silence, the desire to see such a powerful move in action.

Small specks of solar energy began to float down out of the sky, gathering themselves up in the apex of the bulb.

Nearly everyone in the stadium, be it those close to the arena, or looking at the big screen TV, could see the latent energy storing itself in the bulb on the back of the Seed Pokemon.

"Kabutops." Steven called, a plan of action to counter the attack already in his mind. "Unleash your Ancientpower to try and counter it."

The Shellfish Pokemon nodded, a blue light suddenly appearing in his eyes.

From that blue light, several balls of the same coloured energy were created in front of the rock and water type Pokemon, hovering there with a dangerous intensity.

His Pokemon still in the air, Ash could see that the bulb was almost full, brimming with a deadly white hot beam of energy. An attack that would decimate Kabutops if it landed.

"Come on!" He hissed, angrily waiting for the attack to power up. He knew that it was no fault of Bulbasaur's how slowly it was going, but the tenseness was getting to him.

He heard the growl of confirmation from Bulbasaur, saw the blast of screaming hot energy race through the air...

And also, Kabutops fire the Ancient Power attack into the onrushing beam...

* * *

**Whose That Pokemon? It intimidates foes with the heat of its flames. The fire burns more strongly when it readies to fight.**

* * *

The whole crowd went silent, anticipating the collision, hoping that it would be marked with an impressive explosion.

Instead, the whole thing went rather wrong, as the Solar Beam crashed straight through the rock type attack, instantly disintegrating the energy.

And, as the attack raked into the Shellfish Pokemon, Ash held his breath, hoping and praying that it was enough.

As he looked over and saw that the energy residue had finally faded, his hopes and prayers were answered completely.

Bulbasaur was down on the ground, still looking relatively healthy, and Kabutops was down for the count, completely done for.

Steven nodded his head slightly, momentarily impressed by what he had just seen.

"Not bad." He remarked, looking at the referee.

Lucas instantly brought up his flag, making the call.

"Kabutops is unable to continue." He commented. "Bulbasaur is the winner of this round."

His proud eyes looking to an even prouder Bulbasaur, Ash smiled.

"You rock, Bulbasaur." He muttered. "Well done."

"Saur!" The Seed Pokemon answered, the two of them watching as Steven brought back his fallen Kabutops.

"Thank you, my friend." The steel type trainer remarked. "You battled well."

As he placed the Pokeball down on his belt, dragging up another one, he looked over to his opponents, Ash and Bulbasaur, both looking completely pumped for another round.

"You may have been able to beat my Kabutops with your Bulbasaur." He commented, pushing down on the button.

Within his grasp, the ball grew to twice its normal size.

Even though it was still closed, the Pokemon inside still confined, Ash could feel an eerie sense of menace surrounding his opponent and his unseen Pokemon.

"But, this is one that your Bulbasaur will not beat." He hissed. "I guarantee it."

Wondering what was coming, Ash braced himself.

His eyes were drawn to the movement of Steven's wrist, the sight of the red and white orb flashing up into the air.

"I choose..." Steven started to yell, the ball opening up instantly, throwing out a burst of white energy. Energy that slowly started to form into the shape of a Pokemon.

And, as it cleared away, having formed into a recognisable shape, Ash felt his heart sink. He now knew what Steven had meant with his seemingly arrogant comment.

"Metagross." The Elite Four member said, proudly.

His signature Pokemon, perched on the three white claws on its legs, roared in agreement.

* * *

"Holy mother of Arceus." May muttered, seeing the Pokemon.

Jim whistled, a small hollow sound.

"Well, he had a point." He commented. "Not a chance in hell that Bulbasaur will beat that. He better recall him quick, otherwise it's going to be painful and embarrasing."

"Hey, Bulbasaur's tough." May reminded him.

"Yeah." He shot back. "But, he's facing a Metagross. That's like putting a Caterpie up against a Moltres. You may hope for a plucky performance, you'll even cheer the underdog. But, it's only going to end one way."

"Pika Pika." Pikachu said, sadly. He was agreeing with Jim.

"Ah, both of you should have faith in Ash." May remarked, defiantly.

* * *

"And, we're in for a real treat here, folks." The announcer commented. "Steven Stone, second member of the Verger Elite Four, has gone with his Metagross, a Pokemon that he is most famously associated with for this battle. Indeed, these Pokemon in general are stronger than some that would be considered legendary. So, let's see if Ketchum and his plucky little Bulbasaur can do anything. Because, we are priviledged to see this Pokemon this early in the battle."

A small smile flashed across Steven's face, watching as Lucas, the referee, brought his flags up, a sign to get the battle started. He could also see Ash's fingers twitching, sensing that he was eager to get Bulbasaur out of the firing line.

_"If I have anything to do with it." _He thought. _"That's something that is not going to happen. Don't think you can get away with it that easily."_

As he saw Lucas' mouth open up, it was just a case of who would be faster on the draw.

"Begin!" He shouted, bringing cheers from the crowd. They were all eager to see this interesting matchup.

As Steven had predicted, Ash's hand instantly went to his belt, grabbing up Bulbasaur's Pokeball.

"Okay, ret..." He started to call.

"Metagross, Block!" Steven bellowed, startling everyone into silence.

At exactly the same moment that the red beam burst out of the red and white orb, searching to bring Bulbasaur back, Metagross shot forward through the air, directing his massive bulk in front of the beam.

Ash let out an involuntary gasp of horror, the realisation dawning on him that he couldn't bring back Bulbasaur.

The Seed Pokemon was at the mercy of the Metagross.

* * *

"Uh oh." May muttered, her earlier confidence already gone.

"Yeah." Jim said, sitting back and folding his arms. "Uh oh for Ash."

Sadly shaking his head, Pikachu hopped forward onto the railings in front of them to offer some slightly meagre vocal support.

"Pikapi!" He yelled, wondering if Ash could hear him down on the battlefield.

* * *

He could.

Although it was only slightly reassuring, it was still better than nothing.

Bulbasaur seemed to gain some comfort from the words as well, probably understanding them better than Ash did, the uncanny ability that each Pokemon had to understand each other no matter what language was being spoken.

"Okay, Bulbasaur." He shouted. "Let's give this a go. Use Leech Seed."

Again, a small brown seed began to force its way up to the surface of the dark green bulb.

Steven let out a small tsking sound, even as it was fired out, aiming for his Metagross.

"Bullet Punch!" The silver haired trainer commanded.

Almost as soon as the words left its trainers mouth, the Metagross was in action, leaping into the air, one of the powerful arms raised, silver energy emanating from it.

The flying seed was easily evaded, Metagross ducking out underneath it before the Pokemon landed the smashing blow into Bulbasaur.

Again, the grass and poison type Pokemon was launched up into the air.

But, as Ash watched his Pokemon go, he knew there was no way he would be able to launch a Solar Beam again.

"Psychic." Steven casually called.

The large eyes of the Iron Leg Pokemon let out a blue glint of light, a wave of the same coloured energy reaching out and grabbing Bulbasaur immediately.

He couldn't help but wince, as Bulbasaur was brought smashing down into the ground, the force of his body creating a crater in the dirt.

Ash could imagine the glazed look of pain in his Pokemon's eyes.

"Now, finish with Meteor Mash." Steven commanded.

This time, both of the large iron legs began to glow with a silver light, a light that reflected off around the night.

"Try and block it with Vine Whip!" Ash pleaded, desperately trying to get through to Bulbasaur.

The Seed Pokemon slowly let out half a vine, but it was hopeless.

Before it could even get in a defensive position, the Metagross was above Bulbasaur, already bringing the two legs crashing together, a sickening crunch sounding as the grass type Pokemon was caught between the two heavy appendages...

The whole crowd went silent, the implications of what the sound meant clear to all. A few small children in the front rows burst into tears, as Metagross pulled away.

The feeling of sickness erupted over him, as he looked at his battered and bruised Pokemon.

Ash's eyes narrowed angrily, seeing the wounds on his Pokemon's body, the heavily laboured breathing.

For a moment, he had been deathly afraid.

But, now that he could see that Bulbasaur didn't appear to be too badly hurt, he managed a sigh of relief.

"Okay." The referee called. "Bulbasaur is unable to battle. Metagross is the winner."

All eyes were on Ash, as he recalled Bulbasaur, offering a few words of consolation to his fallen Pokemon.

"You did well, Bulbasaur." Ash muttered. "But, you didn't have a chance against Metagross. Although, I appreciate you trying your hardest."

He quickly replaced the Pokeball on his belt, dragging up another one to battle.

"Okay, let's try the hot approach." He muttered, tossing the ball up into the air.

He took a deep breath, hoping and praying.

"Quilava, I choose you!"

* * *

"This should be interesting." The announcer commented, seeing the Volcano Pokemon appear on the battlefield. The flames reared up, instantly trying to intimidate Metagross.

A futile gesture, given that Metagross remained impassive, just glaring through the new opponent, Ash's Quilava.

"A fire type against a steel type. On paper, only one winner down to type. Yet, not to question the ability of Quilava, but surely Metagross is too much of a match for this little mouse."

Ash was determined to ignore the man above, instead focusing on what was important, the battle at hand. Surely Quilava could do a job here.

Lucas coughed slightly, before bringing his flags up.

"Begin!" He commanded.

He hoped that Quilava's speed was greater than that of Metagross, at least giving his Pokemon a double advantage.

_"Speed and fire." _He thought. _"Quilava has those against Metagross. If we can utilise those abilities, then we can do it."_

"Okay, Quilava." Ash yelled. "Flamethrower now!"

The flames on the Volcano Pokemon's body instantly kicked up, the heat emerging from out of nowhere.

Small gasps and whistles emerged down from the crowd, as Quilava's mouth opened up and the fire blasted out, screaming through the air towards Metagross.

Again, Steven remained unpeturbed. His face the texture of stone, as he contemplated his next move.

"Iron Defense." He called, going back on the defensive.

Ash's eyes flickered angrily, watching the dark blue metal skin shine with a silver energy, a silver energy that managed to deal with the Flamethrower.

He could have sworn that he could see a moment of pain in Metagross' eyes, but if he did, then it was only for a second. And, other than that, there was no sign at all that the attack had been effective in any way at all.

Steven coughed, clearing his throat in order to prepare for his next move.

"How about a Zen Headbutt." He called.

The large silver metal X on Metagross' face began to shine, shine with a blueish energy that wasn't a too dissimilar colour to that on most of its body.

Then, with agility surprising in one so heavy, the Iron Leg Pokemon sprang forward, using the four powerful legs to push his heavy body up into the air.

Quilava recoiled in panic, but Ash stayed remarkably calm. Well, it was easier for him, since he wasn't the one who was about to get crushed by a falling Metagross.

"Don't panic, Quilava!" He yelled. "Just try and counter with Flame Wheel!"

Slowly, the flames sprouted up on Quilava's back. The fire type Pokemon, slightly scared by what might happen, curled up into a ball.

"Come on!" Ash yelled, trying to encourage his Pokemon.

A slightly scared screech erupted from Quilava's mouth, as he let the flames rip out of the mouth, covering him in them completely.

Pushing himself away, he managed to launch his small body up into the air, ready to collide with Metagross...

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**So, the two Pokemon are on a collision course. Although, given the weight difference, that's surely not going to end well.**

**Title of this chapter, well, I thought it appropriate, given the events of the start, and the use of Steven's Metagross.**

**Thought it'd be a change to have the most powerful Pokemon used in the middle of the battle, rather than at the end all the time. And, it is kicking ass. Thirty second lesson on how to demolish a Bulbasaur. The same Bulbasaur that demolished Kabutops. Disparity in strength or what?**

**And, Solidad seems to have lost the plot. Dragging Maria along with her.**

**Thanks for the reviews! They are all appreciated! Supremely.**

**This battle is going slowly, but I'll try to pick it up in the next chapter. I've been tired lately, mentally. Frequent updates should start again soon.**

**Ref to Fire Red and Leaf Green with Kabuto being the Dome Fossil, and Omanyte being the Helix.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. What is the weight difference between Quilava and Metagross?**

**Quiz Question Two. In total, how many gym and frontier battles has Ash used Bulbasaur?**

**Quiz Question Three. In order to get one of the fossils in Mount Moon, you have to battle a Super Nerd. But, what Pokemon does he use?**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review! Please!**


	102. Metalwork

Chapter One Hundred And Two. Metalwork.

* * *

_Summary. Solidad and Maria broke Dr. Abrahams out of jail, with the intent to torture him for information. An act that left Maria uncomfortable and reflective. Meanwhile, Ash brought out his Bulbasaur to battle Kabutops, in what seemed like a tight battle at first. But, type advantage won out, and Bulbasaur blasted the Shellfish Pokemon unconscious with Solar Beam. Next up for Steven, was his Metagross, a surprising choice. But, the Iron Leg Pokemon destroyed Bulbasaur in battle, prompting Ash to bring in Quilava. The two Pokemon battled it out, before heading for a collision in midair..._

* * *

_"Ouch!"_

Deep within the Hall of Origin, the Pitch Black Pokemon, better known as Darkrai slumped down to the fog covered floor, a vicious wound slashed in where the throat would be on a human. Dark gobs of a strange grey substance covered his matted black fur, becoming stained as he writhed around in pain.

_"Mew, that hurts." _He complained.

Nearby, the aforementioned New Species Pokemon looked up from her book, a slightly annoyed expression on her face.

_"Well, don't complain to me." _She said, softly. _"You should be more careful."_

Almost on cue, Cresselia, Darkrai's sister came floating through the foggy mist, a sage expression on her face.

_"Has anyone ever told you that you lack bedside manner?" _She asked, looking at Mew.

Mew shrugged.

_"Anyone ever told you that I'm not the frickin' nurse?" _She shot back. _"You want bedside manner, then find someone who gives a damn."_

She shut her book with an angry snap, leaving Cresselia slightly confused.

_"But, where did you get a book?"_

Mew only gave her an annoyed look in reply, before vanishing, the sound leaving a slight pop in the air as the only trace that she'd been there.

Darkrai let out another small moan of pain, the wound in his throat clearly hurting him terribly.

At this, Cresselia's face softened. Although, as her brother and polar opposite, he could be annoying at times, she did care for him.

_"Somebody help!" _She called. Softly at first, and then with more urgency. _"We need some help down here!"_

For the first few moments, nothing happened.

Then, another small pop rang out around the room, the sound echoing around the dark walls.

The Lunar Pokemon quickly spun around, hoping to be able to give Mew a piece of her mind.

But, as she viewed the Pokemon that had actually appeared, the anger quickly faded away, replaced by a quiet humility.

Cresselia couldn't help but bow her head, seeing the calm majesty of the Pokemon lord stoically stood in front of her.

_"At ease." _Arceus said, calmly.

Comforted by his words, she raised her head up looking to her lord.

_"Please!" _She urged, running her eyes over her wounded brother. _"Please help him."_

More helpless stoicism appeared on Arceus' face. A rare sight of indecision.

Even though it was biologically impossible, a strange wetness was appearing at her eyes, threatening to spill out. It was taking everything she had to not break down in sadness.

_"I cannot." _The Alpha Pokemon answered. _"I cannot help him at this moment in time."_

It had been as if He had stricken her with his Judgement attack. The casual dismissal was a complete shock.

_"Until you understand why this happened." _Arceus insisted. _"There is nothing I can do. Maybe Darkrai will live. Maybe he will fade away."_

The grief must have flashed across her face, because He gave her a gentle smile, an expression which made his words seem even more chilling.

_"Please!" _She pleaded, her eyes still watering from sorrow. Part of her empathic ability could sense Darkrai's pain. That alone was a sign of their connection, the typing difference between the two Pokemon normally enough to cut that connection, she being a psychic while he was a dark type. _"Please. Just help him. You created him!"_

The flicker of sadness, momentarily visible in Arceus' eyes, was an indictment of what His final decision was.

_"Do you know why this happened?" _Arceus asked, gazing at her.

She honestly didn't know what He was talking about. Her dulled silence and the slight bow of her head told him that.

Letting a slightly kinder edge creep into his 'voice', Arceus decided that He needed to explain to her the sins of her actions. Of their mistakes.

Scolding them at this point would be His mistake.

_"This happened..." _Arceus continued, looking down at the writhing Darkrai. Seeing one of His creations in pain was slightly disturbing for him. _"This happened because you tried to interfere with an event that is a set point in time."_

He let out a small sigh, a sigh that confirmed to Cresselia how serious the situation was, if she didn't already know.

_"You know what she is planning." _He continued. _"I know what she is planning. Yet, the events that lead up to it cannot be altered. Should that happen, then the whole fabric of reality would collapse completely. What she intends to do cannot be stopped. You both were foolish to try and do so, and that is to the detriment of your brothers help."_

His large red eyes peered across at her.

_"There are some things that even I cannot do. Darkrai's best hope of a reprieve lies not within my power. Only fate can save him."_

The final sound of His words echoing around the empty chamber left Cresselia feeling cold. Colder than she should have been...

* * *

"Come on, Quilava!" Ash bellowed. "No fear! No fear! Hit it with everything you have."

The gyrating ball of flames let out a petrified squeal, before heading up into the air towards the oncoming Metagross.

Despite the oncoming Volcano Pokemon, the steel Pokemon didn't seem overly worried.

And, as he smashed the thick steel face into Quilava, it soon became apparent why.

Managing to completely disregard the heat, the blow from Steven's signature Pokemon brought the much smaller fire type Pokemon crashing up into the air, the body still spinning out of control wildly.

"Quiiiiiiiii!" The mouse like Pokemon complained, having lost the focus needed to keep up the Flame Wheel.

As his narrow body stretched out, bruises sprayed all over the black and cream form, Ash frantically tried to keep his cool. If Quilava continued at this range, then he would be very quickly beaten. The only choice was to fight from a distance. But, the Iron Defense would weaken many of the Flamethrower attacks.

"So..." He muttered, trying to think through the moves his Quilava had known and used in the past. The normal type attacks would be completely useless. Even as he thought about it, he could visualise the Swift attack bouncing lazily off the hard metal shell, see the Fury Swipes scrape against the large legs with a sense of totel ineffectiveness. He could imagine a look of impassiveness on the Iron Leg Pokemon's face. The eyes narrowly running through every possible...

_"Wait, that's it."_

The smallest base of a strategy was quickly forming down in the depths of his mind. A strategy that could allow him to get a few decent hits in.

"Okay, Quilava." Ash called, taking a deep breath. "Use a Swift attack now!"

The whole crowd groaned, shaking their heads. The Volcano Pokemon quickly opened his mouth up, firing a volley of golden coloured stars towards Metagross. Some jeers of surprise came crashing down from out of the stands, especially as they harmlessly bounced off Metagross' body, not even a reaction from the steel Pokemon.

Steven rolled his eyes, dismissing the attack instantly.

He opened his mouth, ready to call out a counter attack, but Ash spoke first, attacking again.

"Use another Swift attack, Quilava." He yelled.

The silver haired Elite Four member again let his eyes swivel in their sockets, but decided to let Ash have his moment. After all, there was more chance of two Tauros producing an infant than his Metagross' defense being pierced by the attack. Plus, trying to dodge it was futile.

Seeing another barrage of shuriken like projectiles rake down into the dark blue metal, a series of dull clangs echoing around the arena from their endless rattle.

And finally, Ash let out a smile.

"Okay, carry on!" He commanded. "And aim for the eyes."

It was a desperate gambit. But, on Metagross' body, they were probably the weakest point. Other than sticking a Blast Burn, which he was sure Quilava didn't know, through the large mouth, then it was his best chance.

Of course, given that the entired body was armoured, it was more than likely that the eyes were still harder than human skin. But, he had the slight advantage.

Without hesitating, Quilava adjusted his aim, spraying the large black and red triangles with the hard golden rays.

For a moment, nothing happened.

And then, the seemingly invulnerable Metagross reared up onto the two rear legs, an incredible sight in itself, bellowing in pain. Somehow, the sounds were more mechanical than animal, the two upheld limbs flailing around.

It had been an incredible moment of luck, and he wasn't willing to let that go. He needed to push ahead, strike while the advantage was on.

"Quilava, use Flame Wheel!" He roared.

Again, the fire type Pokemon rushed forward, flames roaring from his mouth as he curled into a ball.

* * *

When Metagross had reared up, part of the arena that it had been anchored to became yanked up off the ground, remaining upright on the battlefield.

As Quilava sped forward, it was this piece of earth that he used to get into the air.

Sounds of silence were deafening from the crowds, watching the suddenly lively battle. A stark contrast to how it had been seconds earlier.

"Try and hit the mouth." Ash bellowed, making sure that Quilava heard him.

A slight moment of movement in the air, the Pokemon adjusting his aim...

And the Volcano Pokemon struck the uprooted Metagross straight in the mouth, bringing an outraged blast of pained sound from the steel and psychic Pokemon.

But, Quilava was still there. Half hanging from the mouth of Metagross, the opponent reeling in pain.

It was now or never. He knew there would never be another chance to get a hit in like this.

"Fire a Flamethrower into the mouth!" Ash urged, thoughts of victory already in his head. If he could go into the break with five Pokemon still able to battle, and Steven's Metagross gone, then...

The thoughts of going in at the halfway stage with that advantage pushed momentarily aside, he looked to the flames crashing into the gaping mouth, the edges already blackening at the intense heat. It joined the burns from previous attacks, plus the slightly watery eyes where the Swift had landed.

For its part, Metagross endured the attack, growling angrily at the way the superheated metal chafed.

And finally, Quilava slowed it down, letting the attack simmer to a halt.

Smiling a large smile, Ash began to think, subconsciously deciding what the next best attack to use would be.

It had escaped him that Steven was still holding his look of impassiveness, watching the battlefield with a cautious interest.

His eyes flickered across the two Pokemon, watching Quilava drop away. Examining his Metagross, running the analytical eye over the Pokemon.

With the Volcano Pokemon still in close proximity, he let out his order, the voice like a cannon at night.

"Metagross, Hyper Beam!" He roared.

As the Iron Leg Pokemon's jaw fell open, Ash's did the same. He had expected Metagross to at least be partly slowed down by the onslaught it had just taken.

The difference was that when the Pallet trainers jaw dropped, the powerful blast of orange energy didn't rip out, engulfing Quilava completely at point blank range.

The Volcano Pokemon didn't even have time to scream, as he was completely swallowed by the attack.

* * *

_"No! No! No! Damn. How could that have all gone so wrong? Is Quilava okay?"_

All these thoughts, and more ran through Ash's mind, his horrified eyes taking in the fading blast of light around the centre of the battlefield.

He was more hopeful than realistic at guessing what might have happened next. Hopeful because he wanted Quilava to be okay.

If he had been realistic, he would have known that there was no chance of the fire type Pokemon surviving the attack. It was too much to ask for.

The horror taking over him, it was confirmed what had happened.

He could see the Volcano Pokemon, laid on the ground, his limbs splayed awkwardly. Only shallow breaths were emanating from out of the nostrils, his body horribly burned and marked from the corrosive effects of the blast.

All around the stadium, a set of stunned applause was breaking out. Not one person in the crowd had been expecting what had just happened. Quilava had been in the ascendancy, ready to hand Metagross a severe burning. And, just like that, Steven had turned the tables with one severe hit, easily beating Quilava.

Lucas, the referee, quickly brought up his flag, pointing it to Ash.

"Quilava is unable to battle." He declared. "Metagross is the victor."

"Bu... But..." Ash stuttered. "How?"

Steven shot him a withering look.

"Do you honestly think after all this time with my Metagross that it hasn't developed a high pain tolerance? In fact, with that powerful brain I could have uploaded some sort of defensive program into there."

He proudly looked upon his Pokemon.

"All that fire barely scratched the surface."

* * *

**Whose That Pokemon? Tempered underground under high pressure and heat, its body is harder than any metal.**

* * *

_"Can that really be true?" _Ash wondered in his head. He glanced at the Iron Leg Pokemon, seeing the burns, mainly around the mouth. Were they really only superficial?

_"Of course, Metagross is unlike most other Pokemon. You can't tell if it's hurt or not, mainly because it's more like a machine than anything else. But, it must be feeling something. Steven might just be trying to psych me out. Damn, can't tell what..."  
_He was aware that the enitire crowd were focused on him, waiting for him to make a move.

Shaking his head sadly, he brought up the Pokeball to bear, quickly recalling his fallen Quilava.

"Thanks, Quilava." He whispered, looking at the red and white orb. "You did good there. Someone else can take it from here."

* * *

Jim shook his head.

"So, he's made the choice to bring Metagross in now." He commented. "Looks like a decision that paid off. First Bulbasaur and now Quilava."

He ran his eyes over to a worried looking May. The brunette coordinator was resting her chin on her hands, a fearful expression on her face.

"Does Ash have his Charizard with him?" The Mahogany Town trainer asked, looking at her with interest.

She shook her head.

"I don't think he does." She answered. "We've seen that he used Bulbasaur, Quilava, Floatzel and Infernape. But, I think he would have mentioned it if Charizard had been brought along. I'm not sure what his other two are, but I think he..."

"Well, he owns five fire types." Jim commented. "So, he could have another one of those in tow."

Pikachu nodded, vigorously agreeing with him.

"You know, don't you Pikachu?" Jim asked. "You know the six he has on him. Pity you can't talk and tell us. That would save the surprise and anticipation."

The Mouse Pokemon shrugged at him, clearly not willing to divulge anything.

"Or, should have got Nightmare to yell it out." May offered, a small smile on her face.

Jim shrugged.

"Haven't seen him for days." He answered, slightly surprised. "I don't think Ash brought him along."

The trainer looked over to May again.

"You spoke to him?" He wondered. "Because, I don't know how his burns are."

It was May's turn to shrug.

"I only saw him in the background." She answered. "When I saw Ash have a few words with Gary, it sounded like Nightmare and Tracey were watching something on TV."

She screwed her face up, trying to remember the details.

"I think they may have been betting on the outcome of something or other." The coordinator admitted. "And, Tracey was trying to get Nightmare to pay up."

Jim smirked.

"Yeah, I bet that went well." He laughed. "There's only one thing that's harder to get out of Nightmare than money."  
She looked over at him, an eyebrow raised. May half had an idea what the answer would be, but was okay with him having his moment of comedy.

"And that's sympathy." Jim said, listlessly.

He sighed, looking up at the night.

"Even now I can hear him say that sympathy is for chumps."

* * *

"Even with a type advantage." The announcer called, an edge of excitement in his voice. A voice that was trembling rapidly from the constant action. "Quilava was no match for Metagross. Despite a bombardment of fire bombs, the cool exterior stayed strong and managed to counter instantly, destroying Quilava with a Hyper Beam attack."

Ash took several deep breaths, thinking his next choice through. He could do with finishing off Metagross right here right now. Otherwise, it'd be a tough ask in the second part of the battle. Because, either way a fifteen minute break was coming up. Either Metagross or his next Pokemon went down.

He could have done with the break now. Just a chance to regroup. A chance to think things through.

Yet, he didn't have that choice right now. So, he was going to have to go with his gut.

"Well." Ash muttered. "Time to try something else."

The Pallet trainer had tried the hot approach. It had yielded mixed results. He could have gone with another fire type, he could have sent Infernape back out. But, he wasn't going to go with the same choice again.

Grabbing up a familiar Pokeball, he launched the red and white orb up into the air.

"Okay, Floatzel!" He bellowed. "I choose you!"

* * *

Applause rang out around the stadium, the spectators glad to have the chance to view the Sea Weasel Pokemon again. The Pokemon that had knocked out Steven's Bastiodon in action again, ready to test its speed and water attacks against the mighty Metagross.

Lucas cleared his throat, nodding.

Then, he brought both his flags up, a brief swish in the wind.

"Begin."

Ash gulped, taking in a mouthful of sweet air.

"Okay, Floatzel!" He yelled. "How about a Water Gun! Aim for the burns around the mouth."

"Floa!" The water Pokemon replied, his muzzle opening up to reveal sharp teeth.

A large stream of water sprayed forward, raking Metagross across the face.

Everyone present could hear the hiss given off by the attack, the sound of the water cooling the still hot burns on the mouth area of the steel and psychic Pokemon.

Then, came the angry growl from the Iron Leg Pokemon, a furious sound emanating from the cracked jaws. Cracked from the rapid cooling of something so hot.

* * *

The comprehension formed on both of their faces. As it did on the faces of nearly everyone around the stadium, the realisation of what Ash had tried to do.

"So, if you have something that is really hot." May summarised. "And then you cool it at the rate that Floatzel just did..."

"It makes it more vulnerable to attack." Jim commented.

He nodded his head, appreciating the thought behind the process.

"You have to hand it to him in this situation." He continued. "It might not have worked, but all it needed was a basic knowledge of science."

* * *

Still crumbling slightly, specks of metal falling away to reveal a dull undercoat of material, a stark contrast to the heavily polished primary skin, Metagross roared in anger, the electrical overtones really coming out.

"Clever." Steven muttered. "Clever."

He shook his head at Ash.

"But, the metal won't degrade that quickly."

The silver haired Elite Four member looked to his Metagross.

"How about... A Hammer Arm?"

His signature Pokemon lunged forward, the huge Beldum shaped arm raised above his head.

"Floatzel, dodge away to the side!" Ash yelled, not wanting his Pokemon to be hit with the powerful blow. If that happened, the chances of him getting up were slim.

Pushing his legs away off the ground, the Sea Weasel Pokemon dived to the side, hearing the limb thump down with a thunderous crash, the sound alone enough to kick up a huge amount of dirt and dust in the spot where he had been stood seconds earlier.

"Fire another Water Gun!" Ash yelled, seeing the water type Pokemon laid down on his back, a few feet away from where the blow had landed. "Use the momentum to get out of there."

His muzzle seperating again, Floatzel blasted another steam of liquid away into the large dark blue body, the force pushing him back across the softened ground.

Another sound of pain slipped out of Metagross' mouth, but the four large legs remained strong. Strong and poised.

_"Ho-oh, how much more can it take?" _Ash wondered, horrified. It was, without a doubt, the strongest Metagross that he had ever faced. It had drastically increased its strength since the battle in the PCC. On that occasion, Charizard had been enough to see off the Iron Leg Pokemon.

Yet, even if he had Charizard with him this time, he wouldn't have bet heavily on the Flame Pokemon to defeat Metagross.

"Metagross." Steven called. "Zen Headbutt."

Again, the large metal X began to glow. Again, the supremely heavy steel and psychic type Pokemon managed to force itself up into the air, ready to throw itself down and crush Floatzel underneath the flinch inducing attack.

Although, if the two came into contact, then Floatzel would likely be stopped in her tracks.

_"Gotta run."_

"Floatzel!" Ash called. "Don't get drawn into a close range fight. Escape with Aqua Jet."

The Sea Weasel did so, thrusting off away from the crushing blow.

Slight roars of dismay came from the crowd, angry at the seemingly negative tactics that Ash had started to employ.

As a large rumbling bellow escaped the cracked iron jaws, it was clear that Metagross was also started to feel annoyed at the way the battle was panning out. Its four large legs shattered the ground below, securing it.

Ash shrugged. If they wanted an attack...

"Floatzel, use Water Pulse!" He commanded.

Out came the paws, a shining orb of pulsating blue energy already being created within the gap between them.

Pushing forward, the water Pokemon thrust the attack into the back of Metagross, sending the sonic waves emanating through the dense metallic body.

A soft clanging sound echoed, the thud coming from inside the Iron Leg Pokemon.

For a moment, Ash wondered what it meant. The sounds from inside Metagross were incredibly confusing. As he looked, he could see that the eyes were wildly spinning around, losing their focus.

"Did it blow a fuse?" He asked, surprised.

For the first time in the battle, even Steven looked shocked.

* * *

_Primary systems failing...._

_Secondary systems failing..._

_Tertiary systems nominal..._

_Activate reboot program..._

_Reboot failed..._

_Activate secondary reload program._

_Warning. This may not result in full performance levels._

_Do you wish to continue?_

_If you choose to continue, you may lose your progress. Do you wish to save your settings?_

* * *

_What would you like to activate?_

_You have chosen to restore power to limbs._

_Limb one... Online._

_Limb two... Offline._

_Limb three... Online._

_Limb four... Online._

_Status... Limb power at 75%._

* * *

_Would you like to repair (Limb two)?_

_Power surge readying..._

_Activating power surge one...._

_Power surge failed._

_Would you like to try again?_

_Power surge readying..._

_Activating power surge two...._

_Power surge failed._

_Would you like to try again?_

_Power surge readying..._

_Activating power surge three..._

_Failed! Immediate shutdown in progress._

* * *

_You have chosen to cancel the emergency shutdown. Beware, this action cannot be reversed._

_Do you with to continue?_

_What would you like to do?_

_You have chosen to divert all non essential power to limb two. Please enter access code to proceed._

* * *

_Limb two online..._

_Central cerebral cortex losing power._

_Please activate emergency procedure one._

_You have chosen to activate emergency procedure one._

_Please enter code for emergency procedure one..._

* * *

_Emergency procedure one failed..._

_Please enter code for emergency procedure two..._

* * *

_Remaining power at twenty percent._

_Would you like to activate emergency program five?_

_You have chosen to activate emergency program five. Please enter code..._

* * *

_Code accepted._

_Battle mode online. Full systems operational._

_Would you like to run a manual check?_

_You have chosen to run a manual check..._

_Offensive systems.... Online._

_Defensive systems.... Online._

_Movement systems... Online._

_Voice recognition systems... Online._

* * *

_Voice data confirmed... S. Stone. Full authorization._

* * *

After dealing with this minor malfunction, Steven's Metagross opened its eyes as per normal and glared at its opponent. The ghost in the machine had been vanquished for the moment, leaving everyone surprised and shocked at the outcome.

"And that!" The announcer yelled. "Was the avertation of a minor crisis for Steven."

The Elite Four member shrugged his shoulder, brushing the incident away.

"Metagross has a brain like a super computer." He said. "Sometimes, things like that happen."

Only Ash could see the glint in his opponents eyes.

"Bullet Punch!" Steven whispered.

Instantly, the rejuvenated steel type Pokemon lunged forward, one of the powerful limbs outstretched.

And, the whole crowd roared with anger, seeing Floatzel get swatted away by the powerful hit.

His heart sinking, Ash watched the Sea Weasel crash across the ground, rolling several times before coming to a halt.

"No!" He whispered, hoping that the Pokemon was still able to continue.

* * *

Moments passed, Lucas slowly bringing his flags up. The thoughts that Ash's Floatzel was down had clearly passed through his mind.

"Floatzel is unab..."

"TZEL!"

With a defiant growl, the Sea Weasel Pokemon leaped to his feet, all thoughts of pain forgotten. Although a trio of dark red marks could be seen underneath the floatation sacks, he still looked incredibly up for the fight. Although on the surface it looked like a good thing, Ash could see into his Pokemon's eyes. The only thought on Floatzels mind was to defeat Metagross.

"Awesome." He muttered, simultaneously worried and pleased. "Let's use... Water Pulse!"

Floatzel growled, the proud and angry sound ripping from his muzzle as he pushed the shiny blue orb out into Metagross, soaking the Iron Leg Pokemon consistently.

Metagross let rip with an angry roar, clearly outraged by the insult.

"Shadow Ball." Steven called, looking just as angry as his Pokemon did.

The cracked jaws slowly tumbled open, a lump of dark purple energy ripping out.

His breath exhaling sharply, Ash decided that it was now or never. Despite the pretences, he could see how exhausted Floatzel was from the onslaught he had taken.

"Aqua Jet up into the air to avoid it!" He bellowed. "Then, hit Metagross from above with Brine!"

Mere split seconds before the ghost type attack would have landed, Floatzel powered himself up into the air, aided by the upburst of heat from the Shadow Ball, crashing down into the ground.

Swinging his head back, Floatzel's mouth opened up, unleashing the powerful Brine attack. A series of bullet like bursts of water shattered down into the weary shell of Metagross' body. Strong blasts angrily causing dents down into the dark blue sheen.

Roars of anguish echoed out of the machine like Pokemon, leaving Ash wary. He hopefully scanned the whole body, trying to sense out where the biggest weakness would be. Landing a blow in the main body would be pointless. Even at its weakest, Metagross would still be able to defend against that. But...

"Now, Aqua Jet into one of the joints." He yelled. "Go on!"

Still in motion, Floatzel did so, powering forward at a speed that nobody would have expected. Not the two trainers, nor the crowd. The silent crowd, watching with shocked anticipation, nobody knowing how the battle would pan out.

Steven shrugged.

"Bullet Punch." He called, determined not to let Floatzel have the battle all his own way.

Eyeing the onrushing Floatzel, Metagross slowly raised up a powerful fist, pushing itself off the ground in the direction of its opponent.

What happened next surprised everyone.

* * *

Pushing his body down and under, Floatzel managed to evade the throw Bullet Punch, gracefully sweeping through the air and crashing into the supporting joint, the area of body connecting the limb and the main face area.

The Iron Leg Pokemon let out an outraged bellow of angry pain, flailing its arms around as it crashed down onto the ground, the other three legs unable to hold the weight.

As it did so, the blow caught Floatzel full in the face, throwing the Sea Weasel back across the ground of the arena, eventually coming to an undignified halt on his stomach.

Virtually every member of the crowd looked down with a slight sense of sadness, seeing that Floatzel wasn't going to get back up.

But, even as Lucas was shaking his head, the large black and red eyes in Metagross' face flickered shut, its heavy metal limbs completely failing.

And, the crowd went wild, nearly every member of the audience on their feet raputorously applauding the efforts of the two Pokemon.

Not even Lucas could be heard, as he raised up both his flags, each of the red pieces of fabric pointing to both trainers.

"Both Floatzel and Metagross are unable to continue." He yelled, his voice cracking with the strain of trying to make himself heard above the entranced thousands. "This round is a draw."

Using his megaphone, the stadium announcer could still be heard.

"With these two unable to resume battling, both trainers have lost three Pokemon and therefore, we will go off for a break. This has been a fantastic battle so far, especially the last ten minutes, so don't miss the start again in fifteen minutes. This is Pokemon battling at its very best! Be back soon."

Wanting to get back into the changing room, Ash quickly recalled Floatzel and headed off down the tunnel, not watching what Steven was doing.

* * *

"That was incredible, Floatzel." He muttered, looking at the Pokeball in the changing room. He had sat down on the small bench, just thinking through the rest of his strategy. He had three Pokemon left, two unused ones so far, with Infernape still available.

He could barely breath after the battles with Metagross, several small marks in the bottom of his palms where he had dug into them with anticipation.

"At least you took the big one down."

Slightly surprised, he looked up and saw Jim sticking his head through the doorway.

"Where's May?" He asked, worried. "And Pikachu?"

Jim shrugged.

"I'm sure they're around." He said. "She just asked me to come down here, while the two of them took care of something. Not sure what it was but, they're probably around."

He looked over to Ash.

"What the heck happened with Metagross?" Jim asked. "You know, when it paused for those few seconds."

Repeating Jim's motion of a few moments earlier, Ash shrugged.

"Think it short circuited." He replied, casually. "Surprised me, but hey, at least its out of the way. I wouldn't have wanted to face it later on."

"True." Jim commented, shaking his head. "Facing something like that would be tough if you didn't have too much in reserve."

A slightly unresponsive sigh escaped Ash's mouth.

"I lost three Pokemon to that Metagross." He replied, softly. "You're right."

"So, which other Pokemon do you have in reserve?" Jim wondered, stepping inside the small room to lean against the white walls.

* * *

"And, we're back underway!" The announcer roared, trying to rev up the slowly returning crowds, most of them still in the bars trying to get served. Or, queueing to use the bathrooms. "Ash Ketchum, the challenger, will choose his Pokemon first, since Steven lost the toss in the first half."

Ash, calmly watching his opponent reappear out of the tunnel on the opposite side of the arena, mentally ran through which Pokemon he would start with. Ideally, he would like to make a good choice here, yet if he made a bad choice, there was the option to recall. So, maybe he should just go with his gut.

Lucas, checking that both of them were ready, willing and able to battle, looked to Ash.

"Mr. Ketchum, please pick your first Pokemon of the restart." He said, an authoritative tone in his voice.

Ash nodded, bringing the red and white Pokeball out from his belt. A quick flick of the wrist, and it was up and away into the air.

His fifth Pokemon quickly escaped the orb, materialising on the battlefield via a burst of white energy.

The Armour Pokemon, Donphan, appeared down on the battlefield, pawing at the softened turf. An eager look of battling readiness on the partially hidden face.

Steven cleared his throat, before bringing up his own Pokeball, this being his fourth choice in battle.

"Steelix, go!" He bellowed, sending the red and white orb sailing into the sky, the two parts seperating out.

The Iron Snake Pokemon thundered down to the battlefield, proudly roaring out a powerful screech of sound, the attempt to intimidate Donphan.

Ash's ground type Pokemon didn't look bothered by the attempted intimidation, the long trunk impudently raising up to show indifference against the opponent.

"Steelix versus Donphan." The announcer eagerly summarised.

Hearing him say this, Lucas, the referee, raised both his flags up.

"Okay, begin!"

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Whew.**

**How tough was that frickin' Metagross? Took out three of his Pokemon.**

**And there's nothing sinister in where May is. Honest.**

**So. Steelix. Big old Iron Snake.**

**The laws of time. Complex. But, at least Arceus explains it reasonably well.**

**Thanks for the reviews! Appreciated completely and wildly.**

**Per usual Metagross reboot text earlier. Just whittled away some writers block. Anyway, the thing deals in binary. Random.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. In the battle just starting, the two pre-evolved forms of the combatants battled in one of the movies. Which movie was it?**

**  
Quiz Question Two. In the anime, who owns the Metagross that has made the most appearances?**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review! Please!**


	103. Iron Snake Shakedown

Chapter One Hundred And Three. Iron Snake Shakedown.

* * *

_Summary. Cresselia and Darkrai returned to the Hall of Origin, with Darkrai injured. Not even Arceus could heal him, explaining to the Lunar Pokemon why it was beyond his power. Meanwhile, Ash and Steven's battle continued, Quilava and Metagross trading blows. However, with Quilava in the ascendency, Metagross managed to defend heavily and stop the Volcano Pokemon with Hyper Beam. Shocked, Ash sent Floatzel back in. After a long and tough battle, the two Pokemon eventually knocked each other out, the two trainers going into the second part of the battle level._

_After seeing Jim at half time, Ash started with Donphan in the restart, while Steven went with Steelix..._

_

* * *

_

"Steelix, huh?" Ari asked, listlessly running his hands across his girlfriends shoulders, feeling the slightly coiled muscles under his fingers. "Bring back memories?"

Craning her head around to look at him, Cinder nodded, her eyes flashing slightly at the memory.

"My Blaziken." She answered, softly. "Did a number on the thing. Made it incredibly hot before knocking it out with a Sky Uppercut. When I finally got to battle him."

It was Ari's turn to nod, agreeing with the slightly rueful expression she was wearing.

"Yeah." He replied. "I remember watching it. Think I was in the stands for that one. Nearly wasn't though."

Sharp memories of pain ran through his mind. On the day that Cinder had been due to battle Steven, the steel type trainer had mysteriously been taken ill before the combat got underway. Ari himself had been ill on that occasion, staying on Evolution Island. But, either way, Cinder had battled Winona instead, winning fairly easily. Not that he had managed to see that battle. He'd spent most of the night fighting for his life. First while under attack from deranged clones of the girl he loved. Then, when he, Faith Montgomery and Olly Lowe had been trapped in the hospital at Red Moon City, locked in with a brainwashed Solidad, intent on wiping them out.

Still, at least when Cinder had finally gotten around to battling Steven, he had been well enough to go, seeing her route him with the ease that would be expected of a fire type trainer facing one specialising in steel types.

Even as she moved her body around, accidentally rubbing her shoulder against his stomach, the dull pain reminded him of that night. During the events in the hospital, he had fractured a rib without knowing.

His small wince of pain reminded her, causing the pale complexion of her skin to go slightly red with embarrassment.

"Sorry." She muttered.

Ari brushed it off.

"It's okay." He answered. "Thing's nearly healed."

Deep within his voice, there could be detected a small note of sarcasm. Only a slight tinge, but enough to get his point across.

"Could do with it hurrying up." The Mansion Master continued. "Don't all have that accelerated healing ability."

"Didn't ask for it." Cinder retorted, leaning her head back against his chest, feeling the shallowness of his breathing. His warm breath on her hair.

"I know."

Although it wasn't his fault, Ari couldn't help but feel bad for her. She hadn't deserved to be used as a lab Rattata by those bastards in the Coppingers. At no time had she complained about it. Not sought out revenge. Apparently no bitter feelings at all towards those that had wronged her.

If he had been in the same situation...

Shaking his head, he continued to lean back on the couch, putting his attention simultaneously on the battle unfolding beyond them, and also on Cinder, her eyes half closed as she leaned back against him.

Her neck craned around, allowing her to look him in the eyes.

"You ever miss it?" She asked. "Wandering around regions? Gaining badges and challenging tough trainers."

Ari shrugged.

"Well, when the Verger Battle Frontier finally opens." He answered, casually. "There'll still be tough trainers coming here. Sure it's a bit different at the moment, but soon get used to it."

He couldn't help but let the teasing grin rush across his face.

"You really should know that I'm very adaptable."

An audible groan escaped her lips.

"Okay, that was bad." He admitted. "Not my finest quip."

"You've done better." Cinder remarked, non committal in her response.

"Good thing I don't have to get by on charm." Ari smiled, drawing a small laugh from her.

"True." She said, rolling her eyes. "You don't."

Momentarily dismayed, the feeling suddenly vanished as she stretched up her neck, planting a soft kiss on his mouth.

"But, I like you just the way you are."

She broke away, still gazing in his eyes.

"Glad to hear it." He replied, softly.

* * *

The bated breath of the crowd watching down on him, eager for the battle to start, Ash quickly made his plan, running through all possibilities.

It would have been easy for him, and Donphan, to charge in recklessly, hitting Steelix fast and hard. He knew that the Armour Pokemon had an advantage in typing, the ground abilities probably able to shatter the steel case surrounding the evolved form of Onix.

But, deep down, the Pallet trainer knew it wouldn't be that simple.

As a species, Steelix were renowned for having a solid defense, being notoriously difficult to break down.

Breathing deep, his strategies firmly in mind, he opened his mouth to speak.

"Donphan." Ash called. "Let's start with Earthquake."

The proud roar echoed out of the jaws, his ground type Pokemon rearing up onto his hind legs.

Coming thundering down with an incredible force, dirt began to rise up, feeling the shock wave burst out through the ground, heading straight for Steelix.

Steven cleared his throat, ready to issue his own command.

"Rock Tomb!" He shouted.

Trembling wildly, the Iron Snake Pokemon let out a throaty bellow of anger as he drove his tail down into the ground.

From the strike, small vibrations occurring from the perfectly placed blow, large chunks of rock started to crash up and out of the ground, stacking up in rough piles to form a wall.

Not completely stopping the attack, the wall was instantly shattered by the Earthquake, crumbling into tiny pieces.

Steelix growled in pain, but, despite the black marks on the lower part of his body, the bruises easily visible, he could have come off worse.

"You used the Rock Tomb to block the Earthquakes full force?" Ash asked, surprised.

Steven managed a casual shrug.

"Couldn't evade it." He replied. "So, the less damage that comes out the better. What can I say?"

Ash rolled his eyes, before calling out his next attack.

"Donphan, Rollout."

His Armour Pokemon sprang up, curling into a compact tyre like ball. Small pebbles scattered everywhere as he accelerated off towards the huge steel type Pokemon.

"Steelix." Steven calmly called. "Block it with Iron Tail, and then please use your Ice Fang attack."

"Ice Fang?" Ash asked, calmly at first.

Then, it dawned on him.

"Ice Fang?"  
Quickly, the shining silver tail swung up, instantly blocking Donphan off and away, forcing the Armour Pokemon back across the ground. As the clang of the thick rubbery skin struck the metallic tail rang out around the arena, the giant shovel shaped head was already coming down to strike, the mouth gaping wide open, cold vapours streaming out towards the momentarily stunned Donphan.

It was not only Ash, but most of the people supporting him in the stadium, who winced as the jaws clamped out around Donphan, parts of the black and grey skin instantly freezing up around.

Screams of pain ruptured out from the mouth of the ground type Pokemon, the signals of pain instantly audible.

"Throw it." Steven calmly ordered, not prepared to show any mercy. Even though more was at stake for Ash, he still wasn't going to stand by and let him win.

With a minimum of effort, the Iron Snake Pokemon brought back his head and hurled Donphan up into the air.

The four legs flailing wildly, Donphan let out roars of fright, his body pushing through the sky, heading down for the ground, sure to be greeted by an unrelenting crash.

* * *

Or, he would have been had Ash not brought up the Pokeball, instantly recalling the Armour Pokemon to his home.

"Ketchum brings back his Donphan, a smart move on the surface because, otherwise he'd have probably had to scrape it up off the battlefield."  
Steven's Steelix roared in agreement, watching Ash replace the ball on his belt.

His thoughts were all about what to go with next, as the Pallet trainer watched the Iron Snake look down at him. Infernape, as a Chimchar, had previously defeated the Pokemon, which made him a sensible choice on the surface. Yet, part of him knew that Infernape could be utilised better somewhere else. So, that only left...

His hand shot down back to his belt, dragging out another red and white orb. Quickly pushing the button, feeling it grow within his palm, he tossed it up into the sky.

"Torkoal, I choose you!"

Cheers and cries of pleasure rang out around the stadium, overjoyed at the sight of the fire type Pokemon, Ash's sixth and final unseen option. Now, as soon as the battle began, he had unleashed every choice at his disposal, meaning that in order to beat Steven and his three remaining Pokemon, they had to band together and throw out all their remaining strength against a trainer and his defensively sound squad.

"A Torkoal." The announcer remarked, slightly surprised. "So, with Donphan not having landed a hit, Ketchum makes the change, bringing in his only fully fit Pokemon at this stage, the final gambit. Torkoal, a perfectly respected fire type from Hoenn, is an interesting choice, but there is generally a huge height difference here, which could make quite a difference. Plus, the fact that both Pokemon have moves effective against the other."

He let out a harsh cough, a sound to clear his throat of some liquid obstruction.

"And, before the battle starts, folks, one more useless snippet of knowledge for you to digest. Elektra Stone, formerly known as Drake, a name she still uses to battle from time to time, the wife of the Elite Four member in question also uses a Torkoal in battle from time to time. Will that, or will that not give Steven a sight advantage? It's open to debate, but we are about to find out."

Bringing his flags up in a flurry, Lucas signalled the start of the battle, much to the instant delight of the watching thousands.

"Begin!"

* * *

Instantly in action, Ash made his call.

"Torkoal, Flamethrower now!"

His mouth creaking open, the Coal Pokemon powerfully sprayed out a stream of red hot flames, aiming for the large metal head.

"Steelix, Dig!"

Not hesitating, Steven's Iron Snake Pokemon leaped gracefully up into the air, staying suspended in the sky for a moment, before thrusting himself down under the dirt, feeling the streaming blast of heat barely miss his back.

"Damn." Ash muttered.

It was a sentiment that Torkoal clearly echoed, as his eyes flickered around the shaking ground, signs that Steelix was tunneling arund underneath him.

"Koaaa-llll!" He complained, nervously shifting around on the four stubby legs.

"Iron Defense!" The Pallet trainer ordered, looking to Torkoal.

His Pokemon nodded, retracting all limbs back into his body, followed by his head. A thin metallic shine ran across the burnt red base and the charcoal coloured shell, possibly sweat given off by the mental focus unleashed by Torkoal as he tried to make his body as hard as possible.

The tremors started to slow for a few seconds...

_"Calm before the storm."_

Followed straight by the sight of Steelix bursting up out of the arena floor, the huge head crashing into the offered stomach, enough to send the fire type Pokemon sailing up into the air, spinning out of control rapidly.

"An unwitting Rapid Spin comes into effect here, as Torkoal spins out of control."

"Toooooo-ooooooooka!" Ash's Pokemon complained, small specks of tears starting to stream down his face.

Several deep breaths later, several agonising moments of watching Torkoal spin, seemingly endlessly, and Ash was ready to try something else.

"Try a Lava Plume from above. Fire it out of your shell!" He commanded, forcefully driving his Pokemon on, determined not to let up.

Still spinning, white hot flames started to spray out of the holes in the sides of his body, blasting off in all directions.

It was at the point when one crashed into the ground next to him, that Ash realised what a bad idea his choice of move had been.

But, as a series of pained screeches erupted out from the Iron Snake Pokemon, his eyes perked open, slightly surprised.

A scorched series of black marks lay up the body of the evolved Onix, staining the silver skin with an evil looking intent. Shudders of pain were emanating from the huge body, wracked with blisters and bruises.

Momentarily startled, his composure was quickly brought back to the fore, another attack called out.

"Torkoal, Body Slam!" Ash yelled. "Aim for the head!"

Scraping back out of his shell, the Coal Pokemon slowly pushed forward through the air, aiming to try and hit Steelix.

A casual shrug of the shoulders was all that came out of Steven.

"That's the way you want to play?" He asked. "Steelix, Iron Head."

Clearly suffering from the agony plagued upon his body by the burns, the Iron Snake Pokemon lunged toward Torkoal, the huge arrow-like head glowing with the duress, the power running through every molecule of metal.

Cursing in silence, Ash knew that he had made a huge blunder, an extreme error of judgement. If the two Pokemon went toe to toe, then there could be only one winner.

Hearing the tremendous crack, the sound of Steelix crashing into Torkoal immediately made him flinch, partly worried about the health of his Pokemon.

But, as Torkoal came back down to the ground, seemingly unhurt, he could breath a sigh of relief again.

"Of course, due to their compact form and tough shells." The announcer commented, lazily throwing out some common facts. "Torkoal, as a species, do usually pack a solid defense, something that Ketchum is relieved to see at this point. Weaker Pokemon could have been in a spot of bother there, but this plucky fire type just shrugs it off and demands more."

Not being able to help smiling at the comment, Ash let out a shrug.

"You heard him, Torkoal." He called. "How about a Flamethrower attack!"

Another blast of fire spluttered out, taking Steelix by surprise. This time, the attack struck him full in the face, forcing an outraged gasp of pain from the steel and ground type Pokemon. A gasp that was quickly lost in the roaring cheers of the crowd.

A furious expression was building on Steven's face, clearly annoyed at what was going on.

"Steelix." He said, savagely. "Dragonbreath!"

Finally free to attack, the Iron Snake Pokemon let loose a powerful blast of energy, thick green energy from the jaws, aiming straight for Torkoal.

"Torkoal!" Ash yelled, frantically thinking. "Use your..."

* * *

**Whose That Pokemon? While seeking iron for food, it digs tunnels by breaking through bedrock with its steel horns.**

* * *

Nobody in the crowd heard what he had said. Not one single person caught the last part of the command, leaving them all in puzzled bemusement.

For, Ash's order had been drowned out by the sound, the explosive resonance of energy striking Torkoal full on.

Some of them couldn't watch. Others did watch, a series of increasingly fascinated expressions on their faces.

With the smoke clearing away, the watching masses eagerly anticipating the knockout.

But, to their surprise, to their bemusement, the Coal Pokemon remained strong as ever, still standing. Several gasp of surprise rang out.

"Glad you heard me." Ash muttered. "Great Protect move."

He could see the acceptance from Steven, his Steelix in no position to defend himself effectively. The small narrowing of the eyes, the annoyed purse of the lips.

"Give 'em hell, Torkoal." Ash yelled. "Overheat!"

For what he hoped would be the final time, his Pokemon's mouth snapped open, another stream of flames howling out to strike. These were white hot, the heat gently brushing the skin of the two trainers, even from a distance.

Striking Steelix in the throat, the blast of fire had the desired effect of throwing him backwards, sending the huge metal frame smashing down to the ground, yet more dust and various rubble being kicked up.

In the few seconds, nobody knew what had happened. Didn't dare to believe.

Then, as one, the entire stadium got to their feet, applauding the efforts of the two Pokemon. Both had thrown together a clinical battle, full of excitement and were getting their due sendoff.

* * *

"Whew." May muttered, slumping back in her seat.

"Yeah." Jim commented, shaking his head back and forth, almost completely drained. "Some battle so far, huh?"

"I honestly don't know which way the battle is going to go." She said, sadly. "Although I hope Ash does it, there's just something unsettling in the back of my mind."

Her friend looked around to her.

"You okay?" He asked her, honestly wondering. She hadn't seemed like the same person for a while, almost tired.

The brunette coordinator from Petalberg City sighed. She sounded tired, the exhausted breath of air narrowly escaping her mouth.

"I'm fine." She answered, softly. "Just haven't been getting much sleep lately."

Immediately, Jim's first reaction was to ask why. But, upon reflection, he decided that he didn't want to know. It wasn't any of his business as to why she hadn't been sleeping well.

Sitting back, he exhaled sharply, coming to the idea that if she wanted to tell him then she would.

But, he wasn't willing to pry.

* * *

"Steelix is unable to battle." Lucas declared, bringing his flag up. "Torkoal is the victor in this round."  
"And, just like that folks." The announcer yelled, seeing Steven recall his Steelix. "Ketchum has three Pokemon left. Stone has two. Is he going to carry on going, taking an incredible victory here and moving on to face Winona in round three? Or, will Stone grind him down into small pieces, leaving him only fit for a museum?"

The silver haired Elite Four member offered a few words of consolation to his Pokemon, before bringing up another red and white orb.

"Let's see your Torkoal deal with this." He remarked, holding the ball up to the sky. "One of my oldest Pokemon. In fact, the second one I ever owned, after Beldum."

Flicking his wrist, he dispelled the Pokeball up into the sky, watching it split open instantly.

With everyone anticipating the choice, wondering and expecting, Steven's Aggron appeared onto the scene, proudly roaring, a thick ragged sound of primeval rage, at the chance to battle. To inflict some damage.

"Aggron, go." Steven said, slightly unnecessarily.

* * *

"Aggron?" May asked, looking down to watch Lucas, the referee, bring his flags up to signal the start of the contest. Ash hadn't recalled his Torkoal, the newly arrived Aggron looking eager to take on the Coal Pokemon. Much to the effect that the Iron Armour Pokemon was banging his fists together, a horrible clanging sound echoing around the battlefield as sharp claws met tough metal. Under the piercing gaze from the bright blue eyes, Torkoal was trembling slightly, clearly intimidated, possibly daunted, by the prospect of facing this physically imposing Pokemon. "I remember that he used that Pokemon the first time I ever met him. He was using it to find stones in the cave on Dewford Island."

"Powerful Pokemon." Jim commented. "If Ash doesn't play this carefully, then he's going to be in trouble. Because..."

* * *

"Torkoal, Flamethrower!" The Pallet trainer yelled, pumping his fist in the air, almost to emphasize his command.

Most people anticipated the stream of incinerating flames blazing through the air, ready to strike Aggron. Even more people anticipated the hit.

But, only one person in the arena looked less than shocked as the fire struck Aggron in the stomach, the heat remaining visible for a moment, before fading away.

Slightly bemused, Aggron rubbed at the lower part of his body, the claws clicking across the mixture of rock and steel, letting a horrible sound emerge.

"Metal Sound." Steven called, lazily.

The Pokemon threw his head back, forcing out a sinister screech, a sound that made everyone in the immediate vicinity's skin crawl.

Immediately, Torkoal looked pained, shaking his head to try and block the noise out. Even if he had been in possession of a pair of hand, he probably wouldn't have been able to do it, the sound piercing through his mind, the way a knife cuts through butter.

"Aggron, Hyper Beam."

Thankfully for everyone, the sadistic pleasure given off by Aggron's vibes, plus the Metal Sound slowly faded away into silence, their ears still ringing.

But then, the metal jaws ripped open, waves of pure orange energy floating around within the deepest recesses.

Not for the first time in this battle, Ash's heart fell as the burst of powerful energy ripped out of the Iron Armour Pokemon's mouth, striking Torkoal at close proximity.

Shudders ran across his skin, seeing the powerful blast of energy shatter into Torkoal, the howl of pain rising out of his mouth.

"No!" Ash yelled, his vision completely skewed by the flash, the pain Torkoal was in being rendered to visual obscurity.

* * *

"That might happen." Jim finished, rubbing his eyes to try and see what was going on down below.

"Oh no." May softly whispered, shaking her head. "I hope Torkoal is okay."

As the shockingly bright light faded away, allowing everyone to see what was happening, a groan, as one, echoed out around the stadium.

* * *

"Torkoal is unable to battle." Lucas declared, bringing his flag up into the air. "Aggron is the victor."

As he had announced, the Coal Pokemon was sprawled out down on the ground, his eyes blank, the shell slightly cracked from the supreme pressure that had been brought to bear down on it. Small puffs of smoke slowly drafted up through the gashes, even smaller moans coming from Torkoal's limp mouth.

Quickly holding up the red and white orb, Ash brought the fallen fire Pokemon back, already bringing into mind his next choice for facing Aggron.

"Thanks for what you did, Torkoal." He muttered, tapping the button to shrink the ball. Swiftly, he dropped his hand to his waist, quickly switching the two orbs.

"So..." The booming voice of the announcer called, his voice easily audible over the slowly silencing crowd. "It's going to be a choice between two. We know what the options are. But, what is he going to..."

"Infernape, back out!" Ash shouted, hurling the Pokeball containing his initial choice back into the air. "I choose you, go!"

Immediately, the Flame Pokemon burst out, banging his fists against the powerful chest. His screeching battle cry, a challenge to the Aggron drowned out the sudden smatterings of applause from the crowds.

"You might not have been able to do it against Bastiodon." The Pallet native urged, trying to rake up the atmosphere. "But, I do have the faith in you. You can do it this time."

His Infernape, so long with him, having come a long way from the abused Chimchar he had captured in Hearthome City, grinned in reply. With the flames at his head burning brighter than ever, some Pokemon might have been intimidated.

Not Aggron.

As he had done against Torkoal, the rock and steel type Pokemon ran his claws slowly across the iron stomach, drumming out a series of small clangs.

"Grrooon!" The Iron Armour Pokemon growled, angrily.

"Naa-Pee-In-In!" Infernape hooted back, again banging the two large fists against the white fur on his breast.

"Well folks." The announcer remarked. "If this display continues, the referee might have to seperate them. Although, that's not a job I'd relish. These two Pokemon look pumped up, so if Mr. Lucas, our referee from Sycamore City, can get them underway..."

At his words, the flags swiftly came up.

"And, we can begin!"

* * *

The final word by the announcer was echoed by the referee, instantly offering the catalyst for the two combatants to slowly pace across the arena, growling at each other.

In the moments of inaction, every single spectator in the stadium wondered which trainer was going to blink first.

Surprisingly, it was Steven, testing the water.

"Aggron, Rock Slide!" He bellowed, slightly startling everyone. Apparently, his Pokemon had been able to rest enough during the interim to recharge from the efforts of Hyper Beam. Something that nobody had expected at all.

With the white sheen of energy surrounding Aggron, a powerful blast of sound escaped his mouth rippling around the battlefield.

The ripping sound was enough to force several rocks up and out of the ground, the huge stones rising up out of the sandy ground, ready to bludgeon and break Infernape, as they floated towards him, almost spookily.

Yet, Ash didn't miss a trick.

"Dodge it with Dig!" The Pallet trainer quickly called, making his choice.

Instantly, Infernape plunged the two arms down to the earth, the prying fingers scrabbling away to dig a hole.

By the time the aimed rocks, powerfully thrown by the rock and steel type Pokemon, arrived at their target, Infernape was long gone, hiding under the surface.

With angry eyes, Aggron stared down to the battlefield, searching for any sign of Infernape. Looking. Waiting. Watching.

"Aggron." Steven called. "Just wait."

For a few moments, nothing happened.

"Wait." Steven repeated.

Still nothing happened. Apart from the ground in front of Aggron starting to slowly move.

"Wait for a moment." The Elite Four member called, a warning tone in his voice. "And..."

Suddenly, the sandy ground down below Aggron burst open, Infernape leaping out with a fluid mixture of anger and grace.

"Protect!"

But, with Infernape landing the attack, his fist only met a protective blue barrier, easily absorbing the attack with little effort.

Arrogantly letting out a derisive roar, Aggron lowered the barrier, smirking at his opponent.

"Take Down!" The steel type trainer shouted.

It didn't take much for the Pokemon to lower his head, rampaging forward with little care for himself. Using his powerful tail for leverage, every footstep seemed to bring a shake up out of the ground.

Shrugging slightly, Ash looked to his fire type Pokemon.

"Dodge and use Mach Punch!"

Pushing his legs down into the ground, Infernape managed to leap away to the side, Aggron rumbling past the spot where he had been perched moments earlier.

Not waiting, Infernape spun around on the spot, able to dive forward like he had been fired from a cannon and bring a powerful fist smashing into Aggron's lower back.

Weaker Pokemon would have crumpled under the strike, Infernape's fist landing a strike that would have put most Pokemon down onto the ground.

As it was, Aggron let out a brief growl of anger, one of the arms reaching back around to rub at the afflicted area, a slight dent left in the iron armour by the force of the hit.

"Iron Tail!" Steven roared, seeing that Infernape was still behind his Pokemon, his entire mind sensing out an opportunity.

Instantaneously, a strong sheen of pure white energy rippled out across the powerful appendage, Aggron swinging it around like a club.

Momentarily blanching, Ash quickly realised that an involuntary grin had flickered onto his mouth.

"Hey Infernape." He called out. "Grab it."

Realisation dawned on the Pokemon, his arms shooting up to grab the heavy tail.

Everyone around the arena heard the startled roar from Steven's Pokemon, the Aggron not used to being manhandled in this way. The sweat from his exertions ran down his metallic face, his entire being trying to jerk the tail free from Infernape's vice like grip.

"Hit it with a Flamethrower!" Ash yelled.

Howling, Infernape's mouth burst open, spraying out a blast of red hot flames, the attack striking Aggron in the face.

It was immediately apparent to everyone that the fire attack from Infernape was infinitely more effective than the one that had been unleashed by Torkoal, the heat bringing a dejected bellow of agony from the steel type.

With the fire fading away, the Flamethrowers effects dying, Ash quickly called out another attack. One that they wouldn't be expecting.

"Mach Punch!"

Pushing Aggron's tail away, Infernape jumped up, again smashing his fist into the tough iron face. A soft wince of pain passed on his face, the spikes digging down into the knuckles.

But, any pain that Infernape felt was surely increased tenfold by what Aggron was feeling.

With the thick sturdy legs looking uneasy, the Iron Armour Pokemon staggered backwards, eyes half closed, the armour down on his chin dented.

Narrowing his eyes, half a smile passed through Steven's features, quickly vanishing.

"Aggron." He called, sensing his Pokemon's anguish. "Flash Cannon!"

Seeing the giant iron face snap up slowly, Ash couldn't react fast enough to order Infernape to dodge. The powerful beam of steel type energy roared through the air, striking Infernape down in the midriff.

His eyes widened incredibly, almost comically, as the Flame Pokemon doubled over, clutching his gut. A series of small burns were circled around his stomach, a remnant of where the blast had hit, bringing small gasps of pain through the clenched mouth.

With Infernape struggling, Steven rapidly pressed his advantage, going onto the offensive instantly.

"Aggron, Double Edge." He commanded, his voice ringing out across around the area. "Hit 'em hard."

Like he had done moments earlier, the Iron Armour Pokemon charged.

* * *

A collective groan ran around the crowd, their sympathies clearly with Infernape as the Flame Pokemon was struck with the deadly body check, bringing him crashing down into the turf.

The one that they let out was not the only one being let out, Infernape croaking out several pitiful gasps of agony, his body bruised by the crushing strike.

"Come on!" Ash hissed. "Please! Get up!"

With Infernape struggling, his words fell on deaf ears.

Clearing his throat with a brisk bark, Steven gave his order.

"Aggron, use Iron Head."

Everyone around the stadium, be it within the seats, or watching the battle on television could see the skull glow with a bright light. A sheer white energy running across the protrusions, gratefully caressing them.

And, not for the first time in the last few seconds, Aggron charged.

* * *

One final time, Ash called out to Infernape, sensing how badly hurt his Pokemon was. The Double Edge attack had taken its toll, wreaking some internal damage, enough to make sure Infernape stayed down on the ground.

But, this time, the eyes slowly crept open, trying to move.

Even as this happened, Aggron was gaining.

"Come on!" Ash screamed, feeling his voice crack with the exertion of the yell. "Dodge it!"

He could hear the Flame Pokemon let out a cough. Could see the dirt scattering as the Iron Armour Pokemon closed in.

Then, with his heart slowly sinking, Infernape pushed down onto the ground, not for the first time in the battle, managing to roll aside from Aggron, groaning with the exertion from the sudden movement.

Shoving the thoughts of pain to the back of his mind, the fire type Pokemon managed to slowly climb up to his paws, his eyes dazed.

But, as Ash looked as to where the cumbersome Aggron had ended up, he realised that there was one chance. Just one chance. If the attack failed, then Infernape would be done for. But, if it worked...

"Come on!" He repeated, urging the Pokemon on. "Let's use a Close Combat now!"

Breathing deep ragged gulps of air, Infernape bounded forward, sheens of clearless energy rippling across his muscles as he moved, each step bringing a flash of pain across the primate features.

With his back to the Flame Pokemon, Aggron never saw it coming. Wasn't prepared.

Finally, Infernape struck out, landing several reckless blows out into the iron skin. With each strike, he let loose a primal howl, possibly due to pain, possibly due to triumph.

Two punches found their mark, a third blow coming from a kick. The fourth was from another punch, culminating in a headbutt, a strike that hit the Iron Armour Pokemon in the face, forcing him back.

Looking deeper, Ash could see that his fire type Pokemon was showing signs of severe fatigue. His breaths were coming deeper and more frequent by the moment, several bruises covering his body. The normally strong fire on his head was coming to an end, now reduced to mere embers. And, to top it off, he could stand straight, leaning down on one of his arms, eyes blank from exhaustion.

Tearing his eyes away from the pitiful sight, Ash looked to Aggron, hoping to see a glimmer of hope in his opponents plight.

But, he could see that the Iron Armour Pokemon was also weakened heavily. The once proud metal hide was now broken and bent in several places, leaving an equally pitiful sight.

"And..." The announcer yelled. "How much more can these two heavy duty combatants take?"

Almost to answer his question, the pair, as one, instantly slumped, Aggron falling backwards, the heavy body striking the dirt with a shattering intent. Infernape fell to the side, his eyes completely closed, the flames on his head completely gone.

The announcer let out a nervous cough, shaking his head.

"So, not much more by the looks of things." He said, quickly.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**So...**

**Just to confirm, I want to have this finished by December 25th. Although, I can't help but think that something else happens that day. Meh.**

**And when I say I want to finish it, I don't mean the Ash vs Steven battle. Wanted to finish it today, but stuff happened.**

**From tomorrow, I should start updating daily again.**

**So, with one Pokemon left each, Ash with his Donphan, Steven with an unknown Pokemon, who will win. Well, as long as it's not an Empoleon, then Ash should be okay.**

**Note of order, it's not an Empoleon.**

**Thanks for the reviews! They are all appreciated. Supremely.**

**See, nothing wrong with May. Just tired.**

**Who wouldn't pack three fire types against a steel type trainers?Seriously. Although, most of the people who would, would probably have taken Charizard.**

**Bit of trivia for you. Aggron is a steel and rock type. Yet, it learns no rock type moves naturally.**

**And, a cameo from Ari and Cinder. Bonus.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. Of all the moves that Aggron can learn, naturally, breedable, tutoured, TM'd, what percentage of them would be super effective against Infernape?**

**Quiz Question Two. In the Hearthome Tag Battle, how many different Pokemon did Paul use in his battles?**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review! Please!**


	104. Pressing Issues

Chapter One Hundred And Four. Pressing Issues.

* * *

_Summary. Ari and Cinder relaxed on Evolution Island, watching Ash battle Steven. In said battle, Steven's Steelix managed to easily drive away Donphan, unleashing a series of strong attacks. Ash brought him back, sending out Torkoal. In a tight battle, the Coal Pokemon managed to defeat Steelix, using his fire type attacks to great effect, knocking him out. Next, Steven went with Aggron, the Iron Armour Pokemon easily defeating Torkoal with a Hyper Beam attack. Throwing caution to the wind, Ash sent in Infernape. It was an incredibly tight battle, but eventually the two ended up knocking the other out. Leaving the announcer with egg on his face..._

_

* * *

_

"That would be the sound of the announcer digging himself out of a hole." May muttered, sardonically.

Spraying out a short blast of laughter, Jim shook his head. He couldn't help himself.

"Wonder if someone's going to put that on a gaffe DVD." The Mahogany trainer commented. "All in the shops for Christmas."

Rolling her eyes, May turned her attention back to the battlefield.

Down below them, she could see that the two opponents had recalled their fallen Pokemon at the same time, the red and white Pokeballs still grasped between their fingers. Looks of strong determination were carved upon their faces, each eager to outdo and beat the other.

Gripping her hands together on her lap, her breathing started to become more frequent, still slightly freaked out by the events that had taken place earlier, not just in the battle between her boyfriend and the second Elite Four member, but also what had taken place during the fifteen minute half time break.

* * *

"We already have prior knowledge that the final choice thrown out by Challenger Ash Ketchum will be his Donphan. But, what will Steven use at this time. Although avid viewers of his may be able to throw out a suggestion, we won't know for a few more moments."

Throwing the Pokeball up into the air, Ash quickly brought out his final choice, sending the Armour Pokemon, Donphan, back into the fray.

"I choose you!"

His words rang out, not really necessary, but still calling on Donphan to put in a winning performance. If the ground type did, then...

_"Don't let the mind wander. Keep it on the job. You've been here before against Metagross, remember? You thought that was over, but it had barely begun. Never count this guy out, because he will bite back twice as hard. You're not facing Winona yet. You won't be, unless you see this through."_

Unconsciously, Ash's eyes ran to his opponents hand, the sixth and final Pokeball already out ready.

"I'm actually afraid that this might not be much of a challenge for you and your Donphan." Steven remarked, apologetically. "But, needs must and likewise."

With those words, he hurled the red and white orb up into the air.

* * *

Silence reigned out around the arena, as the sixth choice of the steel type trainer appeared from the energy, the white light forming out to reveal an oval shaped silver Pokemon, a large thick line running around the middle. Two magnet like legs kept it floating up in the air, while there was also a medium sized antenna on the top of its head.

"A Magnezone!" Ash exclaimed, his jaw dropping. "That's your final choice?"

His response was an indifferent shrug, Steven not really rising to the bait.

"Win some, lose some." He answered, casually. "Makes no difference. We battle for pride. Nobody likes to taste defeat. Yet, sometimes it is an event that we have to experience in order to grow stronger."

Pokeball still in hand, the silver haired trainer aimed the orb up and recalled the Magnet Area Pokemon, to the surprise of the crowd, the onlookers starting to slowly jeer him.

"Mr. Stone." The referee, Jean Lucas, said looking to him. "You have..."

Dismissing him with a wave of the hand, Steven turned to stride off the battlefield, leaving Ash and his Donphan alone.

Feeling slightly nervous, with the eyes of a hundred thousand people staring down at him, the Pallet trainer slowly raised his hands up and applauded them, thankful in their efforts for coming.

"Does that mean I win?" He wondered, looking around to Lucas.

Quickly, the man in black nodded, confirming the thoughts.

"Mr. Stone has officially forfeited the match." He answered. "Therefore, you would be classed as the victor in this match. Congratulations on your victory."

"Phaaaaa!" Donphan agreed, shaking his trunk out sadly.

"I know, Donphan." Ash muttered. "Guess we should head out to face the world."

* * *

"So, when you made the choice to call back your Pokemon and walk out off the battlefield, what was running through your head?"

With a dry sigh escaping his mouth, Steven looked down at the reporter, shooting him a withering glance.

"Well, I made the decision." He replied. "While in action, I didn't think that my Magnezone would be able to survive long enough to take down his Donphan. Plus, I made a joint rational decision. One, that he had probably battled well enough to take the match. If he had continued on with his current momentum, then he would likely have taken it easily. Two, if that was the case, then there would have been no point putting my Magnezone through the severe beating for nothing."

Tearing his eyes away from the reporter, the Elite Four member looked over to the cameras, flashing a smile.

"Because, most people would view a Pokemon like that as a lump of dead unfeeling metal. But, I have seen the true Magnezone, knowing that it is personally a friendly Pokemon. The general opinion about it is one of misunderstanding."

Allowing a smile sigh to run into his voice, he continued on.

"But, I hope to have remedied that in this single moment. True, my job is not to promote the self interest of Magnezone, yet..."

A flurry of hands instantly came up, general chatter amongst the journalists ringing out, each struggling to ask their own questions, desperate to get a quote.

"Yet!" Steven continued, raising his voice to be heard. "As a steel type trainer, a steel type specialist that was sought after by the Elite Four of Verger, I feel that it is not a job, but an obligation to do so. Although the people at the Pokemon League may or may not disagree with this stance, sometimes we have to make choices. Rational stone cold choices. Choices that can't be made with the decisions of the heart, but rather of the rational head."

He cleared his throat.

"Anyway, I'm honoured to say that Mr. Ketchum was the better trainer and fully deserved the match. And, all I can say is that I wish him luck against Winona in three days time."

Again turning to leave, he was followed out by a sudden rush of questions, the journalists each trying to grab his attention for one final time.

Yet, he was not for turning.

* * *

"That was surprising." Jim commented, looking to his friend.

Finding himself agreeing with him, Ash nodded.

"Feels kind of bad." The Pallet trainer replied, sadly. "I wanted to beat him. Maybe my victory will get swallowed up with the controversy of him making the forfeit."

He sighed, looking down to Pikachu on his lap, the Mouse Pokemon asleep down on his denim clad knees.

"Ah, if you get through the rounds." May told him. "You get to Isaac and you beat him, then nobody will remember this. People are very fickle."

Letting out a small cough, Jim managed to throw out a smile.

"Although, if you have your ass kicked by Winona, then it will be remembered." He pointed out. "Then, the papers will instantly come out and attack you, say that you shouldn't be there in the first place. It'll be savage, man. Savage."

Slightly surprised, both Ash and May looked up to him, wondering where the outburst had come from.

"Sorry." Jim admitted, shaking his head. "Slight overreaction. I just saw them interrogating Steven. He looked pissed off. They're planning to write some absolutely horrendous headlines on him in the morning."

Annoyed, Ash shook his head.

"Damn." He groaned. "Steven shouldn't have forfeit like that. It makes him look bad, it makes me look bad. Nobody comes out of this well."

Shooting his eyes over to May, Jim could see an unhappy play of emotion run across her face. Upon looking, he could tell that something was wrong with her. Not just the excuse she had given of being tired. But, something deeper.

Knowing that she wouldn't tell him, he didn't push it. Again.

* * *

"So, you face Winona." Gary remarked, leaning down against the table, looking to Ash. "Well, you should be able to beat her. You've done it before unless I'm wrong."

He shot a wink at Ash.

"And, it don't happen often, Ashy Boy."

Feeling the small groan run across his mouth, the Pallet trainer banged his hand down onto the table, slightly petulantly.

"Thought you didn't call me that any more." Ash muttered, slightly darkly. "Thought you grew out of it. Guess not."

Gary winked at him.

"Ah, ragging on you never gets old." He admitted, looking to Pikachu sat on Ash's shoulder, the Mouse Pokemon wearing a bored expression on his face. "So, you want some new Pokemon to take on the graceful user of bird Pokemon? Or, something to that effect."

Nodding, Ash took out his six Pokeballs, placing them down onto the tray. New Pokeball transport machines had this facility for mass transport, it being faster than the normal automatic feed through.

"I'm just debating whether or not to go with my Abomasnow." He admitted. "As an ice type, she would be useful in the battle. But, the downside would be her grass type abilities, all which make her weak against flying type attacks."

Gary shrugged.

"Depends on whether or not you think she can take the hits in between." The brown haired temporary Professor replied. "Or keep up the concentration when some of her attacks will inevitably go wide. Don't forget, flying types usually are pretty manuoverable. You need to be able to..."  
"I know." Ash answered, slightly annoyed. Apparently Gary could still flaunt his excessive knowledge over Pokemon from time to time. Whenever he did it, the words tended to come out in a spectacularly irritating way.

"So, which Pokemon do you want?" Gary asked, sensing the slowly decreasing patience from his former rival. "I take it that you'll be using that good ol' electric mouse on your shoulder."

Bringing his eyes around to look at Pikachu, Ash nodded quickly.

"We're going to do it, buddy." He said, softly. "Aren't we."

"Chaaa!" The Mouse Pokemon answered, nodding to Gary.

The stand in researcher nodded, clearing his throat.

"So, which other five do you want?" Gary wondered. "Tell me now, and I'll send them over as soon as possible."

Musing slightly, Ash quickly rattled through the list of five that he wanted sending over, already having Pikachu with him.

Nodding several times, Gary repeated them back, before taking a note.

"Just out of interest." He remarked, looking at something off screen. "Your Gengar has been asking about you."

His spirits slightly rising, his interest piqued, Ash let out a smile at this thought.

"Aww, is he missing me?" The black haired Pallet Town trainer asked.

This time, Gary shook his head.

"I think his exact words were..." His brown haired former rival answered. "Where the bleeping hell is that bleeping loser. That bleeper needs to get his bleeping ideas sorted the bleep out, otherwise, I'll come over there and kick his bleeping ass. For bleeps sake, change my bleeping bandages, they're bleeping sore. Bleeping bleepers."

He couldn't help but laugh at the thought.

"Sounds like Nightmare." Ash admitted. "How is he?"

Gary shrugged.

"About a week away from being battle ready." He answered. "Four days minimum. Eight max. Although, I wouldn't rush him back into action."

"I'm not planning to." Ash replied, shaking his head in mock disbelief. "Hopefully, I can get through the Elite Four without needing Nightmare's help."

Then, to his surprise, Gary let out a laugh.

"Usually." He said, softly. "Shouldn't you have to face a champion after beating the Elite Four? I know that I had to, when I defeated the Hoenn League recently."

Over the last year, his love for battling reignited by the Pokemon Centenary Cup, Gary had travelled out to Hoenn, along with Misty, where he had taken the challenge and, from what Ash had heard, managed to defeat the entire competition. Something that he was slightly jealous of, yet also happy at the same time. Happy that his former rival had achieved a goal that both of them had shared. Yet, jealous that he had done it before him.

_"Envy isn't a good look, Ash."_

"I know." Ash admitted. "Well done again."

He swallowed, the first thought never having occurred to him before. Half way through the challenges, the possibility of facing a champion of the Verger region, a trainer who in all likelihood would be tougher than the four trainers preceding him, or her.

Finally, he pushed the thoughts aside.

"First thing's first." He answered. "I'm not even thinking about a possible champion battle yet. I haven't even beaten Winona or Isaac. So..."

"Smart moves." Gary commented. "That's the way to take it. One step at a time."

He coughed, the move an effort to clear his throat.

"So, I'll send your Pokemon over to the Centre on Starburst Island and you can retrieve them later."

"Thanks, Gary." Ash answered, smiling. "Okay, bye."

"Bye, Ash."

With that, the call ended, leaving Ash alone in the Pokemon Centre.

Turning around to leave, after replacing the receiver, that fact suddenly dawned on him. Not even a Nurse Joy could be seen.

Slightly worried, he started to move towards the door.

Then, he let out a yelp of surprise as three familiar figures stepped in front of the door, blocking him from leaving.

Gulping, the Pallet trainer instantly recognised the two humans and their upright Meowth.

"Greetin's twoip." Meowth said, folding his arms. "Long time no talk."

* * *

**Whose That Pokemon? It evolved from exposure to a special magnetic field. Three units generate magnetism.**

* * *

It was known as the graveyard shift.

The point of night when the club wasn't quite closed, yet very few people were inside. Only a few scant members of staff, all eager to get home.

And, one customer, a man with dirty blond hair, complete with a slightly scruffy beard of the same colour. Sat at the bar, his green scarf wrapped around his throat, a glass of White Raichu in front of him, he cut a forlorn figure.

With the music fading away, the man behind the bar was trying to engage him in increasingly more desperate and tedious conversation.

"So, you rent out many transports today?" Was one such example.

"Nope." The customer replied, glumly. "Not many people want to come out here any more. Much less wander out into the desert. Killing the business."

Privately, the barman thought that he wouldn't rent a transport from this drunken shambles, someone who would probably do just about anything to make a few bucks to buy another drink. He came into the Club Krabby every night, ordered ten or eleven drinks for himself, never spoke to anyone more than he had to, before staggering home, his eyes glazed, his steps unsteady.

Sometimes, it seemed like he was asking to die.

"Why do you do it, man?" The barman asked, looking to him. Looking to the burnt out brown eyes, the lack of fire within them. "Why do you hate life so much?"

Laughing sarcastically, the customer didn't reply at first.

With the barman looking in no mood to go away, he finally made out an answer.

"Because." He hissed. "Because I've got nothing to live for. Nothing worth living for. And, I can't die. Don't think I haven't tried ending it all."

Scooping his glass up, he necked the final dregs before gesturing for another. Another drink was exactly what he needed.

"I don't think it's that bad." The barman commented, shaking his head. "That might be a slight overreaction."

He was ignored.

"Think what you want." The drunk customer slurred, as more White Raichu was poured down into his glass.

Behind him, he could hear the doors to the Club Krabby open up, somebody coming in for a drink.

"Excuse me one moment." The barman said, moving down to serve.

His full attention on his drink, the blond man didn't bother listening to what they had to say. It was nothing to do with him, and frankly, he didn't care. He didn't care about anything at the moment, not even the music of William Ortiz And His Amazing Dancing Pokemon. In fact, he found that idea quite distasteful. Pokemon shouldn't be used for that purpose.

Recalling a rumour that he had heard about William, a rumour that he had a sister who was a Frontier Brain, he thought back across his own trials. He had moved out to Orre, hoping to start afresh after a failed stint as a trainer. Well, failure was a bit harsh, but he hadn't pulled up any trees. Unlike his former idol, a man he had respected going on to become internationally respected. Now that he wasn't the only one who liked him, it had made him feel even worse. No longer special. No longer unique.

"Bastard." He hissed, looking around to where the barman was. He and the new arrival, a black haired man in a leather jacket, were talking animatedly.

Continuing to watch them, the barman finally stood up and pointed down to him, extending out his arm.

Finally annoyed, he sat up straight, seeing the man come over towards him, ready to vent his frustration out on this interloper.

Had he been sober, he would have realised that it was a spectacularly bad idea to do.

* * *

"What do you three want?" Ash demanded, instantly looking to Danny and Liz with hatred in his eyes. As if to emphasise the point, Pikachu leaped down from his shoulder, sparks crackling from his cheeks angrily.

Not improving his mood at all, the evil trio of criminals instantly began to recite their motto.

"Prepare for brand new trouble."

"And make mine a double."

"To rebuild Team Rocket from devastation."

"To unite all rockets in every nation."

"To stop the evils of truth and love."

"Time to spread our name to the stars above."

"Elizabeth."

"Daniel."

"Team Rocket return at the speed of light."

"And we're really ready to fight."

"Meowth, dats right!!!!"

If he had been in possession of some Pokemon other than Pikachu at the moment, Ash would have attacked, his fury being vented to its full extent.

Then, to his surprise, both Danny and Liz stood back, shrinking away, their arms up.

"Please, don't attack." Liz pleaded.

"We're not here to fight." Danny urged. "We just recited the motto for old times sake."

Meowth sighed, shaking his head.

"Youse two really are pathetic." He muttered, slightly disgusted. "Listen to me, twer... Ah, I mean Ash."

His interest was instantly piqued, Ash looking over to the three.

"We aren't here to fight." Liz repeated, mirroring what Danny had said moments earlier. "We just wanted to wish you luck in your battles."

Slowly, his jaw opened up, falling slightly.

"Don't know if you were aware of this." Danny continued. "But, Team Rocket was disbanded recently. We've been travelling out here ever since just so we could tell you that we're not going to hunt for your Pikachu any longer."

"'Cos, we'se got nobody to hand da thing to." Meowth admitted.

Breathing out, Ash slowly nodded.

"O....Okay." He muttered. "I believe you."

If they were being sincere, then that would be one less thing for him to worry about. If they were trying a new and devious tact, then he'd have to deal. As per usual.

"We really don't have any ulterior motive." Liz admitted. "So..."

"Please believe us." Danny said, sincerely.

* * *

"So, are you going to tell us, or what?" Jim asked, looking at May.

After Ash's misadventure in the abandoned Pokemon Centre, which he had just finished telling them over some dinner, the conversation had turned back to the battle earlier in that day, the controversial battle between Ash and Steven.

Groaning slightly, May put down her chopsticks and looked at him, her eyes meeting his, the flash of annoyance easily detectable in them.

"If I tell you what happened, will you drop it?" She asked. "Because, it was something unimportant. It didn't matter either way, I just got freaked out slightly by it."

Even Ash looked interested at this point.

"You know what Nightmare would be saying now." He remarked. "Anything that is decidedly freaky is open country. So spill."

He looked pleased at the thought.

"Yeah, I do a pretty good Nightmare impression." The Pallet trainer muttered, before looking back to May.

"Anyway, what happened."

The moment of hesitation passed, and then she began to speak.

"The... The reason that I didn't come to see you at half time." May muttered, slightly sadly. "Well, long story short, I went to the bathroom and..."

Quickly, Jim put his drink down.

"As I was coming out, I bumped into Elektra." She continued. "Elektra Stone, or Drake, or whatever her name is. And, this guy passed, he was going somewhere else, he was a member of the press..."

She rolled her eyes as she mentioned the event.

"Basically, he wanted some pictures of the two of us together."

As she paused for breath, Jim coughed.

"That's it?" He asked. "That's your lot?"

"I wasn't finished." The brunette coordinator replied, slightly snappily. "Well, they're like Rattata. One shows up, and more quickly arrive. Pretty soon, neither of us could get out of there for twenty minutes. Meaning I couldn't get over.

She gulped.

"If I suffered from claustrophobia." May muttered. "I'd have been in trouble. There was literally three inches of room to move in. Trying to cram sixty members of the world tabloids into a small corridor wasn't a good idea."

Jim had to declare.

"Okay, that would be slightly worrying." He admitted.

"So, are you going to drop it?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Yes, I am." Jim replied. "I'll not trouble you again."

"Plus, I really haven't been sleeping well lately." The coordinator continued.

Looking around to her, Ash was wearing a look of surprise on his face.

"How come?" He asked, slightly surprised.

She drew a deep breath, shaking her head.

"Because, at least once a night." May answered, slightly sardonically. "You jump up and yell something out. Only last night, you jumped out of bed and bellowed out Infernape, I choose you!"

It was Ash's turn to look sheepish.

"Oh yeah." He replied. "I remember that."

The sheepish look increased tenfold.

"Sorry."

But, May shook her head and reached out, resting her hand on his.

"It's okay." She answered, softly smiling to him. "I don't mind that you do it. One of those attractive little quirks that you do."

Rolling his eyes, Jim quickly went back to his food, Cinnabar Torchic Curry.

* * *

"Go screw yourself." The blond haired man hissed, looking at the black haired man, the final approach having come in. "I'm not interested in talking."

The black haired man glared at him, leaning down against the bar. As the blond man looked to him, he could have sworn that there was something familiar about him. Like he'd seen the guy on TV in the past, but couldn't remember where.

"Well, that's something that we have in common then." He snapped, his harsh tone surprising the drunken customer. "I don't have time to talk to you. Now, I want to rent some transport from you. That man at the bar told me to come to you, saying that you rent them out."

His eyes flashed, looking to the black haired man. The way he had spoken to him made him feel even worse. And less cooperative.

"Well, I'm not offering them out at the moment." He replied, angrily. "You want one, you'll have to come back round to my place in the morning. With some ID, and some cash. Otherwise..."

He brought his hand up, the fingers still clutching the glass.

With no expression at all on his face, he dropped it to the ground, the three people present hearing it shatter. Shards of glass scattered over the boots of the black haired new arrival.

Not saying anything else, the blond haired man staggered to his feet and out the door, leaving the two alone.

"Typical." Lance muttered, shaking his boot to remove the glass shards. "Of all the people in this place..."

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Who saw that first part coming? Steven forfeiting.**

**Going back to filler. Yay.**

**Maybe tomorrow will be the start of the battle between Ash and Winona.**

**Cameo from Gary. And Nightmare gets several mentions, including his rant, abley translated by Gary.**

**Danny, Liz and Meowth officially give up the hunt for Ash's Pikachu. And, unless I need more filler, this will be their final appearance. **

**And, who is the blond haired man? It's not that hard to work out, if you read it carefully.**

**May and Elektra got ambushed... By the media... What is the world coming to?**

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews!!!! I can't stress how appreciated and inspiring they are.**

**Plus, Lance!!! What does he want the transport for? Although, he is in Orre. For some reason. Sometimes, the timing in this makes no sense. Although, the regions have different time zones, so that makes up for some of it.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. What is the name of the town that the Club Krabby is located in?**

**Quiz Question Two. Who knocked Gary out of the PCC?**

**Thanks for reading.**

**And, reviews would be appreciated. So, thanks in advance. Don't forget. Please.**


	105. The Man From Orre

Chapter One Hundred And Five. The Man From Orre.

* * *

_Summary. In the battle between Ash and Steven, with Donphan about to face off against Steven's Magnezone, the Elite Four member made the forefeit, taking his Pokemon out of the fray. Thus starting a series of strange events. A blond haired man was drinking himself to death in Orre, eventually encountering Lance. Danny, Liz and Meowth appeared to tell Ash that they weren't going to chase him any more. Meanwhile, May told how she and Elektra were cornered by the media, and Ash bantered with Gary. All very random..._

_

* * *

_

The thud of the file against the desk awoke Bill from his slumber, instantly jerking him awake.

"Huh?" He asked, groggily. "What, who, where?"

His eyes immediately ran down to the red folder, a pile of papers inside. Without opening them up, something told him that they were important. Important to everything. The grand scheme of things.

Maria Estrella looked down at him, an uncomfortable look on her face. Something was clearly troubling her, as she jittered on the balls of her feet.

"That should be enough details for you." She said, softly. "Make of it what you will. Just, don't ask where it came from."

Had he been more alert, Bill would have inquired as to the validity of it. Where she had got it from, where she and Solidad had been for the last few days. However, at this moment in time, the sheer weight of what could have been dropped in front of him passed straight over him.

Instead of questioning it, he chose to nod passively. Silently wondering what was inside, and how she had got it. Unfortunately, only one of the answers would be coming to him.

"Okay." He answered, smiling at her. "I'll get back on it in a moment."

She could have chosen to head away. Could have elected to leave him alone.

Yet, the recruit from Team Galactic didn't.

Pulling up a chair, she sat down across the table from him, her eyes filled with concern.

"Are you sure that you're okay?" Maria asked, leaning on the table. "It seems like you're always in this office, never eating, never sleeping. Can't be good for your health."

Hearing her words, Bill let out a small groan.

"Yeah, well." He answered, softly. "Sometimes, a quick four hours sleep at my desk does wonders."

Completely disregarding the fact that he was protesting his lack of fatigue, he managed to stifle a yawn.

"You look exhausted." Maria pressed, continuing to try and look him in the tired eyes. "When was the last time you slept a full night?"

The inventor of the Pokemon Storage System shook his head.

"Probably about a fortnight ago." He admitted, his voice still wearily. "Can't sleep with Coppingers out there. Need to man the fort. Need to be one hand to throw out valuable tips and information to agents in the field."

"Can't Bebe do that?" Maria asked. "Or Celio?"

A long time friend of Bill's, Celio had recently been called into action from the lab he worked on in the Sevii Islands. With the labs currently short staffed by unforeseen circumstances, Bill's staff rapidly demolished, the three of them were working harder than they really should have to.

"I can't ask them to do that." Bill groaned. "They're really overworked at the moment."

"And, you're not?" Maria wondered.

Shrugging, Bill shook his head.

"I can handle it." He answered. "When I created the Pokemon Storage System, I worked nonstop for three weeks. Piece of cake."

Slowly, he reached up a hand and rubbed at his chin.

"Then, I slept about two days afterwards. Good times."

Letting out a sigh, it was Maria's turn to shake her head.

"But, you don't have to this time." She insisted. "Can't you bring someone else in on a temporary basis?"

"That's not something that I can do at this point." Bill insisted. "Maybe in a few days, somebody will come back from sick leave and..."

Looking over to the file that Maria had deposited down onto his desk, his hands reached out to touch the cover.

"What is that?" He asked, trying to change the subject.

In reply, he first took a cryptic smile from Maria. Then, her spoken words.

"Every dirty little secret that the Coppingers have." She replied. "The maps they used to plot their guidelines, the names and status of their top agents and scientists, lists of prior experiments and schemes. Even a nice little nugget of information. All the codes for their unknown bases."

He pulled it over, looking to the first page, a piece of paper that contained a map of the Pokemon worlds, the regions of Kanto and Johto. Hoenn, Sinnoh and Verger. Orre and Almia. Each sector has several rapid notes over them, lists of numbers and notes.

"This makes interesting reading." Bill answered, his eyes suddenly alert again. They ran down the map, taking it in. "So, if we compare it with..."

He quickly reached down into his desk, taking out a photo copy of Mr. Yellow's note, the note that had been taken from Dennis' diary.

"As per your instructions, the facility upon the 48th parallel of area 890 has been reactivated, restaffed and ready for your arrival. Several top men have been dispatched to the surrounding towns, yet as of now, they are currently unsuccessful. Mr. Yellow."

Maria looked up with interest. It had been the first time she had heard the details of the note, not having been privy to it before.

"So, if you look at area 890." Bill said, tracing a line across the map with his finger. "Then, that would lead to..."

He tapped his finger on a large yellowish area towards the north east of Johto, each tap stronger than the previous. Looking down at it with one eye, Maria could see Verger, their current location, on the map, the region south of Hoenn, west of the Sevii Islands, with the other.

"Bingo." He muttered. "We've got a location."

Taking a deep breath, he reached for the phone.

"I assume that this information is accurate." He said, just covering his bases.

Slowly, almost imperceptibly, Maria nodded.

"I have full confidence and undeniable confidence in the validity of this evidence." She replied, looking at him.

Bill nodded, wanting to believe her.

"Okay." He answered. "Then, I'll let Norman know. And, I'll also let our man in Orre in on the act. He can check out the location, see what's happening on the..."

Momentarily, he paused looking down to check on his information.

"On the 48th parallel."

Starting to dial a number on the phone, his sleepy demeanour instantly lost, he looked up to Maria.

"Anything else that you need, Agent Estrella?"

_"All back down to business it seems." _She thought.

"No." She answered. "Just, stay safe."  
Despite the phone ringing, Bill let out a quick laugh.

"I'm not the one who regularly goes out on these dangerous assignments." He answered. "I think you're the one who..."

He paused, changing his tone.

"Good morning sir."

Sensing that she should make a quick exit, Maria turned tail and headed over to the door, leaving Bill alone with a voice on the phone.

* * *

"Gotcha."

From the back of his Steelix, the man looked through his scope, checking out the scene in front of him. The GPS system he had employed for this purpose was currently perched on the metal head, gripped in between his legs. That way, he could keep an eye on his position. Although, if it came down to it, he could send out a Pokemon with the ability to fly and escape that way, he'd rather not be spending more time deep in the Orre Desert than he had to.

Still holding the scope in one hand, he reached up, rubbing his hand through his messy brown hair, mildly irritated by the goggles. Even though, only one was currently shielding his eyes from the sand, the other eye being protected from the weather by the scope. The powerful machine easily able to penetrate through the mild sandstorms, the gentle wind blasting it up in droves.

Personally, it didn't bother him, having lived in Orre most of his life. Apart from the brief times when he left to travel in another region, he was always here.

Just as Bill had asked him to, he looked out at the building, checking the scenes. He couldn't judge what the point of this building was. Officially, it made parts for light aircraft, offering them at reasonable prices to anyone who was willing to purchase them. Although, the need for such a factory in Orre was less than immediately obvious. Nobody used the methods of transport in the region. Often, it would be too dangerous to fly a chopper or a small plane across large stretches of vast emptiness. If the fuel ran dead, then the pilot and co would be stranded, completely alone in the sands. Instead, the motorcycle like transports, easily hireable in any of the sparsely placed town were a much safer way of getting from location to location. They ran off electricity, and carried a system on board that made it almost impossible to direct off the beaten track by accident. With each town having a distinctive beacon emitting off a signal within its walls, the program was to head for that. Much safer than flying blind.

Of course, if a crazy individual wanted to make it across on his Pokemon, then that was his choice. But, if the facility was run by Coppingers, was being used for some kind of cover, then skittering up on an hoverbike was pretty much out of the question. He'd be turned away, a situation that would have happened at any particular private facility, and possibly threatened.

Not that the threats would be a problem. If push came to shove, he and his Pokemon would be able to handle pretty much anything.

Looking through the scope, a pretty innovative piece of machinery that Bill and his lab had created. On the surface, it looked like a flask of water. It even carried half a litre of liquid, just in case of emergencies. But, provided part of the nozzle was carefully placed, he could look through it, see things from a distance. Not one of the most inspired gadgets they had created, but undoubtedly one of the most practical. Carefully adjusting his aim, he ran the rule acrosss the building, seeing two jumpsuit clad guards at the entrance, both wearing Coppinger colours. One of them was smoking a cigarette, annoyed at the way the sand kept extinguishing the fire at the tip. While in Verger, challenging for the Conference, a tournament that he had been knocked out of in the qualifiers, he had experienced the brutality of these criminals. Seeing the extent of some of their crimes had nearly broken him. Given him nightmares for weeks. Nightmares that he had managed to finally rid himself off. Made him stronger for the experience. Now, he was well prepared for what needed to be done. Acting as the official G-Men agent in charge of the Orre region, he kept the region in peace. Officially, he was alone. Himself and his Pokemon. Yet, if the situation called for it, he could call in reinforcements in a heartbeat from Johto, rustling up a few members of the Orre Special Defense Force for the interim period. It wasn't a perfect system, but until now he and, more importantly, his superiors hadn't felt the need to expand their influence in a region that, until now, hadn't really felt the influence of the Coppingers.

* * *

**Whose That Pokemon? It dips its large bill into the sea, then scoops up numerous prey along with water.**

* * *

Sure, there had been some illicit activity recently, but he'd had no part of that. No part in stopping them. He'd been in Sinnoh at that time. When he had got back and heard what had happened, he had been inconsolable. And, from that moment on, he had sworn never to abandon Orre when the criminals came knocking. With the exception of his sojourn to Verger, which he couldn't turn down the opportunity to do, he had remained here for virtually the rest of the time. Watching and waiting. Training to become strong.

His Steelix growled, the Iron Snake Pokemon seeing something up ahead. Something coming towards them. The fierce sound managed to break him out of his reverie, alerting him to the danger.

"What is it, Steelix?" He asked, looking down.

It was ironic. He had been thinking about the way he had avoided renting a hoverbike. Yet, clear as day, two of them were heading over to him.

"Well, this ought to be fun." He continued. "Let me down, Steelix."

Again, the steel type Pokemon growled, lowering his head down to the sand. Slipping the GPS in his pocket, and tipping the scope up to look like the flask, he stepped down, ready to greet his guests.

Sending out his Tyranitar and Yanmega, he stepped back, leaning his entire body against Steelix and waited.

* * *

"What are you doing here?"

The words from the first guard cut through the air like a knife, leaving him with no doubt as to what they wanted.

Looking at him with contempt, he made his reply.

"Training." He answered, arrogantly. "Need to get back in shape for the Orre Championships. Have my rep to maintain."

Angrily, the second guard narrowed his eyes at him.

"What is this Orre Championships?" He snapped. "Leave this place at once, or you'll suffer the consequences."

At his words, both Tyranitar and Steelix roared at the two guards, both angry at the way their trainer was being spoken to. It seemed to make the guards flinch, the two of them not being used to facing large and powerful Pokemon.

"Might want to keep calm." He answered, casually. "Those two are pretty annoyed. They'll bite if provoked."

"You're on private property." The first guard told him, annoyed. "You can't train here. So, take your Pokemon and..."

He decided to push it. He didn't pay it much attention, yet far away, he could see the flash of something in the factory. It wasn't important, deciding to keep his focus on the

"Well." He said. "I didn't know that. There aren't any signs up. How was I to know that? Incidentally, how do you work out that I'm trespassing? There's nothing here except that rusty old building. And I've got to be... At least what? Two miles away from it. Unless you own the whole desert then..."

Both of the guards instantly took Pokeballs out, their smirks matching.

"Leave now."

"Actually, I think I will." He answered.

He had capitulated easier than he would have liked. Yet, the point of the mission was not to piss of the guards of this area, rather to check it out. He could have knocked their Pokemon unconscious without them even registering some fatigue. But, it wasn't the point of the exercise.

Turning around, he heard the buzz of a radio.

It all clicked together in his head. The flash of light, someone photographing him. Identifying him. And now giving orders to...

Now, the sound of their Pokeballs were opening up, a pair of Houndoom appearing. He could recognise their growls.

"Your last chance to leave this place." The voice of the first guard told him. "You come back here again, it won't end pleasantly for you. We will unleash down our full security force on you. If you should manage to defeat them, our organisation will submit a report to the Orre Pokemon Authorities, requesting that you be stripped of your title of champion, Mr. Morgan."

Wes sighed, shaking his head.

"Well, I was just leaving." He said, before deciding on one final quip. "But, if you have to threaten me with that, then you must really have complete faith in your security force."

Gesturing to his Steelix, the Pokemon lowering his head to let him climb on board, he slowly started to leave. His pride low, but his information count slightly higher than it was before. Just as an insurance policy, his Tyranitar and Yanmega started to follow him, rather than being recalled at the moment.

Whatever else he had learned, he had discovered that they could identify someone at a rapid speed. They had discovered that he was Wes Morgan, the champion of Orre with little trouble.

That fact was probably what had ultimately saved him from much more hassle.

* * *

It was a common idea that upon entering the G-Men, champions had to revoke any status that they had as the leader of the Elite Four in their region. However, it was less well known that in certain situations, agents, such as himself, were able to keep their status. If they were under deep cover, not actively involved, then it acted as a thin buffer that would prevent the Coppingers from executing them on sight.

Had the Coppinger in the factory ran his picture and found that he was not a champion, then he would probably not have been able to walk away unscathed. He might have been attacked. He might have been killed. But, that champion factor had sown a seed of doubt into their minds. Allowing him to walk away.

Not wanting to take too many liberties with the patience of the guards, Wes craned his head around, looking through his scope.

"Son of a bitch." He muttered, angrily.

The olive skin. The huge frame, compounded by large muscles. The long coat and the cowboy hat.

All of Dennis was leaning against the door of the facility, watching him ride off into the distance.

* * *

As the temporary leader of the Coppinger vanished back inside, Wes' instinct was to chase back over there, break inside and take him down.

But, part of him knew that it would be suicide. By the time he had made it over there, Dennis could be long gone. Flown away. And, the security forces would not show him any mercy. Not if he attacked them. Then again, most humans wouldn't.

For three hours, his Steelix crawled along the ground, keeping a steady pace as he moved. His Tyranitar and Yanmega had long since been brought back to their Pokeballs, leaving just man and Iron Snake Pokemon alone in their thoughts.

Considering the two of them out of the storm, he quickly took out his cell phone and quickly dialled the number. Although it was stored in his phone, under the name of 'Harrison James Storage Ltd', he brought it out of his memory.

It wasn't long before he heard Bill's voice on the other end of the line.

* * *

"You're sure about this?" Norman asked, looking up to his Head of Intelligence, taking a break from reading through the fifty page report. "Some of this is... Incredible."

Now, the leader of the G-Men started to look incredibly worried.

"Where did we obtain this?"

This was the part that Bill had been dreading.

"I did not get the information to that previous question." He admitted, quietly. "The agent was not willing to disclose the source of this. However, I've been through some of it and so far, everything that can be proved at the moment, has been verified through my network."

"Which may hold up a red light against it." Norman replied. "If it could be proved that easily, then why would the source lie about it."

"That was my first thought, sir." Bill confirmed. "And..."

He cleared his throat, coughing.

"Well, there's a list of radio frequencies, broadcast codes, basically everything that we need to eavesdrop in on their conversations. I checked out that building in Orre. That also checked out. I heard from our man in Orre, and he confirmed that a building is there, a building that is owned by Reims Corporation."

Norman looked up, with interest.

"And?" He asked. "That could be a huge coincidence. Although..."

"Not likely." Bill answered. "They don't exist that often. The chances of this being one is..."

He paused, running through his mind for an ideal term to use.

"Unlikely." He finally said. "To be completely honest. Especially since he was more or less ordered off out of the general area by the guards."

He grinned quickly.

"So, I hacked into their communications system..."

Quickly bringing his hand up, Norman looked over to him.

"Was this legal?" The Petalberg Gym leader asked.

Bill snorted.

"Is what they do legal?" He asked, sarcastically. "Of course it wasn't legal. But, I managed to grab some very interesting thoughts. I even managed to grab a recording of the juiciest parts. Lets out a big secret that takes place in two weeks. Virtually every remaining Coppinger will be there. Dennis included. Apparently, they want to unveil something. Something big. As to what, I have no idea. The transcript is at the back."

"Well." Norman mused, putting the file down on the desk. Slowly, he leaned forward and rested his chin on his hands. "What an interesting opportunity."

His eyes ran up to Bill.

"One that we cannot turn down. Think about it. The chance to catch them all at once, ending it with a crisp pure swipe."

"But..." Bill answered. "It seems too good to be true."

His boss nodded.

"Yet, that must be a risk we are surely willing to take." He replied, darkly. "Start planning the assault at once. Get as much data as you can find on the facility, floor plans, security systems, recon reports etc. I want to be damn sure about this not being a trap before we do anything."

Returning the nodding gesture, Bill started to take notes.

"Would you like for me to recommend a roster of agents who should be taken along for the mission?" He asked.

"That would be a help." Norman answered. "Actually, I was wondering if I could get your opinion on that."

Never one to flaunt his authority, the Petalberg Gym leader often employed this tactic, gaining several different views to a mission. Whether an idea would be a success or not.

"Then, I'll send a list up in the morning." Bill answered. "I'll talk to Wes out in Orre again, ask him to watch from afar."

* * *

"Okay." Ash muttered, running over his strategy for one final time. Several deep breathes, a mental rundown of the Pokemon on his person, the six he was going to use for battle against Winona. Pikachu was with him, stood on the tiled floor of the changing rooms.

Slowly, the Mouse Pokemon was shadow boxing the air, pumping himself up for battle. Determination was etched on his face, eager to battle his heart out.

As he had expected, Ash was alone. Both May and Jim had headed up to the stands long since. All that was needed for him to do was walk out of the changing room when the time came, walk the short walk out over to the battlefield and face her. Someone that he had battled before. Had beaten before. Would she have improved over the years since? What was it? Three? Four? Five years since he had faced her in Fortree City. She was undoubtedly stronger. Otherwise, she wouldn't be here.

Softly, the bell chimed, alerting him that his presence was required.

With Pikachu jumping up onto his shoulder, Ash stood up. With his arms stretching out, he turned and headed for the door.

* * *

He wasn't prepared for the sheer wave of sound that struck him.

In the last two days, he had been expecting some negative backlash. He had decided that some sections of the public would have made their opinion that he wasn't here in the third round for any reason other than Steven making the call to forfeit in the last battle.

But, that wasn't the case.

Nothing but a wave of rapturous applause attacked him as he came out, Pikachu slightly dazzled by it all.

"Pika Pika." The Mouse Pokemon muttered.

"I know, buddy." Ash said, heading over to his trainer area.

Already stood across from him, Winona was waiting. Not looking any different than she had done in their previous meeting. During the PokeRinger competition in Oldwood Town about six months ago.

The memory of the event managed to bring a smile out of his mind, the exact kind of positive thoughts that he would need to come out victorious. No use dwelling on thoughts of Steven and how the previous battle had turned out.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" The announcer roared. "Welcome to Stadium Seventeen for the third Elite Four battle, the match between Verger Elite Four member Winona Wing of Fortree City, and the challenger..."

He paused, allowing some applause to come in for Winona, some sections of the crowd enjoying cheering her on. She raised up a hand in a wave, smiling to them all.

Slightly surprisingly, Ash thought, her clothes were either very similar to the ones she had worn before, in Hoenn, time distorting his memory of her. Or, they were completely new and he hadn't noticed. Ditto the memory distortion.

Anyway, she was wearing a pair of white pants, and black jacket, a pair of angel wings on the back. Looking at her unclothed head, it was the first time he had seen her hair. And, the first time he had realised that she was a red head.

"The challenger, Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!"

With the announcement from the man in the commentary box, Ash heard the huge amount of applause coming down to him, the majority of the crowds deciding that it wasn't his decision to make Steven forfeit.

"And, just to make sure that you all know the rules..." The announcer continued. "Give a big hand for our referee. Simon Smith from Celestic Town in Sinnoh."

As the man in black stepped out into his area, he managed to attract a small amount of applause. Not normally the most popular person in the ground, he was grateful just for that.

With the moderate applause having died down, he started to speak.

"The official Pokemon League Elite Four Challenge battle between Winona Wing and Ash Ketchum will get underway very shortly. As per usual, this battle will be a six on six with no time limit. However, only the challenger may make changes to his active Pokemon. These can be made as frequently or infrequently as he wishes. Should the Elite Four member withdraw a Pokemon, then that Pokemon will be declared as a forfeit. After one trainer has had three of his Pokemon declared unable to continue, there will be a fifteen minute break. Once this is over, the battle will resume. The match will only be declared as over when one combatant has lost all six of their Pokemon."

Smith looked over to Winona, smiling slightly.

"Miss Wing." He said, politely. "Can you please select your first Pokemon for battle?"

Smiling back, Winona quickly produced a Pokeball from behind her back, enlargening it in her hand.

"I remember you, Mr. Ketchum." She remarked. "A fine battle in the skies. Pity we could not recreate that here. But, I suppose we will see if you remember this Pokemon."

Rapidly, she threw the red and white orb up into the air, sending out her first choice.

Having been holding his breath, waiting and expecting, Ash relaxed slightly as he recognised the first Pokemon she had brought out. It had been one she had utilised before.

In front of him, his first thoughts were that the water and flying type was all beak. A huge yellow appendage on its face, barely enough room for the small crest on its head, the two small wings, the pointed tail and the webbed toes.

"Peell!" The Water Bird Pokemon exclaimed.

"Pelipper." Winona smiled. "Go."

Sighing slightly, Ash knew exactly what her strategy would be. But, still he looked to his shoulder.

"Pikachu?" He asked. "You ready to go?"

Nodding his head, the Mouse Pokemon bounded down off his shoulder and into the arena.

"Pika!" He yelled.

Taking one final look at both trainers, at both their Pokemon, Smith brought his flag up to signal the start.

"Okay, begin!" He yelled.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**So, round three begins.**

**Just for those who aren't keeping track, Wes Morgan was the guy who Ash beat in the qualifiers for the Verger Conference.**

**And, apparently, he works for the G-Men.**

**And, anyone spot the nice tribute to Harrison in there?**

**Nasty little file that you assume got beat out of the good doctor.**

**Maria appears as well. Showing concern for Bill's health.**

**Plus, a mention for Celio.**

**Pikachu vs Pelipper. Again.**

**Thanks for the reviews! Appreciated. Supremely.**

**Surely it's not going to end well. The raid on the Coppinger lab. Plus, the appearance of Dennis shows that it isn't good news.**

**And, just for confirmation, the map I'm using is the Serebii PokeEarth one. Which would place Orre north of Hoenn. And Verger south of Hoenn. West of the Sevii Islands.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. When Pikachu and Pelipper met in the previous battle between Ash and Winona, what was the outcome?**

**Quiz Question Two. How many towns or cities in Hoenn contain more people than Fortree City?**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Okay, so how about a review?**

**Thanks in advance.**


	106. Ready For Takeoff

Chapter One Hundred And Six. Ready For Takeoff.

* * *

_Summary. Maria dropped off an intelligence file to Bill, who looked through it, discovering several facts. Facts that were confirmed by Wes Morgan, the G-Men agent out in Orre, who scoped out the suspected Coppinger base. Despite being inconspicuous, he managed to get escorted off the premises by guards, despite seeing Dennis watching him leave. However, Bill confirmed something to Norman, telling him that all Coppingers would be at the Orre location in two weeks. Norman ordered him to get a team ready to end it all. Meanwhile, Ash and Pikachu went out to finally get the battle with Winona underway. Winona started with Pelipper, while Ash went with his trusty Pikachu._

_

* * *

_

Accelerating down the highway, the unmarked black van came to a screeching halt in front of the building. Like the van, the imposing structure was unmarked, yet anyone who lived nearby to it was aware that it was the police station belonging to Waterfall Shores.

Slamming the door, the driver jumped out of her seat, leaving the vehicle alone where it stood. Abandoned where someone was sure to find it.

Suddenly having a second thought, she adjusted her movement, walking around to the back, seeing where the doors were.

With little effort, she threw out her arm and grabbed one of the handles, easily yanking it open. Even while locked, there was little give as the contents were revealed.

Slightly disgusted with herself, seeing the motionless body inside the back, she turned away and strode off into the darkness.

Leaving that particular chapter of her life behind...

It wouldn't be that easy.

* * *

Leaning back against the wall of some hideous alley, she ripped her black hood off, allowing herself the chance to breath some fresh hair. Her long pink hair fell down, tickling her neck at the base.

Breathing heavily, Solidad looked up to the night sky, thinking about what she had just done. If anyone ever found out what she had just done, what she and Maria had just done, then forget her career with the G-Men, she'd be lucky to stay out of jail. Verger authorities wouldn't look down too kindly on someone who had broken into a maximum security prison, kidnapped a prisoner, a high priority one at that, subjected him to tortures that would make hardened men break down crying. Then, dumped him back outside a police station, leaving him in incredible pain.

Yet, despite the pangs of guilt she was feeling, it was not for her victim. Dr. Abrahams had deserved everything he had been dealt.

_"Please!" The doctor yelled, shaking wildly. "I can cure you! You don't have to..."_

_Cutting him off, her arm snapped down, throwing him away into the side of the van, a yelp of pain ripping out of his lungs._

_Leaning down, she took the two parts of his orange shirt in her hands, ripping it into two pieces. As she held down the struggling figure, her mind drew down deep into the methods of torture that he had drummed into her._

_"Karma." She muttered. "Could be a bitch for you."_

_Before coming out here, she had gathered up a small collection of household items. A frozen box of ice cubes. A pack of cigarettes. A lighter. Pair of sharp knives. A few pieces of broken glass. A damp cloth and some water._

_Yet, there were also some items she had procured from Bill's lab for a recent mission. Given, never used. A hypodermic needle and several bottles of chemicals. None of them deadly. As a nice touch, she would have liked to have shown him his so called cure. But, given that it was under lock and key, it wasn't a possibility._

_Reaching down into the pack she had filled, she took out the cold box, the cigarettes and the lighter._

_"Remember when you mentioned this to me?" She asked, slowly taking one of the ice cubes out, holding the slippery item between her fingers. "Simple tortures are the best. Why use complex methods when the mixture between hot and cold is pretty effective in itself?"_

_Kneeling down, she took one of the ice cubes in her hand and placed it down on the bare skin of his back. He recoiled at the low temperature, but, as she held it there, he was unable to shake it off at all._

_Holding it there for five minutes, a brief period of silence, Solidad eventually decided that enough time had passed. The skin was frozen out across his back like a web of ice. He was trembling slightly, not just from the chill, but from the knowledge of what would be coming next._

_Removing her hand and wiping it on her pants, she next reached down into the pack and took out the lighter and cigarettes, placing the box of ice cubes back in._

_"Don't enjoy it all at once." She remarked, lighting one up. "Still more to come yet."_

_Bringing the lit end down onto his skin, her eyes half screwed shut at the scream of agony that came from his mouth._

Could there have been another way to get it done? In all honesty, there probably was. But, in dealing with the Coppingers, it was apparent that time was the one thing that nobody had. And, if the barrage of information that she and Maria had taken from him helped at all, then she was willing to accept that.

Part of her had wanted to keep this side of her life buried, deep underground. Yet, on this occasion, it had come in handy.

"Never again." She muttered, reaching down to her waist for a Pokeball.

Within seconds, she had called out her Pidgeot and was up and away. Straight into the sky, hoping to leave this incident behind her.

But, a nagging feeling told her that it wouldn't be the last she heard of this.

* * *

Squawking wildly, Pelipper careened through the air, ready to strike Pikachu with its beak.

Unprepared for the sudden Aerial Ace attack that Winona had launched, Ash couldn't throw out an order, telling Pikachu to dodge in time.

Despite the glancing blow, Winona's Pelipper not touching the Mouse Pokemon long enough to be affected by his Static ability, Pikachu managed to stay strong on his feet.

"Okay, Pikachu." Ash called, ready to test the water. "How about a Thunderbolt attack."

As he saw the sparks ripple out of the rosy red cheeks, he briefly remembered something from before. From the battle in Fortree City.

Suddenly, the glint in Winona's eyes reminded him completely.

_"I know what's coming. But, what happened before can't happen again, surely. Pikachu has improved his strength so much since then. He can get through that defense."_

With the burst of electricty ripping through the air, Winona instantly let out her order.

"Pelipper, use your Protect now."

Having expected a Steel Wing, Ash's ears almost did a double take. Last time he had faced her, the Water Bird Pokemon had unleashed that steel type attack into the ground, rendering the electricity attacks completelely useless.

With the Thunderbolt impotently crackling into the defensive shield that Pelipper had quickly erected, Winona called out another attack, taking him by surprise. Again.

"Hydro Pump!" She commanded, looking to her Pelipper.

Almost as quickly as the barrier had risen up out of nothing, it vanished...

Allowing the powerful blast of water to rush through, striking Pikachu full on in the body. Unable to defend against the suffocating barrage, the electric type Pokemon was hurled backwards across the dirt, rolling around in pain.

Very few Pokemon not gifted with a type advantage against it, could stand up against powerful blasts of water. Pikachu was no exception.

Groaning heavily as he lay on his side, the Mouse Pokemon already looked incredibly beaten up.

"Damn." Ash muttered, his mind rushing through several options. None of them likely to work unless Pikachu could recover enough to get to his feet.

Slowly, that happened, the electric type climbing back up onto all fours, struggling to shake off the effects of the Hydro Pump.

But, the fire in his eyes was still strong, his determination to beat Winona's Pelipper still strong.

"Okay then." Ash yelled. "Iron Tail."

Pushing his body to the limit, the small yellow Mouse Pokemon dived up into the air, using his tail to spin around and gain momentum.

"Dodge it." Winona called. "Fly up into the sky away from it."

Her Pokemon did that, furiously flapping his wings to escape from the shimmering white tail that had been flung towards her.

Furious at the way it had been executed, Ash began to think again. Thinking rapidly, he began to come up with a counter strategy.

* * *

Groans started to come down from the crowds as Pelipper rapidly flapped her wings high above the battlefield. While above the arena, no harm could come to her. Probably no electric type Pokemon could hit her from up here. With the possible exception of maybe Zapdos or Raikou.

The downside was that her chances of landing a hit on Pikachu from that height we also decreased. Pikachu could easily summon up enough speed in a pinch to avoid the attack. Even with his injuries from Hydro Pump.

* * *

Ignoring the jeers from the crowd, Winona kept her keen eyes down on the scene in front of her. Waiting for the impetuous Pallet trainer to bite.

Not disappointing, he did just that.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Ash bellowed, hoping to get lucky.

She could quickly see that it was just that. A hope.

Although the blast was fiercely expelled up into the air, Pelipper easily remained hovering a few feet above the blast, not worried about it. The savage kiss of the lightning barely touched her webbed feet.

"Accelerate down." She commanded, ready to catch him on the break. "And unleash a U-Turn!"

Slightly puzzled, Ash tried to remember what the move did. It was not one that had been unleashed on him for a while.

"U-Turn?" He asked, softly. "That would..."

Bulleting down, Pelipper spread out her strong wings to cushion her landing on the thin air. Her eyes were slowly starting to glow green, courtesy of an energy that was quickly starting to charge through her body.

With surprising power, she checked her speed and crashed into Pikachu, again sending the Mouse Pokemon crashing head over heels, eventually coming to a collapsed heap down onto the arena floor. His tail trapped underneath his small body in a slightly unusual looking pose that nobody had even expected.

What happened next, surprised Ash even more.

Her trainer wasn't even holding the Pokeball up, yet Pelipper vanished away in a bright red light, being recalled to the orb.

"Huh?" He said, thickly.

His eyes ran to the referee, Smith, who was still looking out across the arena impassively.

"Is that even legal?" Ash asked, knowing that he probably wouldn't get lucky enough.

Smith nodded, his black eyes impassive even as he looked at Ash.

"Under the rules, she didn't call her Pokemon back. That occured because of the result of a move choice she made. The ruling came in that it wasn't classed as a forfeit because opponents might try to unleash moves like Roar or Whirlwind to cause the Elite Four member's Pokemon to become ineligible for battle. However, it can work both ways. Recalling a Pokemon as a result of a move is not illegal in any way, shape or form."

"Figures." Ash muttered, seeing Winona take out a second Pokeball.

She held it up to the sky, ready to throw.

"Altaria, take to the skies."

* * *

As expected, the Humming Pokemon burst out into battle in a shower of white cloud like feathers, a gentle musical sound coming out of her beak as she did so, coming to a landing halt on the ground.

"And, Winona has elected to go with her graceful Altaria in this round." The announcer remarked. "She seemingly made the good choice of getting her Pelipper out of the battle by fair means, and now, her second Pokemon is not one that is weak against electric type attacks. A smart move it would seem."

Smith brought his flags up, clearly wanting to get the battle underway.

"Resume." He ordered, shortly.

* * *

**Whose That Pokemon? If it bonds with a person, it will gently envelope the friend with its soft wings, then hum.**

* * *

"I like Altaria as a Pokemon." May muttered, slowly. "But, I hope it gets beat here."

Jim rolled his eyes.

"Aren't you in a pleasant mood?" He said, sardonically. "Didn't think that..."

Seeing the annoyed look May was giving him, he shut up. The whole getting into a fight thing wasn't an option that he wanted to contemplate. He'd already been banned from the private boxes of each stadium on Starburst Island, due to his little frackas with Max after Ash's battle with Nancy about a week earlier.

* * *

Quickly musing his options over, Ash decided that it would be best to test the water first. Making a mistake, even at this early stage could be ever so fatal. As the announcer had so pointedly remarked upon earlier, Pikachu didn't have a super effective advantage over Altaria, but just maybe...

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" He urged, quickly.

It didn't take long for Pikachu to unleash the strong blast of lightning out of his cheeks, Altaria being momentarily surrounded by the static shock.

Shaking herself off, Altaria quickly managed to dispel the effects of the electrical attack with relative ease.

"Taaaaaaa!" The Humming Pokemon shrieked, flaring out her soft wings.

"Well, that went well." Ash muttered to himself.

Craning his head around to look at his trainer, Pikachu gave him a look of momentous sarcasm.

_"You think?" _He asked, silently.

Forcing a deep breath, the Pallet trainer ran his eyes over the annoyed looking Altaria.

_"Come on. How much tougher could it have got in a few years? My frickin' Grovyle defeated it last time, so..."_

"Altaria!" Winona called. "Fire your Dragonbreath towards Pikachu."

"Dodge it!" Ash countered, rapidly shooting off his orders. "Then, jump up and strike out with Iron Tail."

With the thick burst of dark green energy ripping down from Altaria's beak, the force easily cutting through the earth, Pikachu dived away to the side. He could feel silvers of dirt shower down onto his back.

"Dragon Dance." Winona ordered.

Hearing her words, the Humming Pokemon snapped open her beak, starting to sing a soft row of musical notes.

With each emitted note, her blue and white feathers began to shine. Shine with energy that coursed through her body, working through the muscles.

At the same time, Pikachu's tail began to do the same, glowing with a white light, the fur hardening to steel.

Pushing his legs down into the ground, the Mouse Pokemon jumped up, forcing the small frame through the air.

Seeing the Pokemon spinning his body around, ready to strike out with the tail, Winona gave the order to dodge instantly.

Her speed greatly enhanced, she easily accelerated away from the cumbersome Iron Tail blow, leaving Pikachu falling back down to the ground.

"Turn and strike with Take Down." Winona called, her expression building into a smile. She seemed to be enjoying the sight of her Pokemon toying with the electric type, something that in her mind probably resembled striking a blow for all of the flying type Pokemon everywhere.

Pushing her long cloud-like wings forward through the air, Altaria gracefully glided into the falling Mouse Pokemon before he hit the ground.

His heart falling as he watched his Pokemon go crashing out through the air, executing several unwilling barrel rolls in the process.

Seeing his opponents eyes run across Pikachu for a moment, the sense of a bad feeling running through his mind.

Half opening his mouth to call Pikachu back, wishing for the life of him that he had the Pokeball to do the deed from a distance. Now, he had to wait for the Pokemon to land, hope that Winona didn't...

Her eyes lit up, her mouth moving softly.

"Altaria." She called. "Sky Attack."

... Do that.

Completely helpless to do anything at the moment, Ash had to watch what was taking place. Winona's Altaria's eyes were quickly running across the falling Pikachu, the beady orbs searching out weak spots in the electric type Pokemon.

"Pikachu, return!" Ash yelled, desperately. He knew it was a bad choice, that the chances of him being able to get Pikachu out of there minimal at best.

Swimming through the air, Pikachu tried to get back to his trainer. But, the only way that would have been possible, is if he had been able to grow a pair of wings in a hurry. Or, become tied to a pair of balloons.

The humorous thought leaving his mind, plastering a savage grimace on his face, Ash watched Altaria plunge through the sky, akin to as if she had been fired through the barrel of a cannon.

With Pikachu inches from the ground, the Humming Pokemon careened into his stomach, the sound of crunching ricocheting around the stadium, followed shortly by a pair of sharp gasps of agony from the Mouse Pokemon.

Slumping down into the earth, dust becoming kicked up and dislodged around him, covering him in the brown muck, the electric type Pokemon and Ash's first, closed his eyes, unable to continue.

His mouth falling open, Ash quickly lunged onto the battlefield, going to get Pikachu out from harm.

"Pikachu is unable to battle." Smith declared, his eyes ignoring Ash as he scampered in front of him to retrive the fallen Pokemon. "Altaria is the winner."

Scooping Pikachu up under the watchful eyes of Altaria, the Pallet Town trainer turned back towards his trainer area, mindful of the applause by the crowd, eager to cheer Pikachu off the field.

"You did your best, buddy." Ash whispered, standing back into the small rectangular area. He knew that he wouldn't be able to give Pikachu back to May yet. She was high up in the stands, whereas, he was down in the frying pan.

With that in mind, he ripped his blue jacket off, placing it down on the ground in a padded pile. Taking an infinite amount of care, the black haired trainer placed Pikachu down on it.

"I'll give you to May at the break." He whispered, patting the yellow fur. "Thanks for the efforts so far. But, now it's time to take a different tact."

Turning his attention back to the battlefield, seeing the smug expression on Winona's Altaria's face at the same time, he started to think for his next choice.

* * *

"And with Pikachu down, the electric type who would almost certainly have been a big part of his plan for defeating Winona, Ketchum is left with a dilemma. What to go with next? Is he going to choose a Pokemon with a type advantage? Or something else. Either way, we are sure to find out soon."

_"Let's see." _Ash thought. _"I definitely have two Pokemon that could take Altaria on. One with a huge type advantage, and the other that could overwhelm it with pure power. But, I still haven't managed to get a knockout yet. So, I want to save them for later. If my next Pokemon doesn't knock out Altaria, then I'll go with one of them. So, now I'll use..."_

"I'll fight flier with flier." Ash yelled, several small and gradual groans coming out of the crowd as they got the bad joke. "Staraptor, I choose you!"

Grabbing the Pokeball from his belt, taking a few seconds to make it grow in his hand, Ash hurled the orb up into the air, watching it split open.

It didn't take long for the energy to rush out, materialising into the shape of Ash's Staraptor, the flying type Pokemon he had acquired in Sinnoh many years since.

Clapping her hands together, Winona ran her eyes over the Predator Pokemon, approvingly.

"I must congratulate you on raising a fine Staraptor." She remarked. "Battling it will be quite interesting."

"Well, I'm enjoying battling your Altaria." Ash replied. "So, I guess we're about to both be interested."

Smirking slightly, Smith raised his flags up.

"Resume the battle." He commanded.

* * *

For a moment, both trainers did nothing. Their two Pokemon momentarily sized each other up, each checking the other out.

_"Nice comb." _Altaria remarked, sweetly.

For a moment, Staraptor pondered the meaning. Wondering if it was just a compliment. Or, a cunningly designed ploy.

"Aerial Ace." Winona hissed.

Watching her sweep forward through the air, Staraptor realised that he'd been suckered. The feeling was compounded, as her beak smacked into his stomach, sending him backwards slightly.

"Don't take that back!" Ash yelled. "Strike back with your Wing Attack!"

Flaring his wings up, Staraptor dived after Altaria with a fierce intent.

However, the Dragon Dance from earlier was still in play, meaning that Altaria was easily able to keep out of reach, playfully evade every strike thrown her way.

"Aerial Ace!" Ash bellowed, startling himself. Still laid down next to him, Pikachu let out an involuntary jerk of surprise.

It was Staraptor's turn to plunge forward, this time startling Altaria, the beak raking a line across the Humming Pokemon's throat, bringing an outraged screech of pain from out of her beak.

"Now, Wing Attack!" Ash continued. Since he had the advantage, there was no harm in pressing it.

Striking out with his large, powerful wings, the Predator Pokemon landed a pair of blunt blows into Altaria, the first hitting her in the side, the second in the head.

A furious Winona looked to her Pokemon, seeing the punishment that she was taking. It was not a happy face, the eyes narrowed heavily. As one trainer to another, Ash could clearly see that she was running through the options in her mind. All her options.

Eventually, her eyes ran clear, showing that she had worked something out. Something that didn't mean good news for him and his Staraptor.

"Altaria." She said, softly. "Use Dragon Pulse now."

Eagerly opening her beak, eager for some revenge, the Humming Pokemon began to create something within the depths. Something blue.

Her wings raking back, her head bobbing forward, a beam of blueish grey light ripped forward, gradually morphing and evolving into a howling vortex of pulsating power.

With the attack striking him in the stomach, Staraptor was momentarily winded, several small small squawks of pain coughing out of his beak.

At this point, Winona looked ready to follow up with another attack.

"Altaria, use Dragon Rush!" She commanded.

Flaring her wings forward, rapidly turning her body into a powerful blue bullet of energy, pulsating with the dragon type energy. Pushing herself at a rapid pace, she was soon on collision course for Staraptor.

Shrugging slightly, Ash made his call.

"Take it head on." He ordered. "Use Brave Bird now!"

Not making any hesitations, the Predator Pokemon instantly flew forward towards Altaria, ready to land the counter him. Powerful blue flames engulfed the grey feathers, his piercing eyes focused only on the oncoming Humming Pokemon.

In the brief moments that it took between the two Pokemon coming together, Ash found himself remembering how Staraptor had learned the move, a wry smile passing across his face despite the moment.

* * *

As the two flying type Pokemon smashed into each other, both delivering crippling blows into the other, several stunned gasps of pain running around the crowd. The sickening thud, not the first that they had heard in this battle was just a by-product of the collision, compounded by another thud as the two combatants went crashing down to the ground, both of them at the same time.

Equally simultaneous was the way upon which the two pairs of eyes went blank...

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**So...**

**Ash has lost Pikachu. And, it might look like Staraptor has as well. But, Winona has lost Altaria. 2-1 at this point. Could be worse.**

**And, hints at what some of Ash's other Pokemon are.**

**Ouch at the first part. Some real nasty stuff floating around in Solidad's head. But, at least she didn't kill the doctor.**

**Thanks for the reviews. They are all appreciated completely.**

**U-Turn. A way to get around Pokemon switching rules. Cheeky.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. How did Ash's Staraptor learn Brave Bird?**

**Quiz Question Two. What would the circumstances have to be for an Altaria to know the move Dragon Rush?**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review! Please!**


	107. Wind Beneath The Wings

Chapter One Hundred And Seven. Wind Beneath The Wings.

* * *

_Summary. Solidad left Doctor Abrahams alone in the van outside the police station in Waterfall Shores, heavily beaten. As she mused on it, part of what had happened, she was overcome with regret. Meanwhile, Ash and Winona got their battle underway, Pikachu vs Pelipper. However, Pikachu didn't have an easy time of the task, being landed with several hit and run attacks. But, surprisingly using a U-Turn attack, Winona brought back Pelipper, sending out her Altaria as a replacement. Quickly, the Humming Pokemon defeated Pikachu, not allowing the Mouse Pokemon to get a hit in. But, Ash's replacement for Pikachu, his Staraptor fared better, landing several blows into Altaria. Eventually, the two collided, Dragon Rush meeting Brave Bird in midair, the force knocking both combatants out..._

_

* * *

_

_"Welcome."_

_Walking down the small set of stairs, Winona took a deep breath of air._

_"Thank you for coming." Charles Goodshow said, standing up to look at her._

_Looking around the room, she could see that the two of them were not alone. Isaac, an electric type trainer from Sinnoh was sat by the window, leaning back in apparent slumber. His shades made it difficult to tell whether he was asleep or awake. Steven, a trainer she knew from her days as the gym leader in Fortree City was also sat down, but reading a magazine on excavation techniques. And, there was someone that she had never met before, a black haired woman who looked slightly familiar. Although, her face couldn't be placed._

_"No problem." Winona answered. "I got your phone call, so I came out here as fast as I could. It's a long way from Ever Grande City."_

_"Yes, my apologies for that." Goodshow replied, casually._

_Sweeping his arm out around the room, he gestured to the other people inside._

_"You already know Mr. Stone, I presume?" He asked, looking to her._

_Only a brief nod of confirmation came his way. She had battled him in Fortree City for the badge, but by the time she had made it to the Hoenn Elite Four, he had long gone as the champion._

_"Not personally." She offered._

_Goodshow acted as if he didn't hear her._

_"You may or may not know the other two." He continued. "But, if you don't, I would like to introduce Mr. Isaac Stormcrow of Eterna City..."_

_Jerking slightly in his apparent slumber, Isaac moved his hand in a gesture that could have been interpreted as a greeting._

_"And, Miss Nancy Maple of Goldenrod City."_

_A smile came Winona's way from the black haired woman._

_It then dawned on Winona that she now knew why the woman looked so familiar, the name Maple clinching it for her. To a certain extent, she did slightly look like Norman. Similar age, same hair colour. Eyes were also quite a replicant._

_"This is Winona Wing." Goodshow continued. "As you may or may not know, she is currently in the Elite Four of Hoenn, formerly the Fortree City gym leader."_

_Hearing a slight cough from Steven, a wave of bemusement passed over her. What was she doing here and why? The message from Goodshow had been brief, only telling her to come to this place urgently._

_"What's going on?" Nancy asked, looking over to Goodshow. Her eyes were focused heavily on his small frame, her mind clearly wondering the same thing as Winona._

_Clearing his throat, Goodshow looked around the room once, before starting to speak._

_"Thank you to all of you for coming." He said. "I know that some of you may have had trouble getting here, so again, thank you for the prompt arrival."_

_He cleared his throat again._

_"So, I know that you have many questions." Goodshow continued. "And I'm about to come and answer them to the best of my ability. So, fire away."_

_While he was speaking, Winona had moved over and sat down in a chair opposite Isaac. Still unsure as to whether he was awake or not._

_"Why were we asked to come out here?" Steven wondered, looking over to Goodshow. _

_He got a smile in response._

_"Mr. Stone." He answered. "Excellent question. And, I will start by telling you that you may have heard of the new Verger Conference. A competition in the brand new region."_

_"Heard of it."_

_Winona reacted slightly. Apparently Isaac wasn't as asleep as he made out._

_"Thank you, Mr. Stormcrow." Goodshow replied. "Nice to know that you do read the leaflets that get sent out every so often."_

_"So, what's your point?" Winona asked. "What do you need from us?"_

_The little old man smiled at her._

_"Every region that has a competitive Pokemon league." He said. "Requires an Elite Four to keep the trainers in that league in check."_

_Not for the first time, his eyes ran around the room, stopping on each of the four trainers._

_"After running numerous checks, examining the profiles of each trainer out there who has ever either worked for the Pokemon League or competed in more than five..."_

_"That sounds like a fun task." Nancy muttered._

_Goodshow ignored her._

_"The board doing so, decided upon the completion of the task that the four of you would be best suited to the rigours that would be placed upon you at this point. Miss Maple. For a few years, you were the Goldenrod City gym leader before Whitney. You also served in the Johto Elite Four before it merged with Kanto. Your credentials speak for themselves in that decision."_

_He looked to Steven._

_"Mr. Stone." Goodshow said. "Former Hoenn champion. Although that is your only major achievement, it is an impressive one. Because, trainers do not get weaker in time. As records show, you defeated the league in your first try, and based on previous evidence, you are more than qualified to serve on an Elite Four."_

_This time, he ran his eyes to Winona, letting her see his smile._

_"Miss Wing." He continued. "Your credentials are not dissimilar to Miss Maples. You served in the Hoenn region as a gym leader for several years. Upon the sad retirement of Morgan Drake, you made the transition up to the Elite Four of that region, and are still serving there now. Currently as the second member, I believe."_

_Winona nodded. She was currently below Sidney and Phoebe, Glacia having left the scene several months earlier._

_"And, finally." Goodshow remarked, looking over to Isaac. "Mr. Stormcrow."_

_For the first time, the electric type trainer lifted his hand and propped his shades onto his brow, looking to Goodshow._

_"As a trainer, you have entered the Sinnoh conference eight times, winning five times using only a single type." The little old man continued. "A remarkable achievement. You have even beaten the Elite Four of that region four out of five times, but declined against becoming the champion. You have challenged other regions, most notably Kanto and Johto, also placing highly in the Indigo and Silver Conferences respectively."_

_Having finished the role call, he looked around the room again._

_"So, as you can see. All of you deserve to be here. You are here on merit. And, now, I tell you that you have a choice to make."_

_With his eyes glittering heavily, he began to speak again. Revealing finally what he had brought them here to ask._

_"Do you accept this offer?"_

* * *

"Both Staraptor and Altaria are unable to battle." Smith declared, his flags raising up with a flurry of red fabric. "This round is a draw."

With the two Pokemon quickly called off the field via their Pokeballs, the crowd managed a brief smatter of applause for the combatants.

"Thanks, Staraptor." Ash muttered, his eyes on the Pokeball now containing the fallen Predator Pokemon. "You did great there."

Although he had lost two Pokemon to her one, the Altaria had been powered up with at least one Dragon Dance, turning it into an even more formidable foe. Staraptor being able to take her down had been a great result.

He could hear Winona saying something to her fallen Altaria, but her words were slightly muffled by roars from up in the stands, the spectators urging them to hurry up.

Slowly, he slipped the ball back under his coat, wondering who to go with next as he clipped the ball down onto his belt.

* * *

Bringing a hand up above her head, the fingers clutching a Pokeball, Winona had no such qualms. Within moments, she had unleashed her next choice into the arena, the ball flying from her hand, splitting open into two halves instantly.

"Xatu, take to the skies."

A glowing energy escaping from out of the Pokeball, Ash quickly watched Winona's third revealed choice of the battle appear, the psychic and flying type Pokemon, Xatu land on the arena floor.

It was, he noted, with an incredible irony that the black eyes of the Mystic Pokemon were quite similar to the almost disinterested gaze that Smith, the referee, was constantly throwing out.

Slowly, a small gulp escaped his throat. A Xatu could be a tough foe, full of tricky techniques and abilities. But, although he had a few Pokemon on his person that could give her a run for her money, only one Pokemon really appealed to him for the task at hand.

_"This is a gamble. But, if it pays off..."_

Quickly, he brought up a brand new Pokeball, his fingers tightly gripped around the orb. As he did so, he could feel the breath of the crowd on his shoulder, the impatient masses wanting him to get the battle back started again.

Pulling his arm back, his grip on the orb was released, spinning up into the air.

"Mightyena, I choose you!"

* * *

"Oh my Arceus." May groaned, dropping her head into her hands. Down below them, the Bite Pokemon appeared out of the Pokeball, instantly looking around the battlefield to take in his new surroundings. "I'd forgotten that he had that."

Nodding an agreement, Jim managed a smile.

"Looks like a good decision to bring him." He commented. "Especially since Xatu's psychic abilities have just been neutralised."

Reaching up to scratch his chin, the realisation struck him. A reason for the choice.

"He must have seen something." The Mahogany trainer remarked. "Must have found out that Winona uses a Xatu. But, I can't imagine that he packed Mightyena just for that purpose. Must be something else in its armoury that we don't know about."

* * *

Still no emotion running through his pupils, Smith curtly brought his flags up.

"Begin!" He commanded, dryly. Much to the relief of several sections of the crowd, the occupants roaring their approval at the battle finally getting underway.

As he did so, Mightyena craned his head around to look at his trainer, ears pricked up to await orders.

"Okay, Mightyena." Ash called out. "Let's start this out with a Bite!"

Rapidly charging forward, the dark type Pokemon's jaws clicked open to reveal a set of sharp pointed teeth.

"Up into the air." Winona quickly commanded.

Flaring her wings out, the Xatu pushed herself up into the air away from the attack. The powerful jaws snapped shut inches from her green tail, leaving Mightyena looking slighty stupid as he came back down to earth, his claws clicking into the slightly sandy battlefield floor.

"Signal Beam!" She commanded, looking to her Xatu.

With the beak snapping open on her face, the slightest shades of a light green energy began to slowly build up from deep within the Mystic Pokemon's body.

Not quite the same pitch as it had been with Altaria, a gentle humming tone began to spray out of her throat.

For a moment, Ash remained motionless, before leaping into action, his mind racing into gear.

"Dodge it!" He roared, seeing the pulsating burst of green light escape from Xatu's beak, ripping through the air towards his dark type Pokemon.

Scampering backwards, Mightyena just managed to get back away from the strike, the bug type energy striking down into the ground, easily punching a crater into the surface of the hard dirt. A thick growl of anger rippled from his jaws, as his black fur was streaked with the powdered dust.

"Strike back with Shadow Ball!" Ash roared, not willing to let Xatu get away with that. If Winona wanted to unleash super effective attacks, then...

Quickly, the Bite Pokemon slipped his jaws open, creating the dark purple lump. Carefully, it floated in the air for a moment, until the dog like Pokemon swung his head, the attack swooping towards Xatu.

Yet, Winona didn't miss a trick. There was a rapid glint in her eyes, suggesting that she had worked out a way to get past it. The watching masses all held their breath, waiting for something to happen.

"Xatu, counter with Ominous Wind."

At the sound of her words, the normally green feathers of the Mystic Pokemon began to shift their colour, switching to an evil shade of black. Still airborne, Xatu rapidly struck out with her wings, the black energy sweeping off in an array of strong windy droves.

Blustering itself out, the attack crashed into the oncoming Shadow Ball, easily pushing it back towards Mightyena, and therefore away from Xatu.

Diving away to the side, Mightyena only just managed to evade the combined blast from the elusive opponent.

"Now, strike forth with an Aerial Ace!" Winona commanded.

Taking great enjoyment in the order, the psychic Pokemon plunged through the air towards Mightyena, crashing her beak into his side, a bruise instantly appearing under the black shaggy fur.

Yelping, the Bite Pokemon was thrown back to the ground, rolling twice across the surface before jumping back up to his feet. Cheers and shouts of applause were coming down from the crowd, all in favour of Xatu. The perverse side of them were enjoying seeing the psychic type Pokemon toy with the dark type Pokemon.

* * *

**Whose That Pokemon? This odd Pokemon can see both the past and the future. It eyes the sun's movement all day.**

* * *

Yet, even this didn't get Ash's spirits down. He had brought Mightyena for two reasons to his battle against Winona. One of them was in the event that she had unleashed her Xatu, the exact situation that they were in now. The other one was something that Tracey had revealed to him earlier, an attack that would offer him a great chance against a flying type.

"Mightyena." He called, a warning tone in his voice that instantly grabbed the Bite Pokemon's attention, drawing his ears towards the trainer. "Let's strike out with Ice Fang!"

Just as moments earlier they were cheering, the crowd suddenly went silent with surprise, Mightyena's jaws seperating almost instantly, the large teeth glittering with a frosted covering.

With a howl that escaped his mouth, a pair of jagged white beams thrust through the sky towards the startled Xatu.

The same Xatu that moments later let out a intensely pained screech, her wings giving out. Seconds later, her weakened body came crashing down into the ground, eyes blankened by the sheer onslaught of pain that had rushed through her system.

Taking a split second to appraise his Pokemon's work, Ash managed a nod. Mightyena's aim had been pretty good, the strike hitting Xatu just below the right wings.

"Time to finish this." He muttered. "Mightyena, use Dark Pulse."

Instantly, the black fur rippled with an even darker energy, all of it rushing through into the Bite Pokemon's mouth, allowing Mightyena to channel into an attack. A pure black beam of energy that screeched through the air, striking the still prone Xatu head on.

With the air temperature rapidly rising around her, the Mystic Pokemon squawked out one final shout of pain. With the sound subsiding not long after, it was apparent that she wouldn't be able to continue. Her pain wracked body laid out on the ground, shaking in place. Mightyena really had done a number on her, something that Ash had proudly noticed.

_"Looks like I was lucky to find that Mightyena." _He thought, half smiling at the memory of how that had happened. Even though it hadn't seemed so amusing at the time. If it hadn't been for Nightmare and his intervention then...

He would rather not have thought about what have happened. Instead, his mind was drawn by Smith making his decision.

"Xatu is unable to continue." The referee declared. "Mightyena is the winner."

* * *

Slowly, almost lovingly, Winona withdrew her Pokeball, raising it up to shoulder height in order to recall the Mystic Pokemon, a surprisingly neutral expression on her face. Almost as if she was calmly evaluating the situation.

Witnessing her recall her Pokemon, Ash couldn't help but wonder what her next choice would be. Yet, he knew that it wouldn't be too long before he found out. A sentiment that most of the crowd was echoing, urging Winona to bring out her next Pokemon. But, in between that, there were sections chanting Mightyena's name. A harder task than it sounded, the chants slightly uneven due to the tricky nature of the name. But, at least they were drowning out what the stadium announcer was saying, meaning that Ash didn't have to put up with witless puns and dry sycophantic banter.

He could see Winona bring out a Pokeball, clutching it. Unless she sent Pelipper back out, this would be her fourth Pokemon that she had revealed.

Watching her raise the red and white orb up to the sky, Ash was surprised to see the smile she had given him.

"I wonder if you will remember this Pokemon, Mr. Ketchum." She remarked, hurling the Pokeball up into the sky. "Swellow, take to the skies."

* * *

He hadn't forgotten the Pokemon. The memories of the shiny Swellow unleashing a Hyper Beam towards his own Swellow wasn't something that he was likely to forget.

But, the sight of the Swallow Pokemon flapping her wings in the air above him was startling. Even the fact of it being a rare shiny Pokemon didn't disguise how much menace was being thrown off by the small frame of the flying type Pokemon.

There was a brief sense of awe running around the stadium, most of the crowd shocked by the sight of such a Pokemon.

Not Smith though. Even as he brought his flags up, Ash couldn't help but wonder about the referee. Did he even have a personality?

"Begin!" He commanded, flatly. Almost as if to reply to Ash in the negative.

_"Oh great. Now he's a mind reader as well."_

Smiling slightly at the thought, the Pallet Town trainer shoved it to the back of his mind, instead focusing on the tactics that he would need to employ against the Swellow. At least he had a vague idea of what to expect, having the experiences of both his own Swellow, and Jim's.

_"Fast, mobile, accurate. Not an easy Pokemon to hit. But, the defense surely can't be that great. If I can just land a few decent hits then..."_

"Swellow, Quick Attack!"

At the words of Winona, the bird Pokemon thrust forward, faster than both sets of opposition eyes could follow. The first sign Mightyena knew about the attack was the streamlined body raking against him, the talons coming up to strike into his neck.

Again, he let out a strong yelp at the strike, the addition into the technique probably having been added by Winona to cause extra damage.

It was begrudging, yet he couldn't help but admire the thought that went into that, even rendering a simple move such as Quick Attack to cause more damage.

"Okay, Mightyena." Ash yelled. "Strike out with Ice Fang. Let's go!"

Again, the twin jagged bursts of ice type energy tore from the fangs in the Bite Pokemon's mouth, aiming for Swellow.

"Agility." Winona urged, raising her voice to ensure that Swellow could hear her above the rising volume of the crowd, the men, women and children in the stands enjoying the action that was going on.

With the speed boost given off, Swellow easily managed to plunge away from the attack, the twin beams sailing off wide.

"Aerial Ace!" The flying type Elite Four member continued, not willing to let the advantage go to waste. A simple fact of Pokemon battling. No matter how unsporting it seemed, when you had an advantage, you pushed it.

Like the Quick Attack before it, Mightyena couldn't see Swellow coming. The speed too great for his vision to identifty, the only sensation that of the flying type Pokemon striking him in one of the legs, sending the front half of his body sinking down to the ground.

For the first time in the battle, Ash was worried. With that injury, his Mightyena wouldn't be able to move out of the way of another attack. One that was surely coming.

"Swellow." Winona commanded. In her voice, there was a small hint of something, something that could have been regret. "Finish it off with Air Slash."

With Mightyena still unable to move freely, limping around on the ground of the battlefield, the Swallow Pokemon could have taken all the time in the world to unleash the attack.

She didn't.

Spreading her wings out as far as they would go, the feather rapidly glowing with a pure white energy. Not dissimilar to how a Steel Wing attack would be utilised. Yet, unlike a Steel Wing attack, the flying type Pokemon slashed the appendages through the air, slicing a powerful burst of air towards the heavily wounded Mightyena.

Ash couldn't watch, he couldn't stand to see his Pokemon struck by the attack. The blast of air raking through the black fur, that alone enough to throw the dark type Pokemon off his feet.

He could hear Mightyena come to a halt, the body thickly landing in a heap not too far from him.

Finally, he looked around, to see his Pokemon defeated, only confirming what he had expected earlier.

As a tertiary offer of closure, Smith made the call.

"Mightyena is unable to battle." He declared. "Swellow is the winner of this round. And, with Challenger Ketchum having lost three out of his six Pokemon, we will now go to a fifteen minute interval."

Hearing the cheers of the crowd, a sign of respect as the two trainers were expected to leave, he couldn't help but smile.

Wanting to get back to the changing room as soon as possible, he quickly scooped up his fallen Pikachu, still out cold, and his jacket that the Pokemon had been resting on.

With nothing else left, he turned tail and headed down the narrow corridor towards the room that would act as a place to take a break.

* * *

He had been sat down for barely two minutes when both Jim and May came charging in, both looking slightly exhausted from the run down the stairs.

"Couldn't you guys get seats closer to the changing rooms?" He asked, slightly sarcastically. "Thought you'd never get here."

"Nice to see you too." Jim answered. Just as sarcastically. "You're getting your ass kicked out there."

"That's a bit blunt." May commented, looking at her friend with annoyance.

"Hey, I'm not in the mood to do anything than offer tough love." Jim replied. "Just telling it like it is."

Rolling his eyes, Ash stood up, holding Pikachu in his arms.

He gestured to May, who instantly understood.

"Will you...?" He started to say.

"You don't have to ask." She replied, taking the Mouse Pokemon from him. Even though he was still barely conscious, he let out a brief gasp of response at being given to May.

Briefly, the two hands met in the handover, causing both of them to smile at each other.

"Hey, Jim." Ash said, craning his head around to look at his friend. "Listen I appreciate the advice that you're offering. So, I'll tell you that I've got a plan. I do know what I'm doing here, I have three capable Pokemon still left, all of who can deal with Winona's four. So, don't worry about me. I've got plenty of fight left in me, and I'm really not going to lose to Winona."

Taking a deep breath to recover, he looked back around to May. The woman that he loved.

"So, could you give us a few moments?"

A brief spray of laughter gushed out of Jim's mouth, followed by the casual shake of his head.

"I've got you, buddy." He answered, turning around to leave. "Good luck with that."

* * *

It was ten minutes later when May returned to the two seats she and Jim were sharing, Pikachu now on her shoulder, a slight red flush on her face.

Jim was already sat back down, munching on a cheese burger that he had acquired from somewhere. Probably a store vendor from the corridors behind the stands.

As she approached, he looked up at her with a smirk on his features.

"I take it you had a good time." He remarked, slightly crudely.

His only reply was a roll of the eyes, an expression that was now starting to become familiar.

* * *

"And, we're back on the court folks." The announcer remarked, looking down to the action. Both Ash and Winona were back in their trainer areas, each eyeing each other with an intent that only existed between trainers about to battle. "We'll be getting back underway very shortly, as soon as Mr. Smith goes through the various...."

Ash's attention focused away from announcer, instead looking to Smith.

"Miss Wing." He said. "You have four Pokemon left. Mr. Ketchum, you have three left. Now, please make your first choice of the round, you're on the pole for choice."

_"Oh great."_

Faking a smile, he brought up a Pokeball. Time to stop playing games, time to start winning.

"Okay, Glalie." Ash called, enlarging the red and white orb. "I choose you."

Hurling the ball up into the air, it wasn't long before the ice type Pokemon flashed out, starting off in a burst of white energy before materialising.

But, he was slightly surprised to see Winona's face contort up into a smirk, as she brought out a Pokeball of her own.

What was she planning...?

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Indeed.**

**So, after the break, Winona leads.**

**But, be honest. Who had remembered that Ash owned the Mightyena?**

**Flashback at the start, showing how the Verger Elite Four was formed.**

**Return of Winona's shiny Swellow. Huh.**

**I would thank you for the reviews, but since I only got one yesterday, I don't see why I should. Seriously, it takes two minutes at max to leave a few comments after reading it. I spend all day writing for your pleasure, so the least you could do is show the common courtesy to drop a review.**

**I get that many tomorrow, I start hurting puppies. Joke. Or maybe I'm not.**

**So... How's it going to go?**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. Who was the previous owner of Ash's Mightyena?**

**Quiz Question Two. Of all the Pokemon that appeared in this chapter, which has made the most anime appearances?**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Seriously, don't forget to review. Otherwise I'm really not going to be in a good mood.**

**Please!**


	108. Another Day, Another Flight

Chapter One Hundred And Eight. Another Day, Another Flight.

* * *

_Summary. In a flashback, Winona reflected on how she joined the Verger Elite Four. How Goodshow brought her, Steven, Isaac and Nancy together. But, back in the battle, she called out her Xatu, Ash choosing to use his Mightyena to counter her. It was a tight battle even with the type advantage, but Mightyena managed to pull out the win, eventually. Next, Winona went with her shiny Swellow, a Pokemon that Ash remembered well from their previous battle. With no trouble at all, the Swallow Pokemon defeated Mightyena, sending them into the break. Ash handed Pikachu back to May, before going back out, unleashing his Glalie to battle. Something that didn't seem to phase Winona..._

_

* * *

_

He was seething as he approached the building. For two days, he had been lurking around Gateon Port hoping to catch a sight of his prey, the man who could give him a transport through the desert. Yet, the blond man who he had intimidated had vanished without a trace, leaving the shop closed.

All in short, he was pissed off with this development. Something that Giselle had also been less than impressed with, when she had shown up. Yet, personally, Lance couldn't give a damn about her. As long as she lead him to complete his goals, whatever she thought of him didn't matter.

But, now as he looked up ahead, he could see the lights of the small house. Someone was inside. If it was the owner, then he was in for a bad time.

The mood he was in, Lance could have done with it being someone else. The period to save the world, carrying out the mysterious girls orders, was currently a short time frame. He didn't need a drunken moron to make it even shorter.

Striding forward, his boots scuffing into the sandy path, he viewed a shadowy figure up in the building ahead, moving through the rooms.

Something about the way the figure was moving caught his interest. Watching the man at the Club Krabby, he had taken into account the very unique way in which he had moved. Slight limp mixed in with a shuffle across the floor, using his arms to balance himself on nearby tables.

Unless he had mistaken the signs, then...

* * *

"Don't kill me, please!"

Bringing his boot into the door, Lance kicked out, feeling the lock shatter under his strike. The voice sounded in trouble, and he wasn't going to stand by and let that trouble continue. No matter how aggrieved he was with the proprietor of the hovercraft store, he wasn't about to stand by and let him die. If he was being attacked. Although his membership had been revoked at this point, he still had the G-Men training ingrained in his system. The code of conduct. He wasn't going to let a grumpy mood get in the way of saving someone's life. If that was the case, very few operatives of the past and present would still have been in work, given that most of them were in a perpetually bad mood at times.

Ramming his shoulder against the door, he burst into the room, seeing the blond man cowering down on the ground, a man, much larger than he was in all dimensions, stood over him, holding a baseball bat, which was poised in a manner most threatening. The pale skin on the blond man's face was badly bruised on one side, blood running out of a shattered nose.

The man with the bat turned around, seeing what the commotion was, his eyes narrowing through the black hood he was wearing at the sight of the Dragon Master.

Before he could react, Lance was on him, his intial punch forcing him back against the wall. His second hand, his left, went up for the baseball bat, grabbing the attacker by the wrist.

Twisting sharply, he felt something crack, followed by the bat clattering down to the floor.

Despite the sharp gasp of pain from the attacker, he swung his head forward, catching Lance in the nose.

His vision flashing, the Dragon Master backed away slightly, allowing his opponent to streak in and attack him with a kick to the head, sending him down to the ground.

Lance yelled out in pain, both from the kick and the force of hitting the floor, momentarily winded. Then, to his dismay, he felt the large gloved hands around his throat, the masked figure threatening to choke him.

Gasping for air, Lance scrabbled at the powerful hands, trying to get them away from him. He couldn't get enough leverage to do so, his strength slowly fading from the lack of oxygen.

Too late, he thought of the knife. Memories of taking the weapon from Vincent ran through his mind, jumbled in with a series of other images. Flashes from his life.

Shots of Blackthorn City. Of Claire. Of Karen. Of the various dragon type Pokemon he had trained and raised over the years. All his friends.

Yet, at the end of the montage, he witnessed something. Something stranger than normal.

Whether she was actually stood over him, or whether she was a figment of his imagination, he didn't know.

But, with his eyes closing, he could have sworn that Giselle was stood over him, her mouth moving slowly. His ears couldn't make her out, his brain slowly starting to starve of oxygen.

Several very small needles were running through his mind, poking and prodding, but before he blacked out, he could make out a clear female voice in his mind, easy to hear.

"Today, is not your time." She said. "It isn't the time for either of you."

The last sound that he heard...

* * *

Winona took up a Pokeball, making it expand out in her hand. Still, she looked unnaturally confident, an expression that made Ash worry. Too confident for a flying type trainer about to face an ice type Pokemon.

"Skarmory!" She called, sending the ball hurtling up into the air, the crowd cheering. "Take to the skies!"

Now, Ash knew why, seeing the steel type Pokemon burst out of the red and white orb, proudly screeching a battle challenge to Glalie.

Even though he was facing a potential problem, the Face Pokemon didn't look bothered. In fact, he looked to be welcoming the challenge that Skarmory would offer.

"Here, we have the challenge of ice vs steel." The announcer remarked, lazily watching Smith bring his flags up to signal the start of the battle. "With the consent of Mr. Smith, we're about to get this show back on the road."

"Resume." Came the curt command from the referee.

Ash wasn't willing to take any chances at this point. Since he was one Pokemon down in the scheme of the battle, he needed to push on. Not take any unneccesary risks, but still making some more clear cut chances.

_"Although, the smart thing to do would be to get Glalie out of there and bring in...."_

He quickly silenced that thought. The moment that he started to doubt Glalie would be the moment that he and his Pokemon lost. If Glalie looked like he was in trouble...

"Glalie." Ash yelled. "Ice Beam now!"

Instantly, the two horns on top of the pale white orb began to glow, the air temperature rapidly dropping around the ice type Pokemon as the energy rushed down through his mouth, spraying out towards Skarmory in a cold blue beam of ice.

"Block with Air Cutter." Winona ordered, softly.

Clicking together, the grey and red fan like wings snapped together rapidly, a strong snap of wind ripped out through the atmosphere, stopping the Ice Beam in its tracks.

Groans filtered down from the crowd, the two attacks having cancelled each other out with no apparent other effects.

"Agility." Winona commanded, lazily.

Her muscles relaxing, the Armour Bird Pokemon started to charge towards Glalie.

"Go into Steel Wing." She continued.

Just as Glalie's horns had done moments earlier, the jagged wings began to shimmer with a bright white energy, the glamour covering every inch of the smooth metallic surface.

With the speed increase, Glalie had no chance to dodge the attack, roaring in pain as Skarmory smashed her huge body into his smaller one. Sailing backwards from the hit, he barely managed to regain some control before whacking his trainer in the stomach.

"Liiiie!" He growled, warily.

"Easy, Glalie." Ash called. "Use Icy Wind!"

His jaws widely opening, forming a small circle, the Face Pokemon blew out, summoning all the energy from within his body into forming a frigid burst of wind, merging with the air almost instantly.

Upon feeling the attack, Skarmory let out a shriek, the less well protected parts of her body, the joints and the extremities, feeling the effects of the attack the most. Although most of her body was covered in the heavy metal armour, not all of it was. It had been these areas that Glalie had sought to affect.

"Awesome, Glalie." The Pallet trainer called. "So, how about using... Another Ice Beam."

Telling Glalie to use any other of his offensive moves would be pointless. As a steel type, Skarmory had access to a pretty decent defense, one that a normal type attack couldn't be expected to compromise. The only reason the ice type moves were doing some damage was because of the bird Pokemon's ability to fly. Otherwise he'd have taken his Pokemon out of there ages ago.

Spraying out another beam of frozen blue ice towards his opponent, Glalie's eyes lit up at the thought of the attack striking the steel and flying type Pokemon.

Unable to move easily enough to evade the hit, Skarmory took the full brunt of the hit, part of her body instantly covering in a shiny sheen of ice. Most of it covering the breast part of her body, but some of it had spread down across one leg.

Still, unfortunately for Ash, the wings were still free and working.

And that gave Skarmory a fighting chance. She could still keep herself airborne, even with the ice caking the lower part of her body. Could still dodge. Could still attack.

"Flash Cannon!" Winona ordered, looking to her Skarmory.

Wildly screeching, the Armour Bird Pokemon snapped her beak open, unleashing a white hot blast of molten energy towards Glalie, the attack striking the ice type Pokemon in the middle of the forehead.

Pushing herself up into the air, seeming to take more effort than normal in order to do so due to the frozen parts of her body, Skarmory kept up the attack, kept on firing the Flash Cannon into Glalie's head.

For a moment, Ash couldn't help but wonder what she was doing, what her plan was at this moment in time.

But, finally it dawned on him, watching the force of the white hot attack slowly and gradually force the Face Pokemon down towards the ground, dawning on him in horror.

Finally, blasting out a commencing strike, Winona's Skarmory sent Glalie crashing down into the ground, the Pokemon growling in pain.

"Glaaaaay!" He complained, accompanied by a few groans from the crowd. Only a few though, the majority applauding Skarmory's efforts.

Frantically, Ash fumbled for Glalie's Pokeball, desperate to recall the ice type Pokemon. Finally, he managed to do so, recalling the Pokemon in a blaze of red light.

"Glalie, return!"

* * *

"Gaaaah!"

It was only a small word, not one with much meaning.

But, as Lance's eyes burst open, it had never felt so good to be able to speak.

Even though his throat was horribly sore, his head even sorer, he knew that he was alive. That something had stopped him from dying.

"What the...?" He asked, rubbing his temple, his fingers feeling a scrape of dried blood there. Most of the rest of his skin, and hair was soaking wet.

"You're awake."

His eyes running up to the source of the voice, the Dragon Master saw the blond man stood over him, an expression of relief on his face.

"Yeah." Lance answered, suddenly feeling the chill that ran through his head and upper body. "Why am I wet?"

Suddenly, the man looked slightly guilty.

"Well, I could see that you were breathing." He admitted. "And... Well, I didn't think. I chucked a bucket of water over you a few minutes ago. Seemed to have done the trick."

He reached over for a towel, tossing it over to Lance.

Not hesitating, he wiped at his face trying to get dry.

"How did I survive?" Lance asked, looking around. "Where is that guy? What did he want?"

The blond man shrugged.

"I don't know who he was." He replied, trying to look casual. "I came home, found him waiting for me. He attacked, nearly killed me. Then you came in. He went to choke you, but..."

He hesitated, a nervous look on his face.

"Right after you blacked out." He continued. "Something happened. It was like he went insane."

"Insane?" Lance asked, surprised. "What happened?"

Bringing one hand up to his eyes, the man started to gesture.

"Well, his eyes started to bleed." He answered, slowly. "He began to claw at his mask, before jumping out of the window."

This time, he gulped, clearly traumatised by what had happened earlier.

"He broke his neck on landing on the pavement." He continued, softly. "The police are currently..."

_"Police!"_

Jumping to his feet, Lance looked around in shock.

"Police?" He repeated, in horror. "What are they..."

He didn't need this. He didn't know how well informed the Orre police force would be, but he didn't like the idea of them poking around in his affairs. All it took was one of them to recognise him and the entire trip would have been in vain. He didn't enjoy the prospect of fighting his way out of trouble against the Gateon Port authorities. There were more important matters at hand.

"Look." He said, quickly. "I need a transport instantly away from here. Something to..."

"Well, you came to the right place." The blond man answered, quickly switching into salesman mode, the smile quickly plastering itself across his face. "We offer a very reasonable rate, good prices and..."  
Deep breath from the Dragon Master, as he shook his head.

"I would hope that since I stopped you from dying." He remarked. "That you could offer a special discount to me."

Clearing his throat, he looked back to the blond man. The signs of the repeated alcohol abuse really were apparent in his face. Seeing it, Lance couldn't help but wonder how such a young man, a man of probably no more than twenty two, at the most, nineteen at the youngest, could be so disinterested with life. His eyes were haunted, scared of something.

"What do you have in mind?" He asked, looking back at Lance.

"Basically, I rent it out for a fortnight." Lance answered. "I bring it back, no questions asked, and I pay you on the return of it."  
He visibly snickered.

"Yeah, right." He replied. "Keep dreaming."

Allowing an exasperated look to creep across his face, Lance decided to make an amendment to the offer.

"Okay." He continued. "I'll pay double the asking price. And, I'll make an offer of two bottles of Blue Wailord Special thrown in extra."

A flicker of weakness. A sign that he'd bought the offer.

"Make it White Raichu." Came the answer. Still trying to get something extra even though he was satisfied.

Lance nodded.

"Deal." He replied, holding out his hand.

A quick shake, and the blond man turned back away, heading towards the stairs.

"Come on." He said. "I'll even let you take your pick of makes, models and choices."

* * *

**Whose That Pokemon? It usually moves slowly, but it goes at blinding speed when it attacks and bites prey.**

* * *

"Ketchum has chosen to recall his Glalie, seeing that the Pokemon was at a huge disadvantage against Skarmory." The announcer remarked. "What Pokemon will he be able to greet us with next? This will be his fifth choice, meaning that we will have seen ten of the available Pokemon on show.

_"Use him now!" _The voice in his mind was screaming.

Yet, not for the first time, Ash chose to ignore the voice in his head, as he reached down for a Pokeball. Or, rather more appropriate, a Lure Ball.

"Okay, Feraligatr!" He commanded, noting that it was still an unusual sensation to be calling out the name of the Pokemon instead of Croconaw or Totodile.

Right on cue, the Big Jaw Pokemon appeared, roaring proudly into battle.

Banging his fists together, gnashing his teeth, his water type Pokemon looked highly impressive upon first appearance, ready to challenge Skarmory to battle.

"And, we have a Feraligatr!" The announcer roared, forcing his voice up to make himself heard above the crowd. "A ferocious combatant, sure to take Skarmory on at her own game. But, does the croc have the ability to let the air out of his opponents wings?"

Trying to take the sting out of the atmosphere, Smith brought his flags up, his mouth moving to tell the two trainers to get the battle back underway.

"Resume!" He snapped, startling everyone.

Choosing to go on the offensive, Ash picked his moves, determined to take down Skarmory.

"Use Water Gun!" The Pallet trainer called, quickly.

His jaws cracking open, water rushing out, Feraligatr sent the stream of liquid ripping out in the direction of Skarmory.

Winona's command came quickly, ordering the dodge.

Fortunately for Ash, the Armour Bird Pokemon was just too slow, courtesey of the lingering ice. She let out a squawk of pain, the deluge rushing against her body.

Rolling her eyes, Winona started to speak again.

"Time to turn it up." She called. "Night Slash!"

Reshaping themselves out into a flatter yet pointed surface, Skarmory's wings started to resemble a pair of swords. A pair of rapiers that shone with an energy darker than night.

Swinging out the wings, the steel type Pokemon went on the attack trying to strike Feraligatr with the appendages.

"Dodge, Feraligatr!" Ash quickly yelled.

A slash came his way, raking across the stomach of the water type Pokemon before he could dodge. A bellow of pain came out of the jaws, a thin red line crossing across his belly, slightly above the cream coloured line.

"Quick!" Ash called, seeing Skarmory was still in range. "Strike back with Superpower!"

Without hesitation, the powerful blue skinned arms began to grow in size, the muscle tone increasing dramatically. Then, the scales began to shimmer with energy, an effect that was compounded with a powerful roar of pride.

Striking out, the blow ruptured out into Skarmory, instantly shattering the ice upon her chest, still continuing into metallic body. A deafening clang tore out around the battlefield, making several people within the front rows flinch.

Compared to this, not many heard Skarmory's screech of agony, the sound ringing up and out of the arrow-like beak.

But, the two people on the battlefield did, still watching each other.

* * *

Both of them could anticipate that the flying and steel type Pokemon didn't have much left in the tank. Causing mixed emotions...

_"If I can just get one good hit in, then Skarmory should go down." _Ash thought. _"Then, we'll be level on Pokemon, but two of my Pokemon have both battled. Have taken damage. I need to end this fast."_

_"Poor Skarmory won't last much longer." _Winona mused, deep within her mind. _"Yet, I almost certainly have the advantage. If she can inflict some more damage on Feraligatr before going down, then I am certain that my other Pokemon will be enough. Although, with my ace in the hole, I would certainly like both Feraligatr and Glalie gone by that point."_

Both of them spoke at exactly the same time.

"Feraligatr, Hydro Pump!"

"Skarmory, Brave Bird!"

The Armour Bird Pokemon reacted fastest, now free of the constraints locked upon her by the ice. Flattening out her body into an arrow like shape, she tore through the air, the steel becoming extremely hot as it was surrounded by an array of bright blue flames.

A full two halves of a second before Feraligatr's jaws were forced open via the hose-like blast of water, streaking out towards the oncoming Skarmory.

Holding his breath, Ash watched the strong torrent of water rip out through the air, hitting Skarmory in the face.

Yet, she did not falter. Even in the face of an incredible blast of liquid, she put her entire body behind the Brave Bird, forcing herself through it with a will power that she didn't know she had in her locker.

Eventually, she finally managed to pull free of the water, her body drained completely of health, only adrenaline and momentum keeping her going.

And finally, she crashed the entire weight of her body down into Feraligatr, a pair of simultaneous roars and screeches coming from the two Pokemon.

Slumping back, Feraligatr managed to keep his footing, an outraged look on his face. But, the stress of unleashing the Brave Bird, plus taking the Hydro Pump had proved too much for her system, the heavy metal body crashing down into the ground, dust being kicked up and caking the wet body.

Cheers of support rang down from the crowd, some of the audience enjoying seeing Ash get the victory at this point.

"And, they are level!" The announcer roared, ecstatically. "Both trainers have three Pokemon left at this point, two of their remaining choices revealed and having battled. One Pokemon hidden. What can we expect from here on in?"

"Skarmory is unable to battle." Smith said, dryly. "Feraligatr is the winner."

More cheers rang out, followed by the rounds of applause for Skarmory, a sign of respect as Winona recalled the steel type Pokemon.

* * *

"Whew." May muttered, shaking her head. "This is getting tight."

Leaning back in his chair, Jim began to tick off the names on his fingers.

"Pikachu, Staraptor, Glalie, Mightyena, Feraligatr." He said, running through a list of the Pokemon Ash had utilised so far. At the mention of his name, Pikachu, slightly recovered from the blows inflicted on him by Altaria, looked up at him expectantly.

"Who does he have left?" Jim asked, reaching down to his wallet. "Do you know?"

He looked to May, as he asked the second part.

"Why do you want to know?" She wondered, looking back to him.

"Because I'm thinking of putting some money on him to win." Jim answered. "Make a spare bit of cash. How to make up for the crushing loss of not being the one down there."

May shrugged.

"Whatever." She replied. "I don't know what his last Pokemon is. But, if you want to gamble, then go for it."

Not needing a second invitation, Jim quickly got out of his seat and headed towards the exit.

* * *

"Swellow, take to the skies!" Winona commanded, throwing her Pokeball up into the air.

The reappearance of the Swallow Pokemon proved to be a big hit with the crowd, the spectators starting the chant of 'Swellow Swellow Swellow'.

Something that seemed to mollify the flying type Pokemon, as she flapped her wings and took up into the air.

"And, Swellow comes back out to fight." The announcer yelled. "So, we still don't have a glimpse of the final Pokemon in Winona's arsenal. Although some of us may have suspicions, it is yet to be proven."

Bringing his flags up, Smith got the battle underway.

"Begin!" He curtly commanded. As usual, several sarcastic rounds of applause rang down from the crowd as he did so.

His beady eyes fixed on the shiny Swellow, Feraligatr let out a grunt of impassiveness. A sound that could have passed as a greeting.

Seizing the moment, Ash went on the offensive.

"Feraligatr, Water Gun!" He commanded, quickly hoping to score a cheeky hit. Something that Mightyena hadn't been able to do against the different coloured Pokemon.

A spurt of water burst out of the jaws, Feraligatr holding a grin of arrogance on his face at the implications, aiming for Swellow.  
"Dodge." Winona commanded. "Quick Attack."

Unleashing a barrel roll to the side, an impressive feat for a Pokemon to do, the Swallow Pokemon easily evaded the hit. The attack sailed wide, Swellow barely paying it any attention before swooping forward.

"Aim for the knees." Winona commanded.

Rapidly adjusting her aim to comply with the orders, the flying type Pokemon tucked her wings in even further, decreasing her altitude.

Looking around at the ground, slightly startled, Feraligatr watched his opponent plunge towards him...

Straight into his knee.

The bellow of pain rupturing out of Feraligatr's mouth was astonishing, followed by the sound of him crumpling down to the ground, still perched only on one leg, the tail the only thing that was aiding with balance at this point.

Feeling his heart sink, Ash couldn't help but fear the worst. His Pokemon was in too much pain to heed his orders, would probably ignore them.

Running his hand down to the Pokeball, frantically searching out for it, he heard Winona call out another command.

"Strike with Aerial Ace." She commanded. "Aim for the face!"

Not quite seeing what happened next, Ash was only privy to the bellow of pure pain, a terrible sound that he had never heard before. And one that he never hoped that he would again. Still, the screams of pain continued, Feraligatr's hands clutching up at his face. Even behind the hands, Ash could imagine the agony wracked face.

Brief pangs of regret passed across Winona's face, just for a moment. And then, she gave the command.

"Put him out of his misery." She urged, softly. "Wing Attack."

Fluttering down from out of the sky, Swellow struck out with the two slender appendages. Sweeping out, the two blows hit Feraligatr in the lower back, finally sending him down to the ground, where he lay motionless.

Snarling out an aggravated moan of anguish, Ash finally found the Pokeball that he had been looking for. Feeling annoyed with his efforts of inability, he quickly held up the red and white orb, bringing back the Big Jaw Pokemon.

"Feraligatr." He whispered to the orb, sadly. If he hadn't been in such a pressure situation, then he would have shed a tear. That was how bad he was feeling about what had happened. His Pokemon had been humiliated by Winona's Swellow, the Pokemon taking an opportunity and exposing it with a series of wrecking counter attacks. "I'm so sorry. I failed you there."

His face devoid of emotion, Smith brought a flag up, the crowd completely silent for once. They had been unable to comprehend what had happened to Feraligatr.

"Feraligatr is unable to battle." Smith commented. "Swellow is the winner."

* * *

Something snapped inside Ash. Right now, all he wanted more than anything, more than defeating the entire Elite Four was to take down Winona's Swellow. Beat it and beat it badly.

Scrabbling down to his waist, he fished out Glalie's Pokeball, and prepared to send the Face Pokemon back out into the fray.

* * *

Upon appearing, Glalie let out a threatening growl towards Swellow, prepared to let her know that she wasn't going to have this fight her own way.

_"Whatever you say, dearie." _Swellow answered, clicking her beak together.

"And, we're about to see Ketchum's Glalie in action again." The announcer called. "After having defeated two of his Pokemon, this is the next option for Ketchum to bring down Winona's Swellow. Can this ice cold Pokemon do the job over the fleet of wing bird?"

With the battle not in action, the audience resorted to their favourite past time of heckling the referee, urging him to get the battle started again.

Ignoring it, Smith brought the flag up, again getting the battle underway.

"Resume." He commanded.

Not thinking of his strategy, Ash quickly chose to go forward on the attack.

But, before he could open his mouth, Winona got in first.

"Quick Attack!" She called out, lightly.

Swooping into strike, Swellow crashed her body into Glalie's face, smacking him back through the air slightly.

Still not thinking straight, the Pallet trainer started to experience the red mist. The urge for his Pokemon to defeat Swellow was overpowering all his senses.

"Glalie, Ice Beam!" He roared, startling everyone around.

Spraying out a burst of cold pale white ice, Glalie took aim at Swellow, hoping to get lucky. Privately, he was worrying about his trainer.

"Dodge." Winona ordered. "Use Agility to get behind it."

Rapidly flaring her wings, Swellow did so, easily getting behind Glalie with time to spare. Enough time to watch the attack float through the air where she had been moments earlier.

"Glalie!" Ash shouted, still losing all thoughts of sense. "Spun and use Icy Wind!"

"Dodge behind it." Winona repeated. She could see that her opponent was close to losing his cool, very close to going into a breakdown. Was already making bad decisions. And, her dodging decisions were to test him out. Force him into making more strange choices. Something that would cause him to lose to himself, which would save her the trouble of doing it.

* * *

Glalie heard the order. Could have stopped it in time.

But, instead, he chose to take a gamble.

Still unleashing the Icy Wind, even though it was a slightly less potent version than usual, he blew out the attack into his trainer, instantly causing him to shiver.

* * *

Gasps of shock rang out around the stadium, surprise at what had just happened. It was not something that the crowd usually saw, the sight of a Pokemon using an attack on his own trainer. With bated breath, they waited to see what would happen.

* * *

His skin now covered in goosebumps, his teeth chattering together, Ash suddenly realised where he was going wrong. The look Glalie was giving him, the attack. He got it. The Face Pokemon had tried to help bring him out of his blind fury.

Suddenly feeling very ashamed, he smiled at the Pokemon.

"Thanks Glalie." He whispered. "I'm better now. You did good."

"Glaaaay!" Came the response, the ice type Pokemon smiling back at him.

The next thing Ash heard, was a cough, followed by an order from his opponent.

"Swellow, Hyper Beam!"

Unable to react in time, his mouth half frozen, the Pallet trainer watched the Swallow Pokemon, still behind Glalie the Pokemon unaware of what was going on, click her beak open, a glow of orange energy building up within the black confines.

Then, the energy streaked out in a narrow beam, the sound of a strong screech ripping through the air as the blast arrowed towards Glalie.

A miniature explosion was the next thing Ash saw, the eyes of the Face Pokemon going strangely blank as he was thrown forward to the ground. With the large orb like face crashing through the dirt, a large trail being torn up by the scattering body, Ash knew instantly what the outcome would be.

With the crowd strangely silent, he could only imagine the look of anguish upon his face.

* * *

"Okay, thanks." Jim muttered, taking up his ticket.

As he did so, he looked up at the screen, hoping to see something on there that proved he had been right to put money on Ash to win.

At the sight of Glalie laid on the ground, unconscious, his jaw angrily fell.

"Son of a...."

He half turned his head around to look at the vendor.

"Any chance of a refund?"

"Get the heck out of here."

* * *

"So, you should be all set with this." The blond man remarked, looking down to the seat of the hovercraft that he had rented out to Lance.

The Dragon Master smiled in reply, the first time he had made such an emotion for a while.

"Thank you." He answered. "I'll bring it back when I'm done with it."

Offering a salute, the blond man grinned back at him.

"No problem, Lance." He replied.

A double take was his answer. While signing for it, Lance had gone with an alias. The name Dean Grey. The simple name had become an avatar for G-Men agents who didn't want their real names broadcast on various documents.

"Yeah." He continued. "I know that your name isn't Dean Grey. I recognised you."

He sighed.

"I mean, I worshipped you for most of my life."

Narrowing his eyes at him, Lance allowed a warning tone to creep into his voice.

"Don't tell anyone that you saw me here." He said, calmly. "I'm on a secret mission for an organisation that can't be named."

"Can I just get your autograph?" The man asked, eagerly, holding up a pen and some paper. "I was a huge fan of yours. I'll not tell anyone that you were here. Plus, because you're my hero, I'll let you have that transport for as long as you want. Free of charge."

He tapped his nose with the pen.

"I don't care that you're a fugitive." He insisted, sending alarm tones ringing in Lance's head. "I'm sure you had a very good reason for punching that guy and breaking out of custody."

Sighing, Lance realised that he had to trust him. It was a distasteful option, but the only viable one. But, there was something unthreatening about this blond haired man and his ecletic clothes. His green scarf and shirt, striped shapes of white and orange.

"Okay." He answered, taking the pen and paper.

The blond man smiled at him, happily.

"Yay." He replied, suddenly looking like a different person. Someone who looked happier than he had been for a while. "Can you make it out to Barry?"

* * *

"Glalie is unable to battle." Smith said, calmly. "Swellow is the winner."

With the crowd applauding the Face Pokemon off, Ash brought the Pokeball up instantly recalling his defeated fifth Pokemon.

He could feel everyone in the stadium watching him. Everyone watching him on the TV's around the world. Holding slight smirks on their face, knowing that he was out of his depth.

"You still want to continue?" Winona asked. No sarcasm in her voice. Not a condescending tone in sight. Just an honest inquiry.

His head down, Ash half considered the option for a moment. For a moment.

"No thanks, Winona." He replied, narrowing his eyes at her. "But, I appreciate the offer. I've taken it this far, and I want to see it through from here."

She smiled at him.

"Fair enough."

As she finished speaking, he could hear the crowd yelling for him to hurry up.

"And, we're about to see the final choice that Ash Ketchum, the challenger against the Elite Four of Verger has to use. Remember, he is down to his last Pokemon. Elite Four Winona still has three left."

Taking a deep breath, Ash knew that he had to go for it.

He brought up the final Pokeball, holding it up to the sky.

"And, one of my oldest friends would like to wager that this battle isn't over yet." The Pallet trainer yelled, defiantly, as he hurled the red and white orb up into the air.

"I choose you, Charizard!"

Watching the ball split open in the middle of the air, he couldn't help but feel that the battle was still to throw out a few twists and turns...

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**So, Lance rented a transport from a blond haired guy named Barry. Coincidence? Or not?**

**Anyway, still some mystery there. What happened to the attacker, and who he was.**

**Finally, Ash had a bit of a 'mare there. The way Feraligatr got beaten would by slightly humiliating. But, no shame in the way Glalie lost. He did take a bit of a beating from Skarmory.**

**Bad time to be Jim.**

**Next chapter will be conclusion of Ash vs Winona.**

**Okay, and thanks for the sheer amount of reviews that I got. That was a great feeling, so again, thank you. Highly appreciated.**

**Keep it up.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. In order for Skarmory to learn Brave Bird, what circumstances must take place?**

**Time for Charizard to try and single handedly save Ash's Elite Four challenge.**

**And, in case you haven't guessed it, the title came from the first line of 'We will be heroes.'**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review! Please!**


	109. A Bird To A Flame

Chapter One Hundred And Nine. A Bird To A Flame.

* * *

_Summary. While in Orre, Lance saved the blond man from being killed. Although, he was knocked out in the process and nearly died, he managed to evade the police sniffing around, get a transport and head out into the desert, with Barry having learnt his identity. Meanwhile, Ash and Winona continued their battle, with Winona unleashing Skarmory to face Glalie. As predicted, the Armour Bird Pokemon managed to wreak havoc on the defenses of the ice Pokemon. Ash quickly brought him back, sending out Feraligatr. Eventually, the Big Jaw Pokemon managed to win, knocking out Skarmory. Then, Winona brought out her Swellow, as Jim decided to go put money on Ash winning. Just as he did so, Swellow knocked out both Feraligatr and Glalie, leaving Ash shocked. But, he sent out his last Pokemon, in hopes of victory. Charizard..._

_

* * *

_

He had been heading across the sands for what seemed like hours. Not knowing where he was going, not knowing if he was close or far.

Slowly making his decision, he pulled down on the brakes, instantly moving the vehicle to a halt across the sand.

It wasn't long before he climbed off, looking thoughtfully around. It pained him that he could see nothing but sand for miles around.

"Giselle." He muttered. "If you're around here, then I could really use someone to talk to."

For the next few moments, he heard nothing but the wind rustling around the desert, blowing harshly against the dark sands.

Eventually deciding that she wasn't going to show up, he colet out a sigh, shifting his body back around to the hovercraft...

And finding her sat in the saddle.

The method of transport he had rented from Barry was an unusual piece of machinery, quite unlike anything else around. It was almost like something out of a science fiction film, a saddle supported by two long electrical engines that splayed out of the front, eventually culminating in a large metallic box. At the rear of the saddle, another metallic container was there, this one containing a heavy duty battery, one that could offer enough power to the transport to power it indefinitely. But, he had managed to get a power charger just in case it ran out and he was stranded in the desert. It was in another container on the back, along with three flasks of water. In the saddle, added to a pair of handlebars that were used for steering, and the basic controls, he could have an easy view of a GPS which told him exactly where he was, pointed out the best way to the next town, the fastest routes, the times, etc. Unfortunately, since the saddle was unguarded, he had to wear a pair of Go-Goggles to keep his vision safe from stray specks of sand.

And, now Giselle was sat in his seat, casually leaning back against the box holding the water and the charger.

"Oh, you're here." He said.

She shrugged, slowly raising her shoulders up.

"You called." She replied. "And, I came as fast as I could. What's up?"

Shaking his head, Lance started to answer her.

"Where am I going?" He asked. "I've looked at the GPS, and there's nothing around here at all. No settlement, or nothing."

Clearing her throat, Giselle looked at him.

"First of all." She replied. "I sense that you have some questions that you need to ask. So, while I'm here, ask away."

"Well, I'm pretty sure that I just did ask you a question." Lance answered, smartly. Something that she wasn't impressed by, judging by her glare. "But, since you mention it, what was that back there in Gateon Port? How come I didn't die?"

Slowly climbing up off the hovercraft, Giselle made a tutting sound.

"Because, as I told you." She replied. "It was not your time to die in that building. That man was not able to kill you because the laws of time are about the only rules that humanity can't seem to break. As distasteful as it is, the man with you isn't destined to die either. So, when it loked like that man might kill both of you, I was forced to step in."

Lance raised his eyes up to her.

"What did you do to him, and who was he?" He asked.

Managing a small smirk, she told him. The coldest trace of emotion in her voice.

"I scrambled his brain." She replied, sweeping her hand out, flexing the fingers. "Ran my hand through his head, completely destroyed parts of it. Enough to cause a massive internal bleeding, and make it look like he had lost his mind."

This time, she sighed.

"It wasn't something I wanted to do." Giselle answered. "But, in order to preserve the pair of lives in that room, one had to be removed. Otherwise..."

A few months ago, Lance would have had a problem with her doing it.

Now, he simply shrugged.

"I appreciate it." He replied. "Better him than me. You don't have to justify it. I'd have probably done the same thing if he was trying to kill me. Which he was. So, who was he?"

At this point, Giselle looked mystified.

"Unfortunately, I can only offer the opinion that he was a Coppinger assassin." She answered. "Trying to upset the balance of time. Which means they must know what it is you must do."

Turning back to Lance's bike, Giselle tapped the GPS with a finger.

Surprised, Lance saw it fade out for a moment, a burst of static.

And, then the picture returned to view.

But, to his shock, he saw that there was now a city marked not too far away from him.

"The Rainbow City." Giselle answered, an odd tone in her voice. Something suggesting that she had bad memories of the place.

Climbing back into the saddle, Lance hesitated.

"You say that they had found out what I must do." He said, slowly. "But, even I don't know that."

Giselle started to speak, but he hushed her up with his own rapid speaking.

"So, I've been following your orders blindly. All in the pretex of saving the world. But, if that bad guys know something that I don't, then I want more. I'm not walking in blind."

His gaze was fixed pointedly on Giselle as he spoke.

"So, tell me what I have to do in this Rainbow City, or I turn around and leave this place. Forget that I ever saw you."

She was not happy with the threat. He could tell that by looking at her eyes.

But, she finally opened her mouth to tell him.

"Your mission." She said, pointedly. "Should you choose to accept it."

"Do I have the choice?" Lance quickly asked. As he spoke, he managed to bring out a small apologetic grin from her.

"There's always a choice." She replied. "But, the alternative of if you don't do it is..."

"Yeah, I know." Lance answered. "Just jesting. Trying to get away from nerves. So, what is it I've got to do?"

She stiffened up.

"Normally, I wouldn't ask you to do this. Doing something like this in a premeditated way is completely unethical. And, it's only as a desperate measure."

"Where's the chase and how can we cut to it?" Lance asked, shortly. "I don't want you offering me your excuses, trying to justify it. The end justifies the means."

"Okay, fine." She answered, slightly snappily. "Your mission is to walk into the Rainbow City and find someone. Someone who has caused us both an incredible amount of pain in the past, and to end their life."

Her eyes flashed with conviction as she spoke.

"Your mission is to kill Claudia Coppinger."

In the past, he might have blanched at the orders. But, his memories of the evil bitch weren't exactly pleasant ones. In the past, she had tried to immolate him, tried to hurt friends of his. Indeed, people had died, men that he had respected were gone because of her and the delusional insanity. So, he wasn't going to shed a tear when she bought a one way ticket to hell.

"Ok." He answered. "Just show me where to go and I'll do it."

"You don't feel any remorse at the prospect of doing this holy task?" She wondered, looking at him with interest. "I didn't mark you as a man who would..."

"She deserves to die." Lance replied, snappily. "Now, I don't know what she did to you and really I don't care."

For the first time in their meetings, looks of sadness ran across Giselle's face, slightly surprising the Dragon Master. He hadn't been aware that she possessed emotions.

"She..." She said, softly. "She hurt someone close to me. Badly. That's why I'm trying to help you with what you're doing."

"Fine." He answered, turning back to his transport. "Let's go."

* * *

Appearing in a proud burst of light, Ash's newly arrived Charizard bellowed a greeting to everyone, smoke flaring from the large nostrils, the fire on his tail proudly flickering. Forcing his wings out to their full extent, the Flame Pokemon made an impressive sight, a sight that made the entire audience go quiet at his presence.

"And, what a final card to have!" The announcer positively screeched. "A mighty Charizard ready to fight. Although, when you consider that Winona still has her Pelipper, plus another unknown choice in reserve, it might be open to debate how effective the fire type moves will be in this situation."

The smallest trace of a disgruntled growl flickered out of Charizard's mouth, annoyed at what the announcer had implied.

"Let's prove them wrong, Charizard." Ash called.

"Impressive Charizard." Winona remarked, offering the compliment.

Coughing, Smith brought his pair of flags up into the air.

"Okay, begin." He said, dully.

"And, flame on!" The announcer bellowed, startling everyone.

"Swellow can't move." Ash muttered to himself. "Because of the Hyper Beam. So..."

His strategy in place, he threw out his arm and made the call.

"Hit that Swellow with a Flamethrower!"

Taking no time at all, the mouth burst open, spraying out a stream of red hot flames into the immobile Swellow.

Being instantly ingulfed by the blast, the Swallow Pokemon managed to recover enough energy to let out a pitiful squawk of pain.

With that being the first real hit that one of his Pokemon had landed on Winona's Swellow, the crowd managed an ironic cheer.

Her body badly burned, Winona's Swellow burst up out of smoke, an angry glare of piercing intent on her features.

"Now, we've got a battle on our hands folks." The announcer remarked. "Swellow took that hit, but looks like she still has more in the tank."

"Use Aerial Ace." Winona commanded. "Aim for the wings."

Even as Swellow was in motion, streaking towards Charizard at a lightning fast speed, Ash already had a counter in mind.

"Let's see how she likes this." He muttered. "Charizard, block yourself with Steel Wing!"

Roaring, the fire type Pokemon brought the wings around his body, the normally burnt orange scales now shimmering with a mild silver energy.

As Swellow came crashing in, a deafening clang ricocheted out, beak meeting metal. Only Charizard could see the dazed look now splayed on her face.

"Charizard!" Ash bellowed. "Hit it with Dragon Claw!"

Another growl burst from Charizard's mouth, the large Pokemon spinning around to gain momentum, the claws on his right paw extending out to three times their normal size, becoming filtered with a dark blue energy, flecked with white sparks.

Bringing down the strike, hitting Swellow from above. The force of the blow instantly flattened the flying type Pokemon into the ground, enough force generated to create a Swellow shaped hole in the dirt.

* * *

"Oh yes!" May cheered, her words promptly followed by a roar booming out around the stadium, the crowds on their feet with applause. They had been wondering how long it would be before the Flame Pokemon would take down Swellow, and the show of power had not disappointed them.

"Swellow is unable to battle." Smith declared. "Charizard is the winner of this round."

"And, Charizard puts that Swellow out of action." The announcer roared, shouting to make himself heard above the cheering crowds. "What a show from this firey fighter. Now, just what can Winona pull back here?"

Recalling her Swellow to a round of applause, the flying type Elite Four member managed a small show of emotion, smiling at the red and white orb.

"You did well, Swellow." She replied, putting the Pokeball back behind her back.

Within seconds, she had brought out another one. Taking a moment to contemplate a strategy. The smallest trace of something running through her mind.

_"Both of my remaining Pokemon have a decent advantage against Charizard." _She thought. _"Yet, one has more of an advantage than the other. So, I'll use Pelipper now and save my other choice until later. Pelipper can drain some of Charizards health, and my other girl can finish it off. Checkmate."_

_

* * *

_

"Miss Wing." Smith said, dryly. Other than that, there was nothing in his flat, emotionless voice. "Please select your fifth Pokemon at once."

She glared at him in reply, forcing him to back down slightly.

"Please." He asked, nodding his head back to the crowd. "I'm not asking to be picky, but you're not the one getting heckled by the crowds."

Indeed, as he mentioned it, jeers of sarcasm were echoing down towards him.

"Not getting to you, is it?" Winona asked, slightly facetiously.

Shaking her head, she tossed the red and white orb up into the air.

"Pelipper, take to the skies." She called.

* * *

**Whose That Pokemon? A Pokemon that roamed the skies in the dinosaur era. Its teeth are like saw blades.**

* * *

"And, we're right back to the start." The announcer remarked, at the reappearance of the Water Bird Pokemon, Pelipper squawking rapidly as she fluttered up into the air.

"Damn." Ash muttered, slightly. "I'd forgotten about that one."

Rolling his eyes, Charizard turned back to him, checking and waiting for orders.

"Charizard vs Pelipper." The announcer continued. "I am sure that we don't have to mention the fact that the type advantage could be brought into play here, yet there is something in the air that suggests Charizard may have enough to overcome Pelipper."

Quickly, mindful of the abuse coming his way, Smith brought his flags up to a cacophany of ironic cheers

"Resume." He commanded.

* * *

For a moment, Charizard and Pelipper glared at each other, each willing the other to make the first move. An impassive expression on the Flame Pokemon's face, matched by a fierce intent from Pelipper, an intent that could have been interpreted as being cocky. She knew that she had the advantage in this situation, something that she was willing to acknowledge. Willing to utilise against the fire type Pokemon.

Finally, Winona made her choice. Ash could have moved first, but he was playing this smart. All of Charizard's fire attacks were more or less completely useless. There were other attacks on option, dragon type moves, but they could have been blocked or dodged. Meaning that he would do as which she had done with Swellow. Wait for her to attack and counter with a vicious intensity.

"Pelipper, Hydro Pump!" Winona commanded, sharply.

With the powerful bill slapping open, a sharp thrust of water snapped forward, small droplets of water slipping down onto the arena floor as it swept towards Charizard.

"Fly out of the way!" Ash cried out, rapidly moving to counter the attack.

Sweeping his wings out, the Flame Pokemon charged up off the ground and into the sky, the hose-like burst of water instantly punching its way below him.

"Hit it with Wing Attack!" The Pallet trainer continued, ready for pushing on with his own attack.

His eyes focused down on Pelipper, Charizard dived back through the air towards his opponent, readying his orange and green wings for impact.

"Protect!" Winona shouted.

"Pell... Pelll!" Exclaimed the Water Bird Pokemon, spreading out her wings to their full length. Thickly running off the wings, a green wave of energy spread up and out melding itself into a protective barrier.

With Charizard's wings striking into her, the barrier shook under the blow. But, she remained unhurt by the attack, even as the shield faded away.

And now, Winona had the advantage.

"Pelipper, use Water Pulse!" She ordered, warily.

Again, the thick orange beak slipped open, this time revealing a glimmering orb containing a wondrous mixture of colour, from pale blue shades to sparks of white light.

His heart sank at the sight, hurtling even more as Pelipper spat out the orb, the thick waves of liquid washing over Charizard. A disgruntled howl of pain escaped the jaws of the Flame Pokemon, his body drenched by the attack.

But still, Ash had a chance.

"Charizard!" He called, quickly. "Strike back with Dragon Claw!"

As he had done against Swellow, but this time in the air, Charizard spun his full body around, the claws extending out to three times their normal size, before he struck Pelipper in the body, the attack bringing a squawk of agony from the Water Bird Pokemon.

"And, they trade blows for fun at this point." The announcer remarked, sagely. "Although Pelipper hits Charizard with a super effective Water Pulse, this mighty orange dragon hits back with a claw attack that bears the same name. Both look like they have plenty left in the tank, so it's still all in the air as to what can happen next."

For the first time in this particular match, Ash decided to force the issue. The chances of Charizard being able to take many more water type attacks and survive wouldn't be great. He needed to force down Pelipper and fast. Then, he could take his chances against the final target.

The Water Bird was reeling, Charizard backing away through the air. Away from Pelipper, he could dodge any attacks.

"Charizard, Dragonbreath!" He bellowed, swallowing a gulp of air.

Throwing his head back, the fire type Pokemon began to summon up a recess of energy from deep within his body, bringing it to the fore...

And he forced it out, propelling a strong burst of energy towards Pelipper, the water type Pokemon still reeling.

Mentally cheering as he saw the attack hit Pelipper, he could hear that the crowd were on his side, willing Charizard to triumph over his opponent. They enjoyed seeing the underdog.

_"Probably the only time Charizard's been classed as an underdog." _Ash thought to himself with a sly smile.

Even worse for Winona, small muscle spasms began to run across the water and flying type Pokemon's feathers, her body wildly shaking under little duress. It became a struggle for her to remain airborne, taking all of her control to land

"Damn." Winona hissed, as several flickers of realisation began to run through the audience, followed by a small chuckle from the announcer.

"Well, looks like paralysis has kicked in." He commented, lightly. "And, this has to be Ketchum's chance. If he takes it..."

Running through a list of Charizard's moves in his head, Ash quickly decided on the choice. What could be the clincher.

"Finish it off with Flare Blitz!" He shouted, top of his voice. Hoping that it would inspire Charizard's strike to be fast and true.

With a bellow of pride running from Charizard's mouth, his bright orange scales began to turn red, the smallest hint of fire sprouting up. Within moments, he had turned his body into a moving fireball, pushing himself through the air as fast as his wings would carry him, aiming for the grounded and still immobile Pelipper.

A thunderous crash echoed out around the arena, the sound of the Flame Pokemon's body crunching into Pelipper, half crushing her against the ground.

Ecstatic, Ash punched the air as Charizard jumped back away from the downed Pelipper, the Water Bird Pokemon's eyes blank with defeat as he did so. His large feet clumped to the dirt as he brought back his head letting out his full bodied roar of triumph at the victory.

Even managing to drown out most of the applause directed his way. Most, but not all.

Slowly, Smith, the referee, brought up his flag to make the call.

"Pelipper is unable to battle..." He called, half drowned out by cheers. "Charizard is the winner of this round."

"And, what an impact Charizard has made!" The announcer yelled. "Now, the two trainers are level on Pokemon. Next knockout wins it. Ketchum is half way to making an incredible comeback. And, now it's Winona's turn to make her choice."

Watching Winona recall her Pelipper, a moment of annoyance ran through Ash's mind. If Pikachu had been able to take the Water Bird Pokemon down in the first half, Charizard would be much more prepared to face the next choice that she utilised against him.

Offering a few words of encouragement to the Flame Pokemon, Ash's mind wandered away, wondering about what she would throat against him.

"I guess it's time." She commented, taking out a Pokeball. "Time to end this. While I am known as the graceful user of bird Pokemon, I made the choice to give this Pokemon its maiden battle today. A Pokemon that I received as a gift from a fellow member of the Elite Four recently. Your Charizard will be her first competitive victory. First of many."

"Well, this is unusual, folks." The announcer remarked, as he watched Winona bring back her arm, gracefully tossing the red and white orb into the air. "Normally, she would use Honchkrow at this point, but it appears that she has chosen a different Pokemon in her team of six here. And, that Pokemon is..."

As the ball burst open, the clear white energy rushing out, Ash couldn't help but shudder. He knew something bad was coming.

When it materialised into its true shape, revealing a gray skinned Pokemon with large purple wings and a forked tail, he realised why. The large jaws, filled with pointed teeth, the evil hunters eyes.

All in all, a Pokemon he had several bad experiences of.

"Aerodactyl!" The announcer yelled, unable to disguise the surprise in his voice. It was the only sound apart from the screech of the Fossil Pokemon, as the crowd watched in silence. Like the crowd and Kabutops a few days earlier, this was their first sight of a supposedly extinct Pokemon such as this.

But, as Ash looked at the Pokemon, a species which had almost killed him on several occasions, he couldn't help but notice what was going on with Charizard. Burning harshly to twice their normal size, the Flame Pokemon was tensed up, a deep growling tone rumbling from his throat.

_"Oh cripes." _He thought, as old memories ran back through his mind.

* * *

_The powerful Aerodactyl lifted up one of his wings, the small fingers on the apex of the frame pulling at his eye, making a gesture of arrogance towards the burnt red coloured Pokemon on the ground._

_Stamping his feet petulantly, Charmeleon roared up at the Pokemon angrily. Unable to get up to him. Unable to do anything about it._

_Watching from the claws of the rock type Pokemon, Ash would have given anything at that moment for his Pokemon to be able to help him out._

_But, when he began to glow with a bright white light, he didn't believe it possible._

* * *

He had thought at the time that Charmeleon had evolved to save him from Aerodactyl, the wings of the Charizard taking him where the pre-evolved Pokemon couldn't go.

However, Charizard had become more interested in trying to rip the Fossil Pokemon to pieces, rather than rescue his trainer. He had been burned several times to prove that point.

"Careful, Charizard." Ash called, warningly. "It's not the same Aerodactyl, so..."

Rounding on his trainer, the Flame Pokemon unleashed a small burst of embers towards his trainer, Ash feeling the singe from the attack on his face.

"Okay, Charizard." He groaned. "Just... Just try and channel it into something that we can use."

Clearing his throat, Smith brought his flags up.

"Let the final round begin." He commanded, his voice drowned by the anticipating cheer of glee from the crowd, each person eager to see the battle start.

* * *

And finally, the audience went quiet. May, Jim and Pikachu somewhere among them. Yet, Ash could feel their breath weighing down on him and Winona.

If he made it through this battle, he was determined never to battle in this stadium again. The acoustics of the building made battling here more stressful than it had to be. Privately, he wondered if Winona was feeling the same.

For a moment, he hesitated, waiting to see if Winona would try to strike first.

When she didn't, he made his choice, calling out confidently an attack that could test Aerodactyl's defense.

"Charizard, let's start out with a Flamethrower!" He said, softly.

His jaws snapping open, the fire struck out of the maw blazing towards the Fossil Pokemon.

Without a word from her trainer, Aerodactyl closed her wings around her vulnerable body, protecting herself mostly from the flames. The wings managed to absorb most of the damage, leaving the rock type Pokemon growling in pain.

_"That didn't do a lot. But, it did something. So, that's good to know. At least I know that the wings can take fire damage to a certain point." _Ash mused, plans for his next attack partly running through his mind.

But, Winona attacked first.

"Aerodactyl." She called. "Use Rock Slide."

As the words left her mouth, they were met with a dreadful screech of approval from the Fossil Pokemon, her wings extending out to their full span. Small flickers of white energy ran through the cracks in the wings, later rushing out around the tips of her teeth.

Still stood rooted to the ground, the earth shaking, Charizard let out a worried growl.

"Get out of there." Ash shouted, sensing what was about to happen.

Flaring his wings, Charizard did so, moving straight up and to the left, narrowly evading the large barrage of rocks that ripped up through the earth. Right at the spot where he had been stood mere seconds earlier.

"That's right." Winona muttered. "Into the sky. That's our domain."

Chasing up after Charizard, Aerodactyl let out a savage grin.

Within moments, the two Pokemon were both in the air, facing each other.

"Time to make this really interesting." Ash remarked, shiftily.

"Indeed." His opponent, the Elite Four member answered.

For the next few moments, neither of them made a move. Running their strategies through their mind, checking for anything they could do to amend it that was in their control.

"Aerodactyl." Winona commanded. "Wing Attack now."

Powerfully spreading his wings, the Fossil Pokemon thrust forward. Ready to land the hit on Charizard.

But, without knowing it, Ash had managed to form a counter to the move.

"Counter with Steel Wing." He roared.

The wings becoming hard as steel, and turning the colour to match, it was Charizard's turn to head forward, raking the blow across Aerodactyl's skin.

In a mixture of outrage and pain, the rock Pokemon bellowed, the attack super effective against her. Enough to cause her severe damage.

"That's the stuff." Ash yelled, pleased. He was on the way. All it would take would be one strong hit. One powerful strike and...

"Aerodactyl, unleash Iron Head." Winona commanded.

"Charizard, do it." Ash yelled, eagerly.

Plunging forward like a bullet from a gun, her body turning into a light silver colour in comparison to the usual dull dark grey, Aerodactyl smashed out into Charizard, bringing a pained roar from the fire type Pokemon. But, any wounds were just superficial. He had taken the blow, and absorbed it. But, more importantly...

Just as Ash had implied, Charizard now held the tips of Aerodactyl's wings in his clawed hand, spreading out his grip to wrap the arms around her body.

"Seismic Toss!" Ash roared, sensing that it was coming.

Eagerly roaring in agreement, the Flame Pokemon pushed himself up into the air, increasing the speed of his flight to the max, going as fast as he could.

Yet, Winona still had one trick left in her arsenal.

"Aerodactyl, use your Crunch." She commanded. "Aim for the throat."

Even though Charizard had started to spin through the air, flying in circles to disorientate the Pokemon, Aerodactyl still had enough left to reach out with her jaws and bite into Charizard's throat.

Despite the wounds, the injuries appearing on his neck, the Flame Pokemon managed to increase his speed, pushing his body to the limit.

Looking up, members of the crowd could see the large orange Pokemon spinning around in the sky, possibly doing large laps of the island. Aerodactyl still held within his grasp.

It seemed to go on forever, but finally the descent began to begin.

* * *

Plunging back down to earth, faster than the eye could watch, Charizard tightened his grip on Aerodactyl, trying to crush the life out of her. Making the landing hurt her more on impact, visions of the rocky skin broken on the ground.

And finally, he let her go mere metres from the ground, managing to pull himself out of the dive.

Rapid gasps of admiration began to run down from the watching masses within the stadium, seeing the Aerodactyl down on the arena floor, her body crumpled at an awkward angle.

Landing back on the ground a few feet away from her, Charizard surprisingly slumped to one knee, the bite marks on his throat looking even worse from the ground. His breaths were coming out ragged, smoke emerging from his nostrils as he did.

But, Aerodactyl was out cold.

And, as Smith brought up his flags, as the crowd exploded into a wave of sound, applause, cheers and whoops at the sight, Ash sank to his knees in jubilation, his arms raised above his head.

"Aerodactyl is unable to battle." He declared. "Charizard is the winner. The battle goes to Challenger Ketchum of Pallet Town!"

At this moment, with the adulation raining down on him, Ash knew that he had got out of jail. At one point, he had been dead and buried against Winona. Only a supreme effort on his part had managed to get him out of trouble. Something that he probably wouldn't want to try again.

But, he reflected, that was something for tomorrow.

Right now, he was just going to enjoy the moment...

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**So...**

**Lucky or what.**

**Charizard's lucky, unblockable, will always make opponent faint Seismic Toss comes through again.**

**Might seem like Aerodactyl went down easily, but keep it in mind what Winona said about it being its first competitive battle.**

**Are the Elites even trying at this point?**

**And, Lance...**

**Who saw that coming. His confrontation with Claudia may be next chapter, may be chapter after. But, it will be soon.**

**Thanks so much for the continued reviews. I can't put into words how much they are appreciated.**

**Next up, Isaac. And his gang of electric type Pokemon. Could be interesting.**

**And what is it with the Verger Elites and extinct Pokemon. But, you could assume that Steven gave the Aerodactyl to her.**

**And flashback to how Charmeleon evolved. Seems a thousand years ago.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. Of the three Pokemon used by Winona in this chapter, which has not made an appearance in the anime episodes set in Hoenn?**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Please, don't forget to drop a review. Thanks in advance.**


	110. The Hours Before

Chapter One Hundred And Ten. The Hours Before...

* * *

_Summary. Lance finally found out from Giselle what his mission was. What she confirmed to him was that his destiny to kill Claudia Coppinger. Meanwhile, Ash continued his battle with Winona, Charizard easily defeating the exhausted Swellow. Going onto Pelipper, Charizard suffered some damage before paralyzing her and knocking her out with Flare Blitz. Then, came Winona's final choice, an Aerodactyl. Despite her big claims, Charizard managed to deal with the challenge, knocking the Fossil Pokemon out with Seismic Toss. Brief reflections left Ash thinking about the next round against Isaac..._

_

* * *

_

"Well, that was a fantastic battle." Ash commented, as he and Winona, their match antipathy vanished, walked back through the tunnels away from the battlefield. "Shame about your Pokemon though."

"Maybe I need to take my Aerodactyl back to the training arena." Winona remarked, slightly dryly. "She was beaten slightly easier than I would have liked."

"Well, for a first battle." Ash admitted. "She didn't do too badly. Hey, I heard it could be hard training an Aerodactyl, so it would presumably take a long time to do so."

Winona shrugged.

"No harder than an Altaria." She answered. "Or any other dragon type Pokemon. She's proving to be a handful. A challenge that I enjoy. That is something that is truly rewarding. Raising a Pokemon to their full potential. And, although my Aerodactyl has yet to reach that, that battle will go a long way to helping her reach that."

"So, the battle was just as much a test for her as for me?" Ash wondered aloud. He hadn't ever thought of it like that before. The impression he had always nurtured were that the Elite Four were at their peak, never to get any better, never to get any worse. But, what Winona was telling him leant more towards the fact that they were always trying to improve.

She nodded.

"Indeed." The red haired trainer replied. "Her moves looked like they had a punch, particularly the Crunch attack. That looked like it did a whole bunch of damage to you. Had she not come up against a Pokemon as well trained as your Charizard, she might have managed the win. I seriously thought that after taking on Pelipper and Swellow, that your Charizard might be exhausted. No such luck I see."

Ash blushed slightly, at the compliment.

"Thanks." He answered. "My Charizard trained at the Charicific Valley. Guess he picked up an array of moves out there. Toughened him up plenty. I only recently got him back two months ago from that training session, with a full bill of health. Not much more could be achieved on his own, training with other Charizard, rather the rest could only be given by training with other Pokemon. Currently though, he spends his time at the Oak Pokemon Lab in Pallet Town. Training with the other array of Pokemon there. And believe me, there's a lot there."

"Well, either way you should be very proud of your achievement." Replied Winona. "Raising a Charizard to be strong and true. That's arguably a much harder task than training an Aerodactyl."

"Sounds like you have a real respect for Charizard." Ash commented.

Almost unnoticeable, a slight smile appeared over her mouth. One that implied a warmth almost as strong as the flames on the tail of the Pokemon in question.

"I respect all Pokemon that can fly." She answered. "Not just flying types, but all those that can take to the skies. The graceful way in which they spread their wings and soar away. Such an inspiring sight to behold. One that can inspire confidence in us all. Make us aspire to those heights."

"But, would you ever consider training something like Charizard?" Ash wondered.

Flashing a grin at him, the way Winona looked at him suddenly made him feel very uncomfortable.

"Why, you wanting to make a trade?" The Fortree City trainer asked, a slightly humoured edge in her tone. "Because..."

"No." Ash answered, quickly. "I wouldn't trade Charizard for anything."

The grin widened. He could see the whites of her teeth through her lips now.

"I know you wouldn't." She told him. "It was just a harmless comment. Just to gauge your reaction."

Clearing his throat, a slight reddish hue passed over his face.

"So, you'll be heading off to face Isaac now?" Winona remarked, looking down at him. "A different challenge to me, to be sure."

"Is he really as tough as they say?" Ash asked, looking at her. They were almost at the elevator, the fast way out of the bowels of the stadium.

Looking back at him, Winona's expression faded away. Leaving her impassive and thoughtful.

"Far be it from me to comment on my superiors ability." She replied, softly. "But, he did not become the leader of the Verger Elite Four through being a pushover. You know how we were formed?"

Slightly surprised, Ash looked at her with intrigue plastered over his face.

"The Verger Elite Four was formed of the four most suitable individuals out there. Four who best suited the profiles needed for the job. But, that wasn't the problem. When we were all brought together, there was the question of ranking to pull. Which order to go in. The only way to decide that was a series of three three on three battles. Whoever ranked highest would go last. Second second to last, etc."

"Why are you telling me this?" Ash answered, confused.

"Have you ever seen Isaac battle?" Winona wondered, a tone in her voice that suggested she already knew the answer.

"Yeah, twice." Ash replied. "Once in Koble Town. He battled someone that I know. Won pretty heavily, knocking out four of her Pokemon with just his Electivire. And, a few weeks ago in Pallet Town. Again, his Electivire knocked out several Golbat."

"Then, you will know that Isaac will be far and away one of the toughest trainers you have ever faced." Winona answered, still holding the casual tone in her voice. "Prepare well for the battle. Because..."

She reached out and pushed the button, summoning the elevator down to their level.

"If you end up in the same situation against him as you did against me."

Her voice tailed off, hearing the elevator whirring down towards them.

"Then, don't expect to get out of it. Luck, or a strong Charizard won't save you then."

With the doors pinging open, she stepped in, turning to face him.

"But, on that note, I wish you good luck."

His eyes watching the doors close as he mused on the words, Ash knew that she was right. He had already realised that he needed to battle much better against Isaac, or he would be going home. Had he just been overconfident going into the battle against Winona, assuring himself of a win before the battle had started. And, then he had found himself unable to rise to the occasion, struggling to reach her level. Or, was he really not prepared well enough, had Winona been that much tougher than him. Only Charizard had saved him from heading out.

Whatever it was, Ash mused as he walked over to the stairs. He only needed to go up to the next floor, whereas Winona had gone up several, so he hadn't taken the elevator. Whatever it was, he needed to prepare so much harder for the next battle. Because, it would be decisive. All or nothing...

* * *

Striding down the dirt streets of the Rainbow City, Lance couldn't help but marvel at how this place still seemed to be stuck in the past. No modern amenities at all. The people bustling about their business in humdrum fashion, shooting very strange glances at him.

But, on reflection, he must have looked out of place. He felt it, his leather jacket almost as anachronistic as a machine in this place, a place where rags and robes seemed to be all popular. Although, he thought, probably not out of choice, rather out of necessity.

Still holding the knife in a sheath at his lower back, his full attention for the last two days had been focused entirely on the search for Claudia Coppinger. He had tried searching the richer areas, if there was such an act of segregation in this place, with no avail. There had been no trace of her, the cruel eyes that he wouldn't forget, the sarcastic snarl of a mouth. So, with no sign of her there, he had moved to the slums. There wasn't a whole lot of middle ground here, seeming that the population either had wealth, or they didn't.

Here, in the depraved areas, the looks were more frequent, expressions of scorn rushing his way. The wondering of why he would be here. At least in the richer areas, they hadn't been this often, the few inhabitants he had talked to treating him as one of them.

Still moving around the streets, it slowly started to drift across his mind that he wasn't going to get anywhere anytime soon. That he was rapidly wasting his time searching for her on street corners. Which, was precisely where she was unlikely to be.

Pushing several disturbing mental images to the back of his mind, it was finally clear to the Dragon Master that he needed to find someone to ask.

_"Only got a vague description. Brown hair. About mid to late thirties, possibly early forties at a push. Eyes...."_

That foxed him. With it being a while since he had last seen her, not having visualised her at the incident on the Merlin Plateau, he couldn't remember that. Had never gotten close enough to see that. Had he still been with the G-Men, he could have accessed the server and pulled a profile picture. But, since his clearance had probably been revoked, and more importantly, there probably wasn't a computer within a hundred mile radius, that idea was dead in the water.

If he saw her, he would know her. Even if she had slightly changed her appearance, he would know her. The memories of her face as she had ordered her Aerodactyl to blight him from the face of the earth. Only his Dragonite's Protect had saved him from certain death in that instance. Yet, he had still be badly burned. The chances of him walking again, of him ever leading a normal life again would have been nil. The Firestorm had completely damaged his lungs beyond repair. But, somehow, he had been saved. Brought up in the arms of salvation. But, he had only been granted a momentary reprieve. Months later, his cousin, Claire, his only remaining family had been murdered at the hands of Kevin Noland, the Coppinger mole inside the G-Men. Having taken control of Articuno, he had mercilessly slaughtered her. And, taking his revenge on Noland had only been a small starter for the meal of revenge he had vowed in that moment to bring down on Claudia.

Normally, he had not been a violent man. But, he had long since decided that the world would be a better place without the Coppingers in it. And, at this point, he was willing to do anything to arrive at this endgame. After Claudia was dead, he would leave the Rainbow City and talk to Norman. Tell him everything. If Norman still wanted him arrested, then he would hang up the phone and stay in Orre. Become a nomadic wandering trainer.

But, running through this scenario in his head, Lance knew that it was an idle thought process. He still had the hard part to do. Finding her and ramming the knife through her throat, without being killed in the process.

"I get all the fun taskes." He muttered to himself.

"Talking to yerself is the first sign of the madness, stranger."

Spinning around to see where the source of the voice had come from, Lance was surprised to see something that he hadn't registered before.

Or rather, someone.

Rising up, a scruffy bundle of red rags revealed itself to be a dishevelled old woman, a vagrant who had been sleeping nearby without his knowledge.

"I'm not mad." Lance replied. "Just annoyed."

A cracked smile flashed across her ruined mouth. He could see rotten teeth deposited within the black maw, making him flinch slightly. Not enough to be noticed.

"Well, what's got you all annoyed?" She wondered aloud. "Handsome fella like yerself should have no worries in the world."

"I'm looking for someone." Lance replied, slightly testily. He wasn't in the mood to have his activities dissected at the moment.

As he finished, the smile grew wider.

"Well, you should talk to Edward then."

"Edward?" Lance asked, slightly puzzled. "Who is he?"

_"And, why should I need to talk to him? Can he help me?"_

Slowly, she sat up, now revealing a matted flurry of grey hairs.

"He's a great man, he is." She croaked. "He's the... Representative of the people who live in this part of the City. Polite way of calling him the slumlord. Knows pretty much what goes on, what happens. And, where to find people?"

_"Could be handy."_

Throwing her a smile, Lance reached down ito his pocket. While in the richer section of the Rainbow City, he had found that all of his money from the rest of the world useless. Showing how cut off and isolated this part of the desert really was. Added to the fact that nobody really knew it was here. He had only managed to find the place after help from Giselle.

So, in order to acquire some food, he had... Acquired some cash. Hustling some of the men and women around at Pokemon battles. But, there had also been the moments in the taverns when he had stepped behind the drunken masses, slipping coins from their pockets. Petty larceny was still justified in his search for Claudia.

"Where can I find him?" He asked, holding out a handful of coins. "I really appreciate the help."

Gratefully, she reached out to take the offer silver, slipping it into her rags.

"Okay." She replied. "So, this is where you go..."

After she had told him, she shot him the gaping smile again.

"If he don't tell yer what yer want to know." The woman remarked. "Do us all a favour and break his nose."

"Not popular, I take it?" Lance wondered, putting the coins away, back into his pocket. There wasn't much left, almost certainly not enough to bribe this Edward for the information.

"He's a brutal dictator." She spat. "Takes protection money from us, kicks us out onto the streets when we can't pay. Why do you think I'm here out in the cold?"

Resisting the urge to shrug, the Dragon Master turned tail, starting his walk.

"Good luck." Croaked the woman, so far an unexpected source of information.

* * *

**Whose That Pokemon? A new Pokemon species, rumoured to be from the sun. It gives off light while spinning.**

* * *

"So, I just wanted to wish you luck, mate."

His arm slung around May, Ash brought up his drink, the one that Jim had bought them all with his winnings from the battle against Winona. Privately, he couldn't believe that it had taken him over two days to break out the cash. On the eve of the most important battle of his life so far, the night before his battle with Isaac.

"Cheers, bud." He replied, feeling May's hand on his lap. "Man, I'm psyched about tomorrow."

"You got your team of six decided?" The brunette asked, leaning one of her bare legs over Ash's jeans. Just for the occasion, she had bought a red and white strapless dress for the celebrations. One that looked great on her. Something that Ash hadn't hesitated in mentioning. Several times. Even Jim had commented on it, noticing several of the looks that had been thrown in her direction from the patrons of The Drunken Snorlax.

"Yeah, I'm sorted." Ash replied, smiling widely. "Got all my six sorted, and..."

He paused to take a quick gulp of his drink.

"And, I'll kick Isaac's ass in the morning. No sweat, no doubt."

"Arrogance isn't a great trait." Jim remarked, shaking his head. "Dont get too far ahead of yourself. Remember Winona."

Those words seemed to sober up Ash. Just enough to remind him that he needed to stay focused. One drink probably wouldn't hurt. Four or five would.

Placing his glass down on the table, he turned his attention to May, knowing that he hadn't been the greatest boyfriend over the last few months.

"Hey." He muttered, leaning in close to her, almost resting his chin on her shoulders. "I'm sorry, okay."

"What for?" She asked, craning her neck around.

"Just generally for not being able to show you the love you truly deserve." He muttered. "I mean, I know I've not been the greatest boyfriend for a while. Once I've finished with the Elite Four, and possibly the Champion, we'll settle down together. No more travelling around from place to place. Just you and me."

"And the baby?" May asked.

The smile ran across his mouth.

"Of course." He said. "We three alone. In Pallet Town or in Petalberg. Wherever you want. And that's a promise. You like that thought?"

Her eyes told him her answer, shining with light. A positive light.

"More than anything else." She whispered. "I love that idea."

Reaching out their arms simultaneously, the two of them embraced each other, both happier than they had been for a while in each others company.

"Get a room." Jim said, half jokingly.

And, with those words, he stood up to go over to the bar.

Slowly, the grin flitted across Ash's face.

"Well, that's sound advice." He whispered in her ear. "How about it? I heard it improves the eyesight and the reactions."

"That's a lame excuse." She muttered, before softening her voice. "But let's go for it. You need all the luck you can get."

Taking her hand in his, Ash waited for her to get up.

For a moment, they looked at each other, love in their eyes. Savouring the moment.

Still holding her hand, he lead her out of the door, onto the streets that lead back to their hotel.

* * *

"So, you watching the battle tomorrow?" The barman asked, as Jim paid for another Black Persian.

Smirking slightly, the trainer from Mahogany Town laughed.

"Got a ticket as guest of one of the competitors." He replied. "I'm a good friend of Ash Ketchum."

"Heh." The barman remarked. "How about that. Small world."

Jim nodded, taking a gulp of his drink.

"So, you hear anything about the champion?" He asked. "If Ash wins?"

Shrugging, the barman let that be his only answer.

"I know who it is." He replied, eventually. He could see that Jim wouldn't let up. "It is..."

* * *

Half an hour of wandering around the maze-like streets later, Lance finally managed to find the location he had been given. If it had even been possible, he was in a worse mood now than when he had started.

But, seeing the building in front of him, the unblemished white paint, the wooden frames of the windows free from pockmarks, he somehow knew that he had found his prey. Compared to the other homes around it, this was practically a palace. The others, the crumbling huts, barely enough to provide shelter from the harsh elements.

Stepping out onto the street, he could see a large open sandy area across from the pristine white building, surely Edward's home.

_"Looks odd." _He thought, his mind wandering as he walked. _"Unless it's for Pokemon battles."_

* * *

Finally stepping out in front of the building, raising his hand to knock, Lance heard a cough trying to draw his attention.

"You looking for me?"

His hand was already halfway to the knife at his back, before registering that there had been no hint of threat in the voice. Not one per se, but the tone suggested that should the opportunity arise, a threat could be found to counter him.

Turning around, Lance found himself confronted by a man not a whole lot taller than he was, but twenty years older. At least. The hair was a light silvery colour, glinting in the sunlight. Shades of his scalp could be seen through the mask. Clad in a beige shirt and pants, while resting on a cane, he cut a dapper figure against the general dreariness of the background.

"Let me guess." Lance muttered. "You must be Edward."

An almost invisible white eyebrow raised up at the words, surprised at what he had heard.

"Interesting." He commented. "You search me out, yet you don't actually know whether I am him or not."

"Are you?" Lance asked, feeling gradually more impatient by the minute. He could have grabbed the man by the throat and shaken it out of him, had he not been trying to instill some resemblance of a normal investigation.

"Perhaps." Smiled the face. "Why do you want me?"

Knowing that his hunch had just been confirmed, Lance spoke up.

"I'm looking for someone." He replied. "Someone who may be here."

Edward looked at him curiously.  
"Who?" He asked.

"See, I don't know if she's using her regular name or not." The Dragon Master replied, casually.

"Ah." Edward answered, gesturing around to the sandy area. Lance hadn't noticed it before, but a table was placed there, as well as two chairs. One of them folded away under the table, while one extended out. Footprints were leading over to where Edward was now standing. Almost as if he had been expecting him.

Pushing the thoughts to the back of his mind, he heard the old man speak, as he followed him over to the seating area.

"Love of your life, sir?" He wondered, sitting down on his chair.

Trying to hide his visible recoil, Lance quickly dismissed the notion, as he did the same, pulling his chair out, feeling the metal legs scrape through the sand.

"Actually, she's.... She's more like a sister." He said, slowly spitting the words out like they were made of glass. "We were seperated at birth, and I recently heard something about her being in this area."

Edward smirked.

"You got a description?" He asked.

Quickly, Lance rattled off what he could remember. He found it interesting that Edward didn't make notes on it, implying that he had a decent memory.

The sign that he had finished memorising it passed, and he finally spoke.

"I think we can do business." He answered, softly. His tone more professional than it had been previously.

"Good." Lance replied, folding his arms.

"And, while were on the subject of business." Edward continued, baring his teeth into a sharp grin. "How is it that you expect to be paying for this highly sensitive information."

_"Son of a bitch."_

Still smiling, but this time in hope, Lance reached down into his pocket and placed the coins on the table.

Edward barely glanced at them before dismissing him.

"Is that some kind of a joke?" He asked, venemously. "Or, an insult? I wouldn't walk a dog for that."

With a just as venemous look on his face, Lance leaned forward.

"I could break both your legs." The Dragon Master snapped, firmly yet quietly. "See how much authority that you exude without those."

Edward smirked at him, clearly knowing that it was an empty threat.

"If you so much as lay a finger on me." He said. "There are a trio of Dugtrio underneath your chair, who will sink you down into the ground, unable to move until I decide what to do with you."

He ran his eyes across Lance's leather jacket.

"Although, I do like the coat." He commented. "Tell you what, throw the coat in and..."

Sighing, Lance stood up, slowly removing the jacket. He had liked this item of clothing, but there were far more important events taking place.

With it half removed, Edward let out a dry hiss.

Looking down, Lance could see that the old man had viewed the lone Pokeball on his waist.

"You have a Pokemon?" He asked, dryly. "Why didn't you say so earlier."

"Never thought it was worth mentioning." Lance replied, casually.

Finally, Edward let out a small laugh.

"Okay." He replied. "I'll make you an offer here. You beat me in a Pokemon battle and I'll help you out in your search. You lose, and you work for me for an undetermined amount of time to pay off your debt."

_"I don't want to sound arrogant here. But, do you even know who you're dealing with, you arrogant son of a bitch?"_

Although he wanted to say that, Lance just smiled and replied with just one word.

"Okay."

* * *

Quite a few people had gathered around to watch Lance take on Edward, the battle taking place on the sandy field across from his house.

And, he couldn't help but notice how many of them seemed to be leaning towards him, feeling that they wanted him to beat Edward. To humiliate him in front of them all.

Not even waiting, Lance quickly sent out his Dragonite to battle, many of the crowd wowing at the sight of the dragon and flying type Pokemon, not one that they had seen before.

Yet, Edward seemed less than impressed. As if he had no idea as to what the Pokemon could do. Or even what it was.

Bringing out a Pokemon of his own, a Solrock, his face remained impassive.

_"Now, let's see what you're all about, you arrogant bastard." _Lance thought, already putting his strategy into motion.

* * *

The battle had been short and sweet.

Clearly more used to bullying around people below him, Edward's Solrock had easily crumbled under the power of his own Dragonite. First, he had paralyzed Solrock with a Thunder Wave attack, rendering it immobile. And, while Edward was still shocked, out came the Dragon Claw to flatten it into the ground, followed by an Aqua Tail to land the final blow.

The shock etched on his face, the crowd revelling in enjoyment, pleasure at the humiliation having been heaped down on him, Edward rounded on Lance angrily.

"You're a cheat!" He snapped. "Nobody in this city is that good a trainer. Or even wields a Pokemon like that. I'm not even sure that it's even real. It's probably.... A mirage."

"Regardless of what you think." Lance remarked, folding his arms. "We had an arrangement."

His Dragonite growled in agreement.

"And, if you want to go another five rounds with my Dragonite, you're more than welcome to." The Dragon Master replied. "If all your Pokemon are the similar level to that Solrock, I've got five minutes to spare. Now, are you going to get me that information, or do I have to humiliate you some more in front of all these people who you intimidate into paying you?"

Pure hatred written across his face, Edward finally spoke.

"Okay." He growled. "I know where she is. If I tell you, will you leave me alone?"

"Perhaps." Lance answered.

As Edward told him, he couldn't help but let out a laugh. The concept of what had been implied was too ridiculous to comprehend.

"No frickin' way."

Seeing that the old man was still glaring at him, he made the decision to turn away and leave.

He now knew where he had to go.

* * *

Alone in the changing rooms, Ash couldn't help but feel psyched.

Just fifty metres away from where he currently sat, was the arena where he would battle Isaac. The biggest match of his life so far. His six Pokemon all primed and prepped, he was in the best mood possible. Added to the good night he had experienced, and he felt like nothing could go wrong. He had made all the precautions possible, felt refreshed and rested and was feeling supremely confident that he could overcome Isaac.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he heard the bell ring from somewhere around him. Still no Pikachu, the Mouse Pokemon having gone up with May and Jim to the stands, he really was alone.

Deep breaths, he stood up and headed for the door.

As he passed through the frame, turning left towards the battlefield, he suddenly got the feeling that something was wrong. Something bad.

Finally, seeing the red haired figure in the middle of the corridor, he realised where it had come from.

As he recognised her, recognised a Swampert and a Ninetales stood behind her, he really started to worry.

"Jane?" He asked, shocked. He hadn't seen her for a while. Had almost forgotten that she existed, let the memories of the brutal trainer pass from his mind.

Her face coming into view, her mouth etched into a cruel snarl confirmed to him that she wasn't here to wish him luck.

"You shouldn't even be here." She hissed, angrily. "You didn't deserve the invitation to the Battle Frontier, you brought a new Pokemon into that battle that wasn't in your team when we last battled. And, you didn't even finish in the last four of the Verger Conference. So, you shouldn't be here."

"That wasn't for you to decide!" Ash snapped, angrily. "So, get the hell out of my way."

For the first time in knowing her, the snarl morphed into a cold smile, the first time he had seen the expression.

"I'm going to offer you a choice." She replied, coldly. "I am going to attack you."

Ash started back in shock. Had she finally lost the plot and gone insane?

The look in her eyes suggested that she had lost all conscious rationale, instead letting her hatred of him rush up to the surface.

"You... You can't." He said.

"Don't tell me what I can't do." She snapped. "I am going to attack you. But, if you want to send your Pokemon out to defend you, then you can do. In fact, maybe you'll get past me and to Isaac. But, what battling state will they be in?"

Growling, Ash knew what she was saying. It infuriated him that she was doing this, telling him that he could walk away unscathed, or his Pokemon could.

As much as it hurt him, he shook his head.

"Forget about it." He muttered. "No way you're hurting any of my Pokemon."

If she had just brought one Pokemon out, he would have tried getting past her. But, with both Swampert and Ninetales watching him, it was futile. And, going the other way, he wouldn't be able to get back to the battlefield in time.

"Then so be it." She replied. No emotion at all in her voice. As if she really didn't care what happened to him. "What we deserve arrives to us all. This is where your bleeding heart approach gets you."

She looked to her Pokemon, causing them to nearly cower before her.

"Swampert, Hyper Beam. Ninetales, Overheat."

Bracing himself, his eyes half closed, Ash heard the two attacks racing towards him...

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Doesn't look good for Ash. Oh how will he get out of this? Insane Jane. Heh, sounds like a rap artist.**

**And Lance finally gets a lead on Claudia.**

**Stuck a little Advance shipping in there as well.**

**Found the Rainbow City interesting to write. A city stuck in the past. Apart from Edward who seems a little more modern.**

**And strange how none of them recognise a Dragonite. Edward the proverbial guy who talks big but gets beaten easily. Heh.**

**Thanks for the reviews! They are all appreciated. Completely. And it makes me work faster, so don't stop now.**

**Next up, some of Ash vs Isaac, and Lance finding Claudia.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. Of all the Pokemon mentioned in this chapter, which has the most weaknesses?**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review! Pretty please with a Cherubi on top.**


	111. Turn On The Power

Chapter One Hundred And Eleven. Turn On The Power.

* * *

_Summary. Ash talked with Winona, reflected on their battles. She also wished him luck against Isaac. Meanwhile, Lance went looking through the Rainbow City, a strange place that seemed to be stuck back in the past. He finally got a lead from a vagrant, telling him to go to Edward, a man of some influence. Battling him, the Dragon Master easily won, Dragonite defeating Solrock. Elsewhere, Ash made the promise to May that he would give up travelling after the Elite Four challenge. But, as he set out to battle Isaac, Jane blocked him, threatening him with violence. And then, her Pokemon attacked..._

_

* * *

_

"Protect!"

The command came from out of nowhere, Ash instantly hearing it seconds before the two attacks smashed into something.

Fortunately, he was unscathed, bar a few cinders on his neck.

"What the hell?" Jane snapped, angrily.

Turning his head around, Ash looked to see two more Pokemon having joined the fray. A Weavile and a Gallade. Both of them having combined to block the attack from hitting him.

Although numerous trainers around the world probably owned these Pokemon as a pair, only one of them instantly sprang to mind.

Ringing out, a series of powerful thumps cracked into the ground, causing him to turn. Half seeing the flash of anger in Jane's eyes as he did, an expression that seemed to have rapidly evolved up into her game face. She recognised the new arrival, the sneer of disgust a testament to that.

It took a fraction of a second longer for him to realise, the shades momentarily masking the eyes. The clothes were slightly different as well, still the same colour pants, yet now with a white T-shirt. A belt slung with Pokeballs, added to the cocky smirk a few inches below the purple hair.

It didn't take the Torterra and the Regirock stood behind him in battle stances for Ash to recognise his former rival, arms folded and a serious expression on his face.

"Paul?" Ash asked, shocked. "What are you doing here?"

Instead of answering his question, instead of meeting his eyes, Paul kept his gaze locked on Jane.

"Don't you have a battle to go to?" He asked, slightly shortly. In the manner upon which Ash had become accustomed to in the past. "They're not going to wait for you if you don't get out there."

"But..."

Still Paul didn't look at him.

"I'm sure Miss Forrester has worked out by now that if she attempts to stop you, I will make the same threat to her as she did to you." The Tavern Master said, clearly making the threat know. "And I'm sure four are better than two at this point. And, I would like to remind her that if she values her fingers, my Gallade and Weavile can both move across the space faster than it would take for her to draw a Pokeball."

Still stunned, Ash slowly began to move down the tunnel. Moving towards the light, barely inches from Jane's Ninetales. The barest sense of a growl escaping its jaws.

"Niiiii!"

Ignoring it, he moved down towards the day lit arena, trying to push the thoughts of what had just happened to the back of his brain. Get his mind on the job ahead, the challenge of defeating Isaac...

* * *

"So, that's what you do now." Jane hissed. "Defend pathetic trainers from..."

"Be quiet." He told her, feeling a sense of anger run through him.

Looking at him like he had slapped her, the red haired trainer was suddenly lost for words.

"By all logic, I should arrest you." Paul continued. "Considering what you were planning to do. To maim a Pokemon trainer before he goes out to battle."

"I gave him a choice to defend himself." Jane snapped. "It wasn't too long ago that you'd have tried something similar. I was just trying to rid the world of one more pathetic trainer, Groudon knows there are enough of them."

"Well, that makes it okay then." He muttered, sarcastically. "Go free and carry on with doing it."

"Sarcasm doesn't become you." She growled, her lips curling around her teeth in fury. "You..."

Glaring at her, Paul practically spat out his response.

"Don't even think that you know me." Snarled the purple haired trainer. "You have no idea about me. You think I'm just like you."

Again, her lip curled as she interrupted him.

"You are just like me." She insisted. "You're just trying to convince yourself that you've changed. If you were a bleeding heart trainer, then there's no way you would have made those threats earlier. The threat to maim. Face it, you hate yourself. You hate what you've become. You..."

Finally losing his patience, he gave his Gallade the nod.

Springing forward, half using Teleport, half jumping, the Blade Pokemon smacked the side of one of his blades into the red haired trainers temple, her body crumpling down to the ground at once.

"Thank you, Gallade." He muttered, having given the order for a False Swipe telepathically. It wasn't something he could do, not in the same way that Anabel could. But, since Gallade had decent psychic abilities, he could offer up the occasional order to him.

Looking to Jane's Swampert and Ninetales, he managed to let out a smile in their direction. It wasn't their fault they were being trained by a lousy human being. And, even as little as a year ago, would his Pokemon have been in the same situation.

"I don't blame you." He said, clearly. Both Pokemon had their undivided attention to him. "Pokemon aren't evil. Only the trainer can coerce them into thinking that way."

Even though she probably couldn't hear him, he said it just for the effect.

"By the power vested in me by the Pokemon G-Men, you are under arrest."

* * *

Finally, with the crowd bored and waiting, the female referee looking impatient, Ash arrived in his trainer area, looking slightly sheepish.

"Sorry." He said, quietly. "Had a bit of trouble in the tunnel. The lock on the changing room door wouldn't open. Had to shoulder barge it open."

To add impact to the lie, he rubbed his shoulder.

"And..." The announcer roared. "He's finally here!"

Ironic cheers came down from the upper tiers of the arena, making him blush slightly. Isaac, stood across from him, didn't say anything. Instead, he watched impassively, his eyes hidden behind a pair of shades.

_"What is it with shades today? First Paul, now Isaac. Should I get a pair?"_

"With his arrival, we can get the battle between Challenger Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, and Grand Master Isaac Stormcrow, leader of the Verger Elite Four. Although he was born in Eterna City, he spent most of his time growing up right here in Verger's Koble Town, training electric types for battle. And, with the addition of our referee, Amy Bennet from Lavaridge Town, we have all the ingredients needed for a really electrifying battle here."

Several groans rushed around the stadium, the speakers not impressed with the weak pun. Ignoring them, Bennet brought up her flags into the air and began to speak.

"The battle between Challenger Ketchum and Elite Four Isaac is about to get underway." She said, speaking quickly but clearly. "As in the previous three battles, both trainers will use six Pokemon each, yet only the challenger may make changes to his current choice, withdrawing Pokemon as he chooses. After one trainer has lost three of his choices, then the battle will go into a fifteen minute break. The battle will be over when all six of a single trainers Pokemon are defeated. There will be no time limit involved."

She looked back and forth, checking to see if either of them had any doubts, any problems. Any reason at all to not bring the match forth.

"Mr. Ketchum." Bennet requested, looking at him. "Please select your first Pokemon of the round."

_"So, I'm picking first."_

Knowing that the odds of it happening to him this time had been against him, Ash already had selected his first choice. In the past three battles, he had gone with a super effective choice in each of them. And, it hadn't gone well. This time, he was trying something different.

Dragging up his Pokeball, he hurled it up into the air, hard as he could. He could hear it burst open, sending out his first choice.

"Tauros, I choose you!"

With the white energy streaming down onto the battlefield, Ash's Wild Bull Pokemon appeared, the thick brown and tan fur looking as strong as ever. The horns looking thick and curved, the sharp eyes glaring at Isaac.

"And, we have a Tauros out on the battlefield!" The announcer roared, hearing the cheers of support from the crowd. Clearly, they were enjoying the prospect of seeing brute force come out against whatever Isaac had to offer.

Only, to be deflated by the laugh that Isaac let out at the sight.

"Interesting choice." He commented, lazily shaking his head. A Pokeball was already in his hand, expanded out into a battle ready form. "Okay, illuminate."

With barely a movement from his arm, he brought the ball spinning out, the red and white halves splitting open, sending out the energy.

Energy that quickly materialised out into...

"Rotom." Isaac said, proudly.

In its regular form, the Plasma Pokemon sparkled wildy with several shades of blue, sharply contrasting with the orange being in the middle.

"Oh, what a rare Pokemon indeed. Although it is debated over whether Rotom is a legendary Pokemon or not, it is never the less, a rare one indeed. And, this one is in its regular form, no fan, fridge, microwave, lawnmower or washing machine involved. And, it also just rendered Tauros completely useless."

Quickly, Bennet raised her flags to get the battle underway.

"And... Begin!" She called, bringing down cheers and whoops from the audience.

* * *

Without hesitating, Ash brought up the Pokeball.

"Tauros, return!" He shouted, the beam of red energy instantly spraying out to bring the normal type Pokemon back.

Not looking surprised, Isaac calmly waited, never taking his eyes off his opponent.

"Why not use Charge while we're waiting." He asked, looking at his Pokemon.

The blue energy around Rotom began to sparkle, raising up the static powers within his body to increase an electric attack coming up.

"And, Ketchum makes the smart choice here." The announcer remarked. "Removing Tauros from the fray when there was no clear point to having him in there. And, what will his next choice be?"

The sudden change to his schedule was surprising. Had probably disrupted his rhythm before it had even began. Now, who was he supposed to use?

* * *

Taking deep breaths, he grabbed up the Pokeball he wanted. A Pokemon that could handle Rotom with what he hoped would be relative ease.

"Okay." He yelled. "Gliscor, I choose you!"

For the second time in moments, he was sending a Pokeball into the air, instantly revealing the ground and flying type Pokemon, the Gliscor that he had captured in Sinnoh.

"Scorrrr!" Hissed the Pokemon, instantly rising up onto his tail, his pinsers swinging around wildly.

"Yeah, that should work better." Ash muttered.

Slightly bemused, Bennet gave the nod to resume the battle.

"And, this time, after that slightly weird false start we might be underway for real this time."

* * *

**Whose That Pokemon? Its electric like body can enter some kinds of machines and take control in order to make mischief.**

* * *

For a moment, Gliscor and Rotom stared at each other, Rotom with white and blue eyes, Gliscor with yellow shaded eyes.

"Go on!" Ash yelled, readying his first attack. The problem here was that Isaac had probably decided to start with Rotom, had a strategy in place. He had already been forced to make a change, a change which required him to improvise. "Let's start off with Swords Dance."

Hissing wildly, the Fang Scorp Pokemon brought his claws up, pure white sheens of energy running down from them to all across his body. While this was going on, the muscles in his tail powerfully flexed outwards, creating a dancing like effect.

Behind his shades, Isaac rolled his eyes.

"The ultimate insult." He muttered, dryly. "A flying type that isn't directly affected by electricity."

Finally, with a smile running across his mouth, he made the move.

"Ah well, we charged it up." He said. "Fire off a Shock Wave..."

For a moment, Ash also let out a sigh of relief. Until he heard the rest of the order.

"But, aim at the ground below Gliscor."

Musing on that, running through what it could mean, the implications suddenly hit him like a train. Right at the same moment as Rotom unleashed the larger than normal blast, the electricity tearing out through the air, ripping down into the ground below Gliscor. Small rocks started to become kicked up by the blast, all of them spraying out in the direction of the ground and flying type Pokemon.

"Get up into the air!" Ash yelled, quickly. He didn't want the attack striking his Pokemon at this point.

Pushing down into the ground, his powerful tail shoving him up, Gliscor just managed to do that in time, catching a burst of wind and hovering for a moment.

Which gave Ash the opportunity.

"Now, drop a Fire Fang on top of it!" He commanded, strong in his confidence that he could end up on top.

The small curved mouth opening up, each of the small yet pointed fangs suddenly becoming red hot. Steam began to rush out of the maw, Rotom only able to watch as the ground type Pokemon came crashing down towards it.

"Dodge it!" Isaac ordered, his languid tone suddenly gone.

Its body still levitating, the Plasma Pokemon pushed itself back, away from the oncoming attack. Barely offering a glance to the fallen Gliscor, the Pokemon having crashed down to the ground ungracefully. His chest down on the ground, small whimpers escaped his mouth.

"Sco Scorrr!" He groaned, pained by the miss.

"Rotom." Isaac called. "Hit it with an Ominous Wind attack."

"Rooooooo!"

With that high pitched sound, the Plasma Pokemon's body began to spin around rapidly. With this movement, the winds began to kick up, black energy filling it up as it fell off Rotom's body in droves.

And finally, the wind swept out, unstoppable in its rage, the blast sweeping the Fang Scorp Pokemon up off his stomach and into the air. Harshly, the ghostly energy embedded within it raked across Gliscor's skin, causing a considerable amount of damage to him.

At this point, Ash was starting to feel worried. Was he going to again lose the first Pokemon in the battle, already putting him on the back foot.

Yet, he could see that the wind was starting to die down. All of the black waves rushing through it had already faded completely out of view. Meaning...

"Gliscor, Night Slash!" He yelled, quickly throwing out an attack. A desperate gambit that might just work. "Ride the winds!"

His right claw suddenly crackling with a jet black energy, darker than the darkest night, Gliscor dived forward down through the strong winds, perfectly catching the gusts in his glider like wings.

And, to his joy, he could see that Rotom was struggling in the wind. Its feather light body was trying to move away, but failing badly.

Sweeping through, Gliscor raked the claw, the pinser still caked in a dark type energy, through Rotom, instantly bringing a cry of pain from the Plasma Pokemon.

Punching the air, Ash rallied his Gliscor, knowing that the Pokemon would take some solace in that.

"You're doing great, Gliscor." He called, imagining the smile on his ground type Pokemon's face. Although, that expression of joy would probably scare most small children, if they didn't know what it was.

"Scor!" The Pokemon answered, awaiting a command.

"Well, if that's what you want." Ash yelled. "Hit it with X-Scissor."

With Rotom still shaking from the impact of the Night Slash, Gliscor swung his claws through the air, a thick green energy covering them.

Rushing out in an X shape, the energy swept through Rotom, bringing another cry of pain out of the Plasma Pokemon.

Slowly, the blue energy faded away around Rotom, all the electricity lost somewhere.

And, the Rotom crashed down to the ground, a blank expression in the sapphire eyes.

All as one, the audience cheered. They had sensed the knockout coming, knowing that Rotom couldn't do too much to damage Gliscor. And, the Fang Scorp Pokemon had looked like the Pokemon that had wanted to win more.

Slowly, Bennet brought up her flag, making her judgement call.

"Rotom is unable to battle." She declared. "Gliscor is the victor."

More cheers rang down for Gliscor and his trainer, Isaac brushing them off as he recalled the electric and ghost type Pokemon.

"Much good work considering your disadvantage, Rotom." He remarked softly, as he replaced the Pokeball with the others.

* * *

"He doesn't look so tough." May remarked, slightly surprised. Anyone she had spoken to had made the electric type trainer to be an incredibly strong trainer, a dangerous opponent who showed no mercy.

"Maybe it's part of a strategy." Jim muttered. "Start off with a slightly weaker Pokemon, just to make your opponent lower their guard."

"Mmm-hmm." May mused, looking down at the arena, far below them. "Maybe. You ever think that Isaac was overhyped?"

"I doubt it." Jim replied. "We've both seen him in action. He can take care of himself."

Clearing his throat, he watched Isaac bring back a Pokeball.

"What really makes me wonder is why Ash was late out." He answered.

* * *

"Raichu, illuminate!" Isaac called, watching the white energy, thrown up out of the split Pokeball, form out into the evolved form of Pikachu.

"Raiiii!"

Watching the Raichu stand up strong, Ash couldn't help but feel slightly worried. He knew from first hand experience how tough an opponent they could be in battle.

"Gliscor." He called. "You want to continue in this battle?"

"Gli!"

Taking that as a confirmation, Bennet brought her flags up.

"Begin." She ordered.

* * *

Having been deciding on what his best move would be, Ash finally made his choice. One that he hoped could get him off to a great start.

"Gliscor, use X-Scissor." He called, quickly. He was hoping that this would catch Raichu on the hop, dealing some quick damage before he could strike.

Again, the Fang Scorp Pokemon swung his claws out, sending the light green X raking towards Raichu.

"Dodge it and use Quick Attack." Isaac commanded.

Diving away to the side, the Mouse Pokemon easily evaded the attack. Then, as he jumped up to his four feet, he charged forward across the surface, eventually striking the Fang Scorp Pokemon with a lightning fast body blow that caused his opponent to almost lose his balance as he perched away on his tail.

Wincing, Gliscor frantically managed to regain his grip on the surface, a small groove having being carved out into the battlefield by this point.

"Jump up onto the winds and unleash Fire Fang." Ash called. Deep down he was worried. Worried that Raichu seemed to be toying with him and Gliscor.

He didn't notice the small grin run across Isaac's mouth as Gliscor leaped up off the ground.

"Bring it back to earth with Grass Knot." He ordered, casually.

Ash's heart did a nosedive, watching Raichu, his body shimmering with a dark green energy in places, crash his fists down into the ground.

For a moment, nothing seemed to happen. The Pallet trainer took a deep breath, hoping...

But, he was to be disappointed, the vines ripping up out of the dirt below where Gliscor was hovering. With no mercy, they grabbed the ground and flying type Pokemon by the tail instantly yanking him back away from Raichu.

"No!" Bellowed Ash, as his Pokemon came crashing down into the ground again, dust rising up around his body. A pained look on his face.

"Hit it with Iron Tail." Isaac commanded.

* * *

_"Well, that just about figures." _Ash thought, bitterly, as he watched the long black tail complete with the golden lightning bolt on the end sweep through the air, glowing the same colour as steel. _"Given how many times Pikachu has used the move. Figures that a Raichu would know the same tactic."_

With the blow crashing into the grounded Gliscor, throwing him back up off the ground. He couldn't help but flinch as the Fang Scorp Pokemon cracked into the ground on his back, his eyes showing how much pain he was in. They seemed to be watering slightly.

Privately praying that Gliscor didn't burst down into tears, Ash quickly made the choice.

Fishing out the Pokeball, holding the red and white orb up, it seemed like the ideal choice.

"Gliscor, return."

The scarlet beam rushed out, trapping Gliscor in its grasp before bringing him back.

"Whew." He breathed. At least he had managed to get Gliscor out before he fainted.

* * *

"Is anyone else having trouble keeping up with this?" The announcer asked, slightly sarcastically. "So far, we've seen two of Ketchum's Pokemon, two of Isaac's. But, in this ever changing battle, we're about to see the third. But, after extensive recalling, so far in this battle Ketchum hasn't lost a single Pokemon. But, what he needs to remember is, that unless he plans on bringing out another ground type Pokemon, then Raichu's electric attacks will be able to harm his next Pokemon."

Having already considered the thought, Ash ignored the announcer. He could have sent out Gabite to battle, but he wanted to save the Cave Pokemon for later.

"Only one Pokemon for the job." He muttered, holding up the Pokeball. He had known about the electric typing choice for a while, and had decided to go with two grass types in his team. One of them was about to come out.

"Okay Sceptile, I choose you."

* * *

Clearing his throat, Isaac watched the Forest Pokemon materialise on the battlefield in front of him, instantly folding out his blades into a battle pose.

"So." He remarked, listlessly. "That's an impressive Sceptile that you have there."  
"You better believe it." Ash replied.

Feeling his slow smile flash across his mouth again, Isaac narrowed his eyes. Not that it could be seen behind his shades.

"We will see." He muttered, looking to Bennet. Seeing him look to her, she instantly brought up the flag.

"Resume with Raichu against Sceptile." She said. "At once."

* * *

Hearing her words, Ash instantly sprang into action. He was hoping and praying that Sceptile's speed could trump that of the Raichu. In the past he had battled a slow Raichu, back in Kanto. In Vermilion City to be precise. Yet, with its assault on Gliscor, he had seen the speed of the Mouse Pokemon, proving that this wasn't the case with Isaac's Raichu.

"Sceptile!" He yelled. "Start out with Bullet Seed!"

The jaws snapping open for a moment, Sceptile began to powerfully spit out a barrage of small golden seeds, the attack streaking towards Raichu.

"Fry 'em." Isaac said. "Use Thunderbolt!"

Not needing telling twice, the Mouse Pokemon instantly unleashed the attack, super charged blasts of blue energy raking through the air, destroying the Bullet Seed barrage, and continuing through into Sceptile.

As the electricity crackled through his body, the Forest Pokemon instantly sank down to his knees in clear pain.

"Tiiiiiile." He weakly hissed, his eyes half closed from the assault.

"And what a hit, folks." The announcer yelled, the crowd going wild at what had just happened. "Even with the type resistance, Raichu still manages to put over ten thousand volts of electricity through his opponent. And, that brings him down. What happens next, we can only guess at."

Breathing heavily, Sceptile slowly tried to get up to his feet. Yet, with his knees still weak, it didn't look like the greatest sense of balance.

Something that Isaac looked willing to exploit.

"Raichu, hit it with Iron Tail." He commanded, smiling as he said it.

Again, the whip like tail began to shimmer with a dark silver, the colour of the metal in question. Snapping it out, Raichu braced himself for the impact.

Yet, as the axe-like tail was about to sweep into him, Sceptile managed to step up onto his feet, looking like he had recovered...

"Block it with Leaf Blade!"

... Just in time to sweep out with the light green blades, the attack having formed at his wrists almost instantly from his trainer's command. A deafening clang rang out around the stadium, temporarily deafening some in the front rows as the Forest Pokemon parried the blow upwards. The momentum was enough to throw Raichu down to the ground, bringing a gasp down from the watching crowds.

His blades still in motion, Sceptile swung downwards ready to strike the exposed back with the grass type attack.

But, he had forgotten about the Iron Tail.

Also swinging, this time in a wide arc at knee height, the blunted object swept out through Sceptile's leg, instantly throwing the grass type Pokemon down next to him.

Grunting in pain as he was winded by the blow, Sceptile tried to roll away from Raichu instinctively. With the tail coming clanging down, it proved to be a good decision, the lightning bolt embedded in the dirt where he had been laid moments earlier.

Showing a rapid rate of recovery, both Pokemon jumped back to their feet. Their eyes still focused on each other.

"And these two are going at it hammer and tongs." The announcer yelled. "No playing it safe here, they're just trying to cause as much damage to each other without fainting. Good strategy if you can work it."

"Raichu, Quick Attack." Isaac ordered.

Seeing the Pokemon streak forward the way he did, the way he charged across the ground blindly, gave Ash an idea. Thankfully his Sceptile had learned this move at some point while training at Professor Oak's... (He felt a brief pang of regret at the memory of the man.)... Lab in his home town of Pallet. And for this, he was thankful.

"Sceptile, Leaf Storm!" He yelled, thinking on his feet.

A silence rang out around the crowd, all of them surprised by the choice of move. Most of them had known that Sceptile could learn the move, but didn't know if the one belonging to Ash knew it or not. And they hadn't expected him to use it at this point.

With Raichu charging on towards him, still moving at quite a rapid pace, Sceptile's skin began to glow with a dark green light, easily distinguishable against the lighter green skin. The golden seeds on his back also began to shine.

Then, the jaws clicked open, a wave of leafs raking out from within the maw. Not just a few leaves, but it could have been hundreds. All of them shooting through, raking Raichu's skin mercilessly and eventually hurling him back.

And with the last of the leaves falling to the ground, Isaac's Raichu lay down on the ground, his eyes closed and his body heavily grazed and marked from the assault.

Nobody saying a word...

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Looks like it's going well for Ash so far.**

**Even though he's used most of his squad so far.**

**And Paul saved him?!!! That would be slightly weird without knowing the details. Which will come at the half time break. So, you have to wait in suspense for the moment.**

**Anyone agree with May about Isaac having been built up to be tougher than he actually is? Long way to go yet. Marathon, not a sprint.**

**Thanks for the reviews! They really are truly appreciated. I just enjoy reading what you people thought of the chapter that I've worked hard to put out in a day. After all that, what's a two minute review?**

**So, which way's it going to go. And, what's going to happen? And why is Paul there?**

**All these answers and more coming soon.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. How many Pokemon can learn Leaf Storm?**

**Quiz Question Two. Of all the Pokemon that appear in this chapter, which has the most type advantages against other types?**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Now please, don't forget to review!**

**Au Revoir.**


	112. Never Gets Easier

Chapter One Hundred And Twelve. Never Gets Easier.

* * *

_Summary. Paul appeared to help Ash out, his Pokemon taking the blows meant for him. Allowing Ash to get to his battle. He then verbally sparred with Jane for a moment, before having his Gallade take her down with a False Swipe. Then, Ash got out to battle Isaac. Although his first Pokemon, Tauros came out to face Rotom, Ash brought him back, instantly replacing him with Gliscor. After some initial trouble, the Fang Scorp Pokemon dealt with the electric ghost. Next, Isaac went with Raichu, the Mouse Pokemon dealing heavy combo damage to Gliscor. Bringing him back, Ash next send out Sceptile. The two traded blows, until eventually Sceptile managed to lure Raichu into running into a Leaf Storm attack..._

_

* * *

_

Even looking up to the large black building in front of him, Lance still couldn't believe that this was where his nemesis was hiding. Of all the places in existence...

It had to be some kind of joke. Something really ironic. So ironic, so impossible that it was true.

Striding towards the heavy oaken doors, his eyes still in a neutral expression, the Dragon Master began to slowly think about what was coming next. If he walked into the building and recognised her instantly, would running up over and stabbing her really be the best policy?

There were, he reflected, the two types of assassination attempt. The one that ensured he didn't walk away from it unscathed, probably killed if he was lucky. If that happened, he couldn't be tortured for information.

And then there was the other option. The one of careful planning, of running through every possible idea. Ensuring that he walked away alive. As a matter of preference, this would be his choice.

Composing himself, his breaths slow, Lance pushed the doors open, grunting slightly with the effort needed to move them, and entered the church. The one place in the Rainbow City that he wouldn't have thought to look.

With the smell of ancient wood running through his nostrils, his eyes began to scour the darkened room, searching out any signs of life.

Yet, with all his thoughts on the search, not noticing what was around him, a more observant man would have seen the dark figure watching him from the corner of the street, his face hidden below a cowboy hat, a large package underneath his arm...

* * *

The leaves fluttering to a halt, slowly floating down to the ground was a moment of peaceful tranquility, to be relished by anyone who enjoyed the benefits of a calming atmosphere.

But, with Raichu's body thumping down, carelessly thrown to his back, the void of sound was lost by the sudden burst of sound rushing down from all corners of the stadium, the people exploding into voice.

And, with Bennet raising her flags, for the first time in the battle Isaac looked annoyed. Apparent by the curl of his lips in distaste, his brows above the shades furrowed in bemusement.

"Raichu is unable to battle." Bennet declared, to catcalls from the crowd. "Sceptile is the winner."

"And, Ketchum is on fire, people!" The announcer bellowed. "So far, he's dealt with two of Isaac's Pokemon. No reply back from the Elite Four member, but I'm pretty sure a response will be heading his way soon. And, it would have to be pointed out that these probably are the weaker two of his regular battling team. But, they were still taken down pretty easily. And, Isaac is smarting."

Having recalled the Mouse Pokemon, Isaac still held the Pokeball in his hand. Underneath his shades, the eyes were focused on it, pausing, meditating.

Yet, despite their eagerness to get the battle underway, none of the denizens in the crowd elected to urge him on. United in their understanding, mindful that he was thinking.

For a full thirty seconds, he stood in silence. A surprised pair of Ash and Sceptile looked at each other, wondering what was going on.

And finally, in a flurry of motion, he brought up a new Pokeball and hurled it into the air.

"Jolteon, illuminate!"

The sudden move into action startled most of the crowd out of their momentary reverie, applause bursting down at the arrival of Isaac's third Pokemon, the electric type evolution of the Pokemon, Eevee.

Having burst out of the red and white orb, the Lightning Pokemon bared his teeth at Sceptile, the fur standing up on end in a classic battle pose for a Pokemon of his kind.

"Next choice is Jolteon, a Pokemon that has some powerful shocking attacks in its arsenal." The commentator joked, laughing slightly at his own pun. Groans rang out, the people around him not impressed. More than a few looks of dark sarcasm were thrown in his direction. "But, Sceptile ground out a result against Raichu and we can assume that this battle will go much the same way. With the Forest Pokemon being a grass type, the full force of the electricity cannot be brought to bear on this magnificent lizard."

* * *

Listening to the words, Ash knew that the announcer had a point. That nameless voice in the sky, offering a mixture of random knowledge and bad jokes had spoken sense in his last tirade.

_"So, what's he planning with Jolteon? Won't he be in the same boat as Raichu? He must have something else up his sleeve. But, we can do this. Win here and we'll be going into the break pretty safe. Maybe I can wrap this up in the next half an hour and..."_

Mentally, he kicked himself. Getting too complacent wouldn't do here. He needed to stay focused on the task. Otherwise, he was likely to get burned.

As if offering a second opinion to that effect, Bennet brought her flags up, the order to get the battle back underway coming shortly after.

Instantly, Isaac was in motion, his lips rushing open to give the order to Jolteon.

"Quick Attack." He commanded, mindful that his Raichu had just tried the attack against Sceptile, taking a face full of Leaf Storm in the process. But, he was sure that a second Leaf Storm wouldn't be as effective, the first attack always being the strongest. All the force within Sceptile's body would have been used up in the first attack, making it hard to match the sheer power given in the blow that had downed in his Raichu.

Indeed, as Jolteon streaked across the surface, his paws barely touching the ground as he moved, eventually crashing his spiked body into Sceptile. Even the light attack was enough to cause the Forest Pokemon to double over.

"Sce-Eee." The Pokemon groaned, still doubling over for the moment. Just for a moment, before he straightened up.

A minor expression of anger on his face, Ash gave the order to counter the attack.

"Chase after Jolteon with Leaf Blade, Sceptile." He called.

Flexing and tensing the muscles in his legs, the grass type Pokemon lunged in towards Jolteon, the blades of thick glowing energy extending out into a battle ready position.

"Keep away from it." Isaac yelled. "Wear it down with your speed."

Slightly puzzled at first by the choice of move, the sight of Isaac calling for an Agility attack, Ash soon understood.

Leaping down into Jolteon's direction, Sceptile found his blades helplessly cutting through thin air. A smirk on his face, the Lightning Pokemon was a few metres away from him, taunting. Again Sceptile struck out, his opponent dodging yet again. Another taunt. Another strike raking through empty air.

After the fifth time, Ash finally realised that it wasn't going to work. His tactics needed to change if Sceptile wasn't going to become frustrated.

"Bullet Seed!" He shouted, hoping to catch Jolteon on the hop.

Yet, Isaac wasn't going to be caught out by that. He hadn't risen to the top of the table in the Elite Four by not adapting to a situation that was in his control. Against Gliscor, his Rotom hadn't had the attacks to do the job. With Raichu against Sceptile, he had been slightly unlucky. Not something he could have done anything about. A mistake that he wasn't going to make here.

"Counter with Pin Missile." He said, calmly.

With his fur instantly rushing up into position, a barrage of white-green coloured needles sprang from the small jaws, shredding through the Bullet Seeds with indifferent ease.

An angry hiss escaped Sceptile's mouth, a sound of pain, as the bug type attack shattered into his body, the attack super effective against grass types.

And, in that single moment, Ash Ketchum realised why his opponent had selected Jolteon to battle Sceptile. The Forest Pokemon gasping for air, the identical smug looks on the face of both trainer and Pokemon. It had been a perfect set up.

_"Did he deliberately plan for this? Knowing that Raichu probably couldn't beat Sceptile, so just do as much damage as possible and have Jolteon finish him off? If he did, then well played."_

The sharp tone cut him out of his thoughts, instantly dragging him back to the battle.

"Use another Pin Missile." Isaac ordered, scant cheers rushing down to shower the order with glee.

Again, more needles raced out, their cruel rake heading for Ash's Sceptile with unmerciful intent.

"Dodge it!" Ash bellowed, hoping that Sceptile could both hear him and react in time.

He did.

Pushing up off the ground, the Forest Pokemon launched himself into the sky, narrowly evading the blast that tore through the ground below him. Small specks of dirt shot up over his clawed feet, chafing slightly but better than the alternative. And now Sceptile was above the Lightning Pokemon.

"Bullet Seed!" Ash commanded, quickly forcing the moment.

A barrage of small hard golden seeds rained down, showering Jolteon's back in the stuff.

Finally, for the first time within this battle, the electric type Pokemon let out a howl of pain, his mouth raised to the sky.

"And, drop a Leaf Blade down on top!" The Pallet trainer hissed, feeling the thousands of breathes within the crowd drawing with anticipation.

Another howl echoed from Jolteon's mouth, the blade raking through his body, the yellow fur shaking wildly at the force of the blow. Briefly, a growl of triumph rumbled from Sceptile's jaws.

"Sceptile, use Pound."

"Jolteon, strike back with Double Kick."

Doubling in size, Sceptile's fist thrust forward, swinging out to catch Jolteon in the face. Yet, the Lightning Pokemon was already moving into action. His two hind legs kicked out, catching Sceptile in the throat at the same time the Poud hit him in the side.

Of the two, Sceptile came out slightly worse, staggering back from the force of the dual blow. One of the dark green hands was clutched around his neck, wheezes of breath escaping out from the slit like nostrils.

"Thunder." Isaac shouted.

For the first time in the battle, electricity began to form around each individual piece of fur upon the body. First shimmers of light, blinding in small doses, then the powerful blast ripping out with a terrible crash. The electricity rushed through the air, covering Sceptile completely. Small muscle spasms appeared within the large green body, the Forest Pokemon rapidly shaking under the duress. Even with the type resistance, he was having difficulty coping with the blast. Even now after a few moments, the smoke was starting to rise up off him.

Furiously worried, Ash frantically tried to think of a way out of trouble. If Sceptile couldn't move because of the attack, then...

_"Need to attack without moving. Which of Sceptile's moves can do that? Leaf Storm is no good, weakened from the last one. What about..."_

It was a heck of a gamble. Sceptile would be defenceless for the moment. And would he be able to gather up the focus needed to unleash the attack.

"Sceptile, Solar Beam!"

While not a particularly sunny day, there was enough energy radiating down to ensure that Sceptile had a fair advantage in using the move. Sucking in a deep gulp of air, he started to pull down the solar energy into the golden orbs on his back, the small balls glowing from the rapid absorbation of light. Taking possession of it seemed to heal him slightly, every ounce of it making the wounds less painful. After a few moments, Sceptile was able to stand up straight, a fierce look of determination on his features.

"Fire." Ash ordered, relishing the order. The chance to see the tiresome Jolteon get what was coming to him.

No hesitation at all as the Forest Pokemon allowed his mouth to open up, powerfully forcing out the pure beam of white hot energy, the burst scorching through the air towards Jolteon.

Yet, Isaac shrugged it off. Dismissing it as an inconvenience.

"Jolteon, Pin Missile." He commanded.

Without even moving to dodge, the bug type needles shot out in droves, scuttling underneath the Solar Beam and raking into Sceptile. With the dry hiss escaping his mouth, the Forest Pokemon went down onto his back, body shaking.

His feeling of victory was a hollow one, as moments later the Solar Beam tore through his body, instantly rendering his defenses to shreds. The stress of being hit by such an attack at mid range was devastating, the heat intense.

And finally, just moments after Sceptile had gone down, the opponent responsible for that defeat did the same. Badly burned under the powerful attack, his fur matted up by the temperature, his body was limp. One of his limbs was trapped under his stomach, crushed between the fur and the ground. All in all, a pitiful sight for what was widely regarded as a highly beautiful Pokemon in action.

Whoops of pleasure sang out from the crowd, their excitement at what had been an action packed first half of the battle slowly drew to a close.

"Both Sceptile and Jolteon are unable to battle." Bennet exclaimed, her voice raising up a pitch. "This round has officially ended a draw. And, since the Grand Master has lost three Pokemon, we will now go to a fifteen minute break."

As both trainers brought back their Pokemon, Ash could have sworn that he had seen a look of smile on his opponent's face.

"Now, what the hell are you so happy about?" He wondered, quietly. Watching, he could see the man head across to his own changing room to reflect.

But, pushing it to the back of his mind, Ash Ketchum, knowing that he was three Pokemon away from defeating the Elite Four of Verger. Yet, he knew that it wasn't going to be that easy. Something about the cocksure way Isaac had walked off the battlefield told him that something was wrong, that he had a plan.

* * *

**Whose That Pokemon? The tip of its tail shines brightly. In the olden days, people sent signals using the tails light.**

* * *

The punch had been well placed, breaking through his block with ease. Had been staggering enough to knock him off his feet.

Now, as he tried to rid himself of the Pidgey's flapping around his vision, flashes of his opponents fist still across his mind, Looker saw that very same fist reaching down to him.

"You okay, dude?" Brawly asked, holding out his hand.

Nodding, Looker took the offered palm and got to his feet, feeling the pain in his mouth.

"Yeah." He answered, shaking his head to try and cause the dullness of the sensation to go away. Not a good idea, he quickly realised.

"Well, you seem to be able to take a punch pretty well." Brawly remarked, lazily. As he spoke, he managed to do the annoying motion of cracking his knuckles, something that had always irritated the former International Police agent. "I mean, that was one of my specials and I only just managed to put you down on your ass. Your block was pretty good, because if it hadn't been, you'd probably have been picking up pieces of your jaw right now."  
"Lovely image, that is." Looker muttered, running his hands through his sweat streaked hair. For the past two hours, he had been training with Brawly, the Dewford Town gym leader having been ordered to give him a physical workout, testing out his reflexes and such. All part of the examinations he had been ordered to take since returning from beyond the grave. To determine if he was still capable of action within the G-Men.

Suddenly sweeping his leg out, Brawly went on the attack, trying to take him down. Yet, he had sensed the motion, readied himself to evade it. Watched the foot strike the thin air where his leg had been moments earlier.

Rapidly going on the counter, it was his turn to kick out. A short snappy strike that hit Brawly in the calf with enough venom to bring him to his knees.

Despite drawing his teeth together, exhaling out a sharp gasp of pain, Brawly couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"Okay." He muttered. "I'll give you that hit."

"Straight as damn." Looker replied, holding out his hand to help Brawly up to his feet. "We got much longer to go?"

Slowly, the blue haired gym leader shook his head, still looking rueful at what had happened moments earlier.

"I've no hesitation in informing management that you can be cleared to send out on missions again." He said.

"Good."

"As far as I can tell, you're at the peak of your fitness. You're not going to get any stronger at this point. No faster, no..."

"You're painting that depressing picture I see." Looker muttered. "Only can go downhill from here."

Surprised, Brawly looked at him.

"Dude, how old are you?" He wondered.

"Before I died, I'd just turned twenty nine. If you take into account the four months that I was dead, then that'd put me past thirty."

Clearing his throat, Brawly shook his head.

"Actually, you've probably got another ten years before you start to notice a physical difference." He said. "Even then, it'll be slight. Add another ten and you probably will start to drastically feel the difference. But, if it's any consolation, you'll probably have been removed from active duty then. If you're still alive."

There was no trace of humour in his voice as he added the last part.

But, Looker knew that he was right. Due to moral and fitness issues, most field agents were removed from the list of active operatives to be sent on regular missions. They were effectively placed on gardening leave, free to do whatever they chose. Yet, they could be called up in the event of an emergency.

"I'd take you on for money." Brawly remarked, looking at the makeshift arena. "See if you can beat me over ten rounds..."  
"I probably could." Looker interrupted, conceding the point. "It wouldn't be pretty, but..."

"But." Brawly snapped, annoyed at being cut off. "Unfortunately, I've got two more agents to come through here. Both of them new recruits, but they show promise. I'm thinking of pitting them against each other to see what happens."

Suppressing a grin at the thought, Looker held out his hand, accepting the shake from the man who had seemingly been roped into becoming the unarmed combat instructor for the organisation. The previous instructor, Bruno, was currently out sick. Had been for the past month ever since he had gotten into a bet with Doug Wilson. Doug had bet the Elite Four member five hundred dollars that he couldn't complete the fighting type Pokemon triathalon. A test of endurance that required the competitor to box against a Hitmonchan, try and out kick a Hitmonlee and wrestle a Machamp. All as fast as possible, without sustaining too many serious injuries.

Now, Bruno was out with a broken arm and a series of shattered ribs. All after the Machamp had got annoyed and really gone for him.

"Anyone special?" Looker asked.

Shaking his head, Brawly looked to the door.

"Some kid that they recommended from Olivine PD." He answered. "Plus, a guy who came in a couple of months ago. Today's his final."

"Nice."

Shrugging his shoulders, Looker turned around and made his way towards the changing room. He really needed to take a shower.

* * *

Yet, as he stepped inside, he was immediately greeted with a familiar face. One that he hadn't seen for a few weeks, but someone that he owed a great deal of gratitude. The expression lit up with a smile, a smile that suggested he had stepped into the middle of some trash talk between the two men, the other whose identity remained a mystery.

"Hey, it's you!" Sawyer Forge exclaimed, half in the process of pulling a black sweat vest over himself.. "Godamn Lazarus."

Shooting a grin in his direction, Looker held out his hand.

"How have you been?" The G-Men agent asked, as Forge shook it.

"Great. Literally a few days after I left you, I get a phone call from the G-Men. How's that for a coincidence."

"Lucky for you." The second man in the changing room remarked. "I like the way I had to go through the rigours of the last month and a half. Security checks, background checks, examinations, training. All just to get to this point. You walk in and get the job straight away."

"First of all, cowboy." Forge replied, sarcastically. "The difference was that I'd already worked in law enforcement for several years. Which meant that a whole bunch of red tape could be cut through. All I had to do was ace the interview."

"That must have been strenuous." The second man shot back.

"Hey, bite me, Blake." Forge retorted.

"Blake?" Looker asked, gazing at the man.

"Blake Reinhardt." He answered.

"Mmm-hmmm." Looker muttered, offering a handshake. "Nice to meet you, it is."  
Clearing his throat rapidly, he moved his eyes over towards the showers.

"Anyway, I'd like to offer you both luck in whatever happens next." He said, already looking to his locker. "But, I've got something else I need to do today, so I need to get moving."

"Bye, Lazarus." Forge called, slightly dryly, as he and Blake went out the door Looker had just come in through.

Smiling at the reintroduction, Jacques Looker walked into the shower, wondering which of the two was most likely to pass the process.

Although they were allowed to wield firearms on occasions that required it, most of the G-Men's skills came from utilising their Pokemon in combat. And, the advanced methods of unarmed combat that they were taught. Before being granted full agent status, they had to have completed at least one course in it. The methods were simple to learn, simpler to implement. It didn't rely on brute strength, a luxury that many agents didn't possess in masses. Instead, Brawly, and Bruno before him, preached the accordion of striking the weaker points of the human body. The points of the body that wilted under force. Because of this training, nearly anyone regardless of age or gender could handle themselves if the occasion rose.

Thinking over the concepts, Looker started to feel the hot water run across his skin...

* * *

Slightly unexpected in one sense, but not wholly in the other, Ash found Paul sitting in his changing room. The purple haired trainer was in the lotus position on the floor, meditating.

"You meditate?" Ash asked, a mixture of surprise and amusement in his voice.

"Clearly." His former rival answered, unfolding his legs to stand up. "Allows me to get a clarity of mind."

Bringing a fist up his throat, clearing the passage of some obstruction, Paul began to speak again.

"You're doing well in your battle."

A puzzled look ran across Ash's face. How had he known what was going on in the battle if he had been here meditating.

But, a simple crane of the head showed an earphone perched deep within the gap above the lobe. Now, he understood. Paul had been listening to the radio highlights.

"You okay?"

After all that he and Paul had been through together, he had never imagined the trainer from Veilstone City ever asking him that question. Yet, he nodded in reply.

"What happened with Jane?" Ash asked, curiously.

"Don't worry." The Tavern Master answered. "I turned her over to the Starburst Island police. Their problem now."

"How did you even know that I was going to be in trouble?"  
At first a sheepish look on his face, Paul answered the question.

"As part of a G-Men assignment." He replied, softly. "I came out to Starburst Island to talk to someone. I'm not going to give you the details because it's confidential. I presume that you'll understand."

Without waiting for Ash's reply, he continued.

"Anyway, I saw Jane lurking around. Saw her vanish into an area that's restricted to everyone except those with the proper clearance. Stadium protocol insists that ID must be present and visible. She didn't have any. Knowing her methods, knowing what she's like, I realised that whatever she had planned probably wouldn't involve flowers and candy. So, I came down after her."

"I'm glad you did." Ash said, a look of relief easily visible. "I can't than..."

Quickly, Paul's hand shot up.

"You don't owe me any thanks." He muttered. "I owe you so much more than that. Before Starburst Island, the first time we were here, I was heading down a road of self destruction. Both myself and my Pokemon were never going to end up anywhere but in a pit of self loathing. Yet, despite everything that you and I have been through, you still tried to help me. You did a crappy job about it, but..."

Ash rolled his eyes.

"There's the old Paul." He muttered.

"But then, you introduced me to the woman that I love." His former rival continued, ignoring him. "Now, I have a squad of powerful Pokemon, one of them a legendary. I've got my own Battle Facility in Kanto, my own place near Tohjo Falls. I commute by the way. And, a part time occupation with the G-Men."

"Seems like everything's pretty good for you."

The purple haired man nodded.

"It really is." He replied. "Anyway, I want to wish you the best of luck against Isaac. I'll be seeing you."

With that, Paul turned around and walked out of the door. Leaving Ash feeling a whole mixture of emotions. But, mainly pride. Pride that some of his needling over a long period had finally convinced Paul to change his ways.

"Farewell." He muttered, running over his strategy for the next part of the battle.

* * *

"So, how'd that go?"

Leaning against the bar of The Drunken Snorlax, Paul suppressed a scowl.

"Just because I was told to work with you on this." He said, angrily. "Doesn't mean that you get the right to cross examine me about private matters."

"Hey, I was on Starburst Island for my own reasons." Olly muttered, looking up at the TV. A bottle of Black Persian in front of him. "The recommendation came down from Norman. It was just that. Nothing more. Nothing less. You don't want my help, then don't ask for it. I'm happy to stay here in the bar, watching the Pokemon battle."

As he spoke, pictures from the stadium of Ash and Isaac came flashing up onto the screen, the battle about to get back underway.

* * *

"Grand Master Isaac." Bennet commanded. "Could you please select your first Pokemon of the half?"

All the general introductions had been made, the announcer remarking that if in the event that Ash won, the current champion would be making an appearance out onto the battlefield to accept his challenge. A challenge he was obligated to make.

Looking at Isaac, all Ash wanted was for his opponent to send out his first Pokemon and for the battle to resume.

Something that promptly happened, the red and white orb flashing up into the air, splitting open to reveal Isaac's fourth choice.

A Pokemon that Ash hadn't seen for a while. Outside of Johto, it seemed to be a really rare choice, not many trainers utilising it. The large yellow and black body, the white stomach and the pair of red jewels on its forehead and tail.

"An Ampharos." Ash muttered, trying to remember everything that he could about the Pokemon. With nothing spectacular coming up to his mind, he grabbed up a Pokeball of his own. Pulling his arm back, he sent it spinning up into the sky.

"Lucario, I choose you!"

Barking into view, the Aura Pokemon materialising out of the white energy. Instantly taking up a fighting stance, the fighting and steel type Pokemon that he had been given to by his uncle on Iron Island looked ready for the challenge.

"And, we have an Ampharos taking on a Lucario." The announcer screamed, struggling to make himself heard over the cheery anticipations of the crowd. "I think we're going to see shock and aura tactics here. Get it? Shock and awe?"

Not for the first time, he was jeered by the crowd, the people instantly turning on him and his lame jokes.

Thankfully, their attention was drawn back by Bennet calling the match underway.

* * *

"Looks like it should be good, huh?"

His voice barely audible above the crowd, Cinder looked at her boyfriend.

"It could be." She answered. "In fact, it is my honest assumption that this will be a fantastic battle."

Reaching out and touching her hand, Ari nodded.

"Well, at least we're on the same page." He remarked, leaning back into his seat, his arms folded.

Whereas Cinder leaned forward, her full attention on the battle that was about to restart below them.

* * *

"Greetings, traveller."

At the sound of the voice, Lance visible recoiled, jumping in surprise. His hand had almost been down to grab the knife at his back. With an ironic grin, he couldn't help but realise how jumpy he had become.

"Hello." He said, turning around to see where the female voice had come from.

Finding himself looking at a nun, sat down on one of the pews within the church. Upon hearing her voice for the first time, he had recognised something within it.

Now, staring at the face of the holy woman in front of him, he realised why it had done so.

"Hello, Claudia." He said, a savage grin rushing across his face...

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Uh oh. Strange events on all parts of the story.**

**Multiple strands here. Looker, Lance, Ash, Paul, Cinder and Olly. All having some random appearances at some point.**

**Ash's Lucario. At the time of giving him that Pokemon, I had the idea that Riley would give him one on Iron Island. Now, that prediction looks bad.**

**Remember Blake? He makes sporadic appearances from time to time. And Forge as well.**

**Heh.**

**Thanks for the reviews. They are really all appreciated. So, thanks for taking the time to submit one.**

**Next chapter might have the conclusion of Ash vs Isaac. Should at least go up to Electivire.**

**And the champion will be revealed at the end of the battle, should Ash win it. Be fair, I haven't even decided who it is yet. So, don't try to guess.**

**And, he's right about Ampharos. Who uses them outside of Johto?**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. Which gym leader owns an Ampharos?**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Seriously, don't forget to review! Pretty please.**


	113. Shock And Aura

Chapter One Hundred And Thirteen. Shock And Aura.

* * *

_Summary. Lance made his way to a church in Orre, where he found Claudia, hiding out as a nun. Meanwhile, Ash's Sceptile and Isaac's Jolteon fought out a draw in battle. After which, Paul explained to Ash why he helped him and how Ash made his life better. Meanwhile, Looker and Brawly did some training, fully declaring that Looker ws fit for a return to active duty. At the same time, Forge and Blake Reinhardt were trying to complete training. And, Ash went with Lucario for the first part of the second half against Isaac, while his opponent went with Ampharos..._

_

* * *

_

"Excuse me?"

A look of surprise was sprayed on her face, the nun clearly not knowing what he was talking about.

"Claudia Coppinger?" Lance asked, feeling more surprised by the second. Was she feigning ignorance. Or...

Shaking her head, a look of pity visible, the nun replied in the negative.

"I'm sorry, sir." She said. "I believe that you have me mistaken for someone else. I'm Sister Angela Rose. I've lived in this church, serving the eternal Lord Himself for all my life."

Had the situation not been so desperate, the Dragon Master would have burst out laughing. If Arceus had been responsible for whisking Claudia away several months ago, putting her where she couldn't harm anyone else, then he really did have a great sense of ironic humour.

Yet, Giselle had insisted to him that she was here. She was hiding out in the Rainbow City waiting for the whole world to assume that she was gone. Then, when it was least expected, she would swing back in and tear the regions apart. All this had been fed into him, this anti-Coppinger propaganda, conditioning him for whenever he found her.

But, this had taken on a whole new perspective. She wasn't the big villain in exile that he had been told about by his mysterious purple haired friend.

On the surface, it looked like Arceus had given her an entire new life. A respite.

Looking at her, he had to know. There was surely a way to work out whether this nun really was his enemy, or just an innocent bystander. If the Pokemon God had given her life a do-over, then he wasn't going to disturb that. He would just walk away and let her continue in peace.

"Are you okay, sir?"

Forcing a smile, he nodded.

"Are you sure you don't recognise me?" Lance wondered, searching her eyes for some trace of recognition. Something to prove that she was a threat.

Their eyes met, Lance's eyes scanning through her oval pupils. For a moment, he saw the cruel flashes within them that he had viewed before when she had tried to kill him. Hesitated as they focusd on him.

And then there was nothing. No recognition. No sign that she knew him as anyone other than a strange wandering traveller who had ventured into a church.

"Safely, I can say that I've never seen you before in my life."

That settled it for him. He was ninety five percent convinced that she wasn't lying to him. Ninety six percent that she would never harm another living being if she really had been placed here as pennance from a higher authority.

Forcing a grin, he made to turn away.

"Actually, I'm mistaken." He continued, still smiling. "Sorry. It's a sandstorm outside, my vision's slightly gone. Thought you were... Someone else."

Confident that he had made the right decision, the Dragon Master started to walk. One step after another, heading towards the heavy wooden doors, the doors leading back to his normal life. If he could ever get it back.

Unable to stop clenching his fists over the fact that Giselle had fed him misleading information, allowing him to believe that Claudia Coppinger was still a threat. If Giselle found nun's threatening, then...

A hand on the cold metal ringpull of the door, the Dragon Master was suddenly and violently interrupted from his thoughts by the instant impact of pain, the heavy wood crashing into his face. His body was thrown backwards by the force of the impact, his vision vaguely registering a muscular figure wearing a cowboy hat.

The last thing he could comprehend before crashing his head down into the stone, instantly blacking out.

Yet, he could have sworn he heard a brief snarl of laughter...

* * *

After the announcer made a terrible joke, Bennet brought up her flags. The anticipatory look of expectation was etched around her mouth as she gave the order to get the battle back underway.

"Begin the second half." She ordered, her tone sterner and more authoritive than it had been in the first part of the battle.

Absentmindedly noting the fact before discarding it, he quickly began to run through the strategy he and his Lucario were going to employ against Isaac, the blond haired Elite Four member doing the same with his Ampharos.

Seeing the lull in his eyes, he decided to go first.

"Lucario." He called, the eyes of the Aura Pokemon running up to his as he spoke. "Let's start out with a Force Palm."

Upon hearing the words, the Pokemon hunched over, extending out his arm to its full length. Pumping the muscular legs up and down, he tore across the surface of the battlefield towards Ampharos, ready to strike the Light Pokemon.

Yet, Isaac didn't seem overtly dismayed.

"Use Discharge." He commanded, his voice only containing a wary casualness.

With the yellow and black ears suddenly crackling into life, electricity running around the surface of the cone like appendages, a sudden blast of shock rippled off, expanding outward and stopping Lucario in his tracks.

Growling angrily as the static rumbled through his body, Lucario thumped down to his knees, parts of his body shaking from the sudden assault.

"And, Lucario is stopped in his tracks by a well placed Discharge!" The announcer remarked, the cheers accompanying the fact that he had stopped making jokes in poor taste. "And, how is this going to affect the battle."

Not waiting around to see what would happen if Lucario was left to recover, Isaac went on the offensive again.

"Fire Punch!"

The words had the unexpected affect of causing Ash to blanch. To tremble with worry. A fire type attack would really cause Lucario some severe problems.

"Come on!" He muttered, under his breath. "Lucario, you have to move."

Struggling wildly, the fighting and steel type Pokemon tried to get back to his feet. With little success.

The paddle like arms of Ampharos began to smoulder, small flickers of fire beginning to erupt over the yellow fur. Bouncing forward across the ground, the stubby legs propelling him, the flames roared up to their full intensity.

Trying to move, Lucario only managed to get to his feet. An action that was instantly regarded as pointless, with a blazing fist directed into his soft light yellow fur on his chest, slightly below the spike.

Groaning, the Aura Pokemon doubled over in pain, the crowd offering their opinion with a series of cheers for the electrical opponent.

"Lucario!" Ash yelled, worried for the sake of his Pokemon. He was half considering going for the Pokeball, the way of recalling him back, away from the battle.

But, deep down he knew that Lucario had a deep sense of pride. Like all members of its species. And also knowing that the bond between a Lucario and a trainer, the sense of trust could take years to develop. But, it could be broken in seconds. Recalling Lucario from battle would damage that layer of trust. As much as he knew it would be the sensible decision to bring him back, it wasn't feasible. It could damage the already strained bond they had, meaning that if Lucario was unable to fend off Ampharos, then he had to let him faint. Strained because he left the Pokemon at the Oak Pokemon Lab more than he should do.

_"Defeat only happens once. The shame of being recalled lasts a thousand times. Especially to a Pokemon like Lucario. Most of them don't care. But, this species does."_

His mouth was only carved into a thin smile, hoping and praying. Still surprised that he remembered the useful snippet of information his uncle, Riley, had fed him at some point. How long ago had that been? Seemed like an eternity at the moment. Riley, the master of getting the best from a Lucario

"Lucario, try to use Bone Rush!" He called, desperate to break the habit, break Lucario out of the rut he was in. If he couldn't bring him back, then he might as well try and force the issue. Try and get Ampharos knocked out.

Jumping up, the Aura Pokemon swung out his arms, a large staff of light blue energy having formed within his paws. A staff of ground type energy that was being wielded with frightning skill.

Sweeping the blunt weapon around, one end raking into Ampharos' legs, the other into the face, Lucario's graceful movement brought gasps of awe down from the front rows of the stadium, those that could see the action the most clearly.

Staggered from the double blow, Ampharos went down on his back, a dazed look upon the soft features.

"Lucario, hit it with another Bone Rush!" Ash yelled, sensing an opportunity. If his Lucario could just keep clubbing away at the Light Pokemon, not giving him a chance to attack then...

But, as the scenario mentally played out in front of him, the reality was quite different. With the fighting type Pokemon raising his arms up above his head, ready to deliver the punishing blows, he suddenly stopped.

And, to Ash's horror, he realised that paralysis had taken effect. Small spasms of electrical energy running across the fur of his Lucario, unable to move.

"Wow, folkes." The announcer yelled. "That could have happened any time. It could have been from the Discharge earlier. Or, it could have been Static a few moments ago, when Ampharos was hit with the Bone Rush. Either way, this gives Isaac the chance to recover his composure.

Which, he inevitably did.

"Ampharos, Thunder!" The Elite Four leader bellowed, his Pokemon already having picked himself up off the ground.

Again, electricity began to sparkle around the ears of the Light Pokemon, before being unleashed. However, this time it was a much larger blast, a thunderous crash that instantly threw Lucario down to the ground, a cacophonous mixture of cheers and jeers raining down, both sets being aimed at the electric type Pokemon.

Small traces of static energy crackling around his body, Lucario let out a final movement, a twist on the ground. Had he not fainted in the next move, it could have been a stretch.

Sweeping her flag up, Bennet made the call instantly.

"Lucario is unable to battle." She decided. "The winner is Ampharos."

Boos began to rain down, directed from the sections of the crowd that were cheering on Ash, hoping that the trainer from Pallet Town would make the victory. It had been too long since a trainer from the small town on the periphery of Kanto had won something. With the exception of Gary Oak in the Hoenn League.

Ignoring them, Ash held up the Pokeball to recall Lucario. Paying attention to them would throw down incredible amounts of pressure, more than he would wish to handle at this point. If that started to weigh down on him, it would only make Isaac's task easier.

"Lucario, return."

With those two words echoing out in his mind, there was more that he wanted to say to the Pokemon than he could have managed in the brief space of time. He couldn't help but feel like he had let the Aura Pokemon down. Meaning that he had something to feel guilty about.

Yet, he knew that he didn't have time for guilt. He could think about it later. Right now, he had to focus on Isaac. He still had four Pokemon left. One more than the Grand Master.

Instead of saying all that he wanted to say to Lucario's Pokeball, Ash simply offered one word.

"Thanks."

With that, he replaced the Pokeball on his belt, thinking what to do next. It didn't take too long to realise. He needed a big brawny Pokemon, something that could take a few electrical attacks without slowing down. Although, he wanted to save his two ground type Pokemon for later. So, that left...

"Tauros!" Ash yelled, throwing the red and white orb into the air. "I choose you!"

* * *

**Whose That Pokemon? It discharges electricity from its mane. It creates a thundercloud overhead to drop lightning bolts.**

* * *

Suddenly struck by something cold and wet, Lance awoke from his unconscious state, gagging on the foul taste.

"Rise and shine!" A brisk female voice snapped. One that was instantly more familiar to him than the soft tones that it had employed earlier.

Forcing his eyes open, finding the rest of his body immobile, the Dragon Master found himself staring into the face of Claudia, the clothes that she had worn as a nun now discarded. She had apparently found new clothes somewhere.

And, seeing a hulking figure stood a few feet behind her, still wearing the cowboy hat. A long package still held within his grasp.

"Dennis." Lance hissed, angrily trying to move. He could feel every inch of his body, a sharp pain in his mouth and head. Flexing his fingers, he could work out that he was tied to something. Both his arms and legs secured to a large piece of wood.

He couldn't hide his revulsion at seeing Claudia.

"Knew I shouldn't have trusted that innocent nun act of yous." He muttered, angrily. "Bitch."

As she reacted with fury, striking him in the face, he could have sworn that at least two of his teeth had been knocked loose by her attack.

"Arceus." She said, simply. Her face was bare inches away from his. "That bastard chose the most humiliating punishment for me possible. He stripped me of my memories, inserted new ones in here..."

At this, she tapped her temple.

"And then placed me in this forsaken church, forever offering worship to him."

"Remind me to try and send flowers to him." Lance whispered, feeling the blood pooling in his mouth from where she had hit him. The urge to spit the liquid over her was rising, the hatred building within his being.

"Where you're going." She replied. "The only flowers you will require are those for your grave."

Recoiling slightly, Lance tried to break free of his bonds.

"No point struggling." Claudia hissed. "Those ropes are secure. You're in a basement below the church. So, don't think of calling for help."

Dennis snickered at her words. Resisting the temptation to roll his eyes, Lance kept his attention on her. Watching and waiting. He needed to keep his wits about him, look for the opportunity to escape.

But, out of the corner of his eye, he could see his knife and the Pokeball belonging to his Dragonite on a small pedestal. There was the fact that his arms were secured. That even if he did manage to wriggle out of the ropes, he still had to get past both Claudia and Dennis.

Thinking that through, his chances of escape didn't seem great. So, he needed to take it carefully, and seize the opportunity if it came. He did have the smallest vestiges of a plan forming, but he didn't want to implement it yet.

"So, how did you get your memories back?" The Dragon Master groaned. Not all of it was real, some of it planned. If she thought he was more injured than he actually was, then it might give him a split second advantage.

"Not just my memories." Claudia answered, throwing him a sickly smile. One of arrogance and conceit, a gesture that made him want to bring his head forward into her face as hard as he could manage. "My powers. Lost those as well. For several months, I sat here in this church alone, unaware of what I could do."

The smile continued, widening by the moment.

"And then, Dennis found me." She continued, turning her smile to her henchman, the figure still holding the package he had been carrying throughout. "Someone did remember me. Someone found me."

"It was a pleasure, mistress." Dennis said, no emotion in his voice. "Although it was a difficult task, the rewards of seeing you here and safe are worth more than I could have imagined."

The Dragon Master could have vomited at those words, the implications of Dennis' sycophantic behaviour even more uncomfortable than the bonds securing him.

"And, he brought me a little... Gift." She remarked, holding out a hand. "The Essence of Eternity."

Looking exactly as he had remembered it, the little glass orb with the golden flakes mixed with a black and white spectral energy. The item that Dennis had stolen from him and Riley on Mt. Hielo, seriously injuring the Aura Guardian in the process.

"And, that restored your memories?" Lance asked, shocked. If he had known that it could have done that, he would have smashed it into the ground at the first available opportunity.

Tapping her nose in confirmation, the brown haired villain turned away.

"Well, congratulations, Dennis." He spat. "Sorry that you've got so little going for you that you had to raise this freak up from the dead."

He was ignored by Dennis, but not by Claudia, another fist cracking into his face. This time, making contact with his nose. Feeling it bend, but not break under the blow. Part of him was glad that she wanted to cause him as much pain as possible, rather than kill him. Knowing what she could to him if she was so in the mood made him shudder.

"Interesting choice of words." She replied. "Freak. A freak that will soon raze this world to the ground."

"Didn't you try that before?" Gasped Lance, the blood running down his face. "You were stopped before. It can happen again. Killing me won't change anything. The..."

Time for a gamble.

"The G-Men know I'm here." He continued. "If I don't..."

"Liar!"

Inwardly, he swore.

"You didn't think that I wouldn't inform my mistress of everything that she needed to know." Dennis commented. "Did you? You're a rogue agent. The G-Men don't know you are here. We could murder you and nobody would care. Like you were planning to do to her."

"Well, I guess she was lucky that I'd find it bad luck to murder a nun in cold blood."

"Wisecrack all you want, Mr. Stevens." Claudia replied, coldly. "It doesn't change your fate. Or the worlds. Before, I was rash. Unprepared. But, now thanks to Dennis and yourself, I have two holy weapons. The knife..."

Lance couldn't help but glance at the weapon next to him.

"And the other weapon." She continued, as Dennis held the package up, ripping the paper off.

The Dragon Master was surprised to see an old looking spear, slightly stained with blood in places.

"The mythical Spear of Arceus."

Dennis smirked at him in reply.

"Had to kill someone famous to get that." He said. "Good old Professor Oak."

Lance had heard about that. Read it in the newspapers. But, the full facts had never been disclosed within the press. So, he hadn't known about Dennis' involvement.

"You bastard." He spat. "Killing an old man like that was the highest act of cowardice."

"And yet, somehow." Dennis answered, coldly. "I just can't seem to care."

"Tell me, Mr. Stevens." Claudia asked. "Are you aware of the legend surrounding the Spear of Arceus?"

He didn't reply.

"The legend that it is blessed with the blood of Arceus. That the wielder cannot be defeated, killed, maimed or even harmed in battle. As long as they hold it..."

Quickly, Dennis handed the spear over to her, a small expression of ecstasy rushing across her face as she touched it.

"Not even Arceus can stop me with this." She exclaimed, proudly. "And, given your current predicament, I'd wager that you wish you'd killed me when you have the chance."

Knowing that he was out of options, Lance didn't reply. Nothing could save him at the moment. The eager look in her eyes was proof of that as she levelled the weapon at him, the point aimed at his heart.

"We all make mistakes." He finally said, angrily.

At those words, a look of passiveness ran through her expression.

"That's true." She remarked. "Which, is why I've decided to spare you the same courtesey as you gave me."

"Huh?"

Her face turned to her henchman, who stood up straight. His face was alert and ready for her order.

"Now, untie him Dennis and give him back his knife."

* * *

Instantly, the Wild Bull Pokemon appeared on the battlefield, raking his hooves down against the ground. Small flecks of dirt flew up at the impact, saliva running from the jaws, tails whipping against his rump.

"And, Tauros is back out!" The announcer yelled. "This angry bull is about to face an opponent that has already proved to be... Shocking."

This time, the crowd didn't even bother. They could have start to throw heavy items up against the commentators position. Yet, now they couldn't by bothered. The lame puns were starting to grow on them.

"Tauros versus Ampharos." Bennet announced. "Please begin."

Instantly, Ash didn't waste any time. It was always worth a try to do this right off the bat.

"Okay, Tauros." He yelled. "Let's start off with a Fissure."

A bovine roar ripped out of Tauros' mouth, his body raising up onto his hind legs. Staying there for a moment, the heavy body came crashing down to the arena floor, the ground shaking under the impact. For a moment, nothing happened.

And then, the shakes began again, rippling out slowly at first before charging across the ground, homing in towards Ampharos.

Caught in the moment, Isaac froze for a second.

Just for a moment though.

"Protect!" He bellowed.

Holding out the two arms, a defensively sound barrier instanty rose up around the Light Pokemon, shielding him from the attack, the Fissure impotently sizzling out against it.

"Oh dear." Isaac remarked. "Hit 'em with Shock Wave!"

From the horn like ears, a brief burst of electricity burst out, instantly raking in towards Tauros.

Ash shrugged. A tactic he had learned a long time ago was going to come in handy here.

"Since you can't dodge it." He called. "Go straight through it. Take Down!"

Crashing the trio of tails against his light brown coloured rump, Tauros started to charge.

With the electricity crackling in, searching him out, the Wild Bull Pokemon managed to crash through the attack, the adrenaline pumping through him making it barely registerable. He could feel the small annoyance pass through his body, but the impact of his horns striking Ampharos' soft body was infinitely more satisfying. The sight of the Light Pokemon flailing back like he had been hit by a truck made it even better.

Punching the air, Ash made the decision to continue on. It was imperative that Ampharos went down as quickly as possible.

"Tauros, Stomp!"

Trampling forward, the normal type Pokemon's hooves started to shimmer as he closed in on the grounded Ampharos.

"Strike out with a Thunder!" Isaac yelled. He was working under the assumption that since a Shock Wave hadn't been enough to stop the opponent, a slightly stronger blast was required.

With Tauros just a few feet away, Ampharos let loose the powerful blast of electricity, this time managing to stop Tauros in his tracks, angered bellows of outrage being forced out of the jaws.

"Ampharos, use Fire Punch!" Isaac commanded.

_"No time like the present."_

"Tauros, use Giga Impact!" Ash shouted, knowing that it would be easily enough to counter the attack. But, would it be enough to take down the Light Pokemon.

With Ampharos' fists in flames, his body lunging forward, Tauros charged in on the oncoming opponent, his body's colour slowly changing to a pulsating medley of gold and pink, extending outward in a burst of energy. Soon, he was surrounded by a orb of the two colours, the interior of the bubble completely cushioned from whatever happened on the exterior.

A deafening crash thundering out upon impact, the two Pokemon met slightly to the right of the central part of the arena, the bang startling several spectators in the first few rows of the seating areas. The chemical reaction of the flames in the Fire Punch meeting the energy from the Giga Impact also managed to throw up a barrage of smoke, enough to cause the deafened spectators to choke slightly.

* * *

"Damn." Jim muttered, shaking his head. His ears were ringing slightly from the sound of the two Pokemon coming together. The noise in question had been enough to startle Pikachu, causing the Mouse Pokemon to leap up in the air, from his seated position on May's lap. Yet, they were far away enough to avoid the smoke inhalation.

"Pika." He agreed, also shaking his head. His tail fluttered around, poking out into May's leg. Enough to bring a laugh from her, the sensation ticklish.

"Still, I still think Ash's in a strong position." The Mahogany trainer remarked. "Considering all the hype about Isaac, I think if Ash keeps his concentration and doesn't make any stupid errors, then he's got this battle wrapped up."

"Easier said than done." May replied, looking down on the battlefield.

"You don't think he can do it?" Jim wondered, surprised.

"Of course I do." She answered, shaking her head in bemusement. "Yet, I just don't think it's going to be as easy as you make out."

* * *

With the smoke drafting away in the wind, the results of the collision between the two Pokemon soon became apparent. Apparent in the best possible sense for Ash.

His body laid down on the ground, curled up slightly. Even his eyes were closed completely, all signs pointing to one fact.

"Ampharos is unable to battle." Bennet declared, bringing her flags up. "Tauros is the winner."

The fallen electric type Pokemon was taken off with a round of applause, the audience showing their respect to the Light Pokemon as Isaac recalled him.

"Good job, Ampharos." He muttered.

"You too, Tauros." Ash called, knowing that Tauros had done well to bring down the Pokemon. That Ampharos had been a tricky customer, making him glad that it was out of the picture.

But, due to fatigue, the need to recharge after using the Giga Impact, Tauros could only breath heavily in response.

"You're doing well so far." Isaac commented, looking at his opponent, one hand going down to a fiftth Pokeball on his waist.

Suddenly feeling self conscious at the words, Ash just nodded in reply.

"So, let's carry on." He continued, throwing the red and white orb up, the Pokeball sailing up into the air.

"Manectric, illuminate!"

Splitting open in the sky, the released energy spewed out to display the newly arrived Discharge Pokemon, Isaac's Manectric.

"Interesting choice." Ash muttered, running his eyes across the electric type Pokemon. "Looks a strong Pokemon."

"Thank you." Isaac said, looking to Bennet.

Within seconds, she had brought her flags up.

"Resume!"

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**So... Manectric and Electivire. All that stands between Ash and the win. Could get very interesting.**

**Tauros. One of my favourite Pokemon. But, in terms of a moveset variety, not great to write.**

**Uh oh... Claudia is back. But, can Lance stop her?**

**Looks like he might have a chance to. But...**

**Thanks for the reviews. Seriously, I'm almost at nine hundred and I just feel glad to have reached this far. I'm glad that everyone who has reviewed has, and allowed me to get there. But, no reason to stop now.**

**It's just getting interesting.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. Of all the electric Pokemon used by Isaac, which gym leader in the games has used the most of the six different types?**

**Quiz Question Two. In how many gym/ Frontier battles has Ash's Tauros competed in?**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review!!! Pretty Please!!**


	114. Enter Electivire

Chapter One Hundred And Fourteen. Enter Electivire.

* * *

_Summary. The nun didn't recognise Lance at all, forcing him to reconsider killing her. He made the choice to let her live. A decision that backfired as he was knocked out by Dennis, and held captive in the basement, forced to listen to all of Claudia's rants of outrage over her imprisonment, plus her plans for the world, including how Dennis had used the Essence of Eternity to bring back her memories. Yet, he was offered the chance to fight for his life. Meanwhile Isaac's Ampharos defeated Ash's Lucario in battle, forcing Ash to bring Tauros out. The Wild Bull Pokemon eventually knocked Ampharos out with Giga Impact, before Isaac brought out his Manectric..._

_

* * *

_

Having cut the rope around his arm with the knife, Dennis plunged the weapon into the post next to him, holding down Lance's arm while he did so with his free hand.

"You have five seconds to free yourself completely.." Claudia sang out, a look of deranged fascination upon her features. "Then, ready or not, I'm going to kill you."

"Five."

As Dennis stepped away, the pressure on Lance's arm subsided, allowing him to reach for the knife.

"Four."

He managed to close his fingers around the hilt, struggling to pull it away from the thick wooden prison. It gave ever so slightly at first.

"Three."

Pulling as hard as he could, his arm at an awkward angle, the blade slowly started to slide out of the post.

_"Not fast enough!"_

"Two."

Giving it a final yank, he managed to free it, instantly thrusting it out to cut the ropes around his other arm. He hadn't noticed it before, but he seemed to be tied to some sort of large wooden crucifix, something that he had deliberately tried to blank out. The religious implications too disturbing to comprehend. Either that or the screwed up nature of the bitch who had placed him here. Had he been the slightest bit interested in psychology, he might have stopped to think about it. But, he wasn't. And anyway, he was almost out of time.

"One."

Giving a final thrust out with the knife, Lance felt the ropes separate with a crack freeing both his arms. Already the spear in Claudia's hands was pointed at his heart, he could see the curve of the smile plastered into her expression. Moving as fast as he could, he started to go for the coiled rope constricting around his legs.

"Zero."

She started to move, bounding across the stone tablets upon the floor. As he tried to cut through the ropes binding his ankles, he could hear the laughter echoing out of her mouth, a disturbing prospect knowing that she was relishing the chance to kill him.

But, the ropes were thicker, stronger at his ankles. Requiring him to take more time hacking away at them. Time he didn't have.

She was less than five metres away from him. If he didn't escape soon, if he didn't severe the ropes in the next three seconds, then he was dead. Plain and simple.

Still, they wouldn't give.

_"Don't panic. You still have..."_

The rope snapped finally. But, he soon realised that it was too late. The smirking face bearing down on him told him that.

A gasp of agony escaped his mouth, feeling the tip of the spear rake his skin, a series of white hot needles skewing through his flesh...

* * *

"Manectric, illuminate!"

Splitting open in the sky, the released energy spewed out to display the newly arrived Discharge Pokemon, Isaac's Manectric.

"Interesting choice." Ash muttered, running his eyes across the electric type Pokemon. "Looks a strong Pokemon."

"Thank you." Isaac said, looking to Bennet.

Within seconds, she had brought her flags up.

"Resume!"

Eyeing Isaac's fifth choice, Ash quickly began to think back through what he knew about the Pokemon. He had faced one back in Mauville City, his Torkoal losing to the one owned by the then gym leader, Wattson.

_"Tauros can win this." _He thought. _"No sweat no doubt. The problem will be taking the first few hits. He can't move because of the Giga Impact at the moment. So..."_

It seemed to be something that Isaac was aware of as well.

"Manectric." The Grand Master commanded. "Let's start out with Spark."

Growling in confirmation, the dog-like Pokemon bounded out across the surface of the arena. Although not quite as potent as that in a Volt Tackle, electricity began to contort across the surface of his fur, sparkling wildly.

Finally, he leaped up off the ground, throwing all of the weight behind his body into Tauros, the assault managing to force the Wild Bull Pokemon back a few inches. A pained growl sadly floated out of Tauros' jaws, an electrical burn on his side, even visible under the shaggy fur.

"Come on, Tauros." Ash called, seeing that the fatigue his Pokemon had felt after unleashing the Giga Impact to down Ampharos had vanished. "Let's hit out with Take Down."

Thundering forward across the battlefield, the trio of tails furiously cracking against his back, the normal type Pokemon rampaged towards Manectric. Ready to deal some revenge for the last attack by goring the electric type on his horns.

"Charge Beam." Isaac countered. "Stop it in its tracks."

The pointed jaws snapping open, the Discharge Pokemon spraying out a beam of golden light, static electricity crackling within the burst. Homing in towards the onrushing Tauros, the Wild Bull Pokemon instantly stopping in his tracks upon contact. Small pulses of electricity rushed across his fur, still causing muscle damage even as the attack faded away.

"Jump on his back and use Thunder Fang."

Right on his words, Isaac's Manectric leaped up, his thick fur covered legs easily allowing him the strength to do that. Electricity sizzled around the teeths in his mouth, all of them extending out with bursts of white energy in order to cause more damage.

Landing on Tauros' back, the Discharge Pokemon started to bite down into the muscular neck, the fangs easily cutting down through the dark brown pelt. The attack bringing loud roars of pain from the outraged Wild Bull Pokemon.

Not content with doing it once, Manectric kept up the assault viciously landing several more shocking bites into Tauros' back and neck. Each frenzied snap bringing a fresh bellow from him.

"Tauros, you have to shake it off!" Ash yelled. "Use Thrash."

Upon hearing the words, the normal type Pokemon's entire demeanour changed. Before, he had been a muscle bound shape of barely concealed rage. Now, he had turned into a completely out of control creature, his eyes thinning evily, his bucking up and down becoming more frequent. His tails whipped out, trying to catch Manectric, the opponent still intent on biting away. His claws were dug into the fur, keeping him barely anchored on the back of Tauros.

"Keep it up Tauros!" Ash called. "It's weakening."

With the Wild Bull Pokemon bouncing up and down, the hooves thundering into the earth, huge amounts of dust being kicked up by the punishing assault the ground was being put through. But, still Manectric hung on for dear life, this time using his teeth for an anchor as well. The Discharge Pokemon knew that if he fell from the back of the bull, then the Tauros wouldn't hesitate to trample him into the ground.

Something that Isaac also looked aware of.

"Manectric, Discharge." He ordered. "Fry it."

Still clutching to Tauros' back, the electric type Pokemon let loose the blast of electricity, the sudden zap enough to stop Tauros from moving. Enough to cause both of his front two legs to shake, to tremble. His rampage momentarily stopped.

"Again." Isaac commanded, studying the Tauros that he and his Manectric were trying to defeat. It had stamina, he'd give it that. But, there was only so much electricity anything, bar a ground type, could take. Eventually, the Tauros would fall. He had taken much more than he would have expected. "Use another Discharge."

More electricity burst out of Manectric's body, Tauros unable to do anything to counter the attack as the shock swept through his body. Now, almost all of the light brown fur was scorched, smoke rising up off the body involuntarily.

Moaning in pain, the Wild Bull Pokemon finally tottered once too often. As the crowd watched with expectation, his four muscular legs finally gave way, his heavy body falling to the ground. In a slightly ironic twists, Manectric had to jump clear of the gap to avoid being trapped underneath. With his head lulling, the tongue half laid out of the open mouth, the outcome was clear for all to see, a huge thundering mix of applause and cheers suddenly thundering out in a medley of emotion.

Clearing her throat, Bennet raised her flags up to signal her decision.

"Tauros is unable to battle." She declared. "Manectric is the victor."

As Ash held up the Pokeball to recall Tauros, he heard the cheers fade away and be replaced singularly by applause, all sections of the crowd showing their respect for the way that the Wild Bull had fought.

"Thank you for that, Tauros." Ash whispered to the Pokeball. "You did great there. I've got him exactly where I want him now."

_"I wish. That's just to make Tauros feel better. But, this Manectric looks serious. I need to get something heavy out. He probably has enough left in him to knock Gliscor out, and I want to save Gabite for if it really gets nasty. So..."_

The new Pokeball came up instantly, doubling in size as he held it in his hand.

"Abomasnow!" Ash shouted. "I choose you!"

As hard as he could manage, he sent the red and white orb spinning up into the air, ready to release out his next Pokemon...

* * *

Having thrown himself to the side, the spear attack had only pierced his side. A mere flesh wound. Granted it stung like hell, and if he didn't treat it soon there might be a slight chance he might bleed to death, but at the moment he had slightly higher priorities. If the next few minutes didn't go well, bleeding out would be the least of his problem.

Managing to regain his balance, he heard the sound of the spear tip being yanked free from the wood, his knife still slashing away at the ropes...

And to his relief, he managed to get free of their bonds, jumping away from both them and Claudia, seconds before the spear raked out through the air, cutting through the space where his stomach had been moments earlier.

Again, she swung out trying to get him with the spear, cutting large murderous swathes towards him, forcing the Dragon Master to dive backwards in evasive action, landing on the cold stone floor, feeling the breath get knocked from him by the impact.

With a sharp laugh ripping from her mouth, the spear came up, briefly spun in the air for a moment, before the tip came sailing down towards him, ready to impale him on the ground.

Rolling to the left, Lance managed to avoid being turned into a human shish, throwing out his leg to force the evil villainess back, catching her in the stomach. She let out a small grunt, staggering back a few feet.

Enough to allow him to leap to his feet, knife up in his hands and plunge the weapon into the area at the base of her throat.

Yet, she didn't falter.

"Guess it's not a legend." She smiled, looking at him with condescension in her eyes. "And, your little Grumpig sticker is pretty much useless."

He couldn't help but gulp as she reached up and dragged the weapon out of her throat, the skin not even blemished from the impact.

_"Damn." _He thought, angrily watching her hurl the weapon away to the side. He half craned his neck, seeing that Dennis was blocking the door. _"So, I can't kill her while she holds the spear. And Dennis is blocking the door out of here. I really am screwed."_

Seeing the spear come back towards him, he jumped back, dodging the blow. Unfortunately, he had no such luck with being able to avoid death.

Frantically scanning the area some more, he threw himself over to the left before she could strike again, scooping up his knife. Even if he couldn't kill her with it, he might be able to parry some strikes with it. Not that he wanted to get toe to toe with her. If that was the case, then she'd murder him.

_"Or, would she?" _He wondered, backing away from her, the knife held out in front of him. _"Sure, the spear is deadly, it could kill me. But, at close range, is it really that much more of a risk than it is here?"_

Frantically bringing the knife up to parry a spear strike, the blow almost knocking the weapon from his hand, Lance knew that he had problems.

_"Damn damn damn."_

* * *

**Whose That Pokemon? It uses black pearls to amplify its psycho power. It does an odd dance to gain control over its foes.**

* * *

_"Shown most of my cards now." _Ash thought, watching his Abomasnow appear on the battlefield, a roar of pride rumbling from deep within her large body. _"Yet, if I'd have been offered this position before the battle started, two fully fit Pokemon, three remaining against Isaac's one fully fit one, I'd have probably snapped the guys hand off. I just hope..."_

"Abomasnow." The announcer remarked. "Big and physical. Can this really be the smartest choice against a Manectric, a smaller and faster Pokemon? Or, does Ketchum have something else up his sleeve here."

"I doubt your Manectric has a Pin Missile." Ash commented, looking at Isaac.

The Grand Master shrugged in reply.

"Don't need it." He said, cheerfully. "I've got an attack that's much more effective against you."

_"Uh oh. I don't like the sound of that."_

With the words jarring in his ears, he watched Bennet bring her flags up.

"Okay, begin the next part of the battle." She urged, cheers accompanying the call, the crowd eager to get the battle started again.

Taking deep breaths, Ash reminded himself that he needed to tread carefully. Even if Isaac was bluffing, and he didn't think that he was, the way Manectric had dealt with Tauros showed that it could scrap and battle. So, being cocky wouldn't pay off here.

Just to test the water, he decided to make the first move, already having the choice in mind.

"Abomasnow." He called. "Let's start with a Razor Leaf attack."

Upon hearing his words, the Abomasnow he had owned since the start of his travel in the Verger region roared her approval. Flexing her large arms, she swung the two powerful limbs out firing out a flurry of razor sharp leaves, each designed to cut through skin and fur with ease.

Roaring in pain, the Discharge Pokemon really felt the attack, the flying foliage rushing across his body, cutting and slicing.

Eventually, they finally faded away, the leaves falling to the ground where they could do no damage. Soon, they would rapidly decompose into nothing, leaving very little waste.

"Yeah, good hit, Abomasnow." Ash called, proudly. She let out a roar back, a sound he assumed that an Abomasnow's way of thanking him for the compliment.

"That..." Isaac started to say. "Is a fine Abomasnow."

"Err... Thank you." Ash replied, smiling back.

"Let's see if she can take the heat." The blond haired man remarked. "Manectric, let's use your Overheat attack."

If he had been able to see himself in a mirror, the Pallet trainer was sure that all the colour would have drained out of his skin. He hadn't even known that Manectric could learn Overheat.

Steam rushing up out of his jaws, floating impassively towards the sky, a stream of white hot flames erupted straight out of the electric type Pokemon's mouth, blazing towards Abomasnow.

"Counter it with Water Pulse!" Ash bellowed, desperate to try and counter the move. If the Frosted Tree Pokemon was struck with the Overheat, it wouldn't be good. She might survive it, but he wouldn't want to mind out what sort of state she would be in. There might be a chance that it could be blocked, forcing it to lose most of its potency.

Within the large jaws, covered by long thick white fur, a shiny orb of light blue energy began to emerge, creating itself with a wave of shimmering white light as a contrast. Every few moments, a bit of water would spurt out, as if it couldn't be contained within. Holding her attack there at her mouth for a moment, Abomasnow blew out, the slightest trace of a cold wind in the air, coming from deep within the body.

The orb of water made contact with the stream of fire in the middle of the arena, sizzling deep through Manectric's attack, taking several inches worth of potency out of the Overheat. With the temperature rising within the water by the second, Abomasnow's counter managed to finally force it away. Remaining unscathed.

As one, a collective sigh of relief came rushing down from the crowds. They hadn't wanted to see Abomasnow get dealt such a heavy blow at this early stage, rendering her almost unable to battle. Because, the majority of them were under the assumption that would happen. No matter what the difference in strength was. Something that nobody had been able to ascertain yet, the battle not being old enough.

"Fair enough." Isaac remarked. "I'm impressed that you deduced a way to counter fire type attacks. At least ranged ones."

He looked to his Manectric, a glint in his eye behind the shades. Not that anyone would have seen it.

"Fire Fang."

* * *

With the Manectric racing towards his Abomasnow, the flames surrounding the fangs in his mouth, Ash made his final decision. It was now or never.

"Hit 'em with a Wood Hammer." He roared, hoping that it would be enough.

The Discharge Pokemon tore across the ground, moving in close to the larger grass and ice type Pokemon. His jaws ready to bite down into the white fur...

Before he could, the two powerful arms, shimmering with a bright white energy, an energy that radiated through the muscles, came crashing down on top of his body. The force enough to create a small crater underneath him, the lower parts of his legs submerged in the earth from the hit.

As the dust cleared, it was apparent that the downed Manectric, body badly bruised, eyes closed in pain, wouldn't be able to continue.

The roar from the crowd, too loud to make out, was instantly there to accompany Bennet as she brought up her flag. Instant decision with no hesitation in her call.

"Manectric is unable to battle." She declared. "Abomasnow is the winner."

At the sight of Isaac bringing back his fifth Pokemon, the cheers subsided away, being replaced by the respectful applause that was usually shown as a fainted Pokemon was taken off.

"And, we're coming through to the last parts of the battle, folks." The announcer called. "It's about to come to the all or nothing stage. The signature Pokemon of Isaac Stormcrow, Grand Master of the Verger Elite Four is now all that stands between Ash Ketchum and a possible match with the champion. Either way, he'll have the kudos of having beaten the Elite Four."

A deathly silence had become apparent around the arena, linked to the sight of Isaac withdrawing a Pokeball from a chain around his neck.

"Before I send out my next Pokemon." He remarked, loking at Ash. "I just want to offer you some advice. Enjoy battling him."

"I'll enjoy beating him." Ash replied, a feeling of sheer bravado running over him.

"That's the spirit." Isaac commented, pushing down on the button placed in the middle of the white and red orb.

Taking a deep breath, he pulled back his arm and sent it spinning up into the air.

"Electivire, illuminate!"

He could see the clearless energy rush out of the split orb, the mechanics inside momentarily exposed, could view it take shape into the form of the Thunderbolt Pokemon.

"Viiiiirre!" He roared, banging his fists against his chest, an expression that even startled Abomasnow.

_"Cripes." _Ash thought. _"Here it comes. Moment of truth."_

With all eyes down on the battlefield, Bennet, the referee, swept her flags up and gave the command to resume the battle.

"Begin!" She ordered, to a chorus of cheers. The spectators knowing that they were in for one heck of a battle...

* * *

Again, the spear whistled through the air, this time cutting above his head. It would surely have slit his throat had he not ducked.

"Not getting tired, are you?" Claudia cackled, pulling the weapon back. She was still intent on killing him, he could tell that much. Deep in her eyes, the blood lust was still there. It was clear a few near misses wasn't going to insatiate her.

He did have the smallest plan forming in his head. But, the two problems were that it would be difficult to implement, and also the constant moving made it hard for him to think, the adrenaline rush making it harder for him to think.

Not for the first time, he had to dive back, away from a swipe, the point of the blade centimetres away from his shirt.

"You know." Lance muttered. "I'm so glad you got your memories back..."

Bringing the knife up, he parried another thrust from the spear, this time managing to keep his arm steadier. He had been slightly unprepared the first time he had tried, but now was better for him to do so.

"... It'll make it so much easier for me to..."

Completely blindsiding him, the hilt of the spear came up, the one part of the weapon he hadn't been watching. His eyes had been occupied on the point, the point that had come close to maiming him on several occasions.

The Dragon Master groaned in pain, really feeling the way the hilt had cracked into his jaw, already sensitive from the punishment he had taken earlier. The blow was enough to force the knife from his hand, hearing it clatter down to the floor.

But, even worse than the pain, was the way Claudia charged forward to press her advantage, using the full length of the spear to strike him in the throat. Before he could react, she forced him back a relatively short length, crashing his back into the wall.

Unable to yell in pain, Lance felt her push the weapon up, enough to drag him off the ground, the piece of wood jammed up against his throat. Frantically, he tried to resist, to push her away. But, due to her mutations, to what she had done to herself in order to gain unmentionable power, it was impossible to do so, her grip holding tight.

It wasn't long before he began to gag for air, the pressure crushing against his windpipe. Already, he could feel it bending under the force. Could see the look of ecstasy on her face as she pushed.

Spots were starting to flash across his vision, his lungs screaming for air. Due to the sudden nature of the attack, he hadn't taken the chance to stock up on oxygen. And, he was paying for it.

"You should have died long ago." She hissed. "Now, I'm just putting things back on their natural course."

He was close to blacking out. Not for the first time in the past few days.

And, just like the last time it had happened, the occasion in Barry's home when he had nearly been throttled, he was visited by the apparition. The apparition of the girl who seemed determined to help him no matter what.

_"I've told you before." _Giselle said, scolding him. _"You're not meant to die here. But, you keep on insisting on trying."_

She appeared to sigh.

_"I'm sorry. I can't help you this time." _She continued. _"But, you can help yourself. Wataru gave you power. Use it!"_

With that, she faded away into nothing, his cracked vision returning. But, he knew what she had meant.

Utilising all of his concentration, he focused on the Pokeballs at Dennis' waist. He could see that Claudia had none on her, which would have made it a waste of time. Searching the Pokemon contained within the orbs, he found one that would do the job.

His mind still screaming from the lack of oxygen, he forced the dragon type Pokemon to escape the orb, one part of his vision vaguely registering the sight of a Salamence appearing. The roar unmistakable to one who knew the workings of dragon Pokemon. Even as he was dying, he still knew that, realising how unique the human brain was.

For a moment, he felt the wooden pole at his throat loosen, the grip fade slightly.

Knowing that he had bought himself a split second of time, he managed to drag his arms up and push the spear away from his throat, twisting at it.

And, then was a double luxury for him.

Not only did he free himself, the sweet oxygen rushing back into his system, taking enough to recover momentarily from his woes...

But, the best part was that, in her moment of distraction, something that she hadn't been able to recover from in time, he had managed to twist the spear away from her, out of her grip.

Seeing her look of outrage, the startled expression, Lance knew he didn't have time to waste. Throwing the spear aside, he ducked down and scooped up his knife.

_"The legend behind this knife. It takes no prisoners, always killing instead of wounding. Can kill anything, no matter what it is."_

Although there was a chance the spear would do the same, he didn't want to deal with that chance. At least with the knife, he knew what would happen.

At this range, he could see the look in her eyes. The gradual look of acceptance, as she realised what would happen.

"Enjoy your next life as a Dunsparce." Lance said, bluntly.

Then, without hesitating, he swung the knife up, the sharp metal blade instantly cutting through her throat, killing her instantly. Without the protection given to her by the spear, she was helpless to resist it. Small sparks of energy ran around the gaping wound, which by the time Lance withdrew the knife, would have measured out at about a foot long.

"Bitch." He groaned.

Hearing a startled roar of outrage from behind him, followed by the thunder of footsteps, he turned to view the oncoming threat.

He was just a fraction too slow, as Dennis came careening into him, instantly taking him off his feet and throwing him to the ground.

Upon landing, Lance felt his spine jar, letting out a curse of pain.

"You killed her!" Dennis roared, his voice angry, but sad. "You bastard."

Within seconds, he was on top of the Dragon Master, powerful fists smashing into his face.

"I'll kill you!" He bellowed, determined to beat him to a bloody pulp. Already, the fists were starting to render Lance's face a bloody mess, cuts springing up all over.

Yet, the Coppinger had forgotten one thing.

And, as the knife came up, cutting through his skin and into the heart, it was a mistake that he wouldn't repeat again. And, in that moment, Lance saw the incident play through his mind in slow motion, the way his hand had involuntarily jerked up to impale the man in the heart. An excuse that would serve for the moment. But, he wasn't going to justify it.

Feeling the giant slump to the ground, mercifully not on top of him, Lance breathed a sigh of relief.

It was finally over. With the two people next to him dead, the world was a much safer place to live in. And, he was still alive...

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Anyone want to jump up and cheer.**

**Two birds with one stone = Two bad guys with one knife.**

**Yet, is this over? Maybe. Maybe not.**

**And, I promise the next chapter will have the conclusion of Ash's battle with Isaac.**

**Thanks for the reviews. Seriously and majorly appreciated with a blinding passion.**

**And, a Manectric that knows Overheat. Random or what.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. Of the moves that Manectric used, how many of them can be learnt by TM?**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Incidentally, this chapter makes it on the same number as The Challenges Of Verger. Yay.**

**Now, please. Don't forget to review.**


	115. Why Bite When You Can Chomp?

Chapter One Hundred And Fifteen. Why Bite When You Can Chomp?

* * *

_Summary. Lance was forced to enter a fight for his life against Claudia, in a duel partaking knife against spear. Despite nearly dying, he used his gift to draw out Dennis' Salamence, distracting Claudia long enough to wrestle the spear away, removing her safeguard against his knife. In the struggle, he managed to kill both Claudia and Dennis. Meanwhile, Ash and Isaac's battle continued, with Tauros and Manectric continuing on. Despite the Wild Bull Pokemon's best efforts, Manectric triumphed. Next, Ash sent in Abomasnow, who did manage to beat Manectric. Causing Isaac to bring in his Electivire..._

* * *

His eyes slowly drifted open, finding himself leaning against the wall of the small basement underneath the church in the Rainbow City. Virtually every part of his body was sore, but especially his throat. He could barely speak without being consumed by the pain shooting up his neck, courtesy of Claudia's stranglehold with the spear. The Salamence belonging to Dennis, the Dragon Pokemon that had saved his life, had vanished long ago. He had no idea where it had gone, but frankly he didn't care. He could still see the bodies ahead of him, their blood staining the stone floor.

Yet, after all that, he found it strange that he would have dropped off to sleep in this place. Although, passing out didn't sound like too much of a bad idea. At least that way he wouldn't feel anything for a while. And right now, he wondered if feeling nothing was better than being in agony.

He quickly and violently forced the thoughts aside. Feeling nothing would mean that he had lost his compassion, his inner strength, the very reason that he had fought.

Still, he hadn't done bad. Looking at the knife on the ground in front of him, he realised that he had done damn good here. Considering that the G-Men only offered a basic course in knife fighting, he felt pretty psyched. A great threat had been dealt with here, and although it hadn't been his first priority, he had managed to extract some revenge on the organisation, dealing them a heavy blow. With the two main heads cut off the beast, they could surely take the first steps to stopping the Coppingers permanently.

"No way they can recover from this." He muttered, feeling the stabbing pains in his throat, wincing at the sensation.

"Perhaps."

Jumping with a start, Lance looked up and saw Giselle stood over him, the girl having appeared from out of nowhere.

"That's one spooky ability you've got there." He groaned. "Shall we start with the obvious?"

Curiously, she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Please do." She replied.

"You're not human, are you?"

"I was once."

Slightly pleased with his deduction, the Dragon Master continued on.

"So, what?" He said. "You're a ghost?"

"You could say that." She replied. "As I said, these Coppingers hurt someone that I care about. And, when they did that, it felt like a part of me suffered with him. I swore revenge on them."

Lance shook his head in anger at the words.

"You used me as your pawn?" He demanded.

"A necessary evil." She explained. "As you said yourself, the world is a better place without them. Would you rather that I hadn't done this?"

When she put it like that...

"I see you managed to avoid death again."

This time, his fury really did show.

"That's twice in the last four days I should have died." Lance said, angrily. "Yet, both times, before I was about to cross over, you came and pulled me back."

Her eyebrow partly rose at the question.

"And?"

The lack of denial within her voice, so cold and calculating, instantly dispelled the fury and brought about the wariness within his being. The very wariness that had kept him alive from time to time.

"Why did you do it? Are you really that focused on revenge that you need to keep me from death?"

She grinned at him.

"As I said. You don't die here."

"So, where does that happ...?" Lance started to ask, before being interrupted.

"Can't tell you that."

A flush of anger sprayed across his face.

"But!" She exclaimed, sharply cutting him off again. "I do have one last favour to ask you."

He visibly sighed in outrage.

"What now?" The Dragon Master demanded. "Haven't I done enough to help you take your revenge?"

Smiling, she nodded.

"You've done more than enough." Giselle answered, warmly. "More than I can ever thank you for. But, I just want to ask you this favour. It's nothing taxing, just a quick task that has no risk attached to it at all."

Knowing that this would probably be something he'd regret, Lance looked up at her with resignation in his eyes.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Keep it in mind that I have no right to ask you to do this after what you've done." Giselle continued. "And, I know that you had to go rogue to do it. Lost a lot of your reputation in the process. I know it won't be much, but after this I'll try and do everything in my power to smooth this out."

Upon hearing this, some of his guard fell. That was indeed an inticing prospect. But, how would she pull it off? And, what was she interested in having him do.

"About three hundred miles west of here." She explained. "There's a plateau in the desert. Upon that plateau, there's a shrine. A shrine that goes by the name of the Mariners Watch."

"Ironic in a desert." Lance muttered, slightly darkly.

"Indeed." Giselle said. "I want you to return the Essence of Eternity to there. That's where it belongs."

_"Is that all? Is that all I have to do?"_

Nodding, the Dragon Master stood up and looked her in the eyes.

"I'll do it." He answered. "I just want to rest up first."

Shrugging, she nodded.

"That's fair enough." Giselle replied. "You went through enormous duress in that duel. In fact, I'd have insisted upon it if you had run off straight away."

Holding out a hand, she patted him on the arm. Or rather, she tried to.

"When you get back to your transport, give me a call and I'll mark out your route on the map, if you need it."

About to open his mouth and thank her, Lance was surprised when she vanished instantly.

"Okay then." He muttered, heading for the corpse of Claudia, the wound in her throat gaping up at him. Rummaging through her pockets, he found the small glass orb, covering it in a cutoff section of her shirt.

Still feeling the extent of his injuries, the Dragon Master staggered towards the door, ready to leave the whole sorry mess behind. He intended to leave both both bodies and the spear down here, ready for someone else to find. They weren't his problem now.

* * *

"Begin!" Bennet commanded, the chorus of cheers accompanying her.

With those sounds echoing in his ears, Ash ran his eyes over Isaac's Electivire, trying to remember everything he had seen this Pokemon utilise in battle. Something the Thunderbolt Pokemon was aware of, rumbling growls echoing from his mouth as he tried to intimidate both Ash and his Abomasnow.

"Don't let it get to you." Ash called, looking at the Frosted Tree Pokemon. "Let's hit it with an Ice Beam to start off with."

Forcing out the beam of frozen light blue ice from her mouth, she took aim at the Electivire, ready to deliver the cold blast.

"Light Screen." Isaac ordered, not wasting any time.

Almost immediately, Electivire held up his arms, a shiny golden barrier erecting up around his body. A barrier that instantly took the blast from the ice type move, rendering the user completely unharmed.

Cheers rang down to the battlefield, the crowd's mood going into fever pitch as they watched Electivire roar at Abomasnow, issuing the challenge.

"And with that move, folks." The announcer yelled. "Electivire is now protected against any special attacks that Abomasnow can throw at him. Making it so that the only way to attack is by going physical. Now, normally for an Abomasnow that wouldn't be much trouble, but this Electivire probably has the strength advantage. So..."

"Don't worry, Abomasnow." Ash said, trying to keep his Pokemon's morale up. "We'll hit them hard with physical attacks."

He threw out his arm, trying to drive the grass and ice type Pokemon forward.

"Use Wood Hammer!"

Striding forward with large ponderous footsteps, Abomasnow went for Electivire, bringing her arms up above her head.

"Electivire, dodge it and use Low Kick from behind." Isaac shouted.

Wheeling away to the side, the Thunderbolt Pokemon ducked away from the overhead smash that had been thrown in his direction, the whole stadium hearing a despondent roar of anger from Abomasnow as the attack missed. Then, without hesitating, he dived behind her, smashing his foot into her back with a ferocious force, made more damaging by Abomasnow's weight.

This time, the howl was of pain, Abomasnow frantically trying to clutch at the wounded area on her back. Yet, her arms were too short to do so, scrabbling at the fur a few inches away from the bruise.

"Strike out with Ice Shard!" Ash called, desperately.

Throwing herself around to face Electvire, the Frosted Tree Pokemon forced out a series of small cold pieces of ice, each of them cracking into the electric type.

A harsh bellow ripped out of the Thunderbolt Pokemon's mouth, yet not one of pain. If anything, Electivire seemed unharmed by the attack, having only been aggravated by the cold.

"Fire Punch!" Isaac ordered, a series of cheers suddenly racing down from the crowd at the command.

Instantly striking back, the large black fingers on Electivire's hand began to give off a series of steam plumes, small flames erupting over the fur. Growling furiously, he brought his fist up, whacking Abomasnow with a firey uppercut.

Doubly super effective, the attack was enough to drive the Frosted Tree Pokemon back a few feet, angrily clutching at her face where the attack had landed, a severe burn splayed against the white fur.

"Abomasnow!" Ash yelled, worried for his Pokemon. That attack had looked like it had hurt.

"Use Iron Tail!" Isaac continued, pressing his advantage.

Roaring, the Thunderbolt Pokemon spun around, the normally black and red tails shining with a metallic light, the appendage raking out across the chest of the ice type Pokemon.

Really feeling the attack, another super effective strike, Abomasnow was starting to look exhausted.

"Damn." The Pallet trainer groaned, realising what was going on. At close range, Abomasnow had no chance. Even without dipping into his electrical attacks, Electivire had more than enough to deal with her, exploiting her weaknesses.

He had no choice, but to order her back away from the opponent.

"We'll have to strike from range." Ash called, privately hoping that the Light Screen had faded away from view. Otherwise, he had no chance. "Use Razor Leaf."

Hearing his words, Abomasnow swung out her arms, a flurry of razor sharp leaves streaking out from somewhere.

This time, Electivire roared in pain, as they raked across his fur.

But, to Ash's relief, he saw that the Light Screen had vanished. Which gave him at least a fighting chance.

"Abomasnow." He called, desperately. "Let's hit it with Blizzard."

A strange silence suddenly emerged around the arena, all the sections of the crowd suddenly very interested to see what happened next. Slowly, Abomasnow's jaws opened up to reveal a black gaping maw. Secondly, the air around them began to turn incredibly cold and frigid, all the warmth being drained out of it. And finally, the terrible blast of cold air bursting out of the jaws, heading straight for the Thunderbolt Pokemon.

"Counter that with Flamethrower!" Isaac commanded, not willing to let his Electivire just take the attack.

Rapidly, the large mouth opened up to its full extent, a red hot burst of fire blazing out of the electric type Pokemon's jaws, ready to counter the oncoming ice.

With a deafening hiss, the two attacks met each other in the middle of the arena, the flames momentarily pushing the Blizzard back before being overwhelmed by the sheer power.

For a moment, Ash's hopes rose, seeing the flurry of ice rush through the space where Electivire was. Surely, that would be effective, surely it would freeze the Pokemon solid. Allowing him to deal some more damage without the fear of repercussions.

Where the ice had met the fire, a huge plume of sheer white mist had shot up, rendering the part of the arena where Electivire was standing masked in the fog.

Something about Abomasnow's demeanour didn't put Ash right. He was slowly starting to feel uncomfortable. If she could sense something was wrong...

As he was musing, the mist slowly began to fade away. Allowing the Pallet trainer to see what had been freaking her out.

"Uh oh." He muttered, looking at the battlefield, an area that was now only holding one Pokemon, the Electivire having vanished from view. Only a hole remained in the ground.

"And, where's Electivire gone?" The announcer asked, sounding slightly surprised. "The electric type Pokemon used Dig to avoid being hit by the Blizzard attack. So, now he can strike this Abomasnow from anywhere."

Her eyes frantically ran across the ground, looking for any sign of movement. Anything that could save her from being hit.

"Do it." Isaac called, folding his arms.

For a moment, nothing happened. No huge black and yellow electric type Pokemon leaped from the ground, trying to strike Abomasnow.

But, the dirt at her feet did suddenly start to smoke and steam.

"What the...?" Ash exclaimed, surprised.

* * *

"Ooh, that's going to hurt." Jim winced, realising what was happening. His eyes were focused on the big screen up in front of them, seeing the smoke rise up off the dirt, some parts of it starting to glow a bright red.

"What's happening?" May wondered.

Turning to answer her, the Mahogany Town trainer was cut off by a Flamethrower attack ripping out up through the dirt, striking Abomasnow in the face. An unholy shriek of pain escaped her mouth, her hands instantly coming up to protect the already burned face.

"General gist." Jim answered, pointing down at the scenes below, as Abomasnow crashed down to the battlefield, her entire body covered in burns.

* * *

**Whose That Pokemon? If it succeeds in catching even a faint breeze properly, it can circle the globe without flapping once.**

* * *

Her chest was heaving, the only sign that she was still breathing. Yet, those were the only movements that the Frosted Tree Pokemon let out, as she lay on her back. Prematurely, the applause began, the audience knowing that there would be know way for her to continue. Her injuries were too bad.

"Abomasnow is unable to battle." Bennet declared, sweeping her flags up. "Electivire is the winner."

The applause intensified as Ash recalled the fallen Pokemon, the beam of red light summoning her back to her Pokeball.

"Thanks, Abomasnow." He muttered, hearing the applause subside.

_"Now what?" _Ash wondered. _"I've got Gliscor and Gabite left. Both of which will be able to negate the electric attacks. But, that Electivire seems to have the complete arsenal to deal with anything. So, it doesn't matter who I use. Except that Gabite has more health. So..."_

"Gliscor!" Ash yelled, hurling the new Pokeball into the air. "I choose you!"

Spinning through the air, the red and white orb exploded open, revealing the Fang Scorp Pokemon, who had been brought out again to battle. Instantly dropping to the arena floor, he perched on his tail and

"Scorrrr!" The Pokemon hissed, crossing his claws across his chest to try and intimidate Electivire.

A tactic that wasn't going to work, Electivire grinning in reply.

"And, the Gliscor has come back out to battle." The announcer commented. "Although he managed to knock out Rotom earlier in the battle, he was heavily beaten by Raichu in the next battle, only being recalled before the knockout. On the surface, Electivire should have no problem with the opponent, but you never know."

_"You don't indeed." _Ash thought, watching Bennet bring her flags up.

"Begin."

The single command, powerfully spoken, instantly managed to silence the cheering crowd, the men, women and children eagerly waiting to see the outcome of the imminent battle.

Ash didn't waste a second as the flag came down, instantly in action.

"Gliscor." He called. "Let's start out with an X-Scissor."

Nodding, the ground and flying type Pokemon brought out his claws, a faint tinge of green energy sweeping out in a cross shape that raked through the air to strike Electivire.

Not for the first time in the battle, Isaac rolled his eyes. Also not for the first time, it wasn't visible under his shades.

"Electivire, please." He called. "Dodge and use Brick Break."

Throwing his large body to the side, to easily evade the strike, the Thunderbolt Pokemon bore down on Gliscor. As he charged out across the surface of the battlefield, the fur on his arms, starting at the tips of his fingers and moving up turned itself into a shiny white energy.

Swinging out, he cracked the Fang Scorp Pokemon to the ground, the balance given off from the tail instantly lost. That was with the one arm.

With the other, he brought the limbs thumping down on top of Gliscor, flattening him into the ground. Holding him for a moment, scraping his knuckles into his back to cause even more damage, it was quite a disturbing sight.

"And, that's not one for the faint of heart." The announcer commented, the sickened growl of pain escaping from Gliscor's jaws. "Gliscor's getting blended against the ground."

"Scor... Scorrrrr... Gliiiii!" The Pokemon complained, trying to break free.

Ash gulped, trying to think of a way to get his Pokemon out of the situation. Seeing his ground type Pokemon trapped under Electivire's grasp was worrying. But, what made it even more sad was that he couldn't think of a way to escape it.

_"Unless..."_

"Gliscor." He called, desperately. "Use Screech!"

Taking a moment away from complaining, the Fang Scorp Pokemon let his jaws open up as wide as possible. Within seconds, an ear splitting screech rang out, deafening everyone around the first ten rows of the arena.

Yet, the effect on Electivire was even worse. Enough to force the Thunderbolt Pokemon back away from him.

"Yes!" Ash yelled, punching the air. Even though he was sure nobody would quite be able to hear him. Except Gliscor, maybe. "Now, hit 'em with Slash."

Swiping out with the right hand claw, Gliscor swept the attack across Electivire's chest, a roar of pain erupting from the evolved Electabuzz. Slowly and gradually, the hearing of everyone around began to return. Enough to hear Isaac give his next command.

"Swat it down with Ice Punch." He called, lazily.

Bringing out a fist backed with ice, the white matter caked over the back of his knuckles, the Thunderbolt Pokemon delivered the blow into Gliscor's chest. The force was enough to instantly knock the bat-like Pokemon out cold. Quite literally as small specks of frozen water caked his body.

"Damnit." Ash groaned, hearing a general consensus of negativity run around the stadium.

_"Damn. Now, we're both down to our last choice. Gliscor didn't last anywhere near as long as what I'd hoped. Still, at least he managed to get some damage done. Every little helps."_

The thoughts were still in his mind, as he held up the Pokeball and recalled the Fang Scorp Pokemon to his ball, the applause helping to carry the fallen Pokemon off the field.

"So, it's come down to this." Isaac commented, flexing the muscles in his neck. "One on one. Now, you really are playing for the highest stakes."

Smiling at him, Ash brought up his final Pokeball.

"Don't count your Torchic's just yet." He warned, pushing down on the button. "Because this battle isn't over."

"I didn't assume that it was." Isaac smiled, the slight curve of his mouth the only giveaway to his true intention.

"Because, I still have Gabite." Ash yelled, throwing the ball up into the air. "I choose you!"

* * *

Watching the Cave Pokemon appear on the floor of the battlefield brought a slight cheer from the sections of the crowd offering their support to Ash. They knew that he had a half decent chance with that Pokemon.

"I don't know." Jim muttered. "That Ice Punch could deal quite a bit of damage to Gabite. Three or four of those and that's all she wrote."

May didn't answer, instead looking around to what little landscape could be seen from the roof of the stadium, before laughing.

"You know what." She said. "It's ironic. Gabite was born not more than a mile from here. About a year ago, as a Gible. All the way from an egg I gave Ash on his birthday."

"Really?" Jim asked, surprised. "That's... More information than I needed to know."

* * *

"Electivire versus Gabite." The announcer said, softly. "The final battle. Winner takes all, loser gets nothing. What surprises do we have in store here. Because, it's going to be tight, folks."

Agreeing with the sentiment, privately, Bennet brought up her flag and gave the order.

"Let the final battle get underway." She commanded. "Begin."

Taking a deep breath, Ash threw his arm forward. He needed to drive Gabite on, try and get Electivire on the back foot.

"Gabite." He called, wary at first. "Let's start with Dragon Claw!"

Hissing wildly, the Cave Pokemon charged forward, his clawed feet digging into the arena floor for anchorage. Tensing the muscles within his legs, he leaped up ready to strike the Thunderbolt Pokemon with the glowing white claws, instantly bringing a growl of pain from Electivire.

"Strike back with Ice Punch." Isaac commanded.

"Dig!" Ash bellowed, knowing full well that it would be a short battle if Gabite was tagged with a series of ice type attacks.

Throwing himself down towards the ground, the ground and dragon type Pokemon scratched away at the surface, his claws raking the dirt. Within seconds, he had dragged himself through a hole of his own creation, the Ice Punch sailing narrowly wide.

_"Now, the boot's on the other foot." _Ash thought. _"Because..."_

"Earthquake."

"What the fu...?" The Pallet trainer almost screamed, as he watched Electivire bend down slightly, instantly smashing both of his powerful fists into the arena floor. For a moment, the scene remained tranquil, before the ground started to shake rapidly.

Underneath the surface, Gabite was affected most. Roaring in pain, the Cave Pokemon was brought crashing up out of hiding, coming to an undignified crash landing a few feet away from his initial hole that he had dug into.

"Brick Break." Isaac ordered, clearly not letting up.

Clumping forward, the Thunderbolt Pokemon brought up his arms again, ready to crush Gabite into the ground like he had done with Gliscor.

"Not a chance." Ash yelled, seeing that Gabite had already recovered from the stress he had sustained in the previous attack. "Counter with your own Brick Break now!"

Leaping up to his feet, the dragon and ground type Pokemon struck out with his claws, the stubby arms glowing with a white sheen of energy. Somehow, they looked slightly inadequate compared to the muscular arms of the Thunderbolt Pokemon. Yet, they still packed the same amount of a punch.

Something that both Pokemon could have testified to as the two attacks met, Gabite's claws blocking Electivire's fists. For a moment, they held the lock, before Gabite broke and leaped back, avoiding a further hit.

"Strike with Dragon Rage!" Ash roared, the audience still silent. The intensity of the battle was preventing them from breaking into voice, almost as if a single sound would disrupt the flow of the trainer's rhythm.

The pointed jaws snapped open to reveal a series of sharp teeth, a vision that was quickly lost as the Cave Pokemon unleashed a blast of bright violet flames into Electivire's face, immediately staggering the large Thunderbolt Pokemon.

Electivire bellowed in a mixture of pain and outrage, pain for the damages he had sustained, and outrage for the insult.

"Headbutt!" Isaac shouted, not letting his opponent keep the advantage for too long.

Immediately throwing himself forward, head lowered, the electric type Pokemon immediately dealt a perfectly placed attack into Gabite's body, his domed head forcing the ground and dragon type Pokemon back a few feet.

Then, with a triumphant hiss coming from the large jaws, followed by the inability of Gabite to move, Ash's face suddenly fell at what had happened. Small muscle spasms quivered out across the black scaled skin, stopping his Pokemon from moving. Part of his head was bowed, knowing what was going to come.

"Uh oh for Ketchum and Gabite!" The announcer screamed. "That Headbutt caused Gabite to flinch. Which means that he is open to attack."

This time, Isaac did visibly smile. A grand gesture, that signified he knew exactly what he was going to do.

"Throw an Ice Punch." He said, softly.

* * *

As he saw Electivire ponder on over to the immobile Gabite, the frost covering on his fists rapidly forming, Ash knew instantly what was going to happen. Visions of Gabite being thrown across the arena by the force of the hit, unable to continue, were passing through his mind. Thoughts of the sympathetic applause for him as he walked off the battlefield having lost.

Then, he heard it. The roar of triumph from Electivire, the furious growl of pain from Gabite and the sound of a large organism hitting the ground.

Finally, he looked, realising that his eyes had been tightly squeezed shut for the last few moments, hoping for some good news.

It wasn't forthcoming.

Just like it had been with Gliscor, Gabite was pinned to the ground, Electivire holding him there using just the one arm. The Ice Punch was still active, the white ice coated across the thick fingers. He could hear Gabite's growls of agony, could see the cold ice cover his scales, getting trapped in between them. Ash could watch the large arm turn slowly against Gabite's neck, causing even more pain. The tiny arms flailed out, trying to knock Electivire away.

"No..." He whispered.

_"It is inevitable." _Electivire hissed, his voice easily audible in Gabite's ear. _"You came here to defeat me. Yet, you failed. Inevitably."_

_"Nothing is inevitable." _Gabite groaned, almost unable to speak through the pressure being induced onto his neck.

He felt a great sense of failure, could hear those who knew him sneering at his inability to defeat an electric type Pokemon in battle. Could see the shiny Gengar laughing at him.

_"I'll show you all!" _Gabite bellowed, as best as he could.

Electivire started to laugh at first, a harsh barking sound.

But, as he realised the Gabite beneath him was starting to glow with a pure white energy, he quickly stopped, realising what was happening. It was confirmed to him, as the body below his fist began to change shape, becoming something completely different.

_"Oh crap."_

* * *

He wasn't the only one. Gasps rang out around the stadium, a mixture of shock and awe witnessing what was happening down below.

Not least the trainer of the Cave Pokemon, his mouth dropping open.

"Gabite..." Ash whispered, shocked. "You're... You're..."

Before he could finish speaking, the light faded away, revealing a completely new Pokemon.

Not one that looked dissimilar to Gabite, the general characteristics being the same. There wasn't much difference in the face, the torpedo like ears remaining the same. Although, they were now slightly larger. As was much of the face, the skin now dark as well. Plus, the addition of a yellow splotch on the forehead made it much more varied. The other main distinguishing features were the new wings, allowing him to take to the air and fly. Plus, the body was now much large, covered in pointed spikes on the thighs and upper arms. In fact, unlike some of the Pokemon that had been on show in the last four matches, this was a familiar one to them all.

"Gyaaaa!" He hissed, swiping out with his now longer arms. Immediately, he struck Electivire in the side, forcing the Thunderbolt Pokemon away.

"You evolved." Ash muttered, shocked. "Into Garchomp."

Garchomp swung his snake-like neck around, nodding at his trainer.

"Well, you've come a long way, Garchomp." He said, proudly. "We both have. So, let's prove that we belong at the top table."

The Mach Pokemon growled in reply, agreeing.

Even his opponent, Isaac had to stop and applause. He ran an appraising eye up across the newly evolved Pokemon calculating the options.

"Your Gabite may have evolved." He remarked. "But, he still has most of the same weaknesses. So, don't think an evolution alone will give you the win."

But, as the last words came out, he grinned.

"So, come on." Isaac challenged. "Earn that victory."

Ash nodded, smiling.

"You're on, Isaac." He called. "Okay, Garchomp..."

It still felt slightly weird calling him that name at the moment. But, he was sure it'd pass in time.

"... Up into the sky."

Without hesitating, the Mach Pokemon immediately flung out his new wings and soared up into the sky, still glaring at Electivire.

"And, Dragon Rush!" The Pallet trainer yelled.

Immediately tucking his wings in, the ground and dragon type Pokemon plunged down through the air, immediately turning his body into a powerful pulsating blue bullet of energy. One that raced down through the sky, homing in towards the Thunderbolt Pokemon.

"Dodge it." Isaac commanded.

His order was heard, the electric type Pokemon carrying the countermeasure out, just barely. The onrushing Garchomp sailed over his head, just barely missing him.

"Strike back with Swift." The Grand Master called.

The jaws falling open, Electivire forced out a barrage of shiny golden stars, the razor sharp attack sailing up through the air to where Garchomp was floating, their points raking out across his wings.

Had the move been a bit more powerful, Isaac's Electivire might have brought down the Mach Pokemon from the sky. Instead, he just grimaced in pain.

Looking up to his Garchomp, Ash could see that he needed to end this battle quickly. His Pokemon was starting to look a bit ragged in places, courtesy of trading blows with the powerful Electivire. An opponent that was looking none too healthy himself.

_"So, maybe I can finish it off in one powerful sweep." _He thought. _"What's Garchomp's most powerful move?"_

In a flash, it came to him. Probably the most powerful move a dragon type Pokemon could learn. It had recently been discovered that Garchomp learnt the move naturally upon completing their evolution. A unique occurence in Pokemon, discovered by research carried out in the last six months. So, that would mean...

"Garchomp." He called, more out of hope than certainty. "Unleash your Draco Meteor."

* * *

For a moment, he thought that the Pokemon hadn't understood the command. Had not known how to utilise the move.

But then, a dark blue light surrounded the Mach Pokemon's body, slowly changing and evolving into a purple energy. A purple energy that slowly rose up off the surface of the scales, firing itself up into the sky.

A silence was held around the stadium, the spectators waiting to see what would happen. Very few of them had seen a Draco Meteor in action. Amongst them, Electivire looked up at the sky, waiting to see what would come crashing down on top of him.

And then, they came back. Charging down towards Electivire at a rapid speed, building up momentum as they fell back down to earth.

"And, this could be it, people!" The announcer bellowed, watching the small semi-meteorites come crashing back into the stadium's vicinity. "The sky is falling..."

Cutting him off slightly, the Draco Meteor raced down into Electivire, landing with a earth shattering crash, a crash that was enough to kick up a cloud of dust several feet high, obscuring everything down on the battlefield from view...

* * *

Despite the slight coughs from the people in the front rows, silence reigned out around the stadium, each and every spectator waiting to see what would happen.

"... Down on top of Electivire." The announcer finally finished. "Unfortunately, we can't see what's happening down below us, but..."

Right on cue, interrupting him for the second time in moments, the dust started to fade away, allowing the view of the lower areas to return.

And, in the final moments of that space becoming visible, the stadium erupted into a simultaneous mixture of cheering and applause.

Along with them, Ash Ketchum fell to his knees, his hands above his head in cheer.

Isaac's Electivire, such a tough opponent, such a thorn in his side was down on the ground, a vacant look in his eyes. Nobody was fooled into thinking that he would be unable to continue. They all knew that the Draco Meteor attack had completely knocked him out.

And, as Bennet brought up her flags, the applause rang out, the cheers slightly subsided but still audible.

"Electivire is unable to battle." Amy Bennet declared, a smile on her face. "Garchomp is the winner, and the battle goes to Challenger Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town."

Getting to his feet, Ash felt the applause ringing out. Not just for him, but for his opponent, Isaac who had tested his abilities to the limit in battle.

Seeing the Grand Master recall his Electivire, he couldn't help but smile. Even as Garchomp fell down out of the sky, clamping his sharp teeth into the Pallet trainer's shoulder for old times sake.

It would undoubtedly hurt later, but Ash ignored it for the moment. Instead, he turned and hugged the Mach Pokemon.

"Thanks for the help, Garchomp." He whispered, wrapping his arms around the thin body.

"Gyaaaa!" Came the reply.

Holding up the Pokeball to recall the dragon and ground type Pokemon, Ash did so, before turning to see Isaac. The Grand Master was already striding over, a smile on his face. Finally, he had removed his shades, propping them up over his blond hair.

"I'd take my hat off to you." He said, holding out his hand. "But, unfortunately, I don't wear one."

Gratefully, Ash took the hand and shook it.

"Congratulations." Isaac continued, genuinely. "You've beaten the Elite Four of Verger. I hate to say it, but you are a Pokemon Master."

"Really?" Ash wondered. He hadn't ever heard that before.

He laughed.

"Nah." Isaac said. "Tribute to someone who used to say it. But, your name will forever go down in the history of Verger as a trainer who defeated the Elite Four."

Behind the Grand Master, the centre circle of the arena began to descend. Ash noticed it, but decided not to comment.

"Now, you have a choice to make." He remarked. "Do you want to rest on your laurels, or face the champion?"

He didn't have to waste any time thinking about that before making his choice.

"Isaac." Ash replied, honestly. "Your fully fit Electivire couldn't keep me from facing the champion."

Smiling, the Grand Master swept out his hand.

"Well." He answered. "In that case, I can't deny you that challenge. I thought you would accept it without hesitation, and I was proved right."

"So..." Ash started to ask. "Who is the champion."

Still smiling, Isaac moved his body aside to reveal the person stood in the middle of the arena. As he did so, the Pallet trainer realised why the centre circle of the arena had descended earlier.

_"So much for the dramatic entrance." _He thought, recognising the person stood in there, instantly. A person that he had battled before.

"May I present to you the champion of Verger." Isaac said, dramatically. "Miss Cinder Flare."

Wearing a smile that was almost a carbon copy of Isaac's, the flame haired teenage girl smiled at Ash.

"Hello, Ash." Cinder said, calmly...

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**For the record, I only made decision out as I was writing it. **

**And the other part, the way Gabite evolved into Garchomp was probably the worst kept secret in history. It was being called all over on the reviews, so...**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed the battle.**

**Yeah, I know Garchomp doesn't learn Draco Meteor upon evolution. But, considering that all the other psuedo legendaries learn Hyper Beam, I thought he needed something that could be classed as a powerful finisher.**

**But, the first Pokemon Ash ever acquired in Verger, finally completes its evolution.**

**Thanks for the reviews! They are all completely 100% appreciated wildly. So, keep it up.**

**Ash vs Cinder soon...**

**And, what is Giselle's endgame? Why does she need that orb taken over to the Mariner's Watch?**

**Next chapter will have some G-Men action.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. What's the difference between a male and female Garchomp?**

**Quiz Question Two. Where can Draco Meteor be learned in the games?**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Now, please. Don't forget to review!!!**


	116. A Question Of Preparation

Chapter One Hundred And Sixteen. A Question Of Preparation.

* * *

_Summary. Lance was requested to return the Essence of Eternity to its rightful resting place in the Mariner's Watch, a desert shrine by Giselle. Meanwhile, Ash's battle with Isaac and his Electivire headed towards its finale. Although they put up good fights, both Abomasnow and Gliscor were defeated by the Thunderbolt Pokemon. Finally, Ash brought out Gabite, who fared quite well until flinching a blow and being hit with an Ice Punch. With Electivire forcing on the pressure, Gabite evolved into Garchomp, making the fight even. With the two Pokemon going at it, the newly evolved Garchomp unleashed a Draco Meteor, knocking out Electivire. Then, Isaac introduced Ash to the champion, Cinder Flare..._

_

* * *

_

"So, we have the agents in mind to do this?" Norman asked, looking across at both Bill and Riley. Both of them were holding clipboards, very attentive interested looks on their faces.

"We do indeed." Riley answered. "And, I was very quick to volunteer myself to go on this highly dangerous mission."

"Well, that was noble of you." Norman commented. "Although, I would have insisted you go to exercise operational command over the mission."

"I've got as much equipment ready as possible." Bill pointed out. "But, outfitting enough stuff for twenty operatives, and fitting it on a relatively small cargo plane isn't an ideal task."

"It's okay." Norman replied, as the Head of Intelligence brought a briefcase up onto the desk, opening it up. "Show me what we do have."

Clearing his throat, Bill started to take various items out of the case.

"Strobe grenade." He explained, holding up a large coin within his hand. "Packs an effect not dissimilar to a mixture of Flash and Sonicboom. Guaranteed to stun, not kill. It's activated by twisting the rim of the coin ninety degrees and then throwing as hard as possible. Explodes three seconds after impact."

"I take it I'm going to have to run through this." Riley remarked, taking very careful note on the items. "I don't think you'll be coming on this one."

"Unfortunately, not." Bill replied, dropping the coin back in the case. He saw Norman's slightly startled reaction, before grinning. "Don't worry, it's not armed."

Reaching back into the case, he brought out something that resembled a large flask of water.

"Now, this is something that can be used for the desert." He said, quickly. "Already been tested. On the surface, it looks like an ordinarily flask of water. And, it does hold a litre of water. But, inside, it holds a highly effective scope, capable of registering distances up to five miles..."

At the point, he let out a grin.

"Five miles in the desert. Two in urban areas."

"Seems useful." Riley remarked. "And, there's some of these in the plane?"

Bill nodded.

"Twenty two flask scopes." He explained. "Three Strobes per person. And, I also created these at some point."

Quickly, he brought out a box of pills. Marked only with a BHOIL logo on the cardboard cover.

"Bill's Head Of Intelligence Lab product." Bill explained, seeing eyes run over to the logo. "So, these are the top ways of infiltration. Although Agent Morgan wasn't able to gain a great run of the security system, he did spot security camera's, motion detectors, possible heat sensors..."

"In the desert?" Riley asked, surprised.

"But, I would deduce that they only come into play at night." Bill continued. "Given how cold it gets then. You'll be going in at night. So, these little babies..."

He withdrew a pack from the box, showing a series of multicoloured tablets. Blues, yellows and reds among them.

"... Can get past them. The yellow ones give off a weak electromagnetic pulse, range about twenty metres. Enough to disable a security camera for a minute or so."

"That should be handy." Norman commented.

"Indeed." Bill replied. "The red ones will screw with the heat sensors. Place several of them strategically around the area and the whole area will heat up to body temperature. Let's you move unnoticed."

"Also handy." Riley said. "But, what about the motion sensors?"

Grinning, the Head of Intelligence looked at the blue pills, millimetres away from his finger tips.

"Well, they're buried under the sand." He replied. "Any large trace of contact when they're armed and Bang! Instant explosion."

"So, how do we get past them?" Riley asked.

"The blue pills when thrown down into the sand, will unleash a homing device filled with a small amount of explosive powder. It's attracted to the radio frequency in the motion sensor. Once there, it will race through the sand, hit the motion sensor and disable it indefinitely."

"That is useful." Norman commented. "Unfortunately, we don't know how many motion sensors there are under the sand."

"How did we actually discover the motion sensors if they are under the sand?" Riley wondered.

"The scope." Bill explained, simply. "The one I gave to Agent Morgan had an experimental attachment on it. It managed to detect them under the sand. Sent the feedback to my lab. I was able to deduce that the sensors have a radial range of nine to ten metres. Assuming that they're less than five feet in the ground then you'll have to exercise good judgement. Just throw them into your path."

Quickly, he dropped the box back into the case.

"One box per agent on the mission." He continued.

"I'd say you've done well to get all this finished in time." Norman remarked. "Anything else?"

Bill nodded, reaching down into the case to take out something that resembled a black canister.

"Looks like an ordinary deodorant?" He asked. "Well, it's anything but. Basically, you spray it against something like a heavy door. Something you might need to get past to get into the Coppinger building. Within seconds, it's coated in enough explosive to blow the thing off it's hinges. Very very potent, so don't pierce the can, throw it around more than you can help, or..."

"Got it." Riley replied. "What about detonating it?"

Turning the can upside down, Bill showed him a small button.

"Instant detonation." He said. "But, I implore you for the love of Arceus, don't push it unless the safety button is on. Otherwise, the whole frickin' canister will explode in your hand. I repeat."

He brought his hand up to demonstrate the safety button, a rim around the plunger to expel the spray.

"Impressive." Norman commented. "You've surpassed yourself this time."

"Thank you." Bill replied, calmly. "I am rather proud of them myself."

His eyes turned to look at Riley, handing him the briefcase.

"It has all the instructions within it in case you forget." He explained. "So, you might want to make tracks for our airstrip. The rest of the team will meet you there."

"Twenty men and women all in the same plane for an hour long flight to Orre." Riley muttered. "Should be fun."

"And, you'll meet Morgan on the ground." Norman reminded him.

"How can I forget." Riley replied, grinning. "I'll bring you both back a cigar for the completion of a succesful mission."

With those words, he turned and head out of the room, briefcase firmly in his grasp.

As the door closed, Bill looked at his boss with a smile.

"I'll be sure to take up smoking in order to enjoy it." He said.

Smiling briefly at the quip, Norman instant went back into his leader of the G-Men mode.

"I want you and your team to patch everything through to my office." He replied. "I want the video feeds from the camera's, the sounds coming from them and all. I want to be able to know what's going on. To be able to offer them as much advice as possible. You'll be offering technical support if they need it, I take it."

Bill nodded.

"I've virtually got my entire team set up." He answered. "Don't worry, Mr. Maple. This mission won't fail."

* * *

"So, you want to explain to us all how Cinder ended up becoming the champion?" Jim asked, looking at Ari.

"I would do, mate." Ari replied, listlessly. "But, maybe you should ask her yourself?"

"She's not here." May told him.

On their way down to the changing rooms to congratulate Ash, an area they had been unable to get to at the half time break due to the area being cordoned off, the two of them had bumped into Ari, the Mansion Master on his way down there to meet up with Cinder.

"Give her time." He remarked. "It's a long way from the tunnels to here."

With that, the conversation faded into silence. Nobody having anything to say to the other as they walked down the stairs.

Nothing until Jim finally broke the silence, looking at Ari.

"So, how's the Battle Mansion going?" He asked.  
"Not open yet." Ari replied. "But, it should be by the time the new season starts. Hopefully, there'll be trainers coming from all over to battle."

"Well, I'll head on over at some point in the future." Jim said. "Nice to take you on in a match."

The brown haired trainer nodded.

"That's something that we could both agree on." He remarked. "You and me, six on six."

Finally, he grinned.

"Maybe you can do better than your buddy, Ash, did the first time around."

Before May could rush in to defend her boyfriend, Jim gave out a sarcastic laugh.

"Yeah, but as long as the final result is the same." He answered. "I'll still get that Ardent Symbol from you."

"Walk before you can run, my friend." Ari laughed. "Hey, speaking of which, don't you come from Mahogany Town?"

Jim nodded in reply.

"Why?"

"Well, I heard that somewhere." Ari answered. "We come from neighbouring cities. I was born in Ecruteak."

"Small world." Jim muttered, the three of them turning the corner.

"Take it you don't know anyone who lived near Petalberg?" May asked.

Ari shook his head.

"I know a guy who came from Fallarbor Town." He replied. "That's about it though."

Quickly, they turned the corner to bump straight into Ash, Cinder and Isaac coming the opposite way.

"So, that's how the Verger Elite Four was formed." The blond haired trainer was saying. "And, since you've both completed the challenges out in front of you..."

Ash's face lit up, as he recognised the three trainers in front of him. The three who had almost walked into them.

"Hey, Ash." Jim said in greeting, as May stepped forward and hugged him.

"Well done." She muttered, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You did great."

"I know." The Pallet trainer replied, returning the gesture, her touch warm against his cold skin. He hadn't noticed it at the time, but it had been cold out on the battlefield. Not unusual as it was getting into December. "But, it's not over yet."

"That it's not." Cinder remarked, looking at her future opponent. "But, I look forward to our rematch."

Her choice of words puzzled Ash.

"The rematch?" He asked, slightly surprised. "What do you...?"

Slowly, the memories that he had forgotten came back to the surface.

"Frodomar City." The Pallet trainer replied, knowingly. "The tag battles."

He finally remembered how she had beaten him, how Ari's Dusknoir had defeated May's Blaziken with Destiny Bond, and how her Typhlosion had managed to fend off Nightmare. The Gas Pokemon still hated the species as a result.

"That means nothing." Jim pointed out, looking at the two trainers. "What's in the past is gone."

"True, very true." Ari remarked, smiling. "Still, I think I'll be backing the champion, thank you very much."

"So, go on then." May said, turning to look at Cinder. "How about you tell us how you became the champion?"

Shooting an annoyed look at her, the red haired trainer began to speak. Began to detail her trials.

"Well." She replied, trying to remember through the details. "As you know, I came third in the Verger Conference a few months ago. When I finally got my chance to battle, I defeated Nancy, Winona and Steven in that order..."

"How come you got the chance to battle that way?" Ash asked, butting in with surprise.

She shrugged.

"Apparently Steven had to go to hospital because someone whacked him in the nose." Cinder explained, annoyed at the way he had interrupted her. "So, I battled Winona second instead. And, when I finally got to Isaac, just like you I had to throw out everything possible to beat him. First trainer to beat him outright in battle. I think, of the previous two challengers, that Arjun was beaten by him, and Olly only managed a draw. He did take the victory on points, but decided not to accept the position of champion. Why, I don't know."

She grinned at him.

"So, soon it's going to be you and me in the arena." Cinder said, reaching out an arm around Ari. "And, I don't intend to lose."

Her boyfriend returned the gesture, smirking at the Pallet trainer.

"Pity you can't fight as a pair." Ash remarked, sarcastically. "Because, that's the only way you'd be able to beat me. I don't intend to lose either."

"Well, we will soon find out." She said, both of them turning to leave, heading back towards the stairs.

Shaking his head, the black haired Pallet trainer turned to his friends to face them.

"Actually, I've got a pretty amazing story to tell you about why I was late out." He said, still grinning from the excitement of winning his battle against Isaac.

* * *

By the time Riley had arrived at the narrow airstrip outside Ecruteak City, in Johto, most of the tactical team was already there. Part of the G-Men force that had purposely been selected for the mission of wiping out the Coppingers. He could see their outlines through the fence, could read their Aura's from a distance. Already, the C-Zre Cargo Plane was parked up on the runway, ready to leave at a moments notice.

Having recalled his Metagross, he looked out around to see Looker leaning against the wire fence, smoking a cigarette.

"Good evening." The coal haired man said, stubbing out his cigarette. "All ready for our deadly mission of no return."

Riley smirked.

"Agent Gray." He replied. "I see you came back from the grave with an adverse sense of humour."

"Touche to you there." Looker answered, shrugging his shoulders. "What can I say?"

"You can tell me who else is here." Riley answered.

As he spoke, Looker ran across the names on his fingers.

"Falkner, Phoebe, Flint, Buck, Maria, Surge, Walker, Koga, Brawly, Forge, Sabrina and Doug." He explained. "Plus you and me, that makes it... Fourteen."

Riley ran the names in his head.

"So, we're missing Solidad, Henry, Lucy, Olly, Reinhardt and Trimble?" He asked.

Looker nodded.

"Correct."

"You know the protocol, I take it." Riley replied. "When we're there, we split into three teams. Wes leads Team A through the main entrance. I'll take Team B from the roof. And, Koga is leading Team C in from the back."

"I was privy to that knowledge, yes." Looker answered. "Master Koga already ran through it once while we were waiting. The people who were already there get to hear it two or three times. Lucky them, I think."

"Well." Riley said, seeing the flash of light over by the plane, a sign of teleportation. "I think someone else just arrived."

He cleared his throat.

"Shall we go and greet them?"

* * *

"Any questions?" Riley asked. "You have your briefing. If there's anything else that you need, then speak up right now."

Katie Walker, a seasoned agent in the G-Men, spoke up. Already, she was placing her hair back in a ponytail.

"What are our priority targets?" She asked. "We're hitting them from three different directions, three teams of seven. Is there anyone that should be preserved."

Riley cleared his throat again.

"I did recently get a message from an agent who wasn't selected for this mission." He replied. "He was contacted with the memo that the Coppingers were going to be hit. He did point out that if Arbok was there, that he may have an item on his person. Something that resembles a blue and pink gem on a chain. If you see it, smash it on the ground immediately. The agent, Jim Jacobs, didn't go into detail on why, but he said it was on very good authority that the chain was bad news. Other than that, if you get the chance, we have the good authority that Dennis himself is here. Which is why we are acting now for this raid."

"Gotcha." Walker answered. "Thanks."

"Anything else?" Riley asked. "Remember, upon landing, we immediately make tracks across the desert using any means possible. If need be, offer someone a ride on the Pokemon. Since not all agents have a Pokemon that can navigate the sands. Morgan will lead us on, when we're there, we'll split into the teams. Wes takes Team A, himself, Katie, Phoebe, Flint, Lucy, Looker and Forge. I'll lead Team B, taking along Solidad, Richard Henry, Buck, Falkner, Doug and Blake."

Over in the corner, both the new recruits, Blake and Forge looked psyched to be out on a mission already. It was a risky decision, but with two other agents having pulled out sick at the last moments, the two new recruits had to be thrown in at the deep end. If the agency hadn't been one hundred percent sure about their competence, then they wouldn't have been hired. Everyone had to take a first mission at some point.

"And finally, Koga will take Team C, leading Maria, Brawly, Sabrina, Surge, Eric Trimble and Olly." Riley finished.

Unlike Blake and Forge, Eric had take part in one mission before, the nerves slightly less with him. Every few moments, he would look across to Olly, possibly thinking about the events that had lead him to join the G-Men, the events involving his brother.

"I know it's repeated a lot." Koga said, coughing. "But, we don't need any slip ups. This could be our final chance to end this war once and for all. We cut off the Coppinger head, we maybe apprehend Dennis and it's over. Strike swiftly and true."

"You want us to jump up and cheer?" Doug called, smirking at the thought.

"Only if you feel the need to." Riley answered, slightly sarcastically. "Other than that, keep your applause to a minimum. Now, we'll all be wearing headsets, to keep in touch. And, there's also Impact Vests in here. For those of you who haven't used them before, they'll repel pretty much all minor physical and special Pokemon attacks, keeping you safe. Although, it probably won't save you from a close range Flamethrower from a Houndoom, so no need to get complacent. At long range, you're safe unless it's a Hyper Beam or something. I repeat, keep your focus at all times. You are not invulnerable in these vests."

He tapped at the crates he was stood against.

"ETA thirty minutes, so you might want to start getting your equipment ready for when we land."

* * *

**Whose That Pokemon? It attacks using blasts of fire. It creates heat shimmers with intense fire to hide itself.**

* * *

"So, when are you two battling?" May asked, with interest. To celebrate Ash's victory over Isaac, the two of them had gone out to a restaurant. It had been a while since the two of them had spent any time alone together, Jim having found something else to do in the mean time.

"Five days from now." Ash replied, softly. He held his hands out over the table, taking her own palms in his grip. "And then, that's officially the last thing I do as a Pokemon trainer for a while. Just you, me and the little guy."

"Or girl." May pointed out.

"Or girl." He repeated, conceding the point. "Look, I just want you to know that no matter what happens, you're the most important thing in my life. If it was a choice between you and the battle with Cinder, I'd pick you any day of the week."

Her eyes brimmed with hapiness.

"Really?"

He nodded.

"Yes." The Pallet trainer answered, genuinely. "I mean it. When I was younger, I was dumb. If I'd seen then what I saw now, we could have been together for a lot longer now."

She nodded her head, softly. She had also thought that at points over the last eleven months they had been together.

"Hey." Ash said, reaching down into his pocket. "You remember about a fortnight after we got together? During the PCC? I asked you something then, something that we both eventually realised would be a mistake."

Searching back through her memories, she managed to search up a vague recollection of the event. "Well, I think after all this time being together." Ash continued, sincerely. He was now digging through his pocket, frantically searching for something. "After travelling through the Verger region, facing everything that was thrown at us..."

Still not having found what he was looking for, he carried on speaking, obviously trying to stall for time. He would have mentioned how cold the area around him was at the moment, but was too preoccupied. Preoccupied with rustling through his pockets, focused on the search for the object.

"I mean, there's always the odd assortment of bad guys that try to do you in." He said, now starting to panic. "First it was Team Rocket, then it was Teams Aqua and Magma, then Team Galactic. Then, along came the Coppingers and..."

This time, the panic really did show as he quit rooting through his jacket pockets, and went to those in his pants. Slowly, a small smile began to run across her lips. Not just at the scene that was going on in front of her, but at something else.

"... I think it really is a testament to us. Maybe that shows that we really do belong together. And so..."

Continuing to root through his pockets, he heard a cough behind him.

"Well, please." The familiar voice said, sarcastically. "That's such a heart warming speech, that I can't help but feel pleased from the top of my ears to the bottom of my feet."

Instantly turning around to see the speaker, Ash was momentarily startled. Now, he understood everything. The cold. The smile on May's face. And why what he was looking for was missing.

"What's up, trainer?" Nightmare asked, folding his arms. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

* * *

Almost groaning at the lame pun, Ash ran his eyes up over to the bar. And, suddenly, it all started to make sense. The sight of Gary Oak stood over there, holding up a glass of wine to him in toast.

"Son of a..." He started to say, shaking his head.

When his head finally stopped moving, he saw it. The smallest glint of gold in Nightmare's hand.

"Why am I not surprised that you have that." He muttered, out of the corner of his mouth. "Give it back."

"I'll trade you it for a bottle of Blue Wailord." Nightmare smirked, as the waiter came over to the table right on cue.

Sighing, Ash looked up to the black jacketed man. The heavily tanned skin, the oiled hair and moustache the same colour as the clothes. Added to the thick smile, it was an interesting visage.

"Ah yes, sir?" The waiter asked.

"Get my Gengar a drink, would you?" He asked. "Two bottles of Blue Wailord."

"But, of course, sir." The man answered, turning to leave.

"Shaken, but not spilt." Nightmare pointed out. "For every drop that I find outside the bottle, I'll..."

"Okay!" Ash said, cutting him off. He didn't want to think what Nightmare might threaten to do. "Now, you've got your drink so..."

Groaning, the Gengar slowly handed back the object.

"Sometimes, you really are no fun." He remarked, looking over to May. "Hey, you."

Slightly bemused, the brunette coordinator waved back.  
"Long time no see." Nightmare continued. "Has this fool embarrased you recently?"

Not being able to help laughing, she shook her head.

"Of course not." May said.

"Ah, give it time then." The Gas Pokemon remarked, shaking his head. As he finished speaking, the drinks that Ash had ordered for him came back over.

"Well, I thought I'd come over and say hello." Nightmare said, clapping Ash on the back. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go and enjoy my first drink in a fortnight. Haven't been able to with the burn medication I've been on."

Picking up both bottles, opening one with his teeth, the ghost Pokemon started to stride away towards the bar.

"Well..." Ash said, softly. He could hear the laugh coming from May, making him pause. It was nice seeing her so happy. "... That was different."

Now, he started to lament.

"And also completely killing the moment we were having." The Pallet trainer complained. "So, where were we?"

"You were going on about how we belong together and also frantically searching for something." May answered, still smiling. "That was endearing."

"Yeah, well that was before I found out that Nightmare had swiped what I was looking for." Ash said, darkly. "Anyway..."

Quickly remembering where he was, he began to speak again.

"Maybe we really do belong together. That's what I was saying. Now, I asked you this question before. It was a dumb idea then, we both agreed that. But..."

Finally, he brought out the small band of gold that he had been searching for, the item that had been nabbed by Nightmare. In the lights of the restaurant, the Onix diamond on the surface glinted.

"I kept the ring." Ash said, seeing the reaction pass across her face, her mouth turning into a small circle of astonishment. "Now, I would get down on one knee, but..."

Rapidly changing his mind, he shifted out of his chair, sinking down onto the carpet on one knee, holding the ring between his thumb and fingers.

"Screw it, I'm getting down on one knee." He muttered, before speaking up. Making his voice as clear as possible. "May. We've been together for eleven months. Eleven long eventful months. And, I'm more sure than ever now that we belong together. Cynics might already say that I sealed the deal. But I'm almost sure that this is what we both want."

He cleared his throat, finally ready to ask the question.

"May Maple." Ash Ketchum said. "Will you marry me?"

With it seeming like all eyes of the restaurant on him, including the pairs belonging to Gary and Nightmare, the two that he was trying frantically not to think about, Ash waited to hear her answer.

Slowly, May looked at him. He could see his reflection in her eyes. Normally, he could more or less read what she was thinking. Yet, tonight was different. Like a pondering Noctowl, her eyes were inscrutable.

And then she smiled, standing up.

"Yes." The coordinator replied, simply.

Without hesitating, hearing the applause all around the restaurant, Ash jumped to his feet, throwing his arms around her for an embrace.

"I also think we're ready this time." She whispered in his ear.

* * *

With the wheels on the plane barely still, the back hatch had opened up, letting out the first few members of the G-Men attack team. The instant humidity hit them, not many of them having recently trained in desert scenarios.

"Back end of nowhere sweet back end of nowhere." Doug muttered, stepping off the plane onto the hot runway. All his equipment was in place, the Impact Vest fastened securely around his chest. He was currently carrying his headset, but all of the gadgets were in place, the deodorant can, the box of pills, the scope and the coins in the various pockets on his person.

"I'm agreeing with you there." Olly remarked, the two of them having been sat the closest to the exit. Behind them Maria and Walker stepped down the ramp, joining them.

"Anyone else think that we might get ripped to pieces by a sand storm before we arrive at the Coppinger facility?" Flint asked, calling to them from inside the plane.

"Ah, it looks clear." Walker called back. "So, how about you grow a pair, come down here and face the desert."

"Alright, settle down." Koga ordered, his voice calling out from the back of the group trying to get out.

"Hey, we're just blowing off steam." Flint replied, turning back to look at the ninja. "Just to brush away the thoughts of our impending death."

"No negativity." Solidad said, from behind him. "We won't die."

"You might not." Lucy pointed out. Of them all, only Solidad was not wearing an Impact Vest. For obvious reasons. "Rest of us are pretty breakable."

"Come on, Luce." Brawly muttered. "Did you ever think of me and the word breakable in the same sentance. It'll take more than a pissed off Houndoom to break me."

* * *

Hearing the words from the Dewford Town gym leader, Looker managed a small smile. He had thought the very same thoughts before going into the attack on the Merlin Plateau. The time that he had died from injuries suffered against the very same Pokemon.

"Hey, Lazarus!"

Craning his head around, he saw Forge walking past.

"What's with the Lazarus quip?" Looker asked, slightly annoyed by the constant quip.

"Because, you came back from the dead." Came the reply.

Not in the mood to argue, the former International Police agent carried on walking, Forge keeping with him.

"Hey, listen to me." He eventually said, looking at the man from Olivine City. "I recommended you to the G-Men and they offered you your position where you are now. So, don't let me down. What you do not only reflects on you, but on me as well. And, I don't want that. Not just for me, but for you."

Nodding his head, Forge looked at him with real respect in his eyes.

"Okay, sure." He replied. "That's fair enough. I'm just trying to lighten the tension."

Nodding, Looker reached out and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Then, let's go forth and kick some Coppingers into touch." He said, the two of them heading off the plane.

* * *

In just forty short seconds, everyone was off the plane, standing around to wait for the next step.

"So, where the hell is Morgan?" Richard Henry said, angrily. He was not the patient type, rather someone who worried frequently.

"Keep calm." Falkner told him. The Violet City gym leader was the only one paying him any attention. "We're a little bit ahead of schedule. He'll be here."

A shout came up from ahead, someone recognising something. His frame easily visible above the rest of the crowd, Lt. Surge began to speak.

"There's something up ahead."

For thirty seconds, the spaces on the horizon grew larger. A Steelix appearing into view, a human riding on the top of its spade like head.

It was another two minutes before the Pokemon arrived at the small airport, sliding to a halt and allowing the rider to jump down.

"Morning all." Wes said, landing down on the sand. "Right on time I see."

"Greetings, Agent Morgan." Koga replied. "Are we ready to go?"

Nodding, Wes ran his eyes across the group of people.

"Right." He said. "Let's get this show on the road."

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**So...**

**Some stuff happens here. Next chapter will be the G-Men raid on the Coppinger facility, and hopefully the start of Ash vs Cinder.**

**And, Nightmare finally returns.**

**Something I'm sure you're all happy about.**

**Thanks for the reviews!! They are all appreciated completely. So, don't give it up.**

**Next, Bill's gadgets will all be in the shops for Christmas.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. Of all the Pokemon mentioned in this chapter, which has made the least anime appearances?**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Now, please. Don't forget to review!!!**


	117. Laying Waste To The Wastelands

Chapter One Hundred And Seventeen. Laying Waste To The Wastelands.

* * *

_Summary. Norman, Riley and Bill made their final preparations for the raid on the Coppinger base, Bill displaying the gadgets he had in mind for use. Compounded with their list of agents, their plans were made, Riley heading off to lead the team. Meanwhile, Ash and Cinder met up with May, Jim and Ari, Cinder revealing how she became champion, plus some trash talk. Later, in a restaurant, Ash and May met back up with Nightmare, who stole the ring Ash was going to propose with. To his joy, she said yes. Meanwhile, the G-Men made it to Orre, meeting up with Wes Morgan, ready to take on the job..._

_

* * *

_

From above, it would have looked like an unlikely procession of Pokemon and humans. A Steelix leading the way, with Wes riding on his Pokemon's head as per usual. Coming behind him, was another Steelix carrying Lucy, Flint and Phoebe. This Iron Snake Pokemon was owned by the Queen of the Serpentine. Following them, was another steel type Pokemon, Riley's Metagross carrying the Aura Guardian and Katie Walker. Both of them were riding on the back of the Iron Leg Pokemon. Behind them came a Dodrio, owned by Falkner but ridden by Koga. Forge, Looker and Sabrina were riding the former OCPD officer's newly evolved Hippowdon, while Maria came behind them on her Bronzong. The steel type Pokemon was floating along on its side, while she straddled the top part of it. Behind them, two Pidgeot's, belonging to, and ridden by, Falkner and Solidad struggled through the low altitude. Next, running on all fours, came an Aggron ridden by Blake Reinhardt, the thick metallic claws scraping through the sand with ease. He wasn't the only one on an Aggron, Eric Trimble having chosen to use one as his steed as well. Next in procession was a Machamp, owned by Brawly, carrying his trainer on his back, and Richard Henry in his four powerful arms. It probably wasn't the most comfortable way to travel, but very few people cared, Henry being one of them. Following those two came a pair of Dragon Pokemon, a Salamence and a Dragonite owned by Doug and Olly. And finally, bringing up the rear was a Claydol, owned and ridden by Buck, but was also carrying Lt. Surge, his psychic powers going to the max to keep them airborne.

"I appreciate the ride." The lightning american muttered, looking at the red haired trainer.

"No problem." Buck replied, casually. "Just thank Claydol for being a lot stronger than he looks."

"Hear you there." Surge grinned. "Plus, we get shielded from any sandstorms."

* * *

Up at the front of the pack, Riley called out to Wes.

"How much further do we have to go?" He asked, seeing from the sunlight that it was nearing mid afternoon.

Looking down at his GPS, the answer came back quickly.

"We're about two hours away." Wes shouted. "Then, we'll probably have to wait another hour, hour and a half for the cover of night. I came here before, and they managed to drive me away. But, I came back at a later date, camped out for the night and scoped the place out properly. There are guards during the day, but come nightfall, they just rely on the security systems. Systems that we have the means of countering at the moment."  
"Well, that's a relief." Flint muttered. "Because, I was really looking forward to running in blind."

"That's part of the challenge." Lucy remarked, from a few inches in front of him. There wasn't a lot of room on the head of the Steelix.

"You were the one complaining about us all being eager to die earlier." Walker pointed out.

"Pre-mission nerves." The Pike Queen called back, sarcastically.

* * *

Landing out on the grass, Ash's newly evolved Garchomp appeared into sight. Immediately thrashing his long snake-like neck around, he made an impressive sight.

"He's come a long way." Gary remarked, folding his arms. "From a little Gible to that creature."  
Grinning, the researcher kept his eyes on the Mach Pokemon.

"Isn't evolution a wondrous thing."

As he finished speaking, a quick yawn came running out, from the Gas Pokemon behind them.

"What's up with him?" Gary asked.

"Nah, it's okay." Ash replied. "He's got a really bad attitude to training."

At this, the Gengar let out a snort.

"What!" He exclaimed. "Just because I'd rather sit around and drink beer than spar with an electric rat for no apparent reason, that gives me a bad attitude."

"No, it's actually making comments like that..." Ash started to say, before being interrupted by a mock snoring sound from his Pokemon.

"Nice to see you still exert some modicum of authority over your Pokemon." Gary smirked.

Before his former opponent could answer, the brown haired researcher changed the subject.

"So, I saw what you did in that restaurant, last night." He remarked, looking to his friend.

Shrugging, Ash brushed it off.

"Well, I'd have done it sooner." He replied. "If my erstwhile Gengar hadn't walked in and pickpocketed the ring from under my nose."

"How did you not notice that, anyway?" Gary asked.

"Because, I'm pretty much the perfect thief." Nightmare called, still drinking Black Persian Beer as he leaned against a nearby tree. "I can turn invisible if I want to. Plus, he was so oblivious, as per usual. Bloody Donphan could have grabbed it out of his pocket with his trunk."

"I was focused on something else." Ash protested.

"So, congratulations." Gary replied, reaching out to shake his hands. "Got to confess, I didn't think you had it in you. Always thought that you bent the other way."

"Why, were you after some?" Ash shot back.

He had to smirk at that.

"Well played, Ketchum." Gary conceded. "But, as I said, congratulations. I'm sure the both of you will be very happy together."

Upon that, he decided to change the subject again.

"So, the champion, huh?" He asked. "Four days from now."

Ash nodded.

"Won't that give my Pokemon the time to recover?" He wondered. "Therefore, I have the opportunity to choose from them all. All those that I've gathered over the years."

"Yeah, that's right." Gary answered. "But, since your opponent uses very specific types, then..."

"Types?" Ash asked, surprised. "I thought that she was just a fire type trainer."

"Wrong." His friend replied. "She uses both fire and dragon types."

He rolled his eyes.

"Jeez, Ashy Boy, you really don't check up on your opponents, do you?"

Feeling his temper flare up, the black haired trainer glared at his former rival.

"Well, how do you know that I wasn't planning on doing it at some point?" He demanded, angrily.

Snickering, Gary winked at him.

"If your reaction is anything to go by." He replied, casually. "I'd wager that you weren't going to do it."

"Damn you." Ash groaned, lightly.

"No harm." The brown haired man said. "Still four days to go. You've got more than enough time to check out her profile on PokeBase, work out a..."

"Wait a second." Ash exclaimed, interrupting him. "What the heck is that?"

"What, PokeBase?" Came the reply.

After seeing his friend nod, Gary started to explain.

"Whenever you compete in a registered Pokemon battle, i.e against the Elite Four of a region, the lab where you were first registered as a trainer has to fill in a whole array of forms. It confirms what Pokemon you own, how long you've been a trainer etc. All the usual stuff. I know it seems bureaucratic, but hey. What can you do?"

"I see." Ash answered, slowly. "So, in theory, I could get all my research on the opponent from there."

"Well, you could get some background info on her." Gary continued. "Delve into her backstory if you have to. Because, if you find out what makes her tick then..."

Finally, Ash shook his head.

"That's more your thing." He replied. "The carefully thought out approach. I prefer to jump in feet first and to hell with the consequences."

That comment made Gary laugh.

"Well, you're not wrong there, Ash." He commented.

* * *

The light coloured moon, floating in the sky, watched down on them in order to offer them light against the darkened sands.

"Guess we're about ready to do this." Riley muttered, looking around the sand dunes. The team had assembled there and was ready to strike at the first available opportunity.

"That's true." Wes replied, leaning back against the relatively hard sands. His eyes ran up to the sky, checked the amount of darkness around them, satisfying himself. "I think we're just about ready. Now or never."

"Split into teams." Koga called, speaking in a loud whisper. Even though the facility was still possibly a mile away, the voices could travel alerting any possible watchers to their advance.

With a minimum of fuss, the agents divided into the three teams of seven, each ready to go their seperate ways.

"Remember." Riley called, slipping a hood over his head. "If the mission is compromised, if you can't complete your mission then get the hell out of there. I will repeat the protocol over one final time. Team B strikes from the roof first, takes out as many Coppingers as possible on the first floor. We've managed to gain schematics of the place, showing that the ground floor is just a cover, but the satellite photo's show that a five man team regularly stays up there to offer the place protection. The real stuff comes below, and there are two staircases down there. Once the first floor is secured by Team B, the way downstairs found, Team A will take the staircase from the front of the building, while Team C will do the opposite end. Attack whatever is below in a pincer movement. Although it is unlikely, Team B will remain on the ground level for a few moments to see if any reinforcements arrive. Then, if need be, we'll come down to help. The priority is to remove each and every hostile Coppinger from there. If you can take them alive, then great. But, if they resist and something happens, then please don't lose any sleep over them. But, and this part I can't stress highly enough, if you can spot any of the high ranking Coppingers, Dennis or Arbok, then try to grab them. Our cargo plane will be showing up in one hour, so we have plenty of time to complete the mission."

He sighed.

"We'll try and shut off the exterior security system when we get inside." The Aura Guardian continued. "But, it might be downstairs. So, unless you specifically hear from me or, in the event that something happens to me, Doug or Falkner, then procede as normal across the area, taking all precautions."

His eyes ran around the three teams.  
"Everyone clear?"

A chorus of confirmation rang out, managing to stay as silent as possible.

For a moment, a bad feeling passed across Riley's entire being. He couldn't help but feel like he was about to tell everyone to go to their deaths. Including himself.

Yet, he had to suppress it. They all knew the risks. Although one or two of them may not be thrilled with the thought, they were all willing to lay down their lives to destroy the Coppingers. And, that was admirable. There was nothing that he respected more than courage in the face of unspeakable danger.

"Then, move out."

Slowly at first, before starting to move more quickly, they began to file out, Riley starting to lead Team B across the sand dunes towards the facility.

* * *

To jog the mile between their starting position and the wire fence against the perimeter of the building, it had taken the best part of five minutes.

Looking over to his left, and then to his right, Riley could barely make out the other two teams heading their own way. Once in position, they would wait for them to get on the roof...

"Fence." He whispered, at the head of the line. Reaching down into the sand, he grabbed a handful of the grainy earth and tossed it against the fence. Nothing happened.

"Least it's not electrified." He muttered, standing up from his crouch and starting to climb. Within moments, he was at the top, reaching down into his vest for his scope. Still hanging over the top of the fence, he placed the scope against his eye scanning the immediate area around him. It was still a good twenty feet from the main part of the building, with very little cover. Continuing to scan, he recognised both the security cameras and the heat sensors on the side of the building. And, the motion sensors undoubtedly in the ground. His scope could register two of them in his immediate vicinity, the lens picking up the radio signal coming from them. All in all, he had to concede that Bill had put together a nifty little package.

"Okay." He muttered, running through the options. "First of all, the motion sensors."

Thankfully, Bill had placed a strap on the flask, allowing him to just let it hang around his neck. Letting it go, he went down to his vest for the pack of pills that he had been given, digging a pair of blue pills out. As he placed one between his teeth, he threw the other one down in the general direction of the sensor, watching it crack open on the sand. The effect was almost instant, a sharp spark of light rupturing under the sand. Bringing the scope back up, he could see the signal from the sensor had vanished.

"Thanks Bill." He muttered, taking the second pill out from his mouth and hurling it at the second sensor. Within moments, it had blown, allowing him to jump down to the sand.

With both hands free again, he brought out the second pack of pills instantly throwing out a red one to mask his heat signature. Against the cold night, it was quite pleasurable and with the added bonus of making him invisible to the sensors, the pills were so far doing a good job.

Whipping out one of the yellow pills, the Aura Guardian hurled the small object as hard as he could towards the security camera. Even from a distance, he could see the camera's start to fail for the moment, the lenses shaking around rapidly.

Sprinting for it, he ran across the sand, his legs pumping across the ground as he tried to make it to the side of the building.

Given that he had a minute or so, he quickly brought up his Metagross' Pokeball, ready to float up towards the roof. He had pushed the button down, enlarging it, pulling his arm back...

Before realising that sending out a Pokemon like Metagross, a Pokemon that was more machine than animal might not be the best idea in the current climate. Given the way he was jamming the cameras. Quickly replacing the Pokeball, he brought out his Skarmory instead.

The Armour Bird Pokemon quickly squatted down, letting him get on the back of his body. Even faster, he pushed himself up into the air, more jumping the several feet into the sky than floating. His wings used to keep himself airborne.

Just as the cameras came back on, Riley threw himself onto the roof, recalling his Skarmory as he did so. Breathing heavily, he realised that he might have been seen.

When nothing happened for thirty seconds, he finally breathing a sigh of relief. Now, for the rest of them to do it.

* * *

**Whose That Pokemon? It can summon rain clouds. People long ago revered it as the bringer of plentiful harvests.**

* * *

For the rest of them to run through the actions, it took another five minutes, Solidad and Doug coming last, the pair of them floating up on Doug's Salamence, a Pokemon that was easily large enough to take the two.

"Right." Riley said, comfortable in speaking normally now that they were out of immediate danger. He reached down and patted his belt. "You've all got the rappel belts, right?"

A series of nods came up, added to a few confirming grunts. He would have been annoyed if some of them hadn't, the belts now standard issue amongst active field agents. When activated, a piton and two hundred feet of steel cable shot out. Given that the building was only twenty five feet high, he didn't think that they'd need the full thing.

"Okay then." He continued. "You've got the explosive spray. Form a six by six hole around the middle of the roof, start to spray away. I want another three doing that, besides me. The rest of you get the strobe grenades out and hurl them down as soon as the thing falls."

"Gotcha."

Without hesitating, without arguing, Blake, Henry and Falkner took up the positions he had requested, starting to spray away. Doug, Buck and Solidad took out the coins that had been handed out on the transport, anticipating the action needed to throw it.

Few moments later, the square was completely ready. A large block surrounded by slightly red spray against the black metal of the roof.

"Okay." Riley called, stepping backwards. "Get away from it, and we'll blow it."

* * *

The explosion was deafening, the three trainers, Buck, Doug and Solidad sprinting forward to hurl the strobe grenades down the opened hole, the chunk of the roof crashing down to the floor. Fortunately, prior research had shown that there was nothing but dead space between the roof and the ground.

Seconds after they had gone, Riley went for it, taking the piton out of his belt and clipping it against the roof. Checking it was secure, he dived backwards through the new hole, ready to hit the ground, knowing that the others would offer support as soon as possible.

Hitting the ground, the fall not even three seconds long, he immediately disengaged the rappel, checking around.

One of the guards had been crushed underneath the falling roof, the other four blinded. Immediately going on the attack, he threw a punch at the guard closest to him, flooring him. He could hear more boots hitting the ground, the harsh sounds of the rappels escaping.

Finishing the guard off with a boot to the head, the Aura guardian turned to see Solidad bang two of the guards together, knocking them out. Doug had powerfully kicked a doubled over one in the throat, the Coppinger grunt gasping in some discomfort on the ground.

"We got them." He said, speaking into his headset. "Proceed over here right now. Area is secure. Hostiles are down. No casualties to report."

"Roger that." Wes' voice replied, a sentiment echoed by Koga a few moments later.

Clicking it off, the black haired steel type trainer looked around at his team.

"Okay." He called, authoritatively. "Let's find the way downstairs. Split up and meet back here in five."

Nodding in confirmation, the seven started to go their own ways, checking out the warehouse, searching out the various secrets it had hidden. In a way, they had been lucky to drop the section of the roof directly on top of the table where the guards had been sat playing poker. The rest of the building looked like a typical warehouse, full of high rise shelves, holding several boxes and crates.

* * *

It was Falkner, the Violet City gym leader, who first discovered one of the hidden staircases, shouting back to confirm it.

"The switch to reveal it is hidden behind a poster!" He yelled. "A poster of The Piplups. When you push it, a hole in the floor opens up to reveal a ladder."

"That's just disturbing!" Buck shouted back.

From that direction, the sound of ripping paper echoed out.

"And, now I've found this one over here as well."

"Okay then." Riley called. "Meet back in the centre, and we'll wait for the others."

* * *

Thirty seconds later, the seven agents having barely made it back to their starting point, the simultaneous explosions ringing out as the doors were thrown off their hinges.

"We're in!" Wes yelled, his voice yelling out from behind some crates.

"Likewise." Koga called, the sound of footsteps thundering in.

"Okay!" Riley replied, shouting out. Since there had been three explosions in rapid succession, stealth had officially gone. Unless the area below was sound proofed, a possibility, then the Coppingers below would know that they were coming. "The controls for the stairs are behind a Piplups poster. If we don't hear from you in five minutes, we'll come back and help."

"Roger that." The gruff voice of the Ninja master barked.

Within seconds, the grinding of gears was audible, the covers rolling back to show the ladders leading below.

"Good luck!" Solidad called out, cupping her hands around her mouth. "Hope none of you die."

* * *

"Will someone please tell me why the unkillable woman is not on the front line?" Lt. Surge grunted, climbing down the ladder. He was above Koga, who had the dubious honour of having to go first, while Olly was above the lightning American. "Should be sending her out to take everything they can throw at us."

He heard a soft laugh from above him, raising his eyes up to look at Olly.

"Hey, they obviously picked her in Team B for a reason." The Twinleaf trainer commented. "Don't question the hierachy, Surge. And, if you ever think of her as a battering ram again, my boot is going to meet your face."

"You'd need a ladder to reach him first." Brawly quipped from above the former Sinnoh champion.

That brought a few laughs out from a few of them.

"Okay, settle down." Koga commanded, his baritone echoing up from the bottom of the ladder. "We're about to do this, so keep your full focus."

His words instantly killed the mood, the interest going back to the mission.

Clunking down to the ground, the Ninja master spun around to check for any sign of activity.

Scanning the area, both hands on the Pokeballs of his Crobat and Venomoth, he was relieved to find himself alone in a small service corridor.

"We're okay." He called up to the procession coming down. "Let's keep it up."

* * *

He could only imagine that over on the other side of the building, Team A were going through the same process. As the final agent, Maria, climbed down, he took a deep breath. His eyes were focused out on the door, examining it.

"Let's go." The Ninja called, running forward. Although he was nearly fifty, he was still incredibly mobile, results of his years of training. Even the fitness inspectors at the G-Men were forced to concede that he had the vitality of someone half his age. Smashing his boot into the door, the simple lock breaking under his strike, he burst out into the main area ready to see what awaited them.

"Oh crap." Surge muttered, seeing what was in front of them. At the other end of the arena, past the army of sixty strong Coppinger grunts, Wes and his team burst into the room, similar sentiments being expressed over there.

Turning around to face the new arrivals, the army turned both ends, incredibly marshalled. Thirty looking one way, thirty the other.

"We're doomed." Eric whispered, seeing the opposition start to send out Houndoom. Slightly across to the side, a senior Coppinger, one that was recognisable as Arbok, watched with interest.

However, he looked older than the Arbok that most of them remembered. Something that they put down to stress. Yet, it wasn't the first thought of mind.

"At my command." Koga whispered, sending out his Venomoth and Crobat. "Unleash hell."

Behind him, the sounds of Pokemon being released rang out. He craned his neck, seeing Empoleon, Dragonite, Purugly, Golbat, Machamp, Hariyama, Alakazam, Electivire and Raichu, Infernape, Gastrodon and Aggron.

"Let's do it." Brawly exclaimed.

Across the arena, an even more diverse selection of Pokemon began to appear as Team A brought their choices out. A Tyranitar from Wes, accompanied by a Swampert and Garchomp from the same trainer. Walker brought out a Walrein and a Golduck, while Lucy sent out her Milotic and Seviper. Phoebe sent out Dusknoir, the Gripper Pokemon soon flanked by Flint's Magmortar and Infernape. Looker brought out Octillery and a Gastrodon of his own, also sending out his shiny Staravia. Finally, Forge brought out a Zangoose and his Hippowdon.

"We're outnumbered." Maria whispered. It seemed like every Coppinger had unleashed two Houndoom, making her statement strangely apt. And also, Arbok had brought out a Seviper to protect him.

"I'll get Arbok." Olly said, taking out a Pokeball. "Empoleon, Dragonite. Take out as many as you can with super effective attacks."

"G-Men!" Arbok roared, slightly startled by their appearance. Yet, he hadn't responded until the combatants were set. "Welcome to the future."

Something had struck Surge as suspicious.

"There's no Dennis." He whispered, loudly. Audible enough to bring a laugh from Arbok.

"Sorry." The Coppinger replied, sarcastically. "No comprende. He's not here. We were just about to rise up and overthrow him."

Sweeping his hand out to gesture against the army of Coppinger grunts, he continued to grin.

"May I introduce the Coppinger 501st." He said, a deadly hiss in his voice. "The deadliest fighting unit in our ranks. You cannot hope to win."

There was no arrogance in his voice, just a sense of fact. Nobody in the room doubted he was telling the truth, although they hoped he was wrong.

"We shall see." Wes shouted, his voice echoing out around the otherwise empty room. "On your command, Master Koga."

The Ninja shrugged.

"Unleash hell!" He barked, throwing out his arm.

With a series of Pokemon cries roaring out, the attack began.

* * *

There was no epic coming together. No artistry in the battle. But, as the two waves of Pokemon came together, it was incredibly brutal.

Eric's Infernape sprang up and whacked his fist against the side of a Houndoom, in a Mach Punch. The attack was enough to throw the Dark Pokemon back, its misery compounded by a series of kicks thrown in for good effect after. Not stopping there, the Flame Pokemon went back on the offensive, exploding into action as he charged through a barrage of the dark and fire type Pokemon, a series of Close Combat strikes coming through.

He was soon accompanied by Sabrina's Alakazam, the Psi Pokemon bursting in with Teleport to startle the opposition. Starting off with a Mega Punch, he used the momentum to hurl himself up into the air, firing out a trio of Focus Blast attacks. The first took out a pair of dog-like Pokemon, the second went wide and the final one kicked up a blast of debris that raked into another three of the opponents. Finally, before he could be struck, the psychic type Pokemon unleashed another Teleport, instantly vanishing out of range.

Blazing through the crowd with a Volt Tackle, Surge's Raichu sent Houndoom bouncing off his small orange body with a fierce intent. As they landed, Maria's Purugly bounded in and raked her claws across their fallen bodies, completely decimating their defences.

Yet, despite these small victories, all wasn't going well. Especially for the larger Pokemon. Olly's Dragonite was trying to shake off a Houndoom that had its teeth embedded in his neck. Surge's Electivire had the same problem, ditto the two Pokemon sent out by Brawly, Machamp and Hariyama. At least the evolved Makuhita was managing to still attack, throwing punch after punch into the oncoming Houndoom, trying to avoid being overwhelmed. Finally, Olly's Dragonite gave up resisting, and elected to unleash a Hyper Beam through the crowd, thinning out the ranks. At least five of the Pokemon were heavily injured, two fainted. Koga's Crobat had been shot down with a Flamethrower, two Houndoom tearing at it. The Ninja's Venomoth was so far unharmed, but not for the want of trying. He had been unleashing a variety of powders down on the Houndoom, trying to take them out, with very little luck.

* * *

As the battle raged on in the middle of the arena, the 501st moving to attack the trainers, Olly detached himself from the crowd and went to face Arbok.

"So, there you are." The Coppinger hissed, as he arrived to block his escape. "The big hero. Leader of the G-Men."

"Excuse me?" Olly asked, surprised.

"You'll never reach that point in your future." Arbok warned, as a scream rang out from the other side of the building, the side that Team A had attacked.

Olly's eyes instantly went up, seeing Lucy down on the ground, a Houndoom ripping at her. The distraction just enough for Arbok to go on the attack, his Seviper lunging for his throat.

Just barely, the Twinleaf trainer managed to dive to the side, evading the Poison Fang. Annoyed, he brought out Deoxys, the DNA Pokemon ready to face Seviper.

"Interesting." Arbok commented. "Seviper, use Poison Tail."

* * *

Flint watched Lucy go down, unable to help. He could have gone for another one of his Pokemon, but it would have been pointless. She was already bleeding badly, would have been dead by the time he could have offered her assistance.

The crackle of electricity hissed out, his Magmortar unleashing Thunderbolts into the crowd of rabid Houndoom. Although they were effective, it seemed to have the impact of trying to catch the rain from a tropical storm in a bucket. More just seemed to keep on coming. His Infernape, keeping watch over Phoebe's Dusknoir who was randomly throwing Shadow Ball's into the crowd. Although not effective, they proved to be usefull, stunning the Houndoom so that Infernape could hit them with a Mach Punch.

Meanwhile, Wes' Tyranitar was facing the same problem as the larger Pokemon on the other side of the battle. Houndoom jumping on his back. However, what he did have in his favour was the thick armoured skin, easily protecting him from the Crunch attacks. Ignoring them, he was content to fire out Stone Edge attacks, taking out several foes.

Clearly relishing the fight, Forge's Zangoose leaped up into the air, throwing down into a Crush Claw that flattened the Houndoom below him. Not hesitating, he immediately moved again, brushing through the crowd to unleash a flurry of Slash attacks into those around him. Enough to cause them some considerable discomfort, before one Houndoom got wise, dodging the claw strike that came his way, before leaping down onto the back of the white Pokemon, immediately biting down on the back of his neck.

Screaming out in pain, the normal type Pokemon appealed for help. Help that came in the form of Forge's Hippowdon, the Heavyweight Pokemon rampaging merrily through the crowd. Roars ripping from the corners of his jaws, the main mouth trying to bite down on any Houndoom that were stupid enough to get in the way.

* * *

At both sides of the battle, sensing that they were in danger, the water type Pokemon had started to coordinate an organised offensive, lining up like a firing squad to unleash blasts of water into the fire type Pokemon, the Houndoom instantly flinching from the super effective attacks.

Now, the Coppinger soldiers were attacking the trainers, a rate of four to every one G-Men agent. Although Surge managed to take two of them out, his opponents managed to overwhelm the big electric type trainer, holding him to the ground. When his strength finally rang out, one of them smashed his head down into the ground, knocking him out cold. Utilising his speed, Koga was faring marginally better, blocking and dodging strikes aimed at him. Yet, with four against him, he couldn't hold out for too long, eventually thrown to the ground by a well placed punch to the back of the head.

As Deoxys struck out with a Psychic attack, instantly defeating Seviper, Olly looked around to examine the battle so far.

Looking at the way it was going, he knew that they couldn't win at the moment. And, there was only one thing to do.

"Deoxys!" He yelled, attracting the Pokemon's attention. "Go get the others. We need their help!"

Not hesitating, the DNA Pokemon instantly vanished out in a Teleport, leaving him and Arbok alone.

Without even a moment to reflect, the Coppinger barreled into him, sending him crashing down to the floor.

Before he could attack more, the Twinleaf trainer threw out a foot, catching his opponent unwittingly in the knee. It hadn't been intended, but it was enough to cause a flinch. Enough to allow him to jump up on the attack.

* * *

Jumping down onto him, the Houndoom's jaws snapping, Looker suddenly had a basic sense of deja vu. The not seeing the opponent behind him, the sight of the rapid Pokemon in front of him.

"Damnit." He muttered, feeling sure that he was about to die again. He could only hold the jaws back for so long, the claws raking through his desert camouflage clothes that had been handed out earlier. He could feel their scratches cutting into his skin. His hands, locked around the Houndoom's throat, were starting to lose their strength. The jaws started to slowly move in closer...

But, then they flew away, a huge grey Pokemon above it throwing him back. Large silver fingers almost crushing its spine as the Dark Pokemon was thrown up into the air.

"Registeel?" Looker asked, faintly.

"Cavalry's here!" A voice yelled.

Slowly rolling over, his body horribly sore, Looker peered around to see Riley, Falkner and Blake charge in. At the other side of the building, although he couldn't see it, Doug, Solidad, Henry and Buck had entered the fray.

Knowing how close he had been to dying, the former International Police agent saluted the iron golem.

"Thanks." He muttered, gingerly getting to his feet.

* * *

More Pokemon entered the battle, courtesy of the new arrivals. Salamence, a shiny Charizard, Regice, Pidgeot, Lapras, Slowking, Graveller, Farfetch'd, Claydol, Cloyster and Umbreon. Also, the Registeel that had saved Looker's life, Riley's Lucario, another Empoleon, a Feraligatr, Altaria, Exploud, Aggron, another Pidgeot, Dodrio and a Noctowl.

Slowly, and surely, added to the extra, if slight, numbers in combat, the tide of the battle began to turn. Wheras the 501st had been comfortable moments earlier, the arrival of both Doug and Solidad, strong solid fighters gave them problems. The remaining agents, those that hadn't been knocked out joined them, aided by Buck and Henry, in finishing up with those that survived the initial assault.

Over at the other side, Flint, Phoebe, Brawly and Riley were forced back into a corner by an onrush of Coppingers. Only Riley's Lucario, keeping ever closer to his master, was with them, the Aura Pokemon utilising all his strength and speed to keep back the Houndoom. Leaving the humans to deal with the Coppinger soldiers thrown at them.

* * *

Throwing Arbok to the ground, Olly stood over him, breathing heavily.

"You're going down." He said, confidently. "For a long time."

Slightly bemused, the Coppinger leader began to laugh.

"Not me." He answered, smirking. "I'm not going anywhere. Unfortunately, there is..."

The pitch of his laugh got even higher as he looked up at the Twinleaf trainer.

"A one way ticket to hell for you."

Raising an eyebrow in surprise, Olly began to speak...

Before Arbok's Seviper leaped up, seemingly out of its lax state and rammed a Poison Tail through his stomach, the appendage glowing with a purple light wildly poking through the other side of his skin.

Gasping even more heavily, he collapsed to his knees. The tail from Seviper pulled away, leaving just a gaping hole in the lower part of his stomach. Dark red blood stained his shirt, mixed with the deathly purple of poison. As the life started to drain from his body, his final breathes came out in thick ragged bursts, blood spraying from his mouth and onto the ground.

"Wh...?" He started to ask. "You...."

Bringing his boot back, Arbok prepared to finish him. A sadistic look of extreme satisfaction on his face told the entire story.

Yet, it wasn't going to happen, as Registeel burst out of the crowd, grabbing him up in his strong grip.

"Excellent, Registeel!" Riley bellowed. "Now hold him."

* * *

For a few moments more, the battle raged on. Yet, the image of their defeated leader obviously wore down on the minds of the 501st.

As time went by, several of them started to surrender. They weren't going to fight for a fallen leader.

However, one of them did something surprising, a man wearing a helmet that obscured his identity. Instead of sitting down and putting his hands up, he turned tail and went on the attack, this time turning on the other members of the 501st, unleashing other Pokemon. Those that were not Houndoom. An Electrode, a shiny Golem, a Snorlax and a Hitmonlee.

With most of the other Houndoom having being defeated, his fully fresh Pokemon had no problem taking out a few exhausted stragglers.

* * *

Finally, with the help of an unlikely ally, every opponent was down on the floor in surrender, or having being defeated. With the exception of the helmeted Coppinger, the man finally removing his helmet.

Going over to talk, Riley first gave his orders.

"Check the injured." He commanded, before looking to the surrendered members of the 501st. "Those working for the Coppingers will not be charged with anything if they offer valuable assistance. So, do us a favour and help us out."

It might have sounded an unreasonable request, but the members of the Coppinger batallion were more than willing to oblige. The twenty men that had surrendered began to go to work, examining those on the ground.

Glancing around for one final time, the Aura Guardian headed over to the black haired man wearing the Coppinger uniform.

"Don't suppose you want to offer information as to why you helped us out." He remarked, looking at the man. "You actively turned on your team mates."

The man shrugged.

"I don't work for them." He answered, folding his arms.

"Excuse me?" Riley asked, surprised.

Holding out a hand, the black haired man made the gesture.

"I recently infiltrated the group." He replied, as Riley shook his hand. "Posed as a member of the 501st. My name is Syed Sons, and I came here on behalf of the KIS."

This declaration puzzled Riley slightly.

"How long has the KIS had a vested interest in stopping the Coppingers." He wondered. "I thought they only worked on matters affecting Kanto."

Syed shrugged.

"The decision was made that the Coppingers could be a future danger to the region." He replied. "So, they sent me out here to try and ascertain whether they were a danger or not."

Quickly running over, Falkner appeared on the scene, gasping for breath.

"You wanted a status report?" He asked, looking at Riley.

Nodding, the Aura Guardian glanced at him with expectancy.

"Well, judging from the initial run through." Falkner replied. "We've got a couple of injuries. Few broken bones, some flesh wounds."

Sighing, he looked around the room, specifically at the bodies on the ground.

"And five confirmed dead so far on our side."

"Damn." Riley hissed, angrily. Frustrated, he banged one fist against his hand.

"But..." Syed pointed out. "Look on the bright side."  
"And, what exactly is that?" The Aura Guardian demanded, angrily. This had been the lowest point of his life for quite a while, the knowing that his strategy hadn't been enough to keep everyone from dying.

Looking around, seeing Solidad cradling her boyfriend's body in her arms, Olly's eyes lifelessly staring up at the ceiling, tears running down the pinkette's cheeks, he couldn't help but somehow feel worse.

* * *

Seeing the writhing Arbok, still held by Registeel, Looker strode over to him.

"So, you're the big cheese." He remarked, darkly. His eyes ran over the leading Coppinger, angrily summing him up. "Where's Dennis?"

For the first time since being grabbed by the steel type Pokemon, Arbok's eyes showed a lack of concern.

"He hasn't reported in." He answered, nonchalantly. "So, we can only assume, and hope, that he's dead."

Supremely annoyed with him, Looker reached up to the man's neck, just as the operation protocol had dictated. As it had said, there was a necklace there, the feel of two gems against his hand clear for him to feel.

Yanking it back, he saw that the gems were pink and blue. Just as Jim had said.

"Noooo!" Arbok yelled, suddenly losing all his composure. "Please, give that back!"

Slowly, the former International Police agent shook his head.

"Negative." He replied, dropping it to the ground.

Within seconds, he had brought his boot down on it, feeling it shatter.

* * *

And, even though he couldn't know the full impact of what he had just done, he somehow knew that it felt right. Like he had just done something good.

Had he known that he had just freed the future from being frozen in time, saving both Dialga and Palkia from the future Arbok's imprisonment in that time, he might have felt even better about himself.

* * *

"Sir!"

Momentarily distracted, Riley looked around to see Flint holding out a cell phone.

"Yes?" He asked.

The member of the Sinnoh Elite Four grinned. Even though it was a solemn time, he couldn't help it.

"It's Norman on the phone." He said. "Wants to speak to you."

Reluctantly taking the phone, the Aura Guardian put it to his ear.

"Hello." He replied.

"Riley!" Norman exclaimed, speaking quickly. "You're alive."

Even over the bad line, he could hear the commander clear his throat.

"Just forget all about the details for a moment." He requested. "Just tell me. Did we win?"

Exhaling sharply, Riley found the stadium incredibly ironic. How could he ignore the details?

Yet, despite himself, despite his current self loathing, he managed to reply honestly.

"Yeah." The black haired trainer answered, somehow managing to keep the sadness out of his voice. "We won. The Coppingers are finished..."

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Wow, that was long. Probably longest chapter so far.**

**And, some shocks. Who could see that coming about Olly dying?**

**But, at least the future is saved, and the Coppingers are stopped. Or, are they....**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and thanks for the reviews. They are all appreciated completely.**

**When Looker smashed the two gems, the events that happened in chapters eighty five and eighty six are concluded. That should please Arceus.**

**Next chapter will have the fallout of this, something else, and the start of Ash vs Cinder.**

**And, apparently Cinder trains dragons as well. Could be slightly problematic.**

**And, some good old fashioned Ash and Gary banter. Who could want more?**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. Of all the gym leaders to appear in this chapter, which has made the most anime appearances?**

**Lot of Pokemon in this chapter. And, anyone notice the tribute to the Celadon Game Corner?**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review!! Please!!**


	118. Fired Up For Answers

Chapter One Hundred And Eighteen. Fired Up For Answers.

* * *

_Summary. The raid began on the Coppinger facility, with the G-Men putting their plan into action. Riley and his team managed to infiltrate through the roof, taking out the interior team of guards. When the others made it through, they went down to confront the Coppingers, finding sixty members of the 501st Coppinger battalion ready to battle. Plus Arbok. In a ferocious battle, aided by the undercover Syed Sons, the G-Men managed to eventually triumph, despite the death of Olly at the hands of Arbok. Riley had no hesitation in declaring that the Coppingers were finished. Meanwhile, Ash did some preparation for his upcoming battle with Cinder, gaining some advice from Gary..._

_

* * *

_

"Ten wounded." Falkner said, sadly reading from his notes. "Five dead. Lucy Mullins, Richard Henry, Katie Walker, Olly Lowe and Surge. We lost them all here."

"Damnit." Riley hissed, angrily sat against the crate. Although the mission had been a success, the way that they had lost their team mates infuriated him. Had there been something more that he could have done with the planning. If only Team B had come down to aid the attack a few minutes earlier. If only, the two most used words in the human vocabulary.

"It could have been worse." Buck reminded him, walking by. The flame haired gym leader, along with Looker, Forge and Koga were escorting a chained Arbok towards the cargo plane, ready to escort him towards the nearest jail. "A lot worse."

Somehow, it didn't make the Aura Guardian feel better. Something apparent when he almost rounded on him in anger, snapping out.

"That's just a cliched piece of crap to say!" He snapped, angrily. "They're dead and that's that. You can dress it up any way you like, but..."

"Hey, Riley." Falkner called, butting in. "It's not your fault. Even Koga admits that if Team B didn't show up when we did, it'd have been incredibly worse. Estimation at seventy percent casualties."

"Mmmm." The Aura Guardian retorted. "Easy to think of us all as a statistic."

* * *

"Damn." Doug muttered, looking down at the covered body in front of him. He and Eric were leaning against the crates, all shaking their heads. "Double damn."

"I can't believe he's gone." Eric groaned, shaking his head. "That guy was my idol."

Sadly, Doug craned his head around, looking to see a disconsolate Solidad sat by herself against the wall.

"Spare a thought for her, would you." He remarked, gently pointing her out to the trainer from Sandgem Town. It wasn't an admonishment, rather a reminder. "She's just lost someone that she loved. And given that she couldn't stop it, I wouldn't like to be in her position at the moment."

He rolled his eyes.

"Lot of blame being thrown around here." Doug continued. "The natural reaction of the human mind, when things go wrong is to blame oneself. Solidad is blaming herself for following orders and staying upstairs. To be fair, I've also got some guilt on my part of this for the same reasons. If we had come down with the rest of you, then more lives might have been saved. But, more might have been lost. We don't know."

He ran his eyes around the room, seeing the rest of the G-Men going about their business. The other bodies still covered, not having been carried out yet. Sabrina, having known Lt. Surge from their time together in the Kanto gym leader circuit was having a few moments stood above his body. Probably saying a few final words to someone who could have been her friend.

"Walker and Henry." Doug said, sadly looking at the bodies of the two agents who had perished under the fires of the Houndoom. "I didn't know either of them personally. But, there's going to be people blaming themselves for their deaths. Henry was with me on Team B. Didn't see it going wrong. And, as for Surge and Lucy..."

The Viridian City trainer shuddered at the thought.

"Sorry, man." Eric replied, reaching up to pat him on the shoulder. "I forgot that you and her were..."

A harsh laugh escaped Doug's mouth.

"We were heading out to the Sevii Islands next week." He said, darkly. "Vacation away from all of this. Life is a bitch sometimes."

"Amen to that." Eric answered.

* * *

He didn't know if he was dreaming. Yet, given the vividness, the succinct images of the surroundings, there was every chance that it might not have been.

But, as he finished the jog he had been undertaking, dropping himself down onto the nearest bench for a quick breather, Jim got the strangest feeling that he wasn't alone.

Raising his eyes up, an expectant wonder running over him, the explanation was soon apparent.

"Mind if I sit here?"

Instantly recognising the silver haired figure, the wolf like features, and the golden robes, Jim couldn't help but nod. Anyone who had taken any interaction with the man might have found his name to be Arthur. Arthur Chaos.

Few humans knew that He went under another name. A name that revealed His true identity, the name of Arceus.

"Sure." Jim replied, shrugging. "I mean after all, you probably created the thing."

Arceus laughed at the joke.

"You offer me too much credit, Mr. Jacobs." He remarked. "I certainly created the materials needed for the job, yet the crafting was something that I cannot claim the ownership of."

"What do you want, anyway?" The Mahogany Town trainer asked. "Are you sure that it's safe to walk around down here?"

Nodding, the human avatar of the Pokemon smiled in reply.

"What do I have to fear?" He asked. "With the Coppingers no longer a threat..."

That got a reaction from his companion.

"So, the raid was a success?" Jim wondered, strangely happy with that outcome. "The G-Men took them out."

Again, Arceus nodded.

"As of thirty two minutes ago." He replied. "And, I would also like to inform you that one Mr. Jacques Looker managed to shatter Arbok's control over the future. The chain containing fragments of their gems was broken, meaning that he is no longer masked from the presence of myself, or any other legendary Pokemon."

This time, He managed to grin. Yet, it was slightly solemn, rather than cheerful.

"Although, there is a downside to that. Both Dialga and Palkia, still remembering what he did to them are very anxious to have a few words with him."

Jim shrugged.

"Didn't think that they would be much for talking." He replied, casually.

Hearing the quip, a thick booming echo of laughter rippled out of Arceus' jaws.

"Did I say talk?" He asked. "I was going more along the assumption that they want to rip him to pieces."

"Why am I not surprised?" Jim wondered.

"All joking aside." The Pokemon God replied. "This is a serious matter. They're willing to break through time and space to try and get to him. Something that I cannot allow to happen. Should they break into this world, the results could be catastrophic."

Seeing a slight error with the statement, the brown haired trainer looked at the human form sat next to him.

"How bad can it be?" He asked. "Remember when Olly and I entered the Hall of Origin to try and rescue Cynthia? We defeated Dialga and Palkia then on..."

"You didn't." Arceus interjected. "Sorry to disappoint you, but you defeated a pale imitation of the two. Simulations that I deliberately set up to lose. Maybe I did that because I had to keep a balance. On the one hand, I couldn't let your sister walk out of there freely. Yet, on the other, had I chosen to unleash the progenitors of Dialga and Palkia upon you, there would have been no way that you could have won. So, I set up a happy medium. Those Pokemon that were created were no pushovers. They were roughly the equivalent of a strong Dragonite, something that was tough but not unbeatable. And the two of you performed admirably."

Raising his eyes to the sky, a note of sadness passed into His voice.

"Speaking of Mr. Lowe." He continued. "I'll be sure to pass on your regards to him."

"Excuse me?"

This time, something seemed to emanate off Arceus' entire being, sadness rushing to fill the entire void. Even his eyes seemed to water.

"I regret to inform you that he's in a better place." The Alpha Pokemon answered, softly. "There was... An incident in the bowels of Orre. He died saving the world. His sacrifice meant that Arbok could have been captured."

"Still seems like a crappy swap." Jim muttered, bitterly.

And for that, Arceus had no answer.

"I didn't tell him to do it." He eventually came up with. "He didn't do it for the reward or for the prestige. I spoke to him before coming down here, the guy's currently in my waiting room. He did it because it was the right thing to do."

"Well..."

Now, it was Jim who had no reply.

"So, why are you telling me this?" He asked, still surprised. He couldn't believe that Arceus had appeared down on Starburst Island just to chat with him, just to tell him these things.

"Because..." Arceus began, softly. "I cannot tell you the full story yet. But, I will one day. The day you die. But, the short version so far is that you convinced me to bring back Jacques Looker from the beyond the grave. In doing that, the future has completely been altered. Now, the future you saw when you and the Gengar travelled there no longer exists. Time has completely changed, the future a more peaceful place. No more Coppingers exist. Although forgiveness was my intention, that loathsome woman Claudia Coppinger won't harm anybody else. And, Arbok won't survive throughout the night."

"So...?" Jim started to ask.

"In answer to your question, I am throwing Arbok to Dialga and Palkia. He'll pass away in his sleep, ready for the next life. Powerful as I may be, it is not my place to continually restrain them. Unless I do this, they will eventually break into this world and lay it to waste searching him out."

"Can they do that?"

This time, Arceus seemed to hesitate.

"If..." He said, softly. "If one of my children, the progenitors of the Sinnoh dragon trio wants to leave their dimension, it's not an easy thing to accomplish. Using the Lustrous and Adamant orbs makes it easier for Dialga and Palkia to leave, they currently reside in the realms of time and space. Those orbs act as a supernatural key. If placed in the corresponding location, then they will forcefully drag them out."

"But, what about Giratina?" Jim asked, his question more out of interest than a desire to know.

Purposely choosing to ignore the question, Arceus looked around to see the sun rising.

"We'll talk again soon." He finally said, thoughtfully. "But, not too soon. Don't go worrying about when you'll see me again."

"I guess I won't then." Jim answered, nodding.

"Wish your friend luck in his battle." Arceus replied, holding out a hand. "I'm sure that he can win."

Jim grinned, as he went to return the gesture.

"I'm sure he'll appreciate the backing of a deity." He said. "Incidentally, do you know whether he will win or not?"

Upon hearing this, a bemused smile raced across Arceus' mouth.

"Of course I do." He smiled. "But, I'm not going to tell you. Wouldn't you appreciate it more with it being a surprise? Plus, I'm pretty sure the first thing that you'd do is instantly rush off and place all your money on the victor. Even in its own small way, that might change things."

"How?" Jim asked, shaking his head.

"Okay, consider this." The Alpha Pokemon answered. "You run off and place two hundred dollars on either Ash Ketchum or Cinder Flare to win the battle. The prices at the bookmakers go down, they stand to lose a lot of money. One of the more unscrupulous ones kidnaps a member of the favourite's family, forces them to throw the match. It's not beyond human behaviour to do so."

"You make us all sound like the Coppingers." Jim remarked. "You can't judge all of humanity on a small group of nutters."

"Well then." Arceus smiled. "You mistake me for the one member of my family who does think that."

* * *

**Whose That Pokemon? It is said to have emerged from an egg in a place where there was nothing, then shaped the world.**

* * *

"Okay, so we're moving out!" Koga called, the team already heading out to the cargo plane, the vehicle having touched down in the desert, within the last fifteen minutes. Anyone whose not wounded carry out the dead. If you are nursing an injury, then..."

Momentarily distracted, his eyes flitted over to Riley, the Aura Guardian leaning against a crate. His eyes were squeezed shut in meditation, his legs folded beneath him.

"... Just get out as soon as possible." The Ninja finished, softly. Already, the members of the 501st, those that had been defeated, had been escorted out onto the plane in chains, ready to be transported to the nearest jail. The ones that had surrendered, Riley true to his word, had been offered the chance to leave. Several of them had procured Hoverbikes and headed out into the desert.

Even though he hadn't been part of the team, Syed Sons was bustling around, helping out the agents who needed it. Already, he had taken out a few of the bodies and escorted out some of the chained up soldiers.

Enough to make Koga feel obliged to offer him a lift out of the desert. Something that the Kanto Intelligence Serve agent had accepted eagerly. Escaping from the desert wouldn't be an easy task, especially since the last of the Hoverbikes had been removed.

"So, how did you get here?" Forge had asked, looking over at the black haired man.

"Parachuted in from a plane overhead." Syed replied, not the slightest trace of a lie in his voice. "We rock in style."

"No doubt." Looker said, dryly. "Surprised you didn't set the alarm system off, you didn't."

"Landed on the roof." Syed had told him. "So no alarms there. Lucky me."

"Are all you guys that reckless?" Sabrina wondered, walking past. The Saffron City gym leader was currently sporting a nasty cut on her head, courtesy of where she had hit the ground earlier.

"Just about that, yes." He had shot back. "No more reckless than going crazy and using your psychic power to turn people into dolls."

At that comment, both Looker and Forge glanced at Sabrina before moving a safe distance away.

"Oh come on!" She complained.

* * *

"So, are you coming?"

Looking up, Riley saw the Ninja, Koga, stood above him. The expectant glance on his weathered features asked a question, wondering what his response would be.

Slowly, he brought his head to the side, and back again.

"I'm not." The Aura Guardian replied, getting to his feet. "I..."

"You do know that..." Koga started to say, before being interrupted.

"If another person tells me that it wasn't my fault, I'm going to start throwing punches." Riley shouted, angrily raising his voice. Several glances came to him from those still in the building, some of them even flinching. "I know it wasn't my fault, yet I still feel guilty about the way the mission went. Weird, huh?"

Before Koga could speak, he started again.

"And, I..." This time, he began to speak more softly. "I don't think I'm coming back. I've just got a funny feeling about what's going on."

From a soft tone, to a lower octave, he continued.

"So, give my regards to Norman, and I'll be back as soon as I can."

Looking startled, Koga quickly recovered his composure.

"Okay then." He replied, eyes widened to their max. "Are you sure that you don't want the ride back?"  
Nodding his head, Riley turned over to the agents still in the building.

"Congratulations to you all." He said, speaking up so they could hear him. "We did a good job today, managing to complete a tricky task. And, as much as it pains me to say it, we did it with as few casualties as possible. So..."

The revulsion raced through him, completely disbelieving everything that was coming from his mouth. He hated himself for lying here, but it would be neccesary.

"Have a safe trip home."

Upon finishing like that, the stares intensified. He could see the wondering of why he wasn't coming back with them appear in flashes, their confusion detectable.

"I still have some things that I want to check out in Orre." The Aura Guardian explained, satisfying some of the curiosity.

With that, they began to file out of the doors towards the Cargo Plane, easily visible from the building.

Still stood where he was, the Aura Guardian's eyes noticed the movement, the propellers starting to spin. Soon, it was moving across the sand, the wheels moving with difficulty. Yet, the sturdy machine was easily able to churn through the wasteland, eventually forcing its huge bulk up into the air.

Watching it vanish over the horizon, fading away to a speck very quickly, the now alone Riley turned away to go back inside the building.

With nobody else for miles around to bother him, the black haired man sat down on the floor and began to meditate, focusing his mind deep into the depths of Aura, searching out what he was looking for. The source of the disturbances he was sensing.

Maybe it had been contributing to his bad mood. It probably wasn't helping anyway. But, the Aura Guardian could sense that something was going to happen, something that probably wasn't good for the rest of the world.

* * *

"Okay." Ash muttered, clicking down on the mouse. "Let's see..."

Having been trying to whittle away the time between his battle with Cinder, with only twenty three hours left, he had finally taken Gary's advice and headed onto PokeBase. Normally, he wouldn't have bothered, but there was no chance of him sleeping. Not only was his excitement too great, but Nightmare had come back from a drinking session and, apparently had decided to start singing. With May been a sounder sleeper than him, he had decided to spare her the inevitable torrent of abuse that he would have thrown at Nightmare. If singing hadn't woken her up, there was a chance that he might have done eventually. Slightly annoyingly, as soon as Ash had left, the Gas Pokemon had gone back out again.

With nothing else to do, he had walked into the Pokemon Centre to see what was going on. Yet, when he had found nobody there, the Pallet trainer had made the choice to stride over to the PC and take Gary's advice.

"Let's see..." He repeated, running through the pictures of her Pokemon. He could see various Pokemon there that he knew about, Magmar, Typhlosion, Altaria, Houndour, Arcanine, Charizard, Camerupt, Infernape, Salamence, Torkoal, Blaziken and Gabite.

In fact, Ash knew that he had gathered enough experience through out his journey, that he knew what to expect from the opponents. He owned, or had owned, some of them himself.

"But, what are you going to use?" He wondered, looking at the pictures.

Normally only intending to look at the Pokemon she owned, instead he found himself going over to the small bio section above them.

"Mmm-hmm." Ash mused, reading aloud to himself. "Name Cinder Flare. Age sixteen. Born on Cinnabar Island, trained under Blaine."

He couldn't help but grin as he remembered the slightly crazy old man who had been the gym leader on that small island. Always full of riddles.

"It is believed that this is where she gained her love of fire types." He continued to read. "As shown below, most of her Pokemon are of the fire type. Her leanings towards dragon types came when she moved to Blackthorn City before starting the journey. The former gym leader, Clair, took an interest in her and offered her some training. Having gained this experience, she began to specialise in these two types. If you would like to contribute to..."

He ignored the last part, thinking to himself. Had he learned anything useful that he didn't already know? The impatient part of him told him no, but the rational side of his personality did appeal to him, making him believe that there had been some use to the exercise.

Yawning as he shut the computer down, he decided to head for the exit. He hadn't really found any reason to deviate away from the six Pokemon he had already selected. Anyway, unless he needed to replace an injured one at the last minute, he wasn't going to go back to the lab, bringing in a Pokemon that he hadn't been training with for the last three days.

Still yawning in fatigue, he walked out of the Pokemon Centre, ready to head back to his room. If Nightmare had decided to start singing again, he'd tape him up in the Master Ball and face the consequences in the morning.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen!"

All around the Starburst Stronghold, the crowds burst into rapturous applause at the sound of the announcers voice, a sure sign that the battle was about to slowly roll towards a start.

"We are live from the Starburst Stronghold Stadium, ready to witness the first battle of legends in Verger. A battle that we hope will be an epic clash between two tough trainers, the current champion, a girl of incredible firey passion. Deep within her body lays a burning heart of fire, the heat running through her veins, the flames flashing from her eyes. Give a big hand for Cinder Flare..."

More thunderous clapping burst down from the stands, Ari amongst them, as her name was announced. Even the sections supporting Ash offered her some applause, mindful that she was the champion. Therefore, she was allocated the respect that she deserved.

"... Facing off against a just as passionate opponent, a challenger who has battled here before in a day that ended in disaster... Therefore, we give you the prince of Pallet, the master of disaster, the challenger who defeats all... Ash Ketchum!"

Although it was slightly less rapt in some areas of the stadium than it had been for Cinder, the claps still came strong. Stood down in his trainer area, watching his opponent across from him, Ash didn't even notice it. He was prepared to throw everything he had at her and hope that she couldn't take it. She was undoubtedly going to do the same to him, hoping that he would wilt under the pressure. Yet, he knew that it wasn't going to be easy. Both of them were here on merit, making it good to be a member of the crowd. They were surely going to witness a good battle.

Personally, he couldn't care less for them. If the battle was terrible, completely lacking any excitement at all and he won, then he wouldn't care.

"All that matters is the win." He whispered to himself, seeing the referee bring up his flags. A tall, rangy balding man dressed in black, holding a flag in each hand. Upon hearing the sentiment, Pikachu sat on his shoulder nodded in agreement.

"Pika!"

"And, may I just introduce our referee." The announcer called, the applause having died down. "Mr. Conway Jordan from Holimar City. Widely regarded as the top official in the Verger leagues, I'm sure that he'll be recounting the rules in a moment."

Right on cue, Jordan did that, speaking into a microphone clipped to the top of his collar.

"The battle..." He said, his voice dry and wispy. "... Between the Verger Champion Cinder Flare and the Elite Four conqueror Ash Ketchum will shortly be getting underway. As per usual, the battle will be six on six and only the challenger may make changes at his leisure. After three of one trainers Pokemon have been defeated, we will go to a fifteen minute break. Once that break is over, we will continue to battle until all six of one trainers Pokemon are unable to resume their battling duties. The winner will be declared the champion of Verger."

Clearing his throat, the sound magnified by the microphone, Jordan looked to Cinder.

"Miss Flare." He said, no emotion, but respect, in his voice. "Would you be so kind as to select your first choice for battle."

With barely a flicker of reaction, the flame haired trainer grabbed up a Pokeball from behind her back, the red and white orbs clipped to the black belt she wore above her orange skirt.

Making it grow within her grasp, she hurled it up into the air, putting plenty of spin onto the orb.

"Magmar!" She called, watching the ball split open. "Let's go!"

Rapidly emerging from the orb, the Spit Fire Pokemon appeared on the battlefield, ready to battle.

"Maaag!" It growled, narrowing its eyes at Ash, awaiting him to bring out his Pokemon.

Without hesitating, the Pallet trainer turned his eyes to the Mouse Pokemon on his shoulder.

"You want to start first, buddy?" He asked.

Sparks of electricity instantly crackling from his bright red cheeks, Pikachu nodded. Through his shoulder, Ash could feel all of the small yellow Pokemon's muscles tense up.

"Well, we better start strong." The raven haired trainer shouted. "So, I choose you, Pikachu."

Instantly, pushing up off his shoulder, the electric type Pokemon bounded down onto the battlefield, glaring at the fire type opponent.

Hearing the anticipation of the crowd, seeing the two Pokemon ready to battle, Jordan quickly brought his flags up.

"Okay, begin the battle!" He commanded, cheers running down from the crowd...

* * *

Blackness ran around his vision, his head horribly sore. No doubt he had cracked it against the ground falling over. Yet, even that pain paled in comparison to the sensations of agony that were rippling around his heart. Fortunately, he had been carrying something there, a book of maps, which had managed to block most of the blade from penetrating his skin.

Feeling like hell, and not knowing how long he had been out cold, Dennis sat up in the darkness of the church basement...

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Dum dum dum.**

**He's back. And still alive.**

**And, Ash vs Cinder is about to start, with Pikachu against Magmar. Surely has to be a mismatch.**

**Also, Arceus appears to speak to Jim.**

**And, what's up with Riley.**

**Thanks for the reviews, they really are appreciated. So, thanks for taking the small amount of time to go and review.**

**Actually, Arceus makes some interesting points.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. In the episodes with Blaine, how many riddles did he tell?**

**Quiz Question Two. In the Silver Conference, which opponent did Ash check up on using the computer?**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Now, please. Don't forget to review!!**


	119. Burning Static

One Hundred And Nineteen. Burning Static.

* * *

_Summary. The G-Men pulled out of the battlefield, with all of them remembering the dead in some way. Yet, Riley was wracked with guilt, eventually staying behind to investigate something. A bad feeling he was having. On Starburst Island, Arceus appeared to Jim to inform him of what had happened. And to thank him. Meanwhile, Ash checked up on Cinder's stats, before setting out to battle her. After the introductions, he started with Pikachu, while Cinder went with Magmar. And, Dennis rose from the dead..._

_

* * *

_

"Can't watch him."

Hearing Solidad speak surprised Sabrina, the former coordinator having barely spoken since they had gotten on board the Cargo Plane. Instead, she had just chosen to watch the sleeping Arbok, clenching her fists at regular intervals.

"Excuse me," the Saffron City gym leader asked, still surprised.

"I said I can't watch him sleep, knowing what he did," she replied, bitterly spitting the words out as if they were acidic. "He shouldn't even be allowed to live."

Shooting a glance at Maria, Sabrina made to move away. Cramped as the conditions within the plane were, she decided to swap places with the former Team Galactic member, something that Maria was more than comfortable with. She had been sandwiched between two captured members of the 501st, both of them cracking crude jokes at her expense. Although it hadn't looked to bother her, for the last few minutes she had been carrying a look that suggested she might brain one of them with a piece of piping. While it might be momentarily amusing, the repercussions might be harsh for the girl.

Plus, she reflected as they switched places, if they aggravated her she would just use her psychic powers to fling one of them against the side of cabin. Blame turbulence.

* * *

"Are you okay?"

Barely moving her head, only her eyes registering the question, Solidad elected not to answer the question. She could barely hear her friend speak, even though she could see the lips move. All her focus was only on the sleeping Arbok, the man barely moving.

Barely breathing...

Reacting with a start, the pink haired former coordinator jumped up towards him, placing her hand against his nose.

"Agent Scarlett, what are you doing?" Koga said, his voice echoing around the small cabin. Next to him, Brawly and Forge getting to their feet in readiness. They had been allocated the thankless task of trying to restrain her in the event that she attacked Arbok out of grief. Either of them weren't overly joyful at the task, but they were still willing to do it.

Barely registering the voices, she held her hand against the septum, the sensation or lack of it confirming what she had already known.

"He's dead," she said, simply looking around to her team mates. "Don't know what happened, or why. But either way..."

Sitting back down, her words trailed off.

"I'm glad."

Normally she wouldn't have felt such strong emotion against another living being. With the exception of Doctor Abrahams, she had never felt this way before. Yet in one simple action, he had taken away a part of her life, something that she didn't feel like she was capable of recovering from. At times like this, her immortality seemed like a curse, a burden that she couldn't shift.

"Solidad..." Maria started to say, seemingly worried. The quaver in her voice gave that away. "... Are you sure that...?"

"For the love of Arceus don't ask me if I'm okay," she was warned. "I really don't want to talk about it. I don't want to talk about it today. I don't want to talk about it tomorrow."

"So, you're just going to bottle it up?" Maria said, still worried about how her friend, the woman that she had developed a close bond with on that unauthorised mission to extract information from the imprisoned Dr. Abrahams, was taking the grief. "Because, I don't think that's healthy."

* * *

"Well, we better start strong," the raven haired trainer shouted. "So, I choose you, Pikachu."

Instantly, pushing up off his shoulder, the electric type Pokemon bounded down onto the battlefield, glaring at the fire type opponent.

Hearing the anticipation of the crowd, seeing the two Pokemon ready to battle, Jordan, the referee, quickly brought his flags up.

"Okay, begin the battle!" He commanded, cheers running down from the crowd.

Without hesitating, Ash immediately went out onto the offensive.

"Pikachu!" He said, throwing out his arm. "Let's start out with a Quick Attack."

Not looking thrilled with the prospect of charging into the red hot body, the Mouse Pokemon reluctantly bounded forward across the arena ground, his paws digging into the dirt. Small specks of the stuff flew up under his stride.

Gasps abounded from the crowds, amazed at the way Ash had chosen to start the battle. Surely he wasn't willing to take on the Magmar with a physical attack, given the ability that the Spitfire Pokemon possessed.

In that moment, Cinder hesitated, assured that the attack wouldn't be a threat. Her features slowly shifted into those of someone whose concentration had fallen for a second.

And, in that second, Ash made the decision to punish her for the slip.

"Now, go into Volt Tackle!" He ordered, firmly calling out the attack.

Still moving rapidly, the small yellow furred body was starting to shimmer with a coat of built up electricity. The blast cracking across his skin and, by transference, into Magmar as the attack landed. Although being absorbed slightly at first, eventually the full force of the attack managed to blow the fire type Pokemon back a few feet. His dual clawed feet dug against the dirt, cutting through the ground. Latent steam rose around the half-buried legs, sizzling the stuff caked around his ankles away.

Even though it couldn't be seen above the flames, Ash was sure that the skin on the red and white body was spotted with a large electrical burn. Hopefully it had been enough to inflict some serious damage on Magmar. But, as he planned, the built up electrical energy surrounding Pikachu's body during the attack had been enough to protect him against the Flame Body ability that would have made physical attacks risky.

With Magmar still on the ropes, he decided to follow up with a second attack. Hit the Pokemon hard and fast before it or trainer could react.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" He said, quickly.

More electricity built up around the small yellow body, the attack illuminating him up. Forcing out the attack, great effort shown in the sweat covering his fur. Battling in close proximity to the fire type Pokemon wasn't something that Ash had been able to compensate for in practise battles. Unfortunately, the Pokemon transport system had been on the frizz in the last few days, rendering Pokemon unable to be brought to the island. If he hadn't made his six choices early on, then he might have been in trouble. But, in training with Gary, May and Jim, none of them had been able to bring in any Pokemon other than the ones they had on them. Making training options limited. Between the three of them, they had two fire type Pokemon on them. May's Blaziken and Gary's Arcanine. Not the ideal situation to get into.

Yet, Cinder wasn't going to let him get a second free attack in. One momentary lapse of concentration was all she was going to give him.

"Magmar, Flamethrower!" She said, quickly firing out the command to counter out the burst of electricity.

With the bill-like jaws opening up, the Spitfire Pokemon began to force out a stream of red hot flames from within his body, sending the strike homing in on Pikachu's attack.

Meeting in the centre of the arena, the electricity and the fire, two natural elements raked across each other, the two unique energies cancelling each other out completely. Gasps rang down, this time of awe, as they slowly faded away in a barrage of smoke. The combination making for a slightly beautiful expansion out in the air. Enough to bring down a flurry of ahhhs from the more sensitive souls within the stands.

"And, that is attractive." The announcer remarked. "Attractive and interesting. The combination from the two attacks meet together constructing something that would appear to be..."

He tailed off, realising that he didn't actually know what it resembled. Like a firework exploding in the darkness of night, it didn't appear as a singular shape, rather a pattern of omniscient signs almost formed by a sign above.

As this was happening, both human combatants shook their heads, bemused. Surprised enough as they were though, they quickly shook it off and began to resume the battle, free from the momentary distraction.

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail!"

"Magmar, go for a Fire Punch!"

* * *

Collapsing to his knees at the sight of her body, despair racing through the entire soul of his being, Dennis openly wept at the sight of it. The shell that until recently had contained the essence of the purest soul he had ever known. Never to be chastised by her again. Never to feel the brunt of her anger. Never again could he stand there and watch her unleash her wrath upon those that deserved to feel the full sensation of it. Although her body was starting to decay...

How long had he been unconscious?

... He could still imagine her in the full lovely glory, the cruel smile upon her features. Possibly as she was prepared to torture a member of the unworthy. Someone who nobody would miss, who had nothing to tell them. Knowing that nothing they could say would alleviate the torture made it so much more sweet. How many times had she done that, destroyed another human being with a song in her heart? And, now it had gone. Completely.

It had been the Dragon Master. Lance Stevens. He had wiped her out in a heartless act of cruelty, removing her radiance from the earth. Then, he had strode off into the sunset with a song in his heart and a twinkle in his eyes. No doubt plotting his next filthy act of indiscretion against the Coppingers.

Slowly getting to his feet, the Coppinger looked at the spear, the weapon whose protection she had sworn by. If it was good enough for her, then..."

"Dennis!"

Dropping to the ground, his hands closing around the weapon, he twisted his body around looking for the sound of the voice.

"Calm down, Dennis."

Relaxing slightly, yet keeping his guard up, the Coppinger examined the speaker, a low female voice ringing out. In her speech, he could listen to her tones of familiarity. Only one person he knew of could speak like that, could inspire such faith in him.

"Claudia?" He asked, seeing another version of her walk into his view. Shooting a glance back to her, he could see that her prone dead form was still behind him.

"Hello, my child," she said, softly smiling at him. He could have bathed in the warmth of that expression for all eternity, sadened as it faded away, her reassuring voice replaced by a brisk business-like tone. "I can see that you are saddened by my loss..."

"Heartbroken," Dennis answered. "You don't know how much it hurts me to see you laid there. Not being able to..."

In a very Claudia-like manner, she brought her hand sharply up to silence him.

"I don't care to hear your whimpering," she snapped. Very like the Mistress that he had worshipped. Enough to convince him that the being in front of him was the true embodiment of her disembodied soul.

"Just tell me what to do," Dennis whispered, shooting a pleading glance at her. "And, I'll do it. There has to be a way to bring you back to life."

Almost as soon as he finished speaking, his eyes registered the small grin playing out across her coral coloured lips.

"And, you are, of course, right," She said, winking at him. "There's always a way. In the inevitable end, death is just a set of pre-determined rules thought out by a being that is too caught up in His own private crap to be original. And, like any rules out there in existence, they can be broken. A back door is there, a chance to change something within the world. But, you cannot access it here."

Still watching him, the smile got even wider.

"Are you willing to do exactly everything that I tell you?" She said, imploringly directing the question at him. "Are you willing to obey my instructions directly to the letter?"

Without hesitating, Dennis brought his head down in a nod of confirmation.

"Just tell me what to do," he said. "And, I will do it without fail."

Reaching out a hand, her fingers caressing against his face, Claudia finally smiled for one final time.

"Sweet boy," she whispered, leaning her face close to his. "So eager to please. And, I will oblige you. Remember these details well and we will raze this world to the ground."

Speaking more quiet words into his ear, the brief finally coming to an end, she stepped back and vanished into nothing.

* * *

Rushing in to attack, Pikachu swung out his shining silver tail ready to strike Magmar in the body. Yet, in retaliation, the Spitfire Pokemon threw out a barrage of red hot punches, the ridged knuckles cracking into Pikachu's tail. It didn't take long for a clang to ricochet out, the two distinct forms of skin ringing around.

"Throw another one!" Ash urged, seeing that Pikachu could still maximise his air time.

Twisting his body again, gathering the full momentum that he could manage, the Mouse Pokemon raked out his tail, running the silvery appendage across Magmar's throat.

"Magmar!" Cinder called, readying her counter. Fortunately, the steel type move wouldn't be effective against her fire type Pokemon. "Counter attack with Fire Spin!"

Again, the bill opened up to the sight of onrushing flames. Without hesitating, the fire showing no instinct of mercy, they roared out ready to swallow up the electric type Pokemon. Ready to bury him in flames.

Frantically running his mind through any possible outcome, any possible way of countering it, Ash wondered how he was going to get past this obstacle. Not something that he had ever thought he would need, a way to stop Pikachu from being surrounded by a Fire Spin.

But...

But he had trained the Mouse Pokemon to be able to work his way around any opponent, regardless of the typing advantage. Although it didn't pay off sometimes, it had on others. Now, he would just have to hope and pray. Plus, to a certain extent, the tactic had already worked in the battle to a certain extent.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted, silently praying that the risky strategy would work. "Charge up a Thunder attack, but don't launch it."

Nodding as the Fire Spin surrounded him, the electric type Pokemon did just that, his trainer able to hear the sound of the lightning being generated. Then, the strong throaty roar of the flames overtook any other sound. Despite even that, Ash could hear some minor grunts of pain run from within the blazing column.

"Please, Pikachu," he whispered. "Just hang in there."

For thirty agonising seconds, the Pallet trainer had to endure the sight of the Fire Spin burning merrily away unhindered. He didn't know what Pikachu was going through inside the vortex, but he didn't want to have to change places with him. An unenticing prospect for any sane being.

_"And, I sent Pikachu in there, with only a flimsy protection at the best. Still, I did what I could. There was no dodging that thing."_

Finished having reassuring himself, Ash watched the flames fade. Deep within the centre of the fires, a sharp yellow glow could be seen. And, with that yellow glow, his hope returned.

With a final roar, the spinning vortex of fire faded away into nothing...

And Pikachu stood there almost unfazed, a faint electric glow surrounding him.

"Pikaaaaa!" He growled, pumping his arms.

Inwardly, Ash breathed a sigh of relief. It had paid off. Just.

* * *

**Whose That Pokemon? It has volcanoes on its back. If magma builds up in its body, it shudders, then erupts violently.**

* * *

"Clever," Gary said, leaning back in his seat, with one foot up on the one in front of him. "Very clever."

Resting back with his arms behind his head, he began to explain what had just happened.

"See, earlier in the battle, Volt Tackle allowed Pikachu to strike Magmar without being afflicted by the Flame Body. The electricity acted as a protective cushion. Now, if I'm right, and believe me, I usually am, then charging up the Thunder and not unleashing it would have had pretty much the same effect. He really did think it through."

"That's my Ash," May smiled.

* * *

"There's a lesson in all of this," Ash said, looking at Cinder with a smile on his face. Not only was he showing the expression, but Pikachu was as well. They knew what was coming next. "What goes in, must come out."

"Pika," the Mouse Pokemon agreed.

"Unleash another Volt Tackle!" The Pallet trainer commanded, throwing out his arms to drive on the attack. "Power it up with the stored Thunder."  
Nodding, Pikachu did just that, the electricity normally surrounding his body growing to twice its regular size during the attack. Pounding across the ground, he delivered the final blow into Magmar's body, the stronger than normal Volt Tackle enough to take the Spitfire Pokemon to the ground in a shower of flames and light. Groans escaped from his beak as his firey body cracked into the dirt, the force generated enough to keep him moving even while down. The spikes on his back left a streaked trail in the ground where he had fallen, almost as if it was made by a very small Onix. Screeching to a halt, the fire type lay where he had finally fallen, his body smouldering in places where the fires were not strong enough to burn.

His yellow furred skull slightly bruised from impact, the Pikachu that had won Ash so many battles over the years, jumped freely away from the fallen fire Pokemon flashing a victory sign to the crowds who were cheering. Even Ash was punching the air, feeling the sense of achievement in knowing that Pikachu had taken the first steps towards him winning the battle. Although it was early days, you had to start somewhere in battle.

Bringing his flags up, Jordan made the call.

"Magmar is unable to battle," he declared. "Pikachu is the winner."

At the sight of Cinder calling back her Magmar, the crowd offered up their customary round of applause, the show of respect for the champion and her fallen Pokemon.

"Magmar, return!"

Beaming back to the red and white orb, Ash could see the Spitfire Pokemon vanish from view. He observed Cinder offer a few words of consolation to the defeated fire type Pokemon, before replacing the Pokeball behind her back with the others.

* * *

"What do you reckon?" Ari said, looking at his companion with interest in his eyes. "Your opinions on her performance."

His companion snickered slightly.

"Well, I do believe that you could offer a better opinion on her service," he replied, crudely. "But, since that wasn't the question you were implying, then..."

"Seriously, do that again and I'll punch you in the nose," he said. "I don't question..."

"Joke, friend."

"Well, let's not go overboard, shall we?" Ari said. His tone was dark, his voice annoyed with the quip. "Make that joke again and..."

"Do you want my opinion or not?" his companion said. Wheras Ari had been angry, his voice was savage. Growling out the question.

"Fine then," said Ari. As he did so, he couldn't help but shake his head. "I can't believe that you hung around on Starburst Island for these five days just to sit here and make sexual comments. I don't do that about your girlfriend. Then again, I suppose you always did lack people skills."

"Is that really the issue here?" Paul wondered, raising his voice an octave. "We both answer to a greater authority, AKA the G-Men. Now, there has been issues in the last few hours. I just finished speaking to Norman. Do you know why I've been here? Here on this Island?"

When Ari didn't reply, he continued anyway to offer the information.

"The Coppingers were destroyed less than three hours ago in Orre. There... There were casualties in that mission. I was asked to come to Starburst Island, a place that probably contains more strong trainers at any one time than any other place in the land. Even during normal times, there are still top class training facilities here. Benefits all Pokemon."

"You were brought here to recruit, huh?"

"Correct," Paul said. "But, since you offered me a pass to the stadium, something about being on the same team, I could hardly turn it down."

For the first time since Ari had known him, the Tavern Master smiled.

"And, I think that you can't judge anyone over one battle. Ask me again at the half time break who I think will win and I'll give you a decent answer."  
"So, you're sitting on the fence?"

"That's exactly what I'm doing," Paul said, his voice cold.

"Are you thinking of trying to recruit Ash?" Ari said, wondering out loud in surprise.

Snorting at that, Paul replied in the negative.

"He's turned us down once," the purple haired Veilstone native explained. "A few months ago on the Merlin Plateau. Norman asked him and his girlfriend after it had all cleared up. His only reply was to wonder about getting his eighth gym badge. Some people have no sense of perspective. If he wins, I may give him an offer. Maybe I will. Maybe I won't."

"He's strong enough," Ari said. As he spoke, his voice was tinged with a belated pointedness.

"Don't presume to tell me about Ketchum. What he can or can't do."

* * *

"Okay, go!" Cinder called, hurling a second Pokeball out into the arena. "Let's get this battle started... Camerupt!"

With the orb splitting open in the middle, the two seperate colours dividing, the energy burst out to reveal the new arrival in the battlefield.

Upon observing the Eruption Pokemon, one that he was only fleetingly familar with in battle, Ash knew one thing instantly. Pikachu would be no use against this fire and ground type choice.

"Pikachu," he said. "Come back to me."

Without hesitating, although he looked upset at being ordered back, the Mouse Pokemon turned tail and jumped back up onto Ash's shoulder.

"Good job buddy," the Pallet trainer said. He held up a hand and patted his Pokemon on the back, congratulating him. It had been a tough ask to take down a Pokemon like Magmar first in the battle, yet he had coped admirably.

Now, it was time for a different choice.

Going down to the Pokeballs at his lower back, the four red and white orbs clipped to his brown belt, Ash hurled a second choice out. His fingers had brushed the purple and white one, but he had elected not to choose that specific Pokemon yet.

"Kingler!" He shouted. "I choose you!"

Watching the red and white halved ball split open, the Pallet trainer saw the Pincer Pokemon emerge out onto the battlefield to applause from the crowd. They were rapidly expecting a good battle from the two combatants, their fervor fueled by the way that Kingler clicked his claws together.

* * *

It had been ten minutes since a badly weakened Dennis had taken off to search for food. His injuries had been lesser than anyone might have expected. In fact, she had deduced that being in a coma for five days might have done more damage to him than the knife Lance had wielded.

Although the knife was supposed to kill without fail, Dennis had been saved by two simple facts. The thick map book in his jacket had acted as a shield against the knife strike, just large enough to deflect it away from the vital organs. Added to his iron tough constitution, he had been durable enough to take the hit.

And then, 'Claudia' mused as her features shifted away from what they currently were, the brown hair being replaced by black locks. Her clothes shifted to her normal attire, the long grey dress with golden trim. There was always the second fact. One that would always ensure that events conspired to save someone's life.

"That wasn't the day that you died, Dennis." Giselle said. Her proud voice filling the small chamber underneath the church. Only the body of the woman whose form she had just taken remained there for company...

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Eep. That cannot be good. Surely.**

**What does Giselle want with Dennis? What events are he part of?**

**Pikachu defeats Magmar, inventing the undubbed Thunder Tackle as part of the armory.**

**And now we have Kingler vs Camerupt. Surely only one winner on paper. But, like much else in life, Pokemon battles are not won on paper.**

**Also, Ari and Paul seem to at least be on speaking terms at this time. Paul searching Starburst Island for possible G-Men recruits.**

**And, as Arceus promised, Arbok slipped away in his sleep.**

**Thanks for the reviews. I cannot stress how completely appreciated they are to me. When I wake up in the morning, knowing that people have been bothered to review, it's a great feeling.**

**Actually, I enjoyed writing the little sequence where Dennis mourns Claudia. Shows him in a more human light, even if he did worship a psychopath.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. In the anime, which gym leader used a Kingler?**

**Quiz Question Two. What was the name of the episode in which Ash's Pikachu battled a Camerupt?  
Quiz Question Three. What was the name of the family that appeared in that episode?**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review! Please!**


	120. Eruption Deduction

Chapter One Hundred And Twenty. Eruption Deduction.

* * *

_Summary. Ash and Cinder's battle began, with Pikachu battling Magmar. Despite some initial trouble, Pikachu managed to finally break through with two Volt Tackle attacks, the second one after charging up a Thunder. Next, Cinder brought out Camerupt, before Ash sent in Kingler to counter. Meanwhile, as Arceus had promised, Arbok slipped away in his sleep. Also, a ghostly version of Claudia appeared to Dennis, telling him how to bring her back to life. Later, she was revealed to be Giselle..._

_

* * *

_

"Congratulations!" Norman said, getting to his feet, hoisting his frame up out of the chair. "We've all managed to do the world a great service here."

Seeing Doug, Koga and Wes stood in front of him, the Petalberg City gym leader strode over and shook each of their hands.

"And, for that I thank you all for your efforts. Although they will never know it, every human in the free world owes you a debt of gratitude."

"Well, there's no pressure there at all," Wes said, cracking the joke. "Kinda sad that we don't get a parade after all that."

Ignoring the quip, Norman looked to his operatives with interest.

"So, where is Riley?" He asked, slight worry in his voice. "I haven't heard from him, nor do I see him here in front of me. He's..."

"He's still alive, don't worry," said Koga. "But, he elected to remain in Orre for the time being. Nobody could convince him that whatever happened wasn't his fault."

Upon hearing this, Norman brought a hand up to his chin, stroking it.

"What was the final status report?"

"Five dead and eight injured," Koga said, explaining the fact. He had deliberately been keeping the names of the injured quiet for the moment. "Surge, Henry, Walker, Lowe and Mullins for the dead. Amongst the injuries are..."

He racked his mind for the rest of the names. Although it hadn't been serious, the Ninja had whacked his head against the interior of the plane upon landing. Making it slightly harder for him to remember names than it might have done.

"Some minor burns, couple of broken bones and some severe cuts. Nothing too serious, it's survivable. Buck, Falkner, Flint, Sabrina, Trimble, Phoebe, Reinhardt and Maria all suffered these, but they're fine. They're currently being checked out in the infirmary."

"Good," Norman said. "At least they're okay."

"They'll be back on their feet soon, taking in their regular duties."

"That's good then," nodded Norman. "Koga, I want a full report on this in the morning. Wes, until Riley returns I want you to act as counsel for me."

The man from Orre almost did a double take at the news. That was a great honour for him, something that he hadn't expected to happen. After all, he'd only been with the agency for the best part of two years and he was being asked to fill in for a legend such as Riley Quinn.

"Doug, it's a bit of an unglamorous job but can you go talk to Bill and update him on how the use of the gadgets went. It's part of a feed back process that we are obligated to undertake."

The Viridian City trainer couldn't help but shrug at that.

"It's not that bad," he replied. "It's always worth hearing Bill speak about this kind of thing. He really knows his onions."

* * *

"Ah, good morning."

Right on cue, Doug saw the G-Men Head of Intelligence stride over to him, a rakish grin on his face. "I take it that the mission was an unqualified success?"

"You already know it was," Doug said, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, but I'm trying to do wonders for the conversation."

Grinning at that response, Doug brought out a hand and clapped him on the shoulder.

"That's something that we can all appreciate, I suppose."

Nodding his head, Bill looked up at him.

"Well, what can I do for you?"

"Actually, I think it's more a case of what I'm here to do for you," Doug said, pointing out to the box of pills that he still had stuffed in his vest. Ripping it free, he dropped it down on the table, hearing it land with a small thud. Wasting no time, he went for the other gadgets that he had been given, the explosive spray, the scope disguised as a flask and the remaining strobe grenades. In the chaos, he had only utilised one, so two clinked down onto the wooden surface.

"Ah, I see," Bill said, examining them with a careless sweep of his eye. Careless yet appraising. "So, how did they work out in the field?"

"You surpassed yourself this time."

"Well," Bill replied, sweeping up the loose objects into a pile. "I aim to please. And, the rappel?"

"Also good."

"Excellent."

* * *

"And here we have Kingler against Camerupt. On paper there can only be the one winner, but like so many things in life, the battles are not won on calculations and assumptions. Yet, even with Camerupt's overwhelming weakness to water, Champion Flare cannot surely have used the Pokemon over the years without surely developing some strategy to act against water."

That had been something that Ash had considered in the last few second. Part of the reason why he hadn't loaded his team up with all the water types that he had. Although, it wasn't the action he had taken.

"Begin!" Jordan commanded, bringing his flags up into the air, to swing down.

Without hesitating, Ash immediately went on the attack. He knew which way to strike first, just to test the waters out. Maybe he could figure out her strategy just by launching one attack. And once an opponents strategy had been discovered, it could be exploited.

"Kingler, Bubblebeam!" he shouted.

Clicking themselves open, the large beet red claws began to emit out a steady stream of bubbles towards the newly arrived Camerupt. Some of them popped middair as they floated, but the majority of them remained on target to deal damage to the fire and ground type Pokemon.

"Camerupt, do it!" Cinder commanded. "Unleash your Rock Tomb!"

Proudly roaring away, the Eruption Pokemon's entire body began to become bathed in a burst of red energy. From the twin volcano shaped rocks upon its back, a seemingly endless series of boulders crashed up from within them, coming crashing down to the earth in the midst of the two Pokemon combatants. The crowds gasped in surprise, seeing the way that the Bubblebeam blasted into the rocks. Normally, they would have expected the attack to crack through the pile of stony grey boulders, continuing through on its rampage to cause a huge amount of damage to Camerupt.

But to everyone's surprise, Ash and Pikachu amongst them, it didn't happen. Smalls sections of the crowd began to cheer wildly as the bubbles popped against the formed shape of the expelled stone.

"Now, use Earthquake," Cinder said, shrugging her shoulders impassively.

Her entire body shaking under the stress as she rose up onto her hind legs, the Eruption Pokemon brought her body coming crashing back down to earth. Her paws sank into the soft earth, leaving marks upon the ground where they landed. In that brief moment, everything seemed to remain still despite the thundering crunch seconds earlier.

And then, the shock wave came. From the ground underneath the fire and ground type Pokemon, the attack came tearing in towards the Pincer Pokemon.

Focusing his eyes on the scene in front of him, Ash felt himself become puzzled by what was happening. Surely if Cinder and her Camerupt had unleashed the Earthquake, it would be blocked by the Rock Tomb from earlier. In the same way that the Bubblebeam attack had been.

Then, a thunderous crack rippled out around the arena, stones shattering away from the boulders as they were forced apart under the extreme pressure from Camerupt's attack. Large chunks of rock sprayed out to shower Kingler in their stony rain

Unable to help wincing as the attack threw the boulders away from each other, Ash could only watch as Kingler was struck with the full force of the attack, his claws flailing up in anguish at the way the attack sent him reeling away. With his body sinking down to the ground, virtually everyone in the lower part of the stadium seating areas seeing how much pain the crab Pokemon was suffering through.

"Come on, Kingler!" Ash shouted, feeling the way his voice almost cracked as he spoke. "Can you get up?"

Bruised and battered, the water type Pokemon managed to force his heavy body back up to the quivering legs. Somehow, he managed to stay upright, even on the unsteady limbs. One of his giant claws dropped down to the earth to act as a support for the shaking body, the tip of the claws poking down into the dirt, cutting a swathe as the body shook.

"Stay strong, Kingler," the Pallet trainer pleaded. "Come on, you can do this."

He could see that the body was feeble. The Earthquake really had done a number upon his Pokemon, probably the most threatening attack that her Camerupt had to unleash against Kingler. Most of the fire attacks would have been less than effective, while even in the weakened state that he was in, the Pincer Pokemon would probably have a better than normal chance of dodging the spectacularly noted inaccurate rock type moves.

"Camerupt, let's go forth and unleash your Take Down," Cinder said, cheers running down from the crowd.

One of her front paws instantly clawing away at the dirt below her, the fire and ground type Pokemon thrust herself forward to charge, the ground shaking slightly beneath her paws as she did so. Large footfalls kicked up dust as the Eruption Pokemon charged, lowering her head for a better chance of a sweeter impact.

Feeling his face contort away into a grimace, Ash frantically ran his mind through any way of getting through this. Kingler wasn't in a great condition, his body still heavily weakened by the previous attacks that he had suffered through. He knew that a solid blow from Camerupt could put his Pokemon in an even worse position.

Screw this, he thought, I've gone with this for too long to change now. Always known that the best form of defense is to attack.

His mind made up, Ash opened his mouth to give the command.

"Kingler, Crabhammer right away."

He could hear his Pokemon grunting from the exertion of bringing the heavy appendage up to bear. If he had looked closer, he would have seen the dull sheen of sweat sprout up over the beet red shell that accounted for Kingler's skin. Already, the right pincer was starting to shimmer with the powerful energy from within. Slowly, it came up to aim at the oncoming Camerupt, a look of focused determination upon its shaggy face.

"Come on!" Ash said, almost shouting in his worry. He could feel his teeth gritting together from the stress, the sensation fading away as the Pincer Pokemon managed to reach up and throw the blow. The next thing he knew was the unearthly howl of anguish from the charging Camerupt, Kinglers blow enough to throw her off balance. it didn't take long for the howls to become suplemented by the roars filtering down from the crowd, each person within the stadium eager to see what came after that.

"Now, follow up with another Bubblebeam," Ash urged, sensing that the momentum might be switching back into his favour. Hoping that he was correct in his judgement.

The cream coloured jaws slowly dropped down into an open position, the Pincer Pokemon expelling out another barrage of bubbles towards his opponent, her back turned to the attacking Kingler.

Even as they struck out into the the burnt orange shade of fur, Cinder's expression had taken upon a saddened expression. Almost as if she was regretful of the next attack she called.

And, as the words left her mouth, few would have failed to understand why.

"Camerupt," she called, her voice lingering for a moment. Like her expression, it would be tinged with a sense of sadness. "Time to unleash your Explosion!"

The full contemplation of her words only hitting him a moment before the Eruption Pokemon's entire body was bathed in a full glow of light. A blinding blast, extending out to fog his and every other person's vision within the immediate vicinity.

But, even that was nothing compared to the wave of sound that rushed out as a result. Instantly bringing his hands up to clamp over his ears, he just tried to bear through the torturous blast of light, heat and sound.

* * *

The next thing he heard was the announcer, high up in his commentary position away from the effects of the attack, saying something. Removing his hands away from his ears, he quickly realised that he could still here some ringing, past effects from the powerful Explosion.

"... Most powerful attack that any Pokemon can learn of course," the announcer said, Ash looking over to where his and Cinder's Pokemon were on the battlefield.

As expected, Camerupt was completely done for. No Pokemon in existence could unleash an Explosion attack and survive through it. Probably the reason why Cinder had looked so dismayed at the prospect of ordering her Pokemon to use the attack.

But, Ash thought, looking over to his defeated Kingler. What else could she have done. I would probably have elected to go for the same choice, should I have been in that situation.

And, as he looked over to his defeated water type Pokemon, he knew that deep down she would be loathing herself for doing it. Despite the ends justifying the means in this instance. Already, the referee was bringing down his flags. Apparently, he had called the round as a draw at some point, neither combatant having heard it.

"I'm sorry, Camerupt," Cinder said, recalling the fire and ground type Pokemon. The faint ringing sound from the concussive attack had more or less completely faded away into a happy normality for nearly everyone present.

"Well done, Kingler," Ash muttered, holding up a Pokeball of his own to recall the Pincer Pokemon. "You did good here."

Under sizing the red and white orb with a push of the button, he replaced it down on his belt, whispering a few final words to the defeated Pokemon.

"Thank you."

* * *

Already, Cinder was in action to unleash her next Pokemon. Her light red hair was billowing back as she sent her next orb, a blue and white Great Ball out up into the fray. Taking a moment to watch it explode in half, Ash grimaced as he recognised the next choice immediately. Any Pokemon trainer worth their salt would instantly know this Pokemon, one that he had been expecting her to use at some point.

And I don't even have any ice Pokemon with me, Ash thought grimly, as he looked over to the majestic Salamence down on the battlefield in front of him. At the sudden appearance of the Dragon Pokemon, the crowds had gone quiet at one end of the ground, the other sides cheering at the presence of the evolved Shelgon.

"Damnit," Ash muttered to himself. "This isn't going to be fun."

* * *

**Whose That Pokemon? As a result of its long held dream of flying, its cellular structure changed and wings grew out.**

* * *

"I take it Ash didn't bring any ice type Pokemon with him," Jim remarked as he raised an inquisitive eyebrow over to May sat in the seat next to him.

"I don't think he did," she said, shaking her head in worry. "You know because she's mainly recognised as a fire type trainer."

"That does sort of make sense," Jim replied, leaning forward to rest his chin on his fingertips. "But, I bet he regrets it now."

* * *

"Mr. Ketchum, please select your next Pokemon," the referee urged, looking over to the Pallet Town trainer. "At once."

Taking a deep breath, Ash made his choice on which Pokemon he needed to use next. It would be a risky strategy, but he hoped it would pay off.

Hope and a prayer, he thought, feeling slightly melodramatic as the thought danced across the surface of his mind. Is that what I've come down to?

Bringing the newest Pokeball up to bear, pushing down on the button, he was already mentally running through the strategy he would be utilising to try and defeat the Dragon Pokemon.

"Garchomp," he shouted, sending the ball spinning up into the air with an underhanded throw. "I choose you!"

Almost immediately, the Mach Pokemon burst from the ball in a cascade of brilliant white energy, spinning away into a battle stance. Cheers showered down from the crowds, the observers all clearly salivating at the prospect of the battle about to take place before them. A sentiment that was clearly echoed by the announcer.

"And, what an exciting spectacle we might be about to see here. The dragons of Hoenn and Sinnoh ready to engage against each other."

Even Jordan looked a little excited at the scenes that were about to unfold in front of him. Yet, he was slowly managing to mask it, keeping a professional veneer.

"Salamence against Garchomp," he said, declaring the battle underway. "Begin!"

Locking their eyes down onto each other, the two trainers kept their focus intently upon the other, their Pokemon doing the same. Silence had come to reign in the atmosphere of the stadium, each set of supporters keenly waiting to see what was going to happen. The only sounds were the snarls rippling from the pointed jaws of Garchomp, countered by light growls of fury emanating from the much bulkier Salamence.

* * *

And finally, Cinder made her move.

"Salamence, let's start with a Dragon Claw," she said, bringing cheers of applause down from the sections of the stadium throwing their support behind her. Among them, Ari DeVarro, cheering and applauding with the rest.

Growling eagerly, the dragon and flying type Pokemon raised up a thick scaled foreleg, the stubby claws at the base already extending outwards in a sheen of thick shimmering energy.

The large red wings swept up in a flapping motion, the sudden movement enough to propel the Dragon Pokemon away across the arena towards Garchomp. To yet more cheers from Cinder's supporters.

"Garchomp, up and away," Ash called, trying to keep a calm head. One was needed in this instance, requiring him to stay focused.

Flaring his wings around him, the ground and dragon type Pokemon sailed up into the air, keeping his eyes focused on the Salamence that had just swept through the air space where he had been moments earlier.

"Go on with a Dragon Claw of your own!" Ash yelled, sensing an opening in battle. A chance for him to strike while the opponent had his attention elsewhere.

Amalgamations of hisses, growls and snarls burst from the jaws of the Mach Pokemon, as Garchomp's claws extended out in much the same manner as Salamence's had seconds earlier. Content they were at their full potency, he dropped down onto the unwary Salamence to smash both appendages into the back of the Dragon Pokemon's skull.

The reaction was instant from the opponent, Salamence throwing his head back to try and get back at Garchomp. The pointed teeth snapped away, eager to clamp down into the throat of his adversary.

"And, apparently Salamence doesn't like been taken from behind," the commentator called, a few smirks of snickering rippling out around the crowd.

"That was a bit of a cheap shot," Cinder muttered, slightly annoyed. Her Salamence roared in agreement, Garchomp having hopped back away through the air away from him.

"You'd probably do the same," Ash said, taking great points to remind her of that.

"True," she conceded, using the lull to call out her next attack. "Dragonbreath."

Already eager to strike out at the impertinent Garchomp, Salamence's jaws already clicked open with menace. Within moments, the pulsating blast of energy, a dark green shade, raced through the air to crack against the bright red breastbone of the Mach Pokemon. Enough to cause Garchomp to double over in agony, outraged roars of pain slowly escaping from within him.

"Follow that up with a Zen Headbutt," Cinder commanded, throwing up an arm in the passion of the movement to gesture at the wounded Garchomp.

With the red crest upon the Dragon Pokemon's skull already shimmering with a brilliant combination of bright blue and pale white crackling energy. In its mixture, they were quite enticing, enough to bring gasps from the people within the crowd. Even Garchomp seemed interested, raising his eyes up away from the burns on his stomach.

Thrusting his snake like neck up across the relatively short gap between them, Salamence sent his skull crashing into his opponents head, sending the Mach Pokemon's neck crashing backwards away from him. At the sound of the two heads meeting, a serenade of pained groans rang out from the observers who had elected to support Ash, mixed in with the much more frequent winces from all sections.

"That's a glancing blow from the dragon of Hoenn," the commentator almost screamed. "We're seeing these two titans trading blows against each other and its making for enthralling viewing!"

Throwing his neck out to its full length, Garchomp bellowed over at the Dragon Pokemon, angered at what had just happened.

"Dragon Rush, now!" Ash called, making the decision to unleash the attack. It was his best chance at this moment in time, needing him to hit Salamence hard and fast.

Thrusting his black body forward, the Mach Pokemon's body began to glow with a thick blue energy, energy so viscous that it began to form up into a protective bubble around his body. Enough to form a shape not dissimilar to a missile.

All around the stadium, breaths were drawn as the ground and dragon type Pokemon burst towards his opponent, raking through the air with all the menace of a patrolling gunship.

"Hydro Pump!" Cinder yelled, surprising Ash with the sudden show of her emotions for the first time in this particular battle. He could see the cracks of desperation forming around the edges of her eyes as she tried to think of a countering motion.

Again, Salamence's huge jaws burst open to force out a rapid torrent of dripping water into the charging Garchomp, the blast crashing against the onrushing Pokemon.

For a moment, the two elements each powerful on their own, battled against each other. Neither of them seemed to have much luck in cancelling the other out, a less spectacular example of two almost unstoppable forces pushing against each other.

But, finally Garchomp won out in the clash, breaking out of the Dragon Rush to sweep the water away with a powerful wing...

Just as Cinder and Salamence had predicted. Even as the water was being dispersed, the two of them were in simultaneous action to attack again.

"Dragon Claw!" she said, throwing out her arm again. Apparently, the tension of the moment was starting to get to her.

The motions from earlier repeated, Salamence flung himself through the air, sending the claws crunching into Garchomp's stomach. Again, he doubled over in agony, completely taken by surprise.

"Now, throw it down with a Crunch!" Cinder called, her face thoughtful and musing. None of the passion from moments earlier.

With Garchomp still immobile, Ash could only watch in horror as the extended teeth snapped out to crash into the wounded area that the Dragon Pokemon had previously targeted. This time, Garchomp did scream in pain, the teeth badly hurting him.

Still not content, Salamence's neck snapped down, enough to send Garchomp smashing into the dirt. The black and yellow eyes flashed with anger for a moment, holding their furious gaze for just a second.

And then, they faded away.

* * *

Cheers and applause echoed out around the arena, everyone showing their respect for the way Garchomp had battled at this point. Although it hadn't been a success, the crowds could still see that the Mach Pokemon had tried his heart out, enough for them.

"Garchomp is unable to battle," Jordan declared, his flags swishing up with a casual flick of the wrist. "Salamence is the victor of this round."

Bringing up the Pokeball, Ash took a deep breath contemplating on who he could choose next. Of course, against Cinder's Salamence, there were a number of options that he could employ to try and defeat the Dragon Pokemon. Garchomp had fallen against the opponent, his first such loss since evolving.

"Don't feel so bad Garchomp," Ash muttered, recalling the Pokemon back in a proud beam of light. "That Salamence looks strong. You did your best, that's all I can ask."

So, he thought. Now I've lost Kingler and Garchomp to her. We're even on four Pokemon remaining. But, Pikachu has battled already and could be taken down by that Pokemon with ease. If that was the case, then he would need another Pokemon. And that meant...

Throwing his hand down to his waist, he grabbed up the next Pokeball.

"Okay, Charizard," he said. "I choose..."

Almost instantly, the stadium exploded into a streaming gasp of screams.

"Dear Arceus!" the commentator screamed. "What in the name of Heatrans vile wrath is that?"

Throwing his eyes up to the sky, Ash was instantly thrown by the sight of something white and red tearing down towards him. Blanching, he felt something clamp around his stomach, almost knocking him out. Even as he quickly regained some semblence of consciousness, he realised that breathing was difficult. The screams and gasps from the scattering peoples within the crowd seemed almost deafening at this point, as he tried to break free.

"Salamence, Hyper Beam!" Cinder shouted, seeing what was happening. Even though he was almost on the verge of passing out, courtesey of the vice like grip around his body from the giant bird's claws, Ash could still here the shocked urgency within her voice.

Next, with his vision wildly darkening from the lack of oxygen, the screaming burst of orange light faintly troubled his eardrums. The sudden violent sensation of the thing holding him moving away passed across his body, this time knocking him out cold.

The last thing he heard the sound of something crashing into what sounded like the wooden advertising hoardings.

* * *

He had no idea how long he had been out cold. Could have been minutes, could have been hours.

Hell, he thought, sitting up on the sandy ground. It could just have been days.

_"It wasn't days."_

Jerking into an upright position, Ash suddenly felt a sensation of extreme worry pass through his system. Whenever he heard voices within his head, it wasn't a good sign. For that surely had been what the sound was. Having heard it a few times before, he had known what to look for. Reaching down to his waist, he could still find his four Pokeballs and the purple Master Ball, down on there. At least, he hadn't lost them. The only one that he was missing was...

"Pikachu!"

_"Don't worry, Ash," _the voice said. _"Your Pikachu is fine. Away with your girlfriend I believe. I had to put him to sleep, after he very foolishly elected to attack me."_

Climbing to his feet, Ash didn't know whether to feel trust towards the voice.

"Who are you?" he asked, looking around the scene of where he was. All he could recognise were the endless sands tearing out for miles out around him, even visible under the night skies.

_"A long time ago, longer than you can imagine, the Pokemon God Arceus decided that upon granting free will to all of His legendary creations, some of them would eventually misuse their powers. I believe you saw one of them not too long ago. A certain Jirachi who befriended Max Maple."_

"Yeah, I remember that," Ash said, slightly irritated by the mention. "It was on Halloween. What does it have to...?"

_"Always the same," _the voice replied. The speaker was almost laughing at the implications. _"Always so impatient. I am telling you this for a reason. At that point, Arceus decided that leaving the Hall of Origin to pursue these beings would be a bad idea. So, he purposely gave one of his holiest of angels a special task. A task as his... Well, I don't want to describe myself as an enforcer, but you get the idea. I ensure that legendary Pokemon do not overstep the mark."_

Another flash of white and red passed across Ash's vision, this time the creature coming to a halt in front of him. Soaring in the air on a majestic wing span, a shiny Lugia. With a snow white body, and the red shadings upon its body, wheras the normal colouring would be a blue-purple.

Blinking slightly at the appearance, Ash suddenly remembered something.

"I've seen you before," he said, surprised.

_"Indeed you have," _the Lugia said, almost shrugging. _"I saw you looking."_

The calm indifference of the creature in front of him, finally stung Ash into action. The fury of action.

"Why the hell did you take me away from that battle?" he demanded, furiously. "You had no business to do that."

_"Actually, I did," _the shiny Lugia answered. _"You see, you are needed. The entire world needs you."_

"And, this couldn't have waited?"

_"I figured it would be the best way to get your attention. I trust that I have it?"_

Grimacing slightly, Ash nodded. Now that he was here, he might as well listen to what the Diving Pokemon had to say.

_"As I said, I am the one who upholds Arceus' law when He requires that I do so. However, in addition to that, for the last few years I have been partaking upon another task for him. One that required me to pose as a human for over fifty years, in order to ensure the protection of a certain item. A weapon."_

"You posed as a human for all that time?" Ash asked, surprised. "How?"

_"I hold whatever abilities that Arceus bestowed upon me. He gave me this ability to focus my shape into that of a human."_

"Interesting," Ash said, surprised. "So, why do you need me?"

_"You hold within you an exceptional gift. You have been touched by the Aura that was laid down eons ago. Although it is not active, it is something that you will gain within time. There is something that you need to do."_

"And, what is that?" the Pallet Town trainer asked, incredibly confused. "And, how do you know I won't just tell you where to go."

At this point, the Diving Pokemon grinned.

_"Because, I know you too well," _he said. _"I watched you grow up in Pallet Town. Sometimes, I even dropped in to check on your gym battles."_

Trying to hide how shaken he was by the words, Ash finally asked the question.

"Who are you?"

Still grinning, an odd expression at the best of times, the shiny Lugia began to glow with a fantastic golden light. Almost as if he was evolving. Yet, he knew how impossible that was.

_"I am Longinus," _the psychic and flying type Pokemon said, softly. _"But..."_

Shrinking down, his feathered body shifting down into that of a human, his impressive wing span melding out into arms. His tail completely vanished into nothing, the face realigning into that of a human. Instead of standing naked, a set of familiar clothes began to appear. Clothes that Ash had seen before.

And, as the face melted into a recognisable shape, Ash Ketchum almost dropped to his knees and wept. Completely shocked at the implications of what had just been thrown down on top of him.

The voice had now switched to that of a human. An authorative baritone, yet jovial in its words.

"... You have known me by a different name for quite some time," Professor Oak said, smiling at the reaction.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Dum dum dum.**

**I'm back. Well rested from that monthly break, enjoyed Christmas and New Year and now it's back.**

**I would say did anyone see that coming, but I know at least one person did. So, if you did, then well done. But, I bet you didn't see the battle being interrupted. So, I still win. Ish.**

**Thanks for the reviews, they are completely all appreciated. Well, unless you sent me reviews threatening to stop reading unless I updated. And, in that case I hope you die in the most horrible way possible. Nah, just kidding.**

**Updates won't be back daily, because I do have something to work on for other things, plus various other reasons. But, there isn't that much of the story left, or there might not be. Depends how I feel. So, it might not matter.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. What is the only way that Camerupt can learn Explosion?**

**Quiz Question Two. Which Pokemon has made more anime appearances, Salamence or Garchomp?**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review. Please!**


	121. Follow Your Heart

Chapter One Hundred And Twenty One. Follow Your Heart.

* * *

_Summary. The victorious G-Men returned to base, gaining congratulations from Norman and co. Meanwhile, Ash and Cinder continued their battle, with Kingler and Camerupt battling away to a draw; Camerupt finishing the Pincer Pokemon off with Explosion. Next up was Salamence against Garchomp, with the dragon of Hoenn taking the victory. But, before Ash could call out his next choice, the stadium was put under attack with a shiny Lugia attacking the arena and kidnapping him. Finally, he awoke within the desert finding said Lugia looking down upon him. After conversing for a moment, Ash was shocked to find out that he was none other than Professor Oak..._

_

* * *

_

Drunkenly staggering his way up towards the roof, the young man couldn't help but feel like the weights of the whole world had been lifted up from atop his shoulders. Groaning as he nearly tripped upon the steps, he felt himself throw his arm out to hold him up against the wall. Otherwise, he'd have ended up flat on his face.

Regaining his composure, pulling his body up into a straightened position, he began to start his ascent again. It had been a long time coming, but now he was finally going to get the chance to achieve his goal. Something that he had been intent on doing for a while now, only to be stopped completely in his tracks whenever he wanted to go through with it.

Keeping his limited mental focus upon the task ahead, ignoring the dull pain in the hand he had thrown out into the wall to steady himself, he carried on going up the stairs of the tallest building in the Gateon Port.

After a few more moments of the torturous climb, he could see the dark night ahead through the crack in the ajar door. Could smell the ocean air drifting over from the actual port, managing to form a weary smile upon his worn face. Although he was younger than many people thought, the last few years had really taken their toll on him, both physically and mentally. The nearly fatal illness of his father, the disintegration of his Pokemon training career and the eventual new start out in Orre. All of them had left him a bitter shell of those who might have known him in the years since. Not even the trainer he had met earlier had recognised him at first, the man with the Pikachu shocked at the way things had gone for him.

But, he thought, pushing the door open and stepping out onto the small roof with relief. Soon, it will all be over. I stopped caring what happened a long time ago, nobody is going to miss me at this point.

Taking unsteady steps forward, his sneakered feet staggering across the sand stained surface, Barry looked up towards the moonlight with a heavy heart.

"I've done everything you asked," he said, bitterly spitting the words out into the sky. "So, now are you going to let me get this over with?"

And, even though the black skies were empty of life, he could hear the voices within his head. Could hear them calling out to him.

_"You have completed your part in history," _the calm impassive voice said. _"As promised, you are free to do whatever you choose to now. You have no bonds to anyone or anything. But, I would sincerely ask you to reconsider what you are about to..."_

"Don't tell me what I should do," Barry shouted, the smallest traces of tears now rippling down from the depths of his eyes. "This... This is what I want to do. I've got nothing to live for."

_"That's not completely true," _the voice pointed out. _"Plenty of people have been in your position before. Seemingly with no hope left in the world. But, they've pulled through and found something worth surviving for. There's no reason why you can't do the same."_

Choosing not to reply to this, Barry instead swept his blurred vision over to the ocean. To the distant lands away from Orre, the places where he had visited in the past. Had some great memories of. Although, like most things in his life, they had faded into bitter obscurity over time.

_"But, in the end, you're the only one who can make the choice. So, I'll leave you to it."_

With those words, Barry would have sworn that he heard the flurried sound of wings sweeping through the air to carry away a large bird like Pokemon.

Now content that he was alone, the former trainer looked out over the horizon, still feeling desperately miserable...

* * *

36 hours earlier...

* * *

_"These scenes which were filmed less than two hours ago were taken live from the Starburst Stronghold Stadium, where a Pokemon, none other than a shiny Lugia swept down out of nowhere to kidnap one of the Pokemon trainers contesting the battle. So far, nobody has heard from Ash Ketchum, and it is believed that he..."_

Shaking his head, Jim turned away from the TV in disgust. Disgust and confusion. His vision immediately picked up a distraught May sat over in the corner, completely shocked by what had happened. Her eyes, normally so full of life, were vacantly gazing out towards the white walls of the Pokemon Centre. Even in her poise, he could see how troubled she was. Even the newly awakened Pikachu laid on his stomach next to her looked deflated at what had taken place before them just a few hours ago.

He would have tried to comfort her, but she was beyond it. Beyond anything that he could offer at this moment in time. In the past, he had seen it happen time and time again as a travelling Pokemon trainer. The only thing that would bring her out of the state would be news that Ash was okay.

Turning his attention back over to the TV, peering up away through the thick throngs of people gathered in the relatively small building, he could see that they were playing the scenes from the stadium over and over again. Images that he had already viewed once, not needing to see any of them again. The Lugia sweeping down from the sky. Its claws clamping around Ash's waist. Cinder ordering her Salamence to attack, before the Dragon Pokemon was taken out with a single Wing Attack. Closing his eyes for a moment, he could still grimly remember the sound of wood being decimated as the dragon and flying type Pokemon had been sent sailing out of control into the advertising hoardings where it had remained for the immediate moments. Next, Pikachu had leaped into action from the shoulder of his unconscious trainer, the Mouse Pokemon having aspirations of being able to drive the Diving Pokemon away. One Thunderbolt had come out, the Lugia having blocked it with another casual sweep of a wing.

What had happened next had puzzled the Mahogany Town trainer slightly. Rather than knock Pikachu out with a crunching blow, the same way that it had done to Salamence, the Lugia had instead chosen to utilise a Hypnosis attack. Pikachu had fallen asleep instantly, under the slumber inducing effects of the attack, leaving the Psychic and Flying type Pokemon to escape away into the sky before anyone else could react.

To be honest, Jim thought, as his mind flashed back to the crowds that had been in the stadium at that point. Probably nobody in that stadium had anything that could even stand up against a Lugia. He had seen Paul around the Island a few times, but never spoken to him. He didn't even know if his fellow G-Men agent had been in the stadium, but the even the Regirock he had in his control might not have been enough to dissuade the Diving Pokemon for too long.

His focused reverie momentarily broken, as a familiar ringing tone burst through the noise filled Pokemon Centre. With the battle cancelled, many trainers had elected to gather here to whittle away the time until they could get a boat away from the Island. The musical overtones, while they could have emerged from a phone belonging to anyone within the Pokemon Centre, were coming from the directions of the distraught brunette coordinator sat in the corner.

Throwing a glance over there, Jim watched May pick up the device from her bag, the cell phone that Ash had got for her after Pikachu had accidentally shocked the last one into not working anymore. If he remembered correctly, it would have been a failed Team Rocket plot that had resulted in that happening, but he could see the puzzled bemusement upon her face as she looked over to the caller ID.

Hesitating for just a moment, he could see her answer it. Could see her mouth move momentarily.

And then, her face lit up.

* * *

"Yeah, I don't quite know exactly where I am," Ash said, into the satellite phone. "Just that I'm lost in the middle of the Orre Desert."

"I'm so glad that you're alive," May exclaimed, almost squealing with joy. "Everyone was so worried when that Lugia came down to snatch you up? How did you escape from it?"

"Ah, actually he let me go," the Pallet Town trainer said, slightly quietly. "Nice guy when I got to know him. Anyway, I'm heading over to the Gateon Port and..."

"Will you be coming back away from Orre?" the brunette coordinator asked, hopefully.

"Eventually," Ash said, wincing slightly as he imagined the reaction he might get from her at this. "Longinus wanted me to do something for him. And, I need to do it. Can't just stand by and..."

"What are you talking about?" she said, sounding confused at what he was saying. "Whose Longinus?"

"The Lugia," Ash said, reaching up to wipe the sweat away from his face. "He has a task for me to complete. Says that if I don't do it, then the whole world will be completely decimated. His words, not mine."

He stopped, taking in a deep breath.

"The thing is," the Pallet Town trainer said, warily. "I didn't have my passport on me when I was snatched. So, can you bring it out to Orre then I can get home afterwards?"

He could hear her sigh down the other end of the line.

"What is it that you need to do?" she said, inquiring as to the nature of his task.

"I don't want to tell you over the phone," Ash replied, shifting up and down on the spot. The desert heat was starting to get to him, even in the shaded tent. He really hadn't dressed for the desert, meaning that he was now suffering as a result. Even discarding his sweater hadn't been enough to avoid the burst of morning heat.

"Well, I'll come over there then," she said, allowing him to hear the defiance within her voice. "If you're going off on some moronic mission from a Lugia that kidnapped you, then I'm not letting you do it alone."

"Nah, there's no need for that," Ash replied, trying not to let his reluctance for this idea show. "Just..."

"I'll meet you in the Gateon Port as soon as I can," May said, her tone suggesting that she wasn't going to be argued with. Although it was a rare event, Ash had noticed this happen to her from time to time, always thinking that it was never a good sign when it happened.

"I'm glad you're safe," she continued, this time her voice taking on a softer tone. "Really, we were all worried about you. I'll fetch Pikachu and your passport out there."

"Is Pikachu okay?" Ash said, suddenly feeling guilty for having forgotten about the Mouse Pokemon.

"Yeah, he's fine," May replied. "Had a little sleep earlier after he tried to attack the Lugia when he came for you."

At these words, Ash nodded to himself. He could imagine the electric type Pokemon doing that when seeing he was in danger. And Longinus had mentioned putting his oldest friend to sleep with a Hypnosis attack in order to actively prevent hurting him. Which had been good for him to do, Ash having noted with irony at the time that Professor Oak had given him that Pikachu. Something that Longinus had confirmed as the reason why he was reluctant to attack the Mouse Pokemon with something that could have hurt him.

"Hey, May," he said, raising his eyes up to the canvas roof of the tent as he began to speak. "I love you, yeah. When I get to Gateon Port, I'll give you a call."

"Love you too," she replied, the familiar voice that almost had a smile within it. "Now, I'll see when I can get a boat over to Orre."

He could hear her final farewell brush down the line, before hanging up.

* * *

Stepping out into the morning sun, the Pallet Town trainer could see the excavator bent down over a piece of sand. All clad in desert khaki clothing, and holding a magnifying glass.

Hearing him move out, Colonel Rigobert straightened up from what he was doing to turn and greet him. Behind him, the bones that he had been examining, bleached by the heavy mixture of sunlight and sand, winked in the morning light.

"Ah, Mr. Ketchum," he said, smiling at his guest. The brilliant white teeth were extraordinarily contrasting against the heavily tanned skin, having given Ash quite a shock when he had wandered into the small camp out of the night. "Everything okay for you?"

Nodding at the words, Ash let out a return of the expression, grinning back.

"Yeah, it was," he said. "Everything was great, thanks for letting me use that phone in there. I appreciate it. Let everyone know that I was fine."

"I still don't quite get how you ended up lost in the middle of the Orre deserts," Rigobert continued, reaching up to run his hand through the whitening hair. Lighter in places, but still as black and bushy as it had been for the most of his life.

"Ah, it was a stag party," Ash quickly explained. "Apparently, some of my buddies thought it would be a funny thing to dump me out here. I just need to get over to the Gateon Port and meet up with someone."

"You sure that you can find your way there?" Rigobert wondered. "Easy to get lost in this place. I wouldn't recommend walking. You think that you're on the right path to where you need to be, only to drop dead and die a week before you end up there. So, no disrespect, but your friends are a bunch of morons. Morons who possibly don't like you if they did that."

Of course, Ash hadn't been planning on walking. He had intended to use either Charizard or Garchomp to fly over to where he needed to go. But, his benefactor couldn't have known that, so he wasn't going to hold it against him right now. Not that he probably would have anyway. And, even though the comments about his friends were a little extreme, they were in the end eventually meaningless.

"I was going to fly over there," Ash said, casually resting back against his arms, now behind his head.

At these words, the elderly explorer looked slowly dismayed.

"That's still a dangerous tactic, son," he said, reaching over into the one of the sacks scattered around his feet. Even though he had only been around for fifteen minutes, Ash had noticed that the Colonel posessed an uncanny knack for finding the items that he immediately wanted with little fuss. With only the small tent to hold the vital equipment, the satellite phone his only way of communicating with the outside world, he was required to keep most of his other stuff in sealed sacks outside.

From one such bag, he withdrew a small grey box with an LED screen upon the top surface, holding it out to the surprised looking Pallet Town trainer.

"If the sandstorms come, then you'll really be screwed. Nothing more disorientating in a desert than a sandstorm. But, I'm willing to let you borrow this to get out of here. Something tells me that you've got somewhere important to be, so I'm not going to hold you up."

If only you knew the half of it, Ash thought, managing a small smile. He was still a victim of the images ingrained into his mind, the words still fresh as to what Longinus had told him out on the dunes.

With a scratching sound at his feet, one of the Colonel's Sandshrew popped up to wave goodbye, eyeing the exchange taking place above him. Its beady black eyes watched the dark haired man take it from his owner, squinting up to see what was happening.

"I'll get this back to you," Ash said, instantly realising how heavy the piece of equipment was. It took both hands for him to hold it at first, acclimatising to the bulkiness of it. "I can..."

"I tell you what," Rigobert replied, grinning. "Leave it at the Pokemon Centre over at the Gateon Port, and I'll pick it up when I get over there. It's simple to work, the coordinates for your destination are already in there. Just follow the blue line on the screen as

Nodding, Ash took a step back away from the explorer, one hand reaching down to his waist to take up a Pokeball from his belt.

Already, as he brought out Charizard's Pokeball to release the Flame Pokemon, he was plotting his journey. Garchomp might not be up to a long distance flight just yet courtesey of the beating he had suffered at the hands of Cinder's Salamence. Just thinking of the battle he had been in mere hours ago brought up a painful twinge. Did that mean that his big chance of becoming a champion at long last had been blown by the circumstances of fate? Was being kidnapped by a legendary Pokemon reasonable grounds to gain a rematch?

Climbing upon the back of Charizard's back, more of Longinus' words echoed in his mind. Especially about the way time was running out for the world, thus implying that his kidnap had been justifed in the eyes of the shiny Lugia. Although, he had been a little sketchy on the details as to what Ash was actually meant to do, just instead choosing to say that the trainer would know when the time came.

Far more clear had been the directive of what the Pallet trainer had been told to upon arriving in Gateon Port.

Find the follower, Ash thought.

* * *

**Whose That Pokemon? To protect itself from attackers, it curls up into a ball. It lives in arid regions with minimal rainfall.**

* * *

"So, you're heading over to Orre?" Jim asked, jogging after the coordinator and the Mouse Pokemon. Almost without a word, the two had instantly left the Pokemon Centre after May had finished speaking, pushing their way through the thickening crowds. Her only explanation had been that she was going to Orre, hurriedly called out as she strode past him. Against all his better judgement, the Mahogany Town trainer had elected to follow her out.

"Yeah, I need to get a boat over there," May called back. Walking faster than he had thought possible, combined with the head start, Jim had needed to break into a full blown run to catch up with her.

"Any particular reason?" he said, taking care not to trip over Pikachu. Having the small yellow mouse darting around at his feet wasn't the most ideal way to take a sprint towards the small port roughly half a mile away across Starburst Island.

"To meet up with Ash," May replied, slightly out of breath due to her exertions. "He's over... There."

Despite the wave of shock billowing over him at this revelation, Jim managed to keep his composure. That had been quite a surprise to his system, hearing that she had managed to keep that juicy tidbit of information in check for as long as she had done. Personally, he had been surprised that she hadn't jumped up on a nearby table in the Pokemon Centre and cheered at the news. He had sensed something in her demeanour, something that suggested a great weight of the world had been hoisted from atop her shoulders.

"And, you were planning on telling that to someone, I take it," he said, dropping to a steady jog. Now that she was tiring, he was finding it easier to keep up with her, the adrenaline induced enthusiasm she had previously shown towards the task now wearing away slightly.

"I told Pikachu," the coordinator protested. "He seemed desperate to get over there right away."

"I'm actually hurt that you didn't feel the need to tell me," Jim said. "I mean, Ash is my friend as well. I was worried when that Lugia came down to snatch him up..."

"Okay, okay," the coordinator repented, holding her hands up. "I should have told you, but..."

This time, she sighed.

"I think he might have lost it. He kept going on about some sort of thing that the Lugia asked him to do."  
"Wait, he's doing favours for the thing that dragged him away from the most important battle of his entire life up to this point?" Jim said, mouth dropping open with surprise. "You're right, he might have lost his mind. We better get to Orre."

"We?"

Jim smirked, enjoying her bemusement.

"Oh come on," he said. "Don't think I'm going to miss a trip to Orre. Never been there. Plus, I get to see Ash and tell him he's a fool. I never get that chance enough."

* * *

Sighing with irritance, Longinus landed down upon the rock, folding his wings into their unspan position. Sudden unexpected calls from the higher power that he answered to were very rarely a good thing to him. Even the fog covered dimension where the two usually held their secret converses seemed much more ominous than usual, throwing a bad feeling towards the Diving Pokemon.

And, seeing the large dominant figure of the Alpha Pokemon emerge from within the reddening fogs, the mists often a sure reflection of his moods.

"Longinus," He said, crossing the relative short expanse between the two. Even with the Lugia at his most wary, there was nothing in his voice that suggested as to the true nature of his displeasure.

"Master," Longinus answered, bowing his head slightly. "I am here to answer your call. What is it that you desire of me at this moment in time?"

This time as Arceus spoke, there was scathing anger in his voice, rippling just below the surface of his baritone. He was in short, Longinus reflected, not completely pleased with what was happening.

"I think we both know that," the Alpha Pokemon barked. "Your actions upon Starburst Island were most unacceptable. You revealed your existence to humanity. Now that they know of your existence, they will come to search you out. To capture you. Your usefulness to me just dwindled spectacularly. And, with your human identity considered deceased..."

"Spare me the lecture," Longinus said, snappily retorting to the barbs that were being hurled at him, almost as potent as the Pokemon Gods signature attack. "I know my role in this. You've made pretty damn sure that I fulfill it, no matter what I think about it."

"History must come to pass," Arceus said, his face blank and emotionless. "Nothing you or I can do to stop it. On the night of winters harshest, the holders of Aura will be the first to witness it all. What is going to pass."

"Don't quote prophecies to me," Longinus replied, bitterly. "Standard double talk in a way that doesn't befit you."

"You won't interfere in what has to happen," Arceus said, the tone of his voice telling Longinus that it wasn't a question.

"As much as it pains me," the Diving Pokemon replied. "I will not interfere. It has to happen, I know that. It's happened before and I've stood by and watched. Why is it that you doubt me this time?"

"Because this time, somebody that you know will be among the first to die," Arceus said, sagely.

* * *

Having quickly managed to find a boat departing for the Orre region, May and Jim were probably already half an hour into their journey when her cell phone rang again. Watching her reach down to answer it, the Mahogany trainer was even managing to focus enough to avoid suffering from sea sickness, the condition usually brought on by his mild phobia of water. Despite realising that it would be a problem he would soon have to seek help for, he couldn't help but think back to the events at the start of this incredible journey that had lead to the two of them being here. His defeat of Ash in the Verger Conference. Ash being offered the chance to challenge the Battle Frontier. Two months of supposed training, eventually culminating in a rematch between the two of them in Pallet Town. A battle that had soon ended in disaster. Disaster that the Pokemon worlds were still reeling from. And, after several battles, watching Ash battle his way towards a battle that had ultimately become abandoned due to the interference of a shiny Lugia, Jim couldn't help but feel it had been a strange three months.

And its about to get a whole lot stranger, I would wager, he thought as the coordinator began to speak.

"Ash?" she said, her face lighting up a second later as she got some confirmation from the voice on the other end of the line.

* * *

Unable to help grinning at the way he could hear the soft musical overtones of her voice, Ash quickly began to speak again. So that he could get the business part out of the way, before hopefully moving onto something a little more... Pleasant. Even though the relatively busy confines of the Gateon Port Pokemon Centre probably weren't the best place to experience the baser moments between the two of them. The sounds of Pokemon crying out in pain, of their trainers chattering to each other. None of them suspecting who he was, and

"You okay?" the Pallet trainer said, feeling some momentary relief. As long as he was here speaking to her, he was away from the rigours of what needed to happen.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied, her voice sounding extraordinarily breathy as she spoke. Summarising the thought within his mind, he could guess that her delirium from hearing his voice again hadn't worn off.

Nice to know I'm worth it, he thought to himself, still grinning as she spoke again.

"We managed to grab a boat over here," she continued. "Me, Pikachu and Jim. We should be there with you in about ten hours. Barring rough seas."

"Wouldn't want that," Ash muttered. "And I know that Jim probably wouldn't as well."

He could hear her laugh on the other end of the line, could visualise the curve of her mouth as she smiled.

"So, where are you now?"

"Currently," Ash said, looking up to the wall of the building, shaking his head at the flaking lime green paint. "I'm in the Pokemon Centre at Gateon Port. Just need to find a way to try and kill some time until you get back. Might get some sleep."

"That's what I'm going to try and do," she replied. "You going to meet us at the docks?"

"I can do," Ash said, hearing the pips at the other end of the line. "Damnit, okay, I've got to go now. I'm running out of time on here. I love you okay, and see you in a bit."

Before he could hear her reply, the line suddenly went deadly dry, leaving him hanging.

Shaking his head, he replaced the receiver on the wall before turning away over to the counter. Hopefully, he'd be able to grab some sleep. Whatever was going to happen in the next day or so, he had a feeling that sleep wouldn't be a part of it.

* * *

Pushing the door of the room open, the Pallet trainer couldn't help but let a small wave of disgruntlement wander over him as the smell rushed out.

"Damn," he muttered, taking a step inside, against his better judgement. As he ran an appraising eye over the setup, he now understood why nobody had been willing to take the room. The ancient bed across from him seemed like it hadn't been changed in months, the carpet was managing to stick to the bottom of his sneakers and the couch in the corner looked like a group of Weedle had being eating away at it. Like the design downstairs, the walls were covered in a cheap green paint that was now flaking away from the surface. And to top it all off, as he clicked down onto the light switch, the bulb shattered.

Taking a moment to weigh up his options, Ash decided that it would be a better idea to sleep on the couch.

But first, he thought, sitting down on the piece of furniture to take out the Master Ball. There's something I need to check out.

Releasing Nightmare, the Gas Pokemon instantly stretching out away from the cramped confines of his ball, the Pallet trainer couldn't help but feel some relief at seeing him. A familiar vision in a time of uncertainity.

"What the hell are you so happy about?" the Gas Pokemon demanded, as he looked around the bedroom. "Because, it sure as hell can't be this room. Damn, couldn't you find something better to sleep in. I wouldn't stay in here, and by human standards, I'm dead."

"You don't have to," Ash said, feeling weary from the conversation. Sometimes, his dealings with Nightmare could do that. "I need you to do me a favour."

Almost as soon as the words left his mouth, he could guess at what the Gas Pokemon's response would be. And, he wasn't wrong.

"What's it worth?"

Managing to suppress an annoyed sigh, he reached down into his pocket, removing a crumpled twenty dollar bill. Unfolding it with great difficulty, the note having being in there for quite a while, he handed it out to Nightmare.

"Get yourself as much Black Persian with that as you can," he said. "And, I want you to try and find something out for me. See if you can locate someone known as the follower."

"The follower?" Nightmare said, surprised. "Well, I'll see what I can do, but no promises."

And with that, he vanished away through the floor, leaving the dark haired trainer alone in his room.

Unable to avoid shaking his head to himself again, Ash hoisted his legs up onto the couch, lay down his head against the damp cushions and tried to sleep. He wasn't exhausted, but he couldn't help but feel he would need the rest.

* * *

Jumping down off the stairway leading from the exit of the boat, May couldn't help but throw her arms around her exhausted looking boyfriend. Exhausted but jubilant to see her, as he returned the gesture, patting her lightly on the back.

"I missed you," she whispered into his ear, nuzzling her mouth against him. He could feel her soft lips against his skin, tickling slightly.

"Me too," he said, his voice happy despite the fatigued overtones within the base of it. "Me too."

Breaking away from their moment, Ash could hear a cough rupture down, a sure sign that Jim was making his way down. Raising his eyes up, he could see Pikachu sat on the shoulder of the Mahogany trainer, Jim bearing a slight resemblance to another old friend at this moment in time.

"What?" Jim said, smirking slightly. "No hug for me?"

"Well, that depends," Ash replied, returning the smirk towards his friend as he held out his arms for the Mouse Pokemon. "How bad you miss me?"

"Pikapi!" the electric type exclaimed, jumping down towards his trainer, landing down into the outheld arms. The two reunited, trainer and Pokemon, grinning like idiots embraced like they'd been apart for much longer than just over half a day.

"Aww, that's kinda sweet."

Instantly turning around away from the attentions of Pikachu, Ash looked around to see Nightmare leaning against the side of the boat. His smoky body flickering slightly in the winds rippling up from the surface of the ocean.

"Hey Nightmare," Jim said, raising a hand in greeting. "What's up?"

Blanking him completely, the Gas Pokemon turned to his trainer.

"I found him," he said, triumphantly raising a hand up to punch the air. "Hold your applause, I already know how great I am."

"Who did you find?" May asked, surprised.

Already moving away from the dock, Ash gestured to the shiny Gengar.

"Lead on, Nightmare," he said, before turning back to his two friends. "I'll tell you on the way."

* * *

"That sounds like complete crap," Jim pointed out, the three of them following Nightmare through the streets. In the earliest depths of evening, few people were out and about, but those that were around going about their business certainly managed to glance an eye in the direction of three strange humans following a shiny Gengar through the streets.

"I kinda have to agree with him on a certain level," May said. "And, for one thing, I can't believe that Nightmare does either."

The Gas Pokemon looked back at her.

"Hey, I kinda do think that it's possible," he replied. "I'm definitely getting some strange vibes from the air. Kinda like something is going to happen, but I can't say what. Not even if it's good or bad."

"So, the shiny Lugia is really Professor Oak?" Jim said, still incredulous. "Do you even want me to tell you how impossible that is? Isn't it just about possible that you're feeling grief about the way that Oak died. And, you saw something that wasn't really there, rather just a manifestation of..."

"Hey!" Nightmare shouted, turning back. "Nobody accuses my trainer of complete insanity but me."

"Wow," May said, sarcastically. "How do you cope with that responsibility?"

"Well, it's a challenge," the Gas Pokemon retorted back, his voice dripping with just as much sarcasm. "That's why I drink so much."

Almost immediately after his mouth shut from speaking, Nightmare wheeled to a halt, looking up to the building that they were stood in front of.

"We're here," he announced. "Now, about the reward..."

Ignoring his Pokemon, blanking the voice completely out of his head, Ash raised his eyes up to the wooden sign above the door. Although the red paint of the letters was fading rapidly from view, the name was still legible.

"Follower's Transport," he read aloud. "That's handy. Now about the owner..."

Grasping away at the handle, he was dismayed to find that it was locked.

Wildly cursing at this, he yanked again at it several times, only to have no further luck.

"Hold on a second," May said, spying something on one of the windows. A slip of paper, slightly less discoloured than the panes of glass. "I've found something."

As she pulled it down, unfolding it to read, Jim shook his head again. Not desisting as she began to read aloud.

"Closed early for a liquid dinner at the Club Krabby," she read. "If you need to find me, then come back tomorrow. But, not too early. If you do I'll ignore you."

"That sounds friendly," Jim commented. "So, even if you do find the follower at the Club Krabby, then what? How will you even recognise him or her?"

"Longinus told me that I would know him," Ash protested. "So, I guess we should head over to the Club Krabby."

"Sweet," Nightmare exclaimed. "The three of you can buy me a drink."

* * *

"Membership card."

Completely shocked by what the black clad doorman had just asked them for, the trio were stunned into silence.

"Errr..." May said, finally breaking the silence. "We're new here and were just looking for a place to have a drink."

"Well, there's a twenty dollar entry fee," the doorman replied, looking each of them up and down with almost undetectable disdain. "Each."

"You want their clothes as well?" Nightmare asked, lazily shrugging his shoulders.

Looking around to his friends, Ash managed to throw them a weak grin.

"I'll pay you back," he said. "Don't suppose you can loan me the money for a few days until we get back to civilisation."

Groaning at the request, both Jim and May took some money out.

"Just pay inside," the doorman said, gesturing to a small booth inside the club while smirking. "Have a nice visit."

* * *

The soft melodic tones of the music brushed across them as they entered the main part of the club, a band up on the stage playing. The set of drums bore the name 'Ortiz and the Mexicans', the group consisting of a black haired boy, possibly towards his late teens, and his Pokemon. A Hitmonlee playing the guitar, a Golduck on the drums and a Haunter at the keyboard. All three of the Pokemon were wearing sombrero's upon their heads, the colours matching that of the primary colouring upon their bodies. Ortiz himself was singing, a tuneful solo that none of them recognised. But, as they passed through the patrons of the club, trying to get to the bar, the audience seemed to be enjoying what came down from the stage.

"See anyone you recognise?" Jim said, moving to the side to let a pair of women go past him. The two of them tottering slightly on uneasy feet. He couldn't help but smirk as he realised they'd probably had a bit too much to drink.

He could see that Ash was glancing around the room, searching and scanning for something that he recognised. But, as the slight downwards curve at the corner of his mouth told, he wasn't having much luck.

"Anyone fancy a drink?" Nightmare asked, skittering around through the crowd. In his movements, he appeared to be clumsy and staggering, almost crashing into several patrons holding drinks. In reality, he was trying to spill their drinks over himself for a quick and free way of getting one.

"Same old Nightmare," May smiled, the three of them finally reaching the bar. "You think he'll have much luck?"

"I think he's more likely to get attacked," Jim said, looking back over to run his eyes over the marauding Gengar. "But, at least he can look after himself. If push comes to shove."

Leaning over against the bar, Ash shot a glance at the barman who was pouring a drink for another customer. He was only vaguely aware of the comments the two were making, his mind fully focused on what Longinus had told him to do.

Find the follower in Gateon Port, he remembered, visualising the shiny Lugia speaking them. You will know him when you see him. And, he will tell you what to do.

Raising his eyes up again, he could see the white shirted man approach him from behind the wooden surface of the bar.

"What can I get you, sir?" he said.

"Actually, I'm kinda looking for some information," Ash replied. "You know where I can find the guy who owns Follower's Transport?"

The hand came up, the barman scratching the side of his face.

"I don't know," he said, still running his nails across the skin. "The memory is kinda blurry."

At the instant threat of blackmail, Pikachu began to growl at the duplicitous barman, trying to get him to change his mind. In the background, Nightmare wandered into a group holding various large glasses of cocktails. Multicoloured liquids pitched down over him, the tongue instantly coming down to lick them free off his gaseous skin.

"Do you even know who I am?" Ash asked, his mind made up. He was going to try and take this a different way. "I'm really not having the greatest day. I was dragged away from the most important battle of my career, and dumped in Orre. So, don't push your luck."

Sparks began to crackle from out of Pikachu's cheeks, the Mouse Pokemon furiously angry at this point. The music died to a halt, Ortiz beginning to speak into his microphone.

For a few moments, the barman mused on his thoughts, thinking things through rather heavily. And then, he relented.

"Okay, he's over there," he said, bringing the hand he had used to scratch the side of his face up into a pointing motion.

Turning his head around to follow the gesture, Ash's eyes fell upon a blond haired man sat in a booth. Someone that he immediately recognised with no trouble at all.

"Son of a..." he started to utter, before turning back to the barman. "Thanks. I appreciate it."

"No problem, kid."

* * *

"So..." Ash started to say, sitting down across the table from him. Someone that he had known in the past. Someone that he had battled several times while in the Sinnoh region. Sliding across the red leather padded chairs, he allowed his two friends to follow him down into the sitting position. "It has been a long time."

Barry looked up for a moment, almost doing a double take as he recognised the raven haired man. His eyes widened in shock as it was, the fingers going white from the pressure of grasping at the glass of colourless liquid within his hands.

"Ash?" he said, gasping almost with shock. "I've got to give you credit, you're the last person that I would have expected to come and sit down across from me."

He looked to both May and Jim, raising his glass up to salute them. Slightly unnerved by the gesture, Jim nodded to him, while May managed to bring her fingers up in a slight wave.

"Greetings, attractive slender woman, and dude who I've seen on TV but can't quite place."

At this, Jim looked quite offended, but quickly brushed it away. May had already done so, passing it off as just a harmless comment. Something that Ash wasn't quite willing to do.

"Little word of fact, Barry," he said, his eyes darkening. "That's the mother of my child you're talking to. So cool it off or..."

Sarcastically bringing his hand up, the blond man made a rude gesture that was enough to quieten Ash down with surprise. Despite his many interior woes, the reaction was surprisingly amusing to him, telling him for the first time that his life was perhaps not filled with indomitable misery.

"Don't try to threaten me, Ash," he said, leaning back into his seat. The glass came up to his lips, the contents being drained rapidly in a wild slurp. "We both know why you're here. So, how about we just cut right through the crap?"

"Do we?" the Pallet trainer replied. "Humour me."

"Oh brother, here we go," Jim said, shaking his head. Not for the first time since he had arrived in Orre, his neck was starting to grow tired after the effort.

"Well," Barry said, completely ignoring him with an impassive calmness that belied how much White Raichu Vodka he had ingested since arriving at the Club Krabby. "Let me think. You got the message from a pretty unusual looking Lugia, who told you to come find someone called the follower. Somehow, you ended up here in this place, and talking to me."

For a brief moment, he managed a weak grin, showing Ash just a slight trace of the old Barry.

"Which means that you must think that I'm the follower."

"And, are you?" May asked, looking over to him. Just at this point, with Barry eagerly corroborating Ash's story, she was starting to feel inclined to believe that something was going on.

Even more surprisingly, Jim seemed to be going the same way, raising an eyebrow as he waited to try and here Barry's answer.

"Well," the Twinleaf trainer said. "Of course I am. Why do you think my bike shop is named that?"

"Coincidence?" Jim asked, more than a trace of hopeful sarcasm within his voice.

"Not at all," Barry replied, looking back over to his old rival, Ash. "Now..."

Leaning forward to rest the weight of his chin upon the palms of his hands, he looked Ash up and down. A slight trace of something in his eyes, something that couldn't quite be placed by any of the three watching him.

And finally, he reached down to his pocket to take out a set of keys. Jangling them slightly, before he slid them across the table, the blond man shot a grin over to Ash.

"Those are the keys to my shop," he said, bluntly. "You can get in with them. I've already prepped you a transport. Did it before I closed. Look hard enough and you should be able to find two more for your friends. Don't worry about returning them. I'll not need them where I'm going."

"A transport?" Jim asked, breaking his silence. "A transport to where?"

His task almost done, Barry leaned back again in his seat, feeling the weight loosening upon his tired shoulders. He ran a glance over to Ash.

"I'm afraid that I don't know," he said, bringing a silent but outraged reaction from the Mahogany trainer. "That's something that only Ash can tell you."

"Me?"

Sucking in a deep intake of air, the moment sweet, Barry finally let it loose. The message that he had been prepped to offer for the last year.

"Ash," he said. "There's no marked road to where you need to go. The only way to find your destiny is to reach down deep inside. Then, you can follow your heart and you won't be wrong."

"That's not helpful at all," Ash said, musing over the words.

"Yeah, but they're your problem now," Barry replied, quickly getting up from his seat. "Goodbye, you happy few."

Pushing his way out into the crowd, the blond man was instantly gone. Since the three of them had sat down, the club's populace had filled out by much more than it had been previously. Meaning that there was no way to track him.

"Well," Jim said, leaning back in his seat. "That was interesting."

Ash slid around in the seat, moving into the part of the couch like chair that had previously been vacated by Barry.

"So," he said, looking over to his girlfriend and his rival. "I guess we know where we have to go now."

* * *

The final vestiges of the sunlight passed down across the horizon, bathing the Gateon Port in darkness. Far down below him, three Desert Transports were leaving his shop, heading out to meet their destiny. A destiny whose ramifications would be terrible for all involved.

"Screw this," Barry muttered, dropping down into a sitting position. "If it's going to happen, then I might as well stick around to watch it."

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**First of all, Ortiz and the Mexicans... Don't ask. There was a scene that I almost wrote where he releases a Typhlosion on stage for some pyrotechnics. Long story short, Nightmare jumps in to attack and gets them all kicked out of the club.**

**Shame. I kinda wanted to kill Barry off in this chapter. But, I mellowed out a bit and he gets a reprieve.**

**And, that's one bad Pokemon Centre room.**

**Thanks for the reviews!! They are all appreciated. Completely and wildly beyond all doubt.**

**It's crawling towards an end. I want to finish this in the next five or so chapters.**

**And, maybe I'll do a fourth. I've sort of got an idea for it, but no promises on doing the thing. If I do a fourth one, it will focus on the offspring of Ash and May. Assuming that they survive what happens...**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. Out of all of Ash's none tournament rivals, those that he didn't just encounter in conferences, which has made the least anime appearances?**

**Quiz Question Two. Of all the Pokemon that appear in this chapter, which can learn the most HM moves.**

**Okay, so thanks for reading.**

**Now, don't forget to review!!! Please!!**


	122. Lines In The Sand

Chapter One Hundred And Twenty Two. Lines In The Sand.

* * *

_Summary. At the end of the day, Barry contemplated what had happened and what was going to happen. All while debating whether to throw himself off a building or not. A day earlier and Ash manages to contact May on Starburst Island, bringing her and Jim over to Orre. He made his way to Gateon Port, having Nightmare track down his target, a figure known as the follower. He met back up with May and Jim, Nightmare leading them indirectly to Barry. He told Ash to follow his heart, before leaving. In his final contemplation, he decided to give it a few days before thinking about his future..._

_

* * *

_

_"In the dark night of three six five one, death and destruction will reign down upon the land. Upon the mariners watch the rising of the renegade one, those carrying Aura will be the first to see her reach out and touch the land with her own special sensation..."_

Swallowing heavily as he ran his mind across the extract from the ancient prophecy, Longinus couldn't help but feel rotten about what he had been doing. What he had set one of the most promising trainers under his... Under Oak's tutelage... into doing. He was sure that his breaths had been coming out ragged for the last few moments, sweat somehow managing to sheen over his feathers.

Damnit, he thought, angrily thrashing out his wings in vicious patterns. Feathers scattered down onto the rock he had been perched upon, some floating down into the ocean. I'm not Oak anymore. I'm Longinus, and I don't care what happens to them. That part of my life is dead to me. It wasn't even a life, just rather a tremendous illusion of one. Nothing was real about my humanity, not one part of it.

"So, why are these emotions affecting me?" the Diving Pokemon said, thoughtfully looking out over the dark oceans. He could see his reflection down in the water, staring impassively back up to him. He had needed to get away from it all, flown as far away from Orre as he could manage. Had to avoid the temptation of getting involved. The knowledge of what he had dropped Ash into at Orre, was enough to make him feel the sensation of his last meal rising up his elongated neck, bile spattering down into the ocean. Mixtures of Remoraid, Lumineon and Seaking remains stained the ocean waters, the subtle blends of their flesh with liquid somehow seeking to remind him of his own morality. With the partly digested pieces of fish remaining within it, he could muse that the Wingull would be eating well soon. Typical, he thought bitterly. At a time like this, I'm thinking about how some insignificant Wingull will be surviving.

_"A Wingull, this otherwise unremarkable Pokemon is able to eat almost anything. Just like a flying type version of Snorlax. Although, it can't be much good for its system living off trash, one of its species can do that indefinitely..."_

"Get the hell out of my head, Oak," Longinus roared, flinging his head back and howling up to the sky. "I don't need you any more. You were just..."

_"Just what?" _the mental voice of his human avatar said. _"Just a shell? Just an image? Just an echo of you?"_

"Exactly," Longinus growled. "You only existed because I desired it."

_"Oh really. Who are you trying to convince? Me or you?" _Oak said, his voice clear and disparaging. _"But then again, we're the same, aren't we? Two sides of the same coin. Difference is, only one of us hid in the shadows for the last fifty years."_

"Shut up!" the Lugia said, warily. "When I'm in this form, I live. When I was you, I merely existed. It wasn't real, Samuel, so don't try to convince me otherwise."

_"Next, you'll be telling me that you don't feel remorse about sending those three out to die," _Oak offered, his words sagely ringing through Longinus'' mind. _"And don't dare to deny it, because I can see what you're thinking. That's the whole reason that you were away in this place, running through the prophecy, the whole stinking thing that lead to that fixed point in history being activated."_

"Shut up," hissed Longinus. "You're not real. You're not real! You are not..."

_"If that's what it's going to take to help you sleep at night," _Oak's voice retorted. _"But, if you can look yourself in the mirror of the water, looking yourself in the eyes and tell me that you don't feel guilty about signing their death warrant then I'll admit I'm not real and go away."_

Almost immediately, the Lugia looked down into the water, dropping to his light red feathered stomach for a closer glimpse. He could see the fire in his eyes, watering slightly at the edges.  
"I don't..." he started to say, before the levee of self concentration broke. Droplets of liquid fluttered down into the water, the salty sensations rippling down the feathers of his face.

_"You can't, can you?" _Oak said, his 'voice' showing more concern than triumph. _"It's not too late to undo it. There's something that you missed in the prophecy. Something about this scripted event that you missed."  
_Unable to keep the words from trembling out of his beak, Longinus asked him what it was that he had missed. How that a disembodied voice within his head had noticed something that he himself had failed to.

And, with new hope in his thoughts, the silent echoes of a dead man told him what he had missed in his interpretation of the entire prophecy.

"Holy sweet Lord," Longinus muttered, his emotional outburst now under its full containment. "How did I miss that?"

_"Looks like I'm not so unreal after all," _Oak remarked, this time with triumph within his speech. _"Now, the question is, are you going to let it happen like everyone thinks that it should? Or, are you going to stand up for what is right?"_

He paused, the gap in his speech held for what he had hoped would be a dramatic effect.

_"Are you willing to fight for humanity?"_

Not bothering to answer him, the Diving Pokemon flung out his wings, the air rushing through his feathers to propel him up into the sky. Already the rock he had been perched upon looked like a speck in the blue, a past memory.

* * *

The darkness of the small garage long since gone, it hadn't taken long for Ash to find out the vehicle that Barry had left for him. And, since the glorified motorcycle transports weren't exactly hard to find, it hadn't taken too long for both May and Jim to rustle up another two. Nightmare had wanted to take one for himself, but the three of them had managed to very quickly talk the inebriated Gengar out of the idea. The thought of Nightmare bursting around a desert on a powerful machine wasn't something that they were willing to entertain for too long. After musing bitterly on the rejection for a few minutes, the Gas Pokemon had since vanished away into his Master Ball, apparently sleeping. Indeed, when the orb had been brought up to Ash's ear, the Pallet trainer had sworn that he could have heard snoring.

Free from the constraints of Nightmare's intereference in the matters, the three of them had quickly managed to work out the intricacies of commandeering the transports. Now sat in the saddles, the garage doors open to their full length, they were ready to face the desert.

Across the seemingly never ending outstretches of sand, the moon cast down the land within its pale light, offering them some offer of a guiding backdrop to their seemingly desperate task.

"Does the whole thing seem a little more... Crazy now?" Jim asked, leaning forward to rest his elbows on the handlebars.

"Please, for the love of Arceus, don't start accusing me of losing my mind again," Ash said, closing his eyes to the sounds of the soft winds rustling down through the sands. "It's going to get old really fast otherwise."

Even as he had finished speaking, his mind was darting back to the meeting with Barry. What his former rival had offered to him in terms of getting to where they needed to be. The cryptic advice that now he was to fall back upon in the lack of another, more sensible and reasonable option.

"There's no marked road to where I need to go," he said to himself, just loud enough for everyone else in the room to hear. Not that he had intended for that to happen, it had just occured. "The only way to find my destiny is to reach down deep inside. Follow my heart and I won't be wrong."

"Go for it," May said, encouragement in her voice. "Whatever screwy idea Barry gave to you, you have to try and do whatever it is."

"Pikaaaa!" the Mouse Pokemon said, also offering his support. "Chu chu, Piii."

Another deep breath, another swallow. This was harder than he had thought, just gathering the momentum that he needed for the event.

Staring with covered eyes over the desert, he tried to control his breathing. Running his mind through what Barry had tried to tell him, hoping to try and get the gist of the message. Frantically knowing that he was looking like a bit of a fool, he repeated the message over and over in his head, hoping that he would stumble down upon it completely by accident. Reach down deep inside and follow your heart. Reach down deep inside and follow your heart. Reach down deep inside and follow your heart. Reach down deep inside and...

"Is this it?" Jim asked, his voice now sounding incredibly bored. "Because, I'm already not convinced."

"Shut up!" May hissed towards him, annoyed at the way he was choosing to act. "He's trying to focus on what that message means."

Follow your heart. At least, Ash thought with a wry smile, that's what I'm trying to do at this point. Done with the endless stream of repetition, he moved on to try another tact.

Feeling slightly foolish at what he was imagining, the Pallet trainer forced himself to try and visualise something passing down through his throat, rushing past his lungs with vigour until eventually arriving down at his heart. Within the confines of his head, the subtle beats of the heart acted as a metronome, trying its best to help him focus. Even this was only of a little use, but it gradually helped him reach a level of calmness. Away from all the stress and the expectations that were forced down upon him. Stress in knowing that his chance of becoming the Verger Champion had completely disintegrated, the knowledge that one day his options of remaining a top trainer would become limited due to the ancestry of Aura that flowed through his family's bloodline.

And as he reached that thought, his dark vision flashed repeatedly with a cool blue light, startling him at first before he managed to grasp his composure back with both hands. Focusing on the thoughts again, he looked out over the desert with new interest and expectation. Grinning, he realised that he could see blue trails of Aura running across the sands, directing him off into the distance.

"That must be it, surely," he muttered to himself, his foot clamping down on the accelerator of his vehicle. Without warning to his companions, the machine shot forward like it had been fired from a cannon, straight off into the distance. It was all that Pikachu could do to hold on tight, the sounds of May and Jim soon following after him.

We're on the road, Ash thought, looking only ahead. His eyes were still clamped shut, enabling him to see the route with what he was already dubbing Aura Vision. Even while moving at these speeds, he couldn't explain it but the slightest trace of an obstruction in his path seemed to make itself aware to him long before he was there. Only a slight adjustment of the handles upon his transport, and he was powering away across the sands towards destinations unknown.

* * *

He didn't know how long it had been since he had drank. Had he needed to speak to anyone approaching, he would have been almost positive that his voice would have been nothing but a dried croak. Utterly intelligible to anyone offering to help him. Such thoughts sent a shudder down the ridge of his spine, the chilling boon actually quite refreshing in the desert heat. Heat that had been offering a painful companion for longer than he could remember. Ever since leaving the Rainbow City... What had it been now? Three, four, five days... ago, the water that the Dragon Master had stored up for his vehicle had long since been depleted. Apparently, Giselle had failed to inform him of just how far he had to go through the deathly dry desert in order to arrive at his final destination. He honestly had no idea how he would be getting back home, back to some place of residence without it. Unless, he mused, there's an oasis at the place I need to go to. Drinking something that has pooled in the sand wouldn't normally be on my list of things to do. But, needs must. Too much longer in the sun without liquid, and he'd be salting the sands for a long time coming. In this part of desert, the back end of nowhere, the chances of his remains being happened upon by a random nomad...

Let's just say that they wouldn't be great, Lance thought to himself. He even managed to curl his sore mouth into a weak grin, quickly moving to grimace away at the touch of the blisters. Like a fool, he had forgotten to bring a steady supply of sunscreen. Not that it mattered in the bigger picture. If he ever wanted to return to a civilisation that might recognise him, the mask that his face had become might just be enough to confound observers at a quick glance. However, he wasn't planning on going on with it. He had repeated to himself several times that provided he didn't die in the desert, not all together a far fetched train of thought if he thought about it, the first thing he would do upon arriving back in Gateon Port was the most important. Calling into G-Men headquarters and trying to talk to Norman, hopefully being able to explain most of the details away as to what had gone on. Maybe if he caught his former boss in a good mood, he would be able to explain most of it away. Why he had gone to such extreme lengths in his mad quest to destroy the Coppingers. Even to the extent of going rogue. Although the chances of him being allowed back into the organisation were pretty much slimmer than a Sudowoodo that had been crash dieting, the knowledge that two high ranking Coppingers were long gone into the sweet release of death was a card that might keep him out of prison. If anyone could pull it off, one of the most respected gym leaders in the Hoenn region and probably the most talented public relations officer within the several regions probably could do it. Just the faintest glimmer of hope, but enough to keep a tight grasp of.

Anyway what am I worried about, he mused, keeping his foot clamped down on the accelerator. His radar was buzzing wildly, his destination near at hand. In the not so far distance, he could see a large rock formation rising up over the sands. Probably his target, the only such landmark around for miles. It was, the Dragon Master thought to himself, the equivalent of painting a big red cross upon the sands.

With the specialised motorcycle steadily buzzing through the miles, he thought back to why he was worried. After he had... After he had destroyed Claudia and Dennis in that old church, Giselle had told him that she would ensure everything was fine. That he could return back to his old life with no repercussions. Of course, there was something within him that didn't entirely trust about the mystique of her presence.

And in that case, it's only right that I should be making preparations for what goes on after I take this back to its resting place. Whatever Giselle is or isn't, I have no idea if she holds that kind of power.

The familiar buzz within his jacket, almost as if the Essence that he was returning to the rock formation knew it was close to being brought home, brought him sharply back to the problem at hand. Before he could think about his own problems, he had the unenviable task of humouring a teenage girl by replacing a piece of glowing glass on a rock formation countless miles away from another human being.

His life had, Lance reflected with an ironic smirk, become very very strange lately.

* * *

Unknown to the Dragon Master, he was not the only person within fifty miles around the rock formation. Due far to the south, a Metagross forced its way through the raging sand storms, the blue clothed man sat cross legged on the smooth metallic back of the Pokemon too intent on his meditation to notice the rough showers. Only his mouth moved every few moments, directing the Iron Leg Pokemon to where they needed to go. Ever since his adventures a few days earlier in another part of Orre, events that were still too painful to him to fully comprehend in thought, he and the Metagross had been chasing something through the desert. It had started in the Coppinger warehouse as just a mere flicker, a minor disturbance in his Aura. Yet, upon hours of meditation, he had seen and realised that something else wasn't quite right. Something was changing within the spectrum, something drastic enough to leave a trail through the desert. Aware that it almost seemed to be calling out to him, Riley had wasted no time at all in calling out his Metagross and taking flight after the signals. That in itself had been a few days ago, his hardened Aura conditioning enough to stave off the constant human need for water within the sweltering heat. He hadn't become completely immune of his need for liquid, only carrying one of the special flasks that Bill had handed out to everyone before the faithful mission. Even after three days of travelling, he had only used half of the contents, well aware of the need to discipline himself for the journey back. In all his life, it had become a recurring theme. When his father had died, and the Aura powers had ascended over into his being, it had just made it easier to do. Before Riley had gained those powers, he had prided himself upon his iron will, something that had often reflected in his style as a Pokemon trainer and the types that he had elected to train with.

Grimacing to himself at the memories of how the powers had become his, the thoughts of how his father, Micheal Quinn, had died within a sound sleep over five years ago. It ideally wouldn't have been the way that he had chosen to acquire them, but the powers that be who had decided upon the policy of only one Aura Guardian eons ago weren't around to negotiate with at this time. Even now, Riley knew that upon his death, his nephew would be the one to inherit the mantle. Just thinking of his own mortality and how the sudden ascension to legendary hero would affect Ash's life made him shudder slightly. Under his father, he had been well trained so that when the time came, he would have an idea of what to expect. As of this point, because of a promise he had made to Delia some time ago, his nephew was dangerously untrained in using powers such as these. And, in the untrained hands, they could be especially dangerous. Both to the user and those around him.

That's something that I need to talk to him about at some point, the Aura Guardian thought to himself as the trainer and the Pokemon approached a large rock formation over forty miles away. What his destiny will entail and how he needs to set it into motion. Based on my reading of him, he will probably relish the challenge of something new, but it will be how he copes with it over the long term that will shape what kind of Aura Guardian he eventually becomes in the future.

* * *

The seemingly endless row of roughly hewn stone steps were offering a drain to his little remaining strength. Forcing himself up even further, his legs aching after the long climb, Lance tried to console himself with a view of the peak. The dark rocks high above him seemed to offer solace, a reminder that his wearsome quest would soon be over. A series of sleepless nights finally at their culmination, ending as he envisaged himself placing down the Essence of Eternity upon whatever it needed placing. High above the raging sand storms below him, the air relatively clear from the staleness of shale and silt within it. For the first time since leaving the Rainbow City, he could ingest relatively fresh air. Of course the heat was slightly more intense up here, but after the week and a bit spent in this region, the extreme temperatures having become an unwitting companion to him.

Pushing himself even further, forcing the aching sensation within his legs to the furthest reaches of his mind, the Dragon Master continued on up, determined not to allow himself even the slightest moment of respite until he was at the top.

He tried to visualise within his head what he would find at the peak. Maybe some sort of impressive shrine, a tribute to who or whatever had built here long ago. Or, it could be nothing. Just a long abandoned place that had been replaced of any human traces with the relative deadness of sand and rocks.

His expectations about to be confirmed or denied in one way or another, Lance finally stepped out onto the surface of the Mariner's Watch. The first thing he realised was how smooth the stone underneath his boots were, the sheer white marble almost glistening under the light of the moon. He couldn't help but wonder how such a material as marble had ended up out here within this part of the desert. The musing focus of the human mind on such meaningless trivialities at a time like this. All around him, huge pillars of the same colour and material rose up high above him, almost as if they were eager to pen him within their confines. They were completely devoid of any sort of markings, just plain white in their colour. Craning his neck up to look at their peaks, he could see that they were linked across their tops, further increasing the notion that this had once been some sort of special prison.

And across from him, just as he had expected in his wildest visions while taking the long ascent up towards this place, a majestic shrine stood high out into the sky. He couldn't tell what sort of deity it was, or who it had been. What gender they had become, whether or not they had been completely human or displayed traits of Pokemon. The rough grey edges of the stone that it had been carved in had long since deteriorated, meaning that the true image would have been distorted no matter what. Finding himself wondering what could have distorted the statuesque shrine, the Dragon Master started to take long confident strides towards it, desperate to get it over and done with. His sand covered boots thumped against the sand as he moved, a strange sensation already running down the back of his neck. Those less suspicious would have passed it off as a sort of uneasy relief that some semblance of normalcy could resume back in his life. That he was secretly disappointed about not being needed for this secret task any longer, a bitter resentment that the subterfuge was about to end.

Personally, he was tired of subterfuge. Had had enough of it to last the rest of his life.

But, as he reflected on the sensation, it was not one that he was entirely without experience of. Had experienced it before, mainly in that cell on Starburst Island. When he had been fraudulently accused of viciously attacking Steven Stone. Before he had witnessed the first appearance of Giselle. The sensation that had enabled him to escape from custody.

It was the warning that a dragon was approaching him.

Not suffering from the concern of knowing that a dragon Pokemon could hurt him, instead Lance reached down into his coat to bring out the small glass orb. Still seeing the smokey incense-like substance within its confines, the knowledge of what it was still eluding him. He probably never would know the confirmed details in their full extent, but on the one hand, he didn't want to really. He was wanting to put this down as a bad memory as soon as possible.

In front of him, about shoulder height, an outstretched font extended out towards him. He could see that it was the same colour as the rest of the statue, a trio of prongs raised up out of the middle of it. Almost offering a hint as to what he needed to do. The span between the distance of them looked like they would fit the bottom of the small glass orb almost exactly.

Holding it up on a hunch, the smoke inside glimmering with yet more golden light. Almost as if it sensed something. As if it belonged somewhere close at hand.

Almost never as sure about anything within his life as he was right now, Lance placed it down upon the resting place, hearing it clink down into formation with a satisfying sound. The fog was now shimmering with gold and blue energy, something going on within it. Every so often, the shimmers would flash again with a violent light, almost as if the substance was undergoing some sort of mystical evolution within its structural base. Taking a step back, the Dragon Master now turned to the what was going on within his head.

Digging down into the recesses of his mind, the pre-emptive warning system within his head was positively screaming for his attention. Something intently telling him to move.

Throwing himself back away to the side, Lance felt an intense wave of sound and heat burst down into the ground where he had been stood moments earlier. Momentarily concussed from the close impact, he quickly managed to shake it off, aware that a small trickle of blood was running down from a gash in his forehead. No doubt from a piece of flying rock, the previously immaculate marble floor now covered with a sharp gash in its surface. The edges of the small crater still smouldering.

Shooting his gaze up towards the sky, the familiar sight of a Salamence bearing up above him. The red wings beating across the air, the jaws proudly thrown open in anticipation of firing another attack towards him.

Subconsciously noting that it must have been a Dragonbreath or a Hyper Beam to deal that much destruction into a concentrated area like that, Lance's heart sank rapidly as he quickly realised who was on the back of the Dragon Pokemon. A face that he hadn't expected to see again. Someone who should have been dead.

Oh shit, the Dragon Master thought with a vicious intent, instantly recognising the angered visage of Dennis. His Salamence snapping its jaws open to fire another attack...

* * *

**Whose That Pokemon? It soars high in the sky, riding on updrafts like a glider. It carries food tucked in its bill.**

* * *

Ever since he had woken up from his coma, Dennis had become intent on hunting down the bastard who had killed the light of his life. Had managed to trail him towards this monument within the middle of nowhere, keeping a safe distance. High above the range of his adversary's senses. Completely having lost the need for reliance on food or water, knowing that he wasn't going to die until it was his time, he had pursued him with vigour. And, with what his body lacked in with nutritional elements at this time, could be supplemented with anger.

Anger was always his ally.

"Roast him with a Flamethrower," the Coppinger hissed, the Salamence roaring in agreement. Within moments, a blistering flurry of fire wreaked down towards his prey, ready to roast the Dragon Master alive. The already humid air was now at boiling point as the fires blazed in on the insolent murderer below him.

* * *

Managing to throw himself away from the bursting blast streaking towards him, Lance still felt the effects of the attack brush over him. The sudden shot of heat was enough to evaporate the sweat on his brow, turning his skin dryer than sun drenched bones in the sand.

This ends now, he thought, grimly throwing his hand out and up into the air. Focusing all the powers that Wataru had offered upon him, however long ago, he reached up to the Salamence with his mind. Feeling his thoughts meet with those of the dragon and flying type Pokemon, Lance ran through every trick he could offer, trying to convince it that he meant no harm to the Pokemon. It was entirely the rider that he had a gripe with. He could hear the thoughts of the Salamence merging with his own, the Pokemon telling him of how he disliked the master. How the Coppinger mainly used him as a method of transportation, and treat him as such. It saddened the Dragon Master slightly, as he realised that the Pokemon was telling him that beating Dennis down a peg or two would do him a huge favour.

Then retreat back to your Pokeball, Master Salamence, Lance thought to the Dragon Pokemon. He could see the smirk run up across the jaws of the hulking beast, the silent contemplation of knowing that it was time for a slight hint of revenge.

Without saying another word, the Salamence vanished away in a flurry of red light, swishing away back into his Pokeball.

And, Lance couldn't help but smirk at the look of sudden horror upon Dennis' features as he realised he was falling through the air. A smirk that faded almost as quickly as it had appeared, the flame haired man realising that the fall wouldn't be fatal. In fact, he doubted that it would slow his opponent down much.

Already, even as Dennis hit the ground with all the grace of a falling piano, the hand had snapped down towards the knife at his back. Eager to reaffirm his reacquaintance with the Coppinger, the man who was already up onto his feet and pounding forward across the marble.

Too fast for Lance to bring the knife up to bear, he instantly felt the full force of the body check crack into him, throwing him back away from the shrine. He could hear the knife clink away across the stone, his body sliding away across the smooth stone. Before he could stop himself, he could hear Dennis on the move again, his eyes shooting up to try and keep a track of the furious opponent.

Rolling away from the fist that was about to come crunching down into his head, Lance managed to jump up to his feet, desperate to keep out of the way of the angered Coppinger. Something had completely snapped within his opponent, something had changed since they had last fought down in the basement of the church in the Rainbow City. Before, Dennis had kept a little bit of conservation in his attacks, wary of whether or not Lance could hurt him back. Wariness that had proved right when the Dragon Master had supposedly killed him with the knife, stabbing him through the heart.

But now, with the knowledge that Lance was unarmed, Dennis' restraint had gone. Fueled by rage, his clenched fists burst up to try and seperate his head into two different parts. Lance gulped, taking several steps backwards, feeling his back come up against one of the pillars. He could hear Dennis let loose another roar, could see the body burst forward with vengeance upon its mind.

Dropping to his knees, ducking down, he heard a bellow of pain rupture down from Dennis' jaws as the blow cracked into the stone. Showers of dust billowed down onto the top of his head for just a moment, taking no time to settle before Lance brought his skull forward into Dennis' abdomen. A pair of simultaneous grunts echoed out, Dennis staggering back in pain. The sudden blow had surprised him, allowing Lance enough time to dive away from his proximity.

Throwing his eyes around the immediate vicinity, searching away for the knife. Without the weapon, he was under no illusions that he could match Dennis in unarmed combat.

Still growling away, the Coppinger arched his body down to the ground, picking up a large piece of displaced marble. Gripping it tightly between his thick fingers, he swung out towards the Dragon Master's head, Lance only barely managing to evade the attack. Had it hit him, Lance knew that there would have been little chance of him getting back up.

"I'm going to bash your brains in," Dennis bellowed, spraying the entire radius around him with harsh globs of spittle, as he swung out with another blow. The jagged edge extended out towards his prey with unflinching judgement, forcing Lance to throw himself away to the side again.

With grim irony, he finally noticed the knife, hanging away over to the side of his vision. Part of the blade was wedged down into one of the pillars, about waist height. Behind Dennis, the hulking brute unaware that it was there as he swung out with the chunk of marble again.

I've got to get behind him, Lance thought to himself, as he stepped back out of reach of the strike. Or, this is going to get real old, real fast.

* * *

"What's that up ahead?" Jim called, seeing a huge outstretched mark on the land up ahead of them. It appeared to be some sort of rock formation, the slightest trace of a decorative bunch of pillars high at the peak.

Having kept his eyes fully focused on the line that he had been following, the brown orbs still tightly clamped shut, Ash raised his head momentarily to see what his friend had been referring to.

His gasp was enough to force all three motorcycle-like transports to a screeching halt upon the sands, silt kicked up by the sudden burst up of the tires. For the first time in the few hours since they had left Gateon Port, his eyes had snapped open, the Pallet trainer flinching slightly at the brief light that streamed into his retinas. Had it been broad sunlight up above, he may have felt the effects more, but with slight moonlight he was able to brush it aside as he harshly blinked several times to alleviate the stress.

"What is it?" May wondered, concern in her voice as she watched him shudder. Although not severe, the Aura related stress had been enough to bring a sudden chill down the back of his spine. Not something that he would have expected to feel deep within a desert.

"That... That line," he muttered, still trying to bring himself to look back at where it had been. "It leads to that place. That's where we're going."

"Does anyone else wonder why we've been told to go to that place in the dead of night?" Jim asked, his voice dull and sarcastic. He hadn't slept for over a day and a half, now starting to feel the effects of his slumberless vigil.

"Yeah, but I'm sure we'll find out when we get there," May said, hearing Ash start the engine of his motorcycle up again. Right on cue, the other two of them decided to do the same, the coordinator still speaking. "And, I'm sure that he wouldn't intentionally lead us somewhere dangerous."

The first remark that came into Jim's head wasn't worth repeating. Talking about Ash's ability to lead them in the right direction just wasn't worth it, no matter how many times it had lead to something completely unpleasant happening.

Instead, he opted for something more diplomatic.

"Whether it's intentional or not, I'm still worried," he muttered to himself, putting his machine into gear, the three of them starting to speed away across the sands again.

* * *

The sharp edges winking in the moonlight as the rock came down towards him, Lance finally seized his opportunity to duck around behind Dennis, hearing the hunk of marble scrape down across the ground where he had been stood seconds earlier. Bringing his boot up to deliver an expertly placed kick down into the spine, the blow forcing his already furious opponent forward away from him, he flung out a hand to yank the knife from its prison within the marble pillar.

Grasping the hilt within his hand, clamping his fingers tightly around the wood, he could feel a strange confidence rush through him. A strange sense of invulnerability, something that he couldn't quite place. But, whatever it was, it sure as hell was good.

Momentarily aware that Dennis was closing back in on him, the Dragon Master spun away to go in on his opponent, slashing out furiously with the weapon. Hoping to get a lucky strike, he was rewarded as the blade cut out through the brown coat that his opponent was wearing, biting down into Dennis' shoulder.

Outraged by the pain, still motivated by fury, Dennis was fueled on even more by this sudden act of insubordination. Reaching down deep into his subconscious, he called upon previously untapped reserves of strength, determined to finish Lance off.

Thrusting himself forward, he made to bring the rock down onto the flame haired head, hoping to crush Lance's skull. He half suceeded with his task, managing to graze it against the side of the head, before the Dragon Master's hand burst up and stopped it from doing any further damage. And with his other hand, he thrust the knife towards Dennis' throat. All his thoughts in that moment were fully preoccuped with the idea of killing the bastard and ending the threat against the world. And this time, he was intending to make sure that he was dead before moving on. He didn't need Dennis getting a third crack at him in the future.

Lost in thoughts completely, his next sensation was that of the thick fingers closing up around his wrist. Not quite enough force to crush the bones within his lower arm, but enough to prevent the knife from cutting into his throat.

Struggling in unison for a moment, the two men each trying to gain the upper hand, they glared at each other with anger. Each of them wishing as much hate as possible down on the other.

"You killed her," Dennis hissed to him from the corner of his mouth, the face curled up in disgusted fury.

"I'll be happy to grant you the same courtesy," Lance replied, keeping his cool as he did so. Despite the struggle, he was still managing to maintain some element of control over his mind, wheras Dennis was clearly losing his by the second. "Now, go to hell."

"Save you a seat," Dennis growled, moments before the Dragon Master sprang forward to smash his skull down into his opponent's nose.

The grip around both Lance's wrist and the rock at his head instantly dissipitated, the flame haired man sensing in the Coppingers posture that he was on the rocks. But, his hand had gone to sleep completely, unable to keep the grip around the knife.

As it clattered to the floor at his feet, Lance knew he had one chance to do this. There was no knowing how long Dennis would remain unsteady, and he needed to grab his opening with both hands. And that was what he did, clamping both hands up around the large throat. As his fingers managed to meet around the back of the thick hunk of flesh and muscle, he felt something there. Some kind of thick string, maybe a cord.

Almost on autopilot as he did so, the Dragon Master maneuvered up to his back, dragging the cord up into a taught position around Dennis' neck. Within no time at all, he was able to pull it back as hard as he could. Already, he could hear the sound of choking, the cord fast tight around his enemies neck. It wasn't often that he felt moments of pure satisfaction, the events offering it throughout his life few and far between. But now, despite the knowledge that he was about to erase another human being from existence, he was feeling it.

Does that make me a bad person, he thought to himself, feeling the hulking body go limp in front of him. That I almost got off on this. When you kill someone, you not only destroy who they are, but everything that they could become. If I look at that in Dennis' case, that surely could only be a good thing.

Letting the cord go loose in his hands, he let his mind wander, wondering if maybe Dennis could have been reformed in some way. Although it was unlikely, there was always a slight chance that the option of redemption might have been applicable.

He was still musing on this, when the apparently dead Coppinger sprang back into life, bringing back a fist to direct into his stomach with pure venom. Enough to take Lance down to his knees.

* * *

Damn, Lance groaned, feeling the ache down in the pit of his stomach. He tricked me into thinking that he'd stopped breathing. Why can't I finish this guy off?

Scrabbling down to the floor at his knees, he desperately searched out for a weapon. Something to just end this all right now.

Almost with triumph in his posture, he brought the chunk of jagged marble up to bear, looking Dennis in the eyes as he spoke.

"Lost something?"

For a moment, his foe was lost for words. Almost shocked about something.

And then, he started to laugh. Glancing down to see what was so funny, Lance could see that the Coppinger held the knife within his hands.  
Oh shit, he thought, realising what this meant.

"Found something," Dennis said, caustically. There was no way he could fail from this range. Both of them knew it, Lance had started to accept it already. His eyes had fallen, his shoulders had dropped.

And as the knife swept into his stomach, again and again with unflinching vengeance, there was a moment of acceptance upon his face. Even despite the life draining up out of him at an alarming rate, Dennis jumped to his feet forcing back the nearly lifeless body against the shrine, still stabbing away. Determined to make sure that he desecrated as much possible of the enemy who had wiped his options in life away.

"Now, you know how I feel," Dennis hissed into the whitening face. He could watch with a sneer, as the colours of life bled away, the Dragon Master well on his way to only becoming a memory of those who knew him. "Dead inside."

Moving to smash the body back against the shrine to add insult to injury, he was slightly confused by the sound of breaking glass from behind the body.

Confused, but still leaving the knife embedded within his prey, Dennis stepped back away to see if he could observe what had just happened.

* * *

Distorted thoughts slowly drifting through his mind, everything seeming to speed up or slow down intermittently, Lance felt his consciousness slowly rise up to the surface of his being. He knew that he was dying, the knife protruding out from his stomach a testament to Dennis' work. Work that was just about ready to blight him from this world. He could feel something digging into his back, something that resembled shattered glass. Bringing his hazy thoughts to bear, it slowly dawned upon him that this must be about where he had left the Essence of Eternity. He could see Dennis laughing away at his misfortune, the knowledge of what he had done too great to keep inside. Free to go back to wreaking his own damage upon the world. But, just maybe...

He didn't have much strength left. Funny about how being mortally wounded did that to you. Even stranger that he could gather enough thoughts left to think that.

But, with the remaining strength in his muscles, he reached out to the weapon lodged within his stomach, hoping to yank it out and gain a moment of relief. He didn't have much time left.

It required all he had left to withdraw the implement from his body, even more blood streaming up out of the wound as he did so, slowly bringing it up into a throwing position. Behind Dennis, he could see Giselle stood watching, her arms folded in casual observance. Even further away, the hazy sight of a large dark blue Pokemon could be seen.

All his strength gone, Lance tried to hurl the knife into Dennis' body, desperate to take him with him. It was too late for him, nothing could save him now. Even as he looked to Giselle with pleading eyes, she was shaking her head. And, he knew that she had betrayed him completely. He didn't know how, or why. But, it wasn't anything to worry him now. As the knife left his hand, missing Dennis by a mile while skittering across the ground, his only thought was to lay his weary head to rest.

Closing his eyes, time stopped all around him. A moment that all those involved would never forget.

* * *

Having recalled his Metagross long since, Riley surveyed the scene as he sprinted across the surface of the altar. He could see that his friend, Lance, was dead or dying, no hope of helping him. Almost directly in front of him was Dennis, to his knowledge the last remaining high ranking Coppinger, laughing at the way that the Dragon Master had gone.

And behind both of them, a grey haired girl in her late teens, stood watching them.

The knife skittered down to the Aura Guardian's feet, Riley not hesitating to lean over and scoop it up. He knew full well what it was, having told his friend what it was in a past life.

Attracting his attention at this moment, was Dennis' voice, shouting out up into the air.

"I did it," he roared. "I killed the bastard."

"Well done," the girl behind him said. "Just as I knew you would. Just as I planned from the beginning, one of you has died upon this pillar. Shame, I kinda hoped that he would survive and you would be the one to go."

At her words, Dennis turned away to look at her, his face lit up with some kind of hideous derangement. Even more apparent as he spoke out with a quiet eagerness.

"I did it," he said, softly. If he noticed the approaching Riley, he didn't show any sign of it. "Now, go on and do it. You have to bring her back. Bring her back now. I'm begging you."

Although he didn't quite get the full meanings of the conversation, Riley could work out the gist. And there was only one she that Dennis would be so preoccupied with.

He could hear footsteps far down below, the presence of more beings arriving up on the scene. Interested in the current scene playing out in front of him, he decided that he would scan Giselle with his Aura, checking out who or what she was exactly.

"Now," she said, wagging her finger over to Dennis. "You really are stupider than I thought. And I had a low opinion of you to start with. Has it dawned on you yet?"

Looking at her Aura, Riley was greeted with a nasty sight. Something so hideous and terrifying, he almost brought the knife up in self defence.

What the..., he thought in barely contained shock. But, that's impossible. There's not a chance in hell that she could be that. He could see that Dennis was thinking hard to try and work out what she had meant with her words.

"I used you," she said simply, her words rushing through the area. "Just like I used Lance. Just like I have used the Aura Guardians throughout the millenia, including the one behind me. Tell me, Dennis, if you can comprehend this much. Why would I want to help a selfish little bitch like you or your boss, when they were the catalyst to my actions in the first place. You made one hell of a mistake when you tried to abuse my father's power for your own gain. You hurt him more than he would care to admit. And, now humanity is going to pay the price for your actions. The death of trillions will be upon your nasty little band. And, I'm going to do it with a song in my heart. Such as it has been written.

We'll see about that, Riley thought to himself, bringing the knife up. The footsteps behind him had increased, telling him that three other people had arrived upon the scene. Be they friend or foe, his primary worry was the crazy girl in front of him who was claiming readiness to destroy the world.

Throwing his arm forward with as much venom as he could muster, he watched the weapon pierce the girls back, a slight shriek rupturing up to echo from within her.

Craning his neck back, he was slightly surprised to see his nephew, his nephew's girlfriend and one of the part time G-Men agents upon the scene.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he demanded, turning to see them with surprise.

Ash looked up to him, with a slight impudence that wasn't wholly unfamiliar within the family.

"Could ask you the same question," the Pallet trainer replied, before the entire area was overcome with laughter. Female laughter.

Spinning around again, hoping that his worst fears weren't about to come true, Riley groaned inwardly as the girl was straightened up to the full. Already, she was moving away towards Lance's body, extending her finger out to something behind the body.

Bringing the same finger back up to the air, she showed it to them, a mixture of blood and a golden blue substance upon her fingers.

"What are you?" Riley demanded, taking a step forward.

Spinning her head back towards him, she couldn't help but let out another amused laugh.

"Someone who has been imprisoned for a very very long time," she replied. "And, I'm just dying to stretch my wings."

Behind him, Ash let out a petrified gasp, Riley able to guess at what he had just done. If he had managed to work out an Aura ability on his own, there was a chance that he could have seen what he had saw moments earlier upon the mysterious girl.

"Upon the Mariner's Watch," the girl said. "The rising of the renegade one will be greeted by those that carry Aura. They will observe the first moments of my..."

For a moment, she doubled over, before regaining her composure. The outside edges of her body began to flicker momentarily.

"Special sensation upon the land," she grinned, holding out her hand. "And, I believe that in case you have any idea of trying to stop me, I'll be taking that gift back right now."

* * *

Before Riley could react, the pressure upon his stomach intensified dramatically, almost as if something was being ripped out of him. Although there were no visible marks upon his skin, he didn't know how long he could take the pain. Nothing he could have done would have trained him for the intense aggravation, almost enough to make him want to rip his own hair out for some sort of distracting relief.

Almost as soon as it had begun, it stopped, allowing him to drop down to his knees. And suddenly, he couldn't help but feel different somehow.

It didn't take him long to realise it, the sensations within him that he had carried for the past five years now detached from the rest of him.

His Aura powers were gone.

* * *

"I think you'll be missing them pretty soon," she smiled to him, folding her arms. "Allow me to run you through the drill. It won't be long now before you gather the respite of death."

"Death?" May asked, slightly surprised. "What the hell?"

"She's going to kill the entire population of the world because she has daddy issues," Riley said, with disgust barely hidden in his voice.

"She's going to kill everyone?" Jim asked, sounding slightly worried as he spoke. "But... How?"

"The necessary procedures have all passed," she said, sagely ignoring him. "He kept me locked up well, but I can break free now. The blood has mixed with the Essence of Eternity right above my prison. That stupid man has set me free by killing Lance. He unlocked my cage. As a reward..."

Again, she doubled over in pain, this time dropping down to her knees in agony.

"He might be the first to die."

As she finished speaking, her entire body began to glow energetically, the essence of light dropping down onto the marble. Once it had done so, the spent material began to spread out across the surface, forming a large circle.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Jim said, this time sounding completely worried. He was starting to tremble with fear, at the sight of a metaphysical image carving itself down upon the marble below them.

"Ask again later," Riley muttered, standing back away from it. "And, we might have an answer."

Below them, the circle now complete in its growing, began to glow completely. No part of it was left unmarked, the body of the girl now having completely vanished.

Throwing his gaze up, Riley could see that Dennis had long since fled. Suppressing dark thoughts about how he was a coward for not looking up to the situation that he had created, the former Aura Guardian instead focused his gaze on something within the middle of the pool of light. Something dark and disturbing.

"Oh no," May whispered, nothing but fear fully within her voice as a shape burst up out of the light, the circle instantly fading away into nothing as the being shot into the sky, hovering high above them.

And for the first time, everyone below was able to get a complete view of the being that was threatening to kill them all.

* * *

A large serpentine body, with six black streamers upon her back, each of them owning a ghostly red spike at the end. Her mouth was hidden by golden head plates, often swinging open sideways when the mouth opened up. Instead of legs, there were only spike-like protrusions. At the end of the tail, four more golden spikes were placed. A thick black stripe ran vertically along the front of the her body, a series of red horizontal stripes scattered across the black one.

"That... Can't be," Ash whispered in horror. "It's a Giratina."

"Not just any Giratina," she replied down to him proudly. Once the shock of her ability to speak was gotten over, the sheer blind terror resumed. "The progenitor of all Giratina. And now, because of humanities sins against my father, I'm now going to rip you all into tiny little pieces."

Sensing something in the background, Ash looked up to the sky, trying to avert his gaze away from the Giratina. Compared to all the others that he had seen, she was much larger, so maybe her claim had some credence.

"And, the best part is," Giratina said, her eyes peering down onto them with glee. "Nothing can stop me from doing it. Nobody is coming to save you from me. So, say your prayers and..."

Almost instantly as soon as she had spoke, a screaming burst of bright orange light shot out of nowhere, crashing straight into the side of the Renegade Pokemon.

With Giratina's unearthly shriek echoing out, a flutter of wings could be heard up in the sky. The four humans spun around to see the source, hoping and praying silently for the best. Desperate for some salavation.

Not quite what they were expecting, a shiny Lugia landed down upon one of the pillars, his claws digging down into stone.

As he did so, Giratina visibly recoiled in shock at his appearance, clearly recognising him.

"Longinus," she whispered, her voice finally subdued.

"Giselle," Longinus said, coldly. "You're wrong on both counts. This time, I'm not going to let you destroy humanity."

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Dum dum dum.**

**Awww, Lance is dead, and Giratina is trying to kill the entire world. Strange day.**

**And Riley no longer has his Aura powers. Bummer.**

**Now, it seems that only Longinus can save the world. Next chapter, they'll fight each other. Which should be good.**

**Thanks for the reviews!!! They are all appreciated.**

**Is this going to end well? Is humanity going to survive? And what happened to Dennis?**

**All these questions answered and more, next time.**

**Now, thanks for reading.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. Of all the legendary Pokemon, which has the most double weaknesses?**

**Now, don't forget to review!!! Please!!**


	123. Fight For This Love

Chapter One Hundred And Twenty Three. Fight For This Love.

* * *

_Summary. All as one, the trio of Ash, May and Jim, Lance, Riley and Dennis all closed up around the Mariner's Watch, a rock formation in the middle of the Orre Desert. Lance arrived there first, placing the Essence of Eternity upon the pedestal. He was then attacked, and eventually killed by Dennis, before Riley could get there to help out. Giselle appeared, revealing her planned deception with relish, eventually turning into the progenitor Giratina who escaped from her prison. With wrath on her mind, determined to destroy the entire human race. As no hope remained, Longinus appeared back up onto the scene, ready to offer just a chance of salvation..._

_

* * *

_

Looking down onto the scenes below Him, the destructive action of His daughter burning the land to a crispy chargril, Arceus couldn't help but feel the slightest pang of regret at the way it had ultimately ended. Even though he had seen it before. Would probably see it again. His finest creation just hours away from destruction. No human or Pokemon down upon earth could hope to stop Giselle in her demented rampage. In her current state, even only a few legendary Pokemon would be able to hold their own against her wrath.

"Such a tragic waste," He mused, shaking his majestic head with sorrow as Giselle unleashed a larger than normal Shadow Ball, the attack screaming into one of the boats within the port down in Orre. Seconds later the vehicle was in flames, the wood alight as the people on board screamed, desperate to get off and away from the place.

The Giratina, still intent in wreaking as much destruction upon the planet as she physically could, was past any hope of reasoning with her at this point. Her outrage at the way He had been treated months earlier, mistreated by the evil hands of those that were wishing to harness His power for their own nefarious ends. Within His daughters consciousness existed the capacity for great violence, holding fury like no other. When the Coppingers had trapped Him within their grasp, hoping to drain Him of all His powers, that intense fury had become focused upon all of humanity.

Torn between emotions, one of knowing that her love for her father was absolute and watertight in its existence, but also that the whole of humanity didn't deserve to be judged on the basis of a few individuals.

On His own, He would have been able to forgive the Coppingers for their discretion's. That was in His nature. But, Giselle wasn't going to allow that to happen. Forgiveness just wasn't within her nature.

Time and time again, He wished that the inferno below him could be stopped. Of course, should He have chosen to do so, he could stop her destructive rampage without breaking a sweat. Could save humanity from extinction.

But, that would be interfering with the course of history. Taking offence with what had long since been written in stone.

And not even a God should be able to do that.

* * *

"Excuse me," Giselle shot back, shock within her voice as she spoke out towards the newly arrived Diving Pokemon. "You would dare to challenge me? You would interfere with the course of history all for the sake of a few billion hairless apes?"

"I would," Longinus replied, his wings flaring out proudly as an act of defiance. Few feathers fluttered down towards the white marble ground, the Pokemon keeping his eyes far away from the watching humans.

"You are pathetic!" Giselle howled, the entire structure shaking from her fury. Her voice completely devoid of all warmth, just cold acid fury spitting out towards the newly arrived Lugia. Grey anti-matter from her body dropped down towards the ground, mild splattering sounds erupting as they struck the stone surface. Apparently Longinus' earlier Aeroblast had managed to do more damage than he had initially thought, offering him some hope in his task. "Your time as a human has made you weak. Your mind weaker. And now you forget yourself. Forget what your true calling is."

"My true calling, as your father reminded me not so long ago," Longinus said, calmly. "Is to ensure that legendary Pokemon don't go rogue and destroy humanity. I think that you would appreciate where I'm coming from. So, don't talk to me about my true calling."

Still hovering high above the Mariner's Watch, Giselle let out another snarl of fury. If looks could kill, then Longinus would already be defeated.

* * *

"What the heck is going on?" Jim wondered, looking up to the sky. "This is... Worrying."

"You could say that again," May said, shaking her head. Hard upon her face, she wore a terrified expression, even the presence of Ash putting his arm around her shoulders not enough to drive it away. "We need to get out of here. Those two look like they're about to try and kill each other."

Looking up across the small shrine, Riley ran his eyes across to the crumpled body of his friend, feeling regret that he was going to leave him here. Mentally making his apologies quickly, he turned tail and started to follow the three others towards the stone steps. His survival instincts had kicked in, the sentiments instantly forgotten.

It didn't take long for them to reach the steps, Ash insisting that May went first. Something that she wasn't willing to argue with. Without hesitating, Jim followed her, Ash charging after him while the now powerless Aura Guardian brought up the rear. All of them were just intent on getting out as quickly as possible, not wanting to stick around for the battle between two legendary Pokemon if they could help it.

* * *

"Run little rats," Giselle hissed, watching them below, fleeing towards what they hoped would be their own salvation. Her attention momentarily diverted away from the much greater threat of Longinus. "Your world will soon be nigh. The end is near for you, your Armageddon here."

"You can throw out as many non sequitars as you choose," Longinus said, still calmly keeping his nerve, while watching them head down arduous trek of the stone stairway. At his estimate, it would take them two minutes to get down to the ground. "But those humans are not to be touched."

Even as the words left his beak, he could hear the giggle echo up from his opponent. A giggle that chilled his entire being down to its basicness.

"Oh, I won't," she said, already starting to create an attack within the mouthpiece of her golden helmet, the lump of purple and red energy horribly glowering within the moonlight. He could hear the deathly hiss of the attack winding up, the screech of the blast as it raced down towards the group below them.

Before Longinus could react, could even try to do anything but watch with horror, the Shadow Ball cracked down into the stairway just below where May was about to run to. The ancient stone instantly crumbling under the intensely cold heat from the attack, the ground underneath her foot shattering into nothing.

And the brunette coordinator started to plummet down towards the sands below her...

* * *

Instantly throwing himself down into action, Longinus dived down through the air in perfect motion, his beak snapping out to grab around the collar of her coat. In less than three seconds, he had managed to stop her from hitting the ground, probably causing Ash a great deal of relief. High above, he could hear the trainer from the town that he had adopted as his own home cheering at the catch. Even Jim and Riley were applauding with relief, the two of them trying to keep a warning eye upon the watching Giselle. Neither of them would be able to go anything much, would it come down to it, but he appreciated this effort.

"Wow," May muttered, her eyes still wide with the shock from falling. In her descent, it had happened so fast she had been unable to scream. "Thanks, Longinus."

"No problem, my dear," he said, speaking to her telepathically. "I'll have to put you back up there for the moment. But, don't worry. Everything is going to be..."

Unleashing an earth shaking screech of primal fury, her anger threatening to consume all around her, Giselle charged towards him. All up the length of her body, the golden claws were bursting to the brim with an energy older than anyone could imagine. A energy that was the forerunner for all the life that now raced through dragon type Pokemon.

Her serpentine body streaking through the air with violent intensity towards him, the next sensation that Longinus felt was that of white hot needles thrusting into his body, the damaging claws raking across his feathered torso. The pain unbearable, his beak snapping open to let out a shriek of intense agony. All his thoughts thrown for a moment, he desperately tried to banish the shocking pain away from his entire conscience. He was barely aware that the coordinator had left his presence, all his thoughts thrown up onto regaining his composure and defending himself against Giselle. She was already wheeling around, ready to unleash another attack at her own discretion. The Diving Pokemon needed his full focus upon the deadly opponent, otherwise...

Come on, he drunkenly thought to himself, managing to rustle the thoughts together. He found it harder than he would have normally thought, requiring a strength of mind he had rarely needed to use so far. You can beat this. It's only pain. You can control it.

Shaking himself off, mindful of the dual exit wounds across his stomach and the blood running freely. Now, it was impossible to tell where the light red feathers ended, and the residue from his wounds began. And, he'd only taken one hit. This wasn't going to be a pleasant encounter, Giselle really out for his blood.

Already, Giselle was winding up another attack, reams of pitch black energy rustling up within the empty air around her. All senses of warmth within the desert night, were immediately sucked away into nothing, sending a vile chill up into the air.

And then, the Ominous Wind struck out towards him.

* * *

"Lucario, catch!"

Reacting the fastest after Giselle had barrelled into Longinus with a Dragon Claw, sending May careening out up into the air, Riley had gone down for a Pokeball at his waist choosing to unleash his Lucario.

Upon appearing from the exploding orb, the Aura Pokemon immediately tensed his black furred legs to spring up into the air.

Even as this was happening, a furiously distraught Ash was going down for a Pokeball of his own, hoping to try and help. He could barely stop shaking, the worry threatening to overcome him. He knew that he shouldn't have brought her out here, realising now that it was an incredibly stupid thing to do. He should have insisted that she stayed back in Verger, where she would have been relatively safer.

Much to his relief, the leaping Lucario had timed his jump to perfection, sweeping the toned blue furred arms around the flailing woman. Before Ash could breath a sigh of relief, the Aura Pokemon was back down onto the marbled surface, the cream coloured fur stained with blood.

May's blood. Gushing out from a wound across her neck, the sight filled Ash Ketchum with a mixture of sorrow and dread. And, almost in unison with the blood, the despair began to gush up out of the trainer as he dropped to his knees.

* * *

Throwing his wings up out in front of him, Longinus felt the full power of the ghost type move rake out across him, the agony more intense than anything he had ever known before. It didn't help that the move was super effective against his typing, Giselle seeming to gain a boon from within it. If anything, she looked stronger after unleashing the attack, filling him with dread. Fortunately, he hadn't been too badly affected by the hit, furiously flapping his wings to try and regain some feeling within them. Deprive himself of the numbness that filled every single feather.

Once done so the Lugia decided that in order to win this battle, a bleak prospect at the moment, he would need to take the fight to her. Flapping around and getting hit by her attacks wasn't an option.

Already running through his strategies, the Diving Pokemon suddenly heard something from down below. Something... Sad emanating up from the Mariner's Watch, washing over him like water had done so many times before.

Cursing his nature, not for the first time in the last few hours, Longinus glanced down to see what was going on.

The Lugia could see that Ash was inconsolable. That Jim and Riley both looked awash with sadness. And May was...

Damn, it's all my fault, he realised. That she's in that state is... Damnit.

Although against his better judgement, the curved beak slowly slipped open, the smallest traces of a light filled orb dropping down out from within him. A moment of salvation for her, something to keep her alive until...

Well, that's the question, isn't it? he thought, shaking his head. Far down below, the orb fell to the stricken brunette, the energy rushing out to charge up through her.

Throwing his mind down to all below him, Longinus began to speak quickly, still keeping an eye upon a watching Giselle.

_"Listen," _he said, aware that she was charging up an attack to hit him unawares. _"That will keep her alive for the next ten minutes. It's the best I can do for the moment, but believe me. Either she'll be alive after that time, or we'll all be dead. Ash, I can't talk much longer, I need to stop Giselle. But, I'm sorry that I got you and her involved in this. Just try to keep her safe and I'll be back as soon as I can."_

Aware that the trainer formerly under his care was incapable of replying at the moment, Longinus cancelled the link and sent his body charging up into the air. Half a second later, Giselle came tearing through the empty space, her entire body coated in the trademark dark shade of energy of a Shadow Sneak attack.

"As I said," she commented, looking up to him. "Your time as a human has made you weak. That combined with fate, is the reason that you will not be able to stop me."

Setting his face into a determined expression, Longinus focused heavily down onto her, his words forming even as he did so.

"Allow me to show you why my race is sometimes known as 'The beasts of the sea'," he said, the fragments of pure golden energy already forming within his beak. Gradually forming up away into one, they burst out with a powerful burst of the same coloured energy, raking down into the Giratina's back.

Not expecting the onslaught, the Renegade Pokemon let out a startled shriek, a sensation that was compounded by Longinus' next attack, a powerful torrent of water expelled forcefully from within him down to her. Crashing into her face, the Hydro Pump attack was slightly more effective than he had thought.

Unwilling to rest down on his laurels, Longinus flew out towards her, sweeping his wings out into large circular motions. Attacking motions that could easily crush steel with their power, the series of Wing Attacks hitting Giselle with much of the same force.

Repeating the motion several more times, the Lugia was finally greeted with the horrible throaty scratching sound from his opponent. To his dismay, as he knew the sound was what passed as a laugh from her.

Grimacing with the effort that his attack had needed, Longinus tried to push away from her, his entire being screaming out that she would strike out at him if he didn't move.

And, he wasn't wrong. Giselle's head snapped forward into his stomach, the sharp protuding edges of the golden mask digging away into the tender muscles on his lower side. Wincing in discomfort at the way it was going, a feeling of dread passed through the Lugia...

Something that was instantly realised when the stong beam of thick green energy ripped up out from her jaws, coursing into every fibre of his stomach. Just the sheer force of the blast was enough to push him away from her, his muscles seizing up with the vibrations.

That was her Dragonbreath, Longinus thought, not caring whether or not he was heard at this point. Soon, he would be down for the count. Already, he could feel his body weakening, his wings tiring from the effort of staying aloft.

I need to hit her now, and I need to hit her hard, the thoughts within his mind said to him. I'm not wasting my time.

Already preparing his next attack, each and every one of his feathers shimmering with a evanescent glimmer of light as he charged up, Longinus ran his eyes across Giselle hoping to search out a weak spot. Just anywhere to hit that would deal a huge amount of damage to her.

Finally spotting somewhere, an already damaged spot upon the underside of her body where one of his previous attacks had struck with intensity, he pushed out his wings to achieve maximum push and set himself to glide across the cold air into her.

With the Sky Attack prepared to crash into her, he could have sworn that one of her eyes winked at him.

Momentarily confused, he pulled up in his glide just ever so slightly. Enough to lower the speed by just a fraction.

And then she vanished away into nothing.

His attack having being rendered completely useless in one fell swoop, it was all Longinus could do to bring himself to a halt within the middle of the air.

Inside, he could feel the conflict of his emotions. A sense of pride that he had tried to do something, completely engulfed by the sense of knowing that he had failed miserably.

And, as Giselle broke free from the vanishing act of her Shadow Force move and struck him with enough force to knock a Groudon over, that sense increased even more as he went crashing down to the ground. Kicking up a huge amount of sand across more sand, he let out a final twist, a spasm of excruciating agony before laying still. It was all he could do within himself just to stop his massive body from trembling wildly with pain, trying to disguise how badly hurt he was, courtesy of her attack.

* * *

**Whose That Pokemon? One of the legendary bird Pokemon. It is said that its appearance indicates the coming of spring.**

* * *

The voice swept through his ears, the anguish palpable in it. It had been something that Ash had been trying to insist upon at least twice since the event had happened. Not even the words from the Lugia high above them, now fighting to save humanity had offered him solace.

"You have to help her," the black haired boy insisted, looking to him. "Please. She can't die."

He felt himself standing back, raising both hands up to protest.

"I can't," he admitted, feeling a great sense of shame. "The power has gone. Gone completely. I can't... I can't help her."

As if to emphasize the point, Riley held out his hand, the gash down the palm easily noticeable in the fading light. Rubbing the tips of his fingers together, he couldn't even create a spark of Aura energy from them.

The black haired boy dropped to his knees, tears in his eyes as he gazed down at the brunette girl, laid on the ground near them. Her eyes were staring up to the skies, blank and emotionless. The wound on her neck apparently mortal, courtesy of Giselle's claws. Frantically, Riley ripped off his coat and tried to staunch the bleeding, the former Aura Guardian amazing everyone with his ability to keep a cool head within desperate times. Involuntarily, her mouth was slowly moving, more of a reaction to the injury than her choice. All the warmth was rapidly draining from the paling skin, blood pooling down on the ground below her. A sinking feeling within the pit of his stomach told him that his efforts were soon to be in vain. She had simply lost too much blood to survive through it. No matter what the Lugia had done to try and save her, she was still incredibly weak from whatever had happened. Had he needed to guess, he would have said that a stray claw had caught her when the Giratina had attacked with Dragon Claw. Reflecting upon it, he knew that May was lucky to still even be alive.

His nephew reached out and grabbed him by the shoulders, the fingers digging into the skin. If he didn't have a good forty pounds of weight on him, then Ash would surely have shaken him vigorously. In any case, he could resist it.

"Get a hold of yourself!" he commanded, trying his best to offer false hope. "We need to get her out of here."

"Where?" Jim called, looking over to the broken steps. "We're stranded here."

A ferocious shriek echoed out around the sky, followed by the clicking of several large claws.

"They'll be back any second," Riley shouted. "Come on. I'll get her shoulders. We'll put her on my Metagross and try to..."

Too late.

Riley jerked his head around, before hearing a crash. Even as he saw the familiar body in the background, still propped up against the shrine. The bloody hair, a more vivid red than normal. But, that wasn't what disturbed him, as he gazed out towards the sands at the bottom of the shrine.

He blanched, realising that something large had smashed into the ground near to them. Something with large shiny white feathers, compounded with several splotches of red was now laid out on the sand. Not moving. Not breathing.

Splotches of red that were...

"Blood," he realised. "But, that must mean..."

"No!" Ash yelled, as a huge shadow passed down above them. A long shadow, floating up in the sky, ready to pounce down on them.

Looking down hungrily at them, Giselle was finally smirking. An expression that no doubt looked terrifying to those below her. Raising her head up to savour the moment, the golden mandibles clicking away furiously.

"Come on, Longinus!" Ash shouted, looking down at the sand. "You have to try and get back up. Please..."

Even as his words echoed away into the night, he knew that it was futile. There wasn't a chance that the Lugia would be able to recover from his injuries in time to help them.

Although, just offering them a glimmer of hope for the moment, his head did move slightly. Laid to the side so that his jaws weren't trapped in the sand. They opened slightly, almost as if he was trying to say something.

"Longinus can't help you now," Giselle snickered, now lazily circling the tops of the pillars. "I took him to be many things, but suicidally stupid wasn't one of them. Had he not interfered and let things just take their toll, he would have survived what comes next. But now, I'll be happy to destroy him along with the rest of you. All things come to an end. Sometimes painfully."

Even as she finished speaking, everyone could see that, to their surprise, the Lugia had managed to crawl up to his feet. He did look terrible, massive injuries marking every part of his body. He couldn't help but breath with a certain laboring, his head limp.

"I think that..." he started to say, his voice then failing him completely. Again, he almost collapsed back to the sand, weak with the exertion.

"Just lay down and die," Giselle hissed. "You aren't fooling anyone about your strength. You try to interfere again, and you'll be dead before you leave the ground.

Slowly bringing his head up to the sky, his eyes wincing with the effort needed even for such a simple act, Longinus opened his mouth.

"One final word," he said, his voice softly tailing away to a hiss. Stronger minds than he had wilted away under the imposing stare of a outraged Giratina, but he managed to keep his composure.

His mouth still open, music began to flare up from deep within his soul.

* * *

As the song circled the area around them, Ash closed his eyes momentarily, trying to run his mind through where he had heard it before. Somehow, it seemed familiar to him. Even within his grief, he couldn't shake the feeling of familiarity.

"Does... Does that seem familiar to anyone else?" he asked, looking around to his friends. "Has anyone else heard that song before?"

"You're worried about the song right now?" Jim said, incredulity in his voice. "Would it hurt you to get some perspective once in a while?"

Ignoring him, Ash still tried to run his mind through the places he could have heard it. It wasn't a common song, but why should it have that much of an effect on him. What was it about the music?

And finally, Riley spoke up.

"Don't know about everyone else," he said, shaking his head. "But, if we survive through this then I'm taking a good long rest in the Orange Islands."

And, those simple words, that almost innocent comment was enough to tell him everything that he needed to know.

"Disturb not the titans of fire, ice and lightning," he said, more to himself than to anyone else. "That song. I heard it on Shamouti Island. When the whole world was going to end and..."

He tailed off.

"I think I remember now," Ash said. "That song was used to calm the three legendary birds. Articuno. Zapdos and Moltres."

"She's about to die," Jim remarked, acidly. "And..."

"I know," Ash said, his voice soft and full of regret. "She might not be the only one who does in the immediate future."

Placing his hand down into Mays, feeling how cold her skin was. Riley's jacket was still covering the majority of her upper body. Still the blood ran across the white surface of the stone floor below her, all his optimism fading away that she would survive.

"Actually, there's something about that song," Riley muttered to himself. "I think Ash is right. It's something that I can't place. But, I've also heard it before somewhere. And, it wasn't in the Orange Islands."

His musing now over as the song still rang out, Ash's full focus was now upon the mortally wounded May, almost praying that she wouldn't die.

"Just hold on, May," he pleaded, not only to her but to any higher power that was listening. "Please."

* * *

"What are you trying to achieve with your pathetic song?" Giselle asked, looking down towards Longinus with condescension in her eyes and voice. "Just to show that you have a better voice than I? That will not save you."

"You are missing one key point, I'm afriad," Longinus said, recovered enough to speak clearly. His voice filled with disdain for the opponent above him. "There is one thing that I do have that you don't."

"And, what would that be?" Giselle asked, scornfully.

"I'm a Trio Master," Longinus replied, stretching out his wings to extend his song out into the heavens as much as possible. "And, the trio that I have under my command... Well, shall we just say that they aren't too unlike you."

Already, the beating of wings was filling the air, the Giratina looking around with surprise.

"What the...?" she demanded, her eyes registering the arrival of three distinct beings by air.

"I believe you know the Progenitor Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres," Longinus said, managing to stand up on his hinds legs, resting one wing against the side of the Mariner's Watch for balance. "My friends."

Before Giselle could react, three attacks came crashing away into her. An Ice Beam, a Thunderbolt and a Flamethrower.

Screeching in outraged shock, she immediately rose up into the sky to escape away from the onrushing attacks that had been directed towards her.

"More treachery!" she bellowed. "Legendary Pokemon should stick together against the evils of humanity. Not defend them."

"Apparently my time as a human made me weak," Longinus said, sarcastically. "So, which is it? Weak or evil. Because, I was human. So, that's why I fight for those within humanity. Because I view them as an extension of my own species. All humans aren't evil, Giselle, and I would ask you to try and get that through your thick skull. Just accept that it wasn't every single person who ever lived who hurt Arceus and we can resolve this peacefully. I'll call off those three and we won't have to do it the way that ensures somebody gets hurt."

For a moment, he could have sworn she was actually thinking it through. Weighing up the pro's and con's of calling off her deranged attack. Debating if she could live with herself by escaping away into the portal and not avenging her father's mistreatment at the hands of the Coppingers. He could see the thought running away through her eyes.

And then she let out a metaphorical snort.

"Well, I won't be the one who gets hurt," she replied, coldly turning away to face the new arrivals onto the scene. "I can't say the same for those three."  
"Please, just think this through," Longinus called. His voice was almost pleading now. "This is madness."

But, even as he finished speaking, the words fell on deaf ears. Giselle was already floating away towards the three legendary birds.

And now, assessing his own injuries, Longinus knew that it was entirely down to them and them alone.

"Good luck, guys," he muttered, before closing his eyes to try and invoke his powers of recovery.

* * *

Already charging into battle with little care, Giselle went for Articuno first. She sensed that he would be the greatest threat to her, the only one that she knew of that would have a serious arsenal of ice type moves to hurl away at her. A danger that she needed to eliminate rapidly.

During her long years of imprisonment, the Giratina had not been idle. She had taught herself a various number of tricks that would enable her to take advantage of any situation against any opponent. Even as she recalled this with a smile, the expression slight with the seriousness of the moment, her thick muscular tail swept out towards the ice type Pokemon. Already, it was starting to shine with a shimmering wave of dark silver energy, the normally viscous surface now harder than steel.

Wielding it with imprecise grace, she thrust over to spear the Freeze Pokemon with the blunt object, already hearing Articuno's howl of agony. He hadn't been expecting such a swift counter attack, icicles raking down from his wings over her tail as he tried to regain some quickly lost composure. But, in that moment, she was already on the attack again towards him. Her golden claws filling with a primal energy, the Renegade Pokemon struck out into him, the sharp appendages forcing a direct screech of agony out of him.

Swinging herself around, Giselle delivered another smashing Iron Tail into him, sensing that an attack from Zapdos and Moltres would be coming her way shortly. In this, she had an advantage as they were too worried about hitting Articuno at this range. Handy that both of their signature type of attacks were super effective against the ice type.

But as Articuno went sprawling down towards the ground, the blue feathered being rolling out across the sands, Giselle immediately threw herself up into the air to evade a Thunderbolt from Zapdos. He would have to be the next target for her, the electric type Pokemon. She wasn't worried about what Moltres could throw over at her, the part of her that was a dragon type would be able to comfortably resist him and his fiery temperament.

The crackling burst of electricity fizzing out into nothing below her, Giselle charged down through the air, hoping that she could hit him with an Ancientpower attack. Already the shiny red orbs were starting to form within the multitude of her wings, sweeping out towards the electric type bird. She could see Zapdos eyeing the onrushing blast with his beady eyes, fluttering the jagged yellow wings to evade the attack. Sparks cracked from his entire body, another Thunder attack blasting up towards her.

Two can play at that game, she thought, throwing her body to the side with a rolling evasive manouver. All while forming a Shadow Ball to throw back at him in reprisal.

She could hear the startled shriek rupturing from the bird of thunder, the ghost type attack striking him square out in the beaked face. Blinded by the sudden sneak attack, Giselle followed up with another attack, rushing up through the shadows to strike Zapdos with a full body blow. With no natural boons to their effectiveness, her claws swept out across Zapdos body, the full force to her attacks enough to send the electric type down to the sands joining the fallen Articuno.

* * *

With the two chief threats to her far and away, Giselle turned to the hovering Moltres, her evil red eyes meeting with the calm white irises of the Flame Pokemon. Despite the advantage that she held over him, he was still offering the challenge. A challenge that she wouldn't be able to turn down.

"I've wasted enough time with this," she snarled out towards the fire Pokemon. "Let's get this finished with right now."

"You're arrogance is not fully appreciated by me," Moltres replied, in a language that only she could understand. "You are not only counting your Torchics before they've hatched, but doing the head count before the Blaziken has even arrived in town."

"Theoretical sarcasm will not protect you from me!" Giselle howled, unleashing another Ancientpower towards the legendary bird of fire. She knew that one good solid hit of that would be enough to cut the Moltres down a peg or two.

But, just as Zapdos had done earlier, the Flame Pokemon darted to the side. His beak clacked open with a snap, a stream of fire bursting up out towards her.

Even though the attack would be more of an annoyance to her rather than a threat, she still threw herself to the side in the same evasive manouver that she had utilised against Zapdos. And like the one that she had thrown out against Zapdos, a Shadow Ball went whistling out towards Moltres.

Smirking slightly, Moltres had been expecting it and tore up into the sky to escape its blast. She grimaced angrily, as she watched it crash down into the sands, silt spraying out in all directions from the force of the blast.

And then, a sharp burst of air whistled down to crack into her, the furious swipe bringing a gasp of outrage from within her. Somehow, while her attention had been focused upon the Shadow Ball, Moltres had managed to fire off an Air Slash into her.

Sneaky little...

Before she could finish the thought, she saw a glowing Moltres burst out towards her, the signals of attack the same that Longinus had tried to employ against her earlier in this pathetic attempt at stopping her.

And, just like she had with the previous Sky Attack that had been directed towards her, she focused her mind into the one and only purpose. The thought of vanishing away into nothing, just like she had been forced to do for her entire life. Forced to live in the shadows...

With Moltres closing in upon her, Giselle vanished into that very nothing that she had been experiencing for her entire life.

* * *

As she vanished, Moltres screeched to a halt within the middle of the air, a bemused look of bewilderment upon his face.

And, he knew that he'd made a fatal mistake in charging in recklessly. Half closing his eyes in shock at his lapse of judgement, he just waited there, flapping his wings in anticipation. Best to just try and take the upcoming attack in hope.

When it finally came, he couldn't possibly have imagined the agony that it dealt to him. All parts of her body came tearing down into him, her claws digging away at his neck. The excruciating agony more than he could cope with, his wings gave out, no longer able to hold his weight.

Like his brothers before him, the Flame Pokemon came tumbling down onto the sand, the flames upon his body now burning at a low ebb. His wounded neck twisted out underneath him, he could barely move as he came to rest upon the finely ground silt.

Shrieking with a mixture of primal fury and triumph at her victory over the three legendary progenitors, Giselle slowly turned tail and began to head back towards the Mariner's Watch. The determination to kill the humans upon the shrine as her first victims growing by the second.

* * *

Upon approach, the grey features below the golden mask began to smirk coldly. Her time of action was almost upon her, the moment when she finally did what hundreds before her had dreamed of. The human race had lived for too long, had grown beyond itself. Now that one of them had tried to harness the power of the one being that she loved beyond all measure, hurting him more than he would have wanted to admit. Arceus was too proud to admit how he badly damaged he had been by the assault that had nearly drained his entire life force. Was too cautious to take his revenge on those that had nearly destroyed him. Forcing her hand into action.

Not that she had hands.

Lazily dragging her body through the air, hoping to terrify those below her even more, she silently ran her rule over them. Eyed them up, wondering if they would taste good. But, even then the thought of eating human was more than enough to repulse her. She would never consume one of the filthy impure beings. If it came down to the choice, the Giratina would rather die than feel one of them rushing down her throat.

Now, she could smell their fear. Could see the human female sprawled out with life threatening injuries. Knew that she could take the credit for that. Within her mind, she could still feel one of her claws cutting through her neck. A deep feeling of warmth within her, not an unusual feeling. Two of the three humans were looking up at her with fright, the other more focused down onto the stricken female.

Smirking to herself at the prospect of ending their lives, she prepared to strike down...

* * *

But, with an almost supreme effort, Longinus threw himself back up into the air to strike out with another Wing Attack. Too weak to do much else, other than strike out with his only accessible weapon to hand. He could feel them crash against the heavily gaseous body, feeling disgust at the way they momentarily passed through the surface membrane before bouncing back out.

Giselle hissed in fury, rounding out back onto him with a furious swipe of her claws. The sharp appendages whistled out through the air, pausing only as they raked across Longinus' throat.

Unable to scream in pain, unable to do much of anything but crash back down to the sand in unbelievable unending agony, the Lugia felt his head crack against the cushioned embrace of the sand before being swallowed by darkness.

* * *

"Shit," Riley hissed, seeing the shiny Lugia go down in a heap. Not one part of his body was moving now, save for the blood gushing down his throat. All that they could hear within the air was the triumphant howl of rage emanating from within the depths of Giselle's body. She knew she had won.

"We're done for," Jim said, standing up. He couldn't help but feel a few moments of remorse for the distraught Ash, the emotionally destroyed trainer just knelt there staring at the now barely breathing form of the woman that he had loved.

"Well, screw this," Riley muttered, grabbing up a handful of Pokeballs. Throwing them out into the air, he brought out Skarmory, Registeel and Metagross. "I'm not going down without a fight."

* * *

Dying had been... Less painful than he had thought. Once he had got past the actual physical part of his body becomming deceased, it had been plain sailing.

And now, he was stood in darkness. Part Longinus, part Professor Samuel Oak. No longer sure which part of his personality dominated over the other.

Not entirely human. Not fully Pokemon. So, he thought to himself, what am I?

"That's something that only you can answer," the calm composed voice replied. At first, Longinus thought that it was coming from behind him, but over time he quickly realised that it was coming from all around him. And, only one being he knew could even come close to doing that. Forget all of Giselle's furious power, there was only one who could have brought him here.

"So, you're here to judge me," he said, turning to look at Arceus. Strangely in His human form, the Alpha Pokemon was watching him with arms folded. A look of tired impassiveness left upon His face as he gazed upon His subject.

"I'm not here for any reason other than to ask you why you decided to interfere with the course of time," Arceus replied, His teeth showing above His lips. In a human, it looked slightly peculiar. But, Longinus wasn't interested in that. Rather more to stating his case for his actions.

"Technically, I didn't," he said, speaking quickly before he could be interrupted. "I just read in between the lines of the prophecy. Something that you failed to do."

At these words, Arceus' face went dark. He could tell that Longinus was speaking with deadly serious conviction, that the Lugia believed in what he was saying. And, knew from prior experience of dealing with him that his enforcer never acted unless he was one hundred percent sure that his actions were justified. It had been part of the reason why he had trusted him so much for so long. His unflappable judgement.

"What are you saying?"

Now aware that he held the full attention of his boss, Longinus began to speak.

"The destruction is not part of a scripted event," he said, slightly out of breath. "Only her rising. Once she has risen, anything can happen. The normal, unaltered flow of time resumes. I now realise that. Just like I realised that I don't want to see humanity destroyed. They're not as evil as Giselle thinks. But..."

Even though he hadn't had the chance to think about how she had ended his life, up until now, the realisation came rushing up towards him. He didn't see how shocked Arceus looked, bemused at how He had failed to read through that information. How His assumption had turned out to be one of the few mistakes he had ever made. All of Longinus' focus was on how he had ended up here in the Hall of Origin.

"I failed," he said, sadly and softly. "Now, she's going to raze everything down to the basics. And, it's all my fault."

In the moments that followed, Arceus waited for Longinus to let the emotions out. The streams of regret bursting up into the atmosphere, genuine sorrow.

"You did your best," He said, trying to keep his words as gentle as possible. "You can't have any regrets. Really, you can't."

"Send me back!" Longinus pleaded, looking up. "Send me back into action. I can stop her. I can save the human race from extinction."

At these words, he could see the sudden look of sadness pass across Arceus' face.

"No," He said, shaking His head. "You cannot stop her. She's far too powerful for you. You made a grave error in overestimating the power that you hold. Compared to her own, it is merely a fraction."

"But..."

"Fear not about humanity," Arceus said, interrupting him. "Just relax. I will speak to you later."

With those words, He turned away and started to vanish into nothing.

"Where are you going?" Longinus asked, momentarily breaking out of his solemn reverie to ask the question. But, his voice fell on deaf ears.

"Damn you, Giselle."

* * *

Skarmory and Metagross had fallen. Registeel was nearly gone. All of Riley's efforts to slow down the Giratina's rage had failed drastically.

Now as she unleashed her final Shadow Ball into the fray, taking Registeel down with the lump of ghost type energy, he could hear the steel type Pokemon crash down to the marble ground. Spidery cracks formed around the body as it lay there, unconscious.

"Feeble Pokemon," she spat down to them, hissing out the words with venom. "They have disgraced themselves by serving you and all your species."

"You're wrong," Riley said, calling up to her. "We're not all bad. We were the people who managed to save Arceus from..."

"You would dare to speak His name?" she demanded, her jaws clicking together with immeasurable fury. "How dare you!"

"Does anything get through your thick skull?" Jim asked, rounding up onto her. "We saved Him."

"You didn't hurry with it though," she snarled. "He suffered far too long, and you only tried to save Him when it suited you all. Because you were looking for mercy. But, He will not save you from me!"

With those words spilling out from her like bile, Giselle charged down towards them.

* * *

Watching her close in upon them, Riley knew that the end was near. How had it come to this? Death by a rampaging Giratina. Not the way that he would have wanted to go.

Then again, he thought to himself with a wry smile. Who would want to go that way, but I suppose we can't choose how we die."

He was still trying to mentally prepare himself for death, when it struck. A flash of light through the air, the savage roar.

But, as he realised that he was still alive, he wondered what had happened. And, he realised that the roar had not been of triumph, but rather of pain.

"What the...?" he started to say, before the sudden shock of his vision lighting up with a bright blast of energy forced him into silence. He couldn't see anything now, just the sudden image of the pure white light engraved upon his retinas. Thunder echoed around the desert, the former Aura Guardian now almost sure that the world was ending. He could somehow tell that everyone else was suffering from the same problems. The sudden empty void, completely mixed with the sensations of becoming blind and deaf at the same time, was enough to make him feel very real fear.

And then, almost as soon as it had started, it stopped. Everything returned to normal, other than a slight golden shower of snow falling down through the air.

Wait a second, he thought, looking up to the sky. Snow. In a desert.

"That's..."

"Impossible, Mr. Quinn?"

And, the deathly howl from above came rupturing down again, this time Riley not sure what it was of. His first thought would have been recognition.

Looking around, his eyes clamped themselves upon something that he hadn't expected to see here. His first reaction was one of more shock, a bemused sense of foreboding. He could see that Jim stood across from him had seen the same thing. But, his features were more optimistic. Almost as if he could see the light at the end of the tunnel. Could recognise a way out of their predicament.

Stood not five feet away from them, looking up to the sky where Giselle was still hovering over them with a hungry look, was Arceus Himself.

* * *

"Holy sweet Ho-o..." Jim started to say, before seeing the dark look thrown to him from the Alpha Pokemon. Sudden memories of how Arceus had reacted almost violently to the name of the fire and flying type, not the one that was sprawled out on the sands across from them, the last time he had met the being popped into his head. Enough to stop him mid-sentence.

"Thank you for showing some control there, Mr. Jacobs," Arceus said, still keeping His eyes upon His homicidal daughter.

"Father," Giselle started to say, the tone within her voice now more humbled than it had been previously. "I see that you grace us with your presence at this time."

"Indeed I do," Arceus replied, shifting His body around so that He could pace the relatively small area with barely concealed menace. "And, I think you might know why I'm here."

The words, softly spoken but concealing a thinly veiled threat, was almost enough to cow Giselle into submission. She had to hold every inch of her composure to reply.

"To watch as I take revenge on the human world for the way that you were treated at their hands. The same way that for thousands of years, they have tried to get close to you. To catch you and twist your powers to their own ends. I refuse to stand for it any longer. They have to pay."

Shaking His head softly, a light tsking sound rumbling from his jaws, Arceus looked up to her with sorrowful eyes. Tears were almost at the point of converging down His cheeks.

"That's never what I wanted," He said, softly. Even His voice seemed regretful, sad even. "I thought that I had raised you all to try and treat humanity with respect. Because some of them won't respect you. The trying to get at me is natural. I can live with that. If they didn't try to capture me, I'd be worried on some level because then they wouldn't have free will. It's human nature to try and reach as high as possible. To try and capture the most precious, the rarest of my precious creations. And, unfortunately for me, I am the top of that pile. Never in all my life has a human come closer to capturing me than those did several months ago. I'm not going to lie, it did hurt me more than I would like to admit. But, I could take that pain. I could take the humiliation. At most points through the first few months of my capture, I could have broken free. Could have wiped them out of all memory. But I didn't. The only reason that you are up there now is because I didn't. Had I done that, I would have eradicated their free will completely. Would have completely destroyed the balance of how humans can capture Pokemon. If I had rose up from captivity, then I wouldn't have been able to justify my actions to another one of my creations. What would stop them from rising up and murdering those that had captured them. No, I suffered for my creations. And, you, dear daughter are going about it the entirely wrong way. Stand down now."

The two of them, Jim and Riley, couldn't help but applaud after hearing His plea to Giselle.

"Accept that all of humanity was not to blame for my experience," Arceus continued, His eyes soulful and pleading to His daughter. "Just... Return to where you need to go. You don't have to return to the Distortion World, I can find you a sanctuary somewhere else. I'm asking you, out of respect for your power. Please, just try and let go of your anger."

For a moment, He thought that He could see the cogs whirring through her mind as she thought it through. He knew that Longinus had made her a similar offer earlier that she had turned down stone cold. But, He did know that His word carried much more weight than that of the Lugia's. She might just listen to Him.

But, even as He thought she might come around to it, her eyes lit up with sarcastic malice.

"I will pass," she announced. "You try to bring me around to your way of thinking. But, I will never go that way. I will die before that happens."

Time for one final try.

"Do not try my patience," Arceus snarled, baring His teeth to her. "You are powerful, but don't think that you could challenge me. My powers have all but returned to me. If that is the way that you wish to go, I will put you back in your hole myself. Last chance, take it or leave it."

Beings with more sense would have sensed that messing with the Alpha Pokemon was a very bad idea. But, everyone present could tell that Giselle's head was filled with undeniable bloodlust, her mind too fogged with the idea of carnage to listen to reason.

"You wouldn't hurt your own daughter," she said, snapping over at him. "You're too..."

Before she could finish, Arceus jumped. Throwing Himself up into the air in one graceful motion, the muscles in His legs barely tensed with the effort.

Within moments, He had landed upon Giselle's back, His jaws snapping open with unquestionable savagery, coming back and forth to bite down into her neck.

For the first time in the battle, Giselle opened her mouth to let out an unmistakable screech of agony. The sound of her pain was enough to make everyone down below cringe with its powerfully devout expression.

* * *

"That must be Arceus' Crunch attack," Jim said, looking back over to Riley. "You feel relieved that we've got Arceus fighting in our corner?"

"Actually, I kinda do," Riley admitted. "At first, I was worried that he had come down to help her out in killing us all. But, now I'm just relieved, like you said."

Glancing down to where Ash was still knelt with the heavily wounded form of his girlfriend, the former Aura Guardian couldn't help but still feel the twinges of pity for him. Even if the entire planet wasn't decimated by a murderous Giratina, even if they were saved by Arceus, he still had to face the facts that May might not survive to see the dawn of a new day.

"Maybe Arceus can do something for you," said Riley, looking down to his already grieving nephew. "You have to try and keep some hope."

* * *

Diving free of His daughter's back, leaving some tremendously damaging gouges within the antimatter that passed for her skin, Arceus landed down upon the sand in another graceful motion. Hearing His daughter's shrieks, He could still feel some slight sympathy for her. But not much. He had given her fair warning after all.

"Not so fun when you're fighting someone so much stronger than you, is it?" He asked up to her, seeing that she was writhing in agony. "Now, I bet you can imagine how Longinus felt."

"Longinus was an incredible fool," she spat down, trying to hit Him with a Shadow Ball. Without even pausing for breath, Arceus erected up a protective barrier around his body, the attack sailing harmlessly into the shield.

Dropping it away into nothing, Arceus threw Himself back up into the air, His jump this time easily greater than the previous attempt. Indeed, He sailed high above Giselle, His fur already starting to crackle with the boon of pure energy. The normally grey hairs were individually starting to burst up with pure white lightning, the Alpha Pokemon now appearing twice the size than He normally did.

"Last chance," He growled, already seeing that she wasn't going to go for it. It had been nearly one thousand years since He had needed to unleash this particular attack, the will power needed to generate it quite considerable. It was only fair that He gave her fair warning.

With her unwilling to respond, He let rip with His Judgement of her. All the stored power within Him that had been built up was now directed towards her with unmerciful prejudice. As the energy raked up over her, the blinding and deafening effects sending the entire area into sensual meltdown, Arceus could hear her screaming for mercy. A sound that He alone could hear. A sound that He would never forget as long as he lived. Which would pretty much be forever. Feeling the chill throughout His soul, the sense that every parent would no doubt feel upon harming those most dear to them, He started to open up the portal back within the Mariner's Watch. Giselle was not for this world, and He wasn't going to keep her around in it. It had been His decision to lock her away where her malevolence could hurt nobody, and He was going to be damned if He went back on it now.

Lunging forward through the air, Arceus felt His body crash against hers, the force incredible. Any human would have been decimated by the strike, just leaving behind a few fragments of dust and a memory in those that they had known.

But, neither of them were human. And now Giselle was falling down towards the small white table within the desert, defeat etched upon her features. Although, to see it, only one experienced within the matters of reading her emotions would have known it.

Reaching up to touch the Renegade Pokemon, the black embrace of the portal to the Distortion World slowly sucked her back into its care. Within seconds, she was gone. Just a bad memory.

And, for the first time in what seemed like months, Arceus smiled to Himself.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Whoo... Long.**

**And, that... Might be the penultimate chapter. Maybe.**

**Just the fallout to these events in the remainder. Anyone see that coming?**

**And, anyone remember the three legendary bird Progenitors? Just thought it'd be a nice cameo.**

**Thanks for the reviews!!! They are all appreciated completely and wildly.**

**Is May going to survive? Has anyone survived? Will Longinus recover from his apparent demise? More questions than answers.**

**No quiz questions because I can't think of any.**

**So, thanks for reading.**

**Now, don't forget to review!!! Please**


	124. The Dawn Of A New Era

Chapter One Hundred And Twenty Four. The Dawn Of A New Era.

* * *

_Summary. As Arceus watched the proposed countdown to destruction from high above, Longinus challenged Giselle to battle. Despite getting some early hits in, she somehow managed to mortally wound May. Despite Longinus' best efforts, she slowly started to become closer to death. Eventually, her strength told against the Lugia, defeating him with a Shadow Force attack. But, before she could kill Ash and co, Longinus called the three Progenitor's of the legendary birds into battle. All in vain, as Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres were soon taken out by the raging Renegade Pokemon. Longinus tried to have another crack, but was struck down. However, in the Hall of Origin, he managed to convince Arceus to stop Giselle from erasing the human race. And He did. The Alpha Pokemon completely decimated His daughter, trapping her back in her own world..._

_

* * *

_

_Sixteen years later..._

"So, then what happened?"

Looking up at her two parents, Lily Ketchum held the wide eyed gaze of an interested child. Even though she was now approaching her sixteenth birthday, she couldn't help but finally feel like she was going to be privy to some long kept secret. On the eve of the sixteenth anniversary of her birth, they had decided to tell her the story of the strangest sight that they had ever seen during their earlier lives. Something that she had wanted to know ever since... Well, for a while.

Although she didn't know it, the two of them had aged remarkably well since those events, the only real drastic difference in appearance was that her mother now held a slight silvery scar across her throat. Although it wasn't often noticeable, sometimes the light would catch it, bringing out many questions from those that didn't know her. Up until now, whenever Lily had asked about it, she had gone slightly quiet and refused to reply. Not even her Dad had been willing to tell her the origins of how it had happened. In a moment of inquisitiveness a few years ago, she had tried to convince some of their Pokemon to tell her what had happened. Upon remembering that she couldn't really understand the majority of them, her plan had failed. Until she had remembered Nightmare, the ghost that lived up in the attic of their small home in Blackthorn City. Of course, her cunning father had also sworn his Gengar to secrecy, ensuring that she didn't find out that way. The shiny Pokemon, the one that could speak, had refused to tell her anything. At first she had thought it was out of a sense of loyalty to his trainer. It had been quite a shock to the system when she had first discovered that he was actually bribed to keep his mouth shut. True to most of her life, it had been the first time she had discovered that some Pokemon don't automatically obey their trainers without question. Her Dad's Gengar was a prime example to how the rules sometimes didn't apply. In fact, her entire upbringing had been slightly more eclectic than most. Few children grew up with so many strong Pokemon around them, the creatures being a part of her life for as long as she could remember. Not one day had gone past when she had ventured out without the sense that one of her parents Pokemon, be it Charizard, Garchomp, Skarmory, Beautifly or Pidgeot, had been watching her. At first it had been kind of annoying, but it had had its uses. When some older kids had once tried to pick on her and her friends in the forests, a Garchomp swooping down to buzz them had been pretty funny. At least she knew that her parents had cared enough for that.

Over in the corner next to the fire, her Dad's Pikachu lay sleeping, the tinges of grey around his muzzle now showing his age. Across from the slumbering Mouse Pokemon, her mother's Growlithe watched the fire with interest, the flames causing shadows to emit up around the staring black eyes. And next to that, a dark purple and black spherical Pokemon egg, something that had caused Lily a huge amount of interest. She had a vague idea as to what Pokemon might come out of it, but so far any attempt to find out had been gently rebutted. If not by her parents, then by Nightmare who seemed to show an almost paternal instinct towards the egg. Strangely enough, it had been about the only time she hadn't seen the Gengar bother about anything than enjoying some Black Persian.

In the next few days, she was set to move out onto her first Pokemon journey. Travel across the Johto region. Her parents had moved out here several years ago, deciding that they needed a change from Pallet Town and Kanto.

"So, what did happen next?" she asked, knowing that she hadn't gotten an answer. "You can't leave me hanging like that?"

Smiling wearily, Ash opened his mouth and began to tell her the rest of the story.

* * *

Darkness had reigned completely over all of his other senses. No sound, no smell, no taste. All gone, leaving him feeling slightly worried. Rushing out with his hands, he couldn't feel May's body on the ground in front of him, worry passing over him like a shroud.

"May!" Ash yelled, knowing that Pikachu was still on his shoulder. That was one less thing to worry about at the moment, but...

He repeated her name out loud, adding a "Where are you?" this time for good measure. Not even sure if he could be heard or not, the Pallet trainer looked around the immediate area surrounding him to see if he could find anything, possibly a clue to tell him where he was.

Fog swept up from all parts of the ground, bathing it completely in dull mist. The walls seemed to be endlessly sweeping out into forever, the dull grey stone offering many questions with far fewer answers. Every few seconds, almost like clockwork, the smoke would flash with many colours of the spectrum. Reds, golds, blues, greens, pinks, oranges. All just to show how typically abandoned he was.

Or was he?

He couldn't help but recoil in shock upon feeling a hand upon his shoulder, spinning around to see...

Before he could register anything other than a hugely bright light, an unusually shaded arm of blue and gold reached forward from the void to drag him through. Not even time for him to gasp in shock and surprise, before hitting the ground on the other side.

* * *

Normally, he would have expected it to hurt. Even expected the ground to be made of pure stone. If anything, it was closer to rubber. Within seconds of cracking his chin against the surface, he was bounced back up onto his feet. He couldn't help but feel that it had looked slightly strange to all involved.

Because there was somebody else in here. He could remember hearing the snicker as he bounced off the ground and back up to his feet. Followed by a slight smattering of applause from the same direction. Looking up in that direction, he could see...

"Bravo," Jim said, still applauding with mock sarcasm. "Perfect tens. Almost flawless."

"I seem to recall that something similar happened to you," said Riley, appearing from out of the mist, a wry smile on his face at the sight. "Sorry, but that really is quite an amusing sight."

"Which is a bit harsh."

This voice made Ash almost drop back down to the ground in shock. Flitting into view from the fog, allowing him to only see one side of her face, was a perfectly healthy May.

"What the heck is going on?" he said, the feeling of worry passing over him like a darkened cloud. Something that wasn't going to go away anytime soon.

"I pretty much asked the same question," Jim said, shaking his head. "Wherever we are... We're not in Orre anymore."

"It took you that long to figure that out?" May commented, sarcasm in her voice. Apparently, nearly dying had done that to her sense of humour.

"Well, we're here together, all unharmed," Ash summarised. "And, we're alone, so..."

As he mentioned the word unharmed, he couldn't help but notice that May had stiffened slightly. Almost as if she was hiding something. He could see her eyes water under little duress, her head bow slightly as he had spoken.

"About that," she said, sadly turning towards him. For the first time, he could see the full front of her body. And the wound still in her throat, the blood dry against her blue jacket.

He couldn't help but blanch at the sight, just however managing to refrain from making retching sounds. Couldn't show weakness no matter how distressing the sight was.

"Yeah, that was pretty much my reaction as well," she said, rolling her eyes. "It's pretty much a mystery how I'm alive."

"I've been wondering that as well, hanging around with him for as long as we have done," Jim remarked, pointed sarcasm in his words. "Still, well done Ash, you finally got us all killed."

Everyone looked at him, barely choosing to believe what he had just offered in an opinion.

"You think we're dead?" Riley asked, focusing a tight gaze upon the Mahogany trainer. "Because..."

"Actually, he's much more perceptive than I gave him credit for."

The thundering voice, echoing out from nowhere and everywhere, was a sudden shock to the system of those listening causing them to jump up in surprise.

"Oh damn," Jim exclaimed, kicking away at a fog covered patch of floor. "Now I know where we are."

"Bravo, Mr. Jacobs," the voice continued. "Bravo."

Not for the first time in... How long had it been since the events on the Mariner's Watch... the four of them were greeted with the sight of the legendary Alpha Pokemon, Arceus Himself, emerging from within the dark confines of the fog.

"You again," May said, surprised. "Are we pawns in your eternal game here?"

Upon hearing her words, a genuine look of hurt passed across Arceus' face.

"I brought you here for a reason," He said, His voice echoing the look that had raked across His features. "I take it by your words that you'd rather have been killed upon impact by my daughter's falling body and your remains be sucked into the Distortion World with her?"

"Okay, you make a good point," the coordinator conceded. "Thanks for helping us by the way."

"Ah, I think I owed you a slight break," the Alpha Pokemon smiled. "You did do your bit in trying to free me after all. So, I figured that you should get a do-over. Well, those of you that..."

His glance shifted over to May, the coordinator intently watching Him, hanging onto every word. His eyes drifted up to the wound in her neck, the sadness drifting across the surprisingly tired looking eyes.

"I'm sorry, my dear," the Alpha Pokemon said, sadly. "But..."

"You've got to be kidding," Ash shouted, savagely. He instantly caught what Arceus was saying. "The only reason that she got hurt at all was because of your stupid prophecy that had to be followed. If Longinus hadn't stuck his nose into the battle on Starburst Island, then..."

"There are... Certain rituals and processes that have to be followed," Arceus snapped, his demeanour changing suddenly without any trace of a warning. "It was nothing to do with Longinus or myself. You were the one that got in touch with her and asked her to come out to the Orre region. Therefore, you have to live with your actions."

His head tipped away, another form fading into view as he did so. Out of the four of them, only Jim wasn't slightly surprised to see Cynthia appear in the room. The blond former champion folding her arms, smiling slightly at the sight of her half brother.

"You keep on ending up here," she commented, her smile extending out wider. "You really should be more careful with what you do down there."

"Funny how the dying seems to happen whenever I get involved with anything that has to do with Him," Jim replied, pointing to Arceus. "Be it dying in the flow of time, or crushed by a falling Giratina."

"We've all had those days," Cynthia remarked, shrugging her shoulders. "We really have. Well, you have. I haven't left this place since I..."

Her voice tailed off, but her meaning was full for all to hear. No sooner had the silence ended, had Ash burst up again to vocally challenge Arceus.

"Hey, it's not at all simple," he said, angrily. "I needed something to leave Orre. Something that I didn't have when Longinus abducted me. So, that was hardly her fault."

"You could have waited until after you had completed your task at the Mariner's Watch," Arceus reminded him. "Although, it wouldn't have mattered because the time difference would have ensured that Longinus didn't reach you in time. In waiting for her, you saved your own life at the cost of hers."

The words hit him like a slap, Ash paling instantly under what the Alpha Pokemon had implied.

"So..."

"Yes," Cynthia remarked, holding out a hand to May. "Harsh but fair. So, I'll be taking her along to the processing chamber now and..."

"Don't touch her," Ash hissed, quietly. "I mean it."

Already, Pikachu had jumped from his shoulder and down to the ground. Sparks were crackling up from his cheeks, the Mouse Pokemon ready to battle if the need to arose.

"Don't make this harder than it has to be," Arceus warned, His words a rumbling in a dark storm. "I can understand your pain, but..."

"There are two ways of doing this," Cynthia said, interrupting Him. "Depends on how hard you want to make it."

At these words, Ash shrugged his shoulders, running the two options through his mind.

"Remember that if you did somehow escape out of here with her, then she will instantly die," Arceus said. "The powers of the Hall of Origin are the only things keeping her alive."

Something within Arceus' demeanour caught Jim's attention. Making him think back to a previous time that he had encountered the Alpha Pokemon. Arceus could break his own rules if he wanted to, but the truck was trying to entice him into doing it.

"Ash," he muttered, looking over to the trainer. "There's a precedent here."

"A precedent," Ash repeated, looking surprised as he mulled over the words. "What do you mean by that?"

"You should listen to your friends, Mr. Ketchum," Arceus remarked, His voice sage in its speech. "He does know what..."

"Thank you," Jim muttered.

"He is talking about sometimes," the Alpha Pokemon finished, already throwing an infuriated glance over towards the Mahogany trainer for having the temerity to interrupt. "The reality is that I can't let her go for nothing."

For nothing, Ash thought, with surprise. How exactly do you go about bribing a God?

Looking like he wanted to speak, before being silenced by an irritated glance from Arceus, Jim started to pace up and down the area desperate to try and grab the attention. On some level, Riley had also worked out what Arceus was trying to imply. But, had long since lost any interest in trying to convey that to his nephew. He could see how Ash's face was screwed up with concentration, the Pallet trainer desperately trying to work things out. Instead, he was focusing on sending blue sparks from his fingers, crackling up into the air. Apparently, he was missing the facets of having Aura powers.

Even more apparent, was that Arceus was starting to become slightly annoyed by the sounds. Enough to the point that He looked over to the blue clad man, and began to speak calmly but firmly.

"I know you lost something earlier," He said. "But, I'll see what I can do about it at some point in a moment."

"I'm not worried about the Aura powers," Riley replied.

"Well then, we have nothing left to discuss," the Alpha Pokemon said, looking over to Cynthia. "Take her down to processing and..."

Before he could finish his words, Cynthia was already moving forward, taking the brunette coordinator by the hand.

"I'm so sorry, dear," the former Sinnoh champion said, the expression upon her face signalling that she really did mean it. It seemed like it was all the blonde could do to avoid breaking down into waves of sadness as she started to lead May away into the fog.

"Pika!" the Mouse Pokemon yelled, already starting to charge after them. However, a thundering growl from Arceus managed to stop him in his tracks, the electric type just a slight too respectful to try and openly defy the Pokemon God.

This slight act was just enough to force Ash into action, the trainer having previously been too dumbstruck to do anything except watch. But seeing Pikachu's moment of defiance, however slight it had been, was enough to bring him around.

"Wait!" he yelled, hoping to stop Cynthia and the surprisingly compromising May in their tracks, but rather more directing it to Arceus. "Don't take her, take me instead."

"Sorry, can't do it," Arceus replied, still sounding impassive in his words. "It doesn't work like that."

"Then change the rules so that it does work like that!" Ash screamed, trying to get his point across. "Don't even try to tell me that you can't."

"Again, sorry for your loss," Arceus replied, turning His body away so that He could leave. Already, May and Cynthia were vanishing from view.

Something within the situation told Ash that if she faded away completely, he would never see her again.

"Wait, Arceus," he shouted, finally throwing out his last desperate act. And, it was desperate. "I challenge you."

* * *

Silently, Jim applauded. He had known that from the start. Had known that seemingly the only way to get around Arceus' warped sense of judgement was to challenge Him. However the Alpha Pokemon seemed to interpret that was open to debate, but it always seemed to grab His attention. Not too long ago, he and Olly had managed to get into the Hall of Origin and challenge Arceus to a battle for Cynthia's life. Something that they had managed to pull off, knowing little that it had been completely in vain. Three weeks later, she had died again, murdered by someone else who was now dead. It had been a strange time in his life. But, now Ash had figured it out, and it was only a case of wondering whether or not Arceus would bite.

And Bite He did. In that single moment, both Cynthia and May stopped from bringing through their disappearing act and waited for Arceus to give them an order.

"I just defeated my own daughter in combat," the Alpha Pokemon said, haughtily. "Even if you could garner any of your Pokemon into attacking me, what hope do you have of winning."

"Probably none at all," Ash admitted, suddenly looking down to his feet with dismay. "But, I will keep fighting. Even if you knock all of my Pokemon out, you'll have to kill me to..."

Before he could finish speaking, there was a flurry of feathers rushing into the room, and the half Lugia, half Professor Oak being appeared in there.

For those that didn't know who he was, it was a distressing sight, both Jim and Riley almost swearing repeatedly with the shock.

"Oh yeah," Ash said, turning back across to them to explain. "Probably should have mentioned it at some point, but Professor Oak really was the shiny Lugia. He acted as Arceus' private enforcer, ensuring that legendary Pokemon didn't go wild and attack humans."

"Well, he did a good job of that," Riley remarked, sarcastically. "Considering that he was more or less destroyed by Giratina earlier."

"Nice to see you too, Riley," Longinus said, his voice clearly echoing with as much sarcasm as he could manage.

"Hold on," Jim said, shaking his head. "So, you're really a Lugia. How the hell did nobody notice that in all that time?"

Longinus shrugged. It was a very strange gesture from the humanoid version of the Diving Pokemon, something that none of them would have expected to see for as long as they lived.

"General time distortion. False memories. Some drugs," he admitted. "And, an infinite amount of care. Could have been done. Although, I would appreciate that none of you tell Gary that I'm not really his grandfather. Might be slightly distressing."

"What do you want, Longinus?" Arceus asked.

"Well, I was actually getting bored of waiting up in the throne room," the partial Pokemorph replied, his voice casual in its words. "So, I thought that I'd come down and see what was going on here."

He ran his eyes across the three trainers in the room, almost as if he was really examining them for the first time since he had arrived. He then looked over to May and Cynthia, knowing instantly what was about to happen.

"Take it that it didn't go so well down there," he commented, before shaking his head. "Ever so sorry, Ash."

"He just challenged me," Arceus remarked, looking over to Longinus as if he expected the current half breed to laugh.

But, he didn't.

"Well then, you have to accept his challenge," Longinus pointed out.

"I was just telling Him that the only way he'll be able to stop me is by killing me," Ash said, looking around to the current form of his old friend. He was suddenly aware how melodramatic it sounded now that he wasn't using it to threaten Arceus.

"Ah," Longinus replied, looking back over to the Alpha Pokemon. "Well, I'd be wary of him if I were you. He's someone that has defied the odds numerous times."

"You think I'm not aware of that?" Arceus replied, almost losing His cool for the first time. Taking a few seconds to compose Himself, He looked up to the humans.

"Okay, I tell you what," He said, shaking his head. "Since you've been so helpful to me, then I'll grant each of you one wish before sending you away."

Ash instantly opened his mouth, ready to speak even before Arceus silenced him.

"And, don't wish that Miss Maple will be back with you," He warned. "Because I'll just ignore you."

He couldn't help but smirk as Ash faceplanted against the ground.

* * *

First, He went to Jim. And then to Riley. Taking their choices in silence, they stepped back away from Him, before the Alpha Pokemon returned to Ash. Looking him up and down with interest, He began to speak.

"Have you made your choice as to what you want?"

For a moment, the Pallet trainer hesitated, trying to think of something desperately quickly. And finally, he realised that he might have it.

"Well," he said, starting off slowly within his speech. "I..."

He barely managed to hide the way his face lit up, surely knowing that it would be a sure fire way of letting Arceus know what his intentions were.

"I hope that my child will be born safely," he said, leaning back and folding his arms.

Even as Arceus told him that it was done, any number of things could have happened. Some of them were too horrible to contemplate fully.

But, even upon finishing the confirmation, Arceus knew that He'd been tricked.

"You little..."

"And, for that to happen, I would need the mother alive and perfectly healthy," Ash replied, slightly smugly. "Sorry to trick you, but..."

Almost immediately, it could have been as a reflex, Arceus sprang up into the air. Slowly, His body shifted away into its human features, his Pokemon face shifting into that of a middle aged man. His hands came up into the air, leaving Ash wondering for a moment if He was going to throttle him.

But instead, they came together in applause, the human smiling.

"Oh, bravo for tricking me," He said, dryly. "However, the reason that I can't do it is because the prophecy said that someone close to Longinus would die."

"Is that really the reason?" Longinus asked, looking up. He suddenly had a wolfish grin upon his face.

"Yes," Arceus answered, looking slightly puzzled as to what Longinus was implying.

Leaning forward, the former Pokemon Professor began to whisper something in the Alpha Pokemon's ear. Something that brought more bemusement across the now human face.

"Are you sure about that? You sure that you were close enough."

"Given the circumstances, I would say that we were," Longinus replied. "You know these old prophecies and their loopholes. In fact, I would offer the suggestion that as they were here that might be enough in itself. But, you wouldn't go for that, would you?"

"Probably not," Arceus admitted. "Fine, that can do."

Ash was stunned into silence.

"You mean, all four of us can leave here?" he asked, shocked. "What the heck did you just say to him?"

The question was directed more at Longinus, who chuckled instantaneously.

"Well, I'm not going to tell you," he replied. "But, always focus on the loopholes. Take it from me, where there's a loophole, there's a way."

"I'll remember that," Ash muttered, seeing May break away from Cynthia. In just a few short steps, she was back with him, throwing her arms around his shoulders. He quickly came back to return the gesture, careful to avoid the gash within his her throat. As they held each other for what seemed like an eternity, an eternity after they had thought they would never see the other again. Even in the coldest depths of the Hall of Origin, he could feel the warmth of her skin, realising that there was no more relaxing sensation.

Watching this, Arceus let out an annoyed sound as he realised something suddenly.

"Sorry about that," He said, striding over towards the two of them with purpose. Before either of them could react or realise what was happening, He had prised them apart. "I knew I'd forgotten something, so you must forgive me."

Before either of them could react, the human version of the Alpha Pokemon placed His hand upon May's throat before closing His eyes.

"Now, please be warned that this may sting a little. So for that I can only apologise."

Rippling out from under His palms, a silvery light shone up over the accursed wound within the brunette's throat. Everyone present could hear her let out the slightest gasp of shock, her eyes widening from the healing effects of whatever Arceus was doing to her.

For ten seconds, the two of them remained in passive motion, just waiting for something else to take place. Something that only Arceus knew what to expect

And finally, He brought away His hand with a smile.

He wasn't the only one, both Ash and May bursting out into wide smiles as they realised he had healed her throat injury. Now, only a tight silvery scar remained, just mere testament to what events had passed throughout their last few days.

"And now," Arceus continued, looking across all four of them. "You can return to where you need to be. Enjoy your lives, because you've earned as much happiness as you can get. But, never forget the events that took place here. Because, they will have a profound impact on what happens next. I can pretty much guarantee that you'll never look at the world the same way."

With a laugh, He clapped his hands together rapidly.

"But, what's going to happen to Longinus?" Ash asked, turning back to look at the human - Lugia combination.

Arceus' expression turned into a blank canvas, the Alpha Pokemon unwilling to reveal to him what he had exactly in mind.

"Whatever I choose to," He said, filling his voice with indifference.

For a moment, nothing happened. They remained in the Hall of Origin for another few seconds, surprised as to what Arceus was trying to do.

And then, it all went black.

* * *

Once they had gone back to their own world, Arceus instantly shifted back into His Pokemon form, looking across to Longinus. Now that they were alone, He could speak frankly.

"What is it about these humans that makes you so determined to defend them?" He asked, looking at the Diving Pokemon with interest.

"Those humans?" Longinus replied, shrugging his shoulders. "They're all good people. There aren't enough of those around in this world."

"Amen to that," Arceus smiled, already closing His eyes to focus away on Longinus. He knew that His loyal enforcer still had something to do. One last task.

As His will demanded it, the mixture of human and Lugia began to shift away primarily into that of the Diving Pokemon. Within moments, Longinus stood up fully within the chamber in all of his winged glory.

"Now, go do it," Arceus commanded, His tone sombre. "You lobbied for it."

The newly reborn Lugia didn't take telling twice. Taking up to the air, he soared through the roof of the Hall of Origin and away onto his task.

* * *

His entire body ached in the harsh sunlight. He was dying for water. All the revenge had taken an irreversible toll upon his system, sweat flooding out of him. Blisters had sprang upon his booted feet, making every step an incredible torture. Burns upon his face from the desert sun weren't even something that he was aware of, the rest of his body in complete agony. And to make things worse, every shadow seemed to be springing towards him. Like the Giratina he had seen on the Mariner's Watch was out to get him. And his Pokemon had fled. Once he had fallen the height from the peak of the plateau, he had fallen unconscious. His Pokemon, his traitorous beasts had left him to fend for himself. The only chance he had of survival in the harsh light of day was to walk to the nearest town and hope that nobody knew who he was. Maybe if the Giratina had gone past and slaughtered them all, doing him a favour. Even though he'd only been here for a few hours, he was already starting to hallucinate. Imagining the sight of a salvation, an oasis nearby.

All in all, Dennis was a sorry shadow of what he had previously been. In the commotion, he had lost his hat. Meaning that his eyes were seeing permanent sunspots, his vision heavily compromised by the constant exposure to the sunlight.

But, he could swear that he saw a humanoid shadow approaching him. Was almost willing to consider the possibility of throwing himself on their mercy. Hoping that they could show him some. Then, when he had some strength back, he would murder them in their sleep.

The shadow was heading towards him. He was almost sure of that. Taking another few steps forward, his legs finally gave way under his weight, forcing him to drop down to his knees in the sand.

"Please..." he gasped, looking up to the figure above him. "Help me."

Realising that the sun was blocked out by the frame of the man in front of him, he tried to squint his eyes together as close as possible. Needed to try and see who it was.

"Yes," the voice of the figure replied, something about his normally pleasant voice suggesting that it could have been thrown as a snarl. "Now, you're wanting some help."

What was it about that voice? Dennis wondered to himself, squinting further.

A white lab coat. Red shirt and brown pants. The greying hair. All came into view, as he realised who it was.

"Not possible," he groaned, his voice only a whisper. "I killed you."

* * *

Throughout his entire life, Longinus had never felt as much satisfaction as he did at this point.

"Yes," he said, his voice completely cold. Of course, it was Samuel Oak's voice, but he could distinguish between the two at this point. It didn't matter. "I see that you remember."

"But... How?" Dennis whispered. "You... A ghost?"

"Not even close," Longinus replied, scorn in his voice. "And one close to His final enforcer shall die the death that saves a thousand lives. Prophecies. You can interpret them whatever way you like. You killed me. That makes you close."

Even as he finished speaking, he was away transforming into his Lugia form. Ready to inflict the harshest punishment possible on the Coppinger leader.

His screams would echo out through the midmorning sun.

* * *

"Gateon Port?" Ash asked, looking around to the sign behind him. Bending down to get a better look at it, he couldn't help but grin as he saw the reflection of those that he cared about. Jim, stretching away his tired muscles. His uncle, Riley, yawning with fatigue. He looked like he wanted nothing more than to find the nearest Pokemon Centre and sleep for a few days. Pikachu sat on the shoulders of May, the brunette smiling out towards the ocean. Because, that was where they were. The salty air passed up across their nostrils, the sounds of Wingull squawking away in the distance. Only a short walk away from the harbour.

After it had all gone black in the Hall of Origin, they had ended up here. The fastest route out of Orre.

Instantly turning away back to his friends, Ash couldn't help but smile. Against all odds, they had survived through events that had been pre-determined by history. It had been tense and worrying at some times, particularly the thought that he wouldn't have been coming back with the woman that he loved. But, they had pulled through smelling of roses. He couldn't think of this as anything but a success.

"What are you thinking?" May asked, looking over to him with interest. He could see the smile upon her face, filling him with a deep sense of satisfaction.

"Just that I'm one lucky guy," he admitted with a grin. "How did we come though this unscathed."

Holding out her hand, linking it around his own, she returned the smile to him.

"Like you said," she said, her smile growing ever wider. "Must just be lucky."

"To luck," Jim commented, his eyes peering out over the horizon. "And, I think we just got some more."

As the two of them turned around to see what he was referring to, they were greeted with the reassuring sight of a huge red and black ocean liner heading towards them. Towards the port down below them.

"Should have us back in Kanto as soon as possible," Ash said, still grinning. "To Kanto, and to a new start."

"A new era," Riley remarked, turning away. "Well, I hope that the three of you have a safe journey back."

Watching him leave, Ash couldn't help but feel slightly puzzled at the way that the former Aura guardian seemed to be heading off on his own. Surely he felt the need to celebrate somehow.

"Where are you going?" he called, knowing that it was none of his business but still feeling obliged to ask.

His uncle turned back, flashing him a grin.

"Don't worry," he replied. "I'm getting some sleep first, and then I'm going to find that shrine again out in the deser. I'm not leaving Lance's body out there for only the sun to see."

"I'll see you again at some point," Ash called, waving. Within moments, he was joined in the action by his two friends.

"Bye Riley," May shouted.

"See you around," Jim called, the three of them offering wavey salutes to see him off. All until he was out of visibility.

When that happened, Ash turned back to the view of the ocean.

"I never thought I'd feel relieved to say this," he admitted, speaking both to himself and others. Quietly, but still enough for them to hear. "But, let's just go home."

"I hear you there," May remarked, taking his hand as the three of them started to head down the sandy path towards the main harbour building. Already the ocean liner was starting to pull into dock, offering them their way out.

* * *

"So, did that really happen?"

Upon hearing this supposedly big secret that they had kept from her for so long, some might have felt overwhelmed. Rather than that, Lily felt a slight sense of disbelief. Had the events procrastinated to her really happened, or had it been one big lie. She didn't think that her parents were liars, but surely the events told to her now were too fantastic to have been true.

"Of course it did," May said, tapping at the silvery scar upon her throat, her fingers delicately touching against the marked skin. "This is genuine proof that my injuries were healed by a higher being."

"We're not lying," Ash insisted, grinning at her reaction. One of bemusement and shock. "If we could make that up, we'd market the story to the nearest ghost writer and make a fortune."

She shrugged, still not completely convinced by his protestations.

"The thing I don't buy the most is that the most respected authority on Pokemon that has ever lived, and probably will live, was secretly a Lugia leading a double life."

"Yeah, that caught us all by surprise," May admitted. "We thought that he was killed, but he had a few tricks that took us by surprise. When I saw what I saw... I didn't believe it. Neither did your great uncle Riley."

"Or uncle Jim?"

"Or him," Ash admitted. "His reaction was something worth seeing. Truly amusing beyond all belief."

* * *

After the conversation, Lily had retreated up to her bedroom. Dropping down onto her bed, she had instantly retrieved the diary from the top of the cabinet next to her and started to write down what she had just been told.

"Dear diary," she wrote, speaking aloud for some reason that she didn't quite know. It just felt right somehow, that she could hear what she was going to scribble into her log book. "I've just heard a story that I'm not quite sure whether I should believe or not. One involving countless legendary Pokemon, prophecies and conspiracies..."

* * *

Unknown to her, upon the roof of the Ketchum household where he could hear every single word of what was being said, a large white and red coloured bird Pokemon was perched staring out into the night sky.

Content that everything was in order, he swept his large wings gracefully through the air, propelling his bulky body up into the night sky. Soon, he was just a speck in the distance.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**...**

**Aww, it's over. I feel like crying now. Well, a little.**

**So, I think pretty much everything gets wrapped up. With a slight cliffhanger.**

**And, just in case I want to do the fourth one, I've set it up nicely. But, Longinus probably won't be a part of it. Even though it seems he's still alive in some way.**

**And, I hope you cheered when Dennis bought it.**

**Thanks to all of you for the reviews. Throughout writing this story, they have all been appreciated. Completely and wildly.**

**The way Ash tricks Arceus is inspired by an Indian myth. I think. Anyway, I heard it somewhere and it seemed appropriate.**

**Enjoyed writing this a lot. Hoped you enjoyed reading it as much.**

**So, thanks for reading.**

**And, for the final time, don't forget to review!!! Please!!!**


End file.
